TDL2: Total Drama Letterama
by cragmiteblaster
Summary: The sequel to Total Drama Letterz has a new batch of 26 teens competing for a million dollars and Spider and Quana as hosts. What will happen in this season? Will Imanda earn badges? Will Max get the girl? Will Bishop always be snobby? Will VayVay ever make sense? Will Winnie ever stop being adorable? Is there more to Opal than there seems? And what is troubling Tabitha so much?
1. Day 1, Part 1: 26 New Campers

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Total Drama or any of its related seasons. They belong to Teletoon and Cartoon Network. The alphabet theme isn't mine and is property of Frank15. The 52 OC's in this story however are mine so do not steal them.

**Pairings: **SpiderxQuana, BarneyxLavender, JimmyxEleanor, AndyxMable, GaryxRaven, VinniexUzuri and OscarxXaria. The new parings … are secret!

**The Warning: **This chapter contains fire, bullying, drinking, bad smells, kebabs, butt squeezing and Easter Eggs. You have been warned.

**Note: **The sequel is here! Twenty six new characters that will hopefully shape up and be good successors to the first twenty six. I have high hopes for the story so hopefully you will all enjoy it at least a little bit. This story is going to have some very emotional times at certain episodes in the future so be wary. There are also links to the pictures of the characters on my profile if you want a better visual.

Be warned; the winner of TDL is mentioned in this chapter so that's a big spoiler.

And so the adventure begins!

* * *

><p>Spider and Quana were standing on the Dock of Shame; both had big smiles on their faces as the sun radiantly shone down on Wawanakwa Island, which looked … different. Maybe it would be a nicer season now that Chris was defeated and fired.<p>

"Isn't this exciting Quana; the first day of shooting our own show." Said Spider in excitement. "I have a feeling this'll be the best season yet!"

"Any season without Chris is a good one." Replied Quana with a giggle. "And the fact we're the new host and hostess might have something to do with it."

"True, true my lovely; though quite frankly I'm still amused Chris's middle name is Frothingslosh … seriously, who would name their kid that?" Asked Spider in puzzlement.

"Are you ready to start filming?" Asked an intern from behind the camera. "The contestants will be arriving pretty soon."

"Yep; let's get this show on the road!" Whooped Quana.

The intern turned the camera on and signaled that it was filming.

"Hello viewers at home and around the world. I'm Spider and this is my lovely girlfriend Quana. Welcome to season three of Total Drama! This season is going to be the biggest, funnest and hopefully least controversial season yet!" Smiled Spider.

"Last season twenty six campers, one for every letter of the alphabet, including myself and Spider, competed for a one million dollar prize. It was a long twenty eight days of brutal challenges, horrible maniacs, disgusting food and Chris Maclean … but in the end it was my little arachnid Spider that won the final challenge and became a million dollars richer!" Said Quana excitedly.

"Half a million actually; I split it with you remember?" Reminded Spider.

"But you still won … though now that I think about it I suppose that some people are going to be spoiled … but it's inevitable that it was going to be bought up at some point." Shrugged Quana. "Anyway; this season is, like last time, alphabet themed. Twenty six brand new contestants will be competing for another million dollars!"

"And notice how I'm not coughing and sneezing anymore?" Asked Spider to the camera. "Between seasons I got the treatment I need. As of now my white blood cell deficiency and diseases are no more! I am officially cured and sterile."

"For those who liked the other contestants like Barney, Raven, Lavender or even Eleanor, don't fret! Everyone from last season is gonna be along for the ride, even Chef Hatchet is still here … but not Chris; he's a dick." Pouted Quana.

"He got what he deserved." Agreed Spider while thinking back to Chris's humiliating and _brutal_ downfall at the end of the previous season. "So yeah; all this and a lot more is in store for you guys, the loyal fan base. Stayed tuned for the first episode and challenge in the brand new season … Total Drama Letterama!"

* * *

><p>(Theme song, I wanna be famous)<p>

* * *

><p>"There sure is a lot of diversity in the cast this year isn't there?" Asked Spider to Quana. "Some of the audition tapes were insane!"<p>

"Yeah; I have reservations about a few of them." Agreed Quana. "But I'm sure all of them will have fans; it was like that in the first season and last season funnily enough."

"Nakia and Kasimar had fans?" Blinked Spider.

"…Good point." Mumbled Quana.

"Anyway; here comes the first of our new batch of contestants … it's Tyson!" Announced Spider.

A yacht pulled up with the sounds of an expertly played electric guitar coming from it. As it docked an average sized guy jumped off. He had green hair that was obviously died, an orange shirt with a few green swirls, blue pants with yellow stripes and olive green trainers. He also has a goatee and a pair of sunglasses that concealed his eyes.

"Hey dudes!" Greeted Tyson as he casually shook Spider and Quana's hands. "It's totally rad to be here. I bet my stay here is going to be completely gnarly!"

"We'd make it less harsh if we could." Said Spider.

"You misunderstood; I want it to be gnarly! I'm gonna rock the competition and rock out on my guitar!" Declared Tyson as he strummed a note on his guitar.

"Do you think you can go all the way?" Asked Quana.

"I'll just go with the flow dudette." Said Tyson simply.

"Get ready to meet the first of your competition; it's our resident Kitty Kat lover Winnie!" Smiled Quana.

Another yacht docked and out of it stepped a medium built girl with blond hair that went down her back as well as with two small purple streaks. She wore a dark blue t-shirt with pink polka dots, a green short skirt with a blue cutoff and a cat face, a belt with a fake cat tail on it, green sneakers which both had a red stripes and a headband with kitty ears on it.

"Meow, meow." Smiled Winnie cheerfully as she skipped over to Spider and Quana. "I'm ready to start the contest and sharpen my claws! I'll miss my cats but I'll get by."

"Say; you kind of look like Tabitha." Noted Quana.

"Sadly yes; a few people back home have noticed it too." Grumbled Winnie before turning cheerful again. "So; what's your name?"

"I'm Tyson dudette; sup?" Asked Tyson as he shook Winnie's hand.

"Hi! I'm Winnie; I love cats and all things kittyish." Grinned Winnie. "So; are you a sort of rock star?"

"My stage name is Tyson the Tornado." Nodded Tyson. "Cats are cool; I'm more of a lizard person though."

"Cool; but kitties are my all time number one!" Exclaimed Winnie.

"Let's hope the next person is a number one; it's Lankston." Said Spider as a third yacht arrived.

A short skinny reddish brunette stepped off the dock. He wore a dark blueish purple shirt with a single pink stripe, reddish pink pants and scarlet shoes. He had a goatee and a tiny bit of hair under his pointy nose. He has a seemingly permanent bored expression on his face and his eyes didn't seem to be fully open.

"So this is Wawanakwa; not up to par with what I deserve." Drawled Lankston dryly as he casually walked over to the others.

"Hey dude." Said Tyson as he extended his hand for a shake.

"No thanks; I have a bit of class and pride in my social standing." Replied Lankston boredly.

"Hi; I'm Winnie." Smiled Winnie.

"… Hmm; funny, you dress like a cat and you're named after a bear. Fascinating." Said Lankston in a dull sarcastic tone.

"… Boy; you're unpleasant." Frowned Winnie as she halted the conversation and turned away.

"Eh; I've been called worse." Shrugged Lankston with hardly any, if any at all, care.

"You gotta lighten up dude; you don't wanna be walking down the dock of shame too early do you?" Asked Tyson friendlily.

"That won't happen; I will be a vital asset to my future team. My intelligence is my selling point." Drawled Lankston.

"I feel like singing Disco Inferno because here comes Rheneas." Announced Quana as a fourth yacht docked and a slightly short guy stepped off.

Rheneas had spiky black hair with some of it died orange; a large orange fringe stood up in the center. His shirt was black with orange wrists and a fireball on the chest area while his pants were bright orange. His shoes were black and laced up. It was clear looking at his attire that he was a pyromaniac.

"…Let's buuuurn." Grinned Rheneas as he flicked his lighter on and off.

"Oh great; a pyro, what an unpleasant surprise and exactly what we DON'T need." Groaned Lankston.

"Well where do you get off insulting me ya beanpole?" Asked Rheneas casually. "You're the one wearing pink."

Lankston shut up and frowned.

"Hey dude." Greeted Tyson. "Ready to get gnarly?"

"As ready as I am to incinerate my way to the end of the game." Agreed Rheneas as he and Tyson shook hands.

"Hi; do you like cats?" Asked Winnie.

"I prefer fire; there is just something relaxing about the flames of an inferno." Said Rheneas softly. "I like superman too; he's awesome!"

"I think we'll remember the next contestant as awesome; it's Sasha." Said Spider as another yacht docked and let off a short girl.

Sasha had a purple jacket with an orange undershirt; her pants were tanish orange and her shoes were light blue. Her hair was black and went down her back but part of it was also in a ponytail. She had a purple hair band on her head and was playing on a DS.

"C'mon! Do a barrel roll! No, no! Darn it!" Grumbled Sasha as she lost a life. "Andross is hard."

"How's it going Sasha? Still playing video games I see." Smiled Spider.

"Yep; they're my hobby and reason to live." Said Sasha without looking away from her DS as she walked towards the others.

Because Sasha wasn't looking where she was going she was heading to the edge of the dock where she would fall into the water.

"Watch out!" Yelled Rheneas as he quickly grabbed Sasha and not a moment too late; another second she would have been in the water and her DS would have been ruined.

"Whoa, I gotta start paying more attention to my surroundings." Noted Sasha. "Thanks, err."

"Rheneas." Said Rheneas.

"And I'm Winnie." Smiled Winnie as she rapidly shook Sasha's hand.

"Oh great a gamer; of course, I am much better at games being that I'm me and she is her." Bragged Lankston condescendingly.

"Harshness dude." Frowned Tyson.

"As for you I could easily learn the guitar and play it with skill that far exceeds your own abysmal level." Drawled Lankston.

"Oh shut up." Said Sasha with a groan. "… There's always one I suppose."

"Pretty in pink with the heart of a lion; our next contestant is Jill." Said Quana as a sixth yacht docked and an average sized girl stepped off.

Jill had almost neck length black hair with a purple streak going across the bottom; she wore a bright pink shirt with a few dark pink lines going across it as well as a green skirt and pink leggings. Her shoes were a similar design to Winnie's except they were orange with a teal stripe. Jill had an expression that seemed to say 'go away'.

"Hmm; an island filled with dangerous wildlife and, so I've heard, bugs that carry rabies. And here I was expecting a mansion." Said Jill sarcastically. "I guess I'll make do; I don't need much anyway."

"Are you a 'my little pony' fan? You look like Pinkie Pie." Sneered Lankston.

"You're probably a fan seeing as you know one of the characters." Smirked Jill. "I just like pink; nothing wrong with that. Kinda hypocritical seeing as you're wearing pink too."

Lankston scowled as the other's laughed.

"You haven't heard the last of Lankston Gallows." Threatened Lankston.

"Pink's cool; every color is cool." Said Tyson as he began to lightly strum on his guitar.

"I like orangey red; it reminds me of fire!" Cackled Rheneas.

"I bet somebody is going to go insane in a week tops." Mused Jill.

"I somehow don't doubt that." Agreed Sasha.

"Whoa; how'd you know I get paranoid about my kitties when I'm away from them for too long?" Asked Winnie sounding impressed.

"Err … lucky guess." Shrugged Jill.

"Our next contestant might be lucky seeing as he is the seventh to arrive; it's Max!" Smiled Spider as the seventh yacht docked and let off a slightly lanky guy.

Max wore a woolen blue jumper with an orange collar and also orange wrists. His pants were orange with wires sticking out of his pockets and his shoes were bright scarlet red. He also wore a pair of 3D glasses that obscured his eyes. He didn't seem to have a neck though he did have a bit of gingery orange hair. He also had a small goatee.

"Salutations citizens; I'm Max." greeted Max in a slightly nasally nerdy voice. "I hope we can get along like a good D&D party and slay the red dragon."

"…What are you talking about?" Asked Jill in confusion.

"Dungeons and dragons." Replied Max. "I play a level thirty gnome fighter. I was the only one in the whole party to escape the red dragon alive."

"Dragons are cool; they breathe fire right?" Asked Rheneas.

"Yep; and red dragons are immune to it." Nodded Max. "Of course; my friends are even bigger fans than me, and they are _real_geeks if you know what I mean!"

Max let out a nasally laugh while Jill blinked.

"Yeah; if I were you I'd keep your head down or somebody might wedgie you." Advised Jill.

"Wedgies are uncool." Agreed Tyson.

"Our eighth contestant is Gordon." Said Spider as the eighth yacht docked and a large guy stepped out.

Gordon was muscular and had a very beefy build. His shirt was black with a large white circle in the center and his pants were giraffe print in that they had the texture of a giraffe's fur. His shoes were red with black under soles. He had a can of booze in his hand and was drinking it before throwing the can into the lake.

"That was some good booze." Said Gordon as he approached the others. "…What the hell are you looking at?"

"…How's it going?" Asked Max.

"What? Do you want a fight then? Alright; let's fight!" Challenged Gordon slightly drunkenly.

"Are you drunk?" Asked Winnie uncertainly.

"I'm a little bit tipsy." Nodded Gordon before grabbing max and twisting his arm. "I told you I'd win the fight! I'm a real bruiser!"

"Ow!" wailed Max.

"Leave him alone!" Demanded Rheneas as he ran at Gordon and uppercut him off the dock and into the water.

"Nice uppercut … but did you need to hit him into the lake?" Asked Tyson.

"Yeah, I'm a dick." Smirked Rheneas.

"I'll rip your hide and eat your bones … urgh, hangover headache." Groaned Gordon as he pulled himself back onto the dock and took out another beer can which be began to drink from.

"Our next contestant hates baths; it's Nina." Introduced Quana as the ninth yacht docked and let out an average sixed girl.

Nina wore a dirt stained and slightly ripped blue shirt with a picture of a bar of soap with a cross over it. Her shorts were pink and also dirt stained. She wore brown sandals on her feet. Nina was a complete mess and covered in muck; she also smelt pretty bad and as such every current camper as well as Spider ands Quana covered their noses.

"Hi guys!" Waved Nina. "The island air sure smells nice … oh wait; that's me! Hahaha!"

Nina farted and laughed as she approached the others. Each of them took a step away while Lankston discreetly put a peg on his nose.

"Eew! You smell like a sewer!" Gagged Sasha. "You smell worse than the great mighty poo from Conker's Bad Fur day!"

"Have you by any chance heard of a bath? Or perhaps soap?" Asked Winnie while covering her nose and looking green.

"Yeah, funny story, I haven't bathed in months. Soap is yucky." Gagged Nina.

"You haven't bathed in … urgh! No wonder you smell as bad as an Orc." Gagged Max.

"I see no problem." Said Lankston with a peg over his nose.

"That's because you can smell her!" Snapped Jill.

"You'll get used to the smell." Said Nina cheerfully.

"Prepare to get used to our tenth contestant; it's Donny." Introduced Quana as the tenth yacht docked and dropped off a very short guy.

It was pretty clear that this guy suffered from Dwarfism judging by his short stature. He wore a black and orange striped shirt, blue jeans and dark green sneakers. He had short black hair and a casual look on his face.

"Hey guys." Greeted Donny.

Donny was met with a chorus of friendly hi's or hello's with one exception.

"Hey, short shit!" Laughed Gordon obnoxiously.

Donny's calm expression vanished and was replaced with a look of _rage_. Donny ran at Gordon and punched him in the gut, a second later he yanked Gordon down to his level by Gordon's shirt collar and smashed his own head against that of Gordon before upper cutting him off the dock. Donny took a few deep breaths while everyone else looked at him with wide eyes.

"…I think it might be in the interest of our lives that we **never** piss Donny off." Stated Rheneas.

"I'll say." Murmured Winnie in agreement.

"What are you staring at?" Asked Donny irritably. "Think it's alright to pick on a short guy or something?"

"No; it's just that … you beat the crap out of Gordon." Replied Sasha nervously.

"So that's who that jerk was?" Noted Donny as he watched Gordon slowly drag himself back onto the dock. "Well; he started it. I do not much like my height being poked fun at; it's why I took up boxing. I may not look it but I'm pretty good at fighting … so no snow white jokes … got it?"

Everyone nodded and Donny seemed to relax.

"Good … so; looks like you guys are my competition then? Nice to meet you." Said Donny in a complete change of mood.

"Our next contestant is Xyly." Stated Spider as the eleventh yacht docked and a muscular girl stepped off.

Xyly was quite muscular and strong; to match this she wore an authentic Viking helmet and had blond hair which completely covered her eyes. She wore a gold colored hoodie that had a lightning bolt over the chest area and a blue X on the midriff. Her pants were tealish blue and her shoes were half dark green and half lime green.

"Thanks for the ride Mr." Waved Xyly to the departing yacht before facing the others. "Hi everyone; I'm Xyly Magnus, descendent of the Magnus Viking clan."

"Why are Vikings always called Magnus?" Asked Winnie to Rheneas who shrugged as he didn't know the answer.

"You don't have any weapons with you … do you?" Asked Donny hesitantly.

"Sure do little buddy!" Nodded Xyly as she whipped out a battle axe from absolutely nowhere.

Donny looked enraged and Rheneas and Tyson quickly held him back.

"Don't call me little!" Bellowed Donny.

"Oh, er, sorry." Apologized Xyly as she dropped her battle axe to the ground which became embedded into the dock of shame. "I didn't think that sentence through."

Xyly yanked her battle axe out as though it wasn't stuck at all and joined the crowd.

"My, could it be? That battle axe looks to be over nine hundred years old! About nine hundred and fifteen I'd say." Said Max in fascination.

"Good guess 3D glasses guy; it's actually nine hundred and sixteen." Said Xyly in her deep voice.

"It's Max." Introduced Max. "But that is a magnificent piece of architecture … do you have any more?"

"Indeed I do." Nodded Xyly with a smile as she took out a second battle axe from nowhere once again.

"How is that possible?" Asked Lankston in confusion. "The battle axes couldn't possibly fit in her pocket!"

"I'm sorry short one but that's classified information." Said Xyly with an 'I'm not telling' sort of expression.

"Our next contestant is Opal." Prompted Quana as another yacht docked and a bouncy blue haired girl jumped off.

Opal was Chinese and her hair was died blue and green. Her shirt was orange and had a picture of lit dynamite on it. She wore a green mini skirt as well as blue shorts and fishnet stockings. Her shoes were purple. She also had a large excited grin on her face.

"Hi everyone! I'm Opal! It's short for Opal Mitsy Shigeru and long for O! Say; do any of you want to her a secret? Do ya do ya do ya do ya do ya do ya do ya? … I have a nose! Hahahahahahaha!" Laughed Opal insanely as she cart wheeled over to the other contestants. "Do you like trains?"

"… Ok; this one definitely escaped from a mental institution." Groaned Lankston. "I am a bit above a mental patient … in fact, I'm above all of you _period_."

"Aren't you a Grumpy Gus! Let; fix that with a healthy dose of pineapple!" Laughed Opal madly a she took out a pineapple and shoved it into Lankston's mouth.

While Lankston coughed and spluttered Opal glomped each of the others in turn.

"My god! Her insanity is over NINE THOUSAND!" Yelled Max.

"That didn't make much sense." Said Tyson. "Cool."

"Who cares about sense? It's as evil as Emperor Red the Crayon dark lord! Hahahahaha!" Laughed Opal like a maniac. "Do you like peaches? In Chinese a peach is called a 桃. In Catalan it is called a préssec!"

"… Craaaaazy." Said Donny with a small chuckle.

"Yeah; she must be a few beers short of a keg." Agreed Gordon as he sipped another can of beer.

"Say! You look just like Tabitha! Oh can you tell me your secret to success and how you are so rich despite being a meanie?" Asked Opal speedily to Winnie.

"How should I know; I'm not Tabitha." Said Winnie with a raised eyebrow but still with a smile.

"A is for Alice." Said Spider as another yacht docked and out of it stepped an average sized girl.

Alice had a serious and calculating expression as she looked over the other twelve campers. Her shirt was orange with a pink collar and a picture of a lemon on the midriff. Her pants were sky blue with orange flowers on them. She wore red high heels on her feet and had a red streak through the middle of her black hair.

"Greetings competition; I am Alice and I will defeat all of you." Said Alice swiftly as she walked over to the others with an air of superiority and the pride of a corporate lawyer.

"What makes you so sure?" Challenged Rheneas.

"It doesn't take a genius such as me to work out that I'm the prime candidate for victory." Said Alice simply.

"No; you are completely incorrect." Stated Lankston. "I'm the obvious winner; unlike you I have skills other than intelligence that I can rely on."

"Like what? Whining?" Scoffed Alice.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Stated Lankston.

Before Alice could reply she was glomped by a blue and green haired blur.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Do you like marshmallows? I like them as well but I like yellow balloons the most because they like honey just as much as a Blibbering Humdinger! Hahahahaha!" Laughed Opal insanely.

"Get off me; personal space is something I value." Said Alice calmly as she shoved Opal away.

"Ok! … Nice hair streak; did you get it at Wal-Mart?" Asked Opal with a crazy grin.

"…I'm surrounded by idiots." Muttered Alice.

"The next person might not be an idiot; it's Paul." Smiled Quana as the next yacht docked and let off a short guy.

Paul had orangey red hair with a curly quaff in the middle; he also had a pine scented freshener on a string around his neck. His shirt was aqua blue and his undershirt was red. His pants were indigo and had a bubble sort of pattern on them. Paul's shoes were black and shiny and for some reason he had a neckerchief covering his mouth. In one hand in held a can of air freshener.

"Hi everyone." Greeted Paul nervously. "This is my first time being on TV."

"I know the feeling." Agreed Spider as he offered his hand for a shake.

"Ah! Don't contaminate me." Shivered Paul as he took a step back.

"Oh, right, you're the germaphone." Remembered Spider. "Don't worry; between seasons I got the treatment I needed and I'm finally free of sickness."

"Really? … Well; that's good." Said Paul in relief. "I was rooting for you all the way despite how odd that sounds."

Paul approached the other contestants though stood a distance away.

"Oh dear; you look too clean. Let me muddy you up buddy!" Grinned Nina as she approached with her awful smell following.

"Stay back!" Cowered Paul as he started to spray the air freshener in front of him in hopes of warding Nina off. It seemed to work as she quickly took a step back.

"I'll get you muddy by sunset!" Promised Nina with a grin.

"Messy, messy, messy." Chanted Paul as he glanced at how filthy Nina was. "Am I the only one bothered by the smell?"

"I agree dude; she smells gnarly." Agreed Tyson with a slight gag. "Why are you wearing a neckerchief around your head? It's supposed to go around your neck dude."

"It's protection against germs." Explained Paul.

"Contestant number fifteen is Fripp." Said Spider as the fifteenth yacht arrived and a guy got off.

Fripp had blond hair with a few lone hairs longer then the rest. He wore a red shirt with a light red capital F on it. He wore blue pants though for some reason he wasn't wearing socks or shoes. He had an air of _extreme_ dimness around him.

"Hello; my name's Fripp!" Waved Fripp.

"Hi Fripp." Greeted Sasha.

"Hello; my name's Fripp!" Said Fripp again.

"Hi." Said Xyly.

"Hi; my name's Fripp!" Said Fripp a third time.

"We know that." Muttered Donny.

"Hi; my name's Fripp!" Said Fripp.

"Tell us something else." Said Jill in annoyance.

There was a few seconds of silence where Fripp drooled dumbly.

"Hello, my name's Fripp!" Laughed Fripp as she walked over to the others and stopped in front of Alice.

"Why do you have a pineapple on your shirt?" Asked Fripp.

"It's a lemon you idiot." Muttered Alice.

"Why?" Asked Fripp.

"Because it is." Sighed Alice.

"Why?" Repeated Fripp.

"Because it's a lemon." Growled Alice.

"… Why?" Asked Fripp.

"Just … go bother somebody else you twit!" Snapped Alice.

"Ok. By the way; I'm Fripp!" Smiled Fripp dumbly.

Alice groaned in frustration as another yacht arrived.

"Our next contestant should be familiar; it's Eddie!" Introduced Quana as Eddie stepped off the yacht.

Eddie had black hair in a sort of detective version of Elvis Presley's hair do. He wore a detective's jacket over an orange undershirt and green trousers with brown loafers for shoes. He wore a detective fedora and his belt had several things attached to it such as a pencil and notebook, magnifying glass and finger print brush.

"Hi everyone." Waved Eddie as he approached the other fifteen contestants. "Boy; it feels great to play the game for real instead of just doing the aftermaths which were fun in their own way. The mystery of who will win is one I'm glad that I don't know the answer to yet."

"Alright Eddie?" Greeted Sasha as she and Eddie shook hands.

"Am I the only one who thinks they'll have an unfair advantage?" Asked Alice. "They're already known by the audience. We should play on a level playing field … with me on top."

"Don't worry about it; most reality shows use contestants that have advantages like in Survivor Redemption Island." Shrugged Rheneas.

"And I guess I should take a pyro's word for it." Said Alice sarcastically.

"Hello; my name's Fripp." Said Fripp again.

"I sincerely doubt I'll have any real advantage." Assured Eddie. "I know none of the challenges and I hardly know any of you besides Sasha. Trust me; I'm not going to cheat."

"Who's Sasha?" Asked Fripp dumbly before turning to Paul. "Are you Sasha?"

"Err … no." Said Paul in confusion.

"Our next contestant is Helen." Declared Spider as another yacht docked and a girl in a suit got out.

Helen had an expression of dullness and boredom. She wore a light green business suit and a boring brown tie. She had a pair of pinstriped trousers and pale blue business shoes. Her hair was black, tidy and dull. Helen had a look of boring around her.

"Hi." Said Helen in a voice that was a mixture of gravel digging and nasallyness.

"Hi Helen!" Waved Opal as she bounced over grinning like a grinning thing.

"Get. Away. From. Me." Snapped Helen irritably.

"Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Said Jill with an eye roll.

"Eye rolling is far to exciting for a successful life." Said Helen dully. "Ideally the world would have no fun and all work because boring is beautiful."

"So you don't like amusement parks or video games?" Asked Sasha blinking.

"As I said; boring is beautiful. I hope to one day own a company that makes paperclips, stales and beige crayons." Droned Helen.

"What use is a beige crayon? It would barley stand out on paper and few people like the color anyway." Stated Max.

"Yeah; fiery red crayons are better." Agreed Rheneas.

"You lot are brain dead fun loving delinquents," Said Helen in distaste as she stood at the edge of the growing crowd and folded her arms.

"Our eighteenth contestant is Imanda." Smiled Quana as another yacht docked and let off a black girl.

Imanda was clearly a Girl Scout; she was dressed in a brown and green Girl Scout outfit complete with badge sash. Her skirt was also brown and green as were her shoes while her long socks were green with brownish pink polka dots. She wore pink glasses and had brownish hair and some freckles.

"Greetings fellow campers!" Smiled Imanda cheerfully. "It's just us and the great outdoors for the next few weeks; I'm gonna be earning by 'I won a reality show' badge if I'm lucky. Say; anyone want a cookie?"

"Haha! Girl scouts should be renamed the Cookie girls; that's all they do after all!" Laughed Gordon obnoxiously before hiccupping drunkly. "I'd like a cookie."

"My mum told me to never talk to assholes; sorry." Frowned Imanda as she handed the cookies out to everyone else.

"Mmm, not bad. I love cookies." Thanked Eddie.

"Bah! It tastes like crud. Then again; that's what I should expect from somebody who isn't me." Bragged Lankston.

"Arrogant people grind my gears." Said Tyson calmly. "They're just … uncool."

"Sombrero's!" Yelled Fripp for no apparent reason. "I wonder what a sombrero cookie would taste like."

"I can assure you that it would be icky." Said Imanda. "And I should know as I've got my 'baking disaster' badge."

"Are there any badges the girl scouts don't have?" Asked Nina.

"There isn't a rolling in mud badge." Chuckled Imanda.

"Our next contestant has the same letter as me; its Quarla." Smiled Quana as a tough looking girl got off the newly docked yacht.

Quarla had black hair in a tough hair style complete with triple pig tails and an orange hair band. Her shirt was yellow though she had a white jacket with a black stitching pattern on the sleeves. Her skirt was blood red and her shoes were yellow. Quarla had a piercing above her left eye and she had a slightly mean looking expression.

Quarla strolled down the dock sizing up her competition and glanced at Paul.

"No doubt about it; you won't last a single day … I'll make sure of that." Sneered Quarla as she made a throat slitting motion with her finger before glancing at Donny and Lankston. "Same with you two deadweights."

"Oh; _that'_s a good first impression." Said Sasha with an eye roll.

"Shut up!" Snapped Quarla as she shoved Sasha over. "I do not much appreciate backchat."

"Hey! Leave my friend alone!" Said Eddie in anger as he approached Quarla. "Are you a griever of some kind? That's just bullying."

"What's so bad about that?" Smirked Quarla as she pushed Paul to the ground. "I _encourage_ bullying!"

"Kasimar 2.0." Sighed Winnie.

"Our twentieth contestant of the competition is Yannis." Said Spider as the twentieth yacht docked and off it stepped a short black guy.

Yannis had tidy brownish black hair in a bowler cut. He wore a light blue shirt, dark brown pants and pinkish scarlet shoes. He also wore a pinky red bow tie.

Yannis gave a polite nod to Spider and Quana as he walked over to the other contestants with a smile on his face.

"What's up; I'm Rheneas." Said Rheneas as he shook Yannis's hand.

Yannis gave a thumbs up but still didn't say anything.

"How does it feel to be on reality TV?" Asked Winnie cheerfully.

Yannis gave a double thumbs up and nodded his head to show that it felt awesome.

"Why isn't he saying anything?" Asked Xyly.

"I deduce he is either shy, is unable to speak or simply doesn't want to speak." Stated Eddie.

"I'll make him speak … or at least scream." Smirked Quarla as she approached Yannis and prepared to twist his arm. Rheneas and Tyson quickly took action.

"Nuh uh, I don't think so." Said Rheneas coolly.

"Attacking somebody for being shy … that is just plain uncool." Said Tyson in his laid back voice.

"Actually guys." Said Spider. "Yannis can't talk, that's why he isn't saying anything to you."

Yannis nodded to show Spider was correct and scowled at Quarla before walking away and standing next to Winnie. He pointed to the cat tail belt as if to ask why she was wearing it.

"Oh, this? It's just to show how much I love cats. They're my favorite thing in the world you know." Smiled Winnie.

Yannis just smiled politely as the twenty first yacht docked.

"The next person to arrive is … Zed." Smiled Quana as a pale average sized teen got off the yacht.

It was obvious just by looking at Zed that he was from the country. He had long shaggy black hair and a straw farmer hat. His shirt was a plain grey while on his legs he wore blue trousers that had a few patches sewn on here and there. He also wore farming boots and a horseshoe on a string around his necklace.

"Hi guys." Waved Zed. "I'm Zed, I'm from the prairies."

"Oh great; another uneducated prairie boy." Grumbled Lankston. "The world needs educated people like me."

"In other words not like him." Said Donny while Lankston fumed.

"You seem far away from home; are you lost?" Taunted Quarla.

"Nope; I'm at Camp Wawanakwa on Total Drama Letterama just like the rest of you." Smiled Zed while completely missing the sarcasm before noticing Sasha's DS. "What's that watcha-ma-callit? Is it a handheld oven?"

"Not even close." Laughed Sasha. "It's a Nintendo DS; you can play games on it."

"Games? Like tag or sheep shearing?" Guessed Zed.

"No; things like Mario." Replied Sasha.

"Oh, that makes sense … who's Mario?" Asked Zed curiously

.

"He's a decorator who dressed in pink." Said Fripp dumbly.

"Actually he's a plumber in red." Corrected Sasha with an amused sigh.

"…Hello; my name's Fripp." Said Fripp.

While Sasha sighed Zed shook Fripp's hand.

"Nice to meet you Fripp." Said Zed politely.

"Please welcome are fastest contestant … Cherry." Announced Quana as another yacht docked and a girl stepped off.

Cherry wore a racers helmet over her head which obscured her face. She wore a one piece purple and green racing suit while her shoes were a nice shade of pastel blue. Her helmet was blue and orange

"Brrrrrrmm! Let's kick in into top gear and go as fast as a race car! Brum!" Cheered Cherry while sounding very excited and slightly hyper.

Cherry sped over to the others and shook hands with a few of them.

"What's your favorite car?" Asked Cherry to Zed.

"Probably my pop's truck." Answered Zed.

"That's too slow for me! I much prefer Ferrari's and Zonda's! I have a need for speed!" Grinned Cherry.

"Could you take off your helmet so we can see what you look like?" Asked Imanda as she shook hands with Cherry.

"Ok." Smiled Cherry as she took off her helmet revealing herself to have messy and curly brunette hair and aqua blue eyes.

"I like rally racing; so much dirt and filth." Said Nina before farting again.

"Yuck! Messy germs." Mumbled Paul as he quickly sprayed some air freshener.

"Germs aren't scary." Assured Cherry. "Nothing to fear but fear itself!"

"And germs are the embodiment of fear." Replied Paul.

"Our next contestant likes money as much as Mr. Krabs. It's Bishop." Said Spider as another yacht pulled up and a guy got off.

Bishop had an expression of snobbery and upper class attitude. He had crimson red hair and a small goatee with a condescending look on his face as well as a prominent nose. He wore a fancy 'pinstriped' suit colored gold, dark green and black in stripes and his pants were of a similar pattern except they were dark green, teal and black. His shoes looked very expensive and were blue with red laces and gold under soles.

"What exactly are these peasants doing here before me? I should have been first as I'm the richest!" Snapped Bishop.

"I'm not a peasant; I'm a farmer." Said Zed.

"I refuse to associate with a hick." Said Bishop sharply as he strutted to the crowd. "Then again; I'm rich and none of you are so it's to be expected."

"If you are already rich then why are you here?" Asked Eddie. "It makes little sense."

"Fame and glory as well as the money; you can never have too much money." Said Bishop smugly. "It takes more than wealth to be truly upper class though; it takes breeding, manipulation and snobbery."

"You look like a Star Wars fan!" Giggled Opal crazily. "You dress funny for a rich person."

Bishop growled.

"For your information Little Miss blue hair and little brain; it is a refined cultured outfit that a poor person such as yourself couldn't _possibly_ comprehend. In short; I'm rich and you are not."

"… You're nose is like a pickle." Laughed Opal as she began to act like a monkey for no real reason.

Bishop growled as the next yacht arrived.

"Our next female contestant is Kim." Announced Quana as a blond girl stepped off the yacht.

The most noticeable thing about Kim was her … large boobs. She had blond hair in a pony tail. Her shirt was a small black tank top with a red heart on the chest area. She also wore a pair of black shorts with a heart on them and red trim. Her high heels were red and she wore eye liner and mascara around her eyes.

"Hey guys." Said Kim in a intentionally sexy voice. "I hope we can … be friends during our stay on this island."

"I sure hope so." Drooled Gordon as he drank another can of bear. "You got a great rack."

"Tactless peasant." Muttered Bishop. "Greetings Kim m'lady; you sure are a pretty girl."

"Thank you." Said Kim in pretend shyness.

When Bishop turned away she gave a sly wink to Donny who grinned bashfully.

"Wanna make out?" Asked Gordon as he slung an arm around Kim and made a kissy face.

SMACK!

Kim slapped Gordon and pretended to look offended.

"That's hot." Grinned Gordon like an idiot as he walked away.

"Hormonal idiots." Said Quarla in irritation.

"Love is **far** too fun and exciting." Agreed Helen.

"Our final male contestant and twenty-fifth contestant overall is Ulric." Said Spider as yet another yacht docked; out of this one stepped an average sized guy who looked fairly well built.

Ulric wore a green hoodie and red pants. His shoes were dark blackish brown and seemed to be slightly worn. His hair was black, short and curly; his eyebrows were similarly colored and textured as well.

"Greetings everyone." Said Ulric in a polite yet gruff tone. "I trust that you are all excited to compete for a million dollars."

"Not as much as doing this!" Smirked Gordon as he threw an empty bear can at Ulric; the tough guy caught it before it made contact and looked annoyed.

"_Bravo_; that was _really_ mature." Said Ulric sarcastically as he tossed the empty beer can back at Gordon but with much more force than the drunk teen had used.

Gordon was knocked off the dock.

Ulric dusted his hands for a moment before joining the others.

"I think me and you are gonna get along just fine." Said Donny with a satisfied smirk as he shook Ulric's hand.

"Here's hoping." Nodded Ulric.

"And now; the final contestant in the competition is … VayVay!" Announced Quana … but no yacht docked; there was nothing coming to the island. "That's odd; VayVay should be here."

"Well she had further to travel than the others; maybe we should give Andy and Mable a call since they were collecting her." Suggested Spider.

"Good idea my little arachnid." Agreed Quana as she took out her orange cell phone and dialed a number; a few seconds later it wrung. "Hello. Hi Andy; it's Quana. Where are you? The competition is starting and VayVay should be here. …Yes; I can handle bad news … _what and what and __**WHAT**_? "Gasped Quana in shock. "Uh huh; ok …. Ok then, see you in a few days."

Quana pocketed her phone and looked like she didn't know what to say.

"What happened?" Asked Spider.

"Err … VayVay won't be here for a couple of days … basically." Quana began to whisper into spider's ear and he looked stunned.

"That is pretty unfortunate … well; we can't stall the show since everyone else is now here. Well; we'll just have to start without VayVay I suppose." Shrugged Spider. "Ok then everyone, let's head into camp and we can start the game."

"What happened to VayVay?" Asked Paul.

"A lot of crazy stuff." Said Quana simply.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: First of the season!<strong>

**Spider: **This is the confessional, noticeably renovated and less dirty than last season. Here the campers can tell you at home what they are thinking and also say stuff they wouldn't want to say around the others. But if you've watched the previous two seasons you'd probably know that already.

**Donny: **I think I might have fun in this contest … provided nobody calls me short. You got that? No short jokes! (Donny gives the camera the 'evil eye').

**Winnie: **Meow! This is so exciting! I'm gonna win this show and buy my kitties a lifetime's supply of tuna!

**Fripp: **Potato's!

**Quarla: **It sure is gonna be fun hassling that wimpy germaphobe! (Quarla laughs).

**Tyson: **Being on TV is cool and all; but strumming a tune on Sharon my guitar is even cooler.

**Lankston: **Might as well hand me the cheque already; I'm the obvious winner.

* * *

><p>Spider and Quana led the twenty five contestants to camp center; all of the contestants immediately noticed that the three cabins from the previous season were gone and had been replaced with three new buildings.<p>

"Well everyone; welcome to Total Drama Letterama." Smiled Spider with a clap of his hands. "This is Camp Wawanakwa and will be your home for the next thirty one days. You will have to overcome great obstacles such as hard challenges and avoided elimination in your quest to win a million dollars."

"What is this; a fantasy novel? Get on with it!" Snapped Bishop impatiently.

"Ok, err, well, anyway! This season things are going to follow the same sort of pattern as season's one and two but will have noticeable alterations. Almost everyday you will take part in a challenge; the losing team will have to attend a Bonfire Ceremony and vote somebody off. We have a few surprises when it comes to the merge so don't let your guard down."

"You will have probably noticed the three buildings behind us." Said Quana as she gestured to the three buildings. "Seeing as we aren't Chris we decided to give all of you some better living quarters this season; we were lucky to have Wallace due to his building skills. But you are going to have to earn your luxury."

Quana gestured to a large two story building painted gold with a fountain in front of it and a golden trophy sign on it.

"This is the Champion Cabin; the team that wins a challenge will be spending the night here. It has eight bedrooms, each with highly limited cable, an en suite bathroom, four poster bed and a hot water bottle. Plus there is an arcade where all the games are free."

"I so want to sleep there." Said Sasha with a blissful voice upon hearing about the game room.

"You'll have to earn it." Smirked Quana before gesturing to a single story building that was in decent condition and had two doors leading in. It had some windows and a silver trophy above the door.

"That's The Middle Place cabin; the team that comes in second will sleep there. Not exactly luxurious but it's clean and comfortable. There's one side for guys and one side for girls; each room has bunk beds, a heater and a complementary bathroom." Smiled Quana

"So there are three teams again?" Asked Alice.

"Yep; it's easier to dive you up that way and it makes the challenges more fun." Nodded Spider. "And then there is the Loser Cabin."

Spider gestured to a cabin that was one story, had one window and seemed, in one word, crappy.

"If your team loses the challenge that's where you will be spending the night as well as voting somebody off. No beds, just a blanket and a pillow each. Rest assured that there is a wall in the center of the room to divide genders." Explained Spider

"Party pooper." Muttered Gordon.

"That pretty much wraps up your sleeping arrangements; now, before the first challenge begins we'll be having lunch in the mess hall." Said Spider as he gestured to the mess hall which looked like it had been done up a fair bit.

"I am *not* eating Chef Hatchet's crap." Scowled Helen.

"It's probably not even edible." Gagged Paul at the thought of the cooking.

"Chef's got better since last season." Assured Quana. "Besides; Chef won't be serving you at the moment. Follow us and you'll see what we mean."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: The Loser Cabin looked like it should have a health hazard warning.<strong>

**Nina: **Chef's cooking isn't that bad; it'll be fun to throw at people! (Nina begins picking her nose).

**Zed: **It's a good thing I'm not a very picky eater.

* * *

><p>Spider and Quana led the twenty five campers into the mess hall; it had also been renovated inside as well as outside. There were three long tables like those you would see in a stereotypical mansion foyer, some paintings were hung on the walls and the building smelt of food.<p>

The campers took their seats and Raven walked out of the kitchen dressed as a waitress.

"Hi everyone." Greeted Raven with a plucky cheerful smile. "We'll be serving lunch in a matter of moments so I hope you're feeling hungry. We'll be serving a variety of foods so there is something for everyone."

"Do you have kebabs?" Asked Rheneas.

"We sure do." Nodded Raven as she headed back into the kitchen.

"Excellent; now to just take out the number one tool for eating kebabs." Said Rheneas as he reached into his pocket and took out his lighter which had the superman logo on it.

About a minute later Raven walked back out of the kitchen along with Irene, Uzuri and Tabitha, each of the latter three also dressed as waitresses though Tabitha wore stockings that completely concealed her legs. The four 'waitresses' began to dish out lunch to the contestants such as chicken sandwiches, corn on the cob, soup, kebabs and a whole lot fo other stuff.

"Dd Gary cook this?" Asked Cherry as she picked up her chicken sandwich ands squirted some ketchup on it.

"Yep!" Nodded Raven.

"Alright; now to see if he's as good a cook as he claims." Said Cherry as she bit into the sandwich. "…He is."

Rheneas lit his kebab on fire and twirled it around which made the campers sitting near him panic.

"What the hell are you doing?" Yelped Jill.

"Char broiling my kebab." Replied Rheneas as he swished it about until the flames died out. "I like my food char broiled."

Rheneas then ate his kebab contently while some of the others looked confused and amused.

"Here's your soup." Said Tabitha to Bishop as she handed him a bowl of vegetable soup.

BAM!

Bishop had picked up his soup and threw it had Tabitha which made the soup made a big stain on her waitress outfit.

"Take that you filthy Democrat!" Laughed Bishop as a few others laughed too.

"But I'm Republican." Replied Tabitha before sighing glumly and walking out of the mess hall.

"That was kinda mean." Said Zed disapprovingly.

"She deserved it." Shrugged bishop.

**Confessional: Soup stains are easily removed by Dazz!**

* * *

><p><strong>Tabitha:<strong> So they all hate me do they? … Can't say I blame them really. (Tabitha sniffles sadly).

**Kim: **Seeing Tabitha at her all time low was hilarious; slob alert!

**Rheneas: **That wasn't very nice of Bishop; I can tell he's one of the bad rich people. Poor Tabitha; I hope she's alright.

**Alice: **The food was adequate but not perfect.

* * *

><p>Soon enough the contestants had finished lunch and the plates were taken away by the waitresses.<p>

"Did everyone have a good lunch?" Asked Spider.

"Three stars." Said Lankston dully.

"It was really good." Smiled Imanda.

"Well everyone follow me and Quana because it's time for your very first challenge." Said Spider excitedly.

The contestants got up and followed Spider and Quana out of the mess hall; soon only Gary and Raven were left in the building.

"Is everyone gone?" Asked Gary.

Raven peered out the door and saw no one.

"Yep; why do you- eep!" Squeaked Raven as Gary gave her butt a tight squeeze. "You bad boy! … And somehow I don't mind."

"We sure have a good season ahead of us." Smiled Gary.

"It'll be lots of fun." Grinned Raven as she gave Gary a kiss.

* * *

><p>After lunch the contestants stood in a crowd in front of a finish line that was set up while Spider and Quana began to explain the first challenge.<p>

"Ok everyone; are you ready for your first challenge?" Asked Spider.

Yannis made a fighting stance and made a 'bring it on' motion.

"Ok then; first of all, nobody is going to be eliminated today." Smiled Quana. "That way the audience can get more familiar with you guys and also we were in a generous mood."

"Do we have to participate if there's no chance of us losing?" Asked Kim.

"I'd recommend doing the challenge unless you want to sleep outside and not end up on a team." Warned Quana. "That's because today's challenge will play a part in deciding teams but will also determine where you will be sleeping tonight."

"You are going to … go on an Easter egg hunt!" declared Spider and Quana in usion.

"…It's not even Easter." Pointed out Xyly.

"She's right." Agreed Eddie.

"Well every reality show has at least one off season challenge." Justified Spider. "Anyway; your challenge is simple. Just go around the island and look for an Easter egg, you'll know them when you see them. After you've found one all you have to do is cross the line and you'll complete the challenge."

"Is there any penalty for finishing last?" Asked Ulric.

"Nope; consider this challenge as a tutorial of some kind." Said Quana. "It's also a chance for you to get to know each other as I bet you'll want to be searching in teams."

"Anyway; you may go when I say go." Said Spider. "… Go!"

The contestants quickly began to team up and head out into the woods as the first challenge of the new season began. One thing was certain; a Chris-less season is a good season!

* * *

><p>And that's the first chapter! Pretty long but the next chapter will probably be longer. And besides; introducing twenty five characters takes a little while.<p>

So; what do you think? Good? Bad? Mediumish? Let me know in a review!


	2. Day 1, Part 2: Easter Egg Hunt

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Total Drama or any of its related seasons. They belong to Teletoon and Cartoon Network. The alphabet theme isn't mine and is property of Frank15. The 52 OC's in this story however are mine so do not steal them.

**The Warning: **This chapter contains mud, craziness, beer, rabid bunnies, robotic bunnies, a bully in a pink bunny suit and a pebble to the groin. You have been warned!

**Note: **Sorry for the delay everyone; I've been busy with 6th form and homework, specifically from Media Class which hasn't left as much time for writing as I would have liked there to be. Nonetheless; I've managed to use my limited free time to bring you the second part of day one. Enjoy it everyone!

And so the adventure continues!

* * *

><p>"Welcome back to Total Drama Letterama." Greeted Spider. "If you are just joining us then I'm afraid you've missed the introduction of the twenty five contestants. VayVay had been … delayed shall we say. Currently the contestants are on an Easter egg hunt looking for, as could logically be expected, Easter eggs."<p>

"An easy challenge to start the contest." Nodded Quana. "I don't think that many of the contestants will have much trouble finding an Easter egg; it's like looking for a coconut in a pile of strawberries."

"Well said my lovely." Smiled Spider at his girlfriend. "The contents of the Easter eggs will determine where they will be spending the night; it's all down to luck so let's hope none of the contestants have walked under a ladder recently."

"I'm sure we'll find out in the second part of the first episode of Total Drama Letterama." Said Spider.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: The first challenge … time to make a first impression!<strong>

**Alice: **I didn't bother teaming up with anyone; all they'll do is slow me down.

**Eddie: **I teamed up with Sasha; get the old team back together and all that. I think we could form a duo though it isn't cheating as there is no guarantee we'll be on the same team.

**Lankston: **I teamed up with that idiot Fripp; I'll be able to mold him like clay. I'm just awesome like that.

**Kim: **All I had to do was get a few weak minded hormone driven guys to do my dirty work for me; I found just who I needed.

* * *

><p>Paul, Yannis and Zed walked along through the forest looking for Easter Eggs; Paul was spraying his deodorant every now and then, Zed looked up at the clouds and trees while Yannis stayed silent and kept an eye out for Easter eggs.<p>

"I can just tell that this island is covered in germs." Said Paul with a small groan. "They're like bunnies … they breed like rabbits!"

"Germs aren't that bad partner; my family's farm has a heck of a lot of them and that haven't done me any harm." Assured Zed. "'Sides, everything we eat has germs on it I reckon."

"That's why I pay no attention to the five second rule." Replied Paul. "And not everything has germs, like Quarantine. Nothing gets in and nothing gets out. Bliss."

Yannis was listening to the conversation but didn't add to it due to him being unable to speak. Yannis then had a thought to pass the time. He took out a pen and his note book, flipped to a new page and quickly wrote something down in his tidy handwriting which to showed to Paul and Zed.

"You want to know why we joined the show?" Asked Paul.

Yannis nodded.

"I joined to conquer my fear of germs … I somehow doubt it'll happen." Mumbled Paul.

"I joined because I figure my folks need a new tractor; ol' Betsy is getting rusty." Said Zed as he walked over to a nearby hedge.

"Why did you join Yannis?" Asked Paul.

Yannis quickly jotted something down on a piece of paper in his notebook and handed it to Paul.

"I joined so I could show disabilities don't make anyone less capable." Read Paul. "Well I wish you good luck."

Yannis gave a polite nod and jokingly saluted as Zed walked back over holding an Easter egg.

"I got me a funny colored egg." Said Zed as he held out a pink and blue egg. "I reckon this means I win."

"You will once you cross the finish line back at camp." Nodded Paul.

"Ok … which way do you reckon camp is?" Asked Zed.

Yannis pointed to the direction behind Paul.

"Thanks Yannis buddy." Smiled Zed.

Yannis gave a 'not a problem' gesture.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Sometimes actions speak louder than words.<strong>

**Yannis: **(He gives a nod to the camera and makes some hand motions).

**Zed: **I think I'm doing pretty well so far; I've barely been here for a couple of hours and already I have some good friends. This ain't gonna be a bad summer at all.

* * *

><p>"This contest sure is fun so far isn't it?" Smiled Winnie cheerfully.<p>

"I hate fun." Said Helen in a dull tone.

"Don't hate fun; it's, well, err, fun!" Chirped Winnie. "Don't you just love having a fast paced snowball fight during winter and then drinking hot cocoa? Isn't that exciting?"

"Yes … go away." Frowned Helen.

"Why don't you like fun?" Asked Winnie curiously. "Were you always picked last for soccer? That happened to me once in third grade."

"Fun is useless in our lives and we'd be much better off staying indoors doing homework and filing paperwork. Boring is a beautiful thing just like the color beige." Said Helen in her dry dull voice.

"I've never heard of someone not liking fun … do you like cats?" Asked Winnie hopefully.

"I hate all animals." Replied Helen irritably as she picked up an orange Easter egg from beside a tree. "Awful color; beige would have been better."

"Can you help me find an egg?" Asked Winnie politely.

"Get lost you little hyper annoyance." Said Helen in a deadpan voice as she headed back to camp.

"…That wasn't very nice." Pouted Winnie. "What a meanie!"

"I know all too well what you mean." Said a childish sounding voice as Uzuri dropped down from above.

"…Where did you come from?" Blinked Winnie.

"I was in a tree." Replied Uzuri.

"What for?" Asked Winnie.

"Just because." Giggled Uzuri. "Some of the interns are placing bets on who will win; you may look like Tabitha but you're her polar opposite. Good luck because I bet on you."

With a wave Uzuri headed off back to camp; Winnie smiled to herself and headed on her way.

"Uzuri always was my favorite contestant last season." Smiled Winnie. "Here eggy weggy eggies!

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Meow!<strong>

**Winnie: **My favorite online meme is the Nyan cat; he's so cute!

* * *

><p>Rheneas flicked his lighter on and off as he walked along with Donny walking along beside him. So far they hadn't had any luck finding any Easter eggs but they weren't going to give up.<p>

"I don't get why this show keeps celebrating holidays off season; I think building a signal fire or burning a large straw statue would have been more fun." Said Rheneas as he looked around. "Still; it's always fun to met chocolate and smear it on marshmallows."

"Marshmallows are disgusting; I prefer Turkish delight. It's an underrated candy." Said Donny. "Say; you know you like fire right?"

"Yes; why?" Asked Rheneas.

"Have you ever committed arson?" Inquired Donny.

"I may be a pyro but I'm no criminal." Assured Rheneas. "I'm not Kasimar dude."

"Yeah; I'd like to smash that bigot's face in!" Scowled Donny. "The way he treated Jimmy and Eleanor was shameful, I was rooting for them by the way."

"I have a char broiled bone to pick with that guy too." Agreed Rheneas.

"You'll have an easy time since you're so tall." Muttered Donny.

"I'm actually kinda short really." Replied Rheneas. "…And speak of the devil and they will arrive; it's little miss bunny ears."

Rheneas pointed a short distance away to Kasimar who was dressed up as a pink Easter bunny complete with bunny ears, cotton tail and egg basket with two Easter eggs in it. He was scowling angrily.

"…Hahahahahaha!" Laughed Rheneas as he fell over to the ground in mirth.

"Looks like we found Bugs Bunny's long lost sister!" Smirked Donny.

"Shut up! I'll slit your throats!" Screamed Kasimar angrily.

"Just give us the eggs and we'll be on our way." Stated Donny.

"That's what I was instructed to do … but I never listen to faggy rules; you're gonna have to fight me for them!" Sneered Kasimar. "You don't stand a chance!"

"Phfft! We can take you on." Smirked Rheneas.

"Bah! I doubt a pyro and a shitty little midget could possibly beat me." Smirked Kasimar.

"Midget…" Repeated Donny while started to shake in rage.

"You _shouldn't_ have said that." Murmured Rheneas.

"Midget." Growled Donny.

"You're for it now." Said Rheneas as he took a step back.

"I'm. Not. A. Midget!" Roared Donny as he charged at Kasimar.

Kasimar didn't stand a chance.

BIF!

POW!

BAM!

KA-WHACK!

SKADOOSH!

A matter of moments later Kasimar lay in a heap on the floor looking dazed and injured while Donny picked up one of the Easter eggs and tossed it to Rheneas while keeping the other for himself.

"That was a lot easier than I thought it would be." Blinked Donny.

Rheneas looked at Donny with wide eyes.

"Remind me to never piss you of." Said Rheneas as he looked at the fallen bully.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Sealed rage in a can; just add water!<strong>

**Rheneas: **Man; Donny sure packs a punch. I can fight a bit but whoa! Donny really goes all out doesn't he?

**Donny: **What? He started it.

* * *

><p>Kasimar's eyes opened all of a sudden and he leapt to his feet; he punched Donny to the ground and grabbed his Easter egg off him.<p>

"You want the egg? Come get it!" Challenged Kasimar with a laugh as he ran off.

"Here; you can take my egg, this ought to be fun." Said Rheneas as he handed Donny his Easter egg and cracked his knuckles. "Get back here you coward!"

Rheneas took off running after Kasimar while Donny looked at the yellow and blue Easter egg he was holding.

"Sweet." Smiled Donny with a satisfied nod. "Definitely a good start to the competition."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Scrambled eggs!<strong>

**Donny: **I think Kasimar is gonna need crutches by the end of the day. That's fine by me as I kinda hate that bigot.

**Helen: **Did I ever mention how much I hate fighting? It's _far_ too exciting.

* * *

><p>Alice ran speedily towards the finish line with a black and white Easter egg in her hands; she was eager to be the first to finish the challenge and demonstrate exactly why she should be the leader of whatever team she ended up on. She crossed the line and smirked to herself.<p>

"First place; too easy." Smirked Alice.

"Good job on being the first of the girls to finish Alice." Congratulated Spider.

"I never expected anything less of myself; so, do I get any special prizes or perks for finishing in first place?" Asked Alice expectantly.

"Actually you aren't the first to finish; you're the second." Stated Spider as he gestured to Zed leaning against a tree a short distance away while looking over his Easter egg.

"_What_?" Glowered Alice. "You mean to tell me that an invaluable super genius such as me was beaten in a challenge by an uneducated _hick_?"

"You can't win them all." Said Quana. "Second out of twenty five is still pretty good."

Alice just glowered and silently growled as she stalked off a distance from the host, hostess and Zed.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: If you fail then you learn something, if you succeed then you don't learn so much.<strong>

**Alice: **Beaten by a hick … this is unacceptable.

**Zed: **I kinda get the feelin' that Alice don't like me … she's kinda scary when she's angry y'know.

* * *

><p>Kim walked through the woods with Bishop and Gordon following close behind.<p>

"It's _so_ nice of you strong handsome men to help me look for an Easter egg; guys like you are hard to find." Flirted Kim while not meaning a word of what she said.

"I'm just here to watch your boobs bounce." Said Gordon as he leered at Kim while drinking a can of booze and belched.

"Don't listen to the asshole; it is an honor to help you m'lady." Said Bishop politely while thinking thoughts similar to the ones that Gordon had.

"Thank you … Bishop is it?" Smiled Kim while inwardly thinking of feeding Bishop to the sharks.

"That's me; Bishop Charlton Mozart Paladin." Said Bishop formally in his upper class accent akin to Top Hat from the TV series TUGS.

"Pleased to meet you _super hero_." Said Kim as she batted her eyelashes.

"He's not a super hero; he's just got lots of money." Scoffed Gordon. "Just like I've got lots of booze and you've got _lots_ of cleavage."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Kick Ass is a good super hero movie!<strong>

**Kim:** Those moronic boys are putty in my hands. They're like sheep only dumber.

**Bishop: **What can I say? Kim looks pretty easy … though I have more tact and common sense than Gordon than to actually tell her that.

* * *

><p>The trio continued on their way for a short while until they came to an Easter egg lying in front of a rabbit warren.<p>

"Could one of you big strong boys get me that egg?" Purred Kim.

"My pleasure m'dear." Said Bishop as he headed over to the egg.

"Me first you asshole!" Slurred Gordon drunkenly.

Gordon got to the egg first but as soon as he picked it up a large amount of sharp toothed ravenous bunnies emerged from the warren and began to attack.

"Ow! Ow! Get off you #bleep# bunnie slippers!" Slurred Gordon.

Bishop grabbed the egg and tried to run but more bunnies emerged from their home and swarmed over the rich boy.

"Ow! I'll sue you and turn you into an elegant fur coat!" Screamed Bishop as he let go off the egg.

Kim caught the egg and smirked to herself.

"Boys." Said Kim in amusement as she left for the finish line without a second glance towards the drunken lout and super rich poshy.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Bunnies!<strong>

**Bishop: **(He looks very angry and has a number of scratches and bruises all over him). How dare they bunnies damage me like that! I could have died!

**Wallace: **Aren't the results of feeding bunnies mixed cat nip and caffeine together interesting?

* * *

><p>Eddie and Sasha were keeping an eye out for Easter eggs as they walked through the Forest of Wawanakwa Island. Sasha was playing on her Nintendo DS which was also her prized possession. Eddie was walking almost hunchbacked with his magnifying glass to the ground. Sasha noticed this and paused her game, if only for a moment.<p>

"Eddie; what are you doing?" Asked Sasha with a hint of amusement. "You look like Quasimodo."

"I'm scanning the ground for footprints." Replied Eddie without looking up.

"…You _do_ realize that eggs don't have feet right?" Giggled Sasha.

"I believe I do; I'm looking for the footprints of whoever hid the Easter eggs." Explained Eddie. "If I find the footprints we can follow them to an Easter egg."

"I guess that makes sense." Said Sasha in understanding before looking up ahead and seeing somebody. "Hey, Eddie."

"Hang on Sasha; I think I'm getting close to the source of these footprints." Assured Eddie as he continued walking before into something, or more accurately _someone_.

Eddie looked up and saw he had bumped into Irene.

"Oh, sorry Irene." Apologized Eddie.

"Don't worry about it; I'm happy and the trees are happy." Smiled Irene while handing Eddie an Easter egg. "I was told to give an Easter egg to the first person to find me."

"…Why are you dressed as a Playboy Bunnie?" Asked Sasha in amusement and confusion. "Did your new 'boss' tell you to?"

"Nope! I just wore it because I felt like it." Chirped Irene while glancing down at her slightly sexy revealing attire. "But Kasimar was forced into a pink Bunnie costume. Later!"

Irene bunnie hopped off, hugging a tree as she went, and Eddie turned to Sasha.

"She's a bit cuckoo but I like Irene, she's funny." Chuckled Eddie.

"Same here." Agreed Sasha. "Hopefully there's another egg around here somewhere."

"I'll help you look for one Sasha." Offered Eddie. "I've got nothing else to do."

"Thanks Eddie." Said Sasha appreciatively.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Bunnie hop!<strong>

**Sasha: **I have to wonder exactly _why_ Irene just so happened to have a Playboy Bunnie outfit with her anyway.

**Eddie: **If there is one mystery I can't solve it'd be understanding how Irene can 'talk' to trees.

* * *

><p>Lankston walked along with Fripp following closely behind him. So far their search for Easter eggs hadn't yielded any results and Lankston was starting to get irritated with Fripp's idiocy.<p>

"One plus one is grapes! I am so smart." Said Fripp with a dumb smile.

"That doesn't make any sense." Muttered Lankston. "What's your IQ anyway?"

"I'm number one." Replied Fripp proudly.

Lankston mentally face palmed as he put on a smile which seemed very painful.

"Well; I bet you are the smartest in your school." Lied Lankston. "What's your favorite subject?"

"Art; I'm the best on the class! I got a U for ultimate." Smiled Fripp.

"My favorite class is math and science; I am the envy of everyone at school." Bragged Lankston obnoxiously. "Everyone looks up to me; trust me Fripp, stick with me and you can learn much."

Fripp looked in awe at Lankston and glomped him.

"Teach me more master!" Said Fripp excitedly.

"First off don't touch me; I hate it when people do that." Said Lankston promptly. "Second of all, vote with me and I'll take care of all the complex stuff."

"You have my number!" Assured Fripp.

"I think you mean I have your 'word'." Corrected Lankston.

"…Custard!" Declared Fripp.

"…I'll do the thinking for you." Sighed Lankston.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Compared to Fripp Lindsay is as smart as Stephen Hawking.<strong>

**Lankston: **It's the first challenge and I already have a puppet; I'm a _God_ at this game.

* * *

><p>"Hey look! I can see Easter eggs Lanky!" Announced Fripp as he pointed to a tree nearby.<p>

"It's Lankston, not Lanky." Muttered Lankston while walking over to the tree and reaching into the hole in its stump before pulling out two Easter eggs. "Here."

Lankston handed Fripp a red and grey striped Easter egg while Lankston held a green and greyish white Easter egg.

"I think our work here is done." Stated Lankston. "Of course, for somebody with nigh endless talent like me anything is easy. Let's get to the finish line."

"Let's go!" Nodded Fripp like an idiot as he began going the wrong way.

"The finish line is this way." Said Lankston as he headed in the correct direction with Fripp following.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Fripp, here's a tip … grow a brain!<strong>

**Lankston: **Too easy; I just hope I end up on a strong team. In a worst case scenario I'd end up on a weak team that would lose eight challenges after twelve episodes; it'd be called something like Team Himalayas I bet.

**Fripp: **I like raspberry cake! I wonder if you can get triangles that taste like a plus sign. (Fripp thinks for a moment). Nobody likes my cooking; crayon sandwiches are lovely!

* * *

><p>"I love mud!" Cheered Nina after having a quick roll in a pile of mud. "I just love getting filthy and covered in smelly muck."<p>

"You smell ookie." Said Opal as she made a funny face due to the smell. "Have you ever heard of sabó?"

"What's that?" Asked Nina.

"It means soap in Catalan; you smell like an orange that has gone to a canary sanctuary and painted the dogs purple." Laughed Opal insanely.

"Soap hurts." Shuddered Nina before farting.

"Full speed ahead! She's like a smelly stink bomb!" Gagged Cherry as she dashed off ahead with Opal following and Nina running after them.

Cherry quickly came across a puddle of mud and jumped over it, doing a front flip while doing so. Opal leapt over it as well, but Nina had another idea.

"Cool! Mud!" Cheered Nina as she belly flopped into the mud and began making a 'mud angel' in it. "Come on in guys! The mud's fine!"

"Ick! You honk!" Gagged Cherry as she wafted her nose. "Kind of like the exhaust of a race car except not nearly as enjoyable. When was the last time you took a bath?"

"Err … give me a moment." Requested Nina as she began to count on her fingers for a few moments. "I think it was about fourteen months ago."

"你聞起來像一個黃色的鱷魚." Giggled Opal. "Stiiiiiinky!"

"Shall we continue vrooming through the challenge?" Suggested Cherry. "It's not like an Easter egg will fall out of the sky."

A moment or two later an Easter egg fell out from the tree above them and next to Nina in the mud pool.

"Finder keepers." Grinned Nina as she let out a belch. "I'll see you two at the finish line; I'm gonna get messy for a little while."

"See ya later." Nodded Cherry. "Ok Opal; three two tone gooooo!"

Cherry sped off at full speed with Opal running after her and trying to keep up.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: I am speed!<strong>

**Cherry: **I'm the fastest runner in my school; kinda like that online movie about the fifty mile an hour man.

**Opal: **Turtles, turtles, turtles, turtles … cheese!

* * *

><p>"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Asked Ulric as he, along with Tyson, followed Imanda who was admiring forest and seemed to be tracking something. "We've been walking around for nearly an hour and I don't see any Easter eggs yet."<p>

"I've got master badges in both tracking and compass reading so it's likely that we'll find our Easter eggs soon … I've also got an Easter egg hunting badge just so you know." Smiled Imanda as she looked around the area to check for eggs.

"That's cool; girl scouts have badges for everything, cool." Nodded Tyson in his laid back tone.

"Well there isn't a badge for summoning Chthulu." Chuckled Imanda.

"Did you guys here something?" Asked Ulric as he stopped and listened.

"I don't think so; I haven't got my radar ears badge yet." Admitted Imanda.

"Cool; trouble on the horizon in the form of robot rabbits." Noted Tyson as a trio of robotic bunnies slowly bunnie hopped towards them. "Looks like we've got to defeat them."

"How are you so calm?" Asked Imanda as she backed away from the robots.

"I just go with the flow." Smiled Tyson. "So; how do we beat them?"

Ulric quickly ran at one of the robots and gave it a hard kick which knocked it over and stopped it from moving.

"I guess we just have to kick them; not too hard really." Stated Ulric.

The other robotic bunnies began beeping and bent over forwards so that the small rockets on their backs were facing Ulric.

"Oh crap." Muttered Ulric.

The rockets were fired but Ulric barrel rolled out of the way; the rockets flew on and smashed and exploded against a large boulder.

Tyson ran up and kicked over one of the robo bunnie and then did the same for the other. Imanda walked over and looked over the inactive robots.

"Looks like I'll be getting my 'survive an encounter with robotic bunnies' badge." Laughed Imanda before noticing something about the robot. "Hang on; this has an Easter egg in it!"

Imanda knelt down and removed a red and yellow Easter egg that was half revealed from within the underbelly of the robo bunnie.

"This one does too." Said Ulric as he took a cyan and purple Easter egg out of one of the other robo bunnies.

"As does this one dudes." Said Tyson as he took his guitar out from nowhere and jammed a quick tune. "Sweeeeet!"

"How were you able to store the guitar in your pockets?" Asked Ulric in confusion.

"I'll never tell dudes." Smirked Tyson.

"Well; we've got the eggs, so let's get back to camp so I can earn my 'complete a reality show challenge' badge." Said Imanda cheerfully as she headed back to camp with Ulric and Tyson following.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Funny bunny!<strong>

**Ulric: **I have a feeling Wallace built those robots…

**Imanda: **It's a good thing the rockets didn't hurt anyone.

**Wallace: **I was the one who built the robo bunnies! Mwahahaha! Of course; I had to give the victims a sporting chance by making the robots weaker in relation to their firepower.

* * *

><p>Jill, Max and Xyly were walking along next to the river that ran along Wawanakwa; so far Xyly had managed to find a purple and red Easter egg while Max and Jill hadn't found one yet.<p>

"It's nice of you to stay with us even though you've already found your Easter egg." Smiled Max before letting out a nasally breath. "Now where art thou Easter eggs? This is proving more taxing than level grinding in World of Warcraft or slaying Assmodius in Dungeons and Dragons."

"Xyly likes to help her friends." Replied Xyly in third person for some reason.

"Me too; I'm quite the social butterfly back home." Claimed Max.

"I somehow doubt that just a tad." Smirked Jill.

"Hey; I have over six hundred and fifty friends on facebook." Asserted Max.

"… I bet they're just six hundred and fifty accounts of you in different wigs." Teased Jill.

Max looked deflated for a moment and simply adjusted his 3-D glasses.

"Truth be told I don't actually have a facebook account, I refuse to get drawn into it." Stated Max. "It's too nerdy; though some of my friends have accounts … they are _real_ geeks if you know what I mean." Said Max as he let out a nasally nerdy laugh.

"_Yeah_ … I think I do." Said Jill with an amused shake of her head.

Suddenly Kasimar ran by in his pink bunny outfit with Rheneas chasing after him and slowly but surely catching up to the vile bully.

"Run rabbit run!" Taunted Kasimar.

"Just give me the damn Easter egg!" Shouted Rheneas.

The two quickly disappeared into the forest and Max and Jill exchanged a look.

"…Was Kasimar wearing a pink bunny costume?" Blinked Jill.

"Xyly is so confused." Mumbled Xyly.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Confused dot com!<strong>

**Xyly: **Kasimar in pink? Now that'd just weird.

**Max: **Kasimar is what we D&D fans call chaotic evil … though Kasimar takes it to a stupid level.

* * *

><p>"The wonders of this world never cease to amaze me … I'm amazed that Kasimar didn't kill anyone for making him wear that. It'd be like a Dalek take over." Noted Max.<p>

"Doctor Who is overrated." Said Jill opinionatedly. "It's like Marmite; you love it or hate it."

"I can see some Easter eggs." Said Xyly as she pointed up into a nearby tree; sure enough two Easter eggs were dangling from strings up in the tree.

"How are we going to get them down? I'm not that good at climbing trees." Admitted Max.

"I'll get them!" Declared Xyly as she whipped out a Viking battle axe and approached the tree.

"I think we can avoid cutting the tree down." Said Jill quickly. "How about you climb the tree? You're the strongest."

"…I have a better idea." Said Xyly with a smile.

Xyly picked Jill up and before the girl in pink could protest Xyly threw her up into the tree. She landed right next to the Easter eggs.

"Are you ok? Should I cast resurrection?" Asked Max mildly jokingly.

"I'm fine … but if you look up my skirt then so help me I'll … do something I can't say on TV." Stated Jill as she grabbed one of the eggs and tossed the other down to Max. "…Now … how am I going to get down?"

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: By jumping?<strong>

**Jill: **I don't really get why Xyly threw me into the tree; why didn't she just climb it herself? It's not like anybody was going to steal the eggs … well, it worked all the same so that's what matters I guess.

* * *

><p>Paul and Yannis were still looking for Easter eggs; by now Yannis had found one but Paul was still empty handed.<p>

"See any Easter eggs anywhere buddy?" Asked Paul while spraying some air freshener around him and keeping his distance from the puddles of mud and the trees due to the germs.

Yannis shook his head and gave Paul a look that meant 'I'll let you know when I see one'.

"So … what's it like being unable to speak; it must be hard right?" Said Paul politely.

Yannis gave a shrug and wrote in his note pad and showed Paul the words 'It's just a minor setback'.

"Really? Well; I guess you're a stronger man than me." Said Paul as he looked around and saw a black and grey Easter egg lying by the base of a rock. "Hey look; there's an Easter egg."

Paul quickly picked up the Easter egg and turned to Yannis.

"Looks like we can finish the challenge; back to camp I guess." Said Paul as he edged away from the rock upon noticing it had moss on it.

Paul didn't go to seconds before somebody elbowed into him and snatched his Easter egg off him.

"Thanks sucker." Smirked Quarla with a rather nasty sneer. "You've made this challenge a whole lot easier for me."

Quarla kicked some dirt onto Paul which made him shiver in fear due to his immense germaphobe.

"Later losers; and seriously, you make hassling you way too easy." Laughed Quarla as she ran off back to camp.

Yannis helped Paul to his feet while the germaphobe rubbed his arm where Quarla had elbowed him. Yannis gave Paul a concerned look.

"I'm ok; just a little stunned … and a little unnerved from the dirt … germy nasty _dirt_." Shuddered Paul. "Well; looks like I'm without an egg again."

Yannis seemed to think for a moment before he smiled and gave Paul his Easter egg.

"Are you sure?" Asked Paul as he sprayed the egg to disinfect it. "It may be a while before you find another one."

Yannis gave the thumbs up and pointed back towards camp.

"I don't mind helping you … even if it is dirty and grimy out here." said Paul nervously. "Well; ok, I guess I'll see you later Yannis. Maybe we'll be on the same team too."

Paul left back to camp while Yannis continued to look around the woods for a new Easter egg. Yannis felt he'd done the right thing; helping people was something his parents had raised him to do."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Crack your eggs and put them in the mixing bowl!<strong>

**Quarla: **Why bother getting an egg myself when I can just as easily steal it from somebody weaker than me? It makes perfect sense.

**Paul: **That was really good sportsmanship of Yannis; I just hope I don't end up on the same team as Quarla … only that getting elbowed kinda hurts. I'm sure she's a nice girl deep down though.

**Yannis: **(He does the Elvis Presley point to the camera and nods).

* * *

><p>Eddie and Sasha had both managed to find an Easter egg and were walking back to camp and simply conversing to pass the time.<p>

"I find Phoenix Wright to be a very good game series; what's more, he's appearing in the next Capcom vs Marvel game. He'll be able to take down the Incredible Hulk with evidence." Said Eddie.

"I like pretty much any game; I enjoy new games like LittleBigPlanet 2, I like classics such as Resident evil and Spyro … but I also enjoy games that got criminally underrated such as Fur Fighters. It's a shame a sequel was never made since General Viggo escaped." Lamented Sasha. "I play any game; I'm sorta like the Nostalgia Critic … I play them so you don't have to."

"So … out of curiosity what would you say is the worst thing you've come across in a game?" Asked Eddie curiously.

"Well … while Giygas scares me the most there is something absolutely vile in Dragon Age origins. It's called a Brood Mother." Shuddered Sasha. "That's one monster I could have done without ever seeing … the method of creation is … disturbing."

"How are they created?" Asked Eddie curiously.

Sasha looked around to make sure nobody could hear and then leaned to Eddie's ear and began whispering.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Do NOT look the creation method up on Google … <em>seriously<em>.**

**Eddie: **(He vomits into the toilet). Oh my _God_. That is _sick_!

**Sasha: **Yeah; _that's_ the reason I gave my copy of Dragon Age Origins to charity. I guess Eddie gets sickened by gross imagery easier than me.

* * *

><p>"Let's change the subject." Said Sasha while Eddie looked revolted. "What's your favorite detective book?"<p>

"Murder on the Orient Express hands down." Answered Eddie. "It really got me guessing as to whom the killer was … I was correct in my assumption."

"Who was it?" Asked Sasha.

"I won't spoil it; that's for me to know and you to read or look up on Wikipedia." Smirked Eddie as he and Sasha crossed the finish line.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: And the crowd goes wild!<strong>

**Eddie: **Wikipedia could also be called 'Wrongipedia' due to all the stupid false information people put on it for a cheap laugh.

* * *

><p>"Deodorant, it's as smooth as steel and as manipulative as a cheese burger! Heeheeheehee! Deodorant." Grinned Opal insanely as she twitched a little. "Found any Easter eggs yet Cherry?"<p>

Cherry was up in a tree looking for Easter eggs; she looked down at Opal and shook her head.

"No eggs yet Opal; I'm going to check the birds nest next. If there aren't any here we will look somewhere else." Said Cherry as she peered into the birds nest.

"我喜欢面食和我穿绿色和紫色斑点内裤." Laughed Opal.

"I don't know what that means so I'll just say Ferrari because those cars are cool." Replied Cherry as she took two colorful Easter eggs out of the nest. "Bingo wingo! I got the eggs!"

Cherry quickly climbed down the tree and handed one of the eggs to Opal.

"Cool; my eggs blue and green." Smiled Opal. "Let's go back to camp and do a pole dance and play canasta! Hahahaha!"

Opal sped off back to camp and Cherry ran after her while catching up quickly due to her fast running speed.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Cherry is as fast as the Micro Machines character of the same name!<strong>

**Opal: **Pingas!

**Cherry: **I wonder what it's like inside Opal's mind … I bet it's as fast as a NASCAR race!

* * *

><p>Kasimar was still running from Rheneas with the Easter egg and wasn't showing any signs of stopping even though his legs were killing him. The short pyromaniac wasn't giving up as he needed the Easter egg to complete the challenge.<p>

"You're too slow! Yahahaha!" Taunted Kasimar as he continued running.

"You're just like those egg thief's from Spyro 1; you're fast but completely catchable." Replied Rheneas as he began to gain on Kasimar.

"You'll never catch me! If you're one thing besides a failed abortion it's slow!" Sneered Kasimar before quickly slowing down due to a large drop being in front of him.

Kasimar, without realizing it, had ran up the thousand foot cliff and was now stuck with a large drop on one side and Rheneas on the other.

"If you want this Easter egg you'll have to fight me for it." Challenged Kasimar. "But you can't because I'm big and you're _small_! Yahahahaha!"

"Unless I'm mistaken it was a small person who defeated you last season … twice." Smirked Rheneas. "Besides; you're making a big song and dance over a flipping _Easter Egg_ … that's kinda sad. Look; just give me the egg and I'll go."

"How about no? Since you want it I can't let you have it! I could easily throw you off the cliff if I wanted." Bragged Kasimar.

Rheneas blinked and then shrugged as he took out a slingshot and loaded in a pebble.

"What are you doing?" Asked Kasimar.

Smack!

"AAAAAAAAAAARGH." Screamed Kasimar like a little girl due to getting a pebble to the nuts. He clutched his groin and dropped the Easter egg before accidently falling off the cliff to the water below screaming all the way.

"Well … he certainly left with his tail between his legs." Smirked Rheneas as he picked up the Easter egg which was a fiery pattern of Red and orange. "Nice; through the fire and the flames I'll carry on."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: *rimshot*<strong>

**Rheneas: **I may look like a delinquent … but I can't _stand_ people like Kasimar. The sad thing is that there are people just like him elsewhere in the world. Still; I made him scream like a baby and that's an accomplishment in itself.

**Kasimar: **(He is snarling with a mad and murderous expression).That rat is _**DEAD**_.

* * *

><p>Bishop and Gordon were heading towards the finish line; both had an Easter egg each and had a number of bites and scratches all over them due to the rabbit attack … though Gordon looked worse off than Bishop did. Bishop was straightening out his hair and dusting himself off.<p>

"Those rabbits have some nerve doing this to me!" Growled Bishop. "This reminds me why I either loath animals or eat them."

"Bunnies are buggerssss." Slurred Gordon as he drank another can of booze on one gulp. "Want some?"

"I do not drink common bear like a lowly poor person." Frowned Bishop.

"Good; because I ain't giving you any." Laughed Gordon as he drank some more booze.

"You really have a drinking problem." Noted Bishop.

Gordon just let out a drunken belch in response as they crossed the line.

"Finally that challenge is over; I need medical attention _now_." Growled Bishop as he walked away from Gordon.

Gordon shrugged as he tossed the beer can to the ground and walked over to Sasha.

"Hey sexy." Said Gordon drunkly.

Gordon was promptly slapped.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Happy slapper!<strong>

**Bishop: **I cannot believe the sheer _audacity_ that Spider and Quana have to unleash ravenous bunnies on me, ME! And the worst part is they aren't even poor people.

**Sasha: **Gordon is kinda creepy.

**Imanda: **I thought it was against the rules to bring alcohol onto the island. I guess Gordon either doesn't know about the rule or, more likely, he doesn't care. At this rate I'll probably earn my 'outlast a drunk guy' badge.

* * *

><p>Yannis was still looking for an Easter egg but was having no luck in finding one. If he was able to speak he probably would have asked out loud for some direction, but due to being mute this wasn't a possibility.<p>

Yannis silently sighed to himself as he sat on a rock to think what he should do. As he began to think he heard a cheerful humming sound nearby. Yannis looked towards the sound of the noise and saw who it was.

Winnie was skipping along humming a tune; she was also holding two Easter eggs.

Yannis stood up and waved to Winnie; she noticed Yannis and smiled as she walked over.

"Hi Yannis; you ok?" Asked Winnie cheerfully.

Yannis gave a hand motion which meant 'more or less'.

"Say; you don't have an egg." Noticed Winnie. "Would you like one of mine?"

Yannis nodded but had a thoughtful expression for a moment.

"Don't worry, I don't mind." Assured Winnie. "I only need one egg anyway and since you don't have one the logical option is to give one to you."

Winnie handed Yannis an orange and black striped egg.

"We should be getting back to camp; it's pretty near here and it's almost sunset as well. Let's get going." Smiled Winnie and she and Yannis headed back towards camp.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Yannis is like Silent Bob.<strong>

**Winnie: **Yannis is a good listener; he didn't even motion for me to be quiet when I talked about my kitties.

* * *

><p>"How much longer are we going to stand here?" Asked Alice impatiently. "I'd rather be doing something constructive and useful."<p>

"We're just waiting for Winnie and Yannis to finish, after that we'll move onto something that'll probably be important." Replied Spider.

"And speaking of Winnie and Yannis; here they come." Said Quana as Winnie and Yannis ran up to the crowd and over the finish line.

Yannis struck a pose and waited attentively for what Spider and Quana would say.

"Well everyone; that's the end of the first challenge." Said Spider as he looked over the twenty five contestants and the Easter eggs they had. "Not such a hard challenge right? We felt a bit of a 'learning curve' would be appreciated. Anyway it's good to see you all managed to complete the challenge with little difficulty."

"So what are the Easter eggs for?" Asked Lankston.

"Maybe we can eat them." Guessed Jill.

"Chocolate is far too fun and exciting for me." Droned Helen dully.

"I repeat what are the Easter eggs for?" Asked Lankston dryly.

"Good question Lankston. Well; each of these Easter eggs had another egg inside of it. The color of which will play a part in … certain arrangements." Revealed Quana. "So; let's get unlocked them.

"How do we unlock them? We don't have a key." Said Donny.

"I've got the keys." Said Lavender as she walked up holding a bowl of keys. "Just pick a key and put it in the keyhole on the top of the Easter egg."

The twenty five contestants quickly grabbed a key each and unlocked their Easter eggs. True to Quana's word inside each was an egg. There were three types, gold eggs, silver eggs and bronze eggs.

"Ok then; we'd like you to stand with those who have an egg the _same_ color as yours." Instructed Spider. "Once you're in those groups we can continue."

The campers quickly arranged themselves into the groups.

"Hang on a moment." Said Kim suddenly as she gestured to the campers who had bronze eggs. "They've got nine and the rest of us have groups of eight, that isn't fair! Their team will have the advantage."

"Actually … I never said that this was to decide teams." Said Spider with a small smile. "These are simply to decide where you will be sleeping for the first night. Anyway; if you have a gold egg stand in front of the Champion Cabin."

Alice, Eddie, Jill, Max, Paul, Rheneas, Sasha and Winnie over in front of the Champion Cabin.

"If you have a silver egg then please stand in front of the Middle Place cabin." Said Quana.

Cherry, Donny, Fripp, Imanda, Kim, Lankston, Opal and Ulric moved over in front of the Middle Place cabin.

"So; as for the rest of you; since you nine all have bronze eggs you'll be spending the night in the Loser Cabin." Said Spider apologetically.

"You have a _lot _of nerve." Said Bishop threateningly.

"It won't be that bad." Shrugged Xyly.

Bishop, Gordon, Helen, Nina, Quarla, Tyson, Xyly, Yannis and Zed moved over in front of the Loser Cabin.

"Now; these are just your bunking arrangements for tonight so you'll most likely be with different people tomorrow when the teams are formed. Also, keep a hold on your Easter Eggs; they'll play a part in deciding the teams. Until then, its dinner time so … enjoy." Smiled Quana.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: And to the winner goes the dinner!<strong>

**Alice: **A satisfactory result. Technically I came first because even though that hick won the challenge he's in the Loser Cabin and I'm in the champion Cabin. It's nice to be treated as I deserve.

**Zed: **The Loser Cabin don't look too bad. Nothing a pillow can't fix I reckon.

**Ulric:** Not a bad end to the day; the Middle Place cabin sounds pretty good. Hopefully I'll get top bunk.

* * *

><p>Spider and Quana stood on the Dock of Shame as the night started to begin.<p>

"And that's the end of the first day of the competition. We have winners … and we have people who aren't quite winners … and we have those that are somewhere in-between." Smiled Spider for the cabin.

"But that could change tomorrow when the teams are formed. Hopefully the teams will get along … but I think there will be conflict in some way, shape or form." Said Quana with a cheerful smile for the camera. "Hopefully the next challenge will be a good way for the teams to really work together."

"And with that said it's time for the outro questions. Who will get far in the game and who won't get so far? Who will be a fan favorite? And who will snap and go crazy first? Find out next time on Total Drama Letterama." Announced Spider.

* * *

><p><strong>Champion Cabin: <strong>Alice, Eddie, Jill, Max, Paul, Rheneas, Sasha, Winnie.

**Middle Place Cabin**: Cherry, Donny, Fripp, Imanda, Kim, Lankston, Opal, Ulric.

**Loser Cabin: **Bishop, Gordon, Helen, Nina, Quarla, Tyson, Xyly, Yannis, Zed

* * *

><p>And that's the end of the first episode of TDL2. Now we've gotten to know the new characters a little bit and some friendships and conflicts have arisen. But who do you guys want to win? Not only that but what did you like or not like? Let me know in a review, the bigger the better!<p> 


	3. Day 2, Part 1: Give The Fire A Signal

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Total Drama or any of its related seasons. They belong to Teletoon and Cartoon Network. The alphabet theme isn't mine and is property of Frank15. The 52 OC's in this story however are mine so do not steal them.

**The Warning: **This chapter contains video games, an arm stuck in a vending machine, farting, a hangover and usage of the word 'hick'. You have been warned!

**Note: **Sorry for the delay guys; I've been very busy over Christmas and I also was trying to work on Total Drama Tween tour … the key word being 'trying'. Anyway; here's the chapter; I hope you guys enjoy it!

You cannot grasp the true form of CragmiteBlaster's writing!

* * *

><p>It was late at night on Wawanakwa Island; the moon was out and the stars were twinkling brightly in the sky like sparks emitted from a welding torch. Spider and Quana were standing on the dock of shame.<p>

"Last time on Total Drama Letterama we began the season on a high note. We were introduced to twenty five new contestants, it would have been twenty six … but VayVay hasn't arrived yet due to … hippie related reasons." Said Spider with a big smile.

"Friendships and conflicts were born; while Winnie and Yannis quickly became friends Paul and Quarla didn't exactly start on the right foot shall we say." Said Quana as she tapped her foot a little. "Even so; I doubt any of the contestants are going to be anywhere near as bad as Kasimar and Nakia were. Then again; as the host and hostess we're supposed to be unbiased."

"True … though I liked it when Rheneas sent Kasimar off the cliff and Winnie's cheerful and charitable nature is really sweet." Stated Spider. "The first challenge was a free for all without teams … an Easter egg hunt."

"It's ironic how it was Vinnie's idea huh?" Noted Quana. "We all know what happened the last time he went on an Easter egg hunt."

"Yeah … ouch." Agreed Spider. "The contestants split into small teams as well as some going it alone. There was no penalty for coming last so the challenge was kind of like a tutorial for our new contestants."

"Though Wallace made the challenge harder with his 'inventions' such as the robotic bunnies. At least nobody got hurt right?" Said Quana. "In the end everyone managed to complete the challenge; but rather than being put into teams like they had expected, they were instead given bunking arrangements for the night. Some were happy … other were _not_ best pleased."

"They'll probably be sleeping in a different building tonight depending on how well their respective teams do in the challenge." Shrugged Spider. "So what will the team arrangements be? Who will win the first challenge? And who will be the first person voted off of Total Drama Letterama?"

"Find out right now on Total Drama Letterama, the best season since Chris isn't in it!" declared Quana.

* * *

><p>(Theme Song, I wanna be famous).<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(Champion Cabin)<strong>

* * *

><p>Alice, Eddie, Jill, Max, Paul, Rheneas, Sasha and Winnie stood in the foyer of the Champion Cabin; it was large and roomy and was defiantly the luxury that it had been described as.<p>

"Nice; this place looks really clean." Noted Paul as he pocketed his air freshener.

"If anybody needs me I'll be in the games room." Said Sasha as she promptly disappeared into a room with the word 'games' on a sign attached to it.

"Me too." Said Max as he followed Sasha. "Maybe they have Space Invaders."

"Video games serve no purpose in our economy; they're kinda useless." Said Alice opinionatedly. "If anybody needs me I shall be in bed … so don't need me."

Alice left into one of the bedrooms; a moment later the sound of a lock clicking was heard which signified that Alice had locked the door.

"I'm going to bed too; hopefully the beds have been stream dried to get rid of the germs." Mumbled Paul as he headed for the stairs.

"I'll come too; it's getting late anyway." Shrugged Eddie.

This left Jill, Rheneas and Winnie in the lobby.

"Anybody want to play a kitty card game?" Offered Winnie.

"No thanks; I'm good." Assured Jill as she left into another of the rooms.

"I guess I'll just take a cat nap then." Said Winnie as she headed for the stairs.

This left Rheneas by himself; he was silent for a moment before he noticed a soda vending machine nearby. Rheneas approached it and read the sign on it.

"Twenty five cents for a soda … better yet I could just get one for free!" Smirked Rheneas as he crouched down and inserted his arm into the vending machine and began trying to grab for a soda.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: The old free soda cliché; we all know where that is going, right?<strong>

**Sasha: **I could get used to staying here; they had games for pretty much every console ever produced!

**Paul: **I like it here; it's nice and clean.

* * *

><p>Sasha had wasted no time in getting to the games room and starting a game of Donkey Kong.<p>

"How high can you get? Boy; how parents around the world haven't noticed the second meaning is beyond me." Chuckled Sasha as she began controlling Jumpman and making him jump over barrels.

As she was gaming Max entered the room and looked around; upon noticing a 'Gauntlet' game system he immediately walked up to it and began playing on it.

"Wizard … needs … food … badly." Laughed Max nasally as he began to play the game.

"Good one." Chuckled Sasha. "I always liked Gauntlet; Dark Legacy is my favorite, the Dream Realm was the best."

"My favorite was the Sky Realm." Replied Max. "But getting back to the classics is always fun."

"I agree; Pong is pretty fun despite being incredibly basic." Nodded Sasha. "I've actually got over three hundred games in my collection."

"Do you play Dungeons and Dragons?" Inquired Max.

"I'm a gamer girl, not a gamer geek." Teased Sasha.

"You'll learn." Shrugged Max. "Though the Dungeons and Dragons movie completely sucked."

"The Garbage Pail Kids was worse; the movie was physically hurting me just by watching it." Shuddered Sasha. "The Nostalgia Critic hated it. It's safe to say that if there was a video game version it would be truly terrible."

"I'll say." Agreed Max.

"Why do you wear 3-D glasses anyway?" Asked Sasha curiously.

"Everything is better id 3-D; movies, games, eating, sleeping, watching a guy watching a 3-d movie." Listed Max.

"That last one doesn't even make any sense." Blinked Sasha.

"Sense is overrated." Replied Max.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Just like Duncan.<strong>

**Max: **If more people didn't listen to their common sense we'd be in a Futurama look alike society by now.

**Sasha: **The game room had loads of video games and consoles … it's a shame none of them were made in India; my homeland isn't really in the game market I've noticed.

* * *

><p>Paul entered one of the bedrooms of the Champions Cabin and looked around. It had a luxury Four Poster Bed and an en suite bathroom. Paul's eyes however didn't pay attention to this; they landed on a very small stain by the window.<p>

"Ick! Messy, messy, messy!" Eeped Paul as he took out some cleaning spray and a cloth; he quickly began to vigorously scrub the stain until the spot where it had been was nice and clean.

"Much better." Said Paul it relief before gulping. "But if one stain can get in … what's to say that there isn't an ambush of germs waiting for me?"

Paul gulped as he quickly took out another can of cleaning spray and began spraying both of them around the room.

"Are you ok?" Asked Eddie as he walked into the room looking concerned and a little amused. "You do know that the germs in here won't hurt you right?"

"That's what everyone says … before the germs get them!" Replied Paul as he began to spray his cleaning spray underneath the bed.

"You're Paul right?" Said Eddie to start conversation. "If I may ask; why did you come onto the show if you're afraid of germs so much?"

"To hopefully cure my germaphobia." Replied Paul from under the bed. "Problem is; germs terrify me even more than Gorillas."

"Why are you scared of Gorilla's?" Asked Eddie.

"I don't know you well enough to get into that." Said Paul as he got out from under the bed. "I'm not sure how long I'll be able to last if I keep having my cleaning 'episodes'; hopefully it won't ruin my chances. … So … what do you think of the others?"

"Most of them are ok." Said Eddie as he leaned against the wall. "Gordon's kinda loutish and Lankston's a bit obnoxious … but most of them are pretty good. I wonder what stopped VayVay from arriving today … I think I remember Spider and Quana talking about us and the other contestants before the show started and I think they mentioned that her label is the 'Philosophical Hippie'."

"Hopefully she's alright." Said Paul as he took out some pine scented air fresheners and began to hang them around the room. "Ah, Pine, the king of all air freshener scents."

"Where do you keep all of those cleaning supplies?" Asked Eddie in confusion.

"In my hamper space." Replied Paul.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Where you can pull anything out of anywhere!<strong>

**Eddie: **Paul seems pretty nice, but I can't help but wonder where his germaphobia came from. We talked for a while and he kinda lives in paranoia that germs will hurt him. Hopefully somebody can help him with his condition. Adding to the previous statement; maybe I could try and find out where his Germaphobia came from.

**Paul: **(He is spraying deodorant around the outhouse). It's too dirty in here! Ick!

* * *

><p>Rheneas sighed to himself as he sat on the ground in front of the vending machine; his arm had been stuck in it for a while now and everyone else was in their rooms … apparently the rooms were soundproof as he had called for help and nobody had came.<p>

"Hmm … the smarter man would have seen this coming." Lamented Rheneas. "Hello! Anybody? A little help! … Well; looks like I'm sleeping without a bed tonight."

At that moment there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Said Rheneas while hoping it was somebody who could help him.

The door opened and Tabitha walked in looking rather nervous and slightly shaky.

"You ok?" Asked Rheneas in concern.

"I'm fine, don't worry ab … why is your arm in the vending machine?" Asked Tabitha with a raised eyebrow.

"I was trying to get a free soda." Replied Rheneas.

"… You're stuck aren't you?" Said Tabitha flatly.

"No, I'm just relaxing and … yes, I'm stuck." Said Rheneas in embarrassment. "I didn't think this one through."

"Have you let go of the soda?" Asked Tabitha.

"Yes I have; my arm is completely stuck." Assured Rheneas.

"Ok; I'll help you out … if you want." Said Tabitha while looking like something was on her mind.

"That'd be nice." Said Rheneas gratefully.

Tabitha gripped Rheneas shoulders and got into a pulling stance.

"Ok, one three I'm going to pull." Explained Tabitha. "One … two … three!"

Tabitha pulled as hard as she could and Rheneas was yanked free from the vending machine. Rheneas got to his feet.

"Thanks for the help Tabitha; you couldn't have come at a better time." Smiled Rheneas.

"I was told to collect any money that was in the vending machine." Said Tabitha while looking nervous for some reason.

"Are you alright Tabitha? You look a little shaky." Said Rheneas in concern.

"I'm fine." Said Tabitha quickly as she checked the vending machine for any money; she got back up when she saw it was empty. "Night."

Tabitha quickly left with a look on her face that seemed to resemble shame in some way.

"… Tabitha is a lot different in person." Noted Rheneas with a calculating look. "I hope she's alright."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Arm in the vending machine … very old joke indeed.<strong>

**Tabitha: **(She just sits silently while looking down at her shoes. A single tear exits her left eye).

**Rheneas: **Tabitha seemed a little on edge. Hmm; can't say I blame her. After last season a lot of people don't like her. Though some of the things she had said do make me wonder…

* * *

><p><strong>(Middle Place Cabin)<strong>

* * *

><p>Lankston, Donny, Ulric and Fripp were in the bunk beds of the guy's side of the middle place cabin. Lankston and Donny were in the top bunks while Fripp was below Lankston and Ulric was below Donny.<p>

"Can you guys believe we're really on Total Drama?" Asked Ulric. "I think that this is gonna be a pretty good season for us."

"Fripp is happy!" Smiled Fripp. "I'm going to have pie for breakfast!"

"As long as nobody pokes fun at my height then I'm sure we'll get along." Said Donny as he cracked his neck and lay down. "Seriously; loads of people back home poke fun at me for my height; how dare they! I happen to be the town's boxing champion."

"Fripp is the champion at getting circles in a test!" Declared Fripp.

"I think that's a zero, not a circle." Said Ulric with a shake of his head.

"How I got stuck in the Middle Place cabin I'll never know." Grumbled Lankston. "I'm the smartest and best player; I need luxury and a good night's sleep, not a crappy squalid bunk bed."

"But it'll be like a sleepover Lanky." Said Fripp dumbly.

"Don't call me Lanky." Frowned Lankston.

"Yeah; he's kinda short." Chuckled Donny.

"Look who's talking." Replied Lankston coolly.

Donny frowned while Ulric chuckled.

"You did kinda walk right into that one Donny." Smirked Ulric. "But seriously, play nice guys; I'd like to get some sleep tonight."

"Can one of you read me a bedtime story?" Asked Fripp.

"No." Said Lankston.

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

"… Please?"

"Ok, fine!" Grumbled Lankston. "Once upon a time there were three bears; they got made into fur coats for snobby corporate lawyers ... the end."

Lankston lay down and seemed content to not say another word.

"Lanky's got a temper." Said Fripp. "… He's my best friend!"

"… Why am I always stuck with the stupid's?" Asked Donny silently.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Why am I always left in the rain?<strong>

**Lankston: **Fripp is a pawn … a _very_ annoying pawn.

**Fripp: **Where do babies come from?

**Ulric: **… Fripp seems a few kibbles short of a bowel, it has to be said.

* * *

><p>"After tonight I'll have earned my 'spend a night in a game show cabin badge'." Said Imanda from the bunk under Kim.<p>

"Seriously; is there anything girl scouts don't get badges for?" Blinked Kim.

"Well; there isn't one for sitting through a marathon of Family Guy." Replied Imanda.

"Sombrero's!" Yelled Opal for no real reason at all.

"Why did you just yell sombreros?" Asked Kim in confusion and inward annoyance.

"For the thrill of the Vespa chase!" Grinned Opal.

"What's a Vespa?" Asked Cherry. "Sounds like a _really_ cool race car."

"It's Catalan for bee." Explained Opal. "I really like _BREAD_! Hahahahahaha!"

"She's nuts." Said Kim as she lay down and sighed.

"Opal just has a lot of energy." Said Cherry as she lay down. "If I win the million I'm going to buy the biggest, baddest most fast and speedy car in the world."

"A Double Decker bus?" Guessed Opal.

"That's not a car, it's a bus." Pointed out Imanda. "I'm aiming to get my Bus Driver badge when I get back home."

"A jelly bean a day keeps the bus driver away!" Grinned Opal slightly insanely.

"I'm not getting any sleep tonight am I?" Grumbled Kim. "You can all get to know each other in the morning, sorry but I'd kinda like to get to sleep."

"Kim's right." Agreed Opal. "I'd like to have the pizza submarine dream again." Yawned Opal while still keeping her genki grin on her face.

"… Pizza Submarine?" Blinked Cherry in confusion while Imanda shrugged in puzzlement.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: We all live in a pizza submarine!<strong>

**Kim: **Girls won't be as easy to manipulate; unless they are fags they won't be attracted to my admittedly sexy bust.

**Cherry: **Opal's funny.

**Imanda: **Opal could easily win the 'laugh insanely for ten minutes straight badge.'

* * *

><p><strong>(Loser Cabin)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Blankets and pillows? Spider and Quana have a lot of sheer nerve to do this to <em>me<em>!" Growled Bishop as he lay on the ground under his blanket with his head against his pillow.

"It ain't that bad." Said Zed from the other side of the room. "It's kinda cozy in here."

"That's because you're an easily satisfied hick." Shot Bishop in annoyance. "Money talks and I don't hear any on you."

"I reckon I've never heard a dollar speak before." Said Zed in confusion.

"It's a figure of speech." Muttered Bishop. "How I got stuck in the same room as a hick I'll never know. The rich and the poor should not mix!"

"Chill dude." Said Tyson who lay with his arms behind his head. "You only have to be here one night; it's all cool."

Bishop just grumbled and lay down.

"This is totally awssssome." Slurred Gordon as he downed his twelfth can of beer and tossed in into an increasing pile of beer cans. "Beer issss ssssso good."

"… Are you drunk?" Blinked Tyson.

"… Just a little." Shrugged Gordon. "I may get a hang over but if you want a fight I'll kick yer ass!"

Yannis rolled his eyes at Gordon and shook his head disapprovingly. He wrote something down in his notebook and showed it to Zed who was only a meter away from him.

"_He makes Bender look sober_." Read Zed. "… Who's Bender? I thought Bishop was the only person here whose name begins with B and we haven't even seen Barney yet."

Yannis just shook his head in amusement as he lay down to sleep.

*BELCH*!" Burped Gordon as he downed another can of beer.

"You stink of booze dude." Said Tyson in disgust.

"Yeah, you and what…" Gordon swayed on the spot and fell on his back and began to snore.

Tyson looked up at the camera in the room.

"Remember kids; don't drink in excess." Said Tyson while gesturing to Gordon.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: And that kid's is the moral of this chapter segment.<strong>

**Tyson: **Beer is gross; I prefer cola.

**Gordon: **(He is drunk). Maybe I can score with a chick; that Sasha girl has a sexy ass.

**Bishop: **When the teams are formed Gordon and the hick better not be on my team or I'll sue somebody. The merry clink of money, it does come in handy.

* * *

><p>"If anybody comes within three meters of me I'll smash their skulls!" Threatened Quarla as she lay down on the floor while getting ready to go to sleep.<p>

"Violence is far too exciting; counting paperclips is a much more fulfilling activity." Said Helen in her dull voice. "The smell in here in also too exciting … and its just plain awful."

"I can't help it if I love mud can I?" Said Nina before burping and laughing.

"Xyly thinks you need a bath." Said Xyly in the third person. "You smell like rotting mutton."

"But I love being stinky." Laughed Nina. "I used to love going to the local farm and rolling around in manure and mud with the pigs!"

"Its anti social and you're hurting my nose." Scowled Quarla. "So take a frickin bath!"

"Hold that thought." Said Nina.

Nina farted.

"Xyly is not amused." Said Xyly as she edged as far away from Nina as she could.

"You are _way_ too exciting." Said Helen with a bored expression as she lay down.

"You worry too much; dirt is fun!" Said Nina as she took some mud out of her pocket and rubbed it in her hair.

"Weirdo." Muttered Quarla in frustration.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: The Pig Pen.<strong>

**Quarla: **I would have loved to hurt Nina but something tells me she'd hardly get upset. That wimpy germaphobe would be a better target for some amusement.

**Xyly: **Next time Xyly will sleep outside.

* * *

><p>The next morning the twenty five contestants were sitting in the mess hall around the tables eating breakfast; once again Gary had been cooking for them and breakfast was toast, bacon, eggs, sausages and also a mint humbug each for some reason.<p>

"This is great." Said Eddie as he took a bite of some toast. "A great night's sleep and a hearty breakfast; I have high hopes for this season."

"Me too." Said Sasha without looking up from her video game which she was playing ever since she finished her breakfast.

"Oh my head." Groaned Gordon from the other end of the table. "I effin hate hangovers; they feel like an arrow to the knee."

"I always hated the arrow joke." Said Sasha in disdain.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: The word arrow was inspired from Robin who we all know came from da hood.<strong>

**Sasha: **The arrow to the knee joke will be the death of the internet.

**Helen: **Jokes are far, far, _far_ too exciting. Now beige, that is delightfully boring.

* * *

><p>"I love toast; back home I used to give some to my kitties every now and then. They liked the strangest stuff." Giggled Winnie to Yannis cheerfully as she drank some orange juice.<p>

Yannis nodded as he ate some bacon; Zed was sitting on his other side and was enjoying his sausages.

"Sausage is a great breakfast meat; back on the farm I always had sausages for breakfast on Wednesdays." Said Zed as he put his knife and fork down. "I wonder what today's challenge will be."

"More importantly what will the teams be?" Asked Winnie. "I'd like to be on Team Kitty Cat."

Yannis took out his notebook and wrote on a page.

"You'd like us to be on your team?" Said Winnie. "Maybe we will be."

"Hey guys." Said Paul as he sat down next to Winnie with a plate of egg and toast.

"You're kinda late partner; what kept you?" Asked Zed curiously.

"I had to take three showers to get rid of the germs that gathered on me overnight." Explained Paul.

Quarla looked past and shoved Paul face first into his breakfast and walked away laughing.

"I kinda get the feeling Quarla ain't too fond of you." Noted Zed.

"You don't say." Said Paul as he took out a sanitizer and hand wipe to clean himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: I do say.<strong>

**Paul: **Unlike Lady Gaga I do not wear my food … why did she wear meat anyway?

**Winnie: **Quarla seems like a little teensy bit of a bully.

**Alice: **Quarla could be a valuable asset to the team which I end up leading.

* * *

><p>A couple of minutes later after the contestants had finished their breakfast Spider and Quana entered the Mess Hall.<p>

"Good morning everyone." Greeted Spider. "Are you ready for your next challenge?"

"Bring it on." Said Cherry in determination.

"Good to hear you're excited Cherry." Smiled Spider. "But before we get to the challenge, it's time to decide who you will be working with up until the merge."

"We are going to be sorting you into three teams." Said Quana as she took out a bowel of keys. "I'm assuming you all have your Easter Eggs from yesterday still with you, right?"

Everyone held up either a bronze, silver or gold egg.

"Very good; well, I'm going to hand out keys to you all; use them on the keyhole on your egg. The contents within your egg will decide which team you are on." Explained Quana. "And no swapping eggs because we will know … besides, you might be better off with the egg you currently have anyway."

Quana passed out a key to each of the twenty five campers and walked back to Spider.

"Ok everyone; open your eggs and let's see who you'll be team mates with." Said Spider.

The room was filled with the sounds of locks clicking and flipping open sounds. After that everyone took out a coin from inside the now empty eggs.

"Why do I have a coin with a picture of fire on it?" Asked Helen in disdain while holding a red coin with a fireball on it.

"Lucky!" Said Rheneas as he looked at his blue coin with a grey frowning cloud.

"My coin's got a leaf on it." Noted Zed as he looked at his bright green coin that had a picture of a slightly darker leaf on it.

"Ok; everybody who has a red coin please stand to the left side of the mess hall." Announced Spider.

Gordon, Helen, Paul, Quarla, Ulric, Winnie, Xyly and Yannis all stood by the left side of the Mess Hall.

"You guys who got the red coins are hereby known as Team Savannah." Said Spider.

Yannis gave the thumbs up while Gordon scoffed.

"That name sucks." He slurred slightly drunkenly.

"Everyone who got a green coin please stand to the right side of the Mess Hall." Instructed Quana.

Alice, Bishop, Cherry, Eddie, Kim, Opal, Sasha and Zed walked over to the right of the Mess Hall.

"You eight are from this point onwards known as Team Mongolia; named after there Mongolian Jungle." Said Quana.

"Looks like we're team mates." Smiled Sasha at Eddie.

"Aw crap; I'm on the team with the hick." Muttered Bishop.

"And will everyone who got a blue coin stand in the center of the mess hall." Said Spider.

Donny, Fripp, Imanda, Jill, Lankston, Max, Nina and Rheneas stood in the center of the mess hall.

"You are from now on dubbed Team Everest." Said Quana.

"That's fitting as Everest is the Tallest Mountain and we'll rise above the rest." Said Lankston with a wry smirk.

"… I have no complaint; I think we have a pretty good team in my opinion." Said Jill as she looked amongst her team mates.

"What about me?" Asked Tyson as he stood alone holding a gold coin. "Don't tell me I'm a team on one; that'd be totally uncool."

"Actually Tyson; you've just got yourself into the next episode." Smiled Spider as he looked at Tyson's gold coin with a picture of a marshmallow on it.

"Say what?" Said Tyson while starting to smile.

"Because you've gotten the golden coin you are completely safe from elimination today; you do not have to participate in the challenge and are free to watch. However; by tomorrow the immunity will be gone and you will be on a team." Explained Spider.

"Which team?" Asked Tyson as he looked at the three teams.

"And that brings us along to today's challenge." Grinned Quana excitedly. "If everyone would follow me and my little arachnid to the beach we will explain the rules."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Teamie weemies!<strong>

**Tyson: **Totally _awesome_! I completely lucked out; what were the odds? (Tyson thinks for a moment). Oh yeah, one in twenty five. Well; twenty five is my lucky number.

**Paul: **So Quarla's on my team huh? … Oh dear. (Paul wrings his hands nervously).

**Winnie: **I like my team; well, Gordon is a drunk and Quarla's kinda mean …and Helen is a little unadventurous, but everyone else is pretty nice.

* * *

><p>The three teams plus Tyson stood on the beach with Spider and Quana in front of them. Three stone bonfire circles had been set up about twenty meters from each other with a number of fire lighting supplies scattered around the beach.<p>

"Ok everyone; its time for your first challenge in your teams." Announced Spider. "Now; if you are trapped on a deserted island with no way off … what do you do?"

"Call a helicopter." Said Bishop.

"Eat crayons?" Guessed Fripp.

"Light a signal fire." Said Lankston dryly.

"Lankston is correct; a large signal fire is the best way to make sure you are rescued." Continued Spider. "And that is what our second challenge is going to be … building a signal fire."

"… I like where this is going." Said Rheneas with a slowly growing smile.

"You are going to, in your teams; build the biggest signal fire that you can. The best signal fire according to our judge will win." Said Quana. "Scattered around the beach are all the supplies you will need to make the fire. You can use anything you own on the fire as well, though something tells me you won't want to burn your cloths."

"Who's the judge going to be?" Asked Alice.

"A fan favorite from last season." Said Quana mysteriously.

"Your stations are marked by flags with your team's symbol on them." Said Spider. "You may begin in three, two, one … GO!"

The teams quickly ran towards their bonfire building stations while Quana turned to the camera.

"So the teams are formed and the challenge has begun; but which team will win? Which team will lose? And who will be the first person voted off of Total Drama Letterama?"

"Not me dudes." Said Tyson with a relaxed expression.

"Find out after the break on Total Drama Letterama!" Finished Quana.

* * *

><p>So the challenge has begun and we have our three teams. Stay tuned to find out who gets voted off! And believe me; it could be anyone … expect Tyson as we already know.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Teams<strong>

**Team Everest: **Donny, Fripp, Imanda, Jill, Lankston, Max, Nina, Rheneas

**Team Mongolia:** Alice, Bishop, Cherry, Eddie, Kim, Opal, Sasha, Zed

**Team Savannah: **Gordon, Helen, Paul, Quarla, Ulric, Winnie, Xyly, Yannis

**Immune: **Tyson


	4. Day 2, Part 2: Burn Baby Burn

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Total Drama or any of its related seasons. They belong to Teletoon and Cartoon Network. The alphabet theme isn't mine and is property of Frank15. The 52 OC's in this story however are mine so do not steal them.

**The Warning: **This chapter contains disgusting antics, yelling, pushing, drinking, more yelling and a panty shot. You have been warned!

**Note: **I can't _**believe**_ I forgot to mention this last chapter ... but I'm a published author! After ages of trying and failing I've finally made it! Type in, 'The Zirisian Princess and the Shrine of the Serpent' and you'll find my book. Cheers everyone! And now … on with the chapter!

Badger, badger, badger, badger mushrooms!

* * *

><p>Welcome back to Total Drama Letterama." Said Spider to the camera. "If you are just joining us; the campers have been sorted into three teams of eight, Team Everest, Team Mongolia and Team Savannah. This is their first challenge working as a team so we'll be sure to have some friendships and conflicts by the end of the episode … hopefully not the latter."<p>

"Not only that but by a stroke of sheer luck Tyson's egg from the first episode contained a golden coin and as such he is automatically safe and can just kick back and relax." Said Quana as she gestured towards Tyson who was lying on his back on the sand with his arms behind his head. "So Tyson; how are you finding the competition so far?"

"It's totally awesome dudette; great sun and some pretty cool people. Best of all, I have no chanced of being the first person voted off … that'd just be uncool." Said Tyson as he relaxed.

"Which team do you think will win?" Asked Quana.

"I'm putting my money, if I had some, on Team Everest because they have Rheneas, a pyro." Explained Tyson. "I'm gonna catch some Z's dudes, peace."

"As Tyson has implied, the challenge is building a signal fire." Continued Spider. "But who will win and who will lose? Keeping watching and you will find out."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: I can smell pizza.<strong>

**Tyson: **Being immune is pretty cool and all … but I'm kinda bored. I'd kinda have liked to have been in the challenge; but still, at least I'm guaranteed to not be cut off first.

**Kim: **Curse Tyson's stupid luck; I should have had immunity … still, most of the guys on my team look pretty easy to manipulate with my looks. Heh, I bet Zed has never even seen a girl before.

**Zed: **I don't know if I'm allowed to say this … but that blue haired girl is kinda pretty.

* * *

><p>"Ok guys; this challenge couldn't be easier." Said Lankston as he and his team stood around their bonfire station. "All we have to do is make a signal fire; with my nigh endless intellect and Rheneas' pyromania we'll come first easily."<p>

"I can make fire too; I've got a master badge in fire starting." Piped up Imanda. "This should be pretty easy."

"And fun; let's burn." Grinned Rheneas as he took out his lighter and flicked it on and off a few times.

"Ok everyone; get to work while I check if the fire pit is correctly structured." Said Lankston with an undertone of laziness.

"No way; you're going to do your share of the work too." Said Donny firmly. "Cuz' if you don't we'll vote you off if we lose."

"Agreed." Nodded Max.

"You can't vote me off, I am irreplaceable, and furthermore you do not intimidate me." Replied Lankston before grumbling. "But if it makes you rest easier at night I'll help carry the wood … but don't expect much, I'm kinda …"

"Puny." Said Jill with a dry smirk. "As long as we come second I don't care."

"Two is a very big number." Agreed Fripp dumbly. "I'll go and get some water to use on the fire."

As Fripp headed off towards the ocean Jill face palmed.

"Dumbass." Muttered Jill.

Nina farted.

"Yuck!" Gagged Imanda. "You could easily get the 'smell like a stinky swamp badge' if you were a Chipmunk scout."

"Well I _do_ try to be as stinky as I can be." Said Nina modestly.

"Just put some deodorant on; we've got a challenge to do." Said Rheneas as he crouched down by the fire and quickly got a small fire going. "We're going to need wood, some flammable plants and … pretty much anything we can burn easily. Preferably something coated in gasoline so that it creates an inferno, hehehe."

Fripp quickly ran back up.

"I tried to scoop the water up but it passed through my hands … what should I do?" Wailed Fripp.

"Grow a brain maybe?" Suggested Jill.

"I'm no good at gardening." Said Fripp.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Money doesn't grow on trees!<strong>

**Jill: **Fripp is kinda like Patch minus the farting and overwieghtness … he's got my vote if we lose. Still; he's at least not such a bragger like Lankston.

**Rheneas:** This is my kind of challenge. There couldn't have been a better start to the competition than what I've experienced. Maybe I can burn stuff after the challenge.

**Max: **I'm enjoying this challenge as much as a Red Dragon … you know, because Red Dragons like fire … never mind.

* * *

><p>"Right then; here's what we're going to do." Began Alice as her team stood around their fire making station.<p>

"Who put you in charge?" Asked Bishop with a dry expression.

"I did; I'm the only one who knows what I'm doing." Explained Alice.

"I'd rather not follow the leadership of a girl with lips bigger than Angelina Jolene and less money than Emma Watson." Said Bishop as he picked up a piece of firewood and tossed it on the unlit fire. "There; I've done my part in this challenge."

Alice growled as she tugged at her hair.

"I'm in charge and you have no say in the matter snob ass." Scowled Alice.

"Hahahahahaha!" Laughed Opal suddenly. "You have a lemon on your shirt! … You're fruity! Hahaha!"

"How can a person be like a fruit?" Asked Zed in confusion.

"It's a figure of speech." Said Sasha as she put her DS into her pocket.

"Look…" Said Alice as she struggled to remain calm. "We all want to win this challenge and avoid elimination, but the only way we are going to do that is to have me be the leader as I know what's best for the team."

"Fine by me." Shrugged Eddie. "I guess we should start by gathering firewood then, right?"

"Exactly; ok, Eddie, Sasha and Kim, you guys can go and get the firewood. Zed, Opal and Cherry, you three get the flint." Ordered Alice. "With me in charge there isn't any way we won't win first place."

"Whatever you say Captain Alice." Said Cherry as she left to search the beach for flint with Zed and Opal.

"Unless you fail." Said Bishop with a smirk as he relaxed on the sand.

"I _never_ fail!" Snarled Alice. "Now get your ass moving or we'll vote you off if we lose!"

"I thought you said there was no way we wouldn't come first." Said Bishop with a snide grin.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: That there was what we call a contradiction!<strong>

**Alice: **Bishop thinks he's so special because he has money; I shall ensure that he loses and ends up walking down that dock if he keeps questioning my authority! (Alice snarls and her eye twitches a little).

**Bishop: **(He is tapping his fingers together in a strategic gesture). While I highly dislike Alice due to the fact she thinks she's better than me, it's purely strategic … partly. If she gets angry, she'll push everyone harder. If she does that then everyone will get pissed at her and vote her off if we ever lose. Everybody's a winner … except Alice. (Bishop chuckles).

**Cherry: **Alice and Bishop went in here before me so this is alphabetical; heh. I wish the challenge had been to race dune buggies; they'll all like vrooooom and Whirrrrr and zoooom! Hopefully there'll be a race challenge because I want to burn some rubber. As fore Alice's leadership … I guess today is her trial run … sorta.

* * *

><p>"Ok maggots, vermin … oh, and Gordon; this is how it'll work." Said Quarla as she paced before her team mates with a scowl of strength on her face. "I am the strongest here and by extension to that I am at the top of the pecking order. We have a fire to build and we're going to make it blazing … GOT IT?"<p>

Everyone nodded, some in fear.

"Each of us has something we can offer to this team … however stupid it may be. I'm strong and powerful, Winnie is … cheerful, Gordon and Xyly have muscle and Helen … isn't easily distracted. The rest of you are good elimination fodder if we lose. Especially you!" Yelled Quarla as she jabbed a finger in Paul's chest.

"Yes M'aam!" Saluted Paul like a soldier while trembling a little.

"I'm no solider; I'm simply your ruler." Said Quarla as she shoved Paul over. "Now everybody get to work! I'll go and get some firewood; somebody else can get the fire started or look for flint."

Quarla left the proximity of the team and Yannis helped Paul to his feet.

"You heard Quarla, let's get to the task even if it is _way_ to exciting for me." Said Helen in mild disdain as she stiffly walked away to gather firewood.

Paul dusted himself off as he quickly rubbed some sanitizer on the spot Quarla had poked.

"Are you ok Paul; Quarla's being at mean to you as the dog across the street is to my kitties." Said Winnie.

Yannis gave a gesture of agreement to Winnie's statement.

"I'm ok; but Quarla … isn't very nice." Murmured Paul.

"Haw Haw!" Laughed Gordon obnoxiously. "You got beat up by a girl!"

"Says the guy who will inevitably drink himself into oblivion by age twenty one." Said Ulric with an eye roll while looking at the beer cans thrown around on the sand. "And seriously; ever heard of an invention called a recycling bin?"

"Whatev's; *hic*, you look like an old man you stupid ginger." Slurred Gordon.

"You do realize that you've got red hair right?" Said Ulric flatly.

"That's what *hic* makes it funny!" Laughed Gordon.

Yannis made a 'stuuuupid' gesture and silently laughed.

"Xyly agrees with Yannis." Nodded Xyly. "He's a few battle axes short of a Viking army."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Where Hangovers are cured!<strong>

**Yannis: **(He holds up a picture of Gordon and shakes his head).

**Winnie: **I hate alcohol; it takes like a hairball! I much prefer pineapple juice, it takes kinda like blue.

**Quarla: **I was lucky to end up on a team with a good mix of strong competitors and elimination fodder. I'm in half a mind to get rid off the Germaphobe or keep him as hassling him is a lot of fun (Quarla smirks nastily).

**Xyly: **Xyly thinks that Gordon should lay off on the booze; he's a bit sozzled as it is. He has Xyly's vote if we lose.

* * *

><p>Lankston, Jill and Fripp were gathering firewood to use on their signal fire; Jill was easily gathering a fair amount in an easy to carry stack while Fripp had some held under his arm. Lankston meanwhile was holding a single stick.<p>

"Lankston … you _do_ realize we're going to need more than one piece of firewood." Said Jill snarkly.

"You're bigger than me, you can carry more." Replied Lankston with a shrug.

"It's a _stick_." Said Jill flatly.

"Ok, fine … but I'm not as good at physical challenges as I will be at mental challenges." Said Lankston dryly as he picked up four pieces of wood.

"I wonder when we'll have our first challenge." Asked Fripp out loud.

"This IS our first challenge you idiot." Muttered Lankston.

"Aw thanks! You're so nice!" Smiled Fripp dumbly.

"… Change the channel." Muttered Lankston.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Let's watch the Disney Channel!<strong>

**Fripp: **Why do triangles have four sides? I've always wondered…

**Jill: **I don't get why Fripp hangs with Lankston … but watching the results is pretty funny. (She smirks).

* * *

><p>Rheneas was setting the fire up to get his team an early lead over their opposition. Who knew that being a pyro would come in handy so early? As Rheneas started to get a fire going Max walked over with some very dry seaweed and a few sticks.<p>

"Maybe you can burn these for multiple Die six's of fire." Said Max before nasally laughing.

"I don't get the joke but … thanks." Said Rheneas as he placed them in strategic spots on the growing fire. "Burn baby burn, hehehe."

"I can make the fire bigger." Said Nina while shoving some seaweed into her pants.

"Before Rheneas could ask her what she was doing Nina bent over and farted on the fire which, true to her word, made it bigger.

"Stinky and smart." Said Nina with a laugh.

"Ick! You kinda stink … like a _lot_; ever heard of a bird bath by any chance?" Asked Rheneas as he tossed two chunks of wood onto the fire.

"But I love being smelly! I just love going to the local farm and rolling around in pig muck." Said Nina while picking her nose.

Max took a step away from Nina as Donny and Imanda ran up with more firewood and some flint.

"We found some flint; we may already have a lighter but I could use it to help make the fire grow if you want." Offered Imanda. "I've got a master badge in making fires with flint."

"Sure." Agreed Rheneas.

While Imanda got started working on the fire Max left to look for some more firewood. Donny began to follow Max but Nina walked in front of him.

"Need something?" Asked Donny calmly.

"Just want to know if my armpits stink." Said Nina as she raised her arm which released an odor so _putrid_ that Donny's face turned green and a bird fell out of the sky.

"You're sick!" Gagged Donny as he ran off to throw up.

"Time for a stinky drinky!" Giggled Nina as she took out a bottle of what looked like toilet water and chugged some of it.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Isn't Stinky Drinky one of the rounds in Skatoony?<strong>

**Donny: **And so I take the shame of being the first person to puke. Man; Nina may be nice … ish … but she smells worse than a swamp combined with an outhouse used by a guy with HIV positive diarrhea! Yuck!

**Nina: **I love outhouses … they smell like an adventure to me! (Nina dunks her head in the toilet).

**Max: **I think we're doing well so far; with two people working on the fire who know what they are doing I'd say we're doing good enough to avoid elimination.

* * *

><p>"Why did we let Alice be in charge?" Asked Kim. "I would have preferred Bishop to lead … or maybe you Eddie."<p>

"Thanks Kim; but Alice wanted to … whether or not she will in the future depends on how good she does today." Said Eddie. "Or we could just raise our hands to vote."

"You have nice, _strong_ hands." Purred Kim.

"… Are you flirting with me?" Asked Eddie with a raised eyebrow.

Kim pretended to look embarrassed.

"Sorry, force of habit. Guys back home tend to, you know, really like me and I try and be nice in return. It kinda makes me a bit dizzy really." Lied Kim. "All the same; I can say without flirting that I like your hairstyle."

"Thanks; I've always enjoyed the quaff look since I'm a big fan of Elvis Presley. Too bad the robot in Robot Wars based on him always did crap."

"No, no, NO, NO!" Said Sasha in frustration as she lost a life in her game. "Man; Weasel Tactics is hard!"

"What's it about?" Asked Eddie.

"You play as a Weasel called Redmond and have to destroy the Green Talon Manticores crime empire with loads of badass weaponry." Explained Sasha as though she was reading an encyclopedia. "It's pretty good; but I'd say Fur Fighters is a _little_ better."

As Eddie and Sasha began to talk abut video games while collecting firewood Kim inwardly growled in annoyance.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: It's the game where everybody plays video games!<strong>

**Kim: **It's a shame Sasha is on the team; it'll make manipulating Eddie hard. I have to be careful as it is being that he's a detective … stupid gaming geek, I oughta stitch her feet to her face and throw her in a river … I don't like people getting in the way of my plans … nothing by boobs can't solve though. (Kim giggles insincerely).

**Sasha: **Kim kinda gives me a 'WARNING, ENEMY APPROACHING' feeling … but I'm sure she's nothing like that. Boy; its day two and I'm already going cuckoo. (Sasha resumes playing on her DS).

**Eddie: **I think it was a stroke of pure luck to be on the same team as Sasha … being that we already know each other and all. I wonder what would happen if we were the final two, that'd be pretty interesting.

* * *

><p>"I wonder if the flint wants to play hopscotch … I like balloons!" Yelled Opal randomly.<p>

"You're pretty funny Opal." Said Zed as he looked around for some flint. "Also; are you a natural bluehead or is it dyed?"

"I dyed it." Confirmed Opal. "Because you gotta have blue hair."

"Do I? I didn't realize that was a requirement nowadays. I apologize for breaking the rules." Said Zed humbly.

"It's a figure of speech Zed." Giggled Cherry. "How often have you gone to the city?"

"… I reckon I've never been before." Admitted Zed. "What's it like?"

"As fun as a barrel full of banana shaped torpedo's! Hahahaha!" Laughed Opal in a cutesy insane way.

"Bingo Wingo! I found the flint." Whooped Cherry as she scooped some half buried flint out of the sand. "I guess we should return back to our fire."

"I'm afraid the mouse is _**SMACK**_!" Yelled Opal.

There was a few seconds of confused silence.

"Dab in the middle of enemy territory." Finished Opal.

"What do you mean Miss?" Asked Zed.

"We've stumbled into the territory of the carnivorous crayons! Retreat! Hahahahahahah!" Laughed Opal as she cart wheeled and ran back in the direction of their fire.

"… Oooooooooook." Said Cherry in confusion.

"I didn't know crayons ate meat; boy, I'm learning a lot of things and it's only my second day here." Smiled Zed.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Where we teach you what you really need to know … like how to hunt alarm clocks!<strong>

**Zed: **Maybe if I listen to more of what Opal says I'll start 'ta understand the world outside my family's farm.

**Opal: **(She lifts up her skirt revealing her purple and green spotted panties). Panty shot! Hahahahaha!

* * *

><p>Alice was getting the fire going while Bishop was gathering the nearby firewood and complaining as he did so. Alice was also annoyed but not because of Bishop.<p>

"This isn't fair!" Whined Alice. "How can Team Everest be ahead of us? This team has me so we should have a titanic lead!"

"Ego much?" Said Bishop as he tossed a plank of wood onto the fire.

"Don't be hypocritical; your ego is bigger than mine by far." Snapped Alice.

"Well unlike you I am filthy rich so its justified." Replied Bishop calmly.

"… Well … shut up!" Pouted Alice childishly.

"Ooo, scary." Said Bishop sarcastically. "Hang on; here comes the rest of the white trash team."

Zed walked up to Alice holding the flint.

"Here's the flint you wanted m'lady." Said Zed as he passed Alice the flint.

Alice immediately began working on the fire without even saying thank you to Zed. Eddie, Sasha and Kim deposited their wood and also didn't receive any thanks.

"Ok everyone; go get more wood and components for the fire." Ordered Alice swiftly.

"… You could say thank you." Said Sasha as she crossed her arms with her DS in her left hand.

"You helped me; that's a reward in itself." Said Alice arrogantly.

"Actually; it does require a thank you." Said Bishop as he dusted off his expensive shirt. "I do not much like the way you treat the others."

"Like you care; you hate poor people." Spat Alice.

"Possibly; but you whined about not finishing in first place yesterday." Said Bishop.

Alice scowled and took a deep breath.

"Ok, thank you guys." Said Alice as though it was a foul word. "Now go and get some more wood."

A few of the others frowned as they left to get more wood.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: How much wood could a wood chuck chuck if they woodchuck could chuck would?<strong>

**Cherry: **Alice is bossy.

**Opal: **Alice is arrogant, a word derived from arrow which was invented by Robin who, as we all know, came from da hood. … I wonder if Octopus's like Tennis.

**Alice: **I'm just doing what's best for the team; I don't want my lesser team mates dragging me down. I'm the only reason we even have a chance in this challenge!

**Bishop: **If I had a dollar every time Alice acts conceited or boatful I would be even richer than I already am! (Bishop chuckles to himself).

* * *

><p>"I hate fire; it takes on too many forms too rapidly … its way to exciting." Said Helen dully.<p>

"Some kinds of fun are ok, like sports or beating the crap out of somebody weaker than you." Said Quarla with a rather nasty looking grin. "Weak people are just footstools for people like me. Plus their screaming is kinda funny."

"Screaming is too loud for me."

"Doughnuts?"

"Too sticky."

"Soccer?"

"Too kicky."

"What do you like then?" Asked Quarla while quickly gathering more firewood.

"Cardboard boxes, beige and life being as delightfully boring as possible." Replied Helen with an emotionless face.

"Man you are dull; just don't piss me off and we'll get along." Muttered Quarla.

"Thank you." Replied Helen.

"For what?" Asked Quarla while sounding puzzled.

"For calling me dull." Replied Helen.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: That there is what we call an insult backfire.<strong>

**Quarla: **Part of me wants to punch Helen and the other part of me wonders if she'll vote the way I want her too. Threatening people into obeying me usually works. (Quarla shrugs).

**Helen: **I have such a very good poker face that I'd be a champion at poker … if it weren't for the fact I absolutely hate it because it is way too exciting.

* * *

><p>"Paul; you don't have to spray the firewood; it'll be burned regardless." Said Ulric flatly.<p>

"I know; but I want it nice and clean so germs aren't sent into the atmosphere via the smoke." Reasoned Paul.

"If it makes you happy I guess." Shrugged Ulric before looking towards the fire. "Good job so far Xyly."

Xyly was working on getting the fire roaring into life and keeping it going; she gave a nod to Ulric.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this." Said Xyly while scratching the back of her head just under her Viking helmet. "But Xyly will need more wood soon; our stockpile is running low."

Xyly took out a battle axe from seemingly nowhere and swung it down onto one of the remaining logs of wood; it was cut clean in half.

"Don't worry; Winnie and Yannis went to look for firewood and Helen and Quarla will probably be back soon." Assured Ulric. "And unlike _someone_ they actually put effort into things and _do something_!"

Ulric and Xyly glared at Gordon who was sitting on a log drinking can after can after can of beer; he was swaying on the spot and had a drunken look on his face.

"Oh shut up little teapot fairy; you wanna fight? Come over here and I'll kick yer ass and bite your fingersss!" Slurred Gordon in completely drunkenness.

"You haven't stopped drinking beer since the challenge started; try to be a team player and put effort into this!" Frowned Ulric.

In response Gordon threw a beer can at Ulric.

"Oh, that _really_ hurt." Said Ulric with deadpan sarcasm.

"Why don't we use some of Gordon's beer on the fire?" Suggested Paul. "It's flammable isn't it?"

"Xyly agrees." Said Xyly.

"No way you stupid Mexicans!" Slurred Gordon drunkenly. "It's my beer, all mine and I ain't sharing … so nyeh!"

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Drunk Clunk!<strong>

**Tyson: **Looking at the teams, I can't help but notice some conflicts. Totally uncool; can't we all just get along? (Tyson starts strumming on his guitar). My guitar is special to me … I call her Sharon.

**Gordon: **My teammates *hic* can kiss my *hic* fat one!

**Ulric: **(He just sighs). Damn.

* * *

><p>"You're a really good listener Yannis; most people back home get annoyed when I talk about my kitties. They compare me to the crazy cat women on the Simpsons." Said Winnie as she picked up some firewood. "Some say my kitties are vermin, that's not very nice."<p>

Yannis put a hand on Winnie's shoulder and gave an understanding smile.

"Thanks Yannis … so, what's your favorite animal?" Asked Winnie curiously.

Yannis wrote something down on in his notebook and showed Winnie.

"Chameleons huh?" Said Winnie with a smile. "I always found it cool how they could change colors; kinda like me when I eat too much ice cream … yeah."

Yannis silently chuckled as he picked up some more firewood and pointed back the way they had come from.

"You're right; we should probably get the firewood back to our team." Agreed Winnie as she and Yannis began to head back to 'base'. "I hope this isn't an offensive question Yannis … but what's it like being mute? It must be hard."

Yannis quickly wrote something down and passed it to Winnie.

"'It's just a mild inconvenience, nothing too big'." Read Winnie. "Good to see you're optimistic; if I was mute I'd never be able to talk to my kitties. But … how come you are mute? I don't know how it really happens so forgive me if it's a stupid question.

Yannis gave a 'don't worry about it' gesture and wrote something else down.

"Your vocal cords never developed?" Read Winnie. "Somehow I think Uzuri would say something spooky about that.

Yannis nodded in agreement and smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Kooky and Spooky; it's Bamzooki!<strong>

**Yannis: **(He holds up a piece of paper that says 'Winnie = Friend').

**Winnie: **You know; Yannis really gets along well in the world despite the fact he can't talk. I'd say it's inspiring; I'm glad he's my friend. (Winnie smiles).

**Tyson: **All I really have to do today besides sit around and relax is use this confessional; I'd like to be on a team soon because these challenges are probably totally awesome. I wonder if there will be a talent show; I could play my guitar and sing a bit … but thinking of lyrics sometimes takes a while depending on the type of song it is.

* * *

><p>"Is this enough firewood?" Drawled Lankston as he set down another load of fire supplies in his team's area. "Because I'd really like to sit down."<p>

"Sure; I think we've got enough now." Nodded Rheneas before frowning a little. "But do you have to be so sarcastic and whiny about everything?"

"It's my weapon against life." Shrugged Lankston. "I think we'll win this challenge, the fire is passable."

"Passable?" Repeated Imanda.

"What does that mean?" Asked Fripp.

"It means average or only just enough." Explained Lankston. "I'm just saying it could be better, there is always room for improvement … unless I do something in which case it is perfection."

"About as perfect as Umbridge is a likable character." Muttered Donny. "You're attitude is kinda pissing me off."

"Me too." Agreed Jill.

"Leave Lanky alone." Said Fripp firmly.

"It's 'Lankston', not Lanky, you know, like Gaston only with an L and spelt a little differently." Grumbled Lankston.

"Be happy; we've probably done enough to come at least second." Said Imanda as she sent more sparks at the fire with the use of the flint.

"Or first; we're going to complete this challenge faster than how quick it is to kill a Goblin in D&D." Said Max before laughing nerdily.

"First place will be nice." Agreed Lankston. "And at least I've actually done something; all Nina is doing is getting messy."

Lankston gestured to Nina who was rubbing her head with a mud covered sea sponge.

"I could get her to take a bath." Bragged Lankston.

"Whatever." Said Nina with an eye roll.

"Oh shut up Pinkie Pie." Scoffed Lankston.

Jill smirked.

"You watch My Little Pony hmmm?" Said Jill with a very amused expression.

Lankston just avoided making eye contact with the others.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Personally I think Twilight Sparkle is the best.<strong>

**Lankston: **(He is grumbling and looks at the camera). … I'm allowed a guilty pleasure ok; piss off!

**Jill: **You have to admit that Lankston kinda walked right into that one.

**Fripp: **I like trains…

**Donny: **(He is laughing). Man; for a guy who thinks he's so much better than everyone else he's kinda stupid it admit something like that on international television! (He starts laughing again).

**Rheneas: **(He is flicking his lighter).I don't watch that show; I prefer Sonic Satam … it's called that because it used to air on Saturday mornings. Makes sense…

* * *

><p>"Team Everest's fire is bigger than ours; get to work everyone!" Ordered Alice as she and Zed worked on the fire.<p>

"Let's call the ghost busters!" Declared Opal while jumping up and down.

"Idiot." Muttered Alice quietly. "Look; we've got to get first place!"

"I reckon second place is good enough to avoid elimination." Pointed out Zed.

"A hick wouldn't understand the importance of victory." Said Alice shortly.

"Finally something we agree on." Said Bishop while counting some hundred dollar bills in his hand.

"Maybe we could burn the money to make the fire bigger." Suggested Opal.

"That's illegal; and also … not a chance." Said Bishop dully.

"I personally don't mind second place." Said Sasha without looking up from her video game. "I may like the arcade in the Champion's Cabin but as long as we avoid elimination it's all good."

"But I wanna come first!" Said Alice while looking like she wanted to have a tantrum.

"Just like me when I'm in a race; brrm!" Laughed Cherry as she tossed a small log onto the fire.

"I think our fire is a little better than Team Savannah's." Noted Eddie as he looked over at the opposing team. "But the size of the fire isn't the only deciding factor; overall quality counts as well."

"Eddie's right." Nodded Kim. "We've got to work as a team; a handsome team."

"Flirt." Muttered Alice.

"Sorry; it's force of habit." Replied Kim while inwardly thinking homicidal thoughts about Alice.

"I don't mind it; for you are quite a pretty young lady." Said Bishop in a slightly forced gentleman voice.

Kim pretended to blush while Opal sat down next to Zed.

"Do you like 紫皂?" Asked Opal.

"What do you mean?" Replied Zed as he didn't speak English.

"What did _you_ mean; huh, huh? Hahahahahaha!" Laughed Opal nuttily.

"… Err…" Zed trailed off while Opal started imitating a dog.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: I dreamt I was a beautiful milkmaid and then I woke up crying … but I don't know why.<strong>

**Alice: **Most of my team mates are idiots; but Opal is just plain annoying. She's like Izzy only even _worse_.

**Kim: **I think I can get Bishop to be my pawn and servant fairly easily. (Kim smirks).

**Zed: **I don't get understand Opal; she seems rather friendly, but she does do some odd things…

**Opal: **(She is eating a sock and trying to lick her own eyes).

**Bishop: **Kim may be non poor white trash … but she's pretty and that's good enough for me.

* * *

><p>"Xyly needs more wood." Called Xyly to Ulric.<p>

"Good thing Quarla and Helen have got a fair bit then." Said Ulric as the aggressive bully and the boring girl ran and walk up respectively with armfuls of firewood. "Good job girls, excellent work."

"The word excellent shouldn't exist; it's way too dangerous and exciting." Said Helen dully.

"And you aren't the leader so back off!" Snapped Quarla.

"I was just taking over in your absence." Said Ulric coolly and without any intimidation. "The fire is doing pretty good so far but Gordon won't do anything besides drink his beer and Paul won't touch a log until it's been cleaned."

"That little runt." Snarled Quarla as she dropped the logs and stormed towards Gordon, walked past him and up to Paul before she shoved the germaphobe over.

"That's for being useless!" Growled Quarla. "Thanks to you we're behind Team Everest!"

"But they've got Rheneas so that's to be expected." Said Paul as he got back to his feet.

Quarla shoved Paul back down.

"No backtalk runt!" Snarled Quarla.

"Hey, leave Paul alone." Said Ulric firmly. "He's been a lot more use than Gordon has been."

"Haw Haw!" Laughed Gordon. "Paul got beaten by a girl!"

"See what I mean." Said Ulric as he Helen passed him the firewood she was carrying so that Xyly could put them on the fire.

Winnie and Yannis walked up with some firewood and put it down by the fire.

"Good job everyone." Chirped Winnie. "Well, almost everyone."

"Shut *hic* up!" Growled Gordon as he downed another can of booze.

"Well you aren't helping." Reasoned Winnie.

"Not you, I meant that guy!" Scowled Gordon as he pointed to Yannis.

"Sadly Yannis can't speak." Said Winnie in annoyance.

"I know; he'd never be able to survive his first *hic* hang over! Haw Haw!" Laughed Gordon obnoxiously.

Yannis flipped Gordon the bird.

"Burn!" Laughed Ulric. "You don't need works to stick it to an asshole."

Gordon just belched drunkenly and swayed a little.

"Shut up *hic* blurry *hic* person." Slurred Gordon.

"Beer is too exciting; I prefer water." Said Helen with an eye roll as she helped Xyly put logs onto the fire.

"I like pear juice." Said Winnie. "My cats like milk."

"Go away." Muttered Helen.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Gordon is like Malik from Survivor Fan Characters 8 but definitely not as endearing.<strong>

**Helen: **Winnie is annoying; she's too happy. She is living proof of how dangerous fun is and why it should be made illegal.

**Winnie: **Helen's a bit of a stick in the mud.

**Paul: **… Quarla scares me a little. (Paul starts hanging pine scented freshener around the confessional).

* * *

><p>As the teams continued working on their signal fires Spider and Quana looked at their progress from a distance along with Tyson.<p>

"Their time is nearly up." Said Spider to his girlfriend.

"I wonder who's going to lose; I hope nobody sweet and nice will be voted off." Said Quana while looking up at the sunny sky. "Still; we're not judging … probably just as well really."

"Who is the judge going to be dude and dudette?" Asked Tyson.

"You'll have to wait and see; he'll be here soon, I think I heard him making out with … never mind." Mumbled Quana when she realized what she was saying.

"So it's a guy." Noted Tyson. "… Surprise me."

"Which team would you like to be on?" Asked Spider out of curiosity.

"I don't really mind; but Quarla seems kind uncool and Bishop just seems a little … mean. Every team has somebody a little touchy but I'm sure I'd be fine with any of the teams."

"Well by the end of today you'll join a team … and with that … it looks like it's time up." Noted Spider as he took out an air horn and pressed the button.

HEYOOOONK!

"Time up everybody! Step away from your fires." Announced Spider loudly.

"Time to see who's won and who's voting somebody off." Said Quana with a clap.

"So who's the judge?" Asked Jill.

"Is it Santa Claus?" Grinned Fripp dumbly.

"…No; it's a fan favorite from last season and a good friend of me and Spider." Explained Quana. "Please welcome…

…

…

…

…

…

Barney!"

At that moment Barney jumped down from a nearby tree and took a bow.

"Yaaaar! Hi everybody!" Greeted Barney. "You've been making some mighty fine Signal Fires me hearties."

"Quit the pirate accent; it's annoying." Said Alice in irritation.

"I shall be judging who won and who will be walking the plank tonight savvy?" Said Barney while not listening to Alice. "And now … I shall start the judging process yaaaar."

Barney walked over to Team Everest's fire; it was the biggest fire and was blazing strongly. Barney looked it over and nodded.

"Not a bad fire; good form, nice and firm yaaar … I would say this fire is cool as a kiwi savvy." Said Barney in satisfaction. "But don't be relieved yet Team Everest; I still have to check the other fires."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: You're fired!<strong>

**Nina: **We're doing great; I'm so happy I feel like drinking toilet water!

* * *

><p>Barney walked over to Team Savannah's signal fire and took a good appraise look at it.<p>

"Not bad me hearties; I think you did pretty good … but despite that I think Team Everest did a wee bit better yaaaar." Said Barney apologetically. "Team Everest is definitely safe … but now it all lies on Team Mongolia's fire."

Team Everest cheered while Team Savannah and Team Mongolia looked a little nervous.

Barney took his time looking over the signal fire that Team Mongolia had made; it was as if he was stalling for dramatic effect. After a whole minute of silently looking over the fire Barney spoke.

"I have reached a decision." Stated Barney. "Some of you may be unhappy, understandable yaaar … but I have decided that…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Team Mongolia takes second place yaaar."

Team Mongolia cheered while Team Savannah looked disappointed or angry in some cases.

"You stupid fairy pirate!" Slurred Gordon with a can of beer in one hand. "I oughta knock your lights out!"

"I was as fair as possible, very fair yaaar." Said Barney honestly.

"And there we have it." Said Spider as he stepped forwards. "Team Everest; you guys win and will be spending tonight in the Champion Cabin."

"Nice!" Grinned Rheneas.

"Much better." Said Lankston in satisfaction.

"Team Mongolia; you didn't win but you didn't lose either; you'll be staying in the Middle Place Cabin for tonight." Continued Spider.

"But we deserved first place!" Fumed Alice.

"We still avoided elimination so I'd say we did ok." Said Sasha while playing on her DS.

"Yay!" Cheered Opal.

"And Team Savannah; you guys are today's losing team, so you'll be attending the seasons first Bonfire Ceremony tonight." Said Spider apologetically. "After the ceremony you'll be sleeping in the Loser Cabin."

"Until then you are all free to go about your business and chill out." Smiled Quana.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: The results are in … time to cast your vote.<strong>

**Quarla: **God #bleep# dammit! How could we lose? Well; time to cut off some deadweight from the team and I think Paul will be a good candidate for my vote.

**Ulric:** I vote for Gordon; maybe if he hadn't got drunk and had actually tried to help we could have won.

**Gordon: **(He downs a can of booze in one gulp). Stupid pirate; he made us *hic* lose! Well; I vote *hic* Paul.

**Yannis: **(He looks mildly annoyed and holds up a piece of paper with 'Gordon' written on it and the word 'JERK' under that.

* * *

><p>That night when the sun had set and the moon was in the sky the eight members of Team Savannah were sitting on stumps around the Bonfire Ceremony area. Barney walked in carrying a tray of what looked like letterz wrapped in gold tin foil. Tyson was also with him.<p>

"Where are Spider and Quana?" Asked Winnie from her stump.

"They're making out." Grinned Barney. "For this season I'll be handling the elimination ceremonies yaaar!"

"I notice you don't have any marshmallows on the tray." Noted Paul.

"Yep; this season we've got something new … golden letters!" Exclaimed Barney as he picked up a golden foil wrapped letter C. "They're still edible; they're just tasty letter shaped solid chocolate wrapped in golden foil."

"Sounds tasty." Smiled Tyson.

"Can we hurry this up?" Asked Helen dryly. "The suspense is way too exciting."

"Very well yaaar." Nodded Barney. "I have before me a tray of seven golden letters; but there are eight of you savvy. Somebody will not get a golden letter; that person will be eliminated and have to walk the plank .. err … dock of shame. Basically; if ye don't get a golden letter then ye be eliminated."

There was a moment of silence.

"The first golden letter goes to Ulric." Said Barney.

"Nice." Grinned Ulric as he got up to collect his golden letter.

"… Winnie; don't worry because you're also safe."

"Helen"

"Yannis"

"Quarla"

"Xyly"

Barney picked up the last golden letter, a letter F to be precise, and held it up for Paul and Gordon to see.

"Gordon, Paul … this is the very last golden letter yaaaar." Said Barney solemnly. "One of you got the most votes … so … who's it gonna be?"

Paul was shaking nervously while Gordon just looked at the letter with a beer can in hand and an unintelligent look on his face.

"The final golden letter goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Paul."

Paul sighed in relief and Gordon looked furious. Barney handed Paul his golden letter while Gordon got up looking angry.

"I demand *hic* a #bleep# recount!" Slurred Gordon.

Suddenly Gordon swayed and dropped to the ground; he had passed out due to his excessive drinking.

"Yeah … Chef Hatchet, get the scallywag out of here yaaar." Said Barney.

Chef Hatchet walked up and dragged Gordon away to the dock of shame and tossed him onto the boat of losers; Chef got on and it drove off into the night.

"Well guys, you are down to seven now yaaar … but not for very long." Smiled Barney.

"What do you mean?" Asked Xyly.

"Well; as of this moment … Tyson is now a member of Team Savannah." Grinned Barney. "Enjoy your team Tyson."

Tyson nodded and looked over his new team mates,

"Hey dudes." Greeted Tyson.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: G is for get out!<strong>

**Tyson: **So I'm on Team Savannah huh? Not bad; they seem like a pretty good team. Maybe I can start to enjoy myself more now that I can compete in the challenges … this'll be totally awesome.

**Quarla: **Paul may have scraped through … but I'll make him _truly_ wish he hadn't.

* * *

><p>Spider and Quana stood on the dock of shame a short while after the Bonfire Ceremony.<p>

"And that's the first elimination of the season; Gordon is gone and Team Savannah now has Tyson." Said Spider to the camera.

"Conflicts and friendships are arising; but who's going to come out on top?" Asked Quana rhetorically.

"One thing is for certain; we have a big season ahead of us. But who will be the second person voted off? What will the next challenge be? And will Barney ever stop advertising our love life on international television?"

"Never!" Yelled a voice back in camp.

"Hahaha! Find out next time on Total Drama Letterama!" Waved Quana.

* * *

><p><strong>Votes<strong>

**Gordon:** Paul

**Helen: **Gordon

**Paul:** Gordon

**Quarla: **Paul

**Ulric:** Gordon

**Winnie: **Gordon

**Xyly:** Gordon

**Yannis:** Gordon

**Gordon: **6

**Paul: **2

* * *

><p><strong>Team Everest:<strong> Donny, Fripp, Imanda, Jill, Lankston, Max, Nina, Rheneas.

**Team Mongolia:** Alice, Bishop, Cherry, Eddie, Kim, Opal, Sasha, Zed.

**Team Savannah:** Helen, Paul, Quarla, Tyson, Ulric, Winnie, Xyly, Yannis.

**Voted off:** Gordon

* * *

><p>And already Gordon is gone; if only he wasn't so drunken and loutish, maybe somebody else would have been voted off. His drinking was sorta funny but I didn't really like him at all … so … yeah. Stay tuned for the next episode!<p>

**Next Time:** Three, two, one … Blast off!


	5. Day 3, Part 1: Tell me a secret

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Total Drama or any of its related seasons. They belong to Teletoon and Cartoon Network. The alphabet theme isn't mine and is property of Frank15. The 52 OC's in this story however are mine so do not steal them.

**The Warning: **This chapter contains gross humor, truth serum, insults, humor and an arrogant dude. You have been warned!

**Note: **I'm continuing my new year's resolution of quick updates. Hopefully I can have this story finished in early 2013 at the LATEST; after all, I want to give you all the best reading experience possible and I has BIG plans for certain future chapters. Enjoy the show everybody!

I thought Porky meant fat but apparently it means business. (Earthbound reference).

* * *

><p>Spider and Quana stood on the dock of shame late at night while the moon shone in an almost hypnotically illuminating way.<p>

"Last time on Total Drama Letterama we formed three teams. The fiery team Savannah, the gusty Team Everest and the Tropical Team Mongolia. With three teams of eight all bets were off on which team would be the most successful." Began Spider. "Tyson got lucky and won immunity thanks to his Easter Egg from day one containing a special immunity token. Thus he would sit out of the challenge and would join the team that lost the challenge and voted somebody off."

"The challenge of the day was building a Signal Fire … looking back on it Team Everest had an unfair advantage due to having a pyro and a girl scout among them." Murmured Quana before putting on her usual cheerful smile. "The teams worked together in hopes of winning first placer … or at the very least avoiding elimination."

"Alice quickly took charge of Team Mongolia and ordered them about while Bishop seems to have plans to get rid of her. Meanwhile Gordon just drank beer and insulted his team mates instead of trying at the challenge. Also of note was Quarla bullying Paul though I'm not exactly sure why…"

"In the end Team Everest won the challenge as our judge Barney said their signal fire was the best. Team Mongolia came second and thus were also safe. Team Savannah however lost and had to vote somebody off. Due to his alcoholic addiction, bad attitude and slight loutishness it was Gordon who ended up as the first person voted off."

"He was kinda mean and a little creepy; he hit on the girls while drunk." Shuddered Quana. "So, any word on VayVay?"

"She's still Missing in Action." Stated Spider. "She should be here on the fifth day of the competition but I'm not completely certain."

"Well hopefully she'll be here soon; she's missing out on all the fun!" Grinned Quana.

"Indeed my lovely … so what will the next challenge be? Will anymore friendships and conflicts form? And who will be the second person voted off? Find out on the third episode of Total Drama Letterama!" Finished Spider.

* * *

><p>(Theme song, I wanna be famous).<p>

* * *

><p>"Welcome to the team Tyson." Said Ulric as he, Tyson, Paul and Yannis lay under their individual blankets in the Loser Cabin trying to get warm. "You're definitely better than Gordon was."<p>

"Totally dude; that guy gave me a hangover just by looking at him; and truthfully I don't really like beer. I prefer soda." Said Tyson in his usual calm 'ice man' type voice.

"Germs, germs." Shivered Paul while huddled up in a corner. "I've got to clean this place up."

"It isn't so bad dude; this is my second night here, Yannis's as well. Besides the obvious lack of luxuries it isn't too different from the other cabins." Said Tyson while adjusting his sunglasses.

"Apart from that stain over there." Gulped Paul as he pointed to a very small stain at the other side of the room.

Yannis shook his head in sympathy and made a 'relax' gesture.

"Well; let's just try and get some sleep." Said Ulric as he lay down with his head on his pillow and added. "The key word being try."

The four guys laid down for a few moments as they got ready to welcome sleep into their form. After a couple of seconds of silence there was a knock at the door.

"Come back tomorrow." Muttered Ulric as he held his pillow over his head.

Yannis got up to answer the door; he opened it and in walked Xaria holding a tray of sodas.

"Hey guys; feeling sleepy?" Asked Xaria in a good natured snarky tone.

Yannis nodded and let out a completely silent yawn.

"To what do we owe the pleasure dudette?" Asked Tyson as he got to his feet.

"I just thought you guys might want a soda seeing as a little reward for surviving the first elimination ceremony." Explained Xaria.

"Sweet; I love soda!" Grinned Tyson as he took a can, opened it and chugged it down quickly. "Nice!"

"How about you guys?" Asked Xaria. "Feeling thirsty?"

Yannis smiled politely and took a can while Ulric took two and passed one to Paul. The germaphobe took out some cleaning spray and quickly sterilized the soda can.

"Thanks." Said Paul as he drank the soda as did Ulric and Yannis.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: What's the catch?<strong>

**Xaria: **Ok; here's the deal. We have a fear challenge planned and some of the Total Drama Letterz campers, myself included, have to get the fears of the new guys. We didn't know how we would do it until Wallace showed us his truth serum. It works … why else would Nakia admit to wetting the bed until she was fourteen. (Xaria laughs).

**Wallace: **(He is holding a vial of a purple liquid). In the wrong hands this truth serum could do much _goodness_ in the world. (Wallace shudders).

* * *

><p>"So … what did you think of the soda?" Asked Xaria curiously.<p>

"Not bad; it tastes like a rock concert in my mouth. I approve." Said Tyson while giving the double thumbs up.

"If I may ask you guys … what exactly are you afraid of?" Asked Xaria.

Yannis quickly wrote something down in his notebook and handed it to Xaria.

"Kasimar? Well; doesn't he scare us all?" Smiled Xaria.

"Germs." Answered Paul with a shiver. "But I bet you already knew that."

"Wait; why are we admitting our fears?" Asked Ulric. "Oh, it's for a fear challenge right. Well I'm not talking."

"So if I was to ask what your fear was you'd stay silent." Said Xaria.

"Exactly." Nodded Ulric.

"So what are you scared of?" Smirked Xaria.

"Free fall." Said Ulric before flinching. "… This is to do with the soda right?"

"Yep, just part of the job sorry." Said Xaria apologetically. "What about you Tyson?"

"I'm scared of submarines." Replied Tyson. "There's no telling if they'll come part when you're in them. Not cool."

"Thanks guys; sorry you'll have to face your fears sooner or later." Said Xaria as she collected the empty cans and left the building.

There was a few seconds of silence.

"Aw crap; that's all I can saw, aw crap." Grumbled Ulric.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Germaphobia; Paul has it in spades.<strong>

**Yannis: **(He holds up a picture of Kasimar and shivers fearfully).

**Tyson: **What can I say; submarines are really dangerous.

**Ulric: **Ever since I saw videos of bungee cords snapping I've been terrified of free fall; Oscar experienced it last season … he's a braver man than me.

**Paul: **(He is spraying his air freshener around). I'd be _very_ surprised if _anybody_ didn't know my fear before then.

* * *

><p>"Finally, sleep. I hope I don't have a dream because dreams are way too exciting. Maybe dreaming of a blank screen of beige would be tolerable." Mumbled Helen as she lay down under her blanket.<p>

"C'mon Helen! Dreams are fun. I hope I have the kitty copter dream again. It's so much fun!" Giggled Winnie as she settled down.

"You are a threat to sane people." Said Helen dully. "Nobody normal could be as fun loving as you … it sickens me."

"… You're a real wet blanket Helen." Pouted Winnie as she lay down.

"Xyly agrees; you should grab life by the Viking helmet horns and live wild." Agreed Xyly as she yawned loudly.

"Shut up you three; we need sleep if we're going to win tomorrow." Scowled Quarla. "Then again; none of us will be voted off; I say we vote off Yannis; he's the second weakest and bullying Paul is too much fun."

"You're a mean spirited hound." Frowned Winnie. "And Yannis and Paul are my friends."

"Not mine." Shrugged Helen.

"Xyly thinks they are nice." Said Xyly as she lay down on her pillow. and put her hands behind her head. "Give them a chance."

"… Whatever; as long as we don't lose I guess we won't have to think about it." Said Quarla as she lay down grumbling. "And how I got stuck bunking with you three I'll _never_ know."

"We're you're team mates." Pointed out Winnie.

"She's right." Agreed Xyly.

"Oh shut up!" Snapped Quarla.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Piss off!" Snapped Quarla.

The door opened and Irene walked in with three cans on Soda and a beige flask under her left arm.

"Hey girls! Enjoying the competition so far?" Asked Irene with a smile. "The trees would be happy to meet you."

"Talking to trees is too exciting." Muttered Helen.

"Hi Irene; how's it hanging?" Asked Winnie.

"It's going great; the trees are happy so how can I not be happy?" Smiled Irene.

"Sod off! I'm trying to get to sleep!" Snapped Quarla.

"Touchy … maybe a soda will give you reason to smile.

"Smiling is." Began Helen.

"Too exciting; Xyly gets it." Said Xyly as she rolled her eyes though nobody could see this due to her hair covering her eyes.

Winnie, Quarla and Xyly each took a soda and began to drink while Helen just looked repulsed.

"I hate soda; it's too fun for me." Drawled Helen.

"I bought you some water." Smiled Irene as she passed Helen the beige flask.

"I see you got it in my favorite color; not bad." Said Helen without the slightest sign of a smile.

The four girls quickly finished their drinks though once they had Quarla looked at Irene suspiciously.

"Why did you bring us these drinks anyway?" Asked Quarla. "You better tell me!"

"Just to be nice." Said Irene cheerfully. "SO Quarla … what are you scared of?"

"Jellyfish." Replied Quarla before covering her mouth. "What … how … arrgh!"

"So what are you scared of Winnie?" Asked Irene in a kind tone.

"I'm scared of Great Danes." Shivered Winnie. "They're just too big for me and one of them attacked me once…"

"You're ok right?" Asked Irene in concern.

"Yep, no damage done except gaining a fear." Replied Winnie.

"What about you Xyly?" Questioned Irene.

"Xyly is scared of statues; especially the type that have heads but no faces." Admitted Xyly uneasily.

"How are you making us do this? Tell me NOW!" Demanded Quarla.

"Truth serum; Wallace knows how to make it." Explained Irene.

"I'm not saying anything." Said Helen stiffly.

"I don't need to ask; your fear is having fun." Replied Irene with a giggle.

"How did you know?" Blinked Helen.

"I just had a sneaking suspicion." Said Irene with a playful sneaky expression.

"Don't pull faces! It is _far_ too exciting." Droned Helen.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Is <em>breathing<em> too exciting for you?**

**Irene: **(She is sitting cross legged). You know … Helen kinda looks like Mrs. Tweedy from Chicken Run.

**Xyly: **I wonder how truth serum is made. (Xyly looks thoughtful for a moment).

**Winnie: **I always liked Irene; she was so funny last season. I'm not looking forward to tomorrow's challenge though…

**Quarla: **That tree hugging bitch! When I get a hold of her I'm gonna (static cuts her off).

**Spider: **We couldn't show the rest of Quarla's confessional because what she said might have traumatized children. (Spider shudders).

* * *

><p>"I suppose this is a step up from the Loser Cabin … but somebody of my superior social standing deserves the Champion Cabin." Said Bishop bitterly as he lay in the top of one of the bunk beds.<p>

"It's not so bad partner; these bunk beds are kinda comfy." Reasoned Zed as he lay down in the bottom of the other bunk bed.

"First of all, _never_ call me 'partner'. Second of all, if I had my way I'd never go within a mile of a hick." Scowled Bishop.

"Be nice Bishop; your 'holier than thou' attitude won't get you very far in this game." Warned Eddie as he sat in the bunk above Zed. "Seriously, it's annoying. Zed may not be rich but he's kind and honest. You shouldn't really judge somebody by wealth."

"In a world where money talks you have to be rich to succeed." Said Bishop indifferently.

"Money ain't that important." Shrugged Zed.

Bishop looked like he had been shot in the head.

"_Excuse_ me? It may not occur to you but I'm important because I have money and you are not because you're a farmer. Why be on the show if money isn't important?" Asked Bishop.

"Well; I'd like to win the money to buy a new tractor for the farm." Said Zed. "And maybe I could buy an automated milking machine so we can milk the cows faster."

"You have no class." Muttered Bishop.

"Oh shut up Bishop; we're bunk mates and thus we're going to have to learn to get along." Said Eddie to try and stop a potential fight from breaking out.

There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Said Zed as he got out of bed and opened the door; Gary walked in with three cans of soda. "Howdy Gary."

"Am I going to get _any_ sleep at all tonight." Muttered Bishop as he got out of bed while Eddie got out of his own bed. "What do you need?"

"I just thought I'd give you three some celebratory drinks seeing as you got past the first elimination ceremony;, you know, just because." Offered Gary as he held out the three sodas.

"No thanks; I'm not thirsty." Declined Eddie politely.

"Gimme, I'm thirsty!" Said Bishop as he rudely snatched one of the soda cans and began to drink it.

"What's that there drink?" Asked Zed.

"Just a new recipe I thought up; you'll be one of the first to try it." Said Gary as he passed Zed one of the soda cans.

"Sounds good 'ta me." Said Zed as he tipped his hat in gratitude and drank the soda. "Boy; that tasted mighty good."

"So guys; if I may ask … what exactly are you scared of?" Asked Gary.

"Seeing money get burned." Answered Bishop before freezing in shock and looking darkly angry. "_What did you put in the drink_?"

"Truth serum." Replied Gary. "So; what about you Zed; got any fears?"

Zed thought for a moment.

"Well; I'm kinda frightened of riding a bull; they're wild." Mumbled Zed.

"Good thing I didn't drink the soda; you're not getting anything from me." Said Eddie as he crossed his arms and smirked confidently..

"No need; you admitted your fear last season, remember. I seem to recall you being afraid of clowns." Pointed out Gary with a small smirk.

Eddie's smirk vanished instantly.

"… Crap." Groaned Eddie.

"Don't worry guys; I made the same mistake." Reminded Gary. "I'm scared of the dark; it's why I've got a flashlight with me."

"… You're a dick." Muttered Bishop as he climbed back into bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Scott from South Park is a dick!<strong>

**Eddie: **I hate clowns; their make up, colorful wigs and red noses are just plain freaky!

**Bishop: **I cannot believe the _sheer_ audacity that Gary has; how _dare_ he do that to me?

**Zed: **I reckon I'll be seeing a bull tomorrow … oh dear.

* * *

><p>"You all did reasonable today; be proud of yourselves." Said Alice from a top bunk. "You were behind me, of course, but you did good enough."<p>

"Thanks … I think." Said Cherry from the bunk below Alice. "Would it kill you to be a little modest?"

"I'm not being arrogant as you irrationally imply; I am merely being truthful. I am the most valuable member of the team." Stated Alice.

"You didn't help us gather firewood." Said Kim in mild irritation from the other top bunk. "But we all did our part."

"It's too bad there are five of us and four bunks, sorry you had to sleep on the floor Opal … only that I don't feel comfortable sharing a bed with another girl." Mumbled Sasha as she played on her DS in the bunk below Kim.

"No problem; while I'm down here I can play hopscotch footsies with the bra gnomes! Hahahaha!" Giggled Opal like a madwomen.

"… Excuse me?" Blinked Kim in confusion and inwardly making hurtful insults about Opal's sanity.

"Sometimes I wish I had a Gorrila Barnús pell; it'd be as tickly as a turtle! Hahaha!" Giggled Opal before imitating a dog. "Yip! Arf! Yip!"

"Oh shut up you maniac!" Snapped Alice as she pulled her pillow over her head.

"Oh come on Alice; she's just a little bouncy is all. Just like a 4 X 4 Landover on maximum suspension! Vrooooom!" Grinned Cherry.

"Most racing games have a 4 X 4 land rover … but Gran Turismo 3 had a noticeable lack of one." Said Sasha while still playing her game.

"Seriously; are _any_ of you sane?" Asked Alice out loud.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Chirped Opal bouncily.

The door opened and Lavender walked in with five cans of soda and a smile on her face.

"Hi girls; how are you finding your stay on Total Drama Letterama so far?" Asked Lavender. "Hopefully you'll enjoy your time here as much as I did last season."

"Because you hooked up with a pirate right?" Teased Sasha as she paused her game/

"Well … yes; Barney just makes me feel so special." Beamed Lavender for a few seconds before snapping out of it. "I just thought you girls might want a soda each seeing that you've had a hard days work and took second place."

"Yummy!" Grinned Opal as she took a soda and downed it in one gulp. "MMMMM! Sugary! Hahaha!"

"Fine; seeing as I'll probably be up all night anyway." Muttered Alice as she got out of bed and took a soda.

Kim also got down from her bed and took one of the sodas.

"Thanks Lavender." Smiled Kim.

"Not a problem." Replied Lavender as Sasha and Cherry each took a soda and drank them down.

After the soda was finished and Lavender collected the cans she moved the conversation along.

"So girls; since you're new to the show a lot of the audience is going to want to know things about you. If I may ask … what are you scared of?" Asked Lavender in an intentionally gentle tone.

"I'm scared of mouse traps; I got covered in them once when I was a kid." Flinched Kim before going wide eyed. "Wait … what the?"

"What about you Cherry?" Asked Lavender.

"That's an easy one; I'm scared of Brum. That show always gave me the heebie jeebies." Shivered cherry before blanching. "Oh no."

"What about you Opal?" Asked Lavender.

"Bread!" Yelled Opal.

"You're scared of bread?" Blinked Lavender.

"No; I'm just teasing you like a potato! Hahaha! I'm scared of robotic penguins that sing the Banana phone song." Revealed Opal.

"You're all idiots." Muttered Alice. "She's making you reveal them for a fear challenge' don't you remember last season and the season before that?"

"It won't make a difference to me; I admitted I'm scared of Giygas last season." Shrugged Sasha as she got back into her bed and lay down to sleep.

"Are you going to tell me Alice?" Asked Lavender coyly.

"Not a chance you juvenile miscreant." Frowned Alice.

"Ok then … what are you scared of?" Asked Lavender with a smirk.

"I'm scared of hamsters." Replied Alice.

Alice stayed silent for 0.113892694 seconds before screaming in horror.

"No! No! How!" Wailed Alice.

"Wallace whipped up some truth serum." Explained Lavender. "Sorry I had to do that but we need it for a future challenge. You have my apologies."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: I'm afraid of termites because they might eat me since I'm made of wood.<strong>

**Alice: **Lavender is a monster! How could she do that to me? I liked her last season but now I can see she is a demon! How dare she!

**Opal: **(She is singing). _If you like turtles then I'll cook you some rhubarb pie; don't ask questions because I'll never say whyyyyyy_!

**Kim: **I feel like breaking Lavender's spine and jabbing it in her eyes. That was just unacceptable! I guess gingers really don't have souls. I'd manipulate Barney into cheating on her if it was possible but I doubt he'd be swayed by my charms.

* * *

><p>Team Everest was relaxing in the living room foyer of the Champions Cabin while feeling satisfied at their first victory. Needless to say it, but I'll go ahead and say it anyway, Imanda and Rheneas felt like the bell of the ball.<p>

"Good job guys; you really pulled through like a +5 battle axe against a level twenty monster in dungeons and dragons." Said Max nerdily.

"D&D is overrated." Said Lankston snarkly. "Bt still; good job guys … though I could have done better."

"You … err. Two! You two sure showed those smelly heads who's boss!" Clapped Fripp while jumping up and down on the spot like an idiot.

"Nothing too it guys; it comes from years of practice on the art of fire." Said Rheneas with a small amount of modesty. "Hopefully we'll get more challenges like that."

"Thanks guys; I'm definitely going to earn my 'win a signal fire building challenge on a reality show' badge." Said Imanda in satisfaction.

"Anybody got any marshmallows? We could have a little party." Suggested Nina. "And I could stick the marshmallows up my nose and then eat them."

"Eew!" Shuddered Fripp.

"Sure; all we need are the marshmallows." Said Jill with a playful eye roll.

"Yuck; marshmallows are worse than the book 'The BRG'." Said Donny is mild disgust. "I'll just get a soda."

Donny headed over to the soda machine and crouched down in front of it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Cautioned Rheneas. "I tried that and my arm got stuck; if not for Tabitha I could still be stuck there."

"Go back … _Tabith_a helped you?" Asked Jill in disbelief. "The same girl who manipulation people, told lies, allied with Kasimar and made Uzuri cry?"

"Well … yes, yes she did. She helped me." Said Rheneas with a clam expression.

"Tabitha's mean, she's a smelly head!" Declared Fripp.

"I don't know guys … she may be a little rough around the edges … but I really don't think she's as bad as people think. I can't explain why … but I just think she has a good side."

"Doubtful." Scoffed Lankston.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Redemption Island … sorta!<strong>

**Rheneas: Ok … **a lot of people really hate Tabitha … but I'm really not one of those people. I can't exactly explain it in words … but I just have a feeling she may have a truly kind side. She helped me last night right? I just think she's nicer than she seems. Besides; Kasimar deserves more hatred, he's a complete negative dickhead.

* * *

><p>There was a knock at the door and a moment later the door opened and Raven walked in carefully carrying a tray of eight soda's.<p>

"Hi everyone." Greeted Raven cheerfully. "Good job winning the challenge; are you enjoying the Champion Cabin?"

"It's passable." Shrugged Lankston.

"It's as fun as forty eight hour role-playing." Nodded Max.

"Glad to hear it; anyway, I thought I'd bring you some complementary sodas as a small reward for winning the challenge. Care for one?" Asked Raven sweetly.

Everyone took a soda and after thanking Raven began to open them.

"That was good." Said Imanda in satisfaction as she finished her soda while the others were still drinking theirs … though Lankston was having trouble opening his.

"So Imanda; what are you afraid of?" Asked Raven casually.

"Being stuck on a canoe in the middle of a lake." Replied Imanda before blinking. "Why did I just say that?"

While most of the others finished their drinks Lankston silently tossed his into the bin.

"So Rheneas; what about you?" Asked Raven.

"I'm afraid of bats." Replied Rheneas before looking confused. "Wait … huh?"

"How about you Nina?" Asked Raven.

"I'm afraid of soap; it buuuuuurns!" Wailed Nina.

"What's going on?" Asked Max out loud.

"How about you Max?" Smiled Raven.

"I'm fear skeletons." Gulped Max. "… How are you doing that?"

"Wallace's latest invention … truth serum." Explained Raven. "So; what's your fear Jill?"

"I'm afraid of Roller Coasters." Shivered Jill before groaning. "Darn it!"

"I'm not saying anything, no matter what you say I'm not telling!" Said Donny in pure determination and will power."

"What are you scared of Donny?" Giggled Raven.

"Super Heavyweight wrestlers; they're just so big." Said Donny before his eyes widened. "Now that's just mean spirited.

"So Lankston … what is it you fear most?" Asked raven.

"I'm not telling." Shrugged Lankston.

"What's your biggest fear?" Asked Raven again.

"Never gonna tell." Smirked Lankston.

"…Err … what gives you the creepsies?" Asked Raven while sounding confused.

"That's for me to know and you to guess." Chuckled Lankston. "Now please leave; I want to get some sleep."

Raven nodded and left the building while the others gaped at Lankston.

"How on earth did you resist the truth serum?" Asked Max in amazement.

"I didn't drink it." Shrugged Lankston with an arrogant smirk. "You may begin bowing down to me."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: That guys a smart one...<strong>

**Lankston: **Yep; I'm just _that_ good.

**Donny: **Ok, Lankston was smart enough to not drink the truth serum, he doesn't have to be boastful about it and rub it in. (Donny frowns).

**Imanda: **I'm not looking forward to the next challenge.

**Nina: **I found some more of that juice in the bin! (Nina takes out a can of the truth serum soda and pours it over her head).

* * *

><p>The next morning the contestants were eating breakfast. Immediately they noticed that they had been given different quality meals. Gary had explained that he was cooking for the winners, Raven for the second place team and Chef Hatchet for the losers. Currently most of the contestants were feeling nervous about the challenge … most of them that is, not all of them.<p>

"It really does come in handy to have such nigh endless intelligence such as mine." Bragged Lankston with a smirk.

"And mine!" Said Fripp.

"Err … yeah." Said Lankston with an eye roll.

"You don't have to be so big headed about it." Frowned Jill. "Hooray, you got lucky. Haha … whatever."

Before Lankston could answer Spider and Quana entered the mess hall. They noticed the somber and grim expressions on the contestant's faces and raised their eyebrows.

"What's wrong?" Asked Quana sounding concerned which truthfully she was.

"Like you don't know … what's the challenge going to be _this time_?" Asked Donny dully.

"You mean the fear challenge?" Asked Spider.

"Duh." Muttered Quarla.

"Oh; we aren't doing that." Smiled Quana.

There was an absolutely deafening silence.

"… What." Blinked Quarla while looking both relieved and pissed off.

"We just asked for your fears to make you think we were doing it; it was a little joke to get you into the competitive spirit … sorry if we scared any of you." Apologized Quana. "Anyway; our real challenge for today is something completely different … you're going to be building flying machines."

"You've got my attention." Said Max while looking interested.

"There are a large amount of supplies for constructing your own make shift flying vehicle. The challenge is who can make a vehicle that can go the highest from one blast of thrust … kind of like a rocket ship." Continued Quana. "You can make any design you want as long as it works."

"You have six and a half hours to make something that can really propel itself upwards … you must also make sure it can land safely as one person per team will be riding it." Informed Spider. "Remember though; no sabotaging other teams or adding weapons onto your vehicles. We want a creative but also fair challenge."

"Get ready to start building because your challenge starts … now!" Shouted Quana as she sounded an air horn.

The teams quickly ran out of the mess hall and within a couple of seconds they were all gone.

"And so the third challenge has begun; but who will soar and who will fall? Find out when we return to Total Drama Letterama." Said Spider to the camera.

* * *

><p>Building flying machines that can get as high as possible? This sounds like it will only end badly. But who will win and who will be the second person voted off? Find out next chapter!<p> 


	6. Day 3, Part 2: Up, up and away!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Total Drama or any of its related seasons. They belong to Teletoon and Cartoon Network. The alphabet theme isn't mine and is property of Frank15. The 52 OC's in this story however are mine so do not steal them.

**The Warning: **This chapter contains yelling, vomiting, smelly arm pits, farting, sky diving, bullying and all kinds of stupidity. You have been warned!

**Note: **Quick update again right? I'm hoping to make up for past hiatuses and give you readers the great story you deserve! Also, on an unrelated note, Total Drama Revenge of the Island is awesome so far! It's super! Yeehaw!

What goes up must come down!

* * *

><p>"Welcome back to Total Drama Letterama." Smiled Quana for the camera. "If you are just joining us then you missed the contestants admitted their fears under the influence of truth serum. Seriously; is there <em>anything<em> Wallace _can't_ make?"

"Anything that does something good." Smirked Spider.

"Good point my little arachnid." Agreed Quana. "There were fears such as Submarines, Bats and Roller Coasters. However; Lankston didn't admit his fear due to not drinking the truth serum … and Fripp didn't either because Raven left before she could ask him. Well; I'm sure we'll find out their fears eventually."

"Today's challenge is building flying vehicles; later in the episode we'll see which vehicle can go the highest." Said Spider. "Let's see how the teams are doing shall we?"

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: How high can you go?<strong>

**Lankston: **Fripp didn't admit his fear either … well I guess I could get him to tell me even though there won't be a fear challenge. Can't say I'm not curious.

**Max: **This is a challenge I could do good in; I'm pretty good at building things. I'm better at robotics than engineering but I've still got some skill all the same.

**Xyly: **Xyly thinks this challenge is not going to be easy. Xyly was never very good in electronics class.

**Cherry: **I am _so_ riding our vehicle! I love going super duper fast! Brum!

* * *

><p>"Ok; here's how it's going to work. We're going to make our machine light weight with a lot of thrusting power so that it can get as high as possible." Said Alice as she quickly took charge.<p>

"Can I be the leader this time?" Asked Cherry as she raised her hand. "I think I could be good at this; it's like building a stock car except its not."

"No; I'm the leader!" Frowned Alice. "I am the smartest and thus by extension I am the best candidate for leading us to victory after victory."

"I vote that Cherry has a go." Said Bishop as he sat on a barrel. "You led last time; it's only fair that somebody else has a go at leading."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Ready, set, GO!<strong>

**Bishop: **Truthfully I dislike Cherry as well … but getting Alice angry is quite satisfactory in itself. And besides; Cherry might do good. And if she completely screws up she'll get voted off; so I'll be safe from getting voted off either way. (Bishop smirks contently).

* * *

><p>"But I want to lead!" Whined Alice as she stomped her foot.<p>

"I don't see no problem with Cherry leading." Said Zed as he looked over the parts lying nearby.

"That's a double negative you uneducated hick!" Yelled Alice.

"How about this; we raise our hands to vote for the leader." Suggested Eddie. "Hands up if you want Alice to lead."

Alice raised her hand.

"Ok; hands up if you want Cherry to lead." Said Eddie.

Everyone minus Alice and Sasha raised their hands.

"Sasha; are you gonna vote?" Asked Eddie.

Sasha didn't seem to hear him as she was completely engrossed in her video game.

"C'mon; do a barrel roll!" Muttered Sasha as she gamed on her DS.

"Sasha; anybody home?" Asked Eddie.

"Huh, what?" Blinked Sasha as she returned to the real world and paused her game.

"We're voting for a leader for this challenge; the choices are Alice and Cherry; for you have a preference?" Asked Eddie.

"Oh, I vote for Cherry. Alice led us last time." Said Sasha as she put her DS into her pocket.

"Then it's settled; Cherry, you're leading us." Said Eddie with a nod.

"Yay Cherry! You show that panty raiding plumber who's boss!" Giggled Opal insanely.

Alice's eye twitched and she took a deep breath to calm herself down.

"Hey Alice; your face looks like a puffer fish when you get angry." Smiled Opal.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Mrs. Puff is a puffer fish … duh.<strong>

**Alice: **Opal is just plain crazy; it's like she's got Tourettes Syndrome or something! Urgh!

**Opal: **(She is bouncing up and down). Alice should learn to have fun; better to be a soda than a wet carrot! Hahahaha!

**Kim: **I'm going to play under the radar for now and let my team mates hate each other and ask me to be a swing vote; that way I can get rid of people I hate. Do I seem like Tabitha? … Not at all; Tabitha's a failed abortion and a slut while I am a little angel … or at least the others think that.

**Cherry: **Leading the team should be fun! Just like watching a NASCAR race! Woohoo!

* * *

><p>"So what are we going to do?" Asked Jill. "Because I have a sneaking suspicion that the flying machine won't build itself for us."<p>

"Does anybody here know about engineering?" Asked Imanda. "I haven't earned my 'build a complex watchamacallit badge' yet."

"I can; I build robots back home so this shouldn't be too hard." Said Max as he stepped forwards.

"Yeah right; I don't think so." Scoffed Lankston. "I've got this one. I'm a super genius, I can do anything."

"We could lead together." Said Max in an attempt to compromise.

"No; I'm leading." Said Lankston dryly.

"I vote for Max; he's nicer to be around than Lankston." Said Rheneas opinionatedly.

"I agree." Nodded Donny.

"C'mon guys; let Lanky lead." Said Fripp.

"It's _Lankston_." Frowned Lankston in annoyance.

"But I can't say Lankston Lanky." Apologized Fripp.

"You just did." Muttered Lankston.

"Cool; they've got oil!" Grinned Nina as she held up a can of oil and poured it over her midriff. "I smell so stinky!"

"No arguments there." Gagged Rheneas. "Seriously, take a flippin bath!"

"But baths are scary!" Shivered Nina.

"That reminds me; what are you scared of Lankston?" Asked Jill.

"Not telling." Said Lankston. "Mainly because I'm fearless."

"I strongly doubt that." Said Jill flatly.

"You can tell us; there isn't going to be a fear challenge." Assured Imanda.

"Why not ask Fripp, he didn't admit his either and he's dumb enough to tell you." Shrugged Lankston.

"Aw thanks!" Smiled Fripp whilst completely oblivious to be the insult before shivering. "I'm scared of … homework. It's hard!"

"You know … that fear doesn't really surprise me." Said Donny with an eye roll. "So Max; what do we do?"

"Well; we should get some pipes to use as thrusters and something to act as the main chassis … a sofa perhaps." Said Max as he began to think hard. "We'll need some fuel as well but I think we'll be able to find that stuff around here somewhere."

"I doubt it'll work since I'm not leading." Bragged Lankston.

"Shut up!" Snapped Donny.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Shut the suitcase by forcefully sitting down on it!<strong>

**Rheneas: **Lankston's ego kinda bugs me … but he's my team mates so there isn't much I can really do about it besides voting him off … that's not a bad idea but I don't want to lose either.

**Fripp: **Lanky is my best friend!

**Imanda: **Maybe I can earn my 'get airborne' badge if we succeed at this challenge.

* * *

><p>"I want no part in this challenge; flying high in the sky at a very fast speed is way too exiting for me." Said Helen in a very boring and dull sounding voice that was quite like sandpaper.<p>

"C'mon Helen, you might enjoy yourself." Said Winnie cheerfully.

"Don't doubt it until you try it dudette." Said Tyson.

"I hate enjoying myself; I love having a boring time, it's why I like Math class." Said Helen tonelessly before frowning. "And don't call me a dudette."

"Sorry." Apologized Tyson.

"If you don't participate you'll be the one voted off if we lose." Warned Ulric.

"I hate Bonfire Ceremonies; the suspense is too exciting." Droned Helen. "Fine … I'll help; what do you crazy people want me to do?"

"We need to gather parts for our flying vehicle; I suggest that." Began Paul before Quarla punched him over to the ground.

"Buzz off; we don't need a flippin fairy leading us. We need a strong leader with a heart of steel … me." Said Quarla aggressively. "We'll need our vehicle to be stream lined, robust and it must have enough of a blast off to get as high as is possible without us suffocating due to the lack of atmosphere."

Yannis was quickly drawing something in his notepad; he quickly finished and handed it to Winnie.

"Whoa, this looks like a pretty good idea Yannis." Smiled Winnie sweetly while sounding quite impressed. "So; I guess we're going to need a dentist's chair then."

"Gimme that." Scowled Quarla as she snatched Yannis' note book and looked over his drawing. "… You draw designs quickly huh? … Fine, I guess we can build this … but if it fails you're the one getting voted off!"

Yannis nodded in understanding and left to gather supplies from all the piles of junk and parts that were lying around.

"What makes you think you won't be the one voted off?" Asked Ulric bravely. "Myself and others don't much like your bullying ways."

"I'm a strong member of the team; you need me to win the challenges." Replied Quarla. "Cut off the weak links and become stronger; that's how these shows work."

"Maybe so; but causing grievous bodily harm to people isn't something I endorse." Shot back Ulric. "Seriously; you are treated Paul like he is vermin."

"He's the weakest member of the team; I'm just letting him know that." Shrugged Quarla. "Besides; it's fun!"

"Not to me it isn't." Mumbled Paul as he slunk away to look for parts they could use on their flying vehicle.

"Xyly thinks you're a bit mean." Frowned Xyly.

"Maybe so; but I bring results. And it's not like I'll bully you; I respect you since you've got strength." Assured Quarla. "In my opinion the weak should serve the strong."

"Xyly sees your logic but thinks it isn't very nice; Xyly shall now go and get some parts." Said Xyly as she left to look for something to use on the flying vehicle.

"Looks like its just us left dudes." Noted Tyson. "Why don't we just chill?"

"… No." Frowned Quarla. "We can look around our vicinity for some essentials and tools."

"That works too dudette." Agreed Tyson.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Totally radically awesomely cool … dude.<strong>

**Tyson: **I wonder if Quarla is like an onion; maybe she has layers. She could be sensitive deep down and tries being aggressive to hide that. Innocent until proven guilty right dudes? (Tyson starts strumming a tune on his guitar).

**Paul: **This is why I'm homeschooled; to avoid bullies. Well; it's mostly to avoid germs and dirt but its too avoid bullies too.

**Quarla: **If I find some pliers I can scare Paul by saying I'll rip his teeth out. (Quarla smirks).

**Xyly: **Xyly isn't sure what to think of Quarla; she's nice to Xyly but mean to Paul and Yannis. Maybe Xyly should wait and see.

* * *

><p>"I don't see why we are making our flying vehicle out of a crate." Said Alice with an eye roll. "It'd break apart in seconds."<p>

"But it's a good shape." Reasoned Cherry. "The thrusters will be underneath it so we'll have fully powered upwards momentum. It'll be all like chang changity vrooooom!"

"I still say I should have been in charge." Frowned Alice.

"Oh lighten up; it's no big deal." Said Kim as she carried an armful of pipes over to cherry.

"I found some paint!" Cheered Opal as she jumped up holding two cans of paint; orange and green respectively. "Can I paint the crate?"

"No." Denied Alice.

"I'm leader and I say yes." Nodded Cherry. "Go ahead but wait until we finish constructing the vehicle itself."

"Got it 迷你." Nodded Opal while saluting like a solider. "Left, right, left, right, left, right, up, down, Pingas!"

"She's mad." Muttered Alice.

"At least she isn't so uptight." Said Bishop as he carried a spanner over to Cherry.

"Shut up Bishop!" Snapped Alice. "I need personal space!"

Alice stormed away while Bishop raised an amused eyebrow.

"What rattled her cage then?" Smirked Bishop.

"A hamster?" Asked Opal as she popped up behind Bishop. "Alice is scared of hamsters you know."

"… Oh really?" Said Bishop in interest.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Yeah really!<strong>

**Bishop: **There has to be some way of using this to my advantage; that'll teach that peasant for thinking she's better than me.

**Sasha: **(She isn't looking up from her DS). This wasn't such a hard challenge; Cherry really seemed to know what she was doing. I like this team; we all offer something to it … and also there isn't really a clear bottom link so I'm not sure how a Bonfire Ceremony would turn out.

* * *

><p>"We're going to need a button to activate the engines; preferably a big red one. Can somebody give me a hand with the wiring?" Asked Cherry.<p>

"Pass; I'm going to gather more parts." Said Bishop shortly.

"I wouldn't know the first thing about wiring up that do-dad." Admitted Zed.

"I'll help; I know a bit about electronics, comes from being a video game addict since I was three years old." Said Sasha with a smile as she paused her game and got to her feet.

"Thanks Sasha." Said Cherry cheerfully.

"If you don't mind me asking; who's the pilot going to be?" Asked Zed while looking nervous. "Because I'd rather it not be me."

"But it'd be fun Zed; as fun as shaking your booty, like so!" Laughed Opal as she began to dance and shake her ass which made Zed pull his straw hat over his eyes in embarrassment.

"Hang in there Zed." Joked Eddie.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Hang ten surfer babes!<strong>

**Zed: **(He looks very conflicted and nervous). I apologize if I ain't allowed to say this on TV … but Opal sure can shake it. (Zed chuckles nervously).

**Eddie: **I wonder how many girls Zed has seen before the show. Probably not many given he's lived on a farm his whole life … Opal sure knows how to make everyone laugh and feel very awkward at the same time.

**Kim: **Opal is weird.

**Sasha: **Opal really brings a new meaning to the term 'genki', doesn't she?

* * *

><p>"Good job guys; I think the thrusters are properly fastened." Said Max while Donny and Nina worked on getting the thrusters connected to the sofa and the fuel tank.<p>

"Thanks Max." Said Donny before holding his nose. "Seriously Nina; you reek!"

"Aw thanks!" Smiled Nina as she grabbed Donny and hugged him which forced him face first into her arm pit. After a few seconds Nina released Donny.

Donny staggered on the spot before dropping to his knees by a bush and vomiting sickly.

"Poor guy; he just doesn't appreciate my smelliness." Giggled Nina before farting.

"You're completely pathetic." Scoffed Lankston as he fastened a seatbelt onto the sofa for the pilot to use. "Nina, take a bath, and Donny, your bolting work is shoddy at best."

"I don't see you doing much better." Growled Donny while weakly getting back to his feet. "And you aren't the one who got a face full of Nina's armpit shorty!"

"I may be the second shortest here … but you are still far and away the shortest of all." Sneered Lankston.

A hard fist quickly uppercut Lankston over.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Falcon Punch!<strong>

**Donny: **Ok, maybe I got a little too angry and might have given him a concussion … but I'm sensitive about my height ok. Seriously; I'm always looked down on back home because I'm small … no pun intended.

**Lankston: **How dare he do that? He could have crippled the team by hurting me!

**Jill: **Awesome punch Donny!

* * *

><p>"C'mon guys; we're a team, don't fight." Said Max while adjusting his 3D glasses.<p>

"He's right." Agreed Rheneas. "If you have to hurt anybody … make it Kasimar."

"He's a dick." Agreed Jill as she walked past holding a can of gasoline. "Should we put the gas in the fuel tank yet?"

"Not yet; we'll leave that for last." Said Max. "For now we've still got to finish building our real deal. We'll have to make sure the thruster's are stable … but since a test run isn't a possibility I'm worried that somebody may get hurt. I calculate the odds of the pilot getting hurt are nineteen to one."

"Those are still pretty good chances of being safe." Said Imanda.

"Yeah; but I'd like it to be one hundred percent safe; like how having a negative ten armour class makes you very impervious to damage in D&D." Pointed out Max.

"Don't worry; nineteen I way higher than I can count." Smiled Fripp dumbly.

"Err … thanks Fripp." Said Max with a slightly amused smile.

"I've got a secret." Said Fripp with a grin.

"… ok." Said Max.

"Want to hear it?" Asked Fripp.

"… Ok then; what is it?" Asked Max curiously.

"You can't tell anyone else the secret; they must never know." Whispered Fripp.

"I promise I won't tell." Said Max while crossing his heart.

"Ok … … … I have … a _nose_." Whispered Fripp while looking very serious before laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Secret Keeper!<strong>

**Fripp: **Mr. Camera; sometimes I wish I could be on TV. That would be fun!

**Rheneas: **(He has a weirded out expression).The _hell_ was that?

**Max:** Fripp may have, err, the intelligence of a small child … but he's nice enough.

* * *

><p>"Want to know a secret of mine?" Asked Nina loudly. "I'm enjoying this contest so much … I haven't bathed in <em>months<em>!"

"… But it's only the third day." Blinked Max.

"… I know." Grinned Nina while picking her nose.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Ok; that's just gross!<strong>

**Lankston: **… Ewwwwwwww!

**Donny: **No wonder Nina's afraid of soap**.**

**Jill: **Nina smells worse than a pig farm!

* * *

><p>Winnie and Yannis were working on their teams flying vehicle; they had repaired the dentist's chair they had found and were now attaching the fuel tank to the back of the chair.<p>

"I've never really considered myself an engineering sort of girl; more like a kitty cat girl." Said Winnie while she bolted the fuel tank on with a couple of strong rivets. "In fact; I have some feline characteristics."

Yannis looked interested and beckoned her to continue.

"Well; I particularly like getting scratched behind the eras … my real ears, not my kitty head band." Said Winnie sweetly.

Yannis nodded while straightening his bow tie a little.

"Say … Yannis." Began Winnie slightly hesitantly. "If I may ask, and I hope this isn't a bad question, but … what's your ethnicity? I can't quite tell."

Yannis smiled as he wrote something down in his notebook and handed it to Winnie.

"Oh, so you're Indian African Canadian." Said Winnie while sounding interested. "As for me I'm Canadian right down the family tree."

"Stop goofing off and GET TO WORK!" Screamed Quarla as she hauled some parts over. "You two are now on gathering duty; I'll start constructing the engine. Ulric! Helen! Give me a hand!"

Winnie and Yannis got up while Ulric and Helen walked over to help.

"I hate making things; it's far too exciting." Said Helen dully.

"Is breathing too exciting for you?" Asked Ulric sarcastically.

"Don't tell jokes; they're way too exciting." Frowned Helen.

"Stop talking and help me get this engine built." Snapped Quarla. "My uncle owns and auto shop so I know I'm doing but I'll need you two to told it in place while I weld it on."

"That … kinda dangerous." Gulped Ulric.

"Everything worth doing is dangerous." Shrugged Quarla.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Danger is my middle name!<strong>

**Yannis: **(He holds up a picture of Winnie and smiles. He then holds up a picture of Quarla and frowns).

**Ulric:** It turns outQuarla did know exactly what she was doing … but still, she could have melted my flippin hands off! Not cool!

**Tyson: **Quarla knows how to lead … but she's totally temperamental; she should just chill. Total harshness.

* * *

><p>"What should I do?" Asked Paul as he stood around watching his team mates.<p>

"Piss off; we don't need your help you weakling." Sneered Quarla as she finished welding the engine onto the chair.

"Yeah; your germ induced freak outs are _way_ too exciting." Droned Helen.

"Leave him alone you two." Frowned Ulric but Paul had already walked away looking a little upset and dejected.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Brutal and Boring, the gruesome twosome.<strong>

**Helen: **Paul is too exciting and is all round an idiot.

**Paul: **(He looks upset). I came to this show to cure my … 'little problem' … and also to make friends … but Quarla is really treating me like how Kasimar treated Lavender and Spider. I'm starting to wonder if she is nice deep down like I've been thinking.

**Winnie: **Poor Paul.

* * *

><p>"Quarla; why do you treat Paul like dirt?" Asked Tyson as he walked up carrying a bucket of bolts, screws and rivets that he had found lying around.<p>

"He's weak; we want only the strongest to stay." Said Quarla indifferently.

"I can only describe you by using the most _awful_ word in the English language." Frowned Tyson. "… Uncool."

"I like that word; being cool is too exciting and anyone who willingly calls themselves cool should be locked in an asylum." Droned Helen dully.

"… Harshness…." Flinched Tyson.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: As harsh as a wet marsh! Hey; that rhymes! Yay!<strong>

**Tyson: **I don't know what's worse; Quarla being a bully or Helen dissing cool people and fun in general. That's not right.

* * *

><p>"Paint the crate, paint the crate, paint the crate!" Sang Opal while painting Team Mongolia's crate vehicle orange and green. "hey, that rhymes! Hahahaha!"<p>

"Nobody cares." Muttered Alice as she sat on a barrel looking annoyed.

"What's got you upset?" Asked Kim as she walked up.

"I wanted to lead us." Muttered Alice.

"Maybe you can lead us next time; or maybe I could." Pondered Kim.

"Yeah; the guys would agree with you and your watermelons." Scowled Alice.

"… I can't help how I look." Said Kim while pretending to be upset.

"Ok … I'm sorry." Said Alice while sounding repulsed to say that word.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Sorry that I crashed the lorry!<strong>

**Alice: **I'm on a team of morons; why couldn't I have been on a team with somebody at least half sane.

**Kim: **It'd be fun getting Alice to look bad but it can wait a while until she pisses me off too much.

**Eddie: **I think Cherry is doing really good at leading us; the other teams will be in for a 'crate' surprise … ok, I admit that joke was utterly terrible. (Eddie chuckles).

* * *

><p>"Good job Opal; that paint job looks totally zoom!" grinned Cherry while holding a can of red paint. "How about we paint some flame stripes on it; they'll make us go faster!"<p>

"No they won't." Said Alice.

"I reckon Alice is right." Agreed Zed.

"It was just a joke." Explained Cherry.

"So Cherry; you're the pilot right?" Asked Sasha for confirmation. "Only that I don't really want to go up _that_ high in the sky."

"Sure; this I can do." Nodded Cherry. "And I've got my vintage racer helmet for protection."

"I think you'll need a parachute." Suggested Zed. "A fall from up there would probably hurt."

"No, _really_?" Said Bishop in a sarcastic tone.

"Yep; it's to do with gravity you see." Explained Zed oblivious to the sarcasm.

"I was being sarcastic you hick." Muttered Bishop.

"A hick is liker a hick … they bite!" Laughed Opal as she nipped Bishop on the hand.

"Ow! Get off me you hunk of trash!" Snapped Bishop angrily. "I do not much appreciate being bitten!"

"She's just playing around." Said Zed.

"Oh do shut up!" Grumbled Bishop as he walked away and sat down on a box. "Oh; and here's a parachute, no thanks necessary."

Bishop picked a parachute up and tossed it too his team mates.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Down the para-laundrey-chute!<strong>

**Zed: **I get the feeling that Bishop don't really like me … is it my shirt?

**Opal: **Ramma lamma bamma ka dignity ding da dong! Hahahahaha!

**Tabitha:** Strangely enough, the song 'we go together' has always been a favorite of mine. (Tabitha smiles but soon goes back to looking sad).

**Cherry: **I always liked the musical Grease … it had so many awesome cars!

**Eddie: **Bishop sure gets angry easily doesn't he? (Eddie sighs). I bet I won't get much sleep tonight if he starts on Zed again.

* * *

><p>"Ok everyone … I believe that we are finished." Said Max as he clapped his hands in satisfaction. "Now all we need to do is choose a pilot."<p>

"Not it." Said Lankston instantly.

"I thought you could do _anything_." Said Rheneas as he cocked an eyebrow.

"Obviously I could do this in my sleep if I wanted to … I just think one of you may appreciate the opportunity to prove you are almost as great as me." Replied Lankston coolly.

"Not me; that sofa is too clean." Gagged Nina. "I wish you guys hadn't sprayed it with air freshener or I could have been the pilot."

"Cleanliness is close to godliness." Said Donny.

"And messiness is close to living-life-iness." Grinned Nina while sniffing her smelly armpit.

"I'll do it if you want." Offered Donny.

"I'm find with that; I don't really think I'm ready to try and earn my 'pilot a flying vehicle' badge yet." Said Imanda as she adjusted her badge sash.

"Honestly; what badges doesn't your scout troop have?" Blinked Donny.

"We don't have one for puking after eating too many donuts." Replied Imanda.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Mmmmm, donuts *drools*<strong>

**Imanda: **There also isn't a badge for painting a dictionary.

**Jill: **Why would anybody want a badge for puking anyway?

**Fripp: **I like raspberry donuts! Yummy!

* * *

><p>"So it's settled then; Donny is our pilot." Said Max. "I feel that we can at least nab second place … but we shouldn't get overconfident or something may go wrong. That's happened to my party in Dungeons and Dragons more than once."<p>

"Relax; as long as I'm on this team we'll never lose." Assured Lankston. "Though Max, you are a distant second in terms of competence so be happy."

"Oh shut the hell up would you?" Muttered Rheneas.

"But Lanky's right; he's a strong member of the team." Said Fripp while drooling dumbly.

"… It's **Lankston**." Frowned Lankston in rather large annoyance.

"He's right Fripp." Agreed Rheneas

"Thank you Rheneas." Said Lankston.

"He's right because he's not Lanky at all; he's kinda short." Laughed Rheneas.

Lankston fumed while the others laughed, even Donny.

"Why are you laughing?" Asked Lankston.

"Short jokes are fine when they aren't aimed at me or other dwarfs." Stated Donny.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Snow White and the seven dwarfs … please don't tell Donny I said that! Please!<strong>

**Rheneas: **Lankston would probably be tolerable is he wasn't so arrogant and condescending; still, he's definitely not as bad as Kasimar or Nakia.

**Nina: **(She is burping the alphabet).

* * *

><p>"Aaaaaaand … done!" Said Quarla as she stepped away from the flying vehicle she and her team had been working on. "I think we stand a good chance in today's challenge; this should easily get us first place."<p>

"It was Yannis idea." Pointed out Winnie sunnily.

"Don't care." Shrugged Quarla. "Now all we need before we can truly finish is pick a pilot. Any volunteers?"

Yannis stepped back and shook his head.

"I'd rather not." Mumbled Winnie while tapping her fingers together nervously.

"No way; too exciting for me." Droned Helen in a bored tone.

"I'll do it; it seems totally wicked!" Grinned Tyson while pumping his fists.

"Fine; you can be the pilot." Nodded Quarla.

"Xyly would like to be the pilot." Said Xyly.

"We could do rock paper scissors for it." Suggested Tyson.

"How about we have a Viking Duel?" Grinned Xyly as she took out a vintage Viking war axe from absolutely nowhere.

"… Where did you get that from?" Asked Tyson with a confused expression.

"Xyly will never tell." Said Xyly with a shake of her head. "And now; we duel!"

Xyly was about to swing the flat of the battle axe but Quarla grabbed it from her.

"Stop it! Tyson is a strong player; if you're going to kill anybody make it Paul." Frowned Quarla.

"What?" Squeaked Paul in fear.

"… Never mind; Xyly will let Tyson be the pilot.

"Thanks Xyly." Smiled Tyson.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional; Darn! I wanted to see a Viking Duel. I had the popcorn ready and everything!<strong>

**Xyly: **(She is holding her war axe). This war axe is completely vintage and authentic. Xyly collects them you see.

* * *

><p>A short while later the twenty four contestants and their flying vehicles were in camp center. Tyson, Donny and Cherry were seated in their team's respective machines and were ready to start. Each flying vehicle had a large parachute attached that would deploy once they began to fall back down to earth while each of the pilots also had a parachute … just in case.<p>

"Ok everyone." Announced Spider to the assembled contestants. "Now that you've built your flying vehicles it's time to put them to the test. Your respective team representative, the pilot, will activate the engine and shoot up into the air. The team was goes the highest will win first place, the team that goes the lowest before falling back down will be attending a Bonfire Ceremony. The team who is neither highest nor lowest will finish in second place."

"Ok; everybody who isn't a pilot please get to a safe distance; we don't want anyone getting hurt." Instructed Quana.

The teams backed away to a safe distance while the pilots readied themselves for a fast and hard lurch of upward velocity.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Momentum is velocity X mass!<strong>

**Jill: **Here's hoping we get a second victory.

**Kim: **If we lose then Cherry is _gone_.

**Tyson: **This'll be _wicked_! Yeah!

* * *

><p>The pilots were safely fastened in and were ready to push the ignition buttons that would start the flying vehicles.<p>

"Ok pilots." Said Quana as she held an air horn. "You will activate your flying vehicles when I sound the air horn and not sooner. Good luck to all of you."

"Three"

"Two"

"One"

HONK!

Quana sounded the air horn and instantly the pilots activated the engines on their team's flying machines.

WHOOSH!

The three vehicles shot upwards into the sky at quite a speed; the ground was quickly disappearing below them. Donny was screaming while Tyson and Cherry were whooping in excitement.

"This is sooooo awesoooooooome!" Cheered Tyson as he and the other two got even higher.

"I feel so aliiiiive! Vrooooooom!" Cheered Cherry in excitement.

"I'm gonna be siiiiiiick!" Wailed Donny.

Suddenly Donny began to fall behind Tyson and Cherry and in a few moments his flying vehicle began to fall back to the ground; a few seconds later the parachute deployed which ensured he would land safely.

"You're going down … literally!" Grinned Cherry while the island beneath her and Tyson was getting very small.

"We'll see about that dudette!" Replied Tyson.

A second after Tyson said this his flying machine spluttered and began to slow down before falling back down to Wawanakwa Island. Like with Donny's vehicle a parachute was deployed.

"Yeehaw! I win!" Cheered Cherry as her vehicle began to slow down and fall back to earth.

Once the parachute was deployed Cherry unbuckled herself.

"Time for a sky dive!" Grinned Cherry as she let herself fall from her flying vehicle.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Free fall!<strong>

**Ulric: **Cherry is very brave … or very foolish … or maybe both.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later when the pilots and their vehicles were back no the ground with their teams Spider and Quana got ready to announce the results.<p>

"Well everyone; that was a pretty extreme challenge." Started Spider.

"I'll say." Giggled Cherry.

"But there were winners and losers." Continued Spider. "Team Mongolia; you got the highest before falling back to earth so you win first place and the Champions cabin tonight."

"Finally, some luxury." Said Bishop happily.

"Team Savannah; you didn't quite win but you came second and that's good enough to avoid elimination. The Middle Place Cabin is yours for the night." Smiled Spider

Yannis gave the thumbs up and looked content.

"And as for you Team Everest; you didn't get as high as the other teams so you get the Loser Cabin for the night and you'll be attending a Bonfire Ceremony later as well. Said Spider apologetically.

"Until then you can hang out and enjoy yourselves." Smiled Quana.

Spider and Quana left and the teams dispersed. Team Everest weren't exactly happy.

"Sorry guys; I let you down … but at least we tried." Apologized Max.

"Don't worry about it." Smiled Imanda kindly.

"You're kidding right; he led us and its because of him we lost. Told you that you should have followed my leadership." Stated Lankston dryly.

Most of the team glared as Lankston but this was broken by Nina farting.

"Haha! Smells bad huh? Haha!" Laughed Nina as she jumped into a puddle of mud.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Time for Team Everest's first ceremony.<strong>

**Lankston: **I vote for Nina; she's gross and unpleasant to be around. The girls will thank me for getting rid of her.

**Rheneas: **(He is leaning with his back against the side of the confessional). Ok; so here we are going to our first Bonfire ceremony, and I'm thinking, this could be fun … provided I'm not the one voted off. Well; in any case I vote for Lankston.

**Fripp: **Uuuurrrrgh … what do I do? Do I vote for who I want to win? In that case … I vote for myself because I want to win! Yay!

* * *

><p>Team Everest sat on stumps around the Bonfire Ceremony area while the slightly chilly night air blew gently at them and the moon shone down from up in the dark night sky. After a minute of sitting around Barney walked up with a Tray of seven Golden Letters.<p>

"Hey me hearties." Greeted Barney as he set the tray of Golden Letters down on the oil barrel. "Welcome to your first Bonfire Ceremony; and for some scurvy dog it'll be their last. Yaaar! Anyway; you may notice I don't have marshmallows on the tray, but instead I have peg leggedly shiny Golden Letters. They're just hard chocolate letters wrapped in golden tin foil yaaaar."

"Nice; I like chocolate a lot more than marshmallows.2 Said Donny as he sat cross-legged on his stump.

"If you've seen any of the previous systems then ye should know how this works, but just in case ye don't … when I call your name you can come up and get a Golden Letter; that's means you have survived the ceremony yaaar and are still in the running for the million. The camper who doesn't receive a Golden Letter will have to walk the dock of shame and board the sharky Boat of Losers and you'll be eliminated."

"Unless we return." Said Lankston.

"Ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies." Replied Barney. "The first Golden Letter goes to … Max yaaar."

"Jill"

"Rheneas"

"Imanda"

"Donny"

"Fripp"

Lankston and Nina were left on their stumps without a Golden Letter. Barney picked up the last golden letter, a letter D, and looked at the bottom two.

"Lankston, Nina … this is the last Golden Letter yaaar; at this point you have a one in two chance of being voted off … not good odds. There was a clear majority and I can reveal that the final Golden Letter goes too…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Nina."

Lankston looked completely stunned while Nina burped as she got up to collect her golden letter which she promptly stuck up her nose.

"What…" Was all Lankston could say.

"Lankston; Team Everest has spoken … it's time to walk the Dock of Shame." Said Barney in a solemn tone.

"… Fine! But you guys are going to regret voting for me; I bet you'll lose seven challenges in a row without my vast intellect to guide you." Bragged Lankston.

"Shut up!" Yelled Jill in annoyance.

"Well said." Agreed Rheneas.

Lankston glared at his former team mates one last time before he walked towards the dock of shame and boarded the boat of losers which sped off into the night.

"Well guys; ye be a team of seven now; they say seven is a lucky number yaaar … so maybe you'll do better without Lankston." Said Barney.

"We probably will." Agreed Imanda.

"And with that … you may go." Said Barney as he left back towards the building the former Total Drama Letterz campers were staying at while Team Everest headed to the Loser Cabin.

* * *

><p>Spider and Quana stood on the dock of shame while the moon shone down and the wind blew chillingly.<p>

"And so Lankston is the second person voted off; I guess his ego was his own undoing." Said Spider before pondering. "Kinda like Nakia in a way."

"He was really arrogant; but he can at least say he wasn't the first person voted off." Pointed out Quana. "So now twenty three contestants remain and VayVay still hasn't arrived … so will Quarla continue bullying Paul? Will Helen ever learn to have fun? And who will be the third person voted off? Find out next time on Total Drama Letterama!"

"And cut." Said the cameraman who headed off to edit the footage.

"Brrrrrr; it's a chilly night." Shivered Quana before grinning slyly at Spider. "But you'll _keep me warm_ won't you Spider?"

"You know it my Hispanic Beauty." Smiled Spider as he gave Quana a kiss.

* * *

><p>Votes<p>

Donny: Lankston

Fripp: Fripp

Imanda: Lankston

Jill: Lankston

Lankston: Nina

Max: Lankston

Nina: Lankston

Rheneas: Lankston

Lankston: 6

Nina: 1

Fripp: 1

* * *

><p>Voted Off: Gordon, Lankston<p>

* * *

><p>And now it is Lankston who has walked the dock of shame. I didn't really dislike him that much but even if I did he still wouldn't have lasted any longer or shorter. I found him sorta funny … but his arrogance was quite hatable.<p>

**Next Time:** Toys for tweens!


	7. Day 4, Part 1: Total Drama Toyland!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Total Drama or any of its related seasons. They belong to Teletoon and Cartoon Network. The alphabet theme isn't mine and is property of Frank15. The 52 OC's in this story however are mine so do not steal them.

**The Warning: **This chapter contains yelling, immature fart jokes, _mature_ fart jokes, poorly cooked soup, dreaming about kissing, a thrown plate and a slight sexual innuendo.

**Note: **I feel like an internet celebrity lately. With my book now available to buy I've been asked to do THREE interviews on three separate radio stations. Not only that but I'm invited to a big autism talent show in May, so that's something to look forward to. All in all … I feel more popular than NigaHiha ... well, maybe not THAT popular. Heehee! But I feel like the bell of the ball. On another I honestly don't know how I'm churning out chapters so quickly lately ... I geuss I'm just 'in the zone'.Wiht this author's note now over get ready to enjoy the next exciting chapter of Total Drama Letterama!

Toy's for Boys with pets collectively known as Roy's! Woohoo!

* * *

><p>It was early morning on Wawanakwa Island; the sun was rising on the horizon and the early morning birds were chirping because we all know that the early bird gets the worm … or something like that. Spider and Quana were standing on the dock of shame and were ready to start the introduction to the episode.<p>

"Last time on Total Drama Letterama; we decided that the sky was the limit … and I mean that literally rather than in a figure of speech sort of way." Began Spider. "Each of the three teams had to build a flying vehicle that would propel their chosen pilot up into the sky. The team who went the highest would win and the team that went the lowest would lose."

"The teams quickly got right on it and a few things quickly became clear. For one, Lankston considers his team mates to be inferior to himself and Fripp cannot say Lankston's name properly. It also seems that Alice considers herself the leader of Team Mongolia and doesn't take kindly to other people occupying that position." Said Quana. "And it looks like Bishop wants to get Alice vote off. Exactly why … I do not know."

"We'll surely see if he succeeds or fails eventually." Assured Spider. "The challenge went well with the teams quickly constructing their flying vehicles. Max's skill in robotics and engineering was shown while Cherry's experience with building stock cars came in handy. And we also learnt Quarla is skilled at welding … though I don't really like her as she bullies Paul for little reason with no provocation."

"I wouldn't mind seeing her voted off … being unbiased is harder than it looks." Said Quana. "In the end though Team Everest lost the challenge and had to attend their first Bonfire Ceremony. Due to his ego, arrogance and condescending attitude it was Lankston who ended up as the second person voted off."

"I wonder who will be voted off this time; today's challenge could unleash some hidden talent within the contestant … and it isn't a talent contest." Said Spider.

"Well I'm sure we'll fine out by sundown." Smiled Quana. "So who will be voted off third? What will the challenge be? Will anybody lose their sanity this early? And ... that's about it really. But find out the answers to these questions on this episode of Total Drama Letterama!"

* * *

><p>(Theme song, I wanna be famous)<p>

* * *

><p>"Now this is more like it; exactly what somebody of my social status deserves." Said Bishop in satisfactions his team stood in the Champion Cabin. "I say that Cherry should be our leader; she did a better job than Alice did."<p>

"No! I'm leader!" Growled Alice.

"But when you led us we came second; Cherry landed us first place. It's only common sense." Replied Bishop calmly.

"I don't really think we need a leader; it depends what the challenge of the day is and who is best suited for it." Said Eddie as he adjusted his sunglasses.

"Wait; you don't want a leader?" Said Alice while looking like she couldn't comprehend what she was hearing.

"It's not that I don't want one … just that we don't need one." Shrugged Eddie.

"He's right; there ain't an I in team." Agreed Zed.

"Shut up!" Growled Alice.

"Sorry M'aam." Apologized Zed.

Alice just growled and stormed off to one of the bedrooms to have a silent tantrum.

"… I reckon she's as temperamental as a wild bull." Said Zed after a few seconds of silence.

"I think you're right." Said Kim with a fake smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: String them along.<strong>

**Kim: **Zed may be a redneck inbred loser … but he's gullible. I think I could easily make him my pawn.

**Alice: **Bishop is really getting on my nerves … actually, most of my team is. I wonder if I could swap to another team.

* * *

><p>"I'm going back to bed; if any of you need me for something then please <em>hesitate<em> to ask." Said Bishop as he left to the stairs.

"He's as grumpy as Ripto." Said Sasha as she sat on a sofa while playing her video game. "He hates poor people as much as Ripto hates dragons. Stupid poshy."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: The grump who stole Christmas!<strong>

**Opal: **Bishop is as grumpy as a green gummy worm. I wonder if he was wedgied too hard as a kid.

**Sasha: **(She is playing on her DS and not paying attention to the camera).

* * *

><p>"Do you have any racing games?" Asked Cherry while she watched Sasha play on her DS.<p>

"I've got Mario Kart, Crash Team Racing and Penny Racers." Nodded Sasha. "My favorite Crash Bandicoot character is Ripper Roo … he kinda reminds me of Opal now that I think about it."

"Who's Crash Bandicoot?" Asked Zed curiously.

"He's a video game character; you don't play many video games do you?" Asked Sasha.

"Not really, no." Confirmed Zed.

"Hahahaha! You have much to learn about video games Zed; speaking of which, I think I'll call you Zig Zag Zed, it's cute!" Laughed Opal as she leapt onto Zed's back.

"Whoa!" Yelled Zed as he lost his balance and fell over to the floor with Opal coming down with him. "Let me know first if you're gonna do that again."

"Ookie!" Laughed Opal as she got to her feet and cart wheeled up the stairs.

Zed got back to his feet and adjusted his straw hat.

"Opal's a little weird." Noted Zed.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: A little … just a <em>LITTLE<em>?**

**Zed: **I wonder if Opal has had too many sugary drinks; I tend to go a little bit mad when I drink too much of my pop's homemade fizz juice.

**Cherry: **Opal's even wilder than me … awesome!

* * *

><p>The guys of Team Savannah were starting to wake up in their side of the Middle Place Cabin. Tyson and Ulric were on the top bunks while Paul was below Ulric and Yannis was below Tyson.<p>

"That was a good sleep; nice to be out of the Loser cabin for a change." Said Tyson as he stretched out contently and put his sunglasses on. "I feel ready for the challenge; hit me with your best shot world!"

Tyson jumped off his bunk and to the floor while Yannis silently yawned as he woke up and got out of bed.

"Morning Yannis; sleep well dude?" Asked Tyson as he ran a hand through his spiky green dyed hair.

Yannis nodded while looking at Paul and Ulric who were still asleep.

"They sure are sound sleepers huh?" Noted Tyson. "Well; we can't have them sleeping all day. WAKE UP!"

Paul awoke with a start and immediately began spraying his air freshener.

"Stay back germs!" Whimpered Paul before realizing that it was just the sound of Tyson yelling to wake him up. "Oh; it's just you guys. I was having a horrible nightmare."

"What was it?" Asked Tyson.

"I dreamt that … that I was wearing dirty cloths and that I was out of cleaning products." Shivered Paul.

Yannis rolled his eyes in amusement while Tyson chuckled a little.

"That's not a nightmare dude; a nightmare is getting dismembered." Said Tyson casually.

Paul gulped as he got out of bed.

"It's a nightmare to me; you know how I am about germs." Said Paul as he began to spray a small stain on the window and scrub it vigorously.

Yannis nodded in understanding while the sound of a groggy yawn attracted their attention. Ulric slowly sat up and rubbed his tired eyes.

"I hate mornings." Yawned Ulric. "Is it time for the challenge or can I sleep in?"

"If you stay in bed you'll sweat more and more germs will form." Said Paul as he finished scrubbing the stain.

"… I'll see you in a hour." Said Ulric as he lay back down.

"If you were a Mr. Man then you'd be Mr. lazy." Joked Tyson.

Yannis glanced at Tyson with a raised eyebrow as did Ulric.

"… Do you read Mr. Men books?" Blinked Ulric.

"… Did I say that?" Shrugged Tyson.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: He did.<strong>

**Tyson: **It's a guilty pleasure alright? I read them a lot when I was a kid. My favorite is Mr. Sneeze though I don't much like Mr. Mean. My little sister is kinda scared of Mr. Tickle.

**Yannis: **(He is laughing in complete silence).

* * *

><p>"Ok; I'll get up." Muttered Ulric. "I just like sleeping in is all."<p>

Yannis nodded in agreement and made some hand motions while gesturing to the door.

"Yannis is right; the challenge will be starting soon and we should get breakfast while it's available." Agreed Paul.

"Whoa; you understood his gestures that easily?" Said Ulric sounding impressed.

"It's as plain as day to me." Shrugged Paul modestly.

"That's cool." Said Tyson as he walked out the door to get breakfast.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Cool as a cactus cake!<strong>

**Paul: **I'm pretty good at understanding sign language; it's just a natural talent of mine. If only I was as equally good at not freaking out around germs.

**Yannis: **(He holds up a letter P and gives an impressed nod).

* * *

><p>The sun shone in through the window of the girl's side of the Middle Place Cabin. Winnie yawned and stretched from her bottom bunk and sat up while putting on her kitty ears headband.<p>

"God morning everyone!" Smiled Winnie cheerfully. "Did you have sweet dreams?"

Helen pulled her covers over herself and grunted while Quarla was doing push ups on the floor between the beds. Xyly was sound asleep on the bunk above Winnie.

"Yeah; I had a really good dream. I beat up a bunch of weaklings and won a medal for it." Said Quarla as she continued working out.

"I dreamt about kitties!" Giggled Winnie sunnily. "What about you Helen?"

"I hate dreams; they're far too exciting." Muttered Helen from under her covers. "I didn't have a dream."

"That's a shame; dreams a fun. I once dreamt I was a cat." Smiled Winnie as she got out of her bed. "Well; time to start the day; meow!"

"Get lost; you are the most exciting person I know … I hate it." Said Helen dully as she got out of her bed. "How can you enjoy fun so much?"

"… Because it's fun." Replied Winnie.

"Which is exactly why it should be banned." Replied Helen.

"Will you two shut up?" Growled Quarla. "We're a team; as much as I hate some of our other team mates we've got to work together. We can kill each other once we reach the merge."

"I don't want to kill anyone." Mumbled Winnie. 2That's mean."

"I'm a mean person." Shrugged Quarla. "I don't care either way as long as the job gets done."

"…You're still mean." Pouted Winnie.

"Like I said; I don't care." Repeated Quarla as she finished doing push ups.

"Push ups are too exciting; why not just sit in silence and do nothing?" Droned Helen.

"Because that's not productive and I'd much rather do something worthwhile like beating up a freshmen." Replied Quarla.

"Freshmen." Began Helen.

"Are too exciting; we know and personally I don't _care_!" Yelled Quarla.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Care bear!<strong>

**Quarla: **Of all the bunk mates I could have had … why did it have to be a girl as boring as sandpaper and a giddy cat lover? Urgh!

* * *

><p>"Is there ANYTHING you don't think is too exciting?" Asked Quarla dryly.<p>

"I like long dreary math problems." Replied Helen.

".. You've got issues." Muttered Quarla.

"Come on Quarla; be nice." Said Winnie.

"Being nice is far too exciting." Said Helen irritably.

There was the sound of a loud yawn as Xyly woke up and stretched out a bit.

"What did Xyly miss?" Asked Xyly.

"Nothing interesting." Muttered Quarla. "These two are just having a disagreement due to being polar opposites.

"She likes fun _way_ too much; she's _very_ dangerous." Explained Helen.

"Xyly thinks you should lighten up and enjoy life." Said Xyly as she got out of bed. "Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery but today is a gift … that is why it is called the present."

There was a few seconds of silence.

"Presents are too exciting." Droned Helen.

"Well then, screw you." Frowned Xyly.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Frighteningly excitingly fun!<strong>

**Helen: **Winnie is deadweight and a freak; as if any normal person could enjoy having _that_ much fun. (Helen shudders).

**Winnie: **I wonder why Helen hates fun. You know; she kinda reminds me of Nitt Notts from the Imagination Movers TV show.

**Xyly: **Helen is boring; and she'd take that as a compliment … Xyly thinks that's kinda weird.

* * *

><p>The Team Everest guys were waking up in the guys side of the Loser Cabin; Rheneas however was still dreaming and was also talking in his sleep.<p>

"Mmmm; yes, I would love to kiss you on your sweet blue lips." Mumbled Rheneas as he puckered up in his sleep much to the amusement of his room mates.

"I wonder who he's dreaming about." Pondered Max.

"I don't know; but this is comedy gold." Smirked Donny. "Where's a sound recorder when you need one?"

Fripp walked over to Rheneas and began poking him on the head.

"Renny, Renny, Renny, Renny, Renny!" Said Fripp annoyingly and dumbly.

Rheneas opened his eyes and frowned darkly.

"You had better have a good reason for waking me; I was having a really nice dream." Growled Rheneas.

"Yeah; we all heard." Laughed Donny. "You talk in your sleep."

"Oh…" Said Rheneas in embarrassment. "But still; why did you wake me up Fripp?"

"Because girls have cooties and I didn't want you to get icky yucky cooties!" gagged Fripp dumbly.

"First off; cooties don't friggin exist! Second, even if they did I couldn't get them in a dream as dreams aren't real." Frowned Rheneas as he got to his feet.

"Don't try explaining it to him; he's a little dumb." Said Max.

"Aw thanks buddy!" Smiled Fripp.

"I rest my case." Stated Max.

There was a few seconds of silence.

"Man; it sure is peaceful without Lankston here." Noted Donny. "I take that as a good omen."

"But don't you miss Lanky?" Asked Fripp.

"Are you kidding me; the guy was an obnoxious prick." Replied Donny.

"Agreed." Nodded Rheneas.

"Don't side with that smelly head, I thought you were nice Renny." Frowned Fripp.

"Smelly head … you're 16 and THAT is the best insult you can come up with?" Blinked Donny while Rheneas laughed a little.

"Don't worry Fripp; they just … didn't like Lankston too much. Besides; you'll make new friends." Said Max. "Like how I allied with the moon elves in Dungeons and Dragons. Besides; you want to win the million dollars right?"

"Uh huh! How big is a million anyway? I can only count to ten." Said Fripp dumbly.

"… I'm gonna get breakfast." Said Max as he left the cabin.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: If Chef Hatchet is cooking it then count me OUT.<strong>

**Donny: **I'd say Rheneas is my best friend here; he's cool. Max is a nice guy though he tends to ramble about Dungeons and Dragons. Fripp … well, he's nice but he's dumb as a sack of peanuts. Honestly; how did he get past the first grade?

**Rheneas: **Why did Fripp have to weak me? It was a really god dream … and no; I am not telling you what it was.

**Max: **I wonder if the guys would like to play some D n D later. I bought all the required stuff with me.

* * *

><p>"I don't know how much longer I can sleep like this." Muttered Jill with a yawn and a peg over her nose.<p>

Nina's extremely bad body odor had spread throughout the girls side of the cabin and it smelt _**BAD**_. Nina Wasn't so bad in terms of personality but Jill couldn't put up with her smell for much longer.

"Maybe I should have voted off Nina instead of Lankston." Muttered Jill.

Nina farted and laughed.

"I definitely should have." Groaned Jill.

"Don't worry; I'm sure we'll get used to the smell eventually." Assured Imanda who also had a peg over her nose. "At the very least I'll earn my 'sleep near a smelly person' badge."

"Your scout troop has some pretty weird badges." Noted Jill because coughing. "Oh god! This smells worse than a festering dead rat that's been fermenting in a sewer for seven years with bright blue eyes!"

"Surely it isn't that bad." Said Imanda as she sat up. "Well; it's breakfast time anyway … eating Chef Hatchet's food should be a badge. Because it really takes effort to stomach it."

"Oh it's not that bad." Said Nina as she walked over while scratching her butt. "I bet it'll be dee-lish."

"Do you want twenty bucks?" Asked Jill as she took out her wallet and fished out a twenty dollar bill.

"Sure." Smiled Nina.

"Take a bath and it's yours; the easiest twenty you'll ever make." Said Jill before pleading. "Seriously; I'm begging you! Take a bath!"

"No thanks; I'd prefer staying stinky to getting quick money. Now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna roll in some mud." Giggled Nina. "See you two later! Bye!"

Nina walked out of the cabin while Imanda and Jill exchanged a glance.

"… I'm going to ask Paul if I can borrow some of his air freshener." Vowed Jill.

"Good idea." Agreed Imanda.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: The color of stink is a sickly bright pink!<strong>

**Nina: **Hey; I got a joke! What's silent but deadly? (Nina farts). Hahahaha! (Nina picks her nose).

**Jill:** (She is wearing a gas mask). Nina is definitely nicer than Lankston was … but at least he didn't smell like Chris's feet! Yuck!

**Imanda: **Nina means well … but her personal hygiene could be a _little_ better than it currently is. (Imanda gags).

* * *

><p>The twenty three campers were sitting in the Mess Hall at their team's respective tables eating breakfast. Some were enjoying their breakfast more than others since Gary was cooking for Team Mongolia, Raven for Team Savannah and Chef Hatchet was 'cooking' for Team Everest.<p>

"This is really good Gary; thank you." Smiled Sasha as she ate her pancakes and toast.

"No problem." Replied Gary.

"This is a meal somebody like myself deserves." Agreed Alice.

"I've had better; back home I have a personal Chef for every meal of the day and I have thousands of things to choose from." Bragged Bishop.

"Hey Bishop." Said Eddie.

"Yeah?" Replied Bishop.

"Shut up." Said Eddie flatly.

"Yeah; shut up." Agreed Kim.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Where arrogant people confess.<strong>

**Bishop: **Eddie has a lot of nerve to tell ME to shut up … but I have to act nice if I can have him get rid of Alice. Don't ask why I hate her; it's a very complicated explanation but it comes down to me hating her as a person.

**Opal: **I love pancakes! I especially like cutting them into funny shapes like a triangle or a monkey! Hahahaha!

* * *

><p>"We should be the ones eating Gary's cooking." Scowled Quarla.<p>

"I don't mind; I love eggs!" Smiled Winnie as she ate her fried eggs with a drink of orange juice.

Yannis nodded in agreement as he cut his eggs with a knife and fork and ate them politely.

"Fried eggs are too exciting; I prefer brown bread." Said Helen dully.

"If you don't eat you'll starve." Pointed out Paul as he looked over his fried egg.

"What are you doing now wimp?" Asked Quarla in annoyance.

"Checking that the egg is safe to eat; I don't want to eat any salmonella." Explained Paul.

Quarla just scowled at Paul and threw her empty plate at him which missed and shattered against the wall behind Paul.

"Whoa! Chill out dudette!" Exclaimed Tyson. "That's not cool!"

"Well he annoyed me." Replied Quarla.

"How?" Asked Tyson.

"By existing." Replied Quarla.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Existence is futile … get it? … Never mind.<strong>

**Paul: **Good thing the plate missed or I could have got a concussion. Seriously; Quarla has a really strong throw!

**Yannis: **(He holds up a picture of Quarla and frowns while shaking his head).

* * *

><p>"Yummy!" Grinned Nina as she ate her 'breakfast' with her hands and rubbed her hands on her shirt after quickly finishing.<p>

"At least somebody is enjoying it." Muttered Jill while eating her soup hesitantly.

"It's not so bad." Said Imanda. "Then again; I'm trained to eat gross things in times of need."

"I wouldn't have minded something char broiled but you can't really do that with soup." Lamented Rheneas as he flicked his lighter on and off.

"I can't help but feel this food is insanitary." Gagged Max as he pushed his breakfast away. "I think I've had enough."

"Agreed." Gagged Jill as she pushed her soup away.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Insanitary … that's something that Double De would say!<strong>

**Fripp: **My soup smelt like smelly doo-doo!

**Rheneas: **I think the fact that Chef Hatchet cooks for the losers is all the incentive I need to never lose.

* * *

><p>Ad the contestants finished off  stopped eating their delicious / disgusting breakfast Spider and Quana entered the mess hall.

"Morning everyone." Sang Quana cheerfully. "Ready for your next challenge? And don't worry; this one is pretty easy."

"Really?" Asked Donny skeptically.

"We're not lying." Promised Spider. "Most of you will probably enjoy this; it'll really be a chance to get creative and have fun. Maybe even get you thinking."

"This challenge sounds like drudgery, way to exciting." Said Helen in disdain.

"You may like it." Said Spider. "Follow us and we'll explain."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Follow me inside, outside, through the stratosphere! What song was that from? Guess!<strong>

**Cherry: **This sounds like a fun challenge!

**Winnie:** I wonder if the challenge involves kitties … here's hoping! (Winnie giggles)

* * *

><p>Spider and Quana stood before the contestants; behind them was a trio of large crates labeled 'supplies'.<p>

"Today's challenge is something that will, I think, bring you back to your younger days." Said Quana sunnily. "Because today … you will be making toys!"

"… That's it? Just building toys." Blinked Bishop.

"Yep; you can make any toy you can think of …as long as it's suitable for children, we don't want any ... well, you know..." Trailed off Spider nervously. "Anyway; each team will be making three toys. Once your building time ends they will be marked out of ten by our two judges."

"Who's judging?" Asked Alice promptly.

"I'm glad you asked; come on out you two." Called Quana.

Jimmy and Eleanor walked out from behind the crates and waved to the twenty three contestants.

"Hi everyone!" Said Jimmy and Eleanor in usion.

A chorus of 'hi's' and 'hello's' greeted them.

"We'll be judging your toys later today; both of us will give you a mark out of ten. Thus you can have a maximum of twenty or a minimum of two." Explained Eleanor.

"And try to think outside the box; I like seeing new ideas and original thinking." Added Jimmy.

"So how do we win?" Asked Quarla as she cracked her knuckled threateningly. "Is it the team with the highest scoring toy or the total score of all toys put together?"

"The winner will be determined by adding up the scores of all the toys; if there is a tie each team involved will create a new toy and the best of those will win … but it's heavily unlikely that would be the outcome." Said Eleanor before gulping. "And please don't crack your knuckles at me … it's making me feel really uneasy."

"Good." Grinned Quarla.

Jimmy held Eleanor's hand to calm her while Spider and Quana stepped forward.

"Well everyone; that's the challenge. Just make three toys per team and remember; be original, creative and colorful." Finished Quana.

"Your time starts … now!" Announced Spider as he sounded an air horn.

Each team claimed a crate and began to drag them away to their respective building sites.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Drag race! Get it? … Bad joke I know.<strong>

**Opal: **This'll be as fun as a furry fluff ball! I love toys!

**Helen: **I hate toys; they're _**FAR**_ too exciting … but I may as well go along with it since I've got little choice in the matter.

**Fripp: **… Is mayonnaise a toy?

* * *

><p>"So the teams are already thinking up ideas for toys … but who's going to bring toy joy and who's going to be put in the corner?" Asked Spider to the camera. "Find out after the break!"<p>

"You can put me _in the corner_ anytime you want." Flirted Quana with a wink.

Spider just blushed nervously in response.

* * *

><p>Toy building huh? That seems like a pretty easy challenge … but what types of toys will the contestants create? Believe me; the next chapter will be fun to write! Stay tuned loyal readers!<p> 


	8. Day 4, Part 2: ToyTown TakeDown

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Total Drama or any of its related seasons. They belong to Teletoon and Cartoon Network. The alphabet theme isn't mine and is property of Frank15. The 52 OC's in this story however are mine so do not steal them.

**The Warning: **This chapter contains idiocy, grossness, mud, a singing toaster and a bar of soap called 'Steve'. You have been warned!

**Note: **I can't really think of much to say … so I'll just say Toffee Pancakes because I feel hungry. Enjoy the chapter!

I want a nice toy for Christmas!

* * *

><p>"Welcome back to Total Drama Letterama." Smiled Spider to the camera. "If you are just joining us then allow us to bring you up to speed on what you have missed. Today's challenge is toy building; each team will build three toys and Jimmy and Eleanor will be judging them. The team with the most points wins; the opposite can be said for the team that gets the fewest point."<p>

"I think Team Mongolia might do pretty good at this one." Said Quana opinionatedly. "Opal's really bouncy and fun so she might think of a decent toy."

"I think that Team Everest might do pretty good; Max is a robotier after all." Pointed out Spider. "But maybe Team Savannah could surprise us; I bet Winnie will think of something to do with cats due to her liking for them."

"This sure will be a challenge to remember no matter what happens." Agreed Spider. "I just hope nobody gets hurt."

"I doubt anyone will; it's just toy building." Assured Quana sweetly.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Bob the builder!<strong>

**Quana: **I really hope I didn't just jinx it by saying that…

**Kasimar: **I hope somebody hurts their hand with a nail gun! Yahahahaha!

* * *

><p>"This shouldn't be such a hard challenge; I mean; we've all played with toys when we were little right?" Said Rheneas as he sat on the overturned empty crate his team had claimed.<p>

"Ahem." Frowned Donny.

"Oh … sorry about that Donny." Apologized Rheneas.

"Does anybody have any ideas for a toy? Brainstorming always helps me when I create robots." Said Max.

"Let's think of something gross!" Grinned Nina. "Like a giant woopie cushion."

"That's been done; we have to be original." Pointed out Imanda. "Maybe we make some sort of doll … but make it a sort of cutesy monster; I hear that's a popular trend nowadays."

"Perhaps we should see what materials we have." Suggested Jill. "No use thinking of something if making it isn't a possibility."

"Crayons are fun … maybe we should make a cake!" Suggested Fripp.

"This is a toy building challenge; not a cooking challenge." Frowned Jill while rolling her eyes. "Do you even have a brain?"

Fripp was silent for a few seconds.

"Are spoons toys?" Asked Fripp dumbly.

Jill sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Spoony Moony!<strong>

**Jill: **I'm torn between voting off Fripp for being an idiot and voting off Nina for stinking like a swamp.

**Fripp: **Hello! My name's Fripp!

* * *

><p>"How about this." Suggested Imanda. "We could split into three groups and brain storm together. That way we'll be multitasking and thus we will save time. I've already got my 'time saving' badge."<p>

"That sounds like a good idea." Agreed Max. "What do you guys think?"

"I'm all for it." Shrugged Donny. "As long as we don't lose I'm game."

"Fripp agrees." Said Fripp dumbly. "… What's a group?"

"I'll work alone; I have a great idea, but I want it to be a smelly surprise!" Grinned Nina before she began farting with her armpit. "Music to my ears!"

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: I don't have ears!<strong>

**Nina: **(She is about to eat a sandwich but drops it in the toilet). Hang on a moment. (Nina fishes the sandwich out of the toilet and takes a bite). Tasty! Hahaha! (Nina burps).

**Donny: **I get the feeling something vomit inducing just happened … maybe I'm just being paranoid or something.

* * *

><p>"So what are you going to make anyway Nina?" Asked Rheneas curiously. "And <em>please<em> tell me it doesn't involve bodily functions."

"My lips are sealed; who knows, it could be clean or it could be gross!" Grinned Nina as she grabbed an armful of supplies from the pile and ran off.

There remaining six members of Team Everest were silent for a few moments.

"… Does anybody want to bet it'll be to do with something gross?" Asked Donny.

"It's practically a given so there is no point in betting really." Replied Jill. "Anyway; shall we split into groups?"

"Got a preference who you work with?" Asked Max.

"… I'll work with Rheneas and Imanda." Said Jill after a moment of consideration.

"I guess that leaves me with Donny and Fripp … unless anybody has any objections; some of my friends had objections with the Dungeon Master every now and then." Remembered Max while laughing rather nerdily.

"I'm ok with it; as long as I'm not near Nina's bad smell." Shrugged Donny.

"Ok everyone; we've got some toys to build … let's make some children happy." Declared Rheneas in determination.

"… Renny's funny!" Laughed Fripp.

"Just go collect some toy parts." Muttered Rheneas.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Pull my voice box and hear one of my hundreds of catchphrases! Ack! I didn't mean that hard!<strong>

**Jill: **I have confidence that Max can think of a decent toy; he's smart enough. As for my group … maybe some sort of spider? Naw; that's a bad idea.

**Rheneas: **I have an idea for a toy; it combines fire with a household object while making it suitable for kids. A singing Toaster! I can record my voice onto it since I can sing a bit.

**Max: **Maybe Fripp could be helpful; he's got childish innocence so maybe he'll know what the children of today like.

* * *

><p>"Ok everyone; we've got toys to build and I think that the first thing we should do is appoint a suitable leader … me." Staid Alice. "Any objections?"<p>

"I'd like to lead." Said Opal while standing on her tiptoes.

Alice scoffed and smirked.

"I doubt you'd be able to; you're completely insane, I don't see how you would know the first thing about leading." Said Alice condescendingly.

"But I like toys." Reasoned Opal. "Toys are fun as a flamingo tea party! Hahaha!"

"That's precisely my point; you're insane. I doubt that you'd win it for us." Smirked Alice with a note of absolute finality.

"Hang on there partner; I reckon we should give Opal a chance, she's a nice lady." Spoke up Zed. "I don't mind having her lead us."

"Me neither." Said Cherry.

"But she doesn't have the skills necessary; skills that I have." Insisted Alice.

"Do you know how to build toys?" Asked Bishop.

"Well … no, but I want to lead." Whined Alice.

"Being the leader isn't everything; a video game is a team effort, much like this challenge." Spoke up Sasha.

Alice stayed silent, defeated for the time being.

"I guess Opal is leading us then. That's fine by me." Said Eddie as he adjusted his sunglasses. "And I think I have an idea for a toy we could make; if you want to hear it."

"What is it?" Asked Opal. "It's it a purple bar of soap?"

"Not quite … I was thinking a detective doll." Said Eddie. "So far there hasn't been enough detectivness for my liking; this should fix that problem … if Opal will allow it."

Opal was distracted by a passing butterfly and looked at it in interest.

"Huh; did you say something?" Asked Opal.

"Never mind." Chuckled Eddie.

"Let's get sorted into groupie whoopies!" Grinned Opal widely. "Eddie can work with Sasha and Cherry. Alice … you're with Kim and Bishop."

"What?" Screeched Alice.

"Not a chance." Muttered Bishop.

"As for me; I'll be working with Zig Zag Zed!" Squeed Opal while not noticing how unhappy Alice and Bishop looked with the team arrangements. "Let's get to it!"

Opal picked up a large armful of random toy parts and dashed off with Zed trying to keep up. The remaining six members of Team Mongolia looked amongst each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Until recently the author though Mongolia was rather swampy. Turns out is like a desert instead.<strong>

**Zed: **Opal's a little oddball … but I can tell she's got a big heart.

**Bishop: **… Am I the only #bleep# sane person here?

**Kim: **Rather Zed than me.

* * *

><p>"Is it just me or does Opal fancy Zed?" Asked Eddie.<p>

Alice looked repulsed at the idea while Bishop laughed.

"Yeah; a crazy obnoxious girl and a hick; that'd certainly ruin the future." Laughed Bishop.

"Oh shut up you." Said Sasha while playing on her DS. "Do you have to be as krabby as a Crabby all the time?"

"What's a Crabby?" Asked Cherry.

"It's a type of badnik from the Sonic the Hedgehog series; it first appeared in the original Sonic for the Game Gear … or the Mega drive depending on your preferences. Video games sure have evolved drastically since then."

"Can we get on with the challenge?" Asked Kim. "Only that I don't want us to run out time before create anything."

"Kim has a point; arguing will only waste time." Agreed Eddie. "I'm sure we'll work well together."

"I can work _just fine_ with Kim … Alice on the other hand, not so much." Said Bishop haughtily. "But for the sake of team work and getting closer to the million dollars I'll make do."

"Good to hear it; I'm sure the rest of us will get along vroomingly." Said Cherry with her trademark grin.

"Don't you mean swimmingly?" Asked Sasha while she raised an eyebrow.

"I'm a racer, not a swimmer." Replied Cherry.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Make a splash!<strong>

**Sasha: **I wonder if Cherry would be interested in playing Mario Kart Wii online with me after the contest.

**Alice: **So Opal is in charge? … Goodbye winning streak.

**Opal: **Me and Zed are gonna make the biggest, baddest, funnest and toyiest toy that ever was a toy! Woohoo!

* * *

><p>"Ok Team; we've got to create three toys capable of impressing two weakling so, I hate to say it, we'll have to think like weaklings." Said Quarla as she paced before her team. "That means you'll be useful Paul."<p>

Paul looked a little upset by Quarla's insult but kept a straight face.

"This challenge is far too exciting; I _hate_ toys." Scowled Helen.

"That makes you a good candidate for elimination then, if you aren't going to try." Said Ulric coolly while crossing his arms.

"I'll try; I just hate toys. Doesn't mean I don't know what to do though." Shrugged Helen.

"Are we going to work in groups?" Asked Winnie. "Because I'd like to work with Yannis … if that's ok with him."

Yannis smiled and gave a nod of agreement to show he was ok with this.

"Can I work with you two?" Asked Paul.

"Shut up! You don't get to talk!" Snapped Quarla aggressively.

"Chill out dudette; this is getting _way_ too harsh." Said Tyson in an attempt to diffuse the argument.

"True; arguing creates a lot of emotion and emotions are too exciting." Drawled Helen.

"Xyly thinks you should all stop arguing and try to get along." Said Xyly firmly.

"Xyly's right." Agreed Ulric. "We're a team and that means we're all in this contest together through thick and thin."

"Well Xyly's thick and Paul and Yannis are thin so you're right I guess." Said Quarla indifferently as she crossed her arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Together through thick and thin ... that's the scout's code of honor.<strong>

**Quarla: **Am I the only person who knows it's important to segregate the strong and the weak? Honestly; why is my team so _stupid_?

**Xyly: **Xyly treats her friends with respect … and she thinks Quarla isn't a friend of Xyly's. But we may need her strength in future challenges; Xyly can't carry the team by herself.

**Ulric: **I'd hate to be on the receiving end of Quarla's wrath … good thing she doesn't exactly hate me. Why does she hate Paul so much anyway? I don't really get it.

* * *

><p>"Getting back on track; we've got to make some toys to have a chance at winning immunity." Said Paul.<p>

"Paul's right; we need good ideas and we need them now." Agreed Winnie. "I think that I'll work with Yannis and Paul."

"Xyly will work with Ulric and Tyson." Said Xyly with a smile.

"I'm working with you; the strong have to stick together." Said Quarla.

"But what about Helen?" Asked Tyson.

"Don't worry, it's too exciting. Besides; I can work fine by myself, I've got an idea." Stated Helen simply as she scooped up a clump of rubber and a set of paint from the pile of toy supplies.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Rubber duck!<strong>

**Helen: **Those awful _exciting_ kids said to be original; I have a good idea that's never been done before so I'll be just fine.

* * *

><p>"Ok guys; see you later!" Said Winnie is a sing song voice as she, Yannis and Paul picked up an armful of toy parts each and left to find somewhere they could work on their toy.<p>

"So dudes; got any idea for a rockin awesome toy?" Asked Tyson while looking over to supplies they had.

"We should make it durable." Said Xyly. "It might get tossed about."

"Good thinking … but it should also be a lightweight material; I guess that rules out metal." Pondered Ulric. "Say; I have an idea."

Ulric walked over to the pile of toy parts and picked up a boxing glove.

"Maybe this could be the 'chassis' of our design; thoughts?" Asked Ulric.

"Not a bad idea dude." Nodded Tyson.

"Xyly approves." Agreed Xyly.

"… Whatever; we'll see how it goes." Shrugged Quarla. "But we're not painting it pink; I hate pink."

"Fine by me." Said Ulric.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Boxing in the ring …not a wedding ring though!<strong>

**Winnie: **Maybe I could talk the guys into making a cuddly kitty toy. Then again; that's more of a girl thing generally.

**Yannis: **(He seems to be thinking; possibly about what type of toy to make).

**Tyson: **Toys are cool; but Sharon is my prized possession. (Tyson holds up Sharon the guitar and begins strumming on 'her').

* * *

><p>"Honestly; that's your suggestion." Blinked Jill.<p>

"Well yeah; I think it's pretty cool." Nodded Rheneas.

"It's a flippin singing toaster! Though I will admit that it is original." Said Jill in amusement. "But don't we have any better ideas?"

"I say we go for it." Said Imanda as she polished the toaster that had been with their toy parts. "I haven't earned my 'build a Toaster Toy' badge yet."

"How many badges does your scout troop have anyway?" Asked Jill curiously.

"Over nine thousand." Replied Imanda.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Meme alert!<strong>

**Imanda: **Well; actually it's about eight thousand nine hundred and sixty two … but nine thousand sounds better. (Imanda giggles)

* * *

><p>"Ok then; what angle are we going with? What types of songs will we be putting on it? I can't really sing very well so I'm not a good choice for that." Admitted Jill.<p>

"That's fine; I can sing a bit." Assured Rheneas.

"Really; well, what sort of songs?" Inquired Jill.

"London underground; You Fat Bastard, all the god ones." Smirked Rheneas.

"A… Any without swearing?" Asked Imanda.

"Yes; I'm no potty mouth." Said Rheneas. "But before we choose songs we should start getting the toy itself built."

"Greta; I'll get the googly eyes!" Declared Imanda cheerfully.

"Is there a 'gluing googly eyes on a toaster' badge?" Smirked Jill sarcastically.

"Yep; that's badge number five thousand forty nine." Nodded Imanda.

Jill blinked and looked confused.

"Why would any scout troop offer a badge for that?" Asked Jill in a very puzzled sounding tone.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Maybe there's a badge for falling down the stairs.<strong>

**Imanda: **There are a number of pretty weird badges; one of them is for watching a marathon on Johnny Bravo.

**Rheneas: **(He is flicking his lighter on and off). … Maybe I would have been a good scout. … Nah; I'd have probably burnt the Mess Hall down if I had to cook breakfast.

* * *

><p>"We need to think of an idea." Said Donny as he sat next to the large pile of toy parts.<p>

"Why?" Asked Fripp.

"Because we need to build a toy." Replied Donny.

"Why?" Asked Fripp.

"Because that's the challenge." Sighed Donny.

"Why?" Asked Fripp again.

"Because Spider and Quana said so!" Growled Donny.

"Why?" Asked Fripp dumbly.

"Shut up you idiot!" Yelled Donny in great annoyance.

"… Why?" Asked Fripp with a dumb grin.

"Gah! I can't take this!" Shuddered Donny in anger.

"Calm down Donny; getting that angry isn't very good for your blood pressure." Said Max with his back facing Donny and Fripp while he worked on something.

"You're right; losing my temper is a big problem for me." Agreed Donny as he took a few deep breaths. "What are you working on anyway?"

"Our toy." Replied Max. "I was thinking of making a Robotic Funnytron a robot that tells jokes, I think it'll get us a good score."

"… That's genius!" Said Donny while sounding impressed. "But it _better_ not tell jokes about people's height."

"I've already taken your completely understandable sensitivity about your height into account; rest assured there isn't a _single_ joke like that." Promised Max.

"… How come you are so good at robotics?" Asked Donny.

"I'm a prodigy in electronics and the like." Explained Max. "I'm also a survivor as I was the only person at D&D club to survive the encounter with the red Dragon. I got all its treasure and a +4 sword of Orcsbane."

"You seem to know what you are doing." Noted Donny. "Should I do anything?"

"I may need some suggestions for some jokes." Answered Max.

"What about Fripp?" Asked Donny while gesturing towards Fripp.

Fripp was making a small pile of dirt into a sort of dirt castle while hanging his tongue out.

"Leave him be; he's in his own little world." Stated Max simply.

"Good idea." Agreed Donny.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Dirt fight!<strong>

**Donny: **I'm beginning to wonder if Fripp even realizes he's in a competition on TV.

**Max:** I always loved Robot Wars when I was a kid, still do today. Killertron was my favorite robot. Not because it was pink … but because it had a giant pick axe!

* * *

><p>"Alright Zed; before we build a toy we've got to ask ourselves … what is a toy?" Said Opal as she stood before Zed.<p>

"Err … something children play with to have fun, like a teddy or a cork gun." Guessed Zed.

"Correct you are Zig Zag Zed." Nodded Opal rapidly. "And the toy we are going to be making … is a morph!"

"… A morph?" Repeated Zed. "I reckon I need some more information."

"A morph; you know, like that cutesy wootsy woo blob in Treasure Planet!" Grinned Opal.

"I've never seen that … I've seen TUGS though." Added Zed.

"We're going to make a toy that can change shapes and become anything be it a flamingo, a hotdog or a gorilla eating ice cream. Hahahahaha!" Laughed Opal cheerfully.

"I didn't know Gorilla's ate ice cream; you're really smart Opal." Smiled Zed.

"Thank you Zed." Said Opal sweetly; being called smart wasn't something you was used to hearing. "Now; let's getting making some toys for tweens! We're going to need some rubber, some goo and a bit of elbow grease."

"Should I take my shirt off then?" Asked Zed.

"You're funny! Hahahahahahaha!" Laughed Opal as she fell onto her back laughing.

Zed didn't quite get what Opal was laughing at but quickly 'eeped' when he saw accidently saw Opal's purple and green spotted panties up her skirt.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Panty shot!<strong>

**Zed: **I didn't know you could get undergarments in that color … I shouldn't have said that.

**Opal: **Did you ever wonder why mice like cheese? … Because it comes from the moon of course! Hahaha!

* * *

><p>"This isn't so hard." Said Eddie as he gently sewed an arm onto the doll he was making. "I think this should impress Jimmy and Eleanor at least a little. It's all in the accessories."<p>

"I like the cute little hat he's got." Agreed Cherry while holding up a small magnifying glass. "Is this good enough?"

"I'd say so." Nodded Eddie while looking over the doll. "We still have to add the face and we have to make it comical yet cute; this is for kids after all."

"When I was a kid I loved hot wheels cars … I still do actually; they're highly collectable you know." Stated Cherry.

"Too bad the hot wheels video games weren't very good." Said Sasha while she sat playing on her DS. "When it comes to racing I prefer Mario kart; I usually play as Koopa Troopa in case you wanted to know. My favorite kart is the Daytripper"

"Any chance of you pausing your game?" Asked Eddie. "Only we've got a challenge to do and we could use your help."

"Sure." Said Sasha as she paused her game. "How's the detective doll coming along so far?"

"So far so good; it's a good thing I'm pretty good at sewing … my Grandma taught me how." Explained Eddie quickly. "We'll need to give the toy a name though."

"How about Detective Grimoire, like the popular online game made by The Super Flash Bros." Suggested Sasha helpfully.

"… I like it." Smiled Eddie. "Detective Lynmoire it is. This takes me back to my younger days when I used to play detective."

"When I was little I'd ride my tricycle at over fifteen MPH … that's fast when you're a three year old." Giggled Cherry.

"I've been playing video games since I was knee high to a gecko." Said Sasha metaphorically. "In other words a long time; I've attended several conventions and the Holy Grail of my sizable game collection is a copy of Paper Mario the Thousand Year Door signed by Shiguru Miyamoto, you can't put a price on something like that."

"Whoa; the _creator_ of Mario sighed your game … that's _vroomingly_ cool." Gaped Cherry.

"Well; I won it in a contest to be fair." Said Sasha modestly.

"What was the first video game you ever played?" Asked Eddie curiously.

"Rayman." Said Sasha in fond memory. "Gosh it was a hard game but I loved it so; I've got it at home in a frame."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Frame = fame = Totaal Drama Letterama!<strong>

**Sasha: **Yes, I'm a gamer addict … nothing wrong with that. I once played Pikmin for eight hours straight and I went through six strawberry milkshakes."

**Eddie: **Apparently the most hated video game character is Jasper Batt Jr … do any of you guys agree?

**Cherry: **I love how the fastest racers in Micro Machines V3 has the same name as me; it is … an omen!

* * *

><p>"Spider and Quana never said that we had to make our toy one single object; that's why I think a set of action figures would be a good idea." Said Bishop as he carefully put together a miniature red skinned rectangle headed man in a green dollar print suit.<p>

"You're actually trying for once?" Blinked Alice.

"I happen to be quite good at making action figures; I have a very valuable mint condition X-Men collectable set at home, it is worth more than you could ever hope make in twenty years." Explained Bishop. "You're just jealous I'm succeeding at a challenge you are performing pitifully at."

Alice made a sound that was like a hissing platypus mixed with a buzz saw.

"You're a bastard!" Growled Alice as she stalked away.

Bishop looked irritated but inwardly grinned when Kim began massaging his shoulders.

"Don't listen to her." Cooed Kim softly. "She's just jealous of you; you're rich, talented … and rather handsome."

"Why thank you Kim m'lady." Replied Bishop politely while inwardly feeling turned on.

"You're welcome; I'm sure you can make us a winning toy. I'd like to help but I might get in the way … you are concentrating very hard after all." Smiled Kim.

"Yes … thank you." Said Bishop with a grin.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Shoulder rub mobster bub!<strong>

**Bishop: **Kim sure is air headed and dumb; but she's hot so who cares?

**Kim: **Sucking up to Bishop's ego is a great way of getting him to work hard and not have to do anything to help. And now to turn him and Alice permanently against each other.

* * *

><p>Out of the corner of Kim's eye she saw Alice returning and also entering hearing range so she loudly, but not too loudly, began talking.<p>

"So Bishop, why exactly do you dislike Alice so much?" Asked Kim curiously while making sure Alice would hear.

"Put simply Kim m'dear; she's an ugly skank. She's arrogant, hardly backs up her ego, talks the talk more than walking the walk and quite frankly is just plain hideous." Explained Bishop.

At that moment Alice ran up and uppercut Bishop to the ground.

"NEVER talk about me like that! You might has well have been describing yourself you prick!" Snarled Alice. "If we lose I'll make sure you get voted off tonight!"

Alice stormed off while Bishop weakly got to his feet.

"If there is one good thing to say about Alice it's that she's got a strong punch." Winced Bishop in pain. "… This means _war_."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: War for the poor is such a bore! That rhymes!<strong>

**Kim: **This is as fun as seeing a dirty movie; turn my team against each other and they'll never vote for me. (Kim smiles very insincerely).

**Alice: **Bishop is going _down_!

* * *

><p>"I would have liked to have made a cuddly kitty; but this is pretty fun too." Said Winnie as she took a large bar of soap, about the size of a loaf of bread, out of a mold. "This is a pretty good idea Paul; a bath toy that can clean you while you play with it."<p>

"Thanks Winnie." Smiled Paul. "Anything to do with cleanliness is a good thing to me."

"I can tell; where do you keep all your cleaning stuff anyway?" Asked Winnie curiously.

"I have big pockets." Shrugged Paul.

Yannis took two soap eyes out of a mold and stuck them onto the main bar of soap. He looked satisfied while as he took out a small chisel and gently, with great precision, carved a small mouth onto the soap.

"Good work Yannis." Complimented Paul.

Yannis gave a thumbs up before continuing his work.

"It's a shame each on of the Soapy Steve's will only last one bath time before they go all icky and gloopy." Said Winnie while looking at the so called 'Soapy Steve'. "I wonder what the others are making."

"I bet Helen is making something boring … though I don't see how you can make a toy boring." Said Paul while scratching his curly fringe. "As for Quarla and the others … I'm not sure but I wouldn't be surprised if Quarla wants to make a voodoo doll of me."

"Why doesn't she like you anyway?" Asked Winnie. "She's a bit of a mean person."

Yannis nodded in full agreement.

"She's a bully pretty much." Replied Paul. "If we lose I'm voting for her … for my own safety."

Yannis nodded in agreement.

"I don't know; she's mean … but Helen is no fun at all and she's not really that useful." Said Winnie opinionatedly. "But who says we're gonna lose? We could be the Top Cats!"

Yannis wrote something in his note pad and showed it to Winnie.

"Why eyes; Top Cat was my favorite cartoon when I was a kid, how did you know?" Asked Winnie sweetly.

Yannis just smiled as he made some hand motions.

"Care to guess what my favorite book series is?" Asked Winnie.

Yannis though for a moment and wrote something down and passed it to Winnie.

"Correct again; Warrior Cats is the right answer." Said Winnie cheerfully.

"Do you like cat fights?" Joked Paul while he sprayed his air freshener to cleanse the air of germs.

"… Ha, ha, very funny." Said Winnie sarcastically but playfully.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Crookshanks the cat kneazle thing!<strong>

**Winnie: **Yep; cats are my reason to live, they're cutie patooties!

**Yannis: **(He is sitting down and smiling).

* * *

><p>"Hmm, not bad … but it needs the power of rock to go with it." Said Tyson as he looked at the boxing glove toy his team had made.<p>

"Xyly thinks it's pretty good." Shrugged Xyly. "We gave it over twelve catchphrases right?"

"I know … but it's missing something … got it!" Said Tyson as he snapped his fingers.

Tyson walked over to the boxing glove toy and put a tiny miniature guitar on it.

"Perfect; is there any problem the power of rock cannot solve?" Grinned Tyson.

"We don't need a flipping guitar; we need it to be tough. I admit some rock stars are tough but that guitar is too small to matter." Said Quarla irritably as she picked up the guitar and tossed it away. "It's fine as it is."

"Not quite." Said Ulric as he took out a marker pen and drew some angry eyebrows over the googly eyes. "Not a bad look."

"It does add some personality and strength … I like it." Agreed Quarla. "I think we've got this stupid challenge in the bag."

"Not necessarily; it depends on how good the other two toys are." Pointed out Xyly. "Xyly thinks we stand a good shot though."

"Has anybody seen Helen at all?" Asked Tyson. "She's been gone since the challenge started."

"Who cares; _existing_ is 'far too exciting' for her." Said Ulric dryly.

"Good one." Chuckled Xyly.

"She's boring but she's willing to vote with me as long as I don't have fun around her." Shrugged Quarla. "That means it'll be easy to pick off the deadweight. Us four are all this team needs."

"But Winnie, Paul and Yannis are cool." Replied Tyson.

"Are you contradicting me?" Growled Quarla as she got into Tyson's face and snarled.

"… No dude." Gulped Tyson.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Mr. Dude, that's me!<strong>

**Xyly: **Quarla has more of a temper than Xyly's Viking ancestors.

* * *

><p>Nina was rolling in a puddle of mud since she had finished her toy a while ago; she laughed contently and let out a smelly burp.<p>

"Mucky mud! Woohoo!" Laughed Nina.

"What the _hell_ are you doing?" Asked Helen dryly as she walked by.

"Getting filthy; it's fun!" Laughed Nina while letting one rip.

"… Having fun is _far_ too exciting; goodbye." Said Helen dully.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Mud roll!<strong>

**Nina: **(She is covered in mud and probably smells _vile_). Helen's boring … maybe she'd appreciate me throwing mud at her; who wouldn't? (Nina farts and laughs). Farts are so funny!

* * *

><p>A short while later the teams were called to camp center for the toy judging to begin. Jimmy and Eleanor were seated next to each other at a table while Spider and Quana stood before the twenty three contestants.<p>

"Hello again everyone; you've all made yours toys and now it is time for the judging to begin." Said Spider. "Just to give a quick reminder, Jimmy and Eleanor will give each toy a score out of ten, you can get anywhere from a measly two to a mighty twenty. The team with the most points overall wins. The teams with the smallest grand total loses."

"We know; get on with it!" Barked Quarla.

"Erm, ok then … Team Everest, shoe us your first toy." Announced Spider.

Rheneas walked forwards holding a toaster with a robot styled face on it and placed it on the table in front of Jimmy and Eleanor.

"… It's a toaster." Said Eleanor.

"Not just a toaster; a singing toaster." Said Rheneas in a voice akin to a used car salesman. "It cooks your toast and sings songs; name one other toy that can do that."

"… I got nothing; it is pretty original." Agreed Jimmy. "So; what songs does it have?"

"Press the button and find out." Said Rheneas.

Jimmy pressed the button 'nose' on the toaster and it began to sing in Rheneas' voice.

_Live and learn, hanging on the edge of tomorrow_

_Live and learn, on the words of yesterday_

_Live and learn, if you beg or if you borrow_

_Live and learn, you may never find your way_

Jimmy and Eleanor looked impressed by this.

"Did you make it yourself?" Asked Eleanor.

"No; Jill and Imanda were a big help." Replied Rheneas.

"You're welcome." Said Jill.

Jimmy and Eleanor thought for a moment.

"I give it eight points." Said Jimmy.

"I give it seven; it's good but it's not very colorful. Still, it's a good toy all the same." Smiled Eleanor.

"And Team Everest nets themselves a solid fifteen points." Said Quana.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Solids, they have their particles close together.<strong>

**Jill: **Not bad all in all.

* * *

><p>"Next up; Team Savannah." Said Spider.<p>

Winnie walked forwards carrying the big bar of soap with the face.

"What's that?" Blinked Eleanor with a giggle.

"It's Soap Steve, the first toy made one hundred percent out of soap." Advertised Winnie. "He can keep you clean AND keep you happy at the same time. Plus he smells like a combination of sixty nine various fruits and flowers."

"That's … quite clever; it is your idea?" Asked Jimmy.

"Actually Paul came up with it; but Yannis and I helped make it." Smiled Winnie.

"It's original and kinda funny looking; it gets a nine from me." Said Eleanor.

"It's cool; but I'd prefer a toy that could be used at anytime rather than just bath time … I give it seven points." Smiled Jimmy.

"Team Savannah takes the lead with sixteen points." Stated Spider.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Suds in the bathtub!<strong>

**Yannis: **(He is silently looking happy and satisfied).

* * *

><p>"Team Mongolia; you're up." Called Quana.<p>

Bishop walked forwards with a set of four action figures and set them down in front of Jimmy and Eleanor.

"I don't expect you to appreciate the sophisticatedness behind these action figures; but they are personified version of common money phrases such as Penny Pincher, Tightwad, Moneybags and Loan Shark." Stated Bishop condescendingly.

"Cool." Said Jimmy as he picked up one that had the head of a shark but was otherwise a sickly green skinned figure in a suit. "I like it."

"I like it too; these are cool; I give you an eight." Rewarded Eleanor.

"It's a nine from me." Said Jimmy as he looked over the other three action figures.

"Team Mongolia has seventeen points." Said Quana.

Bishop smugly walked back over to his team.

"You're welcome." Said Bishop with a dry smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Welcome to he … err … hello!<strong>

**Zed: **I don't get why one of them there action figures had a shark head; what exactly is a loan shark anyway?

* * *

><p>Max walked up holding a robot that had a jester hat on and placed it on the table.<p>

"I present to thee the Robotic Funnytron." Said Max formally. "It tells jokes. Tell it what type you want to hear and it'll tell you what it thinks of."

"Ok; tell us a joke about helicopters please." Asked Jimmy.

"What do you call a wobbly helicopter?" Asked the robot. "… A jellycopter!"

Jimmy laughed while Eleanor giggled; almost everyone else groaned.

"Ok; how about an animal joke." Suggested Eleanor.

"What do you get if you cross a cheetah and a banana?" Asked the Robotic Funnytron. "…Nothing; cheetah's don't like bananas."

Jimmy and Eleanor laughed.

"It's a ten from me." Said Jimmy between laughs.

"I give it a solid nine." Giggled Eleanor.

"That brings Team Everest's total up to thirty four." Summarized Quana.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Everest; it's always asleep … get it?<strong>

**Max: **Excellent; I completed my quest and shall receive a lot of XP for it. Robotics were always my talent.

* * *

><p>Tyson bought up Team Savannah's second toy; a boxing glove with a face on it.<p>

"It doesn't look like it does much." Said Jimmy.

"That's where you are wrong little dude." Assured Tyson. "It can be worn as a glove, used in boxing practice, can be a squeeze toy and it has several catchphrases if you whack it."

"Interesting." Said jimmy as he gave the glove a light whack.

"Put em up, put em up!" Do you want to take this to the boxing ring?" Challenged the glove.

Jimmy hit it again and the glove said another catchphrase.

"Greg the Glove thinks you are a hard hitter." Said the glove.

"My turn!" Said Eleanor cheerfully.

Eleanor gave the glove a whack.

"If you hit me again I'll have you shot … just joking." Said Greg the Glove sinisterly.

"… I'll give it an eight." Mumbled Eleanor nervously.

"I however give it a nine." Said Jimmy.

"Team Savannah's score is thirty three." Said Spider. "Time for Team Mongolia's second toy."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Was it joking?<strong>

**Eleanor: **That toy was a little weird.

**Quarla: **Not a bad score so far; we could win this. It all comes down to Helen's toy.

* * *

><p>Eddie walked forwards holding the Detective Grimoire Doll and placed it on the table.<p>

"This is Detective Grimoire; a must have companion for any child wanting to grow up to be a detective; he has it all! Magnifying glass, note book, shades, finger print brush and a fedora. The only limit is your imagination."

"I like it; dolls are fun; seven points." Smiled Eleanor.

"I dunno; it's cool, but I was never really much of a doll fan … I'm more of an action figure type of guy. I give it a five." Said Jimmy apologetically.

"Team Mongolia now have twenty nine pints and are currently in last." Said Spider.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Time for the last toys.<strong>

**Kim: **It all comes down to Opal and Zed's toy … we're so screwed.

* * *

><p>"Team Everest; present your final toy." Asked Quana.<p>

Nina walked up with something rancid smelling in a paper bag; the bag was wet at the bottom and flies were buzzing around it.

"My toy is something all kids will love!" Grinned Nina.

"Eeeeewww! That looks gross; one!" Wailed Eleanor as she covered her nose.

"I'll give you five points if you _don't_ open the bag." Begged Jimmy.

"Deal." Said Nina before anybody could speak.

"And Team Everest finishes with forty." Said Spider.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Bad smells indeed.<strong>

**Fripp: **Nina smells like poopies.

**Tyson: **As long as Helen doesn't screw up we're safe. Cool.

* * *

><p>Helen walked forward while hiding something with her hand.<p>

"Terribly and horribly exciting children; I present to you something that is one of a kind." Said Helen dryly.

"What is it?" Asked Eleanor with interest.

"A ball." Said Helen as she placed a small beige ball on the table.

"What makes it stand out?" Asked Jimmy with an unsure expression.

"It makes no sound, it doesn't bounce, it isn't chewy and it's the best color in the world … beige." Explained Helen confidently.

"I give it a one." Said Eleanor.

"I'll be nice and give it a two." Said Jimmy.

"And Team Savannah finishes with a total of thirty six; Team Everest is now guaranteed to be safe." Stated Quana with a smile.

Team Everest cheered while Team Savannah looked despondent.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: … Was that even a toy?<strong>

**Ulric: **Seriously Helen … what the hell?

**Jimmy:** I didn't even know a toy could be _that_ boring.

* * *

><p>"And presenting the final toy of the challenge is me, Opal Shigeru! Hahahahaha!" Laughed Opal as she ran up to the judging table and dropped a blob of goop onto it which was gradually changing colors.<p>

"What it is?" Asked Eleanor.

"It's morph," Explained Opal. "You can make anything out of it; it can bend into any shape and never gets ruined or horribly sticky like a chicken donut! Hahahaha!"

Jimmy toyed with the morph for a moment and when he finished it resembled a rainbow colored dragon.

"This is cool." Grinned Jimmy.

"Let me try." Said Eleanor as she began filling with the morph.

When Eleanor was finished the morph looked like a multicolored giraffe.

"I give it a perfect ten." Said Eleanor.

"As do I." Agreed Jimmy.

"Team Mongolia now has a grand total of forty nine points! They win!" Announced Quana energetically.

Team Mongolia cheered for their second victory.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Toy train!<strong>

**Alice: **Even _Opal_ earned us first place … this isn't _fair_!

* * *

><p>"And so another challenge comes to an end and we have our results." Said Spider as he stood before the twenty three contestants. "With a grand total of forty nine points … Team Mongolia wins the challenge and are staying in the Champions Cabin."<p>

"Team Everest have forty points and as such are second." Said Quana. "You guys get the Middle Place Cabin."

"And Team Savannah; sorry guys, but you scored the lowest, thirty six points. You'll be sleeping in the Loser Cabin tonight and you'll be attending a Bonfire Ceremony later." Summed up Spider. "Barney will be seeing you later."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Vote for the president … err ... the loser.<strong>

**Paul:** (he is scrubbing a stain on the wall**). **I'm voting for Quarla; I just don't much like having my personal safety threatened.

**Quarla: **I vote for Paul; he's deadweight.

**Helen: **I'm going to vote for Winnie; she is simply _**far**_ too exciting.

**Xyly: **Xyly votes for Helen; she cost us the challenge and is starting to annoy Xyly a little.

* * *

><p>The eight members of Team Savannah sat on stumps around the Bonfire Ceremony area while the moon shone down on them and the stars twinkled in the dark night sky. Barney walked up with a tray of seven Golden Letters and set them down on the oil barrel.<p>

"Welcome back me hearties." Greeted Barney. How are you finding the contest so far yaaar?"

"It's cool." Said Tyson.

"It's too exciting." Droned Helen.

"Well; you know how this works yaaar. If I call your name you get a Golden letter and are safe; if you do not receive one then you are out of the contest and must walk the dock of shame yaaar and board the boat of losers and never come back. Just like every season really." Shrugged Barney as he picked up a Golden Letter.

"The first Golden Letter goes to … Yannis."

"Xyly"

"Ulric"

"Tyson"

"Winnie"

"Paul"

Helen and Quarla sat on their stumps without a marshmallow. Helen looked happily bored while Quarla growled in determination.

"Helen, Quarla … this is the last Golden Letter yaaaar … and it goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Quarla."

Quarla grinned smugly to herself as she claimed her Golden Letter while Helen looked mildly annoyed.

"Well Helen; you're out yaaar; the Dock of Shame is down south." Said Barney.

Helen got up looking bored but also a little angry.

"Fine; it was _far_ too exciting for me here anyway. Have fun getting yourselves killed by having too much fun. I was all that was keeping you delinquents in line." Droned Helen in her very dull voice as she walked away towards the dock of shame.

Helen walked the dock and boarded the boat of losers which took off into the night while the remaining seven members of Team Savannah looked amongst each other.

"As for you seven; you're safe … for tonight yaaar." Said Barney dramatically.

* * *

><p>Spider and Quana stood on the dock of shame while the waves rippled gently beneath them.<p>

"Another one bites the dust; Helen has become the first female eliminated this season … funnily enough she was kinda funny but I bet she'd be distraught to hear that." Giggled Quana.

"Maybe if she'd used what little imagination she had she could have got her team just into second." Pondered Spider. "But what's done is done. But what will happen next time? Will VayVay ever arrive? Will Team Mongolia lose for the first time? Will anything very interesting happen? And who will be the fourth person voted off. Find out next time on Total Drama Letterama."

* * *

><p>Votes<p>

Helen: Winnie

Paul: Quarla

Quarla: Paul

Tyson: Helen

Ulric: Helen

Winnie: Helen

Xyly: Helen

Yannis: Quarla:

Helen: 4

Quarla: 2

Paul: 1

Winnie: 1

* * *

><p><strong>Team Everest:<strong> Donny, Fripp, Imanda, Jill, Max, Nina, Rheneas.

**Team Mongolia:** Alice, Bishop, Cherry, Eddie, Kim, Opal, Sasha, Zed.

**Team Savannah:** Paul, Quarla, Tyson, Ulric, Winnie, Xyly, Yannis.

**Voted off:** Gordon, Lankston, Helen

* * *

><p>And thus ends Helen's time on Wawanakwa. She was a LOT more popular than I thought she would be; that ladies and gentlemen is what we call unintentional humor. She was pretty decent while she lasted but now was her time to go.<p>

**Next Time: **Chop down the trees!


	9. Day 5, Part 1: A late arrival

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Total Drama or any of its related seasons. They belong to Teletoon and Cartoon Network. The alphabet theme isn't mine and is property of Frank15. The 52 OC's in this story however are mine so do not steal them.

**The Warning: **This chapter contains thumb sucking, axes, completely gross humor, a hint for a future plot point, a Philosophical Hippie and a Tree Hugger. You have been warned!

**Note: **This story now has over 1000 hits; thanks guys! In other news; I been watching the first two episodes of Revenge of the Island, and I must say … I'm a MikexZoey shipper and proud of it! They just seem like a perfect couple. Here's hoping all's well that ends well!

Timber!

* * *

><p>It was late at night on Wawanakwa Island; it was dark out and the moon shone down onto the island, gently illuminating it with its almost phantomlike outwardly radiance. Spider and Quana stood on the dock of shame ready as always to give the episode introduction.<p>

"Last time on Total Drama Letterama; we took a trip back to our respective childhoods and built toys … more specifically the twenty three contestant's built toys while Jimmy and Eleanor, being the youngest here, judged them. It was a challenge designed to endorse creativity and team work among the contestants, but some had other ideas."

"Some worked very well together; Opal and Zed, despite their big differences personality wise, were able to make the highest scoring toy … Morph, it got a perfect twenty. Others didn't work together so well such as Alice and Bishop … though Kim got them to fight through subtle manipulation. I don't like Kim too much to be honest."

"Me neither my lovely; but it is against our contracts to tell everyone her strategy; the best we can do is hope somebody catches on. Besides; she's not as bad as Kasimar." Said Spider hopefully.

"I hope not." Murmured Quana. "But other things of note happened such as Rheneas, Jill and Imanda creating a singing toaster and Quarla continuing to bully Paul … some of the contestants this year aren't really that nice. But we saw some nice things such as Winnie and Yannis's interactions; they bring out the matchmaker in me."

"Nobody's as big a matchmaker as Barney." Said Spider in remembrance of how the pirate had successfully and tirelessly worked to hook up him and Quana. "When it came to judging we saw some good toys, such as Bishop's action figures, some … questionable toys such as whatever was in the bag Nina held … and some that were just bad like Helen's boring beige ball. Due to the latter of those toys Team Savannah lost and, though the vote was somewhat divided, Helen got fifty percent of the votes and became the first person voted off as well as the first female to lose this season."

"Three contestants have already lost and by the end op the episode a fourth will have joined them … but who will it be? Will VayVay arrive anytime soon? Will Alice establish herself as the undisputed leader of Team Mongolia? And will anybody get hurt because I hope not. Find out the answers to these questions on this episode of Total Drama Letterama!" Finished Quana energetically.

* * *

><p>(Theme song, I wanna be famous)<p>

* * *

><p>Team Mongolia was in the living room area of the Champions Cabin; they were currently relaxing in satisfaction of their second first place victory. Opal felt quite pleased she had managed to lead her team so well.<p>

"Thanks again for getting us first place Opal; you did good." Complimented Eddie.

"Not a problem Eddie McEddie; but Zed helped as well." Pointed out Opal.

"Like a hick could do anything talented." Said Bishop without looking up.

"Finally something we agree on." Said Alice who was sitting away from the others looking.

"Makes me feel poor to agree with you." Shuddered Bishop.

"Be nice you two." Said Sasha as she played on her Nintendo DS. "You are as angry as often as I play video games … all the time."

"… She started it." Muttered Bishop.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: … That was pretty childish.<strong>

**Bishop: **My current game plan is to get rid of Alice … after that I'll get rid of Zed and Sasha in that order as soon as I have a chance to do so.

**Eddie: **Bishop will learn one day that money isn't everything. That day will likely be the one where he is voted off.

* * *

><p>"I wonder what the next challenge will be." Pondered Cherry. "Maybe we'll be racing go karts; that is something that I know I can do."<p>

"Go Karts are fun! I love riding them and singing the wheels on the kart song." Giggled Opal.

"I don't much like go karts; I prefer more simply pleasures such as tanning and reading." Said Kim opinionatedly as she sat in an armchair looking comfortable.

"A tan would look great on you m'lady." Said Bishop.

Kim giggled and pretended to look shy.

"I quite like this team; I reckon we have a chance at getting to the merge intact, we just gots ta work together and multitask like my folks do back on our farm." Said Zed from his seat next to Opal.

"Is your dad a big hairy mountain man?" Asked Opal.

"No, Pop shaves daily." Assured Zed.

"This team would fall apart in seconds without me." Mumbled Alice while looking irritated by Opal.

"But luckily we are held together by sticky stacky glue." Grinned Opal sunnily.

"Yeah … me." Smirked Alice.

"I reckon she was talking about all of us." Said Zed.

"Oh don't worry Zed; Alice just has a bit of an ego." Explained Cherry.

"A _bit_?" Repeated Eddie.

"She has an ego bigger than Hooktail." Said Sasha while still playing her game.

"I quite agree." Said Bishop as he relaxed with his hands behind his head.

"You guys are just jealous I'm better than you." Frowned Alice as she stormed off to one of the bedrooms, slamming the door behind her and locking it.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Lock out clock out!<strong>

**Bishop: **The pieces are falling together and soon Alice will be gone thanks to my sheer intellect and wealth. I'm a _God_ at this game and unlike Lankston I will win the million dollars.

**Alice: **Bishop is trying to turn everyone against me, but it won't work. They know I'm the only thing stopping this team from being curb stomped in each challenge.

**Sasha: **I don't really get why Alice and Bishop hate each other … but as long as I don't get involved it won't effect me. To be honest both of them are pretty unpleasant people.

**Kim: **At this rate Alice and Bishop are going to get themselves eliminated; but I hope Bishop stays longer, he's very easy to emotionally manipulate though the use of my … _feminine charms_.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys." Said Sasha as she paused her game. "I just had a thought; when do you think VayVay will arrive? She's missed a bit of the competition which could lessen her chances of winning."<p>

"Maybe she'll arrive tomorrow, maybe in a day or two." Said Eddie in out loud thought. "Hopefully she won't miss much more … however I doubt she'll be on our team."

"What makes you say that?" Asked Cherry.

"We have eight members on our team and the others both have seven; thus I predict she will likely be assigned to either Team Everest or Team Savannah by coin flip, it's the most fair way."

"Maybe you're right." Said Sasha as she yawned and cutely stretched. "Well; I'm gonna go to sleep and restore my mana points; I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Sleep well." Said Eddie.

Sasha left to bed and there was a few seconds of silence.

"Could somebody tell me what Mana is?" Asked Zed.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Mana spanner!<strong>

**Cherry: **Zed's funny!

**Kim: **Zed's retarded.

**Opal: **Zed's cute!

* * *

><p>The guys of Team Everest were in their bunks getting ready to go to sleep; each of them was reading a book about a completely different subject. Fripp was reading a book titled 'Fun at the farm' a picture book for three year olds which reflected Fripp's low IQ. Max was reading a small text no pictures book about robotics and was on a chapter titled 'the motherboard and you'. Donny was reading the lord of the Rings and looked engrossed. And Rheneas was reading…<p>

"Hey Rheneas; what's that?" Asked Max from his bunk above Donny.

"What is what?" Replied Rheneas.

"That book you're reading." Explained Max. "I could have sworn it had a big heart shape on it."

"It's nothing … besides; Fripp's the one reading a friggin toddlers book, why not ask him about that?" Said Rheneas defensively.

"The cow goes moo!" Laughed Fripp as he slowly read his book with a bit of difficulty. "But I thought cows went tweet. The wonders of edu … ed … school are fun!"

"Look; how about we simply say we all have different tastes in reading and leave it at that." Suggested Donny irritably. "And Fripp … read your book in your head; it's saddening to see a sixteen year old have trouble reading that rubbish … though I guess Twilight is even more shit."

"… Did you just swear?" Gasped Fripp.

"Yeah; I just #bleep# swore; nothing wrong with a little swearing here and there, it relieves stress and keeps my blood pressure low." Shrugged Donny. "I have, according to the doctor, one of the most volatile tempers he's ever seen in his medical career."

"I've noticed." Said Rheneas as he continued reading his book.

"I just get annoyed by jokes relating to my height; I mean, everywhere I go it's always 'are you Grumpy or Doc' or maybe 'the school is holding a midget tossing championship next weak'. It pisses me off that people would judge somebody by something as trivial as their height. Beatniks the lot of 'em." Muttered Donny. "I like Lord of the Rings though; the hobbits are short like me and are portrayed positively."

"If somebody insults something you can't help then they aren't worth knowing … though is that's true then about nine tenths of my school isn't worthy knowing." Pondered Max.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: I'm worth knowing!<strong>

**Donny: **Me and my roommates are pretty tight … but Fripp is kinda annoying. Other than that we get along pretty well.

**Max: **If Donny were to play Dungeons and Dragons I'm willing to bet he would play as a Gnome or a Halfling, they'd suit him. His class would probably be a Fighter or a Barbarian.

* * *

><p>"Anyway; I return to my first question, what exactly are you reading Rheneas?" Asked Max curiously.<p>

"Just drop it … it's personal." Said Rheneas to finish the conversation.

"Hi!" Yelled Fripp as he jumped right in Rheneas's face which caused him to drop the book to the floor.

"What's this then?" Asked Donny as he picked the book up and began to read the picture. " 'Girls and how to approach them' … seriously dude?"

"Renny's in love!" Teased Fripp childishly.

"Advertise it to the world why don't you." Muttered Rheneas.

"Who's the girl?" Asked Max.

"I'm not telling." Said Rheneas simply.

"Come on; we won't tell anybody." Promised Max.

"I'm still not telling; I don't really know how she'd react and I don't want her to be upset if she thinks I'm something like a creep." Explained Rheneas as he leaned down and grabbed the book from Donny. "You guys are like magpies; you take everything."

Rheneas lay down on his bed and closed his eyes.

"And besides; you could try and guess all night and I guarantee you still wouldn't figure out who it is." Finished Rheneas.

There was a few seconds of silence.

"Renny's gonna get cooties!" Teased Fripp.

"Oh shut up you 'Fripping' idiot." Groaned Donny.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: You may now commence the Wild Mass Guessing.<strong>

**Rheneas: **I don't really want to talk about the girl I like; you'd all think I was insane … I know it. I like her in spite of… (Rheneas mumbles ineligibly).

**Max: **I wouldn't have thought a pyro would be so … well … shy, when it comes to girls. Then again, what do I know about girls? (Max chuckles).

* * *

><p>The Team Everest girls were lying in their bunk beds sleepily; Jill was on the bunk above Imanda and Nina was on the top of the other bunk. Both Jill and Imanda had a peg over their noses due to Nina's terrible smell filling the room and the fact that every other minute Nina would let one rip.<p>

"Why are you wearing those pegs over your booger farms?" Asked Nina.

"If by booger farms you mean noses … it's because you friggin stink!" Exclaimed Jill. "You have been stinking up the cabin since the start of the contest and my poor nose cannot take much more of it. Just take a bath and maybe wear some deodorant."

"Eww no! Deodorant and soap is gross." Gagged Nina.

"Right back at ya." Muttered Jill.

"Nina could easily hold the world record for going the longest without a bath." Mused Imanda.

"I do hold that record actually." Grinned Nina as she took a piece of a VERY old and moldy cookie from her belly button and ate it.

"Did she just…" Asked Jill with wide eyes.

"She did…" Said Imanda while turning green.

"Do any of you want some?" Asked Nina as she held out two moldy and hairy cookies. "They've been in my pocket for a month now."

"No thank you; but thanks for the offer." Declined Imanda politely.

"Ok then; how about you eat a bit of Angus?" Asked Nina.

"Who's Angus?" Asked Jill in confusion.

"This is Angus." Said in a as she took a green, hair and fungus ridden hunk of smelly cheese out from within her festering mold covered pocket. "Want some?"

"It's been in my pocket since I was in elementary school.2 Replied Nina as she popped 'Angus' into her mouth and swallowed. "Tasty!"

Jill and Imanda looked absolutely and purely revolted; Jill had turned green and quickly jumped out of bed and ran outside to be sick.

"… You are gross!" Gagged Imanda in horror at Nina's antisocial behavior.

"Thank you." Grinned Nina.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: *insert grossed out retching sounds here*<strong>

**Jill: **That … is the most disgusting thing I've ever seen … I think my nose had died and its body has received caner the smell was _that_ bad.

**Nina:** Angus tasted like fish.

**Imanda: **(She looks as though she has been violated). Eww…

* * *

><p>"So here we are again." Said Tyson as he sat with his back against the wall with his blanket pulled up and his head on his pillow. "I'm starting to wonder what it's like in the Champions Cabin; I haven't even slept in there yet."<p>

Yannis nodded agreement since he hadn't either.

"I think out of us four the only person who has known the luxury of the Champion's Cabin is Paul." Stated Ulric. "What's it like Paul?"

Paul had been scrubbing on a stain with some sanitizer and looked up.

"It's pretty good; there is a vending machine and four poster beds. I spent a lot of the first night making my room nice and clean but let me tell you … the bed was very comfortable. Too bad we're on a bit of a losing streak … and I'll probably be the next to go." Finished Paul in a mumble.

"What makes you think that?" Asked Tyson curiously.

"Quarla's going to be gunning for me." Stated Paul. "I'm a bit of a 'bubble boy'; and quite frankly I'm physically the weakest member of the team. Still ... could be worse, I could be covered in mud."

"I'm not gonna vote for you dude." Said Tyson nicely.

Yannis nodded as if to say 'me neither'.

"I have to agree with Tyson and Yannis … though also I am afraid I have to say that Quarla is a strong member of the team. Still; I wouldn't really mind voting her off." Said Ulric.

"Who says we're gonna lose?" Asked Tyson. "Dudes; next challenge we're gonna win!"

"Here's hoping." Said Paul before flinching and continuing to scrub the stain. "Messy! Messy! Messy!"

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Dirty Bertie!<strong>

**Paul: **(He sprays some air freshener). My germaphobia has effected my strength as I'm a strictly indoors type of guy. Maybe I should have worked out a bit before I came here.

**Ulric: **I consider myself a tough guy; not much really makes me shrink down … but I have to admit that Quarla's anger does unnerve me a little even though she seems to tolerate me.

* * *

><p>"I wonder what's for breakfast tomorrow." Pondered Tyson. "I could go for some sausage and bacon but knowing Chef Hatchet I doubt it."<p>

"I'd prefer cereal or some fruit; I'm a vegetarian." Explained Ulric.

"Really? You don't strike me as the type dude." Mused Tyson.

"Even tough guys can have a softer side." Shrugged Ulric. "Though I can't stand asparagus."

"Can anyone?" Asked Paul.

Yannis nodded in agreement as he lay down to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: I hate celery and Chap Stick.<strong>

**Yannis: **(He holds up a picture of an asparagus and gags silently).

**Tyson: **(He is strumming on 'Sharon').

* * *

><p>Quarla, Winnie and Xyly were in the girl's side of the Loser Cabin; Winnie was trying to settle down and go to sleep but Quarla was keeping her up while Xyly seemed to be in deep thought.<p>

"Come on Quarla; I want to go to sleep." Yawned Winnie tiredly.

"I can't sleep; I'm too annoyed." Muttered Quarla while she whittled some wood. "We lost again and Helen was voted off instead of somebody deadweight."

"Helen did lose the challenge for us though." Pointed out Winnie.

"Xyly thinks that Winnie has a point." Agreed Xyly. "Helen was as boring as Math class."

"Seriously; she hated me because I was 'too exciting'." Added Winnie sleepily as she lay down on her pillow with her blanket pulled over her.

"But she saw the importance of the strong being in charge. Urrgh! If we keep voting off the best players when, and if, we lose it'll become harder to catch up to the other teams." Growled Quarla in frustration.

"Maybe." Yawned Winnie tiredly.

"Xyly thinks winning isn't everything; it's how you play the game." Shrugged Xyly.

"Well you'd think that; you're not getting voted off since you're strong." Frowned Quarla. "And Winnie; you aren't the strongest but you are better than Paul and Yannis by a considerable margin."

Quarla's reply was a soft sleepy breathing; Winnie had nodded off and was now fast asleep.

"Xyly thinks Winnie is asleep." Said Xyly.

"_No, really_?" Asked Quarla sarcastically.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Sarcasm mode.<strong>

**Quarla: **Xyly is definitely strong … but I don't know if she's smart or retarded, it's kinda hard to tell.

**Winnie: **I had a good night's sleep and a very nice dream … and for once it wasn't about kitties. (Winnie giggles girlishly).

* * *

><p>"I have a feeling the next challenge is going to be a physical one." Said Quarla. "I'm relying on you to be ready to use brute force on others if necessary."<p>

"Xyly thinks that's a little mean." Said Xyly with a slight frown.

"Life is mean, misery builds character." Shrugged Quarla.

"You're giving Paul a lot of character then." Noted Xyly.

"I'm just enforcing the natural balance, only the strong survive. He is the weak and I am the strong." Explained Quarla. "I come from an inner city environment; you've gotta be tough to get by … besides, getting in a fight you know you can win is pretty fulfilling."

"If you say so." Said Xyly as she lay down and took her Viking helmet off to reveal more of her messy and curly blond hair. "What do you think Winnie is dreaming of?"

The two girls looked towards Winnie he was now sucking her thumb and smiling in her sleep.

"Who cares?" Asked Quarla dryly.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: I care!<strong>

**Xyly: **Dreams … where do they come from? … And where do they go? Xyly wonders that sometimes.

**Quarla: **Seriously; she's sixteen and sucks her thumb like she's only six months old … what a baby.

* * *

><p>The next morning the twenty two contestants were in the Mess Hall eating breakfast as they did every morning. Sasha was playing on her DS as per always and was, specifically, playing a game entitled 'Linedaft'. Strange name I know.<p>

"No, no, come on, dodge the energy discs! Whack them with the frying pan … darn it!" Pouted Sasha as she lost a life.

"Ooo, you _almost_ had him." Said Eddie who was sitting next to Sasha.

"This game is hard … but it's as addictive as LittleBigPlanet. Speaking of which; one of my levels is MM Picked." Said Sasha as she pocketed her DS. "I really like originality when it comes to video games and LittleBigPlanet is one of the best in that respect, though I heavily enjoy Pikmin as well. The white Pikmin are such cute little Voldy impersonators."

Eddie laughed and soon Sasha was too.

"Here's hoping we win today's challenge; I like it in the first place cabin." Said Eddie.

"I do too." Said Zed from across the table. "It's classy; back home I ain't used to _this_ level of luxury."

"I can believe that." Said Bishop as he ate some bacon.

Before Eddie or Sasha could make a snappy comeback Spider and Quana quickly ran into the Mess Hall.

"We've got good news guys." Said Quana excitedly.

"What is it? Are we each getting a complimentary bar of soap?" Asked Paul.

"No, better. Andy and Mable are about to arrive on the Island; VayVay is with them so we'll finally have a full alphabet." Exclaimed Quana.

"Everyone finish up on breakfast; we want to be there to great VayVay don't we?" Smiled Spider.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Time for a first impression.<strong>

**Winnie: **I hope she likes kitties!

**Alice: **Great; now one of the other teams will have eight members again. Damn.

**Ulric: **Hopefully she'll be on our team.

**Eddie: **I wonder what VayVay is like.

**Paul: **I hope she's nice.

* * *

><p>The twenty two campers were gathered around the Dock of Shame as a boat pulled in. Andy got off and helped Mable down by her hand which made her giggle.<p>

"Hi everyone!" Waved Mable.

"Sorry we're late … it has been quite an eventful week so far." Explained Andy. "But we're here and ready to make this Chris-less season a success."

"It's good to see you two." Smiled Quana. "So … a hippie march stalled you huh?"

"Yeah … who knew Hippies could take things so far; though VayVay was very helpful to have around. Don't ask us to go into details." Requested Mable.

"Well; before we start the challenge I have only one thing to say … please welcome VayVay Mittens!" Announced Spider as a girl stepped off the boat.

VayVay was rather pretty had had almost luminous lime green eyes and curly light red hair with a small black top hat with blue stripes on it at the top. She wore a plain orange t-shirt and a bright green silk jacket. She also had a purple skirt with a blue base and a picture of a pink flower on it. Her shoes had the front cut off besides the soles which revealed her sockless feet.

"Greeting citizens of the mind flowered garden of life." Greeted VayVay in a very 'out there' type of feminine voice. "I have been on a journey through layers, upon layers … of discovery. I was spinning and then I was tumbling … and now everyone is smiling at me expect they don't have faces … so they aren't _really_ smiling at me. But I am marveling at the wide variety of individuality and radiance. How are you?"

There were a few seconds of silence before Yannis walked up to VayVay and shook her hand, Winnie and Paul followed this action.

"Hello VayVay; I'm Winnie." Smiled Winnie. "And this is Yannis."

"Why doesn't he introduce himself? Is he shy as a sherbet shindig?"

"Actually he can't talk." Explained Winnie while Yannis nodded to confirm this.

"Hello; I'm Paul." Greeted Paul as he put on a medical glove and held his hand out for a shake.

VayVay shook Paul's hand and looked at him, as though she was looking into his soul.

"You have a very intelligent but hesitant mind the color of crush tulips I think we're going to get along fine." Smiled VayVay in a friendly way.

"Well everyone; that's VayVay." Summed up Spider. "Since she's getting along with Paul, Yannis and Winnie pretty well I think we can place her on Team Savannah."

"Fine by me; she has cooties." Gagged Fripp.

"Cooties are as unreal as fairy's … in other words quite real but at the same time they simply do not exist." Said VayVay calmly and with a sweet smile as she followed Winnie, Paul and Yannis over to her new team.

"Well everyone; follow me and my lovely and we'll explain today's challenge." Said Spider.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Grooooooovy!<strong>

**VayVay: **Greetings children of cosmic love and doo dah; I hope you have a pleasant day … and Dennis, you left your keys behind the sofa. I don't know who I'm talking too but hopefully somebody called Dennis will find this conversation useful.

**Paul: **VayVay seems really nice.

**Kim: **I don't really like the new girl very much; she seems brain-dead.

**Quarla: **Looks like we've got some more elimination fodder.

* * *

><p>The three teams were gathered around what looked like a miniature forest. Three large areas had ropes around them and a sign within each of them that had the logo of one of the teams.<p>

"Today's challenge is going to be a physical one and will test your skills as a lumberjack." Began Spider. "You are going to be … cutting down trees."

"Xyly approves." Said Xyly as she took out her battle axe from nowhere at all.

"The team that cuts down the most trees will win … and be sure to clear the area when a tree falls. Stay alert at all times." Cautioned Quana. "The team that cuts down the least trees will be voting someone off."

"How are we going to cut down the trees? Only Xyly has a battle axe." Said Alice.

"Each of you will get an axe to use on the trees. You'll get one right now in fact" Said Spider as Oscar lugged a large crate up to the campers and began to pass out of the axes.

"Be careful with the axes; they're pretty sharp." Warned Oscar.

"And that reminds me … if you attempt to hit somebody else with the axe in ANY way, blade, flat or handle your team will be disqualified and you will likely get voted off … so just don't." Cautioned Spider seriously.

"That would be pretty unjustly bad." Agreed VayVay.

"You may begin …. Now!" Declared Spider.

The teams quickly ran to the trees and began to chop while Spider turned to the camera.

"So VayVay has arrived and is on Team Savannah and the contestants have to chop down trees. Who will chop and who will drop? And who will be the fourth person voted off? Found out when we return to Total Drama Letterama.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Somebody isn't happy.<strong>

**Irene: **All those screaming sad trees … I am going to protest like I do back home! There shall be reckoning. I just need some chains.

* * *

><p>So VayVay has arrived! What do you guys think of her? I hope you like her! And Irene is not happy about this challenge; stay tuned for the next chapter!<p> 


	10. Day 5, Part 2: Tree Mendous Fun

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Total Drama or any of its related seasons. They belong to Teletoon and Cartoon Network. The alphabet theme isn't mine and is property of Frank15. The 52 OC's in this story however are mine so do not steal them.

**The Warning: **This chapter contains bad axe related puns, tree chopping, a lesbian tree hugger, philosophicalness, gross humor and somebody becoming airborne. You have been warned!

**Note: **I don't really have much to say; it's nearly midnight in my time zone and I'm very tired … so enjoy the chapter everyone!

This'll be Tree-Mendous!

* * *

><p>"Welcome back to Total Drama Letterama; if you're just joining us then you've missed something very big … VayVay has arrived and is now a member of Team Savannah." Began Spider. "What do you think of VayVay dear?"<p>

"She seem really nice … a bit 'out there', but nice." Said Quana. "Since she's only just arrived I don't really have an opinion but soon enough I, and probably the audience, will learn about her."

"Today's challenge is chopping down trees … I hope Irene doesn't get angry." Gulped Spider.

"I'm sure she'll understand. We're planting two for every one cut down right?" Assured Quana.

"You're right Quana; I'm just being paranoid." Agreed Spider.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Paranoia in the mansion foyer!<strong>

**Irene: **If these lumber jacks want a war I'll give em one! We're gonna find out how much wood a wood chuck could chuck if that woodchuck could chuck wood!

* * *

><p>"This ain't so hard." Said Zed as he chopped at one of the trees with his axe. "One of my chores back on the farm is gathering firewood for the fireplace; it can get mighty cold in the winter."<p>

"Most people use central heating nowadays." Said Alice with a roll of her eyes. "But I guess you don't have electricity at your rural home."

"Sure we do; we need it to watch our Antenna TV; its how I learned about this show." Said Zed as he took another swing at the tree.

"… Just stay out of my way." Said Alice as she rapidly and forcefully chopped at the tree but made little progress to it.

"Not like that m'lady; take it slow and steady. Concentrate on one spot and use your full strength." Advised Zed.

"I don't need advice from a _hick_." Scowled Alice as she continued chopping and making little progress.

"… As you wish." Nodded Zed as he took another swing at the tree which toppled over. "Timbeeer!"

Alice just snarled.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Chop till you drop!<strong>

**Alice: **How can an uneducated redneck like Zed know anything?

**Zed: **Y'know, I don't think Alice likes my background. Maybe people woulda preferred it if I was from the city.

* * *

><p>"Spider and Quana are really pissing me off." Grumbled Bishop. "How <strong>dare<strong> they make me do the work of a poor peasant?"

"Stop complaining and start chopping." Said Sasha as she chopped at a tree with one hand and played on her DS with the other.

"… How are you doing that?" Blinked Bishop.

"I'm pretty good at multitasking; it comes from being a pro level Nintendo Fangirl gamer." Explained Sasha as she took another swing at the tree.

"… I still say that this challenge is beneath me." Said Bishop.

"You can quit if you want; nobody's stopping you." Pointed out Sasha.

"Really?" Asked Bishop with a smirk.

"Yeah … but if you do then we'll vote you out if we lose." Cautioned Sasha with a teasing expression.

"… You have a lot of sheer audacity." Growled Bishop as he began to chop at the tree again while grumbling and whining a little.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Axios!<strong>

**Sasha: **Cutting down a tree would be a good mini game for Mario Party.

**Bishop: **Maybe I should consider getting rid of Sasha before Zed; at least Zed is too stupid to know when he's being insulted.

**Zed:** Bishop's pretty mean; I reckon he's got a bit of an ego.

* * *

><p>"This is pretty tiring." Said Kim as she wiped some sweat off her forehead. "I'm delicate and not really built for this sort of challenge."<p>

"We gotta keep going." Said Cherry encouragingly as she chopped down a tree and took a few breaths. "Besides; this beats Geography Class any day."

"Geography's fun! You get to learn about Loompa Land!" Laughed Opal as she span around and whacked a tree. "This is as fun as the time I flashed my panties in front of the school in the 9th grade!"

Kim shook her head and continued chopping but Cherry looked curious.

"Why did you do that?" Asked Cherry.

"… I don't know!" Laughed Opal.

"Maybe it's because she likes seeing people laugh; I deduce from Opal's general attitude she's quite the fun lover." Spoke up Eddie as he chopped down a tree while putting his axe down for a few seconds.

"Ding! You are correct mouse detective!" Grinned Opal immaturely.

"I loved that movie." Agreed Eddie.

"What movie?" Asked Opal.

"You know; Basil the Great … never mind." Said Eddie with an amused shake of his head as he moved onto the next tree.

"You're _so_ strong Eddie; you've got such _delicious_ muscles." Flirted Kim.

"Err … thanks." Said Eddie in embarrassment.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Do you want to hurt the flirt?<strong>

**Kim: **Eddie shall soon become my pawn and once I no longer need him I'll gut him like a fish … funny as that is I only mean it metaphorically.

**Eddie: **Kim's really pretty … but she's not really my type. I'd prefer somebody that I had a lot of common with and that I was already close to.

**Opal: **Straw hat pirates! I wonder if Zed knows them. That's from the One Piece anime, I love anime! Pingas!

* * *

><p>"It's a shame we can't burn the trees down because that would be effective … but it's too dangerous and I don't want anyone getting hurt." Said Rheneas as he chopped at his tree in a steady rhythm.<p>

"I wouldn't have thought a pyro would care much about safety when fire is involved." Remarked Jill as she took a hard swing at her tree and got a good hit in.

"I may like fire … a lot … but I wouldn't want anybody to actually get hurt. A death by fire is one of the most horrible deaths imaginable." Shuddered Rheneas.

"Good point." Agreed Jill before looking past Rheneas and face palming. "Looks like Fripp is having a bit of trouble."

Rheneas turned around and sighed; Fripp was whacking the tree with the handle of the axe.

"Why don't it work?" Asked Fripp out loud.

"Use the blade." Suggested Jill.

"… Ok." Nodded Fripp as he put the axe on the other side of the tree and pulled with the handle digging in against the tree.

"Idiot." Muttered Jill.

"Try giving this a read." Suggested Rheneas as he passed Fripp a book titled 'Tree Chopping for Complete Morons'.

"Thanks Renny!" Smiled Fripp.

"It's 'Rheneas'." Grumbled Rheneas.

"… You smell like cat food." Smiled Fripp as he began to read.

"How? I don't even own a cat." Blinked Rheneas.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Catnap!<strong>

**Fripp: **(He is reading the book and concentrating hard). … … … Ooooooooh! So that's how you use an axe! Gee, that was hard.

**Rheneas: **Fripp reminds me of somebody back at school called Bob … but Fripp is even dumber. I wonder how he passed the first grade, let alone got into school in the first place.

**Jill: **(She has a hand over her face). I don't know whether to be amused or appalled.

* * *

><p>"The sensation of extreme tiredness in my arms is fascinating." Panted Max as he tried to chop down his tree. "I was built for mental challenges, not physical ones."<p>

"This isn't so hard." Said Donny as he chopped at his tree. "The bigger they come the harder they fall."

"Yeah; and you're as big as Thumbelina! Yahahaha!" Sneered a nasty voice nearby; Donny scowled as he saw Kasimar.

"Just ignore him Donny." Suggested Max.

"Did you know that Dwarfs are sad?" Asked Kasimar nastily. "They only have a one in seven chance of being Happy! Hahahahahaha!"

Donny roared in anger as he furiously chopped at the tree to calm himself; a second later it fell over towards Kasimar.

"Oh crap." Whimpered Kasimar.

BAM!

The tree fell on Kasimar and knocked him unconscious.

"Well; that's killing two birds with one stone." Chuckled Donny. "Where does he get off insulting me for being shirt when he's the biggest sociopath I've ever seen?"

"… Because he's a dick?" Guessed Max.

"Yeah; I wish somebody would axe off his dick while he's awake, that's all I'm saying." Muttered Donny.

"And then sabotage his test scores!" Grinned Max.

Donny raised an eyebrow at this and Max shrugged.

"What? Making him fail high school would assure he'd get a crappy job." Insisted Max.

"Just stick to making robots; getting even with somebody isn't your forte." Said Donny with a chuckle as he moved on to another tree.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Make like a tree and 'leaf' me alone! *rimshot*<strong>

**Donny: **I hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, HATE Snow White jokes! Kasimar got what he deserved.

**Kasimar: **(He has a large bump on his head). That stupid #bleep# midget! I oughta impale him through the eye with a knife and show the body to his parents. That'll teach him.

**Yannis: **(He holds up a picture of Kasimar and shivers in fear).

* * *

><p>The tree Nina had been chopping had a large amount of smelly tree sap on it; Nina was quick to cover herself in this to increase the vileness of her already terrible stench.<p>

"I feel like a tree princess and I smell like an ogre … cool!" Cheered Nina as she belched. "I don't remember eating that! Haha!"

"Why did you smear yourself in tree sap?" Asked Nina. "There isn't even a badge for that!"

"Because I wanted to be stinky of course." Explained Nina. "I hope there's a challenge where we have to roll in mud, I love doing that! Stiiiiinky!"

"You do realize you'll have to take a bath eventually right?" Asked Imanda. "You can't go on like this."

"I can try, I can try." Cackled Nina.

Imanda sighed as she put a peg over her nose.

"You're like a Pig Pen." Gagged Imanda.

"Aww thanks!" Smiled Nina as she resumed chopping at her tree.

"It … wasn't a compliment." Blinked Imanda. "But if it makes you happy I guess."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Happy to be snappy!<strong>

**Imanda: **I can't help but wonder how Nina hasn't caught some sort of bug or virus from her very poor personal hygiene … maybe she's been like this for so long that she's developed a sort of immunity. Maybe she could win the 'Develop an immunity to a deadly disease' badge.

* * *

><p>"Xyly thinks this challenge is pretty easy." Said Xyly as she swung her battle axe at a tree and almost chopped it down from that single strike.<p>

"For us it will be." Nodded Quarla before scowling at Paul and Yannis. "But those two will just slow us down. You two can sit this one out."

"But we're a team; we're supposed to work together." Said Paul while looking at the tree sap on one of the trees fairly uneasily.

"This is a physical challenge dammit! I don't need you two #bleep# up the team!" Yelled Quarla as she began powerfully swinging her axe at one of the trees.

"Come on; give them a chance." Said Winnie as she tried to axe down one of the trees.

"Indeed; the more the meatier and I'll have you know that the best type of pie is steak." Agreed VayVay as she looked up at the clouds. "Oh look; that cloud looks like a breadstick, how quaint."

"I'd say it looks more like a can of air freshener." Pondered Paul.

"Nobody cares! Point is; Paul and Yannis will not be competing. Everyone else get to it; we are not losing again!" Yelled Quarla as she quickly felled her tree.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Losing isn't as fun as boozing … ok, that was just plain terrible.<strong>

**Paul: **Am I really that useless? Just because I'm a complete germaphobe who never leaves his house and had a fear of all kinds of dirt doesn't mean I'm not a force to be reckoned with … gee wiz, Quarla has a point.

**VayVay: **Quarla is as mean as a Minotaur. I say this because she's bull headed and hates the essence of all good in the world … cheese.

**Tyson: **Not letting somebody help because they aren't strong? ... That's just uncool.

* * *

><p>Irene quickly finished chaining herself to one of the trees in the Team Savannah section and felt confident that this would prove a point. However; she couldn't help but wince at the screams of the trees around her that only she could hear.<p>

"Don't worry Mr. Tree; I won't let them chop you down." Said Irene soothingly to the tree that she was chained to.

"Get off that tree; you're just embarrassing yourself." Said Quarla irritably as she walked up to Irene. "Move! I need to chop the tree down."

"Not while I'm here you won't." Said Irene fearlessly.

"Fine; I'll just chop this tree down, but I'm giving you until I finish chopping it to move your scrawny self out of here!" Sneered Quarla as she began chopping into another tree.

"No! Ack! Stop it!" Pleaded Irene. "Can't you hear him screaming? It's horrible!"

"Oh, you can _hear_ him scream? … Well then, I'd better continue chopping." Smirked Quarla as she chopped at the tree in a taunting way.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Choppity chop.<strong>

**Quarla: **Irene is retarded; trees can't talk. (Quarla rolls her eyes).

**Irene: **(she wipes away a tear). That poor tree; he had a wife and seven kids!

* * *

><p>"This isn't so hard … but I do feel bad for Irene." Said Ulric in guilt. "This is clearly upsetting her and Quarla's making it worse."<p>

"True that Dude; she can only be described by the most horrible word I know." Scowled Tyson.

"What's that?" Asked Ulric.

"… Uncool." Flinched Tyson. "I wouldn't mind voting her off."

"Me neither to be honest … but she's a strong competitor so we might have problems if we vote her off. You've got to think long term as well as short term when casting your vote."

"Good point dude." Agreed Tyson. "So; what do you think of the new girl VayVay?"

"She seems nice, if not a little bit out there. I have to wonder what stopped her from being here at the start though." Pondered Ulric as he swung at the tree again. "Meh, I'm sure she'll tell us eventually. By the way ... why did you name your guitar Sharon?"

"It's a nice name dude." Shrugged Tyson. "I was thinking of calling her Tracie … but Sharon sounded better."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: BONUS CHALLENGE: Can you, the reader, figure out how those names reference Robot Wars? <strong>

**Tyson: **Sharon is like an extended part of me; maybe one day I'll find a girl and Sharon will find a nice guy guitar … ok, that sounded a little weird.

**Ulric: **Tyson's cool … but also a little air headed at times.

* * *

><p>"This isn't fair Yannis; we're part of this team as well." Sighed Paul. "Sure, I'm kinda weak, but I'd at least like to have a go. You know what the worst part is?"<p>

Yannis shook his head.

"Quarla's right, about me at least. Back home I almost never leave the house. I hardly go into the back garden for pete's sake!" Said Paul as he sat down against a tree. "Now I know how Clive feels."

Yannis raised an eyebrow.

"He's an emo from my neighborhood." Explained Paul. "He went on some other show, a really big one. Something somethingy Battlegrounds I think it was."

Yannis wrote something in his notebook and passed it to Paul.

"'Don't let her get you down, be happy for who you are'." Read Paul before smiling. "Thanks Yannis, wait, there's something on the other side."

Paul turned the paper over, blinked and then started laughing. Paul was laughing because on the other side was a very good drawing of Winnie surrounded by little hearts.

Paul passed Yannis the paper back and Yannis blushed.

"Don't worry; I won't tell anyone." Promised Paul.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Kitty Kat Cutie!<strong>

**Yannis: **(He looks embarrassed).

**Paul: **Winnie and Yannis … that seems kinda sweet, maybe I could help … if Quarla doesn't kill me first. (Paul gulps).

* * *

><p>"Good job Xyly; you're chopping trees faster than my kitties drink milk!" Complimented Winnie as she tried axing down a tree while having a bit of difficulty.<p>

"Thanks; Xyly appreciates that." Smiled Xyly as she took a mighty swing at a tree and chopped it down. "Xyly thinks this challenge is a good work out."

"Before we work out, we must ask ourselves what a work out is; is it when we exercise and sweat like a frog? Or is it when we try to solve a tedious Math problem? The wonder of the world as numerous as the Starlings in the sky back home."

"… Xyly thinks it is when we sweat." Said Xyly as she resumed moved on to the next tree. "Good job so far new girl."

"It's VayVay … but is that really my name, or just the name I was given? I intend to solve mysteries of life such as that … life is a wonderful thing." Said VayVay soothingly as she chopped at one of the trees.

"You know what else is wonderful? Kitties!" Giggled Winnie as she continued to chop at her tree.

"I agree; kitties are cute." Nodded VayVay. "If I may ask you a question, another one besides the one I just asked, why doesn't the girl with piercings let Paul and Yannis compete?"

"Her name is Quarla; she's a strong player but she's kinda mean. She really doesn't like people who aren't very strong." Explained Winnie. "She tolerates most of us, but she's really mean to Paul."

"Mean as a Lima Bean I bet because those are the vilest things in the world." Said VayVay in understanding.

"Xyly hates celery more than Lima beans." Said Xyly as she felled another tree.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Limy Mimy!<strong>

**Xyly: **VayVay's funny, Xyly likes her a lot more than Quarla. To be honest Quarla's a sourpuss.

**VayVay: **(She is sitting cross legged). Dreams, memories, hope … where do they come from … and where do they go?

**Winnie: **I like VayVay; she seems like she could easily be my gal pal for the duration of my stay.

* * *

><p>"Come on! Work faster!" Yelled Alice as she went all out at the tree she was chopping. "We are NOT going to lose this; then we'd have no numbers advantage!"<p>

"We're going as fast as we can; it's just that some of us aren't really built for this sort of challenge." Insisted Kim.

"I would have thought you would be good at physical activity." Remarked Alice.

Kim pretended top look upset.

"That wasn't very nice." Said Kim in false sadness.

"Yeah Alice; that was low." Frowned Eddie.

"Kim has a point; not everyone is really right for this challenge; we are either not strong enough or we are simply too rich … the latter only applies to me." Smirked Bishop. "Much to my surprise Zed seems to be doing a good job … better than you even."

"Nobody is better than me!" Screamed Alice as she quickly felled her tree.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Out on a limb!<strong>

**Bishop: **That comment had two purposes; to get Alice angry so people will hate her, but also to get her to work harder. I'd say it worked pretty well overall.

**Zed: **I don't see why Alice was so annoyed; this ain't that hard a challenge to be honest.

* * *

><p>"Go Zed! You show that tree you can eat popcorn faster than it can! Woohoo!" Cheered Opal as Zed quickly felled another tree.<p>

"What exactly do you mean?" Asked Zed in confusion.

"I mean good job; you're better at this than I am at fitting five snooker balls in my mouth at the same time." Explained Opal bouncily.

"Why thank you Opal; I appreciate your praise." Said Zed modestly.

"Where did you learn to chop trees like this? Do you go to a lumberjack academy?" Asked Opal.

"Not 'zactly, I live near a forest and I'm in charge of brining home the firewood. We need it for the winter." Explained Zed.

"I bet it snows a lot in the winter; I love making snow angels are eating snow cones … I make them out of snow." Said Opal as she jumped on the spot while chopping at a tree.

"Yep; we get a fair bit of snow." Nodded Zed. "It makes it harder to get around since it snows so hard, but farming is about patience and luck ... mostly the latter."

"What's your favorite food? I bet you grow all kinds of stuff! My favorite is Bonbons." Said Opal as she stood no her tiptoes.

"I like corn on the cob with a bit of butter." Said Zed. "It tastes really good."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: A corn cob named Bob!<strong>

**Zed:** Opal's really sweet … I don't quite get everything she says but I have to say she's a really sweet girl.

**Opal:** Zed's hat is the nicest hat I've seen since I saw that army helmet in the museum a few weeks ago.

* * *

><p>"I feel as sweaty as somebody trekking the Sahara Desert." Said Sasha as she continued chopping one of the trees and playing her DS with the other; she looked rather tired. "Must, keep, going."<p>

"If you need a rest feel free to take a break; nobody's forcing you too work until you become dehydrated." Said Eddie as he took out a flask of water and passed it to Sasha.

"Thank Eddie." Smiled Sasha gratefully as she quickly drank the water.

"No problem." Said Eddie modestly as he continued swinging the axe.

"You know; if you were as muscular as Oscar you'd look great without a shirt at the current moment." Teased Sasha.

"Thanks…" Blushed Eddie awkwardly. "So; do you think we'll win the challenge?"

"Hopefully; it'll be nice to keep up the winning streak." Nodded Sasha as she handed Eddie's flask back to him. "The arcade in the Champion's Cabin is really good!"

"What would you say is better; Mario or Sonic?" Asked Eddie curiously.

"Mario hands down; I just find it overall more appealing due to the vast amount of enemies and characters, I love the paper Mario series. Sonic is good too … but lately it's going downhill. I call the first boss of Sonic 2 the 'Pathetic-Mobile'. All it does is go left and right."

"First bosses are supposed to be easy right?" Asked Eddie.

"Mostly; but in Paper Mario the Thousand Year Door chapter's 1's boss Hooktail is quite a challenge if you are without a certain badge before you confront her." Stated Sasha. "At that point in the game an enemy with twenty heart points is very strong; thirty is you count the ten she regenerates."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Sasha is like a human video game wiki!<strong>

**Sasha: **Hooktail's name reminds me off my middle name Hooky. (Sasha's eyes widen as she realizes what she just said). Oh dear … why did I have to have such an embarrassing middle name huh? (Sasha groans).

**Eddie: **Sasha's knowledge of video games is really impressive; she could be quite a detective with knowledge like that … theoretically since I know that she wants to be a video game designer.

* * *

><p>"Time trial; can Racer Cherry chop down a tree in only ten seconds … let's find out. Three, two, one, GO!" Yelled Cherry as she speedily hacked away at the tree full speed. After eight seconds it fell down. "Yeah! Personal best!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Time trial mode is something the author is no good at.<strong>

**Cherry: **I love time trial mode in racing games; it's a lot of fun to try and beat my previous lap time. I'd like to go on Top Gear and do a lap on their course. I've already got all the DVD's of the show.

* * *

><p>"Yay! I chopped down the tree! I so happy to be me!" Cheered Fripp dumbly as he jumped around like an utter idiot.<p>

"Yeah, I'm **so** happy for you … why don't you celebrate by chopping down another tree." Suggested Jill with a sarcastic tone of voice.

"Good idea Jilly Lilly." Nodded Fripp like an idiot as he ran over to another tree, flailing his arms along the way, and began working on chopping it down.

"… It's like talking to a baseball cap." Muttered Jill. "His stupidity has got my tongue … and possibly my vote if we lose."

"What about Nina? Sure; she's smarter than Fripp but she stinks so bad." Said Imanda as she walked up. "My nose feels like it's shriveling up every time I go near her!"

"I say we hold her down and force her to take a bath; seriously, the way she acts is not natural! Nobody could enjoy being that filthy all the time." Gagged Jill. "Still; she's marginally more useful to the team than Fripp … then again we don't have to sleep in the same room as him."

"If we vote off Fripp I'll earn my 'outlast an idiot in a reality show' badge." Stated Imanda.

"Is there anything you don't have a badge for?" Asked Jill.

"Well; there isn't one for capturing a Snorlax." Said Imanda.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Snore!<strong>

**Imanda: **There is however a badge for capturing Mewtwo.

**Fripp: **(He holds up a square). This is a triangle! I am so smart!

* * *

><p>"Hey guys!" Waved Nina as she walked up to Rheneas, Donny and Max. "How do I smell?"<p>

"Like a swamp." Answered Rheneas.

"Like a Black Dragon." Replied Max. "They eat carrion you see."

"Like shit." Muttered Donny as he axed down another tree while holding his nose so he wouldn't have to smell Nina's awful odor.

"You guys are so nice, complementing my wonderful stench like that." Giggled Nina.

"It wasn't a compliment; you stink!" Yelled Donny. "I'm sorry, but you smell worse than a skunk, dead fish, rotten eggs and gorgonzola COMBINED!"

"You flatterer; gimme a hug!" Grinned Nina.

"I'm outta here!" Declared Donny as he ran off to the other side of the Team Everest tree section.

"Seriously Nina; just take a bath … in fact, you don't have to take a bath." Said Rheneas.

"Really?" Smiled Nina.

"Yeah ... take a shower! Or a sink wash! Or anything to do with getting clean!" Begged Rheneas. "You smell awful, not great like something such as gasoline."

"… C'mere you!" Cackled Nina as she grabbed Rheneas and before he could do anything she shoved his nose towards her hairy, smelly, sweaty armpit.

After a few seconds she released Rheneas and skipped away to chop down another tree.

"Are you ok Rheneas? You looked like you failed your constitution check." Noted Max.

Rheneas had turned a sickly shade of light green; he quickly ran to some bushes and vomited.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Nina's armpits are one place you DON'T want to make a pit stop!<strong>

**Rheneas: **(He is in a fetal position shaking and sucking his thumb).

**Max: **That was a close one; I could have easily been next! That would have been even worse than my seven weekly swirlies back at school. Ick!

**Paul: **I saw what happened to Rheneas … this is why soap is the best invention in the world. I'm just thankful Nina didn't come after me!

* * *

><p>"Leave the trees alone! Leave the trees alone!" Chanted Irene in an attempt to spare the trees from getting chopped down.<p>

Quarla felled another tree and stalked over to Irene with a very angry expression.

"Shut up would ya? I'm trying to do the challenge!" Barked Quarla.

"I'm sticking up for my tree friends." Replied Irene simply.

"Yeah, because you don't have any human friends." Sneered Quarla.

"I have a lot of friends." Frowned Irene.

"Listen, Irene … do you know how much damage this axe would take it I were to swing it right at your neck?" Asked Quarla rhetorically.

There was a moment of silence.

"_None_ whatsoever; which is better than what I can say would happen to you. So shut up and let me chop down the stupid trees or so help me I'll chop off your ugly head!" Screamed Quarla angrily as she stormed away to cut down more trees.

Irene was wide eyed and shivered in fright a little bit.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Sharpening the blade.<strong>

**Quarla: **Harsh; but necessary to get her to stop annoying me.

**Irene:** … I have never felt more scared in my life than how I did then.

* * *

><p>As Quarla left the vicinity Irene shivered a little; after a few seconds Yessica ran up looking concerned.<p>

"Are you ok Irene?" Asked Yessica in worry. "I saw heard what Quarla said … are you quite alright?"

"I'm ok now; but I think she might have followed up on her threat if I'd tried to stand up against her." Gulped Irene. "I'm just taking a stand for the rights of trees."

"But we're planting two trees for every one cut down." Pointed out Yessica.

"It's the principle of it that matters to me." Said Irene.

"By chaining yourself to a tree?" Giggled Yessica.

"I could have thought it through better; but it's an effective strategy." Justified Irene. "You're welcome to join me if you want to."

"Maybe another time; I'm not as brave as you." Complimented Yessica. "But be careful; I don't want a friend of mine getting hurt."

Yessica turned and began to head back to camp while Irene started to think to herself.

"_She's really nice to me; she respects my slightly unusual love of nature and the lengths I go to protect it. Yessica is such a good friend … and __**whoa**__, look at that butt!"_ Thought Irene naughtily.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Time for a revelation that was very minor in TDL1.<strong>

**Irene: **(She seems to be thinking to herself). Ok, I have a confession to make. I haven't said anything about this because of how some people would surely hate me, but … I'm a lesbian. I just prefer girls, no big deal … though some people think so. If Kasimar knew then he'd tear me to shreds … and you know; I can't help but smile when Yessica is around; she's such a good friend. But she doesn't like me in that way. All this has made a lot of growing up very hard and complicated.

**Kasimar:** (He sniffs the air). I smell a faggot. (He takes out a cigarette, lights it and begins to smoke).

* * *

><p>"You know what bothers me Ulric." Said Tyson as he worked on chopping a tree.<p>

"What?" Asked Ulric.

"It's how people with sunglasses are always portrayed negatively in fiction like in The Matrix, Resident Evil and a number of other things; seriously, it's like they think sunglasses are the root of all evil." Explained Tyson.

"Not everyone who wears sunglasses is evil; like Otis from that movie Barnyard." Explained Ulric.

"… You watched a kid's film?" Chuckled Tyson.

"I'm tough enough to admit that I did." Countered Ulric.

"Good point." Agreed Tyson.

"I think we're doing pretty good at this challenge; it's lucky we have Xyly and her battle axe … bit it would have been nice if Quarla would have let Yannis and Paul help us." Said Ulric. "Even if they aren't the strongest guys here we're still a team."

"Why do we follow Quarla's leadership anyway?" Asked Tyson.

"… Because she'll beat the ever loving crap out of us if we stood up to her." Replied Ulric.

"Once again, good point." Nodded Tyson with a gulp.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Pointy as a freshly sharpened pencil!<strong>

**Ulric: **I think I performed decently at the challenge; not bad but not great either. Then again, who can compete with Xyly and her friggin giant battle axe?

**Tyson:** I have to wonder where Xyly keeps her battle axe; it's actually bigger than she is dudes!

* * *

><p>Paul was spraying his air freshener around while roughly scrubbing a tree stump; since Quarla wasn't letting him participate he felt a little bored. He sighed in boredom as he sat on the now clean stump.<p>

"Hello red headed clean one, why aren't you participating?" Asked VayVay as she walked up.

"Quarla forbid me and Yannis from helping; Yannis went to talk to Xyly and Winnie … so I'm pretty bored." Explained Paul. "I'm kind of at the bottom of the team's pecking order."

"I see; why are you wearing a neckerchief around your head?" Asked VayVay curiously in her dreamy out there sounding voice. "Is it a new style of the times, I thought crocks were 'in' right now."

"It's so I don't breath in any germs or infect anyone else with germs in my breath." Explained Paul.

"Germs are everywhere, just like life and souls … and grass because that grows everywhere." Said VayVay. "Why are you so afraid of germs anyway?"

"… That's something I'd rather not talk about." Said Paul with an uneasy expression.

"I understand; we all have things we don't want to talk about … but why don't we? Is it that they are socially unacceptable? Or is there a deeper meaning to the sound of silence? It keeps me awake at night sometimes." Said VayVay philosophically.

"You're very philosophical.2 Noted Paul.

"I'm also a hippie." Smiled VayVay.

"Shouldn't you get back to the challenge? I wouldn't want you to be voted off on your first day here if we lose." Said Paul.

"Ok then, nice conversing with you; and don't let Quarla boss you about. She's not your celestial ruler." Said VayVay as she skipped off to continue cutting down trees.

Paul thought about VayVay's words for a moment before he smiled to himself.

"She's not my celestial ruler … Ack, germs!" Yelped Paul upon stepping on a small patch of mud.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Groovy hippie style!<strong>

**VayVay: **I can sense that Paul has a dark cloud of bad dreams and volley ball shaped scars around him. I'm hoping he'll conquer germaphobia; it's almost as bad as that lackluster Twilight series, it's the exact opposite of Flower Power!

* * *

><p>"It's a shame that Quarla didn't let you help us Yannis; I enjoy working with you in the challenges." Smiled Winnie as she tiredly chopped at a tree. "Oh, my arms are getting tired."<p>

Winnie put down her axe and sat down next to Yannis.

"Xyly has chopped down quite a lot of trees; I think we stand a chance at winning this one." Said Winnie. "I'd like to sleep in the Champion's Cabin again."

Yannis made a sort of longing gesture.

"Yeah, you haven't slept there have you?" Said Winnie sympathetically. "Well, today might be the day our team finally wins first place."

Yannis gave a salute but then gestured towards Quarla who was a distance away chopping at a tree.

"Yeah, Quarla doesn't really like you much. I don't really know why, you're super nice!" Said Winnie cheerfully.

Yannis smiled upon hearing this and tried to make a few modest gestures.

"Don't be modest, you deserve the praise. Also, off topic, I really like your bow tie. It reminds me of the one Spooky wears." Said Winnie in memory.

Yannis raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, Spooky is one of my kitties." Explained Winnie. "I miss all five of them; Spooky, Henry, Baby, Cornflake and Emerald … if I win I'm going to buy them a life's supply of tuna."

Yannis just smiled in response.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Kit Kat's are a very tasty chocolate bar!<strong>

**Winnie: **Yannis is such a good friend; and for some reason he makes me feel very giggly … more than usual that is.

**Yannis: **(He sits in a relaxed position and smiles to the camera).

* * *

><p>Paul was starting to chop at a tree; the challenge wasn't over yet so he could still do his bit. He was about to take a hard swing when he was grabbed by the back of his neck and forced against a tree.<p>

"I thought I told you not to help." Scowled Quarla aggressively. "This team doesn't need you and this challenge doesn't require your contribution."

"But I wanted to help; we're a team. There's no I in team." Said Paul.

"There's no YOU in team either; not for much longer anyway because in the almost impossible event of us losing you're going to be voted off." Threatened Quarla. "You're the weakest link on the team and we have to trim the fat to improve the quality of the steak. Now get out of my site before I hit you with the blade of the axe! NOW!"

Paul jumped in fright and quickly ran from Quarla who smirked and began chopping at the tree Paul had been working on.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Axe to axe, hammer to hammer!<strong>

**Paul: **I don't doubt that Quarla will carry out her threat if I get in her way…

**Quarla: **Paul makes bullying him all too easy. I've got some people I get along with or at least tolerate, but having a punching bag to go along with it is the chocolate icing on the cake.

* * *

><p>"Ok everyone; put down your axes because your time is up!" Declared Quana with a clap of her hands.<p>

Everyone dropped their axes (Xyly somehow stuffed her in her pocket despite the fact this broke the laws of physics) and crowded around in front of Spider and Quana.

"Well everyone; you all tried hard today. We all know that chopping down large amounts of trees isn't easy." Said Spider congratulatory. "But which team chopped down the most trees?"

"After Nina shoved me into her armpit I'm hoping it's my team; a night in the Champion's Cabin wouldn't go amiss." Said Rheneas hopefully.

"Well; our human computer is counting up the trees as we speak." Said Spider.

"Human computer?" Blinked Max.

"Hector." Simplified Quana.

Hector walked up with a sheet of paper and passed it to Quana.

"Here are the results; I do think the grand total of trees chopped down was highly up to standard." Stated Hector as he left back to camp.

"Ok then; here are the results." Began Quana.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: What were the football results?<strong>

**Kim: **I'm in no danger if we lose; but I'd very much like to spend the night in the Champions Cabin again. If we lose I'm gonna skin somebody! (Kim scowls).

* * *

><p>"In first place with a grand total of forty eight chopped trees is…<p>

…

…

…

…

Team Mongolia!"

"Good job Zed!" Cheered Opal

"Just doin what comes natural m'lady." Said Zed modestly.

"Team Everest scored a grand total of thirty three chopped trees … but is that enough to beat Team Savannah's score?" Asked Quana.

"Obviously; Team Savannah has me and Xyly." Said Quarla confidently.

"Well; I can now reveal that Team Savannah's grand total of chopped trees is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Thirty one; very close but just a little too little. Barney will be seeing you guys later." Said Quana apologetically.

Team Savannah groaned and snarled (the latter applied to Quarla) in disappointment or anger.

"Until the Bonfire Ceremony you guys are free to spend your time as you please." Said Spider.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Bonfire Ceremony on the horizon!<strong>

**Nina: **Yay! I'm through to the next round and I get to continue being super smelly! Woohoo!

* * *

><p>Paul was sitting on the steps in front of the Loser Cabin looking a little upset, but then again … wouldn't you if somebody had manhandled you and threatened to hit you with an axe?<p>

"I can't take much more of this." Sighed Paul out loud.

"What can't you take? Can't you take the heat because if you can't I recommend getting a fire extinguisher or some heat quenching milk." Suggested VayVay as she walked up and sat down next to Paul. "You look down in the dream dumps, what's wrong?"

"Well; I've been suffering a bit of bullying in this contest so far. It ranges from verbal harassment to getting physically harmed. It's … stressful." Said Paul nervously.

"Who's been doing all this mean negative doo dah to you?" Asked VayVay.

"Quarla." Replied Paul.

VayVay's eyes widened.

"Quarla? Is Quarla involved in this?" Asked VayVay in shock.

"You know her?" Asked Paul in surprise.

VayVay shook her head

"Never heard of her, but she's gotta be stopped!" Declared VayVay.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Vote for class president!<strong>

**VayVay: **I feel it is time to iron out the negative wrinkles on the T-Shirt called Team Savannah … I vote for Quarla.

**Quarla: **I vote Paul; it'll be a shame once he's gone because it's a lot of fun seeing him squirm.

* * *

><p>After the sun went down and the moon was high in the sky the eight member of Team Savannah were sitting around the Bonfire Ceremony area. Some looked confident and others looked nervous. After a couple of minutes of sitting in silence Barney arrived with a tray of eight Golden Letters. He set the tray down on the oil drum and turned to face Team Savannah.<p>

"Welcome back guys; I guess today just wasn't your day yaaaar, you were so close to being safe.

"Well maybe if _someone_ had let everyone on the team participate we might not be here in the first place." Said Ulric as he shot Quarla a glare.

"At least I'm actually a strong member of the team; you guys need me!" Asserted Quarla aggressively.

"Guys, guys! Ok; before I will declare who is safe yaaaar … I'd like to ask one of you a question." Said Barney before turning to VayVay. "VayVay … you were just introduced to this island me heartie ... now it's your first Bonfire Ceremony, how do you feel about that yaaar?"

"Well Barney; I feel as though today's challenge has been a very philosophical metaphor for where we are now. We stand firm to begin with, but like the trees today … we will be chopped down one by one and all that doo dah." Said VayVay dreamily.

"Very wise words me heartie." Nodded Barney. "Now; if I call your name, come and get a Golden Letter. That means that you are safe from being voted off yaaaar. The crew member who doesn't receive a Golden Letter will be voted off and have to ride the Boat of Losers to the aptly named Playa Des Losers yaaaar."

Barney picked up the first Golden letter.

"The first Golden Letter goes to Xyly."

"Winnie"

"VayVay"

"Tyson"

"Ulric"

"Yannis"

Paul and Quarla were still sat on their stumps without a Golden Letter; Quarla crossed her arms and smirked smugly and sneered at Paul while Paul just twiddled his thumbs nervously. VayVay gave a reassuring smile to Paul.

"Well me hearties; you two are the only ones that received votes tonight. Quarla; you bossed the team around, threatened Irene and Paul and are generally a meanie face yaaaar." Said Barney disapprovingly.

"It was only for my own amusement, don't you worry." Smirked Quarla.

"And Paul; you're afraid of germs and didn't really do anything yaaaar … but maybe that's because Quarla didn't let you." Said Barney as he took out a remote with a button on it. "In any case; the final Golden Letter goes to

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Paul yaaar."

Quarla looked shocked before looking as though she was going to scream and attack someone; Barney quickly pressed the button on his remote and the stump Quarla was sitting on sprung up violently and Quarla was sent flying into the stratosphere, screaming all the way.

"… What? I thought we may have had a little trouble if she left normally yaaaar." Reasoned Barney. "Well guys; you're down to seven, it would be five if not for your additional members yaaar … but from now on there won't be anyone else joining you, so good luck me hearties."

Team Savannah left the Bonfire Ceremony area while Paul walked alongside VayVay.

"… Thank you so much." Said Paul gratefully.

"My pleasure; I was just ironed out the shirt, in as manner of speaking and doo dah like that." Smiled VayVay sweetly.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Achievement unlocked; defeat the bully!<strong>

**VayVay: **I didn't like seeing Paul suffer like a penguin in the desert so I talked the others into voting off Quarla … it was surprisingly easy to be honest.

* * *

><p>Spider and Quana were standing on the Dock of Shame holding hands.<p>

"And another episode has come and gone; it looks like VayVay is here to say … for at least another day." Began Spider. "And so Quarla is the fourth person voted off. She wasn't very nice, quite unlike my Hispanic Beauty."

"Thanks my little arachnid." Cooed Quana sweetly. "So; five episodes down, twenty six to go; how will VayVay settle in with her new team? Will Team Savannah ever come first? Will Team Mongolia NOT come first? And who will be the fifth person voted off? Find out next time on Total Drama Letterama!"

* * *

><p>Votes<p>

Paul: Quarla

Quarla: Paul

Tyson: Quarla

Ulric: Quarla

VayVay: Quarla

Winnie: Quarla

Xyly: Quarla

Yannis: Quarla

Quarla: 7

Paul: 1

**Team Everest:** Donny, Fripp, Imanda, Jill, Max, Nina, Rheneas

**Team Mongolia:** Alice, Bishop, Cherry, Eddie, Kim, Opal, Sasha, Zed

**Team Savannah:** Paul, Tyson, Ulric, VayVay, Winnie, Xyly, Yannis

* * *

><p><strong>Voted off:<strong> Gordon, Lankston, Helen, Quarla

* * *

><p>And now Quarla is gone. To be honest I really hated her as a character; I never actually intended for her to be likable. She was important to the pot yes, but still not nice. She was supposed to be the main antagonist of these five episodes so far … but with her gone you can expect changes to happen. Stay tuned for more!<p>

**Next Time:** It's not Picasso but it'll have to do I suppose…


	11. Day 6, Part 1: A Remorseful Manipulator

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Total Drama or any of its related seasons. They belong to Teletoon and Cartoon Network. The alphabet theme isn't mine and is property of Frank15. The 52 OC's in this story however are mine so do not steal them.

**The Warning: **This chapter contains yelling, grossness, crying, Twilight bashing, idiocy and a lot more. You have been warned!

**Note: **Sorry for the wait guys; I've been working on my other story, Tween Tour. I've seen the latest episode of Revenge of the Island and I am NOT happy. I have written a one-shot in retaliation. Visit my deviantart profile to see my rant. And now that all is said and done … on with the show!

Taint the paint!

* * *

><p>Spider and Quana stood on the dock of shame late at night; the moon was out, tonight it was full and looked beautiful as it hung out of reach in the starry night sky.<p>

"Last time on Total Drama Letterz; we bought a new meaning to the phrase 'chop till you drop' in our fifth challenge. The campers had to cut down trees; a pretty simply challenge really … though Irene wasn't too happy." Murmured Spider.

"You got that right my littler arachnid; she chained herself to a tree … and yet I have to admire how she stands up for her beliefs. It's quite inspiring." Said Quana. "But Quarla wasn't acting very nice; she threatened Irene with an axe!"

"I know; and she did the same to Paul … reminds me of how Nakia treated me, though it's still a bit different since Quarla actually has a brain." Agreed Spider. "Still; for the duration of the challenge Quarla forbid Paul and Yannis from helping."

"But before the challenge even began we had something big happen; VayVay finally arrived! She's all about spreading the peace and love like most hippies do. She became good friends with Paul, Yannis and Winnie upon arriving and thus we put her on Team Savannah." Explained Quana.

"Zed showed a lot of skill with an axe as he overall felled the most trees; Alice wasn't amused that somebody from the country beat her at something. Either way; thanks to Zed as well at their combined efforts, Team Mongolia came in first place again. And at the other end of the scale Team Savannah lost once more." Stated Spider.

"I think it was almost fate that VayVay arrived when Quarla's bullying reached its peak; she rallied her team mates to vote off Quarla. Her plan worked and Quarla was unanimously voted off … and sent flying into the stratosphere. I wonder if Barney is going to do that again." Pondered Spider. "In any case; twenty two campers remain and today we're going to see how creative our campers are with paint."

"It'll certainly be a colorful challenge." Agreed Quana. "So how will VayVay settle in? Who is the girl that Rheneas has a crush on? Which team will win? And who will be the fifth person voted off the island?"

"Find out right now on Total Dramas Letterama!" Finished Spider.

* * *

><p>(Theme song, I wanna be famous)<p>

* * *

><p>Paul and VayVay were sitting next to each other outside on the steps of the Loser Cabin. Now that Quarla was gone Paul was noticeably more relaxed and couldn't stop thanking VayVay for getting rid of the aggressive bully.<p>

"Seriously VayVay; I owe you one." Said Paul gratefully.

"I was just spreading the peace around the island and all that doo dah." Smiled VayVay modestly. "I'm looking forward to our next challenge, our destiny awaits at sunrise."

"It's kinda chilly tonight." Noted Paul. "But watching the stars is fun; when there isn't any light pollution obscuring them it's really a sight to behold."

"Absolutely; just as much a sight as what one sees with ones eyes, in other words everything." Nodded VayVay. "I think I'm going to enjoy my time on this ethereal dreamscape."

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Paul.

"I mean that I like being on this island; I quite enjoy nature and its presents to humans such as flowers. I really like tulips." Explained VayVay. "I can sense a feeling of serenity on this island; I always like the word serenity, it's as fun to say as the word 'kumquats'."

"I agree; now that Quarla is gone and my stress is leaving … this Island feels very serene and gentle." Agreed Paul before noticing a small beetle on the ground. "Eep! Germs!"

"Huh? Oh; it's just a beetle, they are like natures tireless mail men scurrying to and fro." Smiled VayVay.

"If you say so; I just don't really like germs." Said Paul nervously.

"Don't worry about that; germaphobia is as common as pigeons are in New York." Assured VayVay. "I happen to be scared of hanging upside down for extended periods of time; it makes my inner red water flow to my brain and all that doo dah."

"So … why exactly were you late to the competition?" Asked Paul curiously.

"Oh, that. Well; on the way here we accidently drove into a ditch and came across a hippie crowd protesting the construction of a glue factory, I naturally stepped in and offers my assistance." Explained VayVay. "It was a hard battle but after a good four hours of singing the 'chicken dance' the factory was cancelled. After that Big Rock Dude the hippie gave us a ride to the port in his flower power hippemobile."

"… You sang the 'chicken dance', oh that's cruel." Cringed Paul.

"So is glue." Replied VayVay.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Blue glue direct to you!<strong>

**VayVay: **The only good thing about glue is that it rhymes with so many other words like clue, because you've got to get a clue to understand the universe and all that doo dah.

**Paul: **(He is spraying his air freshener). Imagine if 'Chicken Dance' was played at my funeral … that would be pretty degrading.

* * *

><p>"So … do you like anybody here?" Asked Paul curiously to continue the conversation.<p>

VayVay thought for a few seconds.

"Well … Winnie's got a _really_ cute butt, but other than that not really." Replied VayVay with a giggle.

"Wait … are you, err, you know, err … uh." Stuttered Paul while wondering how he was going to say what he was going to.

"Oh, a lesbian? Oh no, not me." Said VayVay with a shake of her head. "I'm Bisexual."

"… Really?" Said Paul. "I haven't met anyone who was so open about that sort of thing before. … So have you ever dated anyone?"

"Yep; I dated a girl once, her name was Ginny Lonning; sweet girl and a really good kisser, but it didn't work out. Live and learn and go loopy I guess." Said VayVay as she thought back to when she was talking about.

"… Indeed." Said Paul while trying to not let his mind wander.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Bi the way!<strong>

**Paul: **I think things are going to get better now that Quarla is gone; VayVay is becoming a pretty good friend already.

**VayVay: **Paul's funny, I wonder why he was blushing; I'm just a Bisexual girl talking to him about a past relationship and … oh.

* * *

><p>"I'm starting to tire of sleeping in here." Said Ulric as he lay his head on his pillow in the Loser Cabin. "Still; it's not a complete loss. Quarla's gone so at the very least threw won't be any inner team conflict."<p>

"True that dude; she was major buzz kill, totally uncool." Agreed Tyson. "Hopefully we'll win tomorrow; it's been four team challenges and we've come second in one and lost three, not a very good track record so far dude."

"Yeah; but it's been due to deadweight team members holding us back. Gordon caused conflict, Helen had no creativity and Quarla caused her own elimination by not letting Paul and Yannis help out yesterday." Listed Ulric. "Where is Paul anyway?"

Yannis gestured towards the door of the cabin.

"Oh, he's hanging out with VayVay is he?" Asked Ulric.

Yannis nodded.

"Well; she's new to the island so it's up to us to give her a warm welcome." Said Ulric as he lay down to hopefully get some sleep.

"Totally bra; out casting her for being new would be so uncool. And what could be worse than being uncool?" Asked Tyson rhetorically. "Say Yannis, what are you doing?"

Yannis had been drawing something; he looked up and held up his pencil.

"Oh, drawing, ok … what are you drawing?" Asked Tyson curiously.

Yannis shook his head to give the signal that it was a personal thing.

"Gotcha." Said Tyson in understanding. "Goodnight dudes."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: What could he have been drawing? … A pie?<strong>

**Tyson: **I wonder what Yannis was drawing … I was never too good at that to be honest; I guess that's why I never really got into Deviantart. Though I can't help but feel that site is involved with me somehow … weird feeling huh?

**Ulric: **It annoys me that we lost by just two trees; if Quarla hadn't been so arrogant and horrid and had just let Paul and Yannis help she would still be here and we'd be in the Middle Place Cabin. To tell you the truth … I only care that we are sleeping in the Loser Cabin because I never really liked Quarla that much, I've never really liked bullying. It's just not right … know what I mean?

**Yannis: **(He is finishing off his picture and smiles in satisfaction. He turns it around and reveals it is a very high quality picture of Winnie surrounded by cats).

* * *

><p>"Second place again." Said Donny from his bunk above Fripp. "If it weren't for Team Savannah gaining two additional members we could rest easier."<p>

"It is almost impossible to go through a show like this and not lose once … unless one of the opposing teams happens to be named Ulong." Stated Max with a nerdy laugh from his bunk below Rheneas. "But we're doing pretty well so far; we've only lost Lankston and nobody really liked him that much."

"I did; Lanky was my best friend." Said Fripp sadly.

"He was just using you dude." Said Rheneas from his bunk above Max. "You should be happy Fripp."

"I am happy; I'm so happy that I just pooped my pants." Grinned Fripp dumbly.

"… _What_?" Blanched Donny.

"Don't worry; I'll change them in the morning." Smiled Fripp toothily.

"… I need a drink." Muttered Donny. "Now I know why Gordon drank so much … so he wouldn't get annoyed all the time!"

"We'll just have to live with it." Said Rheneas as he flipped to another page in his 'girls and how to approach them' book.

"Still reading that book huh?" Asked Donny. "Who's the girl anyway? Is it Winnie? Because I think she has a slight thing for Yannis."

"No, it's not Winnie." Stated Rheneas as he continued reading.

"I predict it is a girl that Rheneas has a lot in common with and a deep emotional connection for … such as Jill." Guessed Max confidently.

"Nope, not Jill either." Denied Rheneas without looking up.

"… Is it Mickey Mouse?" Asked Fripp dumbly.

"… Oh, what the heck? He's not even real … and it's a GIRL that I like." Said Rheneas with a weirded out look on his face.

"Come on dude; give us a hint, its fun making guesses." Said Donny.

"Ok, I'll give you one hint and that is it no matter what." Sighed Rheneas. "It's one of the girls from last season … and she's single. That's all you are getting."

With that Rheneas lay down and began flicking his lighter on and off while seeming content to not say anything else.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: This will probably provoke some guesses in the reviews!<strong>

**Donny: **Yep; I got no idea who it is.

**Max: **From Rheneas' hint, assuming that he is telling the truth of course, the possible candidates are Daisy, Fifi, Irene, Nakia, Tabitha, Yessica and Zita. … I really have no idea.

**Rheneas: **(He is leaning against the side of the confessional). Why does everyone have such an interest in other peoples business? I wouldn't be surprised if they were listening against the door right now. … I doubt she'd like me back … but I have my reasons for liking her. … Yeah, I'm done. (Rheneas gets up and walks out of the confessional).

* * *

><p>"I wonder what tomorrows challenge will be." Pondered Max. "I'd quite like something academic."<p>

"Good luck with that." Said Donny sarcastically. "The challenges in the total drama series rarely involve using brain power. Usually it's something that could easily kill us."

"With Spider and Quana as the hosts you never know; Chris's reign of terror has been destroyed just like in D&D when I and my party destroyed Assmodius in his hellish lair."

"Or like when I destroyed a bubble by popping it." Laughed Fripp.

"… Not exactly." Sighed Max.

"Let's just get some sleep; it's nearly midnight and I like to get at least six hours of sleep." Said Rheneas as he put his arms behind his head and relaxed.

"Six is a pretty big number; I can only count to four." Said Fripp while sounding impressed. "But I can sing! Does anybody want to hear me sing a little song?"

"NO!" Yelled Max, Donny and Rheneas in usion.

"The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round!" Sand Fripp very badly.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Round and round? Why not square and square?<strong>

**Donny: **(He looks VERY highly agitated). He didn't stop singing for two #bleep# hours! He's sleeping outside next time! Gah!

**Rheneas: **If I was Simon Cowell I would have given Fripp such a critique!

**Fripp: **I feel so important to my team; they know how smart I am! I'm so smart that I know that a cow goes oink!

* * *

><p>"Another late night." Sighed Jill as she lay on the bunk below Imanda with a peg over her nose. "I'm starting to lose the will to live."<p>

"It's not so bad Jill; we might get our 'stay awake until you pass out' badges." Said Imanda positively.

"That's means little to me since I'm not in the girl scouts." Replied Jill while looking over to her other bunkmate. "Can you just go to sleep already Nina? We need our rest for the next challenge."

Nina was hanging upside down from her bunk bed burping the alphabet with her eyes closed. She opened her eyes and smiled.

"But what fun is sleep when you can't do anything disgusting?" Asked Nina as she used her left hand to pick her nose. "Besides; I don't feel tired."

"Well … try counting snot balls." Suggested Imanda.

"Good idea." Nodded Nina. "One, two, *yawn* three."

Nina fell asleep as she dropped to the floor and began to lightly snore.

"Well; that solves that problem quite nicely." Said Jill in satisfaction as she lay down on her pillow to get some sleep.

"Until she wakes up." Pointed out Nina.

"Let's just prolong the inevitable for now." Said Jill as she settled down to sleep. "Is there a badge for that?"

"I'm afraid not … but there is one for burning one hundred Twilight books." Stated Imanda.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Twilight … the bane of my existence…<strong>

**Jill: **I hope Nina gets voted off soon; she's not nasty or anything … but the fact she has gone over half a year without a bath and that she has so many gross habits is making me lose sleep. (Jill takes a few deep breaths). And a badge for burning the Twilight books? … I approve!

**Imanda: **Twilight is sewage on paper; I don't really understand how it's got so popular … but stranger things have happened in this world like how Jersey Shore ever got on TV in the first place. It gives TV a bad name.

**Nina: **(She burps up a cheep up cookie). So that's where that went! (Nina eats the already half disgusted cookie before letting loose a fart).

**Vinnie:** (He looks a little green).After watching that confessional I think I may need therapy … or a sick bucket, either one would work pretty well.

* * *

><p>Sasha was playing in the games room of the Champion Cabin; currently she was gaming on an arcade machine of Pacman. She was currently on level fifty and had been playing for about the last hour and a half.<p>

"Just a little bit more and then bed." Said Sasha while moving pacman around the maze with the joystick.

"What are you doing Sasha?" Asked Zed as he walked into the games room. "I reckon it's time to sleep."

"I know; but once I start a game I don't like to stop until I'm finished." Explained Sasha while not taking her eyes off the game's screen.

"… What game is that anyway?" Asked Zed curiously.

"Oh, its pacman, ever played it?" Asked Sasha.

"Not really; I don't think I've ever played a video game really." Replied Zed.

"Really? Whoa, you've been missing out. Video games are like the most popular form of entertainment for teenagers." Said Sasha. "I could give you an introduction to them if you want."

"Maybe tomorrow; I'll probably be more wide awake by then." Said Zed. "How many games are there? Ten? Twenty? A hundred?"

"Not even close Zed; there are practically thousands of them!" Grinned Sasha. "From all time classics like Super Mario Bros and Fur Fighters to complete sewage like E.T and Custers Revenge."

"That's interesting." Nodded Zed. "So when did you first get into video games?"

"Since before I was in preschool." Replied Sasha. "If I win the contest I'm going to go to Japan and get Shiguru Miyamoto's autograph."

"Who's Shiguru Miyamoto?" Asked Zed.

Sasha looked almost stunned.

"You don't know who Shiguru Miyamoto is?" Gaped Sasha. "He's the guy who created Mario, Zelda, Pikmin and a lot of other great video game series'! I see that you have much to learn about being a teenager."

"I guess I do." Agreed Zed.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: The Water Temple in Ocarina of Time is TOO HARD!<strong>

**Sasha: **(She is playing on her DS). I find it amazing that Zed doesn't even know who Mario is … I thought there wasn't a person alive who didn't know who he is, he's _that_ popular.

**Zed: **Maybe if I win the million I could buy one of these Playstations that Sasha told me about; she said online play is great … I wonder how it works.

* * *

><p>Alice was in one of the rooms of the Champions Cabin getting ready for bed. She was feeling stressed (nothing new there) and was also feeling irritable that Zed, a country boy, had managed to cut down more trees than she had. Alice would not stand for it!<p>

"It's unlikely that we will lose since this team has me; but if we do lose it's between Bishop and Zed. Both are either useless or an inbred hick." Said Alice to herself. "I can't help but wonder why some of the team doesn't like me; as if they would even consider getting rid of the one thing stopping them from following in the footsteps of Ulong tribe."

"Do you talk to yourself often?" Asked a voice from beside Alice.

Alice turned and jumped back in fright; Opal was sitting next to her … in a space that had been completely unoccupied about five seconds ago.

"Ah! Where the heck did you come from?" Blinked Alice.

"The door was open." Shrugged Opal. "As open as a 造型."

"… What do you want?" Asked Alice with a weary sigh.

"I just want to ask how you're doing." Smiled Opal sunnily. "After all; we're teamie weemie leemie geemie weemies!"

"I'm fine." Said Alice in steadily rising annoyance. "And I would prefer it if you would get out of my personal space … _now_."

"I just thought you might need a friend; not many people on the team really like you, I thought you could do with cheering up." Grinned Opal.

"I do not need friends nor do I even want them. Other people just get in the way of my goals." Said Alice in disdain. "And even if I wanted a friend you are the last person I would be friends with."

"Even after Bishop?" Asked Opal.

"Even him." Muttered Alice in annoyance at the thought of the snobby rich boy. "Look; just go away, I do not want my patience tested."

"But you're intelligent right? I would have thought you would love tests." Reasoned Opal while bouncing up and down.

"Not that kind of test stupid." Groaned Alice as she put her hand to her face and took a deep breath. "Just leave before I do something I regret."

"Ok, I'm going, going out on the lonely road, by myself … leaving … leaving the room … not coming back." Said Opal as she slowly walked towards the door.

"Hurry up and #bleep# off you blue haired retard!" Screamed Alice in anger.

"All you had to do was ask; see ya later A!" Smiled Opal as she cart wheeled out the room and jumped over the banisters to the ground floor.

"… Ok, she has _got_ to go." Muttered Alice in annoyance.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Does Type-A mean Angry Type or something?<strong>

**Alice: **How could anybody stand that awful girl? Do her parents even like her? She's a danger to people around her!

**Opal: **I bet all Alice needs is a friend; maybe she's as crabby as a pair of crab claws because she studies too much. Maybe she needs a blueberry snow cone or something.

* * *

><p>The next morning the sun was shining up in the sky for another warm sunny summer's day on Wawanakwa Island. While the campers were waking up and getting dressed, brushing their teeth or doing whatever they would normally do Uzuri was walking through camp looking over her 'to do list' for the day.<p>

"Ok, let's see here … help Raven set out breakfast for the second place team, judge the challenge with Spider, watch Disney's Haunted House with Vinnie while snuggling … sounds like a fun schedule!" Giggled Uzuri as she pocketed the piece of paper and began to walk towards the mess hall.

"Err … Uzuri." Called a nervous sounding voice.

Uzuri turned and immediately scowled in an almost cute way; Tabitha was walking up to her.

"What do _you_ want? Here to call me a freak or a danger to society?" Growled Uzuri.

"No … I just want to apologize for what happened last season. I see that what I did was terrible … and I'd like for us to start over." Said Tabitha with remorse.

"… Really?" Said Uzuri in surprise.

"Yes, I'm being completely honest. I never should have treated you as I did. I can't say why I did … but I really didn't have much choice." Said Tabitha in shame.

"Well Tabitha … I will forgive you on one condition." Said Uzuri.

"What that?" Asked Tabitha as she started to smile.

"… Kill your first born." Said Uzuri simply.

"… What?" Blinked Tabitha in confusion.

"Oh wait, my mistake … you're never going to have children because _nobody_ on this earth could possibly love somebody as horrible as you! You may have tricked me last season with your sweet talk and false friendship, but I know better than to trust you this time." Growled Uzuri as she stepped towards Tabitha while Tabitha backed away. "I want nothing to do with you, and I look forward to the end of this season because then I'll never have to see you again. Oh how the mighty have fallen eh Tabitha? Goodbye!"

Uzuri turned and stormed away to the mess hall while Tabitha stood rooted to the spot with a look of chock on her face while a tear exited her left eye.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: The tables have been turned.<strong>

**Uzuri: **I feel kinda bad for letting rip at Tabitha like that … but she deserves it! Not all of her confessionals about me made it to the actual episodes; some of what she said was horrible!

**Tabitha: **(She is crying in misery). Why? Why was I such a monster? … Uzuri's right, nobody will ever want me. I'm a horrible person! All I want is to make things right before _it_ happens. (Tabitha shivers in true fear before crying again).

**Bishop: **Tabitha was in here before me crying … this is great, breakfast _and_ a show. (Bishop laughs slightly sadistically).

**Rheneas: **(He looks very concerned). Was Tabitha crying? Man … I hope she's alright.

* * *

><p>The twenty two campers were sitting at their team's tables eating breakfast. Team Mongolia was once again enjoying Gary's cooking due to winning the previous challenge. Today's breakfast was toast, omelets, pancakes and cornflakes.<p>

"Thank you kindly Gary." Said Eddie politely as he ate his omelets.

"You're welcome." Smiled Gary.

"This is great; I love maple syrup!" Cheered Opal happily as she squirted a large amount of sticky sickly sweet maple syrup into her mouth.

"If you eat much more of that you'll be even sweeter than normal." Smiled Zed from his seat next to Opal.

"Aw thanks! … Do you want some?" Asked Opal as she offered a second bottle of maple syrup to Zed. "How about we see who can chug the entire bottle the fastest? Hahaha!"

"No thanks; I'm full already." Politely denied Zed.

"I'll take some of that action!" Grinned Cherry.

"You're on." Said Opal as she accepted the challenge and passed the second bottle to Cherry. "Three, two, one, chug!"

The two girls began chugging the maple syrup; three seconds later Cherry slammed the now empty bottle down on the table and let out a satisfied belch.

"Yeehaw!" Cheered Cherry.

"I bow down to you superior chugger." Bowed Opal with a fidgety giggle.

"I'm surrounded by loons." Muttered Alice.

"Actually I think the loons are on the lake." Pointed out Zed.

"Shut up!" Snapped Alice.

"Jealous?" Smirked Bishop. "I think somebody is embarrassed that Zed beat them in yesterdays challenge. Who on earth could that be?"

"And you are sitting next to me exactly why?" Asked Alice dully.

"The other seats were taken." Stated Bishop.

"And why would I be jealous of a hick?" Demanded Alice.

"He outperformed you in the challenge; you could _almost_ say that he is a better competitor and leader than you." Smirked Bishop with a nasty wry grin.

BAM!

Alice threw her plate at Bishop.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: 'Plate' balls of fire!<strong>

**Bishop: **Yep, with a temper like that Alice won't be sticking around much longer. Once she's gone I can take complete control of the team and from there I can eliminate the hick and his crazy friend. This game is child's play.

**Kim: **Bishop is practically doing all my dirty work for me and saving me energy without even realizing it. He's a good ally but as Eddie is more generally liked I'll have to get him on my side to sway some votes towards who I want gone. As for that Indian gamer slut, she can get cut in half by getting run over by a train for all I care; maybe I could get rid of her to save some trouble in the long run.

**Cherry: **What can I say; I'm a chugger girl! I've had plenty of practice with soda and the bathroom tap.

**Tyson: **(He looks impressed). Cherry sure can chug; that's really totally wicked cool! Maybe we can have a one on one chug tournament, I love soda you know.

* * *

><p>Team Everest was eating their breakfast that had been cooked by Raven and were enjoying it reasonably.<p>

"Nothing like a good meaty breakfast to get you going." Said Donny as he finished off his sausage and hash browns.

"Especially if its char broiled." Agreed Rheneas as he took a bite of a heavily burnt sausage on his fork and savored it.

"How can you eat that?" Asked Jill curiously. "It's practically burnt to a crisp."

"I like burnt stuff." Shrugged Rheneas. "I guess it comes from loving fire as much as I do."

"Yeah, everyone has different tastes; I happen to like seven tea spoons of sugar in my tea and cereal." Said Max as he ate his cornflakes with a mug of tea in hand.

"You sure that's _enough_?" Asked Jill sarcastically but with a playful tone.

"He could easily get the 'eat your body weight in sugar' badge." Agreed Imanda.

"Can any of you eat your body weight in cheese and anchovies?" Asked Nina from her seat at the end of the table. "It gives me super smelly breath!"

"Don't come anywhere near me!" Gulped Rheneas.

"Should I ask?" Asked Jill.

"… She shoved me nose first into her armpit yesterday." Replied Rheneas weakly. "After that I vomited."

"You think that's bad? Try sleeping in the same room as her." Muttered Jill.

"Come on guys; we're a team, let's not squabble." Said Imanda.

"Imanda's right." Agreed Max.

"Here comes the plane, vrooooom!" Laughed Fripp dumbly as he put his spoon of cornflakes in his ear.

"… Is that just an act or is Fripp really that dumb?" Asked Donny.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Dumb Drum; that was a boss in Donkey Kong Country!<strong>

**Donny: **What exactly does Fripp 'add' to the team anyway?

**Fripp: **(He stares at the camera with droll dripping from his mouth and an unchanging expression of utter stupidity).

**Imanda: **Fripp could easily earn the 'be dumber than a sack of peanuts' badge.

* * *

><p>Team Savannah were eating their meal which had been cooked by Chef Hatchet and were feeling a little down after losing three out of four elimination challenges so far.<p>

"This is sort of depressing." Said Ulric as he spooned some soggy cornflakes into hi mouth. "We're in a rut … a losing rut."

"Come now Ulric me old cream cracker of toughness; let's not be down in the dream dumps. We must be as positive as my blood type and all that doo dah." Said VayVay supportively. "Today might be our day; it's day six and six is my lucky number … quite the opposite of number thirty seven."

Yannis nodded in agreement and made a fighting gesture.

"Yannis says we shouldn't go down without a fight." Translated Paul. "And I agree; with Quana gone we might work together a bit better … I just hope the challenge doesn't involve germs."

"Maybe it won't, it could involve kitties." Said Winnie cheerfully.

"But cats have germs on them." Mumbled Paul. "It's why I don't own any pets."

"Relax dudes; I think fate may smile upon us today." Said Tyson in his laid back cool and calm voice. "We just need a challenge that matches our strengths; we may win this one."

"Xyly hopes so." Said Xyly in agreement as she chewed on a particularly hard piece of beef jerky.

"Losing streaks put everyone in a sad state of mind; we've gotta think happy thoughts." Said Tyson as he gently strummed on Sharon the Guitar.

"Like kitties." Exclaimed Winnie.

"Or soap." Added Paul.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Or a cat made out of soap!<strong>

**Winnie: **I can't imagine a fate worse than being allergic to cats. That would be so sad.

**VayVay: **(She appears to be meditating and singing). _As I meditate from my perch, I explore the mind flowers made of birch_.

* * *

><p>After breakfast Spider and Quana called the twenty two campers to the center of camp so they could announce the next challenge.<p>

"Alright everyone; today's challenge isn't going to be as physically demanding as yesterday's challenge was." Began Spider.

"Thank goodness." Said Kim in relief.

"Today you are going to … paint a picture." Stated Quana cheerfully.

"… That's it?" Blinked Bishop in surprise.

"Yep; just unleash your inner artistic talent. The challenge will be judged by my little arachnid and also Uzuri since they know the most about art." Explained Quana. "You have until five this afternoon to create your masterpieces … so hop to it everyone! You'll find everything you will need at your team's painting stations. Your time starts … now!"

The three teams quickly ran in separate directions to where their paint supplies were located while Spider and Quana turned to each other.

"So who do you think will win my little arachnid?" Asked Quana with an affectionate purr.

"Could be anyone; but maybe VayVay could help her team. Hippies are stereotypically good at art. Pondered Spider. "I guess we'll find out … after the break."

* * *

><p>So the contestants must unleash their inner Picasso and paint a picture. Even a challenge as simple as this has the potential to go very wrong. Stay tuned!<p> 


	12. Day 6, Part 2: A Paint Pentathlon

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Total Drama or any of its related seasons. They belong to Teletoon and Cartoon Network. The alphabet theme isn't mine and is property of Frank15. The 52 OC's in this story however are mine so do not steal them.

**The Warning:** This chapter contains paint, manipulation, racial slurs, all kinds of stupidity, lying and some slight fan service. You have been warned!

**Note: **Sorry for the long wait everyone; I've been busy working on my next book. Its hard juggling large scale fanfics and my book series and multitasking can be hard to perform. Nevertheless; I've finished the new chapter and will hopefully be updating faster in the future. Enjoy!

Paint the white picket fence!

* * *

><p>"Welcome back to Total Drama Letterama." Smiled Spider for the camera. "If you are just joining us, the camper's current challenge is to paint a picture. Pretty simple right?"<p>

"Let's hope none of them try to make a nude painting." Giggled Quana.

"Yeah … quite." Blushed Spider. "Anyway; this challenge is pretty simple. All the teams have to do is paint a picture; I will be judging the finished products along with Uzuri."

"I wonder which team will win this time." Pondered Quana. "I'm kinda hoping that Team Savannah can win this one, they haven't come first yet."

"Well, it all depends on how creative and original their paintings are. I'm no Simon Cowell but I do know good art when I see it." Said Spider opinionatedly.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Art that is just as good as a tasty jam tart!<strong>

**Quana: **How could I _not_ love that boy? (Quana swoons).

**Spider: **I have to say that I'm pretty curious as to what the teams will come up with. I'm feeling optimistic.

* * *

><p>"Ok everyone … does anybody know anything about art?" Asked Ulric.<p>

"I tend to avoid paint, it makes too much of a germy mess." Said Paul nervously.

"I'm pretty good at painting kitties; maybe we could do that." Suggested Winnie.

"I dunno dudette; are kitties enough to get us first place? We need something new, something original, something that screams 'Hey! We are Team Savannah you dudes'. Kinda like that fridge magnet I made back in the fourth grade." Recalled Tyson.

"Xyly isn't too good at painting." Admitted Xyly. "But I'll help in any way I can … I'm guessing my battle axe won't be very useful, right?"

"Not much." Agreed Paul.

Yannis raised his hand.

"Yannis has an idea." Announced Winnie. "What is it Yannis?"

Yannis held up a pencil and mimed drawing and then pointed at VayVay who was admiring some butterflies.

"What does he mean?" Asked Winnie.

"Yannis is suggested that he draw's the outline of something and VayVay colors it in; I guess he thinks she's good at painting." Translated Paul.

"That I am; painting is more fun than a zero gravity pie eating contest and all that doo dah. I can paint pretty well." Nodded VayVay.

"So what should we draw a picture of?" Asked Ulric.

"How about a Viking ship with Vikings armed with battle axes and chest hair while preparing for a battle." Suggested Xyly. "Battle axes can solve any problem."

"Except finding the TV remote." Joked Tyson.

Yannis tapped his chin in thought and then smiled as he pointed towards Winnie.

"Yannis is suggested that we draw Winnie." Explained Paul.

"Really?" Asked Winnie with a smile. "You think it'd work."

Yannis nodded confidently.

"I agree; she has all the artistic modal flare of a bucket of fractured moonbeams, in other words a lot." Agreed VayVay while leaning against a tree.

"Well; I'll do my best!" Giggled Winnie as she struck a pose which was, unintentionally, rather sexy.

"I'll get the paint." Said Ulric as he headed over to their art supplies.

"And I'll get the paintbrushes." Declared Xyly.

Yannis blinked as he stopped looking at Winnie; if he were able to speak he would have likely said 'whoa'.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Remember; it's all about body language!<strong>

**Yannis: **(He is knocking his head as if to stop himself thinking about something).

**Winnie: **I've never really considered being a model; I'd prefer being a vet … still, some people consider me to be pretty, so why not give it a try?

**VayVay:** I'm not just a hippie; I'm an artist as well. I quite enjoy painting fruit and fiberglass.

**Xyly:** We might actually win this one; that would be good.

* * *

><p>"Does anybody know anything about art? I'm not exactly a modern day Picasso." Admitted Donny.<p>

"Well, I've already earned my 'paint a reasonably decent picture' badge, so maybe I could be of some use." Offered Imanda.

"And I'm pretty good at making art with spray paint." Added Rheneas.

"I'm more of a robotics person than an artist." Admitted Max.

"How about we smear mud on the canvas?" Suggested Nina. "It'll smell so bad and it'll be original at the same time."

"Pass!" Said Donny immediately.

"I'm with Donny; mud art isn't going to cut it." Agreed Jill. "We need something original and impressive."

"Done!" Declared Fripp as he put away a pencil and held a sheet of paper with the picture away from sight. "I did it!"

"… With baited breath, I await an unveiling." Said Donny sarcastically.

Fripp nodded like an idiot and turned the paper around to reveal his drawing. It was a very poorly drawn stick figure with the word 'me' underneath it.

"I did a self portrait; I so talented!" Grinned Fripp stupidly.

"Err; I hate to tell you this Fripp … but I don't think that is going to be enough to get us even second place." Said Max gently.

"Why?" Asked Fripp.

"Because it isn't very … artistic." Explained Max.

"Why?" Asked Fripp again.

"Because it isn't pink." Stated Jill.

A few members of the team glanced at Jill.

"What? I just like pink." Said Jill defensively.

"Why?" Asked Fripp.

"It's a girl thing." Grumbled Jill in annoyance.

"… What's a girl?" Blinked Fripp.

"Oh God you are annoying!" Growled Donny as he held his head and shuddered in anger. "Look; just go to the beach and build a sandcastle or something! Gah!"

"Well fine! You're just a meanie doo-doo smelly head who doesn't appreciate art! Nyeh!" Shot Fripp as he stuck his tongue out at Donny and stormed away with his picture.

"Finally! Let's keep things simple right?" Said Donny as he took out a few paint brushes. "How about we paint an inferno of flames?"

"I like the sound of that." Agreed Rheneas. "… But were we too hard on Fripp?"

"Think of it this way; he's like Grounder from the Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog only dumber … and that's not a complement." Shrugged Donny.

"I agree … though I personally think that show is mental; the Nostalgia Critic really destroyed it in his review." Said Jill with a wry smirk.

"Agreed." Chuckled Imanda.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: He remembers it so you don't have to … you had better be gratefully for that!<strong>

**Donny: **Yeah, for the record I'm a big fan of the Nostalgia Critic. On another note, I think it best Fripp doesn't help out this time. It's nothing personal but I get the feeling that if he thinks his scribble is good art then he won't be much use.

**Rheneas: **Anyone can make art … it's just a matter of doing it _good_ that takes talent.

**Fripp: **Donny's a big meanie fat face!

**Imanda: **Well; Fripp is well on his way to earning his 'draw a crappy drawing' badge.

* * *

><p>Team Mongolia were sitting around their painting area wondering what to draw. Zed's suggestion of drawing a herd of sheep had been quickly turned down by Alice and Bishop.<p>

"Does anybody here have any artistic talent? We need something that will get us first place once again." Announced Alice.

"How about we make a picture of money?" Suggested Bishop. "In a world where money talks it's no surprise that brute strength and ignorance talk even louder."

"No; we need something actually decent." Stated Alice.

"How about." Began Zed.

"No. Nothing you think of could be any good." Snapped Alice.

"Maybe we could draw a video game character." Suggested Sasha. "I'm pretty good at drawing them."

"What character? Mario?" Asked Alice dryly.

"Actually I was thinking more along the lines of the Pikmin monsters; like a Burrowing Snagret or a Dweevil." Elaborated Sasha. "They are pretty easy to draw."

"What's Pikmin?" Asked Zed curiously.

"It's a video game; there was a challenge based on it last season … episode nine I believe." Explained Sasha.

"Sounds like a plan to me; I'm in." Said Cherry while she twirled a paint brush in her hand.

"Me three and my hand makes four." Smiled Opal. "I love art class! I get straight A's even though my favorite letter of the alphabet is L."

"Mine is U." Stated Eddie. "And I agree with Sasha; that's a good idea. Besides; Uzuri is one of the judges and she likes Pikmin, appealing to her might get us a lot of points."

"Excellent idea as always Eddie." Purred Kim.

"Err … thanks." Said Eddie nervously.

"You're so welcome." Giggled Kim.

"I'm surrounded by morons." Muttered Alice.

"Yes; because you are _so_ sane in comparison." Said Bishop dryly. "You must have OCD to work as hard and consistently as you do."

Alice's scowl just darkened.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: How can a scowl darken? It's not illuminated in the first place.<strong>

**Bishop: **I'm not only rich, but I'm also a god at this game. It's just like everyday life really.

**Sasha: **This should be a fun challenge; anything to do with video games is fun … as long as it's not E.T for the Atari … the game was a disaster through and through and got buried in a New Mexican landfill; if you want a copy then grab a shovel and get digging.

**Eddie: **Kim seems to like me … but I don't really like her in that way, as a friend yes … but I'm not really a 'casanova'.

**Cherry: **Alice lets out more steam than an old fashioned vintage steam car doesn't she?

* * *

><p>"Ok then; so we'll be painting a Pikmin picture then, any objections?" Asked Sasha.<p>

"Yeah; I don't really know what these Pikmin do-hickey's look like." Admitted Zed.

"That's fine; I've got pictures of the creature's right here." Assured Sasha as she took out a large scrapbook filled with pictures of the monsters.

"Where did that come from?" Blinked Alice.

"I always carry around several scrapbooks full of gaming images with me at all times." Hand waved Sasha.

Kim noticed Fripp pass by them looking upset and an idea began to form in her mind.

"Guys; can I be excused? I need to make a trip to the 'little girl's room'." Mumbled Kim while pretending to be shy about it.

"That's fine; you aren't a child or a poor person, you don't need to ask." Shrugged Bishop.

"Thanks Bishop." Smiled Kim as she left the area.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: What does Bishop have against poor people anyway?<strong>

**Kim: **I'm on a team full of retards from the 'Special Olympics'. Lying is so easy! Now to work my 'feminine charms' on that mentally retarded brain dead blond guy.

* * *

><p>Fripp sat on the beach making a very crappy sandcastle; he had a very idiotic looking frown on his face.<p>

"Donny is such a meanie face, all of my team mates are big fat smelly heads! They don't see how smart I am." Whined Fripp sadly.

Kim walked up and sat down next to Fripp with a pretend sympathetic smile.

"How are you doing Fripp?" Asked Kim.

"Not very well; my smelly head team thinks my drawing is bad." Said Fripp sadly.

"Can I see it?" Requested Kim.

Fripp nodded like an idiot and showed her his very crappy picture. Inwardly Kim was thinking a thousand hurtful thoughts about Fripp's intelligence but she decided to mess with him a little.

"I think what you've got here is raw talent; your team is just too dumb to see that. I think you should sneak your picture into the contest; you'll surely win t for your team." Smiled Kim.

"You're right! Thank you!" Smiled Fripp dumbly. "What's your name?"

"Oh, I'm … Alice." Lied Kim.

"Thanks! See ya!" Grinned Fripp as he hugged Kim before dashing off.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Hug the Bug!<strong>

**Kim: **How dare that mentally handicapped retarded stillbirth touch me? I'll be glad when he's gone. There's only one guy I like … Kasimar. (Kim swoons). He's hot and bad; perfect combo.

**Fripp: **Alice is nice!

**Alice: **I sense a disturbance.

* * *

><p>"So; what pose should I stand in?" Asked Winnie to Yannis who had a pencil in his hand and a paper board set up.<p>

Yannis gave a few hand gestures.

"What did he say Paul?" Asked Winnie.

"He said to make it cute." Translated Paul.

"Ok then … how about this?" Asked Winnie as she struck a pose while sticking out her chest and but while giving a wink.

Yannis blushed and made some more hand gestures.

"He says to make it more innocent." Translated Paul again.

"Oh, ok." Giggled Winnie as she bunched her hands together in front of her and tilted her head to the side cutely.

Yannis gave the thumbs up and began to draw at quite a speed.

"How long do I have to stand like this?" Asked Winnie.

"I'd wager only a couple of minutes; Yannis is a pretty speedy drawer." Stated Paul.

"Yes; he is as fast as a turtle that has been given an injection of adrenalin, nature's candy and also sugar." Nodded VayVay.

"What do you think of the picture so far VayVay?" Asked Paul.

"I like it; it's got an artistic flair akin to the wings of a butterfly, I can sense it has potential to be as universally loved as Swiss cheese … and Winnie looks really adorable." Giggled VayVay.

Yannis stopped drawing and raised an eyebrow upon hearing this.

"Oh, I'm Bisexual." Explained VayVay casually.

Yannis blinked and then blushed while Winnie looked very embarrassed.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Oh yeah!<strong>

**Yannis: **(He is shaking his head to try and stop his mind from wandering).

**Winnie: **(She looks embarrassed). I've never felt so awkward yet flattered at the same time.

**Xyly: **Xyly wonders what VayVay thinks of Angelina Jolene … personally Xyly thinks her lips are like those of a puffer fish; personally Xyly has a crush on Johnny Depp … but anybody who doesn't is in complete denial.

* * *

><p>Tyson, Ulric and Xyly were getting the paints and brushes ready to use on the painting once the drawing stage was done.<p>

"I feel kinda bored." Stated Ulric. "It's a shame I'm not very good at drawing or I could have helped Yannis."

"I don't mind; Xyly is not model material." Shrugged Xyly. "I never could pull off the tube top mini skirt look very well to be honest."

"Don't worry about it; I doubt I could either dudette." Comforted Tyson.

"But you're a guy." Said Xyly flatly.

"That was kind of the joke of it." Explained Tyson as he strummed a few times on 'Sharon'.

"Tube tops aside; we need to find some orange paint for Winnie's cat ear headband and tail belt." Instructed Ulric. "We've got all the other paints we need already."

"I'll look for it dudes." Assured Tyson as he dug around in the pile of paint tubes and paint brushes.

"And we'll need bigger bushes as well." Added Xyly while gesturing to the brushes that Ulric had collected.

"The ones we've got are fine." Said Ulric.

"Ulric; I'm a big women, a big, _big_ women, if we're going to paint then Xyly is going to need a big brush. These brushes are practically made of nostril hairs."

"We're painting a picture of Winnie; not a football pitch sized canvas." Said Ulric with a friendly eye roll.

"I found the orange paint." Said Tyson as he took out a tube of orange paint from the pile and held it up triumphantly. "Totally awesome!"

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: If an orange is an orange then why isn't a strawberry a red or a lemon a yellow? It makes me wonder.<strong>

**Tyson: **I like orange; but green is my favorite color, why else would I dye my hair green? … Just so you know; that was a rhetorical question.

**Xyly: **(She is sharpening her battle axe). Xyly wonders, if a tree falls in the woods and nobody is around to hear it … does it still make a sound. Philosophy was always a hard topic at school.

**Ulric: **I really think we have a chance at winning this challenge; I'd kinda like to sleep in the Champions cabin for once.

* * *

><p>"The painting's looking good so far, and dare I say flammable?" Grinned Rheneas as he watched Donny, Jill and max work on the painting.<p>

"Glad you like it; hopefully the judges will as well." Said Jill as she painting some red paint on the canvas with a brush while wearing a pink beret.

"Where did you get the beret?" Inquired Rheneas.

"I just found it lying around." Shrugged Jill.

"It's funny that you're a tomboy yet you really like the color pink." Noted Max.

"What can I say, I'm a girl." Chuckled Jill.

The picture that Team Everest had been working on was a painting of a dragon with a fiery background behind it. It looked pretty darn decent to be perfectly honest.

"Have any of you seen Imanda?" Asked Rheneas.

"I have; me and Jill convinced her to try and keep Nina away from the painting since she'd probably ruin it by getting mud all over it." Explained Donny as he put his paint brush on his ear. "I hope she's alright; personally I feel bad for asking her to keep Nina busy."

"Also, do any of you know where Fripp went?" Continued Rheneas.

"Don't know?" Shrugged Donny.

"Don't care either." Finished Jill.

"… Fair enough." Agreed Rheneas. "And you know; I think I heard Tabitha crying in the confessional earlier today … what do you guys think about that?"

"I say good for her; after all she did last season she deserves it … but I will admit I like her more than Kasimar, Nakia and Daisy combined." Stated Donny indifferently as he finished off on the painting.

"I don't like her much either … but I didn't think of her as the type of actually cry." Said Max as he stroked his chin in thought. "Regardless; something is troubling her but as far as I am concerned she deserves to feel like that, I felt so awful for Uzuri last season."

"Err … yeah, I guess." Nodded Rheneas as he sat down on a tree stump and began to think.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Tabitha has become 'The Atoner'.<strong>

**Max: **I wonder if Tabitha is the girl that Rheneas likes. … Nah, I doubt it.

**Jill: **I hope Imanda's nose hasn't shriveled up; Nina's smell is so deadly and potent it could probably do that. (Jill filches).

**Donny: **Art is about two things. The first is interpretation. The second is perspective. Combining those things makes for a good picture, first place here we come.

**Rheneas: **(He is leaning back first against the side of the confessional and seems to be hesitating to say something). Ok … I admit it; Tabitha is the girl that I like. You're probably thinking I'm insane or something … but I have my reasons. I really think she's a lot nicer than she seems; she mentioned a few times last season she didn't have a choice but to act as she did. Plus she had that scar in the cosplaying challenge. I have to wonder if those two factors are related … I'll try and talk to her at some point when I get the chance.

* * *

><p>"This doesn't make any sense." Said Alice in annoyance. "How can a snake possibly have the head of the common pigeon?"<p>

"It's a video game, it's not real." Shrugged Sasha. "It's just part of the development team's imagination."

"I still say it isn't normal." Muttered Alice.

"This is quite a lot of fun; and that's saying something as I never enjoyed Art Class very much." Said Eddie as he drew on the outline for a Red Bulborb.

"I didn't mind Art; I preferred shop class though, working on bikes and cars was awesome! Woop, woop, woop!" Cheered Cherry as she speedily painted in the grass on the picture.

"I didn't attend a public school like you peasants; I was given the very highest standard of education and thus I can answer any academic question." Bragged Bishop arrogantly.

"What's the meaning of life?" Asked Cherry.

"… Except that, but I know it isn't forty two." Shrugged Bishop.

"The meaning of life is to grab life by the horns and live each day like you're an engine filled with nitrous oxide." Smiled Cherry.

"I reckon I agree; live every day as though it were your last, make an impact on the world." Nodded Zed.

"Rolling in pig muck doesn't count." Sneered Bishop.

"I meant jumping off a high summit into a lake or something like that." Explained Zed.

"If it was my last day I'd make as many poor people homeless as I could." Muttered Bishop quietly.

"I'm back guys." Said Kim as she walked up.

"You took a while going to the bathroom." Blinked Eddie.

"When you've gotta go you've gotta go." Reasoned Kim. "Besides; you all look like you've done just fine in my absence."

"Yep; the picture is coming along very nicely." Agreed Eddie. "It has a very natural naturey feel to it that reminds me of dandelions for some reason."

"Oh I agree." Nodded Opal as she bounced up and jumped onto Zed's shoulders.

"Easy there m'lady!" Said Zed as he quickly managed to regain his balance.

"Sorry Zig Zag Zed." Giggled Opal. "I just agree with Eddie; that picture does remind me of dandelions; they're the only flowers that live as a pride."

"… Oh, I get it." Said Eddie with a chuckle at the lame pun.

"Admittedly, I've heard better." Stated Sasha as she worked on the painting with Cherry and Kim.

A few moments of silence passed.

"Hey Opal; could you get off my shoulders now?" Requested Zed.

"But it's comfy up here … hey, I can see my house!" Cheered Opal. "男童, 你们是很性感的男子!"

Zed was about to ask Opal what she had said but suddenly blinked in shock; he could feel Opal's panties touching the back of his neck … this robbed him of his ability to speak.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Does that count as a panty shot?<strong>

**Zed: **I don't know whether I'm supposed to be ashamed, shocked or happy.

**Opal: **Good thing I actually wore panties today! (Opal giggles naughtily).

**Alice: **After I get rid of Opal Zed is definably the next to go, his presence is starting to bother me.

**Sasha: **The monsters in Pikmin are surprisingly easy to draw. It's just a matter of getting the general shape right.

**Cherry: **(She is holding a key). Speed is my key to success! … Ok, that joke sounded much better in my head.

* * *

><p>"Xyly thinks that we are nearly done." Said Xyly as she watched Ulric and Tyson color in the picture with paint.<p>

"Totally dudette; we're finishing this painting quicker than I finish off a twelve pack of soda." Agreed Tyson. "Do you dudes and dudettes think we stand a chance at winning? I think we do."

"Hopefully we will; I don't want to lose again and have to stay in the germ filled Loser Cabin." Gulped Paul.

"Germs are not so bad; if we did not have germs and messiness then would we know what cleanliness and squeaky cleanliness is and all that doo dah?" Asked VayVay wisely.

"Well … I'd still like to win." Said Paul as he began spraying some air freshener around.

"Me too." Agreed Ulric.

"I think we all would; I don't want to vote any of you guys off, it'd be as mean as kicking a kitty." Exclaimed Winnie. "So; can I see the picture yet?"

Yannis nodded and made a gesture to Ulric. Ulric turned the finished picture around and Winnie looked very happy and impressed.

"Whoa; if being a model is this easy then I've found my ideal career." Joked Winnie As she looked at the picture. "… Do I really look _that_ pretty?"

Yannis nodded confidently and Winnie giggled.

"You flatterer." Teased Winnie.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Flat as a blueberry pancake with sugar on top!<strong>

**Winnie: **It's nice to be called pretty, it's the compliment us girls like the most! Well, that and people saying our pest are wonderful.

**Ulric: **I somehow doubt Winnie's prettiness will affect either of the judges. Spider is with Quana and Uzuri is straight … except for the time last season when she got drunk and tried to kiss Tabitha. (Ulric laughs).

**Yannis: **(He smiles and gives the thumbs up).

**VayVay: **I can sense the pink cherry blossom scented flares of teenage love. (VayVay giggles).

**Xyly: **Xyly wishes she had an admirer sometimes.

* * *

><p>"Well guys; we're gonna <em>burn<em> the opposition." Smirked Rheneas before quickly adding. "Metaphorically of course."

"I agree; I really think our painting is of very good quality." Agreed Donny while tapping his chin. "Just goes to show that big power _can_ come in small packages; kinda like an explosive jack in the box."

"I still think it would have looked good with pink in it." Stated Jill.

"Fire is rarely pink." Shrugged Rheneas.

"Well I think you can get a lot of interpretation from this; the flames could represent hell while the dragon could represent our salvation from an eternity of being locked in the furnace." Said Max intelligently before adding. "Of course; it could just be a red dragon boasting about it's immunity to fire like in dungeons and dragons."

"Maybe we could play dungeons and dragons sometime." Said Rheneas. "But I don't know how to play."

"The rules are kinda hard to understand at first but give it some time and you'll be able to calculate your THAC0 in a mere ten and a half seconds." Assured Max while adjusting his 3D glasses. "Regardless; you're welcome to play the game with me anytime, role-playing is always fun."

At that moment Imanda walked up with Nina (who was covered in stinking mud) following after her.

"I hope you are done because my nose cannot take much more of this torture; furthermore I do not want to earn my 'lose on of your five senses' badge just yet." Said Imanda while she fiddling with her glasses.

"Why is Nina covered in mud?" Asked Donny.

"Well…" Trailed off Imanda.

"I took a mud bath." Grinned Nina as she pulled a solid glob of mud out of her hair and tossed it behind her. "It's really good for the pores … plus it makes me stink!"

"I hope tomorrow's challenge involves gas masks." Sighed Imanda. "Say; where's Fripp? Is he still not back yet?"

"He's probably made friends with a piece of paper or something, don't worry." Said Donny dryly.

"Well; we've finished our painting and our time isn't up yet; who's up for a celebratory soda?" Asked Rheneas.

"Sounds good to me." Smiled Jill.

"I'll just cover the painting so that it doesn't get damaged." Said Max as he took a white sheet out of the pile of art supplies and carefully draped it over the dry painting. "Make my soda lemon lime!"

As the team left the area was silent for a few seconds; after a few moments of quietness a figure walked out from behind a tree and up to the canvas. The figure took off the sheet, grabbed the painting and put their own picture in its place before leaving with the painting.

"Don't worry you silly meanie smelly heads; I'll win the challenge for us." Said the figure in a very unintelligent and dopey sounding voice.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Flip the switch and switch places!<strong>

**Imanda: **Fripp joined up with us during our soda break; when we asked where he had been he replied he'd made a friend. That's nice to hear … who wants to bet that his friend was a rock? Still; rocks are good listeners. There's actually a badge for owning ten pet rocks.

**Nina: **(She is standing in the toilet). Looks like someone forgot to flush! Heehee!

**Jill: **(She is holding a can of apple soda). Apple soda; the true flavor of a celebratory drink. Pink is my favorite color but I like green as well.

* * *

><p>"This challenge is kind of pointless; it is hardly testing us on useful skills." Stated Alice as she sat on a rock looking irritated.<p>

"But art is fun." Reasoned Opal.

"She's right; I reckon I'm havin' fun with this challenge." Agreed Zed.

"Don't mind Alice; she's just got no creativity." Smirked Bishop is a superior kind of way.

"Shut up! I have lots of creativity!" Snarled Alice.

"If you say so." Shrugged Bishop indifferently.

"And … done!" Declared Sasha happily as she gave a final flick of her small paintbrush onto the canvas. "Not bad if I do say so myself."

"I agree Sasha; it really has a natural feel to it." Smiled Eddie. "And funnily enough; those ladybug things are kinda cute."

"They're called Bulborbs, and yes, I personally think they are cute … but they are quite ferocious." Said Sasha cutely.

"As ferocious as a dinosaur?" Asked Opal.

"Maybe; in fact, Bulborbs are practically the Pikmin equivalent of a Tyrannosaurus Rex." Stated Sasha.

"Yep! Whoever said dippy dino's were extinct was wrong!" Said Opal with her usual genki grin.

"They _are_ extinct." Muttered Alice.

"Actually birds are descendants of the dinosaurs; so they are not _quite_ extinct per say." Said Bishop.

"Regardless, I think we stand a good chance of winning again. We all did really well today." Smiled Sasha.

"You especially Sasha." Complimented Eddie.

"Thanks." Smiled Sasha shyly.

Kim noticed this and silently fumed.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Fume rhymes with a lot of other words; doom, gloom, boom, tomb, zoom, the list goes on!<strong>

**Kim: **Arrgh! I need Eddie as my pawn; but that stupid Indian _Nigger_ is gonna mess it all up! I have to get her voted off somehow … that or have her body thrown in a lake; either option is pretty satisfying, particularly the latter. (Kim giggles).

**Sasha: **It's nice to get a compliment from a sweet guy.

**Eddie: **I can't help but feel something is happening that I should really pay attention to … maybe I'm being paranoid; that happens sometimes.

* * *

><p>About half an hour or so later the three teams were gathered back at camp; their paintings were under white sheets and were ready to be judged. Spider and Uzuri were waiting to judge the paintings while Quana began to make announcements to the contestants.<p>

"Ok everyone; you've painted your pictures and your time is up. I hope you've had fun getting in touch with your creative side." Smiled Quana. "But now the time has come to see who has won and has lost. My little arachnid and Uzuri will be judging your paintings and scoring them out of ten; like in the toy building challenge you will get at least two points and a maximum of twenty. Whichever painting scores highest wins and vice versa for the losing team."

"So … who's going first?" Asked Ulric.

"How about Team Savannah; you're last in the alphabet and maybe we should go in a reverse alphabetical order." Suggested Uzuri.

"Good idea; Team Savannah it is." Agreed Quana as she walked over to Team Savannah's canvas and pulled off the white sheet.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Picture perfect!<strong>

**VayVay: **I feel we can pull off a victory here just as easy as I pull off my shoes.

* * *

><p>The painting was of Winnie in a cute pose; a number of cats were surrounding her and looked to be happy. Various colors were used in the background and made it seem very abstract.<p>

"I like it; the wide variety of colors is really something; kinda like a horror movie except it isn't; it's got a nice lullabyey tone to it. I give it a nine." Smiled Uzuri.

"… I'm not sure what I can say without angering Quana." Said Spider uncertainly.

"Don't worry Spider; say what you want." Giggled Quana.

"Ok … I think the picture is all in all a very good self portrait of Winnie; it looks very cute and cuteness in a painting is something I'm quite fond of. The body proportion is very good and I feel this could be responsible for your first victory in a challenge." Said Spider while looking over the painting. "I give it … nine points."

"That means Team Savannah finishes this challenge with a good score of eighteen points." Stated Quana.

"See; what did I tell you dudes? Champions Cabin here we come!" Cheered Tyson.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Splat of paint!<strong>

**Winnie: **Yannis sure is a good artist to get such a good score; this is what team work is all about, everyone doing their own bit and working together. And gosh, I really like the picture; I like how Yannis did my hair.

**Paul: **Not bad … I just hope the other teams don't both score a perfect twenty.

**VayVay: **Groovy!

* * *

><p>Quana moved on to Team Mongolia's painting canvas.<p>

"So; what did you guys paint? Any inspirations from famous works?" Asked Quana.

"We modeled ours after a video game." Explained Sasha. "We think Uzuri in particular will like this one."

"Let's see if you are correct." Said Quana as she took the cover off the canvas.

The painting showed a field of some kind; various creatures from the Pikmin games were all around such as a burrowing Snagret, some Shearwigs, a pair of Red Bulborbs, the Pikmin themselves and also a yellow Wollywog.

Uzuri squealed happily and clapped.

"I love the Pikmin series! You really drew the monsters very well indeed and you even included white Pikmin; they're my favorite because they look like little baby Voldemorts. I can't see anything to criticize or complain about … so it's a perfect ten from me!"

"Kick ass! Hahahaha!" Cheered Opal.

"What do you think about it my little arachnid?" Asked Quana sweetly.

"I've never actually played the Pikmin games, though I probably should, but I remember enough of the Pikmin challenge from last season to have a general idea of what the picture is based on. I like the colors that have been sued and the natural nature landscape … but on the other hand, it isn't really an original work as it is based on a game. Nevertheless, that isn't a big complaint since over half the art of Deviantart is like that … I give it seven points."

"And that means that Team Mongolia finishes with seventeen points and, so far, Second Place. Team Savannah is now definitely safe." Announced Quana.

Team Savannah cheered while Team Mongolia looked reasonably pleased; they had a high score so they might not be beaten. Some however weren't quite happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Not a happy annoying business bunny named Xero … that's a Survivor Fan Characters reference.<strong>

**Kim: **Great, I knew this was going to happen! We lose first place since we had a stupid Indian leading us! Bah! … Well; at least I know we won't lose, and it's all because of sweet little old me. (Kim giggles insincerely).

**Bishop: **While I much wanted first place and I am somewhat pissed off … I can let it slide since I know that Alice will be angry.

* * *

><p>Quana stood by Team Everest's blanketed canvas and looked over the team of seven.<p>

"So guys; how confident do you feel?" Asked Quana.

"I feel certain we'll take second place." Said Jill.

"I think we're going to win!" Grinned Fripp happily.

"You seem happier than before." Noted Max.

"I feel better now." Smiled Fripp.

"Well; let's reveal the painting and see how well you did." Said Quana as she took the cover off the canvas to reveal the painting.

There was about fifteen seconds of stunned silence and Team Everest all turned to glare at Fripp.

The picture that was on display was not the dragon with a fiery background that the team had been working on. … It was instead the crappy 'self portrait' that Fripp had made.

"Err … is this a joke or something?" Asked Uzuri.

"Fripp … _what did you do_?" Glowered Donny.

"I made us win!" Cheered Fripp.

"Get the other painting back now." Ordered Donny.

"Seriously, do it." Added Rheneas firmly.

"But I threw it to the sharks." Explained Fripp. "We didn't need that silly smelly painting when we have my drawing ready to get us victory. Alice told me so."

"What? I said no such thing!" Snapped Alice.

"Yes you did; you came to me on the beach earlier and told me to sneak my picture into the contest. You're my best friend!" Smiled Fripp. "… But you looked a little different earlier."

"In any case; judges, what score do you give the painting?" Asked Quana.

"It's a one from me." Said Uzuri apologetically.

"I give it a one as well … sorry." Apologized Spider.

"And with that … the challenge is over. Team Savannah; good job on coming first for the first time. You guys get to sleep in the Champion Cabin." Smiled Quana.

"Finally!" Cheered Ulric.

"Xyly is happy with this arrangement." Cheered Xyly.

"Team Mongolia; your survival streak is continuing as you've earned second place and the Middle Place Cabin." Stated Quana.

"Not bad; good job today partners." Smiled Zed.

"Yeah; we're speeding into the next round! Woohoo!" Cheered Cherry.

"And that means that Team Everest .. you guys get the Loser Cabin and are going to have to vote somebody off." Said Quana apologetically. "Barney will see you at the Bonfire Ceremony in two hours."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Two hours is just as much as one hundred and twenty minutes.<strong>

**Imanda: **… Fripp had officially earned his metaphorical 'dummy dumbass' badge.

**Rheneas: **Ok … the #bleep# was that? We could have avoided elimination and Fripp messes everything up! This is worse than when I found out Captain Planet would never have any new episodes … err … not that I actually watch Captain Planet.

**Cherry: **So … did Alice sabotage Team Everest or not? I'm note sure as while it seems in her nature … Fripp is also an idiot.

* * *

><p>Donny was throttling Fripp by the neck with fire in his eyes while his team looked on and Imanda tried to pull Donny off Fripp.<p>

"You idiot! We worked hard on that painting! We could have won!" Yelled Donny angrily.

"But my picture was better." Insisted Fripp while getting throttled.

"Then why, pray tell, did it get the lowest score possible?" Snarled Donny as Imanda yanked him off Fripp.

"Calm down Donny; getting that angry is bad for your blood pressure." Cautioned Imanda.

"…You're right, sorry." Apologized Donny. "It's just that Fripp ruined everything! Gah!"

"Oh yeah? Well you're a tiny little smelly doo-doo meanie head!" Countered Fripp dumbly.

"Tiny…" Repeated Donny in a deadly whisper.

"You better get running Fripp." Advised Rheneas.

Fripp took off running with his arms flailing while Donny angrily ran after him with his arms out stretched.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: It can be assumed Fripp got another throttling.<strong>

**Jill: **I bet Fripp is going tonight … but I'm going to vote for Nina. Maybe being in the bottom two again will convince her to change her ways and take a friggin bath!

**Donny: **Goodbye Fripp; you've officially proved to me that there are people even dumber than Patch.

**Fripp: **Donny's a meanie; he's so gone!

**Rheneas: **I think it's pretty clear who I'm gonna vote for.

* * *

><p>Team Everest sat around the Bonfire Ceremony area on stumps while the moon shone high in the sky. Barney soon arrived with a tray of six Golden Letters. He set the tray down on the oil barrel and faced the team.<p>

"Well me hearties; here ye be again. Before I start handing out the Golden Letters … I will ask a few of you some questions, savvy?" Began Barney. "… Jill; why do you think you are here instead of a different team?"

"One word … Fripp. He tossed our original painting in the river and used his own crappy doodle. If that doesn't merit a vote off then I don't know what does." Scowled Jill at Fripp. "But we shouldn't have left the painting unguarded … but even so Fripp shouldn't have sabotaged his own team."

"I see yaaar; Fripp, do you agree with what Jill said? Do you think you be the reason that you have lost?" Asked Barney.

"… Wait; we lost? Why didn't anybody tell me?" Asked Fripp dumbly.

"We did … six times." Stated Max.

"Rheneas … where do you think you stand in the tribe's pecking order yaaaar?" Asked Barney to Rheneas who had been sitting deep in thought.

"Whuh? Oh; I think I'm safe this time. Most of us have something to offer to the team; it's just Fripp and Nina that kinda ruin things for different reasons. Fripp's … slightly dumb, and Nina stinks like buggery." Stated Rheneas. "But Nina is in no danger; it's definitely Fripp getting voted off tonight. But back to the point; I'd say I'm in the top half of the pecking order."

"Go away meanie!" Said Fripp with an immature pout.

"Mac … do you think any girls on your team are hot?" Asked Barney with a grin.

"Err … no comment." Stated Max.

"Fair enough yaaaar. Anyway, time to hand out the Golden Letterz." Said Barney as he picked up a golden letter R. "When I call your name come and get your Golden Letter yaaar. If you do not get one you have to ride the boat of losers to the Playa Des Losers."

There were a few seconds of silence.

"The first Golden Letter goes to Jill."

"Rheneas"

"Max"

"Imanda"

"Nina"

Donny and Fripp sat on their stumps still without a Golden Letter. Fripp just stared ahead with an expression of unchanging stupidity on his face while Donny crossed his legs and folded his arms.

"Donny and Fripp; this is the final Golden Letter. One of you is about to leave, but one of you will stay. The final Golden letter of the night goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Donny Yaaaaaar."

Donny nodded in satisfaction as he got up and claimed his Golden Letter.

"Well Fripp … the dock of shame awaits you." Stated Barney.

"Why?" Asked Fripp.

"Because you lost." Said Donny.

"Why?" Asked Fripp.

"Because we voted you off." Sighed Rheneas.

"Why?" Asked Fripp.

"Because you cost us the challenge." Explained Imanda.

"… Hello; my name's Fripp! What are your names?" Asked Fripp dumbly.

"… Hey Fripp; there's some candy on that boat by the dock." Lied Max.

"Candy? Yay!" Cheered Fripp dumbly as he ran towards the boat and losers and boarded it. A moment later it sped off into the night.

"Well guys; you're down to six now, hopefully you can turn things around and catch up to the other teams yaaaar. I shall see you … the next time you lose." Said Barney as he picked up the empty tray and left back to the staff cabin while the six remaining members of Team Everest left for the Loser Cabin.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Bye!<strong>

**Kim: **Getting the mentally retarded handicap eliminated was child's play. It's rare you find somebody so stupid! And now I've got Alice in a bit of trouble ands doubt as well; even if she finds out that it's me; who will they believe? Angry Alice or poor sweet Kim? (Kim giggles nastily).

* * *

><p>Spider and Quana stood on the dock of shame ready to give the outro to the episode.<p>

"And so Fripp is gone … I didn't really think he would last that long; and after his performance in the challenge he sealed his fate." Said Spider.

"Yep; but I'm more concerned about Kim, some of her confessionals are borderline psychopathic and very obscene." Flinched Quana. "Still; we can't do anything that would affect the flow of the game."

"Well; we'll just have to go with the flow I guess." Said Spider as he put his arm around Quana which she appreciated. "So; will Team Everest make a comeback? Will Donny ever control his anger? And who will be the sixth person voted off?"

"Find out next time on Total Drama Letterama!" Finished Quana.

* * *

><p><strong>Votes<strong>

Donny: Fripp

Fripp: Donny

Imanda: Fripp

Jill: Nina

Max: Fripp

Nina: Fripp

Rheneas: Fripp

Fripp: 5

Donny: 1

Nina: 1

* * *

><p><strong>Team Everest:<strong> Donny, Imanda, Jill, Max, Nina, Rheneas

**Team Mongolia:** Alice, Bishop, Cherry, Eddie, Kim, Opal, Sasha, Zed

**Team Savannah:** Paul, Tyson, Ulric, VayVay, Winnie, Xyly, Yannis

* * *

><p><strong>Voted Off: <strong>Gordon, Lankston, Helen, Quarla, Fripp

* * *

><p>And now we say goodbye to Fripp. Fripp was amusing while he lasted, what with his utter stupidity and naivety … but he wasn't really that important of a character so he ended up being the fifth booted off. Still; you'll see him again very soon.<p>

**Next Time: **Jimmy and Eleanor interview the first five losers in the first aftermath of the season.


	13. Drama Gone Tween 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Total Drama or any of its related seasons. They belong to Teletoon and Cartoon Network. The alphabet theme isn't mine and is property of Frank15. The 52 OC's in this story however are mine so do not steal them.

**The Warning: **This chapter contains booze, snoring, arrogance, scheming, things being 'way too exciting', a bully and a lot of idiocy. You have been warned!

**Note: **Here's the first aftermath everyone! Eddie and Sasha obviously aren't the hosts this time; instead we've got Jimmy and Eleanor. I hope you all enjoy the chapter as I had a lot of fun writing it. Don't forget to leave a review if you like it since reviews make writing this story worthwhile.

What could _possibly_ go wrong?

* * *

><p>Stage lights shone down onto a large stage in a room at the Playa Des Losers. A large audience full of various people from all walks of life were seated and waiting for the show to begin. On the stage was what looked like an interviewee hot seat; it was a comfy armchair that seemed very good for lounging in. To the right of the stage was a high rise sofa with three rows. Also on stage was a fluffy sofa with a few cushions on it; also sitting on it were a pair of kids.<p>

One of the two kids wore a lime green t-shirt with a yellow smiley face, orange and green shorts, rainbow multicolored shoes and, most noticeably, a large teal and orange spotted beanie. This was Jimmy, the fifth place recipient from the previous season.

The other wore a forest green t-shirt, brown pants and brown shoes. Her hair was blond like her boyfriend's was, but she had some of it died green and wore a turtle hat on top of it. This was Eleanor, the runner up of the previous season.

The cameraman gave the cue that the show was starting and the two kids smiled for the camera.

"Hi everybody; welcome to the first episode of Drama Gone Tween." Greeted Jimmy. "I'm Jimmy; you'll probably remember me from last season as the guy who defeated Kasimar."

"And I'm Eleanor; you'll probably remember me as the girl who had pet ferrets and nearly won last season." Smiled Eleanor cutely.

"Well; it was a two and a half thousand foot drop. There's no shame in not being able to do it." Assured Jimmy.

"Thanks Jimmy." Smiled Eleanor. "Well guys; six episodes have gone by and in that time five campers have bitten the dust and gone extinct like the dodo just like their chances of winning. In this episode we will be interviewing them and asking them about their time on the island."

"Hopefully they had a good time; part of the show is about having fun. I had fun last season." Said Jimmy as he adjusted his beanie. "I loved the mini game challenge … though it didn't have the best ending."

"I know." Agreed Eleanor before smiling brightly again. "But now we're in a whole new season with our own show! I bet you're all wondering how I and Jimmy were chosen to host the aftermath segment, right? It's actually a very simple answer."

"They wanted one of the couples to do it and we were deemed to be the best ones for the job; young, carefree, innocent. How could we say no?" Grinned Jimmy.

"We're still going steady; and our families are very supportive. All in all a happy end to our run as contestants." Said Eleanor happily. "And now …onto the first guest."

"We'll be interviewing the five guests in the order that they were voted off; from that information I bet you can easily guess who will be interviewed first." Said Jimmy while gesturing to the audience's left of the stage.

"Our first guest of the night drinks a lot of beer, acted quite rude, passed out at the Bonfire Ceremony … and that's about it. Give a cheer for Gordon Jock Duff!"

A few stray claps emitted from the audience as Gordon lazily walked out on stage with a can of beer in one hand and a twelve pack of unopened booze in the other. He sat down on the interviewee chair, opened the can of beer and took a sip.

"Welcome to the show Gordon." Greeted Eleanor. "How are you feeling?"

Gordon downed his can of beer and belched.

"I feel a little bit sozzled but I'm fine; the Playa has got lots of good boozzzze." Slurred Gordon.

"Do you think you could stop drinking while we interview you?" Requested Jimmy politely.

"No! It's my beer, all mine, do you want a fight?" Threatened Gordon with distorted eyes.

"Not particularly; it's all good!" Gulped Jimmy.

"… Want some booze?" Offered Gordon.

"No thanks; we're underage." Said Eleanor with a polite shake of her head.

"Good! I was just yanking your balls anyway! It's all mine!" Laughed Gordon obnoxiously.

"Ok … so Gordon; how did it feel to be the first person voted off?" Asked Jimmy sympathetically.

"Like #bleep#; it was worse than that hangover I had when I was twelve." Grunted Gordon. "Those dumbasses will be sorry they voted me off; I was as strong as a bear! Why couldn't that germaphobe fag get the boot?"

"You can't say thing like _that_ on TV!" Gasped Eleanor.

"I can and I will." Shrugged Gordon. "Can I go yet?"

"We've still got more to interview you about." Stated Jimmy. "For one; what did you think of your two day stay on the island?"

"It sucked; it was boring and I didn't get to score with any of the girls. I got attacked by those stupid bunnies and my idiotic team lost the first challenge." Said Gordon while taking out another can of beer and downing it in one gulp. "Still; it wasn't a complete loss, that gamer girl was _hot_."

"You mean Sasha?" Asked Eleanor.

"Yep; she was purty. She had the hottest ass ever and I bet I could get her drunk and then I would." Began Gordon.

"Ewww! Don't continue that sentence!" Gagged Eleanor in disgust.

"Party pooper." Slurred Gordon as he downed another can of beer.

"What did you think of your team mates; did you think of any of them as your friends?" Asked Jimmy while hoping for a nice answer.

"No; I hated them and they hated me." Shrugged Gordon. "I was hoping to wedgie Winnie by her cat tail, it'd be funny."

"You didn't like _any_ of them?" Asked Eleanor just to be sure.

"I hate them just as much as the age limit on booze." Grunted Gordon.

"Speaking of which; when did you start drinking?" Asked Eleanor curiously.

"About when I was eleven; I found some booze at my uncle's house and got my first hang over. I became addicted when I was twelve. I needed a fake ID to get some on the black market but it's all good because beer makes me see things like the green elephant. Huhhuhhuh!" Chuckled Gordon like a troll. "I love booze. *hic*."

Eleanor and Jimmy exchanged an uncomfortable glance.

"Beer is bad for your liver you know." Cautioned Eleanor.

"Who care about *hic* liver tomorrow when you can *hic* have beer today?" Slurred Gordon.

"Well; everyone it entitled to their own opinions I suppose." Shrugged Jimmy.

"Yeah; like how I think *hic* Eleanor is ugly as a warty pig." Laughed Gordon.

Jimmy frowned upon hearing that.

"I would recommend that you apologies to Eleanor right now." Said Jimmy firmly.

"Or what?" Sneered Gordon drunkenly.

"This." Said Jimmy as he took out a flask of water and splashed it on Gordon's face.

"Ah! Water! It burns! Not enough alcohol! Wailed Gordon rather pathetically.

"My hero." Giggled Eleanor as she gave Jimmy a kiss on the cheek which made him blush a deep shade of red while the audience 'awwwwwwed'.

"Thanks." Said Jimmy in embarrassment. "So Gordon; who would you like to win the million out of the remaining twenty one campers still in the game?"

"None even one of them; they're *hic* all meanies." Said Gordon in a completely drunk tone.

"Meanies?" Said Eleanor with an amused giggle

"Shut up! You calling me a pikey? Are you calling me poor?" Challenged Gordon.

"Maybe we move on." Suggested Jimmy.

"Good call; Gordon, what would you have done with the prize money if you had won?" Asked Eleanor.

"I would have blown it on booze." Slurred Gordon as he downed another can of beer and began to sway a little.

"… Maybe we should end to interview here." Stated Eleanor. "Could you get the fan mail Jimmy?"

"Sure." Nodded Jimmy as he ran off stage and quickly back on with a very small bag of letters. "Here you go."

"Is that it?" Asked Eleanor as she took two letters out of the bag.

"Looks like it." Said Jimmy.

"Well anyway; Gordon, care to hear your fan mail?" Asked Eleanor.

"Whatever." Grunted Gordon drunkenly.

"Ok then." Said Eleanor as she opened the first letter. "Dear Gordon; have you ever gotten drunk and then done something stupid? From Kiki."

"Well; I once got totally sozzled on whisky and ended up main out with a stop sign." Shrugged Gordon.

"Err … ok." Said Jimmy while looking both amused and disturbed.

"Next letter." Announced Eleanor as she opened the second letter. "Dear Gordon; what is your favorite type of beer?"

"Good question; I'd say … all of it! Beer is awesome!" Cheered Gordon while downing another can of beer.

"I see; well Gordon, that's all the time we have to interview you. Care to take a seat on the high rise sofa?" Asked Eleanor.

"Whatev's." Shrugged Gordon as he got up and sat on the bottom row of the high rise sofa.

"Can I introduce the next guest?" Asked Jimmy.

"Go ahead sweetie." Smiled Eleanor.

"Thanks Eleanor." Said Jimmy cheerfully. "Our second guests has an ego the size of Texas, claims he is all that an a bag of chips, likes My Little Pony and annoyed almost all of his team. Give a round of applause for Lankston Edward Gallows!"

Lankston walked confidently out on stage with a bored expression while the audience clapped mildly. He took a seat in the interviewee chair while maintaining his bored expression.

"Welcome to Drama Gone Tween Lankston." Greeted Eleanor with a smile.

"The pleasure is all mine." Said Lankston dryly. "I would much rather be sitting and staring at the wall in my room … but I decided to give you the honor of being in my presence."

"Err … thanks?" Blinked Eleanor.

"You're welcome." Shrugged Lankston.

"So … what was it like being the second person voted off?" Asked Jimmy.

"Quite a big disappointment; I expected to go no further than to the finals itself. Clearly my team saw me as a threat in the solo challenges and thus voted me off since they were _so_ scared of me."

"I thought it was because they were annoyed by your constant bragging and condescending attitude." Said Eleanor.

"That is not possible; everyone loves me." Smirked Lankston while still maintaining his bored expression.

"I hate you; I much prefer booze." Stated Gordon.

"Charming." Muttered Lankston.

"You didn't get along with most of your team; why was that? Most of them are really nice people." Stated Jimmy.

"Straightforwardly I found them to be incompatible with my own winning personality. Rheneas is a pyro, Jill is too pink, Donny is too short and angry, Max is a geek, Nina stinks and Imanda is weird. Fripp was tolerable but only due to the fact he was as easy to mold as soft clay." Explained Lankston while idly making a hand motion with his left hand.

"Did you like anyone?" Asked Eleanor doubtfully.

"… Do you want the short or long list on why I disliked the others?" Asked Lankston. "I generally prefer keeping to myself. I'm much better off when left to my own devices; it's why I've been on my room so much, I've been working on a project that should be fairly useful."

"What's that?" Asked Jimmy.

"Not telling; but I've read every word and seen every picture in the contract. It's to do with something that will happen in the future. Next question." Said Lankston in a bored tone.

"Ok … are you a Brony?" Giggled Eleanor.

Lankston's bored look was replaced by an uncomfortable expression for a full two seconds.

"I'm allowed a guilty pleasure; it was the only thing on in that timeslot." Justified Lankston.

"So who's your favorite of the Mane Six? I like Fluttershy." Smiled Eleanor.

"… Pinkie Pie." Muttered Lankston in great annoyance. "Can we hurry this along? I'd like to get back to whittling and staring at the wall."

"Ok then; what was your game strategy? Like me you don't seem to be particularly strong so I'm guessing winning immunity constantly wasn't part of it." Guessed Jimmy.

"Correct you are you little nobody; I planned to use my brain to get me ahead. I would have turned my opposition against each other and slide on by to the finals while they tore each other to shreds; after that I'd just mop up whoever was left. Not that it matters since my jealous team voted me off … but when they start dropping like flies I'm going to be there to say 'I told you so' and sneer at them."

"Why not be nice and support them after their loss?" Suggested Eleanor.

"The world is Canis Canem." Stated Lankston.

"What does that mean?" Asked Jimmy.

"It means 'dog eat dog' in Latin; I learned that phrase at a young age." Shrugged Lankston with a neutral facial expression. "They didn't support me so why should I support them?"

"They might give you booze." Said Gordon as he downed another can of beer in a single gulp.

"I don't drink." Stated Lankston.

"Wimp!" Jeered Gordon.

"Whoa; you sure told me." Said Lankston sarcastically.

"I noticed that you didn't admit your fear due to not drinking the truth serum; care to tell us what it is?" Asked Jimmy.

"Nope." Said Lankston shortly. "That is my private information only for myself to know. I can take pride in the fact I was smart enough not to admit my fear when everyone else will have theirs used against them."

"Gordon didn't admit his fear either." Pointed out Eleanor.

"Because he had been voted off … but from looking at him I'd be willing to bet that his fear would be having his booze taken away." Said Lankston confidently.

"How did you *hic* know?" Asked Gordon.

"Because I, unlike most people, am very intelligent." Bragged Lankston.

"So … what did you think of the challenges this season?" Asked Eleanor curiously.

"They were passable." Shrugged Lankston. "At the very least they were far more tolerable than any challenge Chris would have made us do. But still; I could have thought of better challenges very easily."

"Such as?" Said Jimmy.

"Maybe a Space Invaders challenge." Shrugged Lankston again. "Can I go yet? I have things to do."

"Well; you'll still have to stay until the show is over. It's part of your contract." Stated Eleanor. "So; who would you like to win out of the remaining twenty one campers?"

"None of them … things are _just_ heating up." Said Lankston mysteriously.

"Time for some fan mail." Said Jimmy as he ran off stage and came back on with a small sack of letters and took one out.

"Is that all? I would have thought I would have had considerably more." Said Lankston dryly.

"Well; the episodes are only just starting to air." Explained Jimmy as he opened the letter. "Dear Lankston; are you anorexic? You're as skinny as a toothpick! From Angus."

"I'm just a naturally small person." Shrugged Lankston. "Not as small as Donny admittedly but still not that big. Rather be small than be big like Patch."

Jimmy opened another letter and began to read it aloud.

"Dear Lankston; why are you so arrogant and obnoxious? Seriously; it's annoying! From Mitsy."

"A few reasons; namely life, people around me, my parents, my school … and because I'm just awesome." Drawled Lankston.

Jimmy took a third letter out of the bag and opened it up.

"Dear Lankston; your name rhymes with Gaston. You're quite a not so beautiful beast! Ha! From Wayne." Read Jimmy."

"Oh bravo; you've made a reference to an underrated classic and it's similarities to my name. Your parents must be _so_ proud of your _vast_ intellect." Said Lankston dryly while making slow and sarcastic claps.

"You kind of remind me of Gaston a bit." Noted Eleanor. "You both have very big egos."

"But unlike with Gaston, mine is justifiable." Stated Lankston.

"Well; that's all the time we've got for your segment Lankston." Said Eleanor with a cheerful smile. "Care to take a seat next to Gordon while we move onto our next guest?"

"Fine, but only because I am being forced to stay. Still; your need not thank me for allowing you to bask in my presence, I can sense your gratefulness." Said Lankston arrogantly as he got up and walked over to the bleacher sofa and sat down a slight distance from Gordon who downed another can of booze.

"Two guests down, three to go. We're making good time." Said Eleanor cheerfully.

"And now onto guest number three." Added Jimmy.

"Our third guest hates fun, hates noise … and hates a lot of things besides boredom. She was also the first female to be voted off. Give a cheer for Helen Felicia Grey!"

The audience mildly clapped as Helen walked on stage looking annoyed.

"I hate cheering; it's far too exciting." Said Helen in her usual dull tone as she took a seat in the interviewee chair. "And can I be interviewed by somebody else? I do not like you too, you are dangerously exciting, it's why I hate children"

"You were a child once." Pointed out Eleanor.

"Maybe so … but at least I was sensible enough to not ruin my life by having fun; instead I did schoolwork." Shrugged Helen.

"Even during the summer?" Asked Jimmy.

"… Obviously." Droned Helen boredly.

"So; what's your favorite color?" Asked Eleanor.

"Beige, that or anything colorless." Replied Helen.

"I like forest green." Said Eleanor opinionatedly.

"And I like lime green." Added Jimmy.

"I hate both of those colors." Said Helen in mild irritation.

"Ok … what's your favorite sport?" Asked Jimmy to change the subject.

"I hate sports; they are way too exciting." Said Helen dully.

"Err … what's your favorite letter of the alphabet?" Continued Jimmy.

"Huh?" Blinked Eleanor at her boyfriend. "What kind of question is that?"

"It was all I could think of." Mumbled Jimmy.

"I hate all of the letters; especially X because it's linked to pirates and pirates are _**way**_ too exciting." Said Helen in a voice with all the exactingness of a dead fish … none whatsoever.

"Well … let's talk about your time on the island. You lasted four days; what did you think of the competition during that time?" Inquired Eleanor.

"I hated it; it was way too exciting. I hated the other people, I hated the challenges, everything was all about fun and I hate having fun. Nobody knows that boring is beautiful." Droned Helen.

"Didn't you like any of it?" Asked Jimmy in surprise.

"No." aid Helen.

"Are you sure?" Persisted Eleanor.

"Does this face look unsure to you?" Asked Helen dryly with a stone expression.

"No; it looks like you have serious constipation." Sneered Lankston.

"I hate constipation; the groans and screams that result from it are way too exciting." Said Helen flatly.

"Ewwwwwww!" Gagged Eleanor.

"Well; who would you say was the person you tolerated the most?" Questioned Jimmy.

"Quarla, but only because she would have been able to get rid of the annoying exciting people like Winnie." Stated Helen.

"Why didn't you like Winnie?" Asked Jimmy hesitantly.

"She's loud, she's too cheerful, she's bouncy, she wears exciting cloths, she cares about animals … she's all in all an opposition of my dream for the world to be grey and dull." Said Helen with a dark expression. "I hope she one day has her emotions drained out and becomes dull forever."

"That's a terrible thing to say." Said Jimmy softly.

"Who cares? Emotions are far too exciting." Said Helen without any emotion.

"It's impossible to go through life without feeling emotion; you've kinda contradicted yourself." Mused Eleanor.

"Contradiction is too exciting." Shrugged Helen.

"Is existing too exciting?" Asked Jimmy with a very rare dry tone.

"Now you're getting it." Said Helen with a small nod.

"That doesn't even make any sense." Said Lankston with a roll of his eyes.

"I drink beer because *hic* it's good, I drink beer because I *hic* should!" Sang Gordon drunkenly.

"… Just move on." Sighed Lankston.

"I think we shall; what's your favorite song?" Asked Eleanor to Helen.

"I hate sound of any type." Stated Helen while sounding bored. "I do however like the sound of silence; particularly while in math class."

"… What would you say was your finest moment in the competition?" Asked Jimmy.

"Definitely when I created the most boring toy imaginable; I liked it and that's odd since usually I hate toys because they are far too exciting." Said Helen.

"But you got eliminated because of that." Noted Eleanor.

"I hardly care in the slightest; that island was too crazy and exciting for me." Shrugged Helen.

"So why did you audition for the show in the first place?" Asked Eleanor in confusion.

"Because I wanted to try and convince people to abandon fun and try being boring … and I could have used the million dollars to create a company that makes beige crayons, paper and paperclips." Explained Helen idly.

"That's boring." Said Jimmy flatly.

"Thank you for being so appreciative." Said Helen without smiling or showing emotion.

"It … wasn't a compliment." Blinked Jimmy.

"It was to me." Shrugged Helen.

"*Hic* You look like an elephant." Slurred Gordon in utter drunkenness.

"… Just ignore him." Stated Lankston.

"Indeed I shall; elephants are far too exciting." Droned Helen in a voice that was as brittle and dull as cardboard and sandpaper. "Can I leave now? Being interviewed on stage in far too exciting."

"You have to stay until the show is over; your contract says so." Said Jimmy apologetically.

"Hrrrm." Murmured Helen in displeasure in a way resembling the 'Marge noise' from the Simpsons which, of course, was too exciting for her.

"Don't worry, we're almost done with your interview … we just have the fan mail to read." Smiled Eleanor.

"I hate letters; they're too exciting." Droned Helen.

"Well … grin and bear it I suppose." Said Eleanor as she walked off stage and came back with a small bag of letters.

"I hate grinning; it's way too exciting." Stated Helen.

Eleanor blinked and then took a letter out of the bag and opened it.

"Here we go. Dear Helen, I don't know if it's intentional or not … but you're hilarious! You're one of the funniest contestants in this season, almost as much as Opal. Is your anti fun attitude an act or something? From Mavis." Read Eleanor out loud.

Helen looked absolutely horrified at the prospect of being considered funny.

"I am not funny! I am delightfully boring … actually; delightfulness is too exciting; I'm just boring. I am not being funny, I am boring boring. How _dare_ you suggest I am something as repulsive as fun!" Frowned Helen in anger.

"I always thought being called fun was a compliment." Whispered Jimmy to Eleanor.

"Me too." Agreed Eleanor as she took out another letter and opened it.

"This one had better not call me anything other than boring." Said Helen dully.

"Dear Helen; you are as boring as Geography Class, Twilight and the TV series Doug rolled into one. From Dallas." Read Eleanor.

"That was a nice letter; I do appreciate a compliment every now and then … but I don't enjoy them, enjoyment is far too exciting." Stated Helen.

Eleanor took another letter out of the bag and opened it; she went wide eyed and began to giggle in amusement.

"What's so funny? Stop laughing because I hate laughter." Droned Helen.

"Err … this one is an invitation to a clown camp." Explained Eleanor between giggles while showing Helen the letter.

"… Not cool." Frowned Helen. "Can we just end this stupid interview now?"

"Very well; nice talking to you Helen, care to take a seat while we move onto our next guest?" Asked Jimmy.

"Gladly; hopefully things will start getting boring now." Droned Helen as she got up and sat down next to Lankston.

"I think we both know who is next." Said Eleanor nervously.

"Can we just skip interviewing her?" Asked Jimmy.

"I'm afraid not; I hope she doesn't hurt me, you saw how she threatened Irene with the awe." Shivered Eleanor.

"I'll protect you." Promised Jimmy as he gave Eleanor's hand a gentle squeeze.

"Thank you Jimmy." Said Eleanor gratefully. "Our next guest is a tough girl, loves picking on those weaker than her, threatened Irene with an axe, tormented Paul and generally was a big meanie, say hello to Quarla Tess Grim."

Quarla walked out from backstage with a scowl while the audience booed loudly. Quarla sat in the interviewee seat, crossed her arms and looked at Jimmy and Eleanor in disgust.

"Why am I being interviewed by two puny weaklings? Couldn't I have been interviewed by somebody like Oscar?" Asked Quarla dryly.

"Oscar wasn't available; he's working as security back on the island. We were chosen as the best for the job." Explained Eleanor.

"Yeah right; when is a weak person the best at anything? You'd probably be weighed down by a butterfly if not an ant." Scoffed Quarla. "Can we hurry this up? I want to get back to working out in the gym."

"We'll go as fast as we can." Promised Jimmy. "First of all; what did you think of your time you spent on the island?"

"It was both fun and retarded. Fun because I got to bully that wimpy germaphobe and actually do something in the challenges … but it was retarded because my wimpy team voted me off; how could they possibly pick the useless deadweight germaphobe over a strong player like me?"

"Maybe because he wasn't such a bully all the time and didn't love tormenting everyone." Said Jimmy.

"What's wrong with bullying? It's great having power over someone else and making them cry; so what if a few people cry and get traumatized? That's just life. I encourage bullying; if the weak and the strong were segregated and the weak served everyone else we'd have a better world." Said Quarla with complete and utter indifference.

"… That's sort of disturbing." Gulped Eleanor.

"And what are you gonna do about it?" Asked Quarla with a sneer.

"You're like Kasimar's female counterpart." Said Jimmy bravely.

"That's a half compliment; while I'm strong and enjoy bullying people, I'm not misogynistic nor do I bully everyone; strong people have my respect." Said Quarla. "Everyone else I could crush like a bug."

"I'm not scared of you." Said Lankston with no fear and a bored look on his face. "You're kind of laughable really."

Quarla got up and walked over to Lankston and cracked her knuckles.

"Say what again." Dared Quarla.

"I'm not scared of you." Repeated Lankston.

Quarla reached into her pocket and took out a marshmallow.

"Keep up that backtalk and this is what will happen to you." Threatened Quarla as she tightly closed her fist on the marshmallow.

When Quarla released her fist the marshmallow sprung back to normal. She frowned and squeezed it again but the marshmallow once again regained its shape. Quarla growled and began to rapidly close and open her hand but the marshmallow would not stay crushed.

"Whoa, how impressive, that'll scare anyone." Said Lankston with dry sarcasm.

"… I hate you." Scowled Quarla as she walked back to the interviewee seat and sat back down.

"Well … that was far too exciting." Said Helen in mild disdain.

"It was a little silly." Giggled Eleanor.

"You _will_ shut up now." Glowered Quarla.

"Next question; what did you think of your team mates?" Asked Jimmy.

"Yannis and Winnie were both weak and pitiful. Tyson and Ulric were ok but they were stupid enough to socialize with the weak people. Gordon was ok I guess. Helen, she's alright but kinda annoying. Xyly was strong and I would have considered her a friend … but she voted me off, traitor. VayVay or whatever the hippie retard's name was … next time we meet I'll destroy her; I'd still be in the game if not for her. As for Paul … he's lucky that he's away from me … but we'll be in the same vicinity soon enough…" Quarla trailed off and pounded her fist into her palm.

"Err … what's your favorite color?" Asked Jimmy to move the conversation swiftly along.

"Red." Shrugged Quarla.

"I hate red; it's far too exciting." Droned Helen.

"*Snore*." Snored Gordon; he had fallen asleep due to drinking too much beer and booze.

"Why did you dislike Paul so much?" Asked Eleanor hesitantly.

"Where do I begin? He's really weak, he's completely puny and he's absolutely useless at everything. Besides; I like to bully him because I know that he cannot fight back, its kinda fun really." Smirked Quarla.

"Bullying is wrong." Frowned Eleanor. "Don't you remember how awful Kasimar was last season?"

"I do; he went too far when he killed one of your pets … but I mostly found him funny." Shrugged Quarla.

"Ok; finding Kasimar to be funny is just wrong." Frowned Jimmy firmly. "Besides; I've proved your weak and strong ideology to be wrong."

"How so?" Asked Quarla dryly.

"I'm pretty weak and I defeated Kasimar." Reminded Jimmy.

"Don't remind me; that was the worst moment on the show." Muttered Quarla.

"I think it was the best moment of all." Stated Eleanor while smiling lovingly at Jimmy.

"You two make me sick." Scoffed Quarla.

"The feeling is mutual." Replied Eleanor. "Dare I ask who you are rooting for out of the remaining twenty one?"

"None of them; they're all weaklings." Spat Quarla in disgust.

"Ok then; I can see that this interview is pretty much done; but would you like to hear some fan mail?" Asked Eleanor.

"Like I have a choice." Shrugged Quarla.

"You don't." Confirmed Lankston.

Eleanor quickly ran off stage and came back with a small sack of letters.

"Since the show is only just starting to air there haven't been many letters sent in yet." Explained Eleanor as she reached into the bag and took out a letter.

"Whatever." Shrugged Quarla again.

"Since I nearly got to the end of last season and Eleanor actually did, our fan mail sacks were quite big." Said Jimmy in remembrance.

"Dear Quarla; why are you such a jerk? From Kendall." Read Eleanor.

"Jerkiness is a subjective term; I see nothing wrong with hassling people weaker than myself." Said Quarla indifferently.

"But most other people do." Pointed out Jimmy while Eleanor reached for another letter.

"Screw them." Stated Quarla.

"Dear Quarla; do you like Koala's? From Storn." Read Eleanor.

"… Not funny; he's lucky I don't know where he lives." Scowled Quarla while making a tight strangling motion with her hands.

"We've got time for one more letter." Said Eleanor as she took out another letter and opened it. "Dear Quarla. You are a complete bully … but I don't hate you, I pity you. If you don't change your ways you'll end up alone and without friends. You are nothing more than a coward due to picking on those who cannot fight back. Were you bullied once? As I said … I pity you. From Arnold."

Quarla looked stunned and thoughtful for a moment; after a few seconds she spoke but it wasn't what people expected.

"Screw him; I'm right, he's wrong." Said Quarla stubbornly.

"Well; while we interview the final guest could you sit with the others?" Asked Jimmy.

Quarla grumbled to herself as she arose from the interviewee seat and walked over to the bleacher sofa and sat down next to Helen.

"Only one person left to interview; I'm really not sure what to expect from him." Mused Eleanor.

"… Childish insults and slight idiocy?" Guessed Jimmy.

"Maybe!" Giggled Eleanor. "Our final guest of the night likes licking electric outlets, is an expert at making crayon sandwiches, has a slightly low IQ, uses the insult 'smelly doo-doo heads' quite often and isn't a very good artist; give it up for Fripp Kip Skip!"

The audience gave a moderate applause as Fripp walked dopily out from backstage with a look of stupidity on his face.

"Hello; my name's Fripp!" Greeted Fripp.

"Hi Fripp." Greeted Jimmy.

"Hello, my name's Fripp!" Said Fripp again.

Nice to see you Fripp." Smiled Eleanor.

"Hello, my name's Fripp!" said Fripp for a third time.

"We know! Stop saying that!" Yelled Quarla.

"…Hello, my name's Fripp!" Said Fripp.

"Care to take a seat in the interviewee chair?" Asked Jimmy.

"…Ok!" Nodded Fripp like an idiot as he sat down.

"So Fripp; how are you feeling? I bet being voted off wasn't fun." Said Jimmy sympathetically.

"Wait … I got voted off? I thought I'd won! Nooooooooooooo!" Wailed Fripp.

"Well … if it's any consolation you outlasted four others." Said Eleanor gently.

"Four is a pretty big number; I must have been near the end of the competition." Smiled Fripp in a complete change of moods.

"…Yeah, let's go with that." Said Jimmy.

"Yay!" Cheered Fripp dumbly.

"Fripp; you got to the sixth day in the competition … what did you think of your time in the competition overall?" Asked Eleanor curiously.

"It was as fun as when I had fun!" Said Fripp with a rather dumb grin.

"I hate fun." Droned Helen in her dullest tone of all.

"*Snore*." Snored Gordon loudly in his drunken beer induced slumber.

"Could somebody wake him up?" Asked Lankston.

"Lanky! I've missed you!" Said Fripp in a tone of extreme dumb happiness.

"It's 'Lankston'." Muttered Lankston.

"So, you and Lankston are friends. Care to comment on that?" Inquired Jimmy.

"Lanky's my best friend in the whole wide and tall world because he's happy, he's fun, he's nice, he's happy, he's smells good, he's fun, he's nice, he likes cereal, he's cool, he's happy, he likes pie, he's allergic to turnips, he's happy, he's nice, he smells good, he's happy and he's funny!" listed Fripp very dumbly.

Lankston looked like he wanted to evaporate on the spot and had an expression of embarrassment, utter humiliation and very noticeable annoyance.

"Why do you call him Lanky? His name is Lankston." Said Eleanor.

"Because I don't know how to say 'Lankston' properly." Explained Fripp.

There was a good four and a half seconds of silence.

"Next question; what would you have done with the money if you had won?" Asked Eleanor curiously.

"I would have spent it on frozen yogurt because it tastes yummy as something yummy!" Exclaimed Fripp.

"… Idiot." Muttered Quarla.

"Fripp … smell cat." Requested Eleanor.

"Err … c … a … err … umm … err … err … uuuuuugh … oh, t! Cat! I so smart!" Clapped Fripp idiotically.

"Err, good for you." Chuckled Eleanor.

"What was your favorite part of the contest?" Asked Jimmy.

"I don't remember, I've already forgot!" Declared Fripp.

"Well, what was your least favorite part of the contest?" Continued Jimmy.

"Probably when that big stupid meanie fat face doo-doo meanie smelly head Donny attacked me; he's a meanie!" Frowned Fripp in _**THE**_ most immature way humanely possible.

"Well you did ruin your team's chances at the challenge and destroy a lot of hours of hard work." Reminded Eleanor.

"But my drawing was better." Whined Fripp.

"No, it really wasn't." Said Helen. "It wasn't boring enough."

"How can art be boring? It's not possible." Stated Lankston.

"Who was your favorite team mate besides Lankston?" Asked Jimmy.

"I'd say Imanda; she makes very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very tasty yummy cookies!" Said Fripp happily.

"Dumbass." Muttered Quarla in irritation and annoyance.

"So… did you _like_ anyone in the competition?" Asked Eleanor with a playful wink.

"Ewwwwwww! No! Girls have cooties!" Gagged Fripp.

"That's just make believe I assure you." Promised Eleanor.

"She's right; and let me tell you, imagination is _**awful**_, it is infinitely too exciting." Filched Helen at the thought of imagination.

"One last question; who do you want to see win out of the remaining twenty one campers?" Asked Jimmy.

"Definitely Lanky!" Said Fripp with a dumb expression.

"I'm already out." Sated Lankston.

"Err … Fifi?" Said Fripp.

"She's not competing." Informed Jimmy.

"Err … Captain Crunch?" Blinked Fripp.

"Never mind; let's just move on to the fan mail." Sighed Jimmy in amusement as he ran off stage and quickly came back on with a small bag of fan mail; he sat back down and took a letter out of the bag and opened it.

"Here's the first letter. Dear Fripp, hi, from Bob." Read Jimmy.

"Hello to you too Bob!" Waved Fripp to the camera.

Jimmy took out another letter and opened it

"Dear Fripp; what's two plus two? From Benny." Read Jimmy.

"Easy, the answer is two." Said Fripp dumbly.

"… Yeah..." Trailed off Jimmy as he took out a third letter and opened it. "Dear Fripp; what do you like to have on a sandwich? From Wanda."

"Bread!" Yelled Fripp randomly.

"… And I think that is all we've got time for." Announced Eleanor as she and Jimmy turned to face the camera. "We've had laughs and some interesting developments; but now the time has come to say goodbye for now."

"We'll be back in a few days with six, count 'em six, new guests to interview. Who will they be? Your guess is as good as mine since I don't know as I can't predict the future." Smiled Jimmy.

"So it's goodnight from me." Began Eleanor.

"And it's goodnight from her." Added Jimmy.

"Bye!" Waved Eleanor.

"And cut; good show kids, that was great for your first episode." Said the cameraman with a smile.

The audience began to disperse as Gordon suddenly woke up.

"Huh? What'd I miss?" Slurred Gordon drunkenly.

"Nothing much." Said Lankston.

The five voted off campers left the showing room (Gordon stumbled as he walked) which left Jimmy and Eleanor alone.

"What should we do now Eleanor?" Asked jimmy.

"I've got a game we could play." Giggled Eleanor.

"What's that?" Asked Jimmy curiously.

"… Got your hat!" Laughed Eleanor as she yanked off Jimmy's beanie and ran off laughing playfully. "Catch me if you can!"

"No fair! You got a head start!" Laughed Jimmy as he ran after his girlfriend.

* * *

><p>And that's the first episode of Drama Gone Tween; what did you guys think? I hope you got to know the first five vote offs a little bit better since we didn't see much of them on the island. Cheers!<p>

**Next Time:** Buzz, buzz, buzz! The campers have to attempt bee keeping and harvest honey from bee hives. Let's hope this doesn't end badly … though it inevitably will...


	14. Day 7, Part 1: Plan Bee

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Total Drama or any of its related seasons. They belong to Teletoon and Cartoon Network. The alphabet theme isn't mine and is property of Frank15. The 52 OC's in this story however are mine so do not steal them.

**The Warning: **This chapter contains soda chugging, a short person being thrown, disturbing video game references, shout outs, honey, bad smells, Nakia covered in bee stings, some racism (which is a bad thing) and emotional moments. You have been warned!

**Note: **Something bad happened to me today; another of our chickens died. You may remember during TDL my pet chicken Korma died … this time an equally lovely chicken named Dotty as one to exit the mortal coil we call life. May she rest in peace. Do not squander the time you share with your pets … you won't realize how much you will miss them until they are gone. Because of this, day 7 will be dedicated in loving memory of Dotty.

Let's be a busy bee!

* * *

><p>Dedicated to Dotty. 2010-2012<p>

* * *

><p>It was daytime on Wawanakwa Island; it was a rather pleasant morning … or as pleasant as Wawanakwa could be, which was actually quite a lot since Chris Maclean was no longer there and, let's face it, he's a dick; there is no denying that fact. Spider and Quana stood together on the dock of shame as the camera began rolling.<p>

"Last time on Total Drama Letterama we tested our twenty two campers on their artistic ability through the use of painting." Began Spider. "It wasn't such a hard challenge as everybody is able to be creative … well, maybe not Helen, but the vast majority of people can be."

"I think the challenge went pretty well, each team managed to make a painting to be judged. But other interesting things happened such as Paul and VayVay forming a solid friendship, Winnie and Yannis bonding, Donny showing a surprising talent at art and leadership … and Fripp being Fripp." Continued Quana.

"Yeah, his drawing wasn't very good and he called Donny something like a 'big stupid doo-doo head' … honestly; is that his best insult?" Blinked Spider. "Regardless; Kim saw Fripp was upset and manipulated him into screwing over his own team by throwing away their original painting and replacing it with his. I kinda feel bad for Fripp really; Donny sure throttled him."

"It's made worse by the fact Donny is really good at boxing." Agreed Quana. "Still, Fripp kinda blew his own chances; then again, he probably wouldn't have done that if Kim hadn't manipulated him."

"Kim brings to mind a sort of a cross between Tabitha and Kasimar … it's almost disturbing." Gulped Spider. "But she hasn't really broken any rules … but seriously, some of the stuff she's saying in the confessionals is going to have to be censored in the American edition … except when it airs in Texas."

"Texas allows anything." Giggled Quana. "Well; in the end Team Savannah came in first place for the first time, Team, Mongolia once again avoided elimination by coming second … which left Team Everest as the losing team."

"It was probably pretty obvious, but they voted out Fripp. I think everyone saw that coming; well, with Fripp gone I think the average IQ on the island has gone up … was that a bad thing to say?" Asked Spider uncertainly.

"Don't worry about it, it was a harmless joke." Assured Quana. "I'm hoping today's challenge will go as planned … it _is_ a little bit dangerous."

"As long as they wear the protective gear then they should be fine; I gotta say, Yessica was a genius for thinking this challenge up." Smiled Spider.

"Indeed; so, what's going to happen in this episode? Will any new friendships arise? Will anyone get injured … hopefully not. Will Team Mongolia's winning streak end? And who will be the sixth person voted off?" Listed Quana.

"Find out right now on Total Drama Letterama!" Finished Spider.

* * *

><p>(Theme song, I Wanna Be Famous)<p>

* * *

><p>Xyly was finishing off her morning jog; she exercised regularly to keep herself strong not only so she would remain in good physical condition but also just for fun, working up a sweat and feeling the adrenalin running was a good reminder of her Viking ancestry, something she was quite proud of.<p>

"Xyly wonders what today's challenge will be; hopefully it'll be another physical challenge, Xyly is good at those." Said Xyly hopefully.

As Xyly slowed from her log into a leisurely walking pace she noticed Donny standing nearby doing pull ups on a very low hanging tree branch.

"Morning Donny!" Waved Xyly as she walked up.

"Huh? Oh, hey Xyly." Said Donny while he continued to do pull ups.

"Why are you doing pull ups from such a low branch? You'd be better off doing them up higher; the risk of falling would make you work harder." Stated Xyly.

Donny dropped to the ground and mumbled something that Xyly couldn't hear.

"Could you repeat that? Xyly didn't hear you." Requested Xyly.

"… I'm too short to reach the upper branches." Admitted Donny. "It's because I suffer from Dwarfism; you do know what it's _like_ not even being Able to reach the cookie jar?"

"Err … is it anything like not being tall enough to go on a roller coaster?" Asked Xyly.

"Exactly." Muttered Donny bitterly.

"Can't you outgrow the condition?" Asked Xyly.

Donny glared at Xyly and the Viking quickly realized her mistake

"Err … no pun intended." Added Xyly quickly.

"Sadly no; I'm going to be a short shit forever! Seriously, if I ever had children they'd be taller than me by the time they were six! Gaaaah!" Fumed Donny before taking a few deep breaths. "I've also got quite a high blood pressure, I have a nuclear temper."

"Xyly noticed." Nodded Xyly. "Say; would you like me to get you to a higher branch?"

"… Sure; if you can." Shrugged Donny.

"Ok!" Declared Xyly as she picked Donny up by the back of his t-shirt.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Asked Donny in alarm.

"Aiming." Replied Xyly as she reared back the arm holding Donny.

"Wait, I changed my mind - Aaaaargh!" Wailed Donny as Xyly threw him up into the tree with relative ease.

"Enjoy your pull ups." Smiled Xyly as she took off jogging towards camp.

Donny clung to a branch about seven meters off the ground and gulped.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: My dad once told me about a sport called 'midget tossing'; I bet Donny wouldn't like it.<strong>

**Xyly: **Xyly thinks Donny appreciates her help.

**Donny: **I was up in that tree for an hour before I was able to get down! Seven meters may not seem much to most people, but to me it's a giant cliff! Well, Xyly meant well so I can't be too angry I guess.

* * *

><p>Tyson was sitting in the mess hall strumming on 'Sharon'; he was currently the only person in the mess hall (though Gary and Raven were in the kitchen) and was eagerly awaiting the next challenge. He felt that his team could pull of a second consecutive victory which would definitely boost the overall morale of the team. He had two unopened soda cans next to him and stretched out.<p>

"Nothing much to do besides wait for the challenge; I wonder what I could do to entertain myself." Pondered Tyson. "I hope the challenge is a talent show, that'd be totally awesome."

The doors to the mess hall opened and Cherry speedily walked in; even her walking pace was rather fast. She spotted Tyson and sat down across from him.

"Hey Tyson; how you doing?" Asked Cherry as she bounced on her seat.

"I'm fine, just fine." Smiled Tyson. "How about you Cherry?"

"I'm feeling awesome, but I have a need for speed. I hope today's challenge will be a race of some kind. If it's a cart race I bet I'll win without much difficulty, cars are awesome, especially a Zonda or a souped up Ferrari."

"Cars are cool, but rocking out on stage is even better. The cheering crowd, the extremely loud noises, the complaining neighbors … awesome." Grinned Tyson as he stopped strumming on Sharon. "By the way; there's something I'd like to ask of you."

"Ask away; if it's a question about cars I can answer anything." Said Cherry confidently with a gleam in her eyes.

"I was wondering if you'd like to have a chugging contest." Challenged Tyson while gesturing to the two soda cans. "I saw you chugging maple syrup against Opal a few days ago … care to see if you can beat me?"

"Sure; I love a challenge." Nodded Cherry as she quickly grabbed one of the unopened soda cans while Tyson took hold of the other.

The two teens simultaneously opened the cans and prepared to chug.

"Just so you know, I've been drinking from the garden hose since I was three, so I've got the winning edge." Teased Cherry.

"We'll see dudette … we'll see." Said Tyson confidently. "One the count of three we'll chug; one … two … three!"

The cool rocker and the genki racer began chugging at a rapid pace; just two and a half seconds later Cherry slammed her empty soda can down with Tyson finishing two seconds after her.

"Victory!" Cheered Cherry while pumping her arms and shaking her hair around.

"Superior chugger, I salute you; that was _totally_ awesome." Said Tyson while sounding very impressed. "Where did you learn to chug like that?"

"A future race car driver has to know these things." Smiled Cherry.

"… I don't see the logic in that but I totally understand." Said Tyson half logically. "So … I've got more soda; care for the best three out of five?"

"You're on!" Cackled Cherry giddily.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Feel the sugar rush!<strong>

**Tyson: **Cherry kept on winning; man … that girl is _cool_.

**Cherry: **The speed of my soda chugging is as fast as five miles per hour over the speed of light!

* * *

><p>Zed, Paul and Yannis were sitting on the steps of the Champion Cabin; they were talking about the contest so far and what they thought of it.<p>

"It must be nice to be on a team that hasn't even lost once." Said Paul while Yannis nodded in agreement with his friend's question.

"It's alright partners; but I don't think Alice and Bishop like me that much, I reckon it's because I'm a farmer. Still; I bet they're nice people once ya get ta know them." Stated Zed. "By the way; how's it going now that Quarla's been gone?"

"It's quite a relief; she was as bad as an unwipable stain or a very, very dirty germ. It's all thanks to VayVay; she sure picked a good time to arrive on the island." Said Paul is relief.

Yannis nodded in agreement and frowned at the thought of the bully.

"It kinda reminds of how Nakia treated Spider last season." Noted Zed. "Nakia sure what a heckuvva scary girl at times."

"Indeed." Agreed Paul.

The door of the champion's cabin opened and Winnie stepped out attaching her cat tail belt.

"Good morning guys." Said Winnie cheerfully. "It's such a sunny day isn't it? Cornflake loves this kind of weather."

"Who's cornflake?" Blinked Zed.

"One of my kitties; I've only been gone a few days and I really miss them." Said Winnie while thinking about her cats that she loved very much. "When I win I'll take them out for some sushi, its Emerald's favorite."

"How many kitties do you own?" Asked Zed curiously.

"Five." Said Winnie sunnily. "Who knows; maybe they'll have kittens one day; what can I say, I just adore kitties! Heehee! See you guys at breakfast! Goodbye everyone who isn't Yannis, and a special goodbye to everyone else!"

Winnie cheerfully skipped off towards the mess hall while Yannis smiled to himself as a small blush appeared on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: What would the chipping name be? Winnis? Yannie? None of those sound quite right.<strong>

**Winnie: **I don't know why I said that; but it's always fun to tease my friends a little. And Yannis is pretty much my best friend here.

**Yannis: **(He rubs his left arm nervously and smiles).

* * *

><p>"I may not be much of an expert on interaction or girls … but I think Winnie might like ya Yannis." Noted Zed.<p>

Yannis looked at Zed as though to say 'seriously'.

"I am being serious if that's what that expression means." Nodded Zed. "She likes you more than the chickens back home like corn … that means a lot."

Yannis blushed at the thought of Winnie liking him.

"Good luck getting kissed by her … I'm not one for that kind of thing, kissing spreads germs!"" Gagged Paul as he sprayed some air freshener.

Yannis silently laughed and made a few gestures to Paul.

"No Yannis, I don't like anyone here in that way; I bet you five bucks I won't have a crush on anyone throughout my time here." Gambled Paul.

Yannis nodded and the two team mates shook hands to seal the bet.

"Why would you make bets on love? It's something to be cherished and enjoyed, not something to be afraid of." Stated Zed.

"… How come you're so knowledgeable?" Asked Paul curiously.

"I'm like Dylan from The Magic Roundabout; I can come up with intelligent things in certain situations." Shrugged Zed.

"You watch The Magic Roundabout?" Chuckled Paul.

"Who doesn't? It's popular." Stated Zed.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: As popular as Earthbound was in the US … not very, it was a big seller in Japan though!<strong>

**Zed: **By popular I mean that me, my ma, my pop and my siblings like it.

**Paul: **Zed seriously needs to get cable. (Zed notices a spider descending from the ceiling). Ah! Germy bug! (Paul runs out of the confessional).

**Yannis: **(He holds up a sign which says 'spiders are not bugs, they are arachnids').

* * *

><p>Alice was sitting against a tree thinking; she was thinking about how she was going to get rid of Bishop, Zed and Opal since she didn't like them. When I say 'she didn't like them' I'm not implying Alice likes anyone, just that she hates those three more than anyone else.<p>

"I wonder how I can make those idiots look bad enough to get them voted off; … maybe I could pretend to cry or possibly guilt people into voting with me; it's worked plenty of times before." Mused Alice in thought.

"Hi Alice!" Said Opal cheerfully as she skipped up.

"What do you want?" Sighed Alice in annoyance.

"I wanted to tell you a joke." Smiled Opal.

"I don't want to hear it." Scowled Alice.

"How did the sea get high?" Asked Opal.

"… With baited breath I await an answer." Said Alice dryly.

"It smoked some seaweed! Hahahahahaha!" Laughed Opal crazily.

"That joke sucked; just go away and flash your undergarments to Zed or something." Shot Alice as she got up to walk away.

"Oh, I'm not wearing any panties." Said Opal casually with a smile.

Alice blinked and sighed.

"Go and put some on you freak!" Screamed Alice in anger as she stormed off.

"I'm not a freak." Said Opal softly before switching back to her hyper attitude. "Ok; see you later A!"

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Freak rhymes with Greek!<strong>

**Alice: **Opal is a danger to normal people; how many mental disorders does she have? I pity the asylum she lives in!

**Opal: **It doesn't matter if one or a few or everyone at school calls me a freak, all that matters is that I like who I am … and I like myself just as much as a tasty bola de neu at Christmas!

* * *

><p>Sasha was playing on her DS while leaning against the communal washrooms. She was playing Mario Kart and was having quite a good time of doing so. She was currently trying to beat her fastest lap time on Rainbow Road which is known as one of the hardest tracks in the game if not the hardest … but for a gaming expert like Sasha it was simply but another track.<p>

"Bower's speed would have been useful here … but he's got such bad cornering that it wouldn't be worth it." Said Sasha to herself; self narration was something that she was rather prone to.

"What game are you playing Sasha?" Asked Eddie as he walked up.

"Mario Kart DS." Replied Sasha. "It's quite a good game and I like that each character has three unique karts they can use … but I think Mario Kart Wii is the best in the series … unfortunately the wii isn't very portable and I doubt there would be a plughole for it on the island."

"True; this is kind of an outdoor experience." Agreed Eddie. "Nevertheless; you could always play on the games in the games room the next time we win."

"If we win again; victory is a very subjective term, it's all about luck and the variables of the challenges." Stated Sasha. "Too bad none of us are muscle men like Oscar … then again; I prefer trim and brainy guys."

"Are you flirting with me?" Asked Eddie with a little amusement.

"If that's how you want to interpret it; I was really just stating an opinion of mine." Replied Sasha as she finished the race and pocketed her DS. "So; what's the torture for today?"

"I'm not sure yet; but there was a fair bit of honey in the mess hall that we could optionally put on our toast, from that I deduce we will either have a cooking challenge or something to do with bees." Stated Eddie.

"I hope it isn't bees; the first time I encountered bees in animal crossing I screamed so loud my parents thought I was having a heart attack." Said Sasha while blushing in embarrassment at the memory.

"Was it that scary?" Asked Eddie in concern.

"Some people say video games can cause trauma; it's actually quite rare that a game can be that horrifying. Usually it's only in 18 rated games … and occasionally kids games." Said Sasha with a look of discomfort.

"What do you mean?" Asked Eddie.

"… Have you ever heard of a game called Earthbound?" Asked Sasha.

"… It rings a bell but I don't remember it." Said Eddie while shaking his head.

"It's an RPG for the SNES; it's the game that Ness from Brawl appeared it." Explained Sasha. "It is known for having a profoundly disturbing final boss … Giygas."

"Isn't that your worst fear?" Asked Eddie.

"Yes; Giygas is … messed up. He, well, 'it', has it all. Creepy battle theme, disturbing appearance … and it talks like a freaking mental patient. Giygas was actually based on a childhood trauma of Shigesato Itoi, when he though he witnessed a rape scene; and to add extra insult to injury, in Giygas's final form the silhouette of an unborn baby appears in him. It is said to be a coincidence … but I doubt it. Seriously; after first seeing Giygas I slept with a night light for two weeks."

Sasha looked a little shaky after explaining that; Eddie gently put a hand on her left shoulder.

"Don't worry Sasha; Giygas is not real, and you are, he won't be able to hurt you." Promised Eddie with a warm smile.

"… Thanks Eddie." Smiled Sasha shyly.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Hands up if you've played Earthbound … or Mother 3. Or both!<strong>

**Sasha: **It's really nice to have somebody nice to talk to about your individual problems and worries; it'd feel silly talking to mum and dad about a monster in a retro video game.

**Eddie: **I wonder if minesweeper counts as a video game. And I have to wonder; how many games has Sasha played in her lifetime? Seriously; some of her favorites are games I haven't eve heard of.

**Kim: **What the #bleep#? Why does that Nigger keep getting close to Eddie? I need him as a ally and she's lousing it up! Well; nothing a little false love, emotional manipulation and possibly blackmail can't solve … the problem is that I don't have anything I can blackmail them with.

**Bishop: **I don't think that Kim likes Sasha much; that's fine by me as I don't like her much either … still, I'd rather pick a verbal fight with Alice since getting her angry is a lot more satisfying and fun.

* * *

><p>Jill sighed as she sat on the ground outside the Loser Cabin; once again she had put up with Nina's bad body odor … in fact, Nina smelled even <em>worse<em> everyday, and trust me, that is really saying something.

"I can't take much more of this; my nose feels so sore." Mumbled Jill while sitting cross legged.

"Salutations Jill; you look as unhappy as a Paladin who did something bad and lost his paladin powers forever and was thus forced to be a fighter." Noted Max as he walked up.

Jill raised an eyebrow at Max's statement.

"What I mean is what's up? You look sad." Simplified Max.

"Quite simply my nose is dying; Nina is refusing to bathe and she ahs admitted it's been over a year since she last took a bath. She doesn't go anywhere near anything that could be used to make her smell better, only things that make her smell worse." Explained Jill. "Seriously, she rolls in mud at least four times a day and dunks her head in the toilet just as many times!"

"She sounds like she smells worse than the food a Black Dragon eats." Noted Max before adding. "Black Dragons eat carrion … carrion means rotting flesh."

"Ew." Flinched Jill. "So; do you have any suggestions on getting rid of the smell?"

"You could cast a Holy Spell." Joked Max.

Jill was stony faced.

"…Alternatively you could hang some pine scented fresheners around the room; that way Nina won't even come in. Harsh … but effective nonetheless." Suggested Max. "I'll get the fresheners off Paul if you want."

"… Thank you very much Max; I appreciate your assistance." Smiled Jill sweetly. "I seriously owe you one."

"It's funny you should mention that because I have something I'd like to ask." Began Max.

"If it's to ask for my bra like Cody did to Gwen you can forget it." Said Jill snarkerly but playfully.

"Actually; I was hoping you would join me and the guys for a game of dungeons and dragons tomorrow." Explained Max. "I think you'll like it."

"Why did I have to say I owed you one?" Sighed Jill in amusement before nodding. "Ok Max; I'll play this dungeons and demons game with you."

"Dungeons and dragons." Corrected Max.

"Whatever; sure, I'll give it a go … but don't expect me to become addicted." Stated Jill.

"Wasn't going to." Replied Max.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Dungeons and Dragons … when you play this you know you are a nerd!<strong>

**Max: **Awesome! I'll get to play D&D with a girl! … That's a first. Girls at school don't really say much to me besides 'Scram Loser'.

**Jill: **Sometimes I'm just too generous; hopefully it'll be fun, but I'm not really too sure.

**VayVay: **When I was a little girl I always wanted to meet a dragon; they are apparently as intelligent as a genetically altered brain of mind flowers and all that doo dah.

* * *

><p>Tabitha was sitting with her knees drawn up on the beach looking depressed and thinking about something. Rheneas was standing a distance away watching her and wondering how he was going to approach her.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Rhenabitha? Is that a good shipping name?<strong>

**Rheneas: **I may look like a real and a tough street smart guy … but when it comes to girls I really don't know that much. I guess I'll just wing it. Tabitha sure looks upset, I wonder what's troubling her.

* * *

><p>Tabitha let out a sad sigh as she thought about what would happen when she returned home to her family's mansion. A home was supposed to be somewhere you could feel safe … for Tabitha that wasn't exactly the case…<p>

"I wonder how bad it will be this time." Mumbled Tabitha slightly shakily.

"Hey Tabitha, how's it going?" Asked Rheneas as he walked up.

"Eep!" Jumped Tabitha before seeing who it was. "Oh, it just you Rheneas."

"Were you expecting someone else?" Asked Rheneas.

"Not really, its just that pretty much everyone hates me so I have to be on alert in case they try and attack me." Explained Tabitha with a fearful expression.

"I don't hate you." Stated Rheneas.

"I don't see why." Mumbled Tabitha. "What I did last season was horrible; to be honest I deserve all the hatred I'm getting."

"That's not to say you cannot make things right." Smiled Rheneas as he sat down next to Tabitha. "A truthful apology goes a long way."

"I tried that with Uzuri yesterday … she … didn't except it." Said Tabitha while thinking back to yesterday.

"Yeah … I heard you crying in the confessional; I never really took you as the kind to cry. You seemed so emotionally strong, calm and collected last season, very sure of yourself."

"Well, that was before…" Tabitha trailed off as though she had stopped herself from saying something.

"Something on your mind?" Asked Rheneas gently. "Anything I can do to help?"

"Rheneas; listen … I appreciate that you don't hate me and that you want to help me out … but I'm not worth the effort, I don't want people hating you because of a terrible smear on society like me." Said Tabitha as tears began to appear in her eyes. "You can have much better friends than me; and after last season there probably isn't a single person who doesn't want me dead, trust me, I know."

Tabitha got to her feet and quickly left while looking like she was close to tears. Rheneas sat in silence for a few moments and gained a worried expression.

"Something is troubling Tabitha and it's not anything good … what has caused her to be like this?" Asked Rheneas out loud. "Poor girl; if I could help her I would do so in a heartbeat."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: What's troubling Tabitha?<strong>

**Rheneas: **Tabitha wasn't like this last season … something big and bad must have happened between seasons. I wonder how I can help her … maybe I should give her some space for now; but if Kasimar tries to harass her I'll break him like that cabinet I tripped into.

**Tabitha: **(She seems to be crying into her hands). I wish *sob* I was dead…

* * *

><p>A while later the twenty one campers were in the mess hall conversing with their team mates. Breakfast was just about over and soon it would be time for the challenge.<p>

"What do you guys think the challenge will be today?" Asked Ulric while drinking some orange juice. "I'm hoping for something else to do with art; we did pretty good yesterday."

"First place is always good, and my always I pretty much mean one time." Giggled VayVay while juggling a few spoons.

"Hey VayVay?" Asked Paul.

"You rang me on the telephone." Said VayVay to show she was listening.

"Where did you learn to juggle? Inquired Paul.

"Oh; my Auntie Ker taught me how; she's was a clown you see." Explained VayVay. "And she always told the funniest stories like the one about the car that enjoyed French Vanilla flavored gasoline."

"… Now I see where you get it." Chuckled Ulric.

"You mean my loopy personality? Life is like a pineapple upside down cake, it wouldn't make any sense if it was the right way up." Pointed out VayVay logically.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Does that count as Insane Troll Logic?<strong>

**Winnie: **VayVay is funny!

**Ulric: **VayVay is very interesting; part of me wonders if what she's saying is an act or not. Either way I feel that we're lucky to have her on the team.

**VayVay: **I wonder is there are any words that rhyme with drumsticks; they are like the swords of the music world.

* * *

><p>"So; we've voted off both Fripp and Lankston, they were kinda useless anyway so it's no big deal. Still; we're at a disadvantage." Stated Jill.<p>

"Jill's right; we've got the fewest members of all the teams. If not for Team Savannah getting two additional members we'd be in less of a pickle." Agreed Imanda. "But I might get my 'become an underdog' badge thanks to this."

"Is there a badge for rolling in mud?" Asked Nina. "I could help you get that one if you like."

"No thank you; I'd rather not get dirty unless it's necessary, like for a challenge." Denied Imanda politely.

"Suit yourself." Shrugged Nina as she sniffed her armpit. "Boy; my pits sure are getting hairy and smelly."

"I don't suppose you use deodorant." Asked Donny dryly.

"Nope!" Laughed Nina.

"… That is not surprising in the least." Stated Donny. "You smelly worse than the dead rat the janitor found in the schools septic tank."

"I won't ask." Gagged Rheneas.

"Me neither." Agreed Max.

"So … any idea on what the challenge will be?"! Asked Rheneas. "Personally I hope it involves fire … but since we've already had a fire challenge I doubt that will be the case."

"If it's a boxing challenge then I'm game." Said Donny while pounding his fists together.

"You're funny." Giggled Nina. "Oh, hang on."

Nina let out a loud fart which made her team mates gag.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: I hope for a challenge where people will confess in me!<strong>

**Nina: **I wonder if the challenge involves skunks; I'd love to get sprayed by one!

**Donny: **Ok; I am so voting for Nina if we lose.

**Jill: **… Now do you see what I've got to put up with at night?

**Imanda: **Nina officially earns the 'let out a loud antisocial fart' badge.

* * *

><p>"I find Raven's cooking to be of an inadequate standard." Stated Bishop as he swallowed his fried eggs. "Then again; I would expect nothing more from a poor person."<p>

"I wouldn't recommend saying that; Gary might hear you, and we know that he is protective of Raven." Cautioned Eddie.

"… Point taken." Said Bishop. "Still; I do not fear Gary, only the pain he would dish out."

"I bet being beaten up by a so called 'poor person' would be pretty humiliating." Giggled Cherry.

"Shut it." Growled Bishop.

"She's right though, and besides, you're a pretty unlikable person." Sneered Alice.

"Rather be unlikable than as hatable as Jasper Batt Jr." Replied Bishop.

Sasha looked wide eyed.

"Oh man, he did _not_ just say that." Eeped Sasha. "Jasper Batt Jr is the most hatable character in video gaming."

"Video games are pointless and stupid; that insult means little to me." Stated Alice.

"That makes it one of the only things that doesn't set you off." Chuckled Bishop.

"Good one Bishop." Smiled Kim.

"No problem m'lady." Replied Bishop politely.

"I didn't really understand the insult." Said Zed as he scratched his head.

"Don't worry; you'll learn." Said Opal from her seat next to Bishop while balancing a spoon on her nose. "Wheeee! I'm a walrus!"

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: The game is called No More Heroes … but <em>technically<em> Travis is a hero ... sorta.**

**Kim: **My team is full of brain dead cripples … at least we don't have any fags or gypsies on the team.

**Bishop: **Any day now Alice is going to explode; after she's voted off I'll win the hearts and minds of these pathetic saps. If I got a dollar for every time I was awesome I'd be even richer than the stupid Queen on England.

**Cherry: **Bishop is such a Grumpy Gus!

* * *

><p>"Good morning everyone; are you ready for your next challenge?" Asked Spider as he and Quana walked into the Mess Hall.<p>

"I'm so ready that I'd be ready even if I wasn't ready!" Declared Opal.

"I'd be ready even if that made sense." Giggled Sasha.

"Glad to hear it; today's challenge is going to be potentially dangerous … but you'll be fine as long as she wear the protective gear." Assured Quana. "Let's get to it everyone!"

Everyone followed Spider and Quana out of the mess to their next challenge; everyone was wondering what it would be and were also hoping it wouldn't be as bad as Chris's dangerous challenges.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Chris is a dick!<strong>

**Eddie: **Now we're going to see if my hunch for this challenge was right.

* * *

><p>The campers stared at the challenge set up that was standing a safe distance away; several bee hives (the white box ones you'd possibly find in a farm orchard) were set up in 10 columns of ten. Three tables were set up; each had the logo of one of the team on a flag as well as a large number of empty jars.<p>

"Well guys; what do you think?" Asked Spider.

"… There are so many bee puns I could make, but I will refrain from making them and spare you the groaning." Stated Cherry.

"I wouldn't have minded hearing them dudette." Smiled Tyson.

"Ok, first of all … are any of you allergic to bee stings?" Asked Spider.

Everyone was silent since nobody had an allergy to the stings.

"Good; it's unlikely that you will get stung, but it is just a precaution." Explained Spider. "Now; today's challenge was thought up by last season's competitor Yessica. You will be wearing protective bee keeping suits and harvesting honey from the bee hives. You will then fill the empty jars with the honey. Whichever team fills the most jars when time is up will be the winners. Any questions?"

"Err, yeah. Is this challenge safe?" Asked Kim nervously.

"It will be as long as you don't take off your protective gear," Assured Quana before flinching. "Nakia took off her head gear because it was 'bad for her hair' or something even though she's still bald … you can probably guess what happened."

"She deserves whatever she got, after last season I think a load of be stings is exactly what her karma owes her." Said Ulric with a smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Black and yellow or yellow and black?<strong>

**Ulric: **Who would be stupid enough to take off protective gear when in the middle of a swarm of friggin bees … Obviously Nakia is.

* * *

><p>Nakia lay in agony on a bed in the medical tent covered in bee stings and looking not only in pain but also murderous.<p>

"One of these days I am going to _kill_ Spider." Snarled Nakia as Chef applied some lotion to her stings.

"Yeah, whatever. You said that last season and we all saw how that ended up. You lost all of your hair." Smirked Chef Hatchet.

"Shut up!" Whined Nakia before wailing. "Owwwwwwwwwwww!"

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Buzz, buzz, buzz!<strong>

**Chef: **Bee stings ain't so bad; pain doesn't hurt _that_ much.

* * *

><p>"Anyway; you all know the rules so let's get this challenge started." Said Quana with a clap of her hands. "Before we begin you'll need to get suited up in the correct equipment. Lavender will help get you your individual suits."<p>

"Follow me everyone." Said Lavender as she walked up and gestured for the campers to follow her.

"So that's why they asked for our measurements." Muttered Donny.

As the twenty one campers left to get suited up Spider and Quana looked at each other.

"I wonder how this challenge will end up; I sure hope nobody gets stung." Said Quana.

"If they don't take off their suits they'll be fine my Hispanic Beauty." Assured Spider while giving Quana a peck on the cheek which made her blush. "I wonder how much honey we'll get."

"I don't know; buy you are far sweeter than any amount of it." Flirted Quana. "So; who will buzz and who will be fuzz? Will anybody get stung? Will we hear any bee jokes? And who will be the sixth person voted off? Find out when we return to Total Drama Letterama!"

* * *

><p>I'm really surprised that nobody else thought of bee keeping as a challenge; it just seems perfect for a Total Drama challenge. If Gareth from Tween Tour were hear this would be easy for him as he could control the bees … but how will our twenty one campers fair? Hopefully not too badly because they don't want to end up like Nakia! Stay tuned!<p> 


	15. Day 7, Part 2: Bee mine

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Total Drama or any of its related seasons. They belong to Teletoon and Cartoon Network. The alphabet theme isn't mine and is property of Frank15. The 52 OC's in this story however are mine so do not steal them.

**The Warning: **This chapter contains many lame bee puns, emotional manipulation, gross humor, mud, honey, a bee sting, yelling, arguing and some shout outs. You have been warned!

**Note: **Guess what guys? I got nominated for an award a while back for my book. The award is called the 'Achievement of the year award'. Sixty people were nominated … I came second! I have no disappointment in losing since the winner was a girl who did sixty marathons in sixty days. A wise monk once said 'a life without failure is a life without experience' and I know his advice to be true. Try your best at whatever you do and take losing as something to be proud of for you tried your best and you may go even further next time.

Honey, I'm home!

* * *

><p>Dedicated to Dotty- 2010-2012<p>

* * *

><p>"Spider and Quana have some sheer nerve for making me dress in this appalling outfit and act like a dirt poor peasant." Glowered Bishop.<p>

"It could be worse; the outfits could be bright pink." Joked Cherry.

"Not funny." Said Bishop flatly.

Team Mongolia, along with everyone on the other two teams, were wearing protective bee keeper suits to help shield them from the bees. And as we all know (unless you haven't been stung) bee stings hurt a lot.

"Don't worry Bishop the Vespa's won't hurt you." Smiled Opal. "Just dance and they'll leave you be."

"What on earth is a Vespa?" Blinked Bishop.

"It's Catalan for bee." Stated Opal.

"C'mon guys; this won't be such a hard challenge, we've just gotta collect some honey. We're in the protective suits so we're completely safe." Said Eddie while gazing at the hives.

"Eddie's right; we've gotta collect that sweet honey … though I think Eddie is sweeter than any of that golden sugary goo." Flirted Kim with a purr.

"Heh, yeah." Said Eddie nervously while adjusting his sunglasses.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Can you flirt without a shirt?<strong>

**Kim: **(She cups her breasts). With these beauties I can get any guy to do _anything_ I want him too.

**Sasha: **Kim sure can get a guys attention … why did I have to be cursed with B cups?

* * *

><p>"So Alice; what should we do?" Asked Bishop dryly.<p>

"What? I'm not the leader." Stated Alice.

"Why not? Surely you can do anything like you repeatedly claim." Said Bishop in mock surprise.

"Not when it involves me being at risk." Replied Alice. "You can lead."

"Oh, I don't know, you do always tell us we are useless … how could we possibly do better than you?" Replied Bishop while inwardly feeling sadistic delight.

"I'm not doing it." Said Alice with crossed arms. "I'm not even doing this challenge _perio_d! It's insane!"

"It's not that bad' don't doubt it till you try it. Like Lipton Ice Tea … I've never forgotten that advert." Said Sasha.

"C'mon guys; I can't do this challenge myself." Said Zed as he walked up holding two full jars of honey and placed them on Team Mongolia's table.

"… How did you do that?" Blinked Alice.

"Be Keeping ain't that hard; my Uncle Phillip has bees on his farm and he taught me how to handle them when me and my folks visited him." Explained Zed.

"Zed's got the right idea! Let's go cuddle some Vespa's and put their honey is jars!" Cheered Opal as she ran towards the nearest hive.

"Come on Alice; this challenge might be fun." Smiled Cherry.

"… You people are completely insane." Frowned Alice sourly.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Crazy is as crazy does!<strong>

**Alice: **And to think I thought only Opal was insane; my team mates are completely deranged!

**Eddie: **Alice is starting to annoy me a little bit.

**Cherry: **Alice is about as much fun as a car that has a top speed of two miles per hour … not very fun.

* * *

><p>"Well guys … looks like we're going to be looking like space men for a little while." Joked Max.<p>

"Good one Max." Laughed Nina as she picked her nose.

"Nina; you need to take a bath! Even the bees hate your stench!" Said Jill in exasperation while pointing to a few bees nearby that were clutching their noses with their antennae.

"But maybe that'll give us an advantage in the challenge." Pointed out Rheneas. "Nina can stop the bees from bothering us."

"Or she could just end up angering them and making us feel like pin cushions as a consequence." Stated Donny. "You can work something out, I'm going in!"

Donny grabbed two jars and approached one of the hives and began to gather honey into the jars. His custom made small bee keeper suit gave him perfect one hundred percent protection from the buzzing insects.

"It just so happens that I've got my bee keeping badge, I think that this is a challenge I could provide some good assistance in." Smiled Imanda as she picked up some jars and then went to help Donny gather honey.

"Well; they've got the right idea." Stated Jill.

"Cool! A mud puddle!" Cheered Nina as she dived into a nearby puddle of mud and began to wallow in it and get filthy.

"… Business as usual." Said Rheneas dryly to which Jill could only nod in agreement.

"By the power of Lawful Good! She stinks just as much as a rotting zombie ju-ju." Noted Max in disgust.

"I don't know what a ju-ju is but if it's something smelly then I agree." Said Jill as she and Rheneas headed over to the bee hives to start harvesting some tasty honey.

Max picked up an empty jar.

"Heh, a +1 jar of swarmer honey harvesting." Joked Max to himself though he doubted that anyone besides himself would get it.

"Hey Max! Wanna come and have a mud have?" Asked Nina while rolling in the filthy mud pit.

"I'll pass." Stated Max. "And we could use your help in the challenge you know."

"I'll help once I've gotten dirty enough." Assured Nina before she let out a fart which made the mud around her bubble a little.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Double bubble, it's nothing but trouble!<strong>

**Max: **I sometimes have to wonder if Nina cares more about getting covered in mud than she does about the million dollars.

**Jill: **I wonder if Nina is a mutated germ hence her love for filth and grime.

**Nina: **(She is burping the alphabet).

* * *

><p>"So Donny; what do you think of this challenge?" Asked Imanda as she filled a jar with honey from one of the hives.<p>

"It's creative; but you know what the worst of it is?" Asked Donny.

"No, what is it?" Asked Imanda curiously.

"… I can't even reach the top parts of the hives! Gaaaah!" Fumed Donny in irritation.

"If you like I could lift you up." Offered Imanda.

"No thanks; the last time somebody helped me reach something I ended up stuck in a tree for an hour." Said Donny with a frown. "Seriously; Xyly is as strong as Chuck Norris."

"You can't beat Chuck Norris." Agreed Imanda.

"Yeah, that kinda goes without saying." Agreed Donny as he filled a second jar with honey.

"These bees are kinda getting in the way." Said Rheneas as he walked back towards the table carrying three jars full of honey. "I know they can't sting me due to my outfit, but they don't half fly right where you don't want them to."

"Hey Rheneas, why do bees hum?" Asked Imanda suddenly.

"I'm not sure, why?" Replied Rheneas.

"They hum because they've forgotten the words!" Joked Imanda with a giggle.

"Ok, I will admit that was a good joke. Still; I've heard better." Stated Rheneas.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: What does a Queen Bee do if she burps? … She issues a Royal Pardon! Hahahahaha!<strong>

**Rheneas: **I expect there will be a lot of puns about bees being told for the rest of the challenge.

**Donny:** (He shrugs).Eh, it's all good. As long as no jokes about Snow White are told I can live with it.

**Imanda: **There's actually a badge for telling jokes about animals … it was the very first badge I earned so it is both meaningful and nostalgic to me.

**Tabitha:** (She looks nervous).Thank goodness I wasn't involved in this challenge, I hate bees. (Tabitha shivers). Still; they are actually my second biggest fear. (Tabitha shakes at the mere thought of her true worst fear).

* * *

><p>"I don't suppose any of us are any good at bee charming." Asked Ulric. "Only that the bees are probably going to get in the way."<p>

"What's the problem? We're protected from their owie wowey stings." Pointed out VayVay.

"True; but they're still going to buzz everywhere … and I doubt that they will willingly let us have their honey." Explained Ulric.

"Xyly wouldn't know the first thing about bees." Said Xyly apologetically.

"I'm more of a kitty cat person." Agreed Winnie.

"Hey dudes, maybe I could, you know, play some totally gnarly rockin out tunes to distract the bees. I hear that bees like music." Offered Tyson as he took out Sharon the guitar.

"I don't know, it might make the bees angry … what do you think Yannis?" Asked Paul to his best friend.

Yannis gave some hand motions and a confident nod.

"Yannis says that it's worth a try." Translated Paul. "But he suggests not playing the Gummy Bear Song."

"Cha; who on earth would like that rubbish?" Agreed Tyson with a rapid nod.

"Not me; it makes my ears throw up it's that bad." Shuddered Winnie.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: The author also DESPISES that terrible song.<strong>

**Winnie: **Gummi bears are yummy. Songs are fun. But those two things should be kept as far away from each other as is humanely possible … or you get the awful mess known as the Gummi Bear Song. My kitties are kinda afraid of it.

**Tyson: **There are some songs I would never ever, ever, EVER play … the Gummi Bear Song is one of those songs. It can only be described by the _**worst**_ word in the entire English language … uncool.

* * *

><p>"Ok then; has everyone got their jars ready?" Asked Paul.<p>

"We're ready to commence with the golden syrup scooping." Nodded VayVay while holding a couple of jars.

"Ok then, ready Tyson?" Asked Ulric while getting ready to run at the hives.

"Totally; let's get rocking!" Cheered Tyson as he began to rock out on 'Sharon' like a pro.

After a few seconds of musical rock and roll the bees started to fly around in a more carefree way and sort of bop in time with the rhythm while flying towards Tyson and lazily hovering about.

"Ok dudes; let's get it on! I'll rock out for as long as you need; my record is eight hours." Grinned Tyson.

"… That's actually quite impressive." Said Ulric with an impressed nod as he quickly opened one of the hives and began to harvest some honey.

"On one hand I love the taste of honey; on the other hand it's sticky and I hate sticky and gooey things … they make such a mess." Gulped Paul as he gingerly filled up a jar by another hive.

"Mess is an opinionated term; what one person deems as a mess another might deem to be ideal living conditions … and some simply don't care. My room is a bit messy; it's full of flowers." Smiled VayVay as she easily filled up two jars while looking up at the clouds.

"She makes it look so easy." Said Paul.

Yannis nodded in agreement and made some hand motions.

"I don't think her being a hippie has much to do with her skill." Stated Paul.

Yannis made a few more hand motions.

"Maybe so, but I like to count my eggs after they hatch … and also after they have been sterilized and decontaminated." Shivered Paul at the thought of germs.

"Xyly likes her eggs to be boiled." Said Xyly as she quickly ran back to Team Savannah's table with four jars of honey. "However, I hate poached eggs."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: What do you call a bee that always drops the ball? … A Fumble Bee!<strong>

**Xyly: **Xyly is not just muscular because she works out a lot; I also eat a lot of eggs … that and beef jerky.

**Ulric: **I'm in agreement with Xyly, poached eggs suck … still; I like any _other_ type of egg.

**Yannis: **(He makes a few violent gestures with his hands possibly suggesting he likes his eggs to be scrambled).

**Paul: **Back home I always wash the dishes; mum and dad don't mind … but they don't let me wash them five times. I'm only trying to get rid of the nasty, dirty, grimy germs. … It makes sense, honest.

* * *

><p>"Ow!" Wailed Bishop.<p>

"What is it?" Asked Eddie as he harvested some honey.

"This #bleep# bee just stung me! It ahs some sheer nerve and audacity and if it were a human I would have it sued and made homeless!" Growled Bishop as he held the finger that had been stung. "How did it sting me through this peasant outfit anyway?"

"Maybe there was a hole in it." Stated Eddie.

"Well you can count me out of this challenge; you'll have to win without me." Fumed Bishop.

"If you quit the challenge then you'll be the one voted off if we lose." Promised Alice as she walked up.

"Well I've actually done _something_; you've just been watching us the whole time and simply tell us to hurry up. I'm more of an asset than you." Replied Bishop with a smirk. "I would think you'd be a prime candidate for elimination."

"You can't vote me off; this team would be nothing if you didn't have me. I am irreplaceable!" Scowled Alice. "Voting me off would be the worst thing you could possibly do!"

"I wouldn't mind voting you off really; you aren't that nice." Stated Eddie. "All you really do is throw a fit when something doesn't go your way."

"… You're going down." Said Alice in a deadly whisper as she stalked off with her hands balled into fists.

Eddie and Bishop exchanged a glance.

"And people wonder why I despise that wretch." Stated Bishop.

"I don't despise her, I just find her to be a little bit of a bully at times." Replied Eddie as he went back to filling his jar with honey.

"I agree; she's kind of self centered." Agreed Sasha as she walked up holding an armful of filled jars of honey. "Can I get a hand with these?"

"Pass; I don't help poor people." Stated Bishop rudely.

"No problem; I'll help." Smiled Eddie as he took a few of Sasha's jars.

"Thank you Eddie; I appreciate the help." Smiled Sasha.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Honey, I'm home!<strong>

**Alice: **Ok, first Opal, then Bishop, then Zed and then Eddie. It's like all the team besides me is deadweight.

**Bishop: **Alice is right, she is irreplaceable … where would we find somebody else so whiny and bratty?

**Eddie: **Alice sure has a temper … I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of it.

**Sasha: **Eddie is really sweet … Bishop on the other hand is such a no good poshy!

* * *

><p>"Do any of you guys want to hear a joke about bees?" Asked Cherry.<p>

"Ok." Nodded Zed while Kim simply shrugged.

"Sounds fun, don't leave us in suspense!" Grinned Opal.

"What do you call a bee that doesn't cost anything?" Asked Cherry.

"I don't know; what _do_ you call a bee that doesn't cost anything?" Asked Zed curiously.

"A freebee!" Laughed Cherry.

"Good one! Hahahahahahaha!" Laughed Opal insanely.

"Not bad." Smiled Zed.

Kim pretended to laugh while she inwardly groaned in great annoyance.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: What's a bee's favorite police movie? ... Hot Buzz!<strong>

**Kim: **Cherry is retarded; seriously, I'm hoping that she dies by crashing her car, flying through the windshield and smashing her skull. That ladies and gentlemen is what we call irony.

**Zed: **Cherry's funny … but personally I'd say Opal is the funniest. Something about that wild girl just makes me smile.

**Opal: **I've got a joke! How did the sea get high? … It smoked some sea weed! Hahahahahaha!

* * *

><p>"You're doing really good at this Zed; you're like a jack of all trades!" Beamed Opal.<p>

"Actually my name's Zed; Zed Yenner." Reminded Zed.

"It was a saying; it means you can do anything." Explained Cherry.

"Oh, thank you very much Opal … but I can't d everything. I'm hopeless at archery." Said Zed modestly. "But I am mighty skilled with a shotgun."

"Can you teach me how to use it?" Asked Opal hopefully with puppy dog eyes.

"Sure, I don't see why not." Smiled Zed.

"That … might be a bad idea." Said Kim. "Opal is a little bit … loopy. Do you really think it's a good idea for her to learn how to use a gun?"

"We won't know 'til we try." Reasoned Zed.

"I still think it's a bad idea." Mumbled Kim.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: As bad as electro shock undergarments?<strong>

**Kim: **I couldn't care less if anyone else gets shot; if they die I have less opposition. Still, I would quite prefer not getting shot myself. My personal safety is a bit higher on my list than that of everyone else.

* * *

><p>"Yay! That's another jar filled!" Grinned Opal as she skipped back to the Team's table to put the full jar with the others that had also been filled.<p>

"I wonder if we'll get to eat any of the honey." Pondered Zed. "It goes mighty fine on a sandwich."

"I prefer ketchup sandwiches; they taste so good." Said Cherry while smiling at the thought of her favorite snack food.

"I've always wondered; what's the difference between ketchup and katsup?" Asked Zed.

"There isn't really a difference; they're just different brands." Explained Cherry as she harvested some more honey. "Bingo Wingo! Another jar down and only a Ferrari knows how many more to go."

"Hopefully we can keep up our winning streak; I wouldn't like to vote any of you guys of." Lied Kim in a purposefully 'woe is me' tone.

"Don't worry partner; I think we've got a good chance at winning this here challenge." Assured Zed.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Bee careful!<strong>

**Zed: **I wonder who I should vote for if we lose; I don't really mind anyone on the team … though Alice is pretty bossy and Bishop's a bit stuck up. But nobody's perfect.

**Cherry: **I wonder if Tyson would be up for a honey chugging contest later. It'd be as fun as a barrel full of car parts!

* * *

><p>"Buzz off you bloody bees! Gah!" Yelled Donny as he tried to swat away the bees buzzing around him. He was in no danger of being stung but the honey making insects were still a little irritating.<p>

"Too bad you can't turn bees like you can undead." Chuckled Max.

"Is that another D&D joke?" Asked Donny.

"Yes it is; D&D is the pinnacle of human advancement in table top role playing games." Stated Max. "I'm quite looking forward to our game tonight."

"As long as I get to play as a Halfling then I'm game." Shrugged Donny. "Still, just because I've agreed to play does not mean I'm a nerd."

"Nothing wrong with being a nerd; I've known I'm a nerd ever since first grade when I bought my Senior Fusion trading cards to show and tell." Replied Max. "Besides; nerds are the true power in this world. We're the ones who make all the technologies in the world such as cell phones, video games and cake."

"Cake isn't exactly a technology you know." Said Donny.

"… Ok, maybe it's not. Still, my point stands that nerdiness is a beautiful thing."

"Do doctors count as nerds?" Asked Donny.

"Sometimes, why?" Inquired Max.

"Because I was wondering how much longer it will be until there is a cure for dwarfism." Explained Donny with a hopeful look.

"Sorry Donny; but I'm not sure if a cure for it is possible." Said Max apologetically.

"… Aw shit." Muttered Donny. "Seriously; I'm growing weary of the constant Snow White jokes I get all the friggin time back home."

"I'm guessing you don't like the 'BRG' either then." Asked Max hesitantly.

"Do not even mention that god forsaken book in my presence." Said Donny calmly. "Seeing that book is like getting hit in the crotch with a sledgehammer wielded by Chuck Norris."

"Yikes, we all know Chuck Norris is the strongest guy in the world." Gulped Max.

"And then some." Stated Donny.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: I'm a queen bee! Or should it be King Bee?<strong>

**Donny: **My favorite book is Lord of the Rings … though I'm also a big fan of the Hobbit as well. I hate it when little guys are swept aside. Gah!

**Max: **If Donny hates the BFG it's probably in my best interests to not include any giants in tonight's game of dungeons and dragons.

**Eddie: **I wonder which is better; Warhammer or D&D. It's like asking someone if they prefer Pepsi or Coke despite the fact they are practically the exact same drink. Tough question.

* * *

><p>"How are you holding up Jill?" Asked Rheneas as he scraped some sticky gooey honey into a jar.<p>

"So far so good; this challenge almost seems like it would be a good Mario Party mini game." Said Jill. "Still; it would be nice if Nina actually bothered to help us."

Rheneas and Jill glanced over at Nina who was smearing honey onto her already mud covered bee keeper outfit.

"Tell you what; I'll vote for Nina if we lose." Offered Rheneas. "All I ask in return is that you don't vote for me."

"I wouldn't vote for you so no worries there; you're one of our strongest players." Replied Jill.

"Then it's settled." Nodded Rheneas as he and Jill shook hands to seal the deal. "And you know; I have to say that it's ironic we have a bee challenge yet Xaria is nowhere in sight. You remember last season right?"

"I sure do; I loved it in the Mega Man challenge when she dressed as Bee Man and stung the crap out of Kasimar." Giggled Jill at the funny and awesome memory.

"I seriously do not like that guy; it's beyond me how he lasted as long as he did." Said Rheneas.

"He could have been gone in the final nine had Tabitha not tampered with the votes." Pointed out Jill.

"… Yeah, that's true." Agreed Rheneas as he thought back to his conversation with Tabitha earlier that day.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: How does a Queen Bee get around the hive? … She's 'throne'!<strong>

**Rheneas: **I have to wonder why Tabitha wanted to save Kasimar in that episode; was possibly winning the game with putting up with that sociopath? And lately Tabitha is in an emotional state. I wish I could help her … but I'm no expert with girls, quite the opposite.

**Jill: **It was a shame that Quana got voted off; she was one of my favorites. My favorite was Raven in case you were wondering.

* * *

><p>"Hey Nina; how many jars have you filled up so far?" Asked Rheneas.<p>

"Seven." Replied Nina as she submerged her gloved hands into the honey.

"Seven jars of honey? That's …. Actually pretty impressive." Said Rheneas in surprise.

"Oh, no, they aren't filled with honey … they're filled with mud!" Grinned Nina. "Because what could be better than filthy dirty mud?"

"Gee, I dunno." Said Jill highly sarcastically. "How about honey so that we can actually win?"

"But I love getting filthy." Reasoned Nina.

"Yeah, and I like pink but I'm not filling the jars with strawberry milkshake; get harvesting the honey because I can say with no uncertainty you will be voted off if we lose." Promised Jill.

In response Nina threw a handful of mud at Jill's face; though it didn't hit Jill's skin due to the bee keeper 'helmet' it still angered Jill.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Muddy buddy!<strong>

**Jill: **(She looks rather angry but is still managing to remain calm). Oh _bravo_ Nina; you threw mud. What a _mature_ and _powerfu_l way of getting your point across. Phfft, beatnik!

**Nina: **I get the feeling that Jill doesn't like me. Oh well; she's to clean to be taken seriously. Besides; what fun is life without spending time rolling in manure?

**Imanda: **I could tell that Jill wanted to throttle Nina … I admire her ability to keep calm. The last thing we need is somebody else getting strangled; you all saw what Donny did to Fripp yesterday ... unless of course you missed the episode in which case you probably didn't see it. Well, let me tell you … it wasn't pretty.

* * *

><p>Jill quickly left to clean off the visor of the bee keeper suit and Rheneas watched her as she left.<p>

"I have a feeling that Jill is scary when she's angry." Mused Rheneas. "This is like when Batman finally cornered the Joker in The Dark Night."

"Are you a fan of comic books?" Asked Imanda as she walked up with four full jars of yummy honey.

"Well … yes, I am. I love everything about them. The evil villains, the hero's, the plots … Wonder Woman…" Trailed off Rheneas.

"Do you like Wonder Woman?" Teased Imanda.

"What? No! She's fictional, and besides, I like." Rheneas quickly stopped himself before he said the name of his crush.

"Who were you going to say?" Asked Imanda.

"Err … hang on, I think I left our cabin on fire, see ya!" Said Rheneas quickly as he bolted off.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Well … that was a pretty lame excuse.<strong>

**Rheneas: **I left the cabin on fire? … Seriously? Gee, I sure suck at making excuses under pressure don't I?

**Imanda: **I wonder who Rheneas was going to say. Well; it's not really my business; I'm not interesting in earning my 'who inviting you into this conversation' badge at the moment.

* * *

><p>Tyson was still rocking out on 'Sharon' and the bees were in a complete trance. In a way it was like that episode of SpongeBob Squarepants where he takes home a jellyfish only for there to be an entire swarm of them by morning and the problem is solved through music … if not, well, you still get the idea.<p>

"How come you are so good on the electric guitar?" Asked Xyly. "Xyly is talentless at musical instruments."

"I've just been doing it since I was five." Replied Tyson. "It takes hard work, perseverance … and hard work."

"You said hard work twice." Stated Xyly.

"I know; that's because it takes as much hard work as perseverance." Explained Tyson.

"Kinda like back to the future." Agreed VayVay as she walked by carrying a few full jars of honey. "Though if you think about it it's really more like forward to the past ... though nobody ever goes forward in time travel. Such is life, like a bowl of lucky charms."

"Man; I'm glad we have VayVay on the team." Grinned Tyson as he continued rocking on Sharon the electric guitar. "I have a great time deciphering her wisdom and metaphors."

"Xyly tries but only ends up very confused." Stated Xyly.

"It's all about interpretation, same thing with music dudette." Replied Tyson.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Bee-vis and Butthead!<strong>

**Xyly: **Xyly considers VayVay to be a good friend, but sometimes she seems a few boats short of a Viking fleet. Then again, she did help get rid of Quarla so Xyly can't complain.

**VayVay: **Sometimes I wonder where dreams go once we've had them; it keeps me up at night sometimes. Other times I am kept up by the disco club at the bottom of the street.

**Tyson: **It's nice to know that my music is so rad that even insects like it. That's pretty kinda totally awesome!

* * *

><p>"I have to say that this challenge is a lot easier than I was expecting; if Chris were still the host I doubt he would have given us any protective gear." Said Ulric while scooping some honey into the jar.<p>

"I don't like this challenge; much, there are too many germs." Said Paul as he tried to fill a jar. "Then again, honey keeps for ages due to it not being effected by bacteria very much ... still, I don't like sticky stuff."

"But honey's great … if you don't mind me asking you Paul, why are you so afraid if germs?" Inquired Ulric curiously. "It doesn't seem like you've always been this way."

Paul had a look of emotional pain appear on his face for a fraction of a second.

"Sorry Ulric … but I'd rather not get into why. It's a difficult subject." Said Paul nervously.

"Understood." Nodded Ulric. "You don't have to say anything if you don't want to."

"Thanks for understanding; it's not easy being a germaphobe, it's actually quite dif-."

SPLAT!

A clump of dirty mud was thrown at Paula and splattered on the visor of his bee keeper headgear. Paul kept his cool for exactly 0.00000000000000000001 seconds before panicking.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaarrrgh! Germs! Mud! Filth! Grime! Get it off me! Heeeeeeeeelp!" Screamed Paul as he began to run in circles in panic of the germs that were almost touching him.

"Calm down Paul; they aren't going to hurt you!" Said Ulric in an attempt to calm his friend.

It didn't work; after a few more seconds of screaming and panicking Paul collapsed to the ground hunched up and shaking backwards and forwards.

"Quarantine. Quarantine. Quarantine." Said Paul in his catatonic state.

Ulric looked to where the mud had been thrown from and saw Nina; she looked a complete dirty mess even though her bee keeper outfit was brand new.

"I told him I'd get him dirty eventually! Heehee!" Giggled Nina.

"Not cool Nina; Paul is germaphobia and now you've practically traumatized him! Leave." Said Ulric coolly.

"Nothing wrong with a little dirt; it's my job to make clean people dirty. Clean people are no fun at all." Smiled Nina.

"Leave." Repeated Ulric firmly.

"Ok; you're just a mean bar of soap anyway." Stated Nina as she skipped off to wallow in a mud puddle.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: What do bees groom themselves with? ... A honey comb!<strong>

**Ulric: **Nina is just plain gross; seriously, I have a suspicion that she stands in the toilet.

**Nina: **(She is standing in the toilet and picking her nose). I've got a big one! (Nina takes a large bogey out of her nose and eats it). Yummy!

**Paul: **Maybe I shouldn't have freaked out so much … but seriously, germs! Not cool!

**VayVay: **I wonder how I can help Paul with his germaphobia; I can sense a true force to be reckoned with sleeps within him.

* * *

><p>"I don't like bees very much; I guess their yellow and black fuzziness is cute, but I bet their stings hurt. I've never been stung so I wouldn't know." Said Winnie as she worked on filling some jars with honey.<p>

Yannis nodded in agreement since he had never been stung either.

"So Yannis; what's your favorite color?" Asked Winnie. "Mine is either purple or pink."

Yannis gestured to the honey.

"Oh, yellow?" Asked Winnie.

Yannis nodded.

"I like that color too." Smiled Winnie. "Say, Yannis … do I talk too much? You can give me a signal to stop talking if you want."

Yannis shook his head to show that he didn't mind Winnie talking and he smiled.

"Thanks Yannis, I'm a bit of a chatterbox every now and then." Giggled Winnie. "I wonder if we're going to be allowed to eat the honey. I love honey sandwiches!"

Yannis made a few hand motions and winked at Winnie.

"What did that mean?" Asked Winnie.

Yannis just smiled mysteriously and continued to fill his jar with honey.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Give me assign … and not a bus stop sign either!<strong>

**Yannis: **(He holds up a piece of paper which says 'I said she was much sweeter than the honey' and smiles).

**Winnie: **Yannis is mysterious; he's like the Scarlet Pimpernel except that he's a sweetheart.

* * *

><p>"You know; this challenge kinda reminds me off Banjo Kazooie; bees sometimes appear around the bee hives that you get health replenishing honey combs from." Stated Sasha. "There's actually a character called Honey B."<p>

"And you think we care exactly why?" Said Alice dryly.

"I just like sharing my gaming knowledge with others; it can be interesting." Replied Sasha as she put five jars of honey onto her teams table. "Like how Koopa Troopa's are even older than Goombas despise Goomba's being even more well known."

"I'll let you know when I start to care." Said Alice as she walked away from Sasha. "Get your head out of the clouds and try to live like a normal person for a change."

"At least I'm not as unlikable as Porky Minch." Retorted Sasha.

"What game is he from?" Asked Opal. "Isn't be from super bashy bop bros brawl?"

"First of, it 'Super Smash Bros Brawl', and yes he is from that game. However, Porky is an antagonist from Earthbound and the true villain of Mother 3." Recited Sasha as though it were plain as day. "Personally he is one of my most despised video game characters … but I hate The Angry Sun more."

"Well; shining up in the sky all day without getting paid at all or having a break must be … stressful." Giggled Opal as she picked up an empty jar and skipped back towards the hives. "Here vespa vespa vespa's!"

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Porky's name was mistranslated as Pokey in the American version of Earthbound.<strong>

**Sasha: **As hatable as porky is, you have to laugh when he says 'Spankety, spankety, spankety'; it shows that despite being a pure evil tyrant … he's still just a whiny brat.

**Eddie: **I wonder who Sasha's favorite sonic character is. Mine is either Robotnik or any of Team Chaotix."

* * *

><p>"Whoa Bishop; you have such skilled hands to be able to bottle honey that quickly." Said Kim in <em>completely<em> false admiration.

"Why thank you Kim m'lady; I have quite a wide array of talents. It comes from being rich." Said Bishop with a smirk.

"Money can't buy happiness." Said Eddie as he walked up. "Just thought I'd advise you guys to look very busy; Alice just chewed me out due to not going 'fast enough' and she might do the same to you."

"Thank you very much Eddie; you are _so_ generous." Flirted Kim.

"Thanks." Said Eddie nervously.

Eddie walked away to a different hive while Bishop glanced at Kim.

"Were you just flirting with him?" Asked Bishop firmly.

"Oh not at all Bishop, you're the only man for me." Assured Kim before dropping her voice to a whisper. "I was just using emotional manipulation."

Bishop was silent for a moment before looking quite impressed.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: She's a dangerous flirt for a reason.<strong>

**Bishop: **So it turns out Kim is smarter than she looks … that was very well played. She's still a little ditzy when it comes to everyday thinking; but if she's willing to use her body and breast to further herself … then so be it, that's fine by me.

**Kim:** Boy's are as idiotic as they are dependant on woman. Seriously; all they are good for is being our servants. Bishop is loyal though … but I don't even like him. Still; I need his vote so I'll keep him around for now.

**Eddie: **I wonder if Kim was flirting with Bishop; she says it's force of habit … she seems nice so I'll trust her. Still; maybe she was just trying to be nice to him. However, I cant help but feel something bad is beginning to form…

* * *

><p>"Bingo Wingo! Five more jars of honey!" Cheered Cherry as she put the aforementioned jars onto the table. "I think we'll be sleeping in bunk beds tonight."<p>

"That'd be nice; though I ain't got a preference where I sleep, I'm not picky." Said Zed as he placed two jars full of honey onto the table. "By the way; what does 'Bingo Wingo' actually mean?"

"It's just something I say when I'm excited or when something goes right. You know, like how Ezekiel says 'eh' or the animal in animal crossing all have cat phrases." Explained Cherry.

"Oh, now it makes sense." Nodded Zed. "Should I have a catchphrase? Is it a requirement for teens to have one?"

"There's no requirement; besides, you do sometimes say 'I reckon' during your sentences." Pointed out Cherry.

"Hmm; I reckon you're right …. And I just did it then. I reckon we should get back to the bee hives … that's twice." Said Zed as he walked back to the hives.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: I reckon bees ain't black and yellow … they're yellow and black!<strong>

**Zed: **I understand more now … but I still don't know what a 'Wingo' is. Is it a type of car?

**Cherry: **In case you were wondering, Wingo is the name of a car from the movie Cars … I absolutely _**LOVE**_ that movie!

* * *

><p>"Regrettably I have returned." Said Jill as she walked up with the mud on her visor washed off. "How much time do we have left to collect honey?"<p>

"I don't think we have very long." Stated Imanda. "We've been doing this for a few hours now so I predict we're coming up to the end of the challenge."

"Well; let's hope we win. Neither of us are in danger of being voted off if we lose … but it'll be harder to win challenges with fewer team matures and I'd quite like to spend the night in the Champions Cabin; that way I get a nice, clean, _odorless_ room to myself."

"I agree; still, I think we're doing pretty well. And these bee keeper outfits are quite snazzy if I do say so myself." Said Imanda while looking over her outfit.

"You have odd taste in fashion." Stated Jill.

"Well you're the one who is as pink as cotton candy." Pointed out Imanda.

"Shut up, I like pink." Said Jill defensively before smiling. "Well; we can agree we have better fashion sense than Nina … though personally I think fashion is the reason for the downfall in our society."

"Agreed. Nodded Imanda.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Fashion Sense … that'd be the worst wrestling ring name anybody could possible have.<strong>

**Jill: **I wonder if I'd have been a good Girl Scout; I bet I'd look cute in a Girl Scout outfit.

**Imanda: **I have to wonder sometimes; why do some girls obsess over fashion? I've never been into it and my life is just fine. To each their own way I suppose.

* * *

><p>"I don't think we have much time left guys; we'd better harvest honey faster than a Displacer Beast hunts down its prey." Stated Max.<p>

"It'd be easier if I could reach the honey near the top." Frowned Donny. "Still; we've already got quite a lot of honey. Do you think we've done enough to come second or maybe even win?"

"It's possible; it depends on how many jars of honey the other teams harvested. It would be in our best interests that Team Mongolia loses; they've still got all of their original members, we don't want them pulling ahead of the rest of us." Said Max as he filled another jar with honey.

"Maybe we'll get the opportunity to have a team swap at some point; the always do that in that other island game show, I think it's called Survivor." Said Rheneas. "Regardless; it's going to be close."

"Well I hope I won't be voted off; if I was we wouldn't be able to play dungeons and dragons." Said Max nervously.

"Yeah … because that's really a very bad thing, probably." Said Donny sarcastically.

"Don't knock it till you try it … except bathing with snakes, that's just dangerous." Gulped Rheneas as he filled another jar with the last of the honey in the hive he was working on.

"I'm making a mud angel!" Cheered Nina as she lay on her back in a large puddle of mud.

"Does she even realize a challenge is going on?" Asked Max to which Donny and Rheneas could only shrug.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: You're such a mud stud! That rhymes!<strong>

**Rheneas: **We're all teenagers, why would anyone our age bathe in a mud puddle? That's just … weird.

**Max: **Nina reminds me of a Mud Gollum.

* * *

><p>"How much longer do you guys need me to rock out?" Asked Tyson while still rocking out on Sharon. "I don't want to overdo it; Sharon's going to need some rest."<p>

"It's just a guitar; she isn't real." Stated Ulric.

"She is to me." Replied Tyson firmly.

"You're the boss." Shrugged Ulric before heading back to the hives.

"Xyly wishes this was a physical challenge, those are easy." Said Xyly as she tried to scoop some honey out of a nearly empty hive.

"Not every challenge can be physical; it would get a bit boring after a while." Replied Ulric. "Then again; it'd be nice to constantly have challenges we know we can win … or at least do good in."

"Xyly agrees; the tree chopping challenge was easy for her." Nodded Xyly.

"Too bad we lost by two trees." Muttered Ulric. "I sure am thankful for these protective bee keeper outfits; it was nice of Spider and Quana to custom make them for each of us."

"Xyly agrees once again; bee stings hurt worse than stubbing your toe on a bedpost." Said Xyly while flinching at the memory.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Stub that toe bub!<strong>

**Xyly: **You may not know it, but I've got sensitive feet.

**Tyson: **I enjoyed this challenge; all I had to do was rock out on Sharon. This has been the easiest yet by far most enjoyable challenge yet! Totally radical!

* * *

><p>"Are you ok now Paul?" Asked VayVay in concern after she finished wiping the mud off his bee keeper outfit with a flower patterned handkerchief.<p>

"I feel a bit better; sorry that you had to see me freak out like that." Chuckled Paul nervously.

"Not a problem; though I think you overreacted just a little, kind of like me when the school canteen stopped serving dinosaur chicken nuggets and all that doo dah." Smiled VayVay while looking nervous at the thought of the memory. "Anyway; the challenge is just about over now, like all good things it is disappearing down the plughole of eternity."

"Good; I'll be able to have my fourth daily shower." Smiled Paul as he got to his feet. "Maybe I could buy a bubble to live in; then I'd never have to worry about germs."

"But that'd take the fun out of life; what's life without a bit of flapdoodle?" Asked VayVay while fiddling with a strand of her light reddish hair.

"What does flapdoodle mean?" Blinked Paul.

"Oh; it's an all purpose word for fun, mischief and trouble." Replied VayVay airily.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Flapdoodle the poodle! Another rhyme!<strong>

**VayVay: **Making up words is always fun; like 'terrid', it's a cross between horrid and terrible and has the power of both of those words combined.

* * *

><p>"Ok Yannis; that's the last of the honey in this hive." Said Winnie as she screwed on the lid of the jar she was holding. "I'd say the challenge is just about over so let's hurry up and get these jars on the table."<p>

Yannis nodded and followed Winnie towards the table. They placed their jars of honey on it and Winnie looked satisfied.

"There's got to be at least two hundred jars here! I think this has been a very good day's work." Smiled Winnie while clapping her hands.

Yannis nodded enthusiastically in agreement and pointed to the honey and then at Winnie and smiled.

"What are you saying? Err … are you saying I'm even sweeter than the honey?" Asked Winnie with a giggle.

Yannis nodded and made the dual finger guns.

"Thanks; that's a really nice thing to say." Blushed Winnie.

An air horn suddenly sounded which everyone heard.

"Every stop collecting honey; your time is up." Called Quana while wearing a bee keeper outfit.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Why does nobody ever compliment me huh?<strong>

**Winnie: **Yannis sure knows how to make me feel embarrassed. It's actually quite a nice feeling.

* * *

><p>After the bees and their hives were safely moved away the contestants were able to take off their bee keeper suits and were currently awaiting the results to be announced.<p>

"Well everyone; we learnt quite a lot today … specifically that bees like the electric guitar." Said Quana in amusement.

"You're welcome." Smiled Tyson.

"But now the time has come to announce who has buzzed and who has fuzzed. And here comes Lavender with the results." Said Spider as Lavender walked up with a sheet of paper that had the scores written on it.

"Hey guys; good job on the challenge today. Bee keeping is not something I would do if given a choice; I'm quite thankful that Chris never thought of using it as a challenge." Said Lavender with an air of relief. "Anyway; all of you did very well; each team scored over one hundred jars of honey. However; there was a clear winner among the three teams."

"Us of course." Said Alice confidently.

"We'll see." Said Lavender. "In first place with a total of two hundred and thirty seven jars of honey is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Team Savannah!"

Team Savannah cheered at their second consecutive victory; Xyly lifted Tyson up onto her shoulders in celebration.

"It's thanks to you that we won Tyson." Beamed Winnie.

"Thanks guys; what can I say, anything can be accomplished with the power of rock!" Said Tyson modestly.

"So congratulations to Team Savannah; the Champion Cabin is yours for tonight." Congratulated Lavender. "Now then … in second place with a grand total of one hundred and ninety eight jars of honey is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Team Mongolia!"

Team Mongolia cheered at escaping elimination for the sixth time in a row while Team Everest groaned in disappointment or annoyance.

"No thanks necessary." Said Alice smugly.

"Nobody was going to thank you; you hardly did anything." Muttered Sasha.

"She's right." Agreed Eddie.

"Oh shut up!" Snapped Alice.

"And sorry to say it; but in third place with a total of one hundred and sixty two jars of honey is Team Everest. You'll be seeing my boyfriend at tonight's Bonfire Ceremony." Said Lavender.

"Well everyone; today's challenge is over so feel free to hang out for the rest for the day." Said Spider.

"But just to give you a warning in advance, tomorrow's challenge might be difficult … so be prepared." Cautioned Quana.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Be prepared; that's a song from The Lion King.<strong>

**Jill: **I'm voting for Nina; she stinks and she threw mud at me. Plus she's kinda useless and didn't even help out today. If she cares more about getting dirty than the million dollars then she doesn't really need to be here.

**Max: **The Force is telling me to vote for Nina … yes, I admit that I like Star Wars.

**Nina: **I'm voting for Jill; she's a sourpuss and she doesn't like getting messy! What a silly cleankilljoy!

* * *

><p>The six members of Team Everest were sitting on the stumps around the warm fire at the Bonfire Ceremony pit; the stars were out and the moon was a crescent. Barney arrived with a tray of five Golden Letters. He set the tray down on the oil drum and turned to the losing team of the episode.<p>

"Welcome back me hearties; they say the third time is the charm and this is your third loss yaaaar." Said Barney as he looked over the six members of the team; Donny had his arms crossed, Max looked nervous, Rheneas looked confident and Nina was picking her nose. "Before we move on to handing out the golden letters … it's time for a wee few questions yaaar."

Barney was silent for a moment before speaking again.

"Donny; in the challenge today it was observed you had trouble reaching the tops of the bee hives … with this fact in mind do you feel that you are safe tonight yaaar?" Asked Barney.

"I would be quite surprised, and disgusted, if IO was going tonight. I think I'm safe." Said Donny confidently.

"Nina; you are quite anti social; you stand in the toilet, throw mud at people, burp, fart and eat stuff that you've already vomited yaaaar … do you think you may be in danger of getting voted off?" Inquired Barney.

"Wait; she eats what she's … ewwwwwww!" Gagged Imanda.

"To answer your question Barney … listen up because this may be the most inspiring thing you've ever heard." Said Nina dramatically.

There was two seconds of silence before Nina farted and laughed.

"Not funny!" Gagged Rheneas.

"Jill … you like the color pink savvy? Is this correct?" Asked Barney.

"Yes, that is true." Nodded Jill.

"Owing to the previous answer … do you wear pink panties yaaar?" Asked Barney seriously.

"… Ok, that's a stupid question. I'm not even going to dignify it with a response." Said Jill flatly.

"Ok, fair enough." Said Barney in mock surrender.

There was a moment of silence.

"Rheneas; earlier today the camera's saw you comforting Tabitha when she was upset on the beach. While I think that is a nice thing to do … why did you do that?" Inquired Barney.

All eyes were on Rheneas; inside he was almost panicking but on the outside he looked calm, collected and indifferent.

"I can explain that; my parents raised me to be respectful and kind to girls and lend a hand to people who need help. Tabitha was upset so I used the morals my parents taught me and tried to comfort her. I was just trying to be nice." Explained Rheneas.

"Very well; I will accept that answer yaaar." Nodded Barney.

"Well then, that's enough for questions. Time to hand out the Golden Letters." Said Barney as he picked up a golden letter F. "When I call the name your parents gave you, come and get your well earned Golden letter. That means you are still alive and kicking in the contest me hearties. If you do not receive a golden letter then you have to walk the plank … well, more like board the boat of losers and leave the island but in essence it's the same thing yaaar."

Barney paused for dramatic effect.

"The first Golden Letter goes to Rheneas."

"Max"

"Imanda"

"Donny"

Jill and Nina sat without a Golden Letter; Jill looked passive and calm while Nina was picking her nose deeply.

"Jill, Nina, this is the last Golden letter on my tray. One of you is scraping through to day eight … the other will not. The final Golden Letter of the night goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

…

…

Jill yaaaaar"

Jill nodded in satisfaction and stood up to collect her golden letter.

"Well Nina; that's it for you. The dock of shame awaits it's latest walker yaaar." Said Barney solemnly.

"Can I finish picking my nose first?" Asked Nina.

"Sorry, but you have to leave. This island is your home no longer." Said Barney with a shake of his head.

"Is there mud at the playa?" Asked Nina.

"There are mud baths." Stated Barney.

"Bye!" Said Nina excitedly as she dashed to the boat of losers and leapt on board. As it sped off into the night Nina let out one last loud belch.

"And then there were five of you; you guys are at a wee disadvantage now yo ho. However; maybe losing some deadweight is exactly what you needed to reveal your full potential." Said Barney rhetorically. "You may head back to your cabin; you're going to need sleep for tomorrow's challenge. Farewell."

Barney picked up the empty tray and left the area; Team Everest followed his lead and left back to their cabin while wondering just what the next challenge would actually be.

* * *

><p>Spider and Quana stood on the dock of shame holding hands which was something that they tended to do as a sign of affection.<p>

"And now Nina is gone; already the Island smells a lot better." Said Spider. "Her alphabet burping skills were impressive but she made me feel uncomfortable with her gross antics."

"Likewise my little arachnid, likewise." Agreed Quana. "With Nina gone it looks like Jill's nose will finally recover. But we've still got more than twenty episodes to go! A lot of excitement and laughs are in store for everyone."

"Indeed they are my Hispanic Beauty. So, who will be the seventh person voted off? Will Team Mongolia keep their winning streak up for much longer? Ands what will the next challenge be? I'll give you a hint; it's an old returning favorite." Said Spider mysteriously.

"Tune in next time to find out the answers to these questions on Total Drama Letterama!" Finished Quana enthusiastically.

* * *

><p><strong>Votes<strong>

Donny: Nina

Imanda: Nina

Jill: Nina

Max: Nina

Nina: Jill

Rheneas: Nina

Nina: 5

Jill: 1

* * *

><p><strong>Team Everest:<strong> Donny, Imanda, Jill, Max, Rheneas

**Tea Mongolia: **Alice, Bishop, Cherry, Eddie, Kim, Opal, Sasha, Zed

**Team Savannah: **Paul, Tyson, Ulric, VayVay, Winnie, Xyly, Yannis

* * *

><p><strong>Voted off:<strong> Gordon, Lankston, Helen, Quarla, Fripp, Nina

* * *

><p>You may take the pegs off your noses because Nina is gone. Nina was really just a filler character; she was sort of amusing with her poor personal hygiene and gross humor and was kinda fun to write for. I don't know what that says about me; but Nina was never really one of my favorites and episode seven was her time to go.<p>

**Next Time: **An old favorite challenge; first was phobia factor, then Phobia Factor the Second Fright. And now … Dreary Feary!


	16. Day 8, Part 1: Boo! Made you jump!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Total Drama or any of its related seasons. They belong to Teletoon and Cartoon Network. The alphabet theme isn't mine and is property of Frank15. The 52 OC's in this story however are mine so do not steal them.

**The Warning: **This chapter contains speaking in the third person, sexism, a minimal amount of racism, some ship tease that involves bonding over a shotgun, a game of dungeons and dragons and a faceless statue. You have been warned!

**Note: **I would just like to say one thing. In survivor fan characters 9 … I'm rooting for Cherman all the way! Go Cherman! And with that out the way … enjoy the show!

Hairy and scary!

* * *

><p>Spider and Quana were standing on the dock of shame late at night. Some fireflies were flying around and combined with the moonlight shining down; it made the atmosphere somewhat romantic.<p>

"Last time on Total Drama Letterama the teams began to mingle with others besides their team mates. We of course encourage this; there's no rule that states you have to stay with your team at all times. Some new friendships emerged such as Tyson and Cherry who bonded over soda chugging and also Donny and Xyly … though Xyly did cause Donny to get stuck in a tree."

"We also saw some of the existing friendships strengthen; for example, Sasha explained to Eddie why she is afraid of a gaming monster known as 'Giygas' … I don't blame her for that." Shuddered Quana. "The challenge was something very original … and yet surprisingly simple. Bee keeping! Yessica thought it up and I have to say I'm impressed with her creativity."

"I think the challenge went pretty well; the campers harvested a lot of honey and the bee keeper suits protected them from getting stung … well, Bishop got stung once but I'm putting that down to bad luck as nothing was found to be wrong with the suit. If I were a betting guy I'd put good money down that Chris wouldn't have provided protective gear had he thought of this challenge." Said Spider in disdain for the sadistic madman from the previous season.

"I think we all hate Chris." Agreed Quana.

"I was seriously pissed off when he punched you during the final challenge last season." Recalled Spider.

"But you sure showed him; he'll have to make do with prostatic balls now!" Giggled Quana. "The challenge had some interesting developments. Nina messed around and rather than paying attention to the challenge she simply wallowed in mud and threw handfuls of it at other contestants, including Paul. That made him go catatonic. Not only that but Tyson rocked out on his electric guitar 'Sharon' for the entire challenge to lull the bees into a trance. This proved to be pivotal in Team Savannah's success."

"Yep; it looks like Team Savannah's early losing streak has officially ended. They managed to claim first place for the second time running. Perhaps VayVay's arrival was a sign of good fortune in their future." Mused Quana.

"Possibly my lovely." Smiled Spider. "Team Mongolia took second place and avoided a Bonfire Ceremony for the sixth time running. This meant Team Everest had to vote somebody off. It was once again not a very surprising elimination as Nina got voted off due to her gross habits and utterly repulsive body odor."

"That means we are down to twenty contestants; it's all to play for on day eight. We have a challenge planned that will make you quiver and shake … or possible laugh and really enjoy. In any case, I think we're going to see how the contestants cope with the emotion of fear." Said Quana dramatically.

"I think we will." Agreed Spider. "So; will Winnie mention her kitties again? Will Jill sleep easier now that Nina is gone? Will Bishop ever be nice to so called 'poor people'? And who will be the seventh person voted off? Find out right now on Total Drama Letterama!"

* * *

><p>(Theme song, I wanna be famous)<p>

* * *

><p>Team Savannah were in the Champion Cabin for the second night in a row and were feeling pleased at their second first place victory.<p>

"Well done everyone; we did really well today." Chirped Winnie happily as she sat on the sofa and crossed her legs. "With luck all seven of us will make it to the merge; that'd be nice."

Yannis nodded in agreement as he sat down on the sofa next to Winnie.

"I doubt it will be the merge for a very long time guys; according to our contracts there is a grand total of thirty one episodes; that's three more than last time. The merge would probably be on the fifteenth or sixteenth day … so we can't let our guard down." Said Ulric as he put a quarter into the soda machine and got a cherry flavored soda.

"I wonder who we'll vote off if we lose … we're all friends." Murmured Winnie.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it dudette; just go with the flow and take life as it comes. I never worry about anything, it's probably why I'm known as an 'Ice Man' back home." Chuckled Tyson as he fiddled with his sunglasses.

"Some people call me a 'Cuckoo Mindflower'." Stated VayVay while sitting crossed legged on the floor.

"That isn't very nice of them." Frowned Paul.

"Oh, don't worry. I like being called that." Said VayVay in a dreamy tone. "I love flowers you see, especially tulips. They're like little twinkling seeds of stardust that have taken root in our world from the celestial home world they hail from."

"Xyly isn't too interested in space; she prefers history and Viking culture." Stated Xyly. "I'm a direct descendant of Viking warriors; my battle axe is completely authentic."

"Hey Xyly; why do you talk in the third person at times?" Asked Tyson curiously.

"… You know … I don't actually know why … Xyly just does I guess." Shrugged Xyly.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: I always speak in the first person!<strong>

**Xyly: **I maynot know why I not know why I do it … but it's sort of fun to speak like that. Sometimes Xyly wonders why people think it is weird.

**Yannis: **(He holds up a sheet of paper which says 'Is it ironic that Xyly speaks in the third person and I can't speak at all?')

**Ulric: **Eh, we all have quirks. It's probably what makes this show fun to watch; seeing twenty six crazy people do wacky things. Yeah … it's almost humiliating in a way.

**Tyson: **It's all cool, talking in the third person could be fun. I mean, I'm not one to judge, I call my guitar Sharon.

* * *

><p>"Hey VayVay." Began Paul.<p>

"Yes Paul?" Replied VayVay.

"What are you doing?" Inquired Paul.

VayVay was sitting cross legged and in a meditative stance. VayVay opened an eye to respond.

"I am meditating; it's a lot of flapdoodle. Would you like me to show you how?" Asked VayVay.

"How do you do it?" Asked Paul.

"You just clear the rainstorm of your mind and focus on something be it a smell, a happy memory, a special place, anything. Allow it to fill your mind and let you achieve a peaceful state of mind and let your thoughts water your mindflowers." Explained VayVay.

"Maybe another time; I'm gonna go to bed. And I still need to take my eighth daily shower as it is." Said Paul. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Little Red." Replied VayVay.

Paul walked to the stairs but stopped for a moment.

"Wait; did you call me Little Red?" Blinked Paul.

"I might have, why?" Inquired VayVay airily.

"… Just checking." Said Paul as he went up the stairs looking slightly embarrassed.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Checkmate! Ok, that pun was just bad…<strong>

**Paul:** (He is rubbing a bar of soap against the wall)Does VayVay like me? … I'm probably over thinking things.

**VayVay: **I like Paul's quaff; it reminds me of Elvis Presley except it's in a different style and Paul is a redhead.

**Winnie: **I like having VayVay on the team; it's nice to have someone to gal pal with since Xyly's a bit of a tomboy. Though it is a little awkward when VayVay calls me cute… (Winnie chuckles nervously).

* * *

><p>Winnie yawned tiredly and got to her feet.<p>

"I'm gonna take a catnap too; goodnight everyone, goodnight to you too Yannis." Smiled Winnie sweetly.

Winnie left up the stairs and Yannis blushed nervously.

"Xyly thinks it is obvious Winnie has a crush on you Yannis." Stated Xyly.

Yannis rubbed his arm nervously and silently chuckled.

"Why not ask her out? It'd be as easy as chopping a log with a battle axe." Continued Xyly.

Yannis looked at Xyly incredulously.

"Oh, woops, Xyly forgot you can't talk. Well; actions speak louder than words." Assured Xyly.

"She's right; do something nice for her. Its how I got a girlfriend back home." Agreed Ulric.

"You have a girlfriend?" Blinked Tyson. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"You never asked." Shrugged Ulric.

"Hmm, good point." Agreed Tyson.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: As pointy as a spear!<strong>

**Ulric: **Yeah, I have a girlfriend. Her name is Daphne Sun. She's really sweet and awesome.

**Xyly: **What is so hard about asking someone out anyway? Xyly has never had any problems with it … not that she has ever had somebody be interested in her in that way.

* * *

><p>Eddie and Bishop lay in the top bunk of their respective bunk beds. Zed was not in the cabin; he had left a few hours earlier.<p>

"I wonder when Zed will be back." Pondered Eddie. "It's getting quite late."

"Who cares? He's just a hick; there are plenty more of them … though that's not really a positive either." Shrugged Bishop. "Well; either way I don't care."

"You're quite snide, you know that?" Muttered Eddie. "One day your highly questionable views will be your undoing."

"Not if we keep winning; you do want us to continuously avoid a Bonfire Ceremony right?" Asked Bishop. "Besides; it's not like I'm in danger either way. It'll be Alice or Opal going first … preferably the former."

"Why do you hate Alice so much anyway?" Inquired Eddie. "I don't like her either, but your hatred of her is bordering on paranoia."

"You're the 'detective', you figure it out." Shrugged Bishop.

"Does she remind you of an unpleasant figure from your past who tormented you and made you become the person you are today?" Guessed Eddie.

"… Not really no; she just thinks she's better than everyone when I am clearly superior due to being richer than her." Explained Bishop.

"That's … kinda pathetic." Stated Eddie.

"Whatever; it's for the good of the team, we've been at a disadvantage since the beginning." Continued Bishop.

"Why do you say that?" Asked Eddie curiously.

"Because we have f … because we've got Alice." Said Bishop; he seemed to have stopped himself from saying something. "Not only that but Opal is just plain crazy and Zed knows hardly anything at all."

"…Right." Said Eddie suspiciously. "And Zed isn't stupid; he's just naïve."

"Same thing." Muttered Bishop as he lay down to sleep.

"… oh _whatever_." Said Eddie as he rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: A rich guy and a detective … that'd be a pretty good sitcom come to think of it.<strong>

**Eddie: **Ok; Bishop clearly stopped himself from saying what he was originally going to … what could it have been? It was either something very petty or something unacceptable. Then again, it probably doesn't matter that much.

**Bishop: **Eddie is annoying; he's about as deadweight to this team as ninety percent of all the girls … what? So I'm a little misogynistic here and there, so what? You all know it's factually proven women aren't as strong … or rich. (Bishop chuckles). I can say whatever I like in here; nobody else can hear anything I say.

* * *

><p>"Second place again; this is getting annoying." Muttered Alice from her bunk above Cherry.<p>

"What's wrong with second place? It's enough to win immunity." Stated Sasha from her bunk below Kim while playing Mario Kart on her DS.

"It's a thing called wanting to succeed and being a good leader; you wouldn't understand that." Replied Alice mildly condescendingly.

"Who said you were the leader of the team? I don't remember us taking a vote and you winning." Frowned Kim.

"I'm the only logical candidate; none of you have what it takes." Stated Alice.

"Hey; if I can lead a group of soldiers across enemy territory in Scowling Soldiers Online then I could potentially lead us in a challenge." Said Sasha.

"Sasha's right; and to be honest with you, I like you about as much as Brum … as in not at all." Agreed Cherry.

"Ironic you'd be scared of a car in a babies TV show." Smirked Alice.

"Look who's talking; you're scared of cutsie wootsy hamsters." Replied Cherry with a wry smile.

"'Wootsy' isn't a word!" Snarled Alice.

"It could be." Said Cherry.

"Say; where's Opal?" Asked Kim.

"I think she and Zed went off into the woods earlier." Recalled Sasha. "He was going to teach her how to handle a shotgun."

"… Seriously? That's girl is mentally demented! Nothing good can come out of her learning how to operate a firearm!" Shrieked Alice.

"She isn't demented; she's just bouncy." Stated Cherry.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Bouncy as a cricket on a pogo stick eating jumping beans!<strong>

**Kim: **Opal isn't just demented … she's retarded to the worst degree! Seriously; her parents should take her to the vets to be put to sleep! And if that Indian Nigger knew what they were doing then why the #bleep# hell did she not stop them?

**Sasha: **I prefer staying in the first place cabins; not only is there a games room but we each get a room to ourselves.

**Alice: **My team is lucky to have me or they'd be dead in a single day.

* * *

><p>"Eeeeeei! This is exciting!" Giggled Opal as she stood in a clearing bouncing on the spot while Zed set up a few tin cans he had gotten from the Mess Hall. "I've never handled a shotgun before; is it hard to learn how?"<p>

"Not really; you just gotta aim and fire, not that much else to it." Said Zed as he loaded a few shells into the shotgun and pumped it. "First and foremost, safety. Guns ain't something to be messed around with, something could get mighty hurt if things went wrong I reckon. Never point it at someone else and aim carefully; you should also be considerate of the local wildlife that may be disturbed by the noise."

"Got it; could you demonstrate for me?" Asked Opal sweetly.

"Sure thing m'lady." Smiled Zed as he aimed the shotgun at one of the cans.

BANG!

Zed blasted the can to pieces and pumped the shotgun again.

"Care for a go?" Asked Zed.

"But … what fi I mess up? The last thing I would want to do is hurt you. Hahahaha! Sorry about that, I sometimes laugh for no reason." Apologized Opal. "Anyway; I tend to cause trouble without meaning to."

"Don't worry about it partner; I reckon you'll do just wonderful." Smiled Zed.

"Thanks." Said Opal shyly as she aimed the gun; after a moment of hesitation she pulled the trigger.

BANG!

Opal blasted one of the cans right in half. Zed clapped as he walked over.

"Not bad for a first effort partner; not bad at all." Smiled Zed. "Though you're not holding the gun quite correctly; here, I'll help ya with that."

Zed began to gently adjust Opal's hands to hold the shotgun correctly; Opal had to try **_very_** hard not to giggle as she quite liked the way Zed touched her hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Bonding over a shotgun? … Haven't seen that one before.<strong>

**Opal: **Nobody has ever bothered to take the time to hang out with me before; Zed sure has a lot of patience … plus he's pretty handsome. Hahahaha! Pingas!

**Zed: **It felt nice teaching Opal how to handle a gun; perhaps she would be willing to watch the stars with me at some point in the future. That'd be nice I reckon.

* * *

><p>The five members of Team Everest were in the guy's side of the Loser Cabin. Currently they were playing Dungeons and Dragons; Max was the dungeon master and his four team mates were the player characters. Rheneas was a human Mage, Donny was a Halfling rogue, Jill was a human paladin and Imanda was an elf Ranger.<p>

"You stand in an Icy cave; everything around you is ice. Several ice blocks have been carved into statues around this large room and a few have semi precious gem stones for eyes. No monsters can be seen though the air is very cold and sends an itchy shill down your throat." Read Max from his custom campaign booklet.

"I will check for traps." Said Donny.

Max rolled a dice behind his dungeon master view blocker thing; he looked over the result and spoke.

"You find a spike trap in the ground; it has not yet sprung." Stated Max.

"I will try to disarm it." Said Donny as he rolled a twenty sided dice. "I rolled a nineteen."

"You successfully disarm the trap." Nodded Max.

"I take a closer look at the statues." Said Imanda.

"You look them up and down and you realize that these are a lot colder than the rest of the room. Touching them might be a little unwise." Cautioned Max.

"That's no problem; I will cast fireball at one of the carved statues." Said Rheneas.

"The spell hits the icy immobile figure and it melts into water in an instant; two rubies lay in the newly created puddle of water." Said Max.

"You know Max; this is actually a lot fo fun. I wouldn't have thought that dungeons and dragons could be so enjoyable." Said Jill with a smile.

"What can I say; don't doubt it till you try it … unless the 'it' in question is olives; everyone hates those."

"Agreed." Said Rheneas.

"I don't know; I kinda like olives, though it's a bit of an acquired taste." Admitted Imanda. "Still; something I can't stand is anchovies; good thing there isn't a badge for having an anchovy eating binge."

"Moving on from olives and anchovies, gag, there is something more important to talk about." Said Jill. "Namely the state of our team; we've down to five while Team Savannah has seven and Team Mongolia is still intact. Not only that but Spider and Quana said tomorrow's challenge will be a hard one … we've gotten into a pretty bad situation."

"If Team Savannah hadn't had two extra members we'd be on equal footing." Stated Imanda. "And that leads to more questions … like who would we vote off if we lost again?"

The team was silent and exchanged glances.

"We could all vote for each other so it'll end in a five way tie; a tie breaker would be fair." Suggested Rheneas.

"I'm not calling any of you untrustworthy but somebody might vote for somebody other than who they were supposed to. That's the thing with these types of games; only one person will win in the end; you all saw how _low_ Kasimar stopped to get as far as he did."

"Thankfully none of us are utter sadistic sociopaths; just a nerd, a short guy, a girl scout, a pyro and a pretty pink girl." Chuckled Max.

"Pretty?" Repeated Jill.

"Err, pretty as in pretty good at dungeons and dragons." Said Max quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Nerds love a girl who can role-play! It's a geeky turn on!<strong>

**Max: **… I've got to learn to keep my mouth shut.

**Jill: **Nobody has ever called me pretty before … it's quite a nice feeling to receive that compliment; better than being called Barbie, that's for sure.

**Imanda: **I think we'll be alright; five _is_ my lucky number after all.

* * *

><p>Max cleared his throat and began to change the subject.<p>

"Well; we'll just have to try our best at the next challenge, whatever it may be." Said Max. "We just need a challenge that will play to our strengths."

"Right; because there are a _lot_ of challenges for dwarf girl scout, sarcastic, nerdy pyromaniacs." Said Donny sarcastically.

"Well; when you put it _that_ way … that's something I'd expect from Jill." Said Max.

"I would have said it if Donny didn't." Replied Jill.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: I'm just here to look pretty!<strong>

**Rheneas: **Despite our number disadvantage, I think we're gonna do fine. We all get along with each other. Meanwhile Team Mongolia sometimes looks like it's going to tear itself apart and set on fire.

**Donny: **Sometimes it just feels good to be a little snarky.

* * *

><p>The next morning the twenty contestants were seated in the mess hall; now that the contest was progressing a little bit they were beginning to mingle freely outside their own teams.<p>

"So what's your favorite car?" Asked Tyson to Cherry curiously.

"You really want to know? Seriously?" Asked Cherry.

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't." Smiled Tyson.

"Well; I really like Ferrari's of any type. Lamborghini's are awesome as well; they're just so cool. Also, between you and me … I kinda like Volkswagen Beetles a fair bit … they're a guilty pleasure." Said Cherry in a slightly embarrassed voice.

"Not a problem; if it's any consolation, I watch Captain Planet sometimes." Said Tyson as he gently strummed on 'Sharon'.

"Why did you name your guitar Sharon anyway?" Inquired Cherry curiously.

"It just seemed like the right name." Shrugged Tyson.

"I can relate to that; I've got a Volkswagen Beetle called Florence; she's my baby." Said Cherry with a grin.

"Florence is a cool name; kinda like in that old show 'The Magic roundabout; … I bet you haven't heard of it though, not many people have." Stated Tyson.

"Of course I have; my favorite character is Dylan, he looks like he's stoned!" Laughed Cherry.

"Yeah; there are a lot of innuendo's and double meanings to a lot of the things that happen." Chuckled Tyson.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Zebedee!<strong>

**Cherry: **Tyson's pretty cool; I wonder if he'd be up for a dune buggy race along the beach if we were ever to hang out after the show. Dune buggies are awesome!

* * *

><p>After the teams finished eating breakfast (which was one of three things; really great, pretty good or just plain bad depending on if the cook was Gary, Raven or Chef Hatchet respectively) Spider and Quana entered the Mess Hall.<p>

"Good morning everyone; we hope you're ready for your next challenge. This one will require strong will power and bravery." Stated Spider.

"Will we need more bravery than what is necessary for eating Chef Hatchet's cooking?" Asked Jill which earned a few laughs from her team mates and some of those on either teams.

"Good one. Anyway; it depends on the individual; each of you will have a different challenge today, but the general idea is the same. Today we are going to be bringing back an old favorite, any guesses as to what it is?" Asked Quana.

"… Don't tell me; we're going the army challenge aren't we. Rich people shouldn't have to join the army." Said Bishop snobbishly.

"Nope; it's not the army challenge. Today's challenge is called…

…

…

…

…

…

Dreary Feary."

"Wait … is this a fear facing challenge?" Asked Winnie hesitantly.

"Indeed it is." Nodded Quana.

"But I thought you said we weren't doing that challenge." Glowered Alice.

"I never said we weren't doing it at all; just that we weren't doing it on that day." Pointed out Spider. "So today you guys will be facing your fears. The rules are very simply. One by one each member of your team will have to face their fear. If the individual succeeds they earn their team a point. The team with the most points overall wins; the team with the fewest points loses."

"This isn't exactly fair." Piped up Imanda. "We only have five members; we'll only be able to get five points maximum while Team Savannah could get seven and Team Mongolia could get eight."

"We've already thought of a failsafe for that; since you guys have a slight disadvantage … for every second person on your team to face their fear you will get two points. So one person gets one, then another gets two, the next gets one, the next gets tow and the final one gets one which gives you a maximum total of seven points." Explained Quana.

"Now; me and Quana won't be monitoring you. Instead, each team will have one of last season's competitors keeping track of your scores. Team Savannah gets Lavender." Began Spider.

"Hi everyone." Waved Lavender as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Team Everest gets Vinnie." Continued Spider.

"What's up guys and girls?" Greeted Vinnie as he exited the kitchen.

"And Team Mongolia gets Xaria." Finished Spider.

"Hey." Greeted Xaria as she also exited the kitchen.

"These three will lead you to your individual challenges. Get ready to be brave everyone because Dreary Feary starts … now!" Declared Quana.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Boo!<strong>

**Alice: **I'm not sure about this challenge; my team is mostly useless … but I'm sure I could get them to grow a spine and toughen up.

**Yannis: **(He is shaking and holds up a rather good picture of Kasimar; he gulps and continues shaking).

**Max: **… This is worse than the time my self buttering toaster destroyed the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Team Savannah stood nearby camp; Xyly was the first to face her fear due to the predetermined order. Xyly was shaking as a towering faceless statue stood before her; it was inanimate but was still as creepy as a creepy crawly bug.<p>

"Ok Xyly; you're up first. In order to win your team a point you have to strike the statue with your battle axe … and you have to get near it, you are not allowed to how the battle axe from a distance." Instructed Lavender.

Xyly looked at the statue; it may have been just a statue to some, but Xyly was pretty scared of it, the way it had no face made it a pretty freaky thing to look at.

"You can do it Xyly; nothing to fear but fear itself." Encouraged Ulric.

"Fear is exactly what Xyly is fearing." Gulped Xyly.

"Don't worry dudette; it's perfectly fine if you can't do it. Just think … what would your Viking ancestors do?" Said Tyson motivationally.

Xyly was silent for a moment.

"Take your time; it's ok." Smiled Winnie.

"Time; does it really exist? Is any time passing at all? Such is the mysteries of life." Said VayVay philosophically.

Xyly was silent for a moment before a determined look appeared on her face; she pulled out her battle axe and charged at the statue. Xyly swung the battle axe at the statue with all her might and the faceless abomination was shattered to pieces.

"And Xyly earns Team Savannah a point." Said Lavender while clapping.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Screamy weemies! <strong>

**Xyly: **… That felt pretty good; facing my fear really wasn't as hard as I expected.

**Winnie: **Ooo … it's only a matter of time before I have to face a Great Dane. (Winnie gulps).

* * *

><p>Team Mongolia were at a different part of camp than Team Savannah and were watching Cherry face her fear. A perfect replica of he title car of Brum was in front of Cherry, a mere couple meters from her.<p>

"I don't like this…" Whimpered Cherry.

"It's just a stupid car." Scoffed Alice.

"Ok Cherry; all you need to do to get a point for your team is to let the car drive up to you and make some sounds. Seems pretty easy, but as I'm not scared of Brum I'm not too sure. Ah well." Shrugged Xaria.

"You can do it Cherry; just imagine it's a Ferrari!" Said Eddie to cheer Cherry on.

Cherry looked at the car, it's headlight eyes were soulless as the 'evil' car looked up at her.

"I c-c-can't do this…" Shook Cherry fearfully.

"Do it!" Yelled Alice. "This isn't even hard! If you don't do this I'll make sure you're voted off tonight if we lose!"

"You ain't being very nice Alice." Frowned Zed.

"Whatever; we need to win." Shrugged Alice.

Xaria took out a remote control and made the car began to slowly drive towards Cherry. Cherry stayed calm for half a second before she screamed in fear and ran off flailing her arms in terror.

"Sorry guys; I guess you don't get the point for that one." Stated Xaria.

"Dammit!" Scowled Alice.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Brum!<strong>

**Alice: **Cherry is the prime candidate for my vote at the moment.

**Bishop: **Yeah that's right Alice. You just keep yelling at the others and forcing them to face their fears … because it's not gonna do you much good when it's your turn is it? (Bishop chuckles).

* * *

><p>A large roller coaster had been set up at the far side of camp and the five members of Team Everest were gazing at it in confusion.<p>

"Howe did you get this built so quickly?" Asked Max curiously.

"It turns out that Wallace is very good at building roller coasters." Stated Vinnie. "Ok then; this challenge is for Jill. Right then Jill; to get a point for your team you have to ride the roller coaster; it will take you around once and after that you win. Simple."

Jill looked nervously at the roller coaster; it was full of twists, long drops and loops. While Wallace's building skills were impressive the fact remained that this would be a pretty fast roller coaster. Jill was silent for a few moments before making her decision.

"I'll do it." Said Jill as she got into the roller coaster kart and buckled in.

"That a girl Jill!" Cheered Rheneas.

"Very well Jill; if you are sure … then here we go." Said Vinnie as he pulled the lever that would start the roller coaster.

Jill shot off down the track at quite a speed while screaming; soon she looked like a pink blur.

"She's going to be ok … right?" Asked Max in concern.

"Don't worry dude; the roller coaster is completely safe; Wallace may be evil .. sorta … but he draws the line at sabotaging roller coasters. He prefers to sabotage bumper cars." Assured Vinnie.

"Heeeeeeeeelp!" Wailed Jill.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Boaster Coaster!<strong>

**Rheneas: **Truth be told I'm not too fond of rollar coasters either.

* * *

><p>And so the fear challenge begins. It is a staple and a tradition of Total Drama Fanfiction for a fear facing challenge to be including and T.D.L.2 is no exception to this. Stay tuned for more alphabetical disorder in the next chapter!<p> 


	17. Day 8, Part 2: Dreary Feary

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Total Drama or any of its related seasons. They belong to Teletoon and Cartoon Network. The alphabet theme isn't mine and is property of Frank15. The 52 OC's in this story however are mine so do not steal them.

**The Warning: **This chapter contains submarines, free fall, mud, clowns, hamsters, robotic penguins, a bull, bats, a super heavyweight wrestler named Butch, yelling, some bad language, some slurs which I would NOT advise any of you to say in public, a sadistic bully and a groinal kick. You have been warned!

**Note: **Are there any video games you absolutely love but they never got a sequel and you wish they had? This has happened to me in the form of Fur Fighters; a totally AWESOME game that never got a sequel after so many years … and in early 2011 its creators went bankrupt. R.I.P chances of a Fur Fighters sequel. It is what we call a cult classic … buy it! And now … on with the show!

EEEEEEK!

* * *

><p>"Ok … totally <em>not<em> cool." Said Tyson while standing on the Dock of Shame with his team and also Lavender.

In the water next to the dock was a small submarine; big enough to one person to fit inside quite comfortably. Tyson knew that this challenge was for him.

"So … what do I have to do dudette?" Asked Tyson calmly.

"To earn another point for your team Tyson, you have to get inside that submarine and stay inside it for ten minutes after it had been submerged. There is enough air inside for three hours, so you are in no danger at all." Promised Lavender.

A few beads of sweat ran down Tyson's normally calm face, behind his sunglasses his eyes were wide.

"You can do it Tyson! You show that mean ol' submarine whose boss! Cheered Winnie.

Tyson was silent for a moment and nodded.

"Game on dude!" Said Tyson in determination as he got into the submarine.

"If that's your choice then Tyson." Said Lavender just to be sure.

"I can do this." Nodded Tyson.

"Very well then; let's get this challenge started." Said Lavender as she took out a remote and pressed the button.

The hatch of the submarine closed and it slowly sank down below the surface of the water.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: A sub in the bathtub!<strong>

**Tyson: **It was as bad as I thought it would be; I just went with the flow and all was fine. For some reason I now want a sub sandwich.

* * *

><p>"He's gonna be ok right?" Asked Ulric.<p>

"Don't worry; that submarine can only go up and down and it's perfectly balanced in terms of buoyancy; Tyson just has to last ten minutes and you get the point." Said Lavender while blowing one of her red bands out of her face.

"Wait; how will he be able to let us know if he wants to come back up before the time is up?" Asked Paul with a look of realization.

"There's a red button inside the submarine; Tyson has but to press it and he'll automatically rise back up to the surface." Assured Lavender.

"The marine world is a strange place with even stranger creatures … it's quite strange wouldn't you say?" Asked VayVay.

"Indeed; the creatures in the deepest depths of the ocean are just kinda weird." Agreed Paul.

"Wait a moment; unless Xyly is mistaken VayVay didn't admit her fear … does that mean we automatically get a point?" Asked Xyly.

"Actually no; VayVay admitted her fear a few nights ago … hanging upside down for an extended period of time." Replied Lavender. "Sorry to say it; but VayVay will have to face her fear like everyone else."

"Ooo, curse my Swedish fish flapdoodle mouth!" Cursed VayVay.

"You're Swedish?" Blinked Winnie.

Yannis made a few hand motions which Paul translated.

"Yannis says it was just VayVay being VayVay." Stated Paul.

Winnie noticed Yannis was looking a little shaky and became concerned.

"Are you ok Yannis?" Asked Winnie in concern for her friend.

Yannis shook his head and made a few gestures. Paul understood what he meant and cringed.

"Yannis is worried about his challenge." Explained Paul.

"Why? What is Yannis scared of?" Inquired Winnie.

"Yannis is scared of Kasimar." Explained Paul.

"Oh dear!" Eeped Winnie before gently giving Yannis a comforting hug. "Don't worry Yannis; it'll be ok … just kick him hard in the gonads."

Even though he felt scared Yannis couldn't help but smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Be brave and kick Kasimar in his tiny balls!<strong>

**Winnie: **Oooo … I do hope Yannis will be alright.

**Yannis:** (He is taking a few deep breaths and is trying to psyche himself up).

* * *

><p>Team Mongolia was standing in camp about to watch Kim attempt to face her fear … mousetraps. Kim looked nervous while Xaria took a mousetrap out of her pocket.<p>

"Ok Kim; your challenge is easy; all you have to do is put your hand in the mousetrap to earn your team a much needed point." Explained Xaria.

"What? No!" Shivered Kim.

"Do it! It's easy!" Snapped Alice.

"Why don't you do it then?" Retorted Kim.

"It's not my challenge." Stated Alice before scowling. "Now do it or so help me Ill personally snap that mousetrap on your hand myself!"

"Geez, take a chill pill." Muttered Xaria.

"Stay out of this!" Yelled Alice.

"If Kim doesn't want to face her challenge then she doesn't have to." Said Zed firmly.

"True; but we need the points." Pointed out Bishop. "Nevertheless, I do agree that Alice is being a bit harsh."

"I'm just trying to help us win again!" Insisted Alice aggressively.

"You could be more supportive and less, what's the word, bitchy." Stated Sasha while playing her DS.

"Go Sasha." Grinned Eddie.

"Why thank you." Smiled Sasha.

"Gimme that!" Yelled Alice as she grabbed the mousetrap and Kim's hand. "Do it NOW!"

"Get off me!" Shrieked Kim as she used her left foot to kick Alice right in the knee cap which floored her. After taking a few deep breaths Kim looked sheepish.

"Sorry about that; I just get a bit … 'crazy' when people manhandle me." Explained Kim.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Crazy is as crazy does! Just ask Opal.<strong>

**Kim: **If Alice ever does that to me again I'll tie her to a post with barbed wire and cut into her neck with a hacksaw! Maybe I could slit her stomach while she's still twitching. I'd probably get away with it too, because who would suspect little 'ol me? (Kim giggles).

**Alice: **(She has a pack of ice on her right knee). How dare that hooker attack me! I'm just doing what's best for her and the team and this is the thanks I get? Humph!

**Opal: **Alice should take a chill pill … and maybe pour twenty ice cubes into her panties too. Hahahaha!

**Eddie: **Ok; while I would have liked to get a point, Alice is being overly rough. She's as bad as a clown sometimes except without the red nose.

* * *

><p>Team Everest was in the amphitheatre getting ready to face their next challenge. Jill looked a little bit green from her roller coaster ride.<p>

"You did great Jill; good job." Said Max supportively.

"Thanks; but now I really don't feel too well." Said Jill woozily.

"I wonder who's challenge will be next." Pondered Rheneas.

"I would say either you, Max or Donny since Jill just did her challenge and I doubt they'd make all of one gender do their challenge one after the other … I think." Guessed Imanda.

"Ok everyone; the next challenge is for Max. Come up to the stage Max." Said Vinnie.

Max got up and approached the stage.

"Max, your fear is skeletons … now since we obviously cannot use real skeletons we used the next best thing … a robotic skeleton." Stated Vinnie as a robotic skeleton walked out from backstage, slowly approaching Max. "Ok Max; in order to get a point you have to hug the skeleton."

"This would be so technical and cool is I wasn't freaked out right now." Said Max as the skeleton walked closer to him.

"You can do it Max!" Cheered Jill.

"Just kick it to the ground and then hug it!" Suggested Donny.

"Burn it!" Yelled Rheneas.

"Why would he do that? What would it accomplish?" Asked Imanda in confusion.

"It works for me." Shrugged Rheneas.

Max sweat dropped for a moment before he summoned all of his nerdy nerve and willpower before hugging the skeleton which hugged him back. A few seconds later they parted and the skeleton walked away back into backstage.

"And Max passes the challenge, and since he's the second person on the team to do so he earns two points which brings your overall total up to three." Summarized Vinnie.

"Good job Max." Congratulated Donny.

"All in a dungeons and dragons fan day's work." Said Max while puffing out his chest.

"If I'd done that challenge I'd have finally earned my 'hug a skeleton' badge." Said Imanda.

"What doesn't your scout group have badges for?" Asked Rheneas flatly.

"Well … there isn't a badge for milking a pig." Stated Imanda.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: ... Ewwwwwww!<strong>

**Max: **Yep; I feel about ten feet tall right now … ten feet two inches and a half to be precise.

**Donny: **Somehow I doubt facing a super heavy weight wrestler is going to be as easy as Max's challenge … even with my boxing skills.

* * *

><p>Team Savannah stood at the top of the thousand foot cliff; Ulric peered over the edge while already knowing what he had to do.<p>

"Ok Ulric your challenge is easy … just jump off the cliff and into the water below. And don't worry; I assure you that there are no sharks." Said Lavender truthfully.

Ulric peered over the edge of the cliff and gulped.

"If I die do I get a complimentary tombstone?" Asked Ulric half jokingly.

"You won't die, don't worry." Promised Lavender.

"Go for it dude; don't fight the flow, go with it." Encouraged Tyson.

Yannis nodded in agreement.

"Ok, here I go." Said Ulric as he took a few steps back before charging towards and leaping off the cliff. "Aaaaaaarrrrgh!"

Winnie ran to the edge and peered over.

"He did it! Yay Ulric!" Cheered Winnie.

"Xyly is impressed." Said Xyly with a nod. "In fact; Xyly will do the same just for fun."

Xyly ran to the cliff and jumped off with a cheer.

"Well; you cannot deny she's got guts." Said Paul while spraying some air freshener.

"Indeed; she has just as much guts as a moonbeam." Agreed VayVay.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Beam Team!<strong>

**Ulric: **Gosh, I do _not_ want to do _that _again.

**Xyly: **We've got three points so far; that's pretty good. Xyly hopes we can get even more.

**Paul: **I certainly couldn't have jumped off that cliff; Xyly and Ulric are braver people than me.

* * *

><p>"Ok guys; you so far have had two challenges and haven't won a point … but maybe that will be about to change." Said Xaria as she took a thousand dollar bill.<p>

"You've got my attention." Said Bishop as he looked at the money greedily.

"Good, because this is your challenge." Said Xaria. "To earn your team their first point you have to let me burn this money without trying to stop me."

"… What?" Gaped Bishop. "You can't burn money! That's insane! Everybody knows that money is the ultimate source of joy!"

"Well; you could choose not to do it and make your team struggle even more in the challenge." Offered Xaria.

"Come on Bishop; it ain't that hard, just use your inner will power." Encouraged Zed.

"And if you screw this up and we lose you've got my vote." Threatened Alice.

Bishop looked conflicted and sighed.

"Fine; burn it." Muttered Bishop.

"Ok, you're the boss." Nodded Xaria as she took out a lighter and burnt the money. As it burnt Bishop began to sob.

"That poor thousand dollar note." Sobbed Bishop.

"Oh cheer up big nose; it was a fake anyway; like I'd actually burn real money, that's illegal." Said Xaria snarkly.

"… You're a dick." Growled Bishop.

"But you get a point." Stated Xaria.

"Good … now whoever is next had better not screw up!" Said Alice aggressively.

"You're being as mean as somebody who takes candy from a baby." Frowned Opal. "In fact; you're as mean as the peculiar purple pie man of porcupine peak yatatatatata!"

"… You actually watch that garbage." Sneered Alice.

"Garbage you seem to be familiar with." Teased Sasha.

"Burn!" Grinned Cherry.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Peppermint Fizz was a good character … I was going through a phase!<strong>

**Kim: **I don't know what's funnier; that the brain dead chinky likes a kids show or that Alice got burned.

**Bishop: **That was hard … why didn't that ratty bumblebee tell me it was fake? It would have made the challenge a lot easier. Stupid useless girl.

**Opal: **Yes, I watch Strawberry Shortcake; it's cute! And the cakes look so yummy! Cake frosting is delicious you know.

* * *

><p>Winnie stood trembling; a short distance away held on a leash by Lavender was a bouncy fully grown Great Dane.<p>

"To get your team a point Winnie you have to let this Great Dane jump at you." Explained Lavender. "Take your time and let me know when you are ready."

Winnie gulped hard; the Great Dane looked very playful … normally that would be a good thing but Winnie had never liked dogs ... especially big ones. She was a cat person for crying out loud! Not only that but since Winnie dressed sort of like a cat the dog might chase her.

"I don't know if I can do this." Mumbled Winnie.

"I thought you liked animals?" Said Paul.

"Not Great Danes." Replied Winnie.

"What's so great about a Great Dane anyway?" Asked VayVay philosophically. "Only a select few can be truly great; there isn't a single species that has the whole population experience true greatness."

"… It's just a name dudette." Said Tyson blankly.

"It never hurts to be philosophical." Said VayVay with a giggle.

Yannis walked up to Winnie and gave her hand a comforting squeeze and a look that clearly said 'You can do it, I know you can'.

"Thanks Yannis." Smiled Winnie. "Ok Lavender … I'll try."

"Ok; and remember, you have to let the Great Dane jump at you." Reminded Lavender as she let go of the leash.

The Great Dane bounded towards Winnie and she instantly screamed in terror and ran away with the Great Dane in pursuit; it was a good thing that Winnie was a fast runner.

"Help!" Someone give him a steak or something!" Pleaded Winnie.

"Sorry guys; you don't get a point for that." Said Lavender apologetically.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Bark like a chain chomp! Bow wow!<strong>

**Winnie: **Can you blame me? It was a giant dog that was running at me! What would you have done?

**VayVay: **It's a good thing I always carry around sedatives with me in case of emergencies or Winnie could have been bitten on her cute little butt.

**Tyson: **That dog was totally bouncy don't you think? It was like a spring riding a grasshopper dudes!

* * *

><p>A boxing ring had been set up near camp; Donny was in the blue corner while his opponent was in the red corner.<p>

"This is insane!" Eeped Donny. "I could die!"

"Don't worry." Assured Jill as she massaged Donny's shoulders to calm him. "You've done boxing before right?"

"Well yeah … but my opponents weren't muscular huge behemoths!" Said Donny incredulously.

Donny's opponent was an absolutely giant muscular man with a buzzcutt, a tattoo of a cobra and wearing nothing but a sumo wrestler diaper … or whatever the heck they are called.

"I wonder what the odds of this fight are; I could make some money." Mused Rheneas.

"Not funny." Said Donny.

"Well think of it this way Donny." Said Imanda. "You can officially say you went up against a four hundred pound wrestler before you became an adult."

"Yeah … but it was never anything I had on my bucket list." Muttered Donny.

"In the red corner; weighing in a four hundred and twenty six pounds; he's sent fifty opponents to the A&E, sent five to the morgue and another one to the retirement home … give it up for Butch; AKA Twinkle Toes!" Announced Vinnie.

Butch, or Twinkle Toes as his ring name was, snarled at Donny and cracked his fingers, spine, neck, knees and eyes in preparation for the match.

"And in the blue corner weighing in at ninety three and a half pounds; he's tough and scrappy, he's got a temper and an attitude, give it up for Donny Tolosa!"

"Go Donny!" Cheered Imanda.

"Is it too late to have the paramedics on standby?" Asked Donny as he approached the center of the ring as did Butch.

"Ok Donny; to get a point you just have to last three seconds against Butch." Said Vinnie. "That's how long most matches he has been in have lasted."

"Bring it on." Said Donny.

A bell dinged and Donny gulped as Butch raised his arm.

"This is gonna sting." Gulped Donny.

BAM!

Butch swung his arm at Donny and punched him; Donny was sent flying into the sky and crash landed into a nearby tree.

"And Donny gets Team Everest their fourth point … do you need a bandage Donny?" Called Vinnie to the tree Donny had landed in.

"I'll be fine." Called back Donny.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Sucker punch!"<strong>

**Donny: **Yeah; due to being small I'm also quite lightweight so it's pretty easy for me to get sent flying by things … ow.

**Rheneas: **Man; how come I've never seen Butch on the uncut Super Smack down extreme wrestling channel?

**Imanda: **That looked like it _really_ hurt.

* * *

><p>"Zed, please step forward." Said Xaria while standing next to a pen with a bull in it.<p>

Zed gulped as he stepped forward to be instructed on his challenge.

"To win your team another point you have to ride this bull until either it tires out or until you get thrown off." Explained Xaria.

"I don't know about this; I mean, it don't sound too safe." Said Zed.

"Do it!" Yelled Alice as she towered over Zed and glared at the farm boy.

"I reckon I'd rather not." Gulped Zed.

"Now!" Yelled Alice.

"B-but." Began Zed.

"_**NOW**_!" Screamed Alice.

"Leave Zed alone!" Frowned Opal as she marched up to Alice with an angry face … however, her angry face was more comical than imposing.

"Get lost; this doesn't concern you!" Snapped Alice.

"It does when your upsetting my best friend!" Growled Opal almost squeakily.

"Don't worry Opal; I can do this … I hope." Gulped Zed as he opened the door to the pen and, with some hesitation, climbed onto the bull.

The bull instantly awoke and snarled as it got up. It then charged through the fence of the pen and began bucking around like a bad bronco.

"Whoa partner!" Wailed Zed as he clung onto the bull for dear life.

"This kinda reminds me of the first boss fight on Ty the Tasmanian tiger against Bull the Razorback." Noted Sasha.

"I hope that bull doesn't charge at us." Gulped Kim.

"Rather him than us." Shrugged Bishop.

"I wouldn't have minded having a ride on the bull; it's be like a high suspension rally car." Grinned Cherry.

The bull gave a final very powerful and mighty buck which sent Zed flying up into the air before the bull grumpily went back into the pen so it could get back to sleep.

Zed landed with a thud on the ground and was completely knocked out.

"And Zed earns Team Mongolia a point." Announced Xaria.

"Never mind that; Zed could be hurt." Said Eddie in concern.

"Don't worry, I'll give him CPR; good thing I took that medical course back at school." Said Opal as she knelt down over Zed and began to give him CPR.

"CPR won't help." Said Alice with an eye roll.

Opal didn't listen and continued giving Zed CPR. However; everyone quickly noticed that in-between breaths she would give Zed a few little kisses which amused a few of them and disgusted some others.

"That is just vile." Gagged Alice.

"Too bad Zed isn't awake." Grinned Cherry.

Zed started to stir; seeing this Opal quickly stopped what she was doing and got to her feet. Zed opened his eyes and staggered to his feet.

"Man; I reckon I feel like I got hit by a tractor." Groaned Zed. "But for some reason I feel mighty good … why are you all smiling?"

"Oh … no reason." Said Edie while trying not to grin.

"Alrighty then; so, did I get the point?" Asked zed.

"You did; Team Mongolia now has a total of two points." Nodded Xaria. "And you sure picked an unlucky time to g unconscious."

"Why? What happened?" Asked Zed curiously.

"Nothing!" Said Opal quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Since nothing is in the dictionary; by definition it is something.<strong>

**Opal: **ok … so I might have a teensy, weensy, beansy crush on Zed … ok, a big one. It's just that he's such an honest, sweet and kind guy … and he makes me feel special, and not like a _freak_. Sombreros! Sorry about that, I sometimes say things without being able to control it.

**Eddie: **I knew it; Opal fancies Zed … I wonder if I could offer my assistance to help them go from point A to point B.

**Kim: **Just when I thought Opal couldn't get any lower she gives kissy CPR to that hick. She'll have to go soon … but the Indian Nigger can go first.

**Zed: **For some reason Opal was blushing … I wonder if she has a cold or something.

* * *

><p>Team Savannah was standing in camp center; Yannis was shaking on the spot, and he had good reason. Kasimar was standing in line with him a mere five meters from him and had a dark and sadistic expression on his face.<p>

"Ok Yannis; I am _so_ sorry about this … but in order for you to get a point for your team you have to floor Kasimar to the ground." Instructed Lavender with a greatly apologetic tone. "And Kasimar; you had better go easy on Yannis, we may not be able to fire you but I'm sure you don't want a repeat of what happened when you were voted off."

"You don't scare me you meek little slut. As for this little whelp, I'd tear out his vocal cords if he actually had any." Sneered Kasimar evilly as he approached Yannis. "What are ya gonna do you low life elf? Do you want me to leave you alone? All you have to say is no … oh wait, you can't speak because you're a cripple! Yahahahahaha!"

"You can do it Yannis!" Cheered Winnie to encourage her crush.

Kasimar continued yelling insults at Yannis but Winnie's gentle encouragement was all that Yannis needed. In one swift motion he punched Kasimar in the jaw and kneed him in the balls … _**HARD**_.

Kasimar let out a pathetic whimper of pain as he dropped to the ground practically sobbing in pain.

"You did it Yannis!" Cheered Winnie as she embraced Yannis in a big hug; all Yannis could do was smile. Winnie quickly realized what she was doing and let go.

"Err … sorry about that." Mumbled Winnie nervously.

Yannis made a 'no problem' gesture.

"Totally awesome dude; you floored this completely uncool anti dude." Said Tyson with a tone of respect.

"I _**hate**_ you all." Whimpered Kasimar.

"The feeling is mutual." Stated Xyly.

"And Team Savannah is up to four points." Said Lavender. "You guys can still get up to a total of six though if VayVay and Paul are able to successfully face her fear."

"I wink, therefore I am." Stated VayVay as she winked for no apparent reason. "Lead the way."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Is this the way to Amarillo? <strong>

**VayVay: **Oh dearie me; this is going to be about as much fun as eating cookies without milk … not much fun.

**Xyly: **Kasimar is, quite simply, a dick. He is unworthy of even attempting to become a Viking.

**Ulric: **I doubt we're going to come first … but we might be able to secure second place. As long as we don't lose it's all good. And while I'm in here … Winnie and Yannis should hurry up and kiss, it's obvious they like each other … but I suppose they are a rather modest couple.

* * *

><p>"… I consider myself a man of decent logic … a man of nerve and calmness … a sane man … but clowns is where I draw the line!" Said Eddie as looked at the trio of clowns before him; one was short and fat, one was tall and thin as a stick and the other was rather average in size. Each had rainbow colored hair, a multicolored outfit, a red nose and face paint. The mere sight of the clowns was making Eddie freak out.<p>

"Nobody cares! Do it now!" Screamed Alice while tugging at her hair in frustration. "They're just clowns; they aren't even scary!"

"Being scared of clowns is a pretty common fear." Said Sasha before frowning. "And I'd like it if you stopped harassing everyone into facing their fears; all you can ask from them is their best effort."

"Exactly; they aren't doing good enough!" Yelled Alice.

"You're like a dictator." Muttered Kim.

"I heard that!" Growled Alice.

"But I reckon she has a point." Stated Zed.

"You aren't allowed to talk!" Snapped Alice.

"Guys! Chill!" Said Cherry. "This is getting heavier than a land rover!"

"Thank you Cherry." Said Xaria. "Now Eddie; in order for you to get another point for Team Mongolia … you have to shake hands with each of the clowns and let each of them throw a pie at you."

"… Would this be a bad time to mention I _despise_ pie in the face humor?" Asked Eddie hesitantly.

"It's ok if you can't do it Eddie." Said Sasha gently.

"No it isn't! We are not losing this challenge!" Screamed Alice.

Eddie gulped and turned back to the clowns and nearly screamed; the average built clown was standing right in front of him. It took out a bike horn and squeezed it.

HONK!

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaarrrgh!" Screamed Eddie as he took off running with the three clowns in pursuit, each one honking a bike horn.

"I'm afraid you don't get a point from that." Said Xaria apologetically. "And geez; I think I understand why Eddie is afraid of clowns."

"GAH! Can't you idiots do anything right?" Yelled Alice.

"That's not a very nice way to talk to your Teamie weemies!" Frowned Opal.

"We may be team mates but only out of necessity; you are all lesser when compared to me." Stated Alice.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Lesser potion of healing.<strong>

**Alice: **I may be on a strong team, but that's just because of me. Why couldn't I be on a team with people who actually _do_ something?

**Eddie: **I managed to distract the clowns with a pie I found in the kitchen; man, clowns just plain freak me out.

**Opal: **Alice is a complete 紫色鳄鱼!

**Bishop: **Clowns may not be scary … but they are brain dead morons, plus the pay is _terrible_. I truly pity them.

**Kim: **Eddie's fear is stupid … but I could easily try comforting him to get him on my side. We'll be attending a ceremony sooner or later and I'll need a few votes on my side.

* * *

><p>"How are you doing out there Imanda?" Asked Vinnie into a walkie talkie.<p>

"I'm ok; but I'm kinda bored." Replied Imanda through the walkie talkie.

Imanda was on a canoe in the middle of the lake and didn't even seem to be bothered by this. She had been given a pair of oars so she could get back to land if she wanted, but so far she had just been looking up at the clouds and waiting until her fifteen minutes were up.

"Imanda; I thought you were scared of being alone in the middle of a lake in a canoe." Asked Vinnie.

"I am; but I meant being without oars and being on rough water in the dark." Explained Imanda. "I guess I wasn't being specific enough huh?"

"… Just carry on as you are; you only have about a minute left." Sighed Vinnie.

"Looks like we're going to be up to six points." Noted Max cheerfully. "I think we might get second place."

"But we don't know how well the other teams are doing." Pointed out Rheneas while flicking hi lighter on and off. "They could be doing just as well as we are."

"Hmm … I suppose that's true; but that is so match for wishful thinking!" Declared Max. "Speaking of thinking; how's your head Donny?"

Donny had a bandage around his head due to landed head first against the trunk of the tree.

"I'll be fine; but still, I want a rematch against that oafish giant!" Stated Donny. "But at least I got us a point."

"Yeah, good job Donny." Smiled Jill. "That was really brave of you."

"Nothing to it." Shrugged Donny with a small smile.

"So; since Imanda is facing her fear now that means it's only Rheneas fear left." Said Jill while turning to Rheneas. "Do you think you can do your fear Rheneas?"

"I can certainly try … I wonder if bats are flammable…" Pondered Rheneas.

"You might get in trouble if you try that." Cautioned Donny. "I mean; we'd still get the point, but we may get a penalty next time."

"Yeah; I guess I'll just have to wing it then." Said Rheneas while running a hand through his orange died fringe.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Wing ding!<strong>

**Rheneas: **If I can pass my challenge then my team gets a perfect score … if not then I'll be the only person on the team who didn't complete their challenge … I'd probably better complete my challenge.

* * *

><p>Imanda rowed back to the shore after her time was up and stepped onto dry land.<p>

"Yes! I'll be getting my 'face your fear' badge for sure." Smiled Imanda happily. "We're on a roll guys!"

"Indeed you are; you now have an overall total of six points." Nodded Vinnie.

"I guess a number advantage isn't necessary to have a good performance in a challenge." Mused Jill. "We're gonna be the huggable and lovable underdogs that everyone watching the show will root for … maybe."

"Do you think we could become a meme?" Asked Max.

"We can only hope." Stated Donny.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: My favorite meme is the Nyan Cat!<strong>

**Donny: **Meme's are pretty fun, the over nine thousand one is funny … but the 'arrow to the knee' joke just plain pisses me off!

**Imanda: **I feel pretty good about completing my challenge … but I guess I had it easy because my fear was misinterpreted … well, I didn't tell a lie so technically I didn't do anything wrong.

**Jill: **I like the 'you pinkie promised' meme. Anything pink is cool … in my opinion anyway.

* * *

><p>"Ok Paul; are you ready for your challenge?" Asked Lavender.<p>

"… What do I have to do?" Asked Paul nervously.

"You have to let me pour the contents of this barrel of mud over you." Explained Lavender while gesturing to a barrel filled with a brown muddy substance.

Paul made a noise that sounded like a mouse being trodden on and began to shake.

"I understand you are germaphobic so I am sorry this was chosen as the way for you to face your fear." Said Lavender with a shy apologetic expression.

"… I … I … I can't do it." Said Paul in slight shame. "Sorry guys."

"No sweat dude; it's ok if you can't face your fear." Comforted Tyson.

"Would have been nice to get another point though." Said Ulric. "But it's ok if you can't do it."

"Indeed; fear is quite a scary thing." Nodded VayVay.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Captain Obvious.<strong>

**Paul: **(He looks up to the ceiling). Sorry Penelopey…

* * *

><p>A short while later VayVay was hanging upside down on a tree branch by her legs; she had been hanging like that for about three minutes.<p>

"Ok VayVay; just two more minutes and you get the point." Encouraged Lavender.

"I don't like this…" Gulped VayVay. "If my inner red soda flows into my brain box I'll go doo lally!"

"You can do it VayVay!" Cheered Winnie.

"Xyly agrees; that tree's got nothing on you!" Added Xyly.

"You're right … but this is so uncomfortable." Mumbled VayVay.

Suddenly time seemed to stop because something happened that was out of anybody's control. Due to gravity and VayVay's position … her skirt fell down which exposed her panties.

"Eep!" Squeaked VayVay in embarrassment.

Tyson quickly looked away as did Yannis. Ulric turned away after a second while Paul just looked stunned. VayVay's panties were bright pink with a daisy pattern on them.

"Why didn't I just wear trousers?" Lamented VayVay before she lost her leg grip and began to fall.

"I gotcha!" Said Paul as he leapt forward and caught VayVay in his arms.

"Well; you guys don't get the point for that challenge either." Stated Lavender. "And as that was your last challenge … you guys are free to go."

"Well; at least we tried dudes." Said Tyson positively to which Yannis nodded in agreement.

As the team began to disperse VayVay giggled.

"As comfy as this is; you can put me down now Paul." Giggled VayVay playfully.

"Oh, sorry." Said Paul in embarrassment as he put VayVay down on her feet.

"Not a problem; I thank you for breaking my fall; otherwise the thing broken would have been my head. Much appreciated." Smiled VayVay sweetly.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Panty shot!<strong>

**VayVay: **That was very nice of Paul … and yes, I did see him looking at my panties … but I think I'll let it slide this time.

**Xyly: **Hopefully Xyly facing her fear won't be for nothing.

**Yannis: **(He looks both embarrassed and amused).

* * *

><p>"Ok Opal; apparently you are afraid of robotic penguins that sing the banana phone song." Said Xaria just to be completely sure while a robotic penguin stood nearby.<p>

"That's right; they're so freaky!" Gulped Opal.

"Look who's talking." Muttered Bishop.

"Now; to get your team a much needed point you have to join hold the penguin's flipper and dance with it while it sings." Explained Xaria. "And let me tell you … this challenge seems almost too silly to be true.

"It is true." Shivered Opal.

"Well? Get doing it!" Yelled Alice.

"I'd rather not…" Trembled Opal.

"DO IT NOW!" Screamed Alice while getting up in Opal's face.

"B-b-b-but." Shivered Opal.

"IF YOU DON'T DO THIS YOU'LL BE VOTED OFF TONIGHT!" Screamed Alice.

A tear of fright exited Opal's eye and Zed decided he had seen enough.

"Leave Opal alone Alice; how is yelling at her gonna make her do it? Try some compassion. I reckon you're a bit of a bully." Frowned Zed coolly.

"Get lost." Muttered Alice as she shoved Zed over and turned on Opal.

"Do it, **NOW**!" Yelled Alice as she shoved Opal into the robotic penguin.

"That's just not right." Said Sasha while shaking her head in disapproval.

"Mistreatment alert! Mistreatment alert!" Yelled the robot in monotone as it span around, hitting Opal over as it did so. "Preparing disintegration ray."

"Help! Hahahaha! Help!" Pleaded Opal.

"Hang on M'lady!" Said Zed as he took out his shotgun, pumped it and blasted a shot right into the chest of the robotic penguin.

"Mistreatment alert!" Said the robot in complete monotone again while it's eyes began to glow.

BAMG!

Zed blasted the robot again and kicked it hard in the chest which knocked it over. It lay on the ground broken and unmoving.

"Well; even though the robot has been not so much destroyed as _assassinated_, you don't get the point because Zed was the one who beat it, not Opal." Said Xaria.

"_**WHAT**_?" Yelled Alice.

"Are you ok m'lady?" Asked Zed as he helped Opal to her feet.

".. I am now; thank you Zed." Smiled Opal gratefully while twitching slightly.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Robot penguins are evil!<strong>

**Opal: **… My hero! Hahahaha! What would I have done without Zed?

**Alice: **Two points out of a possible six … why did I have to be on a team of cowards?

* * *

><p>A few minutes later it was Sasha's turn to face her fear.<p>

"Ok Sasha; you are scared of Giygas it seems … I don't know who or what that is, but Wallace did and has constructed this." Said Xaria as she handed Sasha a high tech VR helmet. "If you put this on and wear it till the thing is plays is over then you will get the point … but I'm not exactly sure how it works as I've never heard of Giygas before."

"I thought you liked retro games." Asked Sasha.

"I have a NES, not a SNES which is apparently the platform this thing is from." Stated Xaria.

Sasha trembled a little; she knew exactly what she would be facing and it was something that was the most disturbing and vile monster in all of the video game industry.

"Oh come on! You know it isn't real; just do it!" Snapped Alice.

"Do you even know what Giygas is?" Asked Sasha.

"I don't know and I don't care." Shrugged Alice." I just care about winning, so do it!"

"Sasha told me what Giygas is; I can completely understand her fear. I would strongly recommend you to not belittle and upset my friend." Said Eddie calmly but obviously angrily.

Eddie then approached Sasha and gently put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to; nobody is going to think less of you if you can't." Said Eddie gently. "I promise you won't be voted off if we lose."

"Yes she will!" Yelled Alice.

"I won't vote for her.," Muttered Cherry in annoyance at the A-Type.

"Thank you Eddie … but I can do this; this is a fear that has been haunting me for far too long." Said Sasha as she bravely put the head set on.

Instantly some music began to play from the helmet that sounded like blowing wind; but it quickly turned into a dreary angsty and yet also horrifying theme. Sasha began to shake; whatever she was seeing in that helmet couldn't have been good.

"Sasha … it hurts." Said a realistic and sickening voice from within the helmet as the music turned more static and disturbing.

"Go baaack." Said the voice while Sasha began to shake even more.

"Sasha, Sasha, Sasha, Sasha, Sasha, Sasha, Sasha, Sasha, Sasha, Sasha!" Said the voice in an increasingly distorted tone.

The music changed to a REALLY weird distorted and haunting tone that seemed like a musical nightmare. Sasha began to scream at whatever she was seeing.

"I'm ha…pp…y." Said the voice.

"I … feel … good."

Sasha had began to cry now and had hunched herself up on the floor rocking back and forth.

"Oooo … arrrgh … yaaarg." Groaned the voice in despair as the music began pure static for a few seconds … and then it stopped.

"Ok … I don't know what the #bleep# _hell_ that was … but Sasha passes and earns a very well deserved point." Said Xaria while looking a bit spooked.

"I agree with Xaria; what the hell was that?" Blinked Bishop with a similar expression to Xaria.

Sasha took the helmet off and looked catatonic as tears flowed down her face; she stared into space as she rocked back and forward.

"Good job Sasha; we might secure second place." Said Alice.

Eddie walked over to Sasha and gently knelt down behind her and embraced her in a gentle but comforting hug.

"You did great Sasha; you should be proud of yourself." Whispered Eddie gently.

Though Sasha remained silent she was grateful for Eddie's support and leaned into the hug as she slowly started to smile a little.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: You cannot grasp the true form of Giygas's attack!<strong>

**Sasha: **(She is a little pale and also shaking a bit). I think when I go home I'm going to bury my Earthbound cartridge in the local park and never think of it again. That as horrible! … But Eddie was so nice … and that hug was pretty enjoyable. (Sasha smiles a little).

**Kim: **Boy; it sure was hard to not laugh at Sasha's suffering, the way she cried and shook really gave me a pleasant feeling in my gut. Seeing her voted off after that would be very satisfying and hilariously ironic.

**Eddie: **… It's actually really nice being able to hug Sasha … but her emotional safety comes first by a long shot. I hope she's gonna be ok.

**Alice: **Sasha should just grow up; it wasn't real (Alice rolls her eyes).

* * *

><p>"Right then; Rheneas, you've got the final challenge of Team Everest." Said Vinnie while standing next to a crate. "You are scared of bats … so if you want to get your team a seventh point you are going to have to let the bats in this crate swarm you."<p>

"Are you sure that's safe?" Asked Rheneas nervously.

"These bats are herbivores, they won't bite you." Assured Vinnie.

"Ok .. but still…" Gulped Rheneas.

"You can do it buddy; just think happy thoughts, like boobs." Suggested Max.

"Ahem." Said Jill while giving Max an odd look.

"It was just a joke." Stated Max.

"A pretty good one too." Smirked Donny.

"Ok; I can do this." Said Rheneas.

"Ok then; get ready." Said Vinnie as he pulled a string attached to the crate; the crate opened and instantly a large swarm of bats came around and began swarming around Rheneas.

"Hey! Get off! Stop it! Ack! Ah! Gerrof! Ah!" Yelled Rheneas while he flailed about. "At least they aren't vampire bats …. Ack! Ah!"

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Vampires are a pain in the neck! *rimshot*<strong>

**Rheneas: **On one hand we get a perfect score and we have a good chance of being first overall … on the other hand that was even worse than the time I get chased across town by a group of grannies asking me for my autograph after they mistook me for Elton Jon (Rheneas shudders).

**Imanda: **All in all a great end to the challenge. I'll definitely get my 'flawless victory' badge for this.

**Donny: **We did good; not bad for the little guys huh?

* * *

><p>Team Mongolia stood near camp next to a table with an object on it covered by a red cloth.<p>

"Ok then; everyone in the contest has done their challenge … bar one. Alice; this challenge is for you." Said Xaria.

"So … what do I have to do?" Asked Alice.

"You are scared of hampers, exactly why I do not know, but to get your team a fourth point you are going to … well, why don't I show you." Smirked Xaria as she removed the cloth from the object which revealed a cage filled with sawdust, some tubes and about six hamsters. "You must put your hand into the cage with the hamsters for one minute."

To demonstrate her point Xaria put her hand in with the hamsters and they immediately rushed over to it and began nuzzling her fingers which made Xaria giggle.

"So Alice; ready?" Asked Xaria.

Alice looked stunned.

"What? **No**! I'm not doing it!" Yelled Alice in shock at what was being asked of her.

"Alice; this challenge isn't even hard." Stated Cherry.

"Yeah; quite hypocritical of you." Said Kim in annoyance. "And I hate hypocrites."

"Say whatever you please; I'm not doing it." Sated Alice as though the conversation was to end there.

"CoughCowardCough." Said Bishop with an amused grin.

"Shut up!" Screamed Alice as she uppercut Bishop to the ground.

"C'mon Alice; hamsters ain't scary, Opal likes them." Said Zed as he gestured to the bouncy blue haired girl who had picked one of the hamsters up.

"I think I'll call you squeaky; you're so cute! Yes you are, yes you are! Hahahaha! Who wants a carrot? You want a carrot!" Said Opal as she baby talked the hamster.

"That's because Opal is broken." Replied Alice while crossing her arms stubbornly and indignantly.

"After how you've tormented everyone else today I can tell you this … if you don't face your fear I am going to vote for you if we lose and I won't regret it either." Frowned Eddie while narrowing his eyes behind his sunglasses.

"I can't; hamsters are evil! They're demonic creatures!" Shivered Alice. "No! I'm not doing it and you can't make me!"

"Fine; you don't get the point for this challenge." Said Xaria while looking mildly disgusted at Alice.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Hypocrite alert!<strong>

**Alice: **Looking back on it I could have handled that more professionally; but there is no way I was going to do it. I doubt Team Everest has done enough anyway; they only have five members. We'll come second for sure.

**Cherry: **Alice is even worse than Brum!

* * *

><p>The three teams were gathered in camp; it was sunset and Spider and Quana were standing before them and were getting ready to announce the results.<p>

"Well guys; you all tried your best today. Some of you did better than others but what matters is that you tried. Sorry if this challenge upset any of you … in fact, I would like to take this moment to personally apologize to Sasha." Said Spider in remorse.

"It's ok." Smiled Sasha.

"Thank you." Said Spider in relief.

"The time has come to announce the results; and while one of you came far and away in the lead, it was quite close for second place and third place." Said Quana. "In first place with a perfect score of seven is Team Everest! Enjoy the Champion Cabin tonight guys, you've earned it."

"Awesome!" Cheered Imanda.

"Woohoo!" Cheered Max while grabbing Jill into a tight hug. After a few seconds he realized what he was doing and quickly let go. Jill didn't seem to mind though.

"And now is where it gets dramatic. Two teams, one position of safety … in second place is…

…

…

…

…

…

Team Savannah with four points; you guys get the Middle Place Cabin!"

Team Savannah cheered at escaping elimination again and looked quite pleased with themselves.

"So that means that for the first time in the contest, Team Mongolia has finished in last place. You guys are going to vote somebody off, so you'll be seeing Barney at the Bonfire Ceremony tonight." Finished Quana. "Until then you may spend your time as you wish."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: The outcome is inevitable.<strong>

**Eddie: **After today Alice is the only person I can vote for. She's a hypocrite and a bully … not cool.

**Alice: **I vote for Opal; everyone on my team with sanity will do the same. I'm in no danger; this team is _nothing_ without me.

**Kim: **I know exactly who's going … but I'm gonna vote for the Indian Rodent, you know, just to scare her.

* * *

><p>Team Mongolia sat around the Bonfire Pit on stumps that night waiting for the ceremony to begin. Some like Bishop looked confident and others looked indifferent. Nobody looked especially worried. Before long Barney arrived with a tray of seven Golden Letters.<p>

"Ahoy hoy Team Mongolia. I believe this is our first time seeing each other, so let's get right to it. Since this is our first meeting here I'll explain how the ceremonies work." Said Barney as he picked up a Golden Letter Y.

"This is a Golden Letter; it is a chocolate molded letter in golden foil yaaar. They are this season's equivalent of previous season's marshmallows. When I call your name you can come and get a wee golden letter. Whichever of you doesn't get one is out fo the game savvy?" Explained Barney. "Now before we begin … question time yaaar!"

"Question time?" Repeated Bishop with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes; before I hand out the Golden Letters I like to ask a few questions to some of the campers to ask them about the game so far yaaar." Explained Barney. "So … Zed; you come from a remote farm … how are you finding it being with others of your age for a change yaaar?"

"I really like it; it's a heck of an enjoyable thing having friend, Back home I just have my siblings as friends." Said Zed. "I've made some pretty good friends here, I reckon I'm glad I sighed up for the show … but if I'm the one to go tonight I'll understand."

"Don't worry; it won't be you." Assured Sasha.

"Opal; you speak fluent Catalan. I want to make Lavender smile .. so how do you say 'princess' is Catalan?" Inquired Barney.

"You say it as 'Coloma'." Explained Opal. "It rhymes with Wanoma."

"Indeed it does." Nodded Barney. "… Alice; a lot of the team doesn't seem to like you, what do you think about that yaaar?"

"They're just jealous of me." Stated Alice. "I have nothing to worry about tonight; the point of an elimination ceremony is to cut off a weak link. I'm the top link so cutting me would make the whole 'chain' fall apart."

"We'll soon see if you are correct … soon being right now." Said Barney while raising the Golden Letter Y up into the air. "As I said before; when I call your name you can come up here and get a Golden Letter. Whoever does not get one is taking a cruise on the Boat of losers."

Barney paused for a moment.

"The first Golden Letter goes to Zed." Said Barney.

"Cherry"

"Eddie"

"Kim"

"Bishop"

"Opal"

Sasha and Alice remained without a Golden Letter; Sasha looked a little nervous while Alice smugly crossed her legs and looked very confident.

"Well you two; you're tonight's bottom two yaaar. Theer was a clkear landslide in favor of booting one of you … the final Golden Letter of the night goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Sasha."

Sasha smiled in relief while Alice looked absolutely flabbergasted.

"Well Alice; your team has spoken, you have to walk the plank yaaar." Stated Barney.

Alice began to fume and turn red in anger.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! YOU #bleep# IDIOTIC #bleep#." Began Alice in absolute fury.

Barney whipped out a remote and pressed the button. The stump Alice was on lurched upwards on a spring and sent her flying into the sky screaming all the way.

The seven remaining members of Team Mongolia glanced at Barney.

"What? She would have taken all night!" Justified Barney. "Besides; I've got a hot date with my mermaid Lavender and I don't want to be late. Cheerio yaaar!"

Barney left the area with the empty tray as the members of Team Mongolia headed back to the loser cabin for bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: A-bout time!<strong>

**Cherry: **Well … that ended pretty well didn't it?

* * *

><p>Zed felt happy that he has survived his first Bonfire Ceremony; the chocolate Golden Letter tasted pretty good too. Zed was about to follow Eddie and Bishop into the boys side of the loser cabin when somebody tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and saw it was Opal.<p>

"Evening Opal m'lady." Smiled Zed. "Looks like we're both still alive and kickin."

"Yeah; that was so exciting even though it was as anti climatic as Voldemort." Nodded Opal rapidly before looking shy. "Anyway … I just want to say … thank you."

"For what?" Asked Zed.

"For saving me from the robotic penguin earlier." Said Opal while fidgeting a little. "You were so brave!"

"I just did what anyone woulda done." Said Zed modestly. "My ma and pop raised me ta help those in need."

"Well I just want you to know I appreciate it." Smiled Opal sweetly. "Goodnight Zed; see you in the morning!"

Opal leaned in and gave Zed a tender kiss on the cheek before skipping into the girl's side of the Loser Cabin giggling all the way.

Zed was frozen to the spot …and then he smiled.

"Whoa … that was mighty enjoyable." Smiled Zed to himself as he walked into the guy's side of the loser cabin.

* * *

><p>Spider and Quana stood on the dock of shame to give the outro to the episode.<p>

"And so Team Mongolia's winning streak has come to an end and their self appointed leader Alice has taken the fall … after how she acted today I think she fully deserved it." Said Spider opinionatedly.

"I agree; she was too uptight, bossy and kinda mean." Agreed Quana. "But Team Mongolia still has a numbers advantage. Can they keep it? Only time will tell."

"So who will be the next person voted off? Will things get more heated between Opal and Zed? Will Bishop be happy now that Alice is gone? Who was that Penelopey girl Paul mentioned earlier? And what will our next challenge be?"

"Find out next time on Total Drama Letterama!" Finished Quana.

* * *

><p>Votes<p>

Alice: Opal

Bishop: Alice

Cherry: Alice

Eddie: Alice

Kim: Sasha

Opal: Alice

Sasha: Alice

Zed: Alice

Alice: 6

Sasha: 1

Opal: 1

* * *

><p><strong>Team Everest: <strong>Donny, Imanda, Jill, Max, Rheneas

**Team Mongolia: **Bishop, Cherry, Eddie, Kim, Opal, Sasha, Zed

**Team Savannah: **Paul, Tyson, Ulric, VayVay, Winnie, Xyly, Yannis.

* * *

><p><strong>Voted Off:<strong> Gordon, Lankston, Helen, Quarla, Fripp, Nina, Alice

* * *

><p>And so Team Mongolia's winning streak ends and Alice takes the fall. Alice was admittedly fun to write for … but I utterly <strong>despised<strong> her as a character. She is really kind of a Courtney expy and I DETEST Courtney and every fan character like her … so yeah; Alice was me performing a take that against Courtney and characters like her. If you liked her that's absolutely fine but I never intended for her to be likable.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time: <strong>Get on that stage because it's time for a talent show!


	18. Day 9, Part 1: Has this show got talent?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Total Drama or any of its related seasons. They belong to Teletoon and Cartoon Network. The alphabet theme isn't mine and is property of Frank15. The 52 OC's in this story however are mine so do not steal them.

**The Warning: **This chapter contains some sexism, slurs, funny moments, hints at something pretty bad, a sitcom, something impossible and all you've come to expect from the TDL series. You have been warned!

**Poll: **Vote for your favorite TDL2 Team!

**Note: **As all of you can probably tell by now; something is seriously troubling Tabitha. While what it is will eventually be revealed, for now it will not. However; I ask you the readers a question. What do YOU think it is that has caused Tabitha to become so emotionally unstable and depressed? Leave your guess in a review! I can't tell you if you are right or not but it'll be interesting to hear what you think ... but as a hint ... it is TRULY a shocking thing. Also; some of you, you know who you are, already know what it is. You guys keep it to yourself, ok? And now … on with the show!

Simon Cowell would be annoyed…

* * *

><p>Spider and Quana stood on the dock of shame late at night. The stars were twinkling and the moonlit waves gently rippled under the dock like a bumpy street but without the cars.<p>

"Last time on Total Drama Letterama; we bought back a challenge the contestants were not expecting … the fear challenge. Back in episode three everyone confessed their fears … but we didn't spring it on them immediately. However; the time had arrived for everyone to be brave and face what scared them the most." Said Spider.

"Some campers easily conquered their fears without breaking a sweat such as Ulric and Imanda. Others had a little bit of difficulty like Winnie and Paul, neither of who were able to face their fears successfully." Said Quana while thinking back to the fears the cat lover and Germaphobe had to face.

"Throughout the challenge Alice forced her team mates to face their fears without any care for their feelings as long as they got the points. This attitude earned her a lot of ire among her team as well as a presumably smaller fan base. Still; that wasn't the worst of the challenge."

"Yeah … it got worse." Agreed Quana nervously.

"Sasha was afraid of Giygas, a monster from Earthbound. Wallace constructed a VR helmet so Sasha could face her phobia. I don't know exactly what Sasha was seeing, but by the end of it she was in tears and was catatonic. Such true bravery, plus she earned a hug from Eddie." Said Spider with a tone of admiration.

"I have to wonder if some romantic sparks will false between those two." Giggled Quana. "And speaking of romantic, things are picking up for Opal and Zed. They seem like polar opposites, but lately they are getting closer. From bonding over shotgun handling lessons to supporting each other in the challenge, things are going first class so far. Plus Opal gave Zed a peck on the cheek as thanks for him helping her when Wallace's robotic penguin attacked her."

"We really should stop asking Wallace to build things for us." Stated Spider. "He may be a genius, but he's insane."

"Well; whether we like it or not his know how is the only way certain challenges will work." Lamented Quana. "Still; in the end Team Everest won despite having a number disadvantage and Team Mongolia lost for the first time despite having a number advantage."

"Unsurprisingly it was Alice who was given the boot; I say it was fully deserved." Said Spider while tapping his foot a little. "We're down to nineteen campers and by the end this episode it will be eighteen; who will win and who will lose? Will Team Mongolia regain their winning streak? And what talents do the campers have? Find out right now on Total Drama Letterama!"

* * *

><p>(Theme song, I wanna be famous)<p>

* * *

><p>Team Everest stood in the Champions Cabin feeling quite content with how the day had gone. A perfect score in the challenge and first place as well; not bad for a team that had the odds against them.<p>

"This is exactly why you should never underestimate the underdog; they might end up winning." Said Donny in satisfaction.

"We did alright today; now we can put the trauma behind us and rest easy knowing that our fears won't be used against us again." Agreed Jill. "Not only that but our biggest opposition lost someone, not a bad outcome."

"We're still at a disadvantage so we can't exactly afford a loss." Pointed out Max.

"True, but we still kicked ass today." Shrugged Jill.

"Indeed we did; but I've already got my 'ass kicking' badge." Stated Imanda while adjusting her glasses.

"Does your girl scout troop happen to have a badge for making up a badge?" Asked Donny.

"Yep; that's badge number two hundred and ten." Nodded Imanda.

"I don't know about you guys; but I'm gonna watch some TV." Said Rheneas as he picked up the TV remote, sat on the couch and turned on the TV.

"What are you gonna watch?" Asked Donny.

"Err … South Park." Lied Rheneas but the others didn't notice the lie.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: TV Teevee!<strong>

**Rheneas: **Ok fine, I was going to watch some soap opera's. I like them alright? Blame my mother, she got me into them.

* * *

><p>"Well enjoy the TV; I'm going to the games room." Said Jill.<p>

"Can I come with?" Asked Max.

"Sure." Shrugged Jill. "We could play two player on something."

Jill and Max left to the games room while Rheneas started flipping channels to find something good.

"All I know is that after today I never want to see a super weight wrestler _ever_ again." Stated Donny. "I can still feel pain from when Butch punched me … I'm gonna sleep it off, night."

Donny walked up the stairs to claim one of the bedrooms while Imanda glanced at Rheneas.

"You know Rheneas; I just realized something." Said Imanda after a moment of silence.

"What is it?" Asked Rheneas while still flicking channels.

"You have the same name as one of the characters from Thomas the Tank Engine." Giggled Imanda.

"Yeah … don't remind me." Muttered Rheneas. "It's completely embarrassing. Still; I have a cool surname."

"What's your surname?" Inquired Imanda.

"Scorch." Replied Rheneas.

"So you're a pyro and your surname is Scorch … that's kinda ironic." Noted Imanda. "Is your middle name inferno?"

"Nope; it's Peter." Stated Rheneas.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Peter Sam is another Thomas character!<strong>

**Rheneas: **Yeah, I like my name just fine but it's embarrassing when people make the connection … and since most people will be able to … yeah.

**Imanda: **Rheneas could easily earn his 'embarrassing first name' badge … well, not that he'd be allowed in the Chipmunk Scouts anyway, but still.

* * *

><p>Jill and Max were both playing cooperative Super Mario Bros on one of the arcade machines. They were currently on world 1-2 and still had all of their lives.<p>

"Why did I have to be Luigi?" Asked Max.

"Because Mario is number one and it's ladies first." Replied Jill.

"Well I'm over level twenty five in Dungeons and Dragons; beat that." Said Max.

"… I have a purple streak in my hair." Stated Jill.

"Hmm, can't argue with that logic." Nodded Max. "So, out of curiosity, what would you do with the money if you won? I know it's not even day ten but I'm just curious."

"Well; if I win I'm going to see the Seven Wonders of the World. After that I might buy a castle and paint it pink … the rest I'll save for college." Said Jill while making Mario jump on a Koopa Troopa. "You?"

"I'll build the ultimate robotic bodyguard; never again will Nerds have to fear Jocks, wedgies and swirlies." Vowed Max with a sinister expression, before adding brightly. "I'd also order some Chinese food."

"Chinese food is great; Sushi is my favorite." Said Jill.

"Me too … what kind?" Inquired Max.

"Prawn." Replied Jill.

"Whoa … me too." Said Max. "What's better; the Dalek's or Robocop?"

"Obviously Robocop; the Dalek's are overrated pansies." Smirked Jill snarkly.

"… I have the same opinion." Said Max in surprise.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Does that count as 'Ship Tease'?<strong>

**Max: **Hmm; Jill and I have quite a lot in common … I didn't expect that. Obviously our choice in underwear isn't the same ... err … not that I asked her nor that it's important!

**Jill: **Hmm, looks like I can relate to Max more than I'd thought. I wonder if he'd be up for an alliance if we're both still here after the merge.

* * *

><p>"Second place is pretty cool; it's all cool as long as we don't vote anyone off." Said Tyson as he lay on a top bunk with his eyes closed.<p>

"First place would have been nice though." Said Ulric from the bunk below Tyson.

"Yeah, the Champion Cabin is the cleanest cabin." Agreed Paul from the other top bunk. "Sorry that I couldn't face my fear."

"Don't sweat it dude; mud is pretty disgusting." Said Tyson without any ill feeling. "I wonder what the next challenge will be; they're my favorite part of the contest. That and rocking out on Sharon. Succeed or fail I think we all did pretty good today."

Yannis smiled and gave Tyson a double thumbs up.

"No problem dude." Replied Tyson.

"Why do you talk like that?" Asked Ulric.

"Like what dude?" Asked Tyson.

"Like awesome gnarly this dude." Rephrased Ulric.

"Beats me; I guess I just do dude." Shrugged Tyson. "In fact I likely couldn't go a single day without saying dude."

Yannis raised a hand as if to say 'I could'.

"Well yeah; but you'd win a contest like that easily … have you ever done sponsored silence for charity? You could make a fortune dude!" Grinned Tyson.

Yannis made a few hand gestures.

"What did he say?" Asked Ulric.

Paul thought for a moment.

"He said that he probably could but he wouldn't want to cheat at it since a victory by cheating is just as much a loss as losing." Translated Paul. "Say, Yannis, did you take philosophy class at school?"

Yannis nodded and made some more gestures.

"I agree; morality is a very interesting sub topic." Agreed Paul. "Humans have a very grey morality sometimes."

"Kasimar is definitely chaotic evil." Stated Ulric.

Yannis nodded in full agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: That or Stupid Evil!<strong>

**Yannis: **(He holds up a picture of Kasimar in one hand and makes the 'craaaazy' motion with the other).

**Paul: **Truth be told I'm homeschooled; it's just that I don't want to catch germs from common cold outbreaks in school.

* * *

><p>"You know guys; I like it that Chris isn't the host anymore. He had a totally awesome downfall at the end of last season." Smirked Tyson in remembrance. "Who says old people can't be awesome? Kudos to his grandmother for dragging him off stage and grounding him."<p>

"He dug his grave and now he is lying in it." Agreed Paul. "Also; why did he hate Lavender and Uzuri so much anyway? I really don't know why."

Yannis made some hand motions.

"An excellent point Yannis." Agreed Paul.

"What did he say?" Asked Ulric.

"He said it's because Chris is a wanker." Said Paul simply.

The four guys laughed, Yannis silently of course, since it was a pretty given fact that Chris was, in fact, a wanker.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Everybody hates Chris!<strong>

**Tyson: **Yannis is one funny dude; he proves that you don't have to speak to be funny … I guess that's why mimes are so popular in France.

**Paul: **Chris Maclean is about the most unlikable person to come along since Scrappy Doo … then again I suppose some people like Scrappy.

* * *

><p>"Sweet dreams everyone." Smiled Winnie as she settled down in one of the bottom bunks.<p>

"You too." Said Xyly from the top bunk of the other bed.

"Dreams … where do they come from? And where do they go?" Asked VayVay from the bunk above Winnie. "I sometimes wonder what happens to a dream after you've had it; does it go back into the subconscious … or does it move on to another world? Perhaps there are some things humanity wasn't supposed to know, like how to make perfect pancakes."

"Xyly has wondered about that question as well." Agreed Xyly

"Can't say that I have." Said Winnie as she curled up under her bed sheets.

"Xyly has wondered about something though; why don't you tell Yannis you like him?" Inquired Xyly.

Winnie blushed a bright shade of pink.

"I can't just go up and tell him; that's not how it works." Said Winnie in embarrassment.

"He can't tell you … though I bet my bubblegum that he likes you too." Put in VayVay.

"It feels awkward talking to you about love advice; I mean, don't you fancy me?" Asked Winnie while sounding very embarrassed.

"Not really; I just think you're _extremely_ pretty. As pretty as a tulip in fact. Nope; I'm not really looking at the moment." Stated VayVay. "So; why not ask him out? What's the worst that could happen?"

"You should never say that." Cautioned Xyly.

"I just don't feel ready yet." Mumbled Winnie.

"Take your time; Rome wasn't built in a day, neither was Willy Wonka's chocolate factory." Smiled VayVay.

"I always loved that book; I really wanted to try the square sweets that look round." Said Winnie longingly.

"That's physically impossible." Stated Xyly.

"It makes sense in context. Replied Winnie.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Context is the basis of every single conversation.<strong>

**Winnie: **I never thought is possible; but I'm liking something just as much as my kitties. Yannis is so sweet … but when it comes to romance I'm more of a housecat than a lion … not very brave.

**Xyly: **Asking somebody out is as easy as chopping down a tree … very easy … at least it is to me anyway.

**VayVay: **Yannis is the catnip to Winnie's kitty cat, and in that similarity they have a bond. I wish Winnie good luck, an ace of spades to be exact since that's the best card of them all.

* * *

><p>"It had to happen sooner or later I suppose." Lamented Cherry. "Still, none of us really liked Alice so it's no big deal."<p>

"Maybe if she'd actually _tried_ at her challenge I wouldn't have been so pissed off at her." Said Kim as she lay on her pillow and huddled underneath her blanket. "Still; who gives a damn right?"

"Not me." Said Sasha as she sat against the wall with her blanket wrapped around her while she played on her Nintendo DS.

"Me neither; nopity nope!" Giggled Opal while she lay on her belly with her chin resting on her pillow. "Alice was as mean as the Grinch before he became nice. Hahahahaha!"

"Why do you laugh like that; it wasn't even funny." Inquired Kim.

"Well; my laughter is a sort of verbal tic, I just can't control my laughter." Admitted Opal.

"That explains a lot." Noted Sasha.

"Say, Sasha, what exactly did you see when you were wearing that VR helmet? And what exactly is Giygas?" Asked Cherry curiously.

"… I'd rather not talk about it; it makes me feel uncomfortable." Mumbled Sasha. "Let's just say he is hands down the most disturbing monster in any game ever … and the game he is in isn't a horror game and it's for kids."

"I don't play video games often." Stated Kim. "So … I'll take your word for it."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: I don't know a single person who hasn't played a video game at least once.<strong>

**Kim: **I don't often play video games because I prefer to go online and look at dirty stuff. Man; that Indian Nigger is a complete crybaby! If she was a guy I'd tell her to grow a pair.

**Cherry: **Yeah; there are some things that shouldn't be for kids … like Brum. That car is the stuff of nightmares, seriously!

* * *

><p>"I think I'm going to have some good dreams tonight." Giggled Opal.<p>

"What makes you think that?" Asked Sasha.

"Oh, a little of this, a little of that, a little of kissing Zed on the cheek." Giggled Opal again.

"Bingo Wingo! You kissed him?" Asked Cherry excitedly.

"Only on the cheeky weeky." Replied Opal.

"Any reason why?" Asked Kim.

"He helped me during my challenge and stood up for me." Smiled Opal. "He's as sweet as sugar. Hahahahaha! And he's pretty handsome."

While Sasha and Cherry smiled Kim was inwardly disgusted and repulsed though she fake smiled.

"So are you guys together now?" Asked Sasha curiously.

"Not exactly; I … err … I don't know!" Said Opal in part excitement and part nervousness. "What should I do? Should I flash my panties? Guys like that right?"

"Most of them do." Said Kim.

"Nah! Just take it slow and steady … even though I myself prefer fast and furious. Just follow your instinct." Advised Cherry.

"Instinct? Got it. Hahahaha!" Laughed Opal due to her verbal tic.

"I could let you play a dating sim game on my DS if you want." Offered Sasha.

"I think she'll be fine following her 'instinct'." Said Kim.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Snakes instinctively shed their skin.<strong>

**Kim: **I agreed because if she follows her instinct she and Zed will never be together. And if I'm lucky Opal will cry after scaring him away. It's a shame Alice was voted off really, she was the second best girl on the team. I'm the best, Alice was second, Cherry is stupid and car obsessed but she's third, Opal is retarded and an Asian so she's fourth, and the Indian Nigger obviously comes last.

**Opal: **I wonder if Zed would be willing to give me a chance? Hahahaha! People at school think I'm attractive but they otherwise have no interest beyond that. Zed likes me for me … that's pretty rare. Hahahahaha!

**Sasha: **I wish Opal good luck; boys can be pretty complicated sometimes. Zed seems like a solid and honest guy though, so it should all be fine.

* * *

><p>"I should <em><strong>NOT <strong>_have to stay in here; I faced my fear!" Growled Bishop as he lay on the ground.

"I did too partner; but that's the way it goes sometimes." Said Zed while looking like his mind was elsewhere.

"Well; I still don't like it." Muttered Bishop.

"We'll just have to do better next time." Said Eddie. "At least you two faced your fears … I never want to see a clown again … or a bike horn for that matter."

"Clowns aren't scary; the only remotely scary thing about them is that they enjoy such a poor paying job." Sneered Bishop.

"Whatever; I'm not the only person to fail at the challenge you know." Replied Eddie.

"True; most of the girls fail, not that I'd expect anything better from them." Stated Bishop.

There was a few seconds of silence.

"Hold up; what did you say?" Asked Eddie.

"Nothing much." Shrugged Bishop.

"You do realize that kind of talk isn't something you should say on TV right?" Inquired Eddie.

"So? It's not like I'm flat out telling the girls that they are completely useless in almost every way." Said Bishop in complete indifference.

"Opal isn't useless, none of the girls are." Frowned Zed.

"You had better not go tattling to them; if so I'll make you wish you hadn't." Threatened Bishop.

"Don't worry; I'm not gonna say anything." Promised Eddie before smirking. "I feel that you will probably cause your own downfall sooner or later. Prove me wrong."

"You've got a lot of nerve for somebody with such low economic standing." Glared Bishop.

"It's what I do." Shrugged Edie.

"Hey, Eddie … can I ask you something?" Asked Zed.

"Sure; what do you need?" Replied Eddie.

"Well … what do you do if a girl likes you and you like her back?" Asked Zed nervously

Bishop groaned in disgust while Eddie smiled.

"This is about Opal I presume." Guessed Eddie.

"How did you know?" Asked Zed.

"I'm a detective for a reason … and it's pretty obvious you two like each other." Explained Eddie. "So; why do you need advice?"

"Well; before I entered the cabin she thanked me for helping her … and she kissed me on the cheek." Explained Zed with a faint blush. "I reckon I'm a bit clueless with girls so I don't know what to do."

"Just be yourself; the boy that Opal likes." Advised Eddie. "So; what is it that you like about Opal?"

"She's really pretty, she's a sweetheart, she makes me laugh and she's always got such a beautiful smile on her face." Listed Zed. "I also reckon her blue and green hair in another reason I like her, but that's a minor one."

"This conversation is physically hurting me." Grumbled Bishop.

"Well good luck Zed; if I can be of assistance you've but to ask … though I'm not a matchmaker to the level of Barney." Said Eddie as he lay down on his pillow.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: A farm boy and a trilingual basket case … that hasn't happened before.<strong>

**Bishop: **It's official; Eddie is my new target. Not only does he play mind games with me … but he helps a hick with love. (Bishop gags).

**Eddie: **I could easily tell the others about Bishops misogyny … but I will keep my word that I won't. Maybe Bishop can be proven wrong … and I don't want this game to be too easy, that'd be just a bit boring.

**Zed: **I've never really felt this way about someone before … then again when you live on a farm with your family your whole life I reckon that's to be expected. I wonder if Opal would like my family's farm.

* * *

><p>"Oh Fiona; I knew nothing could tear us apart." Said A man on the TV screen.<p>

"Lawrence; I just want you to know … I am my own half sister, I share a mother with myself." Said Fiona.

"We can work through it … together." Said Lawrence.

Rheneas was sitting on the couch while watching an episode of his favorite soap opera 'Fiona and Lawrence' with a bowl of popcorn next to him. The rest of his team had gone to bed leaving him with the TV to himself and no chance of getting caught watching something embarrassing.

"Man; what sub plot will the producers think of next?" Asked Rheneas to himself.

The door of the cabin suddenly opened; Rheneas quickly flipped to another channel but the person had seen what he was watching.

"Were you just watching an episode of 'Fiona and Lawrence'?" Asked Tabitha as she closed the door behind her while looking visibly shaky.

"Err … no?" Said Rheneas with a gulp.

"… Why do we keep running into each other?" Asked Tabitha as she got the money out of the soda vending machine.

"Fate maybe." Guessed Rheneas.

"Ok, but seriously, I know what you were watching and it's nothing to be ashamed of. I'm quite fond of that show too." Said Tabitha while shaking a little.

"Are you ok Tabitha? You're shaking all over." Asked Rheneas in concern.

"I'm fine." Lied Tabitha.

"Say; would you care to watch some TV? Fiona just admitted she's her own half sister." Asked Rheneas politely.

Tabitha looked interested but glanced at the stairs.

"What if your team mates come down and see me? They'll destroy me." Shivered Tabitha. "Lately I have to look over my shoulder to make sure nobody is going to attack me; Kasimar and Nakia love giving me a hard time … but I suppose I completely deserve it, and I accept that."

"Nobody deserves to be bullied by Kasimar; and don't worry, all of the rooms and soundproof so nobody will hear anything even if the TV was on at full blast." Explained Rheneas. "Care to watch an episode or two?"

Rheneas patted the spot next to him and smiled. Tabitha thought for a moment and nodded.

"Sure; just don't hit me or yell at me." Requested Tabitha as she sat down next to Rheneas.

"I would never do that; not only do I not hit girls but I wouldn't want to do any of that stuff in the first place." Said Rheneas soothingly.

The pyromaniac and the rich girl watched the TV is silence for five minutes or so until Rheneas spoke up.

"Are you cold Tabitha? You're shivering." Said Rheneas.

"I'm fine … I'm just feeling dread." Explained Tabitha.

"What about?" Inquired Rheneas.

Tabitha was silent as a very haunted and scared look appeared of her face.

"Tabitha; what's wrong? I can tell you're upset about something … I'm not like Kasimar, I won't hurt you. If you need somebody to talk to then I'm here for you." Smiled Rheneas.

"I appreciate your kindness Rheneas … but … I can't tell you; it's not that I don't want to … it's just…" Tabitha trailed off and let out a very sad sob. "I've screwed up my life, not that I ever had a good life in the first place."

"What do you mean?" Asked Rheneas curiously with great concern for his crush.

"… I gotta go; good luck in the next challenge." Said Tabitha quickly as she got up and left the Champion Cabin while closing the door behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Dark and Troubled past.<strong>

**Tabitha: **(She looks miserably and is sobbing). I may have all the money I could ever need … but if I could switch lives with somebody else I'd do it in a heartbeat.

**Rheneas: **I'm really starting to become extremely concerned for Tabitha's well being. She wasn't shaking due to being cold. If I didn't know any better I'd say she was shaking in fear … but what was she afraid of?

* * *

><p>The next morning the nineteen campers were eating breakfast in the mess hall. Opal was sitting next to Zed but both felt nervous to talk to each other due to Opal kissing him on the cheek the previous night.<p>

"Well guys; we may be one team mate down … but the world is our oyster and we might reclaim our winning streak today." Said Sasha positively.

"If it's a racing challenge I'm gonna win it just as easily as I won Formula GT in Gran Turismo 3!" Declared Cherry.

"But that's the hardest tournament in the game; it must have taken you days!"

"I played for nearly three days straight. I may not be much of a gamer … but racing games are my babies; I even named each of my cars in the game, like Sparky the yellow New Beetle Cup Car." Smiled Cherry.

"I sometimes feel like I'm the only sane person on the island." Muttered Bishop.

"Sanity is boring!" Smiled Opal as she ruffled Zed's hair. "Now Zed; he's _not _boring."

"Thank you Opal m'lady." Smiled Zed politely.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: An Opal is a type of gem; maybe Zed could give Opal a pet name based on that, maybe?<strong>

**Eddie: **Bishop is getting a bit annoying; he believes he is superior because he's rich, a person's wealth doesn't define who they are; but rather their actions and their heart.

* * *

><p>"Xyly thinks Raven cooks a great steak." Said Xyly as she swallowed the last of her meaty breakfast. "Want some Ulric?"<p>

"I'm a vegetarian remember." Said Ulric.

"Oh yeah; I forgot." Nodded Xyly. "I wonder when the challenge will start."

"Probably not much longer dudette." Said Tyson while gently polishing 'Sharon'.

"Why are you polishing your guitar?" Asked Winnie curiously.

"Her name is Sharon; and it's because she deserves to be in top condition." Replied Tyson.

Yannis nodded as if to say 'he's got a point'.

"I hope today's challenge won't involve germs; maybe a dish washing challenge could be fun." Said Paul hopefully.

"I doubt it; but a challenge involving flowers would be pretty nice." Smiled VayVay. "Do you like flowers Paul?"

"Some of them; I quite like bonsai trees." Replied Paul.

"Oh me too; they're like nature's gnomes." Nodded VayVay in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: The author used to play a gnome mage in World of Warcraft.<strong>

**VayVay: **I love fantasy novels; all the weird and wonderful creatures are very interesting and inspiring.

**Ulric: **Some of what VayVay says confuses me … but she's got a good heart, no doubt about it.

* * *

><p>"I'm bored." Said Donny. "I hope the next challenge starts soon; hopefully it'll be something we're all good at."<p>

"Winning?" Joked Max.

"Well that and facing our fears." Added Jill. "But we're still outnumbered remember."

"If we keep winning then that won't be a problem; we can wittle the other teams down to a manageable level. It'll be like knocking down a totem pole one segment at a time." Said Rheneas as he tapped his fingers on the table in a small rhythm for no particular reason.

"What would happen if one team was completely decimated before the merge?" Asked Jill.

"I would guess that the challenges would become head to head; that or we'd be sorted into new teams." Guessed Imanda. "I'd say the former is a more likely option."

"Which team would you guys rather be against if it came to that?" Asked Max.

"Team Mongolia because Team Savannah has got Xyly and she'd be a big threat in physical challenges if she made the merge." Stated Donny.

"I'd say Team Savannah; they just seem like people I could get along with easier." Stated Imanda.

"I've got no preference as long as I don't get voted off." Shrugged Rheneas. "… Could one of you pass the waffles please?"

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Waffles are awesome!<strong>

**Imanda: **looks like I'll be earning my 'talk strategy' badge when I get home.

**Jill: **You know; all five of us on Team Everest get along great; I guess it was just Lankston, Fripp and Nina causing the conflicts.

* * *

><p>Spider and Quana entered the mess hall and the campers looked up to hear the instructions and rules for their next challenge.<p>

"_Good morning everyone_!" Sang Quana. "It's time for your next challenge and this one is another old favorite from previous seasons."

"Is it the army challenge?" Gulped Max.

"Nope; we're actually not having that one at all this season." Said Quana with a shake of her head.

"So what is it then?" Asked Cherry.

"Follow us to the amphitheatre and we'll explain." Said Spider as he and Quana left the Mess Hall with the teams following.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Explain to me how Duncan is so popular.<strong>

**Imanda: **Maybe we're having a singing challenge … or it could be the talent show. These challenges sure do keep me guessing!

* * *

><p>The three teams sat on the bleachers around the amphitheatre while Spider and Quana stood on stage.<p>

"Ok guys; today's challenge has been done before twice; and yet it is different in every season." Said Spider. "That's right; we're going to be having a Talent Show!"

Some of the campers cheered, others just smiled and some looked rather impassive.

"The rules are very simple; each team will select three of their members to perform their individual talent. Our panel of five judges will give the act a score out of ten. Whichever team has the highest combined score for all their acts, up to one hundred and fifty, will win the challenge. The team with the lowest score will be voting somebody off." Explained Quana.

"Who are the judges?" Asked Winnie.

"Four of last season's campers … and also Chef Hatchet, so make sure your acts are excellent." Advised Quana.

"The talent show will start this evening so you have until then to pick three acts and hone them to perfection. Each team can pick anywhere on the island to rehearse." Stated Spider. "Your time starts … now!"

The teams quickly got up from the bleachers and left the area to get working on their acts for the show.

"For the record Quana, I thought you did wonderful in last season's talent show." Smiled Spider.

"Thanks; coming from you that means a lot." Smiled Quana as she gave Spider a sweet kiss on the lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Time for some talent trouble!<strong>

**Rheneas: **This sounds like a pretty good challenge, I happen to be good at singing … doubt me if you want, we'll see who's right soon enough.

**Jill: **I'm pretty good at dancing, so maybe this could be my sort of challenge.

**Sasha: **Besides gaming I'm pretty good at magic tricks; it's a lot of fun!

**Opal: **… Does ventriloquism count as a talent?

* * *

><p>Day nine has begun and the Talent Show, another staple of TDI fanfiction, has arrived! What talents will the campers have? You'll have to wait until the next challenge because I probably won't tell you. Stay tuned everyone!<p> 


	19. Day 9, Part 2: What Rhymes With Talent?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Total Drama or any of its related seasons. They belong to Teletoon and Cartoon Network. The alphabet theme isn't mine and is property of Frank15. The 52 OC's in this story however are mine so do not steal them.

**The Warning: **This chapter contains a Talent Show, slurs, ventriloquism, a sexy magicians outfit, mild fan service, dancing robots and a lot more. You have been warned!

**Note: **I don't have much to say; only that this chapter was great fun to write. There are some emotional moments and some wicked funny moments. Enjoy the chapter guys; and leave a review if you can, the feedback means a lot.

Albedo is a masochist in _every_ sense of the word!

* * *

><p>"So guys; what can we do that is talented?" Asked Cherry.<p>

Team Mongolia was gathered at the beach trying to decide who would be representing them in the Talent Show. Currently the auditions were open and none of the acts were decided as of yet.

"What can you do Cherry?" Kim.

"I can run at twenty seven miles an hour consistently for quite a while, but somehow I don't think that will be enough to win it for us." Said Cherry before adding. "I can also do tricks on a motorbike but I don't have one of them with me so that's a no go as well."

"Don't worry; I'm sure we can still find three acts out of the rest of us." Said Eddie. "And we need these acts to be as perfect as possible."

"Eddie's right; let's make these acts as _perfect_ as he is." Agreed Kim with a flirty purr.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Kim is such a 'Minerva Mink'!<strong>

**Kim: **Flattery, it works every time.

**Eddie: **I'm not sure what to think of Kim; on one hand she seems really sweet and slightly bubbly … on the other hand she sometimes gives Sasha cold glances, though it's probably nothing big. I don't pretend to understand girl politics … but it would be a very useful subject at school.

* * *

><p>"So guys; what can you do as talents?" Asked Kim. "I can sing a bit, many boys say that it sounds quite <em>stunning<em>."

"Could you give us an example?" Asked Bishop hopefully.

"Sure." Said Kim with a false bubbly giggle.

Kim cleared her throat and began to sing.

_Sometimes love hits, sometimes it'll miss_

_But if you trust me, it'll be quite a kiss_

_I'm a sweet girl and I like to sing_

_But I'm a bad girl when I wear a g-string_

The team applauded Kim while Zed scratched his head.

"What's a G-string?" Blinked Zed.

"Not it!" Said Eddie.

"I'll tell ya!" Giggled Opal. "It's a type of ladies underwear! Hahahaha!"

Zed blanched and looked quite embarrassed to have asked.

"I see; I reckon I probably shouldn't have asked." Blushed Zed.

"No worries! Your naivety is kinda cute." Flirted Opal.

"I think Kim should be in the show; that was quite impressive." Said Cherry opinionatedly.

"I agree; it was quite sophisticated and leaves some to the imagination." Added Bishop.

"Try some tact why don't you." Frowned Sasha. "But I agree; I say Kim should be our first act."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Green Hill Zone Act 1!<strong>

**Kim: **One thing I am very good at doing is using my looks to get people on my side. All I really need to do is act giggly and cute while looking pitiful and helpless and everyone goes out of their way to help me. I may seem like Tabitha to some degree; but she's a complete retarded hairy #SUPER bleep#; I'm more like Kasimar, now _there's_ a hottie.

**Opal: **If only I could sing like that; I can only do it through a puppet.

**Cherry: **Singing isn't really something I can do; I once tried opera singing … that green house took two whole months to repair.

* * *

><p>"I got a pretty good talent." Said Zed while raising a hand.<p>

"Ok, what is it?" Asked Sasha curiously.

"Probably nothing much." Muttered Bishop.

"I can shoot pretty well." Said Zed as he took out his shotgun, loaded in a few shells and pumped it.

"Are you sure that's safe?" Asked Kim hesitantly.

"Sure I'm sure; my pop taught me how to use it and grandpa taught him." Nodded Zed. "Ok, somebody throw something into the air and I'll get a Bullseye on it."

"Ok!" Grinned Opal as she picked up a tin can from the ground and tossed it into the air.

Zed quickly took aim and fired.

BANG!

The tin can was shattered to pieces and Zed took a bow.

"Yay Zed!" Cheered Opal for her crush.

"Thank you muchly." Said Zed modestly. "I can also shoot targets pretty well; I reckon we could set up some targets in the audience if you guys want."

"Pass. I doubt the judges will score you high if you nearly shoot them." Said Bishop flatly.

"Don't worry; it's completely safe." Said Zed while holding the gun over his shoulder.

BANG!

The gun went off and hit a branch of a nearby tree which snapped right off.

"Next!" Yelled Bishop.

"I hate to agree with him; but we can't risk anyone getting hurt." Said Sasha apologetically.

"I understand, no problem partners." Nodded Zed.

"Just so you know; I would have liked to have seen you in the show regardless of the risks." Smiled Opal sweetly while resting her head on Zed's shoulder for a moment.

"Heheh … thanks Opal." Said Zed nervously.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Ready, aim, fire!<strong>

**Bishop: **That hick could have killed me! Ok, so it was nowhere near hitting me … but still, I don't want to risk it. Why do I have to be the only useful male on the team; it's amazing we had such a winning steak to be honest.

**Kim: **This is why hicks shouldn't be allowed in public. I could get Bishop to vote for him pretty easily …. But I know that Opal and Eddie wouldn't and Cherry and the Nigger probably wouldn't due to them being friends with Opal … why couldn't I have been on a team with people who hated each other and only got along with me.

* * *

><p>"Who's next?" Asked Bishop.<p>

"Why don't you show us what you can do Bishop?" Requested Eddie.

"Fine … I can drive a helicopter or a jet … but I don't think we can really do that here, so it looks like I won't be participating. Darn shame." Stated Bishop.

"Wait; how do you even know how to pilot those vehicles?" Blinked Cherry.

"The merry clink of lovely currency, it does come in handy." Smirked Bishop. "I sometimes fly my jet into school just to see the expressions on everyone's faces; being rich makes me pretty enviable."

"Well that depends; what type of car do you own?" Asked Cherry.

"I happen to own a vintage one of a kind custom BMW." Bragged Bishop.

"I could never envy a rich person who doesn't own a Ferrari." Said Cherry casually.

"Money can't buy happiness." Agreed Zed.

"Maybe not; but it can buy things that lead to happiness." Stated Bishop. "Can we hurry this up? I'd like to get back to counting my money soon."

"Fine; who's next?" Asked Sasha.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: I'd audition for Britain's Got Talent if it wasn't restricted to humans.<strong>

**Zed: **I don't really get why Bishop loves money so much. Is it normal for teenagers to cuddle their wallet in their sleep?

* * *

><p>"I happen to be pretty good at poetry." Said Eddie.<p>

"What sort of poems do you make; _romantic_ poems?" Purred Kim.

"Various." Replied Eddie. "I once made one about Professor Layton."

"Now that I've got to hear." Said Sasha with great interest.

"The only thing is that it'll take me a while to come up with one and perfect it; I don't like reading something that isn't finished." Continued Eddie. "Say, Sasha, what can you do?"

"I'm pretty good at magic tricks." Smiled Sasha. "Card tricks, illusions, disappearing, making a bunny appear and the like. I could give you a demonstration if you want."

"This I gotta see; no way will this work." Smirked Bishop.

"Sure; I love the bunny in the hat trick." Nodded Opal enthusiastically.

Sasha took out a magician's top hat and showed it to her team mates.

"It is empty as you can see; but I will say the magic words and pull Barney and Lavender out of the hat." Stated Sasha.

"That's got to be impossible." Blinked Eddie.

"Silly Eddie; nothing is impossible." Grinned Sasha as she held out the hat. "Abra Cafrocus!"

Sasha reached into the hat and pulled out Lavender and Barney; the cheerleader and pirate seemed to have been in the middle of a make-out session as Lavender was wearing Barney's hat and Barney was stroking Lavender's hair. Both stopped and opened their eyes before 'eeping' in embarrassment.

"What the heck? How did we get here?" Blushed Lavender as red as her hair.

"I guess I forgot to lock the door yaaar." Mumbled Barney.

"Err … sorry about that." Said Sasha awkwardly.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Magic!<strong>

**Cherry: **Ok; even _I_ knew that should have been impossible.

**Lavender: **That was so embarrassing!

**Sasha: **What can I say; I practice a lot … and Barney and Lavender … if you're watching this … sorry. (Sasha giggles nervously).

* * *

><p>"So we've got Kim and myself … what can you do Opal?" Asked Sasha.<p>

"I can do lot's of stuff; I can speak Catalan and Chinese and I can also fit six pool balls in my mouth." Grinned Opal. "But I have also perfected the art of ventriloquism."

"Ain't ventriloquism when you talk through a puppet?" Asked Zed.

"Yep!" Nodded Opal. "Here; I'll show you."

Opal reached into her mini skirt and pulled out a puppet that looked like a miniature version of herself.

"Say hello to Peridot the puppet." Smiled Opal.

"How did that fit in your skirt?" Blinked Bishop.

"My panties are nice and roomy." Stated Opal.

"Too much information." Said Bishop flatly.

Opal got the puppet in the correct position on her arm and began the performance.

"So Peridot; what is a ghosts favorite meal?" Asked Opal.

"Boo-loney!" Said Peridot with a voice that sounded like a more relaxed version of Opal's voice.

"Come on, talk in your normal voice." Said Opal fairly.

"Awww; but nobody takes me seriously when I talk like this." Said Peridot in a whiny sounded nerdy voice.

"Speak in the voice your mummy gave you." Instructed Opal.

"我可以展示我国内裤." Asked Peridot in Chinese.

"No! Only I can do that." Frowned Opal.

"Bingo Wingo! Ok, Opal, you are our third act, that was brilliant!" Applauded Cherry.

"That was some mighty fine talent Opal; you're a natural at speaking with a puppet." Smiled Zed politely.

"You really think so?" Asked Opal.

"I know so." Nodded Zed.

Opal looked very touched and smiled sweetly.

"Thank you Zed; I appreciate that. Hahahaha!" Giggled Opal.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Laughter is the best medicine!<strong>

**Opal: **Not many people like my ventriloquism; they say I should show it to the people at my asylum home. Hahahahaha! I don't even live in an asylum.

**Zed: **I really like the sound of Opal's laughter; it's really cute, even more than the squirrels and birds that live in the orchard back on the farm.

**Kim: **… That was just plain spooky.

**Eddie: **I've always liked ventriloquism; it's pretty enjoyable if you're not afraid of puppets.

* * *

><p>"Ok dudes; we need three talents for the show, three's a pretty cool number, so … let's get to it." Said Tyson while he gently tuned Sharon the electric guitar.<p>

"I can play the mandolin pretty well." Said VayVay. "If you like I could give you a demonstration and such doo dah."

"Sure dudette; let's see it." Nodded Tyson.

VayVay took out her personal mandolin (where from exactly I don't really know) and the small pick that goes with it and began to gently play a sort of serene relaxing tune; she continued playing while looking up at her team mates.

"So; what do you be thinking of my talent?" Asked VayVay.

"Totally awesome." Said Tyson simply.

"Xyly likes it." Said Xyly.

"How long have you been playing the mandolin VayVay?" Asked Paul.

"A goodly number of blue moons … so, about a few years now." Stated VayVay.

"I think VayVay should be our first act." Said Winnie with a smile.

Yannis gave a thumbs up of agreement.

"I agree with Winnie and Yannis; you're really good VayVay." Smiled Paul.

"Why thank you Paul, I appreciate you saying that." Said VayVay sweetly.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Sweet as a sugar plum!<strong>

**Ulric: **I've never even heard of the mandolin, then again I've never really been into music that much.

**VayVay:** Paul is really sweet; I can really see him being one of my closest friends provided we both last longer than a bottle of ketchup does at the chip shop around the block back home.

* * *

><p>"What about you Ulric; what's your talent?" Asked Winnie.<p>

"Well, I can do impressions pretty well." Said Ulric.

"Can we see?" Asked Winnie with interest.

"Err, yeah, the thing is … I kinda have stage fright." Mumbled Ulric. "So if it's ok with you guys, I'd rather sit this one out."

"No problem dude; that's fine." Said Tyson. "What about you Xyly?"

"I can juggle battle axes and chainsaws." Stated Xyly. "Care for a demonstration?"

"Isn't that dangerous?" Asked Paul nervously.

"Only if you don't know what you are doing; fortunately Xyly does." Assured Xyly.

Xyly pulled out three battle axes and began to effortlessly juggle them.

"Xyly would have included a chainsaw but she doesn't have one on her currently." Said Xyly while she continued to juggle the axes.

"Where did the battle axes come from?" Blinked Winnie.

"I'm sorry but that is classified information unless you are a Viking." Stated Xyly.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: How does one go about becoming a Viking?<strong>

**Xyly: **And even if you are a Viking it takes practice.

**Winnie: **I wonder if Xyly could juggle kitties … actually, that'd be kinda mean, kitties generally don't like being thrown around.

**Paul: **It's impossible to fit even one battle axe into your pocket, but _three_? That's just … odd.

* * *

><p>"What's your talent Winnie?" Asked Tyson.<p>

"I can sing a bit." Said Winnie with a smile. "I've memorized every single one of the songs from the musical Cats."

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me." Giggled VayVay. "I'm guessing the cats in the musical are as cute as you, right?"

"Err." Mumbled Winnie in embarrassment. "Well; they are played by human actors. I'll give you a demonstration of one of the songs … if you like; I sometimes get a little nervous on stage."

Yannis gave a few hand motions and put a hand on Winnie's shoulder.

"Yannis says that he thinks you'll do simply wonderful." Translated Paul.

"Thanks Yannis." Smiled Winnie. "Ok, here I go. This song is called The Naming of Cats."

Winnie cleared her throat and began to sing.

_The naming of cats is a difficult matter_

_It isn't just one of your holiday games_

_You may think at first I'm as mad as a hatter_

_When I tell you a cat must have three different names_

As Winnie continued to sing her team mates looked very impressed; her singing voice was different than her usual cheerful and childish tone, it was more soft, angelic and serene. Yannis couldn't help but feel his chest heat up as he listened to Winnie sing.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: I wonder how Winnie feels about bears.<strong>

**Winnie: **I may not be a singer like Quana; but I sometimes do it for fun or for the annual Christmas play at school. I hope it wasn't too bad.

**Yannis:** (He holds up a drawing of Winnie dressed as an angel, complete with halo and feathery wings).

* * *

><p>After Winnie finished the song she looked at her team mates as if asking if she was good enough.<p>

"So … what do you think?" Asked Winnie shyly.

"Utterly totally awesome." Stated Tyson while applauding.

"I think we should have Winnie as our third act." Said Ulric. "Looks like we've got VayVay, Xyly and Winnie representing us."

"I prefer to count my chickens after they hatch; we haven't seen what Yannis and Paul can do yet." Said Tyson while adjusting his sunglasses.

"Exactly; I bet Yannis has a super cool talent." Agreed Winnie.

Yannis made some motions and gestures with his hands.

"Yannis says that he can draw but isn't really sure how that would work on stage." Translated Paul.

"Could we see on of your drawings?" Asked Ulric.

Yannis shook his head.

"Pretty please with kitties on top?" Asked Winnie sweetly.

Yannis said something else in sign language to Paul.

"Oh, I see, yeah I understand." Nodded Paul.

"What did Yannis say?" Asked Xyly. "I'm afraid that Xyly doesn't understand sign language."

"I'm sorry but I'm sworn to secrecy." Stated Paul.

"I would wager that it is to do with the prettiest girl on the island." Said VayVay knowingly.

"Sorry, it isn't about you." Said Paul without thinking.

"Oh, I'm the prettiest girl on the island am I?" Asked VayVay with a playful wink.

"Err … hey Tyson, how long have you owned Sharon?" Asked Paul to change the subject.

"Oh, about since I was six and a half." Said Tyson proudly. "Me and her, we're go _way_ back. We're a _team_."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Just like eggs and bacon, never one without the other!<strong>

**Paul: **Ok, so I think VayVay is pretty. Man, looks like I owe Yannis five bucks. (Paul notices a stain on the wall). Ack! Germ! Must clean! (Paul quickly takes out a cloth and sanitizer and begins scrubbing the stain.

**VayVay: **If Paul likes me then I better start wearing perfume since he's scared of germs … or would I be better off with a flower in my hair; I do wash my hair with pollen scented shampoo after all … but if Paul has hay fever that'd be a bad idea … but I'm rambling.

* * *

><p>"What about you Paul; do you have a special talent that could knock our socks off? … Unless we're not wearing socks of course." Said VayVay while sitting down and crossing her legs.<p>

"I can clean the dishes in less than a minute." Stated Paul. "But if you want me to do something on a stage then I'm kind of good at snooker; I can easily pocket the four balls of the same color during the break shot. But I don't really think that's what we're looking for. Besides; Tyson has the better talent; his rocking was actually able to send bees into a trance."

"Well; it has taken me a lot of practice to get this good dude." Said Tyson modestly.

"I think our three acts should be Winnie, VayVay and Tyson." Stated Ulric.

"But I'd kinda like to be in the show." Said Xyly. "Loads of people can play an instrument, but Xyly in one of few who can juggle authentic Viking battle axes."

"But Tyson's talent is more likely to score high from every judge." Reasoned Ulric. "Maybe we should take a vote."

"That won't be necessary dude; I concede my place in the Talent Show to Xyly. After all; I got to ride the flying vehicle instead of her back on day three; it's only fair Xyly gets to be in the talent show." Said Tyson with a cool smile.

"Thanks Tyson." Smiled Xyly.

"Not a problem dudette." Smiled Tyson.

"That was really sportsmanlike of you Tyson; I would have thought you'd have loved to be on stage." Said Winnie while adjusting her kitty ear head band.

"I would have; but out of fairness Xyly should perform. If we don't have sportsmanship then what do we have?" Inquired Tyson.

"Germs?" Guessed Paul.

"Kitties?" Asked Winnie.

"Rainbow mind flowers?" Said VayVay.

"I think it was a rhetorical question guys." Chuckled Ulric.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: When a girl asks you if they look fat in a dress, they want you to say know even if they are. That's not a rhetorical question unlike what Tyson asked.<strong>

**Yannis: **(He looks in thought and gives the camera a look as if to say 'I hope Xyly doesn't drop the axes into the audience).

**Xyly: **Anybody can juggle rubber balls, but not everybody can juggle a weapon. Hopefully this will go right; I don't want a repeat of what happened at the Christmas Party. (Xyly shudders at the memory).

**Tyson: **Ch'yeah, I would have liked to rock out for the crowd, but Xyly wanted to be in the show, who was I to stop her? I ain't going on any naughty list this Christmas … yes, I know Santa isn't real … but I really love the whole concept of it.

* * *

><p>"So; what are we going to do for talents?" Asked Max. "We'll need three acts for the show which means that two of us are going to be sitting out."<p>

"I'm sure we can find three acts for the show." Said Jill confidently. "For one, I'm a pretty good dancer."

"What type of dancing do you do? Ballet? Only that pink seems to be something you are quite fond of." Said Donny while sitting on a tree stump.

"We can all have a favorite color." Said Jill with a shrug. "Anyway; my dancing style is more of a 'freestyle' or 'spur of the moment' type of thing."

"Can we have a demonstration?" Asked Imanda.

"Sure; any preference to what kind of dance I do?" Asked Jill.

"Anything will do; it's not like you're going for a critique from Simon Cowell." Said Rheneas while flicking his lighter on and off and focusing on the small flame.

"Ok then; here I go." Said Jill.

Jill began to dance gracefully with a series of leaps, spins and arm movements. It was actually very impressive.

"Whoa; that's … really, really good." Said Max while adjusting his 3-D glasses.

"I'll say." Agreed Donny.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Dance until you take off your pants!<strong>

**Jill: **I'm just naturally talented at dancing … but I don't do things like belly dancing, that'd just make me feel embarrassed if anybody was watching me.

**Max: **When Jill was dancing she looked as pretty as a fairy, more than usual anyway … doh! Boy, it sure is a good thing that these confessionals are complexly private.

* * *

><p>"So, what do you think?" Asked Jill after she finished her dance.<p>

"Hello first act." Said Rheneas simply.

"I'm in agreement with Rheneas; that was great!" Said Max enthusiastically. "Ever thought of auditioning for 'Dancing on Ice'?"

"Not really; for one thing I'm abysmal at ice skating … but I appreciate the compliment." Smiled Jill in appreciation.

"So we've got Jill's dancing; who else wants to audition?" Asked Imanda.

"I will." Said Donny. "I can shoot myself out of a cannon and land perfectly on my feet."

"That's sound pretty cool." Said Rheneas in interest. "Do you have a cannon."

Donny blinked and frowned a little.

"Darn it, well, looks like that means I can't be in the show." Grumbled Donny. "I mean; I know this show can be crazy but I doubt they have a circus cannon ready to loan to me."

"Yeah; I guess you're right." Agreed Jill.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Right as a right hand!<strong>

**Spider: **Donny was right; we actually don't have a circus cannon … I knew I should have bought one on eBay just in case.

**Donny: **Everything always goes against the little guy; I've come to expect it really. Still; being blasted out of a cannon, over the judge's heads and onto stage would probably have gotten us a decent score. Well; not much I can do to help us win the challenge now.

**Rheneas: **Darn, I would have liked to have seen Donny's talent.

* * *

><p>"What about you Rheneas; do you have a talent … oh wait, I think I can guess what it is." Said Jill.<p>

"Ok then, guess, I doubt you'll get it." Said Rheneas confidently.

"Juggling fire batons." Said Jill confidently.

"No, though it does sound interesting." Said Rheneas.

"Eating fire." Guessed Jill again.

"Nope, I may like char broiled food but pure fire might be a _tad_ too hot don'cha think." Chuckled Rheneas.

"Err … making art out of ashes created by a flame thrower." Guessed Jill randomly.

"Nope; I don't even own a flame thrower though I'll buy one if I win the money." Stated Rheneas.

"Well, what is your talent?" Inquired Jill.

"Yeah; there aren't that many other fire related talents." Nodded Imanda.

"Why do you guys think my talent is to do with fire?" Questioned Rheneas.

"Well, you're a pyro, and you talk about fire in your sleep." Stated Donny.

"Hey, I may like fire a _little_ too much, but I like other things too. I enjoy certain TV shows I will not name, I like skateboarding on the school campus, I happen to be a pretty big fan of Ed, Edd n Eddy, don't ask, I have quite a fondness for .. .err … someone … and I am a pretty good singer … singing is my talent." Explained Rheneas.

This took his team mates by surprise and they exchanged glances.

"Err, no offense Rheneas, but you don't really look the singing type." Said Donny.

"Yeah … I'm guessing you're a sort of Mosh Singer." Guessed Max.

"Nope; but here's an example of what I _can_ sing." Said Rheneas as he cleared his throat.

_Dream by night_

_Wish by day_

_Love begins this way_

_Loving stars when open hearts_

_Touch and sway_

_Sleep for now_

_Dreamy town_

_Lover's lives are planned_

_Future songs and flying dreams_

_Hand in hand_

Rheneas's team mate's jaw's dropped in awe at Rheneas singing ability; his usual suave, cool and cocky sounding voice had vanished and was replaced with a completely different tone.

"Whoa." Said Imanda simply. "I didn't expect that."

"Yeah." Agreed Donny, Max and Jill.

"He's a natural." Continued Imanda.

"Yeah." They agreed again.

"… I'd kinda like a smooch, anyone interested?" Asked Imanda.

"Yeah … wait, what?" Blinked Donny, Max and Jill in confusion.

"Just checking you were listening." Giggled Imanda. "But it's clear to me that Rheneas is our second act.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: That song was called 'Flying Dreams', any guesses which movie it is from?<strong>

**Rheneas: **Yep; never judge a book by its cover … unless the cover features the description of the book since that'll tell you what the book is about. Regardless, I think that went well.

**Imanda: **I guess Rheneas has more to him than we first suspected, I wonder who else that applies to.

* * *

><p>"I guess it's my turn then." Said Imanda. "Being that I'm in the girl scouts I've gained a few talents over the years; but one of them is, like Beth, baton twirling."<p>

"Should we get behind some protective cover?" Asked Donny.

"Don't worry; I can twirl batons as good as Adam the Clown can juggle chainsaws." Assured Imanda.

"That guy was insane." Muttered Jill with a shudder.

"What type of insane?" Asked Max.

"What do you mean?" Blinked Jill.

"There are various types of insanity; frighteningly, disturbingly, intelligently, delightfully, artistically and illogically … or a combination of all of them like Kefka." Explained Max.

Before Jill could answer Imanda had started her audition and was twirling batons at quite an impressive speed.

"I've got all the badges relating to baton twirling." Said Imanda as she continued twirling her batons. "So what do you think; is it good enough to be the third act?"

"That all depends on what Max's talent is." Said Rheneas. "So Max; what can you do?"

Imanda stopped twirling her baton's as Max took 'center stage'.

"I happen to be an expert at robotics; if you give me a bit of time I could easily put something together with the supplies I bought to the island with me … along with a few bits and bobs." Stated Max. "But I can't show it immediately."

"How much time would you require?" Asked Jill.

"Only two or three hours; I already have an idea for what type of robot I could create." Promised Max. "I think I could get us a really good score."

"I can believe that." Nodded Rheneas.

"I'm fine with that; robotics sounds like it'll score better than baton twirling." Said Imanda.

"Then it's settled; our three acts are Jill's dancing, Rheneas' singing and Max's robotics." Summarized Donny.

"Very well; I shall get on it at once." Said Max. "Oh, by the way, how did you know about Adam the Clown?"

"Oh; I'm a big fan of the Dead Rising series." Said Imanda casually. "A girls gotta have a hobby right?"

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Isn't being a Girl Scout a hobby in itself?<strong>

**Imanda: **I have to say that Adam the Clown was disturbing; his voice was weird.

**Donny: **I don't really like zombie games; I prefer puzzle games like Boom Blocks or Zack and Wiki.

* * *

><p>A few hours later the sun was beginning to set; the ten campers not participating in the talent show were sitting on the bleachers waiting for it to start. In front of the stage a judges table had been set up with five chairs behind it. Sitting on the chairs were the five judges for the challenge; from left to right they were Chef Hatchet, Raven, Yessica, Irene and Tabitha who looked deep in thought and a little upset.<p>

Irene was wearing an emerald green dress with an autumn leaf pattern on it. Yessica noticed this and smiled.

"I love your new dress Irene." Complimented Yessica.

"Really?" Asked Irene with a smile.

"Sure; you look _beautiful _in that! Do you know where I could get a dress like that?" Asked Yessica.

"_She called me beautiful_." Thought Irene excitedly before speaking. "Oh, I found it on Ebay; you can get pretty much _anything_ online these days."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Except your virginity back!<strong>

**Irene: **Ok, lately I've been gaining a _big_ crush on Yessica; she's just so sweet … but I know she wouldn't like me in that way so I'm not getting my hopes up. Still; I can admire her without touching, right? (Irene giggles).

* * *

><p>"Welcome everyone to the annual once a season Wawanakwa Talent Show." Announced Quana as she walked on stage. "Tonight we have nine acts ready to perform not only to entertain us but also to earn points for their team. The team with the most points at the end of the night will win … so let's get this show on the road! First up, representing Team Mongolia, we have Kim who shall be singing for us."<p>

Quana walked off stage and the stage lights dimed; a moment later some upbeat music began to play and Kim walked on stage in an out for different than her usual one. It was a rather revealing and sparky red silk dress that revealed part of her cleavage; Irene had to try very hard not to drool. Kim winked to the audience and began to sing.

_Dear, I fear we're facing a problem_

_You love me no longer, I know_

_And maybe there is nothing_

_That I can do to make you do_

_Mama tells me I shouldn't bother_

_That I ought to stick to another man_

_A man that surely deserves me_

_But I think you do!_

Kim's voice was angelic and skilled; her singing was very impressive and the audience was hanging onto her every word. Even the judges had to admit it was great; while they knew what type of a person Kim as they were required by contract to judge fairly so personal feelings had to be left at the door for the duration of judging.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: *Insert judging related pun here*.<strong>

**Kim: **I decided to wear the dress to generate some fan service … too bad all but one of the judges were female and none of them are fags … not that I know of at least. I happen to be pretty good at singing; it comes with the territory of being the hottest girl since Jessica Rabbit, and unlike her I'm actually real.

**Yessica: **I kinda liked that; I know Kim is horrible, but judging on talent alone her singing is top notch … though I personally think Quana's is better.

**Tabitha: **It's sort of disturbing … Kim reminds me of myself if I was incapable of feeling guilt and was more like Kasimar. If I hadn't received (Tabitha suddenly looks scared) err, well … if I hadn't resolved to change my ways I could have ended up like Kim. A strange and disturbing thought.

* * *

><p>After Kim had finished singing and had taken a bow Quana walked on stage with an envelope which she opened while the audience applauded.<p>

"Team Mongolia is off to a strong start; you scored forty one points." Said Quana.

"Heehee, wonderful." Said Kim in a forced childish giggle as she skipped off the stage to her team mates.

"Good job Kim m'lady, you did very well up there." Complimented Bishop.

"For once I agree with him; you did great." Smiled Eddie.

"Aw, thanks guys!" Smiled Kim in false shyness.

"Let's hope Opal's ventriloquism and Sasha's magic tricks will be just as good." Said Cherry. "Ventriloquism is sometimes a tad creepy; not to the level of Brum, but still a bit spooky."

"I've never really seen ventriloquism before; but I bet Opal will do mighty fine." Said Zed confidently. "'Sides; we're off to a strong start already thanks to Kim."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: If the start is strong does that mean the finish is weak?<strong>

**Bishop: **I have confidence we can win again today … though I have some reservations about Opal's ventriloquism. Still; it won't be my fault if we lose so it's all good.

**Cherry: **Zed's crush on Opal is pretty darn cute!

* * *

><p>"Our second act of the night is VayVay; she will be playing the mandolin for us." Said Quana as VayVay walked on stage with her flower patterned mandolin.<p>

"Tonight I shall be mandolining a tune that I thought up with my noggin; enjoy the flapdoodle and all that doo dah." Said VayVay airily as she got in the correct position to play her instrument.

VayVay began playing her mandolin and soon her hands were practically a blur as she speedily played a fast paced yet very soothing and, oddly, almost atmospheric tune. VayVay gently nodded her head to the tune while the audience listened to her playing the instrument with true skill.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: As skilled as those completely rigged skill crane games at the arcade!<strong>

**VayVay: **When I play the mandolin my hands sort of gain control of themselves and play such a soothing melody. It is quite fun really.

* * *

><p>VayVay finished her tune a minute or two later and curtseyed for the audience who burst into applause.<p>

"Not bad VayVay; you scored a very good total of thirty nine points; that puts Team Savannah in second place so far." Said Quana.

"Thank you muchly." Said VayVay sweetly as she walked backstage.

"You did very good VayVay; Xyly is impressed." Said Xyly while she practiced juggling battle axes.

"Thank you; everyone's got a talent right? Good thing mine turned out to be quite useful. I'm sure you and Winnie will do great as well." Smiled VayVay.

"Xyly hopes so." Said Xyly.

VayVay walked down the stairs off the stage so she could go and sit in the audience; as she did so Paul walked up to her.

"You did really good VayVay; I'm talentless when it comes to music." Complimented Paul.

"Thank you, but I'm sure you could be good at music too. There's an instrument for everyone; an eye for an eye, a heart for as heart, a note for a note ... or something like that." Said VayVay sunnily.

"… You sure have a way with words, it is inspiring." Said Paul as he and VayVay walked to the bleachers to sit with the rest of their team mates.

"I guess I should give you a compliment in return; you're so nice and I should repay you … I really like your hair, especially the fringe." Said VayVay as she sat down. "Not only that but you haven't even asked me if I'm a natural redhead like most guys at school do.

"Why would I do that? That'd be just plain rude." Said Paul while scrubbing part of the bleachers with a dry cloth before sitting down.

"Right answer … and just so you know; I am indeed a natural redhead." Said VayVay airily before focusing her attention on the stage.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: That conversation was casually awkward…<strong>

**VayVay: **They say red headed people have bad tempers; but I assure you that is completely kookydoodle. I'm a red head and I'm a mellow as jelly. I do hope Kasimar won't try and belittle me over it; he's as vile as lima beans.

**Paul:** (He is scrubbing the wall of the confessional).VayVay is kinda confusing at times; but that just makes her a really interesting friend.

* * *

><p>"Our third performer of the night, representing Team Everest, is Rheneas." Said Quana as Rheneas walked on stage and over to the microphone.<p>

"Before I start, I'd just like to say that the song I am going to be singing is dedicated to a certain person in the audience … somebody who means a lot to me." Said Rheneas nervously.

Before anyone could begin to make any guesses as to who he was referring to the music began to play and Rheneas started to sing.

_There's a calm surrender_

_To the rush of day_

_When the heat of a rolling wind_

_Can't be turned away_

_An enchanted moment_

_And it sees me through_

_It's enough for this restless warrior_

_Just to be with you_

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Can you feel the love tonight?<strong>

**Raven: **Whoa; that was amazing! Definitely something that'll make the season highlights. I wonder who Rheneas dedicated it too though.

**Irene: **That was beautiful! If I was into boys maybe I could give Rheneas a chance. Heehee!

**Tabitha: **I'm giving that a perfect ten; Rheneas is very talented at singing; that I did not expect. I wonder who he dedicated it to … whoever she is, she's a lucky girl.

**Rheneas: **Yeah, sappy as it may sound I was talking about Tabitha during the dedication … I wonder if anyone will figure it out, if so then I've got some explaining to do. (Rheneas gulps).

**Donny: **Man, now _that_ was **good**.

* * *

><p><em>It's enough, to make kings and vagabonds<em>

_Believe the very beeeeeeest_

Rheneas took a bow and the audience exploded into applause; Quana walked on stage with the results.

"You did very good Rheneas; you scored forty six points. Team Everest is currently in the lead." Smiled Quana.

"Excellent." Said Rheneas in satisfaction as he left the stage.

"Good job Rheneas." Congratulated Jill. "But … who was it dedicated to?"

"Ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies." Said Rheneas simply.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Lie on the bed! Does that count as a lie?<strong>

**Jill: **I wonder who it is that Rheneas likes; if I was a girly girl I'd probably try and find out. But it's not my business; still, while I'm on the subject, I wonder if any guys like me; that'd be pretty nice.

* * *

><p>"Our next act is Opal with her ventriloquism." Announced Quana.<p>

Opal walked on stage with Peridot the puppet and sat on a stool that had been set up.

"Good evening everyone; I'm Opal Mitzy Shigeru and this is my friend Peridot, hahahaha; say hello to the audience Peridot."

"Hello everybody; I'm happy to be here." Said Peridot in a grand yet almost Spanish accent. "Zed, you like very handsome; I'd love to take you on a date if Opal didn't already like you."

The audience laughed and Zed blushed.

"Hey! That's private!" Blushed Opal. "And speak in your normal voice."

"… Do I have to?" Asked Peridot in a nasally and whiny sounding voice.

"Yes; you can't go living a life all your life, Hahahahaha!" Nodded Opal.

"But I've told you more times than a countless amount, nobody takes me seriously when I talk like this." Whined Peridot.

Some music started from backstage.

"That is why I sing, like _this_." Said Peridot grandly.

_When you're rich and famous like me_

_You feel better than a whiny guy who wants to be called Lee_

_A big house and plenty of cash_

_You can get all that if you have a nice ass!_

"You can't say ass on stage!" Gasped Opal.

"How about a joke as an apology?" Offered Peridot.

"Ok; go on then my friend, Hahahahaha." Nodded Opal excitedly.

"What is the difference between a coconut and your team mate Bishop?" Asked Peridot.

"I don't know; what's the difference?" Asked Opal.

"One is thick and hairy; the other one is a coconut! Hahahahahahaha!" Laughed Peridot.

"That's a bit rude; Bishop might be upset." Murmured Opal.

"It's not an insult if it's the truth." Shrugged Peridot. "Besides, I like pie."

"Hmm, can't argue with that logic." Nodded Opal.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Where ventriloquists come for some R &amp; R!<strong>

**Ulric: **That was withotu a doubt the most bizarre thing that I've _ever_ seen! Opal wasn't even moving her mouth; she wasn't even making any noise yet the puppet still spoke … the entire conversation lasted fifteen minutes. Still; I rather enjoyed that. Too bad Opal's not on our team.

**Bishop: **How _dare_ that peasant compare me to a dreadful coconut! I hate coconuts! What the hick sees in her I have no idea.

**Zed: **(He looks like he has been struck by cupid's arrow). After watching that … I reckon I _really_ love that girl.

**Cherry: **Go Opal!

**Opal: **That was fun! Hahahahahaha! It's kinda like having a fun conversation with your hand … did that sound dirty?

* * *

><p>"Good job Opal; the judges liked that act; you scored a total of forty three points." Congratulated Quana.<p>

"Yippee!" Cheered Opal as she skipped backstage happily only to almost run into Bishop.

"You have a _**lot**_ of nerve comparing _me_ to a coconut." Scowled Bishop.

"Sorry; would you have preferred it if I said your nose was like a pickle?" Asked Opal with a smile.

Bishop looked very annoyed.

"See ya chess piece! I'm gonna sit next to Zed!" Said Opal sweetly as she skipped off to the bleachers.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: The author despises pickles.<strong>

**Bishop: **The males in my family have big noses; it's friggin genetic! Opal is _really_ getting on my nerves.

**Sasha: **Bishop should learn to laugh at himself; it helps with humility.

**Eddie: **Opal's right; Bishop's nose _does_ look like a pickle.

* * *

><p>"The second act from Team Savannah and the fifth act overall is Winnie; she, like Rheneas and Kim, will be singing. Can she pull off a good act and get her team to first place? Let's find out." Said Quana.<p>

Winnie shyly walked on stage, her cat tail attached to her belt swaying lazily behind her. Winnie stood before the microphone, took a deep breath to calm her nerves and began to sing.

_Everybody wants to be a cat_

_Because a cat's the only cat_

_Who knows where it's at?_

_Everybody's pickin' up on that feline beat,_

_'cause everything else is obsolete._

_Now a square with a horn,_

_Can make you wish you weren't born,_

_Ever'time he plays;_

_And with a square in the act,_

_He can set music back_

_To the caveman days._

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Thomas O'Malley Cat!<strong>

**Yannis: **(He smiles and looks admiring).

**Rheneas:** (He chuckles).Winnie's choice is song really doesn't surprise me.

**Max: **… I hope my Boogie Bot 3000's can compete with that.

* * *

><p>When Winnie had finished singing she took a nervous bow. The audience cheered loudly as Quana walked up to announce the results.<p>

"The judges liked your singing a lot Winnie; you scored a total of forty five points." Smiled Quana. "If I was a judge I would have given you a perfect ten."

"Thank yew." Chirped Winnie cheerfully.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Meow!<strong>

**Winnie: **I hoped my team liked my singing, especially _Yannis_. (Winnie giggles).

* * *

><p>"Our sixth act is Jill from Tea, Everest; she will be dancing for us tonight." Said Quana as Jill walked on stage in a bright pink dancer outfit.<p>

Jill struck a starting pose; the music began to play and she slowly changed her form and began her dancing. The music was very spacey, ambient and seemed to have a tone of innocence. As Jill danced to the music gracefully, cardboard cut out clouds began to move along behind her which heightened the atmosphere.

"She's beautiful." Blinked Max in awe.

"Her dancing is top notch." Agreed Imanda.

"Well that too, but when she's dancing … Jill's beauty is really noticeable … err, not that that's important, but I thought I'd just mention it anyway." Added Max quickly.

Sasha looked like she was deep in thought as though she had heard the music before.

"Thinking about something Sasha?" Asked Cherry.

"Yeah; I can't help but feel like I've heard this song before somewhere." Said Sasha. "It's right on the top of my tingle … … … got it! Now I remember; this song is the music that plays during the battle with Space Mama in the original Rayman. She is the boss of Picture City."

"I wouldn't have guessed that; you sure know your video games." Said Cherry with an impressed smile.

Jill made a spin as the music hit its climax and after a brief light footed run forward she did a flip in the air and landed perfectly on her knees, her breasts bouncing a little as she landed.

The audience burst into applause, mostly because of the dancing and the minority because of her 'assets' bouncing.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Boing!<strong>

**Jill: **I wonder why Bishop made a wolf whistle after I did a front flip … meh; it's probably nothing very important.

**Imanda: **That last bit got Max's attention … and Donny's too … though Rheneas looked away. Hmm, I would have thought a pyro would have liked to see, um, well, you know.

* * *

><p>"That was a very good dance Jill." Clapped Quana. "I myself am not much of a dancer, but I'm impressed. You earned a total of forty three points."<p>

"Nice; do I get an Oscar nomination to go with it?" Asked Jill with a tone of playful sarcasm.

"I'm afraid not." Chuckled Quana.

Jill sat down next to Max in the audience and looked at him.

"So; how did I do?" Asked Jill.

"You did great; even better than the time I slayed ten goblins with one swing of my sword back in Dungeons and Dragons club." Complimented Max honestly. "And trust me; that's a big compliment."

"… Thanks Max." Smiled Jill.

"Now before we move on to the last three acts, I'll recap the scores so far." Said Quana. "Team Mongolia has eighty four points; Team Savannah also has eighty four points while Team Everest is in first place with eighty eight points … but it is still all to play for! Next up is Sasha for Team Mongolia."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Let's make some magic!<strong>

**Sasha: **Well, here I go. Let's hope I do good enough to secure second place at least.

* * *

><p>Sasha walked on stage from backstage and faced the audience.<p>

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen; I am Starlight Sasha and I shall be your personal magician for tonight." Said Sasha as she took out a large cloth screen, moved it over herself and tossed it to the side revealing she had changed her outfit. "Enjoy the show!"

Everyone in the audience immediately gaped as Sasha's new outfit; in place of her normal cloths was a sexy magician outfit that bewared a good portion of Sasha's midriff and showed off her curves.

"For my first trick I am going to make myself disappear." Said Sasha as she took out a cardboard box and stepped inside before crouching out of sight and closing the box. "And now to say the magic words; Abra Cafrocus!"

The box tipped on its side towards the audience and revealed that it was empty.

"Where did she go?" Asked Cherry.

"Over here." Said Sasha from a tree next to the bleachers.

The audience applauded as Sasha jumped down from the tree and ran back onto the stage.

"For my next trick I shall pull Yannis out of my hat." Said Sasha as she took off her magician hat.

"But he's sitting right next to me; it'll be impossible." Stated Winnie.

"Not with magic." Said Sasha confidently as she tapped the hat. "Abra Cafrocus!"

Sasha reached into the hat and pulled Yannis out who looked very confused indeed.

"How did you do that?" Asked Donny in bewilderment.

"As I said; magic." Smirked Sasha.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: It's a kind of magic!<strong>

**Eddie: **Sasha's tricks were very impressive I know that magic isn't real … but some of her tricks made it seem like it _really_ was magic. Good job Sasha!

**Kim: **I wouldn't have thought that the nigger could do anything talented … but I've been wrong before. If we lose I doubt I could get her voted off … but I could get Cherry booted with the right words and some fake crying.

**Rheneas: **That was wicked! Too bad none of her tricks involved fire, but you can't have everything you want I suppose.

**Yessica: **That was brilliant! I always loved watching magic shows when I was little.

* * *

><p>"And Sasha scores a solid forty seven points." Announced Quana. "Can Team Savannah top that? Let's find out with Xyly's axe juggling."<p>

Xyly walked out to the center of the stage; she took out three authentic Viking battle axes and began to effortlessly juggle them.

"Awesome! This reminds me of those guys at circus's who juggle chainsaws." Grinned Irene.

"Clowns?" Guessed Yessica.

"Yep; though personally clowns are creepy." Shivered Irene.

"Agreed." Said Tabitha.

"Nobody asked you!" Snapped Irene with a glare.

Tabitha looked like she was going to say something but she just hung her head and whimpered slightly.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Remorse is a very powerful thing, do not underestimate it.<strong>

**Tabitha: **Sometimes I wonder if anyone would care if I died … I don't need to wonder really since I already know the answer … _nobody_ would. (Tabitha starts to cry).

**Raven: **Xyly's act was pretty cool; though it was a little repetitive; still, juggling battle axes is pretty dangerous so I awarded her an eight.

* * *

><p>"And Xyly has managed to score forty one points." Said Quana. "This means Team Mongolia is definitely safe … but we still have one act left to go. Give it up for Max!"<p>

Max stood on a podium on the stage as disco lights started to shine; he took out a complex looking remote and pressed a quick seven button combination.

Instantly ten robots shaped like Kobold's and dressed in disco suits, each no bigger than three feet tall, filed out from backstage and began to dance and boogie on stage. As the music intensified in its 'shake-your-bootyness' the robots began to dance in a more intricate and intense style until they all struck a pose and the lights formed the logo of Team Everest behind Max.

There was a few seconds of silence before the audience exploded into applause; Max nervously scratched the back of his head as he got down from his podium. Spider and Quana walked on stage with the results.

"And that ends the talent show!" Announced Quana.

"Everyone who preformed did great; this show sure has talent, about an infinity more than that crap Jersey Shore." Said Spider with a shudder at the mention of that awful TV show.

"And Max's talent has scored … a perfect total of fifty points!" Smiled Quana. "That means that with a grand total of one hundred and thirty eight points … Team Everest are tonight's winners!"

Team Everest cheered at their second consecutive victory.

"In second place with a grand total of one hundred and thirty one points is … Team Mongolia!" Continued Spider.

Team Mongolia cheered in content that they had evaded elimination again while Team Savannah cursed their bad luck.

"And sorry to say it; but that means that Team Savannah, with a total of one hundred and twenty five points, are tonight's losing team and are going to be voting somebody off very shortly."

"Aw crap!" Muttered Ulric in slight annoyance.

"Well; we tried our best dudes." Stated Tyson.

"The talent show is now officially over; normally you could do whatever you want now … but since it's pretty late you may as well head to bed. See you guys tomorrow; _this one_ has an appointment with me." Giggled Quana as she gently dragged Spider off the stage.

"Later." Said Spider in farewell.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Team Savannah is drying up … get it?<strong>

**Tyson: **It pains me to vote any of my team mates off, they're all cool dudes … but I vote for VayVay, only because her act scored the lowest. No hard feelings girl.

**Ulric: **I'm going to vote for VayVay; she's nice and all, but she's not a very strong member of the team and since Yannis and Winnie like each other I can't vote for them.

**Xyly: **Xyly votes for Ulric, nothing personal.

**Paul: **I'm going to vote for Xyly; I am _definitely not_ going to vote for VayVay; and Xyly is the only other person I can think of voting for.

**Yannis: **(He holds up a piece of paper with 'Ulric' written on it).

**Winnie: **… I really do not know who I'm going to vote for.

* * *

><p>The seven members of Team Savannah sat around the Bonfire Pit on stumps waiting for Barney to arrive. The stars twinkled brightly in the sky as the radiant moon beams shone down onto Wawanakwa Island.<p>

Barney soon arrived with a tray of six Golden Letters and put it on the oil drum. He looked over Team Savannah with a look of almost disappointment and began to speak.

"Yaaar; I haven't seen you guys in a wee while yaaaar." Noted Barney. "But it turns out that despite having seven members, luck wasn't with you tonight."

An air of silence hung over the area for a few moments.

"Tyson; VayVay got the lowest score of the team … do you think that is why you lost the challenge yaaaar?" Asked Barney.

"No way dude; none of us got perfect scores, we all had room for improvement so it would be totally uncool to pin the loss on VayVay. That being said, she did score the lowest … but everyone has an off day; I would have given her a ten if I was a judge." Said Tyson.

"Paul; do you think VayVay should be going tonight?" Asked Barney.

"Not at all; she tried her best and that's all we can ask for. I didn't vote for her and I'm hoping that will be enough to keep her in the game; I don't want her to lose." Said Paul to which VayVay smiled in appreciation.

"Ulric; you did nothing wrong in the challenge today … but you didn't do very much either … do you feel this may earn you some votes yaaar?" Asked Barney inquisitively.

"I don't think so; I can't help it if I have stage fright. I may be a tough guy but even tough guys can have small soft patches." Replied Ulric.

"Winnie … what would you say is better yaaar; The Aristocats, or Cats and Dogs?" Questioned Barney.

"Definitely The Aristocats because in Cats and Dogs the cats are the bad guys; that's just plain mean." Pouted Winnie.

"Yannis' do you have anything to add?" Asked Barney.

Yannis simply shrugged.

"Very well; you guys all know have this peg legged elimination works; if you get a Golden Letter you are safe; if you don't then you're out." Said Barney as he picked up a golden letter V. "The first Golden Letter goes to Yannis."

"Tyson"

"Winnie"

"Paul"

"Xyly"

Ulric and VayVay sat on their stumps without a Golden Letter; VayVay looked very nervous while Ulric looked impassive and folded his arms.

"Ulric, VayVay … you two were the last to arrive, albeit a few days apart, and now it has come down to you tonight yaaaaar." Said Barney as he picked up the last Golden Letter, a letter J. "The final Golden Letter goes to …

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

VayVay."

Ulric looked quite surprised while VayVay smiled in relief as she weakly stood up and walked over to claim her Golden Letter as the feeling in her legs started to return.

"Sorry Ulric; but you are officially the eighth person voted out of Total Drama Letterama; the dock of shame awaits it's latest walker." Said Barney in a solemn tone.

Ulric sighed as he got to his feet and faced his team.

"Sorry Ulric; but … I couldn't vote for VayVay; she's my best friend." Said Winnie with great apologeticness.

"Don't worry Winnie; I understand. You need only remember that only one person will win in the end … and the chances of the final two being from the same team is pretty unlikely. Keep trying at the challenges guys; try not to lose too early. With enough being said I bid thee farewell." Said Ulric as he shook hands with Xyly and fist bumped Tyson before walking the dock of shame and climbing onto the boat of losers which sped off into the night.

As the boat that Ulric was on disappeared into the darkness Barney looked over the remaining six members of Team Savannah.

"That was your fourth loss guys; and I don't think many of us saw this vote coming yaaaaar, I didn't savvy? Let's hope you guys can bounce back as I put five bucks on you … good luck yaaar." Said Barney.

And with that Barney left the Bonfire Ceremony area as Team Savannah left for the Loser Cabin to get some sleep.

* * *

><p>Spider and Quana stood on the dock of shame; a reflection of the moon was visible in the water by the dock.<p>

"And so we have witnessed the most unexpected elimination yet; I didn't think Ulric would be eliminated." Said Spider. "Still; this season the votes are out of our hands."

"Exactly; it makes it all the more unpredictable, kinda like Opal in a way." Giggled Quana. "So who will be the next person to ride the boat of losers? Will the next challenge be an old favorite or something completely new? And will my little arachnid get to be any more of a perfect boyfriend? Find out next time on Total Drama Letterama!"

"You think I'm a perfect boyfriend?" Asked Spider with a smile.

"Nothing less." Smiled Quana sweetly as she hugged Spider tightly.

Spider smiled as his girlfriend hugged him before gaining a mischievous expression and giving Quana a cheeky squeeze to her toned rump.

"Eep!" Squeaked Quana before giggling. "Only you could touch me back there my little arachnid."

* * *

><p><strong>Votes<strong>

Paul: Xyly

Tyson: VayVay

Ulric: VayVay

VayVay: Ulric

Winnie: Ulric

Xyly: Ulric

Yannis: Ulric

Ulric: 4

VayVay: 2

Xyly: 1

* * *

><p><strong>Team Everest: <strong>Donny, Imanda, Jill, Max, Rheneas

**Team Mongolia:** Bishop, Cherry, Eddie, Kim, Opal, Sasha, Zed

**Team Savannah: **Paul, Tyson, VayVay, Winnie, Xyly, Yannis

* * *

><p><strong>Voted Off: <strong>Gordon, Lankston, Helen, Quarla, Fripp, Nina, Alice, Ulric

* * *

><p>And now Ulric is gone. Ulric wasn't a bad character and was pretty fun to write for, plus he was a good supporting protagonist … but at the same time, he was a little bland. I originally intended to keep him until around episode 15 … but during the planning stages I changed my mind (something I'm prone to). So Ulric is, as of now, out of the game.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time: <strong>It's a kitchen nightmare!


	20. Day 10, Part 1: Cook up a storm

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Total Drama or any of its related seasons. They belong to Teletoon and Cartoon Network. The alphabet theme isn't mine and is property of Frank15. The 52 OC's in this story however are mine so do not steal them.

**The Warning: **This chapter contains some love, Catalan words, snobbery, slightly saucy flirting, slurs, a complete _monste_r of a sociopath and a chugging contest. You have been warned!

**Note: **Hey guys; I have two important things to say. First of all; this chapter is going to show that Kasimar is still a very _dangerous_ individual and not only does he have **zero** regret for his actions last season, but that he will be an antagonist for future episodes as well.

The other thing I would like to ask is … is Kim's racist attitude angering anyone? I DEEPLY apologize if it is, but that is her attitude and for certain plot elements to work it must be so. However; if anyone is getting upset because of it I'll try and tone it down if I can … but I will not be able to remove it entirely. And let me tell you; racism is TOTALLY UNACCEPTABLE in ANY circumstance whatsoever, With my words of wisdom spoken, lets get on with the show! And while we're here, Cherman is in the final five of Survivor Fan Characters season 9 … YEAH!

Smoke me a kipper, I'll be back for breakfast!

* * *

><p>It was late at night on Wawanakwa Island; the crickets were chirping and some owls were hooting here and there. Spider and Quana stood on the dock of shame to make the once per episode recap.<p>

"Last time on Total Drama Letterama; we bought back an old favorite challenge … the talent show." Began Quana with a big smile. "You may remember last season's talent show had singing, break dancing and Andy dislocating his shoulder … well this season not only had a lot of new talents but also no injuries whatsoever which is definitely a positive thing."

"Agreed; last season was quite over the top when it came to injuries; four campers left the island with injuries." Agreed Spider with an uncomfortable shiver. "We sure had a lot of variety this time though."

"Indeed we did; Opal gave some hilarity in the form of ventriloquism, Sasha wowed us with her magic tricks, Xyly stunned us with her skillful juggling of battle axes and Rheneas turned out to be an amazingly talented singer, I did not expect that."

"Looking back on some of his confessionals … I think he dedicated the song to Tabitha. I'm not sure why he did; but if he likes her then it is not mine to question why; they do say that love is blind." Said Quana wistfully.

"In any case I really liked all of the acts; but there could only be one winner. Team Everest had the highest overall total of points and took first place for the second time running. Team Mongolia might go on another elimination evasion streak due to them taking second place. That left Team Savannah as the losers of the episode and required them to vote off their fourth member so far." Said Spider. "And it was quite an exciting vote."

"Yeah; it was very close … it reminds me of my elimination last season … though it was not quite the same really." Stated Quana while running a hand through her silky soft hair. "Xyly, Ulric and VayVay all got votes … Xyly only had one so it came down to VayVay and Ulric."

"I didn't see it coming; but Ulric ended up being voted off. With him gone Team Savannah now has six members while Team Mongolia has seven and Team Everest has five. The teams are starting to even out in total members so it's anyone's game." Said Spider

"Anyone you're rooting for my little arachnid?" Asked Quana with a cute affectionate purr.

"As the host it is my job to be unbiased." Said Spider, before adding. "Though admittedly there are some I'm rooting for more than others."

"I've got some favorites too; I quite like Tyson." Mused Quana. "But don't worry Spider; you're the _only_ man for me."

"Thanks Quana … so; which team will win today's challenge? Should we have bought in Gordon Ramsey as a guest judge? Will Kim make anymore big moves in the game? And who will be the ninth person voted off?" Listed Spider.

"Find out right now on Total Drama Letterama!" Declared Quana.

* * *

><p>(Theme song, I wanna be famous)<p>

* * *

><p>"Second consecutive first place victory … not bad." Said Jill in satisfaction as she sat down on the sofa. "We did very well today guys; especially you Max, your skill with robotics is nothing short of amazing."<p>

"Oh, it was nothing much." Blushed Max while trying to look modest while inside he felt delighted that Jill was complimenting him.

"No really; the fact you were able to put those dancing robots together in only a few hours is incredible; that so awesome I could almost kiss you." Said Jill enthusiastically.

Max looked delighted at this prospect and nodded.

"Well; if you want to." Grinned Max.

"Easy tiger; I said 'almost', not that I would." Smirked Jill teasingly.

"Oh, of course." Said Max while trying to hide his disappointment.

"If you two love birds need me I'll be in the games room." Said Donny with a smirk as he walked down the corridor that led to the games room.

"I'll come too; it'd be rude to watch them make out." Agreed Rheneas with a tone of teasing in his voice.

"Wait for me; I might be able to earn my 'get to level two hundred on Pac-Man' badge." Called Imanda as she quickly left after the short guy and the pyro.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: I sense some ship tease!<strong>

**Donny: **Yeah, it's pretty clear that Max has a crush on Jill and I don't want to louse it up. As for me, I've not really got any interest in anyone … but seeing Jill's boobs bounce last night … yeah, not bad. (Donny chuckles).

**Imanda: **Some of the badges the chipmunk scouts offer are a little silly; like the 'eat the L key on a computer key bard' badge. Yeah; some of the badges are just jokes … but there's nothing to stop you from doing them besides your will power.

**Rheneas: **I'm not much of a match maker; but it'd be nice to see the nerd get the girl for once.

* * *

><p>"Man; they <em>sure<em> are subtle aren't they?" Said Jill sarcastically as she switched on the TV and began flicking through channels. "I wonder if Celebrity Deathmatch is on."

"That's a tad violent for me … how about Robot Wars?" Suggested Max.

"… Works for me." Shrugged Jill. "And look; it just so happens to be on right now."

"Got a favorite robot?" Asked Max.

"Either Hypnodisc or Demolition Demon; the latter was completely cheated out of it." Said Jill with a grumbled at the memory.

"I completely agree; Napalm shouldn't have gone through … my favorite robot is Killertron; the one with the giant pick axe." Stated Max.

"I liked that one too; I loved how it has a great weapon but was bright pink; win-win combination if I do say so myself." Smirked Jill.

"I find it kind of odd you like pink so much; you are quite a far cry from stereotypical girl girls … it's pretty cool." Said Max as he adjusted his 3-D glasses.

"Yeah, people have said that before. I admit it's odd that I'm a tomboy who loves pink, you should see my room back home … it's practically like cotton candy." Said Jill with a light giggle.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: As pink as Pinkie Pie … YOU PINKIE PROMISED!<strong>

**Jill: **A lot of people are turned off by my slight obsession with the color pink … but Max understands it … it's actually kinda sweet of him.

**Max: **I don't get why so many people hate the color pink; it's a pretty good color, there are quite a lot of Dungeons and Dragons monsters with pink skin, scales and fur.

* * *

><p>"So Max; what did you think of my dancing?" Asked Jill. "Admittedly it wasn't as good as your robotics, but did you like it?"<p>

"Very much so; you bring in an air of tranquility and serenity when you dance, you have a high score in dexterity." Laughed Max nerdily. "… It's a dungeons and dragons joke."

"Well thank you Max; any tips on how I could improve? I quite like getting critique on my dancing so that I can improve." Smiled Jill.

Max was about to respond but then he remembered the front flip Jill had performed …and how her boobs had bounced when she landed on her knees. Max gulped as he began to sweat a little; it would be the right thing to do to tell Jill about it so she could avoid it next time … but she'd probably slap him.

"Err…" Began Max before trailing off.

"Something wrong? You look a little anxious." Noted Jill.

"Well; there is a way you could improve … but it's a little awkward to say." Said Max nervously. "When you did a front flip and landed … err … your badonkadonk's … they bounced a bit. Maybe you could wear a tighter bra to stop that from happening … gah! Sorry, I didn't mean it in a perverted sense, err, I'm just digging a hole now but what I'm trying to say is, err, I'm sorry I didn't look away."

Jill blinked and then began to laugh in amusement; kicking her legs in amused mirth.

"Relax Max; no need to be so panicky. That sometimes happens when I do front flips; it comes from me not liking tight bras and the fact I have CC's. I'll see what I can do to correct it; thank you for the input … and for being honest. That's a very nice to thing to do." Said Jill with a cute smile.

"A-a-anytime." Said Max with a very faint blush.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: ...LOL!<strong>

**Max: **…Phew; I dodged a bullet there!

* * *

><p>Rheneas, Imanda and Donny were in the games room; Rheneas was leaning against the wall casually flicking his lighter while Imanda played on Pac-Man. Donny looked very irritated for some reason.<p>

"What's wrong Donny?" Asked Imanda upon noticing her friend's irritation.

"What's wrong is that I can't even reach the joystick and buttons of any of these #bleep# game machines! Gah!" Fumed Donny.

"You could play on the PS3." Suggested Imanda.

"Meh; I was kinda hoping to try out one of the retro games being that there isn't an arcade in my hometown." Stated Donny. "As always my stupid Dwarfism holds me back … or down as the case may be."

"It could be worse." Said Rheneas. "You could have a pulsating, bloated, festering, sweaty, pus filled, malformed, purple wart on your big toe which could be covered in dead skin."

Imanda and Donny were silent as they glanced at Rheneas; both looked a little grossed out.

"That … is nauseating." Gagged Imanda. "I would have expected that from Nina."

"I guess words speak louder than actions in this case." Shuddered Donny. "But Rheneas is right, things could be worse."

"Glad to be of service." Said Rheneas as he closely observed the flame of his lighter.

"… Well, I never said it was particularly helpful." Muttered Donny with a sickly feeling.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: YUCK!<strong>

**Donny: **I can't get that imagery out of my head!

**Rheneas: **Yeah, _maybe_ I could have used a _slightly_ better example.

* * *

><p>"Hey Rheneas; can I ask you something?" Asked Imanda.<p>

"Sure; what's up?" Shrugged Rheneas.

"You know you sang in the talent show, and you did wonderful by the way." Began Imanda.

"Yes…" Nodded Rheneas while beckoning her to continue.

"Well; I'd just like to know … who was the song dedicated to? You said that it was someone in the audience." Said Imanda. "I'd just kinda like to know who it was; I won't tell anyone."

"… I'm afraid I can't tell you." Said Rheneas.

"Won't or can't?" Inquired Imanda.

"… A bit of both to be honest." Mumbled Rheneas.

"Hang on a moment." Said Donny as he seemed to realize something. "Rheneas said a few days ago to me, Max and Fripp when he was still here that it was one of the single girls from last season … and Irene, Tabitha and Yessica were in the audience. It must have been one of them."

Rheneas froze and looked panicked for a brief moment before collecting himself.

"I will neither confirm nor deny your guess … I need some fresh air." Stated Rheneas as he left the games room to go outside into the night.

Donny and Imanda exchanged a glance.

"I don't get what he's so nervous about; everyone gains a crush at some point in life." Said Donny.

"Maybe he's the type of person who prefers to keep their love life private … it's quite understandable really." Pondered Imanda.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: This is Private property!<strong>

**Rheneas: **Ok; that was _too_ cloPe. I've given too much away … but I can't avoid the topic forever. People would think I was insane for liking Tabitha … but that's not what I'm worried about. What if some of the others started harassing Tabitha over it? I don't want her to be more stressed than she already is. (Rheneas takes and his lighter and flicks it on). Speak to me bright flame, what should I do?

**Imanda: **So it's either Irene, Tabitha or Yessica … I'd put money on it being Yessica.

* * *

><p>"It's nice that we can each have a bed now that there are only four of us." Said Cherry with a smile. "Though I notice that Opal isn't here."<p>

Sure enough Opal was not in the cabin; the bunk bed below Kim was empty.

"I think she and Zed went to watch the stars." Said Sasha as she saved her game and turned her DS off for the night. "I think they make a pretty sweet couple."

"They aren't a couple yet." Pointed out Kim.

"It's only a matter of time." Shrugged Sasha. "They belong together just as much as Sonic and Amy."

"… You support a video game pairing?" Blinked Kim.

"Nothing wrong with that; it's kinda amusing to read arguments about it online." Said Sasha with a giggle.

"True; it's kinda like when noobs argue if a BMW is better than a Mercedes when a Volkswagen Beetle is clearly superior to both of them." Nodded Cherry in complete agreement.

"I don't really think that exactly counts Cherry." Said Sasha. "But I get your point."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Crack the egg and let out the Volk … that was just plain <em>terrible<em>.**

**Kim: **They are actually talking about shipping video game characters? Man, that's just retarded. Still; I'll play along with them to get them on my side. I hate working with niggers … but the million dollars is _all_ the incentive I need. Nobody suspects _anything_ about me, and that's fine by me.

* * *

><p>"Well guys; we've got the numbers advantage again; we have seven to our opponents six and five. Bingo Wingo!" Grinned Cherry from the bunk above Sasha.<p>

"Hopefully we can keep up our winning streak; I would hate to vote off any of my friends." Said Kim with false worry.

"Don't worry; with luck we can keep up our winning streak for a little while longer." Assured Cherry.

"Maybe as long as Mine Craft since that game never ends." Said Sasha as she lay down and pulled her covers over herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: The author used to think mine craft was about sea mines.<strong>

**Sasha: **Sometimes video games help me sleep; the music for The Distant Spring from the original Pikmin is almost like a lullaby to me.

**Kim: **My team mates have one very admirable quality … they're gullible! I don't hate voting them off; it actually arouses me to see them crying when they lose. Total Drama is easier to win than something like Survivor; I can #bleep# with everyone as much as I want and once they are gone they can't stop me from winning.

* * *

><p>"I would much rather be in the Champions Cabin." Muttered Bishop from one of the top bunks. "But I suppose that this will do for tonight."<p>

"We might win tomorrow; it all depends on what the challenge is." Said Eddie as he lay down with his eyes closed in the bunk below Bishop. "How are you finding the competition so far Bishop?"

"It is tolerable; with Alice gone I can actually hear myself think. Still; I worry for our team; we have four useless members and Zed is an uneducated hick. I hate to say it but me and you have to stick together to keep this team from losing." Said Bishop with a smug expression.

"Keep your sexist beliefs to yourself." Frowned Eddie. "Sasha is not useless, she's really something … of course; all of the girls are in their own way."

"Gaining a crush on Sasha are we? Meh, not really my business." Shrugged Bishop. "Still; if it makes you feel any better she's easily the most useful of the girls; probably better than Zed too."

"What exactly have you got against Zed? He's a kind and honest guy who hardly has a bad thing to say about anybody. Your prejudice against those from non rich backgrounds is a little petty." Stated Eddie.

"I'm entitled to my opinion, it's a free country." Shrugged Bishop again. "Where is Zed anyway? Let me guess; he's out teaching the crazy girl how to set up snares isn't he?"

"Actually I think he and Opal went to watch the stars." Said Eddie with a smile. "I'm not sure if it counts as their first date but I really think them being together would be sweet as a cookie; a wild, genki and silly girl from the city and a naïve, honest and kind farm boy from the country … classic."

"… What in the world is genki?" Blinked Bishop.

"Basically it means to be hyper to the point of tiring everyone else out." Explained Eddie. "It's more of a slang term than an actual word."

"… I probably could have never learned what it meant yet still live a happy life; it is as unnecessary a word as 'whom' is." Stated Bishop as he lay down to sleep.

"Whatever you say." Shrugged Eddie.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: I say Rhubarb!<strong>

**Eddie: **I'm not sure what to think of Bishop at times; he's clearly got a brain and is capable of strategizing and stuff … but at times he's just plain boneheaded; plus his misogynistic beliefs are a little irksome.

**Bishop: **Maybe I could ally with Eddie; I do dislike him … but it has occurred to me that he is easily the most tolerable of my team … besides Kim. If the three of us voted together we could eliminate somebody I hate, like Zed for example, if I were able to get the rest of the votes split two equal ways on some of the others.

* * *

><p>"Last place again; this is the fourth time now." Sighed Paul as he lay down huddled under his blanket.<p>

"Third time for me dude; I wasn't your team mate when Gordon got voted off." Reminded Tyson. "But I get what you mean … losing totally whomps."

Yannis raised an eyebrow upon hearing the word 'whomps'.

"Oh; I say that because children might be watching the show and I don't want to set a bad example." Explained Tyson.

Yannis nodded in agreement and Paul was quick to translate.

"Yannis says he's incapable of swearing so he settled for flipping the bird when somebody pisses him off." Stated Paul.

"I somehow have a very hard time imagining you getting angry Yannis." Said Tyson opinionatedly.

"Me too." Agreed Paul before he looked like he remembered something. "Oh, and that reminds me."

Paul took out his wallet, fished out a five dollar note and passed it to Yannis.

"You win the bet." Sighed Paul.

Yannis seemed to be trying to remember what bet.

"We made a bet that I wouldn't get a crush on any girl here for the entire competition … looks like you predicted correctly." Explained Paul.

"Totally radical dude! Who's the girl?" Asked Tyson eagerly. "Oh, hang on, don't tell me … it's VayVay isn't it?"

Paul's blush said it all.

"Nice! What attracts you to her dude?" Asked Tyson while Yannis nodded for Paul to continue.

"She's really funny and she's as beautiful as a bubble bath … ok; that might not be the bets analogy." Mumbled Paul.

"Unless she was _in_ the bubble bath." Joked Tyson.

Yannis silently face palmed while Paul's blush darkened.

"Err … I shouldn't think about things like that…" said Paul quietly while trying to stop his mind from wandering. "I have no experience with girls though; I rarely go near other people due to my fear of catching their germs."

"Just go with the flow." Advised Tyson before smirking. "You guys and your crushes; you're growing up so fast."

"We'll all sixteen here buddy." Said Paul.

"Seventeen actually." Said Tyson. "So; here's a plan, at breakfast tomorrow me and you will have a soda chugging contest; I'll let you win so that you can impress VayVay."

"Sounds like a plan." Nodded Paul.

Yannis rolled his eyes, he had a feeling this plan would end up with somebody being embarrassed or squirting soda out of their nose … or both.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Sake your soda!<strong>

**Yannis: **(He holds up a piece of paper with 'this won't end well' written on it).

**Paul: **Ok, so I like VayVay … how could I not, she's sweet … but she has a liking for Winnie as well … this could easily end up as a very awkward love triangle.

**Tyson: **I'll help my buds out because through thick and thin, dudes stick together.

* * *

><p>"Thank you very muchly for not voting for me girls." Said VayVay gratefully as she, Winnie and Xyly lay under their respective blankets. "If I left there would be a lot less cosmic love and grooviness on the island and that would be sad."<p>

"Not a problem VayVay; Xyly voted for the first person she thought of." Shrugged Xyly with a smile. "Besides, Xyly thinks you would be more use than Ulric if we ever had to act on a stage, being that he has stage fright and all."

"If we had more mean people on the team then it'd be easier to choose who to vote off." Said Winnie.

"But then they might gang up on the nice people and pluck off our petals." Pointed out VayVay.

"True, they might declaw us." Agreed Winnie.

"No problem girls; any problem can be solved with the right attitude and a battle axe." Assured Xyly.

"Where do you keep those battle axes anyway?" Asked VayVay curiously.

"I'll never tell." Said Xyly.

"Well anyway; I'm going to take my nightly cat nap. Sweet dreams girls." Said Winnie as she lay down on her side with her head on her pillow.

"It'd be nice if you didn't wear the kitty tail belt." Said VayVay suddenly.

"Why?" Asked Winnie. "I think it's cute."

"No argument there, but it blocks the view of your _even cuter_ behind." Giggled VayVay.

Winnie looked very embarrassed while Xyly shook her head in amusement.

"Looks like you've got a fan Winnie." Joked Xyly.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: That there was shameless fan service.<strong>

**VayVay: **Ok, so I think Winnie's pretty, but I don't really have a romantic interest in her. Believe it or not but somebody else has caught my eye, he's a sweetheart.

**Winnie: **VayVay is my best friend here … but the way she flirts with me and compliments me on my, err, booty, makes me feel more embarrassed than that time at the Halloween Party. I guess I'll have to get used to it … its really nice being called pretty and cute, but I'd rather Yannis was the one who told me … with a written message of course.

**Xyly: **I sure get some amusement out of these sorts of conversations.

* * *

><p>"Err; I appreciate the compliment VayVay … but I kinda like boys, and I'm already interested in Yannis." Said Winnie in embarrassment. "If I <em>did<em> swing that way maybe we could… no, never mind, just … if you want to compliment me like that just do it where nobody can overhear you."

"Understood, you have no need to get in a flap." Smiled VayVay. "Besides, I have a bit of a fondness for somebody else."

"Who is she?" Asked Xyly curiously.

"It's a he." Said VayVay.

"Oh … who is he?" Asked Xyly again.

"Oh just somebody with a cute quaff." Giggled VayVay.

"Eddie?" Guessed Xyly.

"I think she means Paul." Said Winnie with a knowing grin.

"Ding, you are correct cutey." Nodded VayVay. "I feel … attracted to him like a rainbow magnet and I would love to help him conquer his fear of germs."

"Xyly wishes you good luck with that." Said Xyly.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: What rhymes with germaphobe? … Wormaphobe?<strong>

**Xyly: **Xyly doesn't need a boyfriend; she is content with her friends and battle axes.

**VayVay: **Why is a crush called a crush? Is it because your feelings of love and fears of reject compress your heart like a piston? … That actually seems quite likely.

* * *

><p>"And that one is called the Big Dipper." Said Zed as he pointed up at the starry sky.<p>

Zed and Opal were sitting on the dock of shame side by side looking up at the bright starry sky; there had to be at least a couple thousand stars visible up in the sky, probably more, and Zed was showing Opal the various consolations.

"This is really nice; back home the stars aren't visible at night due to all of the street lights." Said Opal.

"That sounds like a mighty big shame; my family's farm is pretty remote so we don't have any of that there 'light pollution', the night sky is all natural." Said Zed.

"That sounds lovely, hahahahahaha! Sorry about that." Apologized Opal quickly.

"What for? I reckon your laughter is lovely." Smiled Zed.

"Thanks." Smiled Opal before sighing. "It's a verbal tick the doctors can't explain, it annoys people a lot."

"It don't annoy me; I love the sound of your laughter. Seeing you happy puts a smile on my face." Said Zed while putting a comforting arm around Opal.

"Thanks Zed; you're the nicest guy I've ever met. How come you are such a sweetie?" Inquired Opal as she leaned against Zed.

"My ma and pop raised me right I suppose." Said Zed. "You know; I've never been this close to a girl before … before this show I've never been close to anyone, I've been on the farm all my life. It's a nice life but it can get a little lonely when my only friends are my brother and my sisters."

"You've got siblings? Hahahaha; that sounds nice." Smiled Opal.

"Yep; I'm the youngest of four. My brother Theodore is the oldest while my sisters Florence and Tilly are twins; they're older than me too." Explained Zed. "You got any siblings m'lady?"

"Well; sadly I don't, but it would have been nice to have a little brother or sister to play with, Hahahahaha. Yeah; it would have been nice." Said Opal almost wistfully while looking rather sleepy.

Opal and Zed sat in silence for a minute or two watching the stars; Opal was soon leaning against Zed snuggling him lightly. Zed looked nervous as though he wanted to say something, after a moment of hesitation he spoke.

"Opal; we've been friends since we became team mates … not to mention that you've kissed me on the cheek … I really like you and I was wondering if you would like to start courting with me; you know, like boyfriend and girlfriend … if you want." Asked Zed nervously but lovingly.

Zed's response was a soft snore; Zed glanced at Opal and saw that she had fallen fast asleep while leaning against him. Zed was a little disappointed Opal hadn't heard what he had said, but then he smiled when she mumbled ineligibly in her slumber.

"Well; I reckon I'd better get you ta bed." Smiled Zed as he gently picked Opal up bridal style and began to walk back to the cabins.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Darn! If only Opal had been awake!<strong>

**Zed:** Opal is really cute when she sleeps … but she does mumble a couple of weird things … I reckon I really don't know what a 'Verd Gromit armilla' is. Is it a tractor or something?

* * *

><p>Tabitha wiped her ear stained eyes with a tissue and sniffled as she exited the communal washrooms.<p>

"I wish I had never come on this show; so many bad things happened because of me. Making things right won't be easy, but I'm going to try … I just wish I'd had as nice an upbringing as everyone else has had; they don't know how lucky they've had it, nobody knows." Said Tabitha in a tearful whisper.

Tabitha looked up at the night sky; the stars were out and the moon was shining down onto Camp Wawanakwa which gave a little illumination to the dark camp. Tabitha blinked as a tear exited her eyes.

"Please, give me a chance to make it up to everyone and I'll do it … I'll do anything." Said Tabitha in complete honestly and truthfulness. "…I'm sorry."

Tabitha breathed in and out to try and calm herself, but it did little. She turned and began to walk back to the large staff building she and the other Total Drama Letterz contestants were staying at. However; as she passed the edge of the communal washrooms a strong arm grabbed her and pulled her towards the person.

Tabitha yelped as she was slammed against the wall and quickly saw who it was that was man handling her … it was Kasimar. Tabitha felt her heart rate and fear increase as Kasimar traced a finger over her cheek with a sociopathic gleam in his cruel eyes.

"Evening Tabitha; quite a nice night isn't it?" Said Kasimar while keeping Tabitha forced against the wall. "And to top it all off … you've been _crying_; that's just _deliciou_s."

"What do you want Kasimar; I want nothing to do with you, you've ruined enough peoples lives already." Said Tabitha as she tried to be brave.

"Slow down Tabitha; I just want to talk and enjoy myself." Said Kasimar calmly.

"Your terms of enjoyment are very different from a normal person." Replied Tabitha.

"But what fun is enjoyment is no agony is caused?" Smirked Kasimar while keeping her pinned with his right arm and running a hand through his blue mohawk with the other. "So … how are things going for you? We haven't talked that much ever since my undeserved elimination last season."

"What you did that day was vile by anybody's standards … even mine. You fully deserved everything you got." Said Tabitha firmly while shaking a bit. "And no; things are not going very well."

"I've noticed; you've been crying and suffering emotional stress recently … it turns me on." Said Kasimar creepily. "Tell me, do you have dreams for the future? What do you want to do?"

Tabitha tried to keep a straight face and be brave but the fact Kasimar had her pinned against the wall back first made this very hard to achieve.

"You don't need to tell me; I already know. You want to try and apologize to everyone for the monster you were. It's quite amusing to watch you squirm in misery … but it's also rather pathetic. You're a bad person Tabitha, just like me, and that will _never_ change." Promised Kasimar while leaning his head to Tabitha's ear. "_**Never**_."

"I can try to make things right; I can … try." Said Tabitha without much confidence.

"I doubt you'll be able to; you're just like me Tabitha … a cruel monster he gets off on other people's suffering … but unlike you I enjoy what I am, I sometimes see mothers with babies in the streets and I wonder to myself; would the mother's scream if I killed their babies. Do you ever get thoughts like that?" Asked Kasimar casually.

Tabitha was silent and didn't respond.

"Well; it doesn't matter. It's your life I suppose." Shrugged Kasimar. "But before I go…"

Kasimar threw Tabitha to the ground hard. As Tabitha weakly got back to her feet Kasimar broke the camera that was watching them.

"Now that we've got no interruptions … I'd like to see you shirtless." Smirked Kasimar.

Tabitha paled and took a few steps back.

"Shy huh? Not to worry; I'll help you." Cackled Kasimar in sociopathic madness.

Kasimar grabbed at the base of Tabitha's shirt and tried to pull it off while Tabitha let out a scream and tired to stop him; Kasimar however was much stronger … but before he could pull it off he stopped and let go, confused by what he was seeing. Tabitha fell over onto the ground and whimpered.

What was Kasimar seeing you ask?

All over Tabitha's midriff was a large amount of scars and bruises that looked like they had been caused not only by people's fists but also things like bats, paddles and even small blades.

Tabitha looked completely horrified that Kasimar had seen her scars while Kasimar looked curious.

"Where did you get all of those scars?" Asked Kasimar.

Tabitha didn't respond and just looked petrified.

"Where did you get them?" Repeated Kasimar.

"You can't tell … you can't tell _anyone_. _**Please**_!" Pleaded Tabitha desperately.

"Your secret is safe with me … if you take your bra off." Smirked Kasimar.

Kasimar took a step towards Tabitha and she cowered into a ball shaking in fear. A moment later a brave voice spoke.

"Leave her the _fuck_ alone." Said Rheneas in a _deadly_ whisper as he walked up to Kasimar slowly but strongly.

"And what if I don't?" Asked Kasimar dryly.

"If you don't leave her alone; I will make you _suffer_ … and I mean suffer in ways that would make people like Vlad the Impaler, the Jigsaw Killer, Dr Heiter and even Osmund Saddler scared. _Back off_." Said Rheneas coldly.

"Why do you care? She's a pathetic little parasite." Said Kasimar without care. "It's none of your business."

"It _is_ my business when you are tormenting somebody to this degree; _nobody_ should have to suffer through that. Leave Tabitha alone and stay away from her." Ordered Rheneas.

"Make me." Sneered Kasimar.

"… Very well, as you wish." Said Rheneas as he took out his lighter.

In one swift motion Rheneas grabbed Kasimar's hand and held it crushingly tightly.

"What are you doing?" Gulped Kasimar.

Rheneas was silent as he flicked his lighter on and held the flame to one of Kasimar's fingers.

"Arrgh!" Wailed Kasimar.

"Are you going to leave Tabitha alone?" Asked Rheneas.

"AAAAARGH!" Screamed Kasimar.

"I said, are you going to leave her alone?" Repeated Rheneas while keeping the flame on.

"Yes!" Nodded Kasimar as tears exited his eyes.

Rheneas flicked off his lighter and nodded.

"Leave." Said Rheneas simply.

Kasimar fled cowardly while Rheneas crouched down next tp Tabitha who was still shaking in a ball on the ground.

"Are you ok Tabitha?" Asked Rheneas gently.

Tabitha slowly sat up shaking.

"Take a deep breath." Said Rheneas soothingly.

Tabitha took a few deep breaths and spoke.

"Rheneas … you … you saved me … thank you." Said Tabitha in pure gratefulness. "If you hadn't come …"

"I came as soon as I heard you scream. It's a good thing I was taking a walk around camp." Said Rheneas as he helped Tabitha to her feet. "Do you want me to walk you back to your cabin?"

"I'll be fine, don't worry." Assured Tabitha. "I need to know … did you see them?"

"See what? All I heard was Kasimar saying he'd keep your secret if you .. you know. What did he mean?" Asked Rheneas.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter." Said Tabitha quickly. "Well; goodnight Rheneas … you're like my guardian angel, even though I don't deserve one."

Tabitha embraced Rheneas tightly for a few seconds before she released and left for her bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: This is where the story 'grows the beard'.<strong>

**Tabitha: **If Rheneas hadn't come when he did … the mere thought sends shivers down my spine. Maybe I have somebody who actually doesn't hate me … I don't know why he gives a damn about me … but I'm very grateful to have him as a, dare is ay it, _friend_.

**Rheneas: **I can't help but feel I missed something big. It sure was a good thing I was out of the cabin or I may not have heard Tabitha. How could Kasimar even _think_ of doing something as outright despicable as _that_. I thought he was bad last season, he was a monster … but this time he ahs nothing to lose if he acts up so he can do whatever he wants .. oh god, I hope everyone can keep Kasimar under control. He can only be described as a Satanic erratic sadistic sociopath of the worst degree. He deserves to be put in a maximum security state penitentiary.

* * *

><p>The next morning the eighteen campers were in the Mess Hall eating breakfast; Tyson handed Paul a soda as they began their planned soda chugging contest so Paul could get VayVay's attention.<p>

"Ok Paul; I challenge you to a soda chugging contest." Challenged Tyson.

"You're on." Nodded Paul.

Tyson and Paul opened the soda cans and began to chug; Tyson went slow on purpose to Paul would win. VayVay as watching this in amusement.

"Ack!" Gagged Paul as he coughed and spluttered; he had drank the soda too fast and was choking a little.

"Are you ok Paul?" Asked VayVay in concern.

"I'll be fine." Assured Paul.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Fine as a feather!<strong>

**Yannis: **(He holds up a piece of paper that says 'told you it wouldn't end well').

* * *

><p>After the campers had finished their filling (or disgusting if Chef hatchet was the cook) breakfast Spider and Quana entered the Mess Hall to announce the next challenge.<p>

"Good morning everyone; did you have a good night?" Asked Spider.

"In a manner of speaking." Said Rheneas.

"What do you mean?" Asked Jill.

"It's not important." Said Rheneas quickly.

"Well, in any case today's challenge is another old favorite from the previous seasons; but after this we've got quite a number of brand new challenges lined up for the future days." Said Quana with a smile. "Here's a hint about today's challenge … Gary and Raven will be judging it."

"How is that a hint?" Asked Kim.

"Well think; what do Gary and Raven do for your guys?" Asked Spider.

"Bingo Wingo! I got it! We're having a cooking challenge aren't we?" Grinned Cherry. "I love cooking … though I'm not really the best at it."

"Cherry is completely correct; today you will be cooking three dishes per team for Gary and Raven to judge. Much like in the Toy Building challenge they will mark each dish out of ten, so you can get anywhere from two to twenty points for each dish. The team with the highest score wins." Explained Quana. "Try to make your dishes appealing and original … seriously, last season by a complete coincidence five of the nine dishes had some relation to pasta."

"You can't expect me to cook; I have servants to do that for me back home." Scowled Bishop.

"You ain't home now dude." Said Tyson from the Team Savannah table.

"Shut up!" Whined Bishop.

"Anyway; we have all the supplies you will need out behind the Mess Hall; you will be picking your ingredients based on your finishing position in the previous challenge; so Team Everest gets first pick, Team Mongolia picks second and Team Savannah will be picking last … but while you wait you are free to decide what you will cook." Stated Spider.

"We will give you guys fifteen minutes to talk with your team about what you will cook before you get your ingredients." Said Quana.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: The secret ingredient is love!<strong>

**Bishop: **Normally I would hate a challenge like this … but since we have more girls than the other teams I would say that we've got the advantage. Still; I guess I will have to assist them even though I don't want to, I need allies after all.

**Xyly: **Xyly isn't too good at cooking … but if we're working as a team it shouldn't be too hard … Xyly hopes it won't be anyway.

**Sasha: **I'm not much of a cook … when I say that it's not that I'm bad at it because I'm pretty darn good! It's just that I prefer to play video games.

* * *

><p>"Who do you think will win this challenge my lovely?" Asked Spider as he and Quana stepped outside the mess hall.<p>

"I'm not sure; since none of the contestants are chefs like Gary nobody has a clear advantage. But it should be an interesting challenge." Said Quana positively.

"Indeed it will … but who will be voted off? Will anything explode? Will Zed ask Opal out? And will Imanda bake some girl scout cookies? Find out after the break on Total Drama Letterama!" Finished Spider.

* * *

><p>A cooking challenge, yet another TDI fanfic staple … though not as big of one as the fear challenge and talent show. What will the contestants cook? Find out in the next chapter! Stay tuned!<p> 


	21. Day 10, Part 2: It came from the kitchen

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Total Drama or any of its related seasons. They belong to Teletoon and Cartoon Network. The alphabet theme isn't mine and is property of Frank15. The 52 OC's in this story however are mine so do not steal them.

**The Warning: **This chapter contains some sexism, slurs, kissing, food, a spatula named Sherry, chicken korma, funny moments and a lot more. You have been warned!

**Note: **I have known a rather useless yet interesting fact for a while now,; I think that it is about time I shared it with you. Did you know that scientists reckon that if polar bears could hold pencil and such they would ALL be left handed. Weird huh? Yeah, _who_ says you can't learn anything in a Cartoon Network comic, huh?

Cook me some pancakes!

* * *

><p>Team Everest, due to finishing first in the Talent Show, were the first team to be allowed to get their ingredients for the food they had chosen to cook. Each member of the team had ideas for their dishes, but some suggestions had obviously been shot down such as Rheneas's suggestion of char broiled kebabs.<p>

"I still think kebabs would have been a good idea." Muttered Rheneas.

"Normally they would be, but I don't think Gary and Raven enjoy their food char broiled like you do." Stated Jill. "Besides; not every great food in the world is really hot, like ice cream or cotton candy for example."

"I'm guessing your favorite flavor of ice cream is strawberry." Guessed Max.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Asked Jill with a raised eyebrow.

"You like everything that is pink." Said Max with a grin.

"…Oh yeah." Nodded Jill.

"I don't cook very often to be honest." Said Donny while leaning against the supply truck and crossing his arms. "I can't even reach the kitchen counter."

"I'm sure Spider and Quana will supply a booster step of some kind for you." Assured Imanda. "It'll be fine; it's not like Chris is still the host."

"Everybody hates Chris." Said Max with a nerdy laugh. "Because, y'know, it's a TV show."

"I've seen it; I didn't really think it was that good." Said Rheneas opinionatedly. "So; it's girl scout cookies, chicken korma and chocolate cake that we're cooking right?"

"Yep; it should be a pretty good combo, besides, everyone loves cake." Said Jill.

"The cake is a lie!" Declared Max before laughing nerdily at his joke.

"… With baited breath I await an explanation." Said Donny.

"Oh, it's a portal meme." Stated Max.

"GLaDOS is insane; illogically insane to be precise." Said Imanda as she began to collect cookie ingredients from the truck.

"Why can't the curry be a Vindaloo?" Asked Rheneas. "A korma is like the mildest curry that there is."

"Because we don't want to harm the judges." Explained Imanda.

"And there isn't any pork in the truck and pork is the best meat for a Vindaloo." Added Donny.

"Hmm, can't argue with that logic." Shrugged Rheneas.

"So, who's cooking what?" Asked Donny. "I think it's pretty clear that Imanda is making the cookies; but what about the rest of us?"

"I'll work with Jill." Said Max, before quickly adding. "If she's cool with it."

"Fine by me; we can make the chocolate cake." Smiled Jill.

"I guess that leave me and you to make the curry." Said Rheneas to Donny.

"Cool." Shrugged Donny.

"Ok then; now let's get our ingredients, we've taken long enough as it is." Stated Imanda while fiddling with her glasses.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: What is the secret ingredient of cola?<strong>

**Donny: **Cooking … not really my thing. Back in school I couldn't reach the kitchen counter so the teacher always failed me. Lousy little #bleep# he was.

**Imanda: **This will be easy; I've got a master badge in cookie baking and I hold the troop record for the most cookies sold in one day … over five hundred boxes, one on top of the other. (Imanda smiles looking proud of her achievement).

**Max: **Ok; I kinda like Jill. I know I hold the secret very well, but I have to get it off my chest. I've always had a liking for smart and sarcastic girls … and Jill scores an eighteen in constitution, it's why she's so pretty.

* * *

><p>"I hate cooking; it shouldn't be my job to do it. I'm obviously not supposed to." Muttered Bishop.<p>

"Why not?" Asked Sasha.

"Because I'm not a … err … poor person." Said Bishop.

"Be a team player Bishop, this isn't a very hard challenge." Said Zed. "Cooking ain't that difficult."

"Zed's right, hahahahaha, this will be as easy as singing in the shower." Nodded Opal rapidly. "What songs do you guys sing in the shower?"

"I hum the super Mario bros theme." Said Sasha without thinking. "Ack!"

"Oh don't worry; I sing 'all star' into a bar of soap." Grinned Cherry.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Shrek!<strong>

**Eddie: **(He has a goofy grin). It's a _nice_ mental image but I shouldn't think about Sasha like that … she might have picked up some fighting techniques from games like Tekken or Super Smash Bros.

**Zed: **Opal sings in the shower? … My ma and pop wouldn't want me to think of such things so I won't … (Zed is silent for a few seconds) … I reckon it'll be hard not to.

**Kim: **Guys are idiots driven by their #bleep# rather than their brain, it's why they are so easy to manipulate.

* * *

><p>"Well; singing in the shower aside, we've got a challenge to do." Said Eddie. "Now; we all know what we're cooking so let's get those ingredients."<p>

"Yeah; apple pie sounds like it'll be pretty easy to make. I already know how; my ma taught me." Said Zed in remembrance. "I know it's been only ten days but I miss my folks already."

"I know how that is; I miss my hot wheels cars." Agreed Cherry.

"I don't think hot wheels cars and family are really in the same league of comparison." Said Kim with a raised eyebrow.

"Focus people; let's get the ingredients together; we're making apple pie, an ice cream sundae and fish chowder." Said Bishop to stop his team from getting sidetracked.

"I still say hot dogs would have been a good idea." Said Kim.

"I wouldn't have felt comfortable making those." Said Sasha hesitantly.

"Why? Are you a vegetarian?" Inquired Kim.

"It's not that; it's just that … well … I'm a Hindu and I cannot eat pork, also, cooking pork goes against my customs." Explained Sasha.

"That's completely fine Sasha; we all understand." Smiled Eddie.

"Totally; it's like how I hate pickles." Agreed Opal.

"I agree m'lady, pickles are gross." Agreed Zed.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: The mayor of Townsville would disagree!<strong>

**Kim: **Just when I thought the nigger couldn't get any lamer … well, now I have to fear she may blow me up … ok, bad joke. (Kim laughs).

**Sasha: **(She is playing on her DS). It's nice that my team mates are accepting of my culture and my self confessed video game addiction; they're really good people, well, Bishop's kinda mean but he's not _all_ bad. And Eddie, he's so sweet. (Sasha swoons a little).

**Cherry: **I have a collection of over five hundred hot wheels cars; I even have a rear loaded beach bomber, that's the rarest car of them all … sadly it isn't hot pink since that's the rarest color, but it's still the Holy Grail of my collection.

**Opal: **Me and Zed are going to be cooking the ice cream sundae, hahahahaha; I wonder what flavor is his favorite … raspberry maybe? I like banana flavor!

**Bishop: **If Sasha cannot eat pork that's fine by me, she can believe in whatever she wants; it is of no concern to me. Still; I'd go mad if I couldn't eat all types of meat, I'm an omnivore by my high social standing after all.

* * *

><p>"Ok dudes; we know what we're cooking and it's our turn to choose ingredients; the world is our oyster except that we're not cooking sea food." Joked Tyson.<p>

"Good one Tyson." Smiled Winnie.

"Thanks, I try." Shrugged Tyson in appreciation.

Yannis walked over to the truck and picked up a fish.

"Good thinking as always Yannis; that'll be useful for the sushi." Said Winnie. "I just thought; since there are six of us, maybe we could work in two's to cook the food."

"Good thinking Winnie; that'll help us get the job done faster." Said Paul while spraying some air freshener in the air around him.

"Got a preference for who you work with?" Asked Xyly knowingly.

"Well; I'd kinda like to work with Yannis, but only if he's ok with it." Said Winnie while fiddling with her kitty ear head band nervously.

Yannis nodded and saluted like a soldier.

"I think VayVay and Paul should work together; you know, because they get along and they're both red heads." Said Tyson while giving a subtle nod to Paul.

"Well, sure, if VayVay has no objections." Said Paul while glancing at his crush.

"Not a problem; I believe me and Paul will be just as good a team as Clownfish and Sea anemones." Said VayVay cheerfully. "Besides, working alone is never fun. The more the meatier."

"Well said Dudette." Nodded Tyson with a double thumbs up. "So … I guess that means me and you are working together eh Xyly?"

"Xyly is ok with it." Nodded Xyly. "So; I think Tyson and Xyly can work on the ribs; what do you guys want to do?"

"Can Yannis and me work on the sushi? I _love_ sushi!" Smiled Winnie cheerfully.

Yannis nodded in agreement.

"I guess that leaves me and you to work on the candy fruits." Said Paul.

"Sounds delicious and delectable." Nodded VayVay.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: As delicious as bacon rind!<strong>

**VayVay: **Fruit is delicious; I'm quite fond of oranges, an orange is like a good marriage, you peal away the tough outer skin and you get the juicy center or something like that anyway.

**Winnie: **Sushi is delicious; my kitties love it … though when I tried cat food it was a little icky. (Winnie gags at the memory).

* * *

><p>"It's a good thing we're cooking ribs Tyson; meat is one of the only foods Xyly can properly cook." Said Xyly.<p>

"Comes from being a Viking right?" Asked Tyson.

"Exactly; Vikings preferred meat instead of rabbit food." Nodded Xyly.

"Not all fruits and vegetables are bad." Said Winnie. "I quite like pineapples."

"Ah pineapples; the true Hawaiian fruit … Stitch once cut one with a chainsaw." Said VayVay with an amused giggle.

"You watch that show?" Asked Paul.

"Nothing else was on." Replied VayVay.

"VayVay's right; we all watch kids shows sometimes, I quite like Captain Planet." Admitted Tyson.

Yannis wrote something on a piece of paper and handed it to Winnie.

"You like the Catallic Cats?" Asked Winnie with a big smile. "I loved that show when I was a little girl!"

"Ok everyone; Xyly thinks we should get going to the kitchen so that we can start cooking." Said Xyly as she lifted a large crate of fruit over her head without breaking a sweat.

"Sounds like a plan." Nodded Tyson. "Let's get gnarly!"

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: While writing this the author is listening to Ganon's theme from Ocarina of time … BUY THE GAME!<strong>

**Yannis: **(He holds up a piece of paper which says 'I wonder if Winnie likes the Siamese cats from Lady and the Tramp, they were pretty mean').

**Xyly: **We may have spent a few moments talking but I was able to carry the ingredients in quickly. Being, in Xyly's gym teacher's words, as 'strong as a gorilla' has its advantages.

**Tyson: **I'm no master chef; but cooking isn't that hard, I like to make a pizza every now and then back home to eat after a rocking session.

* * *

><p>The eighteen teens stood in the kitchen before Chef Hatchet as he gave them a few 'suggestions' on what not to do.<p>

"Ok fresh meat; this is my kitchen … so I expect you to treat it like a temple! No throwing knives! No smashing plates! No thinking the time of cooking and heat of the oven are universally proportional like pirate boy did last season! Do I make myself clear?" Yelled Chef Hatchet.

"Sir yes sir!" Replied the contestants, a few of which saluted.

"Good … now get cooking, the sooner you're done the sooner I can have my alone time with Sherry." Stated Chef Hatchet.

"Who's Sherry?" Asked Donny.

"… My favorite spatula…" Mumbled Chef Hatchet. "… We have a complicated relationship ok?"

Chef Hatchet stormed out of the kitchen and the teens exchanged a few glances.

"That as slightly disturbing…" Said Imanda after a few seconds of silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Cargo Ship! Or would the correct trope be Companion Cube? Hmm…<strong>

**Zed: **I wonder why everyone thinks it's odd to name an inanimate object. I've named all the cows in the herd back home on the farm, I reckon it's kinda it's the same thing, right?

**Cherry: **I would say that's weird … but I've named my car so I'm not really one to judge am I?

* * *

><p>"Ok then; time to start cooking." Said Sasha as she set out the ingredients for the fish chowder on the worktop. "It's nice that you guys wanted to work with me."<p>

"The pleasure is mine." Smiled Eddie.

"Not a problem; I love fish dishes so this seemed like the natural choice." Said Kim.

"Well; first of all we're going to need a cooking pot." Said Sasha.

Eddie quickly handed her one.

"Whatever you need, I had it _five_ seconds ago." Stated Eddie.

"Well; it's good to be prepared." Giggled Sasha as she put the pot on the stove and let it heat up. "Say, Eddie, would you mind getting some butter? I think I forgot to get it from the truck."

"Sure; be right back." Said Eddie as he quickly left for the truck.

"Eddie sure is a nice guy; always ready to help, kind hearted … and very handsome." Said Kim in a flirty schoolgirl type of voice.

"Yeah; he'd be a good boyfriend for a _lucky_ girl." Agreed Sasha as she began to chop some celery, mushrooms and a small amount of onion.

"… You like him don't you?" Asked Kim while already knowing the answer.

"What gives you that idea?" Asked Sasha nervously.

"A flirty girl gains a sixth sense for this type of thing." Said Kim before adding false shyly. "But … I kinda like him too."

"I thought you liked Bishop." Replied Sasha.

"Well; I was going through a phase. I guess my liking for Eddie just made me feel confused." Lied Kim. "Still … I don't know _how_ I could compete with you; he's known you for longer … I've never really had a boyfriend before."

"Me neither … well …" Sasha tried to think of what to say. "… May the better girl win."

Kim blinked but put on a false smile which was actually quite painful indeed.

"You too." Said Kim.

At that moment Eddie came back with the butter and set it down on the kitchen counter.

"I'm back; so, what were you girls talking about?" Asked Eddie.

"Just girl stuff." Said Kim.

"Yeah … girl stuff." Said Sasha with a nervous giggle.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: It's a girl thing!<strong>

**Kim: **Dammit! I thought putting on a weak and innocent act would make the nigger back off … but now this could end up as a #bleep# triangle! This could be annoying. And truth me told; I've had plenty of boyfriends and had sex with just as many, its loads of fun! (Kim giggles insincerely).

**Sasha: **The problem with my video game addiction is that it's left me very inexperienced in the dating dynamic … even the dating Sims I've played aren't much help. I've had a crush on Eddie for a while now … but I have no idea how to go about approaching him. I wonder if Opal could help; she and Zed are getting to the point where they're practically a couple.

**Eddie: **Judging by Sasha's nervous giggle and the fact it was 'girl talk' that stopped when I arrived… I deduce they were talking about me. I've never had a girl really interested in me before. I kinda like Sasha … but I wouldn't want to upset Kim if I said I don't feel the same way. I'll solve this mystery somehow.

* * *

><p>"Ok Zed; ice cream is a lovely treat people enjoy on a sunny day … and we're going to be making it in one of the best flavors of all." Declared Opal.<p>

"Vanilla?" Guessed Zed.

"Nope! Strawberry! Hahahahaha! … Darn this verbal tic." Said Opal with a sigh as she and Zed began to get the ingredients together to make the ice cream.

"Cheer up Opal; I don't mind the verbal tic, I think it's cute." Smiled Zed.

"Thanks Zed." Grinned Opal before sighing again. "It's just … it's really annoying, at school I'm not allowed in the library and, hahahahaha, I get sent out of class because of it."

"If it's any consolation I don't go in my school's library either … mostly because I'm homeschooled." Admitted Zed. "I don't live anywhere near a school; the nearest town is 'bout forty miles away … but luckily we don't go there often, we grow our own food."

"What sort of stuff do you grow on the farm?" Asked Opal with enthusiastic curiosity.

"Oh, y'know, stuff like vegetables, wheat, eggs from the chickens, milk from the cows, that sorta thing." Explained Zed. "My main job is feeding the chickens and bringing escaped animals back to the farm if they get loose."

Opal listened with great interest as she poured the ingredients into the mixing bowl and began to mix them quickly.

"Living on a farm sounds as much fun as a zero gravity pie eating contest." Giggled Opal.

"I wouldn't know; I've never eaten a pie in zero gravity." Stated Zed. "Say, Opal, if you've ever got some free time after the contest … would you like to visit me on the farm? There are a lot of sights you'd probably like to see."

"Wait, I can't comprehend this, hahahahaha, you're inviting me to your house?" Blinked Opal. "Nobody ahs ever done that to me before."

"I reckon I don't know why; you're a lot of fun to be around." Said Zed kindly. "We could go camping in the fields, the stars are a lot of fun to watch, I see at least two shooting stars a weak."

"Sounds fun; and we could snuggle while sharing a sleeping bag!" Giggled Opal while raising her eyebrows up and down mischievously.

"Err…" Stammered Zed while blushing a little.

"Speaking of which; thanks for carrying me back to bed last night Zed; I might have had a cramp in my back if I slept on the dock." Smiled Opal sweetly.

"Not a problem m'lady." Said Zed while watching Opal mix the ice cream mixture. "You're beautiful when you sleep y'know."

"Really?" Asked Opal.

"Yep; I reckon you're beautiful both inside and out." Smiled Zed.

"Aww, thanks!" Smiled Opal as a small blob of the mixture landed on her cheek due to her fast stirring.

"You've got some of the mixture on your face." Noted Zed.

"… Would you like to lick it off? I don't mind!" Flirted Opal with a wink.

"… Maybe another time." Blushed Zed.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Uzuri tried flirting like that lasts season, if I remember correctly.<strong>

**Zed: **Opal may have really soft skin … but I don't think I'm ready for licking something off her face just yet partners. I tried asking her out last night … but she fell asleep so she didn't hear me. I wonder if I should ask her again.

**Opal: **Ok, maybe that was a little too far. Hahahahaha! I like how Zed isn't put off by my hyperactivity like most people. He likes me for more than my body; though admittedly I do look quite sexy with my mini skirt and fish net leggings. (Opal poses). Hahahahaha! Pingas!

* * *

><p>"I should not have to do this; cooking is for peasants, not rich people." Frowned Bishop as he begrudgingly cut the apples that he and Cherry were working on.<p>

"Come on chess piece; it's fun! _Everyone_ likes pie." Said Cherry positively.

"Be that as it may I … wait, did you just call me _chess piece_?" Frowned Bishop darkly.

"Would you prefer a different name?" Asked Cherry.

"Call me Bishop … _just_ Bishop." Ordered Bishop shortly and formally.

"Pokey dokie." Nodded Cherry.

"It's 'okie dokey', not that that's much better." Corrected Bishop.

"It's one of my commonly used phrases, like Bingo Wingo … Wingo was a car in Pixar's Cars." Stated Cherry as she quickly rolled out the pastry.

"Well at least we have a clear advantage in this challenge." Muttered Bishop.

"How so?" Inquired Cherry.

"Err … we have the hardest workers." Improvised Bishop.

Cherry looked suspicious for a moment before shrugging and going back to rolling out the pastry.

"It's a shame we don't have the time or resources to make a cake car; you know, like on that advert a few years ago." Remembered Cherry. "You know; the one that had a car made of cake."

"I know which one you mean; and I could easily get together the money to pay for such a cake; unfortunately Spider and Quana might disqualify us for cheating. Fair play is overrated." Scoffed Bishop.

"So is being rich; what will it get you besides everything? It won't get you your drivers' license." Said Cherry with a wry smirk.

Bishop's response would have to be censored out of the American version.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Banned in every state … except Texas!<strong>

**Cherry: **Bishop is as grumpy as a car with four flat tires.

**Bishop: **Cherry, although annoying, would be a useful ally. It would only take me saying Zed insulted cars or something to do with driving and she'd vote him off faster than she can supposedly run.

* * *

><p>"It's a good thing I was always selected for cookie baking duties back in the chipmunk scouts." Said Imanda as she quickly stirred some cookie batter that was to become the cookies for the challenge.<p>

"Are you gonna put chili in the cookies?" Asked Rheneas. "Originality might get you some points."

"There's a fine line between being original and being stupid." Pointed out Imanda. "Nope; I'm making chocolate chip and marshmallow cookies; shouldn't really be that hard to make."

"Yeah, because unlike me you're a prodigy at cookie baking." Acknowledged Rheneas. "Meanwhile I'm stuck making the mildest curry known to humanity. I bet even Carlton could eat this."

"I doubt it; he's probably scared of curry." Joked Donny. "Regardless; this isn't really so bad; it's not going to sting our eyes as this curry doesn't even require onions … I hate onions."

"Yeah; they kinda sting the eyes a bit." Agreed Rheneas.

"I've never had that problem with onions; I guess I'm just lucky like that." Said Imanda as she continued to stir the cookie batter.

"I bet you would do well in an onion chopping contest." Noted Donny. "Speaking of which, onions are pretty good in a Vindaloo I will admit."

"The only thing that can kill the heat of a Vindaloo is a large pint of cola." Said Rheneas as he chopped the chicken.

"It'll take more than cola to kill a Vindaloo, I guess you can just withstand heat pretty well." Shrugged Donny.

"Yeah, it comes from being a pyro." Said Rheneas.

"It reminds me off last season when Kasimar bit into a raw jalapeno and didn't feel any pain." Remembered Imanda.

At the mention of the sociopathic bullies name Rheneas scowled and a look of _**hatred**_ appeared on his face.

"You ok Rheneas?" Asked Imanda in concern.

"I'm fine … but it'd be a bad idea to mention Kasimar around me after what happened last night." Said Rheneas.

"What happened?" Asked Imanda.

Rheneas paused for a moment; if he mentioned Tabitha by name they'd know he liked her and then things would get awkward.

"Well; to put it simply … he was trying to seriously sexually harass somebody last night and had I not been on the scene … the mere thought sickens me. I forced him to stop while burning his finger with my lighter. If there was ever a person I would like to set ablaze and burn to a _crisp_ it'd be Kasimar." Explained Rheneas as he finished chopping the chicken.

"Wait … he tried to sexually harass somebody?" Gaped Imanda.

"Yeah; and the #bleep# broke the camera watching him so I doubt there is proof." Said Rheneas bitterly.

"Who was the person?" Asked Donny.

"I assume that she would rather remain anonymous." Stated Rheneas.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Just like a blind date.<strong>

**Imanda: **Yep, I'm not going outside at night for any reason from now on.

**Donny: **I have to say it; if _anybody_ even _remotely_ likes Kasimar … that's _really_ disturbing.

**Rheneas: **I wonder how Tabitha is doing after last night; what Kasimar did must have left her shaken up. If I could help her I would but it's beyond my power as I'm not a doctor … but that doesn't mean I can't _try_ and make her feel better.

* * *

><p>"Ah, chocolate cake … truth be told I adore chocolate." Said Jill as she looked longingly at the bowl of chocolate cake mix.<p>

"Don't we all?" Replied Max as he finished stirring the mixture.

"Can I lick the spoon once we're done?" Asked Jill hopefully.

"Sure; though I have to ask, wouldn't a cake with pink icing be more to your liking? After all, everyone loves pink icing." Said Max while Jill took out a cake tin for the mixture to be poured into.

"I adore pink icing as much as the next person, probably more, but when it comes to cakes chocolate is far and away the best." Stated Jill. "You know; this challenge is pretty easy; cooking isn't really that hard."

"It's about as easy as robotics." Agreed Max. "Very easy in other words."

"I wouldn't exactly say that; I wouldn't know the first thing about robotics." Admitted Jill. "You've got a real gift; you'll probably do the world wonders in the future with your robotic know how."

"Whoa, thank you very much Jill." Said Max while trying (and failing) to look modest. "But your dancing is really good too."

"Because of my boobs bouncing?" Asked Jill with a coy look.

"Ah! I didn't mean that; I meant that, err, you've got talent … ah! I mean, dancing talent, not the other type." Gulped Max.

Jill laughed joyfully while clutching the counter for support.

"You're funny when you try and correct yourself." Giggled Jill while managing to calm her laughter. "What's the matter; do you think I'd slap you if you said the wrong thing?"

"… A bit." Mumbled Max.

"Max, dude, you don't need to be nervous around me. Besides my obsession with the color pink I'm pretty easy to be around." Smirked Jill. "I bet you haven't had many female friends before eh?"

"Not exactly; but that is to be expected when the school I go to is ruled by nerd hating jocks. I hate Tuesdays because that's when I'm always scheduled for a swirly." Explained Max with a frown at the memories. "But I get my revenge by not helping them with math homework … though that just earns me more swirlies so it's a moot point … but it's the principle of it all that matters."

"Err … they didn't use a toilet that somebody forgot to flush … right?" Asked Jill hesitantly.

"Thankfully they weren't that cruel." Said Max in great relief while he began pouring the chocolate cake mixture.

"Why not invent something like a bully proof vest or a robotic bodyguard." Asked Jill.

Max froze for a moment and looked to be deep in thought.

"Why didn't I think of that? I'll get right on it once the competition is over." Said Max with a snap of his fingers. "Jill; I could almost kiss you."

"Err, well … if you want to I guess." Said Jill with a faint blush.

"Easy girl, I said almost." Grinned Max.

Jill blinked and then smirked.

"I see what you're doing; you're doing that I did to you the other day, baiting me with the word 'almost'. My sarcasm must be rubbing off on you." Said Jill with a small sarcastic clap. "Nice one cutie."

"I leant from the bets … wait, did you just call me cutie?"! Blinked Max.

"I don't know, did I?" Asked Jill with a wink. "I think we should put the cake mixture in the oven now."

"Heheh, right." Nodded Max nervously.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Ship tease at hooters … ok, that is <em>so<em> bad it isn't even worthy of being called a joke.**

**Max: **Was Jill flirting with me?

**Jill: **Max is cute when he's nervous … what? I'm allowed to think somebody is cute, ok? No rule saying a girl obsessed with pink can't admire a nerdy robotier with 3-D glasses.

**Mable: **I'd be willing to bet twenty five bucks that those two will be together by day fifteen at the latest.

* * *

><p>"Xyly thinks the ribs are nearly done." Said Xyly as she looked over the ribs that were currently grilling nicely.<p>

"Totally; they look rockin tasty." Agreed Tyson. "I hope Gary and Raven are feeling hungry because these are gonna be gnarly filling."

"I don't really like this challenge too much; cooking has never been one of Xyly's interests." Said Xyly while leaning against the worktop.

"I'm not much of a chef either, but I think this challenge is pretty cool. At the very least you have to admit that the smell of barbecue sauce is pretty nice."

"Xyly agrees with that." Nodded Xyly. "But Xyly would much rather have a physical challenge."

"Physical challenges are cool … but since it's a challenge everyday, if we had a lot of physical challenges in a row everyone would be worn out in the blink of an eye. Not everyone is as strong as you are dudette." Explained Tyson surprisingly logically.

"Good point." Said Xyly. "So; Xyly is wondering, do you like anyone here?"

"I like everyone pretty much., hatred is a pretty uncool emotion, though as far as dislike goes I'm not fond of Quarla." Replied Tyson.

"Xyly meant _like_." Stated Xyly.

"Oh, right … well, Cherry is pretty awesome." Said Tyson with a smile.

"… Xyly didn't expect you to be so open about it." Blinked Xyly.

"Lying won't get anyone anywhere; might as well be honest, what do we have if we can't trust each other." Said Tyson with a wise expression. "So yeah, I'm pretty fond of Cherry; she's my type of girl … wild, excitable, fun loving and totally awesome."

"Xyly wishes you good luck." Said Xyly supportively.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Because bad luck would be bad!<strong>

**Tyson: **If only me and Cherry were team mates; that'd be pretty rad.

**Cherry: **You know what one of the things I like about Tyson is … his green hair, it's cool! I wonder what his real hair color is … I'd guess either black or blond.

**Xyly: **I wonder who will be the first couple to hook up.

* * *

><p>"I love the smell of sushi; it kinda smells like fish." Chirped Winnie cheerfully.<p>

Yannis quickly wrote something in his notebook and showed it to Winnie.

"True; the fact it has raw fish in it may have something to do with it." Giggled Winnie. "I've always like seafood; though it may be due to my slight obsession with kitties."

Yannis raised an eyebrow upon hearing the word 'slight'.

"Ok fine, it's a huge obsession … but kitties are wonderful creatures." Said Winnie in an attempt to justify herself

Yannis nodded in agreement as he finished a prawn sushi and gently dripped a tiny amount of soy sauce onto it.

"Do you think Gary and Raven will like the sushi?" Asked Winnie. "I mean; the last time I tried competitively cooking … well, some things are best left forgotten."

Yannis nodded confidently while writing something in his notebook and showing it to Winnie.

"We make a good team." Read Winnie. "I'm glad you think so; I like working with you in challenges."

Yannis made a 'likewise' sort of gesture and wrote something else down.

"You want to know when I first tried sushi?" Read Winnie. "Well; back home there's a sushi restaurant around the corner. I go there every Saturday evening; it's kind of like part of my weekly routine. I sometimes order a take out since my kitties like the sushi; but I don't give them too much, I don't want them becoming like Garfield. Heehee!"

Yannis nodded in complete agreement and made a few gestures with his hands.

"Sorry Yannis but I don't understand sign language." Said Winnie apologetically.

Yannis gave a 'no worries' gesture and wrote something in his notebook and showed it to Winnie.

"I'm as cute as a kitty?" Read Winnie with a blush. "You flatterer!"

Yannis shrugged and smiled.

"It's little things like that that are why I … think of you as a very good friend." Said Winnie having lost her nerve to tell Yannis how she felt about him.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Sometimes actions speak louder than words.<strong>

**Winnie: **Yes, I really like Yannis, _really_ like … but I'm kinda inexperienced in the whole 'dating dynamic' so … I'm a little nervous about it. Hopefully I'll be able to conquer the nervous jitters sooner or later … hopefully sooner.

**Yannis: **(He holds up a piece of paper which says, 'I don't mind Winnie taking her time; slow and steady wins the race' and gives a smile to the camera).

* * *

><p>"Ah, chocolate covered oranges … quite a delicacy, yes?" Smiled VayVay as she dipped an orange segment into some melted white chocolate. "It'll taste as delicious as a honey coated moonbeam."<p>

"Sometimes your metaphors don't really make sense … you can't physically taste a moonbeam." Said Paul while wearing gloves and covering a strawberry in sticky golden honey. "But … I guess that's just another of your good qualities."

"Why thank you Paul; your kind words feel as good as the sweet caress of a feather duster on my booty." Giggled VayVay.

Paul wasn't _quite_ sure what to make of _that_ comment so remained silent and nodded in agreement.

"Why are you wearing gloves?" Inquired VayVay.

"Oh; I don't want to spread germs." Explained Paul. "Germs are horrible!"

"Not all germs are bad; we all have good bacteria in our tummies." Pointed out VayVay. "And speaking of tummies; that honey covered strawberry you are making looks absolutely delicious."

"Thanks VayVay." Smiled Paul. "You really seem to know a lot about making fruit related deserts."

"A hippie's gotta know these things." Said VayVay airily.

Paul smiled as he covered another strawberry in honey; after a few seconds of silence he decided to ask VayVay a question.

"What's it like being a hippie VayVay? Could you tell me about it?" Asked Paul.

"You want to know about my hippie ways?" Asked VayVay in delight. "Sure; I shall say all, see all and saw all. For starters; I organize things such as hippie marches, charity flower growing events and fund raisers for those in need. I really like flowers; tulips are like the fully grown form of seeds of fun."

"I'm not so sure about flowers myself; they're very pretty to look at … but bugs are always near them and I hate bugs, they're so germy." Flinched Paul.

"Bugs aren't so bad; I actually have a twelve year old next door neighbor who can sort of control them." Recalled VayVay. "I think he went on some other show, Tween Tour or something and all that doo dah. Still; I don't like squirmy squishy bugs; they're as icky as an eggplant."

"Eggplants are liars; you cant even fry them." Joked Paul.

VayVay giggled in amusement.

"That's something I'd expect from myself." Said VayVay after she finished giggling.

"I learn from the best." Said Paul shyly.

The two red heads prepared more fruit deserts for a minute or two before Paul spoke up.

"Do you like anyone here? You've been here a few days now and I was just wondering if you've gained any feelings." Asked Paul as casually as he could.

"Well; there is someone I'm rather fond of, but it's a recent thing." Said VayVay in a shy voice.

"Winnie right?" Guessed Paul.

"Nope; not Winnie, she's just my best friend. Speaking of which; I'm going to try and stop flirting with her from now on, I don't want to make her feel uncomfortable. Nopity nope; I like somebody else … and to get your noggin guessing, it's a guy."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Attempting to flirt with somebody pert.<strong>

**Paul: **(He is scrubbing a stain on the wall). Cooking with VayVay was really nice; I like that she understands my almost irrational fear of germs … it's not irrational ok?

**VayVay: **The advantage of being bi is that I could date anyone I wanted … the disadvantage is that some people automatically dismiss me for my sexuality. Such is the way of life. But Paul is really nice, but if there is one thing I'd like to know about him it's why he is so scared of germs. It makes me wonder.

* * *

><p>"Ok guys; the chowder is just about ready." Said Sasha a few hours later.<p>

"Excellent, and boy, it sure smells good." Said Kim while Sasha carefully poured some of the chowder into a bowl for serving.

"Do you think we might win this challenge?" Asked Eddie. "Another win would be nice; the fewer members the other teams have the easier it will be to win consistently."

"We've got the number advantage as it is; I think we might be able to extend our lead." Said Sasha with a confident smile. "I love the smell of freshly cooked fish; it smells as good as freshly mown grass."

"You like the smell of freshly mown grass?" Asked Eddie. "Me too."

"Admittedly I don't like that smell; I prefer something with a little more 'buzz' to it, like perfume." Admitted Kim.

"I never use perfume; people say I'm exotic enough without it." Said Sasha.

"I think they're right." Flirted Eddie.

Sasha giggled while Kim, unbeknownst to anyone, thought a couple of seriously homicidal threats about Sasha.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: An exotic gamer; that'd be an interesting girlfriend to have.<strong>

**Sasha: **I admit it, when boys flirt with me I tend to get all giggly and girly; I've never had a boyfriend before though, I've been too busy with my videogames.

**Kim: **If that nigger messes up my game plan I'll inject bug eggs inside of her so they'll hatch and eat her from within! (Kim takes a deep breath). It's a good thing I can control my temper when I'm in public eh?

* * *

><p>"The pie is done. Said Bishop as he walked up with oven mittens on his hands and carrying an apple pie. "If the pie needs improvement pleas <em>hesitate<em> to ask."

"Will do." Muttered Eddie. "So; all we're waiting for now is the ice cream."

"I dread to think how it will taste; I mean, is it _really_ a good idea to let Opal cook?" Asked Bishop dully.

"She's got Zed helping her." Said Cherry. "Those two have been totally struck by cupid's arrow while he was driving his pink Ferrari."

"Well regardless; we'll probably win this challenge, we have more girls." Shrugged Bishop.

"… _Excuse_ me?" Blinked Sasha with a glare.

"What? It was a compliment." Stated Bishop.

"Girls are better at more than just cooking." Growled Cherry. "Like driving contraire to popular belief"

"Prove me wrong girls." Said Bishop with a small smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Misogynist alert!<strong>

**Eddie: **I knew it; Bishop couldn't keep his questionable beliefs to himself. Well; he can't say I didn't warn him.

**Bishop: **(He has a black eye). Cherry hit me! How dare that peasant hit a rich guy like me!

**Cherry: **I was actually aiming for his nose; it's as big as a pickle!

**Sasha: **Great; just what the team needs, a rich sexist, At least with Ezekiel he didn't know any better, but I'm _pretty_ sure Bishop knows that sort of talk is wrong.

* * *

><p>"And them Max Austintine said let there be cake!" Declared Max as he took the chocolate cake out of the oven. "Magnificent; we sure rolled a natural twenty on chocolatyness!"<p>

"Can I lick the spoon now?" Asked Jill hopefully.

"Sure; why not?" Smiled Max as he passed the chocolaty mixing spoon to Jill.

"I don't care if it's unhealthy, it tastes so damn good!" Cheered Jill as she began to wildly lick the chocolate mixture off the spoon.

"Glad to see you like it." Chuckled Max. "I guess we should cut two slices for Gary and Raven … the rest we can have."

"Cool; I happen to be a self confessed chocoholic; the pink kind is my favorite." Sad Jill as she finished licking the spoon.

"Do they even make pink chocolate?" Asked Max.

"Sure they do; if Fred can get his own movie then nothing is impossible, just improbable." Shrugged Jill.

"You've got some chocolate on your face." Said Max.

Sure enough Jill had some chocolate by her mouth; she licked her lips and grinned.

"All gone." Said Jill.

"Ok; the chicken korma is cooked." Said Donny as he walked up with Rheneas who was holding two plates of the korma. "All we're waiting on now is the cookies."

"Not for much longer you won't be." Said Imanda as she walked up with a plate of cookies. "I'm all done; presenting the chocolate chip and marshmallow cookies … with all of the flavor and only half of the total calories."

"Let's hope that Gary and Raven like marshmallows and chocolate." Said Rheneas. "I still say some chili powder wouldn't go amiss."

"Not all of us can stand heat like you can; we don't have a history of burning stuff like you do." Said Jill with a wry smirk.

"I don't burn just anything; mostly it's just paper or bonfires … or kebabs." Said Rheneas. "I wouldn't burn people … well, most of the time I wouldn't."

"Anything we should know about?" Asked Max.

"One word; Kasimar." Stated Donny.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: That one word is as frightening as spelling the word 'yacht' when you're in preschool.<strong>

**Max: **I wonder if I could build a pair of 'self wegifying underwear' and put them in Kasimar's room … that'd learn him some manners.

**Rheneas: **Well; we've cooked the food … it's all down to how much the judges like it… we should have made a milkshake with two straws huh?

**Donny: **I wasn't able to do much during the challenge since I couldn't reach the kitchen counter. In the end Rheneas had to lift me onto it so that I could help … why can't I just be #bleep# tall huh?

* * *

><p>"Man; those ribs smell awesome." Said Tyson with a small bit of drool at the corner of his mouth.<p>

"Xyly agrees; meat is always delicious, especially beef or mutton." Agreed Xyly.

"We … are done." Declared VayVay as she walked up with a tray of fruity deserts of various types; they smelt as sweet as they looked. "If the judges don't like this I will willingly eat my shoes."

"I'll provide you with ketchup if you end up having to do that dudette." Joked Tyson. "I wonder what shoes taste like; there isn't a shoe flavored soda."

"Well; they're usually made from leather or some type of material … maybe they're leather flavor." Guessed Paul.

"Gross." Gagged Xyly flatly.

"What's gross?" Asked Winnie as she walked up with a small tray of various types of sushi.

"We were talking about what shoes taste like." Explained VayVay.

"Ewwwwww!" Gagged Winnie. "I hope the shoes aren't muddy."

Yannis made some hand gestures.

"Yannis says that we're just speaking metaphorically." Translated Paul. "He's correct."

"I hope Gary and Raven like Sushi; for some people it's an acquired taste." Said Winnie.

Yannis made a few more gestures.

"Yannis says that anything you cook will be great." Translated Paul again.

"Aw thanks Yannis." Smiled Winnie as she hugged Yannis.

Yannis looked content while Paul and Tyson gave him a thumbs up.

"Attention campers; clean up and put away your pots and pans because cooking time is over." Announced Spider from the kitchen door. "Judging will begin in ten minutes; so get your food on the plates and get ready to serve it. That is all."

"Ok dudes; let's get our food on the plates, we want to make a god impression with our cooking." Sad Tyson.

"Agreed; we don't want to make a bad impression like Peter Griffin often does." Nodded VayVay.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: The author thinks Peter Griffin brings a new meaning to the term 'fat bastard'.<strong>

**Paul: **Personally I dislike the show family guy … it's hard to explain but I find it to be both annoying and as unlikable as a germ.

**VayVay: **Family guy is sometimes as cuckoo as me; and I'm as cuckoo as a clock according to some of the people at school.

**Tyson: **This show is wonderful … apart from when it's terrible at which point it becomes wonderfully terrible … I think we stand a good shot at getting at least second place.

* * *

><p>The three teams stood in the main room of the mess hall where a judging table had been set up. Their food was ready to be judged, all that was missing was the judges.<p>

"Can we hurry this up? Only that this is too slow for me." Said Cherry.

"Right on dudette." Agreed Tyson.

"We're just waiting for Gary and Raven; I saw them only about ten minutes ago … they should be here soon." Assured Spider.

"I reckon I saw them going around the back of the mess hall for privacy; I'm not too sure why though … maybe they were putting the rubbish out." Stated Zed.

"You're naivety is one of the reasons I like ya. Hahahaha!" Giggled Opal while ruffling Zed's messy black hair.

"I'll go and get them; I won't be but a minute." Said Quana as she left the left hall.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: If you can't figure out what they are doing you're dumber than Fripp.<strong>

**Kim: **Gary's ok I guess; but Raven … do I even need to say it? She shouldn't even be allowed civil rights.

* * *

><p>Gary and Raven were making out behind the mess hall; Raven was leaning against the wall while embracing Gary around his shoulders while Gary had his arms wrapped around Raven's waist while they kissed.<p>

"Mmmm, I could never tire of your kisses." Whispered Raven.

"Likewise Ravy." Said Gary as he gently stroked Raven's smooth black hair.

"Hey Gary." Began Raven as she stopped kissing him. "I was wondering … what is it that attracts you about me? I mean; I'm not exactly the hottest girl in the 'hood'."

"You have a great personality and we have a lot in common, plus your beautiful." Smiled Gary.

"Well, I guess I am in a 'cute' sort of way … but I'm no supermodel, for one thing I'm only a B cup. It's my cousin Unique who inherited the beauty genes; she has it all, lips, chest and booty … me, not so much." Said Raven with a small sigh.

"I'm not attracted to you for your appearance Raven … believe me, you're stunningly beautiful, but I like my girls to have a lot going on upstairs." Said Gary soothingly.

"… Thanks Gary; you always know just what to say." Smiled Raven as she and Gary continued kissing.

"Hey you two! It's time to judge the challenge." Called Quana in a giggly tone. "You can make out with each other once you're done."

Both Gary and Raven looked embarrassed as they broke apart and quickly followed her to the challenge.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Kiss or miss!<strong>

**Raven: **… That was embarrassing.

* * *

><p>Gary and Raven were soon seated at the judging table waiting for the dishes to be served; both had a knife, fork and spoon in front of them as they awaited the food's arrival.<p>

"Ok then; the first team to serve their dishes will be Team Everest; let's see if they can successfully avoid elimination again." Said Quana.

Imanda walked forwards with her chocolate chip and marshmallows cookies, Rheneas with the chicken korma and Jill with the chocolate cake. The three set the food on the table and stepped back.

"I hope you're feeling hungry because we've prepared some yummy food for you." Smiled Imanda.

"It looks delicious, hopefully it'll be as good as it looks." Said Raven.

"If it taste's half as good as it looks it'll look twice as good as it tastes." Said Gary.

Gary and Raven ate the food that had been cooked for them, savoring it and thinking what would be the best score to give it.

"Well; I liked this, I'm quite fond of chicken korma and chocolate cake, and the cookies were really nice as well. I give it a nine." Smiled Raven.

"I liked it too; though the korma was a little mild for me. Nonetheless it still tasted good and I can tell you've tried hard … so I give it a seven." Stated Gary.

"So Team Everest finishes with sixteen points." Summarized Quana.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Sweet sixteen!<strong>

**Rheneas: **I told them we should have made the curry hotter … but sixteen points should be enough for second place. A satisfactory result.

**Donny: **Not bad … let's just hope the other team don't do even more not badder.

**Max: **Me and Jill make a pretty good team; we rolled a natural twenty at this challenge!

* * *

><p>"Next up is Team Mongolia; can they officially start another winning streak? … Let's find out." Said Spider.<p>

Cherry placed the apple pie in front of Gary and Raven, Opal did the same with the strawberry ice cream and Sasha placed the fish chowder on the table too.

"This looks like it could be worthy of at least an eight." Said Gary as he looked approvingly at the chowder.

"Hopefully I won't be too full for what Team Savannah has cooked." Said Raven as she ate a spoonful of the ice cream.

"Do you like it? Hahahahaha!" Asked Opal.

"It's very nice good job Opal." Said Raven sweetly.

A few minutes went by as Gary and Raven finished off the portions they had been given.

"I liked that; the apple pie was pleasantly sour, the chowder was delicious and the ice cream was very soft and smooth … I give it eight points." Said Gary in satisfaction.

"I liked it too … but the apple pie was a little too sour for me. After much consideration … I give you a seven overall." Said Raven.

"Team Mongolia has fifteen points and Team Everest has sixteen; Team Everest is safe." Said Spider while clapping for Team Everest.

Team Everest cheered in satisfaction while Team Mongolia looked a little worried … but only a little.

"It all comes down to Team Savannah … have they managed to cook up a storm?" Asked Quana rhetorically. "Let's find out."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: What type of eggs do evil chickens lay? …Devilled!<strong>

**Opal: **Hmm, we're going to need to hope that Team Savannah didn't do too well, hahahahaha! It's a shame; they all look so nice, hahahahaha!

**Kim: **If we lose I hope the nigger or the chink get voted off … but exactly how I will make that happen is the question.

**Eddie: **I doubt I'm in any danger if we lose … but I still don't want t lose all the same.

* * *

><p>Team Savannah had placed their food before Gary and Raven; a few well cooked ribs, some sushi and a few fruit desserts.<p>

"This looks delicious." Said Raven as she took a bite out fo a honey covered strawberry. "Whoa; that tastes … incredible!"

The couple ate the food eagerly for the next few minutes until they had finished it all. After a moment of thought they had decided what scores to give the team.

"I give it a nine." Said Gary.

"It all comes down to this; if Raven gives Team Savannah at least a seven they will be safe … any lower and they will be voting somebody off." Said Spider dramatically.

Raven was silent for a moment or two before grinning.

"I give it a perfect ten; that was absolutely lovely!" Declared Raven.

"So Team Savannah finishes with nineteen points, and thus ends the challenge." Said Quana. "Team Savannah finishes in first and will be spending the night in the Champion Cabin."

Team Savannah cheered at this announcement.

"Team Everest once again evade elimination and will be sleeping in the Middle Place Cabin." Continued Quana.

"And that means that Team Mongolia, for the second time, will be voting somebody off and the six who survive the ceremony will be spending the night in the Loser Cabin." Finished Spider.

"Aw Rotten Renaults!" Pouted Cherry.

"In the meantime you can spend your time as you wish." Said Spider.

As the campers began to disperse Bishop looked rather miffed.

"How could we lose? We had more girls and thus more talent in the kitchen." Frowned Bishop.

"Oh shut up you." Snapped Cherry.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: It's that time of the episode again … let's get voting!<strong>

**Zed: **Bishop keeps calling me a hick and he's disrespecting women … m'lady Opal in particular. I reckon I'll vote for Bishop.

**Bishop: **I've talked with a few of the others and I think I've got enough votes to get rid of Zed. Nothing personal but I just don't like poor people is all.

**Sasha: **I do not tolerate misogyny, I vote for Bishop; he's becoming as obnoxious as Toad.

**Kim: **I vote for Zed; I know he isn't going … but wasting my vote is worth scaring the chink.

* * *

><p>The seven members of Team Mongolia sat on stumps around the Bonfire Pit as the warm fire crackled. Barney soon arrived with a tray of six Golden Letters; he set the tray down on the oil drum and looked over Team Mongolia.<p>

"Hey me hearties … welcome back." Said Barney in greeting. "This is our second meeting here … and it might not be our last."

Barney was silent for a couple of seconds before he continued.

"Kim; you _seem_ to be friends with everyone on the team … but now you've had to vote one of them off … how do you feel about that yaaaar?" Inquired Barney.

"Well Barney; it's hard to vote off my friends … but it must be done. In a best case scenario we'd make the merge intact … but the chances of that were astronomically small to begin with. I hope that I can cats a vote while remaining true to myself and not upsetting anyone." Lied Kim; if anything she loved voting off people she hated.

"I see…" Nodded Barney. "Eddie; what do you think the outcome of this ceremony will be yaaar?"

"Hopefully it'll leave us as a stronger team with less conflict; inner team conflict would be bad if we ever wanted to win consistently … which we do." Answered Eddie.

"Bishop … you've made a few enemies due to your hatred of 'poor people' and your recently revealed sexism isn't helping … what do you have to say in your peg legged defense yaaar?" Asked Barney almost challengingly.

"Straightforwardly Barney I am just being honest; lying never gets you anywhere. Besides; we all have our, ahem, 'flaws' … but it's not like I'm a racist or anything, seriously, those types of people make me _sick_." Said Bishop surprisingly truthfully.

"Good luck to you then … Cherry; what is the best kart in Mario Kart Wii yaaar?" Asked Barney.

"Either the Daytripper or the Flame Flyer; they're both pretty awesome." Replied Cherry while she curled one of her brunette locks around her finger.

"And finally … Zed; I've noticed you and Opal are getting closer these days … anything to say about that me heartie?" Asked Barney with an almost knowing smile.

"To be completely honest Barney … she means a _lot_ to me." Said Zed simply.

"I thought so." Nodded Barney. "Now; if you receive a Golden Letter you are safe … if you don't then you'll be riding the boat of losers yaaar."

Barney picked up one of the Golden Letters.

"Sasha"

"Kim"

"Eddie"

"Opal"

"Cherry"

Zed and Bishop sat without a Golden Letter; while Zed looked very nervous Bishop relaxed and looked highly confident. Opal looked scared that her crush was in the bottom two; Sasha put a hand on her shoulder to calm Opal down.

"Bishop the rich boy, Zed the farm boy … you two are practically opposites and one of you is about to lose the game yaaaar. The final Golden Letter goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Zed."

Zed sighed in relief while Bishop looked stunned.

"_What_…" Said Bishop in shock.

"Well Bishop; you're out of the game. Time to board the boat of losers yaaar." Said Barney.

Bishop was silent and then got to his feet and glared at his former team mates.

"So you chose an uneducated hick over me? … I must say I'm rather disappointed in your judgment and amused at your pure foolishness." Said Bishop in an almost smug voice. "Farewell _peasants_; good luck without me … you're going to _need_ it."

Bishop cast one last glare at his team before he walked to the dock of shame and bored the boat of losers which sped off into the dark night.

"As for the rest of you … you are safe for tonight; you may go yaaaar." Said Barney as he picked up the now empty tray and left the area.

The team was silent for a moment before they headed towards the Loser Cabin for bed. As they walked Opal gave Zed a big hug from behind.

"I am so glad your safe Zed." Said Opal in relief. "The competition would be a _lot_ less fun without you…"

"Thanks Opal; that means a lot." Smiled Zed.

Eddie noticed what was going on and gestured to the farmer and crazy girl so his team mates could see what was happening.

"If you'd been voted off … It would have been sad, hahahahaha, I enjoy hanging out with you, watching the stars last night was fun." Said Opal sweetly.

Zed thought back to last night when he had tried to ask Opal out though he hadn't succeeded since she had been asleep at the time. This was his chance!

"Opal m'lady; I'd like to ask you something and I reckon it's a pretty important question." Said Zed nervously.

"Even more important than calces?" Asked Opal.

"I don't know what that means, but it's probably more important." Nodded Zed.

"Well don't leave me in suspense, hahahahaha, what's on your mind?" Asked Opal.

"Well; we've known each other for ten days now, and you're my best friend … you're a really sweet, bouncy and lovely girl and I was kinda wondering … well … would you like to start courting with me, y'know, like boyfriend and girlfriend … but only if you want to." Asked Zed while the feeling in his legs vanished.

Opal was silent for a moment before she squealed happily and pounced Zed, knocking him onto his back with Opal on top of him.

"I was starting to think you'd never ask." Giggled Opal. "Of course I'll go out with ya! Hahahahahaha! Only one thing left to do now."

"What's that m'lady?" Asked Zed while blushing due to Opal lying no him.

"This." Said Opal as she began to passionately kiss Zed,

Zed was surprised for a few moments before he through caution to the wind and wrapped his arms around Opal as he began to kiss her back.

"Bingo Wingo! Congratulations you two!" Cheered Cherry.

"This is even better than the time I beta GLaDOS in portal!" Wooped Sasha.

"See Zed; I told you that just being yourself would work." Said Eddie with a smile.

Kim clapped lightly but inside she was seething.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: A farmer and a blue haired genki girl … has that happened before?<strong>

**Opal: **_Whoa_, Zed is a _really_ good kisser ... Yeehaw! This is the happiest I've felt in a long time!

**Zed: **So this is how it feels to have a girlfriend? … It's a mighty good feeling.

**Kim: **A chink and a redneck trash boy … I give them one day. I guess this makes flirting with Zed no longer an option.

* * *

><p>Spider and Quana stood on the dock of shame to give the episode outro as the waves gently rippled underneath the dock.<p>

"And Bishop is the ninth person voted off; I think everyone but him saw it coming." Said Spider. "Only seventeen campers left; this season is going by pretty quick."

"And now we've had our first hook up; I wish all the best for Opal and Zed … just looking at the way they smile at each other, I think their love last." Said Quana in a romantic and giggly tone. "It reminds me of when we hooked up; just a wonderful night."

"Indeed it was; our first kiss was special, just like every kiss we share." Agreed Spider." Nine down, seventeen still standing … who will be the next person voted off? Will the next challenge be bright or dark? And who will be the next couple to hook up?"

"Hopefully we'll find out next time on Total Drama Letterama!" Finished Quana.

Votes

* * *

><p>Bishop: Zed<p>

Cherry: Bishop

Eddie: Bishop

Kim: Zed

Opal: Bishop

Sasha: Bishop

Zed: Bishop

Bishop: 5

Zed: 2

* * *

><p><strong>Team Everest:<strong> Donny, Imanda, Jill, Max, Rheneas

**Team Mongolia: **Cherry, Eddie, Kim, Opal, Sasha, Zed

**Team Savannah: **Paul, Tyson, VayVay, Winnie, Xyly, Yannis

* * *

><p><strong>Voted Off: <strong>Gordon, Lankston, Helen, Quarla, Fripp, Nina, Alice, Ulric, Bishop

* * *

><p>And Bishop in the ninth person voted off. I quite liked him as a character funnily enough; he was mean, jerkass and rather petty in his grudges … but compared to the likes of Kasimar and Kim he is a saint. Yeah; he wasn't very nice but he was kinda funny all the same; but it was his misogyny and wealth induced ego that was his downfall.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time: <strong>How do you like the sound of solving puzzles while fumbling in the dark?


	22. Day 11, Part 1: Lights Out

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Total Drama or any of its related seasons. They belong to Teletoon and Cartoon Network. The alphabet theme isn't mine and is property of Frank15. The 52 OC's in this story however are mine so do not steal them.

**The Warning: **This chapter contains slurs, cuddling, talking about girls, talking about boys, Twilight bashing, a REALLY bad pick up line and some bonding. You have been warned!

**Note: **I have only one thing to say; watch Chuggaconroy's 'let's plays' on YouTube; they are flippin hilarious! And now, let's get this thing started!

Alone in the Dark was a great game and a CRAP movie.

* * *

><p>It was late at night on Wawanakwa Island; some crickets were chirping, not only because that is what crickets usually do but also because a racoon was trying to eat them. The moon shone down onto the dock of shame where Spider and Quana were standing.<p>

"Last time on Total Drama Letterama; like in season one and season two our tenth challenge was ... cooking. None of the teams really had an advantage due to none of them having a Chef on their team; if there was ever a challenge Gary would be useful for it would be the cooking challenge."

"Our contestants made quite a wide variety of food; fish chowder, chicken korma, chocolate cake, they even made sushi. Unfortunately me and my little arachnid wouldn't taste any ... the judges would, and since it was a cooking challenge the judges were chosen as Gary and Raven. We had quite a few interesting developments during the challenge."

"Indeed there were; Sasha is starting to fancy Eddie as is Kim ... though the difference is that Kim just wants to manipulate him while Sasha truly likes him. I wish Sasha good luck; something tells me that Kim won't give up." Murmured Spider.

"Love always finds a way; and speaking of love, Opal and Zed were getting closer. While watching the stars the night before the challenge Zed plucked up the courage to ask Opal out ... sadly she had fallen asleep before he could get to the point; but after the challenge things picked up for them." Said Quana with a big smile.

"Bishop meanwhile continued his misogynistic tendencies; it was mostly restricted to the confessional but he couldn't help but say out loud his team should have the advantage since they had the most girls ... not exactly a smart move." Said Spider in mild disdain.

"In the end Team Savannah won the challenge with their sushi, ribs and fruit desserts. Team Everest came second and evaded elimination once again. This meant Team Mongolia lost for the second time and had to vote somebody off. It came down to Bishop and Zed; because of his sexism and prejudice against so called 'poor people' it was Bishop who became the ninth person to be voted off." Said Quana in satisfaction.

"The day ended on a happy note; Zed asked Opal if she'd like to go out with him and she not only said yes, but she said she thought that he would never ask. That's another couple that has hooked up ... Total Drama is like a dating show in some ways." Mused Spider.

"This episode is going to have what will, hopefully, be an interesting challenge. Let's just say that if you've played the dark levels from the original crash bandicoot you may have some idea of what it's going to be like ... but only a little." Said Quana. "Either way, I hope none of the contestants are scared of the dark."

"We'll find out very soon my lovely; but who is going to get a puzzle induced headache? Will anyone else hook up? Which team will lose? And who will be the tenth person voted off?" Listed Spider.

"Find out right here and right now on Total Drama Letterama!" Finished Quana grandly while making big motions with her arms.

* * *

><p>(Theme song, I wanna be famous)<p>

* * *

><p>"First place sure has its perks." Said Winnie with a squee as she lay down on the couch and stretched out like a cat. "Now I know why Spooky loves stretching out on the couch back home … it's <em>so<em> relaxing."

"Xyly agrees; sleeping here is a lot better than having to sleep with a pillow and blanket in the losers cabin, poor Team Mongolia." Said Xyly as she took off her Viking helmet and shook her messy blond hair a little. "Still; Xyly says rather them than us."

"This cabin system works both ways; you can be happy with your sleeping arrangements or cheesed off that they are royally crad. All the more reason to try hard at the challenges." Said Tyson as he lightly strummed on 'Sharon'. "And speaking of challenges, great job with the cooking challenge today guys. We rocked!"

"You are most welcomley welcome." Smiled VayVay.

Yannis smiled in appreciation as he sat down next to Winnie and flicked on the TV with the remote.

"Oh! Top Cat! Can we watch it please?" Asked Winnie with a 'puppy dog face'.

Yannis smiled and nodded.

"Yay!" Cheered Winnie.

"I think I'm going to do to bed and dream a dream." Said VayVay with a yawn.

"I'll come too; I still have to take my eighth shower anyway." Said Paul as he followed VayVay.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Called Tyson which made both Paul and VayVay visibly blush.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Don't do what? Eat broccoli? Nobody does that these days!<strong>

**Tyson: **Yep; not quite subtle but not over the top either, awesome.

**Paul: **… Tyson sure knows how to make things awkward doesn't he?

* * *

><p>"So, Top Cat eh dudes? Not a bad show … Captain Planet is more nostalgic to me … but whatever declaws your cat I suppose." Said Tyson.<p>

"Declawing a kitty is just plain mean." Frowned Winnie. "I would sooner _die_ than have that done to my kitties."

"Your care and love for your pets is very admirable." Said Xyly as she sharpened her battle axe. "How come you like cats so much anyway? Xyly wonders a little bit."

"I don't know; they're just so cutesy, snuggly and lovely … we all have things we're obsessed with right?" Asked Winnie.

"True, I'm like that with Vikings." Agreed Xyly.

"Where did you get the battle axes and helmet anyway dudette?" Asked Tyson curiously.

"Family heirlooms." Stated Xyly.

"Cool, family heirlooms are cool." Said Tyson.

As the episode of Top Cat continued Yannis began to absent mindedly stroke Winnie's hair.

"Mmm, very nice Yannis." Mumbled Winnie sleepily. "Keep doing that."

Tyson gave Yannis an approving thumbs up.

"I'm going to go hit the sack; I'll see you guys in the morning, night dudes." Said Tyson as he got up and left for one of the bedrooms.

"You know; Xyly thinks she will go to the games room; maybe they'll have Shadow of the Colossus, it's Xyly's favorite game. The battle with Malus is beyond epic in Xyly's opinion." Said Xyly as she got up and headed to the games room.

Winnie and Yannis were left alone; Winnie snuggled closer to Yannis and looked up at him.

"Just so you know; I quite like being scratched behind the ears … just letting you know." Said Winnie as she got comfy in her snuggly position against Yannis.

Yannis could only smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Snuggly buggly!<strong>

**Winnie: **I'm kinda like a kitty in that I really enjoy being petted; Yannis is a really good hair stroker. (Winnie giggles girlishly).

**Yannis: **(He just grins cheerfully).

**Xyly: **Xyly wonders when those two will kiss, I'm all for romance but it's been going on for days; Xyly thinks Winnie should just ask him out already.

* * *

><p>"It's nice being in the Champion Cabin; that way we can have a room to ourselves and some privacy." Said VayVay as she and Paul walked along one of the corridors.<p>

"But the rooms still have cameras in them; I'm not sure if there is anywhere on the island without camera's surveying it." Said Paul while spraying some air freshener.

"We're always being watched everyday; haven't you heard of the song 'Santa Claus is coming to town'?" Asked VayVay with a giggle.

"Of course I have; I doubt anybody here hasn't." Stated Paul. "I wonder is there will be another Christmas themed challenge this season … this show is known for celebrating holiday's off season."

"Is it really ever too early to celebrate Christmas?" Asked VayVay with cheerful airiness. "Everyone getting along, no nasty flapdoodle … sounds like a good thing to me."

"I always ask for cleaning supplies and soap." Said Paul.

"Boooriiiing." Sang VayVay. "I ask for various things … I also make stuff for myself, for who could know everything about my style besides me?"

"Mother nature." Guessed Paul.

"… Hmm, good point." Smiled VayVay.

"Well; I love to stay and talk with you. Especially because you say a lot of interesting things, but I'd better take my shower." Said Paul while adjusting his neckerchief.

"That's no problem; I could wear my bikini and join you … if you like?" Offered VayVay flirtily.

Paul blinked and a bright red blush appeared on his face.

"Err … as generous and inviting as the offer sounds, I'll have to politely decline … it might make me more dirty than clean." Said Paul before releasing what he had said. "Err … see you later!"

Paul quickly left; after he had gone VayVay sighed.

"Why do I never think before I speak?" Asked VayVay out loud.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Was that a rhetorical question?<strong>

**VayVay: **I always speak before thinking through what I say; it's why my flirting sometimes sounds awkward or embarrasses people … I don't mean to upset them or anything … I guess I'm just not very good at the dating game. Oh rabble rousers… (VayVay sighs).

**Paul: **… I admit it; part of me wanted to let VayVay join me … but that wouldn't be right … she's my friend and I must treat her as such, not as an object. Besides; the cameras might see us. (A fly buzzes into the confessional). Arrrrrgh! Germy fly! Help!

* * *

><p>"Three challenges and not one vote off; not only that but both of the opposing teams are down to six so we're hardly at a disadvantage anymore … I think we're going above and beyond the call of duty in this game." Said Donny in satisfaction as he lay in one of the bottom bunks. "And if the next challenge is to do with robots it's pretty given that we'll win, Max is awesome with robots."<p>

"Well; it comes from years of practice." Said Max modestly from the other bottom bunk.

"Even so; we're going to show that the big guy can't push the little guy around." Declared Donny in determination.

"I doubt anyone would want to push you around; I recall how you pulverized Kasimar back on the first day." Said Rheneas from the bunk above Donny while reading his 'Girls and how to approach them' book.

"He provoked me." Justified Donny.

"I'm not saying it was bad, if anything it was kickass that you mauled him." Said Rheneas with a smirk.

"Are you still reading that book about girls?" Asked Max.

"…Maybe," Said Rheneas defensively. "Why?"

"I was wondering if I could borrow it; I'm in need of advice on courting a girl." Said Max while nervously scratching the back of his head.

"If this about a certain girl who's name begins with J, ends in ill despite the fact she isn't sick." Asked Donny with a grin.

"Yes, I like Jill, I don't deny it." Said Max before sighing glumly. "I know what you're doing to say; I have no chance as I'm a nerd and she's a pretty girl, that she's too cool for school and I'm too school for cool, that I'm a peasant and she's practically a pink princess."

"Don't you think you're being a bit overly dramatic?" Asked Donny.

"Not really; I don't have much chance as girls don't go for smart guys and outcasts, they just love the jocks." Said Max bitterly.

"Not always; take Spider and Quana for instance. Spider was an unpopular guy with incessant illness, Quana is an extremely pretty and popular singer with a full body tan … and yet here they are in love with each other. Opposites attract." Said Rheneas confidently.

"Are you sure?" Asked Max.

"Sure I'm sure; it says so in this book." Stated Rheneas. "Here, give it a read if you want." Said Rheneas as he tossed the book to Max.

"Thanks buddy; you are most definitely lawful good." Said Max with a nerdy salute.

"Just trying to help a fellow guy get the girl." Shrugged Rheneas. "But that book is the source of my power; admittedly my natural girl whispering skills are lacking."

"I thought all girls loved a bad boy." Said Donny.

"I'm not that much of a bad boy; I don't cause crime, I just _burn_ stuff." Stated Rheneas.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Isn't that the same thing?<strong>

**Max: **According to the book girls love original pick up lines … I've got a good one that I could try at breakfast.

**Rheneas: **It feels good to help another guy with his 'girl problems'. Girls are life's biggest mystery … and I mean that as a compliment.

**Donny: **If you'd told me before I came here that my best friends would be a pyro and a nerd then I'd have called you insane.

* * *

><p>"Second place isn't too bad, though I wouldn't have minded sleeping in the Champion Cabin. Still; I suppose it's better than sleeping in the Loser Cabin … though the loser cabin is better than anywhere in New Jersey." Joked Jill snarkerly from one of the bottom bunks.<p>

"I agree; first place is nice, but at least we didn't lose … and we very nearly did, we came second by one point; one point above Team Mongolia." Said Imanda while lying down and getting ready to go to sleep.

"I new I should have added pink icing to the chocolate cake." Muttered Jill.

"Any reason why you say that?" Asked Imanda.

"Because pink icing makes everything better." Explained Jill semi logically. "Everything except Twilight; that series is so bad that no amount of pinkness could make it better."

"I agree; Twilight is probably worse than Jersey Shore." Agreed Imanda. "So; how much longer do you think we'll be bunk mates?"

"Why do you ask?" Inquired Jill curiously.

"Well; the next time we lose it might be one of us going, the three guys may team up on us." Explained Imanda. "I don't want to earn my 'get voted off a reality show by an angry short guy and his friends' badge just yet."

"Don't worry; I'm sure Max wouldn't vote for me or you, a friend of mine is a friend of Max's." Said Jill.

Imanda noticed the fondness in Jill's voice when she said Max's name and the Girl Scout grinned.

"You like Max don't you?" Giggled Imanda.

"Can you keep a secret?" Asked Jill.

"Cross my heart." Promised Imanda.

"… I have a _thing_ for nerds." Said Jill awkwardly. "Something about their glasses and high IQ attracts me to them. "And Max is the coolest nerd I've ever met; the way he stumbles with his words around me is not only really funny … but it's kind of cute."

"He is a gentlemen; a lot of nerdy Dungeons and Dragons players tend to be." Said Imanda. "I can't really help you with romance as I haven't earned my 'go on a hot date with your dream guy' badge yet."

"Honestly; is there anything you don't have a badge for?" Asked Jill flatly but with a smile.

"Well … there isn't a badge for giving a gorilla a cold bubble bath." Stated Imanda.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: The author <em>cannot stand <em>Phineas and Ferb and thinks it is overrated As Duncan … meaning a LOT.**

**Imanda: **Maybe I could try and earn my 'match maker' badge.

**Jill: **I have to admit some of Max's hobbies are really interesting, Dungeons and Dragons is really fun and his skill in robotics amazes me … I was never any good with stuff like computers and machines.

* * *

><p>Zed lay on the ground of the Loser Cabin under his blanket and with his head on his pillow. He had a big smile on his face and it was no wonder why really. He and Opal were now officially boyfriend and girlfriend; Zed didn't know much about girls and before coming to the show the <em>last<em> thing he expected to gain was a girlfriend … but it looked like fate had plans for him and Opal.

Zed smiled as he thought back to the make out session he and Opal had shared earlier; she was a really good kisser and she had admitted that Zed was practically a pro as well. Zed didn't know how he could be when he'd never had a girlfriend before … but a compliment was a compliment.

"You sure look happy Zed; I'm guessing it's to do with Opal right?" Asked Eddie with a knowing look on his face.

"Yeah, she's my girl." Said Zed dreamily. "She's just … beyond perfection I reckon."

"I bet every guy feels that way about his girlfriend." Said Eddie almost wistfully. "So, at the risk of sounding nosy I must ask … is Opal a good kisser?"

"From a farm boy's point of view I give her a perfect ten." Said Zed honestly. "Her kisses are soft, playful and also gentle … she's a really sweet girl and I think we can make this courting thing work."

"Zed, just so you know, nobody really calls it 'courting' anymore'; most people say 'dating' or 'going out'." Said Eddie with a small chuckle.

"Oh, right, I reckon I've been looking a bit silly then." Said Zed in embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it; Opal herself said she thinks your naivety is cute." Said Eddie. "Besides; what do I know? You've actually got a girlfriend."

"You might get one too someday partner." Said Zed nicely. "I reckon Sasha's been making googly eyes at you, so has Kim now that I think about it."

"I never thought I'd have two girls liking me at the same time." Said Eddie before turning over onto his back and looking up at the ceiling. "I kinda like Sasha … but I don't want to hurt Kim's feelings; I'm not really sure what to do."

"My Ma told me that when I have troubles and I have to make a big decision that I should always do what my heart says is right. Ma says the heart is the most pure and deep part of a person … I reckon that's a really nice saying." Said Zed as he closed his eyes and settled down to sleep.

"… You know what Zed, it is a nice saying." Agreed Eddie.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: As nice as an apple Muller Rice yogurt.<strong>

**Zed: **I wonder of Opal's family is as fun and playful as her … she must have somemighty interesting family reunions I reckon.

**Eddie: **It's kind of ironic; the guy who has no experience with girls was the first of us to hook up. Irony can be fun sometimes. And Zed is a much better roommate than Bishop ever was.

* * *

><p>Kim felt very annoyed; though she was good at hiding her emotions she still felt a bit pissed off. The reason? Her room mates were making it hard for her to get to sleep since they were asking Opal questions about her newly blossomed relationship with Zed.<p>

"Is he a good kisser?" Asked Sasha.

"Indeed he is; his kisses are shy but special, hahahaha, Zed is really sweet." Giggled Opal.

"Are you gonna let him squeeze your toosh?" Asked Cherry.

"Maybe, we haven't had time to think about that sort of thing yet, hahahahaha, but we might someday." Said Opal with a blush.

"Why would you want a guy to squeeze you back there anyway?" Blinked Kim.

"You ask why; I ask why _not_?" Asked Cherry while naughtily raising her eyebrows up and down a few times.

"Well Opal; we wish you the best with your relationship." Said Sasha sweetly while taking out her DS. "Now to catch up on my gaming; I think I'll play some Professor Layton."

Sasha reached into her pocket and took out the Professor Layton DS game cartridge and inserted it in; a few moments later she began playing the game.

"Do you carry your games around with you all the time?" Asked Kim.

"Yep; it's so I don't lose them." Nodded Sasha.

"Well can you turn the volume down? Only that I'd like to get some sleep." Requested Kim while thinking some incredibly offensive and _disgusting_ thoughts about Sasha.

"Ok." Shrugged Sasha.

"So girls; no more number advantage eh? We've got more then Team Everest still but now we're equal with Team Savannah. If they hadn't gotten extra members they'd be down to three." Stated Cherry. "But I think we're going to finish in first place or my name isn't Cherry Skidley Zoom!"

"Your middle name is Skidley?" Giggled Opal.

"Could be worse; it could be Florrie or Bella." Replied Cherry.

"Good point; anything related to Bella Swan is automatically vile." Stated Sasha.

"Amen to that." Nodded Cherry.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Twilight is so bad it makes poop look good!<strong>

**Sasha: **There is one video game I would _never_ play … a twilight mini game; a zero would be too good a rating for it.

**Kim: **Sickeningly I have one thing in common with the nigger; we both hate twilight. With Bishop gone I've got nobody to do my dirty work … so flirting with Eddie is going to be more important than ever.

**Cherry: **Cars are awesome; one nearly ran Bella over … _so_ close!

**Opal: **I really feel happy being in a relationship with Zed, hahahahaha, he makes me feel special, not a freak like people at school think.

* * *

><p>The next morning the seventeen teens were sitting with their teams waiting for breakfast to be served; however, as they sat down they immodestly noticed something unusual and quite noticeable.<p>

Tabitha was sitting at the end of the Team Savannah table away from everyone; her head was resting in one of her hands and she looked miserable, in her other hand was a bottle of what looked like some kind of alcoholic drink. It seemed like she was trying to drown her sorrows by drinking.

"What up with Tabitha?" Asked Winnie quietly. "And why does she have a bottle of booze?"

Yannis wrote something down in his notepad and passed it to Winnie.

"You say she's depressed and thus is trying to drown her sorrows by drinking?" Asked Winnie.

Yannis nodded and looked at Tabitha somewhat sympathetically.

Over at the Team Everest table the five team members had also taken notice.

"Isn't Tabitha underage?" Asked Donny.

"I think so; man, something must be seriously troubling her for her to resort to drinking to feel better." Said Rheneas is concern and sympathy.

"Personally I think it kinda serves her right after last season." Said Donny opinionatedly.

"I don't think she deserves this; this goes beyond karmic retribution … Tabitha is experiencing emotional trauma." Said Rheneas while glancing at his crush; a tear exited Tabitha's eye as she took another sip of her drink.

"Do you think she's drunk?" Asked Max.

"I don't _think_ so." Said Jill uncertainly.

At the Team Mongolia table the six 'Mongolians' were glancing at Tabitha as well.

"I reckon drinking won't help Tabitha's troubles." Said Zed.

"I agree." Said Opal while snuggling Zed affectionately.

"I have to wonder what caused her to become like this … it's quite a mystery; one I don't think I'm authorized to solve." Stated Eddie.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Drowning your sorrows.<strong>

**Kim: **(She is laughing). Did you see that? Tabitha is actually depressed to the point of drinking! Hahahahaha! Maybe she'll try swimming next; and if you drink and swim you'll probably drown … here's hoping she will! (Kim continues laughing).

* * *

><p>"Somebody should stop her." Said Tyson.<p>

There as a silence that lasted for a good seven seconds before Rheneas got to his feet.

"Well; if none of you will then I might as well do it." Said Rheneas while keeping his face neutral but on the inside feeling very worried for Tabitha.

Rheneas walked over to Tabitha and gently took hold of the bottle.

"Ok Tabitha, I _think_ you've had enough to drink." Said Rheneas gently.

Tabitha just sniffled in response.

"I need a lie down." Mumbled Tabitha sadly.

"Ok; let's get you to your room." Said Rheneas as he helped Tabitha up. "I might be late to the challenge guys."

Rheneas walked out of the mess hall with Tabitha and put the beer bottle in the bin on the way. After Rheneas left the Mess Hall there were a few seconds of silence.

"Xyly can't comprehend this; a pyro helping a mean rich aristocrat." Blinked Xyly.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: An aristocrat or an aristocat?<strong>

**Rheneas: **It kinda tears me apart a little to see Tabitha like this; yes, she did some bad things … a lot of bad things … but does she really deserve the emotional trouble she ahs got? It's clear Tabitha feels sorry ... that's a lot more than I can say for the likes of Kasimar.

**Tyson: **Cool move Rheneas; helping somebody in need is always cool, no matter who the person is. Nice one.

**Kim: **There goes my morning entertainment. (Kim scowls).

* * *

><p>A few minutes after Rheneas left with Tabitha Spider and Quana entered the Mess Hall.<p>

"Ok guys; are you ready for your next challenge?" Asked Quana.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Said Jill.

"Glad to hear it; now, today's challenge is going to require not only brain power … but also good eyesight." Said Quana mysteriously.

"Sounds hard." Said Paul.

"Not as hard as diamond though." Said VayVay airily.

"Today's challenge will be hard for some of you and easy for others; it'sa why it's a team challenge and not for after the merge." Said Quana. "So; follow me and my little arachnid and we'll-."

"Hey Quana; somebody's missing; I can only see sixteen of the contestants." Said Spider suddenly.

"Really?" Blinked Quana as she did a quick count; she saw somebody was missing from the Team Everest table and saw who was missing.

"Where is Rheneas?" Asked Quana. "It's challenge time and we can't really start without him."

"Well; he went to take Tabitha back to her room." Said Tyson.

"Couldn't she get there by herself?" Asked Spider.

"Well; she was, umm, really depressed and was drinking in order to 'drown her sorrows'; Rheneas volunteered to take her back to her room and see if she was ok I guess." Explained Max.

"I see … ok; we'll explain the challenge to all of you, by that time Rheneas will probably have caught up with us." Said Quana while feeling concerned for Tabitha in spite of her dislike of her. "I'll get Zita to tell Rheneas the challenge is starting. In the meantime follow me and Spider and we'll get this show on the road."

As the teens got up Max tapped Jill on the shoulder.

"Need something?" Asked Jill.

"I just wanted to tell you that … err … I'm like chocolate pudding, I look like crap but I'm as sweet as can be." Flirted Max … or at least he attempted to flirt.

Jill was silent for a moment before she burst out laughing. Max looked embarrassed.

"Snrrrrk! You need to work on your chat up lines Max." Giggled Jill.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: I tried to chat up the dressing room … some things are probably best left forgotten.<strong>

**Jill: **Well; I have to hand it to Max … his pick up lines are very unique.

**Max: **… That could have gone better.

**Cherry: **I wonder if the challenge is to do with ghosts.

* * *

><p>Rheneas gently guided Tabitha into her room in the staff building; Tabitha sat herself down on her bed and let out a sad sigh.<p>

Tabitha's room had a number of her possessions in it such as a wardrobe with her cloths, her diary (Rheneas had _no_ interest in reading it), some books with titles such as 'How to cope when things get tough', 'meditation, a self teaching guide' and 'What to do when you know the worst is coming', and on her bed was a pink stuffed unicorn cuddly toy.

"Thanks Rheneas; I don't know why you give me support … but I'm grateful all the same." Said Tabitha as she rested her head in her hands.

"I support you because you're my friend." Said Rheneas.

"Friend? I haven't been called that by anyone in _years_." Said Tabitha bitterly. "Any friend I have inevitably ditches me through their fault or my own."

"Tabitha…" Said Rheneas gently before he asked a question. "Why were you drinking? It's not a very good idea to drink away your problems."

"To be honest with you Rheneas … I really don't know. I was up all night crying and I guess it must have seemed like a good idea at the time. I bet I'm going to have a headache later … I'm not drunk or anything but AI feel a little sickly." Said Tabitha as she took a few deep breaths.

"You were crying last night?" Asked Rheneas in surprise.

"When hundreds of people want you dead and you're at your lowest that's what you tend to do." Nodded Tabitha slowly and sadly.

"Who wants you dead? Anyone who says that should be ashamed of themselves." Scowled Rheneas at the thought.

"A lot of people; most of them I don't even know … it's … complicated." Mumbled Tabitha. "You know Rheneas; I don't know why you waste your time on me ... that's not to say I don't like it, because I sort of enjoy your company … but I'm not worth the time or effort; I've been told that enough times."

"I have my reasons; and … wait, who told you that?" Inquired Rheneas.

Tabitha froze; clearly she hadn't meant to say that.

"I shouldn't have said that." Gulped Tabitha.

"You can tell me what's wrong with you Tabitha; I might be able to help you. I'm here for you." Said Rheneas gently as he sat down next to Tabitha.

Tabitha looked very conflicted as she shook her head while a tear exited her eye.

"I can't ell you Rheneas; it's not that I don't want to, though it would be difficult to tell you let alone anyone … but I just can't." Said Tabitha.

Tabitha was silent for a few seconds and Rheneas looked at the stuffed unicorn on Tabitha's bed.

"How long have you had that toy Tabitha?" Asked Rheneas to change the subject.

"You mean Polly-Anna?" Asked Tabitha while looking at the toy. "Since I was a little girl; it's embarrassing that I still sleep with a cuddly toy … but it gives me such comfort. Please don't tell any of the others."

"My lips are sealed." Promised Rheneas. "I think it's cute that you sleep with a toy."

Tabitha blushed very faintly and stretched out tiredly.

"I think I'm gonna go to sleep; I didn't sleep at all last night." Mumbled Tabitha. "Thanks for helping me back to my room."

"Not a problem." Said Rheneas as he got to his feet.

As Rheneas walked to the door Tabitha lay down on her bed and hugged Polly-Ana close to her as she attempted to get some sleep; just a few mere moments later she began to softly snore and let out cute little whimpers every now and then.

Rheneas watched Tabitha from the door and smiled.

"She's really cute when she sleeps, innocent almost." Noted Rheneas.

Rheneas was about to leave when Tabitha let out an almost frightened squeak; Rheneas turned and saw that Tabitha looked scared, even though she was asleep.

"She must be having a nightmare." Whispered Rheneas to himself.

Rheneas felt conflicted as a choice presented itself to him; he could leave Tabitha to suffer and participate in the challenge … or he could not take part in the challenge and stay and make sure Tabitha was ok.

After a few moments of thought and consideration Rheneas made his choice.

"I wonder what she's dreaming of." Pondered Rheneas as he pulled up a chair next to Tabitha's bed and sat down.

A few moments later there was a knock at the door; Rheneas turned his head and saw it was Zita.

"Hey Rheneas; just to let you know, the challenge is about to start, you might want to hurry up and get to your team as they'll have a harder time if all five of you aren't there." Said Zita.

"Well … I'd like to go and help … but Tabitha is having a nightmare and, form what I can tell, is suffering from emotional stress and trauma. I'm going to stay here and make sure she's ok." Said Rheneas.

"Seriously?" Blinked Zita. "But … you could get voted off you know."

"Eh, I'll take my chances." Shrugged Rheneas.

"… Well, if that's your choice then I understand. I'm note sure why you'd want to look after Tabitha … but I'm sure you have your reasons. See ya." Said Zita as she left.

After Zita disappeared from sight Rheneas looked at Tabitha again; she was mumbled in her sleep.

"No … no … please ... I'm sorry, please don't hurt me, _please_." Whispered Tabitha in fear in her sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Dream a little dream.<strong>

**Rheneas: **I don't understand that much about dreams, but I know a nightmare when I see one. If only those dream catcher things actually worked; poor girl…

* * *

><p>Spider and Quana stood before the sixteen contestants minus Rheneas; next to them was a rectangular building that had been set up. It had three doors leading in to it, each with the symbol of one of the three teams.<p>

"Ok everyone; time for your eleventh challenge ... Fumbling in the Dark." Said Spider while Quana made spooky motions with her fingers. "You've all seen things like the crystal maze right? Well; today's challenge is inspired by that … but in this building it is very dark, almost no light at all. Not only that but it is soundproof, so nobody outside will be able to hear you."

"I don't like the sound of this." Mumbled Winnie.

"Your challenge is simple; each team will have five puzzles to solve. You must finish one puzzle to advance to the next as the reward for completing a puzzle is the key to the next room. Every team has the same puzzles to solve; don't be thinking this is an advantage, because of the soundproof walls you won't hear the other teams at all." Explained Quana.

"What type of puzzles are in there?" Asked VayVay. "Is one of them figuring out the meaning of life?"

"Nothing that difficult." Giggled Quana. "Things like … well, not telling! You'll have to figure it out for yourselves."

"How can we solve the puzzles if it is pitch black?" Asked Donny flatly.

"There will be some light; just not much. You'll be able to see what you're doing." Assured Spider. "It'll just be a bit difficult."

"So; we'll start the challenge when Rheneas arrives." Finished Quana. "So Team Everest you guys will have to fill him in on what he missed."

"Can do." Nodded Max.

At that moment Zita walked up to Spider and Quana.

"Hi Zita, is Rheneas coming?" Asked Spider.

"Well, here's the rundown. Tabitha is seemingly suffering from an extreme nightmare so Rheneas is staying with her to make sure she's alright." Explained Zita. "So he won't be participating in the challenge."

"_What_." Said Donny blankly.

"Ok Zita thank you for telling us." Nodded Spider.

"No problem." Said Zita as she turned and left the area.

"So; we're competing with a disadvantage?" Asked Jill in annoyance.

"To make things fair, Team Everest will get a one minute head start." Stated Quana.

"…Fine." Muttered Jill.

"We'll start the challenge right after the break." Said Spider. "So; who will win the challenge? What will the challenges be like? Will anyone feel alone in the dark? And who will be the tenth person voted off?"

"Find out after the break on Total Drama Letterama!" Said Quana energetically.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: After the break? Ain't that always the way.<strong>

**Imanda: **I think I now know who it is that Rheneas likes … Rheneas has a crush on Tabitha. But why has he been hiding it? He's entitled to his feelings … I should ask him after the challenge.

* * *

><p>A puzzle solving challenge in the dark? A simple concept that has the potential to every interesting if done right. If any of you are fans of the crystal maze or have seen the final challenge on each jungle run episode you will probably have a good idea of what to expect. Stay tuned loyal readers!<p> 


	23. Day 11, Part 2: Jaws of Darkness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Total Drama or any of its related seasons. They belong to Teletoon and Cartoon Network. The alphabet theme isn't mine and is property of Frank15. The 52 OC's in this story however are mine so do not steal them.

**The Warning: **This chapter contains darkness, puzzles, slightly suggestive moments, a case of extreme hate mail, emotional moments, video game references, exclamations of the phrase 'Bingo Wingo' and flirting. You have been warned!

**Poll: **Now that ten contestant have been eliminated; vote for who you want to win out fo the remaining sixteen. However the poll spoils who is voted off n this chapter, so be warned!

**Note: **This story now has over three thousand nine hundred hits! Thank you very much to everyone who has helped it reached this. The original TDL has actually got nearly twenty three thousand. It flatters me that people enjoy my writing so much. Thanks guys. And now ... on with the show

Can somebody turn on the flippin lights?

* * *

><p>Team Everest had been given a one minute head start into the challenge due to Rheneas not being present. This meant they were a team of four facing two teams of six … not exactly great odds.<p>

"Great, just _great_." Scowled Donny as they entered the first room of the dark building that the challenge was taking place in. "Rheneas caves in to his kinder nature and now we're at a disadvantage."

"You have to admit that it's nice of him to be kind to Tabitha; she may be kinda mean but she really looks troubled … in fact; I suspect she is suffering from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder." Said Max while stroking his chin in thought.

"I guess you're right, I shouldn't get worked up … wait, what's Post Traumatic Stress Disorder?" Asked Donny curiously.

"It's an anxiety disorder; it usually occurs after a trauma has been experienced, usually in war veterans … but young people can gain it from extreme emotional stress." Stated Max.

"I always did like _smart_ guys." Mumbled Jill dreamily.

"Did you say something?" Asked Max.

"Err, I said we'll need a smart guy for our first challenge … this would be a lot easier if it wasn't so dark." Said Jill while walking over to the next door and looking over what looked to be a carved lion's head next to it with a glowing message above it. "What's this? 'Offer the sacrifice to the lion' … do any of you guys have some meat?"

"I think we have to look for some sort of object to put into the lion's mouth; it's a circle shape so we'll probably be looking for a circular object. The room isn't too big so it shouldn't be that hard to find it." Stated Imanda. "The problem will be the fact everything is so dark."

"We could have sued Rheneas's help; he could have used his lighter to shed some light on the situation." Said Jill with a small smirk.

"Bad joke." Said Donny as he began to search around for the object that they were looking for.

"I thought it was pretty good." Said Max opinionatedly. "I don't suppose any of you guys have a +1 torch of goblin's illumination."

"Sadly no; for one, this isn't dungeons and dragons … for another; we'd probably be disqualified for cheating." Said Jill while she crouched down on all fours and began looking close to the ground.

"That is no match for wishful thinking." Said Imanda while adjusting her glasses.

Max was going to nod in agreement but he found himself distracted by glancing at Jill in her bent over on all fours position. Even though it was dark Max could still get a good view of Jill's _toned_ behind … guys and their hormones eh?

"Mustn't stare, mustn't stare." Mumbled Max quietly.

"Focus Max; we've got a challenge to do." Said Donny while snapping his fingers in front of Max's face.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Pirates like booty! *rimshot*<strong>

**Max: **… I'm a teenage guy, cut me some slack!

**Donny: **Yeah, it's like I'm the only guy on the team who doesn't let his hormones get in the way of the competition.

**Jill: **Yes, I know Max was looking … not that I blame him; the jocks at school unanimously voted me as the girl with the best ass … not that that's really something to be proud of. I was bloody humiliated at the time.

* * *

><p>"Offer the sacrifice to the lion?" Blinked Zed. "I reckon I don't quite understand."<p>

"Maybe we need to give some meat to the lion, hahahahaha, lions like meat right?" Asked Opal while holding hands with Zed.

"That they do." Nodded Cherry.

"So; any idea what we're supposed to do?" Asked Eddie. "I'm sure we have to fit something in the mouth of the lion head … but exactly what the 'thing' is seems to be the real question here."

"… Got it!" Said Sasha suddenly.

"Bingo Wingo! … What is it you've got?" Asked Cherry.

"This is a replica of a puzzle from Resident Evil 4; it's when you need put an emblem into the mouth of a carved lion to reach the spire where Ramon Salazar and his Verdugo are … Verdugo is Spanish for 'The executioner' by the way. Anyway; you'd have to go underground into the ruins, battle a load of Ganado's, some with chainsaws, and ride some mine karts while shooting away enemies. Back to the topic, the object was found at the end of the tunnel after a quick time event where you'd have to press buttons to avoid falling to your death. What we're looking for is an emblem that looks like a medallion." Said Sasha encyclopedically.

The rest of Team Mongolia was silent.

"Well; shall we get looking?" Asked Sasha.

"How did you know all that?" Asked Cherry.

"Oh; I just play a lot of games." Shrugged Sasha with a smile.

"… That's actually very impressive … have you ever thought of going no master mind with video games as your specialized subject?" Inquired Eddie with a complimenting tone.

"You flatterer." Said Sasha with a giggle as she began searching for the medallion emblem.

As the six members of Team Mongolia began searching Kim turned to Eddie.

"Hey Eddie; this may be a bad time to mention it … but I'm a little scared of the dark." Said Kim in a purposely exaggerated nervous tone. "Could you hold my hand please? … I'd be _very_ grateful."

Eddie was going to say that doing so might slow them down, but he quickly caved in to his kinder nature and nodded.

"Sure; if it makes you feel better." Nodded Eddie as he joined hands with Kim.

"Thanks Eddie, and _whoa_, your hands are soft as cotton." Said Kim with a pretend flirty giggle.

"Thanks." Mumbled Eddie; he couldn't help but feel awkward in this situation.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Awkwaaaaaaard. <strong>

**Eddie: **Kim's nice and all, but sometimes she's a little too flirty for me. Still; if she's scared of the dark it was my duty to be nice.

**Kim: **Faking fear is easy.

**Sasha: **I guess Kim is gonna put the moves on Eddie; it's to be expecting, we both like him but one of us will lose in the end. If only I wasn't so nervous about flirting.

**Opal: **The dark is wonderful! Except for when it's terrible … but lots of great things happen in the dark … it's also the perfect setting for a good snuggle! Hahaha!

* * *

><p>"Ok dudes; we're looking for something to feed the lion." Said Tyson. "Does anybody have some soda? Everyone loves soda."<p>

"No argument there; but I think we need to find something to fit in its mouth. What do you think VayVay?" Asked Paul.

"Hmm? Well; I think we're looking for a disc of some kind, like a Frisbee except it isn't." said VayVay. "Let's split up and look for clues."

"I never liked that show; Great Danes are mean." Gulped Winnie.

Yannis, even in the darkness, saw that Winnie was a bit nervous so gently squeezed her hand and gave her a reassuring smile which seemed to say 'I'll protect you from those mean ol' Great Danes'.

"Thanks Yannis." Smiled Winnie.

"Xyly thinks she could hack down the door with her battle axe; should I?" Offered Xyly.

"No dice dudette; we might get disqualified and that'd be _totally_ uncool." Said Tyson with a shake of his head. "Man; it's pretty difficult to see anything."

"Maybe you should take off your sunglasses." Suggested Winnie.

"But they're cool; I want to be as cool as Alaska, not as hot as Cherry … not that that's a bad thing mind you." Said Tyson with a cool grin.

"Xyly thinks we should focus on the challenge." Stated Xyly.

"Xyly's right; we won't come first if we're not trying to come first; we can only come first if that's what we are trying to do and thus coming first is something we should try to achieve." Agreed VayVay somewhat nonsensically.

"… Very good; what she said." Nodded Paul.

"Say, Winnie, you like cats and a lion is a type of cat … do you know where the thingy we're looking for is?" Asked VayVay.

"I don't see how that logic makes sense." Giggled Winnie.

"Your laughter is cute ... oh! I'm so sorry, I'm trying to keep my flirting to a minimum, sorry!" Apologized VayVay quickly.

"Don't worry about it; I don't really mind … it's actually kind of flattering." Smiled Winnie.

Yannis made some gestures.

"Err; I may be wrong because of the darkness … but Yannis said you have the cutest laugh he has ever heard and very cherubic features." Said Paul in an attempted translation.

Yannis nodded to show that Paul had translated correctly.

"That so sweet; you're such a gentlemen." Giggled Winnie girlishly as she hugged Yannis tightly.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: As much a gentleman as Professor Layton!<strong>

**Winnie: **Yannis makes me feel special; he's so dreamy…

**VayVay: **Paul's ability to understand Yannis' sign language is very impressive … plus he's cute as a meep!

**Yannis: **(He gives a satisfied nod).

* * *

><p>Team Everest had managed to find the circular object that they were looking for (it had been in one of the dark corners of the room) and were now in the second of the five rooms ready to attempt the second puzzle.<p>

"Oh no; not one of _these_." Groaned Jill.

The puzzle that had been set up for them was a block sliding puzzle, the ones with nine spaces, one of which was empty, and the movable tiles formed a picture. There was a spare tile next to the puzzle table and a hole big enough for somebody's hand that had the key in it … only that the key was blocked by a barrier of fiberglass.

"Oh, a block sliding puzzle, those aren't so bad, you just have to figure out what the picture is before you start sliding the tiles around." Said Max. "I believe that the picture is of the show's logo."

"I won't be much help in this puzzle … I can't even reach the #bleep# tiles." Muttered Donny.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Donny's not happy … so which of the other six dwarfs is he? Grumpy? … Ok, bad joke.<strong>

**Donny: **If a genie gave me three wishes I'd wish to be tall … I'd also wish for a vintage Ferrari and a bottomless sack of cold hard cash.

* * *

><p>"Don't worry about it Donny; these types of puzzles aren't really that hard anyway." Smiled Imanda.<p>

"Let me guess; you've got a badge for solving block slider puzzles quickly, right?" Guessed Jill.

"Actually no, I'm just naturally good at them." Stated Imanda.

Imanda began to help Max move the tiles around the board; it was slow progress due to them having to think ahead whenever they moved a tile.

"Well, if they're working on the puzzle … what should we go?" Asked Donny to Jill.

"Play strip poker?" Joked Jill snarkerly.

"It'd be too dark to see the cards … plus I wouldn't get a good view of your panties in the dark since I happen to be quite good at poker." Replied Donny.

"Hmm, I suppose you're right." Nodded Jill.

"… Wanna hear some knock knock jokes?" Asked Donny.

"… Sure." Shrugged Jill.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Knock on the door!<strong>

**Jill: **That's one way to end a conversation I suppose.

**Imanda: **It took us about nine minutes or so to solve the puzzle, not bad considering some of the tiles got jammed every once in a while and the fact is was dark.

**Max: … **That challenge would have been a _lot_ easier if it wasn't so dark.

* * *

><p>"Ah, a block sliding puzzle, this shouldn't be so hard." Said Eddie while he released his hold on Kim's hand. "These puzzles take hard work, perseverance and hard work."<p>

"You said hard work twice." Said Kim.

"Well duh; that's because it takes twice as much hard work as it does perseverance." Explained Sasha. "This was another puzzle from Resident Evil 4, most players would yell 'guide dang it' and look at an online walkthrough. The problem was that after you solved it and took the key items some Armaduras would attack you … and since you play as Ashley at that point you are utterly defenseless and weaponless."

"… You really need another hobby besides video games." Stated Kim.

"I do magic tricks too, remember the talent show." Reminded Sasha.

"Hmm, good point I suppose." Shrugged Kim before putting on a nervous face. "Can we get this done quickly? I don't like it in the dark."

"We'll get it done as quickly as we can." Nodded Eddie as he and Sasha began to work on the puzzle.

"What should we do? I reckon the puzzle will be harder with more people and we'll end up running around in circles … metaphorically speaking o' course." Said Zed.

"I may have an idea or two." Giggled Opal as she mischievously hugged Zed from behind and kissed the back of his neck.

"Err … maybe after the challenge." Blushed Zed.

"What's the matter; don't you want to kiss me?" Asked Opal with a puppy dog face.

"It's not that m'lady; it's just that I don't want to risk you getting voted off if we lose." Explained Zed. "But keep hugging me; I reckon I quite like it."

"Can do Zig Zag Zed." Nodded Opal as she continued hugging him.

"Block sliding puzzles are hard; I'm better as speed based challenges." Said Cherry as she snuck up behind Kim. "Boo!"

"Eeeeek!" Yelped Kim in fright before pretending to laugh. "Good one Cherry."

"I try." Giggled Cherry.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Finders creepers!<strong>

**Kim: **That bitch! I may not really be scared of the dark but I do not much like people sneaking up on me … I really had to resist the urge to slap her across the face. If only she could crash her car into a river and drown.

**Cherry: **It's nice that Kim can see the funny side of being spooked; it isn't that bad really. Now if driving was to become internationally banned … _that_ would be scary.

**Eddie: **Ok; I admit that the hard work and perseverance line was taken from the Chicken Run movie … Sasha responded the same way that Fowler did to Rocky … I wonder if she knew I was quoting the movie.

* * *

><p>"How come you remember video game facts so easily Sasha?" Asked Eddie curiously.<p>

"I just do for some reason; I'm a self confessed video game addict … I guess I'm just able to recall trivia for them with natural ease … if only I could do that with History Homework as well." Lamented Sasha while she moved some of the tiles around.

"I reckon the picture we're supposed to make is the logo of the show." Said Zed.

"I think you're right Zed; that'll make things a bit easier … not like we're trying to make a picture of the Faron Woods, that'd be harder." Said Sasha.

"I love the Zelda series; it reminds me of China, hahahaha." Said Opal wistfully. "I haven't been back there in a few years; the Chinese food is nice."

"You can get that here at any Chinese takeaway." Pointed out Kim.

"Well yeah; but it's not the same as sitting under a tree in a field in China and eating it with chopsticks." Explained Opal. "You know it makes sense, hahahaha."

"… I'll take your word for it." Said Kim before faking fear again. "Does anybody have a torch?"

"Sorry partner; we're about as well lit here as the basement back on the farm when the electricity goes out during a storm." Stated Zed. "I ain't got a torch I'm afraid."

"What do you do for fun when the electricity goes out?" Asked Cherry curiously.

"I like to make shadow puppets; I can make one of a rooster." Said Zed.

"Can you show me tonight?" Asked Opal eagerly.

"I reckon I can." Nodded Zed. "And I was wonderin, could you teach me t' speak some of the languages you can speak?"

"With pleasure, hahahaha, it'll be fun. Nobody has ever asked me to teach them anything before." Smiled Opal.

"I reckon I don't know why; you're a smart girl." Smiled Zed.

"Looks like Opal and Zed are going steady." Said Eddie with a smile while he worked on the puzzle with Sasha.

"It's nice isn't it?" Agreed Sasha.

"Agreed." Nodded Cherry.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Nice as a flamingo made entirely out of carved ice!<strong>

**Sasha: **Seeing Opal and Zed happily together in spite of their differences gives me a simmer of hope for me and Eddie … of course; I won't be using a shotgun to save him from a robotic penguin like Zed did for Opal (Sasha chuckles).

**Kim: **It sickens me to see a hick and a chink happy … I would normally try to break them up … but I don't think Zed is the type of guy who could be easily tempted by my charms. Why do farmers have to be so honest and humble? Bah!

**Zed: **I kinda get the feelin that some people in Opal's hometown don't like her that much. I reckon I don't understand why they wouldn't like her. She's funny, smart and, in my honest opinion, mighty pretty.

**Opal: **You know; having somebody like you for you and not thinking your weird or just a pair of fishnet covered legs in a wonderful feeling. Hahahaha. (Opals sighs to herself).Els meus companys són els primers amics que he tingut… (Opal sniffles a little).

* * *

><p>"A block sliding puzzle … ok, that's uncool." Frowned Tyson. "Any of you guys have experience with these?"<p>

"Do not get in a flap; this won't take but a freckle past a unicorn hair." Said VayVay as she began working on the puzzle and sliding the tiles along while humming a tune to herself.

"What should we do?" Asked Paul.

"Well; I could use a hand with the puzzle; the more the meatier right?" Said VayVay.

"Sure." Smiled Paul as he felt his way through the darkness and over to VayVay to help her with the puzzle.

"Xyly was never very good at puzzles; they make Xyly's head hurt sometimes." Stated Xyly. "I still think I could hack down the door."

"That'd be cheating though." Said Winnie. "And it might be dangerous to swing your battle axe around in the darkness, somebody might get hurt."

Yannis nodded in agreement and began to whistle a tune.

"Oh, you can whistle?" Asked Winnie with a smile.

Yannis nodded.

"I guess it's one of the only sounds you can make huh?" Said Winnie sympathetically.

Yannis nodded and seemed to think for a moment. He wrote something in his notebook, slowly due to his nerves, and after about fifteen seconds of writing handed the page to Winnie.

"Err; I can't quite see what it says." Said Winnie. "I'll be sure to read it once we're back in the light … was it something important?"

Yannis nervously nodded.

"Well; I'll be sure to read it as soon as I can." Said Winnie with a smile.

"I think I know what the message was." Said Tyson from in the darkness.

"What was it?" Asked Winnie.

"Not telling dudette it has to be Yannis who delivers the message." Said Tyson.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Message in a notebook, not a bottle!<strong>

**Yannis: **(He holds up a piece of paper that says 'I asked if she would like to go out with me'.)

**Winnie: **I wonder if I should ask Yannis out … I'm kinda nervous about it, but I have quite a crush on him. If he were to ask me out I'd say yes as quickly as a cat can meow.

**Tyson: **Good luck Yannis dude … _good luck_.

* * *

><p>"Ok; I think we're getting somewhere with this." Said VayVay as she moved another tile. "We're trying to make the logo of the show; not bad as without that logo what would Total Drama be?"<p>

"I don't know … what would it be?" Asked Paul.

"A show with no logo of course." Giggled VayVay. "Sometimes there is a very simple answer to a very complicated question."

"I wouldn't call the question _very_ complicated." Stated Paul. "But your outlook on the world is inspiring."

"You really think so?" Asked VayVay.

"Wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it." Smiled Paul.

The two red heads continued to work on the puzzle; after a few moments they both reached for the same tile and Paul's hand ended up touching VayVay's. They both looked into each other's eyes for a few moments before Paul quickly withdrew his hand.

"Sorry about that." Mumbled Paul.

"Not a probloreno; you have very soft hands." Said VayVay sweetly.

"… You too." Replied Paul.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: The color of love is red and so is their hair!<strong>

**VayVay: **I bet Paul has such soft hands due to all of the soap he sues … and the fact he washes them six or seven times before he eats dinner … it's kinda cute, cute as a celestial albatross.

**Paul: **Whoa … VayVay has really smooth skin … and oddly enough I didn't freak out when I touched her hands despite the potential germs … weird.

**Xyly: **It's only a matter of time before they're gonna be making out.

* * *

><p>"Please … no." Whimpered Tabitha in her unpleasant slumber.<p>

Rheneas was sitting by Tabitha's bed in a chair and was looking over his sleeping crush; on one hand he really wanted to wake her up and stop her suffering … but on the other hand she might be freaked out if he did that.

For the past hour Tabitha had been mumbled a lot of things in her sleep … highly unsettling things. She kept mumbling things like 'don't hurt me', 'I won't fail again' and even 'no, not the paddle'. It was tearing Rheneas apart seeing her like this.

"What could she be dreaming about?" Whispered Rheneas to himself.

Tabitha let an almost pained whimper in her sleep and hugged Polly-Anna, her stuffed unicorn toy, closer to her.

Rheneas decided he had seen enough; he was about to gently wake Tabitha up when a beeping sound made him stop.

"What's that?" Asked Rheneas out loud.

He noticed on the bedside cabinet was Tabitha's W.H.M (Windows Handheld Mailbox) and it looked like Tabitha had received a message.

Rheneas's curiosity started to rise and he quickly shook his head.

"No, no Rheneas! That is Tabitha's private business, you cannot read her mail!" Whispered Rheneas firmly to himself.

However as Rheneas sat there in the chair his curiosity started over powering him. He knew it wasn't right to read what was addressed to somebody else … but he couldn't stop himself.

"Dammit Rheneas; you're an idiot." Scowled Rheneas to himself as he silently picked up the W.H.M and opened the message.

Silence.

Rheneas was silent for a few seconds as he tried to comprehend what he was seeing. After that he looked disgusted. And then he looked utterly sickened.

"What the fuck…" Said Rheneas blankly.

What was Rheneas seeing do you ask?

The message Tabitha had been sent (from somebody known as BadBoyJohnny) wasn't a message, but was instead a picture. What was the picture? … It was an in depth and detailed drawing of Tabitha lying on the ground dead whilst covered in bullet holes and blood.

Rheneas silently deleted the message, blocked the sender and put the W.H.M exactly where it had been before. Rheneas felt physically sick at what he had just seen. People were sending Tabitha messages like _THAT_ … Rheneas felt like he had been violated.

"Why would anybody do something like that? That's seriously not right. Isn't that illegal." Muttered Rheneas.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Hate mail taken to the extreme.<strong>

**Rheneas: **Ok, I have officially seen something I should _never_ have seen … whoever sent that should be _ashamed_.

* * *

><p>There as the sound of a small whimper and Tabitha sat up; it looked like she had woken up from her nightmare.<p>

"It's just a dream, just a dream." Whispered Tabitha to herself. "Not for much longer though."

"Are you alright Tabitha?" Asked Rheneas in concern.

Tabitha 'eeped' in surprise and turned to Rheneas.

"Rheneas? What are you doing here? Is the challenge over?" Asked Tabitha.

"I never went to the challenge; I was going to leave but I saw you were having a nightmare … I decided to stay here and make sure you were ok." Explained Rheneas. "And it sounded like you were having a serious nightmare; you kept whimpering and saying things like 'don't hurt me'."

Tabitha felt truly touched that Rheneas gave enough of a damn about her to stay and make sure she was alright … but she felt the need to ask something.

"I really appreciate that you stayed to comfort me … but … what about the challenge? Your team might vote you off if you lose." Said Tabitha with tone of worry.

"I'll take my chances." Shrugged Rheneas. "I didn't join the show only for the money anyway."

"What else did you join for?" Asked Tabitha curiously.

"Err … something personal." Said Rheneas while avoiding making eye contact with Tabitha. "Anyway; what exactly were you dreaming about?"

Tabitha blanched and looked uncomfortable.

"I'd rather not say … but let's just say that it was such a bad nightmare that it makes Silent Hill look like a kids game." Said Tabitha while looking down at her pink shoes. "It seems I cannot escape my suffering even in my dreams."

"Yeah; dreams are the only place that your parents can't protect you." Agreed Rheneas.

For a brief moment Tabitha looked _**TERRIFIED**_ but Rheneas didn't notice due to glancing at the ceiling for a moment.

"Yeah…" Mumbled Tabitha. "Shouldn't you get to your team? I wouldn't want to see you get voted off."

"As I said, I'll take my chances. I don't want you to have to suffer alone." Said Rheneas gently.

"I'm always alone; pretty much nobody gives a damn about me." Sniffled Tabitha.

"I give a mighty _big_ damn about you." Said Rheneas as he gently placed a hand on Tabitha's shoulder. "You're _not_ alone."

Despite the emotional trauma she was feeling Tabitha couldn't help but smile a little at the sincerity in Rheneas's words.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Sometimes you can't make it on your own…<strong>

**Tabitha: **I'm pretty good at telling when somebody is lying … and I saw no lie in Rheneas's words. Does he really care about me? I haven't really had friends in my life ... ok, I've had acquaintances at school in my social clique … but they aren't really friends, just associates. The closest thing I ever had to a friend was Uzuri and I blew it … if o I could tell her why…

**Rheneas: **I always thought rich people had it all ... but now I see that I was wrong to assume that; Tabitha, true to her word last season, has her own personal problems … if only she would tell me what they were.

* * *

><p>Team Everest was now in the third room of the building and were all looking upon their third puzzle. It was a maze … specifically it was one of those mazes that you have to tilt in order to move a ball along it; the ball itself was blue and about the size of a ripe grapefruit. There weren't any holes in it but there was a section near the middle for the ball to end up in.<p>

"I think it's pretty self explanatory what we have to do." Said Imanda. "And as the maze is fairly low to the ground we can all do this."

"It'll be harder in the dark … if _only_ we had been given carrots for breakfast!" Said Max dramatically.

"I'm sure we'll be able to do it somehow." Said Jill with a gentle smile. "Ok everybody; one person to each corner."

Each of the four members of the team got to a corner and gripped the handles; they began to work together to tilt the maze table and get the ball moving along the maze and to the end.

"This isn't so hard." Said Donny. "It's too bad we can't se the other teams because I'd like conformation on my feeling that we're in the lead."

"Here's hoping that you're right." Stated Jill as they continued moving the ball along and working together to tilt the maze table.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: It's a-maze-ing!<strong>

**Imanda: **I think that's the whole point of not seeing the other teams, so that we can't tell if we're winning or not. Well; that and so we can't look at how another team is solving a puzzle and copy them.

**Max: **I've explored mazes during Dungeons and Dragons sessions so that puzzle just sort of came naturally to me … did that make sense?

* * *

><p>"This kind of reminds me of the polar panic levels in Crash Bash for the Playstation 1." Said Sasha as she, Zed, Opal and Cherry worked on tilting the maze table to move the ball along. Eddie and Kim would have helped but there were only enough handles for four people.<p>

"I've got that game; the Crash Dash levels are my favorite … though they could have been a little bit more creative with the track designs. The backgrounds were find and kinda cool … but every track was a circle."

"Well; the PS1 did have some graphical limitations … and it was a party game." Said Sasha.

"I've never played Crash Bash; who is Crash anyway?" Asked Zed.

"Crash Bandicoot is a genetically evolved bandicoot." Said Sasha. "He first appeared in a game of the same name in august the thirty first, nineteen ninety six. The four games made by Naughty Dog are the best though Twinsanity is also really good and very funny … the new installments aren't bad but they are kinda lackluster in my opinion."

"… Fair enough, I think I get it now." Nodded Zed.

"You know guys; this puzzle is kinda like jungle run, I loved watching that when I was a little girl … of course, I'm still a little girl at heart." Smiled Opal. "Hahahahaha … stupid verbal tick."

"Ah don't worry; laughter is fun." Said Cherry nicely.

Eddie and Kim stood a small distance away watching their team mate's work on the challenge despite the darkness making it slightly hard to do so.

"Isn't this exciting Eddie? I think we might even win this challenge." Said Kim cheerfully while holding Eddie's hand.

"That would be nice; the Champion Cabin is definitely my favorite of the cabins." Agreed Eddie.

"Maybe we could bunk together; if you want?" Said Kim flirtily while gently hugging Eddie.

"Err … I'd rather have a room to myself, but thanks for the offer." Said Eddie politely while feeling mildly uncomfortable.

"Oh, that's fine, I understand." Nodded Kim.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Understanding girls is hard. *rimshot*<strong>

**Cherry: **I used to watch Jungle Run when I was younger too ... but my favorite show was Dream Street; you know the one with the toy cars and the sleeping policemen.

**Zed: **I reckon I don't know how somebody would go about genetically evolving a bandicoot … is that something most teens know?

**Kim: **Maybe I should be a little more subtle, being too obvious may make Eddie uncomfortable … obvious he's a #bleep# shitty crybaby then. Still; I need his vote.

* * *

><p>"Xyly can do this!" Declared Xyly as she quickly grabbed one corner of the maze table and began to easily move the ball along the maze.<p>

"Hmm … looks like Xyly's got this puzzle under control." Noted Tyson.

"I guess you can sometimes use physical strength in a puzzle." Agreed Winnie. "Admittedly I'm not the strongest girl in the world."

Yannis, who was standing next to Winnie, gave her a reassuring look that seemed to say 'you're the strongest girl here in my opinion'.

Winnie smiled at Yannis and adjusted her kitty ears headband.

"Xyly's almost got it." Said Xyly as she maneuvered the ball nearer to the end zone.

"Go Xyly! You show that tilty maze table it has no power over you." Cheered VayVay.

"Is tilty a word?" Asked Tyson.

"It's best not to question VayVay's made up words … they're actually quite endearing." Stated Paul.

"Xyly is done!" Cheered Xyly as she got the ball to the end zone. Instantly a key dropped out of the table and to the floor. Xyly picked up the key and stuck a triumphant pose.

"Good job dudette." Clapped Tyson. "On to the fourth puzzle!"

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: 'That reminds me of a puzzle!' Said Professor Layton *rimshot*.<strong>

**Yannis: **(He claps).

**Xyly: **There is the wrong way of doing things and then there is the Viking way of doing things.

* * *

><p>"… Seriously?" Blinked Jill. "Sudoku?"<p>

"This ... could take a while." Said Max as the team crowded around the table that had the Sudoku board on it.

The board had several of the numbers already filled in; placed at the edges of the table were a fair number of magnetic numbers, like the type you would find on a fridge in a house that had young children in it.

"Does everyone know how to play Sudoku?" Asked Imanda.

"I do." Said Donny.

"Me too." Added Max.

"I'm … not too familiar with it." Admitted Jill.

"I'll show you how." Said Max. "Each of the nine big squares that make up the whole Sudoku board ahs nine little squares in it right? Well, the objective is to fill each little square with numbers one to nine. However; you cannot have more than one of the same number on the same big square or the same vertical or horizontal line across the board. It's quite a fun game."

"Ok; I think I get it." Said Jill. "Hmm; that square has got every number besides a seven; so obviously a seven goes in that box."

"And thus the puzzle starts." Said Max a he began to look over the board.

"Let's hope it won't as hard as the ones you get in the newspaper." Said Jill.

"Agreed." Said Donny and Imanda simultaneously.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: The author <em>hated<em> Math Class; simultaneous equations were very, VERY hard!**

**Donny: **That wasn't too bad; not especially hard … but it was time consuming. Not exactly the type of thing I'd do for fun.

**Max: **I'm suddenly thankful I have so many nerdy hobbies; who knew that Sudoku would come in handy?

**Jill: **Is it weird that Max's talent at Sudoku is _seriously_ attracting me to him?

* * *

><p>"Bingo Wingo! I love Sudoku; it's a great stress reliever and it's fun to do it while driving my go-kart around the park." Said Cherry with a beaming smile as she started to get to work on the puzzle.<p>

"You play Sudoku while driving? … I reckon that's kinda dangerous." Said Zed nervously.

"Don't worry; I'm a very skilled driver; I can prove it if there is ever a kart race challenge." Assured Cherry as she continued to work on the Sudoku puzzle.

"Doesn't change the fact that it's dangerous." Muttered Kim.

"Oh lighten up Kim; what's life without a little danger? Life isn't a E for Everyone rated game." Said Sasha as she began helping Cherry with the puzzle.

"Sasha's right; I like extreme things, I've even gone bungee jumping before." Nodded Cherry.

"Me too." Nodded Opal rapidly. "Though since I wear a mini skirt my panties keep getting exposed every time I bungee."

Zed was silent as he tried not to let his mind wander.

"I bet Zed would like to see that." Joked Eddie.

"… I reckon I'm gonna say no comment." Said Zed while pulling his straw hat over his eyes and blushing a bright shade of red.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: I reckon he won't be thinking 'no comment'!<strong>

**Zed: **My ma and pop taught me to treat women well and be a gentlemen … why can't I get the image of m'lady Opal in her underwear out of my head?

**Eddie: **I think Zed is finally learning what it's like to be a teen.

**Cherry:** Even naïve farm boys aren't immune to hormones! (Cherry laughs).

* * *

><p>"Ok; Xyly might not to too helpful at this puzzle." Said Xyyl as she looked over the large Sudoku board while looking almost in pain. "Xyyl isn't too good at math class."<p>

"No problem dudette; we'll get past this, we just need somebody who is good with numbers." Said Tyson in a calm voice. "Is anybody here an A student at math?"

Yannis stepped forward towards the board with a nod. He began to quickly work on the puzzle, pausing every now and then to think over his next move or give a quick glance over what he had done so far.

"Yannis is as good with numbers as Twilight is at causing the downfall in modern human society." Said VayVay in a airy celestial tone.

"I'd say germs are worse than Twilight." Said Paul.

"What's the difference between them?" Joked Tyson.

"… An _excellent_ point." Giggled VayVay.

"Xyly thinks that we should help Yannis like Winnie is." Said Xyly.

Sure enough Winnie had started helping Yannis with the Sudoku puzzle; the board was quickly being filled with numbers and good progress was being made.

"Good idea dudette; let's get to it." Nodded Tyson.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Are there any words that rhyme with Sudoku?<strong>

**Winnie: **Yannis sure is smart; I wonder if he would know how to teach my kitties how to do tricks; that'd be really cool!

**Paul: **I wonder is any words rhyme with Sudoku … why do I get the feeling that somebody else has already asked that.

* * *

><p>"So Tabitha; what's it like being an intern instead of a contestant?" Asked Rheneas curiously.<p>

"It's not so bad … mostly. I just have to help get the challenges ready and edit the footage sometimes." Said Tabitha. "It wasn't so bad being a contestant last season … at times. Though there were a number of moments I could have gone without experiencing…"

"You mean like the time Uzuri got drunk and tried to kiss you?" Asked Rheneas with a grin.

Tabitha blushed in embarrassment at the memory.

"Yeah; if she had succeeded I would have never heard the end of it." Mumbled Tabitha.

"I recall you mentioning that the last thing you needed was 'another' girl hitting on you … what did you mean by that?" Inquired Rheneas curiously.

"Oh, well … one time I was at a party back at school and one of my clique members got drunk and … well … needless to say it but I avoided her afterwards." Said Tabitha while covering her face with her hand. "I like boys … though I've never had a boyfriend as I'd need to get my parents approval … that'd be just about _impossible_."

"What makes you say that?" Asked Rheneas.

Tabitha looked uncomfortable; she was spared from answering when her W.H.M beeped. Tabitha picked it up and saw she had a new message.

"Just a moment." Said Tabitha as she read the message.

Rheneas noticed Tabitha's eyes becoming a little watery while she read the message. When she stopped she was fighting the very inviting urge to cry while she deleted the message.

"What was that?" Asked Rheneas hesitantly.

"…Nothing; just a sad message from one of my online friends, one of them had a loved one die." Lied Tabitha while her voice cracked a little.

"… Do you need a hug?" Asked Rheneas.

Tabitha was silent for a moment.

"… That'd be nice." said Tabitha with a small smile as she willingly allowed Rheneas to gently hug her.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Hugs make everything better.<strong>

**Tabitha: **I have a really nice feeling in my gut that appears when Rheneas is talking to me. He makes me feel better … though quite frankly I fully deserve what I'm putting up with. And I have to say … Rheneas is a good hugger. (Tabitha smiles to herself). I really hope he doesn't get voted off if his team loses … I'd miss him a lot as he's my only friend.

**Rheneas: **When Tabitha is smiling she is really beautiful. I'd have liked to be at the challenge and I feel bad for leaving my team at a disadvantage … but I just couldn't let Tabitha suffer.

* * *

><p>"Ok … what are we supposed to do?" Asked Donny as he and his team stood in the final room of the puzzle building.<p>

All around the room were sword racks, about twenty in total, and on each of them was a sword. Off to the corner was a small bust of a knight with a tiny dagger in its hand.

"So … do we have to juggle swords or something?" Asked Imanda.

"There's an inscription over here." Said Jill as she walked over to the opposite end of the room by the door, which had a yellow light on it, and looked over a glowing message.

"What does it say?" Asked Max.

"It says 'A true warrior always keeps a blade at hand; find the correct weapon and show it to the yellow light by the door. If the light turns green you may proceed. If the light turns red then you must wait a minute before scanning again." Read Jill. "I guess we'll have to find the correct sword somewhere in here."

"These swords look authentic." Said Max in an impressed voice while picking up one of the swords. "But I just think that are very well made fakes."

"True, using real swords would be a bit dangerous." Agreed Imanda.

"Looks like we've got a bit of a search ahead of us then." Said Donny as he picked up one of the swords. "Hmm, these are pretty cool looking."

"I wonder how many of them are +1." Joked Max; seeing the confusion on his friend's faces he added. "It's a dungeons and dragons joke."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Grotto's and Gremlins! … What is a grotto anyway? Doesn't Santa live in one? <strong>

**Imanda: **I haven't quite earned my 'sword appraisal' badge yet … so I wasn't sure what to do at first. Eventually we figured out which sword it was … eventually.

**Max: **Swords are very useful weapons in dungeons and dragon … but they are mostly useless against skeletons; blunt weapons like a war hammer work better against them.

* * *

><p>"How are we supposed to figure out which sword is the correct one? I don't get it." Said Cherry while looking over one of the swords. "The darkness isn't making it any easier either."<p>

"I'm no expert with swords either; I'm better with a shotgun." Said Zed while looking over a few of the swords. "We need a clue of some kind … that or we try a trial and error technique but I reckon we don't have the time for that."

"Well we have to choose one or we're going to lose; I don't want to vote for any of you guys." Said Kim with a purposely exaggerated worried voice.

"Is it this one?" Asked Eddie as he held a sword up. "What do you think Sasha?"

"I think that I know exactly which one it is." Said Sasha as she walked over to the small knight bust and took the tiny dagger out of its hand. "The inscription said 'a true warrior always keeps a blade at hand' and this one was in the knights hand … and thus I say this is the blade we are looking for."

"… Sasha; you're a genius." Beamed Eddie.

"Bingo Wingo!" Cheered Cherry.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: On its own, number one … BINGO!<strong>

**Sasha: **It's a good thing I completed professor Layton and Pandora's Box; that as actually one of the final puzzles in the game … what a cleverly worded hint eh?

**Kim:** Great; now Eddie is complimenting the nigger; this could be a problem…

* * *

><p>"Anybody got any idea which sword is the right one?" Asked Xyly.<p>

"Don't you know?" Asked Paul in surprise.

"Xyly is better with battle axes than swords; Vikings rarely used swords." Stated Xyly.

"Maybe it's this one." Said Tyson as he held up a sword with a marshmallow engraved onto the blade.

"It's worth a try … but how much is a try worth in terms of dollars?" Asked VayVay in a dreamy tone.

Tyson held the sword in front of the yellow scanner; a moment later is turned red and…

"Wrongity wrongity wrong! Wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong! Wroooooong!" Yelled what sounded like a prerecording of Wallace's voice.

"I think we were wrong." Said Paul.

"I think so too." Agreed Winnie.

"You _don't_ say." Said Xyly sarcastically.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: I <em>do<em> say!**

**Yannis: **(He just shakes his head).

* * *

><p>Spider and Quana were standing by the exit of the puzzle building holding hands.<p>

"Who do you think is going to win my little arachnid?" Asked Quana.

"I'm not sure; this challenge's result depends on the puzzle solving skills of the teams. Hector and Wallace set them up so I'm not sure who's going to win." Replied Spider.

"Well; we probably have at least a few minutes until we have a winner; I think we have time for a little bit of kissing." Said Quana with a wink.

"As much as I'd like to … maybe we should wait until we're somewhere more private ... maybe tonight." Blushed Spider.

"Ok … but I'm holding you to that promise." Said Quana while giving Spider's hand a squeeze.

A moment later one of the three doors leading out of the puzzle building opened and out of it walked Team Mongolia. They blinked and flinched a little as their eyes readjusted to the sunlight.

"We're first! Bingo Wingo Pingo!" Cheered Cherry as she whooped and pumped her fists.

"And Team Mongolia takes first place." Said Spider. "God job you six."

"We couldn't have done it without Sasha; her gaming knowledge was invaluable." Said Eddie.

"well, I suppose I did help a bit." Said Sasha while trying to be modest.

"Whichever team comes out next will be second … I wonder who it will be." Said Quana.

"Hopefully Team Everest; they have the fewest members and if Team Savannah loses again we'll reclaim the number advantage." Said Kim.

"We're about to find out." Said Spider as one of the doors opened.

The door opened and out stepped…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Team Everest.

After their eyes adjusted to the sunlight Team Everest saw that Team Mongolia had beaten them but also that Team Savannah was nowhere to be seen.

"Second place guys; not too shabby." Said Max in satisfaction.

"First place would have been nice though … but good job guys." Said Donny.

"And Teak Everest takes second place." Said Quana before turning to Spider. "Will it be me or you who breaks the news to Team Savannah once they're back in the daylight?"

"I'll do it." Said Spider with a smile.

Forty five second passed; at the end of that time the third and final door opened and Team Savannah filed out. After readjusting to the sunlight they immediately saw the other two teams had beaten them and that they had lose.

"Total downer." Sighed Tyson.

"Sorry Team Savannah, but you've lost today's challenge." Said Spider apologetically.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: This is their fifth loss right?<strong>

**Tyson: **… Aw biscuits!

* * *

><p>"So; to summarize, Team Mongolia has officially won Fumbling in the Dark and will be spending tonight in the Champion Cabin." Said Quana cheerfully.<p>

"Hooray! Looks like me and Zig Zag Zed can have a room to ourselves!" Cheered Opal with a sly expression.

"As you wish m'lady." Smiled Zed.

"Team Everest, despite their number disadvantage, have pulled through. The Middle Place Cabin is yours." Continued Quana.

"Somebody should go and get Rheneas." Said Imanda.

"We'll have somebody tell him the challenge's result." Assured Spider.

"And Team Savannah … you guys will be seeing barney later voting somebody off; good luck to each of you." Finished Quana apologetically. "In the mean time you may all do as you wish."

As the campers began to disperse Winnie remembered the note Yannis had given her and took it out of her skirt pocket.

"Oh, that's right! I've got to read this note." Said Winnie as she unfolded the note.

Yannis saw that Winnie was about to read the note and nervously awaited her response.

"'Will you go out with me'…" Read Winnie while starting to blush. "Are you asking me out Yannis?"

Yannis was silent for a moment before he nodded and began to make some gestures and signs with his hands. Paul was ready to translate.

"Yannis says, 'I would like to be in a relationship with you, you're a really sweet and special girl and just your smile brightens up my day'." Translated Paul.

Yannis looked nervous and nodded to show Paul had, as always, translated correctly.

"You know what I say to this Yannis?" Asked Winnie as she stepped close to Yannis.

There was a few seconds of silence.

"Of _course_ I'll go out with you!" Squeed Winnie as she flung her arms around Yannis and hugged him tight. "Heck, I was going to ask you myself tonight, looks like you beat me too it, heehee!"

"Totally awesome dudes!" Cheered Tyson as he and the other members of Team Savannah as well as some member of the other teams applauded the new couple.

"Well; aren't you gonna kiss?" Asked Opal with a giggle.

"Well … if you insist." Blushed Winnie as she leaned in and tenderly kissed Yannis on the lips which he quickly returned.

After a few seconds of smooching (which earned more cheers) the cat lover and silent guy parted.

"Meow! You're a good kisser, an expert even." Blushed Winnie.

Yannis's expression showed that he felt the same about Winnie.

"Too bad we've got to vote somebody off though." Said Paul. "But for now, let's just enjoy ourselves."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: This vote off is special; you'll see why next chapter…<strong>

**Winnie: **Why did I have to end up on a team with such wonderful people? It makes voting somebody off very hard indeed … I guess I'll vote for Tyson; only that Xyyl and VayVay are my gal pals, Yannis is my boyfriend and VayVay likes Paul.

**Xyly: **Xyly votes for Tyson.

**Paul: **I vote for Xyly; it's just that I'm not as close to her as I am with the others.

**Yannis: **(He holds up a picture of Xyly).

* * *

><p>The six members of Team Savannah sat on stumps around the Bonfire Pit while the fire crackled and spread warmth onto the campers. Winnie And Yannis sat next to each other holding hands and looking at each other fondly. The moon shone high in the sky and lightly illuminated the area in an almost spooky yet otherworldly way. After a few minutes of waiting Barney arrived with a tray of five Golden Letters.<p>

"Ahoy hoy me hearties! Good to see you again … well, it's nice to see you but bad that you're voting somebody off … eh, you get eh idea yaaar." Said Barney as he set the tray down on the oil drum. "I bet today's challenge got your brains working … you didn't lose by that much so don't feel too bad savvy. Still; the fact remains that one of you will be leaving the island momentarily. But before that … time for some questions."

There was a moment of silence where the only noise was the crackling of the fire.

"VayVay; how do you feel about being back here for the third time since you arrived yaaar?" Asked Barney.

"Well; I don't like voting my friends off … but I feel like the outcome of tonight's ceremony is inevitable." Said VayVay while curling a lock of her red hair around her finger.

"And what is the outcome you speak of?" Persisted Barney.

"Classified." Said VayVay with a mysterious smile.

"Tyson … we didn't see much of Sharon today … do you think we might see her a bit more in the coming days?" Asked Barney.

"Well dude; it all depends on how long I last. You in some you lose some … but I'll certainly strum on her a bit if that's what you want." Said Tyson.

"Very well." Nodded Barney. "… Paul … if you could have anybody from a different team on your own team now … who would it be savvy?

"Touch question … I guess Zed since he's pretty good friends with me and Yannis ... he could also give me some girl advice since he's got a girlfriend." Stated Paul.

"Interesting…" Trailed off Barney. "Winnie … care to comment on your new relationship with Yannis yaaaar?"

"We've only started dating a few hours ago … but we've been great friends since day one and I think us being together can strengthen the already solid bond that we have. I'd like to introduce my kitties to Yannis; I bet they'd love him just like I do." Said Winnie sunnily.

Yannis smiled and looked flattered while Winnie just giggled.

"Well then; time to start dishing out the Golden Letters yaaar." Said Barney as he picked up a golden letter N. "You all know how this works; if you don't receive a Golden Letter you are out of the game and will take a wee ride of the boat of losers to the Playa des losers where you will receive luxury … but you won't be in the running for the million dollars yaaaar."

There was a few seconds of silence.

"The first Golden Letter of the night goes to Winnie"

"Paul"

"VayVay"

"Yannis"

Tyson and Xyly sat on their stumps without a Golden Letter; Tyson looked calm and collected while Xyly sat up straight and looked determined. Barney picked up the final Golden Letter, a letter G, and looked the bottom two in the eyes.

"Tyson, Xyly … this is the final Golden Letter. Only one of you will be going through. And that person is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Well … there was a tie."

"A tie?" Asked Winnie.

"Probably not the one my daddy wears to work." Said VayVay.

"Yeah each of you received three votes … you're not quite through but you're not quite out either yaaar." Said Barney.

"So; what happens now?" Asked Tyson.

"Well; unlike Chris lasts season, I had the foresight that a tie might occur in the votes so I devised a tie breaker for such a situation me hearties." Said Barney while reaching into his pocket and taking out a small piece of paper.

"Is it arm wrestling?" Asked Xyly.

"I'm afraid not yaaaar. You see; one member of a different team was chosen to vote for one of you. The tie breaker chosen was Cherry." Said Barney. "Hopefully none fo you will be upset from this."

Tyson and Xyly were silent but both looked determined.

"The final Golden Letter goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Tyson."

"Totally _awesome_; I owe Cherry one." Said Tyson in relief as he got up and collected his Golden Letter.

Xyly's shoulders slumped and she let out a sign of disappointment.

"Sorry Xyly; but I'm afraid this is the end of the line for you. The dock of shame awaits yaaaaar." Said Barney.

"Well; I guess it isn't so bad; I'm a double digit vote off after all; better to be tenth voted off than ninth voted off or worse." Said Xyyl with a shrug. "See you around guys; may the essence of the great Viking of the past live on in your arteries."

Xyly walked towards the dock of shame and after walking it she boarded the boat of losers which sped off into the night.

Barney turned to the remaining five members of Team Savannah.

"Well guys; it's just the five of you left … but maybe that won't mater for much longer savvy." Said Barney mysteriously.

Before anybody could ask Barney what he meant by that he continued.

"You may go to bed yaaar." Said Barney as he picked up the now empty tray and left the area.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: The first tie breaker vote.<strong>

**Cherry: **I'm the first tie breaker? Woohoo! I'm making total drama history! Hmm; between Xyly and Tyson … I vote for Xyly. I feel bad for voting out Xyly, but I kinda _like_ Tyson …and Bingo Wingo, he's a very handsome guy!

* * *

><p>Rheneas was leaning against the wall around the back of the Mess Hall flicking his lighter on and off. His team had come second; he was glad they hadn't lost but felt a little guilty, if he had been there they could have won … but he couldn't really tell them the exact reasons why he wasn't there.<p>

"Hi Rheneas." Said Imanda as she walked up.

"Oh, hey Imanda." Said Rheneas as he continued flicking his lighter on and off. "The stars are nice tonight aren't they?"

"Very much so." Agreed Imanda. "I've already earned my 'star gazer' badge a couple of months ago."

"So … what's up?" Asked Rheneas.

"Well … I was wondering if I could ask you a personal question." Said Imanda.

"Sure; fire away." Shrugged Rheneas.

"Well, I was just wondering … do you have a crush on Tabitha?" Inquired Imanda.

Rheneas's expression went from calm to murder suspect discovered by Colombo.

"What gives you that idea?" Asked Rheneas while trying to keep calm.

"Well; you told the other guys you _like_ a single girl from last season. Then you dedicated a song to that girl in the talent show when Yessica, Irene and Tabitha were in the audience … and today you didn't intend the challenge because you were worried about Tabitha due to her emotional state." Explained Imanda.

Rheneas was silent for a moment and then he sighed and nodded.

"Are you by any chance related to poirot?" Asked Rheneas.

"I'm just observant." Stated Imanda. "You don't have to look so nervous; I don't know why you are keeping it a secret but I promise I won't tell anyone."

"Really?" Asked Rheneas as he clamed down. "But … aren't you going to call me insane or say bad things about her?"

"You like who you like; you're human and you're entitled to your feelings you know." Smiled Imanda. "I find it admirable that you can look beyond her reputation and like her for her. I can't say could do the same if I was a guy and liked her … but I wish you good luck."

"… Thanks Imanda; have you earned a true friend badge?" Joked Rheneas.

"Yes I have; that's badge number one hundred and six." Nodded Imanda.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: We now have a secret keeper!<strong>

**Rheneas: **It feels good having somebody I can openly talk to about my feelings; Imanda is made of the _right_ stuff.

**Imanda: **I'm no expert on romance, far from it … but I'll offer my services to Rheneas should he need them. It could be fun.

* * *

><p>Spider and Quana stood on the Dock of Shame holding hands.<p>

"It seems that X doesn't mark the spot now that Xyly has been voted off." Said Spider. "Ten campers are down and sixteen remain. And at long last Winnie and Yannis are together … they make an adorable couple in my opinion."

"Just like us." Giggled Quana. "I wonder who will hook up next. Regardless of who lies who; it's been an interesting episode … and I have a feeling it's going get more interesting as time goes on."

"I agree. So; who will be the next person voted off? What will the next challenge be? Will we have another puzzle challenge? And will any big surprises happen? You can count on the last one." Said Spider almost knowingly.

"But as for the others … find out next time on Total Drama Letterama!" Finished Quana excitedly.

* * *

><p>Votes<p>

Paul: Xyly

Tyson: Xyly

VayVay: Tyson

Winnie: Tyson

Xyly: Tyson

Yannis: Xyly

(Tiebreaker) Cherry: Xyly

Xyly: 4

Tyson: 3

* * *

><p><strong>Team Everest: <strong>Donny, Imanda, Jill, Max, Rheneas

**Team Mongolia: **Cherry, Eddie, Kim, Opal, Sasha, Zed

**Team Savannah: **Paul, Tyson, VayVay, Winnie, Yannis

* * *

><p><strong>Voted Off: <strong>Gordon, Lankston, Helen, Quarla, Fripp, Nina, Alice, Ulric, Bishop, Xyly

* * *

><p>It's kind of a shame Xyyl was voted off; while she wasn't especially important to the plot I LOVED writing for her; the way she referred to herself in the third person and her ability to pull a battle axe out of nowhere was pretty funny. Still; for better or worse this was where Xyly was scheduled to go.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time: <strong>Wawanakwa Kart Double Dash!


	24. Day 12, Part 1: The First Merge

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Total Drama or any of its related seasons. They belong to Teletoon and Cartoon Network. The alphabet theme isn't mine and is property of Frank15. The 52 OC's in this story however are mine so do not steal them.

**The Warning: **This chapter contains cuddling, kissing, strip poker, implied second base, talking about girls, a big surprise and a lot of laughs. You have been warned!

**Note: **Just a quick warning; this chapter has a bit more mature and suggestive humor than usual, you'll know it when you see it. Still; it should be pretty funny so it's all good! Also; a lot of people are drawing my characters recently; if you want to see these drawing go to my deviantart account and look through my favorites. If the artist of those drawings are reading this (they know who they are) then thank you very much; I appreciate the fan art very much and it actually makes me feel honored that people like my writing so much. And now … on with the chapter!

Zoooooom!

* * *

><p>It was late at night on Wawanakwa Island; it was mostly silent but an owl hooted every now and then. The general atmosphere was like that of the level Dark Hollow from the original Spyro for the PS1 … if you don't know what game that is Sasha will gladly give you an explanation. Unlike in previous episodes, Spider and Quana were not on the dock of shame to give a recap. Instead Barney and Lavender were there to give the recap.<p>

"Ahoy hoy me hearties!" Waved Barney to the camera. "Normally Spider and Quana would be here … but they are a little bit busy yaaaar … a wee bit. So em and me lovely red headed mermaid Lavender shall be telling you what happened last time even though you already know all of what happened yaaar."

"Well some people might have missed the episode; we have to think of all the audience and not just the vast majority." Explained Lavender.

"You have a point Lavender; your intelligence is one of the reasons I love you yaaaar." Smiled Barney.

"You flatterer." Blushed Lavender. "Anyway; last time on Total Drama Letterama we decided to put out the lights. The remaining seventeen contestants had to trek through a dark building and solve five puzzles … though a lot of the puzzles had been copied from Resident Evil 4, Professor Layton and Jungle Run … I guess that's what happens when we leave Wallace in charge of challenge construction."

"You can't trust him as far as you can throw him yaaar." Agreed Barney. "Though since Oscar can throw him quite far I guess that means Oscar trusts him savvy."

"Oh you know what I mean." Giggled Lavender. "We saw a lot of interesting things happen such as Sasha's gaming knowledge somehow helping Team Mongolia solve the puzzles, Opal flirting with her boyfriend Zed and embarrassing him a bit … and much to my disdain, Kim continuing her racist tirade against Sasha and Opal in the confessional and trying to sway Eddie to her side."

"What goes around comes around." Said Barney wisely.

"Probably not for a while; it took ages for Kasimar to meet his end in the game last season, thank goodness for Jimmy." Said Lavender while thinking back to the fond memory. "But what interested me the most was that Rheneas didn't even attend the challenge; he stayed back to take care of Tabitha after she tried drowning her sorrows by drinking. So far Tabitha doesn't know how Rheneas feels about her; I guess when she edits footage she hasn't worked on any of the parts with Rheneas in it. Still; even though I don't really like Tabitha it was quite touching that he put himself on the line to make sure she was ok. It's funny that he's so nice despite being a pyro."

"Like how I'm an A student despite being a genki silly pirate?" Asked Barney.

"You're like an onion Barney; you have layers." Flirted Lavender.

"Cakes have layers to." Stated Barney.

"… Yeah." Giggled Lavender. "In any case; Team Mongolia won the challenge and Team Everest took second place which left Team Savannah as the losing team of the challenge. At the bonfire ceremony it ended in a tie between Xyly and Tyson. Cherry was randomly selected as the tie breaker and voted for Xyly. The island is now short of one Viking."

"Today is going to be a special day that is going to shake things up! You'll see what we mean shortly yaaaar!" Said Barney mysteriously. "So who will go fast? Will any new friendships arise yaaar? Will anybody do anything funny? And who will be the eleventh person to walk the plank? Find out right now on Total Drama Letterama yaaaar, now with twenty percent more pirate!"

"Oh Barney." Swooned Lavender.

* * *

><p>(Theme song, I wanna be famous)<p>

* * *

><p>You might be asking yourself 'why weren't Spider and Quana available for the recap'. Well; remember last episode that Spider promised he's get kissy with Quana that night and that she'd hold him to that promise … well, you can probably figure things out from there.<p>

Currently Spider and Quana were kissing on Spider's bed; Quana was on top and both were without their shirts.

"Mmmm." Mumbled Spider.

"I can see why Bridgette and Geoff did this so much at the Playa back in season one." Said Quana with a quiet moan.

Quana sat up on her knees and reached behind her to take off her orange bra when Spider sat up and spoke up.

"Hang on a moment Quana." Said Spider.

"What's the matter; don't you want to see my badonkadonk's?" Asked Quana with a purr.

"Well, it's not that … it's just … well, we've been together for just over a month now; though we both love each other I have to ask … is it a bit early for us to be kissing without our shirts and you without a bra?" Asked Spider.

"I admit we might be going into it a bit fast … but isn't what matters that we love each other? I love you Spider and I feel fully comfortable doing this with you." Said Quana with a smile but looking completely understanding. "It isn't the first time you've seen them anyway."

"Yeah…" Trailed off Spider with a blush as he thought back to the end of Total Drama Letterz after the aftermath where Chris had been humiliated beyond what words could describe. "I was just thinking; should we be doing this? What would our parents think?"

"My mum and daddy told me to not get 'snuggly' with a guy unless I truly loved him and had a strong bond with him." Said Quana. "I'm looking forward to introducing you to them; they'll love you!"

"My parents are looking forward to meeting you as well; they've sent me some emails saying that they miss me and they're delighted I've found that special someone." Smiled Spider. "I'm truly glad I singed up for this show."

"As am I." Agreed Quana before gaining a naughty expression. "Now; where was I?"

Quana reached behind her and unhooked her bra revealing her tanned breasts.

"What do ya think?" Grinned Quana.

"… Whoa." Was all Spider could say.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Full frontal assault!<strong>

**Quana: **(She just giggles and raises her eyebrows up and down mischievously).

* * *

><p>"Another day, another victory." Said Cherry cheerfully. "I wonder how long we can keep up our winning streak."<p>

"Hopefully a while; and with our number advantage it should be easier and easier to win." Said Eddie.

"I reckon the type of challenge we get plays a part in which team wins as well." Said Zed. "Overconfidence can be a bit of a burden."

"Zed's right, as always." Said Opal while looking at Zed fondly. "Isn't he smart?"

"I just do what comes natural m'lady." Blushed Zed.

"Well keep doing it; you might earn yourself some kisses." Flirted Opal.

"If anybody needs me I'll be in the game room; I might beat my high score at Micro Machines." Said Sasha as she headed to the games room.

"I'll come too Sasha; I'm not feeling particularly tired." Said Eddie as he followed Sasha.

Kim felt angry inside but then put on a sad expression that was one hundred percent fake so that she could win some sympathy. While Zed and Opal didn't notice due to snuggling together on the sofa Cherry did take notice.

"Something wrong Kim?" Asked Cherry as she walked up.

"It nothing …. It's just that I really like Eddie but he seems _so_ interested in Sasha. Most buys like me just for my body … but Eddie's different. What should I do?" Asked Kim in a false insecure tone.

"Well; I'm not really an expert on romance, I'm moe of a car sort of girl … but I'd recommend just being yourself and being nice." Suggested Cherry. "Remember, personality is more important than boobies."

"Thank you for the advice Cherry." Said Kim with a forced smile.

"Anytime." Replied Cherry.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Anytime today would be nice!<strong>

**Cherry: **I would have thought Kim would be an expert on boys … wouldn't be the first time I was wrong about something, I've been wrong plenty of times in math class before now. It feels good to give advice.

**Kim: **Guilting people into helping me is very easy; it's actually amusing how stupid everyone is. I would have thought Cherry would have been harder to fool since she isn't a chink or a nigger.

* * *

><p>Eddie and Sasha were in the games room; Sasha was playing on Micro Machines on the Nes while Eddie sat next to her watching her play.<p>

"You're really good at this game." Noted Eddie. "I wouldn't be able to control a car that moves that fast."

"Yeah; the classroom tracks are the hardest ones in the game due to how the sports car's handling is utter crap." Agreed Sasha. "It takes practice is all."

"You've played a lot of games indeed … say, are there any games that have actually offended you?" Asked Eddie curiously.

"Well, there is one … I haven't played it, nor will I ever, but I've heard enough about it … Custer's Revenge." Said Sasha in a sickened voice. "Let's just say that it, along with E.T, was a big factor in the video game crash of nineteen eighty three. Thank goodness for Super Mario Bros saving the industry."

"What is the game about, dare I ask." Asked Eddie hesitantly.

"Well; it's basically the type of game that makes me question the sanity of the developers; see the idea of the game is." Sasha began to whisper in Eddie's ear.

"…Urgh! That's vile!" Gagged Eddie. "Who would even _want_ to play that kind of game?"

"Not many people, I can tell you that." Said Sasha as she won the race she was in. "Nice, first place!"

"That's something that I'd expect from Cherry." Chuckled Eddie.

"I play any type of game, almost any type, but I play a lot." Stated Sasha. "Racing games are pretty good, my favorite racing game is the Mario Kart series. My favorite kart is the Koopa Dasher from Double Dash."

"Is there a 'Triple Dash', 'Quadruple Dash' or a 'Whatever Comes Next' dash?" Asked Eddie in a jokey tone.

Sasha started to laugh joyously.

"Good one!" Said Sasha between laughs.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: I believe five people would be a 'Quintuple Dash'.<strong>

**Sasha: **Eddie's funny; almost as much as Sheogoreth from Elder Scrolls four: Shivering Isles.

**Eddie: **Making jokes about video games is pretty easy; seriously, there are tons of jokes about Mario and Pasta.

* * *

><p>Zed was lying on his back on the sofa while Opal lay on him lightly snuggling against him.<p>

"This is nice, hahaha, just me, you and a nice snuggle." Giggled Opal while Zed gently stroked her blue and green hair. "You're very comfy."

"Thanks m'lady; you're quite soft as well." Smiled Zed.

"I really like being with you, it's as fun as bungee jumping, hahaha." Said Opal as she got into a more comfortable position against her boyfriend.

"Yeah, bungee jumping." Said Zed while trying to not think abut Opal's panties being revealed like she said always happened when she bungee jumped.

"I know what you're thinking Zed, don't worry about it, hahahaha, it's natural to think such things if you are a guy." Said Opal. "I'll let you see them if you want."

"Err … maybe another time." Blushed Zed. "But if it ain't too much trouble…"

"Yes?" Smiled Opal.

"…I'd kinda like another kiss, I reckon you're a really good kisser." Said Zed nervously.

"No problem! Pucker up, hahaha!" Grinned Opal as she leaned in and began to smooch passionately with Zed.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Where did the work pucker originate from? It almost sounds like a bad word.<strong>

**Opal: **It feels nice to be loved by somebody besides my mummy and daddy; Zed is such a gentleman, hahahaha! …没有人会喜欢我在学校.

**Zed: **I bet Opal is the bell of the ball at parties back in her home town … if that's the right saying.

* * *

><p>"Good job today guys … or at least, everyone who participated in the challenge." Said Donny from his bunk below Max.<p>

"Sorry guys, but I was preoccupied." Said Rheneas in the top bunk of the other bunk bed.

"If it was a girl like Irene or maybe Zita I could understand … but why would you even want to be nice to Tabitha? Didn't you see what she did last season? Like how she made Uzuri cry or paid Kasimar to maul Gary?" Said Donny skeptically.

"I didn't want her to suffer; seriously, some of the stuff she was mumbling … she was having a pretty horrific nightmare." Mumbled Rheneas.

"Maybe so; but you didn't have to ditch us." Said Donny with a frown.

"Look, it won't happen again." Promised Rheneas. "I just caved into my kinder nature is all."

"Fine … as long as it doesn't happen again." Stated Donny.

"Hey, c'mon Donny, it's no big deal." Said Max while reading Rheneas' 'girls and how to approach them' book. "We still came second didn't we? We're all still here, so are Imanda and _Jill_…"

Max gained a goofy love struck expression on his face which made his room mates smirk.

"You've got it bad for Jill dude." Said Donny. "Why not just ask her out?"

"Well; I would but … I'm not sure how to, and as you saw yesterday … my pick up lines are lacking a little bit." Admitted Max.

"Yeah; we all saw _that_." Agreed Rheneas with an incredulous expression. "Honestly; what made you think that chocolate pudding line would be a good idea?"

"… You know, I can't answer that because I honestly don't know." Said Max in embarrassment. "Looking back on it, all I can say is ... what the heck was I thinking?"

"Here's a better pick up line." Said Donny. "'Me talking to you is like a disfigured rat chatting up a unicorn' … how about that? It shows that you think she is better than you which will show Jill you aren't arrogant in any way, chicks don't like arrogance unless they are Bella Swan."

"You know about girls?" Asked Rheneas doubtfully.

"Quite a bit; just because I have no interest in getting a girlfriend doesn't mean that I'm clueless about girls." Said Donny with a wry knowing smile. "I admit Xyly was kinda pretty, but I'm not really looking, I'm more focused on the million dollars."

"Aren't we all; if I had that much money I could finally meet Gary Gygax and get his autograph." Said Max hopefully.

"What is a Gary Gygax?" Blinked Donny.

"He's the guy who created dungeons and dragons." Explained Max. "He's one of my heroes along with Terry Pratchet and Napoleon Dynamite."

"… You have a weird choice of hero's dude." Said Rheneas in good natured amusement.

"I'll say." Agreed Donny.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: My hero's are Christopher Walken and Mel Gibson!<strong>

**Rheneas: **That as close if Max hadn't interrupted Donny would have probably figured out that I like Tabitha. It's not really6 me I'm worried about, it' her. She doesn't need anymore trouble … after what I saw yesterday… (Rheneas trails off and shudders).

**Max: **I am the lowly peasant to Jill's royalty princess … maybe that'd be a good pick up line. It may come as a surprise but I'm not exactly a ladies man … I'm a one women man _if that_.

**Donny: **I think I could give Max some help with Jill; it's clear he's never been accepted by girls before … looks like as usual it's up to me to save the day … heh, I almost sound like a super hero.

* * *

><p>Imanda lay in the bottom bunk of one of the bunk beds deep in thought. She had asked Rheneas if he had a crush on Tabitha … just as she suspected, he did. This answered some questions but raised quite a lot of others. Imanda didn't know exactly why Rheneas loved Tabitha … but Imanda was sure that there was a reason, she was sure Rheneas would tell them when he felt ready.<p>

"You look as deep in thought as a monk; something on your mind?" Asked Jill from the other bottom bunk.

"Oh … nothing much, just a few thoughts." Said Imanda since she had promised Rheneas she wouldn't tell anyone. "So; ten of us are gone already, I wonder who will be next."

"I'm not sure; hopefully it'll be somebody from Team Mongolia, they have the most members, if they lost it would be a completely even playing field." Said Jill while yawning. "Anyway, g'night, I'm hoping to continue my dream last night from where it ended."

"What were you dreaming about?" Asked Imanda curiously.

Jill was silent, but her bright pink blush said it all.

"Let me guess; you were dreaming about Max weren't you?" Said Imanda with a giggle.

"Yes, I admit that I was … is that weird?" Asked Jill.

"Not at all; lots of people have dreams about their loved ones." Assured Imanda. "So … how far did it go? First base? Second base?"

"No, no! It wasn't _that_ type of dream!" Said Jill with wide eyes and looking very embarrassed. "… It was just him buying me a pink pony and then we went on a romantic cruise over the rainbow."

"That sounds very nice … so, you going to start dropping hints to him you'd like to go out with him?" Inquired Imanda.

"Maybe … err … that is to say …. Dammit, _why_ do I have to have a fetish for nerds? Especially the good looking ones like Max." Muttered Jill quietly.

"You like who you like; it's a very nice saying and very true as well." Stated Imanda as she lay down and pulled up her covers. "Goodnight Jill; sweet dreams about Max."

"… Goodnight Imanda, sweet dreams about ... err … is there a badge for having a dream about a perfect guy?" Asked Jill.

"Yep, that's badge number thirteen." Confirmed Imanda sleepily.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Thirteen is unlucky … apparently.<strong>

**Jill: **It's nice to have Imanda as my room mate; she' always knows just what to say to help you out.

**Imanda: **What can I say? I've earned my 'be supportive to your love struck friend' badge already.

* * *

><p>"It's good that you are still here Tyson; I liked Xyly and all, but the island wouldn't be the same without you." Said Paul as he lay under his blanket in the Loser Cabin.<p>

Yannis nodded in agreement.

"Thanks dudes; but if you want to thank anyone it should be Cherry; she was the one who held the tiebreaker vote. What a dudette." Said Tyson almost dreamily.

Paul and Yannis exchanged knowing looks.

"You've been hit by cupid's arrow." Smiled Paul.

"Yeah, I don't deny it dude. She's _awesome_." Said Tyson with a nod. "It's too bad that she's on a different team because I'd like to get to know her a bit better."

Yannis made some gestures with his hands while smiling supportively.

"Yannis says that you can still talk with her between challenges, and that you can both work together if both of you make the merge." Translated Paul before spraying some air freshener. "It's a shame we keep sleeping in a different cabin; it means germs keep building back up."

"Chill dude, germs won't hurt you." Said Tyson.

"They can hurt …. They can sometimes kill, trust me, I know." Said Paul as a pained look came over his face.

"… Is something the matter dude?" Asked Tyson gently.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Said Paul in almost a whisper before changing the subject. "… So Yannis; looks like you're no longer part of the single fraternity."

Yannis blushed and smiled; he was clearly happy that he and Winnie were together.

"Good job dude; I knew you could do it. So; can I be best man at the wedding?" Asked Tyson.

Yannis went wide eyed and looked very embarrassed.

"I'm kidding!" Said Tyson with a laugh as he held up his hands in mock surrender.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: France! *rimshot to end all rimshots*<strong>

**Tyson: **(He is strumming a tune on 'Sharon'). Isn't young love cute? They grow up _so_ fast.

**Yannis: **(He silently groans in embarrassment).

**Paul: **I have reasons for being a complete and utter germaphobe … but I'd rather keep them secret. … I wonder what Winnie and VayVay are doing?

* * *

><p>"I win again; c'mon Winnie, take it off!" Giggled VayVay in a sing song voice.<p>

"I don't know how you managed to talk to into this." Sighed Winnie as she took off her shirt which revealed her pink and purple C cup bra that had kitties on it.

Winnie and VayVay were playing strip poker; so far Winnie had lost her shoes, one sock, her headband and her shirt while VayVay had lost her top hat, shoes, socks and her skirt.

"You have to admit; it is a pretty fun game, it's so unpredictable!" Giggled VayVay.

"You just wanted an excuse to see me in my undies." Pouted Winnie.

"I didn't; I just thought this would be a good way to celebrate you getting a boyfriend. Now that you're in a relationship you're off limits." Stated VayVay as she dished out some more cards. "Besides; it's not like we're going all the way, it's just down to underwear … maybe I should have asked Paul and Yannis if they would have liked to join us."

"I don't think I want Yannis seeing me like this yet." Blushed Winnie. "But I admit this game _is_ kinda fun."

"I admire how you are taking things slow with Yannis; it shows you have more patience than the common rabble roused human." Complimented VayVay as she showed Winnie her hand with a pair of nines.

"Thanks … and I got you beat." Smirked Winnie as she showed VayVay her hand which had a pair of kings. "Off with the shirt."

"With pleasure." Giggled VayVay as she took off her shirt which revealed her light green bra that had two pink flowers on the center of each cup. "For some reason most of my friends back home don't like playing this game."

"I wonder why." Said Winnie sarcastically.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Strip Poker! Woohoo!<strong>

**Winnie: **… Strange to me still, that wasn't actually so bad … it was kind of funny really.

**VayVay: **Normally I would have made a comment about Winnie's bra, but since she's nice and hooked up I'm putting a halt to all that doo dah. Besides; I have my eyes on a different prize. (VayVay looks dreamy). _Paul_…

* * *

><p>The next morning the sixteen campers were sitting in the mess hall eating breakfast; at the Team Savannah table Winnie and Yannis's new relationship was the current subject to talk about.<p>

"I'm really happy for you two." Said VayVay sweetly. "You could win a badge for being the 'cutest couple of the year' … I wonder if there is a badge for that, hmm … I should ask Imanda."

"If there isn't a badge for it they should make one." Agreed Paul.

"Yes, they are such cutie patooties." Giggled VayVay.

"C'mon guys; you're embarrassing me." Said Winnie with a cheerful giggle as Yannis fed her some chicken from his fork. "Yum! Thanks Yannis."

Yannis saluted like a solider which made Winnie giggle.

"I think we have a good couple of days ahead of us dudes." Said Tyson while leaning back in his chair. "We're all friends, no inner team conflict … life is _good_."

"You said it, err, dude." Said Paul before turning to face VayVay. "So VayVay; I could hear some laughter coming from you and Winnie's side of the Loser Cabin last night; why as that?"

"Oh, nothing much. We were just playing a game of strip poker." Said VayVay casually.

THUNK!

That was the sound of Winnie dropping her head against the table in embarrassment.

"Tell me more." Said Tyson with a goofy grin.

"Maybe I should have not said anything." Mumbled VayVay.

"Don't worry about it; if they didn't find out now they would have when the DVD was released." Stated Winnie.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: I'd pay good money to see that scene!<strong>

**VayVay: **Once again I don't think before I speak … silly me…

**Yannis: **(He grins and gives the thumbs up).

**Paul: **I wonder what type of panties VayVay wears … why did I just say that?

* * *

><p>Spider and Quana walked into the mess hall a few minutes later. Behind them was Oscar who was carrying a box.<p>

"Good morning everyone." Greeted Quana. "Ready for today's challenge?"

"That depends; what is today's challenge?" Asked Jill.

"You'll find out shortly; and some of you might really enjoy it." Said Quana. "But first; we have something else to take care of."

"What's in the box?" Asked Cherry.

"Maybe it a holstered star worm." Guessed VayVay dreamily.

"Good guess but no." Said Spider.

"Ok everyone; could you form a single file line and each take one chest out of the box." Requested Oscar. "Let's just say that this will change the way that the game will be played."

The sixteen campers lined up and one by one they reached into the box and took out a small chest; each one seemed to have something inside of it.

"Ok then; see you later everyone, I've got a date with my cutie Xaria and she doesn't really like to be kept waiting on dates. Later." Waved Oscar as he left the Mess Hall with the empty box.

"Ok then; now that you each have a chest … let me be the first to congratulate you on making to the merge." Grinned Spider.

There were a few seconds of complete silence.

"Wait; its the merge?" Blinked Sasha. "But there are still sixteen of us … and if people return there might up to twenty, don't you think it's a little early to make the game a free for all?"

"Who ever said anything about it being a free for all?" Said Quana with a twinkle in her eyes. "Now that there are sixteen of you it is time to move onto the second, shall we say 'act' of the show. We're merging the three teams into two teams of eight … everybody open your boxes."

"I hope we're still team mates." Said Opal to Zed with a little worry.

"I hope so too m'lady." Agreed Zed as he gently hugged Opal while they opened their boxes

"Ok; I've got a lightning icon." Said Cherry as she held up a golden yellow coin with a thunderbolt on it.

"Me too." Said Zed.

"Me three!" Cheered Opal.

"Hmm; I've got a bone." Said Rheneas as he looked at his black coin with a white bone on it.

"Looks like we're still gonna be team mates." Said Max as he held a coin of the same design.

"Ok; will everyone who has a yellow coin please move to the right of the Mess Hall." Instructed Spider.

"And could everyone with a black coin move to the left." Added Spider.

After a few moments of shuffling around the sixteen campers separated into two groups of eight.

On the right side of the Mess Hall were Cherry, Tyson, Zed, Opal, Winnie, Yannis, Donny and Jill.

On the left side of the Mess Hall were Paul, VayVay, Max, Rheneas, Imanda, Eddie, Kim and Sasha.

"Everybody take a good look at the people you stand with; some will be familiar, some won't be. Regardless of that … the people you stand with are your new team mates." Said Spider with a smile. "Everyone who opened a chest with a yellow coin … you guys are now known as Team Thunderbolt."

"And as for everyone who opened a chest with a black coin ... you guys are from here on known as Team Graveyard." Finished Quana.

"Anybody want to swap?" Asked Max. "I would have liked to have been on a team with Jill."

"Sorry Max; but these are going to be the teams until the merge." Said Spider apologetically. "But you are _more_ than welcome to interact with your opposition between challenges."

"I guess I can live with that." Nodded Max.

"Ok then; now that we have you sorted into your new teams … we are going to be leaving the island to one of the other smaller island nearby for our next challenge. Follow us." Said Quana as she and Spider led the two new teams out of the Mess Hall.

"Looks like we're team mate's dudette." Said Tyson while smiling at cherry.

"Yeehaw! Now that's good luck isn't it?" Grinned Cherry.

"Totally." Agreed Tyson.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: The game had gone from three player to a head to head format! Did anyone see that coming?<strong>

**Winnie: **Now I know why Barney said last nights elimination was special … because it was the last one we would have as Team Savannah. It's a shame I'm not on a team with Paul and VayVay anymore … but at least I'm still with Tyson …and _Yannis_. (Winnie swoons).

**Kim: **It's lucky I'm still with Eddie … unfortunately the nigger is the team too … at least I'm away from the chinky though. I'd better work on making a good impression on the others; I'm gonna control this team soon, just you watch me!

**Donny: **Aw crap' all of my other team mates are on the other team … but I'll make the most of it, my new team mates seem pretty nice. If they don't poke fun at my height I'm sure we'll get along.

**Cherry: **Yes! Tyson's on my team! Maybe I can get closer to him now, because quite frankly he's my type of guy. Cool, adventurous, wild hair style, talented … and so _hunk_y. (Cherry Giggles).

**Zed: **Boy; it sure is a relief I'm still on the same team as my lovely Opal. If I had to compete against her it would've been difficult.

* * *

><p>An hour later the sixteen campers stood on a new island; going around the island was a sort of race track and eight karts were lined up on the starting line. Needless to say it, but Ill go ahead and say it anyway, Cherry as bouncing on the spot in excitement.<p>

"Bingo Wingo! Woohoo!" Cheered Cherry. "Finally, a racing challenge! Good thing I bought my racer helmet with me!"

"Glad to see your happy Cherry, because today's challenge is indeed about racing." Smiled Quana. "Welcome to Chernabog Island everyone; home of Wawanakwa Kart Double Dash! Wallace has built a track for you to race on, and rest assured, we have fine combed it for traps and it is safe. Your objective is simple; each team will get four karts; the eight member of each team will get into pairs and race around the track. The first pair to complete three laps of the course will win the challenge for their team."

"But some of us don't have our licenses yet." Pointed out Imanda.

"Don't worry; the cars are just souped up go-karts, all you have to do is press down the acceleration peddle and turn the steering wheel. They practically drive themselves." Assured Spider. "So; we'll give you guys fifteen minutes to decide on what the pairs will be … and then we'll be burning rubber!"

The teams quickly separated a distance from each other to decide who would be with who while Spider and Quana turned to the camera.

"Quite frankly I am surprised that Chris never did a racing challenge … then again he was a bit of an idiot so its to be expected." Said Quana.

"I wonder who will win the race … Cherry has experience, but this show is known for surprises and unexpected twists so we can never be too sure." Said Spider.

"Sasha has played micro machines and other racing games so she could do well." Said Quana. "I've got my money on either Sasha or Cherry."

"So; who's going to win the race; Sasha, Cherry or somebody else? Will anybody crash? Will we se any power slides or oil slicks? And who will be the eleventh person voted out?"

"Find out after the break on Total Drama Letterama!" Grinned Quana.

* * *

><p><strong>Team Graveyard: <strong>Eddie, Imanda, Kim, Max, Paul, Rheneas, Sasha, VayVay

**Team Thunderbolt: **Cherry, Donny, Jill, Opal, Tyson, Winnie, Yannis, Zed

* * *

><p>And so now Team Savannah, Team Everest and Team Mongolia are no more! We've got two new teams and thus a whole lot of new interactions in the near future! And the challenge is a kart race, a challenge I <em>would<em> have put in Total Drama Letterz had I the writing skill at the time. Who will win the race? Stay tuned and find out in the next chapter! Later!


	25. Day 12, Part 2: Insert a Mario Kart Joke

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Total Drama or any of its related seasons. They belong to Teletoon and Cartoon Network. The alphabet theme isn't mine and is property of Frank15. The 52 OC's in this story however are mine so do not steal them.

**The Warning: **This chapter contains high speed racing, a car crash or two, a shameless fanservicey panty shot, slurs, some slightly emotional moments, a wee bit of love and the introduction of a major twist. You have been warned!

**Note: **I've read the latest strip of 'Survivor Fan Characters 9' and all I can say is … BEST COMIC EVER! Prescilla has now got ABSOLUTALLY ZERO chance of winning, let alone getting a single jury vote. And who was it to cause this? None other than the adorkable and useless at challenges Cherman! I knew he had it in him all along! Yeehaw! I eagerly await the next strip. SWSU Master, if you are reading this, I just want to say … great job! Totally awesome, the crowd had expectations and you delivered spectacularly! I salute you!

On another note; you all know that Opal can speak fluent Chinese and Catalan right? Well have you ever wondered what she is actually saying? Why not copy her speech and sue goggle translator to turn it into English … you may be a little surprised with what you see … ok, some of it is utter gibberish … but some is _quite the opposite_.

Wawanakwa Kart, start your engines!

* * *

><p>Team Thunderbolt stood together as if sizing each other up. They hadn't even been a team for much over an hour yet they were going to have to work together to pull of a victory despite the fact some of them didn't know some of the others at all.<p>

"Ok guys; are you ready to get racing?" Asked Cherry while bouncing excitedly on the spot.

"That I am dudette; that I am." Nodded Tyson.

"I've never driven a go-kart before; is it anything like driving a tractor?" Asked Zed. "Only that I'd rather not crash y'know."

"Me neither; crashing would probably be bad … or would it?" Said Opal as she thought for a moment. "…Yep; it'd be bad."

"Of course it would be; who in there right mind would want to crash a car?" Said Donny with a roll of his eyes.

"An insurance benefit crook." Stated Opal.

"… Whatever." Said Donny.

"She has a point though." Said Jill while glancing over at Team Graveyard, particularly at one of their members.

"Who are you looking at?" Asked Winnie curiously.

"Nobody; it's nothing." Said Jill.

Yannis tapped Winnie on the shoulder and pointed to Max. Winnie instantly got the message.

"Oh; you were separated from your crush by the merge." Said Winnie sympathetically. "Well; you're not the only person to lose someone, a few of us aren't with our best friends anymore; VayVay's on the other team."

"At least you've got your boyfriend though; as for me … it's ended before it could start." Muttered Jill.

"Things will turn out alright … you'll see!" Promised Winnie.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Make an authorized U-Turn!<strong>

**Winnie: **I guess I should be thankful that Yannis is still with me; I really wouldn't have wanted to compete against him. What if my victory caused him to get voted off? And better yet; Tyson's now got Cherry on the team … for better or worse the first merge has officially happened.

**Tyson: **Being on a new team is pretty cool and all … but some friendships have been separated. I guess I have to accept its part of the game. Well; it seems fate has thrown me a freebie and put Cherry on my team. Totally awesome!

**Jill: **Well; I guess there is nothing to stop me from talking to Max between challenges. This could have gone a lot worse really.

* * *

><p>"So; this is a race and we're going to have to go into pairs … has anybody got a preference on who they are with?" Asked Jill.<p>

Winnie raised her hand.

"Don't worry Winnie; you and your boyfriend can ride together." Said Jill knowingly.

"How did you know I was going to say that?" Asked Winnie curiously.

"I just had a feeling." Smirked Jill.

"Cherry dudette; can I take your for a ride?" Asked Tyson to his crush and new team mate.

"Sounds skippy to me!" Nodded Cherry. "But I'm driving."

"Cool; fine by me." Smiled Tyson.

"I'll be with Opal; y'know, we're dating and all and I reckon driving is something that we could bond over." Said Zed while smiling at his girlfriend.

"You're such a gentleman, hahaha, but can I drive?" Asked Opal sweetly.

"Sure; I don't see any reason why not." Nodded Zed.

"I guess that leaves us together then." Said Donny to Jill.

"Looks like it; would you like to drive?" Asked Jill.

"It depends if I can reach the pedals." Stated Donny.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Reach for the sky!<strong>

**Cherry: **This challenge is awesome! A car race _and_ Tyson as my partner; Woohoo!

**Opal: **I hope I don't come last, hahahaha, I'll have to drive fast to make sure that doesn't happen.

**Zed: **I don't have experience with go-karts so I figured it'd be best to let Opal drive; she seems to know what she's doing. What's the worst that could happen?

* * *

><p>"Well guys; looks like we're all a team now." Said Eddie while looking over his new team mates.<p>

Team Graveyard were standing a distance away from Team Thunderbolt and were in a similar situation; getting used to their new competition that they didn't know that much about when compared to their original team mates.

"So; we've got three member of Team Everest, three member of Team Mongolia … and just two members of Team Savannah … quite a lot of pre team variety." Noted Imanda. "Looks like I'll be earning my 'get put on a team with variety represented by a bone' badge."

"Why would there even be a badge for that?" Asked Kim in confusion.

"The chipmunk scouts has a lot of unusual badges, you'll get used to it." Said Rheneas simply.

"What's so bad about being unusual? Unusualness is close to godliness." Said VayVay airily. "I happen to be delightfully insane."

"Just like I'm intelligently insane." Agreed Max.

"Like Psycho Mantis from Metal Gear Solid." Said Sasha while playing on her DS.

"Gears are dirty." Gagged Paul as he sprayed some air freshener.

"Does anybody have any experience at driving?" Asked Sasha. "Team Thunderbolt has Cherry so we'll need some good racers. I've played racing games, but I can't win on my own."

"I'm a pretty good driver." Spoke up Kim. "I think I might be useful at this challenge."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Driver 3 totally sucked!<strong>

**Sasha: **It's not that I dislike Kim … but if she had been on the other team it'd be easier for me to get closer to Eddie.

**Kim: **I bet the nigger is upset that I'm still able to put the moves on her crush. Well, she can't do a thing about it. If she crosses me I could make her life miserable; in fact, if this were the nineteen twenties I could have her strung up on a tree without needing evidence.

**Paul: **I don't mind my new team mates, they seem quite nice. Also I'm quite thankful I'm still on the same team as VayVay, she's _reall_y nice…

**Eddie: **I'm no expert at driving go karts, so it looks like I'll be the passenger. As for my partner? I'd kinda like to be with Sasha this time.

* * *

><p>"Ok; we're going to have to get into pairs since this IS a double dash race … if it's ok with you all I would very much like to boost along the track with Paul." Said VayVay.<p>

"Fine by me." Smiled Paul.

"I'll be with Eddie; we make a great team." Said Kim before Sasha could.

"… Sure." Said Eddie as he caved in to his kinder nature when really he would have rather drove with Sasha.

"I'll be your passenger Sasha." Offered Max. "With your gaming knowledge and my skill at robotics, us finishing in first place is a definite conclusion."

"Sounds fun." Smiled Sasha. "Can I be the driver?"

"Of course." Nodded Max.

"I guess that leaves us as the final pair eh Imanda?" Said Rheneas as he flicked his lighter on and off. "Hopefully the car won't end up as a flaming wreck, even if that is the highlight of a race."

"I'm working on getting my 'go-kart driving' badge; could I be the driver?" Requested Imanda politely.

"Fine by me." Shrugged Rheneas.

"Ok then; we've got our pairs and we know the challenge. This is ur first challenge as Team Graveyard … so let's make it count!" Declared Max. "We're going to roll a natural twenty in winning!"

There was a short silence.

"I don't get it." Said Paul.

"It's a dungeons and dragons reference; you'll get used to it." Stated Imanda.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: You'll already be used to it if you've been reading since chapter 1.<strong>

**Rheneas: **So, a go-Kart race? Sounds pretty … tame. Hopefully nobody will crash. Unlike last season there isn't anybody left who is hands down hatable like Nakia or Kasimar. I just hope Imanda's a good driver.

**VayVay: **My team is nicer than a feather duster tummy tickle … but since myself and Paul are the only member of Team Savannah here we may be at a slight disadvantage … oh rabble rousers!

**Max: **It would be a cruel irony if I was the reason my team wins this challenge and then Jill gets voted off … hopefully it won't come to that.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later the sixteen contestants were ready to start their race; the eight drivers sat in the seats of the karts while the riders stood on the platforms at the back while holding onto the safety bar that had been set up between them and the seat. Team Graveyard was riding in black karts with a silver sheen while Team Thunderbolt would be driving yellow karts with a gold sheen.<p>

"Get ready to lose to Cherry Skidley Zoom." Grinned Cherry to Rheneas and Imanda who were parked next to her.

"But we were born to burn baby." Shot back Rheneas in the way of friendly banter. "And why are you wearing that helmet?"

And true to Rheneas's word. Cherry was wearing a helmet, a blue and orange racer helmet to be precise which hid her messy and untamed curly brown hair.

"Because when it comes to races it always helps to look the part." Stated Cherry.

"She's right; why else would I be a rocker and dye my hair green?" Asked Tyson.

"I think it's handsome … what's your normal hair color by the way?" Asked Cherry curiously.

"Oh, it's blond … say, did you call my hair handsome?" Asked Tyson.

"Maaaaaybe." Giggled Cherry.

"Laugh while you can Cherry; me and Max are going to be harder to beat than Rusty Bucket Bay in Banjo Kazooie, particularly the engine room." Said Sasha with a smirk from the passenger platform of her kart.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: It's a hard level.<strong>

**Sasha: **Seriously; Rusty Bucket Bay … that one level; the level that stops you from breezing through a game. There was water where you could drown on the surface due to its pollution … and you would drown twice as quick as normal!

**Donny: **Let the race begin I suppose.

* * *

><p>"Ok everyone; get ready to race!" Said Quana as she stood to the side of the track in a sexy pit stop girl outfit. "This is a three lap race around the circuit; the first team to have one of their karts finish the third lap will win the challenge; the losers will be voting somebody off."<p>

"Nice outfit." Grinned Donny.

"Err, thanks ... but I'm taken." Mumbled Quana nervously. "Anyway; when I fire the starter pistol you shall start the race, so everyone get ready!"

The drivers revved the engines of the go-karts as Quana raised the starter pistol into the air.

"And just to clarify, I'm using blanks; I'm not as careless as Chris that I would actually use a real bullet." Stated Quana.

"Three"

"Two"

"One"

BANG!

"Go!" Hollered Quana.

Cherry and Tyson blasted out of the starting grid and into first place while the other seven drivers followed not too far behind at quite a decent speed.

"I hope nobody crashes." Murmured Quana.

"Nice outfit ya little slut!" Jeered Kasimar as he walked by.

Quana scowled at the bully.

"Asshole." Muttered Quana. "Maybe it is a bit revealing … but it's a hot day anyway."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Patch's armpits are a place you DON'T want to take a pit stop!<strong>

**Kasimar: **I may not be in the competition anymore so I don't really have anything to gain from tormenting everyone … but it's just plain fun to see people in tears. If I can reduce somebody to suicide I think I might get a hard on, Yahahahaha!

* * *

><p>"Alright! We're in first place!" Cheered Cherry as she speedily drove her kart down the course at a high speed. "Let's keep it as such."<p>

"Right on dudette; do you think we could win the race?" Asked Tyson from the platform at the back of the kart.

"Hopefully; fast and not sleepy wins the race and I'm both of those things." Nodded Cherry as she saw a turn coming up. "Hold on tight; I'm gonna try and power slide."

Tyson had a good idea of what Cherry was going to do and held on very tightly.

"Here we go!" Wooped Cherry as she turned hard and shifted her weight to one side of the go-kart.

The kart quickly drifted around the corner without losing any speed at all; Tyson sighed in relief when it was over.

"Thanks for warning me; if you hadn't I might have flew off and hurt myself." Said Tyson gratefully.

"Not a problem; when in a race I focus on safety, you can't be a team if your team mate is in a coma." Stated Cherry.

"An excellent point." Agreed Tyson.

"See you at the finish line." Said Sasha teasingly as she and Max passed them.

"Not on my watch; I do declare that I'm coming in first place." Declared Cherry as she floored it and sped up her kart to full speed and quickly overtook Max and Sasha, though she was only a meter or tow in the lead, less than a tenth of a second ahead of her opponents.

"The race is on; if only we were giants; they can move further per turn." Stated Max.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Brum!<strong>

**Cherry: **Ah _speed_, one of life's true joys.

**Max: **It was only a matter of time before Cherry got ahead of us again; seriously, she handles her kart like an expert … I guess it's to be expected.

**Sasha: **… Cherry sure is fast…

* * *

><p>Max continued to drive while Sasha stood on the passenger platform.<p>

"Keep driving Max; we've got to catch up to Cherry." Urged Sasha.

"I'm trying; but I don't want to put you in any danger by going too fast." Explained Max.

"I'll be fine; I've got a strong grip." Assured Sasha with a smile. "But it's nice to see you're considerate of other people."

"It's in my nature." Stated Max.

"You'll make a girl quite happy someday." Giggled Sasha.

Max blushed and mumbled something.

"Something on your mind?" Asked Sasha as they drove up an uphill part of the course.

"Well; I kinda have a thing for Jill. I was going to ask her out today and get rejected, but now we're on separate teams." Explained Max. "She's really something."

"What makes you so sure she'd reject you?" Asked Sasha. "I may not know Jill too well; but I've seen her glance at you from time to time."

"Really?" Asked Max hopefully.

"Yep; just be yourself and be confident; girls love it when a guy has confidence." Giggled Sasha girlishly.

"You sound like you have a crush of your own." Mused Max.

Now it was Sasha's turn to blush.

"Well … I like Eddie; he's so handsome and nice, plus he's got muscles … mmm, muscles." Said Sasha dreamily. "I bet he looks great without a shirt … err … anyway! My problem is that Kim likes him too … its kind of a love triangle that thankfully doesn't involve werewolves and vampires."

"Agreed; Twilight is shat." Agreed Max. "Hmm, I would recommend just being yourself, a sexy gamer girl with enough sass to slay a dragon."

"…Oh, I'm _sexy_ am I?" Smirked Sasha.

"Well you're kinda curvy but … err … forget I said that." Mumbled Max.

"The way you slip up when talking to girls is cute, we're nothing to be afraid of. Jill sure is lucky that you like her." Smiled Sasha before looking ahead. "Hey look; we're catching up to Cherry and Tyson again!"

"Excellent." Said Max.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Mr. Burns!<strong>

**Max: **Turns out I'm not too bad at driving; maybe I could build a car sometime.

**Sasha: **And thus began the battle for first place.

* * *

><p>"Whoa Kim; you really are pretty good at driving." Said Eddie sounding impressed.<p>

"Well, I wouldn't lie to you, you know that." Smiled Kim falsely. "So; what do you think of being on a new team? I think it's going to be a lot of fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Fun for everyone or just fun for her?<strong>

**Kim: **By that I meant fun for me, fun when I manipulate everyone into hating each other. …Hopefully I can eliminate one of the niggers within two or three days.

* * *

><p>"I like the new team set up so far; it's nice that I've still got you and Sasha; though now we've got to compete against Cherry, Opal and Zed, out team has been split right down the middle. But everyone seems pretty solid so I feel that we've got a good few days ahead of us, though eventually the game will become a free for all and we'll have to look out for ourselves." Said Eddie while hanging onto the safety bar as Kim went over a bump.<p>

"Ah, but that is no match for wishful thinking." Said Kim in a purposeful bubbly voice. "All of what was Team Mongolia may make the merge. We could all be the final six!"

"You never know." Mused Eddie.

"Do you think you stand a good chance at winning the game Eddie?" Inquired Kim.

"I can certainly give it a go; but there are sixteen of us, fifteen vs me. It's going to be quite a large hurdle to cross. I'd like to win, but really, I'd be happy simply getting to the final ten."

"I would too." Agreed Kim. "I'm hoping to prove that just because I have big breasts and I'm a bit flirty it doesn't mean I'm a slut."

"You're not a slut." Said Eddie kindly.

"Thank you Eddie; that means a lot." Smiled Kim with a giggle.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Just like the dictionary definition for the word 'many'. *rimshot*<strong>

**Kim: **I don't care what people think of me; I admit I'm kinda a slut; I sleep around and I _love_ it. I'm the hottest girl here and I intend to use that to my full advantage.

**Eddie: **Kim seems to be a little insecure, that's what she's coming across as anyway. But still; she can take care of herself pretty well and she's a good driver. Don't tell Kim this … but Sasha is just special to me. I'm not really sure how to tell her I'm not really interested … if only I was as good a girl whisperer as I am a detective.

* * *

><p>"Wah! Opal! Slow down!" Wailed Zed as he held onto the safety bar of the kart.<p>

"But if I slow down then we won't win the race." Reasoned Opal as she drove speedily along the track and hardly in a straight line. "I don't want you to get voted off if I don't go fast enough; I'd never forgive myself…"

"But you should value your personal safety m'lady; I wouldn't want you to crash; I'd be able to jump clear but you might not, being that you have a seatbelt and all." Explained Zed.

"Ok, hahahahaha, I'll go a little slower." Promised Opal as she slowed down a little. "I guess it could be worse; not like we're in last place or anything … do you see that?"

Zed looked up ahead and saw a ramp that had been set up.

"Err … Opal … maybe we should avoid it."

"C'mon Zed; where's your sense of adventure?" Grinned Opal.

"I am adventurous; I'm good at horse riding.2 Said Zed.

"Then you won't mind some air time then, let's go! Hahahahahaha!"Cheered Opal as she sped up the kart and headed towards the ramp. "Hold on tight."

"Are you sure this is safe?" Asked Zed.

"Just trust me Zig Zag Zed." Said Opal sweetly.

"Ok Opal, I trust ya." Nodded Zed as he gripped the safety bar.

"Then let's do this!" Cheered Opal as she drove the kart at the ramp and become airborne. "Yeeeehaaaaw!"

"Woohoo!" Whooped Zed as they landed. "That was mighty fun; your sense of adventure is just one of the reasons O love you m'lady."

Opal just giggled shyly in response as she tried to focus on driving.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Are there any jokes about ramps?<strong>

**Opal: **I really like how Zed doesn't mind my quirks … he's _such_ a nice guy. (Opal swoons and giggles.

**Zed: **Dating Opal is sure making me adventurous … I'm loving it!

* * *

><p>"You're really good at driving Yannis; do you have your license?" Asked Winnie while Yannis drove their kart at a speedy pace around the course.<p>

Yannis nodded as he turned around a corner.

"What type of car do you have? … Is it a Peugeot?" Guessed Winnie.

Yannis nodded and made a head gesture that seemed to mean 'good guess'.

"When I was little I used to pronounce Peugeot as 'Peg Nut' … we sure do funny things when we are young don't we?" Giggled Winnie.

Yannis silently laughed at his girlfriend's amusing anecdote as Rheneas and Imanda drove up beside them.

"Quick Imanda; let's burn some rubber!" Said Rheneas as they drove past there opponents.

"With pleasure." Nodded Imanda as she sped up her kart.

"Quick Yannis; they're getting away!" Yelled Winnie while lightly bouncing on the spot.

Yannis made a motion with his left hand that seemed to mean 'not for long' and quickly accelerated to catch up with Rheneas and Imanda.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Death Race without the death!<strong>

**Yannis: **(He holds up a piece of paper which says 'I'm more of a 'Sunday driver' than a racer … but if I need to be fast to win … then so be it'.)

* * *

><p>Yannis quickly passed Rheneas and Imanda and sped further along the course.<p>

"This is starting to become like a road runner cartoon." Noted Rheneas.

"Yeah; these karts are really fast." Agreed Imanda as she looked back at Rheneas while still driving. "I wonder who's in first place."

"Err … Imanda." Said Rheneas with wide eyes.

"Mmm?" Said Imanda while still facing Rheneas.

"Watch out!" Yelled Rheneas.

Imanda turned back to face the road; she saw they were hurtling straight for a wall.

"Aaaaah!" yelped Imanda as she tried to steer out of the way.

It was too late.

Rheneas jumped clear at the last second while the kart crashed into the wall which sent Imanda up into the air and down to the ground with a painful thud.

"Whoa, that as close." Said Rheneas as he got back to his feet.

"Owww … looks like I'll be getting my 'crash into a brick wall while riding a high speed go-kart' badge." Said Imanda as her eyes span in circles.

"Well; looks like our kart is totaled." Said Rheneas while looking at the crashed kart. "I guess we're out of the race."

"Now what?" Asked Imanda.

"… Wanna get some cereal?" Asked Rheneas.

"MMMMM!" Grinned Imanda.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Cereal is awesome!<strong>

**Imanda: **I once read a story online written by some guy called 'TheCheesebub' and it had a lot of cereal metaphors. Let's see if I can make one … err … the way our kart crashed was as crunchy as a bowl of Kellogg's frosties and it is now as useless as an empty cereal box … how was that?

**Rheneas: **It's hard being a go-kart.

* * *

><p>"Can you feel the celestial wind in your face? That is the greatest joy of a race." Said VayVay as she leisurely drove along the course.<p>

"But what about winning the race?" Asked Paul from the passenger platform.

"I doubt we'll be able to catch up to Cherry … and besides; there is a whole lot more to racing than just winning." Said VayVay wisely. "There is also snacks to keep your audience happy and all that doo dah."

"True; though I don't like corn dogs, they're too greasy and crispy." Sad Paul.

"Well it is American food." Joked VayVay. "Greasiness is close to godliness."

"If you say so." Smiled Paul.

As VayVay went back to concentrating on driving Paul smiled at his crush. Though he wouldn't admit it to anyone he was growing very fond on the oddball hippie; she was easy going, kind hearted, funny and had a sense of humor that was delightful … if not a little hard to understand at times. Not only that but Paul thought she was a very pretty girl. All of this was confusing to Paul; he had never felt about a girl this way before, usually he never even went near another person due to his extreme germaphobia.

"Everything ok Paul?" Asked VayVay. "You've been silent for two minutes now; we're on the second lap."

"Oh, right, my mind was elsewhere." Said Paul.

"What were you thinking about? I love thinking about thoughts; it make for such thoughtful thinking." Said VayVay dreamily.

"Oh … I was … just thinking about someone." Said Paul nervously.

"Really? Who was it?" Inquired VayVay curiously.

"… Santa Clause." Said Paul as that was the first name that came into his head.

"Ah Santa; the ultimate Good Samaritan. If he was real I would love to work for him; good working conditions, flexible working hours, high pay and above all, safety," Said VayVay before adding. "I bet I'd look cute dressed as an elf."

"Indeed you would." Said Paul without thinking before quickly attempting to change the subject. "Err … so; what do you think of being on a new team?"

"First of all; thanks for calling me cute." Said VayVay with a faint blush. "And to answer your question you asked me while expecting an answer … I like this new team, so many new people to interact with, so much peace and grooviness top spread. I guess the loser cabin won't be needed anymore since there are only two teams and thus only two finishing positions; it's all or nothing, much like a cappuccino."

"I don't really like coffee, I prefer herbal tea." Said Paul while glancing at VayVay's top hat which somehow stayed balanced despite how fast they were going. "Nice hat."

"Thank you muchly; it's nice isn't it?" Said VayVay appreciatively. "I wear it because not only is it stylish and fun … but it feels like a sort of extended part of me."

"Your poeticness is really something." Said Paul nicely.

"… Thanks." Said VayVay shyly.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Red hot red headed love!<strong>

**Paul:** (He is scrubbing around the confessional).Some people may find VayVay hard to understand … I think her unique way of looking at things is really cool.

**VayVay: **I think Paul likes me … where should I take our friendship from here? I would like to date him … but I would also like to know where his Germaphobia comes from, I'm sure he will tell me when he is ready … but I am still curious.

* * *

><p>"If only I could have reached the pedals." Muttered Donny. "I would have kind of liked to drive the kart."<p>

"Oh lighten up Donny; we're not in last and we're making good progress on the second lap." Said Jill as she drove quickly down a straightway and over a bump.

"It's ironic you're telling me to lighten up when you're labeled the Sarcastic Chick." Noted Donny.

"It's even more ironic that I'm a 'self-confessed pinkoholic'." Giggled Jill. "Irony; it's a wonderful thing."

"You know' we're at a bit of a disadvantage." Said Donny suddenly.

"What makes you say that?" Asked Jill.

"Our team is made of three former Team Mongolia members, three from Team Savannah … and then just the two of us from Team Everest. I've seen shows that do this kind of thing, like Survivor, and usually those in the minority become easy pickings for the majority. What's to stop the others from teaming up and taking us out?" Explained Donny intelligently.

Jill was silent; Donny had made a very good point.

"I'm sure there will be a way to turn the tide of things." Said Jill hopefully. "Who knows; the others might come for us to get swing votes, and besides, what if the others don't work together anymore? Inevitably somebody won't be loyal to their original team anymore."

"Another good point … ah! Watch out for that squirrel!" yelled Donny as a squirrel scampered onto the road.

Jill swerved to avoid the squirrel but ended up hitting the side of the track. She and Donny were sent flying out of the kart and into the air.

RIP!

There as a ripping sound as they flew through a tree; Donny ended up clutching a branch nine feet off the ground while Jill lay on the ground.

"Stupid squirrel." Muttered Jill in annoyance. "Great! Now we're out of the race."

Donny was about to respond but he instead simply stuttered ineligibly as his face turned red; though unlike usual it was actually out of embarrassment and not anger.

"What?" Asked Jill before glancing down and squeaking in alarm.

Her skirt had been completely torn off during the flight and now her bright pink silky panties were fully revealed.

"Can you help me down?" Asked Donny.

Jill's face had turned bright red and she dashed off back to the cabins faster than blinking.

"Great; now how am I going to get down?" Grumbled Donny while trying to push the image of Jill in her underwear out of his head.

Seeing that Jill wouldn't be coming back for a while Donny sighed.

"Hmm … it's not really that surprising that she wears pink." Mused Donny.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Hubba hubba!<strong>

**Donny: **… What were the chance that would happen? Maybe I should thank the squirrel … don't look at me like that, I'm just joking.

**Jill: **(She now has a different skirt on). I'm a skirt type of girl … but there is always the danger of my panties becoming exposed … that actually wasn't the first time something like that has happened. … At least Max didn't see that.

* * *

><p>"My nerd senses are tingling ... something has happened." Said Max as he drove the kart with Sasha riding on the passenger platform.<p>

"What is it?" Asked Sasha curiously.

"I'm not sure … but something tells me it is to do with the color pink." Stated Max.

"Interesting; is that your sixth sense?" Asked Sasha.

"Actually it's my seventh; my sixth sense is the ability to accurately predict if my party stands a chance against a monster and calculating a new player's THAC0 almost instantly."

"Err … what's a THAC0?" Blinked Sasha.

"It's an acronym; it means 'To Hit Armor Class Zero'." Explained Max. "The higher the number the worse the armor … in second edition at least."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: The author once played Dungeons and Dragons … but he stopped since the dungeon master was a dickhead.<strong>

**Sasha: **How many editions of D&D are there anyway? It must be hard relearning the revised rules after each edition. Apparently the rules are more complicated than the coding for Epic Battle Fantasy 3.

**Max: **Second Edition is the best … but of course, it's a bit of a matter of opinion.

* * *

><p>"Faster!" Cheered Tyson as he and Cherry sped along the course in first place. "This is totally awesome my friend; you are a true dudette!"<p>

"Thanks Tyson; I've always considered myself a wild girl. From my messy hair to the fact I wear a racer outfit almost all the time … I'm like a human and female version of Lightning McQueen after he became nice. The movie Cars is about friendship and I'd do anything for my sisters of the road … And cool dudes like you of course."

"Thanks Cherry … you're pretty cool yourself, as cool as a cherry pie." Said Tyson in a mild flirting tone.

"Thanks; I appreciate the compliment … despite the fact that I'm allergic to cherries, ironic I know." Smiled Cherry while sounding slightly flattered. "If there is one good thing about being on this new team, it's the fact we're team mates now. I think we could go far if we work together."

"I like the sound of that; dudes 'til the end." Mused Tyson. "Still; I don't want to vote for Winnie and Yannis, it wouldn't be right … and Opal and Zed are dating so I don't really vote for them either … and Jill and Donny … well, voting for them since they are in the minority wouldn't be really cool, it'd be _uncool_."

"I agree; but eventually we're going to have to vote for our ex team mates … it could mean the difference between you staying on the island and walking the dock of shame … you might come back, but you shouldn't count on it." Said Cherry as she drifted around a corner.

"Uh oh, trouble at six O clock." Said Tyson.

"Would that be your clock or mine?" Asked Cherry.

"We both have the same clock … metaphorically that is; Max and Sasha are catching up!" Exclaimed Tyson.

"Then let's get boosting! If only we have some nitrous oxide for turbo like cars in fiction usually do." Lamented Cherry as she gripped the steering wheel tightly and pressed her foot hard on the acceleration pedal.

"Come on Max; if we beat them we'll be sleeping in the Champion Cabin and we can play video games … with Eddie as well." Added Sasha dreamily.

"I'm on it." Assured Max as he sped quickly after Tyson and Cherry while slowly but surely catching up to them.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Wal-Kart! *rimshot*<strong>

**Cherry: **Nothing like an exciting race to get the adrenalin pumping. My body finds it kinda hard to produce adrenalin naturally, it only seems to happen during extreme sport and races and the like …. Fine by me!

**Tyson:** Dudes … Cherry is one awesome _and_ cute dudette.

* * *

><p>"Hey Opal; have you ever been go-karting before?" Asked Zed curiously as he and Opal drove along, now in a less hap-hazard way.<p>

"Oh, not really. I mean, there have been a number of go-karting parties people in my school have held, hahahahaha, but I've never been invited to any of them." Said Opal with a small tone of sadness.

"I reckon I don't know why, you're fun to be around." Said Zed while gently stroking Opal's silky soft blue and green hair.

"I'm touched that you think so Zed, hahaha, but aren't I too hyper for you? I mean, you are probably used to living a quiet life in the country right?" Asked Opal.

"This is true; but I came to the show to make friends, experience new things and enjoy myself … and you are helping me do all of those things at once m'lady." Said Zed supportively. "I reckon the world would be a very boring place if everyone were the same. It's like my Ma says, 'If we were all the same then the world would be a shame'."

"I like to meet your mum; she sounds cool." Said Opal as she turned sharply around a corner.

"Well; I'd like to meet your family too; I bet they're just as fun as you." Smiled Zed.

"Well; my mummy and daddy are really nice, but they're a little, hahahaha, more subdued than me … ok, a LOT more." Admitted Opal. "But they're great parents all the same, I woe them a _lot_, hahaha. They care about me in spite of my flaws."

"I reckon I don't see any flaws about you Opal; you're beautiful both inside and out. Even if you did have flaws I'd love you for who you are, because of everyone's appearance was based on who they were as a person you'd be as pretty as an angel … I reckon." Said Zed as he stopped stroking Opal's hair.

"Zed; if I weren't driving I'd kiss you." Said Opal while blushing bright red. "You really know how to give T.L.S, tender loving care."

"I just do what comes natural to me." Said Zed modestly.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Natural talent!<strong>

**Opal: **Ningú com sóc jo de tornada a casa ... Zed, però a mi, que em fa sentir especial. Em lieks més de tots a l'escola junts.

* * *

><p>"Do you think we're anywhere near the racers in front Eddie?" Asked Kim as she drove along quickly.<p>

"I'm not sure; but I would think we're not too far behind. At the very least nobody has lapped us yet." Said Eddie. "Out of our Team I'm pretty sure Sasha and Max are in first … they have tough opposition."

"Who?" Inquired Kim.

"Cherry and Tyson." Said Eddie simply. "And Cherry is the one who is driving."

"Oh dear." Said Kim in fake worry.

"I'm know that Paul and VayVay are behind us … but I haven't seen Rheneas and Imanda in a while. Do you think they crashed?" Asked Eddie with some concern.

"_Hopefully they broke their spines_." Thought Kim. "I'm sure they are fine; you just have to think positive to get you through tough times."

"You're right Kim; and who knows, we might even win the challenge. That'd be good for team morale." Greed Eddie.

"I totally agree." Smiled Kim.

"See you later!" Cheered Winnie teasingly as she and Yannis drove past. "Talk to the tail because the face ain't listening!"

Winnie swished her kitty tail attached to her belt a few times and waved.

"If she wants a race I'll give her a race." Said Kim as she sped up quickly which almost caused Eddie to lose balance.

"Easy there Kim; slow and steady wins the race." Stated Eddie.

"The turtle only won because the hare fell asleep; and none of our opponents are gonna fall asleep are they?" Reasoned Kim.

"… Hmm, an excellent point." Nodded Eddie.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Meanwhile a blunt pencil is <em>not<em> an excellent point. *rimshot*.**

**Kim: **Keeping up this innocent girly girl routine is #bleep# dumb; but it is necessary. Eddie calls himself a detective … and yet he cannot figure out the true me. I weep for his parents; they probably wish they had aborted him. (Kim giggles girlishly).

**Eddie: **I usually get a tingle behind my ears when something doesn't feel right … and I'm getting now. I'll have to keep an eye on things to see what it means … or maybe I'm just being a little bit paranoid.

* * *

><p>"Well; this is a bit boring." Said Donny as he sat on the bleachers by the side of the track watching the rest of the race continue.<p>

"I know; I kinda got a bit distracted during the race … and I crashed." Mumbled Imanda.

"Me and Jill crashed when a squirrel jumped out in front of us." Grumbled Donny. "I'm liking squirrels a _little_ bit less now … and don't even say that there is a badge for a squirrel related calamity."

"Don't worry; there isn't." Assured Imanda.

"I'm just glad nobody saw me on my way back to the cabins." Said Jill.

"Why, what happened?" Asked Imanda.

"…" Jill didn't respond.

"Probably something embarrassing." Said Rheneas as he flicked his lighter on and off. "At least her skirt didn't get ripped off, that'd be bad."

"… That's _exactly_ what happened." Muttered Jill.

"… Oh, my bad." Mumbled Rheneas.

"It wasn't all bad." Said Donny. "You've probably got a few more fans now.

"Not funny." Said Jill flatly.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: About as funny as 'Hiel honey I'm home' … just look it up, it has to be seen to be believed; it is THAT bad.<strong>

**Donny: **So; Max is the only remaining member that was once on Team Everest to still be in the race … never under estimate nerds I suppose.

**Imanda: **I never said I actually _earned_ my 'go-karting' badge did I? … Maybe I should have just let Rheneas drive.

**Rheneas: **I'm not exactly that good at driving … I keep trying to forget the 'stock car incident' back in 3rd grade. Still; I wouldn't have looked _away from the road while I was driving_.

* * *

><p>"Ok Zed; we're on the last lap! I'm gonna speed up so hold on tight." Grinned Opal.<p>

"Will do m'lady." Nodded Zed as he gripped the safety bar.

Opal skidded onto a straightway and began to turbo down the track.

"Opal, I don't think we'll be able to get first place, we're too far behind." Said Zed while holding on tight. "Besides, I reckon Cherry has things under control; she's a racer after all."

"Correct as always Zig Zag Zed; but it doesn't mean we can't go fast and have fun during what's left of the challenge does it?" Asked Opal with a big smile.

"I suppose it doesn't." Agreed Zed.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Monster trucks have a poor fuel efficiency.<strong>

**Zed: **Opal sure knows how to have fun. Though I reckon a 'cactus hugging contest' isn't really something I want to try. Pop once fell on a cactus … he was mighty sore.

**Opal: **In my opinion life is about having fun; enjoying yourself is practically a rule of the world.

* * *

><p>"I don't think we're going to win the race Yannis." Said Winnie. "But it's been a fun challenge; working with you is a lot of fun."<p>

Yannis nodded in complete agreement as he carefully steered around another corner of the race track.

"Hey look! I think we're catching up to Opal and Zed." Said Winnie as she pointed further along the race track.

Sure enough Opal and Zed were very nearby and looked like they were just racing for fun since it was too late to catch up.

"Shall we see if we can beat them?" Asked Winnie with a genki smile.

Yannis nodded as he pressed down no the accelerator. They very quickly reached full speed as they drove past the nutty Chinese girl and the farm boy.

"Hi Yannis." Waved Zed.

"Don't say 'Hi' to them Zed; they're on the opposing team." Said Opal.

"No reason to not be nice." Reasoned Zed.

"Hmm, good point my lovely Zed." Nodded Opal. "But still; we cannot let them beat us, let's drive!"

Opal quickly sped up until she and Zed were neck and neck with Winnie and Yannis.

"Hi guys; err, we're gonna be overtaking you now if, err, that is alright with you." Stated Zed.

"We may not be able to win the race; but how about we race each other just for fun?" Asked Winnie.

"You're on!" Declared Opal.

The two couples drove their cars down the long straightway, laughing and bantering as they went; it was all good, after all, if was simply in the name of fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Lets go out for a Sunday drive!<strong>

**Yannis: **(He holds up a piece of paper that says 'Winnie is really beautiful when the wind is blowing her hair about. She's very pretty'.)

**Winnie: **Maybe when me and Yannis start going on dates we could make one of them go karting; that'd be fun. But first we'd be going to the kitty club. (Winnie giggles).

**Opal: **Ah; a race between couples ... that'd be a good Disney movie!

**Yessica:** I agree with Opal; I'd go and see that movie if it were real. It could be called 'love on the highway' … or something.

* * *

><p>"So Paul; what will you do with the million dollars if you win?" Asked VayVay curiously in her usual dreamy tone.<p>

"I'd buy a whole lot of cleaning supplies and a bubble to protect me from diseases and germs." Said Paul while flinching as he saw a mud puddle off to the side of the track.

"That sounds a little boring; I'd finance a holiday to a rainforest and see all the wonderful flowers and meet the natives. It would be as _breath taking_ as choking on water." Said VayVay with a twinkle in her eyes. "You could come too if you wanted to."

"No thanks; I'm not really a very outgoing guy, but thank you for the offer." Said Paul while adjusting his neck chief with one hand.

"Are you sure? It would be wonderful to watch the stars and see fireflies come out at night." Persisted VayVay.

"Well; it sounds nice … but I wouldn't be able to cope with the germs and the mud. You'd have more fun without me." Stated Paul.

"Well, if you're sure … though this is all theoretically speaking of course." Said VayVay while going over a bump. "Still; I'd kinda like to know why you fear germs so much. I may be able to help you with it; but I'd need to know where it originated from.

Paul looked conflicted; on one hand he would have liked to tell VayVay his reasons for his extreme fear of germs … and on the other hand … talking about it was taboo to him, it bought tears to his eyes whenever somebody bought it up.

"I'd rather not talk about it; I will when I'm ready … someday … but today is not that day." Said Paul hesitantly. "Let's just say germs caused me to lose half of myself."

VayVay pondered on what that might mean for a moment before nodding in acceptance.

"That's fine Paul; if you do not feel ready to talk that's fine. For now let us enjoy the feeling of wind in our faces from this fast case of momentum." Said VayVay in a very soothing voice.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Yippy hippie! That rhymes!<strong>

**VayVay: **I can sense that Paul's germaphobia comes from a traumatic past event of some kind … but what exactly did he mean by 'losing half of himself'? I aim to be able to interpret that metaphor and understanding the flapdoodle behind it … whatever it may be.

**Paul: **I'm sorta surprised that VayVay doesn't mind my germaphobia … it can sometimes annoy people believe it or not.

**Kasimar: **I can believe it. I wonder what his secret is … I hope it's something horrible as I _truly_ love seeing other people in pain; the more suicide inducing the trauma the _better_! Seeing YOUNG blood spilt is a beautiful thing.

* * *

><p>"I think we've got no chance of catching up now; it's gonna be between Sasha and Max and Cherry and Tyson, they're definitely the best racers here." Said Kim.<p>

"Maybe so; but we might as well continue. Giving up is not a good habit, doing to too much can have a lot of nasty effects on someone such as a lack of motivation to do anything at all." Stated Eddie.

"Wise words from a very wise and _very_ handsome man." Flirted Kim with a seductive purr.

Eddie looked nervous for a moment.

"Maybe you should focus on racing; flirting is fin and all … but I don't want us to crash." Said Eddie logically.

"Not a problem." Said Kim while inwardly feeling fairly frustrated.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: If it's not a problem then what is it?<strong>

**Kim: **Most guys would be under my seductive spell by now … why is Eddie so resistant? It's like throwing peas at a #bleep# elephant! Hmm, if I was to eliminate the Indian nigger then maybe he would be easier to sway.

* * *

><p>"So Eddie." Began Kim. "What do you think of Sasha?"<p>

"Well; she's a really nice girl. Her gaming addiction and knowledge of games is impressive … and sorta cute. She's a really sweet girl and, truth be told, I quite like her." Said Eddie with a smile to himself.

"I see." Said Kim in a pretend sad voice.

"Something wrong?" Asked Eddie as his caring side took over.

"Well; I kinda like you too." Said Kim in almost a whisper.

"I know, but I don't really want to end up upsetting anyone so I'm not sure what to do." Admitted Eddie.

"… You're the first guy who has treated me as more than a mere object." Admitted Kim, lying of course. "Do you think it's easy for me having … assets? I feel a connection with you."

While every one of Kim's words was a lie, Eddie didn't realize this due to his kinder nature being dominant at that moment. And even so, it would have been hard to realize it was a ruse since Kim was a _very_ skilled liar.

"I'm sure things will work out." Said Eddie gently.

"I sure hope they will." Nodded Kim.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Work out at the gym! *rimshot*<strong>

**Eddie: **So that's why Kim likes me? … I feel rather touched.

* * *

><p>Cherry and Max were driving their karts neck and neck around the final stretch of the course. Tyson and Sasha were cheering their drivers on as the challenge had come down to this. As they drove around the final bend (Cherry drifted) they could see the finish line up ahead; this was going to be very, very close indeed.<p>

"Quick Cherry; we can win this!" Encouraged Tyson.

"I'm afraid this is going to be Team Graveyards victory today." Stated Sasha and she and Max edged ever so slightly into first place.

The finish line was fast approaching and it looked like Teak Graveyard were going to win. When the finish line was about ten seconds away (if that) Cherry thought of a plan.

"Tyson; when I say 'now' lurch your body weight forwards." Ordered Cherry.

"Got it dudette." Saluted Tyson.

Three seconds passed and the finish line was very close. Cherry narrowed her eyes.

"Now!" Yelled Cherry.

Cherry and Tyson lurched their body weight forward which accelerated their kart slightly ahead of Max and Sasha as it sped over the lone. Their opponents crossed barley a second later.

"And Team Thunderbolt takes first place!" Yelled Quana as she waved the checkered flag while Spider sounded a loud air horn to signal that the challenge was over.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Hand out the Grand Prix trophy!<strong>

**Max: **Well; I'm probably gonna be a target tonight … I didn't drive fast enough. (Max sighs).

**Cherry: **Bingo Wingo! We claimed first place and took names! Not only that but me and Tyson bonded a little; I liked today's challenge, it was da bomb!

* * *

><p>A short while later Team Thunderbolt and Team Graveyard were gathered near the docks of Chernabog Island to listen to Spider and Quana announce the results before they headed back to camp at Wawanakwa Island.<p>

"Ok then guys; we learnt a lot in this challenge, namely that slow and steady _doesn't_ always win the race, I believe we have Cherry to thank for that." Said Spider while gesturing to the genki racer who had now taken her helmet off.

"You're very welcome." Said Cherry modestly.

"Thanks to Cherry and Tyson, Team Thunderbolt are today's winners. Good job you eight; you'll be sleeping in the Champion Cabin tonight." Smiled Quana. "Hopefully for you guys this'll be the start of a winning streak."

"As for you Team Graveyard … normally second place would be enough to avoid elimination … but as of today that is no longer the case due to all challenges being one on one. You will be seeing Barney as the Bonfire Ceremony tonight and will be spending the night in the Middle Place Cabin." Stated Spider. "We have no more business here so let's get back to Wawanakwa … though once we arrive there is something important we have to tell you that you _might_ find interesting."

As the campers boarded the boat they couldn't help but wonder what it was that Spider had been talking about.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Maybe it was fish? <strong>

**Yannis: **(He holds up a piece of paper that say, 'what could it be?'.

**Jill: **Maybe it's to do with a follow up solo immunity challenge like they have on other reality shows.

* * *

><p>An hour or so later the campers were gathered in camp center; Spider and Quana looked like they had something really important to tell them.<p>

"Ok you sixteen; now, there were two reasons we were off the island today. One was because the challenge was on another island … but the other was so that Wallace could hide something." Explained Spider. "Here is a picture of what he hid."

Quana reached into her pocket and took out a rolled up poster; she unrolled it and revealed a picture of a carved wooden idol in the shape of a letter A.

"See this? That is the Immunity Alphabet idol." Said Spider. "If you find that … you are going to be in a very good position because as long as you have it you cannot be voted out of the game."

Now everyone was interested and they listened attentively.

"Here's the idea; say you were at a Bonfire Ceremony and you got the most votes. Normally you'd be voted off … but not with the Immunity Alphabet Idol. If you have the idol then you can play it to make yourself immune to any votes, then the person with the _second_ most votes will be eliminated. However; this is a one time sue item, once it ahs been used it will be taken out fo the game permanently, so if you're gonna use it … _make it count_." Explained Spider while grinning at the excited looks on the contestants faces. "But there are some rules that go with the idol."

"Mt little arachnid is right; for one, you _cannot_ destroy the idol. Doing so, while not disqualifying you from the game, will earn an additional vote against you in every preceding Bonfire Ceremony in addition to any other votes, even if you are immune." Stated Quana.

The contestants thought this was reasonable, none of them planned on destroying it anyway.

"Second; you _can_ give it to somebody else and you _can_ steal it … however; you cannot take it by force, for example, ripping it out fo somebody's hands." Explained Quana.

This opened up more possibilities and the campers remained listening.

"Finally; if you are a skilled whittler, _do not even __**try**__ crating a fake_. Barney was the one who made the Idol and he will know if the one you are playing is the same one he made or not. Trust me, _it won't work_. Fake's will be tossed into the fire and won't grant you immunity." Cautioned Quana.

"The idol is hidden somewhere on Wawanakwa Island; only Wallace knows where it is … and I doubt he's going to tell you. He has been sworn to secrecy lest he be force fed a tainted star fruit again." Stated Spider. "You can use it at any ceremony before the finals; in fact, you can even use it to save yourself from auto elimination. If so; then either the next worst performer will be eliminated, or if that cannot be determined then a toe breaker will be made."

"There is still half an hour before the ceremony; so if ant of you, votable tonight or into, want to look for it … feel free." Smiled Quana.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: An immunity Idol? What a plot twist!<strong>

**Rheneas: **An immunity Idol? If I could find that … my chances of winning this thing will go way up. But now it's time for the ceremony and I was unable to locate it. So I'll have to vote for the best. In any case … I vote for Imanda. I feel really bad about it; but she could have gotten us really hurt and if there is another driving challenge I _really_ don't want to take that chance. Sorry Imanda, nothing personal.

**Imanda: **My first ceremony on Team Graveyard … I think I'll vote for Kim, she just seems to be the weakest of the team and I don't really know her anyway.

**Paul: **… I'm voting for Rheneas; he looks a little scary, plus he's a pyro. Nothing personal … but I don't want to risk anything getting burnt.

**Kim: **I'm voting for the Indian nigger; she needs to go for my game plan to succeed. And this immunity Idol sounds good, I'd better make sure I find it first.

**Sasha: **I heard Imanda and Rheneas talking about her crashing their kart by not paying attention to the road. By that logic, and the fact there may be another racing challenge that requires focus, I vote for Imanda.

* * *

><p>The eight members of Team Graveyard sat around the Bonfire Ceremony Area waiting for Barney to arrive. The moon was out now and the stars were twinkling like the eyes of a kitty cat. After a few minutes of waiting Barney arrived with a tray of seven Golden Letters. He set the tray down on the oil drum and began to speak.<p>

"Ahoy everyone! Welcome to your first Bonfire Ceremony yaaaar … well, you've all been here before, but it's your first one in this new team. Eh, you get the idea yaaaar." Shrugged Barney. "Before we get on to the votes … time for some questions."

All was silent for a couple of seconds.

"Max; in this new team … where do you think you stand in the pecking order yaaar?" Asked Barney.

"Well; I'm not known for my physical strength so I'm not really at the top … but at the same time I'm very good with robotics and my fellow Team Everest members will remember how I won the talent show … so to answer your question Barney, I'd say I'm around fourth overall." Said Max calmly.

"I see … Paul me heartie; looking around at your team mates … who troubles you the most?" Inquired Barney.

"Well; none of them really trouble me … but, sorry to say it, I'm not so sure about Rheneas, I mean, he's a pyro and pyro's aren't known for their friendliness." Stated Paul.

"I assure you I'm not like those that you see on TV" Insisted Rheneas. "All I've burnt so far are scraps of paper."

"Could that answer lead to something more yaaaar? We'll find out soon enough yaaar. … Kim; you were on Team Mongolia yesterday; as of today your old team has been split in half and now you sit here with Eddie and Sasha … how do you feel about that mermaid?" Asked Barney.

"Well; it's sad I now have to compete against Zed, Opal and Cherry … but maybe we could all make the next merge and be able to work together, almost like a sort of island team family. But I'm glad I ended up with Eddie; he's _really_ nice." Said Kim with most of her words being lies.

"Imanda; you crashed your kart today like, sorry for saying it, a noob. What do you have to say in your defense?" Questioned Barney.

"All I can say is that I'm sorry I didn't pay more attention; next time I'll focus on the road more … if there is a next time." Said Imanda apologetically.

"Very well; I think enough has been said … so let's get handing out the golden letterz yaaar." Said Barney as he picked up a golden letter H. "When I call your name you may arise and claim your golden letter savvy? That means you are safe. If you don't receive one you'll be walking the plank! Now then, let u begin.

A few seconds of pure silence went by.

"VayVay"

"Eddie"

"Max"

"Paul"

"Sasha"

"Kim"

Rheneas and Imanda sat without a Golden Letter; Rheneas looked calm though inside his nerves were on edge. Imanda meanwhile adjusted her glasses and gulped. Barney picked up a Golden Letter E and continued.

"Imanda, Rheneas. You two have been team mates since the first team were formed … and now one of you is gonna get axed from the game yaaaar. I can say with no word of a lie that the final Golden Letter goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Rheneas yaaaar."

Rheneas grinned in relief and got up to claim his Golden Letter while Imanda sighed.

"Sorry Imanda … but that's the end of the line for you. If it's any consolation you've outlasted Irene last season and you've probably earned more badges in your time here." Said Barney nicely.

"… You know what; you're right Barney, I probably have." Said Imanda as her feelings of disappointment left her. "See you around guys; I understand the vote … now try and win the challenges, you've got a game to dominate!"

With a last wave to her team mates Imanda walked to the Dock of Shame; after walking down the dock she boarded the boat of losers which sped off into the night.

The remaining seven members of Team Graveyard turned to Barney.

"As for you seven; you are safe for now yaaar. Try your best to win next time because the fewer members you have the harder it will be to make a come back … you may leave, me hearties."

Barney left the area with the empty tray as the seven remaining members of Team Graveyard left for bed.

* * *

><p>Spider and Quana stood on the dock of shame as the moon shone bright moon rays down at the water which made beautiful reflections.<p>

"The two new teams have barley been formed and already Imanda has been voted out. Hopefully there is a badge for placing sixteenth in a reality show." Said Quana with a small giggle. "We are now down to fifteen campers but we still have a lot of the contest to go."

"So will Team Graveyard make a comeback? What is it that Paul is hiding? Who will be the lucky person to find the immunity alphabet idol? And who will be the twelfth person voted off?" Asked Spider rhetorically.

"Find out next time on Total Drama Letterama!" Cheered Quana.

* * *

><p>Votes<p>

Eddie: Imanda

Imanda: Kim

Kim: Sasha

Max: Paul

Paul: Rheneas

Rheneas: Imanda

Sasha: Imanda

VayVay: Imanda

Imanda: 4

Rheneas: 1

Kim: 1

Sasha: 1

Paul: 1

* * *

><p><strong>Team Graveyard: <strong>Eddie, Kim, Max, Paul, Rheneas. Sasha, VayVay

**Team Thunderbolt: **Cherry, Donny, Jill, Opal, Tyson, Winnie, Yannis, Zed

* * *

><p><strong>Former Team Everest: <strong>Donny, Jill, Max, Rheneas

**Former Team Mongolia: **Cherry,. Eddie, Kim, Opal, Sasha. Zed

**Former Team Savannah: **Paul, Tyson, VayVay, Winnie, Yannis

* * *

><p><strong>Voted Off: <strong>Gordon, Lankston, Helen, Quarla, Fripp, Nina, Alice, Ulric, Bishop, Xyly, Imanda

* * *

><p>And that ends Imanda's time in the contest. I found Imanda to be quite a decent character; her funny badges were a good running joke and she was a good supporting protagonist and a generally nice girl. However, this is where she was scheduled to go … for better or worse.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time: <strong>The campers are on fishing boats out at sea trying to find treasure chests.


	26. Drama Gone Tween 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Total Drama or any of its related seasons. They belong to Teletoon and Cartoon Network. The alphabet theme isn't mine and is property of Frank15. The 52 OC's in this story however are mine so do not steal them.

**The Warning: **This chapter contains gross out disgusting humour, idiocy, yelling, racism present in pre recorded confessionals, humour, very subtle hints about future things and a whole lot of stuff really. You have been warned!

**Note: **I have resubmitted this chapter. The reason is that for some reason a lot of people were having difficulty seeing it and it was not showing up for them. It had even stopped showing up for me. Hopefully resubmitting the chapter will fix the problem. Just about nothing has been changed from before so you havn't missed anything.

Chapter 26 take two!

* * *

><p>Bright stage lights shone down onto the stage in the showing room of the Playa Des Losers. The audience as full and every ticket to get in had been sold. Jimmy and Eleanor were sitting on the sofa in the centre of the stage while sitting on the bottom row of the high rise sofa, from left to right, were Helen, Quarla, Gordon, Fripp and Lankston.<p>

"Why do we even have to be here?" Asked Quarla irritably. "We've already been interviewed."

"Our contract requires us to be here for every aftermath after the one we debuted it." Stated Lankston.

Quarla just fumed in response to this.

The cameraman gave the signal that the camera was rolling and jimmy and Eleanor smiled sweetly for the camera.

"Welcome back to another exciting episode of Drama Gone Tween." Said Eleanor cheerfully with a wave.

"It's hello from me." Started Jimmy.

"And hello from him." Added Eleanor.

"Another six episodes have gone by and we've seen a lot. Bee keeping, scary stuff, a talent show, chaos in the kitchen, darkness and a kart race! But at the end of each fun challenge, the fun ended for someone when they were voted off. That's why tonight we have six guests to interview." Explained Jimmy with a big cheerful and charming smile.

"But before we move on to that; let's reintroduce you to the peanut gallery, the five that were voted off already and we interview last time." Said Eleanor as she gestured over to the five voted off campers.

"Gordon! The guy who likes Booze!"

"Lankston! The guy with quite an ego and a bit of condescending attitude!"

"Helen! The girl who hates having fun!"

"Quarla! The, for lack of a better word, bully!"

"And finally Fripp! The guy with a lot of heart and very little brained."

"Hello, my name's Fripp!" Waved Fripp to the audience.

"Stop being dumb, it's far too exciting." Drawled Helen.

"They will be watching the interviews the episode and making comments about it, if they feel like it." Stated Eleanor. "And now ... let's move onto our first guest!"

"She loves rolling in mud, her smell makes people physically sick, she smells pretty bad ... and besides smelling bad and being gross she didn't do that much really ... give a cheer for Nina Dot Dumpster!"

The audience applauded moderately with a minimal amount of booing as Nina walked out from back stage; she had mud stains all over her cloths and smelt just as bad as she did on the island. Nina took a seat in the interviewee chair and waved.

"Hey everyone; nice to see ya ... but this place smells too clean for me." Said Nina while sniffing her arm pit. "Much better."

"Eww." Gagged Eleanor. "Well ... welcome to Drama Gone Tween Nina; how does it feel to be here?"

"It's ok; I managed to get messy on the island and throw mud at people so I think I did alright." Nodded Nina. "I've found something better than mud recently though."

"Booze?" Guessed Gordon.

"Nope ... I found a pipe by the resort that has a puddle of leaked sewage under it! It smells lovely and rancid and is much better than a bath!" Laughed Nina.

Everyone looked repulsed.

"You bathed it sewage... URGH!" Gagged Jimmy. "Why do you have such little regard for personal hygiene? Being clean isn't so bad."

"Exactly; if Jimmy wasn't clean and rolled in mud and sewage he would _never_ be allowed to kiss me." Agreed Eleanor.

"Well it wasn't all fun and games you know." Said Nina as she raised eh skirt a little which revealed a plaster on her belly.

"Are you ok?" Asked Jimmy in concern. "When did you get that?"

"About three days before the contest started." Stated Nina.

"Well it should have healed by now." Said Eleanor.

Nina took off the plaster which revealed a half eaten cookie.

"Err ... it that a cookie?" Blinked Eleanor.

"Yep! I saved it." Grinned Nina as she ate the cookie in one bite and began chewing it. "Crunchy, with a small dose of sweat. Delicious!"

"That's disgusting!" Gagged Lankston while turning a light shade of pea green.

"You vile girl!" Said Quarla in disgust.

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwwww!" Wailed Fripp.

"It's just a cookie." Shrugged Nina.

"Just ... don't do that again." Said Jimmy sickly.

"Ok." Smiled Nina.

"So Nina; you lasted a week in the competition. How would you describe your time on the island?" Asked Eleanor curiously.

"It was fun; I rolled in mud puddles, I got dirty, I smelt my own arts. I had a blast." Cheered Nina.

"Well; what did you think was your best moment in the game? Something you are very proud of." Persisted Eleanor.

"Maybe when she rolled in a puddle of mud." Said Lankston snarkerly

"Nope! It was when I made Rheneas vomit after putting him nose first towards my sweaty, smelly arm pits. I wonder if his vomit would have gone good on a pizza ... so gross and cool!" Giggled Nina.

The audience made loud sounds of disgust while Nina began picking her nose.

"Why do you never take a bath?" Asked Jimmy. "Heck; why do you fear being clean?"

"Stinkiness is close to godliness; I'm proud of my stink and I don't want it taken away from me. Soap is horrible; it smells so _clean_, it makes your skim so _soft_ and it makes shiny, _soapy_ bubbles!" Said Nina in a fearful whisper. "It sounds terrifying to me!"

There were a few quiet seconds of silence before Nina farted loudly.

"Hahaha!" Laughed Nina.

"Gross!" Gagged Quarla. "Ok; after this show we're gonna tie her down and force her to get clean!" Growled Quarla.

"I agree; she's is so dirty that it is actually exciting and I hate exciting things." Droned Helen.

"Err, yeah, good luck with that." Said Lankston in a bored tone with a small smirk.

"What was your strategy in the game?" Asked Eleanor.

"I didn't really have a strategy; I just wanted to get dirty. I heard the island had a lot of stinky mud puddles to roll in, that's why I auditioned." Explained Nina.

"You didn't even want the money..." Said Quarla in disbelief.

"Nope; who needs money when you've got mud!" Grinned Nina.

"Oh you are such an idiot." Muttered Lankston. "Most people are but then again most people have an IQ higher than negative five, even Fripp is smarter."

"Aw! Thanks Lanky!" Said Fripp dumbly as he hugged his 'best friend'.

"Please do not touch me." Requested Lankston calmly before frowning. "And it's 'Lankston!'

"Don't even bother; you'll never get through to him." Stated Helen.

"Yeah, drinking will solve all your problems." Added Gordon as he took out a can of beer; he opened it and quickly chugged it down.

"Beer is yucky!" Gagged Fripp. "I like orange juice."

"Hmm, don't we all?" Agreed Jimmy. "Nina, why do you think you were voted off?"

"Probably because I wasn't too good at the challenges." Guessed Nina.

"Well yes ... but your poor personal hygiene was starting to cause everyone discomfort. Seriously; rolling in mud and manure isn't socially acceptable."

"But it's fun." Reasoned Nina. "I enjoyed myself on the island and avoided getting clean ... and I'm content in calling that a big victory."

"Next question." Said Eleanor to move the conversation along. "If you had gotten to the Talent Show ... what would your talent have been?" Asked Eleanor.

"Musical farting; I can fart the Super Mario Bros theme." Giggled Nina.

Eleanor blanched and looked a little green; jimmy gently started to rub her back.

"You can get through this Eleanor." Said Jimmy supportively.

"Thanks Jimmy." Said Eleanor gratefully. "I have to ask you Nina; how come you haven't gotten a deadly yucky disease from all of this exposure to germs?"

"Willpower." Stated Nina.

"Willpower huh?" Said Lankston dryly. "Our survey says ... bullshit."

"Good one Lanky!" Laughed Fripp. "... I don't get it."

"It's from the TV Show family fortunes." Said Lankston in a voice that was, for some reason, bitter.

"What do you think of the twists we have seen in the newest episode?" Asked jimmy.

"They're pretty cool I guess ... but a better one would have been covering the person voted of in pig poop, it smells so bad that it's good." Grinned Nina as she let lose another fart.

"I don't like that smell." Gagged Fripp.

"Me neither." Choked Helen.

"What smell?" Asked Lankston with a peg on his nose.

Quarla reached over and hit Lankston in annoyance.

"One last question Nina and then I think we can move on to the fan mail ... who are you rooting for out of the remaining fifteen competitors?" Asked Eleanor.

"Whoever stinks the most ... but I want Paul to lose; he is so clean it is offensive! Yuck! Gagged Nina.

"I see..." Trailed off Eleanor.

"Time for your fan mail Nina." Said Jimmy as he walked off stage and came back on a few moments later with a slightly small bag of letters. "Some people really want to talk to you."

"I hope they sent me a bag of mud; I love mud." Cheered Nina.

Jimmy opened fished out a letter from the bag and opened it.

"Dear Nina; you remind me of Pig Pen from Peanuts; you stink! Take a bath! From Cib." Read Jimmy. "Who would name their child Cib?"

"Creative parents?" Joked Eleanor.

"Thanks for the compliment; being compared to smelly people is a good way to get on my good side." Said Nina while scratching her armpit.

"I don't think it was a compliment." Murmured Eleanor.

"Well duh." Slurred Gordon as he downed another can of booze.

"Next letter." Said jimmy as he took out another letter and opened it. "Dear Nina; what is your least favourite food? From Quirrel."

"Broccoli." Gagged Nina. "It's too squeaky healthy! Broccoli bad for Nina!"

"Broccoli is delicious." Said Eleanor opinionatedly. "Eating some was one of my challenges in the final three challenge last season ... it was quite enjoyable."

"That's because you're a _clean person_." Said Nina in a creepy voice.

"... Ok..." Said Eleanor uneasily.

"Bah time is fun, you shouldn't be afraid of it; being clean makes you gleam" Stated Fripp.

"... Surprisingly, the dumbass has a point." Said Quarla.

"We still have time to read one more of your letters." Said Jimmy. "Dear Nina; you are a danger to human noses. TAKE A FLIPPIN BATH! From Voldy."

"Nope; I'm not taking a bath, smelly is how I shall stay forever." Said Nina stubbornly.

"Suit yourself." Sighed Jimmy.

"If you don't clean yourself I'll save off your skin." Threatened Quarla.

"If you do that I'll fart, vomit and wipe boogers on you." Replied Nina.

"Anyway!" Said Eleanor while sounding a little ill. "I think we can end your interview there Nina; why don't you sit with the rest of the peanut gallery?"

"Sure!" Nodded Nina before she stood up, belched, and walked over to the peanut gallery; she climbed onto the top row and began to pick her nose.

"That was icky." Gagged Eleanor. "But we've got to keep going."

"Would you like to introduce our next guest?" Asked Jimmy nicely.

"Sure!" Smiled Eleanor.

Eleanor gestured to the side of the stage.

"Our second guest considers herself a born leader, doesn't like Bishop at all, is deadly serious and usually angry ... and she forced her team mates to face their fears yet couldn't face her own... give a cheer, I suppose, to Alice Sora Gatobel."

The audience lightly applauded and loudly booed at Alice walked out on stage scowling and sat in the interviewee seat.

"Welcome to the show Alice." Greeted Jimmy. "We're happy to have you hear."

"I'm not happy to be here." Frowned Alice. "Only losers are on this show and I'm no loser."

"Be happy, you outlasted us." Stated Helen dully.

"But she didn't outlast anyone on her team." Smirked Quarla.

"Regardless, the fact remains that Alice was voted off and now we're going to interview her." Stated Eleanor. "So Alice; how does it feel to have been the seventh person voted off?"

"Unsatisfactory; I expected nothing less than first place. I bet all of my ex team mates will be gone by the time the game becomes a free for all." Said Alice in annoyance. "I don't really understand why they hated me so irrationally; I was their strongest player."

"Maybe it's because you were so mean to them; you weren't very nice." Said Eleanor hesitantly.

"I don't care what they think; I was only with them because I was required to be, if I had my way I would have been a team of one with no deadweight to hold me back." Said Alice arrogantly.

"Welcome to my world." Drawled Lankston.

"And mine." Muttered Quarla.

"Teams are far too exciting." Stated Helen.

"I love booze!" Slurred Gordon.

"Cool; now that's a big one." Grinned Nina as she ate one of her bogeys.

Alice looked disgusted at what Nina had just done.

"That's repulsive!" Gagged Alice.

"I know right? She's just a stupid doo-doo head!" Pouted Fripp.

"Why do you always have a need to be the leader?" Inquired Jimmy.

"Because I am the best at everything; I am not only a genius but I always do above and beyond what is asked of me. Thus I am the obvious candidate to lead a group of idiots." Stated Alice.

"Your team mates weren't really idiots; Eddie and Sasha are pretty smart, all of them are in their own ways." Said Eleanor with a cute frown.

"They voted me off, so by process of elimination they are idiots so there." Shot Alice. "Besides; Opal is undeniably an idiot, she is mentally unstable ... I live near an asylum, it'd be a god home for her to live in permanently."

"That's a horrible thing to say!" Growled Jimmy. "Who the **hell** are **you** to talk down to somebody?"

"Alice Sora Gatobel, as you know." Smirked Alice. "Opal is quite simply ... totally deranged. I pity Zed; his lack of experience with girls is going to get him really hurt and potentially killed."

"You fat face!" Frowned Fripp. "You are nothing but a big poopie meanie face!"

"Yea, you tell her Fripp." Said Lankston dryly.

"Thanks Lanky." Said Fripp.

"It's 'Lankston'." Muttered Lankston in annoyance.

"I'm allowed my opinion just like you are; my opinion is simply that she is utterly deranged and dangerous." Stated Alice.

"If only we had some blue jelly." Said Eleanor threateningly.

"You don't scare me." Said Alice coolly.

"But hamsters do." Grinned Jimmy.

Alice's eyes widened and then she growled and turned red in anger.

"Here's a question a lot of fans want to know; why didn't you face your fear after you forced your team mates to face theirs?" Asked Eleanor. "It wasn't a very nice thing to do."

"I wasn't going to put my ass on the line; I could have got hurt! Besides; I thought my team would keep an asset like me when there was deadweight like Opal, Zed and Bishop still on the team. I cannot comprehend why they stupidly voted me off."

"Well ... it **might** just possibly be that they didn't like you." Guessed Eleanor.

"I don't care if they liked me or not, I just hope they respected me. I was their leader ... I'm quite surprised the team didn't fall to pieces after my unfair elimination." Said Alice in annoyance.

"How was it unfair?" Asked Eleanor in confusion. "You got the most votes; Sasha got one, Opal got one and you got six."

Alice looked enraged for a brief moment before calming herself.

"Who voted for Sasha?" Asked Alice with genuine interest.

"It was Kim; we've got a video that explains why ... but we'll show it during Bishop's interview." Said Jimmy nervously. "It's not very nice..."

"Can't be any worse than losing." Shrugged Alice. "And I HATE losing."

"Losing is far too exciting; the extreme sadness is too fun for me." Droned Helen.

"You're *hic* boring, exactly the opposite *hic* of booze." Slurred Gordon as he downed another can of booze.

"Booze is far too exciting." Stated Helen.

"Why were you so jealous of Zed when he performed better at some of the challenges than you did?" Asked Eleanor.

"He's an uneducated redneck hick; he shouldn't be able to do _anything_, especially since I'm infinitely better than him. How could he have possibly outlasted me?" Scowled Quarla.

"Well how about this; what do you think of Opal and Zed being a couple?" Asked Jimmy. "I personally think it is really sweet."

"It makes me feel physically sick; I don't know what Zed sees in her. He is too naïve for his own good; he should have just stayed on his inbred family's farm." Said Alice with a gag.

"You're conceited." Stated Lankston.

"Right back at you." Frowned Alice.

"No, I am simply awesome, you are a hypocritical coward … there is a difference." Stated Lankston.

Alice looked like she was going to explode.

"Whoa; Alice looks more volatile than me after a bean burrito." Grinned Nina as she continued picking her nose.

Everyone stared at Nina in complete disgust.

"What?" Asked Nina.

"Next question!" Said Jimmy quickly.

"Agreed." Nodded Eleanor. "So Alice; if you had survived your team's first ceremony, how well do you think you would have done in the following challenges?"

"We'd have won the talent show easily; I can do _anything_." Said Alice arrogantly.

"Except avoid getting voted off." Smirked Lankston.

"Good one Lanky!" Laughed Fripp while Lankston silently grumbled to himself.

"Shut up! Like you're one to talk, you didn't get as far as I did!" Yelled Alice.

"At least I'm not a coward." Shrugged Lankston with a bored expression.

"Shut up!" Screamed Alice in fury.

Lankston didn't look scared at all.

"Err … who would you like to win out the remaining contestants?" Asked Eleanor hesitantly.

"None of them; they don't deserve to win, they aren't as flawless as me." Scowled Alice.

"… Ok then, I guess it's time for your fan mail." Said Jimmy.

"No! I don't want it!" Yelled Alice while stomping her foot.

"Pussy!" Sneered Quarla.

Jimmy quickly went off stage and came back on with a medium sized bag of fan mail. He took a letter out and after he opened it he began to read it out loud.

"Dear Alice; you are a hypocrite, you are nowhere near as good a leader as you think you are. Maybe you losing will deflate your ego to a healthier size. P.S You stink! From TrikeyBoy65." Read Jimmy.

"If he met me in person he would be worshipping me." Scoffed Alice.

Jimmy opened another letter.

"Dear Alice; why do you never listen anybody's opinion besides your own? Listening to others is part of being a leader isn't it? From Denzil." Read Jimmy.

"To put it simply; I was the only one on the team capable of doing anything … Sasha had her uses I'll admit, but her fear was pathetic! A monster from a game? Giygas is probably just like a Goomba." Laughed Alice.

"I wonder if Goombas *hic* taste like mushrooms." Slurred Gordon.

"We have time for another bit of fan mail, ah, this one will do." Said Jimmy as he plucked a letter out of the bag and opened it.

"What does this one say?" Asked Alice dully.

"Dear Alice, you have more temper tantrums than Angelica Pickles. I mock you. From Pez." Read Jimmy.

"How _**dare**_ he?" Yelled Alice in anger.

"I think we'll end your interview there Alice; would you like to sit over in the peanut gallery." Asked Eleanor nervously.

Alice silently got up and stomped over to the peanut gallery clenching her fist; she climbed up and sat down on the middle row.

"That was kind of scary." Mumbled Eleanor.

"It's all over now." Said Jimmy soothingly. "Our third guest of the night is allegedly tough as nails, has a girlfriend outside the show, has a slight case of stage fright, is a vegetarian and was one of the people who had the easiest time standing up to Quarla; give it up for Ulric Kenneth Sly!"

The audience applauded moderately as Ulric walked out from backstage and took a seat in the interviewee chair.

"Hi Ulric; how's it going?" Asked Eleanor politely.

"So far so good." Said Ulric with a shrug.

"Well, welcome to the show. Are you ready fro your interview?" Asked Jimmy.

"Bring it on you two." Said Ulric friendlily.

"Ok then. You played a pretty good game in the time that you lasted; you seemed to have quite a strategy." Said Eleanor.

"Really?" Asked Ulric.

"Yep; some fans of the show are making things called 'Edgic's' to determine who has the best chance of winning and you had quite a favorable edit, something called CP which stands for complex personality." Explained Eleanor.

"Interesting ... the thing is though, I wasn't even trying to be strategic; I was just taking things as they came." Said Ulric while looking flattered. "But if I had a good so called 'edit' then that's fine by me."

"What was mine like?" Asked Quarla in a demanding sort of way.

"Over the top negative." Stated Eleanor. "It means you're pretty one note."

Quarla looked like she was going to scream in rage.

"You seemed to be pretty nice for a tough guy, most of your team quite liked you and your time on the show ended on good terms; care to elaborate on that?" Questioned Eleanor.

"Well; I may be a tough guy, you know, standing up to bullies and protecting those who can't protect themselves and stuff … but I like to think of myself as easy going." Stated Ulric casually. "I may get frustrated sometimes, but outside of a competitive environment I'm quite calm … not as much as Tyson admittedly but still pretty calm."

"What was your favorite challenge?" Inquired Jimmy.

"To be honest … I'd say the Easter Egg Hunt because we were all getting to know each other and were forming friendships … and conflicts I suppose as well." Explained Ulric. "I did pretty well in that challenge … though since there was no possible way of losing I'm not entirely sure if it really counts."

"I can count to five!" Said Fripp dumbly.

"What did you think of your team mates?" Asked Eleanor.

"Since we're being honest here … I liked most of them. Everyone still on the team when I was voted off were my friends and I'm hoping that the remaining five go far. However, Helen was a little … unreasonable while Gordon is just plain drunk and loutish."

"#bleep# you!" Swore Gordon.

"Coming up with a snappy response would be far too exciting." Stated Helen.

"And Quarla … she is quite simply a bully, I see little goodness in her after the way she tormented us, particularly Paul and Yannis when they did _nothing _to her." Said Ulric in disdain.

"I respected you and that's how you repay me?" Growled Quarla.

"It takes more than being nice to me to earn my friendship; you have to treat my friends with respect as well." Said Ulric firmly. "You say you the strong should rule over the weak … but in that case you should be ruled over because the fact you go after those who cannot defend themselves speaks VOLUMES about your cowardliness."

Ulric looked quite calm and firm but Quarla now looked dangerously pissed off.

"Are you calling me weak?" Whispered Quarla in fury.

"I suppose I am." Nodded Ulric.

"If I could get away with murder I would take full advantage." Threatened Quarla.

"Kinda like how I'd pee in the community pool if I could get away with it." Said Nina while scratching her butt.

"Urgh!" Gagged Quarla and a few other members of the peanut gallery.

"How did it feel when you were voted off?" Asked Jimmy.

"It felt disappointing … but I have been taught by mother and father to take my losses with dignity." Stated Ulric. "I would have liked to have won … but losses give people more of a spine and motivate them to try harder at the next thing that thy attempt."

"Very wise words." Said Eleanor admiringly.

"Losing is for losers; the fact Ulric is here shows he's still a loser no matter what he says." Stated Alice.

"He still lasted longer than you did." Said Lankston dryly without missing a beat.

"If you had managed to get through the talent show do you think you could have reached the first merge?" Asked Jimmy.

"It's a possibility; but my presence would have changed a lot of things so I cannot say for certain." Replied Ulric.

"Who was your favorite contestant from last season?" Questioned Eleanor.

Ulric thought for a moment or two.

"I would probably say Spider; he may not have been the strongest or the most confident … but he took everything that was thrown at him. And when he stood up to Nakia … well … that was all together _magnificent_."

"Nakia is a poopie head." Agreed Fripp with an immature pout.

"A bald poopie head." Corrected Helen dully. "Baldness is too exciting, it makes people; stare and attention leads to fun … and fun is bad."

"… Right." Said Alice flatly.

"What challenge do you think you did the best in?" Asked Eleanor.

"Hmm … I'd say the fear challenge. I scored our point without too much trouble … I didn't like jumping off the cliff, but I did my part. It'd be ironic if I hadn't faced it, being that I'm the 'Tough Guy' and all." Said Ulric while crossing his legs.

"I remember the fear challenge last season … it wasn't very fun." Mumbled Jimmy.

"Yeah, and I had to face my fear _twice_!" Exclaimed Eleanor.

"That was very brave of you cutie." Said Jimmy while squeezing Eleanor's hand gently and supportively which made her blush.

"Cool; a crunchy and slimy green lumpy bogey!" Cheered Nina as she ate the bogey she had just mentioned.

"Hurry this show up so I can get away from her!" Ordered Alice.

"I notice that you're a vegetarian Ulric; you sure like animals I guess?" Smiled Eleanor.

"Yep; I just find things like slaughter houses to be, in one word, sickening. I'm kinda surprised you aren't a vegetarian to be honest." Said Ulric.

"Well; I love animals … but I was raised on an omnivore diet. I can't really switch now … especially because I love chicken pot pie." Explained Eleanor while twiddling her fingers a little bit.

"Fine by me, I won't hold it against you." Said Ulric with a teasing smile.

"If you could have been on a different team which one would you have chosen to join?" Asked Jimmy.

"I'm going to answer in the negative; I was quite happy with the team I was on." Said Ulric. "I admit it was annoying to lose more than the others, but usually it was because of bad luck."

"You sure are loyal to your ex team mates." Said Jimmy.

"Thank you; father raised me to be loyal to my friends." Said Ulric with a respectful nod.

"One last question before we move onto your fan mail." Said Eleanor. "Who would you like to see win out of the remaining fifteen campers still in the game?"

"Any of my fellow members of Team Savannah … but mostly Tyson since he's been my friend since day one." Answered Ulric.

"Your words are full of friendship and loyalty ... I admire that." Said Jimmy as Eleanor walked backstage and came back with a medium sized bag of Ulric's fan mail.

"It seems at least a few people want to get in touch with you." Said Eleanor as she sat back down.

"Indulge me." Said Ulric as he got ready to listen.

Eleanor opened up the first letter and read it aloud.

"Dear Ulric; you look like an old man! From Olli." Read Eleanor.

"I don't look old, I'm sixteen." Said Ulric defensively.

"He looks as wrinkled as a prune." Jeered Quarla.

Eleanor opened up the second letter.

"Dear Ulric; would you be up for a sparring match? May the tougher guy win. I could use some training since I'm going on a different reality show soon. From Ward." Read Eleanor.

"Sure; I'm certain I could arrange something." Nodded Ulric. "I haven' sparred recently so I may be a little rusty though."

Eleanor took out another letter from the sack and opened it up.

"Dear Ulric; do you haz cheeseburger? From LOLcatsfan98." Read Eleanor.

"That as stupid." Stated Ulric.

"But LOLcats are cute ... because they're cats … and they can't spell … because they're cats." Reasoned Eleanor.

"I'm a vegetarian, I don't eat cheeseburgers unless it's a veggie burger." Explained Ulric.

"A fair point." Agreed Eleanor.

"And that concludes your interview Ulric; hopefully it wasn't too bad." Said Jimmy.

"I didn't mind it, it was fine." Assured Ulric.

"Care to take a seat with the peanut gallery while we move onto our next guest?" Asked Eleanor.

"Not a problem." Nodded Ulric.

Ulric got up and walked to the high rise sofa and sat down next to Lankston on the bottom row.

"Three guests down Jimmy; we're halfway done." Smiled Eleanor.

"And we've still got three to go." Nodded Jimmy. "Our fourth guest of the night is very rich, is a little bit of a snobby meanie, dislikes poor people, dedicated his time to getting Alice eliminated and is a sexist against girls … give a welcome to Bishop Charlton Mozart Paladin!"

Bishop strolled out from backstage while the audience booed loudly indeed. He ignored them as he sat in the interviewee seat.

"Welcome to the show Bishop." Greeted Eleanor uncertainly.

"Meh, like I had a choice about coming." Shrugged Bishop. "The quality of this place is very low, but since it was built by poor people I suppose I should have expected it."

"You know, money isn't everything." Said Eleanor.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." Said Bishop stiffly. "Especially since a girl said it."

"Excuse me?" Growled Quarla.

"What? It's gentical proven men are stronger." Shrugged Bishop. "It's not an insult if it's the truth; it's like calling Paris Hilton a failure and a slut isn't an insult either."

"How conceited of you." Muttered Ulric.

"So Bishop; you come from a very rich family … what is that like?" Asked Jimmy.

"Straightforwardly it is very good; I have everything I could ever want and I get the best of everything. I am the envy of everyone and I can do things daily most people can only dream of doing. Whoever said money can't buy happiness was a complete idiot." Stated Bishop smugly. "I don't even have to work a day in my life and my great, great, great, great, great grandchildren would still be filthy rich. If I had a dollar for every time somebody was jealous of me I'd be even richer than the queen of England than I already am."

"I see … so you could probably buy all the rare hot wheels cars before they are even in stores." Guessed Jimmy.

"Correct you are … though I don't collect them. However, I did have one custom made ... it is made of twenty four caret gold and studded with real diamond. It's for display only of course." Said Bishop with a bragging undertone.

"Gee wiz, the rarest car I have is a purple passion with red lines on the wheels." Said Jimmy in a slightly impressed voice.

"Nobody cares about hot wheels cars." Muttered Alice.

"Yeah, bogies are so much better." Agreed Nina as she continued picking her nose.

"Why did you hate Alice so much? Not many people liked her but you focused all of your time in planning to get her eliminated … care to explain why exactly?" Asked Eleanor.

"While I do not hold grudges often." Began Bishop.

"Cough-Bullcrap-Cough." Said Ulric.

"Ahem! I may not hold grudges often, but when somebody seriously crossed me I will make them pay for any injustices that they caused me." Explained Bishop. "Alice did something unforgivable, something truly vile."

"And what was that?" Asked Jimmy.

"… She thought she was better than me." Said Bishop with a cringe.

"That's _it_." Growled Alice. "You campaign to get me unfairly eliminated just because of _that_? You are such a hypocrite! You think you are better than everyone else as it is!"

"But I, unlike you, am filthy rich." Stated Bishop smugly. "For some reason I am tempted to insult you by falling you fish … or fishbert if you prefer."

"… _What_?" Asked Alice in both anger and confusion.

"Hilarious." Said Lankston dryly.

"Fish are silly." Said Fripp dumbly. "Do you like woodpeckers Lanky?"

"I don't see what relevance that has to the matter at hand … and it's 'Lankston'!" Growled Lankston.

"_Anyway_." Said Eleanor to get the conversation back under control. "What did you think of your time in the game? Was there more you would have liked to do?"

"Surprisingly you have asked a very good question, surprising because you are a girl. To answer your intelligent question, if I could have a do over I would throw a challenge early on to get rid of Alice and work on manipulating Cherry to my side with the promise of getting her closer to Tyson. And of course; I would turn Opal and Zed against ach other before they could become friends. Harsh but very necessary." Explained Bishop strategically.

"That isn't very nice … and what makes you think you could stop Opal and Zed from falling in love? Love _always_ finds a way." Said Eleanor bravely.

"If you want to believe that then go on and do so I guess." Shrugged Bishop. "As I have said before, in a world where money talks brute strength and ignorance talk even louder."

"You sure are cynical." Said Ulric.

"It's a good quality." Stated Lankston with a shrug.

"The very scrawny boy is right; cynicism can be a great weapon." Nodded Bishop.

"Thanks for the recognition." Said Lankston dryly.

"I've got a question; why do you hate girls so much?" Asked Eleanor with a frown.

"I don't hate girls at all … I just think men are far better." Stated Bishop. "Lot's of people think the same, it isn't just me."

"It's still pretty bigoted." Growled Quarla.

"Yeah, this coming from a bully who hates people who are not physical strong." Scoffed Bishop with a roll of his eyes.

"Here's another thing I have been wondering; why did you throw your soup at Tabitha on the first day and call her a 'filthy democrat'?" Inquired Jimmy.

"Does _anybody_ like that wrench?" Asked Bishop dryly.

"As a matter of fact, somebody does very much." Nodded Jimmy. "But please answer the question."

"Well; she is rich like me, though I'm a tad richer, and yet she ahs the nerve to socialize with those below her social class with no ulterior motives. She actually felt bad for some things she did. Rich people are not supposed to care about poor people at all." Stated Bishop.

"All of your grudges are stupid and petty." Frowned Jimmy. "Tabitha is feeling extremely depressed and stressed lately. I dislike her … but even after all she has done … I just _can't_ bring myself to hate her."

"Your loss." Said Bishop.

"Well; care to comment on the little 'thing' you had for Kim?" Asked Eleanor.

"Well; what is there to say? She's hot." Began Bishop. "She was polite to me and not only was she beautiful, if not a little airheaded, but she was manipulating Eddie with her beauty. We make a good team and once I return to the game we'll be unbeatable together. Plus she ha watermelon's and that's always a plus."

"Well Bishop; we have something to show you … and you might be a little shocked by this so we'll give you a choice of whether you want to see it or not." Said Jimmy hesitantly.

"What is it?" Asked Bishop with interested curiosity.

"Some of Kim's … confessionals." Said Jimmy.

"Sure; play them; it'll be funny seeing ramble." Chuckled Bishop.

Eleanor took out a remote from her pocket and pressed one of the buttons; a TV screen lowered down from above the stage and a video began to play.

* * *

><p><strong>Kim: <strong>Arrgh! I need Eddie as my pawn; but that stupid Indian _Nigger_ is gonna mess it all up! I have to get her voted off somehow … that or have her body thrown in a lake; either option is pretty satisfying, particularly the latter. (Kim giggles).

* * *

><p><strong>Kim: <strong>My team is full of brain dead cripples … at least we don't have any fags or gypsies on the team.

* * *

><p><strong>Kim: <strong>Opal isn't just demented … she's retarded to the worst degree! Seriously; her parents should take her to the vets to be put to sleep! And if that Indian Nigger knew what they were doing then why the #bleep# hell did she not stop them?

* * *

><p><strong>Kim: <strong>If Alice ever does that to me again I'll tie her to a post with barbed wire and cut into her neck with a hacksaw! Maybe I could slit her stomach while she's still twitching. I'd probably get away with it too, because who would suspect little 'ol me?

* * *

><p><strong>Kim: <strong>If that nigger messes up my game plan I'll inject bug eggs inside of her so they'll hatch and eat her from within! It's a good thing I can control my temper when I'm in public eh?

* * *

><p>The video ended and the TV rose back up into the rafters above stage. Everyone was silent; the peanut gallery looked shocked, applauded and disgusted … but that was nothing to how Bishop looked. He looked totally stunned.<p>

"Sorry you had to see that Bishop; but we feel we owed it to you since Kim had been playing you from the start." Said Jimmy apologetically.

Bishop stayed silent.

"Are you ok?" Asked Eleanor in concern.

"I can't believe it … the girl I sort of liked in a way … the girl who helped me out … is a racist, a homophobe, a sexist and a homicide." Said Bishop in monotone before looking enraged. "How **dare** that vile creature say those things?"

Bishop looked angry now and it was actually kind of scary.

"I'm not nice, I'm a complete jerk; I completely agree with that and I'm proud of it. But Kim has taken it too far! Racism is not acceptable! I have rich friends who are Black and Asian and they are just as good as me! I have never felt so **disgusted** in all my life! One thing about me is that I never hit girls … but if Kim arrives her soon I am throwing that to the wind, I will beta the crap out of her as though she were a man using nothing more than my bear fists! And … I actually tolerated that _scumbag_ … that's low even by _my_ standards. … I can't believe neither her nor _my own_ audacity."

Everyone was silent while Bishop took a few deep breaths.

"I thought you were a horrid rich guy." Mumbled Eleanor.

"I am." Stated Bishop. "But there is a point when antagonizing people goes from being fun to being _pure_ evil. I feel dirty for helping that fiend."

"I think we'll move on to the fan mail." Said Eleanor as she walked off stage and came back on with an average sized sack of letters. "But I must ask … despite all of your negative qualities you draw the line at racism. That is very praise worthy … but why?"

"My family is one sixty fourth black." Stated Bishop.

"That's very interesting … I guess even evil has standards." Said Eleanor as she took a letter out of the bag and opened it. "Dear Bishop; you are a monster; honestly, you are prejudiced, rude and self centered. Your ultimate karma would be being poor yourself and I wish that upon you! From Yosif."

"I kinda deserved that after working with a racist." Stated Bishop.

Eleanor took out another letter, opened it and began to read it out loud.

"Dear Bishop, can I have some money? From Del." Read Eleanor.

"No." Scowled Bishop. "I do not believe in giving loans to those who can't be bothered to work themselves to exhaustion."

"I see…" Said Eleanor as she opened a third letter and began to read it. "Dear Bishop; your surname is ironic. Paladins are usually like saints but you are a true asshole. Irony if ever I saw it. From Phil."

"Meh, I've heard that one before." Shrugged Bishop. "Is my interview over yet?"

"I guess it is; could you please take a seat with the rest of the peanut gallery?" Asked Eleanor sweetly.

"… Fine; but only because I am bound my contract to stay until the end of the show." Frowned Bishop.

Bishop got up from the interviewee chair and sat down on the high rise sofa next to Ulric.

"Our fifth guest of the night is a direct descendant from Vikings, owns several authentic Viking battle axes, talks in the third person, is the strongest female this season and possibly out of everyone this season … and she is scared of statues; please give a round of applause to Xyly Meredith Magnus!"

The audience applauded loudly as Xyly walked onto the stage, she waved to the crowd and sat down in the interviewee seat and thus her interview began.

"Hi Xyly; welcome to Drama Gone Tween." Greeted Eleanor cheerfully.

"Xyly is happy to be here." Smiled Xyly.

"First question; how did it feel to be voted off?" Asked Eleanor sympathetically.

"It wasn't much fun; but it wasn't too bad, at least Xyly made it to the double digit episodes and double digit eliminations." Said Xyly positively. "Xyly thinks she did alright."

"I'm glad you think so Xyly." Smiled Jimmy. "So, you almost made it to the first merge; do you think you could have been an asset if you had made it there?"

"Xyly thinks so; she isn't too good at kart racing but I think I would have been useful in future challenges that require strength or skill with a battle axe. All things considered I just got unlucky."

"Indeed; you were eliminated in a tie breaker; how did it feel to be involved in the first one this season?" Asked Jimmy.

"On one hand Xyly felt like she was making history … on the other hand, once Cherry was revealed as the one randomly selected as the tie breaker Xyly knew that her days were numbered. It was the luck of the draw and Xyly lost that draw."

"You seem to be taking your loss well." Smiled Eleanor.

"Winning isn't everything though the million dollars would have been rather nice." Shrugged Xyly.

"Agreed." Said Bishop.

"Booze is *hic* everything!" Slurred Gordon drunkenly.

"Why do you sometimes speak in the third person?" Asked Jimmy curiously.

"Xyly just does, it's kinda fun." Stated Xyly.

"I'd like to know … where do you keep all of your battle axes?" Questioned Eleanor.

"Do you have Viking blood in you?" Asked Xyly.

"I don't think so." Said Eleanor after a moment of thought.

"Then I'm afraid I cannot tell you." Stated Xyly with a smirk.

"Pretty please?" Asked Eleanor while making the 'kicked puppy face' and batting her eyelashes cutely.

Xyly wasn't affected at all.

"Anything else you want to ask Xyly?" Asked Xyly.

"Yeah; what did you think of your team mates?" Inquired Jimmy.

"They were mostly nice; I lucked out on the Xyly I ended up on. But Quarla is mean and Gordon is a lousy drunk; Xyly doesn't approve of excessive binge drinking."

"Oh go *hic* screw a *hic* goat." Slurred Gordon.

"How do you think you would have done if you had managed to reach the second merge, the point where the game becomes a free for all?" Asked Eleanor.

"Xyly thinks she would have done pretty well since she was the strongest, but if only one person could win immunity then Xyly would have been voted off once she wasn't immune due to being a physical threat." Explained Xyly wisely. "Xyly has seen it on survivor before."

"That show is rigged." Stated Alice.

"Rigging popular reality TV shows is far too exciting." Drawled Helen.

"Everything is **far** too exciting for you … but I've come to accept it." Said Ulric calmly.

"What was your favorite challenge?" Asked Jimmy.

"Xyly would say the tree chopping challenge; Xyly chopped more trees down than anyone else did ... too bad we lost." Stated Xyly.

"I believe we have Quarla to thank for that loss." Agreed Ulric.

"Oh shut upon! We lost by two trees; the faggy germaphobe and the non French mime wouldn't have been able to chop a single tree even if they worked together." Said Quarla in irritation.

"You should stop taking yourself so seriously." Stated Lankston.

"That's hypocritical of you." Stated Helen tonelessly.

"Whatever." Shrugged Lankston.

"How far back does your family tree go? It must be quite a while since you're a Viking descendant." Noted Eleanor.

"Hundreds and hundreds of years." Said Xyly quite proudly. "The Magnus family line is quite ancient."

"Who would you say your best friend in the competition was?" Asked Eleanor.

"I would say Winnie; she's a sweet girl. I think she could live up to her name and win the whole thing." Said Xyly confidently.

"She might; but there are still nineteen episodes to go so it is anyone game." Said Eleanor. "There are some future challenges that should be interesting … but I'm not allowed to tell you any of them, it's a surprise!"

Nina farted.

"Gross!" Gagged Ulric.

"You are a _disgusting creature_!" wailed Bishop.

Nina just laughed in response to this.

"What do you consider to be your best moment in the competition?" Asked Jimmy.

"Xyly can't decide; it was all good." Smiled Xyly.

"Just one more question then … who do you want to win the contest?" asked Eleanor.

"Definitely Winnie; though it would be nice is VayVay or Yannis won if Winnie didn't." Said Xyly.

"And now it is time to see what people think of you; time for the fan mail!" Declared Eleanor as Jimmy went backstage and came back with a medium sized bag of letters.

Jimmy took a letter out of the bag, opened it and began to read it to Xyly.

"Dear Xyly; how did you get to be so strong? From Brent." Read Jimmy.

"It's partly genetic, but I also work out quite a lot." Explained Xyly. "Can't be a Viking if I'm as thin as a noodle can I?"

"I guess not." Agreed Eleanor as Jimmy opened another letter.

"Dear Xyly; Vikings are lame! From Mr. Troll." Read jimmy.

Xyly was eerily silent.

"He is lucky that Xyly doesn't know where he lives." Said Xyly in a quiet but very sinister voice.

Jimmy took out a third letter and after he opened it up he read it aloud.

"Dear Xyly; what is better? Steak or sausage? From Filly." Read Jimmy.

"Steak of course … but I also love sausage … no innuendo intended." Added Xyly quickly.

"And that's all the time we've got for you Xyly; it's been nice talking to you, you're quite interesting to be around." Complimented Eleanor.

"Xyly was happy to be here." Said Xyly modestly.

"We have to move onto our final guest now so could you sit with the peanut gallery?" Requested jimmy.

"Sure thing little buddy." Nodded Xyly.

Xyly got up and sat next to Alice on the high rise sofa.

"Five down, only one to go." Said Jimmy.

"I'll introduce the final guest … if that's ok with you?" Said Eleanor.

"Go for it sweetheart." Smiled jimmy lovingly at his girlfriend.

"Our final guest of the night is a member of the chipmunk scouts, has earned hundreds of badges for increasingly silly activities, was always there to offer some help and support and she managed to make it to the first merge … give a very well deserved warm welcome to Imanda Denise Walson!"

The audience applauded loudly as Imanda walked on stage; she nervously smiled as she sat on the interviewee chair.

"Hi Imanda; welcome to Drama Gone Tween." Greeted Eleanor cheerfully.

"It's good to be here." Replied Imanda with a smile.

"I was hoping you'd last a bit longer; I've been in the Brownies when I was younger so I can sort of relate to you, in a way." Admitted Eleanor.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I guess it just wasn't meant to be." Said Imanda. "But at least I'll earn my 'you win some, you lose some' badge."

"I se that you are a good sport." Noted Jimmy.

"Yep; my 'good sport' badge was the third badge I earned." Nodded Imanda.

"What did you think of your twelve day stay in the competition?" Asked Eleanor.

"I quite enjoyed it; not only will I be earning a plethora of new badges but I made some great friends and I had a wonderful experience; definitely a great way to spend my summer. And now I get to real at this swank resort, so overall things have turned out for the best. I let the cards fall as they may and I'm happy with the result."

"Speak for yourself." Scowled Alice.

"I feel proud with how I did in the game; I may not have won, but I made it to the first merges so I have a minor amount of bragging rights. I'd definitely do it again if I could." Said Imanda as she adjusted her glasses a little bit.

"How did it feel to be the first person voted out from your new team?" Asked Jimmy gently.

"It wasn't very fun, but it's not that big a deal. I understand the vote entirely … I think Rheneas voted for me, but after how I nearly got myself and him badly hurt with the kart crash I don't blame him. Sometimes these things happen." Shrugged Imanda. "Though I would have liked to have lasted a little longer personally … but as I said, you win some and you lose some."

"Are you proud with how you played the game?" Asked Eleanor sweetly.

"Yep! I kept my integrity and I was there to try and help people if it was in my power to do so. I would like to think my parents are proud of me and I hope that I'm right; we share a close bond like all families are supposed to."

The peanut gallery nodded in agreement, though Lankston frowned … for some reason he looked almost _envious_.

"Who is, in your own opinion, your best friend out of everyone who was competing?" Asked Jimmy.

"Definitely Jill; she may be quite sarcastic and a tad wry … but she's got a soft gooey center and I think it's going to get a lot gooier thanks to Max; the idea of them being together is really nice if I do say so myself." Said Imanda wistfully. "I may not have officially entered the dating dynamic … but that's not to say I wouldn't help somebody if they asked that of me; sometimes a little help can go a long way."

"Yay!" Cheered Fripp dumbly.

"Now for a question that is going to be interesting … what do you think of Rheneas's feelings for Tabitha?" Asked Eleanor with great interest indeed.

Imanda was silent in thought for a moment before she spoke.

"Well; we all saw Tabitha lasts season. She was mean, ruthless, manipulative and cruel. And yet … the Tabitha we see today is far different; if anything she seems lonely, insecure and vulnerable. I do not know the reasons for why she has fell into this state of depression, but even with my disapprovals of her underhanded scheming and lying … she has got my sympathy. I suspect that Rheneas likes her for something other than her manipulation. Rheneas is a nice guy despite that fact he's a pyro … I think he likes her for deeper and sincere reasons …. Exactly what they are I will admit I do not know … but I have to say; love is a truly beautiful thing, we're all here because of it. I think even somebody like Tabitha deserves love, anybody can change … it's just a matter of trying."

There ere a few seconds of silence before Fripp started sobbing.

"That was beautiful!" Sobbed Fripp while clapping rapidly.

"Meh; I give the speech six out of ten." Stated Lankston.

"I do not agree, but it looks like everyone else does … so I shall act tolerant despite not meaning it." Said Bishop.

"Great answer Imanda." Said Jimmy with a very impressed expression. "Now for a question about you; when did you join the chipmunk scouts?"

"Well; I've been into girl guiding since I was very little, I've been in it all Rainbows, Brownies and now Girl scouts. After I finished Brownies I joined the Chipmunk Scouts; it's my calling. I hope to be a scout leader for them one day; inspiring girls to do what they love, try their best and stick together no mater what. It's a nice set of morals to learn."

"I completely agree." Smiled Eleanor.

"I have to ask you … if you heard Kim's recorded confessionals from backstage … how do you feel?" Asked Jimmy very hesitantly.

"To put it mildly … I am disgusted. I see now I was _**truly**_ in the right when I cast my vote for Kim; she is a scumbag, a vile demon, a Minerva Mink … I'm a fan of the Animaniacs … anyway! I hope she enjoys her power while it lasts because something tells me that once her cover is inevitably blown … she's going to need more than my 'first aid skills' badge to be put back together." Scowled Imanda

"One last question … who would you like to see win the million dollars?" Asked Eleanor.

"As long as Kim doesn't win … I'd be happy with anyone winning; they're all very good people in their own ways." Said Imanda cheerfully in a complete mood switch.

"Before we end the show we're going to have a look at some of your fan mail." Said Eleanor as she quickly ran backstage and came back with a slightly bulky medium sized sack of letters.

"Looks like I'll be earning my 'receive some fan mail' badge." Mused Imanda.

Eleanor took a letter out of the bag and opened it up.

"Dear Imanda; you are an inspiration to girl scouts all over the world! You are totally my favorite contestant! From Maddy." Read Eleanor. "That was nice."

"It feels nice to be complimented, especially if it has been worked hard for." Nodded Imanda.

Eleanor took out a second letter and after opening it she started to read it out loud to Imanda.

"Dear Imanda; how long have you needed to wear glasses? From Douglas." Read Eleanor.

"Well; if that's what you want to know I'll be happy to tell you." Smiled Imanda. "I have kinda bad eyesight; I can only see a few inches in front of me without my glasses; I've always needed them."

Eleanor took a final letter out of the sack and opened it up.

"Dear Imanda; do you watch Camp Lazlo? It's about boy scouts and girl scouts. From Francine." Read Eleanor.

"I've never actually seen it … but you know; it sounds interesting so I'll be sure to check it out when I get the time." Said Imanda.

"Don't bother; it's crap." Stated Bishop.

"And with that … we're out of time." Announced Eleanor. "Boy! What an episode it has been! We've learnt quite a lot about the most recent six vote offs, hopefully enough to satisfy those that are disappointed that they got voted off. And they'll all be here in the next episode of Drama Gone Tween."

"Against our will I assure you." Droned Helen.

"Next time we'll have _another_ six campers to interview; who will they be? Heck if I know!£ grinned Jimmy.

"Hopefully Kim will be among them." Mumbled Eleanor.

"So it's goodnight from me." Began Jimmy.

"And it's goodnight from him." Added Eleanor.

"Bye!" Said both kids in usion while waving.

"And cut! Another very good episode you two." Said the camera man.

The audience began to disperse as the ex campers as well as Jimmy and Eleanor got to their feet.

"Finally! I thought it would never end!" Said Bishop in relief.

"It was fun." Shrugged Nina before farting and laughing.

"That's it! You are getting a bath _**RIGHT NOW**_!" Screamed Quarla as she grabbed Nina and began to drag her out of the room.

"No! Soap bad for Nina! Very bad! Help!" Wailed the disgusting smelly girl.

"Should we help her?" Asked Jimmy.

"… I don't think so; she needs to be clean whether she likes it or not. I mean; would you ever want to kiss me if I was dirty?" Asked Eleanor skeptically.

"Of course I would; you're beautiful and I'd love you no matter what." Said Jimmy sincerely.

"… That's a lovely thing to say." Smiled Eleanor as she leaned in to give Jimmy a sweet tender kiss.

* * *

><p>And thus ends another aftermath; I think this one is even better than the first. I think it's safe to say that we learnt a lot! But who will the next six guests be? .. I'm not telling; you'll have to wait for the next six episodes to conclude before you know for sure!<p>

**Next Time: **The two teams are on boats at sea looking for treasure chests while Barney recruits Andy to help him catch a giant fish … Big Wally!


	27. Day 13, Part 1: Love on the Island

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Total Drama or any of its related seasons. They belong to Teletoon and Cartoon Network. The alphabet theme isn't mine and is property of Frank15. The 52 OC's in this story however are mine so do not steal them.

**The Warning: **This chapter contains Celebrity Deathmatch, kissing, cuddling, emotional moments, a racist monstrous bitch, heartwarming moments and the beginning of a funny side plot. You have been warned!

**Note: **Cherman won survivor fan characters season 9! Woohoo! Best. Winner. Ever! Also; this chapter is going to be pretty … well … it was hard to write at certain points, let's put it that way. And it'll get harder soon enough … so enjoy the chapter everyone!

Jump from the high dive!

* * *

><p>Spider and Quana were standing on the dock of shame late at night. The waves were rippling under the dock and the way they splashed against the waves was almost foreboding in a way.<p>

"Last time on Total Drama Letterama; the teams that the final sixteen had been in since day one were dissolved. Friendships and conflicts had been formed in the previous eleven days; but now it was time to start anew! The sixteen campers were split into two teams of eight; Team Thunderbolt and Team Graveyard. Both couples stayed together and while some friends were kept together, it was notable that Tyson and Cherry became team mates while Jill and Max were separated." Recapped Quana.

"We took the two new teams to the nearby Chernabog Island to race karts; it was a three lap race with two campers a kart." Said Spider. "We had quite a lot of action during the race; Cherry and Tyson stayed in the lead for just about the whole race and Kim worked her manipulation on Eddie to make him her pawn. However, Eddie, while considering Kim a friend, doesn't seem affected by her charms. I hope he discovers what Kim is really like before it's too late."

"Me too." Agreed Quana. "We saw two crashes in the race; Imanda and Rheneas crashed when Imanda didn't focus on the road enough … and Jill and Donny crashed when a squirrel ran in front of their kart … this ended with Jill's panties being exposed; did you like that Spider?" Asked Quana with a grin.

"Not really; you're the only girl for me." Said Spider loyally and truthfully.

"And don't you forget it; my panties are the only ones you will ever see." Giggled Quana flirtily.

"Umm…" Mumbled Spider in embarrassment. "Anyway! Cherry and Tyson not only managed to win the race due to Cherry's driving and quick thinking, but they also bonded quite a bit. Perhaps the team swap was best for both of them."

"At the Bonfire Ceremony it came down to Rheneas and Imanda; due to being the one who caused the crash earlier Imanda was the one voted off … but she took it well and lost with dignity, that's a lot more than Chris would allow if he was still the host." Said Quana in disdainful memory of the sadistic host. "I wish I could have seen Chris's nanny caning him; it would be flippin hilarious!"

"That it would be my lovely." Nodded Spider. "We are now on our thirteenth day and thirteen is apparently unlucky. How true will that be? Will we see more romantic interactions? How good are the campers at swimming? Who will be the next person voted of the island? And will anyone find the Immunity Alphabet Idol?"

"Find out right here right now on Total Drama Letterama!" Exclaimed Quana.

* * *

><p>(Theme song, I wanna be famous).<p>

* * *

><p>Donny and Jill were sitting on the couch in the living room of the Champion Cabin; they were watching an episode of one of Jill's favorite TV shows, 'Celebrity Deathmatch'.<p>

"Yeah! Kick his ass! Beat her with the fire extinguisher!" Cheered Jill. "I don't care who wins, this is quality entertainment!"

"I have to say I never thought a fight to the death between clay model versions of Paris Hilton and Lady Gaga would be so entertaining … maybe it's because I dislike them quite a lot." Mused Donny. "…Whoa! Lady Gaga used Paris's jaw as a boomerang! … Why does that not sicken me?"

"Because it's funny and no celebrities are harmed … not in real life anyway despite the immense irony." Stated Jill. "It may be graphic and violent but it's one of those shows where you just can't help but laugh."

"Like Beavis and Butthead?" Asked Donny.

"No, that show is just crap." Said Jill flatly. "Though I guess it **is** better than Theodore Tugboat. That show ripped off TUGS; not cool."

"You watch TUGS?" Smirked Donny.

"It's nostalgic to me; it was one of the shows that I grew up with." Explained Jill.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Where the nostalgia is all around you!<strong>

**Jill: **I was also very fond of Rosie and Jim; man that was awesome … I loved Duck.

* * *

><p>"Another challenge down … but we've still got quite a way to go. Either of us could go at anytime, and if one of us goes then the other will probably be mopped up soon after." Said Donny. "We should probably look out for each other, vote for the same person at each ceremony to be exact."<p>

"Sounds alright to mew." Shrugged Jill. "But I don't think you should worry too much, they aren't going to gang up on us … they are our team mates now."

"The big guys always pick on the little guys, I know from experience." Stated Donny. "So I fight back, and I don't stop."

"Bullying somebody for something they can't help is as low as somebody can go in my opinion." Said Jill. "It's not been easy for you with Dwarfism hasn't it?"

"Oh, only a little." Said Donny with a shrug.

"Donny; you've got nothing to be ashamed of. I can tell you feel that way about your condition … but you're one of the most interesting people that I've met. Don't sell yourself short." Said Jill with a genuine smile.

Donny was silent and then looked touched.

"Thanks Jill; I can see why Max likes you. I wish he'd hurry up and ask you out." Said Donny.

"I wouldn't mind it if he asked me either." Giggled Jill.

"In his words, he is too nervous to 'ask you out and get rejected all season'." Stated Donny.

"Why would I reject him; he's smart, talented, funny … and handsome." Said Jill with a swoon.

"Handsome?" Repeated Donny.

"Err … I … kinda have a fetish for nerds." Explained Jill. "They're just so _hunky_!"

"Well; I wish you good luck." Said Donny. "Hmm, looks like the next fight is going to be Tony Blair VS George Bush."

"George Bush all the way; I hate that Blaire slime ball!" Declared Jill.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: So does the author! He's going to vote for the Monster Raving Looney Party!<strong>

**Jill: **There is no better way to relax before bed than with a violent episode of Celebrity Deathmatch; it may be pretty insensitive but you cannot deny it is rather funny.

**Donny: **Jill's a nice girl; I can see why Max likes her. Maybe I would have gone after her … but I can't stand pink as well as Max can.

* * *

><p>Tyson and Cherry were in the games room of the Champion Cabin; they were currently playing a game of Mario Kart Wii. Tyson was Dry Bones and Cherry was Funky Kong; Cherry was in the lead by quite a margin and cheered as she drove Funky Kong over a large jump.<p>

"You're really good at this game Cherry; how are you so good dudette?" Asked Tyson as he was hit by a red shell thrown by a computer controlled opponent.

"Years of practice; I'm nowhere near a gamer like Sasha but I love anything to d with racing and that includes Racing Games Mario Kart." Grinned Cherry. "Also Funky Kong is the fastest racer overall … but I guess telling you that info kinda slipped my mind. Heehee!"

"What's your favorite track?" Asked Tyson. "Is it Rainbow Road?"

"Actually it's Maple Treeway; Autumn is my favorite season. Did I tell you that I actually hold the world record for the fastest lap of the course?" Said Cherry proudly.

"Dudette, _that_ is **cool**." Said Tyson in awe. "You are not only the prettiest dudette I've ever met, but you are by far the fastest as well."

Cherry beamed at the compliment and just giggled shyly.

"It's nice being on the same team as you Tyson; some of the others probably don't like the new team set up … but I couldn't be happier with how things have turned out. Mixing things up is a lot of fun and I enjoy having fun." Said Cherry.

"Me too dudette; life is about having fun and since you only live once you should make the most of your life by having as much fun as you can." Agreed Tyson.

"Ahem dude." Agreed Cherry. "You know; I really admire your calm and cool attitude."

"I just do what comes naturally to me." Smiled Tyson.

The two teens were silent for a minute or two before the race ended and Cherry let out a cheer.

"I win again Tyson; ten races to none." Smirked Cherry.

"Well then." Said Tyson as he leaned over to Cherry and gave her a light kiss on the cheek. "That's your reward for kicking my ass at Mario Kart."

Cherry blushed three shades of red and giggled nervously.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: How many shades of red are there?<strong>

**Cherry: **He kissed me on the cheek because I beat him at Mario Kart? Since I never lose at racing games we should play them more often so I can get more kisses. (Cherry giggles).

* * *

><p>"Thanks Tyson … so, I have to ask you. Since you're a rocker; who is the better band? Dragon Force or Crush 40?" Asked Cherry.<p>

"Hmm … well; Dragon Force created the hardest song in guitar hero 3 … but Crush 40 make awesome Sonic the Hedgehog songs. SO I gotta say … what do _you_ think dudette?" Replied Tyson.

"You want to hear my opinion?" Blinked Cherry.

"Sure; opinions have more meaning when there are more of them." Nodded Tyson.

"Well; I quite like Crush 40 … since it's in a sonic game and Sonic is very fast." Said Cherry.

"I have the same opinion; and thus the opinion is stronger because we both think alike." Said Tyson while adjusting his sunglasses.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Through the fire and flames is nigh impossible!<strong>

**Cherry: **… What a guy! (Cherry swoons).

**Tyson: **Cherry may have beaten me at Mario Kart … but I am _undefeated_ at guitar hero; still, she's welcome to try and beat me. What a _sweet dudette_.

* * *

><p>In one of the bedrooms in the champion cabin Opal and Zed were having some private time together. It had started as them simply talking to each other, then they began exchanging sweet nothings and holding hands, after that they began cuddling and at the present moment they were making out.<p>

Zed was sitting on the edge of the bed with his arms around Opal while his giggly Chinese girlfriend straddled his lap and kissed him very passionately. Zed had never kissed anyone before the show (unless a platonic kiss on the forehead by his mother counted) but he was growing to like it very much. Opal's kisses, while wild and full of energy, were very special to him and her lips were very soft and gentle.

After a few more moments of kissing they parted for breath; Opal giggled while looking quite flushed.

"You know Zed, kissing is something anyone can do … but I think that if I was able to kiss everyone else in the world, hahahaha, it would always be best when I'm doing it with you." Said Opal sweetly.

"I feel the same way m'lady." Blushed Zed. "You are a very pretty girl; I love how you've dyed your hair blue and green."

"Really?" Asked Opal as she curled a strand of her blue dyed hair on her finger while still sitting straddled on her boyfriends lap. "Not many people really like it much."

"I reckon I don't really see why, I think it's very interesting. Maybe I could dye my hair." Mused Zed.

"Nah! I like it just how it is; you don't have to change for me Zed. If anything, hahahaha, I should be the one to change for you." Said Opal gingerly while looking like she was thinking about something.

"Why would you need to change for me Opal? I love you just how you are." Smiled Zed.

"Well; I'm a bit unmanageable sometimes and I can get pretty annoying." Began Opal before Zed gently put a finger to her lips to silence her.

"Opal; I don't know why you would think like that, but I love you just how you are. Everyone is beautiful in their own way, and I have to say that not only are you stunningly beautiful, if that's the right word, but you are one of the greatest people I've ever met … I may have not met many people, but I think even if I had you'd still be the best. Don't think bad of yourself m'lady; I like you for you." Said Zed lovingly and with a lot of maturity.

"That's one of the nicest things anyone has _ever_ said to me." Smiled Opal. "I never thought I'd ever find somebody to truly love me, hahahaha, but you sure proved me wrong; you make me feel special, hahahaha, and I like it."

"My pleasure." Said Zed warmly.

Opal and Zed repositioned themselves so that Zed was lying on his back with his head on the pillows while Opal lay on top of him. Opal gently snuggled against Zed as he gently stroked her back.

"This feels nice; just me and you cuddled up snuggly." Giggled Opal tiredly. "Would you like some more kisses?"

"As nice as that sounds, maybe we'd better hit the hay. You kind of look exhausted m'lady." Said Zed kindly.

"Do I? Wait, I can't comprehend this, hahahahaha, you'd rather have me well rested than kiss me?" Said Opal in surprise.

"Is that a bad thing?" Asked Zed nervously.

"…Nope! It shows what a true gentleman you are." Cooed Opal as she gently nuzzled noses with Zed.

Opal and Zed lay cuddled up silently for a few minutes; soon enough Zed softly snored due to falling asleep. Opal smiled at her sleeping boyfriend, though as the moonlight shone through the window a look of slight unease was on her face.

"I love you Zed." whispered Opal though she knew Zed couldn't hear her. "Maybe someday, hahahaha, I'll be brave enough to tell you about how unhappy I was before I met you."

Opal got herself comfy on her boyfriend before she settled down for sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: What exactly did she mean by that?<strong>

**Opal:** Sempre he tingut problemes per muntatge in Tothom se senti lluny de mi al menjador escolar. Sóc una cosa rara per ser tan salvatge? Jajajaja! És agradable ser capaç de parlar un languiage diferent, puc parlar de mi mateix en completa privacitat.

**Zed: **Opal's name is very fitting; she's as beautiful as a gemstone. Our relationship may be young, but I reckon we have something good going for us.

* * *

><p>Winnie and Yannis were going to be spending the night together; a camp bed had been set up to the side of the main bed in the room since, understandably, the two didn't feel ready to share a bed yet. Winnie was going to let Yannis sleep in the proper bed, but he had used silent persuasion to convince her to take the bed, after all, his parents had raised him to be a gentleman and actions speak louder than words. Currently they were sitting next to each other holding hands.<p>

"This is really nice; it's like a sleepover almost. Maybe we could have a proper sleep over after the show ends if you'd like to come visit me." Offered Winnie.

Yannis enthusiastically nodded.

"I wonder what our families will think of our relationship; since we're honest with each other … you're my very first boyfriend" Admitted Winnie.

Yannis quickly wrote something in his notebook and showed it to Winnie. It said '_I'm honored to have earned your affection_'. Winnie giggled in response to this.

"My mummy and daddy are going to love you; they'll be pleased I've finally started dating. They have hinted that they'd like me to giver it a try before and that it's a lovely experience … I guess that they were right." Smiled Winnie.

Yannis nodded and walked over to his suitcase and opened it. A moment later he took out his sketchbook and quickly sat back down next to Winnie and opened it.

"_Yannis_ … you drew _these_." Whispered Winnie in a love struck voice.

The pictures that Yannis was showing her were all pictures of her; they were high detail and showed her with kitties and made her look very beautiful. The fact they had little hearts drawn around them was also very cute.

"Yannis; I've never felt more touched in my life. You make me feel like I'm really special." Said Winnie softly.

Yannis wrote down something in his notebook and showed it to Winnie. It said, '_You __**are**__ special, don't let anybody tell you any different_'.

Winnie was silent for a moment; silence ended when she giggled and pounced on Yannis which left her lying on top of him.

"You're so lovely Yannis; we may have only started dating recently and not even known each other for two weeks … but I cannot deny that you mean the _world_ to me." Cooed Winnie. "I think you deserve a _little_ reward. Heehee! Pucker up!"

Winnie was about to start kissing Yannis but he moved his head and looked a little nervous. Winnie could see why; as she was his first girlfriend it was certain he'd never made out with anyone before as so far they'd just shared a few little kisses.

"Don't worry Yannis, kissing is easy ... in theory anyway. Just put your lips on mine … it's my first kissing session as well." Admitted Winnie shyly.

Yannis was silent for a moment; after that he smiled and he and Winnie began to kiss each other.

About ten minutes of kisses rolled by and by that time they had quickly leant what types of kisses they liked the best, soft and gentle but very loving, that was their style. Winnie loved doing this with the boy she loved. Though she doubted they would do it excessively she knew that this special time was very, for lack of a better word, _lovely_.

Winnie felt sleepy, but sleep could wait .. for just a _few_ more minutes. And she knew that Yannis felt exactly the same.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: They're so darn <em>cute<em> together!**

**Winnie: **I used to be very nervous about the idea of love … but now I see that it's truly _wonderful_ thing. I've finally found someone I love just as much as my kitties besides my family. I just wish I would be able to hear Yannis verbally say he loves me … but even so, I think the world of him.

**Yannis: **(He smiles and holds up some paper which says, 'Winnie goes beyond the impossible … she is _perfect_'.)

* * *

><p>Eddie, Max, Paul and Rheneas were in the guy's side of the Middle Place Cabin. Rheneas was in the bunk above Max and Eddie was in the bunk above Paul.<p>

"We worked well as a team today guys; we may have lost but we definitely tried." Said Eddie from his bunk. "I may not know you too well, but I think we could really dominate the game if we banded together and worked as one."

"Exactly; but we're one person down." Stated Max. "The fewer people we have the harder it will be to win the challenges."

"We'll just have to work as a team." Said Paul. "I hope there won't be any mud based challenges … I'd be useless at those."

"You'll never know until you try." Said Rheneas as he turned a page in his 'girls and how to approach them' book.

"I already know I'd be no good at a dirt based challenge." Shuddered Paul.

"Hey Rheneas; what's that book you are reading?" Asked Eddie curiously.

"Oh, it's nothing." Sad Rheneas quickly.

"The word nothing is in the dictionary, so by definition it is something." Stated Eddie.

"Oh, it's just a book about how to approach girls." Explained Max while not realizing Rheneas didn't want Eddie and Paul to know. "Rheneas has got a big crush on one of the single female contestants from last season and it's either Irene, Tabitha or Yessica."

"… Thank you _very_ much for that Max." Said Rheneas sarcastically.

"You're welcome." Smiled Max.

"I was being sarcastic." Said Rheneas.

"…Oops … sorry buddy." Eeped Max.

"Who is the girl?" Asked Paul curiously.

"Err…" Trailed off Rheneas.

"He doesn't want to tell anyone, it's a secret that only he knows the answer to." Stated Max. "I don't see why; it's not like Rheneas is the only one of us with a crush, I will admit that I really like Jill."

"I've got to admit; when Sasha said she hummed the Super Mario Bros theme is the shower it gave me some _nice_ mental images … but I don't think about that … much. She's really something." Smiled Eddie.

"I'll add to this conversation; I have a bit of a crush on VayVay." Admitted Paul.

"Well; I wish you guys' good luck." Said Rheneas.

"C'mon Rheneas, we've told you our crushes, why can't you tell us yours?" Inquired Eddie.

"That's just it, I _can't_." Stated Rheneas. "I'd rather not explain why."

"That's fine, we won't pry, right guys." Nodded Paul in understanding. "I have some 'skeletons in the closet' as well that I'd rather nobody knew."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Jack Skellington is in your closet? Hooray! *rimshot*<strong>

**Paul: **Everything in this world happens with a cause … my germaphobia is one of those things.

**Eddie: **Judging from the candidates available for Rheneas affection added to the fact he says he can't tell us … I am pretty certain it is Tabitha that he likes. Call it detective's instinct, but the way he helped her in the dark puzzle challenge and stayed by her side instead of helping his team shows how loyal he is to her and, in my eyes, shows he genuinely loves her. I have to say I'm interested in the reasons behind it … and Tabitha's current state of emotions has me curious as well. More mysteries for me to solve I guess. My mind has gone too long without a mystery to solve and I have a feeling I'll have one to solve very shortly.

**Max: **I wonder if Eddie could use his detective skills to find out what Jill's favorite type of flowers are. It'd be a nice surprise for her if I gave her some.

* * *

><p>In the girl's side of the Middle Place Cabin Kim, VayVay and Sasha were getting ready to go to bed. Sasha was in the bunk underneath VayVay while Kim was by herself in the other bottom bunk.<p>

"It's a shame Imanda is gone, she seemed like a really nice person … but she _did_ crash the kart and could have gotten her and Rheneas hurt." Said Sasha while putting her DS safely under her pillow.

"She might return." Said Kim with false hopefulness. "Voting people off his hard; nobody is nasty this time … well … everyone who was nasty is gone."

"Yes; it is quite fortunate the spiky urchins of the beach that is Total Drama are no longer competing." Agreed VayVay.

"… Right." Said Kim.

"What do you think of the guys on our tight weaved team?" Inquired VayVay

"Eddie's really something." Said Sasha dreamily.

"We both kinda like him." Stated Kim.

"I wish you both the best of luck … even though luck doesn't physically exist and you can't wish for love, it has to happen naturally … just like I'm hoping it will for myself and Paul." Said VayVay with a giggle. "My last relationship ended about eight months ago."

"Who was the guy?" Inquired Sasha curiously.

"Actually it was a girl; I'm Bisexual you see. Her name was Ginny Lonning; a really nice girl … it didn't work out but we're still good friends so no damage done."

Sasha seemed interested while Kim was repulsed but didn't show it.

"Well; I've never been in a relationship before." Admitted Sasha. "To busy playing video games I was."

"I've never dated anyone either … I'm waiting for someone who likes me for more than my body." Stated Kim.

"You'll find someone someday." Promised Sasha.

"I'm hoping so." Said Kim.

"Goodnight girls; sweet dreams and all that doo dah. May your subconscious be merry and your hair not get bedheaded." Said VayVay as she settled down to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: I dream of sweet sugary doughnuts!<strong>

**Sasha: **VayVay seems really nice; I think me and her are going to be great friends.

**VayVay: **I like Kim and Sasha; they seem nice and not at all troublesome, it is nice.

**Kim: **Great, now we have a faggot on the team! The last thing I want is getting ravaged in my sleep … by a hot guy it would be fine, but not by some #bleep# fag! So until further notice I'm bunking with a nigger and a fag. Hopefully I can cleanse this team of scum before long. But first…

* * *

><p>About half an hour later Sasha and VayVay were fast asleep but Kim was still awake; she had only pretended to be asleep. Kim quietly got out of bed and tiptoed over to Sasha's purple cotton jacket she usually wore.<p>

"Eddie…" Mumbled Sasha in her sleep.

Kim made a throat slitting gesture at Sasha and took a piece of paper out of her pajama pocket, which had both a drawing and a message on it, and inserted in into Sasha's coat pocket. Kim chuckled deviously but quietly as she got back into bed.

"If I'm lucky she'll string herself; up on a tree when she sees that, just like in the good old days where Racism was favored upon." Said Kim as she settled down to sleep.

As for what Kim had written and drawn … it was something vile and cruel by _anybody's_ standards.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Even mine!<strong>

**Kim: **For too long I've played what's called an 'under the radar game', from now on things are gonna heat up, even hotter than the nigger's homeland! I look forward to seeing her cry. Kasimar is right, seeing somebody cry is a good show!

* * *

><p>Tabitha was alone in her room and writing in her diary. For a few days now she had been feeling different. She still felt depressed, filled with remorse and quite afraid … but she had been feeling something that was very new to her.<p>

Love.

No matter how hard Tabitha tried (and she had been trying hard) she couldn't stop thinking about Rheneas and how he was nice to her despite her many faults and her bad reputation. It felt like he could see the girl beneath her outer shell … a lonely and very insecure girl who came from a very … well, Tabitha didn't like to think about the last part. Tabitha felt slightly more at ease around Rheneas … and the way he had not gone to the challenge in favor of making sure she was alright … that as the nicest thing _anyone_ had ever done for her.

Tabitha finished writing and looked over what she had written.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary<em>

_I cannot get him off my mind … I've tried to tell myself it would do more harm than good … but I can't stop myself from feeling this way. The way he smiles at me, the way he comforts me when I'm upset, the way he gives very gentle hugs when I'm at my lowest … he makes my feel special in a way mum and daddy never did. Diary … I think I'm in love with Rheneas._

_But … how would I tell him? Not only do I doubt he would like me in what way … but mum and daddy wouldn't approve and would see it as **imperfection** … nobody is perfect, yet that's not to say they don't try and make me as such. I don't know what I should do. I cannot deny that I love him … but would he love me in return?_

* * *

><p>Tabitha rested her head in her hands; if only she could tell the others why she had acted as she had. If only she could tell Rheneas how she felt. If only…<p>

There was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Asked Tabitha nervously.

"Just me." Said a voice that sounded like Rheneas's.

Tabitha smiled slightly; it was odd he'd pay her a late night visit … but she appreciated it all the same. She got up from her bed and walked over to the door. Tabitha unlocked it and opened it … and was very surprised to see Nakia standing there with a nasty looking sneer on her face.

"Huh? Where's Rheneas?" Asked Tabitha in confusion.

"Right here." Said Nakia in a perfect imitation of Rheneas's voice. "I happen to be good at imitating other people."

"What do you want?" Asked Tabitha nervously.

"I just want to talk, that's all." Said Nakia as she strode into Tabitha's room. "You've been pretty upset lately and I have to say … you've had it coming for a long time. How dare you betray me last time?"

"You were a pretty nasty person and I was sick of your horrible attitude, prejudice and hair obsession. You tried to cripple Spider with a pipe … you deserved everything you got." Said Tabitha while feeling slightly afraid.

"He was asking for it, his hair was awful." Growled Nakia.

"At least he has hair." Noted Tabitha. "Yours hasn't grown back yet it seems."

In one swift motion Nakia punched Tabitha hard and to the ground. As Tabitha let out a whimper of pain Nakia towered over her.

"You want to know something? … According to the doctors my hair will _never_ grow back." Said Nakia in a mildly hysterical but still dangerous tone. "And it is your entire fault."

"How is it my fault? I never told you to try and attack Spider." Reasoned Tabitha.

"Shut up!" Yelled Nakia. "You ruined my life … and I'm gonna do the same to you! Why don't I have Kasimar break your legs? That'd be such delicious irony. Or better yet…"

Nakia picked Tabitha's diary off the bed.

"I could read your diary over the intercom." Smirked Nakia horribly. "Any secrets you want to hide? I'm sure everyone would _love_ to hear them after how you acted last season."

"I had no choice; I did it for my own safety!" Shot Tabitha before freezing.

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Nakia curiously.

"… You wouldn't understand." Whispered Tabitha.

"Well anyway; let's see what you've got written in here." Said Nakia as she flipped over to the most recently written in page and began to read it much to Tabitha's absolute horror.

After a couple of moments Nakia let out a cold cruel laugh.

"_You_ like _Rheneas_? That is just so … laughable! Not only is his hair awful but you have nothing in common! How do you know he even likes you? He could just be acting nice because he feels sorry for you or because he wants to get into your pants." Smirked Nakia.

"You're lying!" Said Tabitha shakily.

"Maybe, maybe not. But let me tell you this Tabitha … who in the world could possibly love a shitty little cum stain like you? You're a monster and a stain on society." Sneered Nakia. "Your hair sucks as well."

With enough being said Nakia tossed Tabitha's diary down in front of Tabitha and left the room feeling quite proud of herself.

Tabitha slowly got to herb feet, closed the door and locked it. She got into bed and began to cry.

"It could happen … Nakia's right, nobody could love me … I bet the world would be far better off if I'd never existed." Said Tabitha as she began to cry herself to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: It's A Wonder Life … totally overrated movie!<strong>

**Nakia: **Oh how the mighty have fallen. (Nakia laughs).

**Tabitha: **(She is crying in misery).

* * *

><p>The next morning the fifteen campers were in the Mess Hall eating breakfast; now that there were only two teams things were a little different. The winning team would have Gary cook for them while the second place team, the new lowest place, would have Raven cook for them. Chef Hatchet was no longer cooking and this annoyed him, but he had been allowed to cook an all you can eat buffet that would be available all day … but considering his cooking skills were a bit subpar this wasn't exactly great. But then again…<p>

"FOOOOOOOOOOOD!" Cheered Patch as he wolfed down the food on the buffet like a wild animal. "Me love it when food go chomp swallow! Hooray!"

"He's like a vacuum cleaner; he can suck up anything." Noted Paul.

"Vacuum cleaners can't suck up _anything_; they can't devour dreams." Said VayVay in her dreamy tone while taking a bite out of her buttered toast.

"A fair point." Agreed Paul while inspecting his egg to make sure it was clean.

Rheneas had burnt his toast very black and took a bite out of it.

"Nice, quite a satisfying crunch." Said Rheneas after he swallowed.

"How can you eat that?" Blinked Kim.

"Oh; I'm quite fond of food that is char broiled." Explained Rheneas.

"I prefer my food to be cooked normally." Shrugged Kim as she drank some orange juice.

Sasha was playing on her DS having finished her breakfast and looked to be in a good mood.

"What game are you playing Sasha?" Asked Max curiously.

"Yoshi Touch and Go." Stated Sasha. "It's a lot of fun."

"What other games do you have?" Asked Kim.

"I'll show you." Said Sasha as she reached into her pocket; Kim gained a strong feeling of sadistic anticipation of what was about her occur.

Sasha blinked in confusion and took a folded up piece of paper out of her pocketed.

"Huh. What's this?" Pondered Sasha as she opened it up to see what it was.

Sasha read the words on it and by the end not only looked absolutely horrified but she looked close to tears. She turned the page over shakily and almost screamed at what was drawn there. She stared ahead looking catatonic and shaking a little.

"Are you ok Sasha?" Asked Eddie as he got up from his seat and walked over to his crush.

Sasha was silent … a moment later she burst into tears and ran out of the Mess Hall sobbing.

Everyone was silent.

"What was that all about? I reckon I'm not too sure." Said Zed.

"Sasha's sad." Explained Opal.

Eddie picked up the paper that had made Sasha cry and read it over quickly. After that he turned it over and looked at the picture. He had turned a shade of dark red, but it wasn't due to embarrassment … it was due to _pure_ rage.

"That's it! Nobody is leaving the Mess Hall until the _fucking bastard_ who wrote this owns up!" Yelled Eddie, his every syllable full of rage.

"Are you ok Eddie?" Asked Winnie gently.

Eddie took a few deep breaths to calm himself.

"No Winnie; I'm not … here's why." Said Eddie as he put the paper down on the table.

Everyone crowded around to see the paper. Very soon they looked horrified and disgusted at what was written, and rightly so because here is what was written on it.

* * *

><p><em>Sasha; you are scum, in fact, you are lower than scum, you're a fucking nigger! People like you should have been locked up in concentration camps; it'd have cleansed the world of a major problem! You Indians deserve to be slaughtered in a mass culling to cleanse the world; and I would take great delight in killing you. I'd slit your stomach and hang you with barbed wire off the highest tree … and all because you are a nigger which automatically classes you as a fucking useless inferior pile of shit! Why not go and kill yourself before I get some of my friends back home to pay you a visit. Die.<em>

* * *

><p>Eddie then turned over the page and everyone gasped in horror, shock and revulsion; what they were seeing was an extremely graphic drawing of Sasha being hung off a tree and her body covered in bullet holes.<p>

"Whoever did that … own up now. I don't care who you are, I'll beat the _shit_ out of you." Glowered Eddie. "That is the most _disgusting_ thing I've ever seen; that's just … words cannot describe how shocked I am that somebody here would go that _low_."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: I feel <em>violated<em>.**

**Sasha: **(Her eyes are red from crying; she tries to speak but just whimpers).

**Eddie: **I swear by Colombo, Sherlock Homes and Poirot that I will catch the culprit and make them pay. That could have traumatized Sasha!

**Tyson: **(He looks angry). That goes _**far**_ beyond uncool!

**Rheneas: **(He looks pissed). Who the fuck would have done that? That is seriously bad! That's something I'd expect from Kasimar … what if it was him? I'd need proof, but I wouldn't put it past him. But realistically, who else could it have been?

**Kim: **(She looks disturbingly delighted). That was awesome! Did you see the tears coming from the nigger's eyes? This is great! Truthfully I don't have a plan with this yet, but I'll think of something. Either way; she's gonna probably quit the game and that'll make things easier for me. All I have to do is act like a friend to her and nobody will suspect me. I love being me; it's such delightful fun! (Kim giggles girlishly).

* * *

><p>Spider and Quana walked into the Mess Hall and immediately noticed the tense atmosphere.<p>

"Sasha ran past us crying … is everything ok?" Asked Spider in concern.

Eddie walked over to them with the hateful message.

"Read this." Stated Eddie. "This was wrote by somebody in this room."

Spider and Quana read over it and looked absolutely repulsed.

"Oh my god! Who would do this?" Gaped Quana.

The sad truth was; both Spider and Quana had a pretty good idea that Kim had done this … but due to their contracts, they were not allowed to as they were forbidden from doing anything that could affect the outcome of the competition like telling the contestants behind the scenes info. Both felt terrible … but they were not allowed to say anything.

"We'll be sure to try and find out who it is; you can count on us." Promised Spider. "Anyway, I'm not sure if this is the best time to say it … but it's time for your next challenge."

"Eddie; since you and Sasha know each other pretty well … could you go and make sure she's alright and see if she will be able to do the challenge?" Requested Quana.

"I'm on it." Saluted Eddie as he left the mess hall to find his friend.

"As for the rest of you, follow us to the beach." Said Quana.

The contestants followed the host and hostess out of the Mess Hall, all of them wondering who the culprit could be. The culprit herself felt delighted by the trouble she had caused … but she was _very_ good at hiding her true nature.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Hide and seek.<strong>

**VayVay: **Poor Sasha; whoever did that is the worst bobblemucker I have ever heard of! Kasimar was never racist at the very least … I feel so mad that I could kick something into a bowel of boiling hot custard!

**Cherry: **Whoa; now that was just shattering, if I ever find out who did that I'll run them over with my car!

**Spider: **Unfortunately we cannot disqualify Kim; we can only do that if she is physically violent to somebody and draws blood. Well … there is no rule saying I can't give a hint as to who it was.

* * *

><p>Sasha was curled up into a ball in the corner of one side of the Loser Cabin; her heart was beating fast and tears were coming from her eyes. Who could have wrote something like that? Sasha didn't just feel miserable … she felt <em>scared<em>. That note had basically been a threat against her life.

"I can't help being who I am…" Whispered Sasha in misery.

"Sasha … are you ok?" Asked a gentle and friendly voice.

Sasha looked up and saw Eddie walk up to her and kneel down next to her.

"Sasha … are you ok?" Asked Eddie again as he gently stroked Sasha's hair to sooth her.

"No Eddie … I'm not ok. That … that was horrible. Who could have done that? I thought everybody still in the game was nice … but somebody … somebody practically wants me dead." Whispered Sasha shakily as she sat up.

"I promise to you Sasha, I am going to find out who did it." Promised Eddie. "I wanted a mystery to solve … but I didn't want to get it in this way! Life has a very cruel sense of humor sometimes."

"I know…" Mumbled Sasha as she wiped a tear off her face.

Eddie looked at Sasha sympathetically; her eyes were bright red from crying and she looked utterly miserable. It pained him to see his best friend and crush like this.

"Why can't everyone just get along?" Asked Sasha out loud. "Picking on somebody for their race is as low as you can go … I've experienced it before, but back home it was never like this and hasn't happened in about five years. Its times like this where I feel the only friends I've got are my video games."

"I'm your friend." Said Eddie. "And that will _never_ change."

Sasha looked appreciative and gave Eddie a hug.

"Thank you Eddie … you're a true friend." Said Sasha while feeling like her love for Eddie had amplified by five sizes.

"Thank you, your words mean a lot." Smiled Eddie. "So … are you coming to the challenge? Or do you want to stay here? After what happened you don't have to come if you don't want to, if we lose I'll make sure you aren't voted off."

Sasha was silent for a moment and nodded.

"Let's do this, a true gamer never quits when they get a GAME OVER, they keep trying." Nodded Sasha.

Eddie smiled and gave Sasha a kiss on the cheek.

"Now _there's_ the Sasha I know, the girl who can do _anything_ at all." Grinned Eddie.

Sasha blushed as she and Eddie slowly walked to the challenge.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: True friends will be there for you <em>no matter what<em>.**

**Sasha: **… Thank you Eddie … there is are a lot of reasons why I love you, and you just keep adding to the list.

**Eddie: **Time to start my investigation.

* * *

><p>A short while later Eddie and Sasha arrived at the beach and joined their team; everyone had been quite concerned for Sasha, well … everyone except you know who. As she stood with her team they quickly moved up to her.<p>

"Are you alright?" Asked Rheneas in concern.

"Do you need a hug? Hugs always make me feel better." Said Max.

"You poor thing; I'll help you through this." Lied Kim very convincingly.

"Your mind must be full of negative flapdoodle, I hope you feel better now." Said VayVay in worry.

"I'm ok now guys; don't worry." Assured Sasha. "I had some T.L.C from a good friend of mine."

"Just doing my job." Said Eddie modestly.

"Ok everyone; now that we are all here and everyone is ok, it's time to start today's challenge. Today we are going to be having a water challenge, after all, it is really sunny today so it's perfect conditions." Smiled Quana.

"Here are the rules. Each team will have a boat, a fishing boat to be precise … but you aren't fishing today; instead you are going to be swimming underwater for treasure chests and getting them onto your boat. You're going to have to work as a team; you'll have to move the chests together and then work together to get them onto the boat." Explained Spider.

"How do we win?" Asked Jill.

"There is a sensor on the golden mat on each boat; it is set to go off once five treasure chests are on it since each chest has got a special chip in them. Once five are on the mat a firework will be launched from your boat automatically which will mean you win." Explained Quana.

"How would a firework go off properly in the day?" Asked Winnie in confusion.

Yannis nodded in agreement and pointed to the sun.

"Don't worry; Wallace made these fireworks. You'll see them just fine." Promised Spider.

"Now; since this is a water challenge, you're going to need to change into your swimsuits for it. You can get changed back at your cabins … and no peeking on the opposite gender, that's just plain rude." Threatened Quana playfully.

"darn." Said Donny while jokingly snapping his fingers which made a few of the others laugh.

"You have twenty minutes to change into your swim wear before the challenge starts, we'll see you ten." Finished Spider.

The fifteen campers headed back to their cabins to get changed into their swimwear. This was definitely going to be an interesting challenge.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Watery and Wet!<strong>

**Donny: **I'm not such a bad swimmer so this challenge might go well for us. But I'm not very good at dragging heavy things underwater … this could go either way for me.

**Rheneas:** A water challenge huh? Hmm, not bad. I have some muscles so maybe I'll be useful here … I just hope none of the girls stare at me, it'd make me feel awkward.

**Yannis: **(He holds up a piece of paper which says, 'I wonder if Winnie's bikini has kitties on it').

* * *

><p>As the contestants left to their cabins Barney was dragging a small rowing boat to the water with Andy following him.<p>

"So Barney; what is it you needed me for?" Asked Andy curiously. "I was hoping to relax on the beach with Mable."

"Well me heartie; I'm going fishing!" declared Barney, "Fishing is a great past time yaaaar; gives you time to think as well as some inspiration, savvy?"

"Ok then … but where do I come into all of this?" Inquired Andy.

"Well me heartie; I aim to catch a specific fish today … a fish known as Big Wally." Said Barney dramatically. "He's a very big fish indeed; some say he's half man half fish yaaar … others say it's a seventy – thirty split. Regardless of how fishy and how human he is I intend to catch him! But … I cannot do it alone."

"Let me guess; you want me to help you catch this fish don't you?" Guessed Andy.

"Yaaaar ye be right! I've got rods and bait for both of us so we're all set ... you in?" Grinned Barney.

"… Like I have a choice." Said Andy with an amused sigh.

* * *

><p>In this chapter I think it is safe to say that Kim has gone too far … but will she get away with it? Not only that but we are getting a lot of developments with the couples and with friendships. How will all this end up? Maybe you'll find out in the next chapter … which will be very emotional. See you then!<p> 


	28. Day 13, Part 2: H2 O No!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Total Drama or any of its related seasons. They belong to Teletoon and Cartoon Network. The alphabet theme isn't mine and is property of Frank15. The 52 OC's in this story however are mine so do not steal them.

**The Warning: **This chapter contains several bad puns, fishing, slurs, something truly shocking, some very sad moments, a butt squeeze and more. You have been warned!

**Note: **Hey everyone; I've finished another school term and now it's the Easter holidays! With luck I'll be able to right more in the future … until I return to school. I may take a while to update sometimes, but I promise you this … I will _**NEVER**_ give up on this story. Regardless of your chosen faith, I hope each of you have a wonderful Easter with your family and friends. And now; let's get this show on the road!

So many chest innuendo's to make!

* * *

><p>The fifteen teens stood in their teams; each team was on an anchored fishing boat a distance from the shore. The treasure chests were underwater so hopefully the campers were good swimmers. Spider and Quana were in a speedboat between the boats, Spider was holding a mega phone.<p>

"Ok everyone; you all know the rules of the challenge, first team to get five treasure chests onto the golden mat on their boat will win the challenge while the losers will be voting somebody off." Explained Spider. "You guys will be left to your own devises for this challenge … but word of warning, don't try and screw over the other team; that will result in your own team being disqualified. You may start the challenge … now!"

Quana drove the speedboat back to shore while the teams quickly began to make a start on the challenge.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Wet as the inside of a water balloon!<strong>

**Winnie: **(She is wearing a two piece bright yellow bikini with kitties on it). I love swimming so this challenge will probably be really fun. Is it ironic that I'm a cat lover yet I also like swimming … none of my kitties like getting wet … well, Emerald does but she's the only one who does.

**Paul: **(He is wearing a white swimming vest and blue swimming shorts). I hope the water isn't full of germs.

**Max: **(He is wearing blue swimming shorts). I'm not really known for my swimming ability so this challenge might be hard … I wonder what Jill's bikini looks like.

**Cherry: **(She is wearing a one piece blue and pink striped bikini). I'm pretty good at speed swimming; if the other team want to beat us then all I have to say is … game on!

* * *

><p>Team Thunderbolt were quickly getting to work; Tyson, Cherry, Donny and Jill quickly jumped into the water and submerged underneath it to look for chests while Opal, Zed, Winnie and Yannis stayed on the boat ready to help pull up any chests their team mates bought up to the surface.<p>

"It sure is a lovely day for a swim I reckon." Noted Zed while relaxing in the sunshine at the same time as standing. "Back home me and my folks don't live anywhere near the beach. Do you live near the beach Opal?"

Opal didn't reply; she was drooling at the sight of her shirtless boyfriend. Zed was surprisingly muscular without his shirt despite not looking particularly buff.

"Huh? Did you say something Zed?" Asked Opal as she snapped out of her trance.

"Something distracting you m'lady?" Inquired Zed.

"Nothing much, you just look sexy without a shirt, hahaha, you're really handsome." Flirted Opal.

"Why thank you m'lady … you know, you look really pretty in your bikini." Replied Zed while glancing at Opal's two piece purple and green spotted bikini. "Then again, I reckon there ain't a single moment where you don't look pretty."

"Boy Zed, we have _got_ to go skinny dipping sometime." Giggled Opal with a naughty expression.

"What's skinny dipping?" Blinked Zed.

Opal giggled and whispered into his ear which made Zed blush very red.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Patch can't skinny dip, he's fat! … Ok, bad pun indeed.<strong>

**Zed:** (He looks wide eyed). Do teens normally do that? Has Opal done that before? (Zed blushed while his mind wanders but he quickly shakes his head). No Zed, don't think like that, Opal is your love, not your lust.

**Opal: **That time I was just teasing Zed. I wouldn't force him to do that, I've never done it either. Hahahaha. Then again, Ryan Olar tried to force me to once… (Opal fidgets uncomfortably).

* * *

><p>Tyson and Cherry worked together to bring a treasure chest up to the surface of the water. As they got closer to the boat they began to talk with each other.<p>

"We're doing pretty good so far dudette; multitasking is gonna be important in this challenge." Said Tyson.

"Aye! But we're gonna have to be fast as well; you can't win a race if you're slow … not that this is actually a race I suppose." Stated Cherry. "At times I feel like winning the challenges doesn't even matter and that having fun is important … then I remember that's a stupid view to have since I'll have to vote somebody off if we lose."

"It's not stupid at all Cherry; you have a very positive outlook on life and I quite like that about you." Said Tyson soothingly. "By the way; thanks for not voting me out in the tie breaker back no day eleven, I don't think I've thanked you for that yet."

"Not a problem Tyson; I'm not letting you lose the show on my watch. I didn't know Xyly very well and also you're probably by best fried here … so I just did the obvious course of action and kept you in the game. As I said, not a problem." Smiled Cherry as she and Tyson reached the boat.

"Heads up you two." Said Tyson to Winnie and Yannis as he and Cherry pushed the treasure chest up to the cute couple on the boat.

"We've got it." Confirmed Winnie as she and Yannis managed to pull the chest onto the boat. "We'll get it on the mat, you two keep looking for treasure chests."

"Got it!" Saluted Tyson.

Tyson and Cherry swam away from the boat; as they swam Tyson grinned his signature cool grin and cheekily gave Cherry a squeeze to her bikini covered bottom.

"Eep!" Squeaked Cherry.

"Catch me if you can dudette!" Teased Tyson as he swam off quickly.

"Get back here you bad behaving butt squeezer!" Called Cherry playfully as she wasn't really angry, on the contrary she was quite amused.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: When a dude loves a dudette!<strong>

**Cherry: **Tyson is a faster swimmer than I thought; it took me a whole twenty seconds to catch up to him.

**Tyson: **Man, I sure am glad Cherry wasn't angry let me tell you!

**Yannis: **(He rolls his eyes and smiles. He then takes out a piece of paper which says 'I hope those two find happiness in each other; love is a beautiful thing and I should know').

* * *

><p>"Have you found a treasure chest yet Jill?" Asked Donny as he swam over to Jill.<p>

"I can see one at the seabed directly below me; but it's too heavy for me to lift up by myself." Said Jill. "I don't suppose you could give me a hand?"

"Sure; once a team member, always a team member." Nodded Donny. "The only problem is that I'm not too good at moving objects underwater; I guess it was a trade off for having such a strong right hook."

"Well, we might as well try. Though if more people gave up there would be much less wars." Said Jill in her usual playful sarcastic tone. "Let's get diving."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: 'Deep' trouble!<strong>

**Jill: **I wonder if Max saw me in my pink bikini … yes, I am actually admitting that the attention would be nice … don't judge me! Maybe I could get his attention more if I had one of those thong bikinis or something.

**Max: **Jill looked really cute in her bikini … I hope she didn't notice me looking.

* * *

><p>Eddie stood on the Team Graveyard boat; he was making a few notes in his notepad about what had happened earlier in the day. Eddie vowed that he would find the person responsible for the horrid racist note that had made Sasha cry.<p>

"But who could the criminal be?" Said Eddie out loud. "So many suspects and so little evidence … if only I could get fingerprints or blood tests … are you doing ok Sasha?"

Sasha was, while feeling better than before, still feeling a bit upset over what had happened.

"I'm fine Eddie … a little shaken up, but fine." Assured Sasha. "I'm still feeling quite shocked over what happened … it was horrible."

Sasha looked like something was on her mind; Eddie put down his notepad and walked over to his crush.

"Are you sure you're ok? You look like something is on your mind. Call it detective's instinct or psychic powers but I can tell you're thinking about something." Said Eddie gently.

"Well … Eddie, please be honest; am I a coward for crying like I did?" Asked Sasha with a look of insecurity.

"Not at all Sasha." Said Eddie with complete truthfulness. "To go through that and still compete in today's challenge … I'd call you one of the bravest people I've ever met; you faced your fear back in the fear challenge while knowing full well what it would do to you right?"

"Thank you Eddie." Smiled Sasha. "You're a true friend … and you look really _hot _without a shirt on may I add."

"Thanks." Said Eddie with a blush. "And … you look really cute in your bikini."

Sasha was wearing a two piece light purple bikini; it revealed her midriff and to Eddie's discovery she had a piercing on her belly button.

"Nice piercing by the way." Added Eddie.

"Thanks; it looks cool doesn't it? It makes up for my lackluster chest size." Said Sasha.

Eddie wasn't sure how to respond to this; so instead of using words he simply gave Sasha a light brief tickle on her belly button which made her giggle.

"You tease!" Said Sasha with a merry giggle. "I'm feeling better already."

"Here's a chest." Said Kim as she pushed a treasure chest onto the team's mat while taking in a few breaths of air; she was wearing a very skimpy red bikini. "I could have done with some help you know."

"Oh, sorry Kim … we were a little distracted." Apologized Eddie.

"I noticed." Giggled Kim. "So … about this morning. Who could have done such a _horrid_ thing? Words cannot describe how bad it was."

"The term 'indescribably bad' could suffice." Suggested Eddie. "And don't worry Kim, I aim to solve this mystery and find out who the criminal truly is."

"They aren't exactly a criminal Eddie." Said Sasha.

"They are as far as I'm concerned." Stated Eddie. "racism is never acceptable … and seeing it happen to a close friend of mine simply crosses the damn line."

"Do you have any idea who it was?" Inquired Kim.

"Sadly no, not yet. But until further notice everyone is a suspect … that includes you Kim." Stated Eddie.

"I understand; we can't rule anyone out." Nodded Kim. "But I assure you that it wasn't me."

"I know, but I can't rule anyone out just yet. Protocols you see." Explained Eddie.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: I can't think of a joke about protocols.<strong>

**Eddie: **This may be an odd time to say this … but Sasha has a _really_ cute belly button.

**Sasha: **Seeing Eddie so dedicated to finding out who wrote that note … it makes me feel special to see that he cares so much.

**Kim: **The thought of getting away with this, which I will, is practically making me wet. Seriously; seeing the nigger cry like the animal she is was very satisfying. Hopefully I can cause some more tears by the end of the dat.

* * *

><p>"This isn't such a hard challenge." Said Rheneas as he carefully swam with a chest back towards his team's boat. "I think we might win this one."<p>

"Need a hand with that chest?" Asked Max as he slowly swam over.

"Sure thing, thanks Max." Nodded Rheneas as Max helped him get the chest closer to the boat. "So; are you making any progress with Jill lately?"

"Well; it's kind of hard to do so when we're on opposite teams." Explained Max. "I was really looking forward to getting rejected."

"Max, I'm pretty sure Jill likes you too … Donny told me that Jill has a fetish for nerds and that you're the best nerd she's ever met." Grinned Rheneas. "I think you should just continue on as you are."

"Whoa; she likes me too?" Asked Max with a blush.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Nodded Rheneas. "Why not pay her a late night visit sometime and ask if she'd like to go on a walk with you; you could really get somewhere with her … not second base but maybe first base."

"Rheneas! I may be a nerd but I'm no pervert." Said Max while sounding very embarrassed.

"Neither am I; I have a crush on somebody, but for a _lot_ more than their pretty appearance, I see her for the truly wonderful girl that she can be." Said Rheneas almost dreamily.

"Who is the girl you like? I won't tell anyone." Promised Max.

"I can't tell you … its complicated ok." Stated Rheneas. "I'm quite a closed book when it comes to me as a person."

"You're entitled to your feelings buddy, we wouldn't dislike you based on who you like." Promised Max.

"It's not _me_ that I'm worried about." Said Rheneas simply as they reached the boat and began getting the treasure chest on board the boat.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Subtle is my middle name!<strong>

**Max: **Hmmm, 'it's not me that I'm worried about' … what did Rheneas mean by that?

**Rheneas: **Maybe I should tell them … but I don't really think that I'm ready to just yet.

**Jill: **Whoever Rheneas has a crush on, I just hope she realizes that she's a very lucky girl.

**Kim: **If I was able to find out who Rheneas has a crush on I could easily blackmail him with it; it'd be more fun than sex.

* * *

><p>"Ah. The sea. So mysterious, so wonderful, so wet." Said VayVay dreamily. "I wonder if there are any starfish under the water."<p>

"I hope not; fish have a lot of germs on them." Eeped Paul. "Sadly I can't bring my neckerchief, pine scented freshener or deodorant into the water, I might lose them and they'd also be useless if they got wet."

"I like seeing you like this, you've got really nice lips." Said VayVay as she swam on her back while looking up at the cloudless sky. "Ever kissed a girl?"

"Not really; kissing spreads germs and I don't really want to get infected or anything." Stated Paul.

"I see." Said VayVay while trying to hide her disappointment.

VayVay dived under the water for a few seconds; when she resurfaced she shook off some of the water.

"I can see a treasure chest below us … but there are a few sea urchins on it, this might be a bit if a pickle … like Bishop's nose." Said VayVay with a giggle.

Paul would have responded but he noticed that when her hair was wet VayVay looked stunningly beautiful; her pretty red curls were wetly draped on her shoulders and the water running down her chest was rather, for lack of a better word, cute.

"Is there something on my face?" Asked VayVay. "It's not a water beetle is it?"

"Oh, no, I just think you're extremely pretty, you look like Ariel when your hair is wet." Explained Paul.

"Isn't Ariel the main character of Disney's, 'the little mermaid'?" Asked VayVay.

Paul was silent for a moment while wondering what he was supposed to say next. He took a deep breath and said exactly what was on his mind.

"Correct, and let me tell you … you're my little mermaid, at the very least you are as pretty as one." Flirted Paul.

VayVay blushed as red as her hair and giggled nervously.

"Thanks." Smiled VayVay. "You have a truly pure heart Paul, probably as pure as fair trade orange juice."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: It all takes off once you conquer the nervous jitters!<strong>

**Paul: **Hmm … that actually wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. For some reason flirting with VayVay is easy … I would have thought it'd be hard.

**VayVay: **I can tell Paul isn't used to talking with girls … he's really becoming a macho man, I think he's as hunky as one anyway, even more than Johnny Depp dare I say!

* * *

><p>Barney and Andy were sitting at opposite ends of their rowing boat with their rods cast out; Andy was looking up at the sky while Barney looked down into the water.<p>

"Ah, fishing. You know me heartie, fishing isn't actually about catching fish." Said Barney suddenly.

"Isn't it?" Blinked Andy in confusion. "Then … what is it about?"

"It's about being alone on the water to think and gain inspiration … I hear meditation is easier when you are at sea yaaaar. Still, actually catching a fish is a bonus and if we're lucky then Big Wally will be our bonus yaaar!"

"What are you using as bait anyway? I didn't see you put a worm on your line." Inquired Andy.

"Oh; I'm using laminated pictures of me mermaid Lavender; after all, who could resist her beauty?" Grinned Barney.

"I don't think that's actually going to work." Said Andy with a flat voice and a hint of amusement.

"I've got a bite yaaaar!" Cheered Barney as he reeled in a large salmon. "Cool; this one's a pretty good size."

Barney put the salmon in a bucket of water while Andy blinked.

"I stand thoroughly corrected." Stated Andy. "But you know; as nice as this is I'd rather be relaxing on the beach with Mable."

"So you can see her in her bikini right?" Smirked Barney knowingly.

"No … maybe … sorta … ok fine, yes." Said Andy in embarrassment. "Don't judge me!"

"Wouldn't dream of it me heartie; I happen to find me mermaid Lavender quite sexy too. Beautiful red hair, cherubic face, fiery and mischievous red eyes … red thong; yep, she is what I consider to be utter beauty, but there is a lot more to her than just her appearance yaaar." Smiled Barney as he reeled in another fish.

"Same with me and Mable; Mable's really something." Said Andy dreamily.

"Aye, Lavender is too. She's one of the smartest people I've ever met, unlike Alice she's a good leader, she comforts her friends and even strangers when they need it, she can kick ass, and believe it or not she's sometimes a little insecure about herself yaaaaar." Stated Barney as he took a small Carp off his book and put it into the bucket of water.

"What's she insecure about?" Inquired Andy.

"Well; she just sometimes wonders if she's pretty enough and if her red eyes and weird; but I will always there to assure her she is beyond perfect yaaaar." Stated Barney. "Plus she's a really good kisser."

"… You know Barney, you're right, fishing isn't about catching fish at all." Said Andy. "It's about calming the storm of your mind."

"Now you're getting it me heartie." Grinned Barney.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: The queen of hearts is Barney's favorite card ... get it?<strong>

**Barney: **I should bring Lavender fishing with me sometime.

**Andy: **I hope Lavender realizes how lucky she is to be with Barney; he's quite different from the stereotypical pirates that give you herpes just by merely looking at them.

* * *

><p>"Hey Opal, Zed, could you guys take over getting the treasure chests on board?" Requested Winnie. "I'd like to speak with Yannis about something."<p>

"Not a problem M'aam." Nodded Zed.

Yannis walked up to Winnie with a smile as if to say 'what do you need'?

"Lovely day for swimming isn't it Yannis? I have to ask you … do I look good enough in my bikini?" Asked Winnie nervously.

Yannis nodded and took out his notebook; after a few moments of writing he revealed it to Winnie; it said 'don't worry my dear; even if you weren't sexy, which you are, I'd still love you as I like you for a lot more than just your admittedly pretty appearance'.

"You always know just what to say Yannis; I'd love to meet your parents, they raised you well indeed." Smiled Winnie.

Yannis wrote something else and showed it to Winnie. It said, 'I owe them a lot; no matter how hard things may get I know they'll always be there for me'.

"And I'll always be there for you too Yannis no matter what." Promised Winnie.

The couple sat down on the edge of the boat; after a moment of silence Winnie spoke up.

"Say, Yannis, would it be ok if you put some sunscreen on my back? I burn kinda easy." Asked Winnie gingerly. "Does asking that make me look weird?"

Yannis shook his head as if to say 'not at all' and picked up a bottle of sunscreen and gestured for Winnie to lie on her belly. Winnie lay down and got comfy while Yannis squirted some sun lotion onto her back which made her 'eep' a little. As he began to gently rub it in Winnie relaxed as a blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Mmmm; this feels like a professional massage, keep going." Said Winnie as she stretched out a little.

Yannis felt happy that his girlfriend was happy and as he applied sun screen on Winnie's back he thought to himself. His mind was the only place he was capable of speech … though nobody would ever hear him there.

"_They say actions speak louder than words; I guess in that regard I've successfully wooed Winnie; she's such a sweet girl_." Thought Yannis to himself. "_I hope Eddie can find out who left that despicable note for Sasha; I'll help in any way I can. As I'm part Indian that kinda upset me as well. Whoever did that … well … them being merely voted off would not satisfy me I admit_."

"Something on your mind?" Asked Winnie from her comfy position on her belly.

Yannis shook his head as if to say 'it's nothing' and with one hand gently scratched Winnie behind her left ear.

"Meow! You sure know how to make me a happy kitty." Sighed Winnie in content.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Insert sunscreen joke here.<strong>

**Winnie: **I sometimes wonder what Yannis would sound like if he could talk; probably like one of those beach boy hunks except smart. Well; actions speak louder than words and Yannis is proof of that.

**Yannis: **(He holds up a piece of paper which says, 'Was I supposed to enjoy that? … because I did.').

* * *

><p>Jill and Donny were slowly swimming back to the Team Thunderbolt boat to get their next treasure chest on board.<p>

"These things are heavily than what I had originally assumed." Said Jill as she kept the chest from sinking. "I hope we don't drop it; if we do we'll have to get it back up here again."

"I guess we know what not to do then." Said Donny as he used all his might to stop Jill from getting all the weight and to help get the treasure chest towards the boat. "Jill, I have an important question for you, can you hear me out?"

"Sure; what's up?" Inquired Jill.

"Well; as you know, we're allied … who ware we going to vote off in the possible event that we lose the challenge?" Asked Donny quietly so nobody else would be able to hear. "I'd say somebody who won't be much use in the challenges."

"Well … we all offer something to the team and nobody is really bad this time; everyone mean didn't make the merge." Stated Jill.

"What you've got to consider is that eventually friends will be voting for each other." Pointed out Donny. "There may come a time where we have to vote for, say, Rheneas … if the three of us are still here once the merge arrives … whenever that may be."

"I know; we don't have a lot of choices do we?" Agreed Jill. "But I'm not going to vote for Winnie and Yannis; they're together and happy … same with Opal and Zed come to think of it. Boy; this is harder than I thought."

"Exactly." Muttered Donny as they reached the boat. "Hey guys; we've got a chest, any chance of us getting some help here?"

Opal and Zed quickly ran up to help bring it on board.

"Sure thing teamies; good job!" Complimented Opal as she and Zed hauled the chest on board.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Treasure island!<strong>

**Donny: **While vote offs will be hard I think we have a tiny chanced of making the merge intact; we work like a well oiled machine … metaphorically speaking of course.

**Opal: **being on this new team is more fun than playing twister by myself … nobody else ever wants to play it with me. I wonder if Zed would like to give it a try sometime.

* * *

><p>Opal and Zed pushed the treasure chest onto the golden mat and took a few deep breaths due to the hard work and hot weather.<p>

"Boy; I feel mighty tired already." Said Zed. "A nice glass of water would be nice right about now."

"Would a kiss help?" Offered Opal.

"Sure m'lady." Smiled Zed as he and Opal shared a quick smooch. "You're really good at kissing m'lady."

"Thanks Zed." Giggled Opal. "You're not so bad yourself, hahaha, and you look great without a shirt on … your muscles look so yummy! How did you get to be so, hahaha, muscular?"

"I help out on the farm quite a lot; since I'm homeschooled my Physical Education comes from stuff like plowing the fields or moving sacks of grain and corn." Explained Zed.

"I don't often work out; when I do jumping jacks a lot of people state due to my boobies' bouncing." Mumbled Opal.

"Why would that make them stare?" Inquired Zed.

"… Your naivety is adorable." Giggled Opal as she ruffled Zed's hair.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: As adorable as a chicken! … I like chickens ok?<strong>

**Zed: **Opal's .. err … unmentionables aren't the reason I like her. There are a lot of much deeper reasons. Though if there had to be one to do with her appearance I'd say it'd be her eyes; they're really pretty.

**Opal: **I don't often like talking about my body, hahaha, it brings back … a few _bad_ memories… (Opal fidgets uncomfortably).

* * *

><p>"Hey Tyson?" Said Cherry as she and Tyson surfaced from below the water.<p>

"What's up dudette?" Asked Tyson.

"Well, I'd just like to know … are you disappointed my bikini isn't very revealing?" Inquired Cherry.

"Why would you think I would be?" Asked Tyson curiously.

"Well; lot's of guys only like girls for their appearance. I know you kinda like me, and though I know you're a solid guy … I just wanted to be sure why you liked me." Explained Cherry while looking almost worried.

"Well dudette; I like you for more than your admittedly sexy appearance. Your personality is truly something cool; sop energetic and bouncy … and I have to admit your little phrases are pretty cute." Said Tyson. "So to summarize; I like you beyond your appearance … though that's not to say you aren't pretty because you _are_."

Cherry looked quite touched by this and smiled.

"Thanks Tyson; you're made of the right stuff." Grinned Cherry.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: What IS the right stuff? … Vitamin C?<strong>

**Cherry: **Whoa; Tyson _really_ likes me … time to start courting him I think … though how exactly do I do that?

* * *

><p>"I can see two treasure chests on Team Thunderbolts boat." Said Kim as she glanced over at the opposing team's boat. "We have two as well so it's currently all to play for."<p>

"I think we might stand a chance at winning this challenge." Said Eddie as he wrote some more notes in his notebook. "Still; solving this cruel mystery is currently my number one priority."

"Agreed … say, Sasha, if we can find out who the so called 'criminal' is … can I slap him or her?" Requested Kim.

"Sure; I see no reason why not." Nodded Sasha.

"I agree." Added Eddie.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Happy slappers!<strong>

**Kim: **You know; if I was to frame somebody else for my actions I could get away with slapping them … now, who would I really enjoy reducing to slap induced tears? Hmm…

* * *

><p>"So Eddie; what do you think of my bikini out of curiosity?" Asked Kim as she did a twirl in her skimpy red bikini.<p>

"Well … it suits you." Said Eddie with a nervous smile.

"Thanks." Said Kim with an exaggerated nervous giggle. "Well; I'm going to see if I can help the others get some treasure chests on the boat."

Kim walked over to the side of the boat, shaking her booty slightly as she walked, and jumped into the water.

"Kim's nice … but she's a bit of a flirt." Noted Sasha. "I wish I could have bought my DS with me but it would have been ruined by the water. I don't like going extended periods without playing a video game."

"Game withdrawal huh? Somehow that doesn't surprise me." Teased Eddie. "You know; I was wondering … do you think that it's possible Kasimar left that note? I wouldn't put that sort of thing past him."

"That's a pretty good point." Nodded Sasha. "But he never showed any racist beliefs last season; but still…"

"I swear to you Sasha; whoever left that note is going to pay." Promised Eddie.

"Thanks Eddie … racism kinda upsets me; it wouldn't be the first time I've experienced it … though it was never to _that_ level before … and it's been years since the last time somebody called me a horrible slur of some kind." Said Sasha with a small sigh as she looked at her upset reflection down in the water.

"Nobody should ever have to go through something like that; it's reasons like that which make me admire you." Said Eddie as he rested a hand on Sasha's shoulder.

"Thanks, getting a compliment from a hot guy is always nice." Smiled Sasha sweetly.

"… Did you just call me hot?" Asked Eddie nervously.

"_Maaaaaaaybe_." Said Sasha in a sing song voice.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Hot as toast!<strong>

**Eddie: **I may be cool and calm when in detective mode … but talking with a pretty girl can make me nervous.

**Sasha: **Eddie is even more of a real man than Snake.

**Kim: **(She looks pissed). _Shit_! That stupid nigger was supposed to have slit her wrists by now! But instead she's getting closer t Eddie! Urgh! This is not working at all … there _has_ to be a way I can still make something worthwhile come out of this situation … hmm … (Kim seems to gain an idea and gains a truly vile expression) … I think I have an idea; oh there are going to be a few tears spilt after the challenge. Heehee!

* * *

><p>"Ok; those sea urchins definitely didn't like us taking this chest … good thing we didn't get spiked." Said Paul in relief as he and VayVay swam back towards the boat with one of their team's treasure chests.<p>

"Yes, that is fortunate for spiky things are quite painful." Agreed VayVay. "Kind of like the time I stepped on a piece of Lego back home … it wasn't fun."

"Everyone seems to step on Lego these days." Nodded Paul. "I don't own any though; it would probably have germs on it from the production line in the factory."

"What sort of things do you own?" Inquired VayVay curiously.

"Oh you know; scented candles, craft kits that don't make much mess, a GameCube … that sort of thing." Replied Paul.

"I own a few cuddly toys; I'm probably the only on here who still sleeps with a toy, but it's so relaxing." Admitted VayVay with an airy and dreamy tone. "They are as lovable as a washing machine from outer space."

"… I'll take your word for it." Blinked Paul in mild confusion but with a smile of endearment. "So; what's your favorite type of scented candle?"

"Pear." Replied VayVay promptly. "It smells so _invigorating_."

"I quite agree; though I prefer the orange scented ones … but if an orange is an orange then why isn't a strawberry a Red or a lemon a Yellow?" Asked Paul surprisingly philosophically.

"I've wondered that exact same question so much; it keeps me up at night sometimes." Said VayVay as she and Paul reached the boat. "Eddie, Sasha, we have another treasure chest!"

"Ok, hang on!" Called Eddie as he and Sasha ran up to the edge of the boat and began to put effort into hauling it onto the boat. "Good work you two."

"Thanks, but Paul did most of the work." Admitted VayVay.

"Your boyfriend sure is strong VayVay." Said Sasha with a wink.

"H-h-he's not my boyfriend." Blushed VayVay.

"We're just friends." Added Paul.

"For now." Said Sasha quietly as she and Eddie moved the treasure chest onto the golden mat. "Three chests down, two to go."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Treasure chests that is!<strong>

**VayVay: **(She is sitting crossed legged in her bikini). I wonder if I should ask Paul out or wait for him to ask me; there are so many different possible outcomes.

**Paul: **You know, strange as it may seem … being around VayVay made me forget about my fear of germs. I'd say that's pretty odd … but I like that feeling.

**Sasha: **I wonder how many couples in total there will be this season … it'll make voting people off much harder, but at the same time my mum always said that love is a truly beautiful thing … as always she was right. (Sasha giggles).

* * *

><p>"See anymore treasure chests Max?" Asked Rheneas as his nerdy friend surfaced from under the water.<p>

"Not yet, maybe they are further out." Suggested Max. "In a challenge of this type there will naturally be a varied space between the treasure chests and the boat itself."

"Can't argue with that logic; let's get swimming." Nodded Rheneas as he swam further out into the water with Max trailing behind due to him not being as good at swimming.

Max dipped his head into the water to see if he could spot a treasure chest; after a few moments of glancing around he saw one in a sort of underwater ditch. It would require both his and Rheneas's strength to pull up. Max raised his head out of the water to report this finding to Rheneas.

"I can see a chest down below; it looks like it's partly submerged in some mud so we'll need to work together to pull it out." Stated Max.

"Got it; work as a team." Repeated Rheneas as he ands Max dived down under the water to retrieve the treasure chest.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: H2 O no! Get it?<strong>

**Rheneas: **Getting that chest up was very hard work … some of these challenges are quite physically demanding indeed.

* * *

><p>Barney and Andy were still fishing and trying to catch Big Wally; they hadn't had any bites in a few minutes and were just relaxing in the warm sunshine to pass the time.<p>

"You know; being out here in this tranquil silence really makes me think." Said Andy. "So much has happened on this show; it really makes me wonder what would have happened if me or you hadn't been here."

"There would have been an entirely different outcome yaaaar." Nodded Barney. "I wonder what would have happened if I hadn't given into my kinder nature and helped Nakia in the Donkey Kong challenge savvy."

"You probably would have won the entire show." Said Andy confidently. "And if Nakia was gone at that point … so many bad events wouldn't have happened…"

Andy trailed off almost wistfully. A silence arose with was broken by a powerful tug on Barney's fishing rod.

"Yaaar! I've got a bite!" Cheered Barney as he began reeling his line in; however, the fish on the other end didn't like this and began pulling back. "Whoa; it's a big one yaaar!"

Just a few moments later the boat started to get dragged around at a rapidly increasing speed. Recognition appeared in Barney's eyes.

"It's Big Wally yaaar!" Cheered Barney. "Batten down the hatches Andy me heartie!"

"It's a fishing boat, not a pirate ship." Said Andy flatly.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: The chase is on! Hilarity ensues!<strong>

**Barney: **If this were a movie a kickass chase song would have started yaaaar.

* * *

><p>"Here's another treasure chest guys." Said Cherry as she and Tyson passed up their treasure chest to Opal and Zed.<p>

"Good job you two, hahaha; only two more chests to go … no innuendo intended." Giggled Opal as she and Zed got the treasure chest securely onto solid ground and pushed it onto the golden mat.

"That joke doesn't really make much sense dudette … though I can see where you're coming from." Chuckled Tyson. "Now let's get looking for another two chests … man, now I see what you mean."

"My chest isn't getting involved." Giggled Cherry while wiggling her eyebrows.

Tyson could only groan in mild embarrassment.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: That chest sure is treasure! *rimshot*<strong>

**Tyson: **I really should think before I speak shouldn't I dudes?

* * *

><p>"Three chest of treasure so far; I wonder if we'll get anymore anytime soon. I don't really want to lose." Said Winnie.<p>

Yannis gave a look that clearly said 'Me neither'.

"Wait; here come Jill and Donny, I think that they've got a treasure chest!" Cheered Winnie.

Yannis quickly rushed to the edge of the boat followed by Winnie so that they could quickly get the treasure chest on board and onto the golden mat.

"_Four down, one to go … I wonder where abouts the last one will be_." Thought Yannis to himself. "_Two consecutive victories would be very nice_."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: One after the other!<strong>

**Yannis: **(He holds up a piece of paper which says, 'Win or lose, this has been a fun challenge').

**Winnie: **If we lose I really don't know who I will vote for.

* * *

><p>Rheneas and Max were swimming back to the Team Graveyard boat with a treasure chest, the fourth one overall.<p>

"I'm getting tired from all this swimming; physical activity has never been my strong point." Wheezed Max.

"Not even kissing?" Smirked Rheneas.

"I'm no ladies man; I've never kissed a girl before." Stated Max.

"Looks like Jill's gonna be your first kiss then." Grinned Rheneas.

"… Hopefully." Blushed Max. "You know; I'm going to ask her if she'd like to comer with me for an early morning walk tomorrow before the first challenge; maybe I could give her some flowers.

"I say go for it; at least you're able to be open in public about your crush." Said Rheneas supportively.

"What do you mean by that?" Inquired Max curiously.

"… Oh look, a cloud shaped like a duck." Said Rheneas as he pointed towards the sky to change the conversation.

"Cool!" Said Max as he looked up. "I see it too."

The two reached the boat and passed the chest up to Eddie and Sasha.

"One more chest and we win." Reported Eddie. "If you guys are quick we might win this challenge within the next five minutes."

"I'm on it!" Saluted Max as he swam away to find the last remaining Team Graveyard treasure chest.

"I'll go this way." Stated Rheneas as he started to swim a different way than Max so that they could cover more ground.

"No need for that." Said Kim as she tiredly swam up clutching the fifth treasure chest., "Any chance of getting this onto the boat?"

"_Nice_ one Kim!" Grinned Rheneas as he and the racist bitch worked together to get the treasure chest on board.

After a few moments of effort the treasure chest was on board and Eddie and Sasha quickly pushed it onto the golden mat with the other four chests.

Instantly the four chests let out a beep and a rocket shot out of the front of the boat and upon into the sky where it exploded and formed the Team Graveyard logo for a few moments.

Spider and Quana drove up in their speedboat.

"And Team Graveyard wins the challenge!" Announced Quana.

"We did it Paul! C'mere you!" Cheered VayVay as she tightly hugged Paul.

Paul was unable to respond due to the fact VayVay's bikini covered soft breasts were pressing against him.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: They bounced back!<strong>

**Rheneas: **Yeah! Final fourteen here I come.

**VayVay: **We won, and it was all thanks to good team work.

**Kim:** Now to put my plan into motion.

* * *

><p>While the contestants returned to the shore Barney and Andy were being dragged around in their boat by Big Wally who was clearly not giving up without a fight.<p>

"Whoa fishy! Whoa yaaar!" Wailed Barney as he tried to regain control of the boat.

"Should we abandon ship captain?" Asked Andy.

"I don't think that will be necessary yaaar." Said Barney as he looked ahead.

"Why?" Inquired Andy.

"Because the ship is about to abandon us!" Yelled Barney as the boat came up towards to a rock.

SMASH!

The boat was smashed to pieces and Andy and Barney were sent flying onto the beach with a thud.

"Owww! My spleen!" Groaned Andy.

"I'll get you yet Big Wally!" Declared Barney as he shook his fist at the fish that had caused them to crash.

"Sorry Barney, but not even a fist shaking as magnificent as that is going to bring that fish back." Said Lavender as she embraced Barney from behind. "Have you had fun fishing?"

"It would have been better if we'd been able to bring back the fish we caught yaaar." Stated Barney.

"Oh don't worry; everyone knows that fishing isn't about catching fish anyway." Assured Lavender as she gave Barney a kiss.

Mable walked up to her boyfriend and helped him to his feet.

"You ok handsome?" Asked Mable.

"I'll be fine Mable; just a broken spleen, nothing too bad." Assured Andy jokingly.

"I'll take care of you, I just so happen to own a _naughty nurse outfit_ … complete with sticking and unbuttoned pantyhose." Flirted Mable with a sly grin.

Andy could only stutter in response to this.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Medical humor is fun! Unless of course it happens to be terrible.<strong>

**Lavender: **Boys…

**Mable: **Don't ask me why I own one of those outfits … ok fine, it was a joke present from one of my friends for my birthday before I came to the island last season.

* * *

><p>The fifteen campers were gathered in camp center while Spider and Quana were announcing the challenge results.<p>

"You all did good today; if we could give you immunity based on the effort you put into challenges then you'd all be immune … but there are winners and losers. Team Graveyard; you guys are today's winning team so you'll be spending the night in the Champion Cabin; enjoy it because you've earned it." Smiled Spider.

"As you Team Thunderbolt; you guys will be attending your first ceremony tonight and voting somebody out of the game, you'll also be sleeping in the Middle Place Cabin. Until then you can spend your time as you wish; goodbye for now." Finished Quana.

The campers began to disperse but before they could a wolf whistle interrupted them; Kasimar was walking up and eyeing the girls in their bikinis.

"Hey girls, boy, you sure look pretty sexy." Grinned Kasimar.

"Get lost. Now." Ordered Jill calmly but firmly.

"No, I don't think I will." Stated Kasimar. "But if you want me to so badly … fine, I'll go."

Kasimar walked past the crowd but turned before he left.

"But first…" Grinned Kasimar as he glanced at Opal.

RIP!

Kasimar ripped off Opal's bikini top before she could react, which exposed her breasts. Opal let out a cry of shock and embarrassment while Kasimar laughed.

"Nice hooters babe." Grinned Kasimar.

Opal looked almost close to tears as she dashed off to the girl's side of the Middle Place Cabin and slammed the door behind her.

Zed walked towards Kasimar looking, for the first time in the competition, _angry_.

"That wasn't nice; I reckon you ought to apologize to Opal." Growled Zed.

"Why should I? I'm just having some harmless fun, besides, she's got a _nice_ rack." Grinned Kasimar.

Zed frowned in disgust.

BAM!

Zed punched Kasimar hard in the nose and knocked the bully unconscious immediately.

"I reckon I don't really like you very much." Stated Zed as he quickly went to check on Opal to make sure that she was ok.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Nice right hook!<strong>

**Jill: **Nice one Zed! What a great right hook! Yeehaw! About time somebody put that dick in his place…

**VayVay: **Poor Opal! That must have been horrible; Kasimar is as nasty as ten week old broccoli!

**Zed: **I may be a fairly mellow and soft spoken guy; but if you mess with somebody that I love I reckon I'll get angry.

* * *

><p>"Can I come in?" Asked Zed as he knocked on the door of the girl's side of the Middle Place Cabin.<p>

"Come in Zed." Came Opal's voice, though it sounded a little shaky.

"Are you ok m'lady?" Asked Zed gently as he sat down next to his girlfriend.

"I'll be fine .. but that was so, hahaha, embarrassing." Said Opal in humiliation. "The whole world saw my you-know-what's! I'll never be able to show my face ever, hahaha, again."

"If it makes you feel any better I punched Kasimar and knocked him out; I reckon he'll be feeling that one tomorrow." Said Zed as he put an arm around Opal. "You ok m'dear? You look a little spooked."

Zed was right; Opal looked slightly haunted as thought she was remembering something from her past.

"Oh … it's nothing, I'm fine." Lied Opal. "Thanks for making sure I was, hahaha, alright Zed."

"My pleasure." Smiled Zed.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Zed sure is a good boyfriend .. meanwhile I'm still stuck in Bachelor Town … it's east of Kentucky.<strong>

**Opal: **If only I could, hahaha, tell Zed what I was thinking off. Would he still love me if he knew? Hahaha! Fustigacions sexual no és divertit…

* * *

><p>Winnie and Yannis were walking around camp holding hands. Though they had a Bonfire Ceremony coming up they felt that they both had a pretty good chance of getting to the next round without to much trouble.<p>

"I wonder what tomorrow's challenge ill be; I hope it's either to do with kitties or kissing." Giggled Winnie.

Yannis could only nod in agreement and smile.

"Zed sure gave Kasimar what-for didn't he?" Said Winnie with admiration. "No wonder Opal lieks him … but you're the only guy for me Yannis."

Yannis smiled in appreciation and gave Opal's hand a squeeze.

"So; what are you going to do with the money if you win?" Asked Winnie curiously.

Yannis thought for a moment; truth be told he didn't actually know. He took out his notebook but before he cold write a response Kim walked around a corner and 'accidently' bumped into him and both of them fell to the ground along with Yannis's note book.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry Yannis." Apologized Kim as she gently helped Yannis to his feet.

Yannis made a 'no worries' gesture and made to pick up his note book.

"Allow me Yannis; I made you drop it, it's only fair that I pick it up." Insisted Kim as she picked it up and passed it back to Yannis. Kim then picked up a few of the stray pages that had came out of the notebook and glanced over them.

"You're a talented artist you know." Smiled Kim.

"Yep; I'm lucky to have him as my boyfriend." Giggled Winnie.

Kim was about to pass the papers back to Yannis when she blinked and her eyes widened.

"You've got some explaining to do Yannis." Said Kim with a disgusted sounding voice.

Yannis cocked his head to the side in confusion; Kim held the paper out for him to read and his eyes widened at what he saw.

It was a note just as racist and vulgar as the one from breakfast.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: No! She isn't doing that I think she is doing … is she?<strong>

**Winnie: **Before I knew it … everyone was there to see the note. But .,.. it can't have been Yannis! I can feel it in my bones!

* * *

><p>Sasha had been shown the note and looked close to tears; Kim gently hugged her to calm her down while most of the others were glaring at Yannis.<p>

"Dude; why would you do that?" Asked Donny in disgust. "that note is even worse than the other one!"

Yannis made a few panicked gestures.

"Yannis says it wasn't him." Translated Paul.

"Well; it was in your note book." Stated Max while tapping his chin in thought. "I find it unlikely Yannis would do this … but the facts all point that way."

"Not only it he mute but he's also a racist." Growled Kim. "How _could_ you Yannis? Don't you see how upset Sasha is?"

Sasha was trying very hard to keep a straight face … but she was unable to stop the tears exiting her eyes. This note had not only threatened her, but had made a big threat against her family in ways that made the KKKL seem tame.

"Yannis, sorry about this … but I've been given permission to do so." Snarled Kim as she walked up to Yannis.

SLAP!

Kim slapped Yannis across the face which made his head jerk to one side and left a red mark on his skin.

"Kim!" Cried Winnie in horror.

"Normally I don't get this angry … but Sasha is by best friend and I don't like it when people make my friends cry." Growled Kim.

Yannis has a few tears exiting his eyes; he had been framed! But he was too shocked and upset to tell them that in sign language so Paul could translate it.

"This doesn't make any sense! Yannis couldn't have done it!" Said Winnie while sounding close to tears herself. "Yannis is part Indian, why would he write a hateful note against Sasha?"

"That's a good point." Said Kim suddenly. "What do you think Eddie?"

Eddie thought for a moment.

"I'll need more evidence to get a solid conclusion." Stated Eddie. "Maybe we should just calm down."

"Maybe he's ashamed of his ethnicity." Pondered Jill. "I doubt it but still."

"We'll settle this at the Bonfire Ceremony." Said Donny while glaring at Yannis.

"Yannis; you should be _ashamed_ … you don't _deserve_ Winnie's love." Scowled Kim.

This was all too much for Yannis; he ran off with tears in his eyes silently sobbing.

"Yannis! Wait!" Called Winnie as she ran after her boyfriend.

After they had left Sasha turned to Kim.

"Don't you think that was a little harsh?" Asked Sasha meekly.

"I wasn't going to let him get away with what he said about you." Stated Kim before pretending to look remorseful. "But I guess I could have handled that better … I feel bad already."

"Don't worry Kim; you did what you thought was right." Said Eddie. "May I have the second note? I'll have to look over it."

Kim nodded and handed it to Eddie.

"Ok guys; there's nothing else to see here, keep it moving." Said Eddie to get everyone to clear the area.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: That was vile!<strong>

**Kim: **Am I sorry for framing the cripple Halfling nigger? … Nope! Not like he has any feelings, he's just a nigger after all. I wrote that in his notebook while he and Winnie were sitting on the dock; good thing he left it unattended. I've killed two birds with one stone; one of the niggers is crying and the other is going to be voted off with a broken heart. And nobody is going to suspect me; everyone loves poor defenseless Kim. (Kim giggles nastily).

**Jill: **…Whoa. That's all I can think of saying.

**Opal: **Why would Yannis do that? Did he, hahaha, _really_ do that?

* * *

><p>Yannis was sitting on the dock of shame crying silently into his hands; in just a couple of minutes he had lost most of his friends and he knew Winnie would hate him. Yannis wished he had never joined the show at all.<p>

"Yannis?" Said Winnie as she sat down besides her boyfriend. "Are you ok?"

Yannis shook his head and sniffled sadly; he began writing in his notebook while Winnie continued to speak.

"Somebody must have framed you; the Yannis I know and love wouldn't do this … I know you're innocent." Said Winnie gently.

Yannis handed his notebook to Winnie while some tears exited his eyes. Winnie read over it and almost felt like crying when she saw what she read.

'I'll understand if you don't love me anymore'

"Yannis; I still love you. I'm not breaking up with you; true love lasts through any obstacle and this is no exception. Have hope Yannis, you might not be voted off … I won't vote for you." Said Winnie softly.

Yannis was silent for a moment; after that he hugged Winnie tightly and she hugged him back and she would do so for as long as he needed her too.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: I don't think a joke would be appropriate at the moment.<strong>

**Jill: **I feel bad about this … but I vote for Yannis.

**Donny: **Sorry Yannis, but I can't let you stay … not after _that_.

**Yannis: **(He silently holds up a piece of paper that says 'Donny' without looking up).

**Winnie: **Yannis … you can't get voted off … you did _nothing_ wrong. I vote for Donny; he's the only other person I can think of voting for.

**Zed: **I reckon this is quite bad … but I ain't voting for Yannis; he's been my bud since day one, and I ain't gonna backstab a friend.

**Tyson: **It seriously pains me to do this … I vote for Yannis, sorry dude.

* * *

><p>The eight member of Team Thunderbolt sat on stumps around the Bonfire Pit waiting for Barney to arrive; some of them were glaring at Yannis while Yannis and Winnie held hands in case what they were dreading actually happened. Barney soon arrived with a tray of seven Golden Letters. He set them down on the oil drum and looked over the team.<p>

"Team Thunderbolt … we meet at last yaaaar. It has been quite a long day and here you are at your first Bonfire Ceremony since this team was formed yaaaar. Before I start handing out the Golden Letters … I'm going to ask you some questions." Said Barney.

Barney paused for a couple of seconds.

"Jill … what did you think of what happened at camp after the challenge?" Asked Barney.

"I honestly don't know what to say … all I can think of saying is that I felt violated when I saw the second note." Said Jill tonelessly while lightly shivering from the breeze.

"Cherry … did you like it when Tyson squeezed your toosh earlier yaaar?" Asked Barney with a grin.

"In one word … duh." Chuckled Cherry.

"Winnie … what do you think of what happened yaaaar … since the fate of your boyfriend rests on this vote." Asked Barney gently.

"Somebody framed Yannis; when I find out who it is … I'm gonna make them sorry. I can only hope that Yannis can prove his innocence if he survives this ceremony … and if he doesn't I don't know _what_ I'm going to do." Said Winnie with a soft sad sniffle.

"Yannis, I have only one question for you … look me in the eye and tell me … did you leave that note?" Asked Barney.

Yannis looked at Barney in the eye and shook his head. Hew as being completely truthful … but since the votes were already cast it wouldn't make a difference.

"Very well … I shall now hand out the Golden Letterz yaaaar." Said Barney as he picked up a Golden Letter I. "When I call your name come and claim your tasty chocolate Golden Letter yaaaar. If you do not receive a Golden Letter then you are out of the game yaaar … if so, then the boat of losers awaits you by the dock."

Barney was silent for a few seconds.

"Tyson"

"Winnie"

"Cherry"

"Zed"

"Opal"

"Jill"

Donny and Yannis were left without a Golden Letter; Yannis hung his head as if he had accepted his fate while Donny sat on his stump looking calm. Barney picked up a golden letter W and continued.

"Donny … Yannis … this is the final Golden Letter; one of you is mere seconds away from being voted off. This has been _quite_ a day, and it can only end it one way it seems … for the final Golden Letter goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Donny."

Donny nodded silently as he got up to claim his Golden Letter. Tears started to exit Winnie's eyes as she felt like crying. Yannis silently got to his feet.

"I'm very sorry it ended like this Yannis." Said Barney sympathetically. "You may say your goodbyes … and then you must leave the island."

Yannis nodded and approached his now ex team mates and shook hands with some of them. When he got to Winnie she looked seconds away from bursting into tears.

Yannis gave Winnie a tight embrace and a kiss on the cheek; he gave her a look which seemed to say 'keep going for me'. After that he began to silently walk towards the dock of shame.

"As for you seven, you are safe … for tonight. You may now leave." Said Barney as he picked up the now empty tray of Golden Letters and left the area.

Winnie was silent for a moment before she ran after Yannis to give him one last goodbye before he left.

"Poor girl; I reckon she does not deserve this kind of emotional blow." Said Zed sadly.

"I agree … this is not, hahaha, fun at all." Said Opal in a mere whisper.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Would this count as a tear jerker moment?<strong>

**Cherry: **Yannis may have done something bad … but did he really d it? It's too late to change my vote now. Boy, I feel like a complete ass…

* * *

><p>Yannis was calmly walking towards the boat of losers; he had a feeling he wouldn't win the entire show, but he never thought it would end like this … framed for something that he didn't do. Yannis's only regret was that Winnie was going to be upset without him and he wouldn't be able to do anything about it.<p>

"Yannis!" Called a voice.

Yannis turned and was met with a big hug from Winnie.

"I just wanted to say goodbye one last time before you go." Said Winnie while she softly cried a little. "I never wanted it to end like this … I'm really going to miss you … I love you."

Yannis nodded in understanding and gave Winnie a tight hug. He then looked like he was trying to do something and was putting a lot of effort into it, his face looked slightly clenched.

"Are you ok Yannis?" Asked Winnie.

After a few moments of straining Yannis looked at Winnie with a look of pure honestly and affection.

"I … love … you." Said Yannis, the first time he had ever managed to speak; he took in a few deep breaths due to the effort required in speaking, he doubted he'd be able to do that again for many years.

Winnie was silent for a moment; then she squealed in happiness and kissed Yannis full on the mouth; half a minute later they parted and hugged one last time.

"Farewell Yannis … I'll win this show for you." Promised Winnie. "And when I find out who framed you … the claws are coming out."

Yannis nodded and waved to Winnie as the boat left the island and into the night. Winnie waved until it was out of sight at which point she turned and headed back to camp feeling very sad, but at the same time kind of … happy.

"He spoke … his first words were how much he loved me." Whispered Winnie in a truly touched voice.

* * *

><p>Spider and Quana stood on the dock of shame ready to give the episode outro. Both of them looked visibly sad.<p>

"I don't believe this … that Kim would go _that_ low." Said Quana is disgust. "Are you sure we can't tell everyone what she is doing?"

"I'm afraid not; we'd be sued for breaching contract. But don't worry my Hispanic Beauty, she's going to get her comeuppance eventually." Promised Spider.

"I hope so … I also hope Winnie will be alright; I can tell that she's going to be very upset." Mumbled Quana.

"Winnie's a tough girl, she'll be alright." Said Spider. "So; who will be the next person voted off? Will anybody hook up soon? What will the next challenge be? And can Eddie solve this mystery before it is too late?"

"Find out next time on Total Drama Letterama." Said Quana solemnly.

* * *

><p>Votes<p>

Cherry: Yannis

Donny: Yannis

Jill: Yannis

Opal: Yannis

Tyson: Yannis

Winnie: Donny

Yannis: Donny

Zed: Jill

Yannis: 5

Donny: 2

Jill: 1

* * *

><p><strong>Team Graveyard:<strong> Eddie, Kim, Max, Paul, Rheneas, Sasha, VayVay

**Team Thunderbolt:** Cherry, Donny, Jill, Opal, Tyson, Winnie, Zed

* * *

><p><strong>Former Team Everest: <strong>Donny, Jill, Max, Rheneas

**Former Team Mongolia: **Cherry, Eddie, Kim, Opal, Sasha, Zed

**Former Team Savannah: **Paul, Tyson, VayVay, Winnie

* * *

><p><strong>Voted off:<strong> Gordon, Lankston, Helen, Quarla, Fripp, Nina, Alice, Ulric, Bishop, Xyly, Imanda, Yannis

* * *

><p>Farewell Yannis, you shall be missed. I hated doing that to possible one of the nicest contestants in the story … but Kim is simply vile and doesn't have mercy to people like Yannis. Yannis was very fun to wrote for; being that he could not speak I had to write for him differently than everyone else. But he left on a high note … but how is this going to affect Winnie?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time: <strong>The final fourteen are going to be working with their favorite Total Drama Letterz campers!


	29. Day 14, Part 1: Helpful Helping hand

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Total Drama or any of its related seasons. They belong to Teletoon and Cartoon Network. The alphabet theme isn't mine and is property of Frank15. The 52 OC's in this story however are mine so do not steal them.

**The Warning: **This chapter contains kissing, a hook up, funny moments, detective work, slurs, a vile alliance forming, heart warming moments (depends on the person) and fried eggs for breakfast Yu have been warned!

**Note: **And so we start the fourteenth episode. Between you, me and whoever reads this message … this is the episode that I have most been looking forward to writing. I won't say why, but you're free to speculate. Anyway; this story now has over five thousand hits; thank you very much to everyone who has helped the story achieve this! And now … on with the show!

Sometimes you can't make it on your own!

* * *

><p>Spider and Quana stood on the dock of shame late at night; the stars were out and a number of constellations were visible in the sky, it was a very beautiful night indeed.<p>

"Last time on Total Drama Letterama; the teams got ready to get wet as we were having a water challenge. The objective was simple; get five treasure chests onto the Golden Mat on the team's boat. The first team to do this would win the challenge." Began Spider. "However, the real drama didn't even happen during the challenge … it happened before in a way that _disgusts_ me."

"And me." Agreed Quana. "Kim left an extremely racist and homicidal note in Sasha's coat pocket, complete with an extremely graphic drawing of Sasha … that is nauseating. I really am shocked that Kim would go _that_ low. She didn't even have a plan with that at first! Tabitha may have played a slightly similar game to Kim. But she knew when to stop … most of the time. Are you _sure_ we can't disqualify Kim my little arachnid?"

"I'm afraid not; she hasn't caused any physical harm and that is the only grounds for disqualification. From that Kasimar should have been disqualified early on last season … but Chris ignored contract." Said Spider bitterly. "Kim is, well, disturbing."

"Agreed. Well; the challenge went quite well; we saw a lot of bonding between the contestants. Winnie and Yannis were going steady and Winnie let Yannis apply sunscreen no her … we should do that sometime cutie." Said Quana with a flirty wink.

"Maybe…" Mumbled Spider nervously. "Cherry and Tyson are getting along swimmingly, no pun intended. Even Paul and VayVay are getting closer; it's really nice seeing people fall in love. I think the amount of love on this show is why it is so popular."

"Once again, I agree." Nodded Quana. "Eddie and Sasha are getting closer as well; Eddie has vowed to figure out who left that note … I wish him good luck. But things were going o get worse before they had a chance to get better in what was possibly one of the cruelest things I've ever seen."

"To put it simply, Kim framed Yannis for leaving that awful note. Yannis was subsequently voted off which left Winnie in tears. But before he left he was actually able to speak and tell Winnie that he loved her … that really gave me a warm fuzzy." Smiled Spider before he frowned. "I find the fact Kim feels no guilt at all over what she did to be very unsettling. I can only hope she meets a truly brutal downfall … seriously, some fans want her dead!"

"At this point I don't really blame them." Said Quana with a pouty expression. "We're down to fourteen campers now, almost half of our contestants are gone and by the end of today half of them will remain. The challenge we have planned will be quite a bonding exercise."

"So which team will win immunity? Can Eddie find out the culprit before it's too late? Will anybody else hook up? And will Winnie be able to carry on without Yannis? Asked Spider rhetorically.

"Find out right now on Total Drama Letterama. "Finished Quana.

* * *

><p>(Theme song, I wanna be famous)<p>

* * *

><p>Team Graveyard was in the Champion Cabin and felt satisfied at their first victory. All seven of them had been victories a few times on their previous teams, but in their new team this was their first victory.<p>

Eddie and Sasha were sitting on the couch watching TV; well, to be more specific Sasha was playing on her ever present Nintendo DS while Eddie was comparing two sheets of paper and looked like he was focusing very hard.

"Winning feels good doesn't it Eddie." Said Sasha as she played Mario Kart. "I just feel it was wrong how Yannis was voted off; I do hope Winnie will be alright."

"I hope so as well." Said Eddie as he carefully looked of the notes.

"Why are you still looking at those notes?" Asked Sasha curiously as she paused her game. "I mean, they are pretty vile."

"That they are Sasha; but I'm just making a comparison." Stated Eddie. "And you know … I think that I've reached a conclusion."

"Really? What is it?"! Inquired Sasha.

"… These notes are written by different people. Let me explain." Said Eddie as he showed Sasha one of the notes. "This is a note Yannis wrote; it is his way of communication, take a good look at the writing."

Eddie then handed Sasha the other note.

"Take a look at this horrid note; this was what made you cry … but if you look closely, the writing is slightly different. It is close, but not _quite_ the same; I deduce that somebody tried to copy Yannis's writing to frame him for something he didn't do." Said Eddie before frowning. "Somebody knows I'm onto them."

"You mean … Yannis didn't do it?" Gaped Sasha. "Oh my god! Kim slapped him, Donny yelled at him … and he did _nothing_ … I feel terrible, why didn't I do something to stop them?"

Tears of regret started to exit Sasha's eyes; Eddie noticed this and gave her a comforting hug.

"Somebody is playing all of us like a fiddle … I do not know who it is … but there are still twelve suspects, kind of like Murder on the Orient Express." Said Eddie.

"Do you have any theories as to who did it?" Asked Sasha.

"Several; each more unlikely than the last. But it all comes down to the same conclusion … I don't have enough evidence." Sighed Eddie. "But I am going to make sure that justice is served."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: The case is getting hotter, hotter than magma!<strong>

**Eddie: **Who could have committed the crime? … There is a possibility that Kasimar did it, but he was nowhere near the girl's cabin last night … but I suppose he could be the thirteenth suspect.

**Sasha: **Poor Yannis … I hope he's ok. Who would be so horrid to actually frame him for _that_?

**Kim: **Damn! Eddie is smarter than I thought; it's a good thing he doesn't know what my hand writing looks like. Well, I can easily throw him off my trail.

* * *

><p>Kim entered the living room area of the Champion Cabin as stood next to the sofa.<p>

"What are you two talking about?" Inquired Kim. "Anything to do with 'kissy business'?"

Sasha blushed while Eddie shook his head.

"No; I've just discovered that Yannis was innocent … if only I could have discovered it sooner." Sighed Eddie.

"Wait … what?" Blinked Kim in completely false surprise and confusion.

"Yeah, somebody forged the second note." Explained Sasha. "The question is … who?"

"… I really don't know." Lied Kim. "But I'll help you in any way I can, we've got to stick together, we were on Team Mongolia together after all … oh no…"

"What is it?" Asked Eddie.

"I slapped Yannis … and now I know he did nothing … oh god! What have I done?" said Kim in a manipulative tearful whisper.

"Do not worry Kim; you didn't know. When you see Yannis next I'm sure he'll forgive you if you apologize." Assured Sasha.

"You know what … you're right. I'll do that." Nodded Kim with a fake small smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Right as rain!<strong>

**Kim: **Yeah; I lied, I never apologize to niggers and I'd happily slap Yannis again and again.

**Sasha: **(She is playing no her DS). Gaming always helps me relieve stress; it's a fulfilling hobbie, like the first time I got a gem in Crash Bandicoot.

* * *

><p>Paul and VayVay were sitting next to each other in one of the bedrooms. VayVay was currently teaching Paul how to meditate.<p>

"Just assume a relaxing position, close your eyes and think of something happy, be it a memory, a place or a person. Focus on it and calm the storm of your mind." Said VayVay soothingly.

"Err … ok, I'll try." Said Paul as he crossed his legs and began to think; a calm expression gradually appeared on his face as he thought back to somebody who had meant a lot to him.

His deceased twin sister Penelopey.

However, as Paul thought about her a pained expression appeared on his face as he recalled the horrible feeling he had felt when she had died of her illness. Soon Paul was started to sweat.

"Paul; relax!" Said VayVay as she gently shook him to bring him back to reality.

"Huh? Oh … I guess I panicked myself … it wouldn't be the first time I've done that." Said Paul as he took a few deep breaths.

"What were you thinking about?" Asked VayVay.

"… Someone who meant a lot to me … but I guess thinking about it just depressed me." Mumbled Paul. "

"Is this anything to do with why you are germaphobic?" Asked VayVay gently.

Paul as silent for a moment.

"Yes … but if it's alright with you I'd rather not talk about it. Someday I'll be ready to … but today isn't that day." Said Paul hesitantly.

"Not a problematic problem." Smiled VayVay. "I won't rush you … so, out of curiosity, did you like seeing me in my bikini?"

Paul was silent again and a blush appeared on his face.

"If I may be as bold to say this … you looked really sexy." Said Paul shyly.

VayVay giggled in appreciation and smiled.

"You didn't look so bad yourself." Replied VayVay. "In fact, you looked so handsome I had an urge to kiss you … it was hard to resist indeedy deed. But if it's ok with you, I'd kinda like to now."

Paul was silent while VayVay looked at him with a sexy but very innocent expression; kissing her seemed very inviting … but Paul lost his nerve.

"Maybe another time … I don't really feel ready yet … sorry." Apologized Paul.

VayVay looked mildly disappointed but nodded in understanding.

"That's fine, fine as flapdoodle, I won't rush you … but when you are ready to kiss me … watch out! Rawr!" Flirted VayVay.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Did she just growl like a tiger?<strong>

**VayVay: **If Paul wants to take it slow that's fine by me; it's very responsible of him … but I'd kinda like to give him a smoochy smooch sometime.

**Paul: **I'll have to tell VayVay sometime … it's just that it is kind of … _difficult_ to talk about.

* * *

><p>Rheneas and Max were in the games room; Max was playing on a game titled 'Gelatinous Cube: The Game' while Rheneas read a Superman Comic Book while sitting in a beanbag cushion.<p>

"Man; what an end to the day." Said Rheneas as he turned a page in his comic book. "I have to say I'm pretty shocked."

"As am I." Agreed Max. "How could Yannis do that?"

"I have to wonder if Yannis even did it; why would he write it in his notebook anyway? Somebody could have easily discovered it. Something is really not adding up." Said Rheneas with a tone of thought. "I think we've been hoodwinked by someone."

"Hoodwinked?" Repeated Max.

"Yeah; it's another word for fooled or tricked." Explained Rheneas.

"I know what it means; I'm just surprised … are you sure?" Asked Max.

"I don't know dude; but I have to say it is quite unlike Yannis to do something like that. We never really spoke … but from what I know he was kind and a very honest person … it just strikes me as odd." Explained Rheneas.

"I'm sure this mess will sort itself out." Assured Max. "In the mean time, I'm thinking about how I can make some progress with Jill."

"Well, didn't you say that you were going to ask her to take a late night walk with you during the challenge?" Reminded Rheneas.

"Hey, you're right … I think I'll go and ask her." Said Max as he turned off the video game he was playing and got to his feet. "This moment is going to be for truth, for justice, and for nerds all over the whole damn world!"

"… Do you want some whine with that ham?" Asked Rheneas with a dry smirk.

"Wish me luck." Said Max as he exited the room.

"Ok then, good luck." Said Rheneas with a salute as he stretched out and relaxed on the bean bag cushion he was sitting on.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Jumping bean bag!<strong>

**Max: **Ok; I'm hoping to ask Jill out at some point today … I hope I don't blow it, nerds are not known for being girl experts.

**Rheneas: **Talking about love makes me think of Tabitha; I haven't seen her in a few days … I hope she's alright since she's in quite an emotional state. Part of me wants to ask her out, but the other part of me has a feeling that she'd reject me. … I will when the time is right.

* * *

><p>"Man, voting out Yannis makes me feel <em>really<em> **uncool**." Said Tyson with a small sigh of regret. "It shouldn't have ended the way it did … I hope Winnie's not going to be too upset."

"I agree that Winnie shouldn't have to suffer … but Yannis shouldn't have written that note in the first place." Stated Donny. "That being said, I don't think that Kim should have slapped him."

"I reckon Kim isn't very nice; she just rubs me the wrong way if that's the right saying." Admitted Zed. "Don't know why, but it is what it is."

"It'll be weird without Yannis, but we've got to keep going." Said Tyson while running a hand through his green hair. "Still, one good thing did come out of the challenge…"

"What's that?" Asked Donny.

"Me and Cherry bonded a bit; I think I've scored some points with her." Said Tyson in content. "She's really something; so wild and yet so pretty; kind of like a dragonfly … that could be a pet name for her now that I think about it."

"You two go good together; both of you are as wild and outgoing as some kind of race car; I reckon that you'll make a really nice couple." Said Zed supportively. "Join the dating club; we have hats … is that how the joke goes?"

"It's actually 'we have jackets' … but close enough." Stated Donny. "It's been just about two weeks since we arrived on this island … something tells me that we haven't seen the last of the drama from yesterday … even though Yannis is gone I think things are going to continue happening."

"Isn't that why the show is called 'Total Drama'?" Asked Zed.

"… Fair point." Shrugged Donny.

"Say, Zed, what's it like having Opal as a girlfriend?" Asked Tyson in genuine curiosity. "Though I like Cherry I have to admit that Opal is a really cool girl."

"That she is." Chuckled Zed nervously. "She's beautiful … but I like her personality a lot. She always puts a smile on my face and her peppy energy really is admirable … she's admittedly a good kisser as well. I'd love to camp out with her under the stars back no the farm."

"So you can share a sleeping bag with her?" Asked Donny with a smirk.

"… Opal actually suggested that." Blushed Zed.

"Lucky!" Teased Tyson.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Lucky as an ace of spades!<strong>

**Tyson: **It's cool and, in a way, totally ironic that a farm boy was the first one of us to get a girlfriend. Funny how things work isn't it dudes?

**Zed: **To some Opal might be eccentric; to me she's awesome … if that's the right word.

**Donny: **Hormones are a guy's very own way of blowing his chances at winning a million dollars; I wonder if we'd have that problem if we were all kids. Hmm, Jimmy and Eleanor got together so I guess it'd make no difference.

* * *

><p>"Do you know where Winnie is Jill?" Asked Cherry in concern for their missing bunk mate. "She hasn't come back yet … rotten raspberries, she sure was upset that Yannis was voted off."<p>

"I don't blame her; if Max was voted off like that I'd be pretty sad as well." Said Jill.

"I'd be sad if Zed was voted off." Agreed Opal. "Too bad all of us are, hahaha, eventually going to be voted off … bar two."

"I know; it's sad … I wouldn't want to vote for Max." Mumbled Jill

"Your crush on Max is cute." Giggled Cherry.

"I'll say." Grinned Opal. "When are you two gonna, hahaha, hook up?"

"I don't know; I'm admittedly not very experienced in the dating dynamic." Said Jill with a faint pink blush. "But that isn't important right now; maybe we should go outside and look for Winnie; she must be taking the loss of Yannis pretty hard."

"Yeah; I feel like a big butthead for voting him off … we didn't really let him explain himself." Sighed Cherry in regret.

"Poor Yannis." Said Opal softly. "I feel like such a meanie face for, hahaha, voting for him."

"Not like he could really explain himself anyway." Said Jill.

"Paul can translate for him; Paul's good at sign language." Said Cherry. "Tyson told me."

"You sure have it bad for that rocker." Noted Jill with some amusement.

"What can I say? I'm in love." Said Cherry with a contently happy giggle. "He's cute, he's really nice and he's got enough energy to keep up with my fast paced lifestyle."

"I wish you good luck; there's a guy out there for every girl." Said Jill positively. "That's what I think anyway."

"There was somebody for me." Giggled Opal. "Zed is the best boyfriend, hahaha, ever!"

"Why do you laugh so much Opal?" Asked Jill curiously.

"It's a verbal tick; I'm unable to, hahaha, properly control it. I know I'm _insane_ already, you don't have to tell me." Said Opal almost sadly.

"You're not insane Opal; you're a very sweet girl … you're just kinda bouncy, like me really." Comforted Cherry.

"I agree; you are _not_ insane." Assured Jill.

"Thanks girls; that means a, hahaha, lot." Said Opal in a touched voice.

There was a sudden knock on the door.

"Hang on." Said Jill as she got out of bed which revealed that she was wearing a rather revealing pink nightgown.

Jill opened the door to reveal Max standing there.

"Hey Max; bit late to be making a house call isn't it?" Asked Jill teasingly.

"Err … maybe." Said Max while trying not to stare at Jill in her revealing attire. "I was just wondering, well, err, it's a nice night so … would you like to take a moonlit walk with me?"

Jill was silent for a moment; she turned back to Cherry and Opal who both nodded enthusiastically. Jill turned back to Max and smiled.

"Sure, sounds fun." Smiled Jill. "Just let me get changed into my normal cloths … and no peeking!"

"I wouldn't dream of it." Promised Max.

"Good … and in case you were wondering my panties are pink." Said Jill with a smirk as she closed the door so she could get changed.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: I smell fanservice!<strong>

**Jill: **The look on Max's face was worth the inevitable drool emitting from fan boy's mouths.

**Max: **She actually said she'd like to take a walk with me? … That's new. Maybe my girl whispering skills are improving!

**Cherry: **Go Jill! Man, I wish Tyson would ask me to take a walk with him. Well; I suppose I can always bond with him over soda chugging. I wonder if he likes strawberry flavor?

**Opal: **Zed hasn't even asked me what type of panties I wear yet … what a sweet, hahaha, guy!

* * *

><p>Winnie was curled up in a ball sobbing in the Loser Cabin; since nobody was sleeping in it anymore she had come here to get some time to herself. Yannis had only been gone for a few hours and she already missed him so much that he might as well have been gone for an entire decade. Images of the others yelling at Yannis and Kim slapping him kept entering her head.<p>

"Why… why would they be so quick to judge Yannis? I thought they were our friends." Whispered Winnie to herself. "I'm going to miss him so much."

Winnie wiped her tear stained eyes and sighed sadly.

"I bet everyone watching the show thinks that I'm a big crybaby." Mumbled Winnie. "I wish my kitties were here; they could cheer me up. But now I'm all alone on this island … who could have framed Yannis? And _why _would they?"

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: I have two questions; why lie and lie why?<strong>

**Winnie: **Yannis would want me to keep going … but it's not going to be easy. I miss his skinny arms hugging me already.

* * *

><p>Winnie reached into her skirt pocket and took out a picture that Yannis had drawn for her; it was a picture of the two of them watching a sunset together.<p>

"I'm going to find out who it was that framed you … and when I do they're going to be _**SORRY**_." Promised Winnie even though she new her boyfriend wouldn't be able to hear her.

Winnie curled up and tried to go to sleep; but she couldn't get rid of the images of her tearful boyfriend being accused for something he didn't do nor would he even consider doing.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Framing somebody … something that only the Mona Lisa would do … ok, bad pun indeed.<strong>

**Winnie: **I've never felt so angry and so upset at the same time before … it feels horrible.

* * *

><p>Kim was standing behind the Mess Hall waiting for a certain person to arrive. When the others were at dinner she had left a note for somebody to find … somebody who she <em>admired<em>.

"When is he going to get here?" Asked Kim to herself.

A few moments later Kasimar walked around the corner with his hands in his pockets; he noticed Kim and grinned.

"Hey gorgeous; I'm guessing you left me the note." Said Kasimar. "Need me for something? How about if I give you some … _attention_?"

"As fun as that sounds, I have more important things to talk about." Said Kim in a flirty tone.

"You actually like me hitting on you? Most girls hate it … not that it stops me." Smirked Kasimar.

"Well, you're quite a guy Kasimar. Bad, rebellious, rotten to the core … I _like_ it. Me and you could make a great team." Purred Kim as she traced Kasimar's chest with her finger. "I have a small … _proposition_ for you."

"What might that be?" Asked Kasimar while staring at Kim's cleavage.

"There is an immunity idol hidden on this Island that I might need in the future … but it's gonna be _so_ tricky for me to get it … I was wondering if you'd like to find it for me." Requested Kim softly.

"What's in it for me?" Asked Kasimar. "Sorry baby but I come at a price."

"If you keep me safe from elimination … I'll let you play with my boobs for twenty minutes." Said Kim with a wink.

"Hmm … make it thirty." Bargained Kasimar.

"Deal." Nodded Kim before dropping her voice to a seductive whisper. "You know Kasimar; you're my type of guy; seeing you break people's legs, push niggers to bears, killing a shitty little girls pet … it's makes me feel _wet_ … keep going as you are and you'll earn _mor_e than _just_ my boobs. See you _later_."

Kim left back to her cabin sashaying her hips a little while Kasimar grinned to himself.

"Nice; I get to cause misery, pain and suffering AND I get a nice rack to go with it … awesome." Chuckled Kasimar darkly. "Now … where could that Idol be?"

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: This can't be good.<strong>

**Kim: **Kasimar is not only useful as a hired gun … but he's hot as well, he's my type of guy. Faking affection is easy … but I wasn't faking it just then.

**Kasimar: **Things just got interesting. Yahahahaha!

* * *

><p>Jill and Max were walking along the beach together in silence; it was nice to just be alone to walk on the moonlit sandy beach, very nice indeed.<p>

Max wondered if he was supposed to hold Jill's hand; after a moment of hesitation he did so. Jill smiled at this as they sat down on the sand still holding hands.

"This is really nice Max; just the two of us on the beach. You really know how to make very simply things become romantic." Said Jill with a smile.

"Natural talent I guess." Chuckled Max. "I rolled a natural twenty on my romance throw."

"Your Dungeons and Dragons metaphors are cute." Giggled Jill. "Much better than your chocolate pudding pick up line."

Max groaned in embarrassment while Jill giggled and grinned snarkerly.

"Well … you're the one who revealed her panties to the world during the kart race." Pointed out Max.

"Ok, we're even." Said Jill in equal embarrassment. "You know, we could get into a _lot_ of trouble for hanging out like this … we _are_ on opposite teams after all."

"You know what Jill … phooey to the teams; I think you're worth the trouble." Replied Max.

Max hoped he had said the right thing … judging by the smile on Jill's face he had.

"You know Max, sneaking around with you like this … the prospect of getting caught is pretty exciting … you bring out the _bad_ girl in me." Said Jill almost slyly.

"Yeah … what'll we do if somebody sees us?" Asked Max nervously.

"Kiss each other and ignore them?" Suggested Jill.

Max was silent for a moment.

"… Sounds like a good plan to me." Said Max with a cheerful laugh.

The odd twosome sat together is silence holding hands for a few minutes in pure silence.

"_Ask her out you idiot_!" Yelled the voice in Max's head.

"_What if she says no_?" Replied Max nervously to himself.

"_Look at her; do you __**think**__ she's going to reject you_?" Replied himself.

Max glanced at Jill; she was leaning against his shoulder with a relaxed smile on my face.

"_I rest my case_." Stated the voice in Max's head.

Max was silent for a moment more and decided to bite the bullet and ask her.

"Hey Jill; I have a question to ask you." Began Max. "It's clear that I like you … and you seem to like me too … well, err, I was wondering … would you like to go out with me? I know I'm not really stud manly or much of man in any way … but I like you. If you could give me a chance I'd be happy; I'll understand if you say no but I was hoping that-mpph!"

Jill silenced Max by wrapping her slender arms around his shoulders and giving him a very passionate smooch which Max quickly sank into. After holding it for half a minute Jill parted and gently but playfully flicked Max on the nose.

"You were rambling." Giggled Jill. "And of course I'll go out with you … I was wondering when you were going to pluck up the courage to ask me."

"…Whoa, that was a lot easier than I thought it would be." Said Max with a blissful look on his face.

"Most things often are once you try them." Smiled Jill as she lay her head on Max's lap and got herself comfy.

Max was silent for a few seconds.

"That was for nerds everywhere!" Declared Max loudly.

Jill could only roll her eyes in amusement at her nerdy new found boyfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: A nerd and a girl who loves pink … very original!<strong>

**Jill: **I've always found nerds to be sexy … and Max is THE ultimate nerd … and I mean that very affectionately.

**Max: **Even Jill's kisses remind me of pink … somehow. Man, this is even better than the time me and the guys played dungeons and dragons for three days straight in my houses basement!

* * *

><p>The next morning the two teams were sitting at their respective tables eating breakfast. Team Graveyard had a roast breakfast while Team Thunderbolt had eggs, bacon and toast. Winnie looked quite sad as she ate her breakfast her eyes looked a little red due to the amount of crying she had done last night.<p>

"Winnie, dudette? Are you ok?" Asked Tyson in concern.

"… I thought you were my friend." Was all Winnie could bring herself to say.

Tyson sighed in guilt as he got up and sat down next to Cherry further up the table.

"Is she ok?" Asked Cherry gingerly.

"Not really; she's taking it pretty hard … I don't blame her, the way it happened was really uncool." Said Tyson as he lay his head face down on the table. "I feel like a jerk; I don't deserve to be called cool."

"Don't say that Tyson." Said Cherry as she got up and began to gently massage her crush's shoulders. "She just needs a bit of time is all."

"She's really upset." Said Zed. "She has a right to be; I think Winnie would appreciate the alone time … I think. Maybe she'd feel better if I told her that I didn't vote for Yannis."

"You didn't vote for him?" Asked Donny.

"Nope; he was my bud, I wasn't gonna betray him … I voted for Jill." Stated Zed.

"Well thanks _very_ much." Said Jill sarcastically from her comfy spot on Max's lap.

"Sorry Ma'am, but I couldn't think of anyone else to vote for; I knew you probably wouldn't go … I reckon it was out of respect more than anything else … sorry." Apologized Zed.

Jill's frown despaired as quickly as it had appeared and she smiled.

"I understand you Zed; you don't need to apologies." Said Jill nicely.

Max affectionately fed Jill some bacon on his fork and she giggled in appreciation.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Does that count as 'Sickening Sweethearts'?<strong>

**Jill: **Max is the _perfect_ combination between nerdy and studly … I call it 'nudly'. Heehee!

**Zed: **I hope Winnie feels better soon; losing a loved one, even temporarily, is always hard.

**Opal: **I can understand Winnie's pain. I haven't had the same sort of, hahahaha, experience … but I can understand her. (Opal twiddles her thumbs and mumbles something to herself).

* * *

><p>VayVay got up from her seat at the Team Graveyard table and sat down next to Winnie.<p>

"Are you ok Winnie?" Asked VayVay in concern for her friend.

"No, I'm not." Said Winnie sadly. "Yannis was voted off for something he didn't do … nobody believes that he is innocent."

"I believe you." Smiled VayVay. "And I bet some of the others do as well. Yannis may be gone, but his joyful marmalade soul lives on in your heart; he's going to be rooting for you … and he might return to the game, you never know."

"You know VayVay … I never thought of it like that." Said Winnie as she started to smile. "I shouldn't be so negative; Yannis wouldn't want that."

"Exactly; he wants to see the cutey kick butt girl he fell in love with." Said VayVay encouragingly. "I know you Winnie … and I know that you aren't going down without a fight! And if you want … I'll help you find out who framed him."

"… Sounds good to me." Said Winnie while returning to her normal cheerful self. "Thank you VayVay; you really know how to make me feel better."

With enough being said Winnie gave VayVay a big hug of appreciation; when she let go VayVay looked a little dazed but smiled.

"Glad I could help you my kitty kat friend." Saluted VayVay.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Catscratch!<strong>

**VayVay: **Winnie hugged me. (VayVay giggles). No VayVay! She's off limits and you like Paul! Well … it feels really nice to help a friend.

**Rheneas: **That was a really nice thing VayVay did, she really is good with her words … maybe I could cheer Tabitha up as well. All I need is an opportunity to speak to her.

**Kim: **Damn! That stupid #mega bleep# hippie fag is ruining everything! I doubt Winnie will kill herself now. Why is it that when I have a good plan somebody else messes it up? My future game moves and going to take some very careful planning and execution indeed.

* * *

><p>Spider and Quana walked into the Mess Hall and looked over the two teams.<p>

"Good morning everyone; I hope everyone is feeling better after yesterday." Said Spider gingerly.

"I am now." Said Winnie with a smile. "Yannis would want me to keep going, with or without him."

"That a girl." Grinned Quana. "Well; today's challenge is going to be both in teams and by yourselves … follow us outside and you'll see what we mean."

The campers followed the host and hostess outside while wondering what the challenge would be; hopefully it wouldn't be too dangerous.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Challenge time again!<strong>

**Donny: **If today's challenge involves super heavyweight wrestlers then count me out of service and out of Wawanakwa, I won't hang about!

* * *

><p>The fourteen campers stood in camp center; Spider and Quana stood before them, but also the other twenty four Total Dramas Letterz campers were standing nearby as well.<p>

"Why are all of the others here?" Asked Donny curiously.

"I deduce it's to do with today's challenge." Guessed Eddie.

"Correct you are Eddie." Confirmed Quana. "For today's challenge we decided to bring the two seasons together by having everyone work together. Basically; each of you will be working with your favorite contestant from last season."

Upon hearing this the fourteen campers looked excited and interested.

"There will be three parts to today's challenge; each round a few teams will most likely be eliminated. The winning duo will claim victory for the team of the contestant involved in the duo. Remember how before the season started we asked you who your favorite contestant as from last season? … This challenge is why." Smiled Quana.

"Everyone has made their choice already … so let's not waste any time; let's get this show on the road." Declared Spider.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: My favorite contestant was whoever cleaned me!<strong>

**Rheneas: **… This sounds like just the challenge I've been waiting for.

**VayVay: **I predict I shall enjoy this challenge as much as a backwards bowling contest.

* * *

><p>"Ok then; Tyson, you chose Barney as your favorite … so enjoy working with him." Smiled Spider.<p>

"It'd be mighty fun working with you yaaar." Said Barney as he and Tyson exchanged a fist bump.

"It'll be totally awesome; we're gonna _rock_ this challenge more than a boulder." Agreed Tyson.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Team #1!<strong>

**Tyson: **This challenge is gonna be fun! Oooooo yeeeeeah.

**Barney: **It'll be nice to help out in the challenge yaaar; it's almost like being a contestant again! Yo ho!

* * *

><p>"Donny; you chose Jimmy as your favorite … any particular reason why?" Asked Quana.<p>

"He's small like me and the little guys deserve to be given a chance." Replied Donny.

"Hey Donny; nice to meet you." Said Jimmy as he extended his hand for a shake.

"Likewise." Smiled Donny as he shook Jimmy's hand. "Let's tear up the competition!"

"Wouldn't that hurt them?" Asked Jimmy hesitantly.

"It won't be lethal." Promised Donny.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Team #2!<strong>

**Donny: **I think I'm going to enjoy this challenge; I'd kinda like to get Jimmy's autograph, the way he took down Kasimar was both awesome and rather poetic too.

**Jimmy: **It feels nice to be somebody's favorite. I wonder who picked Eleanor. Hopefully somebody nice.

* * *

><p>"Jill … you were the only person to pick Raven so she's all your for today." Said Spider. "Care to tell us why she's your favorite?"<p>

"Her change from a shy girl into the ass kicker she is today was very inspiring … and I loved seeing her whacking Kasimar with her crutches." Explained Jill as Raven walked up to her. "Hey Raven; it's gonna be great to work with you."

"Thanks … so, you really think I'm an 'ass kicker'?"£ Asked Raven while sounding rather flattered.

"I don't _think_ so … I _know_ so." Said Jill with respect.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: The team # whatever joke is getting old.<strong>

**Jill: **Ok, I admit I'm a bit of a big fan of Raven. What can I say; I liked her last season, if she hadn't been eliminated due to injuries I bet she would have probably won.

**Raven: **(She is smiling). I feel rather flattered.

* * *

><p>"You chose me Paul ... but as I'm the host I'm afraid I cannot work with you." Said Spider apologetically. "So we're gonna put you with Lavender."<p>

"Hey Paul; how's it going?" Asked Lavender as she offered Paul a handshake.

"Hold on a moment." Said Paul as he quickly slipped on a glove and then shook Lavender's hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Germs are bad.<strong>

**Paul: **I know Lavender is probably clean, but I don't really want to get any germs.

**Lavender:** It should be fun working with Paul, odd as it may seem.

* * *

><p>"You were the only person to choose me Sasha … so I'll be your partner for today." Said Quana while shaking Sasha's hand.<p>

"Cool!" Cheered Sasha. "But, how come you can be my partner but Spider can't work with Paul?"

"Spider is kind of 'in charge' and I'm second in command … it's complicated." Explained Quana.

"Well; it's going to be fun working with you." Said Sasha cheerfully.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Fun as a straightjacket escaping contest!<strong>

**Quana: **Man, part of me _really_ wants to tell Sasha that Kim left her that note yesterday … but I'm not allowed to. I see Sasha and Kim as me vs Nakia in a way … except Kim is intelligent and can keep her mouth shut.

**Sasha: **(She is playing on her DS). Just trying to get in some last minute gaming before the challenge.

* * *

><p>"I hope you'll enjoy working with Andy Zed." Smiled Spider.<p>

"I reckon I will." Nodded Zed as Andy walked up to him. "Howdy partner."

"How's it going Zed?" Asked Andy as the two shook hands.

"Mighty fine so far." Said Zed.

"Any reason you chose me as your favorite?" Asked Andy curiously.

"You like space and I'm quite a fan of watching the stars; I thought it'd be interesting to talk with you about them." Explained Zed.

"Well; I think we're going to get along just fine." Said Andy.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: As fine as a combo of eggs and bacon!<strong>

**Zed: **I wonder who Opal chose as her favorite; probably somebody as wild as her.

* * *

><p>"I have to say Winnie; I was expecting you to chose Eleanor as your favorite." Said Quana. "But since you want to work with Uzuri, who am I to stop you?"<p>

"Eleanor's my second favorite; but Uzuri was great in the time she lasted. I was really rooting for her." Explained Winnie as Uzuri walked up. "Hey Uzuri ready to team up and win the challenge?"

"You know it." Nodded Uzuri. "This is going to be as fun as chain sawing locust in Gears of War. Teehee!"

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: She's still creepy as ever!<strong>

**Uzuri: **I think I'll enjoy working with Winnie … it's odd that she looks slightly like Tabitha but she's her complete opposite; nice and sweet instead of pure evil.

**Tabitha:** (She just sighs very sadly).

* * *

><p>"Well Max; you chose Wallace … any reasons why?" Asked Spider curiously.<p>

"It'll be interesting to compare inventions and idea with him." Said Max. "Plus he was pretty entertaining."

"Mwahahahahaha! I'm in a _very_ evil mood; this challenge is _just_ what I need to let out my untapped _evil_ potential!" Grinned Wallace manically.

"… Pleased to meet you too." Nodded Max.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Mwuhahahahahaha!<strong>

**Max: **Ok, Wallace may be a bit … loopy … but he's not really that bad, he just tries a bit too hard. But it should be fun to work with him.

* * *

><p>"Who chose me?" Asked Irene as she walked up.<p>

"VayVay did; I bet you two will get along great." Said Quana cheerfully.

Irene looked quite pleased with who had chosen her and skipped over to VayVay.

"Hey VayVay; nice to meet you." Said Irene politely. "I'm sure I'll have a good time working with you today."

"And me with you." Smiled VayVay in a spaced out way. "We shall be two chocolate chips in the great mint choc chip ice cream sundae of life."

"… Cool." Nodded Irene.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Tree hugging hippies!<strong>

**Irene: **I'm really glad VayVay and me are working together … I could kinda do with some advice and I think she might be able to help me.

**VayVay: **Irene was awesome in the time she lasted; I bet if she's lasted longer she could have been even better than Swiss cheese!

* * *

><p>"Who chose me?" Asked Eleanor curiously.<p>

"Kim did." Stated Spider. "Not quite what I was expecting … but who am I to argue? Try and enjoy yourself."

Eleanor knew full well what Kim was like … but she couldn't say anything about it. Eleanor silently gulped as she walked over to Kim.

"Hey Kim; nice day huh?" Said Eleanor nervously.

"Not as nice as is will be working with you." Said Kim with a fake smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Poor Eleanor.<strong>

**Kim: **Truth be told I despise Eleanor; she's a #bleep# little rat who I would love to see get hacked to pieces by a hedge trimmer … but if I had chosen Kasimar as my favorite then my cover would have been blown. Shame really; we could have reduced a lot of people to tears, I'd love to see the nigger cry again.

**Eleanor: **… I could really use a big hug right about now.

* * *

><p>"Eddie; you also chose me as your favorite … but since I'm unavailable you're going to be working with Zita … is that ok?" Asked Spider.<p>

"No problem; it should be quite enjoyable to work with her." Assured Eddie.

"Good to see you Edie." Greeted Zita as she walked up. "I've got my stealing OCD mostly under control now, so I won't be nicking anything off you, I promise."

"Don't worry Zita; I understand you're compulsions so I wouldn't really care if you did." Said Eddie gently. "Either way, it's going to be quite interesting working with you."

"Likewise." Agreed Zita.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: I'm wise too! *rimshot*<strong>

**Zita: **I didn't expect to be working with anyone ... this should be fun. (Zita smiles).

* * *

><p>"Your choice of favorite surprised me Opal." Said Quana. "But … if you want to work with Xaria, fine by me."<p>

"Hey Opal … any particular reason you picked me? We don't have much in common." Chuckled Xaria.

"I have my, hahahahaha, reasons." Stated Opal nervously.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Raison reasons!<strong>

**Xaria: **I wonder what Opal's reasons are ... hmm.

* * *

><p>"Cherry; you're going to be working with Oscar for this challenge." Said Spider.<p>

"Bingo Wingo!" Cheered Cherry. "Now this is gonna be fun!"

"Just try not to go too fast; I may have trouble keeping up with you." Said Oscar with a chuckle as he walked up to Cherry.

"I'll try my best." Nodded Cherry.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Oscar winning Cherry flavored ice cream!<strong>

**Cherry: **That just left Rheneas … and we were quite surprised with who he picked.

* * *

><p>"Ok Rheneas; just you to go." Said Spider as he looked at the sheet of paper in his hand. "You were the only person to chose Tabitha as your favorite … so you'll be spending the challenge working with her."<p>

"Fine by me." Smiled Rheneas as Tabitha nervously walked up to him. "So, we meet again eh Tabitha?"

"Y-yeah." Nodded Tabitha.

"Why would anybody want to work with _her_?" Asked Uzuri with a frown.

"Yeah; she's a _monster_." Agreed Kim.

"I have my reasons." Stated Rheneas while holding out his hand and offered Tabitha a shake. "Win or lose, it's going to be great fun working with you."

Tabitha was silent for a moment before she let out a small smile.

"You too." Smiled Tabitha as she gingerly shook Rheneas's hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: The teams are formed!<strong>

**Tabitha: **Oh no. On one hand I'm glad I'm working with Rheneas; he's nice to me and I admit I _really_ like him. On the other hand … if this leads to anything I'm gonna really suffer. (Tabitha shivers in fear).

**Rheneas: **This challenge is practically a blessing. Maybe I can get to know Tabitha a bit better … maybe I can find out what's bothering her and cheer her up a bit.

* * *

><p>"Well everyone; the teams are all formed." Began Spider. "Now; everyone head to the top of the thousand foot cliff so we can start the first part of the challenge."<p>

The teams began to head towards the cliff while Daisy snarled in anger.

"Why did nobody pick _me_ as their favorite? I'm better than everyone! I have a degree in basket weaving!" Whined Daisy.

"Oh shut up would you. Nobody picked me but you don't see me whining." Said Fifi with an eye roll.

"You tell her Fifi." Encouraged Carlton.

"Thanks little buddy." Smiled Fifi sweetly.

"N-n-no problem." Replied Carlton.

* * *

><p>The duo teams have been formed and day fourteen is officially underway! Which team will come out on top of the rest and who will fall by the wayside? Find out in the second part of the episode that I have been REALLY looking forward to writing! Stay tuned!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The teams<strong>

* * *

><p>Cherry and Oscar<p>

Donny and Jimmy

Eddie and Zita

Jill and Raven

Kim and Eleanor

Max and Wallace

Opal and Xaria

Paul and Lavender

Rheneas and Tabitha

Sasha and Quana

Tyson and Barney

VayVay and Irene

Winnie and Uzuri

Zed and Andy


	30. Day 14, Part 2: Work as a Team

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Total Drama or any of its related seasons. They belong to Teletoon and Cartoon Network. The alphabet theme isn't mine and is property of Frank15. The 52 OC's in this story however are mine so do not steal them.

**The Warning: **This chapter contains cliff diving, some love, a few emotional moments, nasty slurs, a complete monster reducing a girl to tears, an no holds barred brawl and a cliff hanger. You have been warned!

**Note: **It's down to the final two in Revenge of the island … and for the first time ever it's going to be a Male vs Male finale! I'm rooting fro Cameron because Lightning is, in a few words, rude, arrogant, dumb and also boring. Go Cameron! And now on with the show!

Teamwork!

* * *

><p>The fourteen teams consisting of both a camper and ex camper from the previous season were standing at the top of the thousand foot cliff and looking down at the water very far down below them. It was pretty clear what they were going to have to do and some of the campers were understandably a little bit nervous.<p>

"Ok everyone; the first part of the challenge is very easy." Said Spider with a clap of his hands. "Every camper and their partner are going to have to jump off this cliff and into the safe zone down below. Rest assured that there is not a single shark waiting for you, wee all remember episode two of season one right? Anyway; if either you or your partner for whatever reason cannot make the jump you will be eliminated from the challenge and thus won't progress to part two."

"Sounds simple in theory." Said Donny. "So … who's first?"

"Well; you can all go in any order you feel like going in; gives you time to psyche yourselves up you know?" Explained Spider. "Remember; if only one of you jumps the point will _not_ count, you'll still be out of the challenge."

"Ok dudes … let's go." Said Tyson as he peered over the edge.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Gravity!<strong>

**Eddie: **Ok, stuff like facing my phobia of clowns is one thing … but jumping off a thousand foot cliff? That sounds like quite a tall order.

**Zed: **This ain't so bad; I've jumped off a fifty foot cliff into the lake back on the farm so this'll be easy … it's just twenty times bigger a drop.

**Paul: **… This is gonna sting…

**Cherry: **Alright! This'll be fun!

* * *

><p>"Ok Oscar, ready to jump?" Asked Cherry excitedly.<p>

"Sure, this seems like a pretty easy challenge to be honest." Nodded Oscar.

"Then let's go!" Cheered Cherry as she leapt over the edge with Oscar following her.

As they fell down far below and landed with a big splash in the water Tyson let out a whistle.

"Man; Cherry is not only awesome, but she's fearless too … now _that_ is cool." Said Tyson while sounding very impressed.

"And Cherry sets the bar way high, can anybody top that?" Asked Spider.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Cherry juice … not as good as apple juice but not that bad of a drink.<strong>

**Cherry: **Ah, extreme sports. There is no better way to have fun and get the adrenalin running than them.

**Tyson: **Most people would be scared of a drop like that … but I suppose that Cherry isn't most people, and that's a compliment because being unique is a good thing. Man, Cherry is just _so_ cool.

* * *

><p>"Yaaar! I be ready to make this jump; I think it'll be fun! Ready me heartie?" Asked Barney to Tyson.<p>

"Let's do this!" Declared Tyson. "So … are you sure there are no sharks?"

"Positively purple yaaar." Nodded Barney.

"Purple is a cool color so that is very reassuring." Said Tyson with a relaxed expression.

Tyson and Barney ran to the edge and jumped.

"Geronimo!" Cheered Tyson.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Where did that word originate from anyway?<strong>

**Tyson: **Aside from the churning feeling in my gut … that wasn't so bad.

* * *

><p>Opal peered over the edge of the cliff and gulped; it was such a long way down. Bungee jumping was one thing … but free falling unsupported for such a distance? Opal didn't think she could do this.<p>

"… I can't do, hahaha, this." Said Opal apologetically. "It's too far to drop. Sorry guys."

"Don't worry about it m'lady; I don't blame you, it is a pretty big drop." Comforted Zed.

"Besides, I'm sure you'll make up for it in the next challenge; you usually do great."

"Really?" Asked Opal with an appreciative smile.

"Sure; you aced the toy building challenge … remember?" Smiled Zed. "Besides; I reckon there is _no shame_ is being afraid of something."

"Thank you Zed." Said Opal as she hugged her boyfriend.

"Boy; he's a solid guy." Noted Xaria. "The person who said country boys know nothing about girls was very mistaken indeed."

Opal and Zed parted from the hug and smiled.

"I'll see you soon Opal; I'm gonna give this challenge a go … I reckon I might be able to do it … maybe." Said Zed as he approached the edge.

Opal quickly ran up and gave Zed a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Good luck, haha, Zed." Said Opal sweetly.

"Thank m'lady." Said Zed with a polite tip of his hat. "Ready to jump Andy?"

"I guess so, let's go." Nodded Andy.

Zed and Andy jumped off the edge of the cliff and fell down below to the water at the bas of the cliff and landed with a large splash.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Free fall costs nothing! *rimshot*<strong>

**Opal: **Whoa, Zed was so brave! Hahahaha! Boy, not only is he really _hot_ without a shirt, haha, but he's brave too … what a guy!

**Zed: **I would have thought Opal would be one of the first to volunteer for a jump like that … I guess I was wrong. I bet there is a lot more to Opal than meets the eye; as her boyfriend I reckon it's my responsibility to get to know her more. One thing I know about her is that she has a large collection of micro machines … that's mighty interesting to me.

**Xaria: **It's a shame I didn't get to do much in this challenge, but hey. I wasn't going to force Opal to jump … that'd just be a bit mean. I may be grumpy but I'm not pushy.

* * *

><p>"That's a pretty big fall." Gulped Paul as he trembled like a leaf while looking over the edge of the cliff.<p>

"It's ok if you can't do it." Assured Lavender.

"Do you think you could?" Asked Paul.

"… Ok, I admit I probably could, but I won't jump if you don't, not much point since the point won't count." Explained Lavender. "The fall won't kill you."

"But the sudden stop at the bottom will." Murmured Paul while looking conflicted. "… Sorry, I can't do this."

"Very well, Paul is out of the challenge." Stated Spider.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Out of sight, out of mind … or something like that.<strong>

**Paul: **Don't judge me; would _you_ have fearlessly jumped off a cliff that big? I would have liked to have been able to do it … but I just didn't have the nerve.

* * *

><p>"Ok Raven, ready to jump?" Asked Jill as she and Raven stood at the edge of the cliff.<p>

"I don't know…" Mumbled Raven. "It's quite a long way down…"

"Hey, if you can stand up to Kasimar of all people you can handle a jump like this. Besides, if you get any bruises I'm sure that Gary will kiss them better." Said Jill encouragingly.

"That sounds nice." Giggled Raven. "Ok then, I'm ready. Let's do this I suppose."

Jill and Raven jumped over the cliff and down to the water below.

SPLASH!

The tow girls hit the water; a few seconds later they surfaced and took in a deep breath of air.

"Whoa, that was incredible." Said Raven while holding a hand over her chest. "But my heart is beating as fast as a jackhammer."

"I knew you could do it." Smiled Jill. "This challenge is off to a good start."

As the two girls began to swim to the shore where the others who had jumped the cliff were waiting Raven decided to ask Jill something she was curious about.

"Hey Jill, why did you chose me as your favorite? I would have thought you'd have picked Xaria." Inquired Raven.

"Well; I just thought you did great last season. You're super nice and you were able to overcome what was thrown in front of you. And you never had a single vote cast against you; nobody else can say that about themselves. And also, the way you boldly stood up to Kasimar in the Harry Potter challenge … well, I was very impressed." Explained Jill.

Raven looked rather flattered indeed.

"Well, something else you might want to know. Remember how Kasimar had a chunk ripped off his mohawk in the aftermath he was interviewed in?" Began Raven.

"Yes." Nodded Jill.

"Well … that was me. I ripped part of it off with my bare hands." Said Raven in embarrassment as she and Jill reached the shore.

"You go girl." Grinned Jill.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Rip that mohawk to shreds!<strong>

**Raven: **Boy, having a fan and working with them is a really nice feeling. I wish Jill good luck in future challenges.

**Jill: **I hope that scene is included in the uncut version of the Total Drama Letterz DVD.

**Kasimar: **That #bleep# shit sucker! Where does she get off insulting me? She was a doormat at the start of last season. It felt good pushing her to the bear though; it gives me a warm fuzzy … know what I mean?

**Kim: **How dare that lame moe _nigger_ hurt Kasimar like that; she's just a bitter little crybaby.

**Gary: **Kim is lucky my contract forbids me from hitting the contestants because I would rip off her ponytail with no regrets after that comment about Raven.

* * *

><p>VayVay and Irene stood at the top of the cliff ready to jump.<p>

"Boy, what a view." Said Irene as she gazed down at the water and beach far below. "The trees look beautiful from up here."

"I agree; I also think the ocean looks full of otherworldly life. Well, it is still earthbound in origin, but underwater is such a different place to above water … it's probably something to do with the water." Said VayVay airily.

"That … actually makes a lot of sense; you're pretty smart VayVay." Smiled Irene.

"I just say what enters my head." Said VayVay modestly. "Are you ready to make the jump?"

"I believe I am; for trees!" Cheered Irene as she jumped over the edge.

VayVay was about to jump after Irene but Paul spoke up.

"Be careful VayVay." Said Paul with a bit of concern.

"Don't worry Paul, I'll be fine." Assured VayVay sweetly as she jumped off the cliff after Irene.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Fiiiiiiiine. *rimshot*<strong>

**VayVay: **Free fall kind of reminds me off sky diving … probably because both of them are pretty much the same thing.

**Irene: **VayVay has experience with relationships; I'm hoping to get some advice from her when I get the chance to ask her … in private.

* * *

><p>"This'll be easy." Said Uzuri cheerfully. "Nothing like a bit of free fall to get the blood flowing.<p>

"Let's do this; a small jump isn't going to stop me." Said Winnie in determination.

"Feeling brave?" Asked Uzuri.

"I can't avenge Yannis's elimination if I get voted off for not doing well at the challenges." Replied Winnie. "I don't suppose you know who did it."

"I would love to tell you so you could splatter the person over the wall like spilt honey … but I'm not allowed to." Said Uzuri apologetically.

"I understand … it'll be more poetic if I'm able to expose the person. This kitty is gonna sink her claws into the culprit." Vowed Winnie darkly before switching to her usual cheerful self. "So; ready to make the jump teamie?"

"As ready as I was five seconds ago … just as ready as I am now." Nodded Uzuri as she and Winnie jumped fearlessly off the cliff and landed with a splash in the water far below.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: (Insert incredibly lame free fall pun here)<strong>

**Winnie: **Is it weird to say jumping off the cliff was fun? Not as fun as playing with my kitties, but still fun.

* * *

><p>"Gee … that's a pretty far jump." Gulped Jimmy while wringing his hands nervously. "I'm not sure if I can do that…"<p>

"Don't worry Jimmy; it's easy." Assured Donny. "Just take a step forwards and let gravity do all of the work for you, couldn't be easier. Lovely jubbly."

"Sorry Donny, but … this is a bit much for me." Said Jimmy apologetically.

"Ok, I guess I can't force you." Nodded Donny in understanding. "Spider, are you sure you can't let me just jump by myself?"

"Sorry Donny, but you've got to jump together or it won't count." Said Spider.

"Fine, I guess I'm out." Muttered Donny.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: This challenge is a tall order … <em>please<em> don't tell Donny I said that!**

**Donny: **That could have gone better; well, if we were doing the challenge individually I could have done it. … Darn.

**Jimmy: **I felt bad about not being able to do it … but I'm ten years old, cliff jumping isn't exactly something I do for fun in my spare time.

* * *

><p>"Mwuhahahahaha! I, the great and evil Wallace, shall jump this cliff!" Declared Wallace.<p>

"Cool, because, you know, that's kind of exactly what we need to do." Stated Max.

"But of course, I'm going to cheat." Cackled Wallace as he took out a parachute and put it on his back.

"Wallace, would it kill you to play fair just once?" Asked Spider with a sigh.

"My doctor says it would … as I've said before." Stated Wallace.

"That isn't fair for the rest of us." Frowned Sasha. "Either give all of us parachutes or take the parachute off."

"Or what? Nothing could scare an evil guy! Mwahahaha!" Laughed Wallace evilly.

"Star fruit." Stated Sasha.

Wallace blinked behind his sunglasses and muttered to himself.

"Now that's just mean spirited." Pouted Wallace as he took off the parachute.

"C'mon Wallace, playing fair isn't so bad." Said Max. "It's more satisfying to win that way."

"Maybe you're right … but I like having an easy victory." Shrugged Wallace as he approached the cliff. "Ready to jump?"

"Let's do this for nerds all over the world!" Declared Max.

"… Am I really a nerd?" Blinked Wallace as he and Max jumped over the edge of the cliff.

"Woooooooooo!" Cheered Max as he fell.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: You aren't a nerd Wallace … you're just batshit insane.<strong>

**Max: **If that were a game of dungeons and dragons I would have taken many D8's worth of damage … unless a feather falling spell was used. I bet Jill would like the Paladin Class; if they lay hands on someone it heals them, like Jill to me … did that sound weird?

**Wallace: **You know; Max would make a pretty good villain … he's even more skilled with robotics than I am. Still, he's need to wear sunglasses instead of 3D glasses … those things are just too childish … but then again, disobeying the rules is pretty evil too!" Mwahahahaha!

* * *

><p>"Hmmm, this is an even bigger drop than the free fall segments in Ratchet and Clank Tools of Destruction." Noted Sasha. "Well … maybe not that big but still pretty close."<p>

"Do you think you can do it?" Asked Quana.

"Well, that depends … can you do it?" Replied Sasha. "I won't jump if you don't."

"I can do this." Nodded Quana. "I'm not scared of heights; it's nothing like a cemetery."

"Then let's make like Mario and jump." Said Sasha as she ran to the edge and jumped off the cliff.

"Wait for me!" Said Quana as she jumped after her team mate.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: I thought her name was Quana.<strong>

**Quana: **That's the second time I've jumped off that cliff; I also did so in the final challenge last season … if I do it a third time it'll become a running gag.

**Sasha: **It's a good thing that I left my DS back at the cabin or it would have been ruined by the water.

* * *

><p>"Are you ready Zita?" Asked Eddie. "My team is going to need all the jumps it can get."<p>

"Sure; it's just a jump off a cliff, nothing too big." Nodded Zita. "By the way, good luck on your investigation."

"Thanks; it's going to be hard work … but I will progressively eliminate the suspects until I can make an accusation." Said Eddie in determination.

"I wish you good luck." Smiled Zita as she and Eddie jumped off the cliff.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Is it ironic that a thief and a detective are working together?<strong>

**Zita: **Kim disgusts me; I come from quite a culturally diverse neighborhood so you can bet some of my friends will be pissed. Kim's lucky she doesn't live near me or she'd probably be … well … let's just say the four storey wedgie from Scrubs would be a kinder fate than what would happen to her.

**Eddie: **You know, despite how much I utterly despise and loath the guy it'd be very useful to have Kasimar help me in this investigation. It takes a delinquent to catch a delinquent … so they say anyway. … Wait, what am I saying? I can't trust Kasimar! He's a sociopath!

* * *

><p>"Ready to make the jump Eleanor?" Asked Kim sweetly.<p>

"I'm not sure I can do it … it's a pretty big drop." Gulped Eleanor.

"Oh don't worry, it won't be that bad; and it'll be all over in a few seconds anyway." Persuaded Kim.

"Sorry Kim, but I'd like to give this one a miss." Said Eleanor nervously.

"C'mon Eleanor, you wouldn't want to miss out on anything would you?" Asked Kim while being invisibly threatening.

"I can't make the jump." Repeated Eleanor.

"Kim is now out of the challenge." Stated Spider.

Kim had to try very hard to resist the urge to push Eleanor off the cliff out of spite.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Eleanor pulled a fast one.<strong>

**Eleanor: **Truth be told I was scared … but that wasn't why I didn't jump. I refused to jump so that Kim would be out of the challenge and thus make it more likely that her team loses so she'll be voted off. After what she did to Sasha she deserves it. I feel kind of mean … it's actually quite exciting … sort of.

**Kim: **As per usual my plans hit a road block. I wonder what I could do for the rest of the challenge? … I guess I could think up some new plans or something.

* * *

><p>"Ok Rheneas, it's just you and Tabitha left to make the jump." Said Spider.<p>

Tabitha gulped as she looked over the edge; she had actually fallen over this cliff last season … though that hadn't been by her choice. Tabitha didn't feel like she could make the jump … but she didn't want Rheneas to risk getting voted off if his team lost.

Rheneas saw that the only other person besides himself and Tabitha on the cliff was Spider. Everyone else had left. Rheneas guessed Spider already knew he liked Tabitha since he was the host. Rheneas decided to make his move.

Rheneas placed a hand on Tabitha's shoulder to calm her.

"Are you ok Tabitha?" Asked Rheneas.

"N-not really … it's so far down." Gulped Tabitha. "But I don't want to fail … I can't fail…"

Rheneas saw that Tabitha looked more afraid when the word 'fail' was used but decided it wasn't really his business to ask why.

"If you can't make the jump it's totally fine." Assured Rheneas. "If you like I could hold your hand while we jump so you won't be as scared … if you want."

Tabitha was silent for a moment and then she smiled.

"Thank you Rheneas." Said Tabitha gratefully.

Tabitha held hands with Rheneas as they approached the edge of the cliff.

"Ok then, on the count of three." Said Rheneas.

"One"

"Two"

"Three!"

The pyro and the rich girl jumped off the edge and fell down below until they hit the water. They quickly surfaced and began to swim towards the shore.

"Good job Tabitha." Complimented Rheneas. "That was very brave of you."

"Thanks Rheneas; I guess we're not out of this yet." Replied Tabitha while sighing. "I hate getting wet in my normal cloths."

"Why didn't you wear a swimsuit then?" Inquired Rheneas.

"Oh … err … I didn't bring one with me." Said Tabitha almost uncomfortably.

"Ok … say, you look really beautiful when your hair is wet like that." Flirted Rheneas subtly.

Tabitha couldn't help but blush a little at the compliment; it was quite noticeable due to the fact she was soaked with water.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Water colors … is red a water color?<strong>

**Tabitha:** (She looks touched).He called me beautiful … does Rheneas like me? No, probably not … but a compliment is a compliment and I appreciate it all the same.

**Rheneas: **I spoke no word of a lie faking affection is a pretty shameful thing to do.

* * *

><p>A short while later the fourteen contestants and their team mates were gathered at the beach awaiting the next part of their challenge.<p>

"Ok everyone; after that good dose of cliff diving we have ten qualifiers and four eliminations. Paul, Kim, Opal and Donny are out of the challenge." Stated Spider.

"We tried our, hahaha, best … but cliff diving is kinda scary." Mumbled Opal.

"Don't worry about it sweetie." Smiled Kim while thinking. "_You #bleep# pussy of a chink_."

"For the second part of the challenge we are going to trek further down memory lane … and have a hide and seek challenge." Smiled Spider.

"Oh no, anything but that." Groaned Jill. "At the very least don't give Chef that powerful water gun."

"Actually, Chef Hatchet isn't going to be looking for you this time." Said Spider.

A few collective and loud sighs of reliefs responded to this.

"This time Gary is going to be looking for you; if he finds you then you'll be out of the challenge. He won't be using any weapons, just his wit alone." Explained Spider as Gary walked up while wearing a headband. "He will have an hour to find you, whoever is left at the end of that time will progress to round three."

"I'll be giving all of you a one hundred second head start to find your hiding places; after that time has elapsed I'll be coming for you." Stated Gary before turning to Raven. "Sorry Ravy, but I'll be coming for you as well."

"Find me if you can." Challenged Raven with a flirty wink.

"What about the rest of us?" Asked Kim. "I'm guessing that we'll just be standing around and doing nothing."

"Don't worry, you guys can spend the time as you please You don't have to just stand around." Stated Spider. "Anyway; your head start begins … now!"

The ten remaining duos took off in different directions while Gary covered his eyes and began to count to one hundred.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: The hiding has begun and the seeking will soon start as well!<strong>

**Jill: **Me and Raven, ironically enough, decided to hide in the bear cave. We found a note taped to the cave that said 'BRB; got job as intern of Survivor Fan Characters' … I've never even heard of that show, but I'm not complaining, it gave us free access to the cave.

**Opal: **It's a shame I'm out, I'm pretty good at, hahaha, hide and seek. I wish Zed good luck.

**Winnie: **Uzuri had a pretty good hiding place … her room. Pretty smart!

**Eddie: **I was never very good at hide and seek to be honest … well, I was bad at the hiding part but I was good at the seeking part. Too bad I'm not the one doing the seeking.

**Tyson: **Me and Barney hid under the dock … in retrospect we could have picked a slightly better hiding place, but every dude and dudette in the world makes mistakes right?

* * *

><p>"Do you think he'll find us here dude?" Asked Tyson as he and Barney stood in the shallow water under the Dock of Shame.<p>

"Relax me heartie, Gary would have to get up pretty early to find us yaaaar." Assured Barney.

"I guess I got up pretty early then." Said Gary as he walked up to the rocker and pirate duo. "You're out of the challenge."

"Aw biscuits!" Cursed Tyson as he and Barney got out of their hiding place. "So; what do we do now?"

"You can head back to camp; well, I guess you could stay where you are now but there wouldn't be much point." Said Gary as he left to find some of the other duos.

"… We could have chosen a better hiding place yaaar." Lamented Barney.

"Don't sweat it dude, at least we got to the second round." Said Tyson with a shrug. "It's all cool, no use crying over spilt milk ... or water under the Dock of Shame as the case may be."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: You have been seeked out!<strong>

**Tyson: **Eh, at least I wasn't the first out of the challenge overall. This gives me some time to just kick back and chill.

**Barney: **I knew we should have hid in the mess hall chimney yaaar!

* * *

><p>VayVay and Irene were hiding at the top of a tall tree; they were hidden by the leaves so it was unlikely that Gary would be able to find them. Currently the two of them were in a conversation.<p>

"The campers recorded you and Winnie playing strip poker the other night … why didn't you invite me?" Teased Irene.

"I would have if you'd asked." Replied VayVay. "I must say that hiding up here was a terrifically terrific idea."

"Thanks." Smiled Irene in appreciation. "So, any particular reason you chose me as your favorite?"

"Easy question, because you appreciate the environment like I do and I find your ability to talk to trees to be nothing short of excellent." Explained VayVay with a smile.

"You don't think it's weird … or that I make it up?" Asked Irene in surprise.

"Why would I? Everyone has different abilities, yours just so happens to be talking to trees." Said VayVay airily.

Irene was silent for a moment, as though she was thinking about something.

"VayVay, can I ask you something?" Asked Irene hesitantly.

"Fire away like a cannon." Nodded VayVay.

"Well … you know how you're Bisexual and you've had a relationship before." Began Irene.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Asked VayVay curiously.

"Well … I could do with some relationship advice … advice on girls." Said Irene nervously.

"You mean you're Bisexual?" Asked VayVay in interest.

"Lesbian actually." Said Irene almost in shame. "I … have quite a big crush on Yessica, and I think it's genuine. I'm not sure what to do, if anyone knew…"

Irene trailed off and looked a little uncomfortable. VayVay gently put a comforting hand on Irene's shoulder.

"Do not worry Irene; you cannot help who you like, it's just natural. Anyone who thinks bad of you for liking girls isn't even worth knowing. I've experienced a bit of homophobia in the past as well. Yessica's your best friend here … right?"

"Yes, she is." Nodded Irene.

"I'm sure if you just tell her then she'll more than understand. I'm not entirely certainly certain if she'd go out with you, but I'm sure she'll still be your friend." Said VayVay soothingly. "You're a great girl Irene, one anyone would be lucky to date and don't let any meanie faces tell you any different."

"… Thanks VayVay." Smiled Irene. "Have you ever thought of being a councilor or an advice consultant?"

"I just do what comes naturally into my noggin." Replied VayVay. "I may be a bit loopy but I would do anything for my friends … and you Irene are a friend of mine."

Irene looked touched and gratefully gave VayVay a hug.

"Thanks VayVay." Whispered Irene. "But don't tell any of the others about this conversation, ok?"

"My lips are sealed like the plastic seal on a TV dinner." Promised VayVay. "So, while we wait for the challenge to end … what is it you like most about Yessica?"

Irene was silent and blushed.

"You'll laugh." Mumbled Irene.

"I promise I won't." Assured VayVay.

"… She's got a _nice_ butt." Grinned Irene naughtily.

"Agreed." Nodded VayVay.

"But I like her for more than that; she's just so _lovely_." Said Irene dreamily.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: I agree as well … but don't tell Yessica that I said that!<strong>

**Irene: **Why can't more people be as tolerant and accepting as VayVay is?

**VayVay: **I wish Irene good luck, everyone deserves love in their lives … well, not Kasimar but that's kind of a given fact.

* * *

><p>"Shouldn't we try and find a hiding place?" Asked Max as he and Wallace walked through the woods.<p>

"Nonsense my boy; we're going to screw over the others and ensure that we are the last team standing." Stated Wallace dramatically. "Don't you want to win the challenge?"

"That'd be nice … but I'm not really a cheater. But fi you're sure … fine." Conceded Max. "But we are not ruining Jill chances ok?"

"Understood, backstabbing your girlfriend right after you've hooked up is too evil for even _me_." Agreed Wallace.

"So how are we going to find the others?" Asked Max.

"Easy … like this." Said Wallace as he tapped the side of his sunglasses; instantly they flashed for a moment.

Wallace gazed around while Max raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" Asked Max.

"Oh, I switched on the thermal vision in my sunglasses. I'll be able to find the others based on their body heat." Explained Wallace as he looked around. "Found them."

"Who?" Whispered Max.

"Eddie and Zita are in that tree while Cherry and Oscar are hiding in that log." Whispered Wallace as he took out an air horn.

"Wait, Eddie's my team mate!" Said Max frantically.

It was too late.

HOOOONK!

This loud noise made Eddie and Zita fall out of the tree and Cherry and Oscar scrambled out of the large log.

"Ow, that kinda hurt." Muttered Eddie as he got to his feet.

"You cheat!" Growled Oscar as he approached Wallace. "Why do you have to cheat so much?"

"I tried to stop him." Said Max apologetically.

"Don't worry about it Max; now, let's get outta here before Gary arrives." Said Cherry as she prepared to dash away.

"Sorry, but I've already found you." Said Gary as he walked up. "You guys are out of the challenge."

"Curses! Drat, double drat and even a triple drat!" Fumed Wallace.

"Dick dastardly much?" Giggled Zita.

"Well; I guess we should get back to camp … I hope Tyson wins the challenge." Said Cherry hopefully.

"Actually I've already found him." Stated Gary.

"Oh … so, he's back at camp?" Asked Cherry.

"Yep." Nodded Gary.

"Bingo Wingo! Bonding time here I come!" Cheered Cherry as she dashed off back to camp at a constant speed of about thirty miles per hour.

"Boy, she has got it _bad_ for Tyson." Noted Eddie.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Would Wallace be a good co-driver to Dick Dastardly in Wacky Races?<strong>

**Eddie: **On one hand Wallace got an member of the opposing team out of the challenge … on the downside he got two of my team out. … Can't say it surprises me really.

**Max: **… I hope Eddie isn't mad at me.

**Cherry: **I got back to camp in less than two minutes; as you've probably noticed I'm a really fast runner … I can actually run as fats as somebody riding a bike … a pedal bike, not a motor bike sadly.

**Wallace: **(He is smiling). Zita has a _really_ cute giggle. (He freezes upon realizing what he just said). No! I did not just say that! I was possessed by a ghost I swear! (Wallace starts banging his head on the wall of the confessional). Get out! Get out! Get out!

* * *

><p>Zed and Andy were hiding in the Loser Cabin from Gary; Andy thought this was a good idea of his while Zed wasn't as sure.<p>

"I reckon I don't really get why we are hiding here, if he enters the room then we'll be cornered." Said Zed.

"Come no zed; I doubt he's going to be checking the cabins for us; Gary will likely look in more typical places. It's called thinking outside the box." Explained Andy.

"… What does that mean? I'm not too good with modern slang." Admitted Zed.

"And yet you have a girlfriend." Smiled Andy. "Thinking outside the box basically means thinking of a new and original idea that isn't to do with the situation but it still works."

"Oh, now it makes sense." Nodded Zed.

The door opened and Opal walked in.

"Gosh m'lady, you scared me. I thought you were Gary." Said Zed as he hugged Opal in greeting.

"Sorry about that, I just, hahaha, though I'd come and hang out with you. I've got nothing else to do." Smiled Opal.

"Howe did you know that we were in here?" Asked Andy.

"Oh, I say you come in." Stated Opal. "So Zed, are you enjoying the, hahaha, challenge?"

"It's fairly enjoyable so far. The cliff dive was a mighty lot of fun." Nodded Zed. "So, how are you doing?"

"I'm a little bored, I don't have much to, haha, do." Said Opal while fidgeting a bit. "I get bored very easily; boredom is one of my least favorite things. Hahahaha!"

"Well, you're welcome to hide with us if you want to." Offered Zed.

"Aw, thanks Zed." Smiled Opal.

"Found you." Said Gary as he entered the cabin.

"Oh fiddlesticks." Said Zed. "Ah well, can't win them all."

"You did better than me." Smiled Opal.

"Thanks m'lady, though to be honest with you I woulda liked you to win." Said Zed as he and Opal walked out of the cabin.

"Thanks Zed." Giggled Opal. "I really love y-wah!"

Opal and Kim walked into each other and fell to the ground.

"Sorry!" Apologized Kim. "Boy I'm a klutz, that's the second time I've bumped into someone."

"Don't worry about, hahaha, it." Assured Opal as she helped Kim up.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Bumper cars! *rimshot*<strong>

**Kim: **Ok, so I bumped into her on purpose. Nothing personal but I despise that chink … oh wait, I guess it is personal. She and Zed could be a threat if they both make it to the merge; maybe I could give the chink a note similar to the one that I gave to the nigger. Not only is it a powerful game move … but it's just plain fun.

**Zed: **You know; I just don't really like Kim. I'm not sure why, but she seems like the folks my ma and pop told me to avoid. … I'm probably just being paranoid I reckon.

**Opal: **Falling over isn't so bad. If I get a bruise then I'm sure Zed can kiss it better. Heehee!

* * *

><p>"Hiding in here was a great idea." Said Winnie as she and Uzuri watched TV.<p>

They had been hiding in Uzuri's room for about forty five minutes now and were currently watching and episode of Ed Edd n Eddy, a show which, oddly enough, Uzuri was quite fond of.

"I'm a woodpecker! *smack* 'Cept with dirt!" Said Ed from within the TV.

"Teehee! That always makes me laugh." Giggled Uzuri in amusement. "You're never to old for cartoons."

"I agree; I love Top Cat and Catscratch." Nodded Winnie. "Though funnily enough even to me, I'm a big fan of Wallace and Gromit."

"If somebody doesn't like that then they are in complete denial." Stated Uzuri while taking two packets of cookies out her bedside drawer and passing one to Winnie. "Do you like cookies?"

"I don't just like them, I love em! I love white chocolate flavor." Smiled Winnie.

"Will milk chocolate be ok?" Asked Uzuri

"Fine by me." Nodded Winnie.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Mmmmm, chocolate chip cookies *drool*<strong>

**Winnie: **It's really nice hanging out with Uzuri; she's very interesting to be around. I may be a scaredy cast when it comes to horror movies, but we both like cartoons and cookies … it's as great a combination as fish and chips!

**Uzuri: **Winnie's nice; I hope she wins the whole competition!

* * *

><p>Rheneas and Tabitha were hiding in a tree in the forest. They were sitting next to each other on one of the branches and were waiting for the one hour time to elapse.<p>

"Do you think we'll get to the next round Tabitha?" Asked Rheneas.

"Hopefully, I wouldn't want you to be voted off if your team loses." Said Tabitha. "We've only got about twelve minutes left before we can head back to camp."

"We make a pretty good team." Smiled Rheneas.

"Wait … you actually enjoy working with me?" Asked Tabitha in surprise.

"If I didn't would I have picked you as my favorite?" Said Rheneas while putting a comforting hand on Tabitha's shoulder.

"Why would you pick me as your favorite though?" Asked Tabitha. "I mean … I did a lot of things I'm not proud of last season. I really didn't want to do what I did … but it matters little anymore. I'm pretty much public enemy number one at the moment."

"I picked you as my favorite because even though you did bad things … you feel bad for them. You always kept calm no matter what and you really knew what you were doing. And to be honest … I could see the goodness lurking within you." Said Rheneas soothingly.

"I had no goodness, I'm a monster." Sniffled Tabitha.

"You are _not_ a monster; you are a human just like me." Said Rheneas firmly but gently. "And you did have goodness; remember how you were genuinely concerned for everyone in the crazy killer challenge? Or when Kasimar went _too far_ you actually stood up to him."

"That means little; Kasimar said I'm practically the same as him … am I the same as him?" Asked Tabitha with a look of insecurity and vulnerability.

"Tabitha … Kasimar is a soulless, sociopathic, pure evil and sadistic excuse for a human. He has nothing likable about him and he deserves everything bad thing that happens to him. I doubt he's done a single good deed in his life … so no Tabitha, you are _nothing_ like Kasimar." Said Rheneas truthfully.

Tabitha was silent for a few seconds … then she smiled.

"Thank you Rheneas … that is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me … you're the best friend I've ever had … and right now you're my only friend." Said Tabitha while sounding touched and somewhat emotional. "Thank you…"

"I'm proud to be your friend." Said Rheneas.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: More truthful words were never spoken.<strong>

**Rheneas: **Maybe that would have been a good time to tell Tabitha that I like her … but I didn't want to ruin the mood in case she didn't feel the same way…

**Tabitha: **I would have liked to tell Rheneas that I love him … but I doubt he likes me in that way. Still, having a friend like him … it feels lovely.

* * *

><p>Sasha and Quana were hiding on the beach underneath overturned canoes; they hadn't been found yet and were quietly talking to each other so that Gary wouldn't hear them as easily.<p>

"This is kinda boring; I wish I had my DS with me." Said Sasha while underneath her canoe.

"Don't worry; there's only a few minutes left before the time expires, I think we're going to get through to the next round." Assured Quana. "So … ever played Luigi's Mansion?"

"Yep; I beta the game and not only got the best ranking but I caught every portrait ghost, caught all of the golden mice and every speedy spirit. Not a bad game … though I have to wonder how Mario was turned into a painting … I guess there are some things we are better off not knowing." Said Sasha with a small shiver. "Still, a very good game … though it's a little bit short. Hopefully the sequel will be longer."

"It was nice having Luigi in the spotlight for a change." Agreed Quana. "He didn't even appear in Super Mario Bros 64."

"An injustice." Nodded Sasha.

"Found you." Said Gary as he walked up. "You might want to talk a little quieter next time."

"Darn it … how much time was left?" Asked Sasha.

Gary glanced at his watch.

"About a minute." Stated Gary.

"Doh!" Said Sasha and Quana simultaneously.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Homer Simpson!<strong>

**Sasha: **Darn, so close! I was about as close to getting to the next round as people who lose Mario Party by one coin.

**Quana: **Well, we did good enough I suppose. It was a lot of fun working with Sasha … though she does mention some games I've never even heard of.

* * *

><p>"I think we're going to get to the next round." Said Jill cheerfully. "This is a great day! I hooked up with Max, I'm doing great at the challenge and I'm working with my favorite Total Drama Letterz contestant."<p>

"Glad to hear you are having fun." Smiled Raven. "I'm enjoying the challenge too … I'm sure glad that the bear was on vacation though, after last season I'm a little bit scared of bears." Admitted Raven.

"I don't blame you for that … I do blame Kasimar however since it was all his fault." Said Jill with a frown at the thought of the homicidal and evil bully. "Say Raven, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead." Nodded Raven.

"This may sound cliché but… can I have your autograph?" Asked Jill as she took out a piece of paper and a pen.

"My pleasure." Smiled Raven as she signed the paper.

"Attention everyone, the hour is over. Everyone who has not been found yet please come out of your hiding places and head back to camp for the third and final part of today's challenge, that is all." Said Spider over the intercom.

"Ready for the last part of the challenge?" Asked Raven.

"Born ready." Nodded Jill.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: I was ready before I was born despite the fact outhouses are made and not born!<strong>

**Jill: **Eeeeeei! I got Raven's autograph!

* * *

><p>The fourteen campers were gathered at camp; the ten duo's that had been eliminated were standing to one side while the remaining four duos stood before Spider and Quana ready to receive their final task for the challenge. Set up nearby was a platform; it had a pool of water below and a set of bars above it. It was fairly obvious what the teams were going to have to do.<p>

"Jill, Rheneas, VayVay and Winnie; you and your partners have made it to the last part of the challenge." Began Spider. "This challenge is very easy though is going to take a bit of physical endurance."

"All you and your partner have to do is hang onto the bars above the water; you will remain hanging there until all of the opposing duos have dropped. Since there are two duos per team the challenge will end once both duos of one team are out." Explained Quana. "If one member of either duo is out then the remaining member is out as well."

"Maybe it's best I was out when I was." Mused Donny. "I wouldn't even be able to reach the bars."

"And I hate getting wet, the water might be dirty." Agreed Paul.

"Don't worry, it's completely clean." Assured Quana.

Paul looked relieved and walked up to VayVay.

"Good luck VayVay." Said Paul.

"Thanks Paul, I will try to not disappoint you." Smiled VayVay.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: I can make a pencil go blunt!" That a real 'dissa-point' get it?<strong>

**VayVay: **I'm going to have to rely on Irene just as much as myself; I've never been very good at those troublesome monkey bars.

**Paul: **So it's VayVay and Rheneas for our team and Jill and Winnie for Team Thunderbolt … this'll be close.

* * *

><p>The duos were holding onto the bars and 'hanging around' as time started to pass. It was going to be pretty close.<p>

"My arms are getting tired." Said VayVay. "They feel like noodles."

"You can do it VayVay." Encouraged Irene.

"I'm not letting Tabitha outlast me." Said Uzuri while briefly frowning at the girl who had manipulated her during the previous season.

* * *

><p>Two minutes rolled by and nobody had dropped out yet, but some of the campers and their partners were starting to get tired.<p>

"I can't keep this up much longer." Groaned Raven as she gripped her bar tightly.

"You can do it Raven." Said Jill to encourage her partner.

SPLASH!

VayVay let go of her bar and fell to the water three feet below her. Irene dropped as well since her team mate had let go.

"VayVay and Irene are out of the challenge." Said Quana. "If Rheneas drops then Team Graveyard will lose."

"Gee, that's helpful advice." Said Rheneas sarcastically.

SPLASH!

Raven lost her grip on her bar due to her tired hands and fell into the water. Jill let go as well since she had no way of winning anymore.

"Sorry Jill, hanging from bars isn't really my strong point." Admitted Raven.

"Don't worry about it, we did our best." Shrugged Jill as she and Raven climbed out of the water.

"It's now down to Winnie and Uzuri versus Rheneas and Tabitha; whoever drops next will determine which team wins and which team loses." Said Spider.

The remaining two teams looked determined and tightened their grip on the bars above them.

* * *

><p>Five minutes went by and the two duos looked almost in pain, mostly do to how stretched the muscles in their arms were becoming.<p>

"Come on Uzuri; just a few more minutes and we'll win!" Said Winnie sunnily.

"My muscles feel tingly; it tickles in all the wrong ways." Mumbled Uzuri.

"I can't keep this up much longer Rheneas." Said Tabitha while keeping her grip for as long as she possibly could.

"You can do it Tabitha, I know you can." Said Rheneas encouragingly.

The two duos continued to hang around for another minute until suddenly…

SPLASH!

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Uzuri lost her grip and fell into the water.

Seeing that she had lost the challenge Winnie let go and fell after her partner for the challenge.

"And Rheneas and Tabitha win it for Team Graveyard!" Exclaimed Quana.

Team Graveyard cheered while most of Team Thunderbolt clapped out of good sportsmanship.

"We did it Tabitha! … Ready to drop?" Asked Rheneas.

"… Sure, I just hope it isn't too cold." Said Tabitha as she and Rheneas let go of the bars.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: A winner is you!<strong>

**Kim: **Looks like I don't have to worry about elimination after all. I guess the pyro is good for something after all.

* * *

><p>After everyone who got wet was dried off the fourteen campers as well as all of the original twenty six were gathered at the center of Camp Wawanakwa.<p>

"Well everyone, another challenge has come to an end and we have our winners. Thanks to the team work displayed by Rheneas and Tabitha, today's winners are Team Graveyard!" Announced Quana. "You seven are going to be sleeping in the Champion Cabin tonight."

"As for Team Thunderbolt; a very good effort today, but you will be voting somebody off in just a few hours." Said Spider apologetically. "Until then you may spend your time as you want."

Rheneas smiled and turned to Tabitha.

"You did great today Tabitha; it's been a real pleasure working with you." Smiled Rheneas.

"You really think so?" Asked Tabitha in appreciation.

"Wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it." Replied Rheneas.

Rheneas and Tabitha looked into each others eyes for a moment before a cruel laugh was heard.

"Boy, ain't that touching." Smirked Kasimar as he looked over Rheneas and Tabitha. "I think I'm getting misty inside … not."

"Get lose Kasimar." Frowned Rheneas.

"This doesn't involve you." Said Kasimar and he looked at Tabitha with a _cruel_ expression. "Well Tabitha, happy are you? Happy you actually have a friend? Bah! As if he, let alone anyone in the world, could possibly care about you. You are the biggest mistake ever to happen in this world; to think it used to be such a beautiful place before you ruined it. Personally I would love to see you get torn to shreds by an angry mob wielding baseball bats and razor blades … and judging by your reputation that's what's probably gonna happen to ya. Face it Tabitha, nobody will ever forgive you, the only career you could possible get now is being a prostitute, not a bad thing mind you. I doubt your family even loves you and it's no wonder why, you're are a failed abortion. And as for those scars of your body … where did they come from? I'd say from your whole family beating you up for ruining their lives. Upset are you? I think I saw a rope in the supply closest; why not use it to hang yourself off a tree; you'd be doing everyone a favor. Seriously, just hurry up and die already."

Kasimar looked quite satisfied with what he had said while everyone else looked horrified, but that was nothing to how Tabitha looked.

Tabitha had tears forming in her eyes and was starting to shake a little.

"What's the matter? Is the baby gonna cry? As useless a person as you always are." Sneered Kasimar.

That did it for Tabitha; she burst into tears and ran off crying into the forest full speed without looking back once.

Rheneas's first instinct was to follow Tabitha and make sure she was alright, but seeing the tearful expression on her face and what Kasimar had said … something inside him _snapped_.

Rheneas calmly walked over to Kasimar.

"Need something?" Asked Kasimar.

BAM

Rheneas punched Kasimar in the gut with all his might.

"I'll kill you!" Roared Rheneas as he began to deliver fast and powerful punched into Kasimar's gut, he then uppercut him and sent the bully stumbling backwards.

Kasimar quickly grabbed Rheneas's hand and tried to twist it but Rheneas simply used his other hand to yank Kasimar towards him and smash his skull into his own.

"That's it Rheneas, kept it spicy! You know I love a good tussle!" Cackled Kasimar as he and Rheneas continued their brawl.

Rheneas dodged one of Kasimar's punched and punched him hard in the jaw; he forced the bully to the ground and began to attack even harder than before while the crowd looked on in horror and astonishment.

"Kick his ass! Kick his as! C'mon!" Cheered Kim unknown to the others she was actually cheering Kasimar on.

Kasimar coughed out a drop of blood and threw Rheneas off him; he got up and head butted Rheneas in the chest. Rheneas then grabbed Kasimar by his neck and began to strangle him.

"Quick! Somebody break them up!" Cried Quana.

Oscar quickly ran up and restrained Rheneas to stop him from mauling the bully anymore. Kasimar coughed a few times and, with a look of fear in his eyes, ran off.

Rheneas took a few deep breaths as he started to calm down and return to his usual self.

The crowd was silent.

"Shiiiiit." Said Donny.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: What a beat down…<strong>

**Donny: **That was awesome! About time Kasimar somebody kicked Kasimar's ass.

**Winnie: **… That was scary…

**Zed: **I reckon that was pretty intense … but why did Rheneas get so angry?

**Rheneas: **I shouldn't have let my temper get the best of me … but after what he did to Tabitha, unprovoked and for _no reason_ may I add … I just kind of lost it.

* * *

><p>After everyone was settled down after the fight Eddie decided now was the time to speak in Yannis's defense.<p>

"May I have your attention everyone?" Asked Eddie as he walked in front of the other campers. "I have something quite important to say."

"What is it?" Asked Jill.

"Well, remember how Yannis supposedly left those notes about Sasha." Began Eddie.

"Yes … what about it?" Inquired Donny.

"Well; I have been doing a bit of investigating and I have come to the conclusion … Yannis was framed." Said Eddie.

Everyone was silent so Eddie continued.

"You see, take a look at these notes." Said Eddie as he took out one note and passed it to the crowd. "This is the awful homicidal; note from yesterday … let's call in exhibit A. Take a good long look at the handwriting."

Eddie paused for a few seconds and then took out another note and passed to the crowd.

"This is a note written by Yannis; notice how the handwriting is different? Those two notes were written by _different people_." Stated Eddie.

Eddie then took out a final note and passed it to the crowd.

"And this is the second homicidal note; notice how it had the same handwriting as the first note but is different than the note Yannis wrote? Coincidence? I think not!" Declared Eddie. "The person who left the first note framed Yannis with the second note, Yannis was _innocent_."

Everyone was completely silent.

"Somebody here isn't who they say they are. I do not know who it is … but I shall say one sentence to them. It isn't a matter of _if_ we catch you … it's simply a matter of _when_. Thank you."

Eddie stood silently as everyone was thinking over what he had told them.

Yannis had been framed; they had voted him off without giving him a chance to prove he was innocent.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: The truth is out!<strong>

**Eddie: **That's part of the mystery solved … next step, eliminating suspects.

**Winnie: **Thank goodness, I knew Yannis didn't do it … now everyone else knows as well … if only Eddie could have proved it yesterday. I seriously owe him one. As for my vote? I think I'll vote for Donny; he was the most vocal against Yannis besides Kim and Kim is on the other team.

**Donny: **I feel like a jerk … I guess I'll vote for Cherry; Team Mongolia has the majority and Opal and Zed are together … so yeah.

**Jill: **I'll vote for Cherry; nothing personal, but I can't think of anyone else to vote for.

* * *

><p>That night the seven members of Team Thunderbolt sat on stumps around the Bonfire Pit waiting for the ceremony to begin. Nobody was sure who would be voted off so everyone felt a little bit nervous. After a few minutes of sitting in pure silence Barney arrived with a tray of six Golden Letterz. He put the tray on the oil drum and faced the team.<p>

"Good evening me hearties; welcome back to the Bonfire Ceremony area. In just a few mere minutes one of you is going to be voted off yaaar … but before then, I have a few questions to ask you savvy?" Said Barney.

There were a few seconds of silence.

"Jill, I happened to noticed that you have now hooked up with Max … since he's on the other team, do you think this could cause you a wee bit of trouble yaaar?" Asked Barney.

"I like him, and if anyone ahs a problem with that … get sued to it." Said Jill confidently.

"I see." Nodded Barney. "Cherry; you did good in the challenge today … but do you think you could be voted out for reasons other than challenge performance yaaar?"

"I would be surprised if I was to be voted out tonight … I would understand it, but I don't want to be voted out just yet." Said Cherry while briefly glancing at Tyson.

"Donny … you didn't do much in the challenge today savvy. While this wasn't really your fault, do you think you might be in danger yaaar?" Asked Barney.

"To be honest … I'm expecting to get at least one vote tonight." Said Donny.

Barney simply slowly nodded in response to this.

"Winnie; this is your first day in the competition without Yannis by your side … how are you coping yaaar?" Asked Barney on concern.

"I feel better than yesterday; thanks to Eddie Yannis has been proven innocent … I just wish he was here with me so we could celebrate that." Said Winnie with a sad sigh. "But I promised that I'd keep going for him … and for better or worse … I'm keeping that promise."

"Good for you yaaar." Smiled Barney.

Barney picked up a golden letter N from the tray.

"When I call your name giving to your by your parents, come and get a Golden Letter. If you get one you are safe. The cabin boy or girl who does not receive one is out of the contest and will have to walk the dock of shame and bored the boat of losers yaaar … but first."

Barney placed the Golden Letter back on the tray.

"It has now been two days since the Immunity Alphabet Idol was revealed to you, so from now on I will be giving you a prompt to play it." Said Barney.

There was a brief pause.

"If you have the Immunity Alphabet Idol then now is the time to play it yaaar." Said Barney.

Everyone was silent as none of them had it.

"Very well, then let us continue." Said Barney as he picked up the Golden Letter N again.

"Jill"

"Tyson"

"Zed"

"Opal"

"Winnie"

Cherry and Donny were left without a Golden Letter. They exchanged a glance as Barney picked up the final Golden letter, a letter B.

"Cherry … Donny … this is the final Golden Letter yaaaar. You have both lasted two weeks … and for one of you that is all the time you are allowed savvy, because the final Golden Letter goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Cherry."

Cherry let out a relieved sigh as she stood up and collected her Golden Letter. Donny let out a sigh due to being eliminated.

"Well Donny; you did pretty good … but now the Dock of Shame awaits you yaaaar." Said Barney.

"Well, I guess this is karma really." Shrugged Donny. "I was pretty mean towards Yannis yesterday when it turns out he was innocent. But it's not a complete loss … I got to see Kasimar get the crap beaten out of him before I left. Se you around guys … and good luck Jill, you'll need it."

With a final wave Donny left the Bonfire Ceremony Pit and walked the dock of shame. He climbed into the boar of losers which sped off into the night.

Barney turned to the remaining members of Team Thunderbolt.

"The rest of you are safe … this time. You are now at a slight disadvantage, so try and even out the odds … if you can. You may go yaaar." Said Barney.

Barney picked up the empty tray and left the area; a moment later Team Thunderbolt left as well.

* * *

><p>Spider was standing alone on the Dock of Shame.<p>

"Quana isn't here right now because she's started to feel a bit unwell … so I'll be doing the outro by myself." Said Spider. "We've had quite a lot of drama this episode; friendships, relationships and even an all out brawl. All this and more could only be found on Total Drama Letterama."

Spider scratched an itch on his forehead and continued.

"So who will be the next person voted out of the game? Can Team Thunderbolt make a comeback? How will Jill and Max's new relationship fare? And what will happen between Rheneas and Tabitha after today's episode? Find out next time on Total Drama Letterama!"

* * *

><p>Rheneas was hanging out behind the Mess Hall flicking his lighter on and off; he didn't even feel tired, mostly due to how worried he was abut Tabitha. He hoped that she was ok.<p>

"So she's not back yet?" Said Spider as he and Barney stepped out of the Mess Hall.

Rheneas quickly started listening in on their conversation.

"That's right me heartie; Tabitha isn't back yet. What Kasimar did must have really upset her." Nodded Barney.

"Have you checked the cameras?" Asked Spider.

"Triple checked." Nodded Barney. "We couldn't see her on _any_ of them … she must be somewhere that the camera's don't film."

Rheneas didn't hear the rest f the conversation; he quickly approached the forest and took out a torch.

"Hang on Tabitha; I'm coming to find you." Said Rheneas quietly.

* * *

><p>Votes<p>

Cherry: Donny

Donny: Cherry

Jill: Cherry

Opal: Donny

Tyson: Donny

Winnie: Donny

Zed: Donny

Donny: 5

Cherry: 2

* * *

><p><strong>Team Graveyard:<strong> Eddie, Kim, Max, Paul, Rheneas, Sasha, VayVay

**Team Thunderbolt: **Cherry, Jill, Opal, Tyson, Winnie, Zed

* * *

><p><strong>Former Team Everest:<strong> Jill, Max, Rheneas

**Former Team Mongolia:** Cherry, Eddie, Kim, Opal, Sasha, Zed

**Former Team Savannah: **Paul, Tyson, VayVay, Winnie

* * *

><p><strong>Voted Off: <strong>Gordon, Lankston, Helen, Quarla, Fripp, Nina, Alice, Ulric, Bishop, Xyly, Imanda, Yannis, Donny

* * *

><p>And so we say goodbye to Donny. Donny was fun to write for; he had a very volcanic temper but he wasn't really such a bad guy. He was intended as a sort of anti hero as well as light comic relief. Regardless of all this, episode 14 was his time to go.<p>

* * *

><p>HOLD ON EVERYONE! This episode is NOT over yet. That's right, for the first time in the TDL series … there is a three part episode. Part three is going to be very emotional, heartwarming and a bit sad. You may want to bring a tissue with you because we are going to find out why Tabitha acted as she did last season … and it's NOT a happy story.<p> 


	31. Day 14, Part 3: Smiles and Tears

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Total Drama or any of its related seasons. They belong to Teletoon and Cartoon Network. The alphabet theme isn't mine and is property of Frank15. The 52 OC's in this story however are mine so do not steal them.

**The Warning: **This chapter is very emotional and sad. If you cry very easily then chances are you might need a tissue. There will be a happy ending … but this chapter is still going to be sad.

**Note: **Here we are everyone; we have arrived to one of the most important chapters in the story. This chapter, as the warning states, is very sad. We are going to find out a LOT about Tabitha … and it may make you cry … maybe. I hope you all enjoy chapter thirty one of Total Drama Letterama because it is the chapter I have been most looking forward to writing.

No time for puns

* * *

><p>It was about midnight on Wawanakwa Island; just about everyone was asleep … but not quite everyone.<p>

Kim was leaning against a tree in the woods a short distance away from camp. She was waiting for Kasimar to arrive; she had scheduled to meet with him here to talk with him about the days events.

"Where could he be?" Asked Kim to herself because she did not like waiting.

Kim thought back to earlier when Rheneas had beaten the crap out of Kasimar after he had reduced Tabitha to tears. While Kim was delighted and amused by Tabitha's misery she had to wonder why Rheneas has acted as he did … why exactly _did_ he attack Kasimar?

Kim decided to think about it later, she had things to do in the present time. A few moments later Kasimar appeared and walked up to her.

"Hey babe. You're looking hot tonight." Said Kasimar while holding his side in pain.

"You don't look so bad yourself." Giggled Kim flirtatiously. "So, have you got the Immunity Alphabet Idol?"

"Well … I know where it's not." Said Kasimar.

"So you don't know where it is … do you?" Frowned Kim.

"Hey, cut me some slack." Frowned Kasimar. "Wallace hid it really well; it'll take some time to find it. Besides, I'm feeling kinda of sore right now."

"Yeah, Rheneas sure kicked your ass." Noted Kim.

"He took me by surprise; but when I get my hands on him I'm going to rip him in half and throw his bleeding severed corpse to the sharks." Growled Kasimar homicidally.

"I love it when you talk _dirty_." Grinned Kim. "So … I assume this isn't going to stop you from tormenting everyone … right?"

"Of course not; I just love the sound of crying and misery … and aborted babies." Chuckled Kasimar. "But I'm going to need some rest after today; I'm feeling pretty sore … that #bleep# pyro made me cough up blood!"

"Well, maybe I can help you." Purred Kim seductively. "Howe does some sexual healing sound?"

"Sounds good to me." Smirked Kasimar perversely.

"Say please." Said Kim.

"No, just take off your damn top and bra." Frowned Kasimar.

"Right answer; I always did like an _assertive_ guy." Giggled Kim as she took off her top.

* * *

><p>A fair distance away from the evil duo and walking through the dark forest with a torch in hand was Rheneas. He had been walking through the dark woods for over an hour now looking for Tabitha. He was growing very worried for the safety and well being of his crush.<p>

"Tabitha! Tabitha! Where are you?" Called Rheneas into the darkness only to have his voice echo back to him. "Where could she be?"

Rheneas shone his torch up ahead up illuminate the dark woods. All he could see was plants and trees … but no sign of Tabitha.

"Tabitha! Please answer me!" Called Rheneas, but like before he got no response besides the echo of his voice.

Rheneas knew that a number of dangerous creatures came out at night time on Wawanakwa Island … but Rheneas wasn't concerned for his own safety, it was Tabitha's safety that mattered to him most at the moment.

Rheneas had seen how tearful she was when she ran off crying earlier; all of her stress must have peaked and come out in one go. Rheneas had a nasty feeling in his gut that Tabitha may do something to hurt herself…

Rheneas shook his head to rid himself of that horrible thought.

"Get a hold of yourself Rheneas; Tabitha wouldn't do … that. Man, where could she be?" Asked Rheneas to himself as he continued to walk around in the dark woods.

Rheneas came to a river which was flowing slowly; he could use that to get back to camp once he had found Tabitha. As Rheneas stood in silence he looked up to the moon.

"Please … show me where she is." Whispered Rheneas.

As Rheneas expected everything stayed silent.

As Rheneas was about to jump across the river he heard a sound.

Crying.

Rheneas knew that it must be Tabitha; with feelings of concern filling him he turned off the torch and quickly followed the sound. A short while later he came to the beginning of the river; a small lake was beautify reflecting the moonlight and a waterfall was, oddly, silently depositing water into the lake. And sitting on the bank of the lake with her knees drawn up and sobbing to herself was Tabitha.

Rheneas let out a silent sigh of relief now that he knew Tabitha was alright, physically at least as for emotionally, she was full of wounds.

Rheneas approached Tabitha while she continued to sob.

"They all hate me … I never should have came on this show … I wish I was dead." Sniffled Tabitha.

"Tabitha … are you ok?" Asked Rheneas gently.

Tabitha 'eeped' in slight alarm but she calmed down a little when she saw who it was that had found her.

"Oh … Rheneas." Said Tabitha softly. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you … and I could ask you the same question." Said Rheneas as he sat down next to Tabitha. "What are you doing by yourself out here? The thought of you being alone in these dark woods gives me concern."

Tabitha looked Rheneas before she hung her head sadly; Rheneas noticed that her eyes were bright red from all the crying she must have done.

"I came here to be alone; I don't want to cause anymore trouble than what I have already done. They all hate me, and I don't want to get in anybody's way … I just want to go home, but even then that's not much better than being here." Said Tabitha while her voice cracked a little.

"Are you this upset because of what Kasimar said?" Asked Rheneas gently. "You shouldn't listen to a word that sociopath tells you; he doesn't know _anything_ about you."

"But he's right; no matter which way you look at it I'm … a horrible person, a smear on society if you will." Said Tabitha sadly. "Just leave me here Rheneas; it'll do everyone a favor if I just suffer here."

"I'm sorry but I am not leaving you." Said Rheneas firmly. "I refuse to leave you here when you are this emotionally shaken. It goes against my principles."

Tabitha was silent while her eyes filled with tears; Rheneas put an arm around her to try and sooth her. After a minute of pure silence Tabitha spoke.

"I've screwed up my life Rheneas; after being on this show nobody will ever want anything to do with me. I've tried to apologize and make things right … but nobody believes me, and after the lies I told last season it's no surprise really." Sniffled Tabitha with remorse. "I wish I'd never been on this show in the first place."

"Why did you audition?" Asked Rheneas curiously.

"Mum and daddy made me; they wanted me to test my talents in the 'real world' and bring glory to the family name … we all saw how well that went." Said Tabitha bitterly. "I wish they weren't so demanding … parents are supposed to love their children … but I'm not really that sure if they love me."

"Of course they do Tabitha; I'm sure they will understand that you didn't win." Said Rheneas gently.

"I doubt it." Said Tabitha shakily while looking like she was thinking about something. "They never have before."

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Rheneas.

Tabitha was silent and looked close to tears.

"You can tell me anything Tabitha; no matter what happens I'll always be here for you." Promised Rheneas.

Tabitha looked like she was making a very tough decision; after a few moments of thought she made her decision.

"If I show you this will you give your word that you won't tell _**anyone**_?" Said Tabitha while sounding like she was almost pleading.

"I promise." Said Rheneas while crossing his heart.

"I'm just glad this place doesn't have any cameras." Said Tabitha as she slowly lifted up her shirt to expose her midriff.

Rheneas stared in absolute horror at what he was seeing. All over Tabitha's midriff area were scars and bruises; they looked like they had been caused by people's fists, implements like paddles or a belt and even blades…

"Those aren't all of them; I've got more on my arms, legs and butt." Said Tabitha sadly.

"Oh my god Tabitha; where did you get those? Who did this to you?" Asked Rheneas while looking horrified.

"In three words … mum and daddy." Said Tabitha with a sniffle.

"Wait … your _parents_ did this to you?" Blinked Rheneas while sounding stunned.

"Yep; as I said … they don't love me … nobody does." Said Tabitha tearfully.

"Why would they do this? You're there daughter; their child! A child is the ultimate symbol of love between two people … how _could_ they?" Asked Rheneas.

"I never thought I would ever tell anyone this … but I suppose the time has come. I never knew who I would tell … but Rheneas, part of me if glad it's you who I'm telling." Said Tabitha while wiping her tear stained eyes. "My parents don't take failure very well; every time I fail at something, no matter how minor it is … they beat me. They wanted the perfect daughter … no matter what I do it's never good enough for them. I suppose they were trying to beat the imperfection out of me."

"Why don't you report them to the child abuse help line?" Asked Rheneas.

"That wouldn't do any good. My parents are rich to the point they could put ten people in hospital and get away with it; they've got connections. If I ran away they'd find me … I have no options; my life is like a dark maze that I can't find my way out of." Said Tabitha shakily.

"Will the scars … ever heal?" Asked Rheneas gently.

"No; I'll have them _forever_." Said Tabitha while staring out at the water. "See this scar?"

Tabitha pointed to a long thin scar running up her hip.

"That was from the worst beating I ever got; the time I failed to win Student Council President in 8th grade." Said Tabitha as she thought back to that day and shuddered. "But I bet when I get home I'll be beaten so bad I'll lose the ability to walk."

"What happened on that day?" Asked Rheneas hesitantly.

"I don't like thinking about it … it was horrible … but I'll tell you." Said Tabitha as she began to tell of the day she got her worst beating. "It was the results day of the Student Council Election; there were five candidates … and I came second."

* * *

><p><em>Tabitha was walking up the pathway of her family's mansion's garden that led to the front door. She was hoping that her parents wouldn't be too upset that she didn't win the election; maybe second place would be enough. She had only lost by 0.4% of the vote after all so it hadn't been a complete loss.<em>

_Tabitha opened the door to the mansion and entered. She closed the door behind her and put her school bag to one side._

"_Mum, daddy, I'm home!" Called Tabitha._

"_We're in the living room." Replied Tabitha's mother._

_Tabitha walked through a door leading out of the foyer and down a hallway and into one of the rooms. _

_In the luxurious and expensive furniture and keepsake filled living room sitting on the sofa were Mr. and Mrs. Barrington._

"_Welcome home Tabitha; how was your day at school?" Asked Tabitha mum._

"_It was pretty good; the lessons were enjoyable and I get an A+ on my math test." Said Tabitha._

"_A satisfactory result; well done Tabitha." Nodded her mum._

"_Tell us Tabitha; how did the election results go?" Asked Tabitha's dad._

"_Well; it was pretty close. Really it was just down to me and Sarah Moon." Said Tabitha while wringing her hands absent mindedly. "There was only a 0.4% difference in the vote between us."_

"_So who won?" Asked Tabitha's dad curiously._

"_Well … I'm sorry to say it but Sarah won; I guess she was better suited for the job … but I'll run for the reelections and next time I'll win." Promised Tabitha._

_Tabitha's mum and dad arose from the couch; while Tabitha's dad locked the door Tabitha's mum approached her daughter._

"_S, you came second … is that right?" She asked curiously._

"_Well … they do say second is the best." Nodded Tabitha._

_SLAP!_

_Tabitha's mum slapped her daughter hard across the face which left a red mark. She there punched Tabitha over to the floor. Tabitha started to cry as her parents stood over her._

"_Failure is not something you tolerate in this house young lady." Said Tabitha's dad formally. "You know what happens to imperfection right?"_

"_Please … no." Whispered Tabitha in fear._

"_It has to be beaten out of its owner." Continued Tabitha's dad as he yanked Tabitha up and threw her backwards into the wall._

_For the next five minutes Tabitha was beaten and bashed about my her mum and dad and soon was shivering in true fear while lying in pain on the couch while her dad held her down._

"_Get me the paddle dear." Said Tabitha's dad._

"_No1 Anything but that!" Wailed Tabitha only to be met with a bunch in her back._

_Tabitha's mother handed her husband a paddle that had the words '__**Bad Tabitha**_**' **_written on it in black marker pen. With the paddle in hand Tabitha's dad raised his hand._

_If the Barrington family mansion was not sound proof then the whole neighborhood and probably beyond would have been able to hear Tabitha's screaming and crying._

* * *

><p>"After it was over about an hour or two later I had a concussion, a broken left arm, two broken fingers and a lot of bruises. My parents told the doctor that I had fallen off the balcony on the fourth floor of the mansion." Said Tabitha to finish her tragic tale.<p>

Rheneas's face was pale and horrified. Never before in his entire life did he feel hatred to two people like he did now; if he ever met Tabitha's parents he would tear them to _shreds_.

Before Rheneas could say anything else Tabitha burst into tears of misery and sobbed into her hands.

"Why must I suffer like this? Why did I have to be born? _**I want to die**_!" Wailed Tabitha tearfully.

Rheneas gently embraced Tabitha in a form and comforting hug and gently rocked her side to side to sooth her in her time of need. A minute or two later Tabitha stopped crying though tears still ran down her face.

"Thank you Rheneas, I needed that." Said Tabitha gratefully.

"Anytime." Said Rheneas. "Tabitha … there has got to be some way I can help you. Just give me a way to help and I'll do it in a heartbeat."

"I appreciate your kindness to me Rheneas … but there's nothing you can do. Some people in the world have it all … and others feel the bitter sting of tears … I'm one of the latter." Said Tabitha with a light sob.

Tabitha sniffled and continued speaking.

"You know Rheneas … sometimes I think I should just take my life and end it all. I've got nothing to live for and everybody hates me; I'd be doing everyone a favor." Said Tabitha in almost a whisper.

"Tabitha, don't talk like that. Suicide is never the solution … and there _are_ people who care about you … like me." Said Rheneas truthfully. "You're not alone in this … I'm here for you."

"A lot of people hate me; hundreds of people have been sending me messages … messages with pictures of me dead or dying, stories of me being tortured or even hate mail that sometimes reduces me to tears; I block them but they just keep coming. I can't really complain because I deserve it." Sniffled Tabitha.

"I … kinda knew that already. When I was watching over you during the darkness challenge you got a message; I am deeply sorry that I looked … but maybe it was best that you didn't see the message." Apologized Rheneas.

"Don't worry about it Rheneas." Assured Tabitha with teary eyes.

A silence arose again for a few minutes.

"I wish I could go back in time to the beginning of TDL; I never would have acted as I did. I would have treated Uzuri as the wonderful person and great friend she is, I wouldn't have triggered Spider's allergy, I'd have helped him get with Quana, I never would have allied with Kasimar and Nakia, I would play fair and with my integrity." Said Tabitha while getting more and more hysterical and tearful. "I never wanted to act like I did … every time I called Uzuri a freak or said bad of someone … it was a lie. If I'd said good things about them though my parents would beat me for 'failing to hang out with the correct people'. I never wanted to hurt anyone! And now everybody wants me dead and I can't even explain my actions! Heck, I was actually jealous of Uzuri! She was loved by many; she was popular with the fans, she has that special someone … something I'll never have. I just want to make things right!"

Tabitha sobbed again as tears streamed out of her aqua blue eyes. Rheneas hugged her again and she quickly sank into it though she still felt upset.

"This is the Tabitha I always knew was there." Said Rheneas while still hugging Tabitha. "A girl who has just … lost her a way. A girl who can be truly caring and kind A girl who, despite everything, manages to keep going. A girl … who is one of the most wonderful people I've ever met."

"Really?" Asked Tabitha doubtfully.

"Really." Nodded Rheneas.

"Thank you Rheneas … but, what am I going to do after the show?" Asked Tabitha in sadness. "Maybe … maybe I could move out of the country … move somewhere across the world, like Hong Kong, or maybe Catalan. Hopefully nobody would recognize me, I could start a new life, change my name, leave my past behind."

Tabitha hung her head and sobbed. Rheneas tightened his hug and started tp speak.

"You know Tabitha; back in my neighborhood there are a few houses for sale; they're pretty big too … maybe you could move into my neighborhood. I'd help you every step of the way. You'd be safe from your parents and around friends … I'm sure my buds would accept you for who you are and I bet my mum and dad would be willing to help you as well. I'll help you Tabitha …. And you've got to help yourself as well."

Tabitha was silent, but not with sadness … but with genuine love and a tone a hope.

"You'd … really do that for me?" Whispered Tabitha. "After everything I've done … you'd still help me?"

"Of course I will." Nodded Rheneas.

"But … why? Why are you so nice to me when nobody else is? What's the reason?" Asked Tabitha with great curiosity.

Rheneas was silent for a moment … and then he spoke.

"Because I love you. Watching the show last season I kind of gained a crush on you while watching you compete and I really admired your intelligence and how good you were at the game. But when I met you for the first time I saw that you had something troubling you … I really began to fall for you. I knew there was a kind girl within you, a girl who just needed a friend … and it turns out I was right. That is why I am so nice to you Tabitha … because I love you. And even if I didn't I'd still be willing to help you." Said Rheneas nervously.

Tabitha was silent for a few moments; a blush slowly appeared on her face.

"I cannot deny it any longer Rheneas … I love you too." Whispered Tabitha. "You're the greatest thing that has ever happened to me; no matter what happened … you've been there for me. You are my guardian angel pretty much … I can't deny my feelings for you … I love you."

The pyro and the rich girl looked into each others eyes for a few moments before they leaned in and embraced while sharing a sweet, tender and passionate kiss … their first kiss.

Rheneas gently stroked Tabitha's back while they smooched; they would never get another first kiss and they both wanted it to be memorable. Tabitha was very new to kissing, this was her first kiss too; she hoped she was doing a good job, but judging by the way Rheneas kissed her back … she was doing just fine.

After a while the new couple parted; Rheneas gently intertwined his hand with Tabitha's and they looked at each other lovingly.

"So … we're together?" Asked Tabitha gently.

"Only if that's what you want." Said Rheneas.

"I do want," Nodded Tabitha with a smile; her first truly happy smile in years.

"Then I guess from this moment onwards we're boyfriend and girlfriend." Said Rheneas while putting an arm around Tabitha.

The new couple sat in silence for a few moments before Rheneas spoke up.

"Shall we get going back to camp?" Asked Rheneas. "It's pretty late and I think after everything that ahs happened today you'd appreciate a good sleep."

"You know what … I'd just rather stay out here … with _you_." Whispered Tabitha.

"… I feel the same." Said Rheneas.

The two teens lay down on the soft dry ground and gently embraced each other. As they closed their eyes to go to sleep Tabitha snuggled against Rheneas and he hugged her tighter.

As the moonlight shone down on the couple Tabitha smiled in her sleep; for the first time in her life she felt safe … safe from the dangers of the world while she was in Rheneas's strong loving arms.

* * *

><p>*Sob* That was so heartwarming. Rheneas and Tabitha are finally together; though there will be obstacles to overcome … I think their love can survive them all.<p>

So now we know why Tabitha acted as she did last season; her parents pretty much forced her to. Child abuse is a very nasty thing and Tabitha is one of many who suffer from it. Thankfully Tabitha has found happiness … this is, in my opinion, my best work yet. And there is more drama to come!

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time: <strong>Quana isn't feeling very well so the teams have to make her a get well card!


	32. Day 15, Part 1: A sick day for Quana

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Total Drama or any of its related seasons. They belong to Teletoon and Cartoon Network. The alphabet theme isn't mine and is property of Frank15. The 52 OC's in this story however are mine so do not steal them.

**The Warning: **This chapter contains kissing, detectivness, video game related hallucinations, some yuri involving sunscreen, some sickness, a few subtle references to a trauma and even more than what I just mentioned. You have been warned!

**Note: **Sorry for the wait everyone; I've been working on Tween Tour a bit and also I've gotten back into LittleBigPlanet 2 … but I'm back to working on T.D.L.2 now. We have got a few dramatic episodes coming in the near future and I intend to give you guys the enjoyable LOL worthy story that you want. SO with enough being said … on with the chapter!

* * *

><p>Barney and Lavender were standing on the dock of shame early in the morning; the sun was rising on the horizon and the day was beginning, the fifteenth day of the competition had officially begun.<p>

"Once again Spider and Quana are unable to do the recap, so it's up to me and Barney to fill you in on last episodes happenings." Stated Lavender.

"And this time it isn't because they are getting to second base me hearties." Nodded Barney. "Quana is feeling kind of unwell; you know, bed ridden, coughing, sneezing, excreta yaaaar."

"… Did you really have to mention the second base part?" Asked Lavender with a coy look.

"Yes … yes I did yaaar." Nodded Barney.

"Fair enough. Anyway; last time on Total Drama Letterama the fourteen campers were paired up with their favorites from last season into temporary duos. The pairs included me and Paul, Jill and Raven, Zed and Andy and also Rheneas and Tabitha among others. Everyone had to partake in three mini challenges with a few duos getting eliminated each time." Summarized Lavender.

"The cliff dive was first; some teams did very well like Cherry and Oscar, others didn't do so well like Jimmy and Donny yaaaar." Continued Barney. "Eleanor pulled a fast one on Kim and purposely backed out in hopes that Kim might be voted off … sadly it didn't work but props to Eleanor for trying yaaar."

"After that came a hide and seek challenge; the remaining ten duos had to hide from Gary while he seeked them. Among the highlights were VayVay giving Irene some advice on her sexuality … with I suppose we weren't supposed to hear … ahem; also Jill got Raven's autograph. Who would have thought the sarcastic tomboy pink loving Jill would be Raven's number one fan? Also Rheneas and Tabitha shared a touching moment with each other that I have to admit was really sweet." Said Lavender with a smile.

"The final challenge was a bar hanging endurance mini game yaaar; kinda like on Survivor. It came down to a show down between Rheneas and Tabitha vs Winnie and Uzuri. In the end the pyro and rich girl won and so Team Thunderbolt had to vote somebody else off … too bad Kim wasn't on the losing team." Said Barney in disappointment.

"Before the ceremony Kasimar let lose an extremely homicidal and hurtful insultive rant at Tabitha which made her cry and run off into the forest. Rheneas showed him what for." Said Lavender while thinking about how bruised Kasimar had been after the brawl. Not only that but Eddie proved Yannis's innocence. I bet Yannis is grateful for that, too bad he's out of the game." Said Lavender with mild sadness.

"At the bonfire Ceremony Donny was voted off … though oddly he didn't get angry and instead took it in stride, good to know he has a dose of sportsmanship yaaar." Stated Barney. "We are now down to the final thirteen me heartie! We would be halfway there is it weren't for the fact some will return later."

"Spoiler alert." Said Lavender flatly.

"Come on, it was obvious me mermaid." Shrugged Barney. "So who will be voted off this time? Will anything surprising happen? Will Quana get better soon? And will anyone get to second base?"

"Barney!" Frowned Lavender in amusement.

"Find out right now on Total Drama Letterama!" Finished Barney.

* * *

><p>(Theme song, I wanna be famous)<p>

* * *

><p>Jill and Max were walking around Camp Wawanakwa holding hands; they had gotten an early start to the day so they could spend some time with each other before the daily challenge started.<p>

"And that is how I slayed DreadMire the Mind Flayer." Said Max as he finished telling Jill a story about one of his dungeons and dragons battles.

"Whoa, I didn't know you could do _that_ with toothpaste." Said Jill in awe.

"It all depends on the numbers you roll with the dice." Smiled Max. "Though only a _jock_ would use a loaded dice; cheating is not the nerd way."

"I don't like jocks very much; well, Tyler was really cool, but most of them get under my skin." Said Jill. "Though I do quite like Hockey."

"I'm not much of a sporty person, quite the opposite." Admitted Max. "Both nerds are underweight or overweight; I'm different in that I'm of average weight."

"I dunno, skinny nerds are _really_ hot … and you're more skinny than chubby to be honest." Flirted Jill.

Max could only chuckle nervously.

"Say Jill; you know you have a fetish for nerds right?" Asked Max.

"Yes, I think them hunky and dreamy." Nodded Jill.

"Well … you don't happen to have a fetish for BDSM right?" Asked Max in a jokey tone.

Jill burst out laughing in great amusement and was soon cheerfully giggling.

"I wish we were on the same team Max; it'd be nice to work together again. I fear that one day my victory might mean your loss." Said Jill almost gravely.

"I'd say dating you is worth that risk." Said Max genuinely. "Besides; it's only a one in seven chance, I like those odds … the odds are much more favorable than rolling a natural twenty."

"Speaking of odds, do you think anybody watching the show has placed bets on us?" Asked Jill. "It's happened on Survivor so it might happen here."

"I'm not sure; I can only hope the bet was for me to win and not to lose." Said Max while adjusting his 3D glasses. "By the way … have you seen Rheneas recently?"

"Not since yesterday, why?" Asked Jill.

"Well; he wasn't in the cabin all of last night and when I woke up he still wasn't there … where could he have gone to? It strikes me as puzzling." Pondered Max.

"I'm not sure; maybe he felt like sleeping out under the stars." Guessed Jill. "Still; did you see how he beat the crap out of Kasimar yesterday? … It was actually kinda scary."

"Agreed, as scary as encountering a Red Dragon while being a level one." Agreed Max. "Also; good job on nearly winning the challenge."

"Thanks; it was a really good challenge. It was great to work with Raven, I even got her autograph." Said Jill cheerfully.

"It's kind of adorable to see you act like a giggly Fangirl." Smiled Max.

Jill blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh shush and kiss me." Requested Jill.

"Will do." Saluted Max as Jill popped her knee while they began to smooch.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Sometimes having fan girls can make people fear for their lives!<strong>

**Jill: **Whoever said nerds were no good at kissing clearly hasn't smooched somebody like Max, he rolled a natural twenty on his kissing roll … yes, Max's metaphors are rubbing off on me … they're funny, ok?

**Max: **I am slightly more hot than the average nerd … ok, that was a complete rip off of Yogi Bear … it is a guilty pleasure ok?

* * *

><p>Winnie yawned sleepily as she woke up from her peaceful slumber; she smiled almost sadly to herself, she had been dreaming of Yannis. He had only been gone for a couple of days but she already missed him very much.<p>

"I wonder what Yannis is doing at the moment." Pondered Winnie to herself.

"He's probably thinking about you or maybe drawing a picture of you two cruising down the highway in a golden colored Lamborghini." Said Cherry from the other bottom bunk. "I seriously feel like, to put it mildly, a big butt head for voting for Yannis. I'm really sorry Winnie." Apologized Cherry.

"It's alright, I've got over it now, but I still miss him a lot." Said Winnie while lying back down and getting cozy. "I'd love to just sleep in for once; I enjoy having a nice relaxing cat nap."

"I enjoy sleep too; I remember the dream I had where I won the Formula One Championship … though for some reason I had blue hair. Oh well, that's not necessarily a bad thing." Said Cherry cheerfully. "You know Winnie; you're carrying on remarkably well without Yannis. I can't say I'd be able to do the same if it was Tyson who got voted out."

"You like Tyson more than my kitties like tuna." Giggled Winnie.

"I admit I've got a slight … well … very big, crush on him." Blushed Cherry. "He's just my type of guy."

"Why don't you ask him out? Girls are allowed to ask guys too you know. You two are practically going out as it is." Said Winnie while putting on her kitty ears headband. "I saw him squeeze your bum during the swimming challenge."

"Yeah, he's _awesome_ like that isn't he?" Giggled Cherry with a sly expression. "I think I know how I'm going to ask him out … shall I tell you?"

"Sure, don't leave me in suspense!" Nodded Winnie eagerly.

"If we win the next challenge I'm going to kiss him full on the mouth … if we don't win then I'll ask him before we vote." Explained Cherry.

"I bet you too will be sharing a cherry ice cream while holding hands under the table within two weeks." Teased Winnie.

"That's not going to happen." Assured Cherry.

"What makes you so sure?" Inquired Winnie.

"I'm very allergic to cherries … I'm aware of the irony." Stated Cherry. "I'm also allergic to broccoli … but that's probably a good thing since it's totally gross."

"You said totally; now you're even talking like Tyson." Smiled Winnie. "By the way; since you like cars and racing so much … I take it that you like the film Grease."

"You got me; I love it, especially the racing scene." Nodded Cherry. "I'm not sure why I like speed and racing so much; but I've always been fascinated by cars and hoe they become more advanced and intricate over the years; I'd like to add to that advancement and become something. Succeeding in the world is really hard … not to mention that I kind of sorta have a _lot_ of trouble with math at school, so that's a set back."

"Don't worry about it Cherry; math is hard. You'll get it … in time." Assured Winnie.

"Thanks Winnie." Smiled Cherry.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Math, my one weakness! … Besides termites.<strong>

**Cherry: **It was really nice of Winnie to be supportive. She could be my co driver any day!

**Winnie: **I have all the kittyness of a cat hand all the loyalty of a dog … though dogs scare me, especially Great Danes as you'll all remember from the fear challenge.

* * *

><p>Opal and Zed were sitting next to each other in the Mess Hall; Opal was currently teaching Zed some simply Catalan phrases.<p>

"To say 'how are you' you say 'Com està vostè." Instructed Opal.

"How do you say 'I love you'?" Asked Zed.

"It is said, hahaha, as 'T'estimo'." Explained Opal.

"T'estimo Opal'." Smiled Zed.

Opal giggled and faintly blushed.

"You flatterer, hahaha, T'estimo you too Zed." Said Opal sweetly.

"What do you think today's challenge will be m'lady?" Asked Zed. "I'm hoping it'll be something like harvesting crops or herding sheep."

"Who knows? I just, hahaha, hope it'll be something fun." Said Opal hopefully. "Hahahaha … stupid verbal tick."

"I think your laughter is lovely." Said Zed while holding Opal's hand. "I'm sure there will be a cure for it someday."

"There's no cure, hahaha, for…" Opal trailed off and mumbled the last word. "Anyway; it's not important. … I hope we win this challenge; we've got, hahaha, six whereas Team Graveyard has seven."

"I'm sure we'll pull through." Assured Zed. "We're in the final thirteen, we're halfway there … I reckon we're both doing really well. A million dollars sure is a heckuvva lot of money. Maybe I could buy a computer, most teens have them apparently."

"We could send each other email!" Said Opal happily.

"What's email?" Asked Zed curiously.

"It's like post except, hahaha, on a computer screen." Explained Opal cheerfully.

"Sounds like fun." Smiled Zed. "How many stamps would I need?"

"I've said it before and I'll say it again … your naivety is cute." Giggled Opal. "Who knows, if you keep up being such a good boyfriend, hahaha, I might let you get to second base with me."

Zed looked puzzled.

"Second base? … Is that anything to do with baseball?" Asked Zed.

Opal shook her head and giggled; she leaned towards Zed's ear and began whispering the explanation. In a few seconds Zed's eyes widened and he started to blush.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: That joke had to happen sooner or later.<strong>

**Zed: **I wonder what type of bra Opal wear … no! I mustn't think like that; what would my ma and pop think?

**Opal: **I was just teasing Zed; I'm not ready for _that_, hahaha! Curse this verbal tick … sadly there is no, hahaha, cure for things caused by trauma…

* * *

><p>Tyson was sitting with his back against a tree at the outskirts of town while strumming a tune on 'Sharon'. As he strummed on his faithful guitar companion he began to sing some lyrics to a song.<p>

_You are a fast speedy chick_

_Like a rusty engine our personalities click_

_I like your racer helmet_

Tyson blinked to himself.

"But what rhymes with helmet." Pondered Tyson to himself. "Man, I don't usually have this much trouble coming up with song lyrics … but a song dedicated to Cherry will have to be perfect … just like her."

As Tyson slowed down the pace of his strumming he thought of his crush. Cherry was just his type of girl; she was cute, fun to be around, grabbed life by the horns and she was great at chugging soda … so many admirable qualities.

"You'd think telling a girl how you feel would be easy when you've dated somebody two years prior to falling for your new affection." Lamented Tyson. "Maybe I should ask Barney for some tips…"

At that moment Tyson noticed Paul was walking up to him, treading carefully as he walked so as to not step in any mud, and looked like he had a lot of his mind.

"Hey dude." Greeted Tyson. "How's it hanging?"

"I'm doing fine; I've just got … a lot to think about is all." Said Paul while tapping his fingers together in a nervous gesture.

"Take a seat and we can talk dude to dude." Offered Tyson.

Paul sat down … though not before spraying the grass with disinfectant.

"I've got a really nice feeling in my gut; it feels like flowers and soap." Said Paul as he sat crossed legged. "I'm pretty certain I love VayVay."

"Well, why not tell her how you feel?" Suggested Tyson. "VayVay is a very approachable girl and you know she likes you back."

"That's just it though; how do I tell her? I mean, I want to make the confession of my feelings memorable. I really want to make her smile … it's quite complicated." Sighed Paul.

"Well; what does VayVay like? Why don't you get her a totally awesome present? … Though there aren't really any gift shops on the Island come to think of it." Said Tyson thoughtfully as he stopped strumming on 'Sharon'.

"Well VayVay likes nature and hippie things. Hmm … got it!" Said Paul with a snap of his fingers. "I'll pick her some flowers; VayVay loves flowers, especially tulips. That's it I'll pick her a bunch of tulips … though I'll keep the roots so VayVay can keep them and maybe plant them in a plant pot or something. Thanks for the help Tyson."

"Happy to be of service dude." Said Tyson modestly.

"If you see VayVay and she asks where I am, don't mention that I'm getting her a present. Just make something up, I'd like this to be a surprise." Requested Paul as he got to his feet.

"Understood; good luck dude." Said Tyson with a salute.

Paul quickly left and Tyson began strumming on 'Sharon' again.

"I wonder if Cherry has a guitar; you could use somebody too eh Sharon?" Asked Tyson to his guitar. "… Oh yeah, you can't talk. Man, I must be going insane if I'm talking to a guitar … that's cool."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: It could be weirder, the author sometimes argues with himself in his head … and <em>loses<em>.**

**Paul: **I just hope the flowers I pick aren't too germy … but for VayVay it'd be worth it. Funny how I'm willingly facing my phobia for VayVay … I can hardly believe I'm doing this. Whatever will I do next? … Read manga from left to right?

**Tyson: **It feels good to give advice … though really Paul came up with the idea all by himself. Heh, he's well on his way to becoming a _true_ dude.

* * *

><p>Eddie and Sasha were sitting on the sofa in the foyer of the Champion Cabin. Sasha was busy playing on her Nintendo DS as per usual while Eddie was going over some notes in his notebook.<p>

"What are you doing Eddie?" Asked Sasha as she paused her game and looked over at her crush.

"I'm writing down some questions that I will use when I interrogate the suspects." Explained Eddie. "After seeing you cry like you did you can bet I want justice to be served."

"Justice huh … kinda like DeathSpank." Giggled Sasha.

"Who?" Blinked Eddie blankly.

"It's a video game … and no, I'm not making up the title." Assured Sasha. "You know, you don't need to do all this for me, I feel better now."

"Be that as it may I want to make sure the culprit is caught." Insisted Eddie. "I've already eliminated Winnie. Due to the fact Yannis was framed there is no way it can be her. That leaves me with ten suspects … trouble is, I'm not sure where to begin with them."

"Speaking of others … do you know where Kim is? She usually hangs out with us … more specifically you." Said Sasha while unpausing her game and continuing to play it.

"I haven't seen her for over an hour; she said she was going to take an early morning walk and enjoy nature. Good for her I say, nature is quite enjoyable" Said Eddie.

Sasha processed Eddies words and suddenly realization struck her ... Kim wasn't there! This was her chance to have some alone time with Eddie!"

As Sasha thought to herself about what she was going to say there was a 'poof'; Sasha looked to her left shoulder and blinked; standing there was a miniature version of Princess Peach except she had angel wings and a halo.

"Princess Peach?" Blinked Sasha while speaking quietly so Edie couldn't hear her. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm giving you some advice." Smiled Peach.

"But why?" Blinked Sasha. "And why aren't you in the mushroom kingdom?"

"This isn't real; I'm just part of your worked up subconscious." Explained Peach. "Now; you have feelings for Eddie right?"

"Y-yeah." Said Sasha nervously.

"Well why not get to know him with your words; it's clear he cares abut you … so why not ask him about himself? A good conversation can go a long way." Advised Peach.

"Not likely Pinky!" Scoffed a voice from Sasha's other shoulder.

Sasha turned and blinked in confusion; perched on her right shoulder was Kazooie.

"Kazooie?" Blinked Sasha.

"In the feathers." Nodded Kazooie. "There is a better way to get to know somebody than being a good girl … be a _bad_ girl! Bad girls get spankings, following me so far?"

"What? I don't want _that_, that's _weird_!" Said Sasha in a weirded out whisper.

"I was speaking metaphorically … look; just let loose and try making some real progress. Kim's not around … but for how much longer? Snuggle him!" Encouraged Kazooie.

"That's moving too fast; be a good girl." Said Peach firmly.

"Being a good girl is _boring_." Scoffed Kazooie. "Come on Sasha, I'm your eighth favorite video game character and Peach is only your one hundred and twenty fourth. Who ya gonna listen to?"

"It's your choice I suppose; just don't do anything you'll regret." Sighed Peach with a small smile and snapped her fingers which poofed her away.

"See ya Sasha, good luck." Said Kazooie as she snapped her feathers which caused a small explosion and blackened her.

Peach poofed back.

"Snap your right feathers, not your left feathers." Stated Peach before poofing away again.

"Got it." Said Kazooie as she poofed away.

Sasha blinked and thought over what had just happened.

"That was the weirdest delusion _ever_." Muttered Sasha with a raised eyebrow.

"Did you say something Sasha?" Asked Eddie.

"Oh ... it's nothing, just having a daydream." Said Sasha sweetly.

"Ok then; so, should we go and get breakfast?" Suggested Eddie.

Sasha thought for a moment and decided to make her move. She moved close to Eddie and snuggled up against him.

"I think breakfast can wait for a _little_ while longer." Purred Sasha.

Eddie blinked and nervously smiled.

"Err … ok." Said Eddie while gently stroking Sasha's hair.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Angel and devil delusions are always funny!<strong>

**Sasha: **Kazooie's advice worked! Well, we did nothing more than snuggle a little … but it was fun. Maybe next time I'll kiss Eddie on the cheek.

**Eddie: **Girls are one mystery I'll never solve … but maybe it's better that way.

* * *

><p>Kim was taking a walk through the forest; while she hadn't been lying about simply going for a walk, she had been lying about the enjoying nature part. She had come out here to plan her next move in the game.<p>

"What ever should I do next?" Pondered Kim to herself. "There has to be a way I can cause some destruction and tears … I wonder if I could leave a note for Opal; the chink deserves it for existing."

Kim leaned against a tree and looked up at the clouds.

"Kasimar still hasn't found that Immunity Idol … I hope last night's second base will encourage him to work harder, maybe next time we can get to third base." Said Kim to herself with a naughty perverted expression.

Kim thought to herself silently for a minute or two. There was so much to do, so much to destroy … but what should she do first? She knew Paul and VayVay liked each other … perhaps she could cause them some emotional pain … it'd be risky, but worth it.

Kim was jerked out of her thoughts when she saw VayVay walking up.

"Morning VayVay, how are you today?" Asked Kim in a false sweet voice.

"I feel fine and dandy as a dandelion." Replied VayVay sunnily. "I have a feeling today will be a superbly special day."

"Really; what gives you that feeling?" Asked Kim while pretending to be curious.

"I don't know; but I have a nice feeling in me that reminds me of flowers so it has to mean something; there are no accidents you know." Said VayVay wisely.

"Not even when somebody trips over?" Said Kim doubtfully.

"There are no accidents." Repeated VayVay.

"I know; you've said that twice now." Said Kim.

"That was no accident either." Giggled VayVay.

"… Thrice." Said Kim. "Anyway; I'm gonna head back to camp, the next challenge might be starting within the hour."

"T, T, F, N, Ta tah for now; I'm going to stay here and contemplate my thoughts and feelings … it keeps me up sometimes you know." Said VayVay as she sat down cross-legged.

"I have things that keep me up at night too." Agreed Kim as she walked away while thinking. "_Like being ravaged by faggots like you_."

After Kim left VayVay got into a meditative position and began to meditate.

"Oh blessed images of flapdoodle and love, please invade my noggin." Requested VayVay while a relaxed smile appeared on her pretty face. "Hmm … Paul…"

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: meditation, the way to make your mind as strong as a punch from Mike Tyson or the Uber Bear from Fur Fighters.<strong>

**Kim: **I'd kind of like to get VayVay eliminated in a brutal way … but sabotaging my own team could easily backfire … I'll have to be careful with my future plans. I can't afford people being onto me until I possess the Immunity Idol.

**VayVay:** Love is kind of like a flower; it is both fragile and incredibly beautiful.

* * *

><p>Irene was walking around the island hugging trees like she did every morning; it was her own way of saying good morning to nature. Today however she had more on her mind than just nature.<p>

Yessica.

Truth be told this was the first time Irene had ever fallen in love with someone; she really didn't know what to do. She was sure Yessica was straight and felt almost sad that Yessica wouldn't like her back. Being a lesbian sure made life as complicated as coding a video game by yourself.

Irene walked up to tree and gave it a hug.

"Mr. Oak tree … what should I do?" Asked Irene.

Irene was silent as she 'listened' to the tree's 'response'.

"Go to the beach and I will take another step? Hmm, I will ponder on what you have told me and I shall go to the beach." Said Irene. "Thank you!"

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Say please to the trees! Hey, that rhymes!<strong>

**Irene: **Trees, they are so wise. Even wiser than people sometimes … or a lot of the time. Heehee!

* * *

><p>Irene made her way to the beach and looked around; she smiled as she took in the fresh sea air, the trees near the beach seemed to be enjoying it very much. Then Irene spotted somebody swimming in the water … it was Yessica.<p>

Irene stood silently as she watched her crush swim while wondering what she should say to her. The tree may have 'told' her where to go, but it hadn't told her what to do when she got there, Irene guessed she was supposed to figure that part out for herself.

A moment later Yessica noticed Irene and waved to her as she began wading back to dry land.

"Morning Irene! Come on in, the waters great!" Smiled Yessica cheerfully.

"No thanks; I'd rather just stay on the sand … besides; I didn't bring my bikini … though I … like the wave pattern on yours." Complimented Irene while trying to not sound flirty.

"Thanks; not much point swimming in your dry land outfit right? I love me the water, when I was little I always wished I could be a mermaid." Giggled Yessica. "I'm kind of glad we aren't contestants this time; being an intern means more time to relax and just have fun."

"You got that right; the trees enjoy my continuous company." Nodded Irene while fiddling with her large ponytail.

"I wish I knew how you talked to trees; it must be fascinating." Said Yessica with a playful hint of jealously.

"If it makes you feel any better there is a fern that is _quite_ fond of you." Teased Irene.

Yessica looked embarrassed upon hearing this. She then wiped some sweat off her forehead.

"Boy, it sure it hot today." Noted Yessica. "£And I burn kind of easy … say, Irene … can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure, anything you want." Said Irene eagerly before adding. "I mean, what are friends for right?"

"Would it be ok if … err … you put some sunscreen on my back?" Requested Yessica. "Only that I'm incapable of putting it on my back; if it makes you feel uncomfortable I'll ask somebody else."

"Not a problem!" Smiled Irene before quickly adding. "I mean, I don't want you to get painful sunburn."

"Thanks Irene." Said Yessica gratefully as she handed Irene a bottle of sunscreen and lay down on her belly on the sand.

As Yessica lay down Irene felt her chest heat up a little? Why was this you may ask? Not much reason really … _other_ than the fact Yessica's bikini bottoms were basically a swimsuit version of a thong.

"_Mustn't enjoy this, mustn't enjoy this_." Chanted Irene in her mind as she squirted some of the sunscreen on Yessica's back and began to gently rub it in.

A minute or two rolled by; Irene saw that her job was nearly complete … but Irene being _Irene_ she saw an opportunity to amuse herself and squirted a little of the sunscreen onto Yessica's backside.

"Eep!" Squeaked Yessica due to the cold feeling; she looked back at Irene with an amused frown on her face. "Hey now!"

"Err … sorry." Apologized Irene.

"No worries; back home my friends sometimes do that." Admitted Yessica in remembrance. "They also occasionally apply sunscreen there…"

"Let me guess; you want me to apply more sunscreen." Guessed Irene.

"I didn't say that … besides, it'd be too weird, I know you Irene and you probably wouldn't want to … it's just too weird." Said Yessica while stretching out. "Still; that happens to be where I'm, shall we say, most burnable."

"A hero's work is never done." Giggled Irene as she got back to her job.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: If that wasn't fanservice then I don't know <em>what<em> is.**

**Irene: **I touched her butt … I actually touched her butt! (Irene giggles to herself before sighing sadly). But she'd never like me in _that_ way; and what would happen if I told her? VayVay may think she'll still be my friend, and maybe she will be … but people _have_ ditched me for my sexuality in the past … why can't I just be straight? Why?

**Yessica: **Ok boys; don't read too much into that. Irene is my best friend, nothing more … though she was _very_ gentle. (Yessica giggles before she realizes what she just said). No! I didn't mean it like that! Spider, Quana … could you guys edit that bit out?

* * *

><p>Rheneas and Tabitha were walking back to camp after spending the night together in the depths of the forest. As they walked along they held hands.<p>

"I really feel at ease with you around Rheneas; you make me feel happy … that isn't an emotion that I'm used to feeling." Said Tabitha.

In response Rheneas gave Tabitha's hand a comforting squeeze.

"No matter what happens I'll always be here for you … so, how are we going to tell the others that we're dating?" Asked Rheneas.

"Well … I was hoping we could keep it a secret for now." Admitted Tabitha. "You're pretty much the only person here who likes me … and I just know people would try and break us up, especially Kasimar. We'll come clean eventually … but until that time I'd rather we kept our romance a secret."

"If that's what you want then that's fine by me." Nodded Rheneas. "But I can cope with people jeering at me; they can say what they want about us, I know it isn't true … it'd annoy me a bit though."

"I know; but I'd just rather it be this way for now … and I still need to make apologies to the others … but I can't tell them why I acted as I did. If the camera's caught it then I'd be for it if my parents got their hands on me." Gulped Tabitha.

"Why not explain yourself to them in a place where there aren't any cameras?" Suggested Rheneas. "I'll accompany you if you want."

"Thanks Rheneas; I'm sure I'll think of something … it's just a matter of getting the others to see I'm being sincere, I did tell a lot of lies last season."

"That was just a façade you put on; let them see the _real_ you, the wonderful person beneath the outer shell you created." Smiled Rheneas.

"It'll be easier said than done … but I'm gonna try and make things right." Said Tabitha as she stopped walking. "Ok, we're at the edge of the area with no cameras; if we take three steps forward we'll be on film again. But we can meet up here anytime you want; though make sure nobody follows you."

"Got it; I'd better get to the Mess Hall, my team will be wondering where I am." Said Rheneas. "So … any chance of a kiss for the road?"

Tabitha giggled.

"Come here you." Said Tabitha sweetly.

The two teens embarked and shared a brief passionate smooch before parting a few seconds later.

"Until we meet again in the near future, goodbye for now cutie." Smiled Rheneas as he started to jog off back to camp.

"See you soon!" Waved Tabitha while feeling a little dazed from the kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: They may be an odd couple … but oddness is close to loveliness.<strong>

**Rheneas: **… Life is good.

**Tabitha: **It's time to stop moping around and time to try and become my own person. I shall go forth with a new attitude and try to make things right … I just hope I can succeed in this goal.

* * *

><p>"Achoo!" Sneezed Quana.<p>

Quana was huddled up within a mass of blankets in her bed while a few boxes of tissues were within her reach. She was without a doubt suffering from a cold. Spider was by her side and looked very concerned for his girlfriend.

"Do you need me to get you anything Quana?" Asked Spider. "Like a glass of water or maybe a hot water bottle?"

"I'll be fine; just a *sneeze* common cold. I'll be better before you *sneeze* know it." Assured Quana. "Though it looks like I won't be able to *sneeze* help host the challenge today."

"But we were going to have a singing contest; we can't really do that without you." Said Spider while holding Quana's hand.

"I'm sure you'll be *sneeze* able to run the challenge yourself." Said Quana sweetly. "I think I'm gonna take a nap, maybe I'll feel better *sneeze* when we wake up."

"Ok Quana … get better soon." Said Spider as he gave Quana a kiss on the cheek.

As Quana lay down to get some sleep Spider pondered to himself on how he could make Quana feel a little better. As he left Quana's room an idea hit him like a bolt of lightning.

"I think I have an idea for a new challenge." Said Spider with a growing smile.

* * *

><p>The two teams were sitting in the Mess Hall eating breakfast; as the teams ate their meal of toast and pancakes Rheneas entered the Mess Hall and sat down on his team's table.<p>

"Morning guys." Said Rheneas as he helped himself to some toast.

"Where were you last night?" Asked Kim suspiciously.

"Oh, nowhere." Said Rheneas.

"Well you had to have been somewhere, it's not like you could have just left the island." Said Max. "You didn't come back to the cabin at any point during the night."

"If you must know I was in the woods looking for Tabitha; Kasimar said some truly vile stuff to her, I was half expecting her to harm herself. It wouldn't have been right to just leave her to suffer." Explained Rheneas.

"Quite right Rheneas; though it is still suspicious that you didn't come back to the cabin last night." Said Eddie. "I'd like to ask you a few questions after the challenge today … it's an interrogative process you see." Explained Eddie. "I have ten suspects and you are one of them … though to be honest I doubt it was you who left the note for Sasha."

"Fair enough … say, where's Paul?" Asked Rheneas upon noticing his germaphobic team mate was missing.

"I do not know; he hasn't arrived for breakfast yet. That is a shame as I would have loved to have snuggled up against him while eating my toast." Lamented VayVay in disappointment. "But I'm sure he'll be back soon enough."

"Hopefully." Said Kim while inwardly hoping Paul would get injured and have to be removed from the game. "So; have any of you found the Immunity Idol yet?"

"Nopity nope." Said VayVay with a shake of her head. "It is a shame; it would be like a get out of jail card except this isn't monopoly."

"I hate monopoly; it always ends up in a fight … it does for me anyway." Said Sasha from her seat next to Eddie.

"Maybe there will be a monopoly challenge." Said Max. "Though I don't see how it would work."

"Back on the topic of the Immunity Idol … I haven't found it … though I'd kind of like to." Said Kim.

"I don't think anybody would tell us if they found it; it's like in Survivor where if anybody knew somebody had it they'd get everyone to vote for them so the Idol would be taken out of play." Stated Max.

"Max makes a good point … for all we know somebody could have it already…" Said Eddie while glancing at Team Thunderbolt.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Wawanakwa Idol … ok, that was <em>seriously<em> bad.**

**Eddie: **All I know is that I don't have the Idol; I don't think I need it … but whoever has it will have quite a big advantage … though there is the possibility it will never be found, but I kinda doubt that will happen.

**Kim: **If the Indian Nigger finds the Idol and takes me out … I'll never live it down. Kasimar had better find that Idol pronto!

* * *

><p>"So guys; I reckon we need to win today's challenge or we'll be at a bigger disadvantage." Said Zed.<p>

"Right as always Zed." Said Opal sweetly while comfortably sitting on Zed's lap.

"Who's gonna be voted off if we don't win?" Asked Jill almost nervously.

"Don't think of the negatives dudette, think positive and go with the flow." Advised Tyson. "We're going alright so far; we can still tale the lead."

"Tyson's right; the more we think about losing the more likely we'll lose the race, err, challenge." Agreed Cherry. "Though some of us probably want to win more than just the challenge."

Cherry briefly glanced at Tyson while she said this but the cool rocker didn't seem notice.

"I hope today's challenge involves kitties; if it's to do with cats then I know it's something I can do." Said Winnie positively. "I just hope it doesn't involve Great Danes like the fear challenge did."

"They wouldn't use the same challenge twice in the same season, don't worry." Assured Cherry. "Though if they did use a challenge twice I'm hoping for another race."

"Yeah, we totally rocked that challenge last time dudette." Nodded Tyson.

"Agreed; it was _totally_ off the _chain_." Grinned Cherry.

"Will you two hurry up and kiss already?" Asked Jill with a wry smirk. "I'm thinking of starting a betting pool of how many hours it will be until you smooch."

Tyson chuckled in amusement while Cherry turned bright red and tapped her fingers together nervously.

"They grow up so fast." Giggled Winnie.

"Ok guys; I reckon we've teased them enough." Said Zed. "They'll start courting when they're ready; ya can't rush love … I think."

"I _totally_ agree Zed; you _cannot_ force somebody, hahaha, to love you." Agreed Opal whole heartedly. "I know from, hahaha, experience."

"What do you mean Opal?" Asked Winnie curiously.

"… Can somebody pass me, hahaha, some of the maple syrup?" Requested Opal to change the subject.

"Sure thing m'lady." Nodded Zed as he passed Opal the maple syrup.

"Thanks Zed." Smiled Opal.

"Man; seeing you too so happy makes me wish Yannis was still here." Sighed Winnie.

"At least you two were able to be on the same team while you were together." Said Jill while glancing at Max over at the Team Graveyard table.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Maple syrup, truly a symbol of Canada!<strong>

**Jill: **It'd be nice if me and Max were still on the same team … but sneaking around to see him is pretty exhilarating. It's a shame that the team reassembling separated us … but at least it bought Tyson and Cherry closer.

**Cherry: **Jill sure knows how to embarrass someone … but I know she's just teasing.

**Opal: **I keep trying to, hahaha, forget what happened … but no matter what I do I always find myself remembering, hahaha what Ryan nearly did … it sends, hahaha, shudders down my spine … it'll be eight years before he's out of jail … but when, hahaha, he is.. (Opal gulps).

* * *

><p>Spider entered the Mess Hall and cleared his throat to get the attention of the contestants.<p>

"Hey everyone; it's time for your next challenge … and this one was sort of the result of me being struck by inspiration." Said Spider.

"Where's Quana?" Asked Winnie.

"Oh; well, Quana's caught a cold and is feeling a little … well, a lot under the weather so she's bedridden until further notice. And that brings me along to today's challenge." Said Spider. "When you guys are sick, what is it that makes you feel better?"

"Chicken soup." Said Zed.

"Cuddling my kitties." Said Winnie.

"Watching DuckTales." Said Cherry.

"Receiving a get well card." Said VayVay airily.

"VayVay's answer is what you are going to be doing today." Nodded Spider. "You are going to be making Quana a get well card; whichever team makes the best card will receive immunity, the losers will be voting somebody off."

"This sounds … pretty easy." Noted Kim. "I think we can work together to make a wonderful get well card."

"How long do we have?" Asked Eddie.

"You have until Quana wakes up from her nap … and that shouldn't be for a couple of hours at least, owing to my experience of being ill … wait, where's Paul?" Asked Spider as he noticed that Paul was absent from the Mess Hall. "Has anybody seen him?"

"Yeah … err … well." Stuttered Tyson. "He had some important stuff to take care of."

"Like what?" Asked VayVay curiously.

"You'll see when he gets back." Said Tyson with a grin.

"Well; I suppose we'll have to start without Paul; since you have equal members if Paul isn't here there shouldn't be any big imbalance of the odds." Said Spider while scratching his side. "Still; the point of being a contestant is attending the challenges. Oh well; you'll find everything you need in the Arts and Crafts Tent … your time starts now."

The two teams quickly got up and ran out of the Mess Hall to the Arts and Crafts Tent while Spider turned to the camera.

"The challenge has begun and hopefully it'll make Quana feel a little better." Said Spider in hope. "But who will make the best get well card? Will Cherry and Tyson get a bit closer? Where exactly is Paul? And who will be the next person voted out of the game? Find out after the break on Total Drama Letterama."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Get well soon!<strong>

**VayVay: **I hope Paul is alright.

* * *

><p>Where was Paul you may ask? He was currently walking through the woods looking for some flowers that he could give to VayVay … but so far he wasn't having much luck in finding any.<p>

"Where are the flowers on this island?" Asked Paul out loud. "You'd think a tropical island would have a lot of exotic flowers … but so far I can't find any. Maybe I should get back; the challenge is probably going to start soon."

Paul turned around and blinked; everything looked the same … he must have ended up a fair distance from Camp Wawanakwa … and now he didn't know which way was the way back.

"Oh dear … I'm lost … in the woods … near germs … eep." Gulped Paul as he took out his air freshener and brandished it protectively. "Ok; step one, find some flowers, step two, get back to camp … oh man, what have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

><p>So; Paul has gotten himself lost … something tells me he'll be facing his fear of germs very soon indeed. Not only that but we've gotten some developments in a lot of the subplots … but what's gonna happen next? Stay tuned and maybe you'll find out!<p> 


	33. Day 15, Part 2: Paul VS Germs

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Total Drama or any of its related seasons. They belong to Teletoon and Cartoon Network. The alphabet theme isn't mine and is property of Frank15. The 52 OC's in this story however are mine so do not steal them.

**The Warning: **This chapter contains two get well cards, many shout outs, racial slurs, a lot of strategicness, a lot of dirt and mud and a fair amount of love. You have been warned!

**Note: **Sorry for the long wait everyone; real life has been getting in the way … my exams! But they are nearly over now so I should be able to write a bit more. For now, enjoy the chapter!

Sick people need bed rest!

* * *

><p>Team Thunderbolt had gathered a large amount of supplies and were getting ready to start making Quana a get well card … the only question was what they would put on the card.<p>

"So dudes ... any ideas?" Asked Tyson. "I admit I haven't been sick in the last few months … so I haven't received a get well card recently."

"First things first; it _has_ to be pink." Said Jill promptly. "If pink icing fixes baking disasters then a pink get well card will make Quana feel better."

"That … doesn't really made sense." Said Zed while scratching his head.

"Sense is boring." Said Opal. "Pink's a great color; but, hahaha, purple and green are the best."

"I agree with m'lady." Said Zed while adjusting his straw hat.

"The color is important … but we'll have to add decorations as well, I could draw a kitty if you want." Suggested Winnie.

"What about a fast car?" Suggested Cherry. "Or maybe a poem?"

"A poem sounds like a good idea … can you write poems?" Asked Winnie.

"Actually I can; I'm pretty darn diddly good at it." Nodded Cherry. "Though I tend to write poems about monster trucks, because those are cool."

"That they are dudette." Agreed Tyson before snapping his fingers. "Say; I think I've got an idea; how about we draw a cat riding a pink monster truck on the front of the card and write a poem inside?"

"Great idea Tyson." Grinned Cherry. "I'll get thinking up a poem and you guys start working on the card."

"Do monster trucks even come in pink?" Asked Jill.

"The hot wheels ones do." Stated Cherry.

"Hot wheels are cool, but, hahaha, Micro Machines are awesome! There was actually a racer in it called Cherry." Said Opal cheerfully.

"Totally; I always play as her in Micro Machines V3." Nodded Cherry. "There is a character called Spider as well."

"Its strange how the instruction booklet, hahaha, lists Spider as the best racer and the Spider we know won last season … it is, hahaha, really just a coincidence?" Asked Opal in thought.

"I wouldn't know; I've never played Micro Machines." Admitted Zed.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Jethro in Tween Tour was also named after a character in Micro Machines … though the two Jethro's are NOTHING alike.<strong>

**Opal: **I love Multiplayer games! Maybe if Zed, hahaha, visits me after the show I won't have to play them by, hahaha, myself anymore.

**Winnie: **Is it weird I make get well cards for my kitties when they get sick? … Be honest.

**Cherry: **Micro Machines brings back good memories; when I was younger I used to race them on tracks I made around the house … but dada and mama weren't very happy about the chalk marks on the pool table and the spilt cereal on the breakfast table.

**Tyson: **Zed sure is naïve; it's probably why Opal likes him so much. (Tyson chuckles). It's pretty totally sort of cool and awesome how unique the couples on this show are.

* * *

><p>"What do you do for fun when you're bored if you don't have a games console?" Asked Jill curiously.<p>

"Oh, I go on a walk through the woods with Bobble." Replied Zed.

"Who's Bobble?" Asked Jill with a raised eyebrow.

"My pet border collie." Said Zed. "He's our sheepdog."

"You have sheep dude?" Asked Tyson in interest.

"Yep; we have them for wool; Ma uses it to knit and patch up our winter cloths since we get fairly cold winters." Nodded Zed.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: As cold as Winters? … It's one of the worlds in Earthbound.<strong>

**Zed: **It's funny; lots of the others, especially m'lady, are interested in the farming life while I'm very interested in living in the city. Is that irony?

**Jill: **When it comes to pet's I'm a sap for rabbits, they're so cutesy! … Man, I try not to act girly and yet I still come across as giggly.

**Opal: **Bobble … that name is so, hahaha, cute! It sounds kind of like Bopper from the twentieth season of, haha, The Amazing Race.

* * *

><p>"What are you going to make the poem about Cherry?" Asked Winnie.<p>

"I don't know yet; but I was thinking either emotions or rock stars." Said Cherry while putting a slightly flirty emphasis on 'rock stars' and winking at Tyson.

"Sounds good to me dudette, but maybe you could right it about super cute racers." Suggested Tyson with a grin.

Cherry giggled as she began to write out a draft of the poem. Zed saw Tyson looking fondly at Cherry and walked over to him.

"Why don't you ask her in?" Inquired Zed.

"It's ask her 'out' Zed, and I'm waiting for the perfect moment." Explained Tyson. "I can only ask her out once and I want it to be totally awesome, like when Winnie and Yannis got together."

"Oh, that makes sense." Nodded Zed.

"Are you talking about Yannis?" Asked Winnie as she walked up.

"We were talking about Tyson's soft spot for Cherry; he wants it to be memorable when he asks her out like it was for you and Yannis." Explained Zed.

"I miss Yannis a lot; he hasn't been gone very long but I still miss him." Said Winnie wistfully. "He made me feel like a princess and I loved how he tickled my tummy…. Err, forget that last part."

"Will do dudette." Nodded Tyson. "Hmm, I wonder if Cherry would like that."

Little did Tyson know, Cherry had heard the entire conversation and was blushing three shades of red while trying to hide her smiling face.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Theoretically speaking there are infinite shades of red.<strong>

**Cherry: **Ok, truth be told I _would_ like that. Boy, Tyson makes me feel special! I've always been a boy loving girl … and finally I've found somebody who can keep up with me. Remember guys; if we win … I kiss him full on the mouth … but no tongue, it's too early for that.

**Winnie: **I miss you Yannis, I'm hoping that you'll return later or at least be bought back to visit. But as mummy says, even if we're broken apart we'll still be bound together. It's the same with me and my kitties … sort of.

**Jill: **It's funny how Winnie has a few feline quirks to her.

* * *

><p>Team Graveyard was still suggesting ideas for their get well card. It would have been a lot easier if they had bought a get well card with them to the island to work off, but who would have had the foresight that there would be a challenge like this?<p>

"I actually bought a get well card with me … but I lost it when me, Andy and Mable crashed into a ditch on the way here." Lamented VayVay.

I stand thoroughly corrected.

"Well; we'll just have to make do with what we've got." Said Kim as she inwardly cursed VayVay. "So; does anybody have any ideas on what to put in the get well card?"

"How about fire?" Suggested Rheneas.

"Ok, any good ideas?" Asked Kim.

"Goomba's?"Suggested Sasha cheerfully.

"Ok, fine, still ironing out the bad ideas." Said Kim while inwardly feeling frustrated.

"How about robots?" Suggested Max. "We could make a singing card if you want; I know how to make them."

"That's a really good idea Max." Said Eddie. "I like it."

"I agree with Eddie; your robotic skills are very useful. You're gonna dominate the game if you stick around till the merge; no wonder Jill likes you so much." Smiled Sasha.

"And let's not forget that you like Eddie." Said VayVay is a rather sing song sounded voice.

"Well … you like Winnie and Paul." Replied Sasha with a blush of embarrassment.

"Winnie is simply my friend, I really like Paul." Said VayVay dreamily before gaining a rather naught expression. "But at buffets I like to have a hotdog and a taco instead of having to choose just one. Heehee!"

There was a moment of silence which was broken by Rheneas laughing.

"Hahaha! Oh _man_, that was a good one." Laughed Rheneas in amusement.

"Glad to be amusing for you." Said VayVay politely. "So, if we are finished talking about my sexuality, we should get working on that card. Is anybody here good at drawing?"

"I'm pretty good at drawing video game characters." Said Sasha with a smile. "I could draw Rebecca Chambers if you want."

"Who is she?" Asked Eddie curiously.

"A character from Resident Evil." Explained Sasha.

"Maybe we could include some sweets; after all, girls love _sweet_ things." Giggled Kim while winking at Eddie and shaking her well built hips a little.

"Err…" Stammered Eddie.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Ah, the sexy hip shake … works every damn time.<strong>

**Eddie: **Man … I never expected to have two girls to have affection for me. I mean … Kim, from a male's point of view, is stunning and really sweet … but I'm not sure if she's my type. Sasha meanwhile … we know each other well and I know she has feelings for me. Man, I don't want to upset either of them … but I'm probably going to make my choice sooner or later … I just hope I make the right decision.

**Sasha: **How can I compete with Kim in the physical department? I've got a lackluster chest and not much butt … well; I guess I'll just do what comes natural.

**Kim: **Not only do I need Eddie's vote … but I have a master plan that will assure my victory. After he chooses to date me I'll act sweet and innocent whilst showering him with love and affection. When he's head over heels for me and we both make the finals I'll tell him that I've used him since day one and that I care about him as much as gum on my shoe. He'll be so crushed and heartbroken he'll lose his will to compete and I'll be a million bucks richer. I just have to make sure he doesn't choose to date the nigger. Truth be told I've slept with about fifty guys in the past, but Kasimar is the guy for me.

* * *

><p>"So; who's going to do what?" Asked Rheneas. "I could work on the color design of the card."<p>

"I would much like to do that as well; we could use a bit of flower power and stick paper flowers on it." Agreed VayVay.

"I'll work on the musical aspect of the card; but I'll need somebody to help write some lyrics though." Stated Max.

"Why don't you do that Kim?" Suggested Sasha. "I recall that you made up a small song in the Talent Show auditions."

"Err … well … ok then." Said Kim while inwardly seething but not showing it.

"I guess that leaves me and Eddie together … but what should we work on?" Asked Sasha.

"You could make some paper cut outs for us to stick into the card." Suggested Max. "You could draw all seven of us … though only six of us are here at the moment."

"I do hope Paul is alright." Said VayVay as she and Rheneas started working on the card.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: A germaphobe in a germy forest? That's a cause for concern…<strong>

**VayVay: **I do not deny that I love Paul; for one, he actually understands my odd mannerisms and way of speaking. I hope he's ok…

**Kim: **Damn! I wanted to work with Eddie for the challenge so I could work my charms on him. I need him to fall for me and not the animalistic nigger if my plan is to work. (Kim grumbles). And I've been thinking; Team Thunderbolt has a lot of weak players … and my team has a lot of strong players, people I wouldn't want to face in the merge. And there's the fact there are other relationships forming … (Kim trails off and seems to have been struck by an idea), that's it! I think I know what I'll do today. I won't be able to make the faggot rug muncher suffer, but it'll be in my best interests to work on her later.

* * *

><p>Paul was walking along through the woods wondering how he was going to get back to camp. He was starting to run low on air freshener and was starting to feel nervous. He was alone in a forest filled to the brim with germs, his very worst fear … and he had no idea which way he was going.<p>

"I am so totally lost." Gulped Paul as he walked along. "Just gotta think happy thoughts … why didn't I just make a card for VayVay?"

Paul continued walking aimlessly for a few minutes before he stopped and froze. A short distance in front of him was a large puddle of mud; it was bubbling in a way that seemed to taunt Paul to remind him of how its germiness had robbed Paul of somebody close to him.

"Oh gosh … oh gosh … oh my goodness." Gulped Paul as he inched his way around the mud while making sure not to get within five and a half feet of it.

As Paul got past the mud he noticed something up ahead; growing on the edge of a slightly steep hill was a golden colored tulip. It swayed gently in the afternoon breeze and Paul managed to smile.

"Tulips _are_ VayVay's favorite." Said Paul optimistically as he approached the tulip.

Paul put on a pair of rubber gloves and carefully uprooted the flower whilst keeping its roots intact. He looked at the flower and smiled.

"You're going to make a pretty red head smile; VayVay always walks with a smile … I wonder if it could last _forever_?" Pondered Paul.

This philosophical and somewhat touching moment was broken when Paul slipped on a wet patch of grass and wobbled on the edge of the hill.

"Whoa!" Yelped Paul as he lost his balance and fell down the hill at quirt a speed.

SPLAT!

Paul landed … in a puddle of mud. The flower was still intact and clean, but Paul was now covered in mud. He began to hyperventilate and kept his calm for exactly 0.0004 seconds.

"AAAAAAAAYIIIIIIIIII!" Screamed Paul. If it had been any louder everyone at camp would have heard it.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Muddy buddy!<strong>

**Paul: **I hate mud … but the thought of VayVay wanting to go out with me kept me going … still, I'll be having twelve showers tonight. (Paul shudders).

* * *

><p>"Let's see." Pondered Cherry while twirling a pencil in thought while looking down at a piece of paper. "What would be a good poem to make somebody feel better?"<p>

Cherry thought to herself for a few more moments before she began to write on the paper, and here is what she wrote.

_A cough, a sneeze, a gentle afternoon breeze_

_But we want you to get better, if you please_

_A smile, a laugh and you in Spider's heart_

_Would you care to join me for some Mario Kart?_

Cherry reread what she had just written and smiled in content.

"Not bad, though I'll need the poem to be a little longer. Hmm, maybe I could write something about a treble clef … but how would I do that? There aren't that many possibilities." Mused Cherry.

"I'm sure you'll think of something dudette." Said Tyson as he walked up.

"Oh. Hey Tyson." Greeted Cherry. "In thought you were helping the others make the card."

"I was, but I thought you'd appreciate some help and company while you write the poem." Said Tyson as he sat down next to Cherry.

"Thanks Tyson, after all, I really enjoy hanging out with you." Smiled Cherry.

"My pleasure dudette; so, how much progress have you made on the radical poem so far?" Inquired Tyson.

"I've done a bit; I was only going to make it short since we have to make sure that it fits on the card." Explained Cherry. "But I must admit … this isn't really the most exciting challenge to be honest."

"Maybe so, but it's for a good cause." Reminded Tyson. "Nobody likes that getting sick … unless they like that sort of thing … though I doubt Quana does."

"Yeah, I hate being sick. Still, it's nice to lie in bed wrapped up in blankets and watch my DuckTales DVD's." Said Cherry as she twirled her pencil. "It has the catchiest and ear wormy theme song in western animation history."

"How do you mean dudette?" Asked Tyson.

"Well, it never leaves your head. You're at an important test and think you've got the answer … but all you can think of is DuckTales. You're on a date and are about to kiss … but all you can think of is DuckTales. You're passing through the gates of heaven and are about to reach enlightenment and learn the secrets on the universe, but instead … DuckTales!" Declared Cherry.

"Yikes, that sure sounds like a dangerously catchy song." Agreed Tyson. "Totally radically dangerous."

"I'll say." Agreed Cherry. "It's a shame most people are too lazy to pick up the TV remote … it just sounds like too much work for me. The actual show is pretty good though."

"Who was your favorite character?" Asked Tyson curiously.

"Obviously Launchpad, he was hands down _everybody's_ favorite character." Replied Cherry. "So … what did you watch growing up … besides Captain Planet?"

"Do you promise you won't tell anyone dudette?" Asked Tyson.

"Racer's honor." Nodded Cherry.

"… Fireman Sam." Admitted Tyson. "Naughty Norman was awesome … though the CGI series is a bit … uncool and crap."

"Your secret is safe with me." Promised Cherry. "And I'm just as bad, I liked Dream Street."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Does anybody even remember Dream Street? The author <em>loved<em> it!**

**Cherry: **I may be pretty outgoing, silly and somewhat … ok, a lot wild … but I'm a believer in things such as Soul Mates, and I believe that Tyson is mine in that regard. And as for his green hair … epic win!

**Tyson: **Cherry is such a cool girl … how could _anyone_ not be attracted to her? She's outgoing, fun loving and she's really interesting. Hmm, maybe it's for the best nobody else is attracted to her … I don't think I could beat the competition for her heart. (Tyson chuckles).

* * *

><p>"This reminds me of art class back at school." Said Winnie as she carefully drew the monster truck on the front of the card. "Though I never drew monster trucks, I tended to draw stuff like kitties and the characters in Thundercats."<p>

"What's Thundercats?" Asked Zed curiously.

"A cartoon from the eighties about, technically, alien cats with human like intelligence. I've got all the videos." Explained Winnie. "Cheetara can run super fast … kind of like Cherry now that I think about it."

"I reckon that makes sense, Cheetah's are the fastest land animals after all." Nodded Zed. "I've always wanted to see one in person; I don't live anywhere near a zoo you see."

"If I win the million I'll take us on a holiday to Africa, haha, just the two of us … if you like." Offered Opal in a shy but sweet tone.

"Sounds like a mighty good plan I reckon." Nodded Zed while missing Opal's flirty tone.

"If I win the million the first thing I'm gonna do is paint my families house pink." Said Jill before adding. "That and buy a pink Ferrari."

"I didn't know you could get them in pink." Admitted Winnie.

"Money talks and they'll be hearing the voices of a million dollars." Stated Jill with a smirk. "That is … if I win."

"I reckon we all have a chance; it's going to be hard voting people off because friends are going to be voting for friends … it almost makes me wish there were more bad people … almost." Said Zed as he looked up at the clouds. "I'm glad I came to this show; I've met so many wonderful people and I've found a truly special girl."

"I never really though I was that special." Admitted Opal.

"Well whether you know it or not, you are special m'lady. People can make things special simply believing them to be, and thus you are special because I believe you to be." Smiled Zed warmly.

Opal was silent for a moment before smiling and leaning in to give Zed a tender kiss.

"You make me feel like a princess Zig Zag Zed." Said Opal sweetly.

"Hey Opal; you've just said two sentences without your verbal tic." Noted Jill. "Come to think of it; I didn't notice it that much early in the competition."

"Well … it comes and goes sometimes." Said Opal. "Hopefully it won't come back for a while. Hahahahaha … darn it."

"If it makes you feel any better Opal we all have weird things about us as well." Smiled Winnie comfortingly. "Like I'm obsessed with kitties and have a birth mark in the shape of a star on my bum … and no, none of you are allowed to see it!"

"It's true; and I'm obsessed with pink … and as you probably know, I have a fetish for nerds. A bright pink nerd would be my ultimate wet … err … never mind." Said Jill while blushing faintly.

"I reckon I'm not actually sure what Jill was going to say." Said Zed as he looked over the card Winnie was working on.

"You don't need to know." Assured Jill.

"Your naivety is _so_, hahaha, cute." Giggled Opal.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Does anything rhyme with naïve besides the word 'leave'?<strong>

**Jill: **I really need to think what I say. Before long Zed might ask what a 'Dom' is … I do _not_ want to be the one to explain _that_…

**Winnie: **Jill sure has a naughty side. Kind of like VayVay but not in the same way.

**Zed: **What did she mean anyway? Did she mean something like a swimming pool?

**Opal: **Opal is the best boyfriend ever! If there was a, hahaha, boyfriend of the century award Zed would win it hands down! He's far better than my last boyfriend. (Opal's eyes widen in panic). Ack! I didn't mean to say that, hahaha, Spider, _please_ edit that out! Hahahaha!

* * *

><p>"Looks like our card is coming along pretty well." Said Zed in satisfaction. "This ain't that hard of a challenge really."<p>

"I know; it's a lot of fun in my opinion." Smiled Winnie. "I hope Quana feels better soon, being sick is no fun at all … though when I'm sick my kitties are always there for me."

"When I'm feeling under the weather, if that's the right phrase, Ma always makes me some chicken soup. It really helps me feel more comfortable till I recover." Said Zed. "I wonder what our families think of our relationships."

"I'm sure they'll be fine with it … I, hahaha, hope so at least." Said Opal while running a hand through her blue and green hair. "I miss my mum and daddy."

"I think most of us miss our parents at least a little, I know that I do." Said Winnie before adding. "I miss my kitties too, but anyone who knows me even remotely would have expected me to say that."

"I wonder if we'll get any mail from home like last seasons competitors did." Pondered Jill.

"Maybe they could send us something like, hahaha, a spork. You never know when a spork could come in handy!" Giggled Opal.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: A spork, the ultimate kitchen utensil!<strong>

**Opal: **You should always be prepared for anything. That's, hahahaha, my motto.

**Winnie: **I wonder if Inspector Gadget has a spork gadget. … It was a childhood show I liked.

* * *

><p>Rheneas and VayVay were neatly coloring in the get well card; VayVay had drawn several flowers on the card and now they were working on making them look colorful and appealing to look at.<p>

"Ah, there is nothing quite as beautiful as flowers." Said VayVay cheerfully. "Well, except for the person you love of course."

"That's true." Said Rheneas as he colored in one of the flowers with a fiery pattern. "You sure do like Paul don't you?"

"How could I not? He's so _dreamy_." Said VayVay in an equally dreamy tone. "He is the jam to my bread. One is nothing without the other … unless one is toasted but that doesn't really apply here. He just makes me feel really happy."

"I can understand what you mean; finding that special someone is ... err … must be a wonderful feeling." Said Rheneas, he had quickly swapped words as Tabitha wanted their relationship to be a secret for now.

"It sure is; I wish I knew where he was. I fear that if we lose the challenge the others may vote him off for not being here." Said VayVay in worry.

Rheneas saw that VayVay was quite worried about this possibility; while it would kind of be a fair reasoning, he didn't really want VayVay to be sad.

"I promise I won't vote for him." Assured Rheneas. "'Sides, there's no guarantee that well lose; we've won two times know, we could make it a third time today."

"Fate sometimes throws obstacles in ones way and turns life upside down like a petal on the monkey bars … but that is _no_ match for wishful thinking." Smiled VayVay cheerfully. "Still, I do wish I knew where he was."

"Heck if I know … maybe he went to pick you some flowers or something, but I'm just guessing." Shrugged Rheneas.

"I haven't seen many flowers growing on this island … though it's a nice thought." Said VayVay as she colored in some more of the card. "Hmm, do you think I should color this flower blue or pink?"

"I'm not sure; I always sucked at art class. I could never get it up to the teacher's Obsessive Compulsive standards." Admitted Rheneas.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: It took the French authorities THREE DAYS to realize the Mona Lisa had been stolen … what that says about the French's attention span is up fore debate.<strong>

**VayVay: **If Paul asks me to go out with him I'll say yes in a heartbeat … minus the blood pumping. I tend to worry needlessly about my friends sometimes, but I have reason to worry. Paul is germaphobic and I think there is mud in the forest … but he's made of tougher stuff than most would think; I'm ninety six out of one hundred sandwiches sure he'll be fine.

* * *

><p>"Ok, I am done." Said Max with a clap of his hands while looking over the microchip he had been working on. "I think this is a pretty good piece of work."<p>

"Living in the Stone Age would be your worst fear." Joked Kim.

"Absolutely true." Nodded Max. "Now, all we need to do is record the song. Just a quick get better jingle type of song should do. I'll set the chip to record, and that's your cue to start singing."

"Sounds good to me." Nodded Kim. "Ok, I'm ready."

Max pressed a small red button on the microchip and gave Kim the thumbs up.

_I know you feel sucky_

_And you sound kinda like a ducky_

_If you feel like crap_

_Just take a nap_

_And you'll feel better sooooooon_

"That was really good; you rolled a perfect twenty on your singing throw." Chuckled Max to himself.

"I don't get it." Blinked Kim.

"It's a dungeons and dragons joke; in D and D you roll a twenty sided dice to determine outcomes." Explained Max.

"Dungeons and Dragons sounds fun … I wonder if it's something Eddie would like to do if me and him went on a date." Pondered Kim in an exaggerated flirty voice.

"You sure have it bad for Eddie." Noted Max. "Kind of like me and Jill."

"He's the first guy I've ever met to see me as more than a pair of boobs." Lied Kim. "Well, all those guys are in the past. Since we're done here I think we've earned a short break."

"Sounds good to me; I could do with a drink." Agreed Max.

"I think I'll just walk around and think." Said Kim as she walked off in the opposite direction to Max.

Once Max was gone Kim quickly ran back and looked over the microchip.

"Max said he'd like a drink … and a drink he shall get." Chuckled Kim as she took out a small flask of water and tipped a few small droplets onto the microchip.

Kim then tossed the flask away into a hedge and walked off with a triumphant smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: She just pulled a total Scott the Dick move!<strong>

**Kim: **Sabotaging ones own team might be seen as stupid … and in most cases it is. But I do not want to go up against Max during the merge; he's a lot stronger of a competitor than he looks. This way I'm killing two birds with one stone; eliminating a strong competitor and making his pink loving retarded girlfriend sad, that'll teach her for socializing with a filthy nigger. Still, there is no guarantee this will work … Paul could be voted off. I wonder if he's died, that'll be one less person to worry about.

* * *

><p>Eddie and Sasha were making paper cut outs of butterflies; it was somewhat fun and pretty easy. They felt that they had a good shot at winning the challenge. It all came down to how well Team Thunderbolt did.<p>

"Do you think we might win this challenge Eddie?" Asked Sasha as she carefully cut another paper butterfly. "I don't really want to vote anybody off."

"Sadly that's how the game works; it'll keep going until only one of us is left standing." Said Eddie as he glanced up at the clouds. "But in the grand scheme of things it's just … dust in the wind."

"That's what I'd expect from VayVay." Giggled Sasha.

"We all have the potential to be philosophical; it's just a matter of understanding it. Seriously, some of it is weird." Stated Eddie. "I mean, why would I even want to know if we are really just brains in jars?"

"You're right … that _is_ weird." Agreed Sasha. "By the way, I enjoyed snuggling with you earlier."

"Err … no problem." Blushed Eddie. "I couldn't exactly say no could I? You might have unleashed some Tekken fighting moves on me … and to be perfectly honest I would be a big fat liar if I said I didn't enjoy it."

"I'm just like a big teddy bear aren't I?" Giggled Sasha. "Kind of like the first boss of James Pond Robocod but without the spikes."

"How did that title get away with the blatant plagiarism?" Asked Eddie.

"I'm not sure … maybe because it was a pretty good game." Guessed Sasha.

"Well, I have to say though … you're a very exotic girl. You're one of the most interesting people I've ever met." Smiled Eddie. "But … I'm still deciding on who I'm going to go out with. Both you and Kim are great people … and I don't want to upset anyone."

"Since we're being honest here Eddie … I really think the world of you." Said Sasha sweetly. "I'll respect your decision … no matter what it is."

"And I will likewise always be your friend no matter what." Assured Eddie.

The two friends looked into each other's eyes for a moment before looking away and focusing on their job.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: This is like a love triangle involving only two people since Kim only fakes affection.<strong>

**Eddie: **I kind of do like Sasha more than Kim … but Kim's reasons for liking me are really sweet and touching. For the first time in my life my 'detective's initiative' isn't helping me at all.

**Sasha:** Maybe if I wore a tube top he'd notice me more…

* * *

><p>Paul was walking shakily through the forest; he was now very muddy and dirty though the tulip he had picked for VayVay was still in perfect condition so he was still able to keep going. However, he still didn't know how to get back to camp. And what would happen if his team lost and he couldn't attend the ceremony? Would he be auto eliminated?<p>

"This isn't good … so germy … so dirty … I miss Penelopey a lot, but I don't want to die the way she did … because of muddy germs." Shuddered Paul as he shuffled along.

Paul was slightly hunched over as he walked; he hated mud so very much … was this a karmic punishment for not facing his fear during day eight's fear challenge? Or was it simply because of his poor sense of direction? Either way he was muddy and was _**not**_ enjoying it.

"Give me sign, how do I get back to camp?" Asked Paul to the sky.

Paul suddenly noticed something; in the distance rising above some trees was some smokey steam … it must have been coming from the Mess Hall! However … blocking the way was a large pool of mud … though it was leading right towards where camp was.

"… Every cloud has a silver lining … for there to be a silver lining there must first be cloud." Gulped Paul as, with great discomfort, he stepped into the mud and began making his way across to the other side, shuddering as he went.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Mud the dirty Spud! *rimshot*<strong>

**Paul: **(He is very dirty and looks unnerved). Forget twelve showers … make it forty. (Paul shivers).

* * *

><p>"Well everyone; I think we're done." Said Cherry cheerfully as she finished writing the poem in the card. "We've got decorations, a nice bit of color and a poem. Sounds like a winning combination to me."<p>

"I agree dudette; I think we've got quite a good shot at winning this time." Nodded Tyson. "It just comes down to what Quana thinks."

"She'll judge fairly, we can count on that." Stated Jill as she sat cross legged on the ground. "It's not like Wallace is the judge; his logic system is more confusing than contemplating the meaning of life and existence."

"It may be because I'm kinda naïve … but I reckon I don't quite understand Wallace at all; he brags about being evil but he let Eleanor beat him and win immunity during the final five challenge last season." Said Zed while scratching his head. "Not something a bad guy would do right?"

"Even evil has standards Zig Zag Zed; hahaha!" Said Opal cheerfully. "But Kasimar goes past evil; he's kind of like Chernabog."

"Who's Chernabog?" Blinked Zed.

"Oh, he's the demon monster thing from the final song of Fantasia." Explained Winnie. "Such a wonderful animation, it's like a massage on the ears. Though my favorite Disney Villain was Shere Khan, because-."

"Because he's a kitty right?" Interrupted Cherry.

"Yep, am I really that predictable?" Asked Winnie.

"Nope, we've just gotten used to your kitty obsession is all." Smiled Cherry. "So; not much more to do besides wait for the end of the challenge."

"Right on dudette; time to stop our losing streak in its uncool tracks." Agreed Tyson. "I'd quite like to sleep in the champion's cabin again."

"Speaking of which, if we win this challenge I _might_ have a surprise for you." Said Cherry with a wink.

"What's the surprise?" Asked Tyson eagerly.

"I can't tell you that, if I did it wouldn't be a surprise would it?" Purred Cherry. "Anyway, I'm gonna get a drink, be right back."

Cherry walked off to the Mess Hall, but she made sure to shake her hips a little as she walked. Needless to say, but I'll go ahead and say it anyway, this got Tyson's attention. What can I say? He's a guy!

"Why has Tyson got a silly grin on his face?" Asked Zed.

"Because he likes Cherry's booty." Giggled Opal.

"Err … so, what is the surprise?" Asked Tyson.

"I know what it is … but I can't tell you." Giggled Winnie.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: *Insert Fanservice Joke Here*<strong>

**Cherry: **I am a tease, it's true!

**Winnie: **Leaving males in suspense can be fun; what can I say, I'm a bad kitty sometimes. And I'm praying that we don't lose because I have no idea who I will vote for.

**Opal: **(She is whistling a tune to herself) … what? I don't have anything to say. I just felt like practicing my whistling in here is all.

* * *

><p>"And … done." Said VayVay in content as she stuck on the last paper butterfly to the front of the card. "This is a great boosh of a card."<p>

"What's a boosh?" Blinked Eddie.

"I think she's referring to the TV show 'Might Boosh'." Stated Rheneas. "The episode with Old Greg made me very nearly die of laughter."

"_It'd be funny if you had_." Thought Kim to herself. "_You and the nigger both_."

"Something on your mind Kim?" Asked Sasha.

"Huh? … Oh, nothing, just musing to myself." Lied Kim rather convincingly. "So; what do we do now?"

"Well, should we check that the card works properly?" Suggested VayVay.

"I don't think we need to, I'm pretty certain that I wired it up correctly." Assured Max.

"I agree with Max, I'm sure he knew what he was doing. If he can make a robotic dance squad he can easily make a small microchip." Agreed Kim.

"Well then, looks like we're done." Said Eddie in satisfaction before frowning. "But we should probably tell Spider that a search party might be needed."

"I do hope Paul is alright." Said VayVay softly. "I really love him … and I was going to ask if he'd like to go out with me."

"I'm sure he'll be fine VayVay." Assured Sasha soothingly. "Once the challenge results are announced we can go and look for him."

"Thank you Sasha." Smiled VayVay gratefully.

"I have to wonder though; where could he have got too?" Pondered Rheneas. "I mean, didn't he know there was a challenge."

"Love makes us all do stupid things." Smiled Kim.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: The author knows that statement is true.<strong>

**Kim: **Indeed it does, because who could be stupid enough to date that half lesbian?

**Rheneas: **That statement is wisdom; guys always try too hard to impress a girl … no exceptions.

* * *

><p>"Attention everyone." Said Spider over the intercom. "Your time is now up; could everybody please report to the Mess Hall with the get well cards immediately. That is all."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Nothing says get better soon like a heart shaped balloon!<strong>

**Max: **Here's hoping this'll be our third consecutive win. I just seriously hope that Jill doesn't get voted off if my team does win.

**Winnie: **I do hope we did good enough; the fewer members my team ahs the harder it'll be to win challenges.

**Eddie: **First on the list, we either win or lose the challenge. Second on the list, regardless of the result we start looking for Paul.

* * *

><p>Quana sat at a table in the Mess Hall wrapped in blankets with a bowl of chicken soup in front of her and a warm mug of hot cocoa. She also had a box of tissues close at hand. Spider was sitting next to his girlfriend and gently rubbing her back.<p>

"Ooo, I feel like *sneeze* crap." Mumbled Quana as she sipped another spoonful of the chicken soup. "Still, taking a nap did me some good. I'll *sneeze* probably be out of commission tomorrow as well … but thanks for getting Gary to make me *sneeze* this soup."

"My pleasure." Smiled Spider. "By the way; today's challenge should make you feel better. You're the judge."

"Really? Do you think *sneeze* I can do it?" Asked Quana.

"I'm sure you can." Nodded Spider.

"What is the challenge anyway? You said you pushed the singing challenge back to episode twenty two."

"That I did." Nodded Spider. "You see; I told the teams to make you a get well card."

"Really? That's so sweet." Smiled Quana in a touched voice. "I'd kiss you if I wasn't so sickly."

At that moment the two teams filed into the mess hall; Winnie was holding the Team Thunderbolt card and Sasha was holding the Team Graveyard card.

"So, ready to judge?" Asked Spider to his girlfriend.

"Sure; let's see *sneeze* them." Smiled Quana.

Winnie walked forwards and handed Quana the card her team had made. Quana looked over it and smiled.

"A cat riding a pink monster *sneeze* truck? That's pretty original. Very *cough* nice." Smiled Quana as she opened the card. "A poem? That's really sweet."

"Care to read it for us?" Asked Jill.

"Ok." Nodded Quana as she cleared her throat and began to read.

_A cough, a sneeze, a_ *sneeze*_ gentle afternoon breeze_

_But we want you to_ *sneeze*_ get better, if you please_

_A smile, a laugh and you in_ *sneeze*_ Spider's heart_

_Would you care to join_ *sneeze*_ me for some Mario Kart?_

_With a warm bowl of _*sneeze* _chicken soup_

_To pass through_ *sneeze*_ your intestine loop_

_Without you hosting, this island is less of a_ *sneeze*_ boon_

_We all hope you will_ *sneeze*_ get better soon_

Quana smiled as she finished reading the card.

"That was really nice of *sneeze* you; who wrote the poem by the way?" Asked Quana curiously.

"That would be our dudette Cherry." Said Tyson while gesturing to Cherry.

Cherry just smiled and tried to look modest.

"Great job you guys; I'm *sneeze* feeling better already." Said Quana with a smile. "Can I see Team Graveyard's card?"

Sasha passed Quana the card and Team Graveyard awaited her opinion.

"I really like the paper butterflies, I've *sneeze* always liked butterflies, especially the *sneeze* colorful ones." Said Quana with a sickly sniffle. "I can feel something inside it; did you include some candy?"

"Sadly no; but we did make a singing feature." Said Sasha cheerfully.

"That's right; Max made it." Nodded Kim.

"I always like a *sneeze* song, so this should be enjoyable." Said Quana as she opened the card.

Rather than hearing a song like everyone expected, instead a loud static screeching noise greeted everyone's ears. Quana quickly shut the card and flinched.

"That didn't really sound like *sneeze* singing to me." Said Quana while blowing her nose on a tissue. "But I liked the flowers you colored in."

Quana took a sip of her hot cocoa.

"I think I've made my *sneeze* decision." Continued Quana. "I liked both of the cards … but to be honest, I liked Team Thunderbolt's card *sneeze* more."

Team Thunderbolt cheered while Team Graveyard looked despondent.

"I guess Max must have wired up the microchip wrong." Mused Kim.

"I could have sworn I did everything correctly." Blinked Max. "Well … I guess even my robotics skill isn't perfect."

Cherry gave a small nod to herself and walked over to Tyson; she tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Great job Cherry, you did awesome." Congratulated Tyson.

"Thanks Tyson." Smiled Cherry. "Remember I said I'd have a surprise for you if we won?"

"I do recall that … is it time for the surprise?" Asked Tyson.

"It is." Nodded Cherry. "Close your eyes."

Tyson did as he was told; he heard Cherry cackle mischievously but before he could ask her what was so funny he felt a pair of arms embrace him and somebody else's lips press against his own for a very passionate kiss. And that's when Tyson realized that Cherry was kissing him!

Tyson shrugged cheerfully to himself and began kissing Cherry back while everyone else quickly noticed what the Cool Rocker and Genki Racer were up to. Several of the others cheered as the new couple parted from their first kiss.

"So … wanna go out Cherry dudette?" Asked Tyson.

"You bet!" Nodded Cherry with a giggle.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: It's about time you two!<strong>

**Cherry: **Yeehaw! I guess throwing caution to the wind is the best way to land a guy. I've never had a boyfriend before … so this should be awesome!

**Tyson: **(He is smiling and looks content). … Totally. Awesome.

* * *

><p>"Well; I'm gonna go back *sneeze* to bed." Said Quana as she got to her feet with her blankets still wrapped around her.<p>

"I'll escort you there my lovely." Said Spider while giving Quana an affectionate peck on the cheek. "So, Team Thunderbolt win and will be sleeping in the Champion Cabin. As for Team Graveyard … you guys will be staying in the Middle Class Cabin tonight … after voting somebody off. Until then you may do as you please."

Spider and Quana headed for the door but before they got there the for opened and a very dirty and muddy figure stepped inside.

"… Paul?" Blinked Spider. "What happened to you?"

"Don't ask." Mumbled Paul. "I'm gonna need such a scrubbing to get the germs out."

Paul walked past Spider and Quana and towards his team. He stopped in front of VayVay and looked into her eyes.

"Are you ok Paul?" Asked VayVay in very large worry.

"… Never better VayVay." Said Paul with a weak smile. "ever since I met you I've been starting to come out of the shell I shut myself into all those years ago. You protected me from bullies, put a smile on my face, were fun to hang out with, and you're a true friend. And since I just willingly faced my fear of germs for you … I know for certain that I'm so totally in love with you. I just want to ask … will you be my girlfriend?"

Paul held out the golden tulip to VayVay and nervously awaited her response. VayVay was silent as a few tears of happiness appeared in her eyes.

"Paul … I've been waiting to here you say that for some time now." Whispered VayVay. "Of course I'll go out with you; I was planning on asking you to be honest."

VayVay took a step towards Paul and gently embraced him and planted a sweet kiss on his lips. As Paul willingly kissed back everyone burst into applause for the newest couple on the island.

Two couples in just a few minutes … new record eh?

After a short while the two rd heads parted from their kiss.

"So … did we win?" Asked Paul.

"Sorry Paul … but we lost." Said VayVay apologetically. "But I'm just glad that you are safe."

"Well, I'm probably gonna be voted off … but at least we're together." Smiled Paul. "Anyway, I'm gonna take a shower … I'm _filthy_…"

"Can I join you?" Asked VayVay in a flirty voice.

Paul blushed bright red.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: My telepathic powers tell me that this will be a close vote.<strong>

**Paul: **VayVay filled me in on everything that I missed. Due to that I vote for Max, he's my only option if I want to stick around. I don't want to go right after hooking up with the girl of my dreams.

**Max: **I vote for Paul; he didn't do anything today. Kudos to him for winning VayVay's heart though. And … I still don't know how the singing chip went wrong. Hmm…

**Sasha: **I don't like it … but I'm going to vote for Paul.

**Rheneas: **Paul is the logical choice … but I promised VayVay I wouldn't vote for him, and I hate breaking my promises.

* * *

><p>After the sun had set and the moon was out the seven members of Team Graveyard were sitting around the Bonfire Ceremony area. Some felt confident and others … not so much. Of note was that VayVay was sitting on Paul's lap. After a few minutes of sitting silently Barney arrived with a tray of six Golden Letterz. He set the tray down on the oil drum and turned to Team Graveyard.<p>

"Ahoy me hearties." Greeted Barney. "Well, it had to happen sooner or later … your second loss yaaar. I didn't see it coming, and by the looks of things neither did you."

"It was unforeseeable." Stated Eddie.

"Indeed." Nodded Barney. "Now, before I start handing out the Golden Letters … I have a few questions for you guys."

Barney was silent for a few seconds.

"Sasha, earlier today our camera's spotted you talking to yourself and looking at your shoulders … care to explain that yaaar?" Asked Barney.

"… I was hallucinating." Admitted Sasha. "Let's leave it at that."

"Very well then … Max; why do you think your singing get well card didn't work?" Asked Barney.

"I really don't know; evidently I failed my saving throw against bad luck." Stated Max. "It's just one of those things."

"I see." Nodded Barney. "Paul … care to comment on you and VayVay's newly blossomed relationship yaaar?"

"I can't say much than what has already been said; I love her, and I hope I don't have to leave her so soon." Said Paul.

"I hope so as well." Agreed VayVay.

"Very well then yaaar … but one last thing." Said Barney. "If you have the Immunity Alphabet Idol then now is the time to play it."

Everyone as silent since none of them had it.

"Very well, then let us continue." Said Barney as he picked up the first Golden Letter, a letter I. "When I call your name, come and get your Golden letter. That means that you are safe yaaar; if I don't cal your name you are out and will have to walk the peg leggedly bad dock of shame and board the boat of losers."

Barney was silent for a moment.

"Sasha"

"VayVay"

"Eddie"

"Rheneas"

"Kim"

Max and Paul were left without a Golden Letter. Paul looked like he had accepted his fate while Max looked a little nervous. Barney held up the final Golden Letter, a letter Y.

"Max … Paul … this is the final Golden Letter of the night yaaar." Said Barney. "One will go and one will stay … and the person staying is

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Paul."

Paul blinked in surprise and smiled as he got up to claim his Golden Letter.

Max sighed in mild disappointment as he got to his feet.

"Well, I guess you can't win them all." Said Max. "I guess it's the dock of shame for me then, right?"

"I'm afraid so yaaar." Nodded Barney.

"Wait a second!" Called a voice.

Everyone turned to see Jill walking up.

"I had a feeling Max might be in danger tonight … so I watched the ceremony so I could say goodbye if he was voted off." Said Jill before looking sad. "I just wish he wasn't voted off."

Jill walked up to Max and gave him a tight hug.

"So this is where we temporarily part ways my Pink Princess." Said Max as he hugged Jill back. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." Said Jill with a tear in her eye. "You're a truly wonderful guy, as wonderful as they come."

"And you're as pretty as they come." Replied Max.

Max and Jill shared one last kiss before they parted.

"Goodbye everyone; I may have lost … but hopefully I'll roll decently on my return to the game throw; I shall see you … on the other side." Said Max as he walked to the dock of shame with his head held high.

Max boarded the boat of losers and it drove off into the night. Barney looked at the rest of Team Graveyard.

"The rest of you are safe … you may go to bed. Farwell yaaar." Said Barney as he picked up the empty tray and left the bonfire ceremony area.

The six remaining members of Team Graveyard and Jill headed back to bed for a good rest. Less than half of the contestants remained, they had reached the halfway point.

* * *

><p>Spider stood alone on the Dock of Shame to give the episode outro.<p>

"So Kim actually sabotaged her own team and targeted Max for both strategic and highly petty reasons. With Max gone only twelve campers remain … who will be the next to walk the dock of shame? Will anybody else hook up? What could the next challenge be? And will Quana get better soon? Find out next time on Total Drama Letterama!"

* * *

><p>Votes<p>

Eddie: Paul

Kim: Max

Max: Paul:

Paul: Max

Rheneas: Max

Sasha: Paul

VayVay: Max

Max: 4

Paul: 3

* * *

><p><strong>Team Graveyard: <strong>Eddie, Kim, Paul, Rheneas, Sasha, VayVay

**Team Thunderbolt: **Cherry, Jill, Opal, Tyson, Winnie, Zed

* * *

><p><strong>Former Team Everest: <strong>Jill, Rheneas

**Former Team Mongolia: **Cherry, Eddie, Kim, Opal, Sasha, Zed

**Former Team Savannah: **Paul, Tyson, VayVay, Winnie

* * *

><p><strong>Voted Off: <strong>Gordon, Lankston, Helen, Quarla, Fripp, Nina, Alice, Ulric, Bishop, Xyly, Imanda, Yannis, Donny, Max

* * *

><p>And so Max is gone. I really enjoyed writing for Max; he was the ultimate nerd who was also somehow cool and funny. Sadly he fell victim to Kim's strategy, but at least he went out on a high note right? Nerd power FTW!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time: <strong>Tabitha eats chocolate and goes _**NUTS**_; it's up to the teams to catch her before she hurts herself!


	34. Day 16, Part 1: Tabitha and Chocolate

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Total Drama or any of its related seasons. They belong to Teletoon and Cartoon Network. The alphabet theme isn't mine and is property of Frank15. The 52 OC's in this story however are mine so do not steal them.

**The Warning: **This chapter contains tickling, a new alliance, some love, sexual references, racial slurs, a rich girl hyper on chocolate and a lot more. You have been warned!

**Note: **Hi guys! I'm updating quicker as I vowed I would. I only have one more exam left … Philosophy Paper 2 … it'll be hard, but I'm going to try. I've not really got much to say … so enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p>It was night time on Wawanakwa Island; the stars were out and the moon was high in the night sky and illuminated it like a night light. Standing on the dock of shame were Uzuri and Vinnie.<p>

"Once again Spider and Quana are unable to do the intro." Said Vinnie. "Quana is still feeling a bit unwell you see."

"And Spider is by her side like a good boyfriend should be." Said Uzuri semi seriously. "So today me and Vinnie are doing the intro."

"Exactly. So, last time on Total Drama Letterama Quana was feeling rather unwell. There was going to be a singing challenge, but that has now been pushed back a little. Instead, the thirteen campers had to make a get well card for Quana … at first glance that doesn't sound so hard … and in reality it actually wasn't hard at all." Mused Vinnie.

"Yep! The teams worked well together; Opal and Zed get along fine as always and Cherry and Tyson were getting so close that their noses were practically touching. Teehee!" Giggled Uzuri. "Team Thunderbolt made a good old fashioned get well card with a cat riding a pink monster truck drawn on it with a poem as well. Meanwhile Team Graveyard made a singing gift card courtesy of Max."

"I really thought Team Graveyard would win again … but Kim proved to be even less loyal than I thought she was. She sabotaged her teams get well card by pouring a little water on the singing microchip. Because of this the card didn't work right and Team Graveyard lost the challenge."

"Yeah, Kim's such a meanie … she's even meaner than Tabitha." Agreed Uzuri with a pout. "Kim sabotaged her team to get Max voted out since he would have been a threat after the merge. Not only that but she wanted to make Jill sad since she was friends with Imanda … that's really mean."

"Kim has no conscious and probably no soul; sadly there are people like that in the world." Said Vinnie bitterly. "But we also saw two couples get together; Tyson and Cherry finally got together after Cherry kissed him full on the mouth like she vowed to before the challenge … if they won. Paul and VayVay also became a couple after Paul got lost in the woods and faced his fear of germs … just to get her some flowers."

"That's so sweet." Cooed Uzuri. "In the end it came down to Max and Paul … sadly it was Max who was voted off, but at least Jill and him shared one last kiss before he left. Only twelve campers are left now; we're getting closer and closer to the merge … whenever it may be.

"So who will be the next person voted off? What will Kim do next? Will anybody find the Immunity Alphabet Idol? And will we see anything funny or totally unexpected?" Asked Vinnie.

"Find out right now on Total Drama Letterama!" Cheered Uzuri.

* * *

><p>(Theme Song, I Wanna Be Famous)<p>

* * *

><p>The six members of Team Thunderbolt were in the Champion Cabin and felt content with their second victory. Hopefully they could keep it up for future challenges, but due to the variable outcomes of our actions that we as humans make, predicting the future is very hard indeed.<p>

"I don't know about you guys, but I think I'm gonna watch some TV. Maybe the Demolition Derby is on." Stated Cherry as she sat down on the sofa, crossed her legs and switched on the TV with the remote.

"That sounds good to me Racer; mind if I join you?" Asked Tyson politely.

"Be my guest Rocker." Smiled Cherry.

Tyson sat down next to Cherry and put an arm around her; Cherry smiled in content as she leaned against her boyfriend.

"Racer … Rocker? Pet names already eh?" Asked Jill with a smile before sighing. "That makes me miss Max even more."

"You'll see him again before you know it." Assured Opal. "Just have a lot of fun and the time will, hahaha, fly by."

"M'lady is right; time flies when you're having fun … and to be honest, being on this show is the most fun I've ever had." Smiled Zed. "Each challenge is better than the last … most of the time."

"Well; if we're going to stand a chance at winning tomorrow's challenge we had better get some sleep." Yawned Winnie. "Today's challenge may have been easy, but I'm betting that tomorrow's challenge will be a lot harder."

"Cha', totally dudette." Agreed Tyson. "But maybe we'll have something like a music challenge or an animal challenge; we'd ace those with no problem whatsoever. Like how Racer won us the kart racing challenge."

Cherry giggled at the praise.

"Well, you helped." Pointed out Cherry before grinning. "Look! Transformers is on! I always loved that show; the idea of robotic alien cars has always intrigued me."

"Sounds interesting." Said Zed.

"Whatever will they think of, hahaha, next?" Agreed Opal. "So Zed, care to play some super fun video games with me before bed?"

"Sure … though I don't think I'll be very good at them." Admitted Zed.

"Fine by me, that'll make it easier for me to win." Giggled Opal as she and her boyfriend left for the games room.

"Innuendo's abound." Chuckled Cherry. "They grow up so fast."

"Well we're all teenagers of either sixteen or seventeen years in age." Smiled Winnie. "Anyway; I'm gonna take a cat nap, see you guys tomorrow."

Winnie started to walk towards the stairs and Jill seemed to gain an idea.

"You know what, I'll come too. I'm tired as well." Said Jill as she followed after Winnie.

Cherry and Tyson exchanged a glance before Cherry snuggled up to Tyson.

"Time for some 'us' time." Said Cherry in content.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: I prefer to have 'me' time.<strong>

**Zed: **This'll be my first time playing video games … so I'm not sure what to expect. Still, if Opal says it's fun then it is.

**Tyson: **I have to say it … Cherry so cuddly! Awesome!

**Jill: **While I was tired, I had other things in mind. For me and Winnie to survivor in the game … we're going to have to work together. It's just common sense.

* * *

><p>Tyson and Cherry watched the Demolition Derby while cuddling a bit; it was quite a comfy spot of relaxation, exactly what they needed after over two weeks of competing for a million dollars. As they watched the cars on the TV Screen crash and bash each other a thought suddenly occurred to Tyson.<p>

"Hey Cherry." Said Tyson.

"Mmm?" Said Cherry to show that she was listening.

"I was just thinking … what would happen if both of us made it to the final two? The last thing I would want to do is stop you from winning a million dollars … but I wouldn't really want to miss out on it though. I know it's a very unlikely circumstance with little chance of happening … but what would we do if it does?"

"I wouldn't worry about it Tyson … we can just share the money if either of us wins." Smiled Cherry. "I promise that if I win I'll split the money with you sixty – forty."

"Why do you get the bigger fraction?" Asked Tyson with a smirk.

"Gotta afford a Ferrari somehow." Stated Cherry. "Besides, if the final challenge is a race I'll beat you hands down."

"You're quite a cheeky girl." Said Tyson with a grin.

"The cheekiest, and don't you forget it." Grinned Cherry.

"Well you know what all bad behaving cheeky girls get?" Asked Tyson.

"… A new car?" Guessed Cherry.

"Nope … a tickling!" Cackled Tyson as he starting tickling Cherry on her hips.

"Hey! Hahahahahahaha! I'm ticklish! Hahahaha! You meanie!" Laughed Cherry in embarrassment, amusement and joy.

A few minutes of this went by and by the end of it Cherry's face was flushed bright red and she was taking deep breaths.

"Remind me … to wear padding on my … hips next time." Gasped Cherry.

"Where's the fun in that?" Asked Tyson.

"… Oh, just c'mere and kiss me!" Grinned Cherry as she locked lips with Tyson.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Tickling scenes are always amusing and fun to write!<strong>

**Cherry: **I think the best thing about myself and Tyson being together is that we are both very outgoing and love extreme things. Maybe we could go go-karting sometime.

**Tyson: **The green hair attacks the ladies. (Tyson chuckles). On a more series note I have to say I didn't really expect to gain a girlfriend … but I'm quite pleased with how things have turned out.

* * *

><p>Opal and Zed were sitting next to each other playing a game of Mario Party; currently they were playing the mini game bombs away. Opal was playing as Princess Peach and Zed was playing as Yoshi.<p>

"You're really good at this Zed." Smiled Opal.

"Well, you're better." Replied Zed. "This is the first time I've ever played a video game … the controller feels weird in my hands."

"You'll get used to it." Assured Opal. "Hmm, maybe we could, hahaha, get Sasha to tutor you."

"I reckon even her immense gaming knowledge wouldn't be enough to educate me in the ways of this so called 'Nintendo 64' … why is it called a '64' anyway? Is it their sixty-fourth console?"

"It's because the graphics are, haha, sixty four bit." Explained Opal. "It was the console where Mario had his firth 3D appearance, aptly named, hahaha, Super Mario 64."

"Makes sense to me." Said Zed as the mini game came to an end. "Looks like you win again."

"What can I say; I have plenty of practice at, hahaha, party games." Replied Opal. "Playing them by myself can be a bit boring though."

"Don't you have anyone to play them with?" Inquired Zed.

"…No tinc amics." Mumbled Opal to herself.

"What does that mean?" Asked Zed.

"Oh, it means everyone is always busy." Lied Opal whilst feeling very guilty about lying to her boyfriend. "So; what game to you want to play next?"

Zed got up and walked over to the shelf of N64 games.

"How about this one?" Suggested Zed as he took out a game titled 'Soccer Sports Surplus Special'.

Opal looked uneasy for a brief moment but quickly recovered and shook her head.

"No thanks; I don't like, hahaha, sports games." Denied Opal politally before she stretched out and yawned. "In fact, I think I'm gonna go to bed; I feel as sleepy as Orinoco from the Wombles."

"I can carry you to bed if you'd like m'lady." Offered Zed politely.

"That's ok; I can get there, hahaha, by myself." Assured Opal. "You coming?"

"I think I'll play a few more video games first." Replied Zed. "Some of them look mighty interesting I reckon. Goodnight m'lady."

Opal and Zed shared a sweet kiss on the lips before Opal left the room to go to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: The author hates the FIFA series with a passion and thinks it's a waste of programming skills.<strong>

**Zed: **I wonder why Opal looked uneasy … is she scared of soccer?

**Opal: **… Soccer Sports Surplus Special was Ryan's favorite game. I can't run away from the past forever, hahaha, but … would Zed still love me if he knew what happened? … I _never_ should have gone into his house when he invited me in … (Opal trails off and looks haunted).

* * *

><p>Winnie had changed into her yellow kitty print pajamas and was getting ready to go to bed. She walked over to the window of the bedroom and looked out at the night sky; it was full of beautiful stars.<p>

"What a _beautiful _night…" Smiled Winnie. "There's nothing quite relaxing as gazing at the twinkling stars … it's humble … in a way … we're just a mere speck in the vast canvas of the galaxy."

Winnie was silent for a few seconds.

"I wonder if Yannis is watching the stars." Pondered Winnie before sighing. "I must be pretty pathetic to continue pining for him."

"You're not pathetic at all." Assured Jill as she walked up beside Winnie. "It's perfectly natural to miss a loved one when they are away from you. You and Yannis have a special bond … whoever framed him is truly cold of heart."

"Got that right." Nodded Winnie. "Are you missing Max?"

"Of course I am; he was a truly nice guy … the world could do with more people like him … he'll do the world wonders one day, I bet." Said Jill softly as she looked up at the stars. "I miss his dungeons and dragons references already."

"Yeah, they were pretty funny." Agreed Winnie. "It's too bad the team reassemblement separated you both."

"Yeah … these things happen." Said Jill with a slow nod.

The two girls stood in silence for a few moments.

"So … did you need something?" Asked Winnie.

"As a matter of fact I did … and do." Nodded Jill. "You may have noticed that I'm the only former member of Team Everest on this team. Because of that I might get picked off for being the odd one out. And since the other four members of the team are in relationships … they could target you as well."

"Really?" Asked Winnie with a gulp.

"I'm afraid so; it's how the game works." Said Jill gravely. "Thus I propose an alliance between us; from now on we vote together. It may not be the majority, but it could be enough to ensure somebody besides us goes, proved they get at least one more vote."

"You seem to know quite a lot about strategy." Said Winnie whilst sounding impressed.

"I've watched a lot of Survivor episodes." Stated Jill. "So, what do you say? Shall we work together?"

Jill held her hand out for a shake and had a look of sincerity in her eyes. Winnie thought to herself for a few seconds before nodding and shaking Jill's hand.

"Go Team Kitty Kat!" Cheered Winnie.

"I wanted us to be called Team Pink Nerd." Chuckled Jill.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: A new plot point has been born! How long will it last?<strong>

**Jill: **While I want to keep myself safe from elimination, I also think Winnie should stick around as well. She's a really nice girl … kinda easy to see why VayVay fancied her … but I like guys before you take that out of context.

**Winnie: **An alliance with Jill sounds pretty cool; still, I don't really want to vote out any of my friends … who knows, all six of us might make the merge … that's pretty unlikely, but it's still feasible.

* * *

><p>Eddie, Rheneas and Paul were in their bunks in the guy's side of the Middle Place Cabin. Eddie and Paul were in the bottom bunks and Rheneas was in the bunk above Eddie.<p>

"Man, it's hard to believe Max is gone … I voted for him and even I'm surprised." Said Rheneas as he lay on his back while flicking his lighter on and off.

"Why did you vote for him?" Asked Eddie curiously.

"VayVay was worried about Paul and I promised her that I wouldn't vote for him." Explained Rheneas.

"I just hope Jill won't be too upset." Mumbled Paul. "I remember when Yannis was voted off … you saw how unhappy Winnie was."

"True … but we and our loved ones will be separated by elimination eventually. It's the nature of the beast." Said Eddie somewhat philosophically.

"A beast? It's not germy is it?" Asked Paul with a small flinch.

"It's a figure of speech; I meant that it's how the game works. Only one of us can win." Explained Eddie.

"Well, I feel like a winner in my own way." Said Paul with a big smile on his face.

"But of course, how could we possibly forget about the lovely doveyness going on between you and a certain hippie." Grinned Rheneas. "And to think you used to be afraid of germs."

"I still am to be honest." Admitted Paul. "But for some reason the prospect of kissing VayVay is actually quite inviting."

"Because you love her?" Guessed Eddie.

"Well, yeah." Blushed Paul. "She's a really wonderful person. She's really interesting, she makes me smile and she's very pretty."

"And she's Bisexual." Added Rheneas with a grin.

"Well … she's entitled to her feelings." Mumbled Paul. "I feel honored that she chose me over Winnie."

"I think VayVay just sees Winnie as a good friend; but you are the one she wants to do the tango with, because it takes two to tango … and that is not an innuendo." Smiled Eddie. "Also, you'll be pleased to know that I've eliminated you from my suspects list."

"Suspects list?" Blinked Paul.

"Eddie's trying to find out who left that awful note that made Sasha cry." Explained Rheneas.

"Exactly; and after careful consideration of what facts are available I have eliminated both you and VayVay from the suspects. VayVay is Winnie's friend while you … well, I know you Paul, and I'm certain you wouldn't do it." Said Eddie while he stretched out a little bit.

"What about me? I wouldn't do something like that either you know." Frowned Rheneas.

"I know … but I can't eliminate you from the suspect list just yet; you do tend to keep a lot of things to yourself, namely the identity of the girl that you like." Explained Eddie. "Who is it anyway?"

"You just won't take no for an answer will you?" Said Rheneas with an eye roll. "You know, I'm not the only person with secrets."

"How so?" Asked Eddie.

"A few days ago when Sasha dropped one of her DS games and bent over to pick it up I saw you take a fairly none brief glance at her booty. Does Sasha know?" Asked Rheneas with a smirk.

Now it was Eddie's turn to look embarrassed.

"Err … well … she _is_ exotic." Mumbled Eddie.

"You guys are acting like children." Laughed Paul. "I lucked out getting sorted onto this team."

"I lucked out getting chosen to be on the show." Said Rheneas as he smiled to himself.

"What are you smiling about?" Asked Eddie in mild suspicion.

"Err, nothing." Said Rheneas quickly as he rolled over in his bunk and faced away from his room mates.

"Well … goodnight guys, and congratulations on hooking up with VayVay Paul." Said Eddie as he settled down for sleep. "Just make sure to treat her like a princess."

"Don't worry, I will." Assured Paul as he settled down for sleep where he would have sugar sweet dreams about his girlfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Princess VayVay … that has quite a nice ring to it I think.<strong>

**Paul: **I bet VayVay will ask me why I am germaphobic before long … well, if she asks me … then I shall tell her. It's about time I came out of my shell.

**Eddie: **Ok, so Sasha has a cute butt, so what? I may be a mature detective who is never seen without his fedora ... but I'm still a guy.

**Rheneas: **I can't help but feel Eddie is onto me. Trust me when I say I didn't leave that note … but I have a few skeletons in the closet. It's a good thing Eddie isn't telepathic or it'd be impossible to keep a secret from him.

* * *

><p>Kim was lying in the bunk above VayVay feeling annoyed; she wasn't showing her annoyance but it was definitely there. Why was she annoyed you may ask? Well, she was being kept up by Sasha and VayVay who were talking about … well, you can probably guess what they were talking about without too much difficulty.<p>

"I'm really happy for you VayVay; you've been making googly eyes at Paul for quite some time now. You and Paul being together is as cute as Ness and Paula." Giggled Sasha.

"Who are they?" Asked VayVay curiously.

"Two of the characters from Earthbound; such a wonderful game, except for … well, you know." Said Sasha while trying not to think about her worst fear. "But anyway; you two really go together very well."

"Thank you muchly much." Smiled VayVay. "Hopefully you will find happiness as well, whether Eddie chooses you or not … triangles are such evil shapes, just like Wallace said."

"I wish you good luck too." Lied Kim. "Though I do hope he chooses me; he's such a wonderful guy, and I haven't known many wonderful guys really."

"You really have admirable reasons for liking him." Smiled Sasha. "May the better girl win."

"It's a shame he can't have both of you … but trio relationships never work." Mused VayVay. "Have either of you been in a relationship before?"

"I can say that I have … but none of them were very nice; the guys just saw me as an object." Lied Kim with a fake sad sigh.

"I haven't either; I'm not really the girl guys usually go for." Admitted Sasha.

"I don't see why; your gaming knowledge and plucky attitude are admirable qualities … plus you are _really_ pretty … oh, sorry about that." Apologized VayVay. "I sometimes don't think before I speak."

"That's ok; a compliment is a compliment." Assured Sasha with a smile. "So; what are you and Paul going to do for a first date?"

"I'm not sure; maybe we could go to the disco and perhaps have some beef burgers; if Eddie chooses you then you and him could double date with us if you want." Offered VayVay cheerfully with a smile.

"Sounds nice; but I can't eat beef burgers; it goes against my customs." Explained Sasha.

"Oh yeah; I kinda forgot you were a Hindu; my bad." Apologized VayVay.

"I thought it was just pork you couldn't eat." Said Kim while cocking an eyebrow.

"I can't eat beef either; cows are sacred in my culture." Explained Sasha. "I'm a bit of a strict Hindu, but I'm perfectly willing to eat chicken … so a chicken burger would be fine."

"Chickens are cute; my parents own a few of them. Home range eggs are the tastiest; it's like that episode of Camberwick Green that focused on Farmer Johnathan Bell; Windy Miller was such a sweet hobstuckle."

"Well; it's been nice talking to you girls; but I'm gonna get some sleep. Goodnight and sweet dreams." Said Kim as she lay down and settled down.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: No doubt Kim's dreams would be very disturbing…<strong>

**Sasha: **You know; I've been so focused on my love life I almost didn't realize how far I've got in the contest. I wonder if I can go all the way. A million dollars would be enough to buy every games console ever made; who knows, I might even take a vacation to Japan to meet Shigeru Myamoto.

**Kim: **Once again the nigger proves herself to be a complete waste of oxygen; all Hindu's can burn in the fires of hell for all I care. I can eat whatever I want and to be honest, force feeding the nigger a bacon and beef burger would be hilarious. And after seeing all the deformed Indians on TV it's a wonder that the nigger is even normal as far as appearance goes.

**VayVay: **I'm hoping to ask Paul what caused his germaphobia sometime soon … but I'll have to ask gently because I have a feeling the answer might be quite tear jerking, much like an onion in a way.

* * *

><p>The next morning the twelve campers were up and about and ready for the day's challenge. Currently Jill, Winnie, Opal and Zed were sitting at the Team Thunderbolt table in the Mess Hall. They were eating breakfast and talking of anything that came to mind.<p>

"Who do you guys think will be voted off next?" Asked Winnie. "It's getting to the point where it's going to be hard to vote people off since we all get along."

"I'm not really sure; but I reckon that it'd be nice if it was somebody from Team Graveyard." Said Zed as he twirled his spoon in his left hand. "Now that the teams have an equal number of players it's our chance to pull ahead."

"All we can do is our best; and I think we have a, hahaha, good shot at dominating the challenges." Said Opal positively.

"It's a shame there are only two teams; because if there were still three then second place would be enough to avoid elimination." Said Jill as she sat with her head in her hands and her elbows on the table. "Maybe if that was the case Max would still be here. You know .. it's odd…

"What's odd?" Asked Winnie.

"Max is an expert at robotics and electronics, a prodigy even … so how could he mess up so badly on making a singing birthday card, it doesn't make any sense." Explained Jill. "I sense foul play … but none of us ever left each other's sight at any point, so it must have been somebody from Team Graveyard … but who would want to sabotage their own team? …But this is all a theory and may not be true."

"I reckon it makes a lot of sense … but I don't know who would do something like that. Perhaps it was the same person who left that note for Sasha a few days ago." Mused Zed.

"Zig Zag Zed is onto something … maybe we should, hahaha, tell Eddie." Suggested Opal.

"I don't know if we should; it's probably just me over thinking things; I do that when I'm sad, and right now I'm sad because Max isn't here." Sighed Jill. "Still, I'm gonna try and win this contest for him."

"That's the spirit Jill!" Cheered Opal.

"You'll have to beat me though; I'm winning for Yannis." Grinned Winnie.

"Well; me and Opal might be the final two." Added Zed.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: The final two of the story may be surprising … or it might not be; I'm not telling!<strong>

**Jill: **The fact that the culprit of the racist note hasn't been caught added with the circumstances of Max's elimination make me feel suspicious. Still, I'll keep it to myself for now until I'm sure I'm not just over thinking things.

**Winnie: **The only, and I mean _only_, good thing about Yannis being voted off is that I won't have to face him in the final challenge … that'd be pretty hard to do, not just because he's a strong competitor, but because I really love him.

**Zed: **Jill has a good theory, but who could have done it? I don't get why people would play so dirty to win. Isn't keeping your integrity and being a good person more important than financial gain?

* * *

><p>Paul and VayVay were sitting on the Dock of Shame; they sat with their legs dangling over the side while they held hands. The waves were rippling in a relaxing way and the view was rather … serene.<p>

"This is really nice; just us sitting together and enjoying nature." Said VayVay with a smile.

"I used to be terrified of nature to a level that was almost paranoia … but ever since I met you I've started to become more relaxed around it. You really are quite a magnificent girl … and a strong wiled one too. You actually put up with my germaphobia." Said Paul as he looked out at the waves.

"I don't judge people by differences; being different is a wonderful thing, it's what makes us human and individuals. No matter who you are, I can see the good in you … it would take somebody like Kasimar to be an exception to that. I've been judged before for some things; like my hippie idealistic beliefs, my red hair … being Bisexual." Admitted VayVay.

"Your sexuality doesn't bother me; I find it cool and interesting that you are so comfortable with it and are proud to admit it." Smiled Paul.

"No point is lying about who you are as a person; no matter what demons you hide it's always better to tell the truth." Said VayVay wisely.

Paul was silent for a moment and then he spoke.

"VayVay, I'm going to make you a promise." Said Paul as he looked VayVay in her beautiful lime green eyes. "After the challenge today, if neither of us get voted off, I'll tell you why I'm germaphobic and why I shut myself away from the world. I'd tell you know … but I'm going to need some time to think about how I will explain it."

"I feel honored that you trust me enough to tell me." Said VayVay as she leaned her head on Paul's shoulder.

"Of course I trust you; you've done so much for me. The times we smiled, the times we frowned, no matter what you were there by my side." Said Paul as he put an arm around VayVay. "If I may ask, out of curiosity, what's your full name?"

"It's VayVay Hinawa Mittens." Replied VayVay. "You?"

"Paul Samuel Foster." Said Paul.

"That's a lovely name." Cooed VayVay.

The two red heads sat cuddled up in silence for a few minutes; the silence was broken by VayVay.

"So VayVay; what are you going to spend the money on if you win?" Asked Paul.

"I was thinking of buying some lovely jubbly rare flowers and maybe taking a trip to the Amazon Rainforest. I'd also buy a pet parrot; parrots are bubbleriffic." Smiled VayVay. "What would you buy if you won?"

"Well; originally I was going to buy a life time's supply of soap and air freshener and an air tight bubble if I won … but I don't think I want to buy them anymore. I really do not know … maybe I could take us to Niagara falls, if you'd like." Smiled Paul.

"It _is_ the most romantic place n Earth and all that doo dah." Giggled VayVay.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Such a red headed romance!<strong>

**Paul: **I think that, win or lose, this contest is the best thing that's ever happened to me. I may still not like germs … but I really think I'm nearly at the point of conquering it. Who knows; maybe I could transfer to public school.

**VayVay: **I may have had many attractions to people of both genders in the past … but I truly think Paul is the one I'm meant for. Such bliss. (VayVay swoons).

* * *

><p>Kim was leaning against a tree in the woods relaxing and waiting. She was waiting for Kasimar to show up so she could check if he had found the Immunity Alphabet Idol yet. She really needed that Idol … just in case. Kim felt that she could win without it but she didn't want one of her targets escaping elimination and getting one of her pawns eliminated.<p>

"Where is Kasimar? He should have been here five minutes ago." Muttered Kim. "He's not gonna get a quickie from me if he doesn't get a move on."

Another minute rolled by and Kim heard footsteps approaching her; she turned and smiled when she saw that it was Kasimar.

"Hey handsome." Said Kim with a seductive purr. "How are you doing?"

"Much better now that the hottest girl on the island is within groping reach." Grinned Kasimar.

"Well you can grope my girls in just a few minutes; but first we need to get down to business." Said Kim with a wink. "First of all; have you found the Immunity Alphabet Idol yet?"

"Fraid not; Wallace hid it very well indeed. The guy may be a #bleep# retard and completely brain dead … but he's good at hiding stuff, I'll give him that." Muttered Kasimar. "I've looked everywhere; I'm starting to really narrow down the area of ground in which it could be hidden … but it may be two or three days before we get some results. I mean, I'm looking for a small carved piece of wood on a large island. It's not easy … but it's #bleep# hard."

"Well, hurry and find it. If that nigger or the chink finds it I won't be happy." Frowned Kim. "Are you sure you can't just wring the information out of Wallace?"

"He may be weedy … but his 'evil' gadgets and bombs seriously hurt. I may be powerful, burly and awesome … but I'm not invincible. Still, I'd love to sneak up behind him and slit his neck." Growled Kasimar sadistically.

"… Hang on; have you checked the cameras in the monitor room?" Asked Kim.

"… Should I have?" Blinked Kasimar.

"Duh! You might be able to see exactly where Wallace hid the Idol. This is for our mutual benefit Kasimar; you find that Idol and you'll be _rewarded_." Purred Kim.

"In what way?" Asked Kasimar with a grin.

"I'll let you do me up the ass." Winked Kim. "What can I say; I love getting _dirty_."

"Sounds good to me; I'll hopefully have that Idol to you by tomorrow … but what do we do if somebody has already found it?" Asked Kasimar.

"Tell me know found it and I'll steal it from them when they're sleeping." Instructed Kim. "Now; as a reward for being such a _good boy_, you may grope me."

"Niiiiice." Grinned Kasimar perversely as he started to cup Kim.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Man; that is just sick! They do realize that was on camera right?<strong>

**Kim: **It's been weeks since I last had sex; I bet Kasimar has a _lot_ of stamina. (Kim giggles). That Idol will be mine and then this game will be as good as won. My only concern is all the other couples; I wonder how I can turn them against each other because something tells me it'll be hard to get them to break up.

**Kasimar:** It's like squeezing a bag of pudding but a million times better! Yahahahaha!

* * *

><p>On a different part of the island Rheneas was walking through the woods; he was heading to the area without cameras where he and Tabitha were going to meet up. Rheneas sort of wanted to tell his friends about his and Tabitha's relationship; but since Tabitha wanted it to be a secret … it secret it was going to be.<p>

The Mess Hal also had some chocolate bars as a side for breakfast; Rheneas was bringing one for Tabitha; he wasn't sure if she liked chocolate or not, but he guessed that she did. After all, most people in the world did, so why not Tabitha?

Rheneas soon arrived at where he and Tabitha were going to meet; he saw Tabitha leaning against a tree waiting for him. When she saw her boyfriend she smiled and waved him over. A Rheneas crossed the boundary between the filmed area and the non filmed area Tabitha walked up to him and gave him a tight hug.

"Hello Rheneas." Said Tabitha cheerfully. "Nice to see you."

"Likewise." Smiled Rheneas. "Say, you look really cheerful today."

"It's because of you; you've given me happiness that I've never felt before. Having somebody genuinely care about you and love you … it's a wonderful feeling." Explained Tabitha while smiling.

"You have a really nice smile." Noted Rheneas. "I can't be here long though; my team might see that I'm gone … and Eddie thinks I'm hiding something."

"We'll have to tell them eventually … but I'm not ready for them to know yet." Mumbled Tabitha. "I still want to earn their forgiveness, but I'm still trying to figure out what I'm supposed to say."

"Just speak from the heart and show them that you are genuinely sorry." Smiled Rheneas."Show them the true you, the wonderful girl underneath the façade you built up."

"I'll try my best." Nodded Tabitha.

"Say; I got something for you." Said Rheneas.

"Really; what is it?" Asked Tabitha with a smile.

"Do you like chocolate?" Asked Rheneas as he took out the chocolate bar.

"Chocolate?" Repeated Tabitha while looking at the colorfully wrapped confectionary.

"Yeah; it's really nice. It's made from milk, sugar, cocoa beans and other stuff. Do you like it?" Asked Rheneas.

"I've … never had chocolate before, or any sugary sweets really." Admitted Tabitha.

"Really?" Blinked Rheneas in surprise.

"Yes; my mum and daddy barred me from eating sugary stuff; they said it was bad for me and that it'd make me imperfect." Explained Tabitha while saying the last word uneasily.

"But you said last season in the cave challenge that you were craving a Sultan's Golden Cake." Reminded Rheneas. "Isn't that sugary?"

"I've never actually had one; I'd just like to try it." Explained Tabitha.

"What sort of stuff do you eat?" Inquired Rheneas.

"You know, stuff like salads, healthy meals, wheatabix, that sort of thing." Explained Tabitha.

Rheneas thought for a moment and smiled as he passed Tabitha the chocolate bar.

"Give it a try; if you're escaping your parents control then why not be a bit rebellious and try something they never let you have?" Grinned Rheneas.

"Well … ok then." Said Tabitha as she unwrapped the chocolate bar and took a bite.

A few seconds passed as Tabitha swallowed the chocolate.

"Did you like it?" Asked Rheneas.

"… It as the best thing I ever tasted!" Cheered Tabitha as she quickly wolfed down the rest of the chocolate bar. "Do you have anymore?"

"Not on me; but there's some in the Mess Hall." Stated Rheneas before noticing that his girlfriend was twitching a little bit. "… Are you ok Tabitha?"

Tabitha said nothing and simply pounced on Rheneas and began to kiss him wildly and passionately.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Chocolate + Tabitha = One ultra hyper rich girl!<strong>

**Rheneas: **(He has chocolate kisses all over his face). … I guess she is a closet chocoholic. Still … whoa.

* * *

><p>A while later the twelve teens were all in the Mess Hall finishing off breakfast; the challenge was probably going to be announced any minute and the teens were guessing what it was going to be.<p>

"Maybe it'll be a trivia quiz." Pondered Paul.

"For that you need a good mind and a good memory, and I have those in spades." Said Eddie from his seat between Kim and Sasha.

"I'm hoping it'll be a video game challenge of some kind." Said Sasha. "That'd be really cool."

"It may sound cliché … but a modeling challenge would be pretty enjoyable." Said Kim in a forced bubbly voice.

Before anybody could make anymore challenge predictions the doors of the Mess Hall slammed open and Tabitha walked in. She looked rather bouncy and energetic.

"Hi everybody!" Waved Tabitha in a very uncharacteristic way.

Everyone was silent.

"You're supposed to say 'Hi Dr. Nick' you silly people." Giggled Tabitha SUPER uncharacteristically.

Everyone was silent; now they were just plain confused.

Tabitha's eyes landed on the chocolate bars set out on one of the tables.

"Yay! Chocolate!" Cheered Tabitha as she sped over to the chocolate and quickly began unwrapping them and wolfing them down.

Everyone blinked in confusion at this bizarre occurrence as Spider walked into the Mess Hall.

"Good morning everyone; it's time for your next challenge and … what is Tabitha doing?" Blinked Spider.

Tabitha turned around; she had chocolate smeared around her mouth and was twitching and smiling wildly. It seemed that she was far beyond hyper.

"Wooooooo! Sugar be good sugar be good sugar be good!" Cheered Tabitha as she started jumping around crazily.

"Are you feeling alright Tabitha?" Blinked VayVay.

Tabitha span around on the spot and ran over to VayVay.

"Never better!" Grinned Tabitha manically before kissing VayVay right on the lips before parting and running out the Mess Hall laughing insanely. "Fear me potato people of Planet Bacon!"

Everyone was absolutely silent.

"What the #bleep#?" Blinked Jill. "Was that actually Tabitha?"

"What happened to her?" Asked Opal with a confused expression.

"She … has been deprived of sugar for _far_ too long." Stated Eddie with a slow shake of his head. "It'll wear off ... eventually."

"So Spider; what's today's challenge? I'm ready and raring to go!" Grinned Cherry.

"Err … well, we were going to have a challenge to do with Snakes and Ladders … but I think that is no longer the case." Murmured Spider. "Tabitha is clearly hyper beyond anything I've seen … I think today's challenge can be catching Tabitha before she causes herself any harm. The first team to bring her back to camp will win."

"Sounds easy to me." Nodded Cherry. "But … how are we going to catch her? She's as loopy as a loop de loop on a hot wheels track."

"I'm sure you'll think of something." Assured Spider. "So … the challenge starts now. You guys may chase after her … and don't cause Tabitha any harm ok? Seriously; this is bizarre enough as it is…"

The two teams got up from their seats and ran out of the Mess Hall to catch the hyper rich girl.

One thing was for certain … this was going to be a very odd challenge.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Prepare for a lot of hilarity!<strong>

**VayVay: **Paul is my love and my eyes will never stray … but I have to admit that Tabitha is a good kisser. But from now on Paul is the only person I want to kiss.

**Tyson: **Ok; this is totally weird! I did not ever expect to see Tabitha like _that_ … yikes.

**Rheneas: **(He is covering his face with his hands). … What have I done?

* * *

><p>All I can say is that this chapter is going to be pretty hilarious … stay tuned for a lot of laughs!<p> 


	35. Day 16, Part 2: Chocoholic Barrington

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Total Drama or any of its related seasons. They belong to Teletoon and Cartoon Network. The alphabet theme isn't mine and is property of Frank15. The 52 OC's in this story however are mine so do not steal them.

**The Warning: **This chapter contains a very hyper rich girl, funny moments, heartwarming moments, some kissing, somebody shaking their booty, racial slurs, a very interesting Bonfire Ceremony and detectivness. You have been warned!

**Note: **I would like to make a quick shout out. A reader of this story called Xebla noted that the scene where Rheneas gave Tabitha chocolate was similar to something in Total Pokémon World Tour … nice job buddy! That scene was indeed inspired by T.P.W.T as a sort of homage to it, due to it being one of my favorite stories. However, ever since her creation, I always planned for Tabitha to react that way to chocolate. So, check out Total Pokémon World Tour and it's predecessor Total Pokémon Island. They're awesome! On another note … I finished Year 12 at school and I'm home for the holidays! Kick ass! Hopefully my results will be good. So with enough being said … on with the chapter!

First an alcoholic and now a chocoholic!

* * *

><p>Team Thunderbolt was walking through the woods looking for Tabitha. She could have been anywhere and in her current hyper state it meant that catching her was not going to be easy at all. Even Cherry knew it was going to be hard and she could run at more than double the average speed of most humans.<p>

"I never expected to see Tabitha like that … what on Earth happened to her?" Blinked Zed.

"She's riding the sugar rush." Explained Opal cheerfully. "If somebody has never had, hahaha, sugar and then they eat some … the results can be pretty extreme."

"I reckon Tabitha must have had a severe lack of sugar then." Mused Zed. "She's even wilder than you are Opal, and that's saying something m'lady."

Opal just giggled in response to this.

"Man, if only Tabitha could see herself now. The once calm and collected manipulator … has gone completely loopy and childish from chocolate." Sniggered Jill. "I can't help but think this is somehow ironic."

"I think it's pretty cool." Said Tyson while running a hand through his green hair.

"You think _everything_ is cool." Reminded Jill.

"I don't think everything is cool … termites and submarines are pretty uncool." Stated Tyson. "But I do know one thing … Cherry is super cool."

"Wouldn't you prefer it if I was super hot? Then you'd be able to see me in my bikini." Teased Cherry.

"Sounds good to me." Grinned Tyson.

"It's gonna be hard voting people off now; we're all, hahahaha, either great friends or in relationships." Lamented Opal. "I guess we'd better make sure that we win the, hahaha, challenge."

"Where could Tabitha be though?" Inquired Cherry. "She was running pretty fast."

"She'll still be earth bound and somewhere on the island. If only we had a clue to find her." Pondered Zed.

"Hey guys; I found something." Said Winnie as she beckoned her team mates over. "I think we're hot on Tabitha's trail."

"What makes you so sure?" Asked Jill.

"This." Said Winnie simply as she showed her team mates a chocolate bar wrapper she had found on the floor. "The chocolate stains on it are still fresh, Tabitha passed through here not long ago."

"So … where do you reckon she is now?" Asked Zed.

"Hard to say; she was running as fast as a kitty running away from a bubble bath … she could be at least two miles away by now, maybe less if she stopped for a chocolatey snack." Guessed Winnie. "I think we should split up; that way we'll cover more ground."

"Sounds like a plan dudette." Said Tyson with thumbs up. "So; how will we know when somebody has found Tabitha though?"

"I guess the two who find Tabitha can head back to camp; Spider will surely let us know when the challenge is over." Improvised Winnie.

"Great idea Winnie, I like your thinking." Agreed Jill with a nod. "I'd ask if anybody had a preference as to who they pair up with … but I think I know who wants to go with who already."

"Guilty as, haha, charged." Giggled Opal while holding Zed's hand.

"What can I say; me and rocker make a really good team." Smiled Cherry.

"I guess that leaves me with Winnie then." Said Jill while glancing over her team. "Ok guys, let's get moving. This is finally our chance to pull ahead in numbers."

"Let's do this!" Declared Cherry.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Six is the ultimate answer to any question a girl asks you. What do you think my dress size is? Six. How would you rate that girl out of ten? Six. How many girls have you dated before me? Six. … Six for the win!<strong>

**Opal: **Just me and Zed working together in the challenge (Opal swoons) … Farm Boys are, hahaha, so romantic… well, Zed is anyway. This feels like a fairy tale like the ones, hahaha, mummy used to read for me when I was a little girl. Me the princess, Zed the, hahaha, bold and brave knight … and Ryan as the evil dragon. I should stop, hahaha, worrying, Zed could slay him no problem … I hope.

**Winnie: **Whoa, I didn't think that leadership could come to me so … naturally. I'm not cut out for leading … though the idea of being the leader of a nation of kitty's sounds quite inviting … Yannis could be my king! Heehee!

**Zed: **Tabitha may have been mean last season … but I hope she doesn't hurt herself. And as Pop says, anybody can change.

* * *

><p>Team Graveyard was walking through the woods looking for Tabitha just like Team Thunderbolt was. Some of them were still weirded out by what they saw, but Rheneas felt pretty guilty. Since he was the one to give Tabitha her first taste of chocolate this was technically his fault … he hoped Tabitha wouldn't be angry with him once the hyperness wore off.<p>

"So; this is a pretty odd occurrence isn't it?" Mused Paul. "Tabitha was stark raving bazonkas! Who knew chocolate could do that to somebody?"

"She was as bouncy as a ping pong ball in a china shop." Stated VayVay. "But like all things that bounce, what goes down must go up."

"I think you mean 'what goes up must come down'." Corrected Sasha. "Still; you're right … and I have to wonder how she got like that."

"How indeed." Nodded Rheneas whilst trying to not look suspicious. "So … what's the plan?"

"Find Tabitha, knock her out and take her back to camp, dragging her if necessary." Stated Kim.

"That seems a little mean." Murmured Paul.

"I'm just being realistic; what are the chances of her coming with us willingly?" Replied Kim.

"Surely we don't have to hurt her." Insisted Rheneas. "Maybe … we could use some chocolate as bait."

"Do you have any chocolate?" Asked Kim.

"… No." Admitted Rheneas.

"Then we have no choice but to use force; I don't want to, but that's the way it is." Said Kim with a completely fake tone of remorse.

"I have a plan." Said VayVay.

There were a few moments of silence.

"Where you going to finish that thought?" Asked Sasha.

"Indeed I was." Nodded VayVay. "We could split up into three groups of two; that way we'll cover as much ground as a pack of flying fish and we can easily double team Tabitha. I also propose that we think of separate plans within our groups."

"Good idea VayVay." Nodded Eddie. "So; who wants to be with who?"

"I'd like to be with VayVay if that's alright." Requested Paul.

"Of course; I wouldn't want to prevent you from hanging out with your girlfriend." Smiled Eddie.

"So; how are we going to decide who gets to be with Eddie?" Asked Kim.

"Rock paper scissors?" Suggested Sasha.

"Actually; I was hoping to be with Rheneas this time; I have a few questions I'd like to ask him … I'd also like to … be able to think about certain things." Explained Eddie.

Rheneas silently gulped and tried to act casual while Sasha and Kim exchanged a glance.

"Looks like we'll be hanging out for this challenge." Said Sasha cheerfully.

"That … sounds fun!" Said Kim with a forced giggle and inwardly screaming in rage.

"Ok then; let us move out and find the chocoholic rich girl who happens to be a good kisser but not as good a kisser as Paul." Declared VayVay as she marched off into the woods.

"… I love that girl." Smiled Paul as he followed after VayVay … and tried very hard not to stare at her booty swaying side to side.

"See you guys later; here's hoping we win." Said Sasha as she left a different way into the woods.

"Bye Eddie." Said Kim with an 'innocent' flirty wink whilst blowing a kiss.

Eddie faintly blushed as Kim left which meant he and Rheneas were alone.

"So … what questions did you want to ask me?" Inquired Rheneas.

"Let's take a walk and talk; it'll be easier to ask you that way." Replied Eddie.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Time for a bit of interrogation.<strong>

**Kim: **Damn! Of all the people I could have been paired with it just _had_ to be the nigger didn't it? So much for putting the moves on Eddie. If his interrogation continues he may actually accuse me … but I'm sure that I can convince Kasimar to take the fall at the promise of sex. Boys are very simple creatures indeed, it has to be said.

**VayVay: **I don't think we need to resort to violence to catch Tabitha; I am a pacifist I will admit. I've never been in a fight before in my life. Maybe some kind words will calm Tabitha down.

**Rheneas: **I wonder what it is that Eddie wants to ask me about; if it's about that note somebody left I'll tell him all I know … which is pretty much nothing. But still, that guy is very observant indeed.

**Eddie: **I'll have to choose my words carefully, but I might be able to find out some useful information. Not only will I either have a prime suspect or, more likely, eliminate a suspect, but I might even be able to confirm my guess of Rheneas liking Tabitha.

* * *

><p>Jill and Winnie were walking along a trail in the woods and were keeping an eye and an ear out for the hyper rich girl. Jill was thinking to herself as she walked along while Winnie skipped a little.<p>

"You know; it's really nice in the woods isn't it? What a great way to spend the day." Said Winnie cheerfully.

"You mean you are actually excited by the prospect of chasing down a hyper active rich girl who has had her first taste of chocolate?" Asked Jill with a sarcastic tone of voice.

"Well … you can't say no to something until you've tried it, right?" Shrugged Winnie. "I mean; if everybody said no before they tried something then not one person on earth would have tried to eat cat food."

"… You've eaten cat food?" Blinked Jill. "I mean, I know you're obsessed with cats but … seriously?"

"I was only five at the time." Said Winnie defensively. "I came away a wiser girl."

"… Meh, I guess I've done stupider stuff." Said Jill.

"Like what?" Asked Winnie curiously.

"Oh, you know … one time we were out of milk, so I poured orange juice on my muesli instead … it was actually pretty good." Admitted Jill.

"Sounds icky to me; I'm not very fond of muesli." Replied Winnie while making a face. "My kitties don't like it either; I prefer cookie crisp."

"… Are you getting paid to advertise cereal?" Asked Jill in a playful snarky tone. "Well, regardless of that … we still need to find Tabitha. The problem is that we have no idea where she is."

"Maybe we should see if she left any foot prints; Tabitha wears high heels right? They should leave pretty distinctive marks." Suggested Winnie.

"That's a very good idea … are you any good at tracking?" Inquired Jill.

"I can try." Smiled Winnie as she got on all fours and began to look around for Tabitha's tracks.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: The best place to find tracks is at a racing circuit! *rimshot*<strong>

**Winnie: **Ok, I don't actually know how to track … but I'd have looked silly if I didn't try. You'd understand if you were in my position.

**Jill: **Needless to say it, but I'll go ahead and say it anyway, Winnie didn't find any tracks, let alone any sign of Tabitha.

* * *

><p>Opal skipped along looking around for Tabitha while Zed followed after her whilst also looking for the sugar crazed rich girl.<p>

"Tabitha! Come out come out wherever you are!" Called Opal only to get no response. "Hmm, I wonder where she, hahaha, could be?"

"Maybe she's in the trees; they make a pretty good hiding place." Suggested Zed. "And even if she isn't you'll have a good view from up there, like a bird I reckon."

"Good idea Zed … could you give me a boost?" Asked Opal as she walked up to one of the trees.

"Sure thing m'lady." Nodded Zed as he crouched down and allowed Opal to stand on his shoulders to give her a lift.

As Opal climbed up the tree Zed looked up at her; he immediately tried to look away since he had accidently looked up her skirt … but being that he was a teenage guy he was haven't difficulty achieving this. Opal looked down and saw what Zed was looking at. With a giggle she wiggled her booty.

"Like what you, hahaha, see?" Asked Opal with a seductive purr.

"Err … sorry m'lady." Apologized Zed as he looked away.

"Don't worry about it; normally I, hahaha, don't like being ogled at, but if it's you then I, hahaha, can make an exception." Smiled Opal. "And you're a teenage guy, not like you can, hahaha, help it. Besides, I stared at you in the swimming challenge so, hahaha, it's only fair."

"Thanks Opal." Said Zed in relief. "So … do you see Tabitha?"

"Do you want the sort answer or the long, hahaha, answer?" Asked Opal.

"The short answer please." Requested Zed.

"I don't see her." Stated Opal. "I'd better get back, hahaha, down."

Opal began to climb back down the tree but lost her grip and fell. Zed quickly reacted and caught her in his arms.

"You ok Opal?" Asked Zed.

"I'm fine … boy this is so, hahaha, comfortable!" Said Opal cheerfully as she snuggled against Zed.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: As comfortable as a massage chair and nowhere near as expensive!<strong>

**Opal: **Zed is like a big cuddly teddy bear.

**Zed: **Opal is a wonderful person with a great personality … but I cannot deny that she is very physically attractive.

* * *

><p>Cherry and Tyson were jogging through the forest to cover ground quickly and hopefully catch up with Tabitha. The problem was that they had no idea which way she had ran off … so this was going to be as taxing as the Lemmings video game series … minus the deaths.<p>

"I think we stand a good shot at winning this one." Said Tyson confidently. "There's nobody that can run faster than you Little Racer."

"I though my pet name was just 'Racer'." Said Cherry with a smile.

"Little Racer sounds cuter, and you're a cute girl." Stated Tyson.

Cherry just giggled in response to this before stopping due to hearing a buzzing sound.

"Hey Rocker." Said Cherry.

"Yeah Little Racer?" Nodded Tyson.

"Do you hear a buzzing sound … something that sounds kinda like a bee?" Asked Cherry.

Sure enough there was a buzzing sound coming from somewhere nearby.

"I hear it too; man, that's one loud dude of a bee." Noted Tyson.

"A bee … I am not." Said a voice from above them.

A moment later Tabitha dropped down from the tree above Cherry and Tyson. She was twitching and had chocolate stains around her lips. Her purple eyes were wide and full of energy. It was clear that she was completely hyper.

"Buzz!" Buzzed Tabitha for no particular reason whatsoever. "Hi you two! Want some chockey treats?"

"Sure." Smiled Tyson; a glance from Cherry however quickly made him regain focus. "Err, no thanks."

"Ok; more for me!" Said Tabitha cheerfully as she wolfed down another chocolate bar.

"Ok Tabitha; you're coming back to camp with us." Said Cherry as she grabbed Tabitha by her wrist and began to gently pull her back towards camp.

"But I don't wanna! There are pumpkin spiders in the Mess Hall chimney!" Whined Tabitha whilst still maintaining her hyper tone.

"How can a spider be like a pumpkin?" Blinked Tyson.

"Because they like potatoes!" Exclaimed Tabitha.

"… Hmm, can't argue with that logic." Shrugged Tyson.

"But it didn't make any sense." Blinked Cherry. "… I guess it makes sense since it doesn't make sense, but that contradiction is a nonsensical paradox in itself I suppose."

"Anyway I gotta go, I'm gonna have a party with the forest jellies! Woohoo!" Whooped Tabitha as she freed her hand from Cherry's grip and ran off laughing insanely.

"Hey; get back here!" Called Cherry as she sped after Tabitha.

Tabitha stopped in front of a tree; Cherry made a leap for her but Tabitha quickly cart wheeled to the side and Cherry crashed into the tree and lay on the ground with stars circling her head.

"More sugar! Yay!" Cheered Tabitha as she ran off laughing while munching on another chocolate bar.

Tyson was quickly by Cherries side and knelt down next to her.

"Are you ok Cherry?" Asked Tyson in concern.

"Cherry's going to the Indy 500!" Slurred Cherry.

"… Still the Cherry I know and love." Smiled Tyson. "But … why are stars always attracted to injuries?"

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: It's always either stars or birds … try something new already people! Why not gummy bears?<strong>

**Cherry: **Man … Tabitha is a lot faster than I thought she would be…

**Tyson: **Well; we quickly lost sight of Tabitha. Man, that dudette is as fast as a hobo making off with a freshly baked pie stolen from a window sill … what? It's scientifically proven that a hobo cannot resist a pie in any circumstances ever.

* * *

><p>Sasha and Kim were walking through the woods in search of Tabitha … but it was clear that both of them were deep in thought. What were they thinking about do you ask? Why don't we invade their privacy and see exactly what they are thinking?<p>

"_I bet Eddie went off with Rheneas for more than his investigation. He probably wants to decide which of us he wants to date … but who will he pick? Guys never go for a girl like me, but I hope for once my lackluster boobs won't count against me. Maybe he won't choose either of us … no, I'm sure he'll choose one of us. Oh; this is as nerve wracking as the Love Mask subplot in Majora's Mask minus the Moon with the creepy nightmare fuel face."_

"_Why did I have to be paired up with this nigger? I mean; she's useless! It's beyond me how she had got this far in the contest … but once I get the Idol it'll be the end of the line for her. I'm not letting an inferior racially stained pile of slime prevent me from winning a million dollars … if only there was a way to seriously hurt her without anybody tracing it back to me … if I used Kasimar then the staff would know it was me, and unlike Chris they wouldn't let me get away with it."_

You can _probabl_y guess which thoughts belonged to which girl, right? Seriously, if you can't then you definitely haven't been paying much attention to the story so far.

"You're awfully quiet Kim; something on your mind?" Asked Sasha.

"Oh, just musing to myself. I tend to do that quite a bit." Assured Kim. "So … this is a pretty odd challenge eh? Honestly; who was the idiot who gave Tabitha chocolate?"

"I don't know … but it's a little unfair to call them an idiot; I mean, whoever it was probably didn't know how Tabitha would react." Reasoned Sasha.

"Hmm … I suppose you have a point." Agreed Kim. "But still, you have to admit it was a pretty dumb thing to do."

"No argument there." Giggled Sasha. "Say, Kim?"

"Hmm?" Said Kim to show that she was listening.

"Have you noticed that some of the other campers kind of bare a resemblance to video game characters?" Inquired Sasha.

"Not really; it's not exactly something I think about." Stated Kim whilst thinking. "_You delusional nigger_."

"Yeah, I mean … Rheneas kind of reminds me of Travis Touchdown from No More Heroes; he actually sounds similar to Travis come to think of it. And Bishop reminds me of Derby Harrington from Bully. Come to think of it, you kind of look like Dixie Kong." Noted Sasha.

"… Excuse me?" Frowned Kim.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to anger you." Apologized Sasha quickly.

Kim managed to catch herself and forced a smile onto her face.

"Don't worry about it … I just don't like monkeys very much and I prefer not being compared to them, nothing big." Assured Kim while inwardly fuming dangerously angrily. "So, what's your favorite game?"

"Fur Fighters." Said Sasha promptly. "It's just plain awesome. The weapons are great, the cut scenes are hilarious, the bosses are ferocious and sometimes disturbing … and all in all it's a masterpiece, shame it was so underrated."

"I don't play video games much; I stink at them." Said Kim while forcing a giggle to keep on Sasha's good side.

At that moment Tabitha ran by bouncing like a pogo stick.

"Hi guys!" Said Tabitha before frowning at Kim. "You!"

"What about me?" Blinked Kim.

"You're a _really_ mean girl, like, **_really_** meanl; I don't like you. In fact, I wouldn't like you even if I did like you! So yeah, take that!" Said Tabitha in her hyper voice.

"Whoa, you _sure_ told me." Said Kim dryly and sarcastically.

"Quick Kim, grab her!" Said Sasha as she leapt for Tabitha.

Tabitha jumped out of the way and, with a giggle ran right into Kim and sped off further into the woods.

"Whoa, Tabitha's even faster than Sonic." Blinked Sasha as she got back to her feet. "A sugar crazed rich girl is a thing to be feared indeed."

"…Ow." Groaned Kim as she slowly got back to her feet. "I really do not like that girl."

"This time she couldn't really help it, Tabitha's gone loopy and on the sugar rush. There's no stopping her until it wears off." Stated Sasha.

"Here's hoping it wears off soon." Said Kim wishfully.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Doogle from the Magic Round-a-Bout owns a sugar mine if the author recalls correctly … it's been YEARS since he saw the show.<strong>

**Kim: **(She is holding a stick). See this stick … this is what I'm gonna do to Tabitha's spine if she bumps into me again! (Kim snaps the stick into two pieces and then snaps those pieces).

**Sasha: **If I ever get on a sugar rush like that … I hope my family changes the channel.

* * *

><p>Paul and VayVay were holding hands as they walked through the woods; though they were looking for Tabitha … they were a bit more focused on each other.<p>

"I love the forest; it's a magnificent place to be. I may not be able to talk to trees like Irene can, but without trees the earth would be far less green … besides the ASDA logo, and that wouldn't be enough green for me." Said VayVay airily.

"Normally I'd be terrified of the forest, but I'm coping pretty well so far … I think it has something to do with you being here with me." Said Paul while smiling at his girlfriend.

"Happy to be of helpfulness." Said VayVay with a tip of her top hat. "I hope Tabitha doesn't hurt herself; she may be mean but I don't want anybody to get hurt. Pain hurts."

"I think that's the whole point of it." Said Paul with a chuckle.

"Thank goodness for self explanatory words." Giggled VayVay.

The two red heads walked along in silence for a moment before VayVay seemed to gain an idea.

"Hey Paul, I just thought of something." Said VayVay.

"What is it?" Asked Paul.

"We're all alone in the woods … and nobody is near us … and we have total privacy … we could do whatever we want." Said VayVay with a wink.

"Err." Stammered Paul. "Do you want to make out or something?"

"Sounds like fun, but I was hoping for a simple peck on the lips." Smiled VayVay.

"… Sounds good to me." Smiled Paul. "And you know … I think I'm going to take off the neckerchief once and for all."

Paul removed his neckerchief from around his head and stuffed it into his pocket; after that he and VayVay embraced and began to smooch.

For a few moments the only sounds in the air was the kisses of the red headed couple and the soft sound of crying … wait, crying?

VayVay heard the sounds of sobbing and parted from the kissing.

"Do you hear that Paul?" Asked VayVay softly. "Somebody is crying."

"What should we do?" Asked Paul.

"… We should follow the noise and see if we can cheer up the sad person." Decided VayVay. "Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Such a pure hearted pacifist … pacifist kinda sounds like pacifier doesn't it?<strong>

**VayVay: **We may have had a challenge to do and I may have enjoyed kissing Paul … but if somebody is upset and you have it in your power to help them … then help them you must.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before Paul and VayVay came across the person who was crying.<p>

Sitting at the base of a large tree sobbing into her hands was Irene, and she looked miserable.

"Irene? Are you quite alright?" Asked VayVay as she walked up to her friend and knelt down next to her.

"No, I'm n-not." Sniffled Irene.

"What's wrong?" Asked VayVay in a gentle and caring voice.

"… I can't say." Mumbled Irene while glancing at Paul.

"If it's something you don't want me to hear then I can leave if you want me to." Offered Paul.

"*Sniff* it's ok; I may as well tell you before *sniff* Kasimar tells everyone else." Sniffled Irene. "Kasimar went into the main recording room earlier today to look at some of the recordings from past episodes; I don't know *sniff* why, but he probably has his reasons … sociopathic reasons. And then … he saw some of my *sniff* confessionals … personal confessionals."

"Oh…" Said VayVay while immediately knowing where this was going.

"What type of stuff was it?" Asked Paul gingerly.

"Well, Irene is … err…" Trailed off VayVay.,

"Paul … I'm a lesbian." Explained Irene. "And he saw not only the confessional where I *sob* admitted this … but he saw some of the confessionals where *sob* I talk about Yessica. He cornered me and threatened me *sob* with my life for being a 'faggot abomination'. He threatened that he was going to tell everyone. I don't know if he was bluffing or not, but I don't want people to hate me for who I am."

Paul and VayVay were silent as Irene tried to get herself together. Paul was about to speak but Irene let out a despair filled howl.

"Why can't I just be straight? Why can't I just be normal?" Sobbed Irene.

"Irene; you don't need to be normal … there is _no such thing_ as normal." Said Paul gently. "You have nothing to be ashamed of."

"Well; if that's the case then why have people beaten me up for it before?" Asked Irene with teary eyes. "In the aftermath last season I said that some boys were cute so that nobody would get suspicious."

"Those people aren't even worth knowing; just remember that there are people who do care about you, like your family and true friends." Said Paul gently.

"Paul's right; no matter who you are there will be people who care about you and love you for who you are." Smiled VayVay as she gently hugged Irene soothingly.

"But … lots of people who I tell judge me for it." Said Irene uncertainly.

"I didn't know until you just told me, I haven't judged you. Neither has VayVay, we're your friends." Said Paul with a warm smile.

Irene was silent for a moment; then she started to smile.

"Thanks guys; you two are wonderful people, you know that?" Asked Irene. "In fact, if I was into boys … VayVay would have some competition for you Paul."

"Happy to help." Said Paul.

"Do you want us to stay here with you?" Offered VayVay.

"Thanks … but I can manage. You tow have a challenge to complete and I wouldn't want to see either of you voted off." Assured Irene. "I'll see you later … and as a token of thanks for being there for me."

Irene gave both Paul and VayVay a peck on the cheek.

"Thanks guys." Smiled Irene as she left back to camp.

"Our pleasure." Said VayVay before turning to Paul and noticing he was smiling. "What's so funny? Is it my nose?"

"Nope, though your nose is kinda cute. It's just that … you've not only been kissed by me today, but also by Tabitha and Irene … even the girls want you." Smirked Paul.

"Oh shush." Whispered VayVay as she embraced Paul. "You handled that situation with such maturity and kindness; you deserve a reward."

VayVay gently started to kiss Paul; while Paul simply … let it happen, while feeling good about helping Irene.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Homophobia = BAD.<strong>

**Paul: **VayVay's kind ways and advice giving words are rubbing off on me. She's such a great girl.

**VayVay: **Paul … he's even better than a combination of Wonder Woman and Chuck Norris, I thought that impossible … but I suppose nothing is impossible, just improbable.

**Irene: **I wish I knew more people like Paul and VayVay … you know; they're right. I shouldn't be ashamed of who I am … I've got to be this way for a reasons; nothing happens without a cause right? Still, what am I gonna do about Kasimar? … I think that if he announces it I'll admit it and be proud of it; bullies are only scary because they have power over their victims, and Kasimar doesn't have power over me!

* * *

><p>Eddie and Rheneas were walking through the woods like everyone else was; Rheneas was silent while Eddie seemed to be deep in thought. After a few more seconds of silence Eddie spoke.<p>

"So Rheneas; what do you know about that note that was left for Sasha during the water challenge?" Asked Eddie.

"I find it to be completely abhorrent and awful. Whoever left it is a complete psychopath." Said Rheneas.

"So, you're saying that is wasn't you?" Asked Eddie.

"That's what I'm saying." Nodded Rheneas. "I was in our cabin all night and I didn't wake up. I know this because I remember the dream that I had and I didn't wake up until it finished."

"What was the dream?" Inquired Eddie.

"Err … that's hardly important." Stated Rheneas. "You know; I think I might have an idea as to the culprit's identity."

"Who do you think it was?" Asked Eddie curiously.

"Kasimar. The dude is deranged and sociopathic, this would be exactly the sort of thing that he would do. You saw him last season right? I'd say he should be a suspect." Explained Rheneas.

"… You have a good point." Nodded Eddie. "Though I'm not sure how he would get into the girls cabin at night; surely the cameras would notice."

"Wait! Why don't you check the cameras?" Suggested Rheneas.

Eddie shook his head.

"I've already asked; it would give me an unfair advantage in the game no matter how noble my intentions. I'm gonna have to figure this out by myself." Stated Eddie. "And that brings me on to another question I'd like to ask you."

"Sure, fire away." Said Rheneas.

"… The girl you like … is it Tabitha?" Asked Eddie as casually as he could.

Judging from the panicked look on Rheneas's face that left as quick as it had appeared (very quickly just so you know) Eddie knew that he was correct.

"What gives you that idea?" Replied Rheneas while trying to keep calm.

"It's pretty obvious Rheneas; it's already been narrowed down to her, Yessica and Irene. My reasoning is that you looked over her during the darkness challenge to make sure she was ok, you spent the night in the forest looking for her after Kasimar made her cry and, among other things, you showed concern when Kim suggested using force to bring her back to camp. I think I have enough evidence to have a solid conclusion." Explained Eddie while adjusting his sunglasses a little bit.

Rheneas was silent; Eddie knew about his feelings for Tabitha … but he _didn'_t know that they were already dating.

"… Ok, you got me. Tabitha is the girl that I like." Confirmed Rheneas.

"Why did you keep it as such a secret? None of us would really care if you had feelings for her, I happen to think it's rather sweet. A pyro and an aristocrat … very unique." Stated Eddie.

"Well … I didn't want Tabitha to get anymore negative attention than she already had. You saw how sad she has been this season … I didn't want to make it worse by people harassing her over me liking her." Explained Rheneas. "Please don't tell anyone else, ok?"

Eddie was silent for a moment before he smiled.

"You have a big heart Eddie; I admit I couldn't have liked Tabitha like you do … mainly because I have love issues of my own." Mumbled Eddie.

"Yeah; you're gonna have to decide sooner or later." Nodded Rheneas. "Personally I think Sasha is a better match for you … but what do I know? I'm just a pyro who shares a name with one of the characters from Thomas the Tank Engine."

"… I didn't even notice that." Blinked Eddie. "Man, it seems so obvious now."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: The author grew up with Thomas … but he thinks TUGS is more nostalgic.<strong>

**Eddie: **That's one mystery solved … well, if Rheneas wants me to keep quiet then I shall. It's not my secret to divulge. Back to my main mystery … as well as deciding who I'll be with…

**Rheneas: **Man, I'm relieved that Eddie won't tell anyone let me tell you.

* * *

><p>Winnie and Jill were still looking for Tabitha and still weren't having much luck.<p>

"You know; I don't think we're going to find Tabitha." Said Jill suddenly. "And even if we do; she's to fast for us to keep up. It'll be like trying to catch one of the egg thief's from the original Spyro The Dragon."

"That's something I'd expect from Sasha." Mused Winnie. "But we can't give up Jill; when things are hard giving up is exactly what the meanies want you to do; we have to keep soldiering onwards!"

"Well; do you see Tabitha anywhere?" Asked Jill skeptically.

"… Well…" Said Winnie as she looked around.

"I am the Queen of France!" Cheered Tabitha as she swung by on a vine, vanishing as quickly as she arrived.

"Yes, I just saw her then." Said Winnie with a smirk.

"… You know what I mean." Said Jill with a deadpan expression. "Well; if that's how fast she is going I don't think that we stand a chance of catching her. I'm pretty certain that Cherry will be able to catch up to her, but just in case we lose … who do you think we should vote off?"

"That's a hard one … I'm friends with everyone on the team; I don't really want to vote anybody off." Said Winnie with a sigh. "I'm guessing it's between Tyson and Cherry right?"

"Not necessarily, as long as it's somebody other than us; take your pick … but we _have_ to vote for the same person to make the alliance work." Explained Jill.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Alliance Work … it doesn't pay very well. *rimshot*<strong>

**Winnie: **I'd rather let Jill decide who we will vote for; I really cannot decide when it comes to this type of thing. It's the same when I buy my kitty's cat food, I can never decide between chicken or prawn flavor … so I just get both. But this time getting both is not an option.

* * *

><p>"We aren't doing very well at this challenge." Lamented Opal. "We haven't even seen Tabitha, hahaha, once. I don't want to lose."<p>

"A life without failure is a life without experience; Barney said that last season and I reckon that he was right." Said Zed as he put a comforting arm around Opal. "I promise you that I won't vote for you and I'll try and get the others to vote for somebody else."

"It's not me I'm worried about; it is, hahaha, you I'm worried for." Mumbled Opal. "I don't want to lose you."

"Even if I am voted off, I'll still be here spiritually … if that's the correct term." Said Zed. "Besides; it probably isn't gonna be much longer until the merge so we don't have to worry about our team losing for much longer. We might win the challenges too; I see no reason why we can't both make the merge."

"That'd be nice." Smiled Opal. "But only one of us can win the money; if, hahaha, we both end up in the final two … I think I'll just let you have the money, hahaha, without a fight."

"Opal … if we do both make the finals, I don't want you to forfeit the game. A million dollars is a heck of a lot of money, and I think you deserve it a lot. It's unlikely we'll both get there … but if we do, I want you to promise me that you'll try and beat me, ok?" Requested Zed gently.

Opal was silent for a moment before she nodded with a small smile.

"I promise." Whispered Opal.

"Very good … now, where do you think Tabitha is? She's running around faster than a road runner." Noted Zed.

"Or a coyote." Giggled Opal.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Road Runner cartoons are classics!<strong>

**Zed: **I kind of get the feeling that Opal might be a bit insecure … I don't know why she would be though; she's a really truly wonderful girl. Part of me wonders if it'd be rude to ask if something is bothering her.

**Opal: **Ah Cartoons; there's nothing quite like sitting on the sofa in your pajamas wrapped up, hahahaha, in a blanket and watching them on a Saturday morning. Bliss.

* * *

><p>"Do you think I could play some rockin tunes to lure Tabitha to us?" Suggested Tyson.<p>

"I'm not sure … does Tabitha like rock and roll?" Asked Cherry skeptically. "She seems more like the type who would prefer orchestral."

"I suppose you have a point Little Racer; rich people rarely like rock and roll, they usually prefer country." Agreed Tyson.

"I thought it was the opposite." Blinked Cherry before simply shrugging. "Well whatever the answer is, I don't think music is gonna help us much. I mean, Tabitha is just so fast, even _I_ couldn't catch her … _me_, the girl who can run twice as fast as the average human can!"

"You came closer than I did; she moved to quick for me to even properly see her." Assured Tyson. "Do you think the others will catch her?"

"We can only hope … unless we come across her again at which point we pounce on her." Declared Cherry. "Until then we'd better hope for the best."

"Maybe we'll be able to find her if we look for chocolate bar wrappers; that'll lead us right to her." Suggested Tyson.

"Great idea Rocker! Only question is … where would we look for the wrappers?" Asked Cherry.

"Maybe if we look for Tabitha we'll find the wrappers." Said Tyson.

"But wouldn't that make looking for wrappers redundant since we'd have already found Tabitha?" Asked Cherry.

"… Oh yeah." Said Tyson in realization. "Well aren't I a paradoxical idiot."

"You're not a paradoxical idiot." Assured Cherry. "You're a _cute_ paradoxical idiot."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: And cuteness is half the battle!<strong>

**Tyson: **I still think music would have lured Tabitha to us … but Cherry's probably right, she probably doesn't like it.

**Cherry:** Tyson's cute when he tries to be smart. (Cherry giggles girlishly).

* * *

><p>Kim and Sasha were still looking for Tabitha and were getting to the point where they were becoming tired of the challenge. They hadn't seen Tabitha in ages, and even if they did both girls knew that she would be too quick for them to keep up with.<p>

"I have to say … imagine if it was Cherry who got hyper on chocolate; we'd _never_ be able to catch her, she'd probably move quicker than _blinking_." Said Sasha to break the silence.

"Yeah, that's something not worth thinking about … mainly because if that was the challenge it'd be impossible for anybody to win. Cherry is faster than should be possible." Stated Kim while glancing up into one of the trees. "I bet Tabitha is hiding somewhere nearby and laughing at us."

"Well; it could be worse." Said Sasha.

Kim gave Sasha an incredulous and very dry look.

"How exactly?" Asked Kim flatly.

"… Well, we could be on a team without Eddie on it." Said Sasha.

Kim thought for a moment and decided to agree, not only for trust, but to make the (in her eyes)'nigger' shut up.

"That's true; he makes my heart sing whenever he smiles at me." Said Kim with a giggle. "He's such a wonderful guy … one who likes me for me and doesn't just see me as an object."

Kim was very pleased to see that Sasha looked a little uneasy but put on a concerned face whilst masking her amusement.

"You know Kim … though I really love him too … he's probably going to pick you, I'm just not the type of girl that guys are really interested in. I've never had a boyfriend and I don't even think guys have had crushes on me before .. not even once." Lamented Sasha.

"You'll find that special somebody someday, you'll see." Assured Kim.

"… Thanks Kim." Said Sasha with a weak, but grateful, smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: A devil in plain sight … and nobody even knows it…<strong>

**Kim: **She'll probably have loads of lovers … mainly because prostitution is the only thing a nigger could ever be qualified to do. Her obvious insecurities and worries are pretty funny; it's actually laughable that she thinks of me as a friend while, in truth, I'd laugh if she got mutilated like in an R rated movie.

**Sasha: **Sexiness is in the eye of the beholder … and I don't really think it's in my eyes. But Kim's right; even if Eddie chooses her instead of me, which he likely will, I might find somebody else. After all, nobody can predict the future … except Merlin from Paper Mario. Pay 5 coins and have your future told! (Sasha chuckles to herself).

* * *

><p>Paul and VayVay were having no luck finding Tabitha and hadn't even come across her <em>once<em> in the entire challenge. They had decided to just give up on the challenge and let the cards fall where they may. Currently they were sitting under a tree holding hands.

"If Irene were here I bet she could tell us what this tree is inevitably saying. Understanding what plants say must be just flapdoodle fun." Smiled VayVay cheerfully. "And I must say once again; you did such a great job of cheering her up."

"Well … I guess I just did what came naturally." Said Paul whilst trying to be modest.

"Well keep going on as you are; you're shaping up to be not only a wonderful young man, but also the perfect boyfriend." Said VayVay sweetly. "From a Bisexual hippie's point of view you are worth twenty six out of ten."

"Well; twenty six _is_ my lucky number." Blushed Paul. "Do you have a lucky number?"

"Thirty seven." Replied VayVay promptly. "It's such a magical number, kind of like three in a way … except it is just a little bit more than twelve times bigger."

"Do you think the others will be angry if they find out we gave up on the challenge?" Asked Paul nervously.

"Who says they need to know? It can be our little secret." Assured VayVay.

"What secret?" Asked Tabitha hyperly as she bounced up to them. "Are you two out here trying to sneak a kiss? Are ya are ya are ya?"

"We kissed earlier … but if you don't mind we'd kind of like you to come to camp with us." Requested VayVay gently.

"That's boring! I'd rather eat glue than do something boring! Hahahaha! See ya later!" Laughed Tabitha as she bounced off, hyper as ever.

Paul and VayVay exchanged a glance.

"… Are Opal and Tabitha related by some chance?" Asked Paul.

VayVay giggled.

"You're funny." Smiled VayVay.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: As funny as the three stooges!<strong>

**VayVay: **I wonder why Tabitha ate chocolate in the first place; I think somebody might have given her some … but whom? Whoever gave it to her is a bit of a numpty and a plonker.

**Paul: **I wonder when Tabitha's first sugar rush will wear off.

* * *

><p>Eddie and Rheneas were walking up to a big tree; the current topic of discussion was, you guessed it, Eddie's love life.<p>

"You sure are lucky to have two girls eyeing you … granted Kim and Sasha aren't really my type romance wise, but it's not everyday a guy gets a bubbly valley girl and a gamer girl crushing on him." Said Rheneas to his friend. "You can't just think short term though, you gotta think long term as well."

"I know … both of them are nice people and beautiful in their own ways. I just know somebody is going to be upset either way." Sighed Eddie. "But I'll choose sooner or later … I'm in the situation that Cody always wanted to be in."

"Triangles _are_ the shape of evil … according to Wallace anyway." Stated Rheneas. "So … where do you think Tabitha is?"

"Hard to say; she's going faster than the Orient Express. She could be anywhere, she's probably on the other side of the island by now." Said Eddie while tapping his chin in thought.

"Hi guys!" Called an energetic voice from above them.

"… Or she could simply be in the tree above us." Stated Eddie as he and Rheneas looked up.

Tabitha was hanging off one of the topmost branches by her hands and was swinging to and fro and was looking down at the two guys on the ground.

"Tabitha! Get down, you might hurt yourself!" Called Rheneas.

"But if I come down I'll have to stop playing, and that won't be any fun at all!" Replied Tabitha.

As Tabitha swung about Eddie and Rheneas noticed that she was starting to look drowsy and tired.

"I could swing *yawn* all day." Said Tabitha sleepily.

"Why does she sound tired?" Asked Rheneas.

"… The sugar rush is wearing off; she may not know it but she's _exhausted_." Explained Eddie before realization hit him. "Err, you might want to get ready to catch her dude."

Rheneas immediately sprung into action and positioned himself below Tabitha with his arms held out ready to catch his girlfriend if she fell.

Tabitha wearily swung for a few more seconds before she lost her grip and fell down … right into Rheneas arms.

"Are … you ok Tabitha?" Asked Rheneas hesitantly.

Rheneas's response was a soft sleepy breathing; the sugar rush had worn off and now Tabitha had fallen fast asleep.

"You keep a hold on her Rheneas; let's get her back to camp. We've got a challenge to win." Said Eddie as he started to lead Rheneas back to camp.

As Rheneas followed after Eddie he looked at his sleeping girlfriend and gulped nervously; he hoped that she wasn't going to be too angry about all this when she woke up.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Willy Wonka would be proud!<strong>

**Eddie: **I think this challenge had worked out alright; we're probably going to win and Rheneas stopped Tabitha from hurting herself. That'll win him a few points in her favor.

**Rheneas: **… I'm a dead man aren't I?

* * *

><p>A while later Eddie and Rheneas walked into camp; Spider saw them and walked up to them.<p>

"And you two win it for Team Graveyard." Said Spider while glancing at Tabitha sleeping in Rheneas's arms. "I have no idea how she got like this; we checked the cameras and we didn't see anybody give her a chocolate bar … well; I guess it's all in the past now. I'll get to the intercom and let everyone else know that the challenge is over."

Spider left to do what he said he would while Eddie and Rheneas exchanged a glance.

"I wonder who gave her the chocolate." Pondered Eddie.

"Whoever it was has to be the world's biggest idiot." Said Rheneas.

Tabitha stirred and then yawned as she opened her eyes.

"Huh? What happened? Where am I? … And why do I smell like chocolate?" Blinked Tabitha before noticing that her boyfriend was carrying her. "You can put me down now."

Rheneas put Tabitha down onto her feet and the rich girl seemed to be thinking.

"Everything seems so hazy … what happened?" Asked Tabitha.

"You ate chocolate and became a sugar crazed maniac; our challenge was to catch you and make sure that you didn't hurt yourself." Explained Eddie.

Tabitha thought for a moment and seemed to suddenly remember everything … including the fact it was Rheneas who gave her the chocolate. Rheneas gulped, though nobody noticed this, and Tabitha spoke.

"Well; if I find out who gave me the chocolate I'll … be sure to thank them for allowing me to let loose and have fun, lord knows I needed it." Said Tabitha with a small smile.

Tabitha left for the Intern Cabin while Rheneas had to stop himself from sighing in relief.

"I bet the idiot who gave her chocolate will be relieved." Said Eddie simply.

"I bet he will be." Nodded Rheneas.

At that moment the intercom crackled into life.

"Attention campers; the challenge is over, Tabitha has been caught and returned to camp. Everyone come back to camp where the results will be announced. That is all." Said Spider as he hung up the intercom.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Intercom's are so very convenient!<strong>

**Zed: **I hope we won; all I know is that me and m'lady didn't even see Tabitha once.

**Sasha: **If we didn't win I'm not sure who I will vote for; voting for Kim just seems like taking the easy way out to be honest.

**Jill: **This was our big chance to pull ahead in team numbers … time to see if we blew it or not.

* * *

><p>The twelve campers stood in camp center while Spider got ready to announce the results.<p>

"Well everyone … this challenge was a, as the Nostalgia Critic would say, Big Lipped Alligator Moment. Seriously; I doubt anybody saw it coming … but really, this was probably better than the snakes and ladders challenge would have been … so that challenge had been scrapped from the challenge line up." Stated Spider. "Anyway; we have our winners and we have our losers."

Spider paused dramatically for a few mere moments.

"Eddie and Rheneas managed to bring Tabitha back to camp; due to this Team Graveyard are today's winners. You guys will be spending the night in the Champion Cabin." Said Spider with a smile.

Team Graveyard cheered while Team Thunderbolt sighed at losing for the third time.

"As for Team Thunderbolt; you six will soon become five. Barney will see you at the Bonfire Ceremony tonight. Until then you may, as always, do whatever you please." Finished Spider.

Spider left as the crowd began to disperse and Team Thunderbolt wondered who they would vote out. It was going to be a close vote.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Vote for Obama or somebody from the Republican Party! … Oh wait, wrong type of voting!<strong>

**Winnie: **I vote for Tyson; I couldn't decide by myself so Jill made the decision. I hope Cherry won't be angry.

**Tyson: **I vote for Zed; nothing personal, it's just that I can't really think of anybody else to vote for.

**Opal:** I vote for Jill; she's nice and all but, hahaha, she's my choice tonight. If she does go at least she'll see Max again, right?

* * *

><p>The six members of Team Thunderbolt sat on stumps around the Bonfire Ceremony Area while waiting for Barney to arrive. The night sky looked lovely and celestial … though vote offs were never fun there was no denying that the night sky was beautiful. After a couple of minutes of waiting around Barney arrived with a tray of five Golden Letters. He set the tray down on the oil drum<p>

"Good evening yaaar; welcome to your team's third Bonfire Ceremony. It was a pretty luck based challenge today … either you'd come across Tabitha or you wouldn't. Kinda like a random drop piece of loot in Earthbound such as the Sword of Kings yaaar … but I ramble! Before I hand out the Golden Letters I will, as always, ask you some questions."

Barney was silent for a moment as a gust of wind blew briefly … it was almost haunting.

"Jill me heartie; you are the only member of Team Everest on this team … do you think you could be voted off for being the odd one out?" Asked Barney.

"I'd like to think I won't be; but I have a fail safe just in case." Stated Jill.

"The Immunity Alphabet Idol?" Grinned Barney.

"Nope; I have a … partner shall we say." Stated Jill.

"Very well then … Opal; you and Zed are clearly in love … do you think either of you may eventually be targeted due to that strong bond?" Inquired Barney.

"I hope not; I don't know what I'd, hahahaha, do without Zig Zag zed … he makes me feel special." Said Opal sweetly while blowing a kiss to Zed.

"Thanks very much m'lady." Smiled Zed.

"… Winnie; you seem to be over Yannis's elimination … but how does it feel to still be near the person who framed him and not even know who it is yaaar?" Asked Barney gently.

"It feels almost taunting … but I _will_ find out who did it and I'll make them _sorry_." Vowed Winnie. "But I know for a fact it is nobody on my team … I just know."

"Good to hear it." Nodded Barney. "…Tyson; if you could describe Cherry is three words … what would those words be?"

"I think they would be … awesome … hot … perfect." Replied Tyson.

"Nice to know you guys are getting along fine." Smiled Barney as he picked up one of the Golden Letters, a letter D. "As you all know; if I call your name then you are safe and sound yaaar … if I do not call your name then you are out and must walk the dock of shame and board the boat of losers … and leave the island yaaar."

Barney was silent for a moment.

"If you have the Alphabet Immunity Idol then now is the time to play it." Said Barney.

Everyone was silent as none of them had it.

"Very well then." Nodded Barney.

"Opal"

"Winnie"

"Cherry"

Barney picked up the two remaining golden letters, a letter O and a letter Q, and turned to Jill, Tyson and Zed.

"There was a rather unusual occurrence in the votes tonight, something very unusual indeed." Said Barney hesitantly. "You see … there was a three way tie."

"Seriously?" Blinked Jill.

"Cool." Said Tyson while looking chilled.

"Yep; each of you got two votes. So … we randomly selected a tie breaker from Team Graveyard … the person selected was Kim." Explained Barney. "So now one of you has a majority. With this being said … the next Golden Letter goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Zed."

Zed smiled whilst Opal looked very relieved. The couple hugged while Barney picked up the Golden Letter Q and turned to Jill and Tyson.

"Jill … Tyson … one of you is safe and the other is about to walk the plank yaaar … the final Golden Letter goes to

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Jill."

Jill smiled to herself as she got up and claimed her Golden Letter. Tyson sighed to himself but still looked quite calm and collected.

"Oh no…" said Cherry softly and sadly.

"Well Tyson … the Dock of Shame awaits you yaaar." Said Barney apologetically.

Tyson got to his feet and smiled to his former team mates.

"No sweat guys; it had to happen sooner or later right?" Smiled Tyson. "At least I can leave with my dignity."

Cherry walked up to Tyson looking sad.

"Why do you have to go now? We've barely started dating." Lamented Cherry sadly.

"Hey; don't frown, that's not the Cherry I know. I'll be rooting for you … my Little Racer." Smiled Tyson. "At least we were able to get together before I was voted out right?"

Cherry smiled as she wrapped her slender arms around Tyson and gave him a very passionate smooch. After six or so seconds they parted.

"Good luck Little Racer." Said Tyson with a thumbs up.

"… Thanks Rocker." Said Cherry with a blush due to the kiss.

After saying his goodbyes Tyson walked the dock of shame and boarded the boat of losers; the boat sped off into the night as Tyson began to calmly strum on 'Sharon'.

Barney turned to the five remaining members of Team Thunderbolt.

"And so another couple has been separated … will it happen again? You guys are at a slight disadvantage now … but I'm sure you can pull through yaaar. You may leave to bed." Finished Barney.

Barney picked up the now empty tray and left for the Intern Cabin while the five members of Team Thunderbolt left to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: The tie breaker vote.<strong>

**Kim: **It's a shame I can't vote out the retarded chink … I would normally vote out the redneck to make her sad; but I think I can upset Cherry more by voting for Tyson since they only got together yesterday. I vote for Tyson.

* * *

><p>Spider stood alone on the Dock of Shame to give the outro to the episode.<p>

"And so with Tyson gone the island has become much less of a rock concept. Team Thunderbolt are at a disadvantage … but maybe they can bounce back? So what will the next challenge be? Will anyone hook up or be separated? And who will be the next person to be voted off? Find out next time on Total Drama Letterama!"

* * *

><p>Votes<p>

Cherry: Zed

Jill: Tyson

Opal: Jill

Tyson: Zed

Winnie: Tyson

Zed: Jill

Tie Breaker: Kim: Tyson

Tyson: 3

Jill: 2

Zed: 2

* * *

><p><strong>Team Graveyard: <strong>Eddie, Kim, Paul, Rheneas, Sasha, VayVay

**Team Thunderbolt: **Cherry, Jill, Opal, Winnie, Zed

* * *

><p><strong>Former Team Everest: <strong>Jill, Rheneas

**Former Team Mongolia: **Cherry, Eddie, Kim, Opal, Sasha, Zed

**Former Team Savannah: **Paul, VayVay, Winnie

* * *

><p><strong>Voted Off: <strong>Gordon, Lankston, Helen, Quarla, Fripp, Nina, Alice, Ulric, Bishop, Xyly, Imanda, Yannis, Donny, Max, Tyson

* * *

><p>And now we say goodbye to Tyson, possibly THE most laid lack and coolest character. Tyson was a very fun character to write for; I could get a lot of jokes and funniness out of him whilst keeping it within his character. I think that he symbolized the power of rock very well. And him and Sharon the guitar … a recipe for hilarity, just add milk! A fun character, but this was his time to go.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time: <strong>The contestants are going to be Amazed by the a-maze-ing challenge ... exploring a hedge maze!


	36. Day 17, Part 1: Insert Maze Pun Here

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Total Drama or any of its related seasons. They belong to Teletoon and Cartoon Network. The alphabet theme isn't mine and is property of Frank15. The 52 OC's in this story however are mine so do not steal them.

**The Warning: **This chapter contains sadness, cuddling, tender moments, racial slurs, hateful comments, implied sex, a hedge maze and a high tech pair of hedge clippers. You have been warned!

**Note: **Change of plans! Originally I intended a Nostalgia Critic type challenge, but since announcing this I've had a better idea … a hedge maze! I've updated the previous chapter's 'next time' section to reflect this change of ideas. In other news … this story now has OVER NINE THOUSAND hits! Thank you to everyone who has read the story to make this possible!

A maze full of haze!

* * *

><p>Like with most episode recaps, it was late at night on Wawanakwa Island. The moon was high in the sky and looked almost … caring, if that makes sense … quite the opposite of the Moon in Majora's Mask which is just as much a classic as Ocarina if Time … but I ramble. Spider and Quana were standing on the dock of shame smiling and ready to give the intro to the episode.<p>

"Before we start the intro I would just like to say that much to my relief Quana has recovered from her cold and is back to normal." Said Spider cheerfully.

"Luckily I had a guy who is good at giving T.L.C … Tender Loving Cuddles." Giggled Quana much to Spider's embarrassment.

"Quana!" Groaned Spider before composing himself. "Last time on Total Drama Letterama we were going to have a Snakes and Ladders challenge … notice the past tense? Well; Tabitha somehow ate chocolate and become as hyper as … well … I don't think anyone has seen anything like it. She was completely mad! So the challenge was changed to catching Tabitha and bringing her back to camp before she hurt herself."

"Before the challenge started we saw Paul and VayVay sharing a tender moment on the Dock of Shame; Paul promised VayVay that if they both survived elimination that night then he would tell her why he is germaphobic. And wouldn't you know it, they were both safe so in this episode Paul's germaphobia will finally be explained. I really think the amount of people who have found love on this show is so wonderful; it's really nice … though I cannot say that for Kasimar and Kim…" Said Quana in disdain.

"Yeah; she's hired Kasimar to find the Immunity Alphabet Idol for her while promising him sex if he succeeds … I find the fact she's willing to sell away her body for the Idol to not only be sickening … but a bit disturbing as well." Murmured Spider.

"You and me both my little arachnid." Agreed Quana. "Some people will do anything for money. Still; the challenge went fairly smoothly. Jill showed a strategic side by allying with Winnie due to them being the stragglers on their team while Opal and Zed's relationship kept getting stronger. But a very interesting thing happened when Eddie, whilst interrogating Rheneas, asked the pyro if the girl he liked was Tabitha … Rheneas had no choice but to admit that he was correct. Eddie sure is observant."

"I guess he's a detective for a reason." Mused Spider. "But in the end Eddie and Rheneas managed to bring Tabitha back to camp which gave Team Graveyard the win. Obviously this meant that Team Thunderbolt had to vote somebody off … and the result was quite surprising indeed."

"The votes made like a businessman and ended in a tie … a three way tie." Joked Quana. "That was bad … but regardless, Kim was selected as the tie breaker … and she voted for Tyson in order to upset Cherry, her former team mate in the early stages of the competition. Cherry was sad her boyfriend was voted off, but at least they were able to share one last kiss and a tender goodbye."

"Eleven campers remain, and by the end of the day it will be ten. The merge is only a trio of episodes away … so who will make it? Why exactly is Paul germaphobic? Will Kim ever get exposed? Who will Eddie choose to date? Will Tabitha eat chocolate again? And will I ever stop asking questions?" Asked Spider.

"Find out right now on Total Drama Letterama!" Finished Quana with a giggle.

* * *

><p>(Theme Song, I wanna be Famous)<p>

* * *

><p>Team Graveyard were in the Champion Cabin and felt quite satisfied that they had managed to pull off another victory; not only that but they now had more team members than Team Thunderbolt did which would make it easier for them to win challenges … in theory at least.<p>

"It feels good to win again; winning is what it's all about in a game like this." Said Kim in content. "Well, that and making friends."

"I quite agree; friends are what make flower power work." Agreed VayVay somewhat nonsensically.

Rheneas flopped down onto the sofa and switched on the TV with the remote.

"I wonder if anything good is on." Pondered Rheneas. "I'm in the mood to watch some of my shows before I hit the hay."

"What type of shows?" Asked Sasha curiously.

"Never you mind." Stated Rheneas as he relaxed while flipping through the channels.

"So guys; it's the final eleven, only a few more eliminations and the merge is gonna be here. I wonder what the free for all challenges will be like." Mused Eddie.

"In one word … hard." Said Paul while looking like something was on his mind. "And since only one person will be able to win immunity it'll be a lot easier to get voted off."

"I'd be fine with any of us winning." Said VayVay airily. "You are all my friends and friendship is the ultimate fishing boat … or something like that."

"Do you guys think that we can win again tomorrow? I don't want to lose any of you guys … especially you Eddie." Said Kim in a forced innocent and cute voice.

"I'm sure if we work together we'll be able to triumph … still, Team Thunderbolt does have a few strong players on it." Said Eddie while he adjusted his sunglasses. "But I'm sure I'll be fine and you'll be fine as well."

VayVay yawned and absent mindedly played with one of her orangey red bangs.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed; I feel as sleepy as an insomniac snowflake." Said VayVay as she headed to the stairs.

"I'll come too; I've got some stuff that I need to tell you." Said Paul as he followed after his girlfriend.

VayVay knew what Paul was talking about and nodded in acknowledgment.

"I'll be sure to give you my full attention." Said VayVay as she and Paul walked up the stairs.

After the red headed couple had left Sasha spoke up.

"I think I'm gonna go to the games room and play some Mario Kart Double Dash before bed; anybody want to join me?" Offered Sasha.

"No thanks; there might be something good on TV." Denied Rheneas politely.

"Sorry, but I stink at video games." Stated Kim.

"… You know what, I'll join you. It's been a while since I played that game." Smiled Eddie. "DK Mountain is my Favorite track."

"Thanks Eddie." Said Sasha sweetly. "I like that one too; but my favorite track is Wario Coliseum."

Eddie and Sasha left to the games room while Kim headed to the door of the Champion Cabin.

"Where are you going Kim?" Asked Rheneas.

"Oh, I'm gonna take a walk, I've got a fair bit to think about." Explained Kim. "Enjoy your show."

"Thanks, I will." Replied Rheneas as Kim shut the door and left.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Could this been the return of Fiona and Lawrence?<strong>

**Rheneas: **After a day like today all I want to do is sit back and watch some good old TV.

**Paul: **The time has come … it's time to tell VayVay why I am germaphobic … I hope I can keep a straight face while telling her.

**Kim: **Time to go have some _fun_ with Kasimar. (Kim giggles naughtily).

* * *

><p>A few minutes later Eddie and Sasha were playing a game of Mario Kart Double Dash on the Nintendo GameCube in the Champion Cabin's games room. Eddie was playing as Donkey Kong and Mario in the Boo Pipes while Sasha was playing as Paratroopa and Toad in the Koopa Dasher. They had been racing on Mushroom Bridge. Sasha let out a cheer as she crossed the line in first place.<p>

"Another win for the gamer girl!" Cheered Sasha. "I could never get tired of these video games … it's kind of sad in a way."

"What makes you say that?" Asked Eddie.

"Well; I have a habit of bringing games into everyday conversation … I'm addicted, no doubt about it. And it's too late to get out of the addiction. I love video games and all … but my life does seem to revolve around them and I'd like to be seen as more than the 'Local Game Guru' as my friends call me." Explained Sasha.

"I think you're more than just a gamer girl; I see you as a great friend who could be nice to everyone, even those she isn't fond of. Not only that but in my honest opinion you are one of the most interesting people I've ever met." Smiled Eddie. "And since you're a Hindu and thus you believe in reincarnation … I bet you'll be reincarnated as a princess which is kind of what you are; maybe like Princess Jasmine since I like your belly button piercing."

Sasha was now blushing bright red and had to fight to fight the urge to let out a flattered giggle.

"You think I'm like Princess Jasmine?" Asked Sasha while still blushing.

"Well she _is_ the hottest Disney Princess … and yes, I did just say that." Said Eddie with a little embarrassment.

"I find you so easy to be around Eddie; you're very approachable, polite and handsome … you're going to make Kim very happy." Said Sasha with an almost sad smile while still looking happy.

"What makes you think I'll choose Kim?" Inquired Eddie. "I mean, I might … but I haven't decided; you're both wonderful girls … don't be thinking you aren't wonderful for even a _second_."

"… Thanks Eddie." Smiled Sasha with a noticeable blush. "You're a really great guy, you know that?"

"Well, I try to be modest…" Said Eddie with a cheerful expression. "You know; I remember when we first met before the first aftermath show, we really hit it off nicely."

"Yeah … and if anybody had told me I'd eventually fall in love with you I'd have called them crazy as Ripper Roo … but nowadays, I'd tell them they were right all along." Said Sasha somewhat poetically. "… Care for another race?"

"Sounds good to me." Nodded Eddie as they picked their controllers back up for the next race.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Will there ever be a Mario Mart Triple Dash? … Chain Chomp had better be playable!<strong>

**Eddie: **Sasha sure is a special girl … why do love triangles have to be so hard? I'm gonna have to decide sooner or alter … I just need time to think.

**Sasha: **Princess Peach was right; a good conversation can go a long way indeed.

* * *

><p>VayVay and Paul were sitting next to each other on a bed in one of the bedrooms of the Champion Cabin. VayVay was sitting comfortably in Paul's while awaiting what he had to say.<p>

"I never thought I'd tell anyone why I'm such a germaphobe … but I suppose now is the time for it." Said Paul with a sigh. "I'll tell you everything … I just find it difficult to talk about."

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Assured VayVay gently.

"It's for the best … I have to tell you; besides, now that we're dating its pretty much in the contract that I have to tell you." said Paul with a small smile. "If I start to look upset though, could you hug me?"

"With pleasure." Nodded VayVay.

"Ok … here I go." Said Paul.

Paul took a deep breath and began his explanation.

"As you probably believe since you are philosophical, nothing happens in this world without a cause … well, my germaphobia has a cause. I didn't always used to be such a hermit and terrified of the outdoors; once upon a time ago I was actually quite outgoing and loved the outdoors, and I also liked getting dirty like Nina oddly enough … though not to her extent. Before I continue, I have to ask you … do you have any siblings VayVay?"

"Nope; I'm a lonesome only child, my mum can't have anymore children since she was a little sick when she was pregnant with me." explained VayVay.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Said Paul sympathetically.

"Don't get in a flap about it." Assured VayVay. "We're still a happy family."

"Well, I have a sister … a twin sister … or at least I _used_ to." Said Paul slowly.

VayVay suddenly realized what Paul was saying and remembered something he had once said.

"So when you said you lost half of you … you meant…" Trailed off VayVay.

"Yes … my twin sister died from an illness." Nodded Paul sadly. "You see; one time we were playing in the woods when we were about six, we were having a mud fight since it was the summer and all … but just a day later Penelopey got sick. At first we thought it was just a cold or something, but it quickly got worse. Time passed so slowly and yet so quickly … she passed away just two months later. The doctor said she picked up some sort of bug from the woods."

A tear had appeared in Paul's eye and VayVay hugged him tightly as he continued speaking.

"Maybe it was due to how close we were as siblings … or maybe it was because I realized how fragile life was … but for a time I was unable to comprehend that I had lost my twin sister. After that I become a hermit and I almost never left the house; I was terrified that I might die in pain the same way Penelopey did since I have always had a slight fear of my own mortality. I begged my parents to homeschool me so I could be away from germs; they eventually agreed and the rest, as they say, is history. I shut myself away from the world due to my extreme germaphobia; I shower roughly eight to eleven times a day and when I visit Penelopey's grave I scrub any dirt off it until it shines … she has the most well kept grave in the cemetery."

Some more tears had appeared in Paul's eyes and even VayVay's eyes looked a little bit watery.

"It's really my own fault I got like this … if I had just accepted what happened and moved on with my life I may have had a better childhood. Well, I did learn one thing though … to matter what happens, time keeps ticking … with or without you." Finished Paul sadly. "And that is why I'm germaphobic … boy I'm such a pansy."

Paul closed his eyes so VayVay wouldn't see his tears; a few seconds later he felt VayVay hug him tighter and a pair of lips press against his for a few passionate kisses. After they parted VayVay looked at Paul with an expression of love and affection.

"Paul … you are _not _a pansy. You went through something that could only be described as a trauma of the past. To lose somebody so close to you must be a horrible thing. I cannot say I know what it is like. " Whispered VayVay. "However; I would say that in this contest you have proved to be a lot better than you give yourself credit for. For example, when Quarla was bullying you … I didn't see all of it, but you were so brave to go against her in the tree chopping challenge despite knowing full well she'd be angry if she saw you helping. And you have been such a good friend to everyone no matter what. You've always put everything you have into these challenges … and I seem to remember you going off into the woods, far out of your comfort zone, just to get me a flower. And yesterday you managed to cheer up Irene after Kasimar's vile actions. So to conclude with my words, you are not a pansy … if you haven't proved that to yourself … you've _more_ than proved it to me."

Paul's blue eyes looked into VayVay's lime green eyes … and he knew she was being sincere. Paul smiled as she gave VayVay a tight hug.

"Thank you VayVay … for being here. You're like my guardian angel." Whispered Paul.

"Thank you muchly Paul." Smiled VayVay sweetly. "But I'm not celestial, I'm earth bound in origin."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: *Sob* what a touching moment!<strong>

**Paul: **It feels good to get that off my chest … I owe VayVay so much. I think that I'm at the point where I can confront my fear and tear it to shred … and I owe it all to a certain cutie hippie.

**VayVay: **Comforting people is something I'm rather good at doing … and I always mean what I say, I never tell lies … it makes your nose grow … so I hear anyway.

* * *

><p>Kim was walking through the woods in search of Kasimar; she knew the area they had scheduled to meet up. She just hoped that Kasimar was going to have some results with the Immunity Alphabet Idol … or at the very least have some useful information.<p>

Kim walked to the area that they were going to meet up and saw Kasimar standing there leaning against a tree waiting for her. When he saw her he grinned and gave her a nod of acknowledgment while he reached up to the nearby camera and switched it off.

"Sup babe? Had fun today?" Asked Kasimar.

"I'll be having a lot more fun now that we're _alone_." Purred Kim. "So; any reason you turned off the camera?"

"It's for your benefit in the game, I assure you." Stated Kasimar.

"Are there any other cameras nearby?" Asked Kim.

"Nope; that's the only one in this area." Assured Kasimar. "Anyway; I have two things you'll be either glad to hear or interested to hear."

"What are they then?" Inquired Kim.

Kasimar reached into his pocket and took out an Idol that was carved into the shape of a capital letter A with a circular wooden base.

"Surprise." Grinned Kasimar.

"Nice job Kasimar; I think you've earned yourself a nice BJ." Said Kim with a satisfied expression.

"Now make sure none of the others see that, ok?" Suggested Kasimar. "And don't show it to the camera or mention it in confessionals either."

"Why not?" Asked Kim with a raised eyebrow.

"Because four people will be returning come the merge and if they know you have it things might become more difficult for you. I wouldn't worry too much though; they have no visual proof of you're true, and hot, nature so they'll be picked off quickly if you use some fake tears." Said Kasimar surprisingly strategically. "I also saw your confessional with your game plan involving Eddie … niiiice!"

"Glad you like it." Giggled Kim insincerely as she stuffed the Idol into her pocket. "So, what was the other thing that you wanted to tell me?"

"Just a little bit of into you might find interesting in a none game related way." Shrugged Kasimar. "You know Irene; the tree humper from last season?"

"Yeah, what about her?" Asked Kim.

"Well, I was looking through the footage like you said … and I came across some of her confessionals. Turns out … she's a faggot." Said Kasimar with an undertone of malice.

"Gross." Gagged Kim in disgust. "So, what did you do to the rug muncher?"

"I threatened to kill her and that I'd tell everyone about her 'secret'. Turns out she has quite a crush on the swimming shit." Replied Kasimar.

"You mean Yessica? … Oh this is great blackmail material!" Grinned Kim. "But, maybe we shouldn't do anything just yet. Perhaps you could just say you will and not actually do anything; it'll leave her in such horrid suspense and maybe she'll commit suicide."

"Sounds fun." Shrugged Kasimar. "So; I believe you promised me a _little_ something if I found the idol for you."

"Oh I know." Nodded Kim with a giggle as she reached into her pocket and took out … a condom. "I never go anywhere without one."

"This contest is awesome." Chuckled Kasimar perversely as Kim started to strip.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Oh gawd! That was just … urgh! At least the cameras didn't film it.<strong>

**Kim: **… What stamina! (Kim swoons).

**Kasimar: **I hate doing good deeds … but if they lead to stuff like that then maybe I could do them every now and again.

* * *

><p>Rheneas was still sitting on the couch in the Champion Cabin watching TV; he was currently watching an episode of Fiona and Lawrence.<p>

"Lawrence … I'm sorry that the flesh eating slugs killed your midget robot … but at least you've still got your dad." Whispered Fiona.

"Fiona darling … my dad IS my midget robot!" Declared Lawrence. "I've been living a lie!"

"How could you not tell me?" Gasped Fiona.

"I could never get tired of this." Chuckled Rheneas.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door of the Champion Cabin.

"Who is it?" Called Rheneas.

"Just me." Replied Tabitha. "Could you turn off the you-know-what's?"

Rheneas knew what Tabitha meant and he quickly turned off all of the cameras in the room; he then opened the door and let Tabitha in. The couple greeted each other with a hug and Tabitha gave Rheneas a peck on the cheek.

"Hi Tabitha … you feeling ok?" Asked Rheneas.

"I'm fine, why do you ask?" Inquired Tabitha as she and Rheneas sat down next to each other on the couch.

"Well, you did go a little … err ... hyper earlier and you did kinda act loopy and … err … I'm dead aren't I?" Groaned Rheneas.

Tabitha just giggled at Rheneas's stammering and smiled.

"Don't worry about it Renny; I'm not angry. Looking back on it … it was sort of fun to just act silly. Though I could have done without kissing VayVay." Blushed Tabitha in embarrassment. "Still, I now know not to order chocolate cake on our first date."

"Yeah, I didn't expect you to act like that and … wait, did you call me Renny?" Blinked Rheneas.

"Yep; I think it sounds cute." Said Tabitha sweetly.

"I'm not cute; I'm a badass manly man." Said Rheneas while puffing out his chest.

Tabitha playfully poked Rheneas's chest and leaned closer to him.

"You're cute to me though." Replied Tabitha.

"… If you say so." Chuckled Rheneas. "So, why are you here?"

"What? Can't a girl pay her boyfriend a late night 'just because' visit?" Asked Tabitha. "I'm in quite the mood to just watch TV with you and get cozy … you're team mates are in bed right?"

"Well; Paul and VayVay went to bed a while ago and Eddie and Sasha went up about half an hour ago … Kim however went to take a walk. She hasn't come back yet, so if the door starts to open you might want to get ready to dive behind the couch." Advised Rheneas.

"I'll keep that in mind." Said Tabitha. "You know; I quite enjoy sneaking around to see you; it makes me feel like a spy. Heehee!"

"Oh, and you might want to know … Eddie figured out it's you that I like … I was unable to lie to him, it wouldn't have worked." Said Rheneas hesitantly.

Tabitha looked worried for a moment but Rheneas continued.

"Don't worry though; he may know I like you … but he does NOT know that we are already together." Assured Rheneas. "Though we're going to have to tell the others eventually."

"I know." Sighed Tabitha. "I just hope they'll be accepting of our love … because believe it or not I _really_ do love you."

The two teens repositioned themselves on the sofa; Rheneas was now lying on his back while Tabitha lay comfortably on top of him. Rheneas gently stroked Tabitha's back while the rich girl nuzzled against her boyfriend.

"This is lovely." Whispered Tabitha. "Just the two of us, complete privacy and a nice snuggle. I'd love to fall asleep like this."

"Me too." Agreed Rheneas.

About two seconds rolled by before the pyro and rich girl began softly kissing each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Did you know snuggle rhymes with wuggle?<strong>

**Rheneas: **There is a lot of stuff I would like to say … but I have promised somebody that I won't say it. So I'll just say that fire is good, because it is.

* * *

><p>Cherry, Winnie and Jill were in their beds in the girl's side of the Middle Place Cabin. Winnie and Jill were in the bottom bunks and Cherry was in the bunk above Winnie. Cherry looked a little bit gloomy as she stared up at the ceiling above her.<p>

"Are you ok Cherry?" Asked Winnie in concern.

"I'm fine Winnie, don't worry." Assured Cherry before sighing. "I just feel … empty. I guess I'm just in the process of accepting the fact that Tyson is gone. I've sorta gotten used to having him around to be honest … but I bet he's at the playa strumming some tunes on Sharon."

"That's a good bet." Nodded Winnie. "Still, without Tyson we now have only five on our team while Team Graveyard has six … we're at a disadvantage."

"If we win the next challenge then we won't be." Stated Jill. "Whatever the next challenge is we have to win it, no questions and no doubts about it."

"No duh." Agreed Cherry. "I just hope it won't be to do with fire or video games … Team Graveyard would win those challenges hands down since they have Rheneas and Sasha. And we can't resort to cheating; we may want to take first place, but cheating is a big no-no indeed."

"You know … I just realized something." Said Winnie.

"What is it?" Asked Jill curiously.

"Each of us have a boyfriend and each of us have had our respective boyfriend voted off. The only girl on the team who still has her loved one is Opal." Explained Winnie. "What a lucky girl … she has the only guy on the team all to herself."

"Hopefully they won't be separated too soon; it's actually rather sweet how well they go together despite the fact they are pretty much opposites." Smiled Cherry. "It's interesting who we've hooked up with isn't it? A cool laid back rocker…"

"A hot nerd…" Added Jill.

"A cute and wonderful mute guy…" Finished Winnie.

"… We sure miss them a lot don't we?" Lamented Cherry. "The thing is, though we want to see them again … we'd have to lose for that to happen, and I'm guessing that none of us particularly want to lose, right?"

"You can say that again." Nodded Jill.

"… We sure miss them a lot don't we? The thing is, though we want to see them again … we'd have to lose for that to happen, and I'm guessing that none of us particularly want to lose, right?" Repeated Cherry with a smirk.

"… You know what I meant." Said Jill flatly.

"You two are funny." Giggled Winnie. "Say, where's Opal?"

"Where do you think?" Asked Jill with a smirk. "She's spending the night in Zed's side of the cabin. Opal said she didn't want him to be lonely … but I think she has ulterior motives in mind."

"Well what's wrong with that?" Asked Cherry cheerfully. "Everyone loves swapping spit with their loved one."

Jill and Winnie briefly stared at Cherry.

"Was that too far? Sorry, my bad." Apologized Cherry.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: … Would it be inappropriate for me to laugh?<strong>

**Cherry: **What? It was all I could think of saying … I thought it was funny ok?

**Jill: **I wanted to talk to Winnie about our next move in the game … but I had to wait until Cherry was asleep … I ended up waiting around forty minutes.

* * *

><p>Forty minutes later Cherry was softly snoring in an almost cute way while Winnie was starting to fall asleep and Jill lay with her eyes open.<p>

"Pssst, Winnie. Are you awake?" Asked Jill.

"Huh? What do you need?" Asked Winnie with a yawn.

"Now that Cherry is asleep I think we have a few moments to talk about our alliance and our next move in the game." Stated Jill seriously.

"Can't we do that in the morning?" Asked Winnie.

"Look, I just want to ask who you'd prefer to vote for next time in case we lose again."

Winnie let out a sleepy yawn and thought for a moment.

"I don't know; but I prefer it not to be Cherry since she just lost Tyson … and I don't really want to vote for Opal or Zed either." Murmured Winnie. "I really don't know."

"Well, our best bet would be to vote off either Opal or Zed since they're guaranteed to vote together. I don't like it any more than you do, probably less in fact … but it's how the game works. I'd say we should vote for Zed; if there is a general knowledge challenge or something to do with pop culture he won't be as helpful due to his naivety." Said Jill strategically.

"If you're sure … can we talk about this tomorrow? I want to go to sleep." Yawned Winnie.

"Sure." Smiled Jill. "Sweet dreams my friend."

"You too." Replied Winnie as she settled down for a nice sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Kitty cat nappy nap!<strong>

**Winnie: **I'm all for talking strategy and game moves … but night time is for sleep! Jill wants to avoid elimination, and I understand that … but won't we be more likely to lose if we aren't well rested?

**Jill: **Personally I'm hoping that the next challenge is to do with cats in some way … if it is then I feel confident that we'll win. Still, if I get overconfident that's basically a metaphor for me bending over and asking fate to kick me in my tush … so I'm not gonna get cocky.

* * *

><p>Opal and Zed were spending the night together in the guy's side of the Middle Place Cabin. Rather than sleeping in the same bed they were each in one of the bottom bunks but were currently talking to each other.<p>

"I'm so glad you got through the ceremony." Said Opal in relief. "If you were gone I would have been so sad."

"Well I'm still here so it's all good … still; I reckon Cherry might be a little upset since Tyson is gone. He was a really cool guy … is cool the right word?" Asked Zed.

"It is; you're getting better at slang, much better than you were back at the beginning of the, hahaha, contest." Complimented Opal. "What are you gonna do with the money if you win? I think you have a really good shot at, haha, winning."

"I've got just as much chance as you … a very good chance I reckon." Smiled Zed. "If I win I'll probably buy a new tractor for the farm. I might also get my folks a computer and cable. Not to mention we could do with another silo for the chicken corn."

"I love chickens; they're really cute … just like you." Flirted Opal. "Of course, you're not just cute, you're handsome as well."

"Back at you m'lady … the cute part that is." Said Zed. "I have a feeling we're getting close to the merge now … it'll be almost a shame, I've really enjoyed being on a team with you. Then again, we don't _have_ to compete against each other. I reckon we could help each other in the free for all challenges."

"Sounds like fun to me." Said Opal enthusiastically.

The couple lay in silence for a few moments just looking into each others eyes.

"Hey Opal." Began Zed.

"Yes Zig Zag Zed?" Replied Opal.

"I was just wondering … what do you want to do when you become an adult; you know, like a career." Inquired Zed curiously.

"Nobody's ever asked me that before … hmm." Pondered Opal for a few moments. "Well, I'd kinda like to … well … I'd like to work in the television industry on, hahahaha, cartoons. I may be sixteen but even to this day I still watch cartoons, especially some pretty childish ones like Scruff."

"What's that?" Asked Zed curiously.

"It's a Catalan show about a dog who lives on a farm; it's really good. Most people prefer the dubbed version … but I can perfectly understand the original Catalan version just, hahaha, fine." Explained Opal before yawning. "So; what do you want to do as a job?"

"Well, besides working on the family farm … I'm not too sure." Admitted Zed.

"There must be something you want to, haha, do … like being an airline attendant or a space man." Exclaimed Opal.

"Well…" Chuckled Zed. "I guess being a teacher would be pretty enjoyable."

"What subject would you teach?" Asked Opal.

"Hmm … I reckon I'd most enjoy teaching either catering or history." Admitted Zed. "I like to think I'm smart … but I'm very naïve I'm afraid."

"That's all part of your charm." Cooed Opal sweetly.

"Thanks M'lady; you're a really lovely individual you know, quite possibly even lovelier than ma's apple pie." Complimented Zed.

Opal could only blush and giggle.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Apple pie … MMM!<strong>

**Opal: **I never knew that being compared to apple pie could be so, hahaha, flattering.

**Zed: **You know; I reckon Opal would be a mighty fine cartoon creator. She has such a playful outlook on life and a great imagination … I bet she could create some great shows indeed.

* * *

><p>The next morning the sun was starting to shine into the Champion Cabin through the windows. Rheneas stirred in his sleep and stretched out as he opened his eyes. He was met by the sight of his girlfriend sleeping on top of him. Rheneas smiled as he began to stroke Tabitha's hair; after a few moments she yawned and opened her eyes.<p>

"Good morning handsome." Smiled Tabitha.

"Same to you beautiful." Replied Rheneas.

The two looked into each other's eyes for a moment before realization struck Tabitha and she gasped.

"Wait, morning? Ack! We fell asleep and overslept! If your team sees us…" Stammered Tabitha in panic.

Suddenly the sounds of footsteps coming from the stairs greeted their ears; Tabitha quickly shot up and almost literally dived behind the TV. A few seconds later Eddie, Sasha, Paul and VayVay walked down the stairs.

"Good morning Rheneas, sleep well?" Asked VayVay cheerfully while feeling happy that Paul had his arm around her.

"Yeah … I slept fine." Nodded Rheneas while trying to keep calm.

"Are you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost." Noted Eddie.

"Oh … I had a nightmare, nothing big." Assured Rheneas whilst hoping his team mates wouldn't realize he was lying and praying they wouldn't look behind the TV.

"Sorry to hear that; nightmares are really bad." Nodded VayVay. "I once had one involving a cactus wielding a chainsaw…"

"I've had several involving Giygas; he is the embodiment of nightmares." Murmured Sasha. "Wait; did you sleep on the sofa?"

"I guess I did; I must have dozed off while watching TV." Lied Rheneas.

Eddie glanced at the TV and saw it was on the soap opera channel though he decided to say nothing about this.

"Well; we'll see you at breakfast. Gary's cooking is a great way to start the day." Said Paul. "By the way, have you seen Kim?"

"Not today I haven't no, I last saw her last night when she said she was going for a walk to think. Maybe she decided to sleep under the stars." Guessed Rheneas.

"We'll probably see her in the Mess Hall." Said Sasha as she and the others left the Champion Cabin and shut the door behind them.

Rheneas was silent for a moment before breathing a huge sigh of relief while Tabitha arose from her hiding place behind the TV and sat next to him.

"That was close … too close." Gulped Tabitha. "I think the next time I pay you a late night visit you should set the alarm on your mobile to around six so I can clear out before anybody else wakes up."

"Good idea." Agreed Rheneas. "Well, I'd better get to breakfast … though I have to admit that you are really cuddly and soft to snuggle up with."

Tabitha giggle girlishly and blushed.

"You treat me so well." Said Tabitha sweetly as she gave Rheneas a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: They dodged a bullet there!<strong>

**Rheneas: **I truly am fortunate that Kim didn't come back to the cabin last night; if she did then … well, let's just say it wouldn't have been very good.

**Sasha: **Rheneas must have had a pretty bad nightmare; he really looked startled and alarmed.

* * *

><p>The eleven teens were soon sitting in the Mess Hall eating breakfast. Team Graveyard had Frosties and pancakes with a wide variety of toppings, Team Thunderbolt meanwhile had fried eggs and toast.<p>

"So you slept under the stars?" Inquired Eddie to Kim. "Wasn't it cold?"

"Not really; I don't feel the cold that much. Besides, it's summer and we're on a tropical island, it was actually kinda pleasant." Assured Kim whilst thinking back to the dirty fun that she had with Kasimar the previous night. "I quite like the outdoors … I have to admit that over the course of this show I've grown a new appreciation for nature."

"Same with me; I feel like a great weight has been lifted from my shoulders." Agreed Paul. "I think it's time I hung up my air freshener and started going outdoors more."

"I like this new side of you Paul." Said Sasha while pouring herself some cranberry juice.

"And I _love_ it." Cooed VayVay from her seat next to Paul. "When Paul does a push up he moves the earth."

"I thought that was Chuck Norris." Blinked Rheneas.

"Is there a difference really?" Smiled VayVay airily.

Rheneas thought for a moment.

"… Good point." Shrugged Rheneas.

"I'm looking forward to today's challenge; I think this could be another consecutive victory for us." Said Eddie while putting some whipped cream and boiled egg on his pancake.

"Err … you do realize you are putting whipped cream and boiled egg on your pancake … right?" Asked Kim in confusion.

"I know; its actually quite a tasty combination." Stated Eddie.

"I agree; but I'd say that bananas and barbeque sauce is even better." Added VayVay.

VayVay noticed she was getting a few stares for that comment.

"What? I like to try new things and all that doo dah." Justified VayVay.

"I see that Patch is still eating some of Chef Hatchet's buffet." Noted Paul while looking at the fat teen wolfing down the poorly cooked buffet as fast as blinking.

"Fooooooooood!" Cheered Patch before belching.

"Does he do _anything_ besides eat and act gross?" Asked Kim out loud.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Probably not; he was only created as cannon fodder for T.D.L.1 to be honest.<strong>

**Kim: **I may sleep around a lot, but Patch is one guy I wouldn't even consider if my life depended on it. Same goes for anyone of a minority, they're disgusting!

**Sasha: **Patch kinda reminds me of Pac-Man; I'm pretty certain he's eaten pellets before at some point.

**Chef: **At least somebody appreciates my cooking.

* * *

><p>"Raven really makes good fried eggs." Said Zed in content. "It reminds me of home; fried eggs are one of the usual things we have for breakfast."<p>

"Do you ever have Sugar Puffs?" Asked Winnie.

"I ask once again, are you being paid to advertise cereals?" Asked Jill with a chuckle.

"I haven't been approached yet." Stated Winnie. "Though if I was to make a cereal I'd call it Kitty Flakes, made with eighty percent sugar free meows."

"Hahaha! Winnie, you know just how to make people smile." Giggled Cherry. "I hope you stick around as long as possible."

"Same to you Cherry." Smiled Winnie.

"Hey guys; I've been wondering … people return to the game every season so … who would you like to, hahaha, return?" Asked Opal curiously.

"Tyson." Said Cherry instantly.

"Max and Imanda." Said Jill.

"Yannis, Xyly and maybe Helen." Said Winnie.

"Why Helen?" Asked Jill. "She was a bit, well, boring."

"Learning how to have fun would be good for her." Reasoned Winnie. "What about you Opal?"

"I'm not really sure; maybe, hahaha, Fripp or Tyson, they were funny." Said Opal.

"I for one would like Yannis to return. The way he left was kinda sad." Admitted Zed.

"Amen to that." Agreed Winnie. "I wish I knew who framed him, because if I did I would show them _no mercy_."

"I kinda have a hard time imagining you getting angry." Said Zed.

"I know; I'm a bit of a house cat most of the time. But if somebody hurts somebody In love or care about I become a ferocious lion." Explained Winnie while twirling her fork in her left hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Fork in the road; not a knife or a spoon but a fork!<strong>

**Winnie: **I may not look it but I can be scary … though it takes a lot to anger me. Usually I'm as much a pacifist as VayVay is … in other words a _big_ one.

**Opal: **My favorite cat is a Tiger; they come from China and that's my homeland. I haven't been to, hahaha, China in so long, but maybe if I win I'll take me and Zed there on vacation … just the two of us. (Opal smiles).

* * *

><p>Gary and Raven were in the kitchen eating chocolate; both of them were quite fond of the tasty snack and Gary had cooked some for him and his girlfriend to share.<p>

"Mmmm! You cook really good chocolate Gary." Said Raven cheerfully. "Ever thought of entering a cooking tournament or maybe challenging Gordon Ramsey to a boxing match?"

"Well; I don't think I should box with Ramsey … he wouldn't be able to give me his autograph after I'm through with him." Grinned Gary. "So, once the show is over, where would you like to go for a first date?"

"Doesn't this competition count as a date?" Asked Raven.

"I don't think so, well, to some it might … but not to me. I still have the free meal tickets for the Dragon Inn restaurant chain from last season that I won so maybe we could go there, and maybe a movie as well." Suggested Gary.

"Could I sit on your lap for the movie?" Requested Raven.

"Sure." Nodded Gary.

"Ok, in that case, when it comes to the date … remind me to wear a thong and short shorts." Said Raven with a flirty expression.

Gary's unibrow raised for a moment before he laughed and gave his girlfriend a peck on the cheek.

"You always keep me on my toes Ravy." Said Gary with a smile as raven started to kiss him.

The interracial lovers began to smooch. for a few moments before Gary parted from the kisses.

"Err, Ravy … what if somebody walks in on us?" Asked Gary.

"But we haven't made out since the cooking challenge." Said Raven with 'puppy dog eyes' and a quivering lip.

"I know; but we can just go to my room to make out if you're in the mood." Replied gary.

Raven forced Gary against the kitchen counter and giggled.

"Come on Gary; where's your sense of adventure? You're the one who cured me of my shyness after all." Said Raven sweetly.

"Well … alright." Said Gary in mock surrender as Raven sat herself on his lap and they began to make out.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Gary and Raven were the authors second favorite Total Drama Letterz couple behind Spider and Quana.<strong>

**Cherry: **I could have sworn I heard the sounds of smooching and soft moaning coming from the kitchen … go Gary and Raven! Woohoo!

* * *

><p>After the campers had finished breakfast Spider and Quana entered the Mess Hall.<p>

"Hi Quana; good to see you're well again." Said Sasha.

"Thanks Sasha; a good amount of bed rest and cuddling was all I needed." Smiled Quana. "So; who's ready for the next challenge?"

"As always, I am ready." Declared Cherry.

"What's today's daily drudgery?" Asked Kim.

"Follow me and my Hispanic Beauty and we'll show you. To give you a hint; today's challenge will test both your patience and sense of direction."

"I hope it isn't camping; I've never been fond of that." Said Jill hopefully.

"Follow us and find out.," Said Quana as she and Spider left the Mess Hall with the eleven contestants following.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Don't worry; it is NOT a camping challenge.<strong>

**Zed: **What's so bad about camping? It's a lot of fun in my opinion.

**VayVay: **I love camping; sleeping bags are _so_ very comfortable.

* * *

><p>The eleven contestants stood in their teams in front of Spider and Quana; behind the host and hostess was a very large hedge maze. Wallace walked away from it holding a pair of very high tech garden clippers.<p>

"The Hedge Maze of Despair and Doomy Doom is complete." Said Wallace.

"It's supposed to be called the 'Hedge Maze Of Wrong turns'.2 Stated Spider.

"That name didn't appeal to me." Shrugged Wallace. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to take a walk in the woods and think up some new _evil_ schemes. Mwahahahaha!"

"… Right." Said Quana flatly as Wallace left. "Anyway; originally we were going to have a Nostalgia Critic type challenge … but we couldn't get the rights to the movies that we were going to have you give a critique."

Zeds raised his hand.

"Yes Zed?" Nodded Spider.

"Who's the Nostalgia Critic?" Asked Zed in confusion.

"A guy who makes a living out of criticizing really bad movies from the eighties and nineties." Stated Jill. "He's cool."

"He's not just cool, he's awesome!" Cheered Opal.

"Regardless of that, here's your next challenge." Continued Spider. "You will have no doubt seen the hedge maze behind me and my Hispanic Beauty. Well, for today's challenge you are going to be navigating this maze and trying to reach the center. The first person to reach the center and press the button located there will win the challenge for their team."

"Are there any special rules or twists?" Asked Rheneas.

"Yes there are." Nodded Quana. "You are not allowed to try and cut through the hedges by forcing through them from one side to the next wallace says he put in something to prevent that from happening … though he didn't say what. Also, there are a number of Wallace's, ahem, 'evil creations' roaming the maze. They aren't anything dangerous, but they will hinder your progress. To beat them just hit their weak spot … you'll know it when you see it."

"What if we get completely and absolutely loopily lost?" Asked VayVay.

"Don't worry; if any of you are still lost by the end of the challenge we'll send people in to come and get you." Assured Spider. "Now; you will notice two entrances to the maze; Team Thunderbolt will enter through the right and Team Graveyard will enter through the left."

"Fine by me; they _do_ say the left is _best_ in politics." Said VayVay philosophically.

"Communism doesn't work." Stated Kim.

"Well, whatever your political views, everyone get to your team's respective entrance gate and when I sound the air horn you will start. From there it comes down to your sense of direction." Said Spider.

The teams quickly got into position but before they did Cherry raised her hand.

"Yes Cherry?" Nodded Quana.

"What happens if nobody gets to the center? Will it be a tie and both team be safe … or will both teams have to vote somebody off?" Asked Cherry.

"She has good point; what would happen?" Agreed Eddie.

"We've already thought of that; if there is no winner by sundown then whoever gets the closet to the center of the maze will win it for their team." Explained Quana. "So … anymore questions?"

Everybody was silent; the challenge had been explained pretty well.

"Very well then; on the count of three you may start." Said Spider as he held up an air horn. "One … two … three!"

HONK!

Spider sounded the air horn and the teams ran into the hedge maze to start the challenge.

"This challenge is gonna be a-maze-ing." Joked Quana.

"I'm hoping it will be. So; who will stay on the right path? Who will lose their way? What horrors has Wallace put in the maze? And who will be the next person voted off and finish in eleventh place?" Asked Spider rhetorically.

"Find out after the break on Total Drama Letterama!" Finished Quana bouncily.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: A-maze-ing journey!<strong>

**Paul: **This doesn't sound so bad, how hard could a hedge maze be?

* * *

><p>A hedge maze? A maze filled with Wallace's 'evil' inventions? This could either be hilarious or dramatic. Tune in next time to see which it is!<p> 


	37. Day 17, Part 2: I Gaze at the Maze

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Total Drama or any of its related seasons. They belong to Teletoon and Cartoon Network. The alphabet theme isn't mine and is property of Frank15. The 52 OC's in this story however are mine so do not steal them.

**The Warning: **This chapter contains racial slurs, one C bomb, a few shout outs, some philosophical wisdom, evil laughter, explosions and robotic monsters. You have been warned!

**Note: **Sorry for the wait everyone, I've been busy. Real life comes before fanfiction I'm afraid. Hopefully there won't be as many delays in the future as the next two episodes are BIG ones. Until then, enjoy the chapter!

This is like the Labyrinth of Despair from T.D.L.1!

* * *

><p>Team Thunderbolt were quickly running down the paths of the maze; they hadn't come to any branching paths so far and we trying to make as much progress as they could in as short a time as possible. Cherry was at the front of the pack due to being the fastest runner.<p>

"So far so good guys; if we can keep a constant speed going we'll be able to reach the center of the maze quicker." Said Cherry cheerfully while moving one of her reddish brown bangs out of her face.

"What happens when we have to split up?" Asked Winnie. "We're inevitably going to have to separate from each other at some point."

"Winnie's got a point." Agreed Zed. "Maybe if we all go off by ourselves we'll cover a bit more ground and we'll know where the dead ends are, I reckon."

"I wonder if we can climb over the top of the hedges." Pondered Opal.

"I wouldn't recommend it Opal; we might get disqualified for cheating." Warned Jill.

"But a cheater designed the maze; doesn't that make it, hahaha, ok?" Inquired Opal.

"It may take a delinquent to catch a delinquent but we're not cheaters … even if they are the fastest land animals." Joked Cherry. "And being fast is important in a challenge like this."

"Maybe so, but we need to have a good sense of direction as well." Reminded Winnie.

"I reckon that's not much of a problem." Said Zed as he reached into his pocket and took out a compass. "Whenever I'm away from home or hiking through the forest I take a compass with me so I don't get lost; I think a compass will be pretty useful here."

"Zed is always prepared." Nodded Opal. "Such an admirable handsome boy."

Zed tried to look modest but it was clear he enjoyed being complimented by his girlfriend.

"I see a fork in the road up ahead." Stated Jill.

"You sure it isn't a spork?" Asked Opal.

Jill just rolled her eyes in amusement at this as the path they were on split into three separate directions, one straight ahead, one to the left and one to the right.

"Which way do we need to go Zed?" Asked Winnie.

"I'm not entirely sure; we started out south and the center was directly ahead so I reckon we'll need to head north." Stated Zed. "But the compass doesn't tell me where the dead ends are, so any of these paths could be correct. It's entirely possible they are all correct but some are just longer than others."

"In the words of Fred, let's split up and look for, haha, clues." Declared Opal. "Though personally I could never trust a guy with an orange neckerchief."

"I meanwhile could never trust a person who acts nice all the time with no slip ups; it would just be suspicious to me." Admitted Zed. "Unless they were genuinely nice, but I can tell if somebody isn't genuine. But I can say with honestly that you four are all great people."

"Aw! Thanks Zed!" Said Winnie cheerfully. "So; who's going which way?"

"Opal and myself could go straight ahead if you guys are ok with it." Said Zed.

"Sounds fine to me." Nodded Cherry. "I'll go to the right; if I'm alone I can run at full speed without having to worry about people not keeping up with me."

"I guess that leaves me and Winnie to go to the left then." Shrugged Jill. "Fine by me."

"Let's get going then; see you guys later!" Said Cherry in farewell as she shot down her chosen pathway as fast as she could.

"C'mon Winnie; let's get a move on, we can't afford to lose again. We can continue our conversation from last night as well." Said Jill as she and Winnie left down the path to the left.

"Okie dokie." Nodded Winnie.

"Well m'lady, shall we get going?" Asked Zed while offering Opal his hand.

Opal giggling as she held hands with Zed.

"Lead me to the hay barn." Purred Opal.

"I don't get it." Blinked Zed in confusion.

"I'll tell you when you're older." Giggled Opal.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: But he's sixteen as it is!<strong>

**Opal: **Is it odd that a girl like me is attracted to, hahaha, a naïve farm boy?

**Jill: **It may be a bit dull talking strategy all the time I will admit, but me and Winnie are still in the minority; if we can eliminate one of the others then not only will we be on more equal ground for future vote offs, but we can also put a chip in the former Team Mongolia numbers … what's to stop them banding together come the merge? We'll get Pagonged!

**VayVay: **Hmm, Pagong is a funny word don't you think?

**Cherry: **The only problem with mazes is the many dead ends.

* * *

><p>Team Graveyard was in a different part of the maze quickly running along the maze just like Team Thunderbolt was. They hadn't come across any branching paths yet but it was surely only a matter of time before they would have to split up.<p>

"So Sasha; does this remind you of any video games?" Asked Eddie curiously.

"Besides the obvious answer of Pac0Man it does kinda remind me of the maze from the Fur Fighters level The Temple of Gloom … minus the chameleons and alligators dressed in ceremonial outfits." Replied Sasha. "Then again, it's also kinda like the hedge maze from Resident Evil 4."

"Why it is called Resident Evil anyway?" Blinked Kim.

"Because the local residents have been addled and gone evil." Stated Sasha.

"That doesn't make much sense." Admitted Kim.

"It's a game, it doesn't have to make sense … but then again neither does life." Said VayVay dreamily.

"VayVay's right; video games would suck if they were realistic." Nodded Sasha. "Though it's Japanese title 'Biohazard' is more fitting."

"Can we not talk about biohazards please; they give me some unpleasant imagery." Requested Paul.

"Yeah, imagine if Wawanakwa suffered one of those and everything mutated … that'd be really weird." Agreed Rheneas. "Would maker for a good season though."

"I will have to disagree my fire loving friend; mutation is not only painful … but it is also very bad chi, yes yes." Said VayVay while looking up ahead. "And I do believe the path is splitting."

VayVay was right; like with Team Thunderbolt the path had split into three; one going to the left, one going straight ahead and the final one, as could logically be expected, going to the right.

"So; any idea which way to go Eddie?" Asked Kim.

"What makes you think I would know?" Replied Eddie.

"You're a detective … and a _really_ smart guy." Purred Kim seductively.

"Err …" Stammered Eddie. "Well; I may be a detective and also observant … but I'm no psychic. I suggest we split up; that way we'll cover more ground."

"A very good idea." Nodded VayVay. "Having one person where the others are not is indeed a great way to find something faster."

"So Sasha and Kim … how are you going to decide who gets to be with Eddie this time?" Inquired Rheneas.

"Actually; I was thinking it would be a good idea for us to work with people different than our usual partners." Stated Eddie. "Like, Kim … you never seem to talk to Paul very much. How about you work with him this time?"

Kim inwardly seethed but put on a cheerful expression and nodded.

"Sounds fine to me." Said Kim with a painfully forced smile.

"If we're working with different people then I'd quite like to work with you Eddie; helping people with relationships brings out the giggly Japanese schoolgirl in me." Beamed VayVay.

"I didn't know you were Japanese." Blinked Sasha.

"It was a metaphor." Stated VayVay.

"I guess that means I'm with Sasha then." Smiled Rheneas. "Fine by me; I play games as well from time to time, should be a fun conversation."

"Indeed it should." Agreed Sasha. "So; who takes which path?"

"They say the left is best in politics, so me and Eddie could go left." Suggested VayVay.

"That doesn't really make any sense." Said Kim with a raised eyebrow.

"When you can't move a conversation forwards or backwards you might as well zig zag it from side to side." Said VayVay airily.

"… Ok. I guess me and Paul can go straight ahead." Shrugged Kim.

"And me and Rheneas will go to the right." Finished Sasha. "Well; we've got our game plan ready, so lets hurry and beat Team Thunderbolt! See you later everyone who isn't Eddie, and a super special goodbye to everyone else. Heehee!"

Sasha left down the path to the right while Rheneas turned to the others.

"She sure does like you Eddie." Smirked Rheneas as he followed after Sasha.

"Let's get going then Eddie; the day is young as Chris Maclean, somewhat old and hairy, and we have much to discuss." Said VayVay sweetly. "Bye Paul."

VayVay blew a kiss to her boyfriend as she left down the path to the left with Eddie following. Kim scowled for a moment … Paul noticed this.

"You ok Kim? You scowled a moment ago." Noted Paul.

"Oh! … I'm fine; I just feel a little bugged because the person who left Sasha that note still hasn't been caught. She's my best friend you see." Lied Kim very convincingly.

"I understand completely." Nodded Paul. "Shall we get going?"

"Indeed we shall, this challenge won't win itself." Nodded Kim in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: If only there was a telepath in the cast; they could easily bust Kim!<strong>

**Sasha: **I wonder if Rheneas has experience with relationships; I mean, he's a pyro … girls love a bad boy right?

**Paul: **I was hoping to spend the challenge with VayVay, but we would probably get a _little_ bit distracted if we stayed together. I don't really know Kim that well … I wonder if she can give me any relationship tips; she's been in relationships before after all.

**Kim: **Just great; I could have put the moves on Eddie and made him completely fall for me … but once again I can't because I'm put with somebody else. I suppose being with the immune system cripple is better than being with the nigger, but if his half faggot rug munching other half gives Eddie advice that hinders my game plan I'll make sure she wishes she hadn't. Still, everyone is in the dark about me and so it shall stay … until the finale if my master plan works properly that is. The only remotely normal person on the team is Rheneas, he could be as bad as Kasimar if only he wanted to be … though I can't help but think that he is hiding something…

* * *

><p>Jill and Winnie were walking down a long straightway in the maze; they had decided to stay together instead of splitting up so that they could talk about their next move … and also because Winnie was a bit 'on the fence' about being 'alone in a maze with robotic thingies patrolling it' (her words). So far they hadn't really come across many things of interest besides seeing a cloud shaped like a turnip up in the sky.<p>

"This challenge is a little boring." Mumbled Jill. "It's kind of luck based in a way since we have no idea where we are going exactly. Zed was the one with the compass."

"It's better than being all together; if we got lost all; at once we'd have less hope of winning than I do of growing a pair of real kitty ears." Replied Winnie.

Jill raised an eyebrow at this while Winnie giggled.

"Just trying to lighten the mood." Replied Winnie. "It's what I do."

"I've noticed; you could lighten it more by finding the correct path with one hundred percent accuracy … but I think yesterday's challenge established you are n good at tracking." Smirked Jill.

"Maybe so but when it comes to kitty cat know how I'm second to none." Said Winnie cheerfully. "Hey, look at that."

Jill looked where Winnie was looking and saw that up ahead was a door of some kind with two eyes on it that looked like light bulbs flattened by a stream roller.

"What's this supposed to be?" Blinked Jill.

"I think it's a door … but I don't see a door handle on it. I wonder how we're supposed to open it." Pondered Winnie. "You didn't happen to see a key on the path did you?"

"Sadly no; looks like the rest of this path is blocked off, damn! Now we have to turn back." Muttered Jill.

"Not quite." Said the door in a robotic tone. "If you answer three questions correctly you may proceed."

"… Is there _anything_ Wallace can't build?" Blinked Winnie.

"Probably not." Mused Jill. "Ok, err Mr Door … ask us the questions."

"Question number one … what color is Winnie the Pooh's red shirt?" Asked the door.

"Red … DUH." Said Jill while Winnie tried not to laugh.

"Correct. Question two; what is the best type of bean." Asked the door.

"Err …" Blinked Jill; she didn't know any beans besides baked and runner.

"Jelly?" Guessed Winnie.

"Correct." Said the door. "Final question; what is the most evil type of glasses?"

"Sunglasses." Said Jill confidently.

"Correct, you may pass." Said the door as it started to beep.

"What's it doing?" Asked Winnie as she took a step towards the door.

BOOM!

The door exploded and sent Winnie flying backwards onto her butt.

"Oof!" Yelped Winnie upon landing.

"Are you ok Winnie?" Asked Jill in concern to her friend and alliance mate.

"I'm fine; good thing I've got a soft bum to cushion the landing." Chuckled Winnie as she got to her feet and dusted herself down. "I'll be sure to back away from the next door it is starts beeping."

Jill and Winnie continued walking down the path of the maze until they came to an intersection that went left and right. Both girls exchanged a glance.

"… Which way should we go?" Asked Winnie. "We could split up so that at least one of us picks the right path ... but I don't want to run into a monster."

"Hmm." Pondered Jill. "Maybe we should go right; we're both right handed right? … Not that the logic really makes sense."

"Actually I'm ambidextrous." Admitted Winnie. "But even if we pick the wrong path we can still strategize; more wrong turns means more spare time right?"

"… Now you're getting it." Grinned Jill.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Do any words rhyme with strategy? … Got it! Battery does!<strong>

**Jill: **I wonder if me and Winnie could be the first same gender final two; it's never happened before, but it might this season.

**Winnie: **Me and Jill agreed that Cherry is the swing vote tonight; I'll just have to see if I can get her to not vote for me or Jill. But we might not lose; life's not about thinking the negatives and being a pessimist, if that's the right word. It's about being optimistic and having fun … that's what I think anyway.

* * *

><p>Cherry was running through the maze and was taking a sort of 'wild card' approach to the challenge. By this I mean that she was taking random paths through the maze without really considering her options. To some it may have been a dumb idea, to others it may be luck based … but to Cherry it was just challenging the ordinary method of running through a maze.<p>

"I wonder where the others are." Pondered Cherry as she ran along. "Hopefully they are near the center of the maze; hopefully not right back at the beginning. … Why am I talking to myself? It's a habit I've got to stop."

Cherry took a right turn through the maze and came to a door. She looked for the handle but didn't see one on the door.

"Ok, how am I supposed to open this thing?" Blinked Cherry. "Is this one of those doors that only open if you look away from them?"

"…No." Said the door. "I will open if you answer three random trivia questions correctly."

"How many questions can you select from?" Inquired Cherry.

"Over nine thousand." Said the door before laughing in monotone. "No; it's actually more like fifteen thousand and fifty two."

There as a moment of silence.

"Question one; what is Wallace's surname?" Asked the door.

Cherry thought back to last season; she knew she had heard this before when watching one of the last episode of Total Drama Letterz. After a few moments of thought she had her answer.

"Magenta." Answered Cherry.

"Correct." Droned the door. "Question two, you should know this, how many laps do you have to do to complete the Seattle Street endurance race in Grand Turismo 3?"

"Forty." Said Cherry promptly.

"Correct." Droned the door again. "Question three … it's not quite a question but you have to scare me."

"Whuh?" Blinked Cherry. "How do I do that?"

"By being scary." Answered the door. "But I was under the impression that I was asking the questions here."

Cherry thought for a moment and turned her back to the door with a grin.

"Ok … BOO!" Bellowed Cherry as she turned around with a scary face.

Seriously, I'm not being sarcastic; Cherry had rolled her eyes inwards which revealed the reddish veins while almost unhinging her jaw and dangling her tongue with a very lifeless zombie like expression.

"ARGH!" Wailed the door as it started beeping.

Cherry rolled her eyes back to normal and adjusted her face to its normal position and chuckled.

"I won the scary face competition every year since it began back in second grade." Chuckled Cherry. "Looks like even machines aren't immune to fear; who'd have thunk it?"

BOOM!

The door exploded and Cherry quickly covered her face from the explosion; when the dust cleared an eight legged rectangle spider robot was slowly shuffling towards Cherry; it had a rocket launcher on it's back. It aimed the weapon at Cherry.

"Locking onto organic life form known as Cherry Skidley Zoom." Droned the machine.

Cherry did the most smart thing any speedy and genki teen would have done … she ran away screaming whilst flailing her arms.

"Aiyeeeeeee!" Screamed Cherry as she dashed away and left the robot in the dust.

"Slow down, I'm asking nicely." Droned the robot in monotone.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: At least it wasn't Nemesis! … Normally a rocket launcher would be a one hit kill, but it was PS1 game and the developers were probably lazy. Plus it would have made the game too bloody hard … no pun intended.<strong>

**Cherry: **I CAN pull funny scary faces … but I can NOT withstand a rocket blasted at me. I may be extreme but I'm not crazy!

**Wallace: **What? The rocket was filled with confetti! It was just a joke! … Mwahahahaha!

* * *

><p>Opal and Zed walked leisurely through the maze; Zed paid close attention to his compass while Opal walked beside her boyfriend.<p>

"So Zed; do you think we're getting close to the center of the maze?" Asked Opal sweetly.

"I'm not too sure m'lady; all I know is that the maze was north of where we started. To be honest with you the compass is only good for showing the direction we are going, not the destination. I reckon this challenge would be easier if it was night time." Stated Zed.

"Why? Wouldn't the darkness make things, hahaha, harder?" Asked Opal.

"Maybe; but I ain't scared of the dark. And I meant that we could use the stars to navigate our way. It's what sailors used to do … granted I'm a farmer instead of a sailor, but I reckon that in essence it's the same thing." Explained Zed. "You'd think I'd be better at mazes from the amount of times I got lost in the cornfield when I was younger."

"That sounds like fun; I sure am looking forward to visiting you when the show is over." Chirped Opal cheerfully. "Sometimes I wish the show didn't have to end; I don't really want to have to go home and be away from, hahaha, all of my friends."

"I'll miss everyone too; but we can get everyone's phone numbers right? Besides; I'm sure your family and your friends in your home town will be cheering you on; you'll probably become a local celebrity when you get back." Said Zed while he and Opal turned down another passageway.

"I doubt it." Mumbled Opal.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Just like I doubt I'll ever get a date with the dressing room.<strong>

**Opal: **I wish I had one of those time turners from, hahaha, Harry Potter … then I could go back in time and stop _it _from ever happening.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean by that?" Inquired Zed.<p>

"Oh … nothing, nothing important." Assured Opal with an uneasy expression as she turned another corner only to collide with Kim and fall over. "Oof!"

"Are you ok Opal?" Asked Kim in fake concern as she helped Opal to her feet. "Why do I keep bumping into everyone? I'm such a klutz!"

"Don't worry about it Kim, I'm alright." Assured Opal.

"Hey guys." Greeted Paul. "How are you doing?"

"We're doing fine." Said Zed while glancing at Kim for a brief moment and quickly stuffing the compass into his pocket. "Do you guys have any idea if you're going the right way?"

"None whatsoever." Said Paul simply.

"We've been walking around aimlessly since the challenge started; we have no idea if we're going the right way or not." Explained Kim. "It's making me feel a little flustered; I'm not a big fan of hedge mazes. Though at least we haven't come across anything that Wallace created."

"He's insane." Agreed Opal.

"Indeed." Nodded Kim whilst thinking. "_So are you … you mentally crippled chink_."

"Well; I reckon we'd better keep moving, we'll be seeing you later I'm sure." Said Zed in farewell with a polite tip of his hat. "Good luck."

"Same to you." Replied Paul cheerfully as he set off down a different part of the maze.

"Paul's right, we may be opponents, but good luck anyway." Said Kim with a false smile.

The two duos separated but not before Kim cast a cold glare at Opal; Paul and Opal did not notice this … but Zed _did_.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Is somebody finally catching on?<strong>

**Kim: **Knocking the retarded chink over is always satisfying; funny how nobody, not even her redneck boyfriend, is catching on. I must have knocked into her about five times so far! Not everything has to be part of a strategy or the bigger picture, I sometimes do it simply because it's fun … or I just add a strategy later. I'm completely secure in this game; nobody knows anything about the real me, in fact … the returnees would need visual proof. Otherwise I can just fake cry and gain sympathy.

**Zed: **You know; I reckon Kim knocked Opal over on purpose. That's not the first or second or even third time she's done it … and she glared at Opal too. That's why I hid the compass. I reckon that there may be a chance that I'm being paranoid … but I don't trust Kim at all; she just seems like _bad news_. I'll be keeping my eye on her just in case.

* * *

><p>Eddie and VayVay had no idea where abouts in the maze they were; it was kind of like Pan's Labyrinth, well, that or the Labyrinth Zone from Sonic 1 for the Sega Genesis except without the water.<p>

"I wonder if we're anywhere near the center of the maze. If we keep winning the chances of all of us making the merge will become a certainty." Said Eddie while adjusting his sunglasses. "If we enter the merge in the majority it'll become easy to get closer to the end of the game."

"That is true, we all want the million dollars but only one of us will get it … and one is a much smaller number than a million." Agreed VayVay. "It's like how two is larger than one but in the end one is the number that you choose."

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Eddie.

"I _think_ you might be able to work it out." Smiled VayVay.

Sure enough after a few seconds of thought Eddie knew what VayVay was talking about.

"Let me guess, this is about the so called 'love triangle' right?" Asked Eddie knowingly.

"Indeedy." Nodded VayVay. "It's coming up to the merge now; there are eleven of us left and I assume that the merge will make an appearance when either ten or eight of us remain. Since people will be taking out threats left, right, center and diagonally at that point you should make your decision before it's too late lest you suffer heartache … and it's a lot worse than a head ache or a tummy ache let me tell you."

"Well it's kind of hard to decide being that I like them both. I don't want to upset anyone." Explained Eddie. "At first I just liked Sasha and thought of Kim as just a friend … but she's really grown on me and she's way deeper than you may think … I just end up confusing myself."

"Love isn't a 'think about it' type of thing, it's more of an 'act on the moment' type of thing; I know this from both recent and past experience." Explained VayVay. "Love is, in my opinion, not only truly wonderful but also a very dangerous thing … because you can't help who you fall in love with. And some people fake affection to further themselves such as a character called Prescilla from this online comic I read. She was a nasty toe rag indeed. Good thing Cherman busted her; he was such a cute little robot."

"VayVay; you're kinda rambling." Chuckled Eddie.

"Oh, sorry, I sometimes do that." Apologized VayVay with a giggle. "Anyway; you should not only think long term, like I'm sure you've been told, but also who you can really see yourself with in future years. Think about who means the most to you in the world. I'm always attracted to the shy ones, part of the reason I love Paul so much. And you have to be able to protect them from bad things … if Paul was in danger I know that I'd do anything to make sure he was safe and justice was served, even if it meant going one on one with a manical maniac. Just ask yourself one question Eddie … what would George Lucas do, after that you shall likely have your answer."

"That doesn't really make much sense." Blinked Eddie. "But I cannot deny that you are a very smart and wise girl VayVay."

"Thanks; I always appreciate a nice compliment even though they aren't needed. Alternatively you could just look into your over worked subconscious; you may not know it but you probably have your answer already even if you don't know it. Did you know that scientists say that if humans used all of their brains we could move objects with our mind. Maybe if I could do that I'd be able to make the cheerleader squad." Mused VayVay.

"Well, I'm sure I'll have my answer by tomorrow one way or another. I've just got to find some time to sit down and think; between trying to solve the mystery of who left the note and competing in the challenges it's leaving me with little thinking time." Said Eddie and as he and VayVay turned down another pathway.

"I think I know who you are going to pick." Said VayVay airily.

"Who?" Inquired Eddie curiously.

"Classified." Replied VayVay.

"Normally I'd comment on how my own knowledge would be classified to me … but I've come to expect that sort of thing from you." Chuckled Eddie. "Speaking of which, how come you are so wise?"

"Intelligence and dexterity." Stated VayVay.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Both of those are stats in Dungeons and Dragons.<strong>

**Eddie: **I like to think I'm reasonably intelligent, but VayVay puts me to shame. Seriously; she's probably smarter than Colombo and Poirot combined. It's easy to see why Paul likes her. And her advice is very helpful … VayVay's right; I'm gonna have to decide before the merge.

**VayVay: **Love is as easy as a spelling test to me … except for the fact it is infinitely variable and difficult, but in essence there is a right way to do it and a wrong way to do it … except that there kinda isn't, but some things remain constant despite that.

* * *

><p>Rheneas and Sasha were casually walking through the maze and picking whatever path they thought was the right one … not that much thought was really put into the decision.<p>

"So Sasha; ever seen any good mazes in video games besides the ones you mentioned earlier?" Inquired Rheneas.

"Well; I suppose the whole of Aperture Science in Portal is kind of like a maze. And Pipe Land in Super Mario Bros 3 is quite maze like as well." Stated Sasha. "Mazes are quite common in video games."

"I'd guess that they're spookier in a horror games since there are monsters in them." Mused Rheneas. "I play games from time to time … oddly enough my favorite game is Banjo Kazooie … that and Dead Space."

"… The contrast between your favorite games is uncanny." Said Sasha with a raised eyebrow. "Dead Space is a really scary game, and most things in games don't scare me … well, Regenerators from Resident Evil 4 do, but that's not my point."

"I wonder if there is anybody in the world who is truly fearless." Pondered Rheneas. "It could be a rather boring life though, never having to worry about anything and taking everything thrown at you with no emotion. Experiencing emotions is a big part of life."

"I agree; emotions are very important in life … happiness, sadness, fear, anger … love. Without emotions nothing fun would exist since nobody would know what happiness is." Agreed Sasha. "Boy, this conversation is making us sound as philosophical as VayVay."

"Paul's lucky to have her." Agreed Rheneas.

"Maybe one day you'll have that special someone." Said Sasha sweetly.

"Yeah … maybe." Nodded Rheneas while not mentioned the fact that he and Tabitha had a secret relationship. "And for the record, I'm personally hoping you end up with Eddie."

"What about Kim?" Asked Sasha.

"Eh, she's a nice girl … but personally I think you're a better match for Eddie to be honest." Shrugged Rheneas.

"Thanks Rheneas … you know, you have quite an unusual name, where does it come from?" Inquired Sasha.

"I'm not really sure; I guess it was just a case of 'it sounded right' or something like that." Admitted Rheneas.

"I think Travis would have been a good name for you.2 Giggled Sasha.

"… Huh?" Blinked Rheneas in confusion.

"Oh, you kind of look and sound like Travis Touchdown from No More Heroes … and that's a compliment." Explained Sasha. "He's a badass macho assassin … though I don't really see it in you to have the urge to hurt somebody … except Kasimar as we saw back on day fourteen."

"He had it coming." Stated Rheneas. "Thanks for the comparison to a so called badass."

The duo walked up to a door with looked at them with its robotic eyes.

"What's a door doing in the maze?" Blinked Sasha.

"Gee, I dunno, what do you think?" Replied the door as dryly as a robotic door could possible be. "I shall ask you three trivia questions, answer correctly and I'll let you get past me."

"… Sounds fair." Shrugged Sasha.

"Question one; what fictional diesel has a robotic claw on his back?" Asked the door.

"Diesel 10." Replied Sasha. "Good thing I grew up with the Thomas series."

"Correct." Droned the door.

"Captain Planet was better." Said Rheneas opinionatedly.

"Question two; what is the most evil shape in existence?" Asked the door.

"A triangle." Said Sasha. "Wallace has said that in the past."

"Correct." Said the door. "Final question, and this one will make you sweat. Mwahahahaha. Who is the girl that Rheneas likes?"

Rheneas blanched and Sasha glanced at him.

"I've been wondering that myself." Agreed Sasha with the door. "Who is it Rheneas? I mean, you don't have to say … but we cold really do with getting past the door."

Rheneas was silent for a few moments before he made his decision.

"If I answer the question do you promise not to tell anyone?" Requested Rheneas. "The only other person who knows is Eddie."

"I swear on my copy of Paper Mario the Thousand Year Door sighed by Shigeru Miyamoto." Promised Sasha.

Rheneas turned to the door and spoke.

"Tabitha." Said Rheneas.

"Correct, you're for it now aren't you." Said the door as it began beeping.

"So … it's Tabitha you like?" Blinked Sasha. "… That's actually really sweet."

"I guess so, but please don't tell anyone, ok?" Requested Rheneas again.

"I promise I won't; but you don't have to keep it such a secret, I doubt anyone would dislike you for liking Tabitha you know." Said Sasha as she and Rheneas continued walking along.

"I know; but I'm more concerned that Tabitha would get more negative attention from it." Explained Rheneas before looking ahead and gulping.

"What is it?" Asked Sasha before spotting what Rheneas was looking at. "Oh no…"

A well built robotic monster was looking at them; it had a very beefy and 'muscular' chest with the lower section of a dragonfly that had a stubby flat tail and boney spider like legs coming from it. It's arms were very large and had claws on the hands with were like blades. It wore a suit of bronze colored armor on its chest and it's ugly head had a mouth of sharp teeth and two eyes glowing bright goldish yellow.

"What the hell is that thing?" Asked Rheneas incredulously.

"It's a Cragmite Warrior; a monster from Ratchet and Clank Tools of Destruction. They attack with energy blasts and claw swipes; they can also split their atoms and teleport … but surely Wallace couldn't have gotten a robot to do that … right?" Gulped Sasha.

The Cragmite Warrior let out a roar and split itself into pixels that were shifting in and out of view and moved closer to the pyro and gamer.

"What the hell?" Blinked Rheneas. "It looks like it's phasing in and out of the dimension … that's impossible … isn't it?"

"Apparently not … run!" Yelled Sasha as she and Rheneas dashed off with the Cragmite Warrior in pursuit.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: A side salute, a strategy that has saved lives.<strong>

**Rheneas: **I've suddenly gained a new phobia…

**Sasha: **(She is breathing in and out of a paper bag with wide eyes).

**Wallace: **Truth be told it was actually a holographic creation, it was just an illusion. Like I'd actually kill somebody; there's evil and then there's being a big meanie.

* * *

><p>Paul and Kim were still walking through the maze; they hadn't ran into anybody else for a while and as they had no idea where exactly they actually were within the maze they were getting a little annoyed… well, Kim was anyway.<p>

"I wish the challenges were something that I'm good at, like a singing contest." Muttered Kim. "It's a shame that I've got a pretty poor sense of direction."

"Don't worry about it Kim; even if we don't make it to the center of the maze first the others might." Assured Paul. "I don't think you would be voted off though … Eddie wouldn't vote for you."

"I guess that's true." Said Kim with a forced bubbly giggle. "So Paul, the merge is very soon. Do you think you'll make it?"

"I'm not sure … but I'll certainly try. I don't think I'll be too good at the free for all challenges though." Stated Paul.

"By the way, that reminds me, some people are going to return aren't they … who do you think is going to return?" Asked Kim curiously with a bit of ulterior motive behind it.

"Hopefully Yannis and maybe Xyly, they were really nice." Said Paul with fond remembrance of his friends.

"Just remember that a challenge usually determines who comes back; it might be one of the stronger people voted off … so yeah, Xyly stands a good chance … but so do some of the others like Alice, Ulric and Quarla."

Paul's calm expression vanished when Quarla's name was mentioned.

"Are you ok Paul?" Asked Kim in fake concern.

"I'm fine … Quarla just scares me a bit." Mumbled Paul.

"Me too; she's such a bully. You should have heard some of her confessionals." Murmured Kim while she inwardly smirked.

"How did you hear them?" Asked Paul curiously.

"Sometimes when I was waiting to use the confessional I could hear her ratings; she said how she would harm people with a hack saw and axes if they got on her bad side." Explained Kim. "I hope she doesn't go on a rampage…"

Paul had paled a little much to Kim's amusement and she pretended to act concerned.

"Don't worry Paul; VayVay will keep you safe." Assured Kim. "So will the rest of us."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: What a bully of a bitch.<strong>

**Paul: **Quarla likely still has a grudge on me; what will I do if she actually tries to use a hack saw on me? Kim wouldn't lie … in a way I should be thankful she warned me about this. Oh man, I feel like such a marshmallow! (Paul shivers).

**Kim: **I have no way of knowing if Quarla is actually returning; but seeing that faggot germaphobe in fear is like watching a porno, it turns me on. If he gets scared and we lose he'll be seen as the reason we lost and then he'll be voted out. He may be no threat but if it makes the half faggot hippie sad then that's find by me.

* * *

><p>Winnie and Jill had a feeling that they were getting close to the center of the maze; but there were a lot of wrong turns just waiting to be made.<p>

"Any idea which way to go Jill?" Asked Winnie.

"I'm afraid not; if we had an above view of the maze then this would be so much easier … I don't see why we can't just cut through the maze though." Mused Jill.

"But wouldn't that be cheating?" Asked Winnie gingerly. "And didn't Wallace leave something to stop people from getting through?"

"You're right, he did … I wonder what it is." Pondered Jill.

"AAAARGH!" Shrieked a voice from nearby. "Damn you Wallace! Electric fences are not funny!"

"… I think that was Kim." Said Winnie while backing away from the hedge. "I think there may be electric barriers within the hedges … I'd recommend not trying to go through them."

"I think you might be right." Agreed Jill. "I guess we'll just have to do this challenge the old fashioned way."

"Maybe we could climb over the top of the hedges." Pondered Winnie.

"Personally I don't think it'd be worth the risk of being electrocuted." Stated Jill opinionatedly.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Electrocution hurts … the author once owned n electric tennis racket; bet you didn't know that.<strong>

**Winnie: **If only this challenge was as easy as pac-man, if that was the case I'd easily win.

* * *

><p>Cherry was still running through the maze; she had come across a few robotic monsters but they were all too slow to keep up with her. She didn't know if she was anywhere near the center of the maze but she doubted she was the person furthest away from it.<p>

"I wonder where everyone else is; I haven't seen anyone in ages." Said Cherry to herself as she ran along. "This is so boring!"

Cherry ran around a corner and ran right into Rheneas and Sasha who were also running. The three fell over to the floor, a moment later Cherry got back to her feet and helped Rheneas and Sasha up.

"Sorry about that." Apologized Cherry. "Are you two ok?"

"I'm fine." Assured Sasha.

"I'm ok as well; we were running from a big Cragmite Warrior monster … but it looks like we've outran it." Said Rheneas in relief. "So, why were you running so fast?"

"Walking is boring." Shrugged Cherry cheerfully. "Besides; there's more chance of me losing if I go slow. My team has fewer members than yours after all."

"Good point." Agreed Rheneas. "You know; this challenge kind of reminds me of Bomber Man, being that it's a maze filled with monsters … even though we have no bombs."

"The exploding doors may be a good substitute." Suggested Sasha. "Still, we can tell you with honestly that the way we've just came from isn't the correct path … so it looks like the three of us are lost."

"Well; we'll just have to get ourselves 'un-lost' won't we?" Said Cherry in determination. "I'll go this way and you go that way."

With enough being said Cherry dashed off down another part of the maze which left Rheneas and Sasha by themselves.

"I hope somebody finds the center of the maze soon, preferably somebody from our team." Started Rheneas. "I'm starting to dislike mazes."

"Here, here." Agreed Sasha.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: What do you call a slothful maze? … A laze! *rimshot*<strong>

**Sasha: **Cherry sure is a fast runner; it's kind of a shame she isn't my team mate anymore. Her speed would be a very useful asset.

**Cherry: **I was never any good at remembering where I've been in the cornfield maze back home … so this challenge was quite taxing indeed.

* * *

><p>Eddie and VayVay had no idea where they were; it was safe to say at this point that they were completely lost.<p>

"I feel as lost as a penguin that has ended up in the Sahara Desert." Mused VayVay. "The only difference is that I'm on an island and I'm not dehydrated."

"That's just as well; dehydration is horrible. I've never felt it but I know that it's bad." Agreed Eddie. "Still, I can't help but feel we're going around in circles."

"Due to the maze's shape it would technically be a square." Corrected VayVay cheerfully. "But back on topic, do you think we'll win the challenge?"

"I hope so ... because I have _no idea_ who I would vote for if we did lose." Said Eddie while looking conflicted. "I'd probably have to flip a coin or roll a dice or something like that."

"The hardest decisions we make are often those with the most obvious answer." Said VayVay airily. "I know that doesn't really apply, but learn from it what you may."

Eddie and VayVay turned a corner and saw another long straightway ahead of them.

"This is starting to get a little annoying." Muttered Eddie. "I may love logic puzzles, but it feels as though the maze is laughing at me."

"That's how a maze is supposed to feel." Assured VayVay. "It's actually somewhat peaceful in here … minus the exploding doors, monsters, hidden electric fences and all that doo dah."

"Yeah; good thing we beat that muffin robot by whacking it on the head." Agreed Eddie. "I do have to question some of Wallace's robot designs though, some go beyond completely absurd."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: He ate a bird, how absurd … Yay! Another rhyme!<strong>

**VayVay: **I may be intelligentish … but I'm more smart with philosophies and knowledge of the world and advising people … hardware and machinery is a bit alien to me.

**Eddie: **Lot' of monsters seem to be weak to whacks on the head. I suppose it's because the brain is usually in the head … but what if the brain was somewhere else? And what if the creature didn't have a brain? If so I bet its weak spot would vary a bit.

* * *

><p>Zed and Opal were following a path of the maze at a casual walking pace; Zed had the compass held out and figured that they were near the end of the maze. He just hoped that they wouldn't be beaten to the end.<p>

"Something on your mind Zed?" Asked Opal.

"Nothing much; I'm just hoping we can reach the end before the members of the other team do; if we lose we'll be at a bigger disadvantage and I reckon that'll be bad." Explained Zed. "I'm wondering if I'll get voted off for being the only guy left on the team."

"I promise I won't vote for you." Assured Opal. "I'll sooner vote for, hahaha, myself then for you."

"I appreciate that m'lady; so, if we do lose who should we vote off?" Asked Zed.

"I'm not sure really; we're all friends … I'd rather not vote for Cherry." Said Opal.

"Hmm." Pondered Zed. "How about Jill? We're not as close to her as the others so I reckon it'll be alright."

"Good idea Zed; still, we have to hope that the others don't vote together … you don't have the, hahaha, Immunity Alphabet Idol do you?"

"I'm afraid not m'lady." Apologized Zed., "I've looked for it, but Wallace hid it well. Somebody else might have found it already; I reckon that's a possibility."

"Well, I can tell you that I don't have it either." Said Opal truthfully. "It sure would be, hahaha, useful though."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: As useful as a towel … very useful indeed.<strong>

**Opal: **I wonder where Wallace hid the Idol … knowing him it'd probably be, hahaha, somewhere like in a nest of fire ants or in a field of poison ivy.

**Zed: **If we lose then I guess all me and Opal can do is let the cards fall where they may; I doubt I'd be very good at changing somebody's mind.

* * *

><p>Kim and Paul were walking along a different maze pathway nearby and like most, if not all, of the others they had no idea where in the maze they were. Paul walked with his hands in his pockets while looking calm and rather passive while Kim was trying to hold in her annoyance at the lack of results gained from the challenge.<p>

"Are you ok now Kim?" Asked Paul in concern. "That electrocution a while ago looked like it really hurt."

"It did." Admitted Kim. "But I'm alright now; it could have been worse … it could have been a bunch of mouse traps or a field of cacti … I really don't like mouse traps."

"Yeah, wasn't that your fear in the Dreary Feary challenge?" Asked Paul.

"It was; Alice tried to force everyone to face their fears … she really scared me." Said Kim with a fake fearful tone. "I _really_ hope she doesn't return."

"I never really spoke to her so I'm not sure." Stated Paul as he and Kim rounded a corner. "… Hello, hello, I think we'd finally found our way."

Sure enough right ahead of them attached to a small pillar was a red button. It was definitely the button they needed to press to win the challenge.

"Second victory in a row here we come!" Cheered Kim in triumph as she sped towards the button.

Just as she reached the button Opal and Zed entered the center of the maze from another entrance, but it was too late for them to reach it in time.

Kim pressed the button.

WHAAAAAAAA!

A loud wailing siren sounded out throughout the maze which signaled that the challenge was over.

"Attention everyone." Said Spider over the intercom. "Everyone stay where you are; we're sending in the interns to find you. After you're all out we'll announce the results."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Have you ever eaten maize? *rimshot*<strong>

**Kim: **Too easy; another victory for Team Graveyard. With any luck a threat will be voted out from Team Thunderbolt. I think I have a guaranteed spot in the merge. But let me tell you, sometimes keeping up this bubbly good girl façade can be hard when these fucking _cunts_ keep pissing me off. Still, I can easily cause them strife without them suspecting anything so I can relieve my stress pretty easily.

**Opal: **At least we tried.

* * *

><p>The eleven campers, after exiting the maze, were gathered in front of Spider and Quana who were ready to announce the results of the challenge.<p>

"Well everyone; we sure saw a lot in this challenge … mainly Wallace's creative inventions. Next time we'll be sure to supervise him when he builds something so its not dangerous." Promised Quana.

"They weren't THAT dangerous." Said Wallace defensively.

"You call that Cragmite Warrior safe?" Blinked Sasha.

"Well duh; it was just a hologram." Stated Wallace.

There was a moment of silence.

"… You got us good." Muttered Sasha. "Me and Rheneas thought it was phasing in and out of this dimension."

"I couldn't possibly do that with a living creature … maybe with an inanimate object, but with a creature it'd take a bit of planning, designing and beta testing." Explained Wallace.

"Well; anyway, we can announce that the Kim and Paul as well as Opal and Zed all reached the center of the maze … but Kim was the person to press the button so that means that once again the winners are Team Graveyard." Announced Spider.

Team Graveyard cheered while Team Thunderbolt groaned a little. Kim gave Eddie a tight hug from behind and giggled.

"Looks like we're all here for another day." Said Kim cheerfully while purposely pressing her cleavage against Eddie's back, though he didn't know it was on purpose.

"Err … y-yeah, that' cool." Stammered Eddie.

"So that means that Team Thunderbolt are today's losing team and will be voting somebody off at tonight's Bonfire Ceremony." Finished Quana. "Until then you are free to spend your time as you please."

The eleven campers dispersed while Jill took Winnie to the side.

"Ok, I didn't want things to end up like this … but it seems like we'll be voting off somebody else. I want you to make sure Cherry doesn't vote for either of us … do you think you can handle that Winnie?" Asked Jill.

"I'll try my best." Promised Winnie.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: But will her best be good enough?<strong>

**VayVay: **I hope Winnie won't be voted off. I haven't spoken to her in a while due to the team switch … maybe we can talk to each other before the next challenge.

**Winnie:** Well … here I go.

* * *

><p>Cherry was sitting on the steps of the loser cabin relaxing and pondering on who she would cast her vote for. Cherry wasn't to concerned about the ceremony though; she had a good feeling she would be safe this time.<p>

"Hmm, I wonder who's going to be voted off tonight." Pondered Cherry. "It's almost a shame I'm friends with everyone on the team because if I wasn't then this vote would be much easier."

"Hi Cherry." Waved Winnie as she walked over.

"Oh hey Winnie; how are you?" Asked Cherry.

"Oh, I'm fine." Assured Cherry. "Just thinking about how tonight is going to go down is all."

"Well, who were you planning on voting for?" Inquired Winnie.

"To be honest I really do not know." Admitted Cherry.

"Well, in that case, I was kind of hoping to ask a favor of you." Said Winnie nervously.

"Ask away Winnie, what do you need?" Asked Cherry.

"I was hoping you wouldn't vote for me or Jill tonight; we're really becoming good friends and I don't want to lose another friend so soon … I may be friends with everyone on the team, but I love getting to know people." Explained Winnie.

Cherry was silent as she thought about this for a couple of moments.

"… Ok Winnie, I won't vote for you or Jill." Agreed Cherry. "In return I only ask that you don't vote for me tonight."

"Deal; I wasn't going to anyway.," Assured Winnie with complete truthfulness and honestly.

"Well; we'd better get casting our votes … the Bonfire Ceremony is looming." Stated Cherry.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: This is gonna be another interesting vote!<strong>

**Jill: **I vote for Zed; I feel kinda bad about it, but if it'll keep me safe from elimination … then so be it.

**Zed: **I'm gonna vote for Jill; she's a nice girl but I'm not as close to her as I am with everyone else. But at least she'll be with Max again right?

**Cherry: **Ok, I promised that I won't vote for Winnie or Jill … so I think that it's cleat that my choice is Opal. There's no way she's gonna be voted out so I won't have to feel guilty at all.

* * *

><p>The five members of Team Thunderbolt sat around the Bonfire Ceremony area on stumps while waiting for Barney to arrive. Jill and Winnie sat next to each other to the left, Zed and Opal sat next to each other to the right while holding hands and Cherry sat in the middle looking quite calm. After a couple of minutes sitting silently and looking up at the stars and the moon Barney arrived with a tray of four Golden Letters. Barney set the tray down on the oil drum as he always did and turned to Team Thunderbolt.<p>

"Ahoy me hearties; good evening to you." Greeted Barney. "I believe this is the fourth time I've seen you here now, so welcome back yaaar. You've cast your votes and soon one of you will be out of the game. But before we move onto that, why don't I ask you some questions?"

"Go for it." Shrugged Jill.

"Ok then yaaar." Nodded Barney. "Cherry; I saw you make a pretty scary face in the challenge earlier … care to show it to the audience again?"

"Ok." Nodded Cherry as she covered her face, when she unconverted it her eyes were rolled inwards revealing the red veins and her jaw was almost unhinged and her tongue hung out. "Duuuuuuuuuuh!"

"Ah!" Yelped Winnie.

"Yikes!" Gulped Opal to which Zed gave her hand a comforting squeeze.

"… I reckon that was pretty disturbing indeed." Noted Zed.

"Cherry; do you think you are in any danger tonight savvy?" Asked Barney.

"In one word … nope." Said Cherry.

"Fair enough yaaar." Nodded Barney. "Zed … you got to the center of the maze along with Opal … do you think you two might be blamed for not being fast enough?"

"I'd like to think not, but you never know what other people might think. I just hope that both me and Opal will still be here tomorrow." Replied Zed.

"Hopefully you will be." Said Barney. "Jill; how are you coping without Max?"

"I'm doing surprisingly well; you could say that I'm trying to avenge his elimination. I might go very soon, I might get to the finals … you never know, but I feel I'm carrying on just fine." Said Jill.

"Good to hear it." Smiled Barney. "Winnie; who do you think will be going tonight?"

"Personally I'd rather none of us went … but that's not how the game works. I have a feeling it might be Zed … but I'm not certain." Explained Winnie.

"Can we ever be certain?" Asked Barney philosophically. "And finally … Opal. How do you call somebody sexy in Chinese?"

"Easy; it's '你性感'." Explained Opal.

"Thank you Opal." Said Barney. "Well, I think I've asked enough questions for one ceremony, so let's start handing out the Golden Letters … but first…"

"If you have the Immunity Alphabet Idol then now is the time to play it." Prompted Barney.

The five campers were silent since none of them had it.

"Very well." Nodded Barney as he picked up a Golden Letter V. "If I call ye name then ye be safe and are through to the next round. If I do not call your name then you are out of the game yaaar. The following campers are safe…"

"Cherry"

"Winnie"

"Opal"

Jill and Zed were left without a Golden Letter; Jill crossed her legs while Zed gulped nervously. Barney looked over the teens and picked up a Golden Letter G.

"This is the final Golden Letter me heartier; only one of you is through to the next round, the other is walking the plank … metaphorically of course." Stated Barney. "The final Golden Letter goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

well, there was a tie yaaaar."

"Huh?" Blinked Jill. "How can that be possible? Winnie, you did tell Cherry not to vote for either of us didn't you?"

"I did." Nodded Winnie.

"And I kept my word." Assured Cherry. "I voted for Opal since I knew she wouldn't be going and I didn't want to feel like a guilty git for voting off a friend."

Jill was silent for a moment before face palming.

"Crad." Muttered Jill.

"So; who was chosen as the tie breaker?" Asked Zed nervously.

"I hope it was somebody who, hahaha, likes Zed." Murmured Opal.

"The tie breaker was, as always, randomly selected … and this time Sasha was chosen." Said Barney. "She has broken the tie and thus the final Golden Letter goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Zed."

Zed sighed in relief and wiped some sweat off his forehead as he got to his feet and claimed his Golden letter. Jill sighed to herself as she got to her feet.

"I guess it's my own fault really." Said Jill with a small smile. "I probably should have told Winnie to give Cherry an idea who to vote for. Oh well, you can't change the past."

"Sorry Jill." Mumbled Winnie.

"Don't worry about it; at least one of us got through." Shrugged Jill. "So, it's the Dock of Shame for me, right?"

"That it is Jill." Nodded Barney. "But hey, you do have the honor of being the highest ranking female of Team Everest yaaaar."

"… You know, that is something … I guess this wasn't a total loss." Mused Jill. "And I'll be able to see Max again … suddenly being voted off isn't so bad. See you around everyone."

Jill walked the Dock of Shame and boarded the boat of losers; it promptly sped off into the night leaving only ten campers left in the game.

Barney turned to the remaining four members of Team Thunderbolt.

"I think we have learned that poor communication kills … or at the very least it causes vote offs. Only four of you guys are left, hopefully you will still be able to pull off a victory despite your number disadvantage. You may leave."

Barney picked up the now empty tray and left the Bonfire Ceremony Area, a moment later the four members of Team Thunderbolt headed off to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: The Tie Breaker Vote.<strong>

**Sasha: **Hmm, Jill or Zed? Well, Jill is dating Max and Zed was my team mate … out of pre merge loyalty I think I will keep Zed in the game by voting for Jill, I don't know her too well anyway. Besides, the more Zed learns of the modern world the better.

* * *

><p>Spider and Quana stood on the dock of shame ready to give the outro to the episode.<p>

"And thus ends this a-maze-ing episode." Joked Spider. "Jill ahs been voted off and now only ten campers remain."

"Not only that but it has occurred to be that Rheneas is the only member of Team Everest left standing." Added Quana.

"Indeed. So who will be the next person voted off? Will Team Thunderbolt make a comeback? What will the next challenge be? And what will Kim's next move be?" Asked Spider rhetorically.

"Find out next time on Total Drama Letterama!" Finished Quana.

* * *

><p>Votes<p>

Cherry: Opal

Jill: Zed

Opal: Jill

Winnie: Zed

Zed: Jill

(Tie Breaker) Sasha: Jill

Jill: 3

Zed: 2

Opal: 1

* * *

><p><strong>Team Thunderbolt: <strong>Cherry, Opal, Winnie, Zed

**Team Graveyard: **Eddie, Kim, Paul, Rheneas, Sasha, VayVay

* * *

><p><strong>Former Team Everest: <strong>Rheneas

**Former Team Mongolia: **Cherry, Eddie, Kim, Opal, Sasha, Zed

**Former Team Savannah: **VayVay, Winnie, Zed

* * *

><p><strong>Voted Off: <strong>Gordon, Lankston, Helen, Quarla, Fripp, Nina, Alice, Ulric, Bishop, Xyly, Imanda, Yannis, Donny, Max, Tyson, Jill

* * *

><p>And Jill is out of the game. Jill was a character who I really enjoyed writing for and found to be very interesting and at the same time comical. One moment she was sarcastic, tough and snarky, the next moment she was playful, fawning over a nerd and being bubbly over the color pink. It's a shame she's out, but this is where she had to go.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time: <strong>The teams have to assemble a dinosaur skeleton. Also, Opal has a horrible Night Terror, This, combined with a vile phone call, makes her believe that she is a psychopath and thus she runs away into the forest. It's gonna be a dramatic episode, I promise you that!


	38. Day 18, Part 1: Opal's Nightmare

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Total Drama or any of its related seasons. They belong to Teletoon and Cartoon Network. The alphabet theme isn't mine and is property of Frank15. The 52 OC's in this story however are mine so do not steal them.

**The Warning: **This chapter contains racial slurs, shameful lies, some very emotional moments, some strategy, a 'noodle incident', a **horrible** night terror, some bad stuff that you'll know when you see it and toast. You have been warned!

**Note: **Another quick update. This is because I think this episode will be GOOD, and I didn't want to keep you guys waiting. This is one of the 'drama bomb' episodes of the story (though the climax is ep 19, but that's classified for now) and is really going to shed some light on things. So, why waste anymore time just talking about it? Let's get this show on the road!

Who says dino's are extinct?

* * *

><p>It was night time at Camp Wawanakwa; it was a starry night and, though there was no rain, every minute or two lightning would strike. It may just be the narrator being paranoid … but in a way it seemed foreboding, like something big was going to happen before long. Spider and Quana were standing on the Dock of Shame ready to give the intro and recap as always.<p>

"Last time on Total Drama Letterama; we came up with an a-maze-ing challenge … a big hedge maze. Wallace sure knows how to use hedge clippers eh? The campers went Helter and Skelter throughout the challenge and not only ran into dead ends, but also some of the obstacles that Wallace had left in the maze."

"Yeah, he thought of a lot of stuff. A spider robot with a back mounted rocket launcher, a few self destructing quiz doors … and a holographic Cragmite Warrior, though the campers didn't know that it was holographic!" Added Quana. "We learned a few things about the campers during the challenge such as Cherry being surprisingly good at pulling scary faces, Sasha being scared of the game Dead Space and also Rheneas, in order to get through one of the doors, had to admit that he likes Tabitha. I'm interested to see how that ends up."

"I think we all are." Agreed Spider. "VayVay gave Eddie some good advice about his love issues, though she could make herself a little easier to understand. Still, her heart was, as always, in the right place."

"And for every person with good intentions there is somebody with bad intentions; Kim is continuing to spearhead her way through the game. Her façade seems to have a few cracks … if not for her lying and manipulation skills she may have been found out. Seriously, she actually used the _C word_!" Explained Quana. "… Though it was only in the confessional, but still. If I spoke like that then daddy would give me one _heck_ of a whacking."

"No kidding." Agreed Spider. "But there is a light in the darkness of destruction; Zed is starting to get suspicious of Kim. Is it ironic that a farm boy with no real world experience prior to the competition is the first to notice something is up with Kim? I wish him good luck."

"Before the challenge there was a big revelation; Paul told VayVay why he is germaphobic. It pains me to say it, it really does, but his twin sister passed away due to an illness and, well, Paul become scared of germs. That must be absolutely devastating." Said Quana sympathetically.

"Agreed." Said Spider softly.

"It was quite a close challenge; but Kim was the first to press the button at the center of the maze which gave Team Graveyard the in and sent Team Thunderbolt to the bonfire ceremony. Before the ceremony Jill, who had allied with Winnie, asked the island's resident cat lover to convince Cherry not to vote for either of them. Cherry agreed … and voted for Opal. This meant the vote ended up in a tie between Jill and Zed. Sasha was chosen as the tie breaker and vote for Jill which meant Jill was voted off." Summarized Quana.

"We are down to ten contestants and by the end of the day it will be nine. Who will be the next person voted out of the game? Will anybody bring Kim to justice? Who will Eddie choose to go out with? And what will the next challenge be?" Asked Spider rhetorically.

"Find out right now on Total Drama Letterama!" Finished Quana

* * *

><p>(Theme Song, I wanna be famous)<p>

* * *

><p>Team Graveyard were in the Champion Cabin and felt pretty good about themselves for winning another challenge; and with the Champion Cabin as a reward for victory it was a victory that they could enjoy.<p>

Eddie and Kim were sitting on the sofa watching TV; normally Sasha would have joined Eddie, but Kim had beaten her too it and the racist bitch felt satisfied that she could continue to put her plan in motion.

"So Eddie, what do you feel like watching?" Asked Kim as she crossed her legs.

"I was thinking something like Poirot or Handy Manny." Replied Eddie.

"… Isn't that a kids show?" Blinked Kim with an inward sneer that Eddie didn't detect.

"It's a guilty pleasure." Mumbled Eddie before composing himself. "Well, what would you like to watch, ladies get first pick."

Kim fake giggled as she looked at the selection of channels.

"Hmm … how about Care Bears or Downton Abbey?" Asked Kim.

"I've never watched Downton Abbey … and I've never really been into Care Bears.2 Admitted Eddie. "Hmm, what about scrubs?"

Kim flinched for a moment; it was due to her extreme dislike of the show but Eddie didn't realize that.

"Something wrong?" Asked Eddie.

Kim saw a great opportunity to gain sympathy and manipulate Eddie more; she composed herself and began to lie.

"Well, I don't really like hospital drama's … they bring back bad memories." Mumbled Kim. "You see … all the operating equipment and blood reminds me off … well … I haven't told anyone else this Eddie, but it makes me remember how my granddaddy died in a car crash … and I was in that car…"

Kim forced a tear out of her eye; but Eddie was so stunned by what Kim was telling him that he once again didn't notice.

"Oh my god!" Gasped Eddie. "… I just can't think of what to say besides oh my god."

"I've haven't told any of the others because, well, I just don't trust them enough to tell them … but you Eddie … I do trust _you_." Said Kim softly. "It's been a hard life for me; people treat me as an object and I do have some skeletons in the closest … but you really make me feel happy. Even if you do choose Sasha … I'll respect your decision because I'm glad to simply have you as my friend."

Eddie was silent and seemed very touched by what Kim was saying to him.

"I haven't come to a decision yet Kim … but I think I might have one by the end of the day. But I can promise you one thing … you're my friend till the end." Smiled Eddie. "Care Bears it is."

Kim smiled and laid her head on Eddie's lap.

"Whether you choose me or not … I'll always love you." Cooed Kim while inwardly screaming in frustration but completely masking it.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Kim, you'll go to hell for the lies you tell.<strong>

**Eddie: **I really feel touched and honored that Kim trusts me so much … it can't have been easy for her to go through all that. I don't want to upset anyone, and I can tell Kim would be upset if I chose Sasha. Then again, Sasha would be upset if I chose Kim. But you have my word, I, Eddie Rocky Lynmoire, will make my decision by the end of the day … the thing is though … there are no wrong decisions in this scenario.

**Kim: **FUCK! That stupid detective shit was supposed to fall for me right there and then … but I'll take what I can get I suppose. It's pretty much guaranteed that he'll choose me … and from there we can glide on to the finals. Truth be told I hate Care Bears, it was only for my façade … but also my granddad isn't dead … but I'd hardly care if he was, he's broken, just like anyone who had a fake limb. Cripple alert!

* * *

><p>Sasha peaked out from the games room and saw Kim snuggling against Eddie on the sofa; she had overheard their conversation and not only felt immense sympathy for Kim … but she actually felt sad since she knew Eddie would pick Kim. Sasha knew though that she should be happy for her friend.<p>

"Once again it has been proven that I'm not the girl that guys go for." Mumbled Sasha as she walked over to the SNES in the room and inserted the cartridge for Mother 3.

Sasha believed that video games could be art; there were several sources of proof for this such as the environmental effects of Shadow of the Colossus, the ending of Metal Gear Solid 4 … and the entire emotional story of Mother 3. It was a very sad game despite being for kids … the final boss was all the proof that was needed. And in a way, it reflected her current mood … but at the same time it was making her feel better since Mother 3 did have a positive ending. It was kind of debatable, but Sasha thought it was a happy ending.

As Sasha continued to play video games the time ticked by; Sasha was so engrossed in the game that she didn't even notice Rheneas enter the room and sit down next to her.

"What game are you playing Sasha?" Asked Rheneas curiously.

"Oh, it's Mother 3. It's the final game in the Mother trilogy and also the sequel to Earthbound." Explained Sasha.

"Hmm, that blond kid you're controlling looks familiar." Mused Rheneas.

"He's Lucas; you can play as him in Super Smash Bros Brawl." Said Sasha. "This game is one of my favorites you know; it has been described in just three words … Strange … Funny … Heartrending."

"Is it a sad game?" Asked Rheneas.

"And then some, I actually cried the first time I saw the ending." Admitted Sasha. "I'm surprised it got past censors."

"… What happens?" Asked Rheneas with great curiosity.

"Basically; Porky Minch brainwashed Lucas's twin brother Claus in the beginning of the game. Lucas then has to fight Claus one on one but he can't bring himself to attack him. Just when Claus has the _clear_ upper hand their dead mother's ghost speaks to them to stop the fighting. Claus eventually remembers who he is … and he blasts lighting at Lucas's Franklin Badge and kills himself. Don't think about it too hard." Explained Sasha with an expression of mixed emotion. "For some reason I like to play emotional games when I'm sad."

"Why are you sad?" Asked Rheneas gently.

"Well … I overheard Kim talking to Eddie; let's just say she's gone through some bad stuff and Eddie feels for her … and now she's cuddling against him." Stated Sasha. "I should have seen in coming, I'm not really a girl guys go for. As a friend they come to me … but as a girlfriend nobody wants me. Maybe I'm just ugly."

"Sasha, let me tell you now … you're not ugly at all. I happen to think you are a very beautiful girl. I may like, well, you know … but I have to say that you are still a very pretty girl. You just need more confidence; after all, there are no continues in a love triangle … bad joke I know." Said Rheneas while putting a comforting hand on Sasha's shoulder.

"… Thanks you Rheneas." Smiled Sasha. "You may look like a delinquent, but you have a heart of gold. I wish you luck with Tabitha if you ever get together with her."

"Heh, thanks." Said Rheneas whilst feeling grateful that Sasha didn't know that he and Tabitha were already together; he didn't mind people knowing, but if Tabitha wanted it to be a secret then a secret it would remain. "Just remember, don't give up on Eddie. In my opinion you're the better match for him."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Mother 3 is the ONLY game that could EVER get away with including child suicide … just play the game, it's really awesome apparently … and don't forget to have a box of tissues close at hand.<strong>

**Sasha: **I wonder if there was some way of getting Eddie's attention. Maybe if I dressed up really sexy … but that'd be Plan B. Well, putting my personal life to the side I have to say I'm doing pretty well in the contest so far, I'm mean, it's the final ten and I'm still here, and my team has the advantage. I've got some good friends and I think I have a shot at winning … but that's a long shot since there's thirty one episode according to our contracts and we're only on day eighteen. … There is one thing though … I have a bad feeling in me, like something big is going to happen soon. It might not even be today, but I just have a feeling something really bad is gonna happen … I can't really explain it. I must be going paranoid.

**Rheneas: **It can't be much longer until the merge; I wonder if I could go on an immunity run like people sometime do if Survivor. I bet the merge is gonna be pretty interesting … if I make it there that is. And people will return too … I just hope it won't be anyone obnoxious.

* * *

><p>Paul and VayVay were sitting next to each other on a bed in one of the Champion Cabin bedrooms. Well, to give you a more accurate visual image, VayVay was laying her head in Paul's lap and Paul was gently stroking her orangey red hair.<p>

"This feels so nice, as nice as water rippling in a gentle forest stream." Sighed VayVay in content. "It's been a while since somebody petted me … boy, I sound like a kitty. I'd expect that from Winnie."

"Unless I'm mistaken, us two and Winnie are the only members of Team Savannah remaining." Noted Paul. "If all six of the Team Mongolia members still in the game make the merge then they're gonna steamroll over everyone."

"Not necessarily; you just have to employ a tactic used by many people in the worst of times." Said VayVay while closing her eyes in relaxation.

"What's that?" Inquired Paul.

"Wishful thinking." Replied VayVay.

"Sounds kinda simple." Mused Paul.

"A lot of the most powerful things in the world are relatively simply, like wind." Stated VayVay. "Besides, yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery … but today is a gift, that is why it is called the present. If you don't live in the here and now then really you're hardly living. Life is kind of like a big series of reflexes in a way."

"You have a good point … as always." Chuckled Paul as he continued stroking his girlfriend. "You've always been there for me ever since you arrived in the competition … and for that I am eternally grateful."

"You're very much welcome." Smiled VayVay. "You've been a help to me as well."

"How so?" Asked Paul.

"Isn't it obvious? You've shown me true friendship and love, your soul is like a puzzle piece that mine connects to." Explained VayVay with a soothing tone.

"… I feel honored." Whispered Paul.

"Me too." Agreed VayVay.

The red headed couple was silent for a minute or two, save for the sound of Paul stroking VayVay's hair. Soon enough though VayVay sat up.

"Would you like to watch the stars?" Offered VayVay.

"Sure." Nodded Paul as he and his girlfriend walked over to the window and looked up at the stars.

The two looked silently up at the stars for a few minutes before VayVay spoke.

"What do you think the stars would say to us if they could talk?" Asked VayVay.

"I've never really thought about that." Admitted Paul. "If I had to guess I'd say they would give us knowledge on things we can't possibly know."

"I've always thought that they would give us advice in our darkest times. You know, I've always liked looking at the stars. I own Spyro for the Playstation 1, I always went into first person view and just looked at the starry skies, so pretty." Said VayVay dreamily. "I believe that when somebody goes to the second world they become a star in the sky, because more stars are always being made. It's the circle of life … though since the universe has to real shape it's more of a squiggly of life."

"Imagine that … Penelopey looking down at me every night." Whispered Paul. "I still miss her you know."

"I understand that; but you won't be separated forever, you're just … a world apart." Said VayVay philosophically.

The two red heads continued to look up at the stars in silence, a moment later Paul put an arm around VayVay.

"I love you." Said Paul with a kind smile.

"Likewise Paul, likewise." Replied VayVay as she and Paul leaned in for a sweet and tender kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Who likes Wise? I thought the W contestant was Winnie.<strong>

**Paul: **VayVay has really soft lips. On another topic, I bet other people are talking about this, but it's getting close to the merge. I think I have a shot at making it there, granted my team keeps winning. I'm definitely the weakest physically on Team Graveyard, but just because I'm a little weedy, it doesn't mean I'm not a force to be reckoned with.

**VayVay: **Star gazing can be very romantic it seems. (VayVay giggles)

* * *

><p>Cherry and Winnie were both in the bottom bunks of the girls side of the Middle Place Cabin. With Jill gone there were now two empty beds … mainly because Opal was once again in Zed's side of the cabin so he 'wouldn't be lonely'.<p>

"You know; it's ironic." Said Cherry suddenly.

"What is?" Asked Winnie.

"Jill is the highest ranking female of Team Everest … yet she's the lowest ranking female on Team Thunderbolt, funny how that works out isn't it?" Mused Cherry.

"I didn't even notice that, you sure have an eye for little details." Noted Winnie.

"I just say what I think." Replied Cherry. "So … you and Jill had an alliance eh?"

"Yeah; 'had' being the key term." Nodded Winnie. "But it looks like it doesn't matter anymore, but at least I'm still here. It's just me vs nine others … and six of them are from the same team so I'm probably gonna be bowled over like a bowling pin."

"I won't vote for you." Promised Cherry. "Just chill, I wouldn't if I were you."

"Easy for you to say; your previous team makes up over half of the remaining contestants." Stated Winnie. "I find it hard to believe that at this point in the game your team has lost only two members; meanwhile Rheneas is the only person left from Team Everest."

"Now that you mention it … it does seem a bit one sided doesn't it?" Agreed Cherry. "Still, it keeps me safe in the game so it's all good right?"

Winnie had a stony but playful expression.

"You're not exactly helping." Said Winnie. "But Jill did teach me something."

"What's that? That nerds are hot? Because personally I prefer cool rockers." Said Cherry with a grin.

"Not quite." Giggled Winnie. "She actually taught me the importance of alliances and working together … and at this point it seems me and you are going to have to team up."

"Why?" Asked Cherry.

"Just think for a moment who our other team mates are." Said Winnie simply.

Cherry thought for a moment and realization hit her.

"Rotten raspberries! How didn't I see it?" Exclaimed Cherry. "They're definitely going to vote together aren't they?"

"Jill thought so … and she was right." Nodded Winnie. "They would likely vote me off first since you were their team mate before, after that they'd go for you. We've been backed into a corner it seems."

"Well; we may as well team up then." Said Cherry with a nod. "And this is partly my faulty since I voted for Opal when I shouldn't have. But I think we might be able to turn the tables on Team Graveyard ad win the next challenge; it's like Tyson told me … go with the flow."

"It'll be hard since four VS six is a bit of an uneven division." Murmured Winnie. "And truthfully I don't want to vote either of them out, they're great people … boy, we _have_ to win next time."

"I agree, but that reminds me of a very wise statement." Said Cherry.

"What's that?" Asked Winnie curiously.

"There is a whole _lot_ more to competing than just winning." Stated Cherry. "I may be a racer, but I pride myself on sportsmanship. Truth be told I think being a good sport and doing what is right is more important than winning or monetary gain."

"… You're absolutely right Cherry; if we don't have our integrity then what are we?" Agreed Winnie. "It saddens me that people would play so dirty and horribly when money is involved … I know for a fact it wasn't anyone on our team who framed Yannis … somebody on Team Graveyard isn't who they say they are. I don't like liars, and you know what liars deserve right?"

"A kick to the balls?" Guessed Cherry.

Winnie giggled in amusement.

"Well yeah, but that only applies if the culprit is male." Said Winnie with a smirk. "Well, here's hoping that we win the next challenge."

"Me too." Agreed Cherry.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Ah, the groin attack … such a classic take down method. Did you know the author defeated and floored a bully this way after the jerkass bully insulted people with Autism? Good times…<strong>

**Winnie: **So, only ten of us are left … and three of them, including me, are from Team Savannah. I think it'd be in my best interests to round up the remaining non Team Mongolia members up after the merge, if I make it there, to see if we can even out the playing field. I am certain that if the merge isn't today it'll be when eight remain … I mean; six seems like a pretty small number to merge with right?

**Cherry: **Winnie makes a good point; I'm in a pretty good spot at the moment. I'm in the majority … but at the same time, though Opal and Zed are my team mates … they'll vote together so we need to vote one of them off. It'll be hard … I just hope I end up doing what is right…

* * *

><p>Opal and Zed were both settled down in the bottom bunks of their side of the Middle Place Cabin. Rather than sleeping they were talking to each other … to be specific Zed was telling Opal a story of something that had happened to him back home on the farm.<p>

"It was pandemonium, if that's the right word. Never again would I put off fixing the lock on the chicken coop; the chickens got everywhere! Though we managed to herd them back eventually it was still quite counter productive … I also learned that roosters don't like being picked up. It may have been pretty embarrassing in more ways than one, but I reckon I'll never forget me being the first into the kitchen for breakfast and seeing a chicken sitting in the empty sink. I guess the moral of the story is to never put off fixing something in need of repair … or you may end up getting pecked by an angry rooster." Finished Zed. "We've got a rust proof lock now so there is no chance of it happening again; every time I look at the new lock I'm reminded of the chickens escaping."

"Kinda like Chicken Run." Giggled Opal.

"What's that?" Asked Zed. "Is it a movie of some kind?"

"Yep; it's a stop motion film about chickens trying to escape the cruel, hahaha, Tweedy Farm. It makes me laugh more than I usually do." Explained Opal cheerfully. "It's one of my favorites … what's your favorite movie Zed?"

"I'm not sure; I've haven't really seen that many … but if I had to choose, I'd probably say Polly-Anna." Said Zed with fond remembrance. "It's such a wonderful movie. It's about a little orphan girl who comes to live with her aunt in a town of grumpy and spiteful people … and through her childhood innocence and being who she is … she makes them happy. And when she hurts herself mighty bad at the end they are all there for her. I think the moral of the story is that if you help others then they will help you … well, that and on matter what happens and no matter where you are, your friends will _always_ be there for you."

"… That sounds like a beautiful movie." Whispered Opal. "I can relate to it almost … and at the same time, hahaha, I can't."

"What do you mean by that m'lady?" Asked Zed.

"Oh, nothing important." Lied Opal. "So, with Jill gone it's just four on our team vs the six of, hahaha, Team Graveyard. I hope we can beta them again sometime."

"I reckon we can; we just have to try our best, that's all anyone can ask of us." Said Zed optimistically.

"You have the most optimism of anyone I've ever met." Gushed Opal.

"It's just who I am." Replied Zed modestly. "You meanwhile have the most energy of anyone I've ever met … and you have a really beautiful and pure smile."

All Opal could do was blush a light shade of pink and giggle.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Polly-Anna is an awesome movie. FULL STOP.<strong>

**Zed: **I've made it to the final ten and I've got a girlfriend … I'm content in calling my time here a victory even if I get voted off.

**Opal: **Zed makes me feel tingly inside; I love this feeling!

* * *

><p>The night went on peacefully; though the lightning struck every now and then, most of the campers were able to get a pretty peaceful sleep. However, attentive readers may have noticed the word 'most'.<p>

Opal was tossing and turning a bit in her sleep; she was clearly having a bad dream. She let out a small whimper every few minutes. Let me tell you … her dream was one of the worst types imaginable, one so bad that it makes Twilight and Phineas and Ferb look _good _… I wouldn't think that to be _possible_ in most cases.

* * *

><p><em>Opal looked over the camp grounds; many dead bodies lay about, their last terrified expressions still on their faces, and blood was spilled all over the place. Opal held a large blood stained knife in her hand as she looked over the many deaths that had been caused … she smiled; it was finished. She was the only one left alive on the island; the million was going to be hers by default. Opal looked at her bloody knife and gave it a light lick.<em>

"…_Tasty…" Said Opal tonelessly and without remorse or emotion._

* * *

><p>"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" <em><strong>Screamed<strong>_ Opal in pure bloody horror as she sat bolt upright in her bed both covered in sweat and breathing heavily.

Zed immediately woke up and saw how terrified his girlfriend looked; he was by her side in an instant and held her hand.

"Are you ok m'lady?" Asked Zed in great concern.

Opal didn't respond and just looked ahead with an expression of pure terror on her face; Zed didn't know what exactly her dream was, but he knew a nightmare when he saw it. He gently hugged Opal as her breathing rate started to return to normal.

"So … bad … not … right …. it … hurts." Whimpered Opal.

Zed knew that this was serious; all of Opal's usual happiness and joy was gone and was replaced with pure fear and terror.

"Opal; are you alright?" Asked Zed gently. "I see that you've had a nightmare."

"So horrible." Whimpered Opal again. "It was so real…"

"Do you want to talk about it?" Asked Zed gently. "It's my duty as your boyfriend to make sure you're ok and to be there for you no matter what happens."

Opal took a few deep breaths and seemed to calm down, though she still looked quite scared.

"I'm … fine Zed." Lied Opal. "Just a nightmare, I get them sometimes. It's not real … I hope it wasn't."

Opal sounded unusually distant in Zed's opinion.

"Do you want me to get you anything?" Offered Zed.

"I'll be, hahaha, fine." Assured Opal uncertainly. "I just … need to be alone. I'll see you at breakfast … could you leave while I, hahaha, get changed?"

Opal got out of her bed while Zed nodded and left the cabin to give his girlfriend some privacy.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: The author has nightmares too … all because he saw a movie trailer that he WISHES he didn't. If you know hi personally you'll know which movie.<strong>

**Zed: **Whoa … Opal looked terrified. Pure terror is a horrible thing to feel. All her cheerfulness and playfulness was gone; what kind of nightmare could have done something like that? I mean, it must take something BIG and BAD to make Opal sad. I feel worried for her … but if she says she's ok I'll have to believe her.

**Opal: **(She looks completely out of it and afraid). It's not right … go back … friends … it hurts, it hurts …. Hahahahaha! (Opal takes a few deep breaths to calm herself down). Why … why did I have a dream like that? Am I a, hahahahaha, psychopath? I may be utterly demented … but I'm not psycho … am I?

* * *

><p>Rheneas was walking through the woods to meet up with Tabitha; now that Eddie and Sasha both knew that he liked Tabitha, it was only a matter of time before they figured out they were already together. Rheneas could handle them finding out … but he knew Tabitha didn't want that.<p>

Rheneas was so deep into his thoughts that he didn't notice he had arrived at him and Tabitha's 'meet up spot' until Tabitha walked up and hugged him.

"Morning Rheneas." Greeted Tabitha.

"Huh? Oh, good morning to you too Tabitha." Smiled Rheneas as he was jerked out of his thoughts.

"Something on your mind?" Asked Tabitha as she parted from the hug.

"Don't worry; it's nothing." Assured Rheneas.

"Renny, both you and I know that's not true. What's up?" Asked Tabitha again.

"Well … I don't know how much longer we can keep our love a secret. Eddie knows I like you, Sasha knows due to one of the quiz doors in the maze yesterday … it's only a matter of time before more people catch on and eventually figure it out." Explained Rheneas. "Maybe we should coke clean about it."

"I know we should … but they still hate me and I don't want them to immediately eliminate you for loving me. I guess people don't realize that even evil people have loved ones … who would have thought a monster like me deserved somebody great like you?" Said Tabitha softly but with affection.

"Tabitha, you are _not_ evil, quite the opposite you know." Said Rheneas firmly but gently. "In fact, if Max were still here he would probably call you Lawful Good if he saw the real you. From what I know, Lawful Good is like the alignment of people who are true heroes and wonderful people, like Batman. I'm more Chaotic Good, a rebel … still, never put yourself down."

Tabitha looked very touched as she and Rheneas sat down next to each other on a log.

"Thank you Rheneas … it just hasn't been easy for me." Admitted Tabitha. "I want to make things right with the others. I want Uzuri's forgiveness the most, I treated her the worst of everyone. I wonder how she'd react if she knew I was always jealous of her."

"I think she would be surprised. You know; you and Uzuri aren't so different really." Noted Rheneas. "You both have a lot of personal troubles and insecurities and have gone through very tough times. I guess the difference is that Uzuri, from what I can tell, has loving parents, and you … well…"

"I heavily dislike mum and dad." Sighed Tabitha. "But I just _can't_ hate them, they did bring me into this world after all … still, that being said I wish pain upon them for what they've done, like what you see in those horrible R rated movies … is it wrong of me to think this way?"

"Not at all." Said Rheneas honestly.

"No you say? Hmm … I can't help but think it is…" Whispered Tabitha. "Well, I think I'm going to apologize to Spider and Quana first … I've decided to leave them an anonymous note to come here so I can show them my scars and explain everything. Since there are no cameras it'll be safe to tell them … but truth be told I kind of fear the others … would it be alright if you hid behind a tree to give me moral support?"

"Of course I will." Promised Rheneas. "You just tell me when you need me and I'll be there for you."

"Thank you Rheneas; you truly are the best thing that's happened to me, you're the light to brighten up the darkness that surrounds me." Smiled Tabitha.

With enough being said Tabitha leaned in towards Rheneas to give him a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Love and loyalty are two sides of the same coin.<strong>

**Rheneas: **Looks like I'm being relied upon; I hope I don't disappoint. I just hope that if I get voted off she'll still be ok.

* * *

><p>Opal was in the communal washrooms splashing some water on her face to try and calm herself down. She'd never had a dream like that before … did it mean something? Was it a sign?<p>

"It was just a dream." Opal told herself firmly but shakily. "It isn't real … you'd never do something like that … right?"

Opal stared at her reflection for a few moments; she looked a mess, full of fright … she hadn't felt like this since the day she had become demented.

"I look at myself in the mirror, but all I, hahaha, see is a monster." Mumbled Opal. "… But it wasn't real … maybe I'm just over reacting."

"Hey Opal." Said Yessica as she walked up to the stressed bouncy girl. "You've got a phone call."

"Really?" Asked Opal.

"Are you ok?" Asked Yessica in concern.

"I think so." Said Opal uncertainly. "So; who's calling me?"

"I don't know; he didn't tell me his name, he just said he's a old friend who enjoys watching you on the show and wants to catch up with you." Stated Yessica.

"… Lead the way, talking to a friend might cheer me, hahahahaha, up." Said Opal weakly.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: E.T wants to phone home! *rimshot*<strong>

**Opal: **I wonder who could be calling me; I don't really, hahahahaha, have friends back home.

* * *

><p>Yessica led Opal to the phone room of the Intern House and pointed to the phone that was on hold.<p>

"That's the one your friend is on." Said Yessica.

"What's the number?" Asked Opal curiously.

"I don't know; the phones don't have caller ID." Stated Yessica. "Anyway; if it's ok I'll have to leave you now, I'm going on a nature watch with Irene and Carlton … I guess Carlton is getting braver."

"See you, hahaha, Later." Nodded Opal as Yessica left.

Opal walked over to the phone and, while still feeling scared from her dream, picked it up.

"Hello?" Said Opal curiously.

"_Hello Opal_." Said a voice from the other end.

Opal's blood ran cold, she _immediately_ recognized the voice and began to feel scared.

"Who is this?" Asked Opal while praying it wasn't who she thought it was.

"_How can you forget your old boyfriend? It's me, Ryan Olar_." Replied Ryan. "_I'm just calling to catch up with you; it's been such a while since we last saw each other … being in prison and you never visiting kind of makes it hard to stay in touch._"

"After what you nearly did to me I want nothing to do, hahaha, with you, whenever I'm near you I do not feel safe." Said Opal while trying to be brave.

"_Still got that verbal tic I see_." Mused Ryan.

"You should know; thanks to you I'll have itforever." Said Opal nervously.

"_Yeah, you mentioned it was from a trauma; c'mon, it wasn't that bad, you know you enjoyed it too_." Said Ryan; Opal knew that he was smirking.

"What you did was _pure_, hahahaha, evil! I was only fourteen and you damaged me both physically and, hahaha, mentally." Snapped Opal without much confidence. "I never want to see you again … I've found somebody else, somebody who truly loves me, someone who makes me feel special."

"_Yeah; the farmer right_?" Asked Ryan. "_He doesn't know what he's getting himself into. And you're going to have to tell him what happened eventually; he'll probably hate you when he finds out. I'm surprised your insanity hasn't killed him yet_."

"I would _never_ kill someone." Said Opal somewhat hysterically.

"_You sound scared, what's wrong_?" Asked Ryan softly.

"… I had a nightmare." Mumbled Opal.

"_What type of nightmare? A normal one or a night terror_?" Asked Ryan. "_I'm pretty good with matters of the human mind_."

Opal was silent in response to this.

"_I think I can piece it together; you probably had a night terror right? I know what those are like; when you kill those you love. Trust me Opal, as long as you are near the others they are in __**danger**__. But don't worry; once I'm out of jail in a few years I'll come and get you and then we can be together __**forever**_." Said Ryan creepily.

"No … No…" Whimpered Opal.

"_Yes … yes_." Taunted Ryan. "_Well, my calling time is just about up. Just remember that you are a psychopath with complete insanity. Remember; you're gonna harm your 'friends' sooner or later. Ciao_."

Ryan hung up the phone and Opal put down the phone shaking like a leaf and feeling like she was being torn apart.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: … Good gosh…<strong>

**Opal: **(She just stares into space with a terrified look on her face).

* * *

><p>Opal exited the Intern Building shaking and approaching an emotional breakdown. She looked over towards the Mess Hall; her friends were in their … maybe they'd be able to calm her down.<p>

Opal thought for a moment and shook her head.

"Ryan's right, I'm a psychopath … if I'm near the others they're in danger … I mustn't let my dream come true, I must prevent it. Hahahahahahahaha!" Laughed Opal due to her verbal tic.

Opal noticed a long rope lying on the ground next to her; her mind hatched a plan to 'keep the others safe'.

"If I can bind myself to a tree and keep myself away from them then, hahaha, it won't happen." Whispered Opal.

Opal picked up the rope and, without one look back, ran into the forest at full speed. She had to put as much distance between herself and everyone else … for their own safety.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: … There must be a great metaphor in all of this.<strong>

**Zed: **Opal's been gone for a while … I wonder where she is.

* * *

><p>Team Graveyard were sitting around their table eating breakfast; it was sausage and eggs. Due to Sasha not being able to eat pork she was having toast in place of the sausage.<p>

"Did you hear Opal earlier?" Asked Paul while sounding concerned. "She sounds like she had a really bad nightmare."

"Nightmares are the worst." Agreed VayVay. "If they make you wake up in a cold sweat then you know that they must be bad."

"I hope she's alright." Said Sasha with worry.

"But she's not our team mate." Pointed out Kim.

"She was once Kim; and more importantly, she's my friend. It doesn't matter if we're team mates or not; we as humans have to help each other; kindness is a virtue the world could do with more of." Stated Sasha firmly. "

"… I suppose you're right." Lied Kim.

"One thing I want to know is where were you before breakfast Rheneas?" Asked Eddie to his pyro team mate.

"Oh, I was … looking for the Immunity Alphabet Idol, I figured I could try to look for it, but I couldn't find it." Lied Rheneas.

"… I'll buy that." Shrugged Eddie. "I wonder if anybody ahs found it yet."

What nobody knew was that Kim had already got the Idol; but Kim knew she couldn't say anything about this, not even in the confessional due to some campers returning.

"I'm sure it will be found eventually … I just hope one of us manages to instead of somebody from Team Thunderbolt." Said Kim. "Us guys on this team … we're like a family in a way."

"I agree with Kim." Smiled VayVay while snuggling against Paul. "Some of us are _very_ close."

"Like bacon and eggs." Suggested Rheneas.

"True." Nodded VayVay.

"Since I don't eat bacon I have a substitute; did you know that korma sauce and egg go great together?" Said Sasha as she finished her toast.

"I'll have to try that." Said Eddie in interest.

"I think I'll stick to bacon and eggs." Said Kim. "I'm not fond of curries."

"Me neither; they're too hot for me." Agreed Paul. "Though I am quite fond of steak and kidney pie."

"Anything char broiled is fine by me." Said Rheneas as he took out his lighter to heat up his eggs a bit.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Talking about food makes me hungry … even though I have no mouth!<strong>

**Kim: **Not only do I not like curry since it is too hot for me, but I would hate myself for liking it since I'd then have something in common with the nigger population. As for Opal having a nightmare … here's hoping it traumatized her.

**Eddie: **I feel like I will be able to make a decision soon on who I will go out with; but I'm not going to officially decide until the end of today's challenge, that way I can have time to think ahead. Either way, today is the day.

**Sasha: **I find it odd that Rheneas can eat char broiled stuff; it just sounds like it'd be gross. Then again, I cannot experience the world with his senses so I'll never know what its like to be him.

* * *

><p>"So, what happened with Opal earlier?" Asked Winnie in concern. "I heard her screaming really loudly."<p>

"She had a nightmare." Explained Zed. "I reckon it must have been a bad one for her to react as she did; seriously, her cheerfulness was gone and she just looked _scared_."

"Eep; I've had nightmares before … but Opal's sounded horrid, whatever it was. I wonder where she is." Pondered Winnie. "I asked yessica where she was and she said Opal had a phone call … but that was forty minutes ago … maybe she's having a really interesting conversation."

"I think the more likely option is that she wants to be alone." Said Cherry from her seat next to Winnie. "She'll probably be here later; right now she just needs to calm herself down, I know how it is. Humans tend to calm down best when they are by themselves … then again, being around friends is also recommended."

"I just hope she's ok." Mumbled Zed. "It may just be me, but I think that she might be hiding something … she does say stuff sometimes that makes me wonder…"

"You're a good person Zed; Opal is lucky to have you." Smiled Winnie. "I hope she'll be here in time for the challenge though."

"Yeah; six against three isn't playing fair." Agreed Cherry. "And fair play is something I encourage; but I'm sure if we try hard enough we'll be ok. If the challenge is a foot race then consider it won."

"Here's hoping." Said Winnie.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Who is the fastest foot in the world?<strong>

**Winnie: **When you need some time to think then coming in here is always a good idea.

* * *

><p>After the nine campers present in the Mess Hal had finished breakfast Spider and Quana entered to announce the next challenge.<p>

"Good morning everyone." Greeted Spider. "It's time for your eighteenth challenge, this one if going to require you to work as a team and will also get you to think back to previous era's."

"The stone age?" Guessed Zed.

"Close, but not quite." Said Spider.

"The Precambrian era?" Guessed Paul.

"… A little bit past that." Giggled Quana.

"Oh! The dinosaur age!" Guessed Sasha.

"Right you are Sasha; today's challenge will be to do with dinosaurs." Nodded Quana. "Hang on, we're missing somebody."

Quana quickly looked over the contestants and saw who was missing.

"Where's Opal?" Asked Quana.

"She received a phone call from a friend." Explained Cherry. "She should be back soon … though she had a really bad nightmare, she woke up screaming you know."

"I hope she's feeling better now." Said Spider in concern. "Well; she should be here soon, until then follow us for the next challenge. We won't start until Opal arrives."

"How will she know where to go?" Asked VayVay.

"We'll get Uzuri to tell her." Assured Quana.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: What they don't know is that she's not even in camp…<strong>

**VayVay: **I do hope Opal is alright; she's a very nice girl and nightmares are as horrible as sitting on a pin.

**Rheneas: **A dinosaur challenge? … I'm guessing we're going to have a defeat a robotic dino that Wallace built. Opal should consider herself lucky she doesn't have to do it … still, nightmares are bad, and hopefully she's ok.

* * *

><p>The nine campers stood on the beach; two platforms were set up and a short distance away were two, what looked like, excavation pits with a few shovels in them.<p>

"Ok everyone; for today's challenge you are going to be archeologists. Each team has their own excavation site. What you have to do is dig up the dinosaur bones and correctly assemble your team's dinosaur. The first team to do so will win the challenge and will be sleeping in the Champion Cabin; the losing team will be voting somebody off." Explained Spider. "We will start the challenge as soon as Uzuri arrives with Opal."

At that moment Uzuri quickly ran up, though Opal wasn't with her.

"I checked the phone room for Opal but she wasn't there; I've been looking all around camp fro like twenty minutes and I couldn't find her anywhere. Opal's somewhere, but all I can say is that I don't know where she is." Stated Uzuri.

"Are you sure?" Asked Quana.

"Positively pink." Nodded Uzuri. "She's missing in action."

"Oh … I see." Mumbled Quana. "Well everyone … I guess Opal isn't going to be here for a while … so I guess we'll have to start without her."

"Can't we wait for her?" Asked Zed.

"I'm afraid not; we've got a specific date to finish this season by and we can't skip a challenge." Said Spider apologetically. "However, since Team Thunderbolt only has four members and one member isn't here … you guys get a two minute head start."

"Sounds fair." Nodded VayVay.

"Ok then … you may start the challenge … NOW!" Announced Spider.

The three members of Team Thunderbolt quickly ran towards their excavation pit while Spider and Quana turned to the camera.

"And so the challenge has begun; will it be one sided or not? Can Team Thunderbolt rise against the odds? And where is Opal?" Asked Spider rhetorically.

"Find out after the break." Finished Quana.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: This is kinda like LOSE … except that is actually HAS a plot.<strong>

**Paul: **Oh dear … I wonder where Opal could be.

**Zed: **Opal's made of tougher stuff than me, so hopefully she'll be fine … but I can't stop worrying though.

**Kim: **I would be willing to bet five bucks that by the end of the day Opal will be found hanged on a tree. I'd bet more but the chink isn't worth it; five bucks is very generous as it is.

* * *

><p>Yikes! This is quite a dramatic start to day eighteen don't you think? Opal thinks she's psycho and had ran away while Kim is salivating at the thought of her being hurt (what a bitch). How will this end up? Will there be a heart warming resolution or a tear jerker? Tune in next time to find out!<p> 


	39. Day 18, Part 2: Opal's Trauma

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Total Drama or any of its related seasons. They belong to Teletoon and Cartoon Network. The alphabet theme isn't mine and is property of Frank15. The 52 OC's in this story however are mine so do not steal them.

**The Warning: **This chapter contains emotional moments that may make you cry, racial slurs, a truly selfless act, dinosaur skeletons, jokes about digging and bones, some true sportsmanship and some philosophical conversations.

**Note: **I have big news … PIKMIN 3 HAS BEEN OFFICLALLY REVEALED! WOOHOO! I have been waiting for this game for over eight years and now it is just a few months away! I'll be posting a journal entry about it on my deviantart profile so keep an eye out for that. In the meantime, sit tight and enjoy this episode of Total Drama Letterama!

Demons from the past…

* * *

><p>The three members of Team Thunderbolt were quickly working to dig up the dinosaur bones. They <em>needed<em> to win this challenge and so they were putting all the effort they could muster into digging.

"It's a good thing I've got experience with digging back home." Said Zed as he quickly began to dig in the ground. "Pop usually has me work in the potato field on Saturdays, I reckon I never knew it would pay off in quite this way."

"It's a good thing that I'm naturally fast as well." Agreed Cherry. "If I can chop down a tree in less than nine seconds then I can certainly shovel up dino bones just as quickly."

"Well let's hope you can." Said Zed while seeming a little distant as he continued digging.

"Are you ok Zed?" Asked Winnie.

"I cannot deny I'm not ok." Said Zed while digging deeper. "Opal had a really bad nightmare and now she's disappeared; I really feel worried for her … what if she tries to hurt herself or something? Is it normal of me to worry this much?"

"Zed … worrying for Opal like you do _proves_ how much you love her; you're a really good person." Said Winnie kindly. "I promise you that everything will be ok; after the challenge we'll wait for her to come back and if she doesn't then we can check the camera monitors."

"Winnie's right; it'll be alright, it's just that fate is known to have speed bumps between point A and point B." Said Cherry as she bent down and picked up what looked like part of a spinal column. "Bingo wingo! One bone down and only a lot more to go."

"We're gonna have to dig like our lives depend on it; failure is not an option." Said Winnie as she quickly dug up a half buried hand. "I wonder how big the dinosaur is."

"I reckon pretty big; though I doubt that it will be life size, a built 'to scale' Apatosaurus would simply be too big and would take days." Said Zed as he dug deeper. "We're probably gonna build a smaller than life sized Tyrannosaurus, they're the most commonly thought of dinosaurs."

"Good point; Godzilla was a T-Rex, or at least looked like one." Nodded Cherry. "Monster movies are cool, particularly the cheap ones from the fifties and earlier."

"I hate monster movies." Mumbled Winnie while wiping her forehead. "Meow! This digging is harder than it looks."

"I have an idea; myself and Cherry will dig up the bones and you can take them to the platform and begin construction." Suggested Zed.

"Good idea." Nodded Winnie as her shovel hit something. She quickly unearthed a dino skeleton foot. "I hope we don't get 'athletes foot'."

"Hahaha! Good one!" Laughed Cherry.

Winnie speedily picked up the bones and, with some effort, trudged away to the construction area to make a start on the dinosaur.

"Do you think we have a shot at winning this Zed?" Asked Cherry.

"I sure hope so; I would hate for any of you to get voted off; you've been my team mate since day one, Winnie's a really good friend of mine and Opal … well … she means a _lot _to me." Said Zed while looking up at the clouds.

"I think I understand you." Smiled Cherry. "It's the same with me and Tyson. You know, I don't think her having a phone call and her going missing is a coincidence. I think somebody nasty might have called her."

"You might be onto something … I hope she's ok." Mumbled Zed.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: How about some pie, ya dig? Get it?<strong>

**Zed: **I wonder who called Opal … she hasn't really mentioned much of her home life come to think of it. I wonder why.

**Cherry: **This challenge reminds me of a TV show I used to watch called 'Harry and his bucket full of dinosaurs' … there was nothing else on during that timeslot.

* * *

><p>"I am so <em>not<em> built for this challenge." Muttered Kim as she struggled to dig in Team Graveyards excavation pit. "Physical challenges aren't really my strong point, I'm better with mental challenges."

"Don't worry Kim, it's six against three, I think we have a good shot at winning this one." Assured Paul who was also having a bit of difficulty with digging up the bones. "Though I have to agree with you, I'm not really built for this either."

"It isn't so bad." Said Rheneas as he dug up an arm bone. "This isn't really that hard."

"That's because you're buff and me and Paul are a bit on the weaker side of the physical strength meter." Stated Kim.

"But at least you two are trying." Added VayVay. "And effort is important; if you've got a job then do it properly I say."

"VayVay's right; this challenge is a team effort and it's better to do one job well than a thousand jobs badly." Agreed Paul.

"Splitting up the work load was a good strategy of Eddie's; have some do the digging and some work on the construction." Noted Rheneas. "Though I notice that he chose Sasha to help him construct the dino."

"I wonder why." Giggled VayVay knowingly.

"Eddie said he was making his choice today." Said Kim with a forced giggle. "I'm hoping that Eddie chooses me, I just think that I have more of a connection with him than Sasha … though I won't deny that I'm a bit biased."

"I wish you good luck, though it's Eddie's choice in the end … though if I may be honest, I'm kinda on Sasha's side." Admitted Rheneas. "Though that may be because I simply know her better and she's opened up to me a little."

"I see." Nodded Kim. "So; have you ever thought about going out with Sasha?"

"Not really; I'm … well, I have my eyes set elsewhere." Said Rheneas as his shovel connected with something. "This looks like a big bone."

Rheneas crouched down to pull the bone out of the ground while VayVay looked up at the clouds.

"We could all use some love in our lives; there's someone for everyone, it's just a matter of finding your perfect match." Said VayVay dreamily. "It took some searching but I found mine."

"I never expected to gain a girlfriend from this show." Mused Paul.

"Nobody can predict the future; the consequences of our actions are to variable to accurately predict." Stated VayVay. "But … maybe it's better that way."

"Cool, a skull." Said Rheneas as he heaved a heavy T-Rex skull out of the dirt; he managed to pick it up and nearly lost balance. "Man; this ways a fair bit, be right back."

Rheneas took the skull towards the construction platform while Kim set down her shovel.

"I'm gonna help Eddie and Sasha put the dino skeleton together, keep up the good work guys." Said Kim as she picked up the arm bone Rheneas had dug up and headed after the pyro.

Paul watched his team mates leave and then turned to his girlfriend.

"Whose side are you on in this love triangle?" Asked Paul.

"I rarely take sides when it comes to love; particularly in Twilight where there is no correct side since both Edward and Jacob are bad bumbling buggers." Stated VayVay.

"Hmm, I guess that's probably the best way to think of it." Agreed Paul.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: What <em>other<em> way is there to think of it?**

**Paul: **VayVay believes that nothing happens in this world without a cause, I wonder if there will be any consequences to Eddie's choice. Hopefully it won't be anything that'll affect me.

**Rheneas: **That skull was definitely solid, it weighed like fifty kilograms!

* * *

><p>Kim approached Eddie and Sasha who were sporting the bones that had been dug up; so far all that was assembled on the platform was a foot and the lower half of a leg.<p>

"Here's an arm bone." Said Kim as she dropped the bone into the pile. "This challenge is pretty physically exhausting, digging isn't really my thing."

"Well, as long as we all work together we should be able to win the challenge." Said Eddie optimistically. "We've still got a fair bit of the dino to put together; we're making slow progress."

"If you want I could help you put things together; I'm pretty good with my hands." Offered Kim.

"Fine by me, what do you think Sasha?" Asked Eddie.

"Err … sure I guess." Said Sasha while hiding the fact she'd been wanting to have some alone time with Eddie. "We'll probably work better with an equal number of diggers and builders anyway."

"So; I think we'll be needing the leg bones first; do we have any of them?" Asked Kim.

"I don't think so." Stated Sasha. "But maybe we could put some of the bones together top save time for when they are needed."

"Good idea Sasha." Nodded Eddie as he began to work of attaching an arm bone to a hand.

Sasha looked over what was constructed of the dinosaur skeleton so far and thought to herself. Kim walked up and noticed Sasha looking deep in thought.

"Something on your mind?" Asked Kim.

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking about things." Assured Sasha.

"Me too; Eddie says he starting to come to a decision, I'm really excited." Giggled Kim in a forced bubbly tone.

"Me too I guess." Nodded Sasha.

"Sasha, don't worry. Even if he doesn't choose you you'll still find somebody else someday." Assured Km.

"Thanks Kim, and you know ... if I could lose to anyone … it'd be you." Said Sasha as she sat down on the sand.

"That's so sweet of you to say that, I hope you lose to me too." Giggled Kim before blinking. "Wait; that came out wrong."

"Don't worry, I know what you mean." Chuckled Sasha.

"Here's another leg bone." Said Rheneas as he walked up with another bone. "Paul and VayVay are unearthing the spinal column as we speak."

"Good work everyone; I think we might achieve our third consecutive victory today." Said Eddie encouragingly.

"Even if we lose, seeing you smile is a victory to me." Flirted Kim.

"And me." Added Sasha.

"Seriously dude, people are gonna be thinking you have two girlfriends if you don't choose soon." Whispered Rheneas.

"I know." Replied Eddie quietly. "But it is beyond epically hard; I just need a sign of some kind to show me who I should choose."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: If people truly do have choices over things it makes philosophies such as Fatalism utterly worthless.<strong>

**Eddie: **I need a sign, any sign … not a stop sign though, that would be pretty unhelpful.

**Sasha: **Kim's right, I'll probably find somebody else. And if you truly love somebody … you'll let them go. I still have hope Eddie will pick me though … hope is a very powerful force in the world you know.

**Kim: **It's just so laughable; that nigger is so brain dead that I can say anything I want to her and she'll never be any the wise that she and her kind are a stain of the white table cloth of humanity. After Eddie chooses me I can get Kasimar to taunt her about losing her love and she'll either quit out of sadness or kill herself, hopefully the latter. It's funny, Eddie has a choice between me and a nigger who actually loves him … and he's so dumb he'll choose the one who just wants to use him. It's true, guys are idiots.

* * *

><p>Opal was deep within the forest; she was working quickly to make sure she wouldn't bring harm to anyone. What was you working on you ask? Well ...<p>

"Can't let anyone get hurt … can't my friends, hahahahaha, suffer." Chanted Opal with twitchy eyes as she carved a log with a sharp rock.

Opal examined the log, which now looked like a bigger version of the stakes used to kill Vampires (somebody PLEASE do this to Edward Cullen), and seemed satisfied. She quickly placed it on a circular wooden platform barrier that had been built around her with the stake pointed towards her. A number of other stakes were placed in a similar fashion and were tied on with vines. Opal quickly tied the last stake in place and then proceeded to tie herself to the tree.

"There, the shark stakes should keep my inner monster at bay … if only I was, hahahaha, sane. People don't realize that there is more being insane than, hahaha, just being stupid or goofy … it can be deeper and sometimes saddening." Mumbled Opal as a single tear exited her eye. "I hope the others will be safe."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: It's true, insanity is a hot topic for intellectuals and comes in several 'flavors'; the author considers himself insane and is proud of it.<strong>

**Spider: **We have decided that if Opal is not back at camp by nightfall we'll find her on the cameras and send somebody to get her. If we can't see her on the cameras we'll get together a search party. Unlike Chris I give a mighty big damn about the contestants.

* * *

><p>"It'd be easier for me to carry the bones if I was stronger." Lamented Winnie as she staggered towards the construction platform with an armful of dinosaur bones. "I should probably join a gym sometime when I get back home."<p>

Cherry and Zed watched their kitty cat loving team mate begin to assemble the bones as they continued to dig for the remaining bones that were needed.

"If we don't win this challenge then I'm gonna have a 'bone' to pick with Team Graveyard." Joked Cherry.

When Zed simply raised an eyebrow Cherry rubbed the back of her head nervously.

"Just trying to lighten the mood." Chuckled Cherry. "You looked sad so I thought you could do with a bit of cheering up."

"I appreciate the effort Cherry." Assured Zed. "I'm just worried about Opal is all; it's making it harder to focus on the challenge."

"You're sad because there's trouble … but when you worry you make it _double_; Opal's a tough girl, she'll be fine." Assured Cherry with an undertone of wiseness. "In the mean time just think happy thoughts, like boobies."

Zed stopped digging and stared at Cherry with an incredulous expression.

"I reckon that wasn't very helpful Cherry." Said Zed with a shake of his head. "Yes, I may be a male and yes I do like girls … but I can't really think about that because … well…"

"Oh, I see." Said Cherry in understanding. "You and Opal haven't got that far yet."

"Whuh?" Blinked Zed. "No; I meant that this is hardly the time for that."

"Sorry … I was just trying to cheer you up." Apologized Cherry sheepishly. "Shall we end this slightly awkward conversation?"

"I reckon we should." Agreed Zed.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Boobs are the only reason teenage guys watch anime. Kannazuki No Miko FTW!<strong>

**Zed: **Boy, it's easy to see why Cherry likes Tyson, and I mean that positively.

**Cherry: **… I really should think before I speak shouldn't I? In retrospect I could have told him to think of something else happy, like Volkswagen Beetles or maybe Sky Diving.

* * *

><p>"Let's take your mind off it." Suggested Cherry. "Like … what's your favorite color?"<p>

"Sunset orange." Replied Zed. "What about you?"

"Either dark blue or bright pink, hence the colors of my swim suit." Replied Cherry. "Though purple and green are also awesome … it's kind of a four way tie. That was a pretty fun challenge despite how everything ended."

"Yeah…" Nodded Zed as his mind started to wander.

"Thinking about Opal in her bikini?" Giggled Cherry.

"… Is it really that obvious?" Asked Zed in silent shame.

"No need to be ashamed, it's perfectly natural." Said Cherry as she unearthed a large bone. "Looks like I've found the skull."

Cherry worked to unearth the large dino bone as Winnie walked back up.

"Don't tell me … I have to carry that big bone don't I?" Guessed Winnie. "Well, nothing a bit of elbow grease can't solve."

"I could give you a hand if you want me too." Offered Cherry.

"That's alright, I can do it." Assured Winnie as she stained to pick up the heavy skull and began to take it to the construction platform, straining from the weight as she went.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: 'Skull' Duggery Pleasant … not a bad book series and a good pun considering the circumstances.<strong>

**Winnie: **My name may be Winnie, but I'm no winner when it comes to physical strength. It's a shame I have no telekinetic powers or this challenge would be a cakewalk … great, now I've made myself hungry for cake. (Winnie lets out an amused sigh).

**Zed: **Winnie made some good progress on building the dino; we might stand a chance at this after all. Losing three times in a row would be pretty bad; if that happened we'd never be able to catch up. If it comes down to a tie breaker I think I'll be safe, but I cannot help but be concerned that Cherry and Winnie may team up to take out Opal by the means of a tie breaker. I guess the only thing I can do if we lose is deal with it as it comes.

* * *

><p>Rheneas, Paul and VayVay were still digging for dino bones. Rheneas wasn't having much difficulty due to being the strongest out of the three and VayVay seemed off in her own little world while shoveling. Paul meanwhile was having a bit of difficulty.<p>

"Ok, it is official … I'm _never_ becoming a gardener." Panted Paul. "This challenge is not really suited to my skill set."

"It is pretty simple though, ya dig?" Joked Rheneas.

Paul was stony faced.

"If a rimshot was to happen that would only be worth the drums, it just wasn't good enough for the symbols." Stated VayVay. "That being said, I can think of even lamer digging jokes … most of them involve the pneumatic drill from the PS1 Worms games."

"I have to say though, it's a shame there wasn't another snooker challenge … or maybe even cleaning dishes at speed." Said Paul as he continued digging. "I don't really see the joy in digging, it's like that book Holes … not a bad book, though it was very digging centered."

"Digging has a lot of poeticness to it; you've penetrating the ground you walk upon and are, bit by bit, entering a new world … the world of the subterranean. There are a lot of differences between the surface and what lies below; it's almost like creating a miniature portal. For that reason shovels are like the real life Portal Gun." Stated VayVay in her usual oddball dreamy tone.

"You play portal?" Asked Rheneas curiously.

"When I have time to spare; I love puzzle games." Explained VayVay. "Pikmin is wonderful as well; it really shows that even though nature can be dangerous and ferocious, if you give it a chance then it can be … serene and gentle."

"Nature isn't always gentle; Cacti are pretty big offenders." Stated Paul.

"Only if you touch them." Reminded VayVay.

"I prefer the city to nature." Admitted Rheneas as he dug up another dinosaur bone. "I'd love to visit Gotham City … if it was real that is."

"You like Batman?" Asked Paul in interest.

"I'm a bit of a comic book geek … among other things." Stated Rheneas.

"Oh, I know how that is." Nodded VayVay in understanding. "I always had a sort of slight crush on Wonder Woman even though she's fictional."

"That's perfectly normal." Assured Paul while heaving to dig up a dinosaur bone. "I think this challenge is just about in the bag … but just in case we lose, who should we vote off?"

"I'd say Kim." Said Rheneas.

"I see, care to explain your reasoning?" Asked VayVay.

"Half of the team was previously on Team Mongolia and I … well … I know Eddie and Sasha better shall we say." Explained Rheneas. "I'm the last member of Team Everest still in the game; if I'm voted out they'll come for you two next."

Paul and VayVay looked thoughtful at this pitch.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Rheneas is a one man army.<strong>

**Rheneas: **Don't think I haven't noticed I'm the only member of my team left … because I have. Everyone I was with at the start has been eliminated; this may be partly my fault since I voted for Max, but I had promised VayVay I wouldn't vote for Paul (Rheneas sighs). Just two more rounds until the merge … that's all I need … I hope.

**VayVay: **We didn't even see it happen … but everyone seems to have been backed into a corner by Team Mongolia … I don't even think it was intentional. This is worse than the time I tried to cross breed a carrot and a lemon … you _really_ do _not_ want to know what happened.

**Paul: **Rheneas makes a good point ... but at the same time I don't want to vote out any of my team mates, they're my friends after all.

* * *

><p>"This reminds me of the museum in Animal Crossing." Said Sasha as she attached a rib to the chest area of the dinosaur. "Though most of the dinosaurs in that only consisted of three pieces."<p>

"I never really liked animal crossing much." Admitted Kim. "Just seemed really boring to me, and the animals were just plain creepy."

"Well, how good a game is really depends on the person playing it." Stated Sasha. "It explains why I cannot stand Call of Duty and why I, along with almost everyone, think Mass Effect 3's ending sucks."

"I agree; Mass Effect 3's ending was as bland, unoriginal and unexciting as Smurfs the Movie." Agreed Eddie.

"The question is not why they made Smurfs … the question is why they are making Smurfs _2_." Said Sasha with a playful pouty expression.

"Money?" Guessed Eddie.

"What's wrong with that? People have to make a living somehow … albeit at the expensed of others in this case." Said Kim as she put an arm onto the dinosaur skeleton. "This world is dog eat dog … I know from experience."

"Not necessarily; for every bad person there are at least three good people." Said Sasha confidently. "People can be selfless."

"Its human nature to only care about yourself." Said Kim with a forced sad tone. "I don't like it any better than you do, but that's the way it is."

"I believe that is a philosophy called egoism." Stated Eddie. "It makes sense but isn't completely provable due to us only knowing ourselves and not living as another, which is known as solipsism. Still, a selfless deed would have to be truly selfless in every way."

"There's no such thing as a selfless deed; real life isn't a fairy tale … if only it was." Said Kim with an exaggerated sigh.

Sasha was silent for a moment as she thought to herself. After a moment she spoke.

"No."

"No what?" Asked Kim.

"No, I don't believe everyone is selfish and out for themselves. You may not be able to believe in everyone, but there are good people in this world." Said Sasha. "It's what I believe anyway; this is an interesting conversation, but we can believe what we want to."

"Sasha's right; if everyone was the same the world would be pretty boring." Agreed Eddie.

"… I suppose you are right." Nodded Kim. "As for truly good people, I know Eddie is."

"I assure you that I do have my own personal flaws." Said Eddie though he was blushing faintly.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: I'm gonna mop the 'flaw' with you! *rimshot*<strong>

**Kim: **I'd love everyone to be the same … by which I mean all white and with no filthy minorities. It's all right if it's all white. That nigger has been a thorn in my side for too long and I really am hoping she'll get voted off soon with a broken heart, and if possible a broken neck.

**Sasha: **I think it's pretty given that Eddie has chosen Kim. Well, it's not the outcome that I was hoping for … but I may as well be supportive right? (Sasha sighs sadly).

* * *

><p>Carlton, Irene and Yessica were walking through the woods on a nature watching hike. Yessica was enjoying the nature and had a smile on her face while Carlton looked … surprisingly calm. Irene meanwhile was, like Yessica, enjoying herself but also looked like she had a lot on her mind.<p>

"You're coping with being in nature better than I thought you would Carlton." Noted Yessica.

"Yeah, I think being on this show and around dangerous individuals like Kasimar is making me braver … and maybe being Wallace's right hand man is also helping." Explained Carlton.

"Wallace is nuts." Muttered Yessica.

"He's really not such a bad guy, he just tries too hard." Stated Carlton. "He's a genius, no doubt about it … but I have to admit that even though he's my friend he is a bit insane. Still, he does have a soft side."

"How so?" Inquired Yessica.

"Don't tell him I told you … but I think he fancies Zita." Said Carlton with a grin

"No … way." Blinked Yessica. "What do you think of that Irene? … Irene?"

Irene came out of her thinking and blinked a few times.

"Huh? Oh, it's pretty surprising. I didn't see it coming, but there are odder couples." Said Irene before adding. "Like how Carlton likes Fifi."

"Shhh!" Shushed Carlton.

"What were you thinking about?" Inquired Yessica. "You seemed pretty zoned out."

"Oh, nothing." Assured Irene. "Just thinking about trees; nature is so beautiful isn't it?"

"I know you're lying Irene." Said Yessica. "C'mon, what were you thinking about?"

"Well … I was just thinking about personal things." Said Irene nervously. "See … I kinda like someone."

"Really? Who is he?" Asked yessica eagerly.

Irene looked uncomfortable.

"I'd rather not say if that's ok with you … it's a little embarrassing." Mumbled Irene.

"Fine by me." Assured Yessica as she ended the conversation. "Shall we keep going? Maybe we could see some rare birds."

"Fine by me." Nodded Irene while looking relieved.

As Yessica walked up ahead Carlton walked alongside Irene and tapped her on the shoulder.

"You like her don't you?" Asked Carlton with a knowing expression.

"W-w-whuh?" Asked Irene in panic before composing herself. "What do you mean?"

"You like Yessica don't you?" Asked Carlton gently.

Irene was silent for a moment before nodding.

"How did you know?" Asked Irene quietly.

"I've known for a while now; I can tell by looking at your reactions around her and how you act near her. Then again, having a little sister who also likes girls may have helped a small bit." Admitted Carlton.

"Ok, since you know … _please_ don't tell her." Begged Irene.

"Don't worry, I won't." Promised Carlton. "But I don't see what's so bad about telling her, she might like you too."

"I heavily doubt that." Said Irene glumly.

"But you've got a lot of positive qualities; you're funny, you have such an appreciation for nature, you're energetic and outgoing, you can talk to trees … and if I may be so bold as to say it, you're very pretty." Admitted Carlton. "I may like Fifi but I've always thought you are a really beautiful girl. I would have made a move if I didn't already know your sexual preferences. I kinda figured it out while hanging out with you at the Playa last season to be honest."

Irene blushed and looked very flattered from the compliments.

"Thanks Carlton; you really are something when you're not acting scared." Smiled Irene.

"Hurry up you two; I found a raccoon's nest!" Called Yessica.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: The author DESPISES Sly Cooper and things he's a prat.<strong>

**Carlton: **Hmm, this is the first time I've used the confessional in quite a while. Well, I think I'm definitely becoming braver … but I'm no macho man; I mean; can you see _me_ as an action hero movie star? (Carlton chuckles). So Irene and Yessica? Hmm … odd but still sweet. Love is love after all; you can't help who you fall in love with … though that can be bad since Kasimar and Kim scare me and them being together is a terrifying thought … is it wimpy of me to think that?

* * *

><p>By now both teams had managed to dig up all of the dinosaur bones and it was a race against time to try and assemble their respective dinosaur skeletons first. Currently Team Thunderbolt was working as fast as they could with Cherry speedily assembling the bones.<p>

"We've done well today guys; the three of us are holding our own against a team of six; good thing we were fast diggers." Said Cherry as she attached the ribs to the dino.

"But how are we going to lift the skull?" Asked Winnie. "I'm not exactly the strongest girl around and the skull is pretty heavy."

"No problem Winnie; Cherry can stand on my shoulders and put it on." Suggested Zed as he quickly handed Cherry two more ribs. "But no matter how fast we go this is gonna be a close one indeed."

"We'll just have to be fast then." Said Cherry. "There are so many jokes I could make about this challenge involving bones … and _other_ body parts."

"Ewwwwwww!" Gagged Winnie.

"I didn't mean _that_." Said Cherry defensively. "I meant stuff like whacking the funny bone."

"Oh." Said Winnie.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Not to mention there was a dog in Mother 3 called 'Boney'; imagine the hilarity if you, the player, simply changed the y to an r.<strong>

**Winnie: **Well, I feel a _little_ silly now.

**Cherry: **They grow up so fast. (Cherry laughs).

**Zed: **I'm not sure whether or not it'd be inappropriate to laugh. And really, I shouldn't laugh since I'm still concerned for Opal. I hope she'll be back before nightfall; I feel concerned about her being alone and without shelter at night.

* * *

><p>"We don't have much time left guys; Team Thunderbolt are working like a well oiled machine such as a cement mixer." Said VayVay to encourage her team mates.<p>

"Don't worry VayVay; we're nearly done." Assured Eddie as he attached one of the hands to the dinosaur skeleton. "Our biggest worry is attaching the head; it's pretty big."

"I could put it on if one of you lifted me on your shoulders." Offered Kim. "Could you give me a boost Eddie?"

"I'll certainly try." Said Eddie. "How many more bones do we need to put on?"

"Just a few ribs." Said Rheneas as he attached one of them.

"We'll be done in a matter of moments." Assured Sasha.

"Let's hope so because Team Thunderbolt is just about done." Urged Paul.

"Ok; that should do it." Said Sasha as she attached the last rib. "Just the skull remains to be put on."

"I think Team Thunderbolt is as close as we are; this is gonna be close." Gulped VayVay.

Kim quickly heaved up the heavy skull and got onto Eddie's shoulders. At the same time Cherry did the same with Zed. Eddie and Kim got into position and Kim, with some straining, quickly attached the skull onto Team Graveyard's dinosaur skeleton …

…

…

…

…

…

barely one second before Team Thunderbolt did.

Spider sounded an air horn to signal that the challenge was over.

"And today's winners, by a lead of probably less than a single second, are Team Graveyard!" Announced Spider.

Team Graveyard cheered at their third consecutive win (a new personal best) while Team Thunderbolt looked a little despondent.

"Team Graveyard wins immunity and will be spending the night in the champion cabin." Continued Spider. "Team Thunderbolt … three of you are going to spend the night in the middle place cabin, but one of you is going to be voted off at tonight's Bonfire Ceremony."

"Since this challenge has ended a little earlier than we thought it would seem that you guys have got a bit of free time." Said Quana. "Team Thunderbolt … Barney will see you in a few hours."

The teams began to disperse while Eddie stood still in front of the dinosaur skeleton with his back to it.

"Three wins in a row … not bad." Said Eddie in satisfaction before thinking to himself. "_But I still have to choose who I'll go out with … I just need a sign to know who is right for me_."

At that moment, though Eddie didn't notice it; the heavy skull of the dinosaur skeleton started to come loose; Kim hadn't attached it properly and it was about to fall onto Eddie and possibly seriously injure him. Eddie didn't notice … but just as it was about to come loose Sasha did.

"Eddie! Look out!" Yelled Sasha as she ran to Eddie and quickly pushed him out of the way of the skull which then fell onto her.

WHACK

Eddie picked himself up off the sand and his eyes widened at what he saw; Sasha was lying in pain on the ground with the heavy dinosaur skull on top of her. She had just saved him from serious injury. Rheneas quickly got the skull off Sasha while Eddie helped her to her feet.

"Are you ok Sasha?" Asked Eddie with great concern.

"I've been better … but I'll get by." Assured Sasha while flinching as she clutched her lower back. "My back really hurts."

"Let's get you to the Medical Tent, and quick." Said Eddie as he gently guided Sasha back to camp.

"I'll come too." Said Kim as she quickly followed.

As Eddie and Sasha walked along Eddie spoke.

"Thanks for helping me back there Sasha … but was it worth putting yourself at risk like this?" Asked Eddie gently.

"You're worth the risk Eddie." Assured Sasha. "Besides; Kim would be sad if you had to be medivacked … I wish all the best for you two."

As they walked along Eddie started to think to himself; and as he thought he started to smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Achievement unlocked: save a detective from a heavy falling skull!<strong>

**Kim: **This is just perfect! Not only is Eddie definitely going to become my pawn, but the nigger got injured like the animal she is. Seeing that skull hurt her was like a big orgasm; if there was ever some icing on my team's victory this would be it.

**Sasha: **(She lifts up her shirt a little to show a bandage wrapped around her torso). 'Nurse' Hatchet says I'll be fine as long as I take it easy for a few days and don't push myself too hard. I may have lost Eddie's love … but he's still my friend and that is a victory in itself.

**Eddie: **Sasha performed a _truly_ selfless deed … she put herself in harms way. Knowing full well she'd be hurt, just to save me from harm … and she thinks I've already chosen Kim so she would have nothing to gain from it. Sasha is without a doubt the most true friend I have ever had and is a delightful and special young lady … you know what … I think, at long last, I have made my choice.

* * *

><p>Rheneas was quickly headed to the spot he and Tabitha usually met up; he knew of her plan to apologize to Spider and Quana and since she wanted him to be nearby for moral support he was going as fast as he could. He soon arrived at the no camera area and saw Tabitha waiting for him. The two teens greeted each other with a hug.<p>

"Hi Tabitha; so, have you left the note?" Asked Rheneas.

"I have; I think Spider and Quana will be here any minute … thank you for coming. This would be so much more difficult without you." Said Tabitha while looking nervous. "Though I'm not sure if they'll accept my apology."

"Just keep calm and tell them the truth of why you did what you did last season; I'm certain they will understand you and forgive you." Assured Rheneas warmly. "Remember, keep calm and be truthful … you have _nothing_ to fear."

"… Thanks Rheneas." Said Tabitha gratefully.

At that moment the pyro and rich girl heard the sound of approaching footsteps.

"Good luck Tabitha." Whispered Rheneas as he quickly ran behind a nearby tree.

A moment later Spider and Quana walked up and noticed Tabitha; instantly they frowned a little bit.

"Were you the one who left us a note to come here?" Asked Quana.

"Yes, it was me." Nodded Tabitha slightly shakily.

"What do you want then?" Asked Spider. "Do you want to call us freaks or insult us?"

"No, no, quite the opposite." Said Tabitha as she took a deep breathe. "I want to apologize for what happened last season; I am truly sorry for what I did and if I could have a do over I would change everything."

"How do we know you're being sincere?" Asked Quana skeptically. "You told a lot of lies last season … and why did you ask us to meet you out here instead of just talking to us back at camp?"

"W-w-well … you see … this area has no cameras, I come here to be alone sometimes. I called you out here so I can both tell and show you why I acted as I did. If the cameras caught it I'd be pulverized after the show." Gulped Tabitha.

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Spider.

"Well … have you ever wondered why I came on the show when my family is already obscenely rich?" Asked Tabitha.

"Yes, I have wondered that." Nodded Spider.

"Well; my parents made me audition so I could bring glory to the family name … you all saw how well that went. But … well, I never expected to have to show anybody this … but there is no avoiding it any longer." Sighed Tabitha sadly as she raised her shirt a little which revealed her scars and bruises.

Spider and Quana gaped at what they were seeing and Tabitha continued.

"This is what happens when I fail at something; if I get anything less than first place … my parents beat me. I knew what would happen if I lost last season, so I took every measure so that I wouldn't lose. I never wanted to hurt anyone or cause anybody any pain … every time I said something bad or said I enjoyed doing this … I was lying. I never wanted to do this, but mum and daddy forced me to." Explained Tabitha as tears appeared in her eyes. "I don't expect you to forgive me … but I am truly sorry for what I did. Quana … I'm sorry for cheating you out of the game. Spider … I'm sorry for everything I did to you and your friends. I know it may be too late for an apology … but I'm sorry…."

Tabitha trailed off and hung her head while looking close to tears; Spider and Quana were silent for a moment. Spider ten walked over to Tabitha. Tabitha looked afraid for a moment but Spider held out his hand for a shake.

"Apology accepted." Said Spider with a warm smile. "I think we should forget what happened and just start over."

Tabitha weakly smiled as she shook Spiders hand; Quana then walked up to Tabitha and gave her a hug.

"I forgive you too; we didn't know you had to live with all that. You are not the girl I thought you were … and that's a compliment." Whispered Quana. "From this moment on the conflict is buried and forgotten … friend."

Tabitha blinked away her tears and managed to smile.

"Thank you; I just hope the others will forgive me as well." Said Tabitha hopefully.

"Give them time; I'm sure if you apologize to them like you did to us they'll forgive you." Assured Spider.

"Shall we get back to camp?" Asked Quana. "Its starting to get dark and Opal isn't back yet."

"I'll be back shortly; I'd just like to be alone out here for a little while." Said Tabitha politely.

"Understood; see you later Tabitha." Said Quana with a smile as she and Spider set off back towards camp.

After Spider and Quana had left Tabitha let out a big relieved breath. Rheneas came out from him hiding place and gently hugged her from behind.

"You ok?" Asked Rheneas.

"… Never better." Said Tabitha with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Forgive and forget!<strong>

**Tabitha: **I feel like a great weight has been lifted from my shoulders … though I still have a _lot_ of other apologies to make.

* * *

><p>Soon enough night had fallen; normally by now the losing team of a challenge would be at the Bonfire Ceremony … however, the rules stated that <em>all<em> members of a team had to be present before a Bonfire Ceremony could begin. Thus Team Thunderbolt were not ready yet since Opal still wasn't back at camp. Zed was starting to grow very worried indeed for the safety of his girlfriend.

Currently the members of Team Thunderbolt as well as the members of Team Graveyard were in the main camera room where Chef Hatchet was flicking through the different cameras around the island to try and locate the missing blue haired bouncy girl. So far he wasn't having any success. Spider and Quana were also present and were helping Chef look through the camera screens,

"Where could she be?" Mumbled Zed in worry.

"Don't worry Zed; I'm sure she will be ok." Said VayVay comfortingly.

"It's easy for you to say; you're not dating Opal so you don't feel the panic I am." Said Zed softly.

"I understand; just have faith Zed, everything will work out." Assured VayVay gently.

"I wonder why she ran off." Pondered Paul. "I don't know Opal too well, but she's always seemed like a girl full of endless joy."

"Opal had a very bad nightmare this morning." Explained Cherry. "She woke up screaming and everything, though she didn't say what it was about."

"She must have had one awful dream." Murmured Sasha.

A few minutes of silence went by until Chef Hatchet spoke up.

"I've found her." Said Chef. "And … ok, what is she doing?"

Chef Hatchet flipped a button so they could hear what the camera was picking up.

"Why create when it will only be destroyed … why cling to life knowing that you have to, hahahaha, die." Said Opal in a sad voice.

Everyone quickly crowded around the screen, Zed at the front, and they looked confused by what they were seeing. Opal was tied to a tree and had a circular row of stakes pointing towards her.

"What is she doing?" Blinked Kim.

"More importantly, where is she?" Asked Eddie.

"This camera is positioned just about three miles directly north of camp." Replied Chef.

"Then that's all I need to know." Said Zed. "I'll go and get her; something must really have upset her, and I reckon it can't be anything good."

Zed headed to the door and exited the building.

"Wait up Zed, I'm coming too." Said Paul but VayVay stopped him.

"I think that this is something that Zed must do alone." Said VayVay wisely.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Tear jerker on the horizon!<strong>

**Paul: **So after Zed left we all crowded around the monitor so we could see what was going to happen … it sure was a jaw dropper indeed.

* * *

><p>A while later Zed was quickly making his way through the forest to find Opal; he knew that she needed him at the moment and most importantly she had something troubling her … and Zed was going to find out what it was.<p>

After a while of traversing the forest a sound filled Zed's ears … it was Opal's voice.

"I don't like being tied up much, but if it keeps the others, hahaha, safe from me then I shall bear it." Said Opal sadly.

"Opal?" Called Zed as he walked forwards.

Opal immediately looked up and saw Zed walking towards her; immediately panic overcame her.

"No! Stay back!" Begged Opal. "You'll get hurt if you're near me!"

Zed walked up the stake barrier that Opal had set up and looked both concerned and confused.

"What are you doing out here Opal?" Asked Zed. "Why have you tied yourself up? Everyone's been really worried about you."

"I was keeping everyone safe … from myself." Replied Opal shakily.

"Why would you do that?" Inquired Zed gently. "You're not dangerous."

"Yes I am; I'm a psychopath, there is no denying it." Mumbled Opal. "Please, leave me; you'll only hurt yourself if you stay here, as long as you, hahahahaha. are near me you're in danger."

Zed was quite taken aback by what Opal was saying.

"Why would you think that you are a psychopath? You're anything but that." Said Zed honestly.

Opal was silent and lowered her head so she wouldn't have to look at Zed.

Zed moved one of the stakes out of the way so he could reach Opal.

"Stay back! I don't want to kill you! I don't want, hahahaha, it to happen" Begged Opal with tears in her eyes.

"Wait … what?" Blinked Zed. "Opal … is this because of your nightmare last night?"

Opal was silent and just sniffled. Zed took out a pocket knife and gently cut the rope so Opal was no longer bound to the tree.

"Opal; please be honest, why have you come out here? You are not a dangerous person … you're the most _wonderful_ girl I've ever met." Whispered Zed.

Opal was silent for a few seconds before she burst into tears and dropped to her knees sobbing.

"It was horrible! I …. I … I had a big knife and, hahaha, killed everyone. Cherry, Winnie, Eddie, Sasha … even you, I killed them!" Sobbed Opal. "It was so real; I ran out here and bound myself to prevent it from, hahaha, happening. I'm a psychopath! Everyone at school is, hahaha, right about me, I'm a completely deranged psycho!"

Zed was stunned into silence; that was the type of dream that could traumatize anybody. Before Zed could speak Opal began sobbing harder.

"I don't want to be a murderer, I don't want to, hahaha, kill anybody, I'm a good girl!" Wailed Opal in complete hysterical sadness as she completely broke down crying. "Please, just leave me Zed … save yourself."

Zed didn't leave, instead he gently embraced Opal close and hugged her soothingly. They stayed like this for a few minutes before Zed spoke.

"What did you mean when you said everyone at school thinks you're a 'completely deranged psychopath'?" Asked Zed.

Opal was silent with a look of fear in her eyes.

"I can't tell you, you'd, hahaha, hate me." Whimpered Opal.

"I will never hate you." Promised Zed.

Opal took a few deep breaths to calm herself, though tears were still running down her face, and began to speak.

"Zed … I've got a confession … you're not my first boyfriend." Said Opal. "A few years ago I was with somebody else … his name was Ryan Olar. He was the quarterback of the football team at school … he really seemed to like me and I thought he was a nice guy. When he, hahahahahaha, asked me out I jumped at the chance for a date."

Opal looked haunted but Zed beckoned for her to continue.

"We dated for a while and all was well … but he wanted to take things to higher level, hahaha, you know … stuff like second base." Mumbled Opal. "He even tried to make me skinny dip!"

"Did you break up?" Asked Zed hesitantly.

"Yes … but a month later he came back to me and apologized for everything, he seemed to have changed and become a better person. We got back together and for a while everything seemed perfect, hahahahaha, but soon things become a nightmare."

Opal looked scared and took a few deep breaths before she continued.

"After a date one night he invited me into his house to play some video games on his new X-box. I agreed … I never should have." Said Opal as she started to twitch. "He said he was going to get a new game that he'd left downstairs … I should have, hahaha, ran. He came back up with something … a condom."

Opal looked truly scared now and Zed had an idea where things were going but he kept hugging Opal to soothe her.

"He … he … he tried to rape me!" Sobbed Opal. "He abused me in so many ways … I was never the same again. It's where I got my, hahaha, verbal tic, because it comes from a trauma. I was screaming so loud that the neighbors called the police. If they had arrived five seconds later than they did … Ryan would have, hahahaha, deflowered me…"

Opal then burst into tears again but managed top speak despite her sobbing.

"Ryan got arrested and was jailed for many years … but I was never the same after that. And since Ryan was the quarter back at school and everyone was a football fan … they shunned me and bullied me. It's caused me, hahaha, so much psychological damage that I may never recover. It peaked today because I got a phone call … and it was from Ryan. I thought I'd finally found happiness with you … but I suppose, hahaha, it was too good to be true…"

Zed was stunned into silence as Opal sobbed some more.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you Zed, but I was afraid … afraid you wouldn't like me, just like everyone back home. I should have, hahaha, told you … I'm sorry. I already know what you're going to say … and it's ok that you don't love me anymore … I understand. Just say it, hahaha, say you hate me."

Opal hung her head and whimpered as she awaited Zed to say their relationship was over and that he hated her.

However, nothing like that happened. Instead Zed hugged Opal tighter and gave her a kiss. When they parted Zed looked seriously but lovingly into Opal's glistening tear stained eyes.

"Opal, you are not a psycho … the fact you come out here and tied yourself up proves that you are not a bad person. And I would never dislike you for what happened, I understand how hard it must have been … you're not only the most wonderful person I know, but you're the most strong willed as well." Whispered Zed.

Opal was silent in shock as Zed continued to speak to her.

"If you think you don't deserve happiness and love, you _do_. If you think you are a bad person, you are _not_. If you think you aren't special, you _are_. If you think that you don't have friends, you _do_. If you think you are psycho, you are _not_. And … if you don't think you are the person I love the most of everyone in the world … you _are_." Whispered Zed comfortingly.

Opal had tears exiting her eyes … but this time they were tears of happiness.

"Thank you Zed … you're a truly wonderful person; despite, haha, not having much real world experience ... you handled this with the maturity of a grown man. I love you _so_ much." Said Opal quietly.

"And I love you too." Smiled Zed. "Just remember; no matter where on Earth I am … I'll still be in your life … shall we get back to camp?"

"… Lead the way." Said Opal as Zed helped her to her feet.

The two young lovers joined hands and began to head back to camp.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: That was … <em>heartwarming<em>.**

**Winnie: **Waaaaaaaaaah! That was *sob*, _so_ romantic!

**Eddie: **Way to go Zed.

**Kim: **… Damn it! I was hoping the chink would hang herself!

* * *

><p>A while later Opal and Zed got back to camp and were immediately flocked by the other campers asking Opal if she was alright.<p>

"Opal; are you ok? After all you went through … do you need a hug?" Asked Winnie.

"Wait … did you all see what, hahaha, happened?" Asked Opal.

"We kinda … saw it on camera." Mumbled Winnie sheepishly.

"… Well, it's probably better that way." Mumbled Opal.

"It's good to have you back Opal." Said Spider warmly. "We were all worried for you … now, before we end this day of the competition, Team Thunderbolt still ahs to vote somebody off. I would skip the elimination if I could … but that isn't a possibility."

"It's ok; I already know I'm going." Said Opal with a look of acceptance.

"Not necessarily Opal." Said Zed. "Have faith."

"After today it's the inevitable outcome … come on, lets cast our votes." Said Opal as she and her team headed off to the confessional.

As the team walked a certain member of the team looked deep in thought about something and made a decision that beamed of utter sportsmanship.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Voting time.<strong>

**Zed: **I am praying that Opal stays … I just hope my prayers are answered. I don't know who Opal voted for … so I'll guess and vote for Winnie.

**Winnie: **I don't want to do it, I'm going t hate myself for this … but I vote for Opal. Man, I feel bad about it already.

* * *

><p>The four members of Team Thunderbolt were soon seated on stumps around the Bonfire ceremony area awaiting Barney's arrival. Winnie looked calm; Opal and Zed were holding hands and Cherry just looked relaxed as she sat cross legged. Soon enough Barney arrived with a tray of a meager three Golden Letters. He set the tray down on the oil drum and then turned to face the four campers.<p>

"Well me hearties, here you are again for the third time in a row, that isn't a very good track record yaaar. Nonetheless, soon you will be a team of three against a team of six. I'll be rooting for you. Now, as always, before we move onto handing out the Golden Letters I'll ask some questions."

Barney paused for dramatic effect.

"Opal, how do you feel about your chances of survival yaaar?" Asked Barney.

"I know I'm going … but at least it's on a, hahaha, high note." Said Opal with a small smile. "Being the seventeenth voted off isn't such a bad ranking really."

Barney nodded as he turned to Zed.

"What do you think will happen tonight Zed?" Asked Barney.

"I'm hoping for a miracle Barney … it feels like I'm chasing a dream." Admitted Zed.

"I see." Said Barney. "Winnie; do you feel safe tonight?"

"I'd like to think I am … but you can never be too sure really. Still, I think I'm safe tonight." Replied Winnie.

"We'll see soon enough." Nodded Barney. "And finally Cherry; what do you think of this ceremony overall?"

"I can tell you one thing; no matter what the outcome … it's gonna be dramatic." Said Cherry mysteriously.

"I have a feeling that it will be." Agreed Barney. "Now, before I declare who is eliminated I have one thing to say yaaar."

There as a moment of silence.

"If you have the Immunity Alphabet Idol then now is the time to play it." Prompted Barney.

Everyone was silent since none of them had it.

"Very well, then I will now hand out the Golden Letterz." Said Barney as he picked up a Golden Letter.

"Zed"

"Winnie"

Opal and Cherry remained without a marshmallow; Cherry looked relaxed while Opal looked like she had accepted her fate. Barney picked up the final Golden Letter, a Golden letter L and faced the two girls.

"Cherry, Opal, this is the final Golden Letter of the night; if I do not call your name then you are out of the game and will take a ride on the Boat of Losers yaaar." Said Barney dramatically. "The final Golden Letter goes too

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Opal."

Opal looked absolutely stunned as Barney tossed her Golden Letter to her while Cherry just smiled and got to her feet.

"How … how." Blinked Opal in shock. "How am I safe?"

"Hang on." Said Winnie. "I voted for you, Zed told me he voted for me … and you voted fro Cherry ... wait, then that means…"

"Yep, I voted for myself." Nodded Cherry. "After what Opal ahs gone through she is probably the person who deserves to be here the most. And it's like I told you earlier Winnie, there is a lot more to competing than just winning. I feel I've done the right thing … and I don't regret it at all."

"Even though you've lost a million dollars?" Asked Winnie.

"it's like I said; there is a lot more to competing than just winning." Shrugged Cherry.

"… What a wonderful girl you are." Smiled Winnie.

Zed walked up to Cherry and shook her hand.

"Cherry … how can I ever thank you?" Asked Zed gratefully.

"Well, you can start by winning the next challenge. I know you guys can do it." Encouraged Cherry. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a hot rock star waiting for me at the Playa Des Losers. Good luck everyone, especially you Opal. Keep going for me, ok?"

Opal nodded and saluted.

"Ma'am yes ma'am!" Nodded Opal.

Cherry giggled to herself in satisfaction as she walked the dock of shame with her head held high and boarded the boat of losers which quickly sped off into the night.

Barney looked over the three remaining members of Team Thunderbolt.

"Well guys; only three of you remain … but you're on the home stretch to the merge; if you can just win once you should be alright. Good luck guys … you're gonna need it yaaar. You may leave to bed." Said Barney.

Barney picked up the empty tray of Golden Letters and headed off to the intern building. The three members of Team Thunderbolt followed his lead and headed off back to camp to get some sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Now that was a surprise, right?<strong>

**Opal: **… Boy, it has been _quite_ a day.

**Eddie: **Well … time to tell Kim and Sasha that I've made my choice.

* * *

><p>Eddie entered the Champion Cabin and saw Kim sitting of the sofa.<p>

"Hey Kim, do you know where Sasha is?" Asked Eddie.

"She went to bed a while ago." Said Kim. "It's just you and me here."

"Well, I would have rather both of you be here … but I guess I can tell you by yourself … I have made my decision." Said Eddie.

Kim's eyes lit up and she gave Eddie her full attention.

"Really? I've been waiting to here your final call for so long … so, is it me or Sasha you want to date?"

"Well, Kim … you are a really sweet girl. You have such a bubbly and positive attitude and you are very pretty. You are a great friend and you are quite an interesting person. We may not have much in common but I find you to be a good person.£ Began Eddie.

Kim inwardly smirked, her plan had worked…

…

…

…

…

Or so she thought.

"However … it is for that same reason … that after a _lot_ of thought and very hard thinking … I have chosen to date Sasha." Continued Eddie. "You're a great girl Kim … but I can relate to Sasha more. Me and her have known each other longer and we have more in common. While you both care about me a lot … she proved just how much she loves me today when she pushed me out of the way of the falling skull and got herself injured. She had actually thought I'd already chosen you … it was a true act of selflessness. It was thanks to that … that I realized that Sasha is the one I love. I think she is the one I want to be with. But Kim … do not be upset, I'll always be your friend; that will never change. I'm one hundred percent sure there is a boy out there for you somewhere, and I could help you find him … if you want."

Kim was silent; inside she was screaming in _rage_ and _fury_, but on the outside she looked quite calm. She forced a smile.

"I understand. If you feel that you'd rather be with Sasha, then I will not stop you." Smiled Kim. "I wish you too all the best … though I suppose you'll have to wait until tomorrow to tell her … think you can wait that long?"

"It'll be hard … but I'll manage." Chuckled Eddie. "Goodnight Kim."

"Goodnight to you too Eddie." Replied Kim.

Eddie walked up the stairs to bed; once he was gone Kim started breathing heavily in pure rage and anger. Her master plan was no longer a possibility ... she would need to think of something new.

And as Kim tried to calm down and thought about new counter measures, an idea entered her head as to how she could deal with this … a truly twisted and _evil_ idea. She would need Kasimar's help … but she was going to show Sasha that it was a _bad_ idea to mess with her.

* * *

><p>Spider and Quana stood on the dock of shame ready to make the episode outro.<p>

"And now Cherry has gone in a completely selfless and sportsmanlike way; now only nine campers remain." Said Spider.

"The merge has eight slots available … there is still one more elimination before then. Who could it be?" Asked Quana.

"So will everything be alright now for Opal and Zed? How will Eddie tell Sasha he ahs chosen her? Will the next episode be a show stopper? And who will be the next person voted off the island?" Asked Spider rhetorically.

"Find out next time on Total Drama Letterama!" Finished Quana energetically.

* * *

><p>Votes<p>

Cherry: Cherry

Opal: Cherry

Winnie: Opal

Zed: Winnie

Cherry: 2

Opal: 1

Winnie: 1

* * *

><p><strong>Team Graveyard: <strong>Eddie, Kim, Paul, Rheneas, Sasha, VayVay

**Team Thunderbolt: **Opal, Winnie, Zed

* * *

><p><strong>Former Team Everest: <strong>Rheneas

**Former Team Mongolia: **Eddie, Kim, Opal, Sasha, Zed

**Former Team Savannah: **Paul, VayVay, Winnie

* * *

><p><strong>Voted Off: <strong>Gordon, Lankston, Helen, Quarla, Fripp, Nina, Alice, Ulric, Bishop, Xyly, Imanda, Yannis, Donny, Max, Tyson, Jill, Cherry

* * *

><p>And now it is Cherry's turn to walk the dock of shame. Edgically she was labeled as filler; but in actuality she was a very important character to the plot and anything but filler. With her genki attitude, funny little phrases and her wild and free attitude I think it's safe to say that Cherry will be remembered.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time: <strong>It's the third episode of Drama Gone Tween! Tune in to see Jimmy and Eleanor interview Yannis, Donny, Max, Tyson, Jill and Cherry!


	40. Drama Gone Tween 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Total Drama or any of its related seasons. They belong to Teletoon and Cartoon Network. The alphabet theme isn't mine and is property of Frank15. The 52 OC's in this story however are mine so do not steal them.

**The Warning: **This chapter contains snarky rebuttals, humor, character development, some bullying and all that you have come to expect from the story. You have been warned!

**Note: **I've got nothing much to say, just enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p>Interview for the Sunday Times!<p>

Like two times prior, bright stage lights shone down onto the stage in the showing room of the Playa Des Losers. Every seat in the audience was filled and they had popcorn at the ready. Sitting on the bottom of the high rise sofa from left to right was Ulric, Imanda, Helen, Xyly and Lankston. Sitting on the middle row from left to right were Gordon, Quarla, Bishop, Fripp and Alice. Jimmy and Eleanor were sitting on the sofa in the middle of the stage. Nina was not present.

"Ok everyone, ready for the episode?" Asked Eleanor.

"I would much rather not be here; I've got better things to do." Whined Alice.

"Sitting in your room with a frowny expression doesn't count." Drawled Lankston.

"Shut up!" Snapped Alice.

"Phfft, touchy." Said Lankston with a roll of his eyes.

"You can't really blame her; she is pretty poor … both in financial status and number of friends." Smirked Bishop. "Then again so are you really."

"… Whatever." Muttered Lankston.

"Shall we start the show?" Asked Ulric.

"We might as well, we're all ... wait, where's Nina?" Asked Jimmy as he spotted the absence of the stinky girl.

"Who gives a crap?" Asked Quarla. "She's shut herself in her room ever since I forced her to take a bath; her screams and begs for mercy were music to my ears."

"Isn't that a bit mean?" Asked Fripp.

"Who gives a shit? She's barely passable as a human anyway." Shrugged Quarla.

"Well, we can't start the show without her; we need all of you here." Stated Eleanor.

There were a few seconds of silence.

"Fine … NINA! GET DOWN TO THE AFTERMATH OR I'LL RIP YOUR SPINE OUT!" Screamed Quarla as loud as she possibly could which made some of the others flinch.

"Temper, temper." Said Gordon as he took a swig of some type of booze.

"Xyly thinks you should take some therapy and anger management classes." Stated Xyly as she crossed her arms.

Before Quarla could respond a meek voice spoke from back stage.

"I don't want to come out, I want my dirt back." Said Nina while not coming out.

"Nina, we can't start without you, please come out." Requested Jimmy nicely.

"… Fine." Relented Nina as she walked on stage.

Silence.

Everyone was stunned by what they were seeing; even Lankston wasn't able to make one of his usual cynical remarks. Nina looked … hot. Now that she was clean and her dirt was gone her skin tone was revealed to be a light tan and her hair was silky and a reddish dark blond color; she looked to be of Australian descent. Her cloths had been cleaned as well. She looked nothing like she normally did. She sat down next to Lankston looking unhappy.

"Well … she cleans up nicely." Sniggered Bishop.

While everyone got ready for the show to start Lankston blinked as almost stared at Nina for a moment.

"_... She's beautiful_." Thought Lankston, though he quickly dismissed the thought.

The camera's started rolling and Jimmy and Eleanor smiled cutely for them.

"Hello from me." Began Eleanor.

"And hello from her." Added Jimmy.

"I'm Eleanor and this is Jimmy; another six episode have gone by and now it is time for the next episode of Drama Gone Tween!" Announced Eleanor.

"Even more has happened than last time; we've seen pirate treasure, teamwork, making a get well card, a hyper rich girl, a maze and even a blast from the past in the form of dinosaur skeletons! And with each challenge another contestant has been voted off … and that has left us with six guests to interview tonight." Explained Jimmy. "But first, let's reintroduce you to the eleven people who have already lost … the peanut gallery!"

"Gordon! The alcoholic who, as could logically be expected, likes to drink!"

"Lankston! A guy with an ego who claims he's better than everyone else!"

"Helen! A girl who loves everything to be boring!"

"Quarla! A big meanie!"

"Fripp! A guy who is a few sandwiches shot of a picnic basket!"

"Nina! A girl who was messy … and who looks rather pretty when clean!"

"Alice! A bossy girl who has a 'my way or the highway' attitude!"

"Ulric! A tough guy with heart!"

"Bishop! A guy who is filthy rich and is a tad misogynistic!"

"Xyly! A Viking in descent and a master with battle axes and speaking in the Third Person!"

"And finally Imanda! A girl who will have a badge for any activity or skill you can name!"

The peanut gallery waved, scowled or looked indifferent.

"Can we hurry this show up?" Requested Bishop. "I'd _quite_ like to get back to chatting up the girl at the pop bar."

"Slow and steady wins the race." Said Eleanor. "But I believe it's time to introduce our first guest."

Eleanor gestured to the left of the stage.

"Our first guest of the night is quite a quiet fella, proved that actions speak louder than words, got into a sweet loving romance with a kitty living girl and was eliminating from the game in a way that, I will admit, made me cry … give a round of applause for Yannis Tyrone Kumatora!"

The audience exploded into applause as Yannis walked on stage with a slightly nervous expression due to the large audience. He sat in the interviewee seat and gave a polite nod to the peanut gallery.

"Welcome to the show Yannis." Greeted Jimmy. "How are you?"

Yannis gave a sort of 'I'm fine' gesture.

"How the hell are you guys gonna interview him?" Asked Quarla. "He's such a weak cripple that he can't even talk!"

Yannis scowled at Quarla as did Jimmy while Eleanor reached behind her and took out what looked like a small laptop.

"First off, shut up you meanie!" Frowned Eleanor. "Second, Yannis can use this. Ok Yannis, all you have to do is type what you say and press the play button."

Yannis nodded.

"Ok then, let's get started." Smiled Eleanor. "First question, why did you audition for the show?"

Yannis typed at a very quick speed and pressed the play button.

"**I wanted to show that just because I can't talk I'm still capable of holding my own when left to my own devices**.** I didn't win, but I think I showed I'm handi-capable**." Said the laptop machine in a computer voice.

"That's quite a good reason for coming on the show." Smiled Jimmy.

"It's bloody cliché." Scoffed Quarla.

Yannis typed some more.

"**I'd rather be cliché than a bully who is universally hated by everyone. If I had won the million I'd have given you a single cent for you to buy yourself a new soul with**."

Quarla fumed while the audience laughed.

"Burn!" Giggled Imanda.

"Good one Yannis." Laughed Jimmy. "Comedy is half about the punch line and half about timing."

Yannis nodded in agreement.

"How did it feel during the fear challenge when you had to square off against Kasimar? He gives me the willies, so … what as it like?"

Yannis quickly typed for a few moments.

"**It was quite terrifying, but I had Winnie's encouragement, as well as that f the rest of my team mates … so that gave me the courage to defeat him … he has a really girly scream, kinda like Jasper Batt Jr**."

"Who's Jasper Batt Jr?" Blinked Ulric.

"The final boss of No More Heroes 2." Stated Nina, still glumly. "It's a video game."

"Video games are far too exciting … they're also trash." Stated Helen in a dry drawl.

"Do you agree with that statement Yannis?" Asked Eleanor.

Yannis typed a response.

"**I'd personally say I disagree, but for an in depth answer you'd best ask Sasha**."

"Speaking of Sasha, what did you think of the love triangle?" Inquired Jimmy.

Yannis typed for a few moments before pressing the play button.

"**I think it was very interesting; I was glad to see that Eddie chose Sasha in the end. Kim is a terrible person who does not deserve love or happiness. I can only hope she is exposed before long. I am wishing Eddie and Sasha all the best; they really seem to be a perfect match for each other**."

"I agree; I love interracial couples." Said Imanda cheerfully.

"I love beer!" Slurred Gordon drunkenly.

"Kim has earned my immense disdain." Said Lankston with a frown. "She doesn't realize how lucky she is to have so many people love her; not everyone has that perk."

"The scrawny egotistical git makes a good point." Agreed Quarla.

"Back handed compliment much?" Muttered Lankston.

"How did it feel to be the first mute contestant to compete on Total Drama?" Asked Jimmy.

Yannis smiled and typed his answer.

"**It felt like I was making history every second; I hope to have inspired other people … and if not then I hope I was enjoyable to watch**."

"I bet a lot of people were rooting for you." Assured Eleanor. "Another question, what was your favorite challenge?"

Yannis thought for a moment before typing his answer.

"**Probably the darkness challenge, it was actually a lot of fun … and I got together with Winnie too; it was all in all very enjoyable**."

"What do you think of Winnie; anything you'd like to say about the relationship you two have?" Smiled Eleanor.

Yannis faintly blushed as he typed out his answer.

"**We just hit it off really well; she helped me on the first day and from then on … it just happened. During the time when we were both in the competition we become really close; we both knew we liked each other. Though if I'm going to date her … I'll have to get the approval of her kitties**."

The audience awwwwwwed and laughed.

"And let us not forget he rubbed sunscreen on her back." Added Bishop with a bored expression.

Yannis blushed as he typed an answer.

"**It would have been rude to say no**."

"It would have been less exciting, that would have been fine by me." Droned Helen.

"Here's a question." Said Quarla with a sadistic expression. "What did you think of the circumstances that you were eliminated in?"

"Quarla!" Gasped Eleanor.

"We weren't even going to as about that." Frowned Jimmy

Yannis however was already typing an answer; after a minute of typing he pressed the play button.

"**I suppose this question was inevitable. Well, I was very upset when it happened. I was yelled at, slapped and hated for something I didn't do, nor would I even consider doing. It disgusts me how low Kim would go to upset Sasha, and it was originally not even to do with strategy, just for her own **_**sick**_** amusement. I've seen repeats of that episode and I have two things to say. First, I am truly grateful I had Winnie on my side … if I didn't I probably would have been traumatized. Second … Kim has proved herself to be, in my eyes, **_**worse**_** than Kasimar. She is **_**slime**_** and furthermore she is also a complete whore. That is all**."

"Well said Yannis." Agreed Fripp. "She's a big stupid mean poopie head."

"I agree, and as I my motto goes … if a girl can _give_ a punch then she can _take_ one." Said Bishop with a crack of his knuckles.

"You shouldn't hit girl." Frowned Eleanor.

"At this point Kim deserves it." Stated Bishop indifferently.

"I think we can almost end this interview, but first, one more question." Said Jimmy. "Who would you like to win out of the remaining nine campers?"

Yannis quickly typed an answer.

"**Winnie, VayVay or Paul**."

"Loyalty to your team, very admirable. Smiled Eleanor. "And now … the fan mail."

Jimmy nodded and walked off stage and came back on with a large sack of letters.

"You're quite a popular contestant and it's understandable really." Said Eleanor as she took out a letter and opened it. "Dear Yannis; what's it like not being able to speak? From Kenal."

Yannis was quick to type a response.

"**It makes life harder, but it's really more of a mild inconvenience. I can still get by just fine; though I would like to be able to hold a conversation by myself and not with a note book or a sign language translator … but I'm used to this**."

Eleanor took out another letter and opened it.

"Dear Yannis, do you want me to send you a gun to sue on Kim? From Roland." Read Eleanor. "Eep."

Yannis typed a response.

"**I may utterly despise and loath Kim, but I wouldn't want her dead … that way she wouldn't suffer anymore. There are other ways of breaking somebody**."

Eleanor took out a third and final letter.

"Dear Yannis, what is your dream career? From Yince." Read Eleanor.

Yannis thought for a moment before typing out his answer.

"**It may surprise you … but I would quite like to be a magician, a performer at children's parties if you will. Is the smile of a child a small reward? I think not**."

"That's really sweet." Cooed Nina before sighing. "Maybe you can magic my dirt back."

"Trust me; you are _much_ better without it." Stated Lankston while glancing at Nina again.

"Well Yannis, it's been great talking to you. I was really rooting for you." Smiled Jimmy. "But we have to move on, so could you take a seat with the peanut gallery?"

Yannis nodded as he got up and then sat down on the top row of the high rise sofa.

"One guest down and five to go; the next guest should be interesting to interview." Said Jimmy.

"Indeed he will." Agreed Eleanor. "Our second guest has Dwarfism, a very bad temper, is the local Lightweight Boxing Champion in his hometown and temporarily worked with my boyfriend in episode fourteen; give a cheer for Donny Marcus Tolosa!"

Donny walked out from backstage as the audience gave a moderate applause. He climbed into the interviewee seat and relaxed.

"Welcome to the show Donny." Greeted Jimmy. "Ready for your interview?"

"Like I have a choice." Shrugged Donny.

"Well then, let's get started." Said Jimmy. "So Donny, what did you think of your time in the competition? You lasted two weeks so something interesting must have happened."

"It was alright; I made a few good friends, I beat up Kasimar, I faced my fear … all things considered I think I did pretty well." Replied Donny. "Sure, I got voted off … but I lasted fourteen days and survived four elimination ceremonies, so it could have been worse."

"Yeah, you could have been voted off first." Said Gordon with a slur.

"You were voted of first you idiot." Said Bishop.

"Oi! Do you wanna fight you poshy?" Challenged Gordon drunkenly.

"…Pass." Said Bishop flatly.

"What was your favorite challenge?" Asked Jimmy.

"Good question … I'd say the Easter Egg Hunt since I beat the crap out of Kasimar." Answered Donny. "I didn't really dislike any of the challenges … though the cooking challenge was my least favorite since I couldn't even reach the kitchen counters."

"Being short isn't always a bad thing." Said Eleanor kindly.

"Yeah, I think it gives you the advantage in a fight." Agreed Jimmy. "That way taller opponents will have a hard time hitting you … though I don't endorse fighting."

"You defeated Kasimar last season." Reminded Donny.

"Well; when we battled it was just in a virtual reality machine … and even though I was directly responsible for his elimination … I technically didn't actually lay a finger on him."

"Yeah, you're so awesome you beat him up without touching him." Grinned Donny.

"Am I really awesome?" Said Jimmy in a little embarrassment.

Eleanor giggled and gave Jimmy a kiss on the cheek.

"And don't you forget it." Smiled Eleanor. "Next question Donny; what did it feel like being the first contestant in Total Drama History to have Dwarfism?"

"I never really felt that I was supposed to be feeling something; I've never expected to be treated like a gift to mankind because of my condition. But I guess I made history … and hopefully I'll be edited to be more interesting than Lief from Survivor." Said Donny.

"Survivor is rigged." Said Ulric opinionatedly.

"No, you're thinking of Big Brother … I hate both shows because they are too fun and exciting … though I like the fact they are repetitive and rarely offer anything new." Drawled Helen.

"What about Redemption Island?" Asked Xyly.

"No! That sucked!" Snapped Alice.

"Getting back on track, I noticed that you said Turkish Delight was your favorite type of confectionary, any reason behind this?" Asked Jimmy.

"Well, I'm a quarter Turkish and I lived in Turkey from age three to ten so it sorta nostalgic to me … and it tastes good." Replied Donny.

"And you neglected to mention this until now exactly why?" Asked Quarla dryly.

"You didn't ask." Shrugged Donny.

"He's got a point." Nodded Fripp dumbly.

"Why are you taking his side? He got you voted off!" Growled Quarla.

"Did he? I don't remember." Blinked Fripp.

"Don't even bother; it's like talking top a jar of mayonnaise." Stated Lankston.

"I love salad Lanky!" Cheered Fripp.

Lankston just groaned silently.

"How did it feel to go up against a Super Heavyweight Wrestler?" Asked Eleanor.

"Oh, it was _just peachy_." Said Donny sarcastically. "To be honest, it friggin hurt."

"I could have beaten him." Bragged Quarla.

"Nobody cares." Said Ulric.

"What did you think of Rheneas's crush turning out to be Tabitha?" Asked Jimmy.

"I didn't see it coming; she's not a very nice girl … but Rheneas knows what he's doing, and we have seen odder things happen on reality TV." Shrugged Donny. "We probably don't know all the facts, so I can't really judge. Either way it's not really my concern, it is Rheneas's business only."

"When and why did you take up boxing?" Inquired Eleanor.

"When I was about six; I just … liked it. Plus it gave me a way to fight back against those who gave me hassle and strife. After I was through with them they were fed paste through a straw … ok, that's an exaggeration but my point still stands." Chuckled Donny. "I have a very hard right hook; I've managed to win some matches with just a single blow."

"Can't be that hard when all your opponents are midgets like you." Sniggered Quarla.

Donny's eyes narrowed and he growled.

"I do _not_ recommend you finish that sentence." Threatened Donny. "Unless you like the idea of kissing a wood chipper."

Yannis quickly typed his input.

"**I agree with him, back down Quarla lest you end up like a jigsaw puzzle … by which I mean in pieces**."

"Here's a question Donny; how do you feel about what happened after the swimming challenge now that you know the whole story?" Inquired Eleanor.

"Oh boy … at the time I was angry at Yannis due to … well … I don't like people being picked on for trivial things like their ethnicity. But when I leant the whole story behind it … I was never more livid in my entire life. I am disgusted at Kim; she did it for no real reason. Call me a psychopath, but I'd love to see her get hanged. That is all I shall say lest this episode possibly get banned and pulled out of circulation." Said Donny eerily. "I've already apologized to Yannis and it's all in the past; the best we can hope for is Kim to become the first Total; Drama casualty."

A few members of the peanut gallery nodded in agreement.

"She didn't cause my elimination and I dislike her too." Agreed Nina. "She's as bad as soap! … then again…"

"Bee in your bonnet?" Asked Lankston.

"Well … it's almost scary to think this … but looking back on it … having a bath wasn't really so bad." Admitted Nina.

"As I said, you are much better off without your dirt; heck, you're actually pretty without being covered in muck." Stated Lankston before quickly adding. "Admittedly not as much as myself though, except replace pretty with handsome."

Nina was silent for a moment.

"Thanks Lankston." Said Nina appreciatively.

"One more question Donny, who do you want to win out of the remaining nine contestants?" Asked Jimmy.

"Rheneas; simply because he's the only member of Team Everest left." Replied Donny.

"Well then, with that said … time for the fan mail." Said Jimmy as he walked off stage and came back on with a sizable sack of letters; he set it down and took one out of the bag.

"Dear Donny." Said Jimmy after he opened the letter. "Why don't you like marshmallows? From Mallow."

"Because they are gross." Stated Donny. "And what kind of parent calls their son or daughter Mallow?"

"Poor people, that's who." Stated Bishop.

Jimmy opened up another letter.

"Dear Donny; what is your exact height? More than fifty centimeters or less? From Rodd." Read Jimmy.

"I'm not even going to dignify that with a response." Grunted Donny.

Jimmy quickly opened up a third letter.

"Dear Donny; I used to be short like you … until I took an arrow to the knee! From Moggy." Read Jimmy.

"GAH! I _**HATE**_ that joke." Fumed Donny. "But it could have been worse … are we done yet?"

"Indeed we are." Nodded Eleanor. "Could you take a seat with the peanut gallery while we move on to our next guest?"

"Sure." Shrugged Donny as he got up and, with some effort, climbed to the top row of the high rise sofa.

"Our next guest is a techno wizard at robotics, carries wires with him at all times, tends to be a _bit_ of a large ham, fell in love with a sarcastic girl who loves the color pink and he wears 3-D glasses, give it up for Max Fry Austintine!" Announced Eleanor.

The audience applauded loudly as Max walked out from backstage and sat down in the interviewee chair.

"Greetings everyone." Waved Max.

"Welcome to Drama Gone Tween Max." Smiled Eleanor. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine; I may not be a competitor anymore, but I've gone weeks without a swirly and that is an achievement in itself." Said Max proudly.

"Swirly is a funny word." Laughed Fripp dumbly.

"I assure you that getting a swirly in _anything_ but funny." Mumbled Max.

"It's funny to me since I often give them." Smirked Quarla.

"Don't make me use my ultimate weapon! … My hundred sided dice!" Warned Max.

"So Max; let's start of the interview with a simple question … why the 3-D glasses?" Asked Jimmy.

"Quite simply they make me look cool … though not that cool to be honest … I'm too school for cool." Admitted Max.

"What's it like being so good at robotics?" Asked Eleanor.

"It certainly gets me some attention from the higher ups; I've already earned a place at Yale. I plan to study robotics and computer science … it's honestly really easy … sports on the other hand … I make SpongeBob look _buff_."

"That show has been going downhill for years." Said Xyly. "Everyone is becoming more jerkass and one note."

"Plankton is pretty cool." Shrugged Donny.

"He's far too exciting." Stated Helen.

"He's one of the best characters … though I wish Larry the Lobster was more prominent." Stated Xyly.

"So Max; how did it feel to get as far as you did in the game despite being a so called 'nerd'; I think you did very well." Smiled Eleanor.

"Thanks; I just did what I could to survive. I knew I couldn't really rely on my physical strength or my appearance … so I just did what came natural and acted nerdy. I was never really a target for elimination when I was on Team Everest, and I only got voted off when I did due to foul play. I'm proud of how I did and I left with my dignity and integrity." Explained Max.

"I agree, you were quite a strong competitor and if you'd made it to the merge then you'd have done quite well." Nodded Jimmy.

"It's true; I'm the Season 1 Robot Wars Elvis of Total Drama; I could have done well if I'd gotten further." Agreed Max. "I wish Robot Wars was still on, I'd have loved to enter it; I might have even won."

"I've got a question." Said Xyly. "What would you say was better? The gauntlet, trial and then combat format … or the combat by itself format? Xyly thinks it was better with just fighting."

"Well … I'm afraid I'll have to disagree. I liked it more with the Gauntlet and Trial; I just liked seeing the robots be put to the test in more ways than just fighting. Then again, sometimes certain robots were put in trials they couldn't do, like Schumey. I sometimes find myself wide awake at night and wondering if things would have changed had Schumey been put in the tug of war or joust trials instead of King of the Castle."

"… Interesting." Nodded Nina.

"What was your favorite challenge?" Asked Jimmy.

"That's a good question; well, I'd have to say the Cooking Challenge; I may not be the very best Chef, but me and Jill bonded a bit and she looks cute with chocolate smeared around her mouth." Chuckled Max.

"Like Tabitha did the day after you were eliminated?" Asked Jimmy with a grin.

"Well … Tabitha isn't cute in the same way that Jill is; still, I'm kinda disappointed I didn't get to experience that first hand." Sniggered Max. "I wonder who it was who gave her chocolate in the first place; nobody knows."

"We may never know." Mused Eleanor.

Yannis typed his opinion.

"**It was definitely somebody who didn't realize the effects of giving sugar to a sugar deprived person**."

"Well said Yannis." Agreed Imanda. "Funnily enough there isn't a badge for going hyper on chocolate."

"That's actually surprising." Mused Ulric.

"I hate surprises, they're far too fun and exciting for me." Droned Helen.

"What were your thoughts on the first merge?" Asked Eleanor. "It certainly shook things up."

"That it did Eleanor; it was really cool having new team mates and all, but me and Jill were separated … not that it mattered for long. Still, it was a good thing I ended up with two of my team mates … though it's a shame Imanda was eliminated so soon after the team was formed. That put me in a slightly tight spot due to being in the minority … my fears became reality at the next bonfire ceremony." Sighed Max before shrugging. "Still, I was sabotaged due to being a threat … so perhaps I should be honored."

"Hooray for Max!" Clapped Fripp dumbly.

"Before we move onto one of the more serious questions, here's a more light hearted one." Said Jimmy. "What is it that attracts you to Jill?"

Max blushed and gained a goofy expression.

"Well what can I say that wouldn't be endless praise? She's pretty, tough, cute, sweet, sarcastic and a very interesting person. I feel honored that she's attracted to me." Gushed Max.

"Yeah; she said she had a fetish for you." Sniggered Donny.

"What's a fetish?" Asked Jimmy curiously.

"Yeah, what is one?" Inquired Eleanor.

"… Ask your parents, they'll tell you." Said Max awkwardly. "Any other questions?"

"Yes … what do you think of Kim throwing a challenge to get rid of you?" Asked Eleanor hesitantly.

"Well … I have to say that her throwing a challenge was a pretty stupid idea, very over the top negative and not smart at all. She's lucky that she got away with it … and that means everyone else is unlucky. Nonetheless, it was clever of Kim, that I have to admit … but she really is lucky that nobody besides Zed is catching on. I just have to say one thing … getting voting off like that whomps." Stated Max.

"Whomps is a *hic* funny word." Slurred Gordon.

"One last question Max … who do you want to win out of the remaining nine campers?" Asked Jimmy.

"Anybody besides Kim." Said Max promptly.

"Well then, now it's time for your fan mail." Said Eleanor as she ran off stage and came back on hauling a large sack of letters behind her. "You were quite a popular contestant; some even considered you a shoo-in for victory for a while."

Eleanor took a letter out of the bag and opened it.

"Dear Max; you kind of sound like Earnest Jones from the game Bully. From Harvey." Read Eleanor.

"I admit I sound similar to him; but it's just a coincidence." Assured Max. "But yes, my voice box is set for 'nerd mode'."

Eleanor took a second letter out of the bag and opened it.

"Dear Max; what is your favorite type of Dungeons and Dragons dragon? From Geoffis." Read Eleanor.

"That's a very good question; all of them have their good points. The black dragon is very evil and loves carrion so it has a gross factor … while the red dragons are all master of appraisal. Then again, Gold dragons are just plain awesome … though each of them are good … I've had to say Gold Dragons. Funnily enough there isn't a Pink Dragon, I'm sure Jill will be disappointed."

Eleanor took a third and final letter out of the bag and opened it up.

"Dear Max, are you the type of nerd who likes porn? From Hornyhunk64." Read Eleanor before flinching. "Ewwwwwww!"

Max looked rather offended.

"I won't even answer that." Stated Max.

"I quite agree with that choice of action." Said Eleanor as she tore the letter if half. "And that concludes your interview Max; could you take a seat with the peanut gallery so we can move on?"

"Of course." Nodded Max as he got up and then sat down next to Ulric.

"Three guests down and three to go." Said Jimmy cheerfully.

"Our next guest is never seen without his sunglasses, has dyed his hair green, regularly strums on a guitar he ahs named 'Sharon', is the icon of cool and is dating Cherry; give a big welcome to Tyson Kai Sebsan."

The audience applauded loudly as Tyson strolled out from backstage; he waved to the crowd as he sat down in the interviewee chair.

"Hey dudes." Greeted Tyson. "It's gnarly to be here."

"It's good to have you here." Smiled Eleanor sweetly. "So Tyson, what have you been up to since you were eliminated?"

"Oh, you know, the usual." Stated Tyson.

"And the 'usual' is?" Persisted Eleanor.

"Stuff like chilling in the sun, playing some tunes, playing Guitar Hero, swimming in the pool and eating steak … and I daresay that me and Cherry will find a use for the Hot Tub soon enough." Said Tyson with a grin.

A number of wolf whistles were heard from the audience.

"Oh phooey to you all." Chuckled Tyson.

"Why do you talk to your guitar as though 'she' is a real person?" Asked Jimmy.

"Sharon is more than just a guitar, she's my personal Companion Cube … haven't any of you had an inanimate object you talk to?" Asked Tyson.

"Well … I do tend to talk to my animal plushies sometimes." Admitted Eleanor.

"And I talk to the clouds." Added Fripp.

"I talk to my hamster Einstein, he's the only person who appreciates me." Muttered Lankston.

"Why did you die your hair green and not blue? Blue is a pretty popular color." Stated Eleanor.

"It's not happened dudette, I can't be associated with that travesty Kasimar; I mean I've got _standards_ for frigg's sake." Explained Tyson. "Still, Mable has blue hair and she's pretty cool, but people who have watched the show will associate blue hair with Kasimar automatically."

"I guess that makes sense." Agreed Eleanor.

"You have a very laid back attitude … how are you so relaxed all the time?" Inquired Jimmy. "What's your secret to never worrying?"

"Simple, I just never worry little dude." Shrugged Tyson with a smile. "No real secret to it; just learn to chill. Some say meditation helps but I'm just naturally a calm 'ice man' pretty much."

"How did it feel when Team Savannah was dissolved and you become a member of Team Thunderbolt?" Asked Jimmy.

"It was totally cool for a number of reasons; I was still with some of my team mates, the one on one challenges gave a new edge to the game … and I had Cherry as my team mate which was really cool indeed. What can I say besides the fact I enjoyed it?" Smiled Tyson as he adjusted his sunglasses.

"Xyly almost made it." Said Xyly in mild disappointment.

"How did it feel to get automatic immunity from the first vote off?" Asked Eleanor.

"Tyson wins the metaphorical lucky bastard award." Stated Bishop.

"It was awesome; I was in no danger of suffering the uncool embarrassment of being the first one to lose the game; I just kicked back and relaxed … though I have to admit that it was kinda boring; I had nothing to do all day. But starting the next day the competition officially began for me." Explained Tyson.

"Were you happy with the team that you were sorted onto?" Inquired Eleanor.

"Totally; we were like a family … except not related in any way whatsoever." Nodded Tyson. "it was hard voting somebody out … but I survived … well … I survived the first part of the game anyway, if I'd survived part two I wouldn't be here at the moment."

"None of us really wanted to end up here." Stated Bishop.

"Bishop's right, we all had our eyes on the million dollars." Agreed Imanda.

"So Tyson, how likely do you think it is that your remaining Team Savannah team mates still in the game could end up winning?" Inquired Eleanor.

"I'd say they each have a good shot at it. Winnie's optimistic and friendly, Paul is learning to harness the power within him, and VayVay is wise and I can see a spark of badassness within her. I have complete confidence in them." Said Tyson optimistically. "I just hope they don't get steam rolled by the five former members of Team Mongolia."

"That'd be fine by me; I don't want any of them to win; they are so puny that I'm amazed they haven't dyed of exhaustion yet." Scowled Quarla.

Yannis typed his 'two cents'.

"**I guess that knocks your pride down a couple more pegs**."

"Shut up!" Snapped Quarla.

"He's got a point though." Smirked Ulric.

"Amazingly." Muttered Alice.

"Here's something me and Eleanor been wondering … why did you squeeze Cherry on her backside during the swimming challenge?" Asked Jimmy in puzzlement.

"You two will find out when you're older." Assured Tyson.

" How long will that be?" Asked Eleanor.

"When your hormones kick in." Stated Tyson.

"Are you sure you should have said that?" Mumbled Nina.

"Why lie and lie why?" Shrugged Tyson.

"Next question; what's your favorite song?" Asked Eleanor.

"I don't have a favorite per say, I'm a kind of 'I listen to it I like it' sort of dude, my IPod has a seriously variety of songs. Though I always like to listen to Weird Al Yankovic when I get some time; The Ebay Song is awesome." Said Tyson as he put his arms behind his head and relaxed.

"That it is; though Technologic is ultra cool as well." Said Max.

"Agreed." Nodded Tyson.

"You knew this question was coming, what do you have to say about you and Cherry's relationship?" Asked Eleanor with a giggle.

"Well, we go together really well … like sausage and eggs. Both of us have pretty wild personalities and we both grab life by the horns; why not get together? I like her, she lieks me, we get along great. Not every love story has to have heart stopping action and tear jerking tenderness in it; we can just be known as 'that crazy couple' … that'd be a good sitcom name now that I think about it." Mused Tyson.

"Computers can't sit down silly!" Said Fripp dumbly.

"One last question; who do you want to win out of the remaining nine campers?" Asked Eleanor.

"Anybody besides Kim … but I'm most rooting for Paul." Said Tyson.

"Time for your fan mail Tyson." Said Jimmy as he ran off stage and came back on with a large sack of letters.

"Are all those letters for me?" Asked Tyson.

"They sure are." Nodded Eleanor as Jimmy took a letter out of the bag and opened it.

"Dear Tyson; I have a problem. It was laundry day at my house and I accidently wore my brothers pants to school, and now everybody says to me, 'hey, low pockets, where are your baggy pants', what should I do? From Celia." Read Jimmy.

"Well Celia, my job as a contestant is to help _you_, the viewer, so I say to wear those baggy pants loud and proud and create a new fashion trend. Then nobody would dare to mock you. Well, either that or change schools. Either works." Answered Tyson.

"Wise words." Said Lankston sarcastically as Jimmy opened a second letter.

"Dear Tyson; which is better; pizza or burgers? From Konnie." Read Jimmy.

"Pizza all the way." Said Tyson promptly.

Jimmy took a third and final letter out of the bag and quickly opened it.

"Dear Tyson; why do you wear those dumb sunglasses? From Tuddle." Read Jimmy.

"Because they are cool, you got a problem with that … HUH?" Answered Tyson.

"And now we have reached the conclusion of your interview Tyson; thanks for being here." Smiled Eleanor.

"My pleasure." Replied Tyson.

"Care to sit with the peanut gallery while we interview the next guest?" Asked Eleanor.

"No problem dudette." Nodded Tyson.

Tyson got up and sat next to Donny on the top of the high rise sofa.

"Our fifth guest of the night is a bit of a tomboy, is attracted to nerds, loves the color pink, is the highest ranking female of Team Everest and had her panties exposed to the world during the kart race, give a cheer for Jill Sophia Natz!"

The audience cheered loudly as Jill walked on stage looking a bit embarrassed.

"I would have rathered that you wouldn't have bought up that little incident." Mumbled Jill as she sat in the interviewee chair.

"It was alright; you've got such a nice juicy *hic* ass!" Slurred Gordon drunkenly.

"Hey! If you don't shut your mouth I _will_ use the Wuxi Finger Hold on you!" Threatened Max.

"Don't worry about it Max, I'll be fine." Assured Jill with an amused giggle at her boyfriend's threat.

"Welcome to the show Jill." Greeted Eleanor. "How are things going?"

"More or less ok." Shrugged Jill. "I've been having a good time at the Playa Des Losers and I'm satisfied with how far I got in the competition; I may not have won, but I certainly didn't lose."

"Technically you did since you were voted out." Stated Quarla.

"I meant that I didn't come away empty handed … like you did." Retorted Jill.

"It's true, she's got me." Nodded Max.

"That's the same thing as being empty handed." Sneered Quarla.

"I'm going to fall back on an old standard and say … up yours." Said Jill while casually flipping Quarla the birdie. "So, what do you kiddies want to ask me?"

"Well, first question … why did you audition for the show?" Asked Jimmy.

"A few reasons, the most obvious one being that I wanted to win a million bucks. But I had a few other motivations, for one I wanted to get my name out there and maybe use the money to complete my 'collection'. I also wanted meet some cute nerds … at least I succeeded in one of my goals." Said Jill with a cheerful smirk.

"What do you mean by 'collection'?" Asked Eleanor.

"I don't know if I should say, it's kinda embarrassing. Admitted Jill.

"We can possibly edit this part out." Assured Jimmy.

"Well … I have a large collection of … Barbie Dolls." Said Jill as she faintly blushed light pink in embarrassment.

Some of the audience and peanut gallery laughed at this revelation.

"That's not too embarrassing; I collect Trollz." Shrugged Nina.

"Yeah, but they are actually good since they have cool non cliché hairstyles." Stated Lankston. "Barbie's suck."

"Especially Prescilla." Agreed Ulric.

"What's your favorite cartoon?" Asked Eleanor.

"Wacky Races." Shrugged Jill.

"I bet you like Penelope Pitstop huh?" Guessed Jimmy.

"Actually I don't, though her car is really cool. Dick Dastardly is the best, he _so_ should have won!" Exclaimed Jill.

"Bang on." Agreed Max.

"What did you think of your original team mates?" Asked Jimmy.

"They were all really cool besides Lankston." Began Jill.

"Screw you." Muttered Lankston.

"Anyway! I liked each of them in some way, and Nina actually seems … very different now that's she's clean." Noted Jill.

"Don't remind me." Mumbled Nina. "I've lost everything! My stink, my gassiness … everything!"

"But dudette, maybe you'll gain some friends now that you don't stink." Smiled Tyson.

"What about Team Thunderbolt; did you like them as well?" Inquired Eleanor.

"I liked them too, there wasn't really anybody nasty on the team." Nodded Jill. "But let me tell you, if Kim had been on my team and I'd learnt of her sabotaging Max … she'd end up worse than Humpty Dumpty."

"I love that song!" Clapped Fripp dumbly.

"Nursery rhymes are beneath me." Muttered Bishop.

"What was your favorite challenge?" Asked Jimmy.

"Probably the Talent Show; I was able to dance for a crowd, I quite like doing that sort of thing you know." Replied Jill. "I happen to be quite athletic."

"And flexible *hic* I bet." Slurred Gordon.

Max hit Gordon in the back of the head and the drunken alcoholic was knocked out.

"Thank you Max." Smiled Jill cutely.

"My pleasure." Replied Max.

"How did it feel to have your skirt ripped off during the kart race?" Asked Quarla snidely.

"… It was embarrassing." Mumbled Jill.

"Who here wishes she wore a thong?" Asked Quarla to the audience.

In response somebody threw a beer bottle at Quarla which struck her on the forehead and knocked her out.

"Two people unconscious in under a minute, a new record." Chuckled Bishop.

"We saw a strategic side of you during the last few days of your stay on the island; how did it feel trying to turn the tables and increase your chances of winning?" Asked Eleanor.

"It was kinda fun; and working with Winnie was quite enjoyable. Too bad it didn't really get me as far as I thought it would;, but I bet people will be returning soon … so I'll just have to try and be one of them." Said Jill. "Though I don't really want to have to be separated from Max again, we didn't get to spend much time together as a couple back on the island and I haven't really been here for that long."

"This resort is way too exciting." Drawled Helen.

"Jill, care to tell us why you like pink so much?" Requested Eleanor.

"There's not really much to say, I just love the color … maybe a _bit_ too much, but it's simply awesome. I mean, cotton candy probably wouldn't be so yummy if it wasn't pink." Explained Jill. "It's why I'm hoping me and Max's first date will be at a carnival."

"And that brings us along to the next question that we were going to ask; what's all this between you and Max?" Asked Jimmy.

"Five words; me plus Max equals _sexy_." Stated Jill. "I have nothing more to say, but I bet we'll appear on the cover of a lifestyles magazine sometime in the near future and get the title of 'best reality TV couple'."

"That'd be nice." Said Max dreamily.

"You wish; me and Cherry are the best couple." Said Tyson confidently.

"What was your best moment in the competition?" Asked Jimmy.

"Too many to chose." Answered Jill simply.

"One last question before we move onto the fan mail; who do you want to win out of the remaining nine campers?" Asked Eleanor.

"Either Winnie or Rheneas. Winnie since me and her were allied and Rheneas since he's the only member of Team Everest left.2 Said Jill.

"I told you so." Smirked Lankston. "I warned you that if you voted me off all f you would be gone pretty quickly; well, it's not even the merge and only one of us remains."

"Shut up." Muttered Jill as Jimmy walked off stage and came back on with a large sack of letters that he passed over to Eleanor. "Whoa, that's a lot of fan mail."

"And all of it is addressed to you." Added Eleanor as she took a letter out of the bag and opened it. "Dear Jill; what is your life's ambition?"

"To think up a new primary color." Said Jill.

"That's impossible Jill." Stated Imanda.

"Doesn't mean I can't try." Shrugged Jill.

Eleanor opened up a second letter and began to read it.

"Dear Jill; why did you die some of your hair purple? From Rick." Read Eleanor.

"It was an individuality statement." Said Jill.

Eleanor took a third and final letter out of the bag and opened it.

"Dear Jill; why are you so attracted to nerds? From Ingrid." Read Eleanor.

"Because they are hot, attractive and manly, enough of the stupid questions!" Muttered Jill.

"Well Jill, thanks for letting us interview you." Smiled Jimmy. "Care to take a seat with the peanut gallery while we interview our final guest?"

"Can do" Nodded Jill as she got up and sat next to Max on the high rise sofa.

"One guest to go." Said Jimmy.

"Our final guest of the night is a very fast girl, grabs life by the horns, is quite a wild driver, performed the ultimate act of self sacrifice and sportsmanship and is dating Tyson, give a big cheer for Cherry Skidley Zoom!" Announced Eleanor.

The audience applauded as Cherry ran out from backstage full speed and leapt into the interviewee seat.

"Hi everybody!" Waved Cherry.

"Good to see you Little Racer." Grinned Tyson.

"You too Rocker." Said Cherry with a flirty wink.

"Welcome to Drama Gone Tween Cherry." Greeted Eleanor. "We know you've only been at the Playa for about an hour so we'll try and make this quick so you can get settled in."

"Take all the time you need, I don't have anything important planned." Assured Cherry.

"Well then, let the questioning begin." Said Eleanor.

"First off, how can you run so fast? Nobody I know can run as fast as you." Said Jimmy in an admiring tone.

"Thanks Jimmy; well, I'm just a naturally hyper person, it comes from drinking soda and naturally having a lot of energy … plus I do have a slight case of ADHD." Admitted Cherry.

"Just another reason to love you Little racer." Said Tyson.

"I would ask what your favorite challenge was … but it's quite obviously the kart race." Noted Eleanor.

"Bingo Wingo, you are correct." Nodded Cherry.

"So, what was your favorite _part_ of the race challenge?" Inquired Eleanor.

"I'd say when me and Tyson worked together at the last moment in order to win the race; there may be a _lot_ more to racing than just winning … but I cannot deny that it feels good to win a race." Smiled Cherry.

"You seem to be a very good sport, and that's an admirable quality." Complimented Jimmy. "But, say an opponent had hurt themselves a short distance behind you and the finish line was right ahead … would you go back to help them or would you go ahead and win the race?"

"In a heartbeat I would help the person." Said Cherry truthfully.

"That's what I thought." Smiled Jimmy.

"What is your most despised type of car?" Asked Eleanor.

"Good question … a question I can easily answer; I hate the blue three wheeled car from Mr. Bean. Any car that crashes that much shouldn't be allowed on the road. Safety first!" Exclaimed Cherry while throwing her arms up for effect.

"Cherry is right; safety is important. I earned by 'safety check on unicycle' badge shortly before the competition." Said Imanda with a nod of agreement.

"Is there _anything_ you don't have a badge for?" Asked Jill.

"Well … there isn't one for knitting a thong for a smelly skunk." Stated Imanda.

"… Ew." Said Donny.

"What would you say is better; Hot Wheels or Micro Machines?" Asked Jimmy.

"Both are cool … but I'd say Hot Wheels since they go faster. I've been collecting them since I was three years old you know." Revealed Cherry.

"What would you say was your best moment in the game?" Asked Eleanor.

"Either when I won the race challenge or my self sacrifice; I'm proud of both of them." Replied Cherry.

"How did it feel to have to face your fear of Brum during the fear challenge?" Asked Eleanor with a hesitant tone.

"It was bloody scary." Shivered Cherry.

"It wasn't that hard." Scoffed Alice.

"Yeah, this coming from a girl who is afraid of hamsters." Retorted Cherry. "Honestly, how are hamsters scary? They're so cutesy wootsy!"

"It's because she's poor." Stated Bishop with a smirk.

Alice fumed but managed to remain silent.

"Which team did you prefer? Team Mongolia or Team Thunderbolt?" Questioned Jimmy.

"I liked both teams; but I'd say Team Thunderbolt since not only did I get along with everyone on the team but Tyson was on the team; that was the best part of the first merge … it bought us closer, in _more_ ways than one." Giggled Cherry.

"What about the Immunity Alphabet Idol; did you ever come across it?" Asked Jimmy.

"Sadly no; I never saw even a glimpse of it." Said Cherry as she crossed her legs. "I don't even know if anybody found it."

"Truthfully … we don't either." Admitted Eleanor. "Spider and Quana never said that somebody found it; the cameras didn't even show anybody going near the area it was hidden."

"Well Wallace did hide it, he must have hidden it very well." Said Jimmy.

"Also Cherry, why do you always so those funny phrases of yours?" Asked Eleanor curiously.

"Well … because they're fun." Stated Cherry cheerfully.

"I hate fun." Drawled Helen.

"Time for the big question." Said Eleanor. "Care to comment on why you sacrificed yourself for Opal?"

"It was the right thing to do." Said Cherry maturely. "She had suffered so much stress and had such a breakdown that voted her off after they could have been beyond crappily cruel. I knew what I had to do and I do not regret it in any way at all."

"That's my Little Racer, such a strong moral compass." Beamed Tyson.

"We've also got to ask; what attracts you to Tyson." Inquired Jimmy.

"We're soul mates." Stated Cherry. "That's the best way to describe it."

"That's really sweet." Cooed Eleanor. "Well then, one last question … who do you want to win out of the remaining nine campers?"

"Opal, Sasha, Winnie or Zed." Listed Cherry.

"Interesting." Said Jimmy while Eleanor ran off stage and came back on with a bulky sack of letters. "Well, time to read your fan mail."

"Sounds good to me." Grinned Cherry.

Jimmy took a letter out of the sack and then opened it up.

"Dear Cherry; why are you so kooky? From Grant." Read Jimmy.

"I dunno, talent I guess." Shrugged Cherry.

Jimmy then opened a second letter.

"Dear Cherry; have you ever thought about representing Canada in the Olympics? From SportsFan13." Read Jimmy.

"I actually have; but my true passion lies behind the wheel of a car … but maybe I could give it a try if I get the time." Stated Cherry.

Jimmy opened a final letter.

"Dear Cherry; why aren't you embarrassed by your middle name? From Nergal." Read jimmy.

Cherry cocked an eyebrow.

"Should I be?" Blinked Cherry.

"And with that … we're out of time!" Announced Jimmy. "It's been another fun episode and we've learnt a lot about the latest six vote offs."

"Join us next time when we'll have five more guests to interview!" said Eleanor enthusiastically.

"So it's goodnight from me." Began Jimmy.

"And it's goodnight from him." Added Eleanor.

"And cut." Said the cameraman. "Good job tonight you two."

The peanut gallery, besides Quarla and Gordon who were still knocked out, got up and began to leave the room.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Asked Jimmy.

"I'd quite like to watch some Meerkat Manor, care to join me?" Offered Eleanor.

"You know it." Smiled Jimmy.

And so the third aftermath is over, I think this one is pretty good. Leave a review and let me know what you think.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time: <strong>The campers have to squish Goomba's with baseball bats … or at least they _would_ if the challenge hadn't been cancelled due to an **emergency**.


	41. Day 19, Part 1: The Mess Hall Is Burning

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Total Drama or any of its related seasons. They belong to Teletoon and Cartoon Network. The alphabet theme isn't mine and is property of Frank15. The 52 OC's in this story however are mine so do not steal them.

**The Warning: **This chapter contains cuddling, spooning, a sexy outfit, an inferno, a make out session, a COMPLETE MONSTER and a lot of action. You have been warned!

**Note: **This is it … this is the climax episode of 'Act 2'. This episode is going to resolve most of the plot points so far, but new ones will soon arise. While the biggest action is next chapter, this chapter is the build up to it. I hope you enjoy the chapter … and let me tell you, if you hate Kasimar and Kim now … you will LOATH them by the end of this chapter. Enjoy.

Burn…

* * *

><p>It was late at night on Wawanakwa Island; the night was eerily quiet and in a way was somewhat creepy, kinda like the Forever Forest in Paper Mario. Spider and Quana were standing on the Dock of Shame to give the episode intro.<p>

"Last time on Total Drama Letterama the teams had to build dinosaur skeletons. They used shovels to dig up the bones and then they had to assemble them on the assembly platforms. It seemed simple in theory and in all actuality it kinda was. Because of that the challenge ended sooner than we had anticipated."

"But not everyone went to the challenge; Opal had a horrible nightmare that I don't really feel comfortable talking about, as well as a phone call which I also won't touch with an eighty foot pole. Because of these factors she began to believe that she was dangerous and ran away into the forest." Explained Quana.

"Dreams can be scarier than what is actually real." Agreed Spider. "The challenge was anything but one sided and for all of it both Team Graveyard and Team Thunderbolt were on even footing. In the end Team Graveyard won by a single second, or less, when Kim got the skull on her team's dino before Cherry managed to. Thus Team Thunderbolt had to vote yet another person off."

"But let's not forget about the love triangle." Reminded Quana. "Eddie vowed to make his choice by the end of the day; Kim flirted with him more and even told lies about her grandfather to Eddie and then insulted him. Why though; why would she insult her own family? Humph! Well; Kim looked set to win Eddie's heart … but…"

"Yep; Sasha managed to save Eddie from getting what would have likely been a concussion by pushing him out of the way of a falling dinosaur skull … which led to her getting hurt. The fact she though Eddie had chosen Kim already made the defective finally make his choice ... but more on that in a moment." Said Spider.

"After the challenge some stuff happened … but we can't mention that on camera due to the sensitive nature of it." Stated Quana. "But later on the cameras found Opal; she had tied herself to a tree. Zed went out to find her and in the most heartwarming moment that I have ever seen managed to cheer her up and show her she isn't dangerous. I would go into more detail but certain stuff that was spoken is stuff that I don't want to repeat.

"At the Bonfire Ceremony it was Cherry who was voted off; she had voted for herself so Opal could stay. What great sportsmanship." Smiled Spider. "Cherry will be missed."

"After the bonfire ceremony Eddie told Kim he had made his choice … he had chosen Sasha. Kim was probably very angry … looks like she'll need a new plan." Giggled Quana.

"Here's hoping she gets voted off today." Mused Spider.

"Only nine campers remain and after the next elimination it will be the merge, such suspense." Said Quana seriously.

"So who will be the next person voted off? What will the final team challenge be? Will anything happen that nobody will expect? And will Eddie tell Sasha that he loves her?" Asked Spider rhetorically.

"Find out right now on Total Drama Letterama!" Finished Quana excitedly.

* * *

><p>(Theme song, I wanna be famous)<p>

* * *

><p>Kim was still sitting on the couch in the Champion Cabin staring into space; she was deep in thought on how she could get Sasha out of the picture without anybody getting suspicious. So far her ideas of stabbing her and throwing her in a river or alternatively getting her crushed by rocks … well, she knew she'd never get away with them. She just needed an idea on what to do.<p>

"I wonder what I should do." Pondered Kim out loud.

"Need some help with something Kim?" Asked Rheneas as he walked up to Kim. "What are you still doing up?"

Kim saw an opportunity to manipulate Rheneas a bit.

"Well, Eddie made his choice about who he wants to date … it wasn't really the end result I was hoping for though." Said Kim in a purposeful sad tone of voice.

Rheneas instantly saw what Kim was upset about.

"He chose Sasha didn't he?" Guessed Rheneas.

"He did." Nodded Kim. "I should be happy for them, and really I am … but I really thought that he was the guy for me."

"Love is confusing and mysterious; all we know fore certain is that we know nothing." Said Rheneas wisely. "Trust me Kim, you'll find that special somebody eventually, as the saying goes … there are plenty of fish in the sea."

"I suppose you're right." Agreed Kim. "But he was a great guy … it's gonna be hard to get over him. And you know, this is purely platonic … but you're pretty hot."

"Heh … thanks, but I'm already spoken for." Said Rheneas without thinking.

"Really?" Said Kim while gaining some interest. "With who?"

"Err … that's a question for another day." Said Rheneas. "I think I'm gonna head up to bed, the next challenge might be hard."

"Ok then … but what do you think I should do about my heart ache?" Asked Kim with wide hopeful eyes.

"Why not burn some paper; that always cheers me up." Said Rheneas as he headed up the stairs.

Kim was silent for a moment … and suddenly inspiration struck her as she thought up a way to get rid of Sasha.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Rheneas dodged a bullet again!<strong>

**Rheneas: **I really have to watch what I say … man; I really don't know how much longer I can keep up this secret.

**Kim: **So Rheneas has a girlfriend? He was obviously single before the show … yet I've never seen him with a girl at any point. Could he have hooked up behind the scenes? I didn't know males could be that intelligent. I'll have to keep an eye on him.

* * *

><p>Paul and VayVay were cuddling on one of the beds in the Champions Cabin; they had turned off the cameras and were oblivious to everything around them besides each other. There was no need to do anything naughty, the simple cuddles they shared were more important to them than swapping spit. Paul smiled as he looked at his girlfriend, her eyes were really pretty and almost seemed to light up the room despite the fact the lights had been turned off.<p>

"You know, you've got really pretty eyes." Said Paul.

"Thanks muchly." Smiled VayVay. "And you have a nice hairdo."

"I really like cuddling you." Said Paul while he gently stroked VayVay's curly light orangey red hair.

"You know, we should try spooning sometime." Mused VayVay.

"What's that?" Asked Paul curiously.

"It's when you cuddle somebody from behind and fit your body against theirs," Explained VayVay before giggling. "Me and Ginny used to do that from time to time."

"… Do you … still _like_ her?" Asked Paul nervously.

VayVay immediately noticed Paul's nervous tone and smiled at him reassuringly.

"Don't worry, it's all in the past now. She's my friend … but I can say with no uncertainty that _you_ are the person I want to be with. I love you more than raspberry jam, you are the bacon to my eggs." Assured VayVay sweetly.

"That's good to know." Said Paul in relief.

"You've no need to worry Paul, my eyes will never wander." Promised VayVay.

With enough being said VayVay turned herself over so she was facing away from Paul; she looked back and wiggled her bum temptingly.

"Care to spoon me?" Offered VayVay.

"… Sure." Agreed Paul as he did as his girlfriend wanted.

The two red heads spooned in relaxing silence for the next few minutes before Paul spoke up.

"Hey VayVay." Began Paul.

"Hmm?" Said VayVay to show Paul had her attention.

"I've got a question I'd like to ask you … but I'm not sure if it's too personal." Murmured Paul.

"Ask away Paul; you can ask me anything you want, after all, asking questions is the greatest way to learn something." Said VayVay airily.

"Well … I'd just like to ask … when did you come out about your sexuality?" Asked Paul curiously.

Paul braced himself in case VayVay got mad but instead she just giggled.

"You _sure_ are a male." Giggled VayVay. "Well; it just kinda … happened. I gained a crush on a girl and I figured it out from there, nothing special really. My friends and family were completely fine with it."

"That's … a simpler explanation than I was expecting." Admitted Paul.

"… You were expecting sexy details weren't you?" Said VayVay knowingly and in amusement.

"I was not!" Said Paul quickly.

"Oh Paul … I really love you." Smiled VayVay lovingly as she snuggled up against Paul and settled down to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Red hot red headed romance!<strong>

**VayVay: **It has to be said, I'd do anything for Paul.

**Paul: **… I try to be a gentleman … but I'm still a guy.

* * *

><p>Eddie was getting ready to go to bed; he'd just finished brushing his teeth and was heading down the hallway to his bedroom that he had chosen. He felt quite cheerful as he walked, like a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders.<p>

"VayVay was right; I knew the answer all along but I just didn't know it. I hope Sasha is ok, that dino skull really hurt her." Murmured Eddie.

At that moment he passed by a room that had the door slightly ajar, a soft sleeping sound was coming from within it.

"Hmm … I wonder if this is Sasha's room." Pondered Eddie as he peeked inside.

Sasha had certainly 'made herself at home' during the time that she had been in this cabin; several video game posters had been put up including one that had a 1-UP mushroom on it with the words 'get a life' underneath it. Sasha herself was sleeping in the bed in her Goomba patterned pajamas with the covers drawn down and not covering her. She lightly shivered in her sleep.

Eddie thought for a moment and then silently entered the room.

"Can't have her getting cold." Said Eddie to himself as he gently pulled the covers over Sasha leaving only her head exposed.

"Mmm …" Mumbled Sasha in her deep slumber.

Eddie smiled and gently gave Sasha a peck on the forehead.

"I look forward to seeing you tomorrow." Whispered Eddie as he straightened up and prepared to leave the room.

"Mmm … oh Eddie, marry me … let's run away together." Mumbled Sasha while still being completely asleep.

"… Sweet dreams." Chuckled Eddie as he left the room while a blush appeared on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: As sweet as a Brain Food lunch from Earthbound!<strong>

**Eddie: **… I probably wasn't supposed to here that, but it's still very flattering.

* * *

><p>Opal and Zed were snuggling each other in one of the bottom bunks in their side of the Middle Place Cabin. After the kind of day Opal had endured she needed a good rest and Zed was there to make sure that she was as comfortable as she could possibly be.<p>

"Are you feeling alright Opal?" Asked Zed gently while Opal huddled up to him.

"Much better thanks to you." Replied Opal sweetly. "You are like my guardian angel; all you are, hahaha, missing is the halo on your noggin … but your straw hat is a suitable replacement."

"I'm glad to hear you're ok; I was so worried about you." Whispered Zed. "Just remember, if something is bothering or upsetting you … just tell me and I'll help you through it; that's what I'm here for."

"I will." Promised Opal. "And Zed?"

"Yes M'lady?" Nodded Zed.

"Do you … see us still being together years in the future?" Asked Opal while lying herself on top of Zed.

"I'd certainly like it to be so, I see no reason why we can't be together forever. We have no problems between us and all is well; I think things will be smooth boating from now on." Said Zed while playfully ruffling Opal's hair like she sometimes did to him.

"Sailing Zed, the phrase is, hahaha, smooth sailing." Corrected Opal with an amused giggle.

"My bad." Said Zed.

"Don't worry about it, your naivety is just one of the reasons I love you." Cooed Opal. "And you know, I like our chances in the game at the moment; both of us are guaranteed to make the merge."

"How so?" Asked Zed.

"Barney said there is only one challenge left till the merge, so even if we lose the, hahahaha, next one … we can just vote for Winnie and we'll still make it." Explained Opal.

"You've got a point … but Winnie's a nice girl, I think we should try our hardest to win the challenge so that we don't have to vote anybody off." Suggested Zed.

"As always you're so right. But it's not gonna be easy; Team Graveyard had, hahaha, twice as many members as we do." Mumbled Opal.

"We'll just have to try our best." Said Zed hopefully as he and Opal settled down to go to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Hopefully your best will be better than the awful character that is Lisa Simpson.<strong>

**Opal: **It's been a hard day … but I feel better now thanks to Zed. He is truly wonderful and such a miracle worker. (Opal swoons). Now that, hahaha, my inner demons are gone I feel so much better. Time to just have fun and forget about the past.

**Zed: **That was such a good sleep; it really feels nice to have your loved one in your arms while you slumber. Opal snuggles up to me even more than my family's cat Wheat.

* * *

><p>Winnie lay in one of the bottom bunks, all alone in her side of the cabin. She couldn't help but feel a little lonely and hopeless. Not only where all her room mates gone but now both Opal and Zed were her team mates … if they lost again she was definitely out.<p>

"I guess my fate in this game has been sealed." Sighed Winnie. "Cherry meant well and she did do the right thing … but it's pretty much left me hanging on by a thread … if that."

Winnie sighed again as she listened to the rain outside the cabin, it had started raining a few minutes ago and it seemed like a storm was on the way.

"Well … let's hope my last day on the island is a memorable one." Said Winnie as she lay down to sleep.

Suddenly at that moment there was a large flash of lighting outside and the door opened which revealed a short figure standing in the darkness.

"Eep!" Yelped Winnie as she pulled her bed sheets over herself.

"Hi Winnie!" Greeted Uzuri cheerfully as she walked in and took off her bright pink rain coat.

"Oh … It's just you Uzuri." Said Winnie in relief as she calmed down. "I thought you were a monster."

"Not all monsters are bad, remember Mike and Sulley?" Smiled Uzuri as she sat down on the bottom bunk across from Winnie.

"I guess that's true." Chuckled Winnie. "So, why are you here?"

"I noticed that you're all on your lonesome with no roomies … so I thought I'd bunk with you tonight so you won't be alone." Replied Uzuri sweetly.

"Really? That's very kind of you Uzuri." Smiled Winnie gratefully. "It'll be like a sleepover."

"That's why I bought snacks." Said Uzuri as she took out a few packs of biscuits, popcorn and doughnuts from her coat pockets.

"This'll make my last night here much more fun." Smiled Winnie.

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Uzuri.

"Well, now that my team is down to three, and my two remaining team mates are dating … it's clear that I'm next to go." Explained Winnie. "Well, I had a good run."

"Don't give up hope Winnie; even though the odds are against you there is no reason to give up. You can still get to the next round." Encouraged Uzuri as she passed a doughnut to Winnie. "Every cloud has a silver lining. As much as I dislike her, Tabitha survived on her own for a long time last season after I was voted off. I'm sure you can do the same, and who knows … you could do even better than third place."

"I suppose you're right … but it won't be easy." Mumbled Winnie as she took a bite of the doughnut. "And speaking of Tabitha … are you ever going to forgive her? I mean, admittedly I don't like her either … but it's not healthy to hate somebody forever."

"I know … part of me wants to forgive her … but after all she said about me, calling me a freak and such … I don't know if I can. Being called a freak really hurts my feelings." Sighed Uzuri. "Maybe I will one day, but as of now I don't think it's a possibility."

"I understand." Nodded Winnie. "Well, the night is young, so let's get this sleepover moving and pig out on popcorn!"

"Agreed!" Cheered Uzuri.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Sleep over and over and over!<strong>

**Winnie: **Uzuri sure is a good confidence booster, and she's right; it isn't over till it's over. I picked her as my favorite contestant from last season for a reason.

**Uzuri: **Part of me really wants to forgive Tabitha, she has become very emotional … though I haven't seen her in a few days. But I just don't know if I can … I guess I'll just make do with the cards that life gives me.

* * *

><p>The next morning Eddie sat on the steps outside the Champion Cabin waiting for Sasha to arrive. He felt that today was going to a day to remember.<p>

"Where is she? She's usually up by now." pondered Eddie.

The door to the Champion Cabin opened and Rheneas walked out; Eddie noticed he was putting a folded up piece of paper in his pocket … though he didn't see what was written on it. Rheneas had a smile on his face as he headed to the woods.

"Hey Rheneas, where are you going?" Asked Eddie.

"Oh, I'm gonna look for the Immunity Alphabet Idol." Explained Rheneas.

"Then why are you smiling? And what's with that paper you put in your pocket?" persisted Eddie.

"Err … I found it in my room when I woke up, it had a joke written on it." Improvised Rheneas; what he said was only partly true so it wasn't a complete lie. "Look, I'll talk to you later; I've got some stuff on my to-do list."

Before Eddie could say anything else Rheneas had quickly dashed off into the woods and out of sight.

"Rheneas is hiding something … I wonder what it could be." Mumbled Eddie. "I know he's a nice guy … but he's definitely not telling us something."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Maybe Eddie should have followed him.<strong>

**Eddie: **Could Rheneas have a secret alliance or something? Or maybe he's found treasure on the island … no, I'm just overthinking things. But still, if I see him go into the woods again I'm going to silently follow him.

**Rheneas: **That was close, still … I have a meeting to get to and this one might be _quite_ enjoyable.

* * *

><p>Sasha was awake and in her room; the door was securely locked as she looked over herself in the mirror. She had decided to try one last time to try and get Eddie's attention, since she realized that he had never really said he had chosen Kim, so she may have still had a chance. Sasha had also put on a different outfit … a <em>sexy<em> outfit.

Sasha had got her hair out of its usual ponytail and had let it down. She had discarded her usual tanish yellow pants, orange shirt and purple coat combo. Instead, she was now wearing a bright orange tube top that exposed some of her cleavage; also she wore a pair of very short daisy duke jeans (which exposed a lot of ehr legs) and a blue thong. Sasha had taken off her bandages so she could have her belly button piercing exposed since she knew that Eddie liked it.

"Whoa … I really look hot, I never thought that possible." Mused Sasha. "I hope Eddie likes the look of me."

At that moment there was the sound of two 'poofs'.

Sasha blinked, on one of her shoulders was an Angel version of Travis Touchdown and on her other shoulder was Ludwig Von Koopa.

"Huh?" Said Sasha in confusion. "… Am I hallucinating again?"

"Yes you are." Nodded Ludwig.

"Sasha … what the _hell_ are you doing?" Asked Travis. "You don't even like wearing thongs."

"I know … but I'm trying to get Eddie's attention. Kim's winning the love triangle and she dresses like this … so why shouldn't I?" Asked Sasha.

"She's got a point Travis; and besides, I like my girls sexy and intelligent … Sasha is both." Grinned Ludwig. "Besides, look at that ass!"

"Hey!" Frowned Sasha.

"Ignore him." Said Travis. "Look Sasha, Eddie likes you for more than your appearance; just be yourself."

"Guys don't like me for my personality … at least, not when it comes to a relationship." Replied Sasha glumly.

"Got that right." Grinned Ludwig.

Travis took out his Beam Katana and pointed it at Ludwig.

"Quiet you; I'm trying to help Sasha." Frowned Travis.

"Why? You're a villain." Stated Ludwig.

"Actually I'm an anti hero, I can be nice or I can be an asshole." Replied Travis smugly. "Anyway Sasha, don't worry, just be who you are, the person Eddie likes. It'll work out."

"I guess you're right … after all, you are dating Sylvia." Agreed Sasha.

"That'a girl … you know, you'd be a great assassin." Mused Travis.

"Not likely." Muttered Ludwig.

"Thanks … err; can you guys leave while I get changed?" Asked Sasha politely. "Only that I don't want you two seeing me naked."

Travis and Ludwig nodded before they poofed away.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Travis scored a Touchdown!<strong>

**Sasha: **(She is now dressed in her usual outfit). I'm starting to wonder if these video game hallucinations are going to become a regular thing.

* * *

><p>Winnie was sitting at the Team Thunderbolt table eating her pancake and syrup breakfast. Uzuri's encouragement had been just what she needed; she was going to get her team to win the challenge this time, after that the challenges would be free for alls so she would have less to worry about.<p>

As Winnie continued to think VayVay sat down across from her with a smile on her face.

"Hi Winnie." Greeted VayVay.

"Oh, hello VayVay … why are you sitting with me? We are opponents now." Reminded Winnie.

"I know; but that's no reason that I can't eat my breakfast with you like all sophisticated women do these days." Replied VayVay airily while taking a bite out of one of her pancakes. "So; how are things across the pond with you these days? We haven't spoken in a while … so it's catch up time!"

"Well, I've been up for elimination a lot recently … but I've survived. I still intend to buy my kitties all the tuna they can eat. All things considered I'm doing alright, what about you?" Asked Winnie.

"Well; I'm going steady with Paul, I'm on a strong team and everything just seems lovely at the moment. It's like I'm in a garden of paradise, flowers and ice cream." Gushed VayVay dreamily.

"Glad to hear you're having a good time." Smiled Winnie.

There were a few moments of silence.

"Aren't you going to flirt with me?" Asked Winnie.

"I've put a stop to that nobbly bobbly; you have Yannis, I have Paul … yep, I won't be doing that anymore, hippies honor." Promised VayVay.

"Yeah, it did kind of embarrass me a little bit." Admitted Winnie. "Still … it was rather flattering that you thought I was cute."

"I bet everyone who watches the show thinks that you are cute." Remarked VayVay. "Good luck in the challenge today; you'll need it … sadly I cannot throw the challenge for you, my teamies would be most upset with me."

"Don't worry about it, I think today might be the end of Team Graveyards winning streak." Teased Winnie.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: It'll be sent to the grave!<strong>

**Winnie: **If my team wins today, which I hope we will, I do pray it won't be VayVay that gets voted off. I really don't know who Team Graveyard would vote off.

**VayVay: **I have the feeling that today will be like no other day … I know this because my toes are tingling; it always happens when something big will happen.

* * *

><p>Kim had excused herself from her team and said she needed to take a walk to clear her head. Currently she was walking through the woods to meet up with Kasimar; for her newest plan to work she was going to need Kasimar's lack of morals used to its full effect.<p>

Kim soon enough came across Kasimar; he was leaning against a tree smoking a cigarette. He grinned when he saw Kim.

"Hey babe, what's up?" Asked Kasimar.

"Nothing much; just that my plan has crashed and burned." Muttered Kim.

"Yeah, I saw on the cameras that Eddie picked the Sasha." Nodded Kasimar.

"She is a nigger and shall be referred to as such." Said Kim. "Well, I need your help in getting rid of Sasha."

"You've got my attention." Said Kasimar with a demonic gleam in his eyes. "So, what should I do? Beat her up? Emotionally break her?"

"No; I want her _destroyed_ beyond recovery; she ruined my ultimate plan and will pay the price for it. I want you to _burn_ her." Said Kim psychopathically. "Burn the Mess Hall; set it on fire … I think you can work it out from there."

"Deal." Cackled Kasimar. "Oh this is gonna be fun! I'll just need a while to get the fuel. And I'm gonna need payment for this."

"If you can pull this off … I'll give you the _best_ blowjob of your life." Promised Kim sluttily.

"Sounds good to me." Nodded Kasimar. "…Wait a moment, there's a camera."

Kim looked where Kasimar was looking and saw a camera was positioned in the trees and was filming everything.

"Oh crap!" Gulped Kim.

Kasimar simply walked over to it and ejected the tape that was inside of it.

"Problem solved." Stated Kasimar as he stuffed the incriminating tape into his back pocket. "I'll hide this tape in my room; you get back to camp so nobody gets suspicious."

"Shouldn't you destroy the tape?" Asked Kim.

"I'd like to keep it as a memento of my soon to be finest moment." Replied Kasimar.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Things are starting to heat up.<strong>

**Kim: **Life is good.

**Kasimar: **I love this island; so much to see, so much to _destroy_! Yahahahaha!

* * *

><p>A while later all of the campers besides Rheneas were in the Mess Hall finishing their breakfast. Eddie was sitting next to Sasha and was wondering how he was going to tell her that he wanted to date her; he had at first thought it was going to be easy but now that he was about to do it … it was pretty hard.<p>

"It's six against three; I think we stand a good chance in the challenge today." Said Sasha cheerfully.

"Are you feeling alright Sasha? You hurt yourself quite a bit yesterday. Said Eddie in concern.

"Don't worry Eddie; I'm absolutely fine." Assured Sasha. "My back hurts a bit, but I'll be able to compete in the challenge today just fine."

"That's good to know; you're very important to this team." Smiled Eddie while thinking. "_And to me_."

Eddie and Sasha gazed into each others eyes for a few moments before Eddie began to speak.

"Sasha … the love triangle has come to an end. I've made by decision, and I can say with no uncertainly that." Began Eddie.

At that moment the doors to the Mess Hall opened and Spider and Quana walked in.

"Good morning everyone; ready for your next challenge?" Asked Quana. "Today's one is another video game based challenge about something that all of you have probably done."

"Sounds good." Grinned Sasha.

"Follow us and we'll get the challenge started." Said Quana.

"Hang on Quana … we're missing someone." Noted Spider with an exasperated sigh. "Why is it that quite often there will be somebody missing from the challenge? They are designed to be played by a team."

"Hmm … looks like Rheneas is missing; have any of you seen him?" Asked Quana.

"Yeah; he went off into the woods earlier to look for the Immunity Alphabet Idol." Said Eddie. "He'll probably realize it's challenge time soon; he has a watch after all."

"Very well; we'll have to wait for him to arrive before we start the challenge." Sighed Spider. "Ok everyone, let's get moving."

The eight campers followed Spider and Quana out of the Mess Hall while Sasha walked beside Eddie.

"What were you going to tell me?" Asked Sasha.

"Err … you know, I'll tell you after the challenge." Promised Eddie. "In the meantime … we've got a challenge to do."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Darn! <em>So<em> close!**

**Eddie: **I suppose it can wait a little while; and maybe I could tell her somewhere quite … just the two of us.

**VayVay: **I wonder where abouts in the woods Rheneas is.

* * *

><p>Rheneas was in the usual spot he and Tabitha met up at; this time they were not talking to each other … instead they were having their first make out session.<p>

Tabitha had her back to a tree and had one leg straddled around Rheneas while they kissed energetically and with all of their passion. Tabitha let out a pleased moan into Rheneas's mouth as she hugged him tighter. While Tabitha stroked Rheneas back Rheneas gave Tabitha's ass a quick squeeze which made her squeal and giggle. After a few more minutes of doing this they parted, both looking very flushed.

"Whoa … that was … sexy." Whispered Tabitha between breaths. "We should do that again sometime."

"Sounds good to me … where did you learn to be such a good kisser if I'm your first boyfriend?" Asked Rheneas curiously.

"Talent I guess." Smirked Tabitha. "Sneaking around like this is really exciting … though we'll have to tell the others sooner or later; some of them are probably getting suspicious."

"Yeah, Eddie saw me leaving into the woods. I told him I was looking for the Immunity Alphabet Idol … but that excuse won't work forever." Said Rheneas. "I'm sure if we just came out and told everyone it would be alright."

"I hope so … but I'm afraid … afraid of what my parents will do to me if they see me kissing you on international television. It's why everything we do has to be off camera. Please … can we keep it secret for just a little while longer?" Pleaded Tabitha.

"Of course we can." Assured Rheneas while giving Tabitha a soft kiss on the cheek.

"You'd better get back to camp Rheneas; it's going to be challenge time soon." Said Tabitha.

Rheneas looked at his watch and his eyes widened.

"Oh crap! The challenge might have already started! I gotta go Tabby, see you later!" Said Rheneas in farewell as he took off sprinting back to camp.

Tabitha was silent for a moment and smiled as Rheneas disappeared from her view.

"Only you could get away with calling me Tabby." Giggled Tabitha.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Run pyroboy run!<strong>

**Rheneas: **It's a good thing I'm a fast runner and in good shape; if not I'd have never got back to camp in time.

* * *

><p>Yessica was sitting at a table in the Mess Hall eating some of her favorite cereal (Cookie Crisp) and thinking to herself. She had a really nice feeling inside her though she wasn't really sure what it was … but it felt really good.<p>

As Yessica thought to herself Uzuri sat down next to her.

"What's up Yessica?" Asked Uzuri. "You look deep in thought."

"I've just got a lot on my mind." Replied Yessica. "I feel good inside … but I don't know what it is though."

"Well maybe I can help. What are you feeling?" Inquired Uzuri eagerly.

"Well … it feels like a lot of warm water is in my belly and making it jiggly in a very nice way." Explained Yessica.

Uzuri gigged knowingly.

"I know what that feeling is, it's the same feeling I got when I fell for Vinnie; you're in love!" Explained Uzuri.

Yessica was silent as a scarlet blush appeared on her face.

"R-really?" Said Yessica. "But … I don't even know who it is that I like … if you are correct."

"You'll find out sooner or later." Assured Uzuri.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Probably sooner.<strong>

**Yessica: **I'm in love? How did this happen? Well … it's a nice feeling … hmm; I wonder what Irene would think.

* * *

><p>The eight campers minus Rheneas were gathered in a field; Spider and Quana were standing before them. Each camper had been handed a baseball bat and had been told it was for the challenge.<p>

"Ok everyone; today's challenge is going to be about squishing … any guesses as to what you will be squishing?" Asked Spider.

"Err … mushrooms?" Guessed Paul.

"Jelly?" Guessed Opal.

"Paul is close." Said Quana. "Today's challenge is going to be … Goomba Squishing!"

"Awesome! Now that I know I can do!" Cheered Sasha.

"In just a few minutes we will be releasing a large amount of robotic Goombas into the field, you will have to squish them with your baseball bats. Team Graveyard will go after the sliver and black Goombas. Team Thunderbolt meanwhile will be going after the yellow and gold Goomba's." Explained Spider. "Whichever team manages to squish the most Goombas by the end of the challenge will win immunity; the losers will vote somebody off."

"This challenge sounds pretty easy." Noted Zed.

"And a bit stupid if I may be honest." Added Kim. "Still, it's better than anything that Chris could come up with."

"Ok everyone; once we release the Goombas you may begin." Said Quana.

At that moment Carlton ran up looking terrified with an air of urgency about him.

"Spider! Quana! We need to get back to camp quickly!" Wailed Carlton.

"What is it Carlton?" Asked Spider.

"There's a fire!" Exclaimed Carlton. "We need help!"

"Ok, we're on our way." Said Spider in understanding. "Ok everyone; we'll have to postpone the challenge for an hour or two … but keep your baseball bats with you, we don't want you losing them."

At that moment Rheneas ran up; he stopped to get his breath back.

"I'm here; what did I miss?" Asked Rheneas.

"Nothing much; just that the challenge is Goomba Squishing and that there is a fire somewhere." Stated VayVay.

"…What?" Gaped Rheneas.

"Here's your baseball bat; you'll need it for the challenge." Said Spider as he passed Rheneas a baseball bat.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Batter up!<strong>

**Irene: **(She looks like she is panicking).

* * *

><p>The group got back to camp … and immediately stopped and looked in horror at what they were seeing.<p>

The Mess Hall was completely on fire, all of the Total Dram Letterz campers were on the scene trying to put out the fire.

"What the hell happened?" Asked Spider as he ran up to Barney.

"I don't know yaaar! It just burst into flames; the camera on the back of the Mess Hall was melted so we have no evidence; all we found were several cans of gasoline and fuel." Explained Barney. "We've already called the police and they should be here by helicopter shortly."

As the campers gazed at the burning Mess Hall there was a sudden sound.

"Help! Help!" Called a voice from inside the Mess Hall.

"Yessica!" Screamed Irene in panic.

"Help!" Called a different voice.

"Uzuri!" Gaped Vinnie while holding his now thumping heart.

* * *

><p>Whoa! The Mess Hall has been set on fire! … And Uzuri and Yessica are trapped inside it! All because of Kasimar and also Kim. That is just PURE evil. What will happen next? Will Kasimar finally get what's coming to him? Will the fire be put out? And will Yessica and Uzuri be saved? If so … who will be the <em>true hero<em>? … Find out in the next chapter!


	42. Day 19, Part 2: Complete Mayhem

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Total Drama or any of its related seasons. They belong to Teletoon and Cartoon Network. The alphabet theme isn't mine and is property of Frank15. The 52 OC's in this story however are mine so do not steal them.

**The Warning: **This chapter contains a burning building, a Crowing Moment of Awesome, redemption, a monstrous action, a fight to the _death_ (almost), a _lot_ of love, some Yuri and, in spite of the drama, some comical moments as well. You have been warned.

**Note: **And so we have reached the climax of Act 2; this chapter is possibly the most dramatic in the story, I mean, take a look at the chapter name! For those of you who hate Kasimar, you're going to be very pleased with the resolution of this one. I consider this some of my best work and I hope you all like it. Rest assured, even through all the drama and tears … there is a positive resolution. Enjoy the chapter everyone. Also, I've now topped twelve thousand hits!

Good vs Evil

* * *

><p>Calm was not the word to describe the campers and staff of Total Drama Letterama. But then again, you wouldn't be calm if somebody had set something ablaze with people inside it. That is NEVER good, not like shininess because shiny is good.<p>

Vinnie had fainted from panic and currently Wallace was trying to revive him with smelling salts. Irene meanwhile was practically hyperventilating. Yessica was continuing to cry for help from inside the burning Mess Hall, though Uzuri had now stopped calling for help…

"Quick, we need more water!" Yelled Lavender. "Wallace, don't you have a hose or something that you could use on the Mess Hall?"

"No … but I do have a special freeze bomb that I've been saving for a special occasion." Replied Wallace.

"Quick, go grab it and use it on the Mess Hall; that might be the quickest way to put out the flames. Do it!" Commanded Lavender.

Wallace quickly took off running to grab the freeze bomb while VayVay and Paul sat either side of Irene outside the Champion Cabin; Irene had some tears exiting her eyes. VayVay gently rubbed her back while she spoke some soothing words.

"It'll be ok Irene, I promise." Whispered VayVay.

"She's right, everything will be alright." Agreed Paul.

"But Yessica might be burning alive!" Wailed Irene.

"Are you ok Irene?" Asked Zed as he walked up with a look of concern on his face.

"N-n-no, Yessica's in there." Whimpered Irene.

"Seeing you like this shows just how much you value your friendship with her." Noted Zed. "If I could do something I would in a heartbeat."

"She's means more to me than a normal friend … I love her." Whispered Irene. "I may as well not keep it a secret anymore; I'm so stressed already that I don't really care anymore if people find out even if they might hate me."

"I don't hate you." Assured Zed. "It's natural, no harm in it."

Opal walked up with a nervous expression on her cute face.

"Zed … you know you told me to tell you if something is, hahaha, bothering me." Began Opal.

"What's wrong Opal?" Asked Zed gently.

"… I'm scared, scared for Yessica and Uzuri … who could have done this?" Asked Opal shakily.

Zed hugged Opal and held her close to him.

"Just stay close to me Opal; it's going to be ok." Assured Zed in a comforting whisper. "The person responsible is gonna be really wishing they hadn't done this once the cops get hold of them."

"We need to proof to find the culprit." Mumbled Paul. "Do any of you have any theories as to who did this?"

Everyone was silent as they didn't know who had done this.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Justice WILL be served.<strong>

**Irene: **Yessica … please be ok…

**VayVay: **Who could have done this? … I suspect Kasimar … but I'll need proof for it. The only question is how I would actually get the proof.

**Paul: **I have a feeling things are going to get even worse before long…

* * *

><p>Eddie was pacing back and forth with wide eyes behind his sunglasses; Sasha and Rheneas were standing nearby and all three of them were stunned by this recent turn of events.<p>

"What are we gonna do? People are in danger, lives could be lost!" Mumbled Eddie frantically. "The first thing we need to ask ourselves is who could have done this."

There was a moment of silence and Rheneas spoke up.

"I may be a pyro, I admit it, but I would never do this. You guys know me; you _know_ I wouldn't do this." Said Rheneas truthfully.

"Well, I intend to solve this mystery … until further notice you are a suspect … only because you weren't with the rest of us when this happened." Stated Eddie. "But truthfully … I believe that it wasn't you; I'm going to have to ask several people some questions."

"This is bad … really bad … what if the person who did this is the same person who left me the note? What if … what if I was intended to be the victim of this?" Asked Sasha as she fearfully shivered.

Eddie immediately reacted to Sasha's unease and responded to it by hugging her from behind and lightly cuddling her. Sasha sank into Eddie's cuddle and managed to smile.

"Thanks Eddie, I needed that." Whispered Sasha.

"Not a problem." Assured Eddie warmly.

Rheneas walked away from his friends and looked at the burning building.

"I may love fire … but this? This is _sick_." Said Rheneas in disgust. "Whoever did this is _slime_."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Or a big gelatinous cube.<strong>

**Sasha: **Oh how I love being cuddled; Eddie is really good at soothing me … does this mean he picked me? … I can't think about that at the moment though, we've got bigger problems.

**Rheneas: **… I hope nobody blames me for this, because I honest to God did **NOT** do it.

* * *

><p>"Help!" Called Yessica again, though her voice was getting quieter and slightly slurred.<p>

"We've got to get yessica and Uzuri out of there immediately yaaar!" Declared Barney. "We can't wait for Wallace to arrive with his ice bomb."

"We've got a fire extinguisher." Said Mable as she held the fire extinguisher she was referring to. "But … I don't really know how to use one."

"Somebody has to go inside and put out the flames." Said Spider. "But … who's going to be able to? Admittedly I don't know if I can."

"I feel too scared to do it." Mumbled Xaria.

Tabitha watched this exchange; she was scared for Yessica and Uzuri's safety, there had to be some way to help them. Tabitha remembered how she had gotten both of them eliminated last time … oh how she regretted it. Images of her time in this show flowed through her head … arriving on the dock … eliminating her team mates … backstabbing Uzuri … suffering emotional stress … meeting Rheneas … her first kiss…

And at that moment something Rheneas had once said entered her mind.

"_I'll help you Tabitha … and you've got to help yourself as well_."

Tabitha instantly realized something … she could do something here, she could do the right thing … she had a chance to redeem herself!

"I'll do it." Said Tabitha as she grabbed the fire extinguisher from Mable.

"What! Are you crazy?" Exclaimed Lavender. "It's really dangerous in there!"

"Then it's just as well I'm going in; hardly anybody likes me … but a lot of people like Yessica and Uzuri … so I'm going to do this." Said Tabitha simply as she approached the burning Mess Hall.

Everyone watched silently with wide eyes as Tabitha kicked open the door of the Mess Hall and entered without the slightest sign of fear.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Redemption.<strong>

**Rheneas: **I have never been more scared for somebody in my life … and yet, I was so _proud_ of her.

**Kim: **I hope she dies.

* * *

><p>Tabitha stood in the burning Mess Hall; fire was everywhere and some parts of the ceiling had also fallen down. Tabitha started to extinguish some of the flames when a voice called out to her.<p>

"Tabitha! Help me!" Screamed Yessica in terror.

Tabitha immediately turned to the source of the voice and saw Yessica was backed up against a corner with flames surrounding her that were inching their way closer.

"Hold on Yessica! I'm coming!" Called Tabitha as she made her way over to the blond swimmer as quickly as she could.

Tabitha leapt over a burning table and soon all that was separating her from Yessica was the barrier of fire.

Yessica looked at Tabitha pleadingly but said nothing; she seemed too petrified to speak. Without any hesitation Tabitha used the extinguisher on the fire and soon enough it had been put out. Yessica looked at Tabitha in wonder.

"Tabitha … you saved me." Whispered Yessica.

"No time for thanks at the moment, you've got to get out of here before you inhale anymore smoke. Where's Uzuri?" Asked Tabitha urgently.

"She's over there." Said Yessica as she pointed over to the other side of the burning Mess Hall. "Some of the ceiling collapsed on her!"

"Then there's no time to lose; you get to safety, I'll get Uzuri." Said Tabitha as she made her way towards where Uzuri was.

"But." Began Yessica.

"Leave it to me, just get to safety!" Ordered Tabitha.

Yessica nodded and ran out of the Mess Hall though she seemed to be slowly losing consciousness.

Tabitha put out some more of the fire and soon saw Uzuri; her lower half was trapped under a support beam from the ceiling and she had been knocked completely unconscious. The smaller girl had some burn marks on her as well.

Tabitha quickly extinguished the fires near Uzuri and using every ounce and gram of her strength she slowly lifted the support beam up and moved it away. After that, while awkwardly holding the fire extinguisher in her left hand, she picked Uzuri up bridal style and headed for the door to safety.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Crowing Moment of Awesome.<strong>

**Winnie: **Whoa … that was … the _bravest_ thing that I have _ever_ seen…

* * *

><p>Tabitha carried Uzuri out of the Mess Hall and gently laid her on the ground. The creepy cute girl was completely unconscious and quite injured, though she was still breathing.<p>

"Somebody get a doctor!" Ordered Tabitha.

"Nurse Hatchet is on his way." Assured Spider. "Yessica is gonna need to be looked at as well; she passed out moments after she got out."

Tabitha looked to where Spider pointed and saw Yessica lying unconscious on the ground with some of her friends around her, Irene was practically sobbing.

"Who could have done this?" Asked Tabitha.

"We don't know, but the police will be here at any moment. They'll catch the culprit." Assured Spider.

Vinnie walked up and knelt down next to his girlfriend.

"Is she ok?" Asked Vinnie worriedly.

"I don't know … she's probably inhaled a bit of smoke and got some burns … but I think she'll be ok." Said Tabitha.

"Why did you put yourself at risk to help her?" Inquired Vinnie.

"… Because I feel terrible about how I treated her last season and I want to make it up to her. Uzuri is a truly wonderful person … a person I was always jealous of." Explained Tabitha while not making eye contact with Vinnie.

Before Vinnie could respond to this a helicopter landed in the vicinity and a number of cops stepped out of it.

"We came as soon as you called us." Said the lead cop. "So, what's the situation?"

"Somebody set the Mess Hall on fire." Explained Quana. "Uzuri and Yessica were inside it at the time and both of them are now unconscious; it's a train wreck."

"So we are dealing with Arson and potential attempted murder. Right; who would you say is the prime suspect?" Asked the lead cop.

"We don't know; we have no idea how this happened." Admitted Quana.

The lead cop nodded and turned to the nine contestants.

"Do any of you have any idea who might have done this?" Asked the lead cop.

"I'd guess Kasimar; I wouldn't put it past that fiend." Stated Eddie.

Kim thought to herself for a moment, she then gained an idea of how to make sure nobody would know of her involvement AND get rid of somebody at the same time.

"I think it might have been Rheneas." Said Kim.

"What?" Blinked Rheneas.

"You're a pyro aren't you? And you weren't with us when the challenge was being announced … and you've been acting a little shifty lately." Accused Kim. "I _really_ don't want to believe it … but I think the facts speak for themselves."

Rheneas looked shocked at what he was being accused of.

"I did no such thing! I may like fire, but I would sooner cut off my arm than hurt somebody with it." Said Rheneas truthfully.

"Then where were you earlier?" Asked Kim.

"I was looking for the Immunity Alphabet Idol." Said Rheneas slightly shakily.

"… You're lying." Said Kim simply.

"Ok; we're gonna have to ask a few questions and then we'll se if we have enough evidence to arrest the culprit." Said one of the cops. "Ok guys, let's get interrogating."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Who will clear his name?<strong>

**Kim: **Goodbye Rheneas, try not to drop the soap in prison!

**Opal: **Did Rheneas do that? … It makes sense … but at the, hahaha, same time it doesn't.

**Eddie: **And so the plot thickens … the facts may make sense, but I know Rheneas … I know he wouldn't do this, I've just got to prove his innocence.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later the fire had been put out; Wallace's ice bomb had worked just as intended and had vanquished the fire in an instant. Currently the cops were asking the campers and staff some questions about what had happened so that they could get some facts to use for an arrest.<p>

Eddie was making an investigation of his own and was currently questioning Opal and Zed.

"Did you happen to see anything suspicious today?" Asked Eddie.

"Not really, no." Denied Zed. "Me and Opal woke up, kissed a bit, had breakfast and then … well, this happened."

"I see, and what do you think of Rheneas being the culprit?" Inquired Eddie.

"I don't think he would do it, though I don't know him that well." Admitted Zed.

"I don't know him very well either and, hahaha, even I think this doesn't seem like the sort of thing he'd do." Agreed Opal.

"Hmm … so both of you, despite not knowing Rheneas, don't think he'd do it? Very well, that's all I need from you." Said Eddie as he finished making notes. "I need to speak with Rheneas. Thank you for your time."

Eddie walked away while Opal and Zed looked at each other.

"How do you think this is going to end up?" Asked Opal.

"I have a feeling it'll end up very badly." Mumbled Zed.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: As bad as Twilight?<strong>

**Eddie: **If I can just get Rheneas to tell me where he keeps disappearing to I might be able to prove that he is innocent.

**Zed: **I hope nobody gets hurt.

* * *

><p>Rheneas had just been questioned by the police; he had told them what they needed to know … but he hadn't been able to tell them where he had been before the challenge; he couldn't betray Tabitha's trust. The police, needless to say, thought he was the culprit … though Rheneas hadn't done anything. But who could have done it?<p>

"This is bad … I don't want to go to jail, especially since I haven't done anything." Mumbled Rheneas.

"Hey Rheneas." Said Eddie as he walked up. "You ok?"

"Not exactly; the police think that it was me who started the fire." Sighed Rheneas. "But it wasn't me!"

"I believe you." Assured Eddie. "But I just need to ask you one thing … where were you before the challenge?"

"I was looking for the Immunity Alphabet Idol, just like I said." Replied Rheneas.

"Both me and you know that's not true." Replied Eddie. "What is it that you were really doing?"

Rheneas was silent.

"I can't tell you." Mumbled Rheneas. "I've been sworn to secrecy and it goes against who I am to tell anyone."

"But you could go to jail if you don't explain yourself." Persisted Eddie.

"I'm sorry … but I cannot tell you." Repeated Rheneas apologetically.

Eddie was about to start trying to convince Rheneas to speak when he noticed something odd. He could see what looked like a hickey on Rheneas neck … the type that results from a make out session. The gears in Eddie's head began to turn and then realization struck him, he knew where Rheneas was sneaking off to all the time … he was going off to be with Tabitha.

"I understand Rheneas … I'll see you later, I've got some things to do." Said Eddie as he walked away.

As Eddie walked he noticed Kasimar walk by; he had a big grin of his face and actually seemed happy, it was pretty disturbing. Kasimar didn't notice Eddie watching him and sneered at Rheneas. Eddie was quick to put two and two together.

"I should have known." Glowered Eddie in disgust. "Ok, I need some evidence and _fast_."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Bring out your inner poirot!<strong>

**Eddie: **It's going to take some improvisation … but I think I know how I can prove it was Kasimar.

* * *

><p>Kasimar quickly slipped away from camp and walked a distance into the woods; he soon came across Kim he looked a little bit annoyed. Kasimar broke a camera that was watching them and turned to Kim.<p>

"What's up with you?" Asked Kasimar. "This is great stuff!"

"No argument there … but I haven't seen the nigger burn alive." Frowned Kim. "That was what I asked you to do."

"I know … but I had a better idea; I've killed three birds with one stone. The freaky girl is injured, the faggot is crying and Rheneas is gonna take the fall for everything and he'll get disqualified. Trust me, things are better this way." Assured Kasimar.

"I suppose you are right; I can just leave another note for the nigger and she'll probably slit her wrists or quit the game." Shrugged Kim. "And then I can manipulate Eddie some more."

"Exactly; I'd like to see how _anybody_ could stop me now, Yahahaha!" Laughed Kasimar evilly.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: You shouldn't tempt fate…<strong>

**Kim: **Kasimar's evil laughter makes my panties feel _so_ wet. (Kim giggles naughtily).

* * *

><p>A while later the police had finished asking questions and everyone had been gathered in camp center, both the nine campers and the twenty six intern former campers.<p>

"Ok everyone, we've got most of the information we need." Said the lead cop. "We just need to ask Mr. Scorch one more question … where were you before the challenge?"

All eyes were on Rheneas.

"I … I can't tell you." Mumbled Rheneas.

"Why not?" Asked one of the cops.

"I made a promise that I wouldn't say anything." Said Rheneas.

"If you do not say where you were we will have to place you under arrest." Warned the lead cop.

As Rheneas stammered Tabitha was shaking in worry; if Rheneas was arrested she would never forgive herself. Tabitha was just about to tell everyone where he had been when somebody beat her too it.

"HOLD IT!" Yelled Eddie as he walked out of the crowd. "Rheneas is innocent, not guilty, and completely blameless."

"Who are you?" Asked the lead cop.

"My name is Eddie Rocky Lynmoire, amateur sleuth. And I have sufficient evidence which can prove who set the Mess Hall ablaze." Stated Eddie.

"Ok then, let's see it." Said the lead cop.

"Well; I came across this by complete accident while walking around aimlessly … it is time for justice to be served, because now I know who _actually_ committed the crime … IT'S YOU!" Declared Eddie while pointed accusingly at Kasimar.

"Huh?" Blinked Kasimar.

"No alibi, no justice, no dreams, no hope … it's time for you to pay for your crimes … TAKE THIS!" Yelled Eddie as he pulled a video tape out of his pocket, the type that would go in a camera.

"Somebody's been playing Marvel VS Capcom 3." Giggled Sasha.

"No…" Whispered Kasimar.

"Officer, this video tape has all the evidence that is required." Said Eddie while locking eyes with Kasimar and smirking.

"No!" Yelled Kasimar. "Give me that tape!"

Eddie showed no signs of fear but slowly backed away from Kasimar.

"Why do you want it?" Asked Eddie almost mockingly.

"Nobody can see it! Give it to me! NOW!" Roared Kasimar in fury but with a little panic in his voice.

Kasimar then tackled Eddie to the ground and tried to grab the video tape.

"Gee wiz, you sure are making a _lot_ of fuss over a _blank video tape_." Said Eddie.

Kasimar was silent.

"Blank?" Repeated Kasimar.

"Yep; I just grabbed it from a box in the recording room … it seems to me that you were pretty panicked when I revealed it, and even more so when you tried grabbing it … and why would you be so afraid unless you were worried that it _proved_ what you have been accused of." Smirked Eddie. "Officers … I rest my case."

Everyone was silent; Eddie has just successfully bluffed Kasimar. Everyone started to snarl at Kasimar who had an 'oh crap' look on his face.

"Take him downtown boys!" Ordered Winnie.

"No!" Wailed Kasimar.

"Wait a moment, I recognize you." Said the lead cop with a dark scowl. "You're that guy from Ottawa who robbed a bank, put people in hospital and caused many injuries … you're going away for a long time, arrest him men."

The cops began to approach Kasimar … but he wasn't gonna go down easily.

Kasimar pulled out a switchblade knife and grabbed the closest person to him … VayVay.

Kasimar held the knife to VayVay's neck and had a psychopathic look in his eyes.

"Come any close and she _dies_." Threatened Kasimar.

The police stopped, everything was starting to escalate indeed.

"Leave VayVay alone!" Roared Paul as he ran forwards and tackled Kasimar to the ground which freed VayVay from his grasp.

Paul and Kasimar battled on the ground for a few moments as the police moved in, but they were slightly too slow as in one motion …

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Kasimar stabbed Paul.

Paul let out a scream of pain as he lay on the ground breathing quickly and heavily; everyone was stunned and horrified by this. Kasimar saw the distraction and quickly took his chance as he got up and ran full speed into the forest.

VayVay's heart was thumping painfully fast, she looked at her boyfriend injured on the ground, she looked at Kasimar running away, she looked at the baseball bat in her hand … and then something inside her _snapped_.

"I'll _kill_ him!" Roared VayVay in _**fury**_ as she dashed after Kasimar.

"VayVay, no!" Called Winnie in panic before crouching down by Paul. "Paul needs medical attention now!"

The cops had started to chase after VayVay and Kasimar but they very quickly lost sight of them.

"Oh man, this is not good." Gulped Rheneas.

"This is worse than the time my GameCube memory card got corrupted." Shivered Sasha.

"Is that bad?" Asked zed.

"It's awful." Nodded Sasha.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Kasimar is going DOWN.<strong>

**Sasha: **I'm still having trouble comprehending what Kasimar just did … he's _deranged_…

**Opal: **I hope VayVay will be ok…

**Winnie: **(She is praying). Please protect VayVay and help Paul recover … and make sure Kasimar gets a fate worse than death. Amen.

* * *

><p>Kasimar had not stopped running and had ended up running to the top of the Thousand Foot cliff with nowhere left to run. He stopped to catch his breath for a few moments while wondering what he would do next.<p>

"I just stabbed somebody … I could have killed him." Whispered Kasimar before grinning. "_Awesome_!"

Suddenly Kasimar heard somebody approaching him from behind; he turned around and saw VayVay standing a short distance away wielding a baseball bat and looking dangerously angry, her eyes were tear stained and she looked ready to attack Kasimar.

"You demon … you slime … you bastard." Glowered VayVay.

"Hey VayVay; that was some cool shit back there wasn't it?" Smirked Kasimar.

"Shut up! You … you stabbed Paul! Why? Why did you do that?" Asked VayVay while sounding almost hysteric.

"Because I felt like it, why else?" Shrugged Kasimar.

"How can you possibly be so indifferent?" Gaped VayVay in disbelief. "Paul could … could … die. Do you even _know_ what you have done? Do you know how much it hurts to see the boy I love with _all_ my heart in so much pain?"

"Not really." Shrugged Kasimar. "You're Bisexual though; just go munch on another girl and you'll feel better in no time."

VayVay was silent as she gripped her baseball bat tighter.

"You know; they say people know more about somebody when they are dying … so in a way … I knew Paul better than you ever did." Smirked Kasimar. "You know why I used a knife? … Guns are too _quick_; you don't get to savor the _agony_ of your victim. Yahaha!"

"… You fucking monster!" Roared VayVay.

"So _much_ hostility." Taunted Kasimar. "Tell me VayVay, what's going through your mind right now?"

"I'm wondering what your ugly evil face is gonna look like after I've bludgeoned it." Replied VayVay. "I like to consider myself a pacifist … but you have gone too far now! It's go time you coward!"

"I'm not a coward." Growled Kasimar as he took out his knife. "Still, you look pretty hot. After I've killed you I might have my way with you. Yahahaha!"

VayVay lunged at Kasimar and smacked him in the gut with her bat; Kasimar immediently countered this with a punch that sent VayVay back.

"I've been waiting for this! Yahahaha!" Laughed Kasimar manically as he tried to lunge his knife as VayVay.

The red headed hippie dodged to the side and smacked Kasimar on the back with her bat; Kasimar quickly recovered and uppercut VayVay backwards and to the floor. He stood over her and grinned.

"Any _regrets_ VayVay?" Asked Kasimar.

VayVay thrust her baseball bat at Kasimar's gut which knocked the wind out of him; this allowed her to get up and then roll to the side as he tried to stab her again.

"Here I go!" Laughed Kasimar as he leapt at VayVay and bought his knife down; VayVay blocked with her bat and managed to gain the upper hand in the 'blade lock' and sent Kasimar backwards.

Kasimar growled as he grabbed VayVay over his shoulder, and in the style of a wrestler, smashed her to the ground.

"Ack!" Yelped VayVay in pain.

"In pain are we? Don't forget, this is a fight to the _death_." Reminded Kasimar as he kicked VayVay.

VayVay staggered to her feet with hatred burning in her eyes and swung her baseball bat at Kasimar's head; he staggered for a moment or two; VayVay then grabbed him by his legs and began to spin around while Kasimar screamed. She let go and he was flung a few meters away and landed painfully on his back.

"You little rat!" Growled Kasimar as he got back up to his feet and lunged at VayVay with his knife.

VayVay barely managed to dodge and saw Kasimar was standing on the very edge of the cliff; however, it was at the side of the cliff, the hard sand was far below.

"This is for Paul!" Roared VayVay as she lunged at Kasimar which sent both of them falling off the cliff down towards the ground below.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaa!" Screamed Kasimar as he fell; VayVay was holding him in a way which would give him one hundred percent of the impact.

Down and down they fell…

WHACK!

Kasimar landed on his back into the ground and wailed in pain, he tried to move … but he couldn't; no matter which part of his body he tried to move, nothing happened. He had been paralyzed. He watched VayVay and his eyes widened in fear as she walked up to him with her baseball bat in hand.

"No! No! I'll do anything! I'll pay your taxes, I'll brush your hair, I'll prostitute myself for money, just _please_ don't hurt me!" Begged Kasimar pathetically.

"Begging for mercy? Ironic request coming from a complete psychopath! Did you _honestly_ think you could cause so much destruction, pain, tears, harm and chaos and never suffer any form of retribution? You've had many chances to change your ways … yet you ignored them all. The time has come for you to pay for your heinous actions Kasimar!" Growled VayVay.

Kasimar paled; he had pushed the normally gentle hippie _way_ too far and now he was going to pay the price. She stood over him and raised her baseball bat.

"Happy birthday Kasimar, let's start handing out the presents." Said VayVay simply.

There was silence for a moment.

"This one's from Zed!"

BAM!

"This one's from Eddie!"

BAM!

"Paul you shouldn't have!"

BAM!

"Eleanor how thoughtful!"

BAM!

"How nice of you Winnie!"

BAM!

"Oh dear two of the same ... but don't worry, I kept the receipt!

BAM!

Kasimar was sobbing and screaming in pure _**AGONY**_ as VayVay raised the baseball bat one last time.

"…Goodbye Kasimar." Glowered VayVay.

Before VayVay could land the final blow she was grabbed and restrained by somebody … it was Carlton and a number of the cops were behind him.

"VayVay, don't do it!" Begged Carlton.

"Why shouldn't I?" Asked VayVay as she struggled against Carlton's shockingly strong grip.

"You're better than Kasimar, don't be like him. Letting him live would be a worth punishment for him." Reasoned Carlton.

"I'm not letting him get away with it; he's evil, he's nasty, he' a psycho … he … he … he stabbed Paul…" Said VayVay in an increasingly cracking voice.

VayVay's anger was soon replaced by hysterical sobbing as she dropped the bat.

"VayVay, Paul is _ok_." Assured Carlton softly and gently. "He's in the medical building; he's asleep but he's doing fine … he's ok."

VayVay still sobbed as she processed what Carlton had told her and then looked down at the bloodied and beaten Kasimar who was being cuffed by the cops.

"What have I done?" Whispered VayVay before she fainted into Carlton's arms.

At that moment Winnie ran up holding a frying pan.

"I'm here to help!" Announced Winnie.

"Don't worry Miss. Kipps; everything is under control." Said the lead cop. "Your friend shaped incredible bravery and thanks to her we can finally bring this slime ball to justice."

Winnie looked at VayVay and looked concerned.

"Is she ok?" Asked Winnie gingerly.

"She's fainted from emotion and exhaustion." Said Carlton. "Shall we get her to Paul's room?"

"I'll take her." Assured Winnie. "She's always been there for me … and so I shall have to be there for her."

Carlton nodded as Winnie gently picked VayVay up.

"Come on you, let's get you to your boyfriend … you're gonna have quite a story to tell him." Smiled Winnie.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: And so all is well … for a time.<strong>

**Opal: **I so want VayVay's autograph!

**Kim: **(She is seething).

**Sasha: **Whoa … seeing that on camera … it was even more exciting than playing against a Hacker on Mario Kart Wii online.

* * *

><p>In camp center Kasimar was cuffed and restrained; his paralysis still hadn't worn off and there was a chance that it could be permanent. As some of the cops restrained him, just in case, the lead cop spoke to Eddie.<p>

"Mr. Lynmoire ... no, Eddie … you have done a very good thing today. You bought this human slime to justice and have prevented him from committing even more atrocities. You will make a fine detective one day, I am sure of it." Smiled the lead cop. "I will see to it that you get given an award for this."

"Thank you Sir … but I just did what came natural." Admitted Eddie.

"Well I'm glad that you did." Smiled the lead cop before turning to Rheneas. "Rheneas … I apologize for thinking it was you; truth be told I didn't actually see that guy until he was pointed out to me. I am sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Assured Rheneas.

"We'll see to it that Pokey is put away for the rest of his life in an asylum." Promised the lead cop.

"Wait … Pokey?" Blinked Rheneas.

"Yes, Kasimar is not his real name." Nodded the lead cop. "His real name is Pokey Henrietta McSkeen. He used a fake name to make people fear him and, truthfully, he shouldn't have been on the show last season."

Everyone was silent for a moment and then began to laugh at Kasimar who just whimpered in pain.

"But I must ask one thing Rheneas … why didn't you tell us where you were before the challenge if it was nothing incriminating?" Asked the lead cop.

"Well … I made a promise to somebody I wouldn't say what it was." Mumbled Rheneas.

"We'd quite like to know what it was; we'll need the information for the paperwork … so could you please tell us?" Requested the lead cop. "You won't be in any trouble."

Rheneas was silent for a moment as he briefly glanced at Tabitha. She smiled and nodded. Rheneas knew the time had come to reveal his and Tabitha's relationship.

"… I was making out with Tabitha." Said Rheneas.

Everyone was stunned into silence.

"I had a feeling that was what it was." Admitted Eddie.

"I guess I've got some explaining to do." Said Rheneas. "I had a crush on Tabitha for some time; I wanted to cheer her up after seeing how miserable she was. I was there for her in her worst times … at the end of the duo challenge on day fourteen I found her in the woods … one thing led to another and we got together. We've been secretly meeting up with each other ever since then, that was where I was disappearing to."

"But … why did you keep it a secret?" Asked Zed.

"Tabitha didn't want people finding out because, well, nobody really liked her and she was scared … she didn't want people insulting me over it nor did she want her family finding out." Said Rheneas.

"Why not?" Inquired Sasha.

"I'm afraid that is a question I cannot answer." Said Rheneas.

"I know a lot of you probably think us being together is stupid or crazy … but I truly love Rheneas; he's always been there for me when I needed it most." Said Tabitha emotionally. "I've been so emotionally broken during this season … I regret what I did last season and I just wanted to be forgiven … I just wanted a friend, somebody who would be nice to me. Every time I insulted somebody lasts season … it was a lie. In fact, everything about me was a façade, I was being forced to act like that … by my parents; they beat me whenever I fail or act nice … it's been a horrible life. Everyone … I am truly sorry for what I did; I don't know if you can forgive me, but I at least hope you will be accepting of the affection me and Rheneas have for each other."

Everyone was silent for a few moments … and then they began to applaud.

"I forgive you." Smiled Mable.

"Me too." Nodded Barney.

"Me makes three!" Added Eleanor.

Pretty soon everyone was forgiving Tabitha; Tabitha actually felt a tear of happiness appear in her eye.

"I don't forgive you, you ruined by hair." Huffed Nakia as she stormed away.

"There's always one." Muttered Zed.

A cruel laughter rung out; everyone saw that Kasimar wasn't done yet.

"How could anybody like or even love her? She's the spawn of slime." Sneered Kasimar.

"Tabitha is not the spawn of slime, in fact quite the opposite; she is the most _wonderful_ person I've ever met. And today she saved two lives." Said Rheneas boldly.

"Oh, Kasimar, one last thing." Said Tabitha as she walked over to the paralyzed bully.

BAM!

Tabitha punched Kasimar and knocked him unconscious which made everyone cheer.

"Ok boys, let's get going." Said the lead cop as he, the other cops got on the helicopter with Kasimar. The helicopter slowly took off and flew away from the island.

Kasimar was gone _forever_.

"This has been quite a day." Noted Sasha.

"Yeah, it has." Agreed Eddie as he and Sasha looked into each others eyes. "Sasha; I have something to tell you … I tried to tell you this at breakfast, but I was interrupted…"

"What is it Eddie?" Asked Sasha with a smile.

"… I love you; I love you so much. You are the girl that I want to be with. Would you … like to go out with me?" Asked Eddie shyly.

Sasha was silent for a moment before she pounced on Eddie and bought them both to the ground.

"Of course I will … Eddie … thank you, for deciding to give me a chance." Whispered Sasha. "You truly are a wonderful guy … I love you."

And with that Sasha began to passionately smooch Eddie while Eddie simply embraced her and kissed her back.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: I love happy endings!<strong>

**Sasha: **My first kiss … that was _lovely_.

**Rheneas: **Now I don't have to keep it a secret anymore; I guess that means me and Tabitha can spend time with each other more freely now.

**Winnie: **What a wonderful end to this crazy day.

* * *

><p>A while later Tabitha, Rheneas and Vinnie were beside a bed in one of the rooms in the medical tent; it was the bed that Uzuri was in. She was still unconscious but seemed to slowly be returning to the real world.<p>

"I hope she's ok." Mumbled Vinnie as he held Uzuri's hand.

"I'm sure she will be." Assured Tabitha.

"Thanks to you." Replied Vinnie.

"I just hope she can forgive me." Mumbled Tabitha.

"Don't worry Tabby, she will." Assured Rheneas soothingly.

At that moment Uzuri groaned and slowly opened her eyes.

"What happened? Where am i?" Asked Uzuri as she looked around; she then spotted Vinnie and smiled. "Hey Vinnie; what happened … and what is Tabitha doing here?"

"Well; the mess Hall was set on fire and you were trapped inside." Explained Vinnie. "Tabitha was the one to get you out … she saved your life."

Uzuri blinked as she looked at Tabitha; hearing all of this … made her dislike for Tabitha melt away.

"Tabitha…" Began Uzuri.

"Uzuri … I just want to say I am very sorry for how I treated you last season; I never wanted to … I was forced to act that way by my parents." Explained Tabitha. "You are a truly wonderful person and … I'd like for us to start over and be friends … can you ever forgive me?"

Uzuri was silent for a moment before she sat up and hugged Tabitha.

"I forgive you." Whispered Uzuri. "… On one condition."

"What's that?" Smiled Tabitha.

"You have to let me ride you like a horsey." Giggled Uzuri.

Tabitha blanched and then chuckled in amusement.

"Ok, you can if you want to." Sighed Tabitha with a smile.

"What's Rheneas doing here?" Inquired Uzuri.

"Well … me and him … well … we're together." Admitted Tabitha.

"Eeeeeei! Tell me the details!" Giggled Uzuri.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: And so the conflict is gone and forgotten.<strong>

**Vinnie: **With Kasimar gone everything seems to be ok … it's really nice seeing everyone get along.

* * *

><p>Yessica lay unconscious in a hospital bed in one of the rooms in the Medical Building and Irene was sitting on the bedside chair looking very worried for her best friend and crush.<p>

"Yessica, please wake up." Whispered Irene. "I don't know what I'll do without you…"

A few tears flowed out of Irene's eyes as she looked at Yessica; she looked very peaceful … though Irene felt worried for her.

"Please Yessica, please be alright." Pleaded Irene.

Irene didn't notice Yessica's eyes start to flutter a little and continued speaking.

"I would have happily burned in your place … please wake up my little dolphin." Whispered Irene as she hung her head.

"Irene?" Said Yessica as she looked up at her best friend.

"Yessica! Squealed Irene happily as she flung her arms around her friend and hugged her tightly. "Oh, I was so worried for you!"

"Thanks." Winced Yessica from the tight hug.

"Oh, sorry about that." Apologized Irene. "I've just been worried about you."

"Well, I'm ok now … thanks to Tabitha." Recalled Yessica. "She's truly a changed person … I feel no ill towards her anymore."

"Me neither." Agreed Irene. "And guess what; it turns out she has been dating Rheneas and nobody knew!"

"Really?" Blinked Yessica.

"Yep; and Kasimar has been arrested, it was him who started the fire." Scowled Irene. "He's been paralyzed by VayVay."

"Whoa … the most amazing moments on the show … and I missed them." Sighed Yessica.

"Hey now, the important thing is that you're ok." Whispered Irene gently.

"You're right … as always." Chuckled Yessica.

The two friends sat in silence for a few moments before Yessica spoke up.

"Irene, can I ask you something?" Requested Yessica.

"Of course." Nodded Irene.

"It's nothing big but … why did you call me your little dolphin?" inquired yessica.

"Oh … you heard that?" Asked Irene nervously.

"Yes; I don't mind though … I'm just curious why." Replied Yessica.

Irene was silent for a moment while looking nervous.

"Are you ok Irene?" Asked Yessica in concern.

"Yessica … it's time I told you something I should have told you a _long_ time ago." Began Irene. "You've been my best friend since last season, and you've really been a great buddy for me … and … well … I like you as more than a friend."

"You mean…" Began Yessica.

"Yes … I'm a lesbian." Nodded Irene while trying not to make eye contact with Yessica. "I should have told you sooner, but I was afraid of what you'd think of me … Yessica, I really love you … a _lot _… I know you don't feel the same way … but I just want you to know that you mean the most to me of everyone I've ever met."

"Irene…" Said Yessica.

"I'll understand if you want me to go." Said Irene as she looked at her shoes.

Yessica was silent; her best friend had just confessed her affection for her … this was quite a shock … but not in a bad way. Yessica couldn't help but feel flattered that Irene liked her so much. But Yessica didn't think she herself was a lesbian, she thought Irene was pretty … but only platonically. Besides, she liked boys…

But the more Yessica thought about it, the more she realized that she could never really recall having much of an interest in guys before. Not to mention that her heart was beating much faster than it had been before Irene had confessed she loved her.

Yessica was now unsure of herself; did she like Irene? She had that nice feeling inside her that morning that Uzuri said was the feeling of being in love … wasn't there a guy she had unknowingly fallen for? Unless … could she have fallen for her best friend without even knowing it? Maybe she was Bisexual?

As Yessica continued to think about all this Irene spoke up.

"I'll see you later Yessica, I can tell you don't want me here … I'm sorry, but I can't help who I fall in love with … I'm sorry." Apologized Irene.

At that moment … Yessica made her choice.

"Wait a moment Irene, don't go." Said Yessica softly. "I don't mind that you love me."

"You … don't?" Blinked Irene.

"No … in fact, I'm quite flattered and in a way honored that you like me so much. It doesn't bother me that you have affection for me; it's who you are and regardless of your sexual preferences you're still my friend." Assured Yessica. "The thing is … I'm not a lesbian and … I've never really dated a girl before."

Irene nodded in understanding; she had been expecting Yessica to say something like that.

However, she did _not_ expect the next thing Yessica said.

"But … I guess it couldn't hurt to try dating a girl; who know, I might be Bisexual." Smiled Yessica.

Irene felt her chest heat up.

"Do you … love me too?" Whispered Irene.

"I'm sure I do." Smiled Yessica.

The two girls looked into each other eyes for a few moments before they leaned in for a sweet, tender and passionate kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Achievement unlocked: Form a Yuri couple!<strong>

**Yessica: **Whoa … Irene's a _really_ good kisser … maybe this relationship will be _even better_ than I thought. (Yessica smiles).

**Kim: **Urgh! Stupid fags! (Kim gags).

* * *

><p>Paul stirred in his sleep and opened his eyes; he saw that he was in a medical room in a bed which some bandages wrapped around his gut area. He then remembered what had happened; he'd been stabbed by Kasimar and VayVay had gone after him. Paul then noticed that laying in the chair by the bed, fast asleep, was VayVay. Paul, despite his current state, couldn't help but smile seeing that his girlfriend was ok …and she looked very cute when she was sleeping.<p>

Paul reached over and gently shook VayVay. She stirred and opened her eyes.

"Where am I?" Asked VayVay sleepily.

"It looks like were in the medical building." Noted Paul.

"Paul! You're ok!" Squealed VayVay happily as she hugged Paul and gently started nuzzling him lovingly. "I was so scared that you were going to…"

VayVay trailed off and looked nervous as she remembered what had happened earlier.

"Don't worry VayVay, I'm alright … though there's a good chance I'll be medivacked since it was kinda a bad stab." Said Paul as he gave VayVay a kiss on the cheek. "Are you ok?"

"… I went psycho earlier." Admitted VayVay. "After Kasimar stabbed you … I _lost it_. I chased after him and ended up beating him almost to death with a baseball bat … he's now paralyzed … and arrested. I think he'll be locked in an asylum forever."

"… VayVay … I am so proud to be your boyfriend." Whispered Paul. "You must have been so brave to do that; you're a badass."

VayVay just giggled in response to this. She then climbed onto the bed and sat herself on Paul's lap.

"It's been quite a day." Said Paul. "I just have to wonder why Kasimar did that."

"Because he's a psycho and all that doo dah." Stated VayVay.

At that moment the door opened and Spider walked in.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Asked Spider.

"If you'd walked in five seconds later than you did you probably would be." Giggled VayVay.

"Well, I can see that you two want some alone time … so I'll make this quick. Due to Paul's stab being kind of bad … he won't be in any shape to compete in the future challenges. It is with great regret and sorrow that Paul has to be taken from the game." Said Spider apologetically. "I feel partly responsible for this … I'm really failing in my duties as a host."

"Do not blame yourself Spider; you are a kind and gentle person, you have very positive chi." Assured VayVay.

"Yeah; blame Kasimar, because as we all know…" promoted Paul.

"He's a dick." Said the three teens in usion.

"Well; I'll leave you two alone. Paul will be leaving the island in one hour." Said Spider as he left the room.

The two red heads in love looked at each other and VayVay sighed.

"If only I could have got out of Kasimar's grip, then maybe this wouldn't have happened … I'm such a dumb drum." Lamented VayVay.

"Don't worry about it VayVay; these things happen." Assured Paul. "I won't be gone forever though, I'll just be right here."

As Paul said this he gently poked VayVay in her chest.

"Paul … you're touching my boobies." Said VayVay.

"Eep! Sorry!" Apologized Paul.

"Don't worry about it." Smiled VayVay. "Now; you saved my life by tacking Kasimar … so I think you deserve a reward."

"What did you have in mind?" Asked Paul.

"We have an hour until you have to go … that means an hour of kissing." Grinned VayVay as she began to kiss Paul.

Even after all that had happened … Paul couldn't help but feel happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: At least he'll leave on a high note.<strong>

**Paul: **So, I made the final nine and was one episode from the merge? I've had a good run; I've made some friends, conquered my germaphobia and I have the most pretty and wonderful girl in the world as my girlfriend. I love this show.

* * *

><p>Barney helped Paul onto the Boat of Losers which was about to sail away from the island to the Playa des losers.<p>

"Farewell everyone." Waved Paul. "Good luck in the remainder of the game, especially you VayVay, I'll be rooting for you!"

Everyone waved goodbye to Paul as the boat left the island. VayVay missed him already, but she was going to win this game for him, or get voted off trying.

"Well everyone." Said Quana. "Today has been the most dramatic day in all of Total Drama and Reality television history … hopefully nothing like this will ever happened again. Since the challenge as cancelled and thus no team actually won … all of you will be sleeping in the Champion Cabin tonight."

Everyone cheered at this revelation.

"It's getting dark now … so you may as well head to bed. Congratulation to the eight of you for making it to the merge." Congratulated Spider.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Merge!<strong>

**Eddie: **Excellent! I've made the merge AND I have a beautiful girlfriend … so far so good.

**Kim: **So many bad things happened today … Kasimar got arrested! Urgh! Still, I'll be able to think of a new plan.

**Opal: **Yeehaw! I made the merge, I've conquered my past, I have a boyfriend and everything is ok. Hooray! Hahahaha!

**Rheneas: **Today has had an overall good resolution. My and Tabitha don't have to be secretive anymore, Kasimar is gone and against all the odds I've made the merge. Here's hoping some of my teammates return to the game.

**Sasha: **Today has been like a roller coaster; but it's all over now. I've found love and the most _**evil**_ person I've ever seen is gone. I'm not sure if I can win, but I'm going to try. I don't think my journey on this island is over _quite_ yet.

**VayVay: **It's been a hard day for me … but Paul is ok and I suppose I'm ok as well; after all, a life without failure is a life without experience. I'll win this for Paul … and if not I hope to leave with my head held high and a side of mind nachos.

**Winnie: **I made it! Uzuri was right, never give up. I bet there will still be some drama later on … but for now I feel content. I'll win this for you Yannis! (Winnie blows a kiss to the camera).

**Zed: **I didn't expect to get this far … but I reckon it feels mighty good. Win or lose I've had a great time. But still, I have my suspicions about Kim … though I may just be a little paranoid, but I'm gonna keep an eye on her.

* * *

><p>Later that night Kim was walking towards the confessional to use it one last time before bed. She entered it and closed the door behind her.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Deviousness is as deviousness does!<strong>

**Kim: **So, I've made the merge huh? I knew I would all along. Sure, Kasimar getting voted off is a bummer and now I have no sexual satisfaction … but I'll get by. It's been a great game so far; pushing the chink a few times, manipulating people, leaving that note for the nigger, using so much emotional manipulation … and yet these cunts don't even know how I've been playing them. I've got a million dollars to win, and _nobody_ will stop me.

* * *

><p>Kim exited the confessional … and found herself face to face with Zed.<p>

"Evening Zed." Said Kim in her bubbly façade.

"Cut the crap you female dog." Growled Zed.

"Zed, how can you say something like that?" Whispered Kim.

"Don't play innocent you monster; I just heard your confessional. So … you're the one who left that note for poor Sasha huh? How _could_ ya? She was our team mate in the early apart of the competition! How could you do all of this?" Exclaimed Zed in fury.

Kim growled angrily.

"You are _not_ going to tell anybody anything." Ordered Kim.

"Why shouldn't I?" Asked Zed with a frown. "I'm sure everyone would _love_ to hear all of this. I've been suspicious of you for a while now."

"I'll tell you why you won't say anything … if you say even a single _syllable_ of what you just heard … I'll get my friends in the Ku Klux Klan to slaughter your _chinky slime_ girlfriend. They usually only harm niggers, but they'll make an exception for a retarded chink." Threatened Kim.

Zeds was speechless at what Kim had said. He shuddered in fury but hung his head.

"Fine, I won't say anything." Said Zed bitterly.

"Good boy." Said Kim mockingly. "Remember; your girlfriend's life depends on your silence. Have a good sleep, cheerio."

Kim left back to the Champion Cabin smugly while Zed looked distraught.

"What am I going to do?" Asked Zed out loud.

* * *

><p>Spider and Quana stood on the Dock of Shame looking rather tired.<p>

"And so the most dramatic episode ever has ended. Kasimar has been arrested and Paul has had to be medivacked … I hope this is the last time somebody gets hurt." Mumbled Spider.

"I hope so too." Agreed Quana. "So; we have our eight merge contestants … but soon some familiar faces will rejoin them."

"How will the two new couples fair? Will Kim survive without Kasimar? Who will return to the game? And what will the next challenge be?" Asked Spider rhetorically.

"Find out next time on Total Drama Letterama!" Exclaimed Quana while looking a bit tired.

After the cameras were cut the two teenage lovers walked hand in hand back to camp.

"I'm so tired." Yawned Quana.

"Me too." Agreed Spider. "… Care to watch a movie with me before bed?"

"Sure; it'll give us a chance to snuggle." Smiled Quana. "What movie did you have in mind?"

"Lady and the Tramp." Said Spider. "Interested?"

"… You know me so well." Whispered Quana as she and Spider embarked and began to kiss.

The evil _demon_ was gone and the merge had arrived … but the drama wasn't over yet … not by a long shot…

* * *

><p><strong>Medivacked:<strong> Paul

* * *

><p><strong>Team Graveyard: <strong>Eddie, Kim, Rheneas, Sasha, VayVay

**Team Thunderbolt: **Opal, Winnie, Zed

* * *

><p><strong>Former Team Everest: <strong>Rheneas

**Former Team Mongolia: **Eddie, Kim, Opal, Sasha, Zed

**Former Team Savannah: **VayVay, Winnie

* * *

><p><strong>Voted Off: <strong>Gordon, Lankston, Helen, Quarla, Fripp, Nina, Alice, Ulric, Bishop, Xyly, Imanda, Yannis, Donny, Max, Tyson, Jill, Cherry, Paul

* * *

><p>And the final pre merge boot is Paul. Paul was a character who I really felt attached to; he was an underdog and somebody to root for, kind of like Spider … but he was still very different. He's had a lot of character development and a great story arc … but this was his time to go. I'll miss him and some of you probably will as well, but we'll see him again very soon…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time: <strong>The losers compete for a chance to return in a series of mini games!


	43. Day 20, Part 1: A Literal Drag Race

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Total Drama or any of its related seasons. They belong to Teletoon and Cartoon Network. The alphabet theme isn't mine and is property of Frank15. The 52 OC's in this story however are mine so do not steal them.

**The Warning: **This chapter contains kissing, bickering, threats, some pretty funny moments, drinking, a rather pessimistic speech and a literal drag race. You have been warned.

**Note: **I am VERY sorry for the long wait guys; I've been busy working on Tween Tour as well as a few things called 'edgics' (PM me and I'll explain what one is). However, here is the long awaited next chapter; hopefully it'll meet your expectations. It's a little shorter than most chapters I am sorry to say … but the next chapter will definitely be longer. For now though, enjoy the show!

Return of the Jedi!

* * *

><p>Spider and Quana were standing on a dock, but they weren't standing on the Dock of Shame. Instead, they were standing on the dock of the Playa Des Losers. The sun was shining radiantly and it was perfect weather to enjoy the resort to its fullest.<p>

"Last time on Total Drama Letterama … things got a _littl_e bit out of control." Mumbled Spider.

"That's the understatement of the millennium my little arachnid." Said Quana while thinking back to the previous day. "Before we recap the events of the previous episode, maybe we should begin at the beginning. We all know Kasimar right? Well … he has committed so many atrocities throughout the time we have known him ranging from beating people up, pushing Raven to a bear, acting sexist and misogynistic, making Tabitha cry with horrid words, killing Eleanor's baby ferret Bitsy … all of what he has done is just _**pure evil**_ … and yesterday … he set the Mess Hall on fire; why? I do not know."

"Yessica and Uzuri were trapped inside and if not for Tabitha's pure nerve and outstanding courage they would have perished. Tabitha may have been mean before … but she is a true hero as far as I'm concerned." Said Spider. "The police arrived and Rheneas was the prime suspect due to being a bit of a pyro, also because of Kim accusing him to take advantage of the situation. However … Eddie proved his innocence in one of the most awesome things I've ever seen … he bluffed Kasimar into admitting to his crime with a blank video tape."

"After that Kasimar did something so vile, so disgusting, something that makes saying his name worse than _death_ … he _stabbed_ Paul." Said Quana in almost monotone. "He fled the area and VayVay chased after him with a baseball bat that was going to be used for the originally planned Goomba Squishing challenge. In short, she beat the shit out of Kasimar and nearly killed him. Carlton managed to stop her from delivering the final blow … but now Kasimar is paralyzed most likely for life."

"The police arrested Kasimar … and it turns out his real name is Pokey. Well; we won't be seeing anymore of him from now on." Smirked Spider contently. "And Tabitha explained the reason she acted as she did … she suffers extreme abuse from her, quite frankly, evil parents. It is somewhat poetic that the person who most of us considered one of our worst enemies was in fact destined to be our truest friend."

"Also, the love triangle officially ended when Eddie told Sasha that he had chosen to date her; they sealed the deal with a kiss … so sweet." Cooed Quana. "Not only that but Uzuri forgave Tabitha and, a surprise to us all, Yessica and Irene got together … that'll attract a few more male viewers! Heehee!"

"It was a sad end to the episode when Paul had to be medivacked due to his injury … but at least he and VayVay were able to kiss a bit before he left. That left only eight campers in the game … but one last thing of note happened." Stated Spider.

"Kim made another horrid confessional … and Zed overheard everything. She silenced him with the threat of getting her KKK friends to attack Opal if he said anything … how vile." Scowled Quana. "Still, hopefully she'll get her comeuppance sooner rather than later."

"But today we won't be on the island; instead we are going to be at the Playa Des Losers with the eighteen voted off campers … and four of them will be returning. But who will the returnees be? What will the challenge be? What will the voted off campers have to say? And what do you think my last question will be?" Asked Spider rhetorically.

"Find out right now on Total Drama Letterama!" Exclaimed Quana.

* * *

><p>(Theme Song, I wanna be famous)<p>

* * *

><p>The Playa was nice and sunny as well as full of fun and relaxation; the eighteen campers that had lost the game were all relaxing at this wonderful resort and enjoying every moment of it.<p>

Jill and Max were in the hot tub, as were Cherry and Tyson; the girls were wearing their bikinis and sitting on their boyfriends' laps and seemed quite content to not move anywhere else.

"This is the life." Sighed Jill in content. "I've got a sexy nerd as a boyfriend and I'm having the time of my life at this swanky resort."

"You said it Jill; this is paradise." Agreed Max while he lay back against the edge of the hut tub while gently rubbing Jill's belly which made her let out a coo of delight. "I love being a loser; both in terms of popularity and status in the game."

"You're no loser; to me you're a champion." Said Jill sweetly. "Imagine if we had our own kingdom called nerdtopia where all the trees were pink ... we'd be the king and queen."

"I could make a dungeons and dragons campaign based on that." Nodded Max.

The nerd and pink sarcastic princess smiled at each other for a moment before Jill snuggled against him and began to doze in the warm bubbly water. At the other side of the hot tub Cherry and Tyson were also snuggled up and looked to be in high spirits.

"This place is totally utterly awesome!" Cheered Tyson. "I've got a few weeks in the sun, great buffet, I can play on Sharon as loud as I want and I've got a babe in a bikini who is a really special girl."

Cherry just giggled.

"Thanks Tyson; it may be a shame neither of us will win the million dollars … but I think you're worth a million and one dollars, so it's all good." Stated Cherry cheerfully. "Who do you think is going to win out of the eight still in the game?"

"Well; they're all cool dudes … besides Kim. I'm rooting for Winnie and VayVay; they're both very nice girls … but you beat them by a country mile." Grinned Tyson. "This resort is just like a proper vacation except that it doesn't cost anything at all. Still, it would have been cool to see the drama yesterday unfold first hand."

"True; but I wouldn't want either of us getting in any danger … though I would have been more than a match for Kasimar ... or should I say Pokey?" Giggled Cherry. "Still, VayVay sure laid a beating on him."

"That girl has skills." Agreed Tyson. "It'd have been cool if it had been a guitar … but a baseball bat was still a good choice of weapon."

"Yeah, all cower before the might of the strong as sherbet baseball bat! No wonder Ness was able to beat monsters with one. … Sasha is rubbing off on me." Giggled Cherry.

"I know something else that's rubbing off on you." Smirked Tyson as she began to rub Cherry's back and slowly but surely progress lower.

"C'mere you!" Grinned Cherry with a naughty look as she locked lips with Tyson and thus they began to make out.

* * *

><p>A short distance away lying on separate deck chairs and sunning themselves were Alice and Bishop … and neither looked very happy with having the company of the other.<p>

"I feel content; all the sun, all the luxury … all the sweet 2% alcohol wine … yep, I quite think that this is _paradise_." Said Bishop in content as he lay back on his deck chair with a glass of a sort of expensive alcoholic beverage in his right one. "There is only one thing missing."

"A cigarette?" Asked Alice dryly.

"I don't smoke; and even if I did I would use a pipe like all _dignified_ folk do. Nope, I meant I'm just lacking a girl snuggling up to me." Stated Bishop.

"No." Said Alice flatly.

"Don't flatter yourself, I didn't mean you. I've got _standards_ for frig's sake." Smirked Bishop. "I meant somebody who is attractive, can hold a decent conversation, enjoys the finer things in life … and actually has money."

"You're a jackass." Scowled Alice.

"Seriously? 'Jackass'? … You are barely even trying today." Sniggered Bishop.

"What do you mean by that?" Inquired Alice.

"I may dislike you … but I quite enjoy bantering with you; there is nothing quite as satisfying as having a good old fashioned argument." Replied Bishop as he took a sip of his drink. "As I said, this place is paradise."

"But you lost; nothing is worse than defeat." Muttered Alice.

"I'm quite famous; I'll inevitably be invited to other shows. And I'm not the lowest ranking of our team … so it's not a complete loss." Stated Bishop idly. "You seem to hang out with me a lot I've noticed; do you like me or something?"

"As if; you're awful!" Growled Alice.

"And you're poor so we're equal." Shrugged Bishop.

"… Grrrr!" Growled Alice. "You're nasty, you're arrogant, you're hypocritical and you're a griever … and I respect that, but your nose is so stupid! It's as big as a pole!"

"Please leave my nose out of this; insulting it is quite old hat by now." Said Bishop dully as he turned over on his side and relaxed. "We both lost so we'll have to get used to each other."

"I'll never tolerate you." Muttered Alice. "You're a loser!"

"Rather be the ninth voted off than the seventh voted off." Said Bishop with an amused sneer.

Alice just scowled and turned away from Bishop in a huff.

"I'm glad you got voted off; if you won it would have been a travesty." Scowled Alice.

"No more a travesty than your ugly eyes." Smirked Bishop.

Alice looked like she was going to scream; instead though she got up and immaturely stormed off.

"It's like taking candy from a baby … and it gets the same reaction." Chuckled Bishop as he relaxed so he could soak up some rays.

* * *

><p>Xyly, Quarla and Helen were standing around the buffet table; Xyly was eating some steak while Helen just stood around with a dull expression on her face. Quarla meanwhile was pacing and looked annoyed.<p>

"It isn't fair." Growled Quarla.

"I agree; being here is far too exciting." Drawled Helen.

"Xyly disagrees, this place is great. The steak is nice and meaty and the sunshine might give Xyly a nice tan." Sated Xyly as she took a large bite of one of the steaks. "Xyly feels sorry for vegetarians; they don't know what they are missing."

"I hate food, it's to exciting." Grumbled Helen. "Brown bread is ok though, it is so lovely, uninspiring and dull."

"Xyly thinks you need to attend more high school parties and maybe kiss a girl or something, that'd release your hidden wild side." Said Xyly wisely.

"Lesbianism is too exciting, especially to males." Droned Helen.

"What about yaoi? That's pretty cool." Said Xyly opinionatedly.

"Shut up you two!" Yelled Quarla. "I'm still both amazed and disgusted at the merge line up!"

"Anger is bad for you." Cautioned Xyly.

"Agreed, and the stress and collateral damage it inevitably leads to is WAY too exciting." Nodded Helen.

"Seriously, who made it? I'll tell you who … frickin pansies! We have a physically weak slut, a loopy cat lover, a weak and traitorous bisexual hippie dumbass, a gamer dweeb, a Colombo knockoff, a weak farm boy, a girl who is nuttier than a Christmas fruitcake. The only strong one is Rheneas and he focuses more on his love life than crushing his opposition. This is an injustice!"

"Jury duty is far too exciting … and stressful." Stated Helen.

"That's not what I meant!" Snapped Quarla.

"Xyly thinks you take yourself to seriously." Noted Xyly flatly.

Quarla screamed in anger and punched Xyly to no visible effect.

"Heheh, that tickles." Giggled Xyly.

"Tickling is far too exciting. It also makes me feel like vomiting … and vomiting is also too exciting." Droned Helen.

"You two are idiots." Muttered Quarla.

"I know what'll turn that frown upside down." Grinned Xyly as she grabbed Quarla and held her upside down by her left foot. ?"There you go, now you're smiling."

"Let go or I will _hurt_ you." Threatened Quarla.

"Ok." Said Xyly as she tossed Quarla over her shoulder as though she was weighed nothing and into the pool.

"Swimming is too exciting." Drawled Helen. "Though my one piece beige bikini is stylish."

* * *

><p>Donny was sitting at a table with Ulric and Fripp playing a game of cards; they were playing poker and in the middle of the table was a cash pot of fifteen dollars and two chocolate bars.<p>

"Ok guys, what are your hands?" Asked Donny as he lay down his cards.

"I have a left hand and a right hand." Said Fripp.

"I meant the cards in your hand." Stated Donny dully.

"Go fish!" Laughed Fripp.

"We're playing poker." Grumbled Donny.

"Canasta!" Giggled Fripp.

"Put down your cards!" Snapped Donny.

While Donny and Fripp were distracted Ulric silently shuffled through the deck of cards, took out a few choice ones, replaced them with his worthless cards and then put the card deck back where it had been before.

"I repeat, put down your cards!" Ordered Donny.

"But you told me not to show them." Protested Fripp.

"Well I am now giving you permission to put them down." Said Donny in a forced calm voice.

"…Ok!" Nodded Fripp like an idiot as he threw his cards into the air.

"… Ok, Fripp's out then." Shrugged Donny. "So Ulric, I've got a pair of kings and a pair of queens. Beat that."

Ulric pretended to look modest and defeated.

"Well … I've got a pair of aces." Said Ulric as he set two of his cards down.

"Anything else that's worth having?" Inquired Donny.

"Well … I also have another pair of aces." Smirked Ulric as he set them down. "Checkmate."

"… Ok, have you been cheating?" Frowned Donny suspiciously.

"Nope, I'm just a card shark when it comes to poker." Grinned Ulric. "Kinda like Jaws."

"Seriously, you've had to have been cheating. There is more chance of being struck by lightning six times than getting two pairs of aces." Accused Donny.

"Well, I happen to be quite accident prone back home … so I think you've just answered your own question." Replied Ulric. "Anyway, I'll be taking my winnings now."

Ulric scooped the fifteen dollars into his pocket; after that he unwrapped one of the chocolate bars and took a bite.

"Mmm, chocolate orange flavor." Savored Ulric.

"Orange's aren't chocolate, they are fruits." Said Fripp. "I is smarter than you."

"No, it's a flavoring, they aren't actually oranges." Stated Ulric.

"… What's an orange?" Asked Fripp dumbly.

"Don't even bother Ulric; you'll only end up going in circles." Muttered Donny.

"Rather a circle than a triangle." Shrugged Ulric. "Trigonometry sucks."

"Agreed." Nodded Donny.

"So … care for another game?" Offered Ulric.

"Sure … but this time don't cheat!" Glared Donny.

"That's right Ulric, no cheating. Because a good buttocks finds its own chair." Tutted Fripp.

"Err…" Trailed off Donny.

"… Yeah." Blinked Ulric.

* * *

><p>Gordon, Lankston and Nina were sitting at the pool bar together; Gordon was downing can after can of booze and then chucking the empty cans into the water while Lankston simply sipped a tropical flavored cocktail with a small purple paper umbrella in it. Nina meanwhile was silent and looked to be in thought as she sat with her elbows on the bar surface.<p>

"This is *hic* great; I love this place! Loads of booze, sexy girls and even _more_ booze! Party *hic* time!" Slurred Gordon as he downed a can of beer in one gulp.

"It's no wonder that you were the first person voted off." Muttered Lankston as he sipped his cocktail. "Tropical flavor, such an underrated condiment."

"Beer is better; it's a mans drink and you're just a little pussy!" Sneered Gordon with a heavy slur.

"So? At least I have intelligence and I can react accordingly to anything that it thrown at me; in this way I am a far better person than you could ever dream of being." Stated Lankston in a bored tone.

"But you got voted off." Pointed out Gordon.

"Just a minor setback; people return in every season and I plan on being on of the returnees." Stated Lankston. "Things don't always go according to plan, but I make plans for any situation, even those that may never happen. Scheming is something I happen to be rather good at."

"… You're as fragile as a *hic* toothpick!" Sneered Gordon drunkenly.

"Rather be fragile and brainy and overweight and as big of a drunk as Barney Gumble tenfold." Shot back Lankston.

Lankston got no response except snoring; Gordon has passed out on the bar surface and was now snoring and snorting.

"… Idiot." Muttered Lankston. "So Nina, you're being rather quite; I may like silence and stuff, but usually you're quite loud. Something up?"

"Well; I just feel weird … now that I'm not dirty I feel like a new person … like I used to be before the accident. I don't even know what to feel now; I'm not used to being clean. Most people avoid me." Said Nina while looking up at the clouds.

"Trust me; you're better without the dirt. Most people never listen to me, but I'd advise you to enjoy this new cleanliness and go forth with it. To be honest you're probably the _only_ person I know who I can tolerate and even very mildly like being around." Said Lankston. "Then again, with competition like Gordon that's quite easy to accomplish."

"Thanks Lankston." Said Nina with a small smile. "I kinda miss being filthy though … but being clean is kinda … nice. But what do you mean by me being the only person you can tolerate? Don't you have friends back home?"

"I don't have any friends." Muttered Lankston. "Back home I'm surrounded by bulky muscle-bound idiots who don't even know the first four digits of pi. But I don't need friends, I'm best left alone. _No matter_ how much people try to change the rules, _no matter_ how much they refuse to admit defeat … they'll _always_ end up signing their own death warrant … and I don't need to be dragged down with the morons who will end up working the drive thru at MacDonald's. As I said, I'm best left alone."

"… You're lonely aren't you?" Said Nina gently as she put a hand on Lankston's shoulder.

"Don't touch me." Said Lankston as he brushed Nina's hand off. "I'm not lonely; I'm just too high quality for the squalid people in my home town."

The two were silent for a moment before Lankston blinked.

"Wait, what do you mean by 'the accident'?" Asked Lankston curiously.

Nina didn't respond to this and just stayed silent.

* * *

><p>Imanda, Paul and Yannis were each lying in a recliner deckchair near the beach part of the Playa Des Losers. The three of them were relaxing in the warm sunshine, but they were also in a big conversation … about Paul's injury.<p>

"Are you sure you're ok Paul?" Asked Imanda in concern. "I've earned my First Aid badge so I could give you a second opinion if you want.

Yannis nodded in agreement to this.

"Don't worry guys, I'll be alright." Assured Paul. "It'll definitely leave a scar … but it doesn't really hurt anymore; it just feels as little numb is all. It's not how I wanted to leave the show, but you know what … at least VayVay avenged my injury."

A dreamy look appeared on Paul's face which made Yannis smile and Imanda giggle.

"I'm guessing you're glad you were able to kiss her a bit before you left." Said Imanda knowingly.

Yannis made a 'duh' motion for emphasis.

"Well; only eight people left in the game … and one of them is my girlfriend." Smiled Paul.

Yannis pointed to himself and then looked out at the waves.

"I feel glad Winnie is still in the game, after how that _demon_ eliminated you it's only fitting that part of you still live on in the competition." Said Imanda poetically with a smile as she adjusted her glasses.

Yannis nodded and sighed as he thought back to that awful day. He took out his notebook and wrote a single sentence in one of the pages and passed it to Imanda and Paul.

'I miss her'

"I understand how you feel Yannis; I miss VayVay already." Said Paul as he pated his silent friend on the back. "But who knows, if you return to the game you can see her again. Too bad the same cannot be said for me."

Yannis gave Paul a look that clearly meant 'what do you mean'.

"Well, if I was 'medivacked' after being stabbed yesterday then I likely won't be in any shape to compete for a while … and the second chance challenge is probably going to be quite soon." Explained Paul. "I'm afraid my game is over … the only way I'll see VayVay again anytime soon is if she gets voted off, and I kinda _really_ don't want that to happen."

Yannis nodded in agreement before making some signs with his hands.

"What did he say?" Asked Imanda. "Only that I haven't gotten my 'Understanding Sign Language Badge' yet."

"He said that he wants Kim to be eliminated as soon as possible … don't we all eh?" Said Paul as he looked out at the waves. "Seriously, seeing the footage you guys showed me … I felt like I had been violated. She is just ... _urgh_!"

Yannis nodded in agreement.

"I guess it'll be up to whoever returns to take her down." Said Imanda. "I haven't earned my 'Revenge Badge'; yet … but maybe I'll be able to if I return to the game."

Yannis wrote something in his note pad and passed it to Imanda. It said-

'Wait in line'

* * *

><p>A while later as the eighteen voted off campers continued to relax in the warm sunshine and simply hung out; Spider and Quana walked up to the center of the resort. All the voted off campers noticed them and shifted their attention to the host and hostess.<p>

"Hey guys; are you enjoying yourselves?" Asked Quana as the ex campers crowded in front of them.

"Yeah, this resort is kickass." Nodded Donny.

"Well, you may like it here, after all who wouldn't? But you know what I think you'd like more?" Asked Spider cheerfully. "A second chance at the money."

"I like where this is going." Smirked Quarla.

"Yep; today's challenge is going to be to determine who will return to Wawanakwa for a second chance at the money. If you return, consider your first vote off null and void." Nodded Quana cheerfully.

Most of the contestants looked quite excited at this announcement; some looked competitive, others determined and some simply passive.

"So, what is the challenge going to be?" Asked Cherry. "Is it kart racing again?"

"Or a rock concert?" Asked Tyson hopefully.

"Or counting paperclips." Droned Helen in a monotone voice without emotion.

"Well, you're all wrong." Stated Spider. "Today's challenge is going to be a series of progressive elimination Minigames."

"Minigames? … Gay!" Slurred Gordon.

"Don't listen to him, Minigames are cool!" Declared Tyson.

"You tell him Tyson." Smiled Cherry.

"Your challenge is simple; you will be competing in seven Minigames. At the end of each Minigame the two worst performers will be eliminated and will not return to the game. The last four competitors standing will be returning to the game tomorrow morning." Explained Quana. "The remaining fourteen will then officially be out of the game for good and can stay here until the final challenge."

"This sounds like it'll be a cakewalk, as if anyone could beat me." Bragged Quarla.

"Cake, yay!" Cheered Fripp.

"Xyly can do this!" Said Xyly in determination.

"I'm guessing I'm not eligible to participate, right?" Guessed Paul.

"It pains me to so say it … but yes. Due to your injury you will not be participating; instead you'll be watching the challenge from the sidelines." Nodded Spider apologetically.

"Well, at least Kasimar got arrested." Said Paul with a small smile.

"The last we heard, he's been taken to a maximum security asylum and is going to be locked in a cell for eternity. The doctors have confirmed his paralysis will _never_ heal. Boy, what a way to go." Mused Spider.

Yannis shrugged indifferently and a number of the ex campers looked quite satisfied.

"Anyway, since Paul will not be participating the first Minigame will only eliminate the very worst performer." Stated Spider. "So; if all of you are ready … let's get started."

"There isn't going to be a bug eating challenge is there?" Asked Jill hesitantly.

"Nope; this isn't that crappy 'I'm a celebrity show', no bugs." Assured Spider.

"Thank pinky goodness." Sighed Jill in relief.

* * *

><p>A while later the eighteen teens were at the other side of the resort; they were on a large grassy stretch of the ground standing in a horizontal line. Spider and Quana were standing off to the side ready to give instructions. Oh, and each of them was also attached to a large cubical rock by some rope.<p>

"Ok everyone; your first challenge is very simple and straightforward … the latter is meant literally. All you have to do is drag your cube of rock as far as you can in one minute; whoever pulls it the smallest distance will be eliminated. I guess this could technically be considered a 'drag race'." Joked Quana.

"Good one Quana." Chuckled Spider.

"This isn't very fair." Frowned Lankston. "The stronger people like Xyly will ace this and the weakest people, like me, will have no chance."

Yannis nodded in agreement and gestured to his skinny arms.

"Whatever, it makes it easier for me." Shrugged Alice.

"Don't worry; we've already devised a solution for that." Assured Spider. "The rocks may look the same, but they have been made to be proportional to the strength of the person pulling them, so you should all be equally matched … in theory."

"This is too exciting." Droned Helen.

"Hey Helen, they've got a new thing and it's called 'character development', why don't you try some? It's fairly cheap." Said Bishop flatly.

"Well anyway; when I sound the air horn you may begin. Remember, whoever has pulled their rock the shortest distance by the end of the minute will be eliminated." Said Spider as he raised the air horn.

"Get on with it." Growled Quarla.

"Ok, as you wish." Nodded Spider. "Three … two … one … go!"

HONK!

Instantly the competitors began pulling … well, most of them anyway. Xyly simply walked forwards and didn't look like she even noticed she was attached to a heavy rock. Quarla also had little trouble. However, at the other end of the scale Yannis was struggling to pull his rock and Lankston was completely unable to pull his rock even an inch.

"Why is this thing so heavy?" Gasped Lankston breathlessly as he strained with all his (very limited) might.

Gordon hadn't moved yet; instead he took out a large bottle of booze and quickly chugged it down.

"That's the good *hic* stuff." Slurred Gordon in content as he swayed, fell over backwards and then passed out, knocking his rock backwards around half a meter in doing so.

"Gordon seems to be going backwards, strange tactics indeed." Noted Spider while Quana giggled at the joke.

Cherry was running full speed, but she was only moving at a slow speed of around three miles an hour, though she wasn't showing any sign of tiring whatsoever.

"This is *pant* more exhausting than *pant* gym class!" Groaned Max as he slowly pulled his rock down the course.

"Don't give up Max, keep trying! You can do it!" Encouraged Jill.

"Xyly doesn't know why everyone is getting tired, this is easy." Blinked Xyly as she leisurely pulled her rock along.

"It's because we aren't as hulkishly strong as you." Stated Bishop before falling over onto his face. "Ow my big rich nose!"

"This isn't so bad." Said Ulric as he dragged his rock along with a bit of effort.

"Easy for you to say, you're so tall!" Panted Donny.

"Getting exhausted is far too exciting." Droned Helen.

A few moments later Spider sounded the air horn and everyone stopped pulling.

"Ok everybody, your time is up." Announced Spider. "Let's see how well you did."

A quick glance at everybody's individual distances told Spider and Quana all they needed to know.

"Well … it seems that Xyly hasn't so much destroyed as completely assassinated the challenge." Noted Quana.

"Xyly is just_ that_ good." Said Xyly without much modesty.

"And on the other end of the scale … I don't think Lankston has moved his rock at all." Blinked Spider.

"Well I did tell you I'm not very strong." Muttered Lankston.

"Well, it doesn't really matter either way. Zero distance in Enugu to go through since Gordon has ended up in the negatives. Gordon is out of the challenge and now permanently out of the game." Stated Spider.

Everyone glanced at Gordon who was passed out drunk on the ground behind the starting line. He was snoring loudly and also drooling a little bit.

Yannis raised an eyebrow and silently laughed.

"It's kinda odd." Noted Paul. "The highest ranking and lowest ranking vote offs are the first two out of the challenge."

"Totally interesting." Agreed Tyson.

"Well; we still have twelve of you to eliminate and six challenges to go. There's plenty to do so let's get a move on." Said Quana. "Just follow the path to your next challenge and we'll meet you there momentarily.

The eliminated campers, minus Gordon who was still passed out, headed off towards the next challenge while Spider and Quana turned to face the camera.

"And so it begins; the voted off campers have a chance to return … but only four of them are going to get back to the game; who will they be?" Asked Quana rhetorically.

"All we know is that it won't be Paul or Gordon." Said Spider. "So, what will the next challenges be? Will anybody play dirty? And how will the returnees shake up the game?"

"Find out after the break on Total Drama Letterama." Finished Quana.

* * *

><p>And so it begins; the challenge that determines who gets a second chance. Place your bets everyone, we find out who returns in the very next chapter. Some returnees may be unexpected.<p> 


	44. Day 20, Part 2: Bite the Bun

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Total Drama or any of its related seasons. They belong to Teletoon and Cartoon Network. The alphabet theme isn't mine and is property of Frank15. The 52 OC's in this story however are mine so do not steal them.

**The Warning: **This chapter contains a big bully, jumping for bread buns, balancing, funny moments, a clever strategy being revealed, people returning to the game and some swear words. You have been warned!

**Note: **Sorry for the wait everyone, I've been very busy with real life stuff. Hopefully it won't take so long for episodes to be completed in the future, especially because I have some AWESOME things planned in the future. Now enough of my ramblings, let's get this show on the road!

Minigames aren't always small!

* * *

><p>The sixteen ex-contestants still in the challenge were suited up for the second Minigame … and this one was probably going to be a bit on the silly side. Each ex-contestant was tied up in a sack and also each of them had their feet cuffed together; only their heads were visible of their bodies. Attached to thin strings that were hanging from a mesh above the ground were bread buns in tight plastic bags.<p>

"With baited breath I await an explanation." Said Bishop flatly.

"Well; this challenge is one that, while bad for a solo full episode challenge, is perfect for a Minigame. We called it … Bite the Bun. All you have to do is jump up; get a bun in your teeth and then cross the finish line." Explained Spider. "Couldn't be easier."

"Besides the fact we can't use our arms." Drawled Lankston.

"True, but if you could then this challenge wouldn't be as much fun." Giggled Quana with a mischievous look. "All you need to do is jump high and _try_ not to fall over or drop your bun. Keep these rules in mind and you should have no problem. By the way, there are only fourteen buns, so two people are not going to qualify."

"Ok everyone, get ready." Said Spider as he took out an air horn.

All was silent for a moment.

HONK!

Instantly the ex-campers began hopping like a one legged man on a pogo stick; it was madness! The area was full of pushing, shoving, yelping and bun biting.

"I really hate white bread." Droned Helen with zero enthusiasm as she shuffled along slowly. "And jumping is far too exciting."

"Well; if you want to get back in the game you'll have to jump sooner or later." Advised Ulric as he sprung up and grabbed a bun in his teeth before he headed for the finish line.

"And Ulric is already through!" Announced Spider as the tough guy crossed the finish line.

Quarla quickly elbowed Cherry out of the way as she quickly jumped for a bun and hopped off to the finish line.

"Ow! Watch it!" Frowned Cherry.

Quarla would have responded (likely with hostility) but she couldn't talk due to holding the bun with her teeth as she hopped towards the line.

"Quarla is through as well." Said Quana.

The remaining twelve ex contestants continued to jump for the buns; it was hard work and every now and then somebody would fall over … and when you're tied up in a sack it is kinda hard to get back up after you've fallen flat on your face.

"Ow my big rich nose!" Wailed Bishop.

Bishop did just that.

"Move it or lose it!" Snapped Alice as she pushed through the crowd towards a bun; unfortunately for the bossy bitchy girl she ended up tripping over Bishop and then falling over into Fripp and getting stuck underneath the dumb guy who was also stuck.

"Owie wowie!" Declared Fripp. "Could you get off me Mr. mean girl?"

"That didn't make any sense; besides, you've got legs, get yourself out from under me!" Snapped Alice.

"… Do I smell cheese in your ears?" Asked Fripp dumbly.

"… What?" Blinked Alice.

"These buns had better not be out of date." Muttered Helen. "Out of date food is far too disgusting and exciting."

Helen bit onto one of the buns and began shuffling towards the finish line … she shuffled because hopping would be way too exciting for her.

"This is degrading." Muttered Bishop between clenched teeth as he hopped over the finish line with a bun due to having got back to his feet.

"Helen and Bishop are also through." Stated Spider.

The remaining ex contestants continued hopping for the buns; it was harder than it looked since they had to jump and bite with perfect timing to get to them; and due to them being stuffed in sacks a run up was not a possibility … except for Cherry.

"How can you run so fast dudette?" Asked Tyson in bewilderment. "Especially since you're in a sack."

"If I can play the minute waltz in seven seconds then hopping like a rapid pogo stick is an obvious possibility." Replied Cherry as she began rapidly hopping towards a bun and leapt at it; she managed to catch it in her teeth. "Good luck Tyson!"

Cherry hopped towards the finish line while Tyson tried to emulate what his girlfriend had done … only to fall flat on his face.

"Ok, not cool." Groaned Tyson as he slowly got back to his feet. "Need a hand there Yannis?"

Yannis was jumping up directly below a bun; he was nearly getting it but was having some difficulty due to him being a bit on the short side. He blinked with an incredulous look and gestured to the sacks.

"Oh yeah, we can't use our hands." Realized Tyson. "Well, good luck dude."

Yannis nodded and, after bending his knees, sprung up at the bun and managed to get it down. With a look of satisfaction he hopped towards the finish line.

"Cherry and Yannis are through to the next round." Announced Quana.

"Bingo Wingo, yeah!" Cheered Cherry as she was helped out of her sack by some interns.

Yannis simply smiled in content and nodded.

Donny was having some difficulty; he was far too short to reach any of the buns and was beginning to start getting angry.

"This is impossible!" Growled Donny. "I'm gonna need a leg up or something; being a few feet taller would he helpful about now!"

Donny then saw that Alice and Fripp were still tangled up on the ground; a bun was also hanging just ahead of them. Donny quickly began to run towards them; clearly his sack wasn't stopping him.

"Get up!" Yelled Alice at Fripp who was now laying on top her.

"Say please." Said Fripp firmly.

"No!" Spat Alice.

Before Fripp could respond to this Donny took a running leap off his back and managed to snag the bun.

"Ow! Fripp is in pain!" Groaned Fripp.

"Sorry Fripp." Apologized Donny through his teeth as he hopped off to the finish line.

"Donny has qualified; better get a move on guys." Advised Spider.

Xyly was having trouble moving around n her sack and was only able to go slowly.

"Xyly never did win the sack race on sports day." Lamented Xyly as she hopped slowly along; she saw that one of the buns had fallen to the ground already (the string must have been weak) and made a bee line for it.

"Xyly is still in this!" Declared Xyly as she got on her knees and picked up the bun with her teeth and began 'knee walking' to the finish line.

"Why does she speak in the third person?" Asked Nina out loud as she jumped up in an attempt to reach a bun.

"Quite frankly I don't know nor do I care." Stated Lankston as he got hold of a bun with his teeth. "Thish challenge ish stupid."

"But you get a free bun." Said Nina positively. "I love ketchup covered buns, everything is better with ketchup!"

Before Lankston could respond Nina had managed to get hold of a bun and was hopping towards the finish line. Though Lankston wouldn't admit it he was quite glad Nina was still in the challenge as he hopped after her.

"Nina and Lankston are both through; not many spots remain guys." Warned Quana.

"If Opal were here she'd probably ace this challenge." Noted Paul. "She's the bounciest person I've ever met."

"But the fact she isn't here is probably a good thing … Zed would probably think so." Said Spider. "What do you think Gordon?"

"Quana has a _nice_ ass." Slurred Gordon in incredible drunkenness. "It's probably juicy, tanned and *hic* plump."

Quana looked a little uncomfortable at this remark; Spider looked annoyed and hit Gordon in the shoulder.

"Do _not_ talk about Quana like she's an object, she is _much_ more and is a truly wonderful person." Frowned Spider.

"You tell him my little arachnid." Smiled Quana as Imanda crossed the line. "Oh, and it looks like Imanda is also through to the next round."

"I've earned by 'Jump for a Bun' badge already … I'm surprised I took so long." Remarked Imanda.

Only Alice, Fripp, Jill, Max and Tyson were left; Alice and Fripp were still on the ground and the others were having a bit of trouble.

"This challenge isn't exactly what I'd cool call." Said Tyson as he jumped for a bun and missed. "Darn it!"

"I clearly need practice with my jumps; with my dancing I'd have though this would have been easy." Noted Jill as she managed to grab a bun in her teeth. "Yes! Good luck Max, I hope to see you in the next round!"

"I'll try my best." Saluted Max as he tried to jump for one of the two remaining buns. "This is much harder than it looks."

"Come on dude, you can do it!" Encouraged Tyson. "Imagine if Jill went to the island and you got separated."

This seemed to give Max determination and he leapt up and grabbed the bun with ease and hopped off to the finish line.

"… That worked better than I thought it would." Blinked Tyson. "Well, there's one bun, one rocker and one guitar called Sharon … that bun is mine!"

Tyson, with all his leg power, leapt up at the bun and managed to grab it in his teeth. He hopped off towards the finish line and managed to cross it.

Spider took out an air horn and sounded it.

"And the Minigame is over!" Announced Spider. "Fourteen go through and two have gone out. I'm afraid that it is the end of the line for Alice and Fripp."

"WHAT?! Screamed Alice in rage. "This isn't fair! I demand a redo!"

"Now that's bad sportymanship." Tutted Fripp. "You really are a big mean smelly doo-doo head!"

In response to this Alice punched Fripp.

"Owie!" Wailed Fripp.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later the ex contestants, both competing and eliminated, were ready to either watch or compete in the next Minigame. The twelve still in the challenge were sat at a long picnic table and each of them had a tub of ice cream in front of them. Each had a different flavor and also a large spoon.<p>

"Ok everyone; here is your next Minigame." Began Quana. "This one, like the previous two, is very simple. All you have to do is eat the ice cream in the tub in front of you, the last two to finish are eliminated … I warn you though, speed eating will likely give you an ice cream headache. I'm quite susceptible to those so I know how painful it is. Any questions?"

Cherry raised her hand.

"Yes Cherry?" Nodded Quana.

"Mine doesn't have any cherries in it does it? Only that I'm rather allergic to them." Said Cherry.

"Don't worry; we made sure to give the cherry flavored one to somebody else." Assured Quana.

"It's ironic and wimpy that you're allergic to cherries." Sneered Quarla. "Allergies are for wimps!"

"That doesn't really make sense since you can't exactly 'choose' to have an allergy." Stated Imanda. "I don't choose to be allergic to blueberries but I am anyway."

Yannis nodded to show that Imanda had a point.

"Say, I don't have blueberry ice cream do I?" Asked Imanda.

"Nope, I think Yannis got that one." Stated Spider. "Anyway, on the count of three you may begin eating. One … two … three!"

Instantly the competing teens began to eat the ice cream quickly with their spoons. Xyly meanwhile picked up the tub and wolfed it down straight from the tub. A moment later she placed it down and wiped her mouth with her sleeve.

"Mmmm, banana." Said Xyly in content before her hair covered eyes widened. "AAARGH! Brain freeze! Xyly's brain hurts!"

"Err … Xyly is through." Said Spider. "Are you ok?"

"Xyly will be fine." Assured Xyly as she took some deep breaths.

"Ugh! I hate pistachio flavor." Gagged Donny as he force fed himself. "Can I get some chocolate sauce with this?"

"That'd make it a little unfair on everyone else … also, sorry for not giving you a flavor that you like." Apologized Quana.

Donny just grumbled as he continued eating, shuddering as he did so.

Yannis looked like he was quite enjoying his ice cream as he ate it quite quickly and cheerfully. Perhaps he was driven by the chance of getting his revenge on Kim … or maybe it was so he could see Winnie again. Whatever the reason it seemed that he was sure to qualify to the next round.

Helen looked at her chocolate ice cream in pure disgust.

"There in so way I am eating that exciting filth … it goes against my principles. Chocolate is for dangerous fun people." Droned Helen as she pushed it away from her.

"Do you not even want to return?" Asked Ulric as he swallowed a spoonful of his coffee ice cream. "Would you prefer to swap?"

"No, I hate coffee as well. In fact, I despise all ice cream. Vanilla may be boring but it'sa too tasty and fun." Drawled Helen as she prepared to throw the ice cream behind her.

"Helen, if you throw your ice cream you are out of the challenge by default and won't be able to return." Cautioned Spider.

"… I don't care, winning is too exciting." Droned Helen as she tossed the ice cream.

"… Ok then, looks like Helen is out." Shrugged Spider.

"And it looks like I'm through!" Cheered Cherry as she finished her ice cream and let out a content belch.

"As am I." Said Nina as she finished her strawberry ice cream. "Strawberries are so yummy!"

Upon seeing how easily Cherry and Nina had qualified the remaining ten still eating sped up to ensure they wouldn't come in last place and be eliminated. The difficulty of the challenge was very low but the risk of getting brain freeze was rather high. In spite of this, a few moments later Tyson set down his spoon and gave a double thumbs up.

"Awesome ice cream dudes!" Cheered Tyson.

"Shame I'm not allowed to participate, I could go for some ice cream." Said Paul as he looked up at the clouds.

"Yeah, especially if it *hic* was all over VayVay's *hic* breasts!" Slurred Gordon.

Paul went dark red in embarrassment at the admittedly sexy thought while Fripp frowned.

"That was very mean Mr. Mean!" Declared Fripp.

"Fine, you can hit me if you *hic* want." Shrugged Gordon.

Fripp smacked Gordon across the face.

"… I didn't mean _that_ hard!" Sobbed Gordon as he ran off bawling.

"… Gordon's a pussy." Noted Alice.

The sounds of spoons being set down were heard; Yannis, Jill, Max and Imanda set their spoons down.

"And four have qualified in one go; better hurry up everyone." Prompted Quana.

The only ones still eating ice cream were Quarla, Lankston, Bishop, Donny and Ulric. However, Ulric quickly finished the last of his ice cream and wiped his mouth.

"That was pretty good … though coffee ice cream is a bit of an acquired taste." Said Ulric as he set his spoon down.

"Three places remain." Stated Spider.

"I hate ice cream!" Gagged Quarla sickly. "Especially prune flavor!"

"Serves you right for being a jerk." Said Donny as he struggled to eat his own ice cream.

"Done." Said Lankston as he gasped for air. "Me and eating fast do not mix."

"I am done too; how did you know that Caramel flavor was my favorite?" Asked Bishop. "I appreciate the effort you put in."

"Lucky guess." Admitted Quana. "Ok, Lankston and Bishop are through, it's down to Quarla and Donny."

Both of the remaining to looked pretty sick as they forced themselves to continue.

"Will it count against me if I throw up?" Asked Quarla.

"Nope." Assured Spider.

"Good." Nodded Quarla as she picked up the carton and wolfed down the rest of it before swallowing. After she was done she set it down.

"I'm done." Gagged Quarla as she turned a light shade of green.

"Quarla is through which means the losers of this round are Helen and Donny." Said Spider.

Immediately Quarla got up and ran to the bushes and was violently sick.

"Haha! Seeing that bully vomit makes it almost worth losing the money." Chuckled Donny.

"Agreed." Said Paul in great satisfaction.

* * *

><p>A short while after the mass ice cream eating the teens were gathered by a number of balancing platforms for the next challenge. This challenge seemed pretty self explanatory.<p>

"Ok everyone, your next challenge is quite easy." Began Spider. "All you have to do is balance on the platforms. They are very small in diameter so this might be harder than it looks to balance on them. The first two to fall off them will be out of the challenge."

"This sounds simple enough." Shrugged Bishop.

"Famous last words." Joked Tyson.

"Oh shut up." Muttered Bishop.

"This seems like a pretty easy challenge; let's get it on!" Grinned Cherry.

So with enough being said the twelve competing teens were soon on the thin pole platforms that they had to balance on. The six that had been eliminated from the challenge were watching them compete.

"Shame I'm out I have a pretty good sense of balance … comes with having a low center of gravity." Said Donny. "Any guesses as to who will fall first?"

"I'm hoping it'll be Quarla, she doesn't deserve to return to the game." Said Paul. "I think she might team up with Kim if she returns … that'd be an injustice to the others."

"Yeah, she's a big smelly meanie." Nodded Fripp.

"Shut up!" Yelled Quarla from her platform. "You're just bitter that I'm better than you!"

"Well you are pretty mean." Stated Ulric from the platform next to Quarla.

Before Quarla could respond Xyly wobbled and fell off her platform.

"It looks like it's the end of the line for Xyly." Sighed Xyly as she got back to her feet. "If only I was better at balancing; Xyly has always had trouble with it."

"Too bad too sad." Sneered Alice. "And besides, even if you returned you'd just be vot4d off immediately for being a threat and being dumb."

"… So? I did better than you. You're boring, even more so than Helen." Stated Xyly.

Alice fumed while Helen blinked.

"Nobody is more boring than me thank you very much." Droned Helen.

"I'll say." Agreed Donny.

The remaining eleven competitors continued balancing; none of them seemed to have much trouble so it was anyone's guess who would be the next to fall.

"You know, this reminds me of a Dungeons and Dragons campaign I played called Forest of Dreams." Said Max to start a conversation. "Me and my party visited a place called Blackjack Bay and encountered some demon possessed playing cards pretending to be Monks balancing on pillars … it was some pretty crazy stuff."

"We don't care." Muttered Quarla.

"I do; I'm really getting into Dungeons and Dragons thanks to the hottest nerd in the world." Purred Jill. "My gnome thief is so far at level 2."

"Wait until you play World of Warcraft, that's where the real action is. I've got a level eighty five Human Paladin." Said Max proudly.

"Well, I did always like the idea of nerds doing … _heroic deeds_." Said Jill seductively.

"We could meet up in the game; the Arathi Highlands are a great place for a virtual date." Flirted Max.

"I like the sound of that." Replied Jill.

"You two are making me nauseous." Gagged Quarla.

"I think it's cute." Said Imanda cheerfully. "You're just jealous you don't have that special someone."

"Bah! All guys are good for is getting their pelvic bones busted in a game of 'hanky panky'." Scoffed Quarla.

Yannis frowned disapprovingly and flipped Quarla off.

"Score one to the silent guy." Snarked Lankston.

"Laugh while you can scrawny boy, you won't last much longer in this challenge." Promised Quarla.

"What I lack in physical strength I more than make up for in brains and pure awesomeness." Stated Lankston.

"He's right, he is quite brainy." Nodded Nina.

"But he isn't rich." Started Bishop.

"So?" Asked Cherry. "Financial wealth doesn't determine what a person is like. What matters is- Whoa!"

At that moment Cherry lost her balance and fell off her balancing pole. As she got back to her feet Spider sounded an air horn to signify the end of the Minigame.

"And that ends it; Xyly and Cherry are out." Announced Spider. "Four Minigames down, three to go."

As the ten still in the challenge got down from there platforms Tyson quickly approached Cherry.

"You alright Cherry? Are you hurt at all?" Asked Tyson in concern.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." Assured Cherry. "Well, looks like I'm out. You'll have to win this for both of us."

"I'll try my best Little Racer." Promised Tyson. "Still, I don't really like the idea of us being separated."

"It'll be worth winning a million dollars though." Assured Cherry.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later the group was ready for the next Minigame. Set up on a table was a total of ten Rubix Cubes.<p>

"Ok everyone, here's your next challenge. All you have to do is solve the Rubix Cube that you are given." Explained Quana. "Each of them is the same so nobody will have a harder or easier cube than anybody else. The last two to complete their cubes will be out of the challenge."

"Are we allowed to swap the stickers around?" Asked Bishop. "That'd make things much easier."

"That's against the rules; if you do that then you'll automatically be eliminated from the challenge." Stated Spider.

"… Damn." Muttered Bishop.

"Ok everyone, pick up a Rubix cube and let's get this show on the road." Instructed Quana.

The ten that were still in the challenge picked up a Rubix cube each and awaited the start of the Minigame.

"Three … two … one … go!" Announced Spider.

With haste, determination and speed the competitors quickly began fiddling with their Rubix cubes to try and finish the challenge as quickly as possible so they could qualify to the next round. After a few mere moments Imanda set down her finished Rubix cube.

"Done." Smiled Imanda in content.

"How the heck did you do that so fast?" Asked Ulric with a blink.

"Well, when you've earned your 'complete a Rubix cube in less than ten seconds' badge, this sort of thing comes naturally to you." Explained Imanda. "You gain a lot of useful skills when you're in the Chipmunk Scouts."

"This is so hard!" Cursed Bishop. "How am I supposed to do this? I'm rich, not a peasant!"

"It's a matter of patience as well as trial and error dude." Said Tyson as he quickly fiddled with his cube. "It also involves luck as well."

"Luck doesn't exist; there is only power and strength." Said Quarla. "And you better not finish ahead of me or I'll cut your face!"

"Well too bad for me, because I'm done." Smirked Lankston as he set his cube down. "These things are child's play."

Quarla just fumed as she continued trying to solve her Rubix cube. However, it seemed that she wouldn't be the third to finish because a moment later Max finished his cube and set it down.

"I have completed my quest." Declared Max.

"Better hurry up guys." Advised Quana. "Only five spots remain for the next round."

This was enough to get the remaining seven t hurry up; each of them seemed to be adjusting their cube in a different way. Quarla looked as though she was throttling her cube whereas Nina was quite gentle with hers and seemed to be taking things slow and steady. It was clear which style of solving the puzzle better since a few moments later Nina had finished with her Rubix cube and set it down.

"That wasn't as hard as I thought it would be." Mused Nina. "Rubix cubes always seem harder on TV and commercials."

"Well that's the whole point of it." Said Bishop as he heavily struggled with his own Rubix Cube. "If they looked easy then nobody would buy them, they'd just end up as Ebay junk."

"Bishop has a totally good point; you can find some serious crap on Ebay." Agreed Tyson. "I once saw a collection of used birthday candles going for thirty dollars … weird huh?"

"Why would anybody want to buy used birthday candles?" Blinked Paul. "They'd be useless."

"Beats me dude." Shrugged Tyson as he finished his Rubix cube. "Yeah! Score one for the home team!"

"Three spots left everyone, you'd better hurry up." Said Quana with a 'hurry up' gesture.

The remaining five took this advice to heart and began to speed up the rate that they attempted to solve their respective Rubix cubes. Just one minute later Jill set her cube down.

"Done." Said Jill calmly.

Yannis set his cube down as well and gave a 'me too' gesture.

"One space remains, the next person to finish will be the last one to qualify." Stated Spider.

"Gee thanks Captain Obvious." Muttered Bishop. "… This thing is impossible!"

"Nothing is impossible, just highly improbable." Stated Ulric.

"Actually some things are impossible … like you two returning to the game because I am done." Said Quarla smugly as she set her Rubix cube down.

"And with that Quarla is through and Bishop and Ulric are out of the challenge." Said Quana apologetically.

"Darn it!" Yelled Bishop. "I'm too rich to fail!"

"You could at least lose with dignity." Muttered Ulric.

* * *

><p>"Ok everyone, we only have two challenges left and then we will have our four returnees." Began Spider. "Our next challenge will be a simple game of archery."<p>

"Archery? Is that the best you could come up with?" Blinked Quarla with a sneer. "Weak people have no creativity."

"Spider is not weak, he gives me strong and firm hugs and _squeezes_." Frowned Quana at Quarla before slyly winking at Spider.

"Quana!" Blushed Spider before he composed himself. "Well, if you all look up ahead you will see a target; you will each be firing an arrow at it. The two who are furthest away from the middle will be eliminated. Each of you will be firing a different color arrow so we'll know which arrow belongs to which person. You will be going in alphabetical order, that means that Imanda is up first."

"This should be pretty easy; I didn't have any difficulty getting my 'archery' badge." Said Imanda cheerfully as she was handed a forest green bow and arrow. "Ok, let's do this."

Imanda carefully aimed her arrow as she focused on the target; it had five rings of color on it; from the edge to the middle they were white, blue, green, yellow and red. With a lot of concentration Imanda fired her arrow … and got it right on the Bullseye.

"And Imanda has set the bar way high." Clapped Spider. "Jill is up next."

Jill was handed a neon pink bow and arrow as she got into a firing stance.

"I like the color of these." Smiled Jill as she concentrated hard and fired her arrow.

Jill's aim however was a bit off and the arrow hit near the very edge of the target; Jill frowned at this.

"Can I get a do-over?" Asked Jill.

"Sorry, no do-over's allowed." Said Spider apologetically. "But you might still be through. It depends on how good r bad everyone else does … and speaking of which, Lankston is next."

Lankston was passed a light red bow and arrow and he took his stance.

"Good thing I am awesome." Said Lankston as he fired the arrow at the target and in the yellow zone. "And _that_ is proof that I am awesome."

"Not as much as me." Frowned Alice.

"If that is true then how come I'm still in the challenge and you aren't?" Smirked Lankston.

Alice fumed in extreme anger as Max was passed a light blue bow and arrow.

"Ok, this is where my days of playing a ranger will come in handy." Said Max as he pulled back on his bow and fired the arrow which become embedded in the yellow area of the target. "Yeah!"

Nina was the next to go; she was passed a light brown bow and arrow.

"I've never tried archery before." Admitted Nina. "So it's likely I'm gonna mess up somehow … but oh well."

Nina concentrated and fired the brown arrow at the target … it was a decent shot and made contact with the green zone.

"That went better than I thought it would." Blinked Nina in surprise.

"Ignorance is bliss." Stated Lankston.

"Ok Quarla, you're turn." Said Quana as she passed a grey bow and arrow to the aggressive bully.

"Can I fire it at one of the others to eliminate them?" Asked Quarla.

"If you do that then not only will you be out of the challenge but you'll probably be arrested as well." Frowned Quana.

"Spoilsport." Scowled Quarla as she fired the arrow and hit the blue area of the target. "Darn it!"

"You don't have to be so sour, you did a bit better than Jill." Frowned Ulric.

"Well, she's a weak pink prissy dyke so it's hardly a victory." Scoffed Quarla.

Max looked angry and Jill looked a bit upset.

"Kick her in the balls Max!" Encouraged Fripp.

"For my princess I shall … though girls don't have balls, not that kind at least." Said Max as he ran up to Quarla, caught her off guard and kicked her in the crotch.

"AAAAARGH!" Screamed Quarla as she dropped to the ground writhing in pain.

"… I didn't think it' actually hurt you that much." Blinked Max.

"Of course it does you little shit! Girls don't have bullet proof glass down there!" Snarled Quarla with a pained whimper.

"My hero." Giggled Jill as she gave Max a kiss on the cheek.

"Err … Tyson, you're up." Said Quana to move the challenge along.

Tyson was handed a bright yellow bow and arrow; he aimed carefully but he couldn't help but chuckle at what he had just seen. This seemed to lower his concentration as when he fired his arrow he very narrowly missed the target; his arrow soared onwards and become imbedded in a wanted poster of a hideous looking hick called Scott Hantz who was wanted for being the biggest douche in the universe.

"Ok … that wasn't very awesome; I could have done a bit better." Chuckled Tyson.

"You think?" Drawled Helen dryly.

"Well; I think it's safe to say that Tyson is out of the challenge." Said Quana. "Yannis, it is down to you; if you hit the target you'll most likely qualify, if not then Jill will be through."

Yannis nodded in understanding as he was handed a purple bow and arrow. He stood a distance from the target and pulled back on the bow; with concentration and precision he fired his arrow…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Right into the yellow area of the target.

Yannis smiled in satisfaction though he gave an apologetic look to Jill. Jill just nodded; her expression showed that she had no hard feelings towards Yannis.

"And that ends the sixth Minigame; Tyson and Jill are out. That means the lineup for the last Minigame is Imanda, Lankston, Max, Nina, Quarla and Yannis. Four of you will return to the game, two of you will not." Summarized Spider. "Anyway if you are all ready … let's get on to the final Minigame."

* * *

><p>A while later all eighteen campers were getting ready to either compete in the last Minigame or simply watch it. The twelve ex campers that would not be returning were sitting in high rise bleachers while the six still in the challenge were each in spherical balls like what you would see in the TV show 'Gladiators'. They were also on a circular platform raised slightly off the ground.<p>

"Ok you six; this challenge is really going to get the ball rolling." Joked Quana. "All you have to do is knock your opponents off the platform. The first two to fall off will be eliminated, the four who are left will be returning to Wawanakwa Island tomorrow. It's all to play for so let's get this challenge started!"

The six in the spheres readied themselves for the challenge; all they had to do was not fall over the edge, this seemed simple in theory … but as we all know, a lot of things in this world are easier said than done. A moment went by before Quana sounded the air horn which signaled the start of the Minigame.

Immediately the competing contestants began moving and bumping into each other in an attempt to knock their opponents off the platform. Some, like Lankston, were having absolutely no effect with their bumping and charges whereas Quarla was very easily bashing her opponents about with no problems at all.

"How long do you think this challenge is going to last dudes?" Asked Tyson. "This is gonna be exciting!"

"I know, it sucks." Drawled Helen.

"I don't think it will last very long; Quarla is by far the strongest, she'll just bump off the weakest two, which are Lankston and Yannis, and then we'll have our returnees, I don't like it but that's the way things are." Said Ulric with a grumble.

"She's a poopy head." Frowned Fripp.

"Indeed she is." Agreed Cherry.

"Come on Max! You can do it!" Cheered Jill.

Imanda bopped her sphere into Max's ball which sent him a short distance back; before she could take another bump at him Quarla charged at her full speed and sent her off her feet, to the edge of the platform and right over the edge and onto the ground.

"Imanda is out!" Announced Spider. "The ext person to go will be the last loser and then we'll have our four returnees."

Quarla seemed quite satisfied; in her mind she had pretty much won already.

"Ok, now … who should I eliminate and who should I take with me?" Asked Quarla to herself before her eyes settled on Nina. "Time to lose Miss Biologic Hazard!"

Quarla was about to charge at Nina but suddenly a voice sounded out.

"Hey Quarla, why go for Nina? She's stronger than me. Unless you're afraid of a weak person like me." Taunted Lankston as he made some chicken noises.

Quarla fumed and she charged towards Lankston; the scrawny red head waited for a few moments before lunging to the side at the last moment which led to Quarla shooting right off of the platform.

"Noooooo!" Roared Quarla in rage. "This is impossible! Gah!"

Spider sounded the air horn.

"And that ends the challenge!" Announced Spider. "Quarla is out! That means that the four who are returning to the game are Lankston, Max, Nina and Yannis; good job you four!"

Max and Nina cheered while Yannis looked quite delighted. Lankston meanwhile just nodded to himself in satisfaction as the audience applauded.

"Well Quarla, you were bested by a weak person, that must such eh?" Sneered Lankston.

"Fuck you ya little prick!" Spat Quarla.

* * *

><p>Later on after the sun had set the four returnees were packing their bags ready for their return to the game the next day. Currently Max was packing his suitcase with all his stuff while Jill sat on a chair watching him.<p>

"I'm really gonna miss you Max." Said Jill softly. "It's been great hanging out with you at this lovely resort even if it was just for a few days; it just won't be the same without you or the make out sessions in the hot tub."

"Yeah, those were fun." Chuckled Max. "But I have a chance to win a million dollars and I'm not gonna blow it this time."

"You didn't blow it the first time, Kim threw the challenge to get rid of you since you were a threat." Corrected Jill.

"Well, looks like her sabotage was for naught then. And if Kim is right then I might be able to dominate the game. That'd be nice." Said Max hopefully.

"I have complete confidence in you." Assured Jill. "And if you win the game I _might_ have a present for you…"

"Oh! Is it a set of Dungeons and Dragons figures?" Asked Max hopefully.

"No, I was thinking more along the lines of letting you see my 'you know what's'." Purred Jill. "You can look but you can't touch though."

"… Ok, I _have_ to win at all costs." Declared Max.

Jill could only giggle.

* * *

><p>Yannis was packing his bags with a smile on his face; finally he could see Winnie again! He had really missed her and thought about her everyday, it'd be nice to be able to be with her again and have simple pleasures such as holding hands. Of course, Yannis had to take down Kim as well. There was a big difference between playing the game hard and being a sadistic psychopath.<p>

While Yannis packed his bags Paul was leaning against the wall.

"Good luck Yannis; I hope you get far … though I have to say I'd kinda prefer VayVay to win." Said Paul hesitantly.

Yannis gave an 'I understand' gesture.

"So, I'm guessing you're happy that you can see Winnie again right? You two sure are a cute couple, a match made in heaven even." Complimented Paul.

Yannis looked very flattered and smiled.

"I'm sure she'll be happy to see you; she mentions you in her confessionals and pines for you a bit." Said Paul while scratching an itch on his hip. "And maybe, just maybe, the next time she and VayVay play strip poker you can join in as well … but try not to stare at VayVay, she's mine."

Yannis looked embarrassed and frowned a little.

"I'm just teasing you, I doubt that they'll play it again … though I would have loved to have seen it the first time." Admitted Paul.

Yannis was silent for a moment before making a face that _clearly_ said 'me too'.

* * *

><p>Lankston was packing his bags with a satisfied look on his face; his plan had paid off and now he was back in the running for the money. It wasn't going to be easy, but he felt completely confident that he could win the competition. A returnee had never won total drama before but he had complete confidence in his ability to make history and be the first returnee winner.<p>

As Lankston finished packing his bags (making sure to put his key tool to victory inside) Nina entered the room.

"Hi Lankston, are you excited for tomorrow?" Asked Nina cheerfully.

"Oh yes, I'm ecstatic." Said Lankston without much emotion. "Time for me to get my game on and become rich. I may be weak, but I can attest that I have a brain. To that effect I am Quarla's opposite."

"Yeah, she's mean and you're really nice." Nodded Nina. "… You are to me at least."

"I've gotten used to you." Shrugged Lankston.

"Speaking of Quarla, why did you put yourself at risk in the last Minigame to save me from losing?" Asked Nina curiously.

"I was not at any risk, I knew that Quarla is so bull headed that she'd be easy to trick. I'd much rather you return than somebody nasty like her." Stated Lankston.

"… Thank you Lankston." Smiled Nina. "So … do you have a game plan for when you return? You always seem to know what you are doing."

"I might have a few ideas." Said Lankston. "This time I'm gonna be playing for real so you'll see a lot of new things."

"What do you mean by 'playing for real'?" Blinked Nina.

"Well … can you keep a secret?" Asked Lankston.

"Sure." Nodded Nina.

"… You know how I was voted off very early? Well … I lost the game on purpose. See, I was doing what is known as a 'dungeon bypass'; my plan was to get voted off almost immediately, relax at the Playa and study those still in the game and then return to the game later. I'd be well rested and armed with knowledge whereas everyone else would be really tired and drained. It's a foolproof plan." Explained Lankston proudly.

"… That is genius." Whispered Nina in amazement. "But … what if you weren't able to return?"

"There was no risk of that, I can do just about anything." Said Lankston confidently. "Trust me Nina, stick with me and you can go far."

"Ok … but if you threw the game, why did you ally with Fripp?" Asked Nina curiously.

"So people wouldn't get suspicious of my plan." Replied Lankston. "Anyway, I'm gonna go to bed now, I'll see you tomorrow. Good luck in the game … we can still be friends, but just remember … come tomorrow we'll be opponents."

"I understand." Nodded Nina as she left the room. "Goodnight Lankston."

* * *

><p>Spider and Quana stood on the dock of the Playa Des losers to give the outro to the episode.<p>

"Well, it's been nice to see the voted off campers again, but starting tomorrow we'll be back with those still in the game for the merged part of the contest." Said Spider. "Lankston, Max, Nina and Yannis will be back in the game tomorrow; that will be sure to shake things up a bit."

"We have a lot of challenges planned; the game is a free for all now and anybody could be a target if they don't win immunity." Added Quana.

"So what will the first merge challenge be? Will anybody be effected by the returnees? How will the returnees settle back in? Will everyone have recovered from what happened in episode nineteen? And who will be the next person voted out of the game?" Asked Spider Rhetorically.

"Find out next time on Total Drama Letterama!" Finished Quana cheerfully.

* * *

><p>So there you have it; Lankston, Max, Nina and Yannis are returning to the game. I could tell you the reasons they were chosen to return but that would involve telling you a lot of MEGA spoilers. All I can say is that I have big plans for each of them regardless of how long they last.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time: <strong>The campers will be searching for keys to unlock chests like in Season 1 of the real show!


	45. Day 21, Part 1: Returns and Rage

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Total Drama or any of its related seasons. They belong to Teletoon and Cartoon Network. The alphabet theme isn't mine and is property of Frank15. The 52 OC's in this story however are mine so do not steal them.

**The Warning: **This chapter contains cupping, swearing, slurs, extreme rage, new gameplay elements, returnees and a ****load of pure high octane dramatic drama! You have seriously been highly warned!

**Note: **I can't think of anything to say that won't in some way spoil what happens in this chapter, but it's gonna be a good one. Enjoy it everyone, this is gonna be good!

Let's do the Key-Key!

* * *

><p>Spider and Quana were standing on the Dock of Shame on Wawanakwa Island ready to give the intro to the episode like they always did.<p>

"Last time on Total Drama Letterama we were not here on Wawanakwa. Instead, me and Quana were at the Playa De Losers with the eighteen campers that had already been voted off. They were enjoying themselves at the resort and engaged in such activities as cheating at cards, sunning themselves, eating food at the buffet and swimming in the pool. However, that relaxation came to a halt when we presented them with an offer they couldn't refuse. A chance to return to the game." Explained Spider.

"We organized a set of Minigames for the eighteen ex campers to compete in, the last four standing would return to the competition. Paul was exempt due to his injury in the previous episode so the remaining seventeen battled it out to return. Some like Gordon were out almost immediately and others, like Quarla, battled hard and nearly made it back into the game. But in the end we had our four returnees." Continued Quana.

"Lankston, a pessimist with a big ego who actually threw the game early on to bypass a large part of it … that was clever. He is lacking in the brawn department but he says that he more than makes up for it with his brains. Can he pull off a victory?" Stated Spider.

"Max, a nerd with a big heart who got screwed over when Kim separated him and threw a challenge due to him being a threat. He wants to bring glory to everyone and has been promised something sexy by Jill if he wins. Can he become the threat that Kim thought he would be?" Inquired Quana.

"Nina, a girl who at first was dirty and seemed to be a living embodiment of toilet humor who is now sweet, friendly and also clean. She is surprisingly friends with Lankston and might be hiding something according to something she said yesterday. Can she surprise us all?" Said Spider.

"And Yannis, a boy who is silent but deadly. He has a score to settle with Kim after the completely brutal and horrible way that she eliminated him. He also wants to see his dear sweet Winnie again. He may not win, but he first and foremost wants to make Kim lose … but can he win anyway?"

"We have now reached the merge; eight who have made it this far plus the four returnees equals twelve contestants. This number is only going to keep dwindling until we have our final two to battle it out for the million dollars, but that it still quite a while away. All we can say is that hopefully the merge will be more exciting but less dangerous and controversial than the previous parts of the game." Said Spider with a small murmur. "You rooting for anyone Quana?"

"I'd like Sasha to win." Nodded Quana. "But I'd also like it if Zed won."

"Well, we'll have to wait a while to see how good our favorites do. So, what will the next challenge be? Will the returnees shake things up? How will Eddie and Sasha's newly blossomed relationship go? And who will be the first casualty of the merge?" Asked Spider dramatically.

"Find out right here and right now on Total Drama Letterama!" Finished Quana.

* * *

><p>(Theme Song, I wanna be famous)<p>

* * *

><p>The eight remaining contestants were in the Champion Cabin getting ready to go to bed. It was a very starry night and it would be nice to do some star gazing, but most of the remaining eight had something else in mind…<p>

* * *

><p>Eddie and Sasha were cuddled up in the bed in Sasha's personal room. Sasha had straddled herself onto Eddie's torso and was snuggled him affectionately while Eddie stroked Sasha's hair in a way that made her purr in delight.<p>

"This is really nice; it's hard to believe that I've found something even better than video games." Said Sasha in content. "Snuggling with you feels _so_ nice; I could _never_ possibly tire of it."

"Me neither; as far as appearance and cuddliness goes you are more perfect than Ocarina of Time." Complimented Eddie.

"You always know just what to say." Smiled Sasha. "Got anymore compliments?"

"Hmmm … well, your tooshy is more shapely than all the pieces in Tetris." Flirted Eddie.

"And you know this how?" Inquired Sasha slyly.

"Err…" Trailed off Eddie as he blanched.

"You've been checking me out when I pick something up haven't you?" Guessed Sasha knowingly.

"I have not!" Insisted Eddie though his blush said otherwise.

"… Liar." Smirked Sasha. "Well, I don't mind. After all, I am pretty irresistibly exotic."

Eddie looked greatly relived that Sasha wasn't angry.

"So, what made you choose me over Kim?" Asked Sasha with great curiosity. "I was so sure that you liked her more."

"Well; when you saved me from the falling dino skull you thought you had no chance with me and yet you still put yourself in harms way anyway … that proved to me just how deep your affection was and how selfless and wonderful a person you are. Kim is nice too … but I realized that really we didn't have as much in common as me and you, we're two very different people." Explained Eddie.

"Thanks Eddie, I feel honored that such a prime cut of a man like you choose to date me … even though Kim's about an E cup and I'm only a B cup." Said Sasha as she nuzzled Eddie's chest.

"Size doesn't always matter; I think they are very beautiful." Said Eddie before he realized what he had just said.

"... Oh really now?" Grinned Sasha.

"Err … I have no excuse … err … I'm getting a slap aren't I?" Groaned Eddie.

"You may be a genius in most cases, but you've got a lot to learn about girls." Giggled Sasha. "Consider yourself lucky I don't mind being complimented in such a way by you."

"Hey Sasha, do you think your parents will like me?" Asked Edie.

"Hmm, I think they will. Mum and dad always said that if I ever get a boyfriend that they'd be supportive as long as he was a decent and nice guy … so they'll love you." Assured Sasha. "I'm just glad my parents don't believe in arranged marriage, thank Vishnu!"

"I was also wondering, do you think the fact you're a Hindu and I'm an Atheist would be a problem?" Asked Eddie hesitantly while stroking Sasha's back.

"I doubt it; as long as you don't insult my culture, which I know you won't, it should be fine … you're welcome to come along to the local Mandir with me if you want. But don't let my kind nature fool you, I can be _very_ naughty when I want to be." Purred Sasha seductively.

Eddie immediately got the message and smiled as Sasha shifted into a position more suited for making out.

"Don't I know it." Agreed Eddie as he and Sasha began to smooch passionately and moan quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Isn't interracial love <em>lovely<em>?**

**Eddie: **I think me and Sasha are going to last as a couple … but I _still_ haven't solved the mystery of who left that awful racist note. Who could it be?

**Sasha: **(She has a blissful look on her face). A make out session with Eddie is more fun than playing Mario Kart Wii online against eleven hackers.

* * *

><p>Winnie and VayVay were sitting next to each other on the sofa of the Champion Cabin watching TV; currently they were watching an episode of 'The Wonders of Watching Grass Grow'.<p>

"This show has been going downhill since season three." Said Winnie as she adjusted her kitty ears headband. "It's always the same thing."

"True, but it mellows me out." Reasoned VayVay. "I need to get myself nice and mellow if I'm to keep everyone safe."

"What do you mean?" Asked Winnie.

"Well, I went psycho remember? I nearly killed Kasimar by bludgeoning him with a baseball bat … Kasimar was a _truly_ horrible person ... but how could I do something like that? I'm no pacifist, I … I don't even know who I am anymore." Mumbled VayVay shakily. "That's why I'm going to get myself as mellow and coddled as possible so that it never happens again."

"VayVay, it's perfectly understandable why you did it. You thought Paul was going to die; if Kasimar had done that to Yannis I would have done the same and likely killed him in the face." Comforted Winnie. "You acted out of love and loyalty to Paul; you have nothing to be ashamed of."

VayVay seemed to feel better after being told this.

"Thank you muchly Winnie … I suppose even wise people need advice and support from time to time." Said VayVay gratefully. "I'd hug you if it didn't make you feel uncomfortable."

"I don't mind being hugged, it's just kisses that put me off a bit, hug away if you want." Smiled Winnie.

VayVay smiled and gave her best friend a brief but very grateful hug; she quickly drew away and looked up at the ceiling.

"Only eight of us left, a lot of people are gone and yet we're still here. Nobody who hasn't been in every single episode has won Total Drama before … do you think I could do it?" Asked VayVay.

"I'm sure you can; if I don't win I'd like it to be you who does." Smiled Winnie cheerfully as always. "We're the only two members of Team Savannah left, we've got to stick together."

"Yes, friends are as sticky togethery as glue except without the environmentaly damageyness." Nodded VayVay. "I wish me and Paul could stick together … but he is gone, at least for a time … I indeedy do miss him already."

"Just like I miss Yannis, but think of it this way … the longer we're apart the closer to the finals we'll be and the more congratulatory kisses we will earn." Pointed out Winnie. "Oh how I miss kissing Yannis, it feels so long ago the last time we smooched."

"Have faith Winnie, he might return to the game. It may be wishful thinking to some, but to others such as myself I find it to be a foresight of reality. I bet that soon enough you will see Yannis again." Promised VayVay before she added. "That is, if I'm correct."

"Thanks VayVay … you're one of a kind." Said Winnie happily.

"Well, we're all different. Nobody is the same person." Stated VayVay. "It's like Marmite, you either love it or hate it … I hate it just so you know, it indeed tastes like pillow stuffing."

"Marmite is _so_ icky. I much prefer chocolate sauce, it goers great on a sandwich." Said Winnie longingly. "Chocolate is so nice … speaking of which, I guess we know who was responsible for Tabitha's sugar rush don't we?"

"Rheneas is quite a lucky guy to have her. I guess we never knew the real her; I guess it just goes to show that no matter how bad somebody may appear to be they could in all actuality be the nicest doo dah of a person." Nodded VayVay. "And I must admit, though I love Paul more than anything … Tabitha is quite a good kisser."

"Yeah, it's funny how it was you she picked to smooch while hyper. If it was me I'd never hear the end of it." Mumbled Winnie. "There sure have been a lot of people hook up huh?"

"Yeppity yep. I think all the romance is why Total Drama is so successful." Said VayVay airily. "So many types of couples; odd couples, wild couples, cute couples, interracial couples, a lesbian couple … the list goes on."

"… The love has more variety than all the cereal types in a supermarket in one big bowl." Noted Winnie.

"Agreed … hey look, the grass has grown by one millimeter, maybe this show isn't so bad after all." Mused VayVay.

"I'll still rather watch Top Cat." Pouted Winnie.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Top Cat rhymes with Top Hat!<strong>

**VayVay: **I do hope Paul is alright, his stab was quite bad. I'm sure he'll be fine but I still am a bit concerned … well, I'll have to continue without him now. Things are gonna be hard … but now it's time to play as hard as the things that are going to be hard be will. But I won't be anything mean, I'm no Russell Hantz, that guy is a Meanie Panini.

**Winnie: **VayVay has been a bit shaken recently, but I think she'll be ok. With Kasimar gone and locked away forever I think things are gonna be smooth sailing from now on.

* * *

><p>Rheneas and Tabitha were in one of the bedrooms of the Champion Cabin; it had been a long competition for both of them but at long last they were able to be completely open and public about their relationship. Currently Tabitha was lying on her back with her head on Rheneas's lap while Rheneas gently stroked her hair.<p>

"You know, it really feels like a great weight has been lifted off my shoulders." Said Tabitha as she stretched out sleepily. "I've pretty much been given a second chance at life, it feels like it anyway. Redemption is a wonderful feeling … though I still have to let Uzuri ride me like a horse ... guess I'll have to swallow my pride."

"I'm very proud of you Tabitha; you went above and beyond the call of duty and you saved the lives of Yessica and Uzuri. And you even knocked 'Pokey' unconscious … you are truly wonderful." Smiled Rheneas. "I'm glad we can hang out on camera and in public now, it'll make it easier to be together."

"That's true; and somehow I don't really mind the idea of kissing you on international television." Said Tabitha sweetly.

"Sounds good to me … but won't your parents have seen that episode? I don't want them to get anywhere near you." Said Rheneas in concern.

"Well, I decided that no matter what happened I would have to make a choice between my parents and the boy I love, as well as potentially redeeming myself. Between two people who tormented and abused me for _so long_ and a boy who has treated me so wonderfully and healed many of my emotional wounds … the choice was obvious. And you know, I think I have had enough of being part of the Barrington family line, I just cannot take the beatings anymore. Mum and daddy will probably disown and disinherit me … so in a way, I made a big sacrifice … and oddly enough, I _seriously_ don't care what they think."

"You chose me over your family? I mean, I know you didn't like them … but still, I'm really touched." Said Rheneas as he continuously stroked Tabitha. "I think you have officially gone from a girl to a woman. But … do you really think they would disown you? Surely they aren't that heartless. You're still their daughter."

"This is one of the things I like most about you Rheneas; you see the good in someone even when it isn't really there." Mumbled Tabitha softly. "After seeing me save two people they probably hate, me kissing you and me outing them as child abusers … they won't want me anymore … and I'm fine with that … but still, being disowned would hurt a lot. But for better or worse I shall carry on."

"It'll be alright Tabitha … and if everything goes according to plan they will _never_ hurt you ever again." Promised Rheneas. "All of the psychological damage they inflicted on you is criminal as far as I'm concerned."

"They wouldn't see it as that, they'd just see it as 'correcting imperfection' … but it doesn't matter anymore. I have friends, a boyfriend and I'll be able to get away from them if the law gets a hold of them. It'll be hard due to potential bribing … but it won't be impossible." Said Tabitha as got up and sat herself on Rheneas's lap. "You don't happen to have any powerful law figures in your family do you?"

"Sadly no." Said Rheneas apologetically.

"Well, I'm sure I can think of something. Just as long as I can get away from them permanently." Mumbled Tabitha. "I don't want to get belted again."

"Remember Tabitha, no matter what happens I'll _always_ be here for you." Assured Rheneas.

"And I love you for that." Smiled Tabitha as she gave Rheneas a sweet kiss. "Maybe if I took up martial arts or bought a Beam Katana online I'd be able to defend myself. Until then I'll always have World of Warcraft to relive my stress."

"You play World of Warcraft?" Asked Rheneas in interest.

"Yeah, it may be geeky but it's a great stress reliever. I play a Gnome Mage called Tashna; she's level 85 which is the current cap. I've been playing since the game came out years ago. Is it ironic that I was mean last season yet I play on the alliance?" Inquired Tabitha.

"Nope, it just shows you're always fighting for the forces of good." Said Rheneas gently. "Maybe I should play the game sometime."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: That's for me to know and you to look up on WoW Wiki!<strong>

**Rheneas: **Remember how Tabitha said she didn't like video games except The Sims? Turns out she was lying since her parents have stock in that company. She loves RPG's and is a little bit of a Nintendo Fangirl … and she's a fan of Chuggaaconroy like me. What a girl!

* * *

><p>Kim was alone in one of the bedrooms in the Champions Cabin; she was feeling very mixed emotions about recent events.<p>

"I think I've got a free pass to the final five at least; everyone remaining thinks I'm a sweet girl who can do no wrong, what fucking idiots." Scoffed Kim with a laugh. "I'll be safe from immunity for reasons that they don't need to know and I can make Zed do _anything_ I want due to how much he cares for that chink. This game is mine."

Kim stretched out and lay down on her bed.

"But damn that detective! Not only is he dating that slimy nigger, but he got Kasimar arrested … and the half faggot dyke creature nearly killed him. That hippie has _got_ to go." Scowled Kim. "Still, with Kasimar gone how the fuck am I supposed to cum? Masturbation doesn't do it like it used to … I guess it'll have to do, though I could blackmail the hick into pleasing me I suppose."

Kim grinned to herself as she went to turn off the camera.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: A date with Rosie Palms!<strong>

**Kim: **I really want to eliminate the nigger soon; she is guilty of the unforgivable crime of not being white. After her it'll be the dykey faggy rug muncher and then the chink. I'd prefer no minorities; they're quite different than Harry Potter since he actually escaped the chamber. (Kim laughs nastily).

* * *

><p>Zed and Opal were snuggled together in bed; while Opal seemed happy and at peace it was clear that Zed's mind was elsewhere. A look of unease was on his face and though he seemed to be enjoying cuddling with his girlfriend … he wasn't showing it. Opal was quick to notice this.<p>

"Are you ok Zed?" Asked Opal in concern.

"Sure I am; why do you ask?" Said Zed quickly.

"Zed, are you alright? I can tell, hahaha, that something is troubling you. You've been there for me and I'll be there for you." Promised Opal.

"I'd like to tell you m'lady … but I can't; it's not that I won't … I'm just unable to tell you." Mumbled Zed. "We'd both be better off if I didn't tell you."

"I understand … but what do you mean by, hahaha, that?" Asked Opal.

"… I can't tell you. Let's just say that the fate of an angel rests on me keeping my mouth shut." Explained Zed nervously.

"I see…" Murmured Opal. "Is the angel you are referring too … me?"

Zed was silent in response to this.

"Don't worry Zed, things may seem hard … but they will work, hahahaha, out." Assured Opal. "But who is blackmailing you? I have no idea who it could be."

"I can't tell you that either … I really do have a mighty awful feeling inside of me … is this what emotional pain feels like?" Asked Zed out loud.

"I think I know what could make you feel, hahaha, better." Smiled Opal before looking shy. "Would you … like to see my bra?"

"Err…" Trailed off Zed; on one hand the prospect was _very_ inviting, but on the other hand he wasn't sure if it was really the time or the place. "I'll have to politely decline … but I have to ask what kind you are wearing; is it blue?"

"Actually it's got a rainbow pattern on it." Replied Opal as she sat herself in Zed's lap. "Well, if you don't, hahaha, want to see it I guess we can just snuggle."

"Or I could do this." Grinned Zed as he reached around Opal and very gently cupped her and squeezed which caused her to giggle in delight.

"You treat me so well." Purred Opal in content.

"You're my little princess." Replied Zed.

"If I'm the princess then you must be the drop dead gorgeous stud manly prince from, hahaha, the land of opportunity." Complimented Opal. "It sounds about right to me, kinda like the Wizard of Ox."

"I know who the bad witch of the North would be." Mumbled Zed.

"Who?" Asked Opal.

"… Nobody important." Lied Zed.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Kim is the Big Bad BITCH of the North!<strong>

**Zed: **Blackmail … it feels horrible. Tabitha did it last time and now Kim's using it … but unlike Tabitha Kim has no redeeming qualities or anything to excuse how she is. I'm holding out for a miracle. I don't know if I can go on with Opal's safety being threatened.

**Opal: **I hope Zed is ok; he seemed really, hahaha, worried about something very big … what could it have been?

* * *

><p>The next morning the eight campers were in the Mess Hall eating breakfast; since the teams were dissolved they were all sitting around one table.<p>

"So guys, what do you think the first challenge of the merge is going to be?" Asked Eddie. "I'm hoping for something simple, after the last few challenges a change of pace to something slow would be nice."

"Maybe we'll be having a trivia quiz." Said Sasha. "I'm pretty good at that sort of thing; though mostly with video game trivia; I know some pretty interesting facts."

"Like what?" Asked Eddie.

"Well, in Earthbound there are only six Bags of Dragonite in the entire game. Players must use them wisely." Stated Sasha. "And the most hated Zelda character is Tingle … he's creepy!"

"Agreed." Said VayVay. "His chant is nuttier than a fruit cake as is Tingle himself; no wonder his spin off game wasn't released outside of Japan."

"I'm personally hoping for a challenge involving kitties; I miss my cats dearly. I hope they're doing ok without me being there to feed them tuna or scratch them behind the ears." Said Winnie as she finished her cornflakes. "Even my cereal reminds me of my kitties."

"How?" Blinked Kim.

"One of her kitties is called Cornflake." Explained VayVay. "Personally I'd love to have a turtle as a pet; turtles are like joy packed into a shell."

"Joy can come in many shapes." Agreed Rheneas. "From turtles to kind hearted blond rich girls."

Rheneas gained a dreamy look on his face and Opal giggled.

"You've been shot in the butt by Cupid's arrow." Giggled Opal sweetly. "As have I, but rather than rich girls I'm attracted to handsome farmers."

"Thanks m'lady." Smiled Zed while putting a loving arm around Opal.

"It's kinda sad." Said Kim with a fake sigh. "All of you have found that special someone yet I still have no one."

"Don't worry Kim, you'll probably find someone sooner than you think." Assured Eddie. "There's someone for everyone."

"Thank you Eddie." Smiled Kim.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Keep looking Kim, NO <em>decent<em> human could EVER want you!**

**Kim: **You know … I've been thinking since last night. Maybe I could still make my master plan work, but replace Eddie with the nigger. Bring her to the finals and then tell her what I think of her kind and all I've done, it'll have the same effect and she might commit suicide, it's Win-Win either way! Still, this plan has to be handled with precision.

**Zed: **I really want to say something … but for Opal's safety I can't. This really … err … is 'blows' or 'sucks' the right word?

* * *

><p>After the campers finished breakfast Spider and Quana walked into the Mess Hall.<p>

"Good morning everyone." Greeted Spider. "Congratulations on making it to the final phase of the game, the merge. From now on it is going to be harder than before since, except for two certain challenges, only a single one of you can win immunity in each of the challenges."

"That'll make it easier to get, hahaha, voted off." Noted Opal.

"Yeah, but be proud of yourselves for making it this far. Now, we have a bit of a surprise for you." Smiled Quana. "But first, we'd like you to use the confessional and tell the audience exactly how you feel about making it to the merge and any plans or strategies you have."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: My strategy is to act like a confessional!<strong>

**Eddie: **I'm happy I've made it this far, and I'm glad Sasha had too. I've got friends, close allies and a wonderful girlfriend. This game has been great! … But I still don't know who left that note or who framed Yannis … are they even still here?

**Kim: **I'm gonna destroy the others and finish the noble work that Kasimar started. That is all I will say.

**Opal: **I just want to have fun and, hahaha, enjoy myself. With Zed and my friends here I think that I can!

**Rheneas: **Being the last member of my team my game is all about surviving. Team Mongolia has the advantage … I could try and turn them against each other …but I just _can't_ do that, they're my friends.

**Sasha:** I'm proud to have gotten so far in the game; my dream of meeting Shigeru Miyamoto is getting closer to becoming reality! I think I have a shot at winning, I just need to play smart and try to keep focused on the real world.

**VayVay: **Losing Paul the way I did has been hard on me for a few days … so the logical thing to do is avenge his dobbly Dobby stabbing and win the game. I have Winnie as my ally … but I'm not sure if I can win immunity all the time … maybe I can prove myself wrong and all that doo dah … maybe.

**Winnie: **I believe I have grown up from a little girl into a big girl; I've had to cope with losing Yannis and lots of crazy things happening around me … and yet I'm still here. I don't know if I can win, but I think I could get past the next two eliminations at least … might as well set the bar low right?

**Zed: **I'd like to win, Opal deserves to as well … anybody but Kim does. In my current situation I can't say much more besides I pray Kim loses. I reckon she is _pure evil_!

* * *

><p>After making their confessionals the final eight campers were led to the amphitheatre and took seats on the bleachers. On stage were four curtains presumably covering some important things.<p>

"Once again every, congratulations on getting this far." Said Quana. "Now, as I said, we have a surprise for you … four surprises in fact. Any guesses as to what they are?"

The eight campers were silent.

"I'll give you a hint; eight plus four equals twelve." Hinted Spider.

Realization immediately hit the final eight.

"Of course! People are returning. Oh I hope Yannis is among them!" Said Winnie with great hope.

"Well, we're going to fined out right now." Smiled Quana. "Let's see who the returnees are shall we?"

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Return fire!<strong>

**Kim: **I can deal with returnees; I can just use fake tears and emotional manipulation and a bit of Guilting to smear their reputations and get them booted a second time. They'd need visual proof to bust me … and I know they don't have that!

* * *

><p>"Well, no more time for stalling. Here is our first returnee." Announced Quana as she ripped down the curtain to reveal Lankston. "It's LANKSTON!"<p>

Rheneas groaned.

Kim groaned.

Winnie groaned.

Zed groaned.

Opal groaned.

Eddie groaned.

VayVay blinked in unfamiliarity at the person on the stage.

"Please do hold the applause." Said Lankston dryly. "I didn't expect much of a warm reception, but you could at least pretend to like me like people back home do."

"Who is he?" Asked VayVay. "I've never seen him before.

"That's Lankston, he was voted off by the time you arrived. He bragged a lot." Explained Rheneas. "He was also on my team."

"I know you won't want to work with me, so just pretend I don't exist. It's for our mutual benefit." Said Lankston as he walked off the stage and sat in the amphitheatre.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: He's not as 'Lanky' as I remember. *rimshot*<strong>

**Lankston: **Ok, everything is going according to plan so far. And I have a new plan for the future besides my primary goal. If I can make people see how weak I am they'll keep me around and assume they can beat me anytime they want while they take out physical threats like Rheneas and to a lesser extent Eddie, Zed, and VayVay. They're not gonna see it coming. (Lankston speaks quieter, almost to himself). Finally they'll acknowledge I exist…

* * *

><p>"Presenting our second returnee." Said Spider as he tore down the second curtain and revealed Max. "It's MAX!"<p>

"Good to see you Max." Greeted Rheneas.

"You too Rheneas; man, I didn't expect Tabitha to be your crush. I would have put money on it being Yessica … not that that's gonna happen anymore it seems. Heheh!"

Max sat down in the bleachers and rubbed his hands together.

"People have said I would do well if I made it to the merge … time to see if they were right. I'll win it for Jill!" Declared Max.

"Good to see you two are still going strong." Smiled Winnie.

"Yep, strong as ever." Nodded Max.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Nerd Power FTW!<strong>

**Max: **Kim got me out last time … but she won't do it again. I'm gonna just try and have fun and see just how good I am at the solo game. My robotics skills should be useful. After Kim is voted out I think the game will be a much fairer battle … what makes me think she'll be voted out you ask? … You'll see.

* * *

><p>"Here is our third returnee f the day!" Announced Quana as she ripped down to reveal Nina. "Give it up for Nina!"<p>

"Wait … is she clean?" Blinked Kim in shock. "I thought she was always filthy."

"I was forced to take a bath … and being clean isn't really that bad." Stated Nina. "Hopefully I can do a bit better than before now that I'm not such a skunk anymore."

"… This is quite a pleasant surprise." Admitted Rheneas. "Three of my ex team mates are back, that evens out the odds quite nicely."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Now without the nose plugs!<strong>

**Nina: **It's good to be back; now that I've grown up a bit maybe I can play the game properly and make some real friends. Lankston did say that if I stuck by him I'd do fine.

* * *

><p>"And now, reintroducing the final returnee of the day and also of the entire competition." Announced Spider grandly as he ripped down the curtain to reveal Yannis. "Give it up for Yannis!"<p>

"Yannis!" Squealed Winnie in joy.

The kitty lover almost literally FLEW from her spot on the bleachers, pounced on Yannis and began kissing him wildly and rapidly.

"Yannis, I've missed you so much!" Said Winnie affectionately between kisses. "I prayed that you would return and it looks like my prayers were answered. I'm SO glad to see you!"

Yannis's smile showed that he was glad to see Winnie again.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Aren't reunions always so lovely?<strong>

**Yannis: **(He smiles happily before a determined look appears on his face).

* * *

><p>After a few moments more of kissing Winnie and Yannis got back to their feet; Winnie skipped happily back to her seat while Yannis took out what looked like a memory stick and passed a piece of paper to Spider and made a 'read it to the others' gesture as he walked backstage.<p>

"Ok, Yannis has written a message that he wants me to read for you." Said Spider. "It says, 'I am glad I can return to the game. I am delighted I can see my dear sweet Winnie again and have a second chance at the money … but that isn't my main goal at the moment. No, my main goal is to expose a person so evil, so heinous and so repulsive that they make me want to vomit. This person has been playing you all throughout the game. This person is a disgrace to herself, a disgrace to her family and a disgrace to humanity itself. Rather than tell you in this message who I am talking about I have decided to put together some clips of her more, ahem, interesting confessionals for you all to see since a successful accusation would require visual proof."

Everyone was silent as Yannis wheeled a wide screen TV on stage that had a DVD player with a memory stick port. Kim gave him a threatening dare, as if saying he would suffer if he did anything. Yannis just smirked as he put the memory stick in and hit the play the play button.

"This is gonna be good." Said Lankston in mild amusement.

"I'll say." Nodded Max.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: This is the moment you have all been waiting for!<strong>

**Kim:** Those moronic boys are putty in my hands. They're like sheep only dumber.

**Kim: **Girls won't be as easy to manipulate; unless they are fags they won't be attracted to my admittedly sexy bust.

**Kim:** It's a shame Sasha is on the team; it'll make manipulating Eddie hard. I have to be careful as it is being that he's a detective … stupid gaming geek, I oughta stitch her feet to her face and throw her in a river … I don't like people getting in the way of my plans … nothing by boobs can't solve though. (Kim giggles insincerely).

**Kim: **I feel like breaking Lavender's spine and jabbing it in her eyes. That was just unacceptable! I guess gingers really don't have souls. I'd manipulate Barney into cheating on her if it was possible but I doubt he'd be swayed by my charms.

**Kim: **This is as fun as seeing a dirty movie; turn my team against each other and they'll never vote for me. (Kim smiles very insincerely).

**Kim: **Zed's retarded.

**Kim: **Bishop is practically doing all my dirty work for me and saving me energy without even realizing it. He's a good ally but as Eddie is more generally liked I'll have to get him on my side to sway some votes towards who I want gone. As for that Indian gamer slut, she can get cut in half by getting run over by a train for all I care; maybe I could get rid of her to save some trouble in the long run.

**Kim: **I'm on a team full of retards from the 'Special Olympics'. Lying is so easy! Now to work my 'feminine charms' on that mentally retarded brain dead blond guy.

**Kim: **Arrgh! I need Eddie as my pawn; but that stupid Indian _Nigger_ is gonna mess it all up! I have to get her voted off somehow … that or have her body thrown in a lake; either option is pretty satisfying, particularly the latter. (Kim giggles)

**Kim: **Dammit! I thought putting on a weak and innocent act would make the nigger back off … but now this could end up as a #bleep# triangle! This could be annoying. And truth me told; I've had plenty of boyfriends and had sex with just as many, its loads of fun! (Kim giggles insincerely).

**Kim: **It sickens me to see a hick and a chink happy … I would normally try to break them up … but I don't think Zed is the type of guy who could be easily tempted by my charms. Why do farmers have to be so honest and humble? Bah!

**Kim: **I bet the nigger is upset that I'm still able to put the moves on her crush. Well, she can't do a thing about it. If she crosses me I could make her life miserable; in fact, if this were the nineteen twenties I could have her strung up on a tree without needing evidence.

**Kim: **(She looks disturbingly delighted). That was awesome! Did you see the tears coming from the nigger's eyes? This is great! Truthfully I don't have a plan with this yet, but I'll think of something. Either way; she's gonna probably quit the game and that'll make things easier for me. All I have to do is act like a friend to her and nobody will suspect me. I love being me; it's such delightful fun! (Kim giggles girlishly).

**Kim: **(She looks pissed). _Shit_! That stupid nigger was supposed to have slit her wrists by now! But instead she's getting closer t Eddie! Urgh! This is not working at all … there _has_ to be a way I can still make something worthwhile come out of this situation … hmm … (Kim seems to gain an idea and gains a truly vile expression) … I think I have an idea; oh there are going to be a few tears spilt after the challenge. Heehee!

**Kim: **Am I sorry for framing the cripple Halfling nigger? … Nope! Not like he has any feelings, he's just a nigger after all. I wrote that in his notebook while he and Winnie were sitting on the dock; good thing he left it unattended. I've killed two birds with one stone; one of the niggers is crying and the other is going to be voted off with a broken heart. And nobody is going to suspect me; everyone loves poor defenseless Kim. (Kim giggles nastily).

**Kim:** Not only do I need Eddie's vote … but I have a master plan that will assure my victory. After he chooses to date me I'll act sweet and innocent whilst showering him with love and affection. When he's head over heels for me and we both make the finals I'll tell him that I've used him since day one and that I care about him as much as gum on my shoe. He'll be so crushed and heartbroken he'll lose his will to compete and I'll be a million bucks richer. I just have to make sure he doesn't choose to date the nigger. Truth be told I've slept with about fifty guys in the past, but Kasimar is the guy for me.

**Kim: **Damn! I wanted to work with Eddie for the challenge so I could work my charms on him. I need him to fall for me and not the animalistic nigger if my plan is to work. (Kim grumbles). And I've been thinking; Team Thunderbolt has a lot of weak players … and my team has a lot of strong players, people I wouldn't want to face in the merge. And there's the fact there are other relationships forming … (Kim trails off and seems to have been struck by an idea), that's it! I think I know what I'll do today. I won't be able to make the faggot rug muncher suffer, but it'll be in my best interests to work on her later.

**Kim: **Sabotaging ones own team might be seen as stupid … and in most cases it is. But I do not want to go up against Max during the merge; he's a lot stronger of a competitor than he looks. This way I'm killing two birds with one stone; eliminating a strong competitor and making his pink loving retarded girlfriend sad, that'll teach her for socializing with a filthy nigger. Still, there is no guarantee this will work … Paul could be voted off. I wonder if he's died, that'll be one less person to worry about.

**Kim: **Damn! Of all the people I could have been paired with it just _had_ to be the nigger didn't it? So much for putting the moves on Eddie. If his interrogation continues he may actually accuse me … but I'm sure that I can convince Kasimar to take the fall at the promise of sex. Boys are very simple creatures indeed, it has to be said.

**Kim: **… What stamina! (Kim swoons).

**Kim: **Too easy; another victory for Team Graveyard. With any luck a threat will be voted out from Team Thunderbolt. I think I have a guaranteed spot in the merge. But let me tell you, sometimes keeping up this bubbly good girl façade can be hard when these fucking _cunts_ keep pissing me off. Still, I can easily cause them strife without them suspecting anything so I can relieve my stress pretty easily.

**Kim: **This is just perfect! Not only is Eddie definitely going to become my pawn, but the nigger got injured like the animal she is. Seeing that skull hurt her was like a big orgasm; if there was ever some icing on my team's victory this would be it.

**Kim: **So, I've made the merge huh? I knew I would all along. Sure, Kasimar getting voted off is a bummer and now I have no sexual satisfaction … but I'll get by. It's been a great game so far; pushing the chink a few times, manipulating people, leaving that note for the nigger, using so much emotional manipulation … and yet these cunts don't even know how I've been playing them. I've got a million dollars to win, and _nobody_ will stop me.

* * *

><p>The silence was deafening; Yannis took a bow and sat next to Winnie in the bleachers while everyone stared at Kim in <em><strong>PURE FURY<strong>_. Kim looked shocked and horrified by what had just happened, but soon it was replaced by a vicious snarl.

"You fucking nigger! I'll kill you!" Screamed Kim as she made to get to Yannis but before she could move two steps she was tackled to the ground by Winnie.

"You monster!" Screamed Winnie as she began throttling Kim around the neck. "All this time you've been doing so many horrible things and doing it just for the lulz! You fucking monster!"

Kim was starting to gasp for air as Winnie strangled her, though Winnie soon let go and punched Kim in the gut HARD. Yannis restrained Winnie though he was glaring at Kim as well.

Kim tried to get to her feet but was punched in the left eye by Sasha who look _enraged_ and at the same time very tearful.

"Ow! That better not leave a mark you nigger!" Spat Kim violently.

"You demon! How could you do all of this? All of your atrocities, all of you sick twisted games … all for little more than your amusement and sexual desire? You are _sick_! How dare you try and break people's hearts! You have caused so much psychological harm to so many, do you even have any regrets at all? And to think I considered you by _best friend_ … what is wrong with me? And what is wrong with you!" Raged Sasha before taking a few deep breaths and dropping to her knees in emotional exhaustion.

Kim was silent for a moment before chuckling.

"Boy nigger, seeing you cry like this is making me feel like a _rainforest_ is in my panties." Sneered Kim. "Since I don't have to be nice anymore, yeah, I did all of that and sure am proud of myself for doing so. I should get a medal for teaching people how to treat you filthy minorities! Shame really, I was blackmailing Zed over Opal's safety with the KKK … looks like that can't happen now. Well, prepare to suffer everyone. I'm not out of this yet and I won't be for a LONG time. You all make me sick, pretty little fucking fairies and pixies, you're just pathetic! Cry me a river fuckers! And also Curry Girl, I think there is some rope in the Mess Hal supply closet, why don't you ha-."

BAM!

Kim was interrupted and sent to the floor with a cry of pain as Eddie looked at her in pure disgust. He had uppercut her to the ground.

"I never hit girls … but today I can make an exception." Snarled Eddie. "You are _nothing_. To think I even considered dating you … you are a slimy sack of human veal! Enjoy today Kim … it'll be your last day in the competition. And when the fans get a hold of you … well, I doubt anybody will bother calling 911!"

"This is better than cable; you give it to her Eddie." Smirked Lankston.

"Lankston, this is serious." Whispered Nina.

"Doesn't mean I can't enjoy seeing Kim get pounded." Shrugged Lankston.

At that moment an air horn was sounded and everyone turned to the source of the noise. Spider had activated the air horn to break up the fight.

"While I agree Kim deserves to be mauled; we have a challenge to do. You can vote her of in the likely event that she loses." Stated Spider. "Anyway …err … today's challenge is going to be one that was in season 1. Twelve different colored keys have been scattered around the island and it is your job to look for them. After they have al been located or by sunset, whichever comes first, you will use them to unlock chests. One of them will have an immunity ticket in it, the others will have luxury items of some kind such as perfume or good food."

"Any twists or other rules?" Asked Rheneas while snarling at Kim.

"Nope, it's a nice simple challenge to start of the merge." Assured Quana while frowning at Kim in disgust. "You may start-."

Before Quana could finish Kim interrupted her.

"Well everyone, you're on Total Drama and you've earnt your drama. You all love your little dramatic faggy theatre plays it seems so this challenge couldn't be better for you all. Will one of you play the role of the hero to beat me? Or will the villain win for a change? I already know I'll beat all of you, but prove me wrong. The former cripple and his half nigger girlfriend have already told you the challenge, can't say fairer than that. Try and beat me … if you can catch up to me that is! Ciao fuckers!" Sneered Kim.

And with that being said Kim dashed off into the woods at quite a speed.

There were a few seconds of stunned silence.

"Ok … before the rest of you go after that sick excuse for a human … we have something else we'd like to tell you that Kim won't be hearing it seems. Remember we told you about that Immunity Alphabet Idol back in the racing challenge?" Reminded Spider. "Well, since we haven't seen anybody with it on camera we're guessing it hasn't been found yet … but to shake things up a bit we are introducing a few more idols into the game."

While the eleven campers looked interested and wondered what the new idols would do, Quana took out a board with a poster on it and propped it up on the stage on it's two support legs. On it were five idols shaped to look like the heads of Barney, Eleanor, Gary, Raven and Uzuri.

"These idols have also been hidden around the island. Each of them has a specific power." Explained Spider. "The Barney Idol will give you a one minute head start in a challenge; that should give you an increased chance for immunity. You have to play this Idol before a challenge begins and you can use it in any challenge before the final three."

"The Eleanor Idol can simplify a challenge. If we tell you your next challenge and you think it might give you a bit of difficulty, just play it before the challenge starts and we'll make it easier for you. This idol however has to be used at the final five or sooner, no later than that." Explained Quana.

"The Gary Idol will get you a nice breakfast cooked by Gary regardless of if you win or not. You can order anything you want, chances are that we have it. Just use it at breakfast time if you want to cash it in. You can use it up to the finals." Stated Spider.

"The Raven Idol is special; it will allow you to choose somebody besides the challenge winner to also gain immunity. A very useful thing to have indeed, particularly if you win the challenge and have the Idol too. Note however that you _cannot_ use it on yourself. It is good to use before the final three." Instructed Quana.

"Lastly, the most powerful Idol … the Uzuri Idol. This one will let your vote count as TWO, this will make it much more likely the person you want gone will go. But this one has another special function; if it is unused by the final five then it will instead TRIPLE the worth of your vote. However, you can use it at the final four at the latest. If you're gonna use it … make it count!" Advised Spider.

"All of these Idols can only be used once." Said Spider cautioning. "Make sure you use them wisely. And in the unlikely event you have every Idol at once … you'll be the most powerful person in the game."

"Anyway, with that being said … you may start the challenge." Announced Quana.

The eleven campers quickly scattered to look for the keys; some went to the beach and others to the woods. Lankston meanwhile just shrugged and walked towards camp.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: This game just got even more interesting!<strong>

**Lankston: **(He is holding what appears to be the Immunity Alphabet Idol). Woohoo, I have the Immunity Alphabet Idol … not. This is actually a very well crafted fake I made during my stay at the Playa. I read the contract and new about the idol … so I made a copy. It may be a close replica, but Barney should see through it … and this beauty is my key to unlocking Kim's defeat. I have nothing to worry about, I already know where the Immunity Key is and I have good reasoning to know that I am correct. I just have to execute my plan to _perfection_ … there will be stunned faces tonight.

* * *

><p>So … whoa! Kim's busted, four have returned, Idols introduced and Lankston is up to something! How can Kim survive? But she is quite a skilled monster … maybe she won't be riding the Boat of Losers. You'll have to stay tuned for the next chapter and find out!<p> 


	46. Day 21, Part 2: The key To Immunity

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Total Drama or any of its related seasons. They belong to Teletoon and Cartoon Network. The alphabet theme isn't mine and is property of Frank15. The 52 OC's in this story however are mine so do not steal them.

**The Warning: **This chapter contains a genius plan, cuddling, kissing, some Yuri, many slurs ad foul swear words, a shocking moment you will probably like and somebody imitating a pig. You have been warned!

**Note: **Here's another chapter; I've worked hard on this one. I think most of you will like it regardless of who is the one voted off. All I can say is, any edgics of this story will be getting a fair few CP's this episode. Let's get this show on the road. Enjoy!

'Kiki' is a neighbor in animal crossing. *rimshot*

* * *

><p>The revelation of how evil Kim was had taken the other seven competitors that weren't returnees by quite a lot of surprise. They felt angry and upset … but none of them felt worse than Sasha.<p>

Sasha walked along through the woods with Eddie staring down at the ground with a look on her face that was a mixture of anger and pain. It was clear she wasn't taking the days events very well.

"Are you ok Sasha?" Asked Eddie gently.

Sasha just made a mumble sound in response to this and didn't look up. Eddie sighed to himself; he hated seeing Sasha sad, not just because she was his girlfriend but because he had cared about her a lot even before they had started going out.

"Sasha; I understand how you feel. Kim tricked me too, something that is very hard to do. She was planning on getting with me just to break my heart to satisfy her greed, I've been hit by this just as much as you … I understand your pain." Said Eddie as he gently hugged Sasha.

Sasha quickly sank into Eddie's hug and managed to smile; hugs always made things better … though Sasha still felt rather upset.

"Thanks Eddie … but I've been hurt the most by that awful girl." Said Sasha while clenching her fists. "It really hurts to think that the girl I considered to be my best friend, after you that is, is a complete racist slutty whore who left me a note that reduced me to tears, laughed when people were sad and in pain and actually had sex with Kasimar. I feel like I've been violated. … I'm an idiot; I should have known something was up. She gave me a bad feeling early in the contest … maybe my subconscious was trying to warn me. I actually worked with her in challenges … I bet she was insulting me in her head the whole time."

Sasha had tears in her eyes and just leaned against a tree to sob; Eddie looked at his girlfriend in sadness, she had really been hit hard by this, harder than a falcon-PUNCH. After about half a minute Sasha sniffled and continued walking.

"Well, we'd better find those keys … I wouldn't want Kim to win immunity." Said Sasha as she set off to look for a key.

Eddie seemed to have idea as he gently pulled Sasha back and sat her on his lap on the ground.

"We're not going _anywhere_ at the moment Sasha. You need to be cheered up, it isn't good for you to try and hold it in. Just let it all out; I'll be here for you every step of the way. Tell me everything that's bothering you." Said Eddie gently as he hugged Sasha in a gentle embrace.

"… I cannot deny it Eddie … I feel scared. You remember that note; it said how she would kill me and had a picture of me dead … what if she tries to follow up on that? I guess I'm so upset because I do not feel safe when she is around." Mumbled Sasha. "And why does she hate me? Because of the color of my skin. I can't help it if I'm light brown instead of white!"

"Sasha … you have _nothing_ to be scared of." Assured Eddie. "Kim will likely be voted off tonight; and if she somehow isn't then _nobody_ will vote for you. We'll protect you from her as long as is necessary. She is a monstrous girl … truly evil. You know … you and Kim are the same in the way that you are both pretty girls who are very unique … but she is filled with horrid evil and you are not … you are better in every way."

Sasha smiled as she hugged Eddie tightly.

"Thank you Eddie; you're like my guardian angel." Whispered Sasha. "I feel better now; shall we continue looking for keys?"

"We shall." Nodded Eddie as he and Sasha got back to their feet. "Just let me know if you feel scared or unhappy and I'll be more than happy to hug you for as long as you may need it."

"I will." Promised Sasha as he leaned in to give Eddie a tender kiss.

After they finished their kiss about six seconds later a key dropped from a tree nearby onto the ground. Eddie and Sasha ran up to it to investigate.

"Where did this come from?" Blinked Eddie.

"Maybe it fell from the tree." Guessed Sasha.

Eddie saw that the key was gold colored; he smiled and handed it to Sasha.

"You can have it; you're a first place girl to me so you should get a gold key." Said Eddie as he passed Sasha the key.

"Much appreciated." Said Sasha in a touched voiced. "Well, it's only fair that I help you find your key then."

As the teenage couple held hands and walked onwards Sasha saw a swish of a leather jacket out of the corner of her eye and smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Even villains can be nice!<strong>

**Wallace: **My task was to give a key to the first person to find me … but after what that female Satan has done to Sasha and all those who are not white I think I could do something nice … but it won't be a common thing! Still, seeing Eddie and Sasha happy is sort of nice. I may be evil but I do have a heart.

**Sasha:** Eddie is the best boyfriend ever! … And it looks like Wallace has a heart after all; it's nice to know that despite the fact I was played by a monster, I still have friends around me.

**Eddie: **I can only hope that Sasha's key leads to immunity … I know she won't be voted out; but I don't want Kim to try anything.

* * *

><p>Opal and Zed were walking through a different part of the woods keeping their eyes out for any keys. Zed seemed to have a relived expression on his face.<p>

"Are you ok Zed? I'm so, hahaha, shocked that Kim was blackmailing you." said Opal while peering into a whole in a tree. "How could she go so low?"

"The worst part was that is was about your safety … I had no choice but to go along with it, otherwise you'd have been in danger." Explained Zed. "But that she-devil is gonna be voted out tonight. After that we can all relax."

"Yeah; she's done a lot of, hahaha, bad things. How could she leave that note for Sasha? And … she called me such a horrid word. She was our, hahaha, team mate!" Exclaimed Opal. "No wonder she kept bumping me; it was on, hahaha, purpose."

"Don't worry m'lady; all bad people eventually get what's coming to them and Kim cannot retreat from her karma for very much longer." Assured Zed. "I have a strong feeling that she's gonna die sad, alone and hated. I wonder what her parents are like…"

"I'm not sure." Admitted Opal. "Kim's evilness and sexual, hahaha, urges … it reminds me of Ryan … no! Better not think about it!"

"That's probably best." Agreed Zed. "But you're safe now; besides, Kim has no way of knowing which key leads to immunity so she's only got a one in twelve chance of surviving … I reckon those aren't very good odds."

"They're better odds than winning the, hahaha, lottery." Pointed out Opal.

"You seem a lot calmer today than usual." Noted Zed.

"I guess being with you has sort of chipped away at my, Hahahaha, insanity and turned me back into the sweet girl I used to be." Mused Opal.

"… You've _always_ been a sweet girl." Smiled Zed warmly.

Opal smiled as she and Zed leaned in to kiss; just before they could make contact there was the sound of a loud disgusted gag.

"Man, interracial love is even more disgusting up close! Why can't people stay within their own ethnicities?" Asked Kim dryly. "Death to all niggers, chinks and spicks I say; especially ones with such a still birthed brain as Opal."

Opal gulped but glared at Kim as Zed got in front of Opal protectively with an angry expression on his face.

"Leave. Now." Commanded Zed firmly and with quiet words of rage and disgust.

"No, I don't think I will." Smirked Kim. "Somebody has to treat that chink like the animal it is."

"… Did you just refer to Opal as an 'it'." Fumed Zed in true anger. "The real 'it' here is you; you are _nothing_, you are a slimy sack of _veal_."

"Not my fault it's biologically proven that chinks can hardy see out of their squinty eyes." Said Kim despite this not connecting with the previous statement. "She should go and stuff her face with rice."

Zed was about to punch Kim hard but Kim simply took a step back.

"Naughty boy; do that and you'll be disqualified for physical violence." Teased Kim cruelly. "Since I don't have to play nice anymore all I have to say to you two failed abortions … is welcome to your worst nightmare."

Kim left while swaying her hips a little; she pushed Opal over on the way though Zed caught her. Before she was out of reach however Opal spat at Kim. Kim froze in horror.

"… Ewww! You disgusting creature!" Screamed Kim as she ran off in disgust.

"Yeah, you better, hahaha, run!" Taunted Opal.

"That was a little gross m'lady." Said Zed before grinning. "But considering the circumstances … I'd say it's justifiable."

The couple continued walking onwards, the confrontation with Kim forgotten, and soon they saw a tree with a hole in it and a golden circle painted around the hole. Zed reached into it and pulled out an aqua blue key.

"A present for you m'lady." Offered Zed.

"Thanks Zig Zag Zed." Smiled Opal. "Now, let's find you a key as, hahaha, well."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: That key is the same color as Tabitha's eyes!<strong>

**Zed: **I think is in everyone' best interests to get rid of Kim; now that she isn't holding anything back it's likely that she's gonna try any tactic to eliminate people, no matter how low it is.

**Opal: **Bullying somebody for their, hahaha, ethnicity? A low blow below the leather belt! Kim reminds me of that mean guy in Nightmare before Christmas … Boogie I think his name was.

**Kim: **That chink just dug her grave. I wonder if I could slip cyanide pills in her breakfast tomorrow … watching her chest burn up while her redneck hick boyfriend cries futilely would make my morning.

* * *

><p>Nina, Max and Rheneas were working together to look for keys. They were also in the forest and were walking along talking about the competition thus far.<p>

"Sorry I voted for you back in the Get Well Card challenge." Apologized Rheneas to Max. "It's just that I made a promise to VayVay that I wouldn't vote for Paul."

"Don't worry about it buddy." Assured Max. "I've returned so it's all good. … Anyway, now it's time to see if Kim was correct or not about me being a threat. Well, one thing is for sure … I'm sure I can ace any robotics challenges."

"I bet you can." Agreed Rheneas. "Hopefully there will be more fire challenges … but with a good deal of you guys being my old Team Everest team mates I think I'll last at least a little while."

"There is strength in numbers." Agreed Max. "What do you think Nina? It's good to be back isn't it?"

"Yep; it's nice to be back on the island." Nodded Nina. "And now that I'm not such a dirty grimy person anymore maybe I can actually try and win. Being clean isn't as bad as I thought it would be; unlike the last time I took a bath it was actually kinda … nice."

"What happened the previous time?" Asked Max curiously.

Nina looked uneasy and didn't respond.

"Fair enough." Rheneas. "Anyway, it's nice to see that you're clean now. I bet a lot of guys watching the show are gaining celebrity crushes on you … not me though, I'm taken."

"Yeah; I never thought that it was Tabitha you liked." Giggled Nina. "You two make such a sweet couple … do you hear wedding bells in the future?"

"Err … it's a bit early to be thinking about that … isn't it?" Stammered Rheneas nervously. "I won't comment but I can say that we're going steady so far and things are first class at the moment."

"Yep; same with me and Jill." Chuckled Max. "I'm gonna win this contest for her. To think that I used to be a complete dork with no chance at getting a girl … or so the jocks told me. Well look at me now; I'm gonna get eleventh place at least and I have a truly wonderful cutie girl as my girlfriend."

"All of this talk reminds me that I'm single … then again; now that I'm clean the world's my oyster." Mused Nina. "Maybe he'd like to give me a chance."

"Who is it you like?" Asked Rheneas curiously. "… Is it Bishop?"

"Naw, he's too stuck up for me." Assured Nina before swooning. "I kinda like Lankston."

"… When did this happen?" Blinked Rheneas.

"Don't look at me, this is news to me as well." Stated Max.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: It was inevitable!<strong>

**Nina: **I'm allowed a crush aren't I? Lankston is probably lonely deep down … and he's kinda fun to hang out with once you get past his pessimistic views on humanity and existence. And it may be odd … but I kinda like guys with facial hair. Maybe if I was smarter he'd like me too…

* * *

><p>"You do realize Lankston is a little … err … condescending right?" Asked Rheneas.<p>

"I know; but he's not so bad when you get to know him. I think he might be a little underappreciated in his life, maybe that's why he thinks he must be the best at everything." Pondered Nina. "He's really smart and believe it or not he likes hanging out with me … and I am kinda _slightly_ attracted to scrawny guys with facial hair."

Nina sighed happily as flowers began to rise from nowhere; Max and Rheneas exchanged a glance.

"Well, if you like him … go for it." Suggested Rheneas. "But you might want to take your time; I doubt Lankston rushes into things."

"And never compare yourself to chocolate pudding." Advised Max. "I tried that with Jill and I got laughed at."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Remember that moment? It was funny wasn't it? Yeah, I thought so.<strong>

**Rheneas: **(He is holding a red key). After a while we came across a tree hanging from a tree on a string; I got it since I won the game of rock paper scissors. Here's hoping I'll be immune tonight, though I think I'd feel safe even if I didn't have it.

**Max: **When Nina isn't smelly she's kinda got the innocence of a little child. … It's kinda sweet. Man, talking with the others about love makes me miss my girl Jill already.

**Nina: **… Maybe if I told Lankston about myself he'd like me. But I'm not really too interesting … I don't think so anyway. Besides the time I nearly drowned in the bathtub … **crap**! Spider, you _have_ to edit that out! Please!

* * *

><p>Kim smirked to herself as she walked along; she had managed to find a key hidden inside a large hollow log. She was satisfied that it was white, just how she liked things to be, esspeically humans.<p>

"I have no way of knowing if this leads to immunity … but it hardly matters. It'll be excellent if it does, but I have the immunity Idol anyway so I don't even need to win this challenge. If I make everyone mad they'll vote for me and then I play the idol; only my vote is counted and the nigger finally gets voted off like the shit she is." Strategized Kim as she walked along. "Too bad Kasimar is gone, he could have been a real help to me … well, too bad too sad I guess."

Kim shrugged to herself as she continued walking along. She was done with the challenge … but she could still mess with the people she hated, which was pretty much everyone. Kim wasn't gonna go down without a fight.

As Kim walked along she heard the sounds of some people talking; Kim wondered who it was and peered through the trees to the source of the noise. She gagged in disgust upon seeing that it was Irene and Yessica.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Love is love, no matter the type. Kim has yet to learn this lesson.<strong>

**Kim: **Irene is one of the worst types of people in the world … she's a nigger and she's a faggot … or dyke, or whatever slur I feel like using. Yessica could be much better … but if she wants to be a dykey fag then I'll treat her how one should be treated. Those two are disgusting creatures.

* * *

><p>Irene was sitting against a tree while Yessica had her head laid over her girlfriend's lap while Irene stroked her hair.<p>

"I love nature; not only is it beautiful but it's a nice place to just hang out in privacy." Smiled Irene. "I don't know what I'd do without it."

"Err … stay home, watch TV and eat pop tarts?" Guessed Yessica.

"Probably … that is something I will _never_ let happen!" Declared Irene. "Of course, if nature wasn't here I'd still have you, so I wouldn't be too unhappy."

"Me neither." Agreed Yessica as she looked up at Irene. "I would have thought coming out would be much harder than this … but it's actually quite a nice feeling."

"Yeah, it was like that when I came out too." Agreed Irene. "There will be hard times, but if you end up with somebody nice it'll be worth it … that's what I think anyway. You've made all the homophobia _totally_ worthwhile."

"… I feel honored." Smiled Yessica.

Irene smiled at Yessica and gently leaned in for a kiss; Yessica looked a little nervous however and turned her head.

"What's wrong? Don't you want to kiss me?" Asked Irene., "I mean, if you don't want to then that's completely fine … but it's no big deal right?"

"It's not that, it's just … well … after being best friends with you since the beginning of Letterz … it feels weird to kiss you like a lover. I know I've kissed you once … but it was the heat of the moment … I'm not really sure how to kiss another girl." Explained Yessica.

"I could teach you how if you like, it's really simple and nothing to be nervous about." Offered Irene. "And to be honest, having you as a girlfriend makes me pretty nervous as well."

"I never took you as the nervous type." Admitted Yessica as she sat on Irene's lap. "So, now what?"

"First we get comfy." Said Irene as she placed Yessica's right arm on her shoulder and her left arm on her hip while putting her own arms around Yessica's waist. "Comfy?"

"Very." Giggled Yessica.

After a moment of silence the two girls leaned in to share a few innocent smooches; however, they were quickly interrupted by Yessica crying out in pain.

"Ow!" Wailed Yessica while putting a hand to the back of her head.

"That'll teach you for being a faggot." Sneered a mean voice.

The two girls got up and looked behind to see Kim looking at them in utter disgust.

"Geez, I'm surprised a rock actually broke you two fucking lezzies apart." Admitted Kim. "It pains me to know I'm on the same island as two fags."

"If you're going to be a nasty bigot you could at least use the proper term." Scowled Irene. "Wait, you threw a rock?!"

"Yeah. Not like dykes have any feelings; you're pretty much animals." Shrugged Kim indifferently.

"If I find even a scratch on my baby then you're for it." Scowled Irene while noticing Yessica was looking at her hand. "Are you ok sweetie?"

Yessica showed Irene some blood on her hand.

"She made me bleed." Whispered Yessica.

"You're dead!" Roared Irene as she ran at Kim.

"Touch me and I'll have you strung up on a tree." Threatened Kim.

"Do you think I care about that? You hurt my sweetheart and you have to face the consequences." Snarled Irene as she uppercut Kim over. "But why beat you up? After you're voted off something worse is planned for you. Come on Yessica, let's get that wound looked at."

As Irene and Yessica prepared to leave Kim got back to her feet.

"Fine, whatever! Go give each other road head for all I care!" Spat Kim. "But let me ask you this Yessica, would your parents accept your choice in partners? And if they did, what about the rest of your family or your friends back home … not everyone is as accepting as your friends on the island. And you're dating a nigger too … for shame."

Kim left as Irene and Yessica walked the other way.

"Don't listen to her sweetie." Assured Irene gently. "Your family will still love you and your friends will still like you, I promise."

"Y-yeah." Nodded Yessica while thinking to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Is Kim an internet troll?<strong>

**Irene: **Messing with me is one thing … but mess with any of my friends or, worse still, my little sweetheart and I won't be afraid to bring in the hurt! I have boxing gloves studded with brambles and I'm not afraid to use them!

**Kim: **Fucking lezzies. Hopefully that'll be enough to break them up.

**Yessica:** Kim's just trying to make me upset and get a reaction out of me … but … what do mum and dad think? Would they … not like me anymore? No, I'm just being silly … but … what if…

* * *

><p>Lankston was approaching the Medical Tent with his hands in his pockets and a bored look on his face. There was now both a Medical Tent and a Medical Building; the former was for minor injuries and the latter was for major injuries. He walked up to the door of the medical tent and nodded to himself.<p>

"And if I in my not quite infinite but still highly impressive wisdom am correct, there should be an orange key in the center bed." Said Lankston as he entered the medical tent.

Just like Lankston had predicted, lying on the center bed was an orange key. It was in the same location that Spider and Quana had shared their first kiss in the previous season.

"Just as I suspected … I will be indeed surprised if this key doesn't grant me immunity … and this cruel world no longer surprises me." Said Lankston to himself as he picked up the key and pocketed it. "Now, time to put my plan into action."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Orange is Quana's favorite color after all.<strong>

**Lankston: **Now that I have a key I am done with the challenge since I'll likely win immunity and I can't have more than one key. Still, with step one complete I can move onto step 2 … _destroying Kim_.

* * *

><p>VayVay, Winnie and Yannis were looking for keys on the beach; so far Winnie had found a key (a bright pink one) inside a fake clam and she was in rather high spirits.<p>

"I'm having a great day so far." Smiled Winnie cheerfully. "The monster is busted, Yannis is back and I've got my key. Such a wonderful day."

Yannis nodded in agreement as he held hands with his girlfriend; it felt great that he was responsible for Kim's façade being broken and thus tearing apart her game.

"I think we have some good days ahead of us; if we can flush out the filth the plumbing will become better working." Said VayVay airily.

Yannis raised an eyebrow at this metaphor and glanced at Winnie.

"It's best not to question VayVay; her logic is unique and hard to understand." Stated Winnie. "But did you see her beat the crud out of Kasimar … I mean, Pokey? He totally had it coming."

Yannis nodded and looked satisfied; he looked at VayVay and mimed asking for an autograph. VayVay giggled at this.

"I'm flattered that you think I'm 'hip' enough to be asked for an autograph … but even though Kasimar was horrible, he was still a person … a person I could have killed. He is a bad person … but he's a person all the same." Said VayVay while looking out at the waves. "Can I really be called a pacifist anymore?"

Winnie looked unsure of what to say, but while she thought of a response Yannis put a hand on VayVay's shoulder and gave her a comforting squeeze. VayVay may not have been able to read minds but she knew Yannis was telling her that she had nothing to be ashamed of.

"Thanks Yannis; and I guess it could be argued it was in self-defense … he did pull a knife on me after all." Reflected VayVay. "Well; I shouldn't feel guilty even though I do. His mind was a cloudy as England on a rainy day."

"You've nothing to feel guilty about VayVay." Assured Winnie. "I bet you'll get an Emmy Award for what you did, or maybe the Medal of Honor."

"Or my own cooking show." Smiled VayVay cheerfully.

Yannis mouthed 'what' to Winnie who just shrugged in response to this.

"You know, I sometimes wonder if there are more types of people than just good, neutral and evil." Mused Winnie. "Some bad people can be nice … ish. And some good people can do bad stuff … it's strange."

Yannis nodded in agreement while VayVay smiled.

"That's what the dungeons and dragons alignment system is for." Said VayVay knowledgably. "You can be Lawful Good, Neutral Good, Chaotic Good, Lawful Neutral, True Neutral, Chaotic Neutral which is a hard alignment to play, Lawful Evil, Neutral Evil, and last and most definitely least, Chaotic Evil. Everyone in the competition could be fit into one of those alignments."

Yannis and Winnie were silent, as if thinking about this.

"You know … that makes a whole lot of sense." Admitted Winnie.

Yannis nodded in agreement as he knelt down and wrote something in the sand.

'Have you been talking with Max?'

"Nope; I just happen to own the D&D rulebooks; I don't really play it but I enjoy reading about it. My favorite monster is the Aurumvorax, it's kinda like an eight legged badger sized cat… you'd probably like it Winnie." Smiled VayVay. "Though they are a tad vicious within the context of the game."

"How vicious?" Asked Winnie curiously.

"They bite your arm to the bone and won't let go unless killed." Stated VayVay airily. "But they are so cutesy!"

Winnie blanched while Yannis silently chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: It's also known as a 'Golden Gorger' <strong>

**Winnie: **… VayVay has a habit of being brutally straight about things, and that's ironic considering she's Bi. Still, she's my BFF so I don't really mind her dottiness, it's kinda fun.

**Yannis:** (He just rolls his eyes and smiles).

**VayVay: **(She has her eyes closed and is singing a song). _When you walk away, you don't hear me say, please … oh baby, don't go! Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight. _(VayVay stops singing and opens her eyes). Singing is fun and Kingdom Hearts is awesome, because our hearts are what makes us good people and Kasimar was clearly heartless.

* * *

><p>Eddie and Sasha were still looking for another key; Sasha already had hers but she wanted to help her boyfriend complete the challenge. Currently they were still walking along holding hands and doing everything at a leisurely pace.<p>

"So Eddie; see any keys?" Asked Sasha.

"Not at the moment, but I'm sure they can't be far away." Stated Eddie. "This is really a pretty simple challenge; great way to start off the merge but I'm sure that it's going to get harder as time goes on."

"That's a given." Agreed Sasha. "I like a simple life, but evidently life isn't quite that simple."

"Are you feeling better now?" Asked Eddie.

"Yeah, I feel much better." Agreed Sasha. "It's in the past, just like any positive feeling of friendship I had for Kim. It's been quite a day for me so far, so much has changed since I woke up."

"Well, time keeps ticking … with or without you." Said Eddie wistfully.

"The locust Queen said that in the ending for Gears of War 2." Said Sasha. "Violent game but still awesome. Thank goodness the Kryll were gone."

"What are Kyrll?" Blinked Eddie.

"They are like flying piranha's that come out at night and eat anything." Explained Sasha. "They're pretty terrifying the first time you see them."

"Clowns are worse." Shuddered Eddie.

"Why are you scared of them so much?" Asked Sasha curiously. "I don't like them either, but I'd say you-know-what is scarier than a clown."

"Well … one time when I was little I went to a friend's birthday party and there were a ton of clowns … they laughed, honked their horns and didn't even speak … and one got right in my face and laughed at point blank range … I ran home and hid under my bed for four and a half hours. They just give me the creeps." Explained Eddie. "Promise me you'll never dress up as a clown."

"I promise I won't." Assured Sasha before gaining a very naughty expression. "But I make no promises when it comes to naughty nurse outfits or a maid costume."

Eddie blushed and chuckled nervously.

"How can somebody so sweet and lovely have such a saucy naughty side?" Asked Eddie out loud. "Not that I'm complaining or anything."

"Beats me; I guess I'm just a _bad_ girl." Giggled Sasha before glancing at a nearby tree stump. "I see another key."

Sasha walked over to the stump and picked up the key; it was a pale yellow color.

"Here you go Eddie." Smiled Sasha as she tossed the key to her boyfriend. "Looks like we're both done."

"Who says we need to go back to camp though?" Asked Eddie. "We could just hang out in the woods; Irene's right, it is nice to be out in the forest."

"Agreed; I may like the heat in India, but I like the forests of Canada just as much." Agreed Sasha.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: The author wants to visit India … well, the Tweens in Tween Tour will so I guess that's something right?<strong>

**Eddie: **I really hope I pass the whole 'meeting the parents' part of me and Sasha's relationship; I only get to make one first impression. I think there should be a no making out rule when we are in the vicinity of other people; if they walked in on us I'd have some explaining to do…

**Sasha: **This may sound really weird … but it'd be so _lovely_ if Eddie could give me a massage with some massage oils, my joints have been aching a bit due to the challenges and stress. Well … I can imagine it right?

* * *

><p>Zed and Opal were no longer in the woods and were now looking around the beach for a key.<p>

"I love the beach." Said Opal cheerfully. "The sand may, hahaha, stick to me a lot … but it's nice."

"I don't live near a beach, but I agree that it is very enjoyable." Agreed Zed. "I like the sound of the waves; this island would be a great vacation spot."

"Yeah; can you imagine what would have happened if, hahaha, Chris was still here? He might have contaminated the island with toxic waste!" Exclaimed Opal.

"I doubt even Chris would do that m'lady." Assured Zed. "I mean, it is pretty silly to think Chris could destroy the island … with toxic waste of all things."

"Yeah, you're right. It was a silly, hahaha, thought." Nodded Opal. "You can really put up with my, hahaha, silliness quite easily."

"I'm quite a patient person, and to be honest I quite like your bounciness. You're very beautiful, both inside and out." Smiled Zed with a tip of his hat.

"Thanks Zed … but I have to ask; Kim said, haha, some pretty bad stuff … she may be just plain awful, but … is it ok for us to be in, hahahahaha, love despite me being Chinese and you being Caucasian?"

"Of course it is; Kim can't decide who can and can't be in love. Love is love no matter what form is takes; if she doesn't like us being together … then screw her." Said Zed confidently.

"I agree; why listen to a monster?" Agreed Opal with a smile. "She doesn't know anything about us, who is, hahaha, she to tell us we can't love each other?"

"Exactly." Nodded Zed. "It seems to me that she hasn't even tried to really get to know anybody during the game; all she has done is try to truly hurt people emotionally."

"Some people are just born evil." Mused Opal. "It'd be nice if everyone was as kind as, hahaha, you are."

"Thanks very much m'lady." Said Zed in a touched tone before noticing something up ahead. "I can see another key up ahead."

And sure enough a short distance away lying on the sand was a black key. Zed picked it up and looked content.

"Looks like we're done with the challenge." Said Zed cheerfully. "Shall we get back to camp?"

"We could, or we could just play around on the beach." Suggested Opal. "There's no rush since we, hahaha, can't open the chests until everyone has their keys."

"I guess we could do that; maybe we could build a sandcastle." Suggested Zed before Opal pounced on him and bought both of them to the ground.

"Kissing is always much more fun, hahaha, when it's sunny." Purred Opal.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Don't you just LOVE 'Zopal'?<strong>

**Zed: **If I had a dollar every time Opal kissed me I wouldn't even need the prize money.

**Opal: **Sometimes I have so much fun in this contest, like kissing, hahaha, Zed or enjoying myself that I forget I'm in a competition.

* * *

><p>Lankston had entered the Champion Cabin and was checking each of the rooms to find the one that Kim had slept in the previous night. He knew what he was looking for and he intended to find his objective.<p>

"Now, where could that Immunity Alphabet Idol be?" Asked Lankston to himself as he continued checking the rooms. "This process is tedious but very necessary."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Is he going to one up Kim?<strong>

**Lankston: **I have no doubt in my mind that Kim has the Immunity Alphabet Idol; think about it, she has a mere one in twelve chance of winning immunity, everyone hates her and she isn't worried. Obviously she has it. I'm not sure if the others have realized it … but I have. My plan is to steal it for myself, give her the fake one to get her hopes up and then watch her be humiliated come the ceremony. It's a foolproof plan if I do say so myself.

* * *

><p>Lankston entered another room and instantly knew this was Kim's room … it might have been because of a porn magazine being on the bed or it could have been the fact a red G-string was on the floor. Lankston quickly began searching the room thoroughly for his target. After a few minutes of searching he smirked to himself as he found the Immunity Alphabet Idol in Kim's suitcase.<p>

"I had a dog … and his name was BINGO." Cackled Lankston.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: The wheels are turning now!<strong>

**Lankston: **Not only do I have a get out of jail card now … metaphorically speaking, but I also have taken Kim's power away from her. Now I just have to hope she doesn't win immunity. Still, by my logic my key should be the winning key.

* * *

><p>Lankston was leaving the Champion Cabin with the Immunity Alphabet Idol hidden in his deep pockets. As he was walking he saw Lavender and Mable talking to each other and decided to eavesdrop in case he could learn anything of value.<p>

"So the tape was gone?" Asked Mable.

"Yeah; I don't know how but camera number thirty six had its tape missing." Nodded Lavender. "Somebody might have taken it out; maybe they wanted privacy or something … there was also some grind marks in the ground for some reason."

"Well, hopefully the camera didn't have any important recordings on it." Said Mable.

All of this told Lankston all he needed to know as he quickly thought up a new step to his master plan and sprinted off towards the intern cabin.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: I think it had a <em>rather<em> important recording indeed.**

**Lankston: **(He has a grin on his face). Somebody has been a naughty little whore, and tonight they're gonna get put in the corner … permanently.

* * *

><p>Rheneas, Max and Nina were still looking for keys; Max had found a dark blue key a short while ago, it had been half covered by a large rock that took the strength of all three of them to move. Now only Nina needed to get a key.<p>

"It's nice that you guys are still helping me even though you've already got your keys." Smiled Nina gratefully.

"Not a problem; you were once our team mate so it's out duty to help you." Said Max overdramatically.

"Exactly; and we can't open our chests until everyone gets their key, so there's no good reason not to help you." Added Rheneas. "So, why the big change in cleanliness anyway? Was it your feelings for Lankston or something else?"

"I guess it was when Quarla forced me to take a bath." Recalled Nina. "I guess after years of fearing taking a bath I realized that it wasn't so bad like it once was … I guess I feel transformed."

"Metamorphosis at its finest." Agreed Max. "Minus the mutation and all."

"Like when Nemesis mutated after it was almost dissolved in corrosive acid?" Asked Nina.

"Yeah, that was creepy but a really awesome fight." Nodded Max before imitating Jill Valentine … rather badly. "You want S.T.A.R.S? I'll give you S.T.A.R.S!"

"I wonder if there will be any video game challenges coming up." Pondered Rheneas. "Those types of challenges last season were pretty cool."

"I'm guessing you wish Tabitha cosplayed in a revealing outfit in episode eighteen right?" Grinned Max knowingly.

"First of all, that thought never crossed my mind." Said Rheneas honestly. "Second of all, Tabitha never wears revealing outfits … ever."

"Why not?" Asked Nina.

"Well; you heard her talk about her parents a few days ago right?" Began Rheneas. "Well, Tabitha has a lot of scars and bruises on her body that she doesn't want people to see. I guess she's fine with people knowing but she prefers to not show them."

"Man, I'm glad my mum and dad aren't like that." Mumbled Nina. "Aren't parents supposed to love their children?"

"That's what I thought." Said Rheneas with a sigh. "If I ever meet them I'm gonna tear them to shreds."

"But why stop there?" Asked Max. "You could burn what's left, feed it to crows and then throw the raven crap on the walls …and then blow up the walls!"

Rheneas and Nina were silent.

"I'd expect that from Uzuri." Blinked Nina.

"Me too." Nodded Rheneas. "Hey look, I can see a key."

Up ahead was a purple key on the ground. Rheneas picked it up and then passed it to Nina.

"Here's hoping one of us wins immunity." Said Rheneas as they began to walk back to camp. "If Kim is immune then I dread to think what will happen."

"Don't talk about it; you wouldn't want to get yourself worked up." Advised Nina.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Wise words!<strong>

**Rheneas: **I really have no idea who is going to win immunity; luck based challenges are often controversial. It reminds me of the time this challenge was done in season 1. Heather's plan made no sense considering she had to rely on winning immunity to avoid getting voted out and she had no way of knowing if she would or not … why do the plans of the bad guys always work flawlessly most of the time?

**Nina: **Everyone's gonna have to rely on luck … hopefully they haven't walked under any ladders recently.

**Max: **I have to wonder what Kim's long term goals are. Even with a million dollars she's not going to have any family or friends to turn to and nobody will hire her. And it's likely people might attack her … maybe she's just a sociopath or something.

* * *

><p>Lankston had snuck into the Intern Building; he made sure that nobody saw him as he made his way to what had been Kasimar's room. It hadn't been cleared out yet.<p>

"Ok, if I were a video tape with evidence of arson and attempted murder then where would I be?" Asked Lankston. "Kasimar isn't too smart so he'd probably hide it somewhere obvious … under his bed maybe?"

Lankston searched under the bed and soon came out holding a video tape. It had the words 'Camera Thirty Six' on it which was all Lankston needed to know.

"Time to put the final steps of my plan into motion." Nodded Lankston to himself as he exited the room and, while continuing to avoid being seen, he arrived at Spider's door though he knew the host wasn't in his room.

"Let's see you flirt your way out of this one you whore." Muttered Lankston as he slid the tape under Spider's door.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: This guy is playing the game HARD.<strong>

**Lankston: **It'd be best if nobody knew I'm the one responsible for Kim losing in a matter of hours; if they knew how awesome I am they'd think I was a threat and they'd take me out.

* * *

><p>VayVay, Winnie and Yannis were still searching around the beach for keys; VayVay and Yannis were still keyless and Winnie was helping them.<p>

"So Yannis; how was it at the Playa Des Losers?" Asked Winnie.

Yannis made a happy gesture that clearly meant that he enjoyed it.

"It must be a nice place to relax." Agreed Winnie. "But I'm so glad that you're back, I missed you so much."

Yannis nodded and hugged Winnie which clearly showed that he had missed her too.

"It's good to see you two are reunited; so lovely." Cooed VayVay. "How did Paul do in the returnee challenge?"

Yannis was silent before shaking his head. VayVay understood what he meant.

"Oh, he didn't get to complete because of his injury … is that what you mean?" Asked VayVay.

Yannis nodded.

"Well; at least I know he's going to be healing at the Playa. I'll be sure to give him more than a hundred hugs and kisses the next time I see him." Said VayVay dreamily.

"So … did you two reach second base?" Asked Winnie with a naughty giggle.

"Whuh?" Blushed VayVay in embarrassment. "No, we haven't."

"You've embarrassed me before so it's only fair that I embarrass you." Giggled Winnie.

"I suppose a little turnabout is fair." Agreed VayVay before Yannis passed her a lime green key. "Thank you Yannis, where did you find it?"

Yannis pointed to a small patch of dug up sand at their feet and made some gestures that meant 'it was half buried'. He then held out a silver key that he had found in the same place and looked satisfied.

"Great job Yannis!" Cheered Winnie.

At that moment the intercom crackled into life.

"Attention campers; our cameras have detected that everyone has found a key. As such the searching phase of the challenge is over; please report to the amphitheater so we can open the chests and see who has won immunity." Announced Spider. "That is all."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Yaaar! This be a bad pirate accent yaaar!<strong>

**Yannis: **(He has a satisfied expression).

**VayVay: **Here's hoping my key leads to Twinkie Treasure … though Paul's love is the richest treasure. I'll win this for you!

* * *

><p>A while later the twelve campers were gathered at the Amphitheatre; twelve chests were set up, each of a different color. Spider and Quana were standing by the chests to dish out instructions.<p>

"Ok everyone; good job at getting your keys." Said Spider. "We put them in easier places than Chris did in season 1 since we actually care about your safety."

"In wouldn't have minded seeing the nigger die." Scoffed Kim.

"Shut up you bitch!" Snapped Quana. "Anyway; you will notice that each of your keys match the color of one of the chests … the matching chest is the one that you are going to open. You cannot swap keys, so let's get doing this!"

The campers quickly inserted their keys into their respective chests and opened them up to see what they had.

BAM!

A boxing glove on a spring shot out of Kim's chest and hit her over. Everyone laughed at her.

"Take that loser! Mwahahahaha!" Laughed Wallace madly from a distance away.

"You fucking Italian shit!" Screamed Kim.

"Hey, it's my job to me evil." Shrugged Wallace.

"I've got a selection box of chocolates." Said Winnie.

"I've got … a watermelon." Blinked Rheneas.

"Cool! A water gun!" Cheered Nina.

"YES! I got a first edition collector's edition of the Tomb of Horrors Campaign!" Cheered Max in joy.

"I got some chewing gum." Frowned Eddie.

"Tulip scented perfume? Score!" Cheered VayVay.

"A football? But I don't like sports." Blinked Opal.

"Err… what's this?" Asked Zed as he held up a Furby.

"Score!" Cheered Sasha as she held up the Gary Idol. "I'll be eating like a queen tomorrow."

"Wait … then that means." Began Max as he and the others turned to Lankston who was holding a golden ticket with a picture of a marshmallow on it.

"Looks like I win immunity; too easy and too obvious." Smirked Lankston.

"Too obvious?" Blinked Eddie. "What do you mean by that?"

"The orange key was obviously the winning key since Spider is the main host, he's dating Quana and Quana's favorite color is orange. They hooked up in the medical tent last season and that is where I found the key. You'd have to be blind not to see it." Explained Lankston.

Everyone was silent; Lankston's words actually did make sense.

"Well that ends it. Lankston is immune from being voted off." Stated Spider. "Now Lankston; since you won immunity you can pick three people to sleep in the Champion Cabin with you."

Lankston was silent for a moment as he thought to himself.

"I pick Max, Nina and Rheneas since we were all part of Team Everest at the start of the competition." Shrugged Lankston.

"Very well; you four will be sleeping in the Champion Cabin. The rest of you will be bunking in the Middle Place Cabin, however, one of you will be voted off before then." Summarized Quana. "The Bonfire Ceremony is in two hours; you may spend your time however you want."

"Finally, time to flush out the infestation." Said Winnie in determination. "You've got nowhere left to run Kim."

"Do your worst you pus leaking nigger cunts." Shrugged Kim. "I'm quite hard to squash; too bad I'll have to sleep with a half dyke in the room."

Kim walked off whole everyone looked stunned at her awful words.

"What kind of parents raised that monster?" Asked Rheneas in disgust.

"Bad ones probably." Said Sasha.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Actually, her parents are quite nice. Kim is just born evil.<strong>

**Kim: **They can't do a thing to get rid of me; I have the Immunity Alphabet Idol … not that they know that.

**Sasha: **I'm having a hard time waiting for the Bonfire Ceremony; it's gonna be _**very**_ satisfying.

**Lankston: **And now for the final step of my plan.

* * *

><p>It was now a few minutes before the Bonfire Ceremony; the campers were getting ready to cast their votes shortly. Kim was sitting in her room in the Champion Cabin with a bored look on her face as she waited for the ceremony; with her vote being the only one counted she would finally get rid of Sasha. She wouldn't be sleeping in there tonight but she was allowed to mingle in there before the day ended which gave her the chance to get her Idol.<p>

"Maybe she'll slit her throat in sadness." Chuckled Kim hopefully.

At that moment the intercom crackled into life again.

"Campers; it is time for the Bonfire Ceremony." Announced Quana over the intercom. "Please cast your votes and make your way to the Bonfire Pit."

"Time to take out the filthy Indian piggish nigger." Smirked Kim as she opened her suitcase to get her Idol … only to discover that it wasn't there. "What the … oh no! Where is it?"

Kim began frantically searching around her room futilely for Idol but couldn't find it. As she searched there was the sound of a chuckling coming from by the door. Kim turned her head and saw Lankston looking at her.

"You look a little nettled." Noted Lankston.

"What do you want? Fuck off!" Snapped Kim.

"Fine, I'll go. And to think I was going to give you the Immunity Idol I found in the woods earlier." Shrugged Lankston as he turned to leave, being deliberately slow.

"What?" Blinked Kim. "There's another Idol?"

"Yeah; when you left this morning you missed Spider and Quana announcing that more Idols are being introduced." Nodded Lankston. "There was a Gary idol, which gives the user a good meal, and a second Immunity Alphabet Idol. And I found the Immunity Idol during the challenge."

"Give it to me!" Demanded Kim.

"I could … but what do I get in return?" Asked Lankston.

"… What do you want?" Growled Kim.

"I want you to get on your knees and beg for it like a pathetic person. If you want it … beg for it." Commanded Lankston.

Kim looked enraged but sighed as she got to her knees.

"Please Lankston, give me the idol. You're better than me, you are a great player. I'll go anything you want!" Begged Kim. "I'll give you a blowjob if you want."

"Naw, not tempting." Shrugged Lankston. "I want you to imitate a pig."

Kim snarled in pure rage but swallowed her pride.

"Oink! Oink! Here's my snout! Oink!" Oinked Kim in humiliation.

"Ok, now slap yourself in the face." Smirked Lankston; he was clearly enjoying this.

Kim frowned and then slapped herself which left a red mark.

"Now kiss my shoes." Ordered Lankston.

Kim looked humiliated but did as she was told; after a few moments of this Lankston nodded.

"Ok, you can have the Idol. Let's pretend this meeting never happened." Said Lankston as he handed Kim his Idol. "We'd better go and cast our votes."

Lankston left the room smirking while Kim fumed.

"He's _dead_." Growled Kim.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Time to vote!<strong>

**Sasha: **Being voted off is too kind a fate for you … you deserve to be locked in the Absolutely Safe Capsule with Porky Minch! Goodbye Kim and good riddance!

**Nina: **Hit the road Kim!

**Max: **You got me out before … it's only fair I lend a hand in getting you out. I vote Kim.

**Rheneas:** You are pure slime; you bring a bad name to humanity! Piss off Kim!

**Winnie:** Kim!

**VayVay:** You are the devil. I vote Kim.

**Yannis:** (He looks determined and holds up a picture of Kim with a beard and moustache drawn on it.)

**Kim:** Lankston is gone next time … but today I vote for the nigger. Good riddance you animal.

**Lankston:** This ought to be good … I vote Kim.

* * *

><p>The twelve campers were sitting on the stumps and logs around the Bonfire Ceremony Area. Everyone was glaring or sneering at Kim while the racist bitch just looked bored and indifferent. After a few minutes of waiting Barney arrived with a tray of eleven Golden Letters. He set it down on the oil drum and turned to the campers.<p>

"Welcome to the first Bonfire Ceremony of the merge me hearties. A lot of things have happened today indeed. All I can say is … whoa yaaar." Said Barney. "Before I hand out the Golden Letters I am going to ask you some questions."

Barney was silent for a moment.

"VayVay; I have two questions for you tonight. How are you coping without Paul and what did you think of Kim's homophobia yaaar?" Asked Barney gently.

"I'm doing ok without Paul; I know that he is doing ok at the Playa so I'm fine in that regard. And Kim's words about my sexuality really hurt. I cannot help who I am." Frowned VayVay at Kim.

"Well don't be a dyke then." Shrugged Kim.

"…Max me heartie; how has your first day back on the island been?" Asked Barney.

"It's been great! I've got the old gang back together … sort of. I did ok in the challenge and I'm absolutely sure I'm safe tonight. Still, it's a little weird not having Jill here, but I'll win this for her." Replied Max.

"Glad to hear it. Sasha; Kim had hurt you the most in the contest ... do you have anything you want to say to her?" Inquired Barney.

"All I can say is … go die in a fire. You are an awful person and I can guarantee you are going to regret your actions. It may be very soon, it may take years ... but you will regret it. You're gonna be reincarnated as a slug." Growled Sasha.

"I'm no terrorist rag head so I don't believe in that shit." Shrugged Kim.

"Ok Kim I have a question for you ya sea witch!" Snarled Barney in a rare show of anger. "You are the worst person I've ever known. Even worse than Kasimar. You are definitely being voted off … do you have anything to say for yourself?

"Yeah … your girlfriend is fuck ugly." Shrugged Kim.

Barney silently snarled; it was actually quite scary. He composed himself and picked up a Golden Letter, a letter D.

"As always … if you have the Immunity Alphabet Idol then now is the time to play it." Prompted Barney.

There were a few moments of silence.

"Well, since I'll be voted off if I don't play it … I think I'll use it." Smirked Kim arrogantly while sneering at Sasha.

Everyone looked horrified at this occurrence as Kim smugly walked up to Barney with her Idol and handed it to him. Barney looked over the Idol for a moment of two and seemed to smirk to himself for a moment.

"The rules of Total Drama Letterama clearly state that if a camper plays the Immunity Alphabet Idol then all votes cast against them do not count. The person with the second most votes will go instead." Explained Barney.

Kim looked at the others smugly and made a throat slitting gesture at Sasha.

"However … this is NOT the Immunity Alphabet Idol yaaar." Said Barney as he tossed the idol into the bonfire. "Kim, unless you have the real Idol you might as well sit down and get out of my face you little whore."

Kim looked stunned and horrified; Lankston smirked to himself, but only for a moment. Kim's legs automatically carried her back to her seat where she sat looking stunned and then angry while everyone else laughed.

"I will now dish out the Golden Letters." Said Barney. "Lankston gets the first one since he is immune."

"Opal"

"Winnie"

"Max"

"Rheneas"

"Yannis"

"Eddie"

"Nina"

"Zed"

"VayVay"

Kim and Sasha sat without a Golden Letter; Sasha looked calm and smirked at Kim while Kim was seething in dangerously high rage as she knew what was coming. Barney picked up the final Golden Letter, a golden letter S, and continued.

"Kim, Sasha … two arch enemies. This is the last Golden Letter and one of you will not get it. It may not be a very suspenseful elimination … but the person who going through to the next round is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Sa-." Began Barney,

"Hold it!" Yelled Spider as he, Quana and Oscar ran up. "There is no need to continue this ceremony any further. We have a disqualification to make."

Everyone was silent while Lankston smirked again.

"A disqualification? What for?" Asked VayVay.

"We have come across a camera tape that has visual proof of the person who was responsible for the fire a few days ago. They didn't start the fire, but they asked Kasimar to do it." Explained Quana. "On the grounds that this person caused injury, extreme damage, and Arson … Kim Sarah Rosefelt, you are disqualified"

Kim was quickly restrained by Oscar and was unable to break free. Everyone looked truly disgusted at Kim.

"You tried to burn people alive?" Gaped Rheneas. "… That's why you blamed me! You little _fuck_!"

Yannis scowled while looking really disgusted.

"Wait … I'm guessing you wanted to burn Sasha didn't you?" Glowered Edie in rage.

"You monster." Growled Zed.

Kim was silent, looking oddly peaceful for a moment, and then sneered.

"Yeah; she lives in a hot country so I'm sure she would have appreciated the heat. Too bad I couldn't get rid of her; it'd be one less nigger in the world." Sneered Kim. "Well, at least I can enjoy the Playa."

"Oh _no_, **not** the Playa. We were thinking more along the lines of **prison**." Growled Quana. "Once you get to the Playa you are to be detained in your secure room until your interview in the aftermath. After that you will be taken to Juvenile Hall. And your parents won't be too happy. Take her away Oscar."

"Noooo!" Screamed Kim; it was clear she was actually scared now; she kicked and screamed but was far too weak to escape from Oscar's grip.

"Wait!" Yelled Sasha. "I have one thing I'd like to say to Kim before she leaves."

Sasha walked up to Kim with a calm expression.

"What do you want nigger?" Asked Kim in anger, fear and rage.

"… Falcon PUNCH!" Declared Sasha as she raised her fist.

Kim's eyes widened in terror. Sasha paused ... and then lowered her fist.

"No. I won't hit you. I'm better than that." Said Sasha as she took a few deep breaths and sat down. "I wish I knew what I did to make you hate me so much. But there are some things humans will never know."

Oscar left towards the dock with Kim who was oddly silent while Spider and Quana followed. Barney was silent; he had a big smile on his face.

"… Well, all's well that ends well yaaar." Said Barney cheerfully. "Here's your Golden Letter Sasha."

Barney tossed Sasha her Golden Letter and picked up the now empty tray.

"You may all leave to bed; I will see you again tomorrow." Said Barney. "Farewell yaaar."

Barney left the area as the campers got to their feet and left for bed … all but one of them. Lankston instead headed towards the dock.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: The downfall isn't over yet.<strong>

**Sasha: **... Thank Vishnu that's over...

**Yannis: **(He holds up a piece of paper which says 'revenge is sweet').

* * *

><p>Kim was at the dock still being restrained; she had stopped trying to break free since Oscar was simply too strong.<p>

"Why am I still here? Where's the fucking boat of losers?" Asked Kim.

"We decided the boat of losers was too kind a fate for you." Said Spider. "You're going to be leaving in a different way; think of this the reason you should never be racist, especially not to Quana."

At that moment a large catapult with several complex workings on it was wheeled up; Wallace was at the driver's seat.

"The Megapult 9000 is ready." Smirked Wallace. "I'm gonna really enjoy seeing this! Mwahahahaha!"

"I think we all are." Agreed Oscar as he dragged Kim towards the catapult.

"No! No!" Wailed Kim in terror. "This isn't fair! Help!"

Oscar paid no attention and tossed Kim into the bowl of the catapult; Wallace got out of the drivers seat and got ready to pull the lever but at that moment Lankston walked up.

"Whoa, I have to say ... I'm impressed by this." Complimented Lankston. "But I hope this is a 'Kim only' thing, the others don't deserve this."

"Don't worry, this is just for Kim." Assured Spider as Oscar held Kim in place.

"Well, I just have one thing to say to Kim." Said Lankston as he approached the monstrous awful girl.

"What do you want you fucking cunt?!" Screamed Kim in anger.

Lankston reached into his pocket and took out the real Immunity Alphabet Idol for Kim to see.

"Checkmate." Said Lankston.

Kim was stunned into silence; she didn't even notice Oscar had let go of her and that Spider gave Wallace the signal.

"There's gonna be a lot of angry people at the Playa Kim; you'd best have some bandages ready." Cackled Wallace.

"You bastard! You fucking shitty little cunt! You - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Screamed Kim as Wallace flipped the lever and Kim was sent flying from the island screaming all the way.

Kim disappeared into the horizon still screaming as Lankston shrugged to himself.

"Eh, I've been called worse." Shrugged Lankston as he turned to head back to camp.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Kim has left the building … err, island!<strong>

**Lankston: **Goodbye Kim, you shall _not_ be missed. Anyway ... this is _m_y game now.

* * *

><p>Spider and Quana stood on the Dock of Shame to give the outro to the episode while Wallace and Oscar took the catapult back to wherever it was supposed to be.<p>

"And so at long last, Kim is gone. She was a truly wicked and horrid person but even though she played hard, she couldn't escape her karma in the end. And now it looks like Lankston has the real Immunity Alphabet Idol. This just got even more interesting." Said Spider with his left arm around Quana.

"Kim may be gone, but the game isn't over yet. You can bet that there will still be a lot of drama and shocking moments during the rest of the season." Added Quana.

"So will Nina get Lankston to like her in that way? Who will win solo immunity? How will the game change with Kim not being here? And who will be the next person voted off?" Asked Spider rhetorically.

"Find out next time on Total Drama Letterama!" Finished Quana excitedly.

* * *

><p>Votes<p>

Eddie: Kim

Kim: Sasha

Lankston: Kim

Max: Kim

Nina: Kim

Opal: Kim

Rheneas: Kim

Sasha: Kim

VayVay: Kim

Winnie: Kim

Yannis; Kim

Zed: Kim

Kim: 11

Sasha: 1

* * *

><p><strong>Remaining Campers:<strong> Eddie, Lankston, Max, Nina, Opal, Rheneas, Sasha, VayVay, Winnie, Yannis, Zed

* * *

><p><strong>Voted Off:<strong> Gordon, Lankston (1), Helen, Quarla, Fripp, Nina (1), Alice, Ulric, Bishop, Xyly, Imanda, Yannis (1), Donny, Max (1), Tyson, Jill, Cherry, Paul, Kim

* * *

><p>And Kim is gone! I bet you all weren't expecting her to go so soon right? Well, with Chris not being in charge is seems that villains like Kim don't go as far. I absolutely DESPISED her; she was truly vile and slimy. Yet she was also a good villain … or should I say a 'Disc 1 Final Boss'. When we next see her you can bet she's gonna be pretty banged up; if the landing in the Playa's pool won't hurt her then the wrath of the voted off campers will. So long Kim, you will NOT be missed.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time: <strong>It's Wawanakwa Idol!


	47. Day 22, Part 1: A Barrington No More

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Total Drama or any of its related seasons. They belong to Teletoon and Cartoon Network. The alphabet theme isn't mine and is property of Frank15. The 52 OC's in this story however are mine so do not steal them.

**The Warning: **This chapter contains flirting, cuddling, a brief conversation about sex (not as bad as you may think), mentions of a lap dance, a truly horrible letter, crying and a mentioned horsey ride. You have been warned!

**Note: **My summer holiday is over and now I'm back at Sixth Form in year 13. It's shaping up to be my busiest year yet so it may take a while for me to update at times. Just remember that I will NEVER give up on this story. Now on with the chapter!

I shall succeed where the season that must never be named failed!

* * *

><p>It was late at night on Camp Wawanakwa; the full moon was out and the sky was starry and cloudless which was quite a contrast to the storm of a few days ago. With Kim gone it was as though the atmosphere itself was showing relief.<p>

Spider and Quana were standing on the dock ready to give the intro; both of them looked rather cheerful.

"Last time on Total Drama Letterama the merge officially arrived; the game became a free for all and thus quite a bit harder." Began Spider. "The competitors had a reasonably good night; Opal and Zed snuggled as did Eddie and Sasha, Rheneas spent time with Tabitha, VayVay and Winnie had a nice conversation together and Kim … well, I won't say what she did. Regardless, each of the final eight had played hard but soon things were going to be majorly shaken up."

"Four contestants returned to the island; Lankston the sardonic dry witted guy, Max the nerdy robotier, Nina the formally messy girl and Yannis the silent guy. Winnie was overjoyed to be reunited with Yannis, and Yannis did something truly awesome … be busted Kim thanks to collecting the recordings of her confessionals she had made throughout the game. Kim's facade was broken and she actually said she was proud of what she did. Sasha was very upset by this and everyone else was disgusted. We also introduced some new Idols into the game with a variety of different effects; keep an eye out for them because they could be played at any time." Said Quana dramatically.

"The challenge was looking for keys like in season 1; some of the campers easily found their keys, like Lankston and for others it took a little longer. Regardless of that, everyone managed to find one. During the challenge Kim acted horrible to everyone and Eddie and Sasha shared a tender moment. Lankston also put a plan into motion." Continued Spider. "He stole her idol, gave me the tape revealing she made 'Pokey' start the fire a few days ago and made her humiliate herself for a fake Idol."

"At the Bonfire Ceremony Kim was unanimously voted off. We decided the boat of losers was too good for her; so … we had Wallace catapult her off the island. Here's hoping she had a rough landing." Said Quana hopefully. "Kim's reign of terror on the island is over and her finishing position isn't even in the single digits; thank God she didn't last as long as Kasimar did."

"Eleven campers are left in the game; we have ten episodes to go and I bet a lot is going to happen in that time. Nina has a crush on Lankston, Lankston has the immunity idol, Sasha is still a little upset about what Kim did to her and Zed isn't as naive as he once was. So many possibilities." Announced Spider. "But who will be the next person voted off? What will the next challenge be? Will anybody find one of the special idols? And will anyone be as good a singer as Freddie Mercury?"

"_Find out right now on Total Drama Letterama_!" Sang Quana.

* * *

><p>(Theme song, I wanna be famous)<p>

* * *

><p>Lankston was sitting on the sofa in the Champion Cabin flipping channels while Nina sat next to him. Max and Rheneas were standing behind the sofa.<p>

"Thanks for choosing us to spend the night in the Champions Cabin Lankston." Said Max gratefully.

"Eh, no problem. We were on the same team once so I guess I'm supposed to show you guys some loyalty or something." Shrugged Lankston. "Just make the most of it while you can, it's unlikely I'll be able to win solo immunity again."

"Seriously though, you owned that challenge; _so_ smart." Purred Nina.

Lankston noticed Nina's flirty tone but thought nothing of it.

"Well, when you're on the honor roll like me this sort of thing is pathetically easy." Stated Lankston. "But thanks for the compliment."

"What are you going to watch?" Asked Rheneas. "Not Twilight right?"

"I wouldn't touch that sewage with a sixty foot pole." Snarked Lankston.

"Good to know you're on the right side of the debate." Nodded Rheneas.

"Anyone with sanity hates it." Stated Lankston with a shrug. "I think I'll watch Survivor Fan Characters; it's a great spin off. Craig's antics are hilarious … enjoying him as a character is a guilty pleasure."

"I think Kala is the best, Mr. Happystick is funny." Giggled Nina.

"I'll pass, I think I'll go and play some video games." Said Max. "Anybody care to join me?"

"Sure, sounds good to me." Nodded Rheneas as he and Max headed to the games room. "Maybe we can play Dead Space."

"That's too scary for me." Gulped Max. "How about Smash Bros 4?"

"Coolio; I still wonder how Spider and Quana got it ahead of its release date." Pondered Rheneas as he and Max entered the games room.

"Wanna play a game?" Asked Nina. "Emphasis on _play_?"

"… No thanks; this is an episode I haven't seen." Declined Lankston politely.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Lankston + Nina = Lankstina?<strong>

**Lankston: **Is Nina flirting with me? I don't see why she'd like me in that way, not many people do. Heck, even my parents don't like me much.

**Rheneas: **I hope Lankston doesn't use Nina's affection to his advantage, she doesn't deserve that. It's a shame I couldn't what Fiona and Lawrence tonight, I think there was a marathon of it too. Darn shame.

**Max: **I'd like to ask Rheneas about the details of his and Tabitha's relationship; Jill told me that if I can find out something sexy that makes her laugh she'll give me a 'special dance' … I wonder what type of dance she had it mind.

**Nina: **I wonder how I could get Lankston to like me; maybe I should act condescending and sardonic … but that isn't really me … maybe if I told him some of my secrets … but there are some I'd rather didn't get out.

* * *

><p>Lankston and Nina continued watching TV; currently it was the final episode of season 11 and the final 2 were Craig and Driz."<p>

"This is the best final 2 ever." Said Lankston. "We have a comedic idiot and somebody who has gone through hardships and never given up … kinda like Owen and Gwen in a way."

"How could a rat enter survivor?" Asked Nina.

"What, haven't you ever heard of Russell Hantz?" Asked Lankston with a smirk. "But seriously, it's possible because it's just a cartoon. I mean, if Total Drama was a cartoon it'd be ridiculous, we might get a devious ginger hick as a contestant."

"That'd be pretty stupid." Agreed Nina.

"They say that we need a more renewable fuel source for the future; why not use stupidity? It's in plentiful supply; everyone back home is pretty stupid." Stated Lankston. "It's annoying to not have anyone to have an intelligent conversation with."

"You've got me though." Pointed out Nina.

"True, but you don't seem like a super genius … no offense meant." Added Lankston.

"I may have been a stinky skunk, but I'm not dumb or anything. I have a B average at school, though you're probably much smarter." Smiled Nina.

"Well, I do try to be fantastic, but it's never enough…" Trailed off Lankston.

"Something wrong?" Asked Nina.

"It's nothing" Assured Lankston. "So, who do you think is going to be the next person voted off?"

"I'm not sure; hopefully a threat … though truthfully everyone still in the game deserves to win in some way." Mused Nina. "I doubt I'll win though, but I might surprise myself."

"You know, I could give you a final two deal." Offered Lankston.

"What do you mean?" Asked Nina.

"I mean that we could work together and watch each other's backs; we're both outcasts, well … I am at least, and there is a lot more to both of us than people can see. I think we could make the finals quite easily … as long as we pick off the strongest opponents first." Explained Lankston.

"Sounds good to me." Nodded Nina. "So who would you recommend voting off first?"

"I'd say Zed, he's a much more powerful opponent than he seems. And also he's part of Team Mongolia who still have four members left; if me, you, Max and Rheneas gang up on them then we can take control of the game." Strategized Lankston. "At the final four we can simply vote off Rheneas, take out Max in the next round and then may the best person win."

"Sounds good to me, working with you is going to be a lot of fun." Said Nina cheerfully. "I always did like smart guys."

Lankston raised an eyebrow at this.

"By which I mean I like hanging out with intellectuals because they are good friends." Added Nina quickly. "Let's just watch some TV … hey look, the Secret of NIMH is on! Can we watch it?"

"Sure." Shrugged Lankston. "Survivor Fan Characters always has reruns a few days after a new episode anyway."

Nina smiled and laid herself on Lankston's lap.

"I'll just get nice and comfy first." Giggled Nina.

Lankston blinked as a look of thought appeared on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Nina sure isn't subtle…<strong>

**Nina: **Lankston may be scrawny, but he's pretty comfy. I wonder if I'm being too subtle though.

**Lankston: **I'm pretty certain that Nina has a crush on me … but why would she like a guy like me? I may be smart … but I have a lot of negative qualities. I scheme, I lie, I'm egotistical … she could do much better. But as far as friendship goes she's a nice friend.

* * *

><p>In the games room Rheneas and Max were playing a game of Smash Bros 4. Rheneas was playing as The Happymask Salesman and Max was playing as Paula Polestar. Rheneas made his character break open a smash ball and then unleashed his Majora's Mask Madness final smash. Paula was instantly KO'd and the match came to an end.<p>

"I thought the Happymask Salesman would be a pushover." Remarked Max.

"Not quite; he's actually quite powerful. He's wise, rumored to be Shigeru Miyamoto and once strangled Link." Said Rheneas in thought. "I remember my N64 days … but I'm more of a PS3 guy now. I wonder how many Xbox 360 fans will have been angered by that revelation."

"I wouldn't worry … and if we're admitting our game preferences here I'll admit that COD is as bad as 50 shades of grey." Stated Max.

"… What is fifty shades of grey?" Asked Rheneas curiously.

"You don't want to know … I'll tell you. It's a book full of BDSM that actually started out as a Twilight fanfic written by some thirty year old guy." Explained Max.

"What the fuck?" Gagged Rheneas in disgust. "That's more disturbing than Chef Hatchet in a dress! And once again Twilight ruins my faith in today's literature."

"… Well actually it was written by a woman, I just wanted to see how you'd react … I feel that it might have been a tad cruel." Grinned Max nervously.

"Ya think?" Said Rheneas sarcastically. "And why would you even read that sewage?"

"Jill showed it to me; she found it is the Playa's Library and wanted to know if I hated it as much as she did." Explained Max. "I can honestly say it was worse than being wedgied up the school flagpole."

"Has that ever happened to you?" Asked Rheneas.

"Once in ninth grade." Nodded Max. "I happened to be tutoring the bully since he was a dumb jock … I made him fail his exam. Jocks are typically categorized by a low IQ and a minimal understanding of the English language and grammar. Jill said that when she comes to visit she'll help me get back at them; Jill once ran her own private revenge service in her school; it started after the jocks strung a pair of her panties up the flagpole."

"… No comment." Stated Rheneas.

"So, have you seen Tabitha's panties?" Asked Max curiously. "What color are they?"

"Why are you asking?" Asked Rheneas with a frown.

"Well, Jill said she wanted a laugh and asked me to find stuff out … she gets quite excitable when intimate details are bought up." Explained Max. "She said she'd give me a special dance … maybe she was talking about ballet."

Rheneas smirked.

"I think she was talking about a lap dance." Grinned Rheneas.

A blush appeared on Max's face at the thought of this. He quickly recomposed himself though.

"Err…" Trailed off Max.

"Something tells me that you weren't expecting that." Chuckled Rheneas. "Well, care for another round of Smash Bros?"

"Sounds good to me, but I'll beat you this time! I'm gonna play as Lord Crump." Declared Max.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Crumpy and Grumpy!<strong>

**Max: **… I am the luckiest nerd in the world.

**Rheneas: **Jill is certainly wilder than Tabitha, but I think that Tabitha's shyness about the idea of getting physical is one of the things I most like about her. That and she is the bravest person I've ever met.

* * *

><p>Lankston and Nina were still watching TV; Nina was still lying over Lankston's lap and looked very comfy and cozy. Lankston was still sitting down, not that he had a choice since he couldn't sit up with Nina being where she was.<p>

"I love this movie." Mumbled Nina sleepily. "This is pure childhood; such a pure classic with one of the worst sequals I have ever seen."

"True, some sequals are pretty rubbish … though Shrek 2 is better than the original in my opinion." Stated Lankston.

"You watch Shrek?" Asked Nina in interest.

"… It's a guilty pleasure." Stated Lankston awkwardly.

"Don't worry about it, I like it as well." Assured Nina in a quiet sleepy voice. "I also like…"

Nina trailed of; a moment later Lankston realized she had fallen asleep. Lankston groaned to himself; now he wouldn't be able to get to bed … well, with effort he could but he didn't really wan to wake his friend. In the end he sighed and got comfy.

"I could do with a pillow." Mumbled Lankston as he gently stroked Nina's reddish brown hair.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: If you combine a pillow and a shoe you get a shillow … that or a poo. *rimshot*<strong>

**Nina: **What a great sleep … and an even better dream. (Nina giggles). All that I need is Lankston, though he probably doesn't like me in that way. How could I get his attention?

**Lankston: **… Surprisingly that was kind of … nice.

* * *

><p>Sasha, Winnie and VayVay were in bed in the girl's side of the middle place cabin; I had been a long day and now a good sleep was what they wanted … though a bit of conversation before bed wouldn't hurt.<p>

"I feel like it is the beginning of a new era; a golden age if you will. The monster is beaten and was sent away with the most incredibly incredible Falcon Punch I've ever seen." Said VayVay. "We were all hurt by Kim; me by her homophobia, Winnie by her nasty scheming and you Sasha … well, you had it bad, are you alright?"

"I'll be fine VayVay." Assured Sasha. "The revelation of Kim's actions did hurt … but its better that it happened now before it was too late; it's all thanks to Yannis … though how did Kim get the fake Idol anyway? I don't recall anyone making one."

"Maybe it was the spirit of the island." Mused VayVay. "Or it could have been Ronald Macdonald."

"I think it might have been more likely to be one of the other contestants." Giggled Sasha. "And who knows, maybe a fake one was planted without us being told."

"Let's not forget that we have a lot of new idols to search for." Reminded Winnie. "I've like to be able to double the worth of my vote; it'd be quite an advantage."

Winnie had a big smile on her face and the other two girls were quick to notice this.

"You look cheerful tonight Winnie." Noted Sasha.

"I think she is happy as a hedge trimmer because her boyfriend has returned." Guessed VayVay.

"It's true, I'm just so glad that Yannis is back; I've really missed him. It's poetic that Kim did something horrible to him and then he got back and her and something even more horrid happened to Kim. I think she won't be eating solid foods for a while … and it serves that meanie right!"

"Indeed; she slept with that monster Kasimar and treats sex as something to do with anyone or to be given as a reward when it's supposed to be something special between two souls joined by love and harmony." Said VayVay dreamily.

"I agree … though talking about it is a little awkward. In remember when my parents gave me 'the talk' … I could never live life the same way again." Mumbled Sasha.

"Hey VayVay, have you ever … well, you know." Said Winnie curiously and hesitantly.

"Nopity nope, if second base isn't counted I haven't." Said VayVay in a relaxed voice.

"… I find it odd you're so open about that … but I've come to expect it from you." Giggled Winnie. "Well, enough talking about Kim. She has made her cat basket and now she must take a cat basket in it. She has nobody to blame but herself."

"Exactly." Agreed Sasha. "I think that we're all going to enjoy the rest of the competition; nothing to worry about except who's getting voted off … I shouldn't tempt fate but I think that things are going to be just fine."

"Fate has a wonderful sense of humor; the trick is learning how to take a joke." Stated VayVay airily. "If any of you two ever have a problem in the rest of the competition just let me know and I'll try and fix it; hopefully if a lot of good deeds are done on the island it will make up for all the negative doo dah that Kim caused."

"If I'm full of despair you'll be the first person I'll talk to." Assured Winnie. "Say, do any of you girls know where Opal is?"

"I think she and Zed went for a late night stroll." Said Sasha.

"So romantic." Smiled VayVay.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Hippie for hire!<strong>

**Sasha: **Yep, I feel confident things are going to be alright now. Kim's gone, I've got a boyfriend and my games are my by side, as I said, everything will be alright.

**VayVay: **I remember when I was given 'the talk' … it was rather awkward…

**Winnie: **Maybe me and Yannis could have a night time stroll sometime; it'd be so romantic!

* * *

><p>Eddie and Yannis were both in bottom bunks in the other side of the Middle Place Cabin while talking about the day … well, Eddie was talking and Yannis was nodding and shrugging where appropriate.<p>

"I feel like a fool; how could I not realize that Kim was using me? Looking back I could have figured it out if I'd just used my common sense; she glared at Sasha at times during the early challenges … why didn't I link this in with the racist note? And the fact she bumped into Opal a lot was also a giveaway, plus she disappeared at night … can I really be called a detective?" Asked Eddie in a shameful lament.

Yannis made a 'don't worry' gesture and then pointed to himself in a proud gesture.

"You have a point." Nodded Eddie. "You completely destroyed Kim … and giving her that fake Idol was genius."

Yannis raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"Do you mean you didn't give her the fake Idol?" Asked Eddie.

Yannis nodded to show Eddie had correctly understood his gesture; he then smirked and made the gesture of shaking hands.

"Yeah, whoever did that really is awesome … who could it have been though?" Asked Eddie. "I'd like to think it was Sasha, but we were together all day so it wasn't her … maybe it was Winnie."

Yannis looked proud but then shook his head.

"You're right; Winnie isn't really the devious type." Agreed Eddie. "Still, did you see Sasha give Kim the falcon punch? That was awesome!"

Yannis nodded in agreement and mimed a punch before silently laughing.

"It served Kim right; being hurt just as bad as she hurt Sasha. I just hope that she never hurts anyone else ever again." Said Eddie hopefully. "There's being evil and then there's being a monster."

Yannis nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Kim may be gone, but the pain she caused still has a weak foothold.<strong>

**Eddie: **Yannis is fun to talk to … ok, I know he can't talk; but the 'conversation' we had was still quite a good one.

**Yannis: **(He holds up a picture of Kim with a beard, eye patch, devil horns and missing teeth and smirks).

* * *

><p>Opal and Zed were sitting on the beach watching the night time waves; Opal was sitting on Zed's lap and snuggling against him while Zed stroked her hair.<p>

"Boy, what a day! It feels weeks ago that, hahaha, today started." Mused Opal. "And it feels like an eternity since the, hahaha, start of the competition."

"I know how you feel; so much has happened since the beginning of the show." Agreed Zed. "Overall I've enjoyed it here, and with Kim gone I think I'll enjoy it even more. With you here with me m'lady I would say that this island is paradise."

"I think meeting you was the best thing that has ever happened to me." Smiled Opal sincerely. "The times I, hahaha, laughed and the times that I cried … no matter what you were there by my side."

"It's my duty as your boyfriend to be here for you whenever you may need me." Smiled Zed. "So, shall we get going to bed? It's getting pretty late."

"We probably should … but why sleep in separate, hahaha, beds when we can sleep on the beach in each others arms." Smiled Opal as she leaned against Zed which bought him down onto his back with Opal sitting on his chest with a big smile. "You're comfy."

"As are you." Smiled Zed as Opal lay herself down on top of him. "It'd be better if we had a blanket though."

"Who needs a blanket when we have, hahaha, body heat?" Giggled Opal as she started to kiss Zed softly and passionately.

The Canadian and Asian couple continued to kiss for a while, occasionally rolling a little so that a different one of them was on top; soon enough they stopped for breath and looked into each others eyes with love and affection.

"I love you Zed." Whispered Opal

"I love you too." Whispered Zed.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: 'Zopal' is as cute as a button!<strong>

**Opal: **Ah, it feels so good to be loved in the, hahaha, way that Zed loves me. He's like my guardian angel but without the rule of angels not being allowed to, hahaha, date mortals. Love is as wonderful as pizza.

**Zed: **I wonder what love would spell if it was an acronym. Hmm.

* * *

><p>The next morning Rheneas was the first one into the Mess Hall for breakfast; Gary and Raven were still cooking breakfast so he decided to sit down and await; he then noticed Tabitha sitting at one of the tables reading something no a piece of paper. He smiled as he sat down next to her and gave her a peck on the cheek.<p>

"Good morning Tabitha." Greeted Rheneas. "Sleep well?"

Tabitha didn't respond; she seemed to be in a state of shock as tears appeared in her eyes.

"Tabitha? Are you alright?" Asked Rheneas as he gently hugged his girlfriend.

"Huh? Oh, good morning Rheneas." Greeted Tabitha as her voice started to crack a little.

"What's wrong Tabitha?" Asked Rheneas as his protective instincts took over.

Tabitha was silent for a moment before she burst into tears and cried into Rheneas's shoulder.

"My parents disowned me!" Sobbed Tabitha. "They actually kicked me out of my own family … all because I don't want to be a manipulator and a schemer. Why am I getting punished for being nice? Why does my life have to be so hard?"

"Wait, your parents disowned you?" Gaped Rheneas in shock. "How do you know?"

"They sent me a letter." Sniffled Tabitha as she passed Rheneas two pieces of paper. "One has the official details, nothing interesting to you, and the other … it's from my daddy."

Rheneas braced himself for the worst as, with one arm around Tabitha, he began to read the letter from Tabitha's father. And this is what it said.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Tabitha<em>

_I am absolutely and truly **disgusted** at you. Words cannot comprehend how disgusted I am. The number of ways you have bought shame on me and your mother are almost uncountable._

_First off, you could have easily won Total Drama Letterz but instead you finished in an awful third place simply because you didn't think ahead far enough. And you were beaten by an animal loving brat and a crippled sick boy who most likely has Downs Syndrome. This alone is awful, but it actually gets worse._

_You acted like a little crybaby through Letterama simply because you fear the consequences of your failure. You have been privileged to be born into the Barrington family line and we accept nothing but perfection. If you cannot take the responsibility you should have ran away, and most likely died under a bridge. And yet you topped yourself in how awful you were._

_You said on national television about how we were sometimes rough with you. We beat you because we wanted you to be perfect! Several people have pressed lawsuits against us that cost quite a bit to pay off. And you even saved the lives of an abomination Bisexual and that little **freak**; did you learn nothing? You should have let them burn! The world would have been better off without them … and quite frankly it would have been better off without you._

_But the worst of it? You fell in love with a PYROMANIAC and kissed him in front of millions of viewers. This is completely inexcusable … my own daughter, my own flesh and blood betraying the family! … No; you are no daughter of mine nor will you ever be again. As my parting gift you are officially disowned from our family. The trust find we had set up for you is officially closed, you can never return home, everything you owned is no longer yours and you will likely end up in an orphanage … quite a fitting fate._

_But know this Tabitha; myself and your mother will not let this go unpunished. We will come and find you … and when we do you are going to feel pain like you never have ever before. Nobody can protect you; not the autistic freak, not the spick singer and not that pyro boyfriend you have!_

_I truly look forward to the day where I can piss on your grave. Goodbye._

_Gerald Faustus Barrington_

* * *

><p>Rheneas was stunned into silence; how could a parent possibly say those things to their child? He screwed up the letter and tossed it behind him and embraced Tabitha in a strong and loving hug. After a while Tabitha stopped crying though she sniffled a little.<p>

"I don't believe it ... I expected it ... but ... they really didn't love me after all." Whispered Tabitha as tears exited her eyes.

"So, what will you do now?" Asked Rheneas gently.

"... For all intents and purposes, I'm an orphan with parents. I never have to go back to the mansion ... but I'm also homeless." Mumbled Tabitha before she started to cry. "Why couldn't I have loving parents like what you have?"

Rheneas hugged Tabitha tightly; she definitely appreciated this and sank into it. After a few moments she got up and tuned off the three cameras in the Mess Hall.

"I can't risk my parents hearing what I'm about to tell you." Said Tabitha as she wiped away her tears. "I may be disowned and cut off financially … but I have a secret account that my parents don't know about. I managed to force their signatures, after a few tries, to get it started. I may not have a home currently … but with twenty five million dollars I think I can still move close to you. Who knows, maybe when the show ends I can go home with you since I don't have to go back to the mansion."

"So … them disowning you was kind of a good thing?" Asked Rheneas as Tabitha sat herself on his lap.

"It really hurt me emotionally … but if I don't live with them I won't be abused anymore. It's just that the fact my family doesn't want me is quite upsetting." Mumbled Tabitha. "Am I being punished by God?"

"I'm sure you are not." Assured Rheneas. "Maybe things happen for a reason, I'm not sure, but your parents did do one good thing … they made you audition for the show and you met me. And remember what I told you the night we got together … no matter what happens, I'll _always_ be here for you."

"Thank you Rheneas." Smiled Tabitha as she and Rheneas shared a passionate kiss … just as the other contestants entered the Mess Hall.

"Lookin good you too!" Giggled Opal.

Rheneas and Tabitha broke their kiss and looked embarrassed.

"Oh don't worry; Zed squeezed my ass last, hahaha, night so it's all good." Said Opal cheerfully as she sat down.

"Way to go Zed." Grinned Eddie as he sat down followed by Sasha sitting on his lap.

"… Ah Opal, ever the subtle one." Chuckled Zed.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: The sarcasm detector is going insane!<strong>

**Rheneas: **I speak directly to Mr. and Mrs. Barrington … how could you be so horrible to your daughter? You should be proud of her no matter what; you're adults and yet you have the mentality of a two year old. If I ever meet you I'm gonna rip you limb from limb; that isn't a threat, it's a promise. You caused so much psychological harm to her that it's actually depressing! I just hope I can heal all of Tabitha's emotional wounds.

**Eddie: **Rheneas and Tabitha told us that Tabitha had been disowned and showed s the letter … I am absolutely disgusted. If only I had a gun with exploding bullets like Dr. Peace … gee, Sasha is really rubbing off on me.

**Opal:** Tabitha has it even worse than I did … maybe she needs a big hug.

**VayVay: **Maybe I can give Tabitha some emotional support. Her parents sounds like bobbly bubbly pieces of shit indeed.

* * *

><p>Sasha had used her Gary Idol to get a gourmet class breakfast; it was meant to be just for herself … but due to her good mood and feeling of a new Kimless era of the competition started she requested she use it on everyone. Gary and Raven had agreed and now everyone was enjoying a very high class breakfast. The contestants and Tabitha were all talking of ways that they could get Tabitha's parents back.<p>

"Maybe we could force them to watch The Garbage Pail Kids Movie." Suggested Winnie. "And feed them dog food too!"

"I think we should keep things simple and vertically bisect them." Suggested Sasha which earned her a few stairs. "What? It'd be quick and efficient … though it might make a mess."

"We could put the remains into two trash cans." Suggested Eddie.

"Why would you need two, hahaha, trashcans? Everyone knows that can't even fit in one." Giggled Opal.

"That joke was worse than a swirly." Stated Max.

Yannis nodded in agreement while he put his arm around Winnie to which she smiled.

"You're so comfy Yannis." Giggled Winnie.

The group groaned at the bad joke as Uzuri entered the Mess Hall … she was dressed as a cowgirl for some reason.

"Good morning everyone, what are you talking about?" Asked Uzuri.

"How we would get revenge on Tabitha's parents for what they did to Tabitha." Said VayVay airily. "I was going to suggest force feeding them lima beans."

"Oh that'll never work! What you should do is force a barbed wire through their mouth and out the other end and jerk it back and forth." Suggested Uzuri. "That'll learn them some manners. But that's not why I'm here; I need a bit of Tabitha's time."

"What do you need Uzuri?" Asked Tabitha.

"Well; remember when we were talking in the Medical Building after you saved me from the fire and you apologized? Do you remember I said I'd full forgive you if you let me ride you like a horsey? … Well, that time is now." Giggled Uzuri.

"Well that explains the cowgirl outfit." Mumbled Tabitha in embarrassment. "Ok, let's get this over with. Who knows, maybe it'll be fun, I could do with a laugh after what happened this morning."

"What happened?" Asked Uzuri in concern.

"I'll tell you during the ride." Said Tabitha as she and Uzuri exited the Mess Hall.

"Well … that's one thing I hope will end up on YouTube." Giggled Nina.

"Agreed." Nodded Lankston. "But I'd rather Kim's downfall end up on YouTube; in fact, I'd be surprised if it hasn't already."

"Kim was a mighty nasty lady; she was evil, ugly, soulless and truly horrid … quite the opposite of Opal who is nothing short of perfect." Said Zed as he held hands with Opal.

"You flatterer." Giggled Opal.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Flat as a pancake! *rimshot*<strong>

**Rheneas: **I hope Tabitha doesn't mind me teasing her about that … but maybe she'll have fun. Besides, I know she prefers stallions to fillies. (Rheneas chuckles at his metaphor).

**Lankston: **Rheneas has the advantage of his girlfriend being an intern and not being able to be voted off … if people were smart they'd vote him out for being a threat … but I won't yet; he's on my side and that's a good thing.

**Nina: **I haven't played horsey in years … Tabitha's in for some fun times! Though I think Uzuri was getting a bit too into it, what with the cowgirl outfit and all.

**Yannis: **(He just shakes his head and smiles).

* * *

><p>After the campers had finished their breakfast and thanked Sasha for making it possible Spider and Quana entered the Mess Hall.<p>

"_Good morning everyone, challenge tiiiime_." Sang Quana. "Ready for the first of the final ten challenges?"

"I'm ready." Nodded Nina.

"Excellent; by the way, we saw Tabitha giving Uzuri a horsey ride … anything we should know about?" Asked Spider.

"Let's just say Tabitha made a promise to Uzuri and leave it at that." Stated Rheneas.

"They have a special friendship now that they have buried the hatchet." Added VayVay dreamily.

"Well then, follow us to the amphitheatre and we'll explain what today's challenge is." Said Spider as he and Quana led the eleven campers out of the Mess Hall.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Time for a musical much better than the Tom and Jerry movie. Tom and Jerry may be awesome but the movie kinda sucked. Tom and Jerry DON'T TALK!<strong>

**Nina: **I wonder what the challenge will be … maybe it'll be something like the TV show Jungle Run; I grew up with it.

**Max: **Time to put my talents to the test! … Unless the challenge is about something I'm no good at in which case I'll probably blow it … but here's hoping I won't.

**Zed: **Time for a nice fair challenge with no chance of cheating now that the she-devil is gone for good.

* * *

><p>A short while later the eleven teens were sitting on the bleachers by the Amphitheatre; Spider and Quana were on stage ready to give the instructions of the challenge.<p>

"Ok everyone, today's challenge is going to be all about vocals." Said Spider. "Why don't you demonstrate Quana?"

"You got it cutie." Nodded Quana as she took out her microphone and began to sing. "_I haven't lived as long as adults have, not even for half of my life, but one thing that I know for sure, is that you are all going to sing without being a bore_."

Some of the campers applauded Quana's singing as it became clear what they d to do.

"We're having a singing challenge?" Asked VayVay with a smile. "That sounds fabulous!"

"Glad to hear you're excited for it." Smiled Quana. "Yes, today's challenge is all about singing. Each of you is going to create a song and sing it for the five judges tonight. Each judge will score you out of ten and the singer with the highest overall score will win immunity."

"How will we get music to go along with it?" Asked Sasha.

"Wallace will handle it' just show him your finished lyrics and tell him the sort of tune you intend on singing to and he'll come up with something." Assured Quana.

"How is Yannis going to compete is this challenge?" Asked Winnie. "He can't talk remember?"

Yannis nodded in agreement.

"Well; we had this challenge planned before Yannis returned so we didn't have any way of knowing he'd be around for it." Said Spider. "But we came up with a solution for it. Inevitably some people may not like it, but it should work. Since Yannis is incapable of competing in this challenge he will be granted automatic immunity due to their being no way of having him sing."

"Isn't that a little unfair? Why can't he just work with Winnie?" Asked Lankston.

"Because then Winnie would have extra help which wouldn't be fair on the rest of you." explained Spider. "But to make things a little more fair, not only is Yannis immune … but he cannot vote at tonight's ceremony either. It's the fairest thing we could come up with."

Yannis nodded; he seemed to be fine with this.

"Very well then." Said Quana with a clap of her tanned hands. "Each of you have until six this evening to finish your song. You can make it about anything … as long as it isn't offensive. Use your imaginations and go wild!"

The campers got up and quickly dispersed after they were handed paper and a pen. This challenge was definitely going to take some thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: It's Wawanakwa Idol!<strong>

**Sasha: **Hmm … I think I might have an idea for a song. It'll be delicious ... or should I say 'Sashalicious'. Heehee!

**Nina: **Maybe I could get Lankston's attention with a song … but what could I write about? I can sing a bit, but I'm not too good at writing songs. Maybe I could get his attention by telling him about the 'accident', I trust him enough to tell him.

**Rheneas: **This isn't that much different from the talent show for me, I just need to create a song this time … this should be fun!

**Opal: **I have an idea; this is gonna be as fun as, hahaha, a game of Wii Sports!

* * *

><p>A singing contest? This should be interesting! The songs are going to be mostly made up; though I MAY use an obscure real one once or twice if it truly fits; if I do then just pretend that in the TDL universe they are made up. Stay tuned folks!<p> 


	48. Day 22, Part 2: Wawanakwa Idol

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Total Drama or any of its related seasons. They belong to Teletoon and Cartoon Network. The alphabet theme isn't mine and is property of Frank15. The 52 OC's in this story however are mine so do not steal them.

**The Warning: **This chapter contains a horsey ride, some slightly sexy flirting, many songs of varying degrees of quality, mentions of being smeared in chocolate, a trauma being revealed and a number of funny moments. You have been warned!

**Poll: **New poll! Vote for your favourite song!

**Note: **Man, it sure was hard to come up with original songs ... and to think how many there are to come in Tween Tour! Well, I think I did pretty good with this chapter. The elimination is going to start of a fairly large sub plot, so be ready for it. Also ... one of the songs is a little suggestive; you'll know it when you see it. Also, I have a question for you guys that I'd like you to answer if you leave a review. If you could describe Letterama in three words, what would they be? Personally I would pick Funny, Emotional and Heartrending.

Sing star!

* * *

><p>While the eleven remaining campers tried to think of a song that they could write Uzuri felt like a true cowgirl. Currently she was straddled on Tabitha's back and was riding Tabitha around.<p>

"Faster, faster!" Cheered Uzuri.

"I have never been more humiliated in my life." Groaned Tabitha. "But I suppose that it could be worse."

"Come on Tabitha, haven't you ever played horsey before?" Asked Uzuri. "Surely you did when you were in preschool."

"If I'd asked my parents to play with me I likely would have been beaten with a belt." Stated Tabitha. "But it doesn't matter anymore."

"Why not?" Asked Uzuri.

"Because ... because they've disowned me." Said Tabitha sadly.

"Oh my! Are you sure?" Asked Uzuri gently.

"I received the letter this morning, from today I am a Barrington no more. Daddy said that he and mum would come after me ... I wish I'd had loving parents, or maybe a sibling to play with ... maybe if I did then growing up wouldn't have been so horrible." Mumbled Tabitha.

"If it's any consolation I've come to love you like a sister." Said Uzuri supportively. "So what are you going to do after the show?"

"I'll be going home with Rheneas and working things out from there; one thing you should know is that you should never underestimate my will to survive." Said Tabitha as she continued crawling along on all fours. "Why are you dressed as a cowgirl anyway?"

"I wanted to look the part; you are my horsey and I am your rider." Smiled Uzuri sweetly. "I think the boots make me look really sexy."

"I'm sure Vinnie would agree." Said Tabitha before she glanced back and noticed Uzuri had a riding crop attached to her cowgirl belt. "What's the riding crop for?"

"It's to punish you with if you're a _bad _horsey." Stated Uzuri.

Tabitha gulped at this announcement while Uzuri laughed.

"I'm just teasing you; it's only for show." Assured Uzuri gently upon seeing Tabitha's nervousness. "I know that you can't take pain like I can."

"That's good to know." Said Tabitha with a sigh of relief. "You know, being friends with you feels really nice ... I wish I'd known you before I came on the show, it would have made life easier for me."

"I guess you had to earn your happy ending." Said Uzuri as she gave Tabitha a pat on her side. "Now giddy up!"

Tabitha could only sigh in amusement ... maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Ride 'em cowgirl!<strong>

**Uzuri: **That was fun! Consider Tabitha one hundred percent forgiven. Maybe next time we can play Jenga.

**Tabitha: **(She chuckles). The world could use more people like Uzuri.

* * *

><p>The eleven campers were all around the camp trying to come up with lyrics for their songs; it turns out that song writing is harder than it looks ... who knew?<p>

Currently Sasha was sitting at a table in the Mess Hall trying to come up with a song; she had her shoulders slumped while looking at a salt shaker with crossed eyes.

"I have got to think of something." Groaned Sasha. "Why did I always play video games discreetly in music class? I can't even think of a title for a song, and all the great video games have too many songs already; the Giygas Rap, The Mario Bros Rap ... hmm, there are quite a number of rap songs."

Sasha let her head bonk down onto the table as she tried to think of an idea but to no success. After a while she started to doze and soon enough fell asleep.

A couple of minutes after Sasha was in dream land Eddie entered the Mess Hall; he had been going to grab a chocolate bar while he worked on his song. He then noticed his girlfriend sleeping at one of the tables and sat down next to her.

"Hey Sasha, are you awake?" Asked Eddie.

"Mmmm ... yeah, kiss me sweetly ... oh marry me Eddie." Mumbled Sasha in her sleep whilst not being aware of what she was saying.

Eddie had to stop himself from laughing as he gently poked Sasha on the back to wake her up. Sasha quickly arose and remembered where she was. She stretched out and turned to Eddie.

"Hey Eddie, how long have I been asleep?" Asked Sasha.

"Probably not very long; we still have hours until the deadline. Were you having a nice dream?" Asked Eddie curiously.

"Yeah, it was quite enjoyable." Nodded Sasha.

"You talk in your sleep you know ... so, I'm guessing it was me who was kissing you huh?" Grinned Eddie.

Sasha blushed a deep shade of scarlet and looked very embarrassed.

"Please don't be angry; I can't help what I dream about." Mumbled Sasha.

"Don't worry about it." Assured Eddie. "I've had dreams about you as well."

"Looks like we're both guilty then." Giggled Sasha. "How's your song coming along?"

"I think I'm doing alright, though coming up with rhyming words is kinda hard." Admitted Eddie. "What about you? I bet you've come up with something great that is no doubt inspired by video games."

"Sadly no, I can't come up with _anything_." Groaned Sasha. "Writing songs was never a talent of mine; I just can't think of anything ... I've lost this for sure."

Eddie got up and began to gently massage Sasha's shoulders which made her let out a coo of delight.

"Don't worry Sasha; I'm certain you'll come up with something really good. Why don't you write a song based your Indian Culture? I'd quite like to visit India sometime."

"I haven't been there in years; I remember it being very hot though ... so if we were to go there you might want to pack some sunscreen or you'll be peeling more than a potato." Advised Sasha before letting out a pleased groan. "Oh yeah, keep doing that, my shoulders are liking that a lot."

Eddie was pleased that his girlfriend was enjoying the massage and continued making her happy; as he continued massaging her he spoke.

"Why don't you create a song mocking Kim?" Suggested Eddie.

"That'd be cliché, and my parents taught me that revenge isn't a very good thing ... I hope they won't be mad at me for punching Kim." Gulped Sasha.

"I think they, along with everyone of Indian nationality, cheered for you." Said Eddie comfortingly.

"What are you writing your song about?" Asked Sasha curiously.

"I'm writing mine about the mysteries of the world." Revealed Eddie. "I think you'll like it ... you get a mention."

"I look forward to hearing it; and by the way, you're really good at giving massages ... where did you learn how to?" Asked Sasha while letting out a purr of delight.

"Well, it just comes natural to me. After all, it isn't against the rules for a detective to be able to give a heavenly massage." Said Eddie as he gave Sasha a kiss on the back of her neck which made her giggle.

"Once we're both at the Playa I'd love it if you gave me a full body massage." Purred Sasha seductively.

"I might ... if you answer a question for about yourself for me." Said Eddie as he finished massaging Sasha's shoulders and sat back down next to her.

"Sure, what do you want to know?" Asked Sasha.

"Who do you think is better; Sherlock Holmes or Poirot?" Asked Eddie. "Just an idle curiosity question."

"To be honest I've never read about either of them … but I'd probably say Poirot since I liked the Murder on the Orient Express book."

"A fine novel is was." Nodded Eddie.

"Speaking like Yoda you is." Giggled Sasha.

"Mock me you must not, or kiss you I shall not." Replied Eddie.

"Shutting up I am now, writing my song I will be." Sniggered Sasha.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Ted the Movie is gonna be hilarious! Perverted foul mouthed loutish teddies for the win!<strong>

**Sasha: **Eddie gives a shoulder massage like no other ... mostly because he's the first person who has ever massaged me. And being called Sashalicious is a pretty good complement. (Sasha thinks for a moment and then she seems to gain a lot of inspiration) Wait a moment; I know exactly what my song will be about!

**Eddie:** ... Looks like me and Sasha both like Star Wars ... awesome!

* * *

><p>VayVay was sitting on the steps outside the Champion Cabin along with Winnie and Yannis. The two girls were writing out lyrics to their songs while Yannis was relaxing and feeling quite pleased that he wasn't going to be eliminated; his disability wasn't something he liked, but in this situation it seemed to have been an advantage.<p>

"So what are you going to write your song about Winnie?" Asked VayVay curiously. "Is it about cats?"

"You know it." Nodded Winnie cheerfully. "The better question is how could I _not_ write a song about them?"

"An excellent point." Nodded VayVay."I'm sure you'll look fabulous on your stage with a cute smile on your cherubic face."

Winnie giggled in a flattered way while Yannis raised an eyebrow.

"I wasn't flirting with her; I was just giving her a compliment." Assured VayVay upon noticing Yannis's expression.

Yannis nodded in understanding.

"What are you writing your song on VayVay?" Asked Winnie before grinning. "Is it about pretty girls?"

"A tempting prospect, but no. I'm writing a song about friendship and bring there for the ones you care about. I call it 'Bein Friends'." Stated VayVay. "I am both a friend in need and a friend indeed."

Yannis nodded in agreement.

"So guys, what do you think about Tabitha being disowned?" Asked Winnie. "Where is she going to go if she doesn't have a home?"

"She'll probably stay with Rheneas for a while; he's a good boyfriend for her. After all that Tabitha went through she deserves a nice boyfriend." Said VayVay airily. "And you know, maybe I could help her out with her troubles; helping people is what I like to do. After all, things aren't half as bad when somebody cares."

"I agree; friendship is a very powerful thing, second only to love." Nodded Winnie as she wrote down some more lyrics of her song. "So, how do you plan to help her?"

"Maybe give her moral support and protection in case anybody tries to harm her. Rheneas told me that Nakia has been bullying her, so maybe I'll give Nakia a firm talking to, complete with a finger waggling and a lot of seriousness." Said VayVay as she lay down on her back. "Maybe I could teach her how to meditate; it's a great stress reliever."

"I believe in love and second chances, why shouldn't we believe the same in her?" Asked Winnie.

Yannis put a hand on his girlfriends shoulder and shook his head.

"I guess you're right, I sometimes am a little too willing to give somebody a second chance." Sighed Winnie.

"Don't worry about it Winnie, it just shows that you're a sweetie." Assured VayVay. "I believe there will come a day, maybe it will be tomorrow, when all the pain will fly away and nobody will try and follow. That'd be nice."

Yannis nodded as he put an arm around Winnie to which she giggled in appreciation.

"You're so wise VayVay." Smiled Winnie.

"I'm no wiser than any other person; I just say what enters my noggin." Said VayVay modestly. "Wisdom listens and I always listen to what my friends have to say."

"And now I know." Nodded Winnie.

"And knowing is half the battle!" Declared VayVay.

"G.I Joe!" Announced Winnie.

Yannis rolled his eyes and smiled as he gave his girlfriend a peck on the cheek.

"So Yannis, if you could sing, what would you have sung about?" Asked Winnie.

Yannis thought for a moment and then pointed at Winnie.

"You flatterer." Giggled Winnie.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Flattery gets you everywhere!<strong>

**VayVay: **I think my song, even if it doesn't get me immunity, will definitely cheer up everyone who got duped and hurt my Kim. I'm as eager to make people happy as Link is to save Hyrule.

**Winnie:** I hope my song does well ... everyone will be expecting a kitty song, and since mine is about kitties I hope to make it exceed expectations.

**Yannis: **(He holds up a piece of paper that says, 'It's easy to see why VayVay once had a crush on Winnie, she's just so likable and sweet').

* * *

><p>Rheneas was thinking to himself what he would write next in his song while he sat on the beach; writing a song was harder than he had expected it to be; he wished he could ask Quana for help but that would obviously be cheating so he was going to have to come up with something by himself.<p>

"Ok, what else could I write? I've already got the chorus worked out but why does writing the main song have to be the hard part?" Asked Rheneas out loud. "I can sing just fine but writing songs is harder than diamond! I should have spent less time on the town and more time at home writing songs or playing Wii Music."

Rheneas continued to think to himself about what he would write next; he had plenty of time left to write the song but it was still quite a taxing challenge.

"It's not like I can just rip off Disney; ripping something of is pretty cheap." Muttered Rheneas.

"Hey Rheneas, how's it going?" Asked Max as he walked up. "Pretty simple challenge isn't it?"

"Well it isn't physically demanding in any way ... but writing a song is pretty hard. How do the people in musicals write them so well?" Asked Rheneas.

"Beats me, but I'm already done." Said Max cheerfully.

"Seriously?" Blinked Rheneas. "Well, if I was a judge you'd get ten points for speed. What was your song about?"

"Wait and see." Grinned Max. "What's yours about?"

"Fire." Said Rheneas. "It'll be a sort of rock song ... if I can finish it on time that is."

"You'll manage." Assured Max. "And Tabitha will give you an automatic ten points anyway."

"I doubt it; since me and Tabitha are dating I don't think she'll be a judge anymore due to possible bias." Explained Rheneas. "I would have made it about her; but I know for a fact I'd be no good at writing a love song... especially since I can barely write a normal song."

"Speak for yourself, love songs are easy." Sad Max opinionatedly.

"You wrote a love song?" Asked Rheneas. "I'm sure that Jill will be flattered."

"I'm hoping so ... well, it's not exactly a love song. More like a mix between fantasy and why Jill is awesome." Explained Max with a chuckle. "I think she'll like it ... too bad she isn't here."

"No worries, you'll see her again soon enough." Assured Rheneas before blinking. "Err, that came out a little wrong."

"Don't worry, I know what you mean." Said Max as he adjusted his 3-D glasses. "Still, any of us could be voted off at any time at all; unless we have the Immunity Alphabet Idol of course. And having the other idols would be useful as well."

"Well I give you my word that I don't have a single idol ... I've got gum though, care for some?" Offered Rheneas.

"What type?" Asked Max.

"Banana." Stated Rheneas.

"Ew, that's the only type of gum I don't like ... that's ironic since just about every type has been stuck on my chair back at school." Muttered Max.

"Why don't you just use your robotic know-how to create a ray gun to blast them with?" Suggested Rheneas.

"Violence isn't the answer; it would only be allowed in extreme circumstances, like what Kasimar did to Paul." Stated Max.

"I never said it had to be lethal." Shrugged Rheneas. "And his name is 'Pokey'."

"I know, but after watching all of last season it's hard to get used to the fact that Kasimar isn't his real name." Admitted Max. "Then again, I don't think any normal parent would name their son Kasimar anyway, it's more of a Dungeons and Dragons name."

"Lots of people have unusual names, like me. Most people don't name their children 'Rheneas' anymore, but my parents aren't most people it seems." Chuckled Rheneas.

"What do you think our families will think of our choice in girls?" Asked Max.

"I don't know about your family, but my folks should be fine with it. They said if I met somebody that she should be a nice and smart girl but they wouldn't mind as long as me and her love each other ... so I think it'll all be fine. They'll have time to get to know Tabitha after the show anyway." Said Rheneas as he wrote down some more lyrics of his song.

"How so?" Asked Max.

"With Tabitha not being able to go back to her home she'll be staying with me ... but since the spare room is more of a 'Rumpus Room' ... she might be bunking with me." Chuckled Rheneas.

"Lucky." Grinned Max. "My parents should be fine with me and Jill being together; they'll probably be happy I even managed to get a girl. It may be hard to believe it but I'm not exactly a Casanova back at school."

"I _think_ I can believe that." Smirked Rheneas.

"Well, I think the jocks are gonna be pretty jealous; and Jill's gonna help me get back at them so it's all good." Said Max as he looked out at the waves.

"I thought you said you were against violence." Reminded Rheneas.

"Who says we're gonna get violent? We could simply do something like getting them drunk, wait till they pass out and strip them naked before leaving them somewhere in the school the next morning."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: That would be utterly humiliating wouldn't it?<strong>

**Max: **This challenge is pretty fun ... I just have to hope my singing voice isn't too bad.

**Rheneas: **Jill, you've corrupted him ... awesome! Send me the video once you've humiliated the jerks if it is possible.

* * *

><p>Opal was speedily writing on her paper; it seemed that song writing wasn't a very difficult thing to her. Both she and Zed were near the forest and had been brainstorming ideas together. Zed noticed how quick his girlfriend was writing and looked impressed.<p>

"Wow Opal, you're really writing your song fast, faster than a shooting star." Noted Zed.

"It's not really that hard." Shrugged Opal. "I'm not making the words rhyme since, hahaha, my song isn't really the type of song that requires them to do so. I'm just writing down whatever I think of; there's no bad ideas when you are, hahaha, brain storming."

"Good point m'lady; so, what is your song about?" Asked Zed curiously.

"I can't tell you that, it's a secret." Giggled Opal secretively. "But I call it 'Everything you know is wrong'. It's gonna be a bit of a, hahaha, mind boggler."

"Is 'boggler' even a word?" Asked Zed.

"It could be; I think it means puzzling." Stated Opal. "So, what is your song about?"

"I'm writing a farm song; there's a saying called 'write what you know' and I think it's good advice." Said Zed as he wrote down another two lines of lyrics. "Of course, song writing isn't something I've done before so it's kind of hard."

"Creative writing comes naturally for me." Said Opal cheerfully. "And by the way, after last night I think you could be a champion, hahaha, in the Snuggle Leagues."

"There's a league for it?" Asked Zed curiously.

"Well, no ... but there could be one day." Said Opal optimistically. "I think there is a league for vacuum riding though. I'd like to enter, hahaha, it ... but you have to be eighteen and I only had my sweet sixteen a week before the show started."

"I wish I could have been there." Said Zed. "What type of cake did you have?"

"Chocolate, it's the best type of, hahaha, cake that there is." Said Opal cheerfully.

"Personally my favourite type of cake is carrot cake." Admitted Zed. "Say Opal, I just had a thought. You kind of remind me of Princess Belle from Beauty and the Beast."

"Really?" Asked Opal curiously. "How?"

"Well; you're a smart girl who doesn't confirm to what it normal; you do your own thing and don't care very much about what people think of you. Not only that but you are incredibly kind even if you, like everyone, have a limit, and you have a heart even purer than freshly squeezed orange juice. You're a rare type of person, somebody who is truly nice and kind." Explained Zed. "You'd be a great guardian angel."

Opal had turned a bright shade of red and looked very flattered; she leaned in and gave Zed a sweet and tender kiss.

"You treat me so well, I love you." Cooed Opal.

"Likewise." Smiled Zed. "So, do you think we'll both make the final ten?"

"I'm sure of it." Nodded Opal. "And if I find the Raven Idol I'll be sure to, hahaha, use it on you so that you don't get voted off."

"Only one of us can win though." Reminded Zed.

"If we're the final two we'll just, hahaha, share it afterwards." Said Opal sweetly. "After the show you'll have to give me your cell phone number and email address."

"I'll do that ... right after I get a computer and cell phone." Promised Zed.

"You sure are behind the times ... it's cute." Giggled Opal.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: As behind the times as an old person yelling 'Get off my lawn!'.<strong>

**Zed: **It has to be said that Belle is my favourite Disney Princess ... but if Opal became a Disney Princess she'd be my new favourite.

**Opal: **I hope me and Zed do well in the challenge; to bad only one of us can win immunity ... but I don't think we, hahaha, need it. Well, here's hoping the winner picks us to sleep in the Champion Cabin if neither of us win.

* * *

><p>Lankston and Nina were at a table in the Champion Cabin writing their songs; Lankston looked like he was concentrating hard on his work and putting in effort while Nina was quickly writing down lyrics with a smile on her face. Occasionally Nina would glance up at Lankston but he didn't seem to be looking at her.<p>

"What's your song about?" Asked Nina curiously.

"You could say that it is about me as a person, though I doubt it's what most people would expect." Said Lankston as he quickly read through what he had written. "Hopefully it'll win me immunity; non physical challenges are quite rare in this game."

"You'll never know until you try." Said Nina positively.

"Maybe, but I am pretty weak. I'm as scrawny as a pencil but also equally as sharp." Said Lankston as he put his pencil down. "So, what is your song going to be about?"

"I can't tell you, it's a surprise." Said Nina as she quickly covered her paper.

"Ok." Shrugged Lankston. "So, just to remind you, we're both voting for Zed tonight."

"Sounds good to me." Nodded Nina. "I don't really know him anyway ... but I hope Opal won't be too upset."

"She probably will be, but that's an unfortunate side effect in this type of game; couples will inevitably be separated." Stated Lankston.

"Do you think anyone else will hook up?" Asked Nina subtly.

"Maybe; Wallace fancies Zita and Carlton likes Fifi, so maybe." Shrugged Lankston. "It's a matter of somebody making a move."

"Maybe somebody will make a move sooner or later." Mused Nina. "So ... have you ever thought about dating anyone?"

"I've certainly thought about it; but I've been told I'm undatable many times ... I guess I've kind of grown to accept it." Shrugged Lankston. "In fact, my nickname at school is 'Snarky Cynical Cyanide' ... it does hurt a bit to be compared to a lethal toxin, but that's the way things are. I don't have a single friend back home."

"It doesn't have to be that way Lankston." Said Nina gently. "At least your family cares about you, right?"

"If only..." Muttered Lankston quietly. "So, why are you so curious?"

"Oh, no reason." Said Nina quickly. "I'm just a romantic at heart."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Kind of like our favourite Battlegrounds British Match Maker who has never been up for elimination even ONCE at this moment in time.<strong>

**Nina: **I'm not sure if Lankston is really interested in dating ... I get the feeling he acts egotistical and brags a lot since he's underappreciated and wants people to think he isn't useless. I think he's a really special guy. Hopefully my song will convince him to let me be his girlfriend. And you know, before that ... maybe I should tell him my secret...

**Lankston: **I don't know why, but I don't mind admitting things to Nina; she's really easy to be around. I'm not really a people's person but Nina actually took the time to get to know me ... but don't know if I want to date her though.

* * *

><p>"Hey Lankston." Began Nina after a minute or two of silence and song writing. "Can I ask you something?"<p>

"Sure." Said Lankston.

"Well ... err ... have you ever wondered why I was so afraid of taking a bath?" Asked Nina.

"I did wonder, but I just assumed you were an extreme type of outdoors girl." Stated Lankston.

"Well, there is a reason behind it ... I refer to it as the 'accident' since it was quite traumatic. I was wondering ... would you like me to tell you about it?" Offered Nina.

"If you want to; but why are you telling me?" Asked Lankston.

"Because you're my friend and friends don't keep secrets from each other." Explained Nina. "Ok, here I go."

Nina took a deep breath and began her explanation.

"My fear of taking a bath comes from a ... near death experience." Admitted Nina.

Lankston looked very surprised.

"Seriously?" Asked Lankston gently.

"Yes; you see ... I nearly drowned in the bath once." Said Nina uneasily. "It was a little over two years ago; I was having a bath after a big rugby game, it was a hobby you see. Well, while I was filling the bath and soaping myself I stood up to reach for the shampoo which was on a shelf by the shower ... and I slipped on the soap. I fell over and broke my leg and hit my head hard ... the force of it gave me a concussion. I tried to pull myself out of the bath but I was so out of it and in so much pain that I was unable to get myself out, and the bath water was getting higher ... and I was home alone. It was only a few minutes before I was struggling to keep my head above the water. Just as I went under and started to drown under the water my parents got home. They managed to save me, though I had lost consciousness. The incident traumatised me so much that I never went in the bathroom ever again, I was simply too scared that something d happen again. I owe my mum and dad a lot, most parents would have kicked me out of the house due to my filth, but my parents lived with it. And ironically enough, Quarla, despite being a bully, helped me conquer my fear after forcing me to have a bath. I know it doesn't really excuse how gross I acted ... but that is why I was so dirty at the start of the competition."

Nina took a few deep breaths; telling Lankston her secret had really been straining on her emotions. Lankston looked stunned at what he had just heard.

"Nina, I would just like to sincerely apologize for being rude to you in the early competition and voting for you. I had a newfound huge amount of respect for you ... I respected you before, but now ... whoa." Mumbled Lankston. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine now." Assured Nina. "Though I don't like talking about it much."

"Then why did you tell me?" Asked Lankston curiously.

"Well, you said you had no friends back home, I wanted to show you that I consider you a true friend and that you're better than you think you are. Why else would I trust you with my secret?" Asked Nina with a gentle smile.

Lankston was silent, he was genuinely touched.

"You're a true friend Nina." Smiled Lankston.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Such a lot of character development!<strong>

**Nina: **Lankston sure is a sweet guy when you get to know him; he was genuinely concerned for me while I was telling the story and he actually apologized to me for voting for me even though he didn't need to. Hopefully the others will see how nice he is soon enough.

**Lankston:** She told me about a trauma of hers to show that she cares about me... that's so sweet of Nina. You know ... maybe dating her wouldn't be so bad. I'll have to think about this.

* * *

><p>A few hours later the songs had all been handed in and the tunes for them had been created. It was now just about time for the songs to be performed. The eleven campers were seated around the amphitheatre bleachers while the five judges were seated on a long table in front of the stage. The judges were Irene, Yessica, Wallace, Zita and Hector. Yessica was sitting on Irene's lap while Zita was wearing a fancy red and black dress with a number of sequins on it.<p>

"I like what you're wearing Zita." Complimented Wallace. "It really brings out your mind of a thief."

"Thanks Wallace, but I'm trying to give up on my thieving ways." Said Zita. "They got me eliminated last season and it's a bad obsession."

"I might be able to cure your OCD … for a price." Offered Wallace.

"How much?" Asked Zita with a good natured chuckle.

"Nothing much; just sit on my lap like our favourite lesbians are." Grinned Wallace.

"Thanks for the recognition." Said Irene with a sarcastic giggle.

"You're welcome." Said Wallace. "So how about it Zita?"

"I think I'll pass." Giggled Zita.

"Well, if that's not your thing you could come to my room tonight in that dress and we could make some science." Grinned Wallace.

Zita was stony faced.

"Oh, is that where we're drawing the line? Ok. I actually meant science as in inventing something anyway." Shrugged Wallace.

"Shh! The show's about to start." Shushed Yessica as she snuggled up against Irene to watch the show.

"Let's hope this isn't gonna be like the X Factor Rejects." Chuckled Hector.

Quana walked onto the stage ready to start the challenge.

"Welcome everyone to Wawanakwa idol! Tonight we're going to see ten songs that will hopefully knock us dead with hoe awesome they are … or they could possibly make our ears bleed, who knows?" Announced Quana. "Here's how it is going to go down; each song will be marked out of ten by each judge, but the points won't be revealed until the last song has been sung. It keeps up the suspense that way. The song with the highest score will win."

"So who's going first?" Asked Nina. "Can I?"

"Actually, we're going to be going in alphabetical order, which means that Eddie is going first. Good luck Eddie." Said Quana as she walked off stage.

"Good luck my Canadian Colombo; you'll do great." Smiled Sasha.

"Thanks Sasha, I'll try." Said Eddie as he got onto the stage. "My song is called 'Mysteries of the World'."

The music started and Eddie readied himself to sing.

* * *

><p><strong>(Mysteries of the World- This one has a slow and heart-warming tune of both love and the unknown; it includes a lot of violin and orchestral).<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Through ice and through fire<em>

_A wilderness of stone_

_With dreams and desires_

_I have come alone_

_Seeking the answers_

_Only you could know, oh_

_Solving the mysteries of the world_

_Fighting for freedom, knowledge and joy_

_And the sweet … sweet love of Sasha_

_What is the answer to the mystery?_

_Come fill my eyes with visions_

_So that I may see_

_Reveal the ancient powers_

_Whisper them to me_

_Here I stand before you_

_Ready to receive_

_Solving the mysteries of the world_

_Making the unknown known to all_

_And making Sasha happy most of all_

_What is the answer to the mystery called life?_

_Does a place called paradise_

_Wait beyond the azure skies_

_Bright as day?_

_Is the future full of ice?_

_Or maybe even mutant mice?_

_What will it say?_

_I will protect the girl I love_

_From the girl who would eat a dove_

_Come what may_

_Who to trust and who to turn_

_I admit I have much to learn_

_One thing I know for sure_

_Is that I do love her so much more_

_I am down_

_On my knees_

_Looking up_

_At the gentle breeze_

_Solving the mysteries of the world_

_Until I have the answer I have sought_

_I now know the answer to life_

_Love your special somebody, never let them cry_

_A mystery has been solved_

* * *

><p>Eddie took a bow after he finished singing as the audience exploded into applause; Sasha applauded the loudest of all. While the judges wrote down their ratings on a piece of paper Eddie got down off the stage and sat down next to Sasha; the Indian gamer girl was quick to hug him and give him a kiss on the cheek.<p>

"That was a great song Eddie." Complimented Sasha. "Great job."

"Thanks Sasha; but there's still nine songs to go … I'm looking forward to your song." Smiled Eddie.

"I'm hoping everyone will enjoy it." Said Sasha with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: That twinkle must mean that Sasha is up to something…<strong>

**Eddie: **I think that went pretty well; going first is never easy, but since I'm first alphabetically out of everyone remaining I'd better get used to it.

**Sasha: **Eddie is a really good singer … it's kinda hot.

* * *

><p>"Ok Lankston; you're up next." Said Quana.<p>

"Well, I may as well get this over with, no point in prolonging the inevitable after all." Said Lankston as he got up and headed towards the stage.

"I'm not sure what to expect." Pondered Rheneas.

"Me neither." Agreed Max.

Lankston picked up the microphone with a bored look on his face.

"My song is called 'My homebound struggle'; I hope and you enjoy it and all that razz." Stated Lankston as the music came on.

* * *

><p><strong>(My Homebound Struggle: This one is a song that is both revealing and at the same time quite concealed if that makes sense. The beat is slow and somewhat sad, kind of like the game over music in Earthbound. This one definitely wouldn't be sang at a concert or wedding).<strong>

* * *

><p><em>We only live once<em>

_And then we are gone_

_We try to make a legacy_

_And not look like a con_

_Everyone aspires to be all they can be_

_But can the same be said for me?_

_Not exactly … but maybe one day?_

_I asked for attention, I ask if you are proud_

_But you tell me to shut up and that I am too loud_

_I wonder, am I a person?_

_Or merely a puppet_

_Sometimes things worsen_

_Other times I feel like a muppet_

_I wonder … are you proud of me?_

_Never less than an A+ at school_

_First one to investigate the 'ghost house ghoul'_

_They say that never is enough_

_For me even once would be enough_

_A bit of praise, a sprinkle of satisfaction_

_But you sit there and watch TV_

_I once got bit, did it hurt? Yes it did!_

_My life nearly had a closed lid_

_I wonder … is it worth it?_

_A million dollars is a very big prize_

_So what if I have to tell a few lies?_

_If they are going to see_

_The power that is me_

_I have to play dirty, I have to be smart_

_My physical strength is hardly a work of art_

_When we talk it is barely pleasant_

_You treat me like a king talking to a peasant_

_I look up to you_

_Because you let me down_

_I ask you once more…_

… _Are you proud?_

… _I suppose this is the only question I will never know the answer to…_

* * *

><p>Everyone was silent as Lankston finished his song.<p>

"Thank you." Said Lankston coolly.

Everyone began applauding for Lankston while thinking to themselves about what the meaning of the song was. Lankston just sat down next to Nina and didn't make eye contact with anyone.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Is that foreshadowing or simply a sad song?<strong>

**Sasha: **I could feel the emotion in that song … what did it mean though?

**Zed: **That's a mighty powerful song…

**Nina: **Was that about a family member of Lankston's? He did say his family didn't like him … but surely they care, family is supposed to!

**Rheneas: **… That's gonna be a hard song to beat.

**Lankston: **Impressed are they? … That's a first.

"Well, after Lankston's surprisingly deep and emotional song … it's time for Max to show us his stuff." Announced Quana.

"I think that song was kind of sad." Admitted Yessica.

"I'll be there to cheer you up if you're sad." Smiled Irene sweetly.

Max got up and grandly made his way to the stage; he picked up the microphone and adjusted his 3-D glasses.

"My song is called The Pink Knight; no prizes as to who it is dedicated to." Chuckled Max as he gave the signal for the music to start.

* * *

><p><strong>(The Pink Night: This song is somewhat over the top and full of fun but at the same time is kind of epic. This one has an upbeat medieval theme to it)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Knights of the Round Table<em>

_A dragon is in the courtyard!_

_But everyone has been wedgied on the castle flagpole_

_From Lancelot to Lord Erinthecourt!_

_But wait! Who is that on the horizon?_

_It's none other than The Pink Night of Maxilot!_

_She can really swing a sword_

_And she doesn't like the taste of a gourd_

_She's pink, she's sassy_

_She's a cute little lassy!_

_Not to mention she's got a nice ass-ey_

_With one single blink that Dragon ran away_

_He won't come back till another day_

_The Pink Knight craved adventure some more_

_And so took a trip to North Nerd Shore_

_And while enjoying a nice Nerd-Shake_

_She then realized that there was an earth quake._

_She saved those nerds, so quick and so swift_

_Even a chubby one with a fireman's lift_

_After North Nerd Shore was safer forever more_

_The Pink Night every nerd did adore_

_And when pirates from a million years ago_

_Tried to unleash zombie dodo_

_The Pink Knight make it extinct once more_

_And took out the members of the pirate armies core_

_When all is said and done the Pink Night doesn't need a gun_

_Because her frickin sword gets the job done!_

_So next time you see a knight in pink_

_See if you can make the historical link!_

* * *

><p>Max took a bow as the audience applauded; with a satisfied expression he made his way back to his seat and high fived Rheneas and Nina.<p>

"Great job Max! Jill's gonna appreciate that." Congratulated Nina.

"Why thank you Nina." Smiled Max.

"You sure she'll appreciate you making a remark about her ass?" Asked Rheneas.

"Since I'm her boyfriend I have special permission to do so." Stated Max.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: The pink knight; the only knight that is sexually attracted to nerds!<strong>

**Max: **Forget the Dark Knight; the Pink Knight is the true hero!

**Rheneas: **I wonder what Jill's reaction is going to be … hopefully a positive one.

**Yannis: **(He looks very amused and shakes his head a little).

**Opal: **That was funny!

* * *

><p>After the noise had died down Quana got back on the stage.<p>

"Ok everyone; the next song is going to be sung by Nina. Come on up Nina girl!" Announced Quana.

Nina giddily ran up onto the stage; clearly she was ready to sing.

"Do you think Nina can sing?" Whispered Winnie to VayVay.

"I'm sure she can." Nodded VayVay.

"My song is call 'All that I needed was you' … hit it!" Instructed Nina.

The music started and Nina began to sing.

* * *

><p><strong>(All that I needed was you: An upbeat love long that is both fast paced and a mixture of a drum kit and electric guitar).<strong>

_I used to think I was so smart_

_But I couldn't hide the hole in my heart_

_Sad as it seems none of my dreams_

_Ever came true_

_I used to walk the avenue_

_All by myself with nothin' to do_

_A sad little whirl, half of a girl_

_Till I met you, and I knew_

_I've looked for you all of my life_

_Round every corner_

_Wishin' on stars_

_Like some kind of fool, oh oh_

_But now I see the stars in your eyes_

_Those days are over_

_I took one look and I was hooked_

_I found heaven in you_

_And thought my dream was overdue_

_My prayer was answered out of the blue_

_And now I know. I know it's true_

_All that I needed was you_

_You were all that I wanted_

_You were all that I needed_

_I was lost, anyone could tell_

_Just tossing dimes in wishing wells_

_Out of money and down on luck_

_Was I surprised when lightnin' struck_

_And suddenly, you were sent to me_

_My destiny. It was meant to be_

_I didn't know before_

_What I was living for_

_But now I know for sure_

_I have been waiting for you_

_I never knew what I had missed_

_But I certainly will once we have kissed_

_Angel divine, now you are mine_

_I feel brand new_

_And now at last my life's complete_

_Baby, your love's the missing piece_

_Here in my arms, here in my heart_

_All that I needed was you_

_I've looked for you all of my life_

_Round every corner_

_Wishin' on stars_

_Like some kind of fool, oh oh_

_But now I see the stars in your eyes_

_Those days are over_

_I took one look and I was hooked_

_I found heaven in you_

_And though my dream was overdue_

_My prayer was answered out of the blue_

_And now I know, I know it's true_

_All that I needed was you_

* * *

><p>The audience applauded very loudly as Nina took a bow and got off the stage and sat back down next to Lankston.<p>

"Did you like my song?" Asked Nina shyly.

"… It was very well done." Nodded Lankston.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: That or medium rare. *rimshot*<strong>

**Nina: **I hope Lankston liked the song … I put all my effort into that.

**VayVay:** Nina is a really good singer; I wonder who the song was dedicated to though. Such a misty mystery.

**Winnie: **That was such a romantic song!

**Yannis: **(He claps and looks impressed).

**Lankston: **Whoa … Nina wrote a song about me … you know, maybe I'll ask her out after the challenge. She clearly cares about em … and truth be told, despite the fact I'm a jerk … I like her too.

* * *

><p>"Opal; you're next." Announced Quana. "Let's see how creative you have been with your song."<p>

"I'll do my best." Nodded Opal as she got onto the stage.

"Good luck Opal." Called Zed.

"Thanks Zed." Smiled Opal. "My song is call 'Everything you know is wrong'; I hope you, hahaha, find it funny."

* * *

><p><strong>(Everything you know is wrong: You all know this one; I couldn't resist using it since it fits Opal perfectly! The beat is fast and totally zany).<strong>

* * *

><p><em>I was driving on the freeway in the fast lane<em>

_With a rabid wolverine in my underwear_

_When suddenly a guy behind me in the back seat_

_Popped right up and cupped his hands across my eyes_

_I guessed, "Is it Uncle Frank or Cousin Louie?"_

_"Is it Bob or Joe or Walter?"_

_"Could it be Bill or Jim or Ed or Bernie or Steve?"_

_I probably would have kept on guessing_

_But about that time we crashed into the truck_

_And as I'm laying bleeding there on the asphalt_

_Finally I recognize the face of my hibachi dealer_

_Who takes off his prosthetic lips and tells me_

_Everything you know is wrong_

_Black is white, up is down and short is long_

_And everything you thought was just so_

_Important doesn't matter_

_Everything you know is wrong_

_Just forget the words and sing along_

_All you need to understand is_

_Everything you know is wrong_

_I was walkin' to the kitchen for some Golden Grahams_

_When I accidentally stepped into an alternate dimension_

_And soon I was abducted by some aliens from space_

_Who kinda looked like Jamie Farr_

_They sucked out my internal organs_

_And they took some polaroids_

_And said I was a darn good sport_

_And as a way of saying thank you_

_They offered to transport me back to_

_Any point in history that I would care to go_

_And so I had them send me back to last Thursday night_

_So I could pay my phone bill on time_

_Just then the floating disembodied head of_

_Colonel Sanders started yelling_

_Everything you know is wrong_

_Black is white, up is down and short is long_

_And everything you thought was just so_

_Important doesn't matter_

_Everything you know is wrong_

_Just forget the words and sing along_

_All you need to understand is_

_Everything you know is wrong_

_I was just about to mail a letter to my evil twin_

_When I got a nasty paper cut_

_And, well, to make a long story short_

_It got infected and I died_

_So now I'm up in heaven with St. Peter_

_By the pearly gates_

_And it's obvious he doesn't like_

_The Nehru jacket that I'm wearing_

_He tells me that they've got a dress code_

_Well, he lets me into heaven anyway_

_But I get the room next to the noisy ice machine_

_For all eternity_

_And every day he runs by screaming_

_Everything you know is wrong_

_Black is white, up is down and short is long_

_And everything you used to think was so important_

_Doesn't really matter anymore_

_Because the simple fact remains that_

_Everything you know is wrong_

_Just forget the words and sing along_

_All you need to understand is_

_Everything you know is wrong_

_Everything you know is wrong_

* * *

><p>Opal took a bow and everyone began applauding and laughing due to how funny the song was.<p>

"That was hilarious!" Laughed Winnie.

"As funny and well put together as a jigsaw puzzle made of jelly." Clapped VayVay.

"… No comment." Stated Lankston.

Opal sat back down and Zed gave her a hug.

"Great job Opal, I think you're gonna win immunity for sure." Complimented Zed.

"Do you think so?" Asked Opal.

"I'm sure of it." Nodded Zed.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: If everything I know is wrong; is the fact I know things are wrong incorrect and thus everything I know is correct? So confusing…<strong>

**Lankston: **That song didn't make any sense … I didn't like it.

**Nina: **That song didn't make any sense … I love it!

**Zed: **And once again Opal ahs far exceeded my expectations, what a girl!

**Opal: **Truth be told I just wrote down whatever, hahaha, nonsense entered my head.

* * *

><p>"Ok Rheneas; you aced the talent show … but can you ace a singing competition?" Asked Quana.<p>

"I can certainly try." Nodded Rheneas as he got onto the stage. "My song is call 'The Fire land of Ireland' … I couldn't think of a better title."

"Evidently." Chuckled Max.

"Ok, let's get this show on the road." Said Rheneas as he signalled for the music to start.

* * *

><p><strong>(The Fire Land of Ireland: A heavy metal rock and roll song with a slight Irish undertone. Thankfully there aren't any leprechauns doing an Irish jog.)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>In the Fire Land of Ireland<em>

_The plants and trees burn_

_In the Fire Land of Ireland_

_Your stomach will churn_

_In the Fire Land of Ireland_

_The flames and the phoenix learn_

_Burn baby burn_

_About fire we shall learn_

_Burn the leprechauns and their pots of Gold_

_Burn the clovers, three leafed or four_

_All I know is that a fire is coming_

_Grab some water, an ice bomb too_

_The daily forecast predicts a fire storm coming!_

_In the Fire Land of Ireland_

_We will see the phoenix_

_In the Fire land of Ireland_

_The phoenix rises_

_In the Fireland of Ireland_

_The phoenix burns its foes and woes_

_Burn baby burn, burn your toes!_

_Burn it all, burn it in the face … metaphorically_

_Inferno, blaze, scorch, pyro and char_

_Many words for fire but they all mean the same thing yaaar_

_Incineration!_

_The world we once new is goner_

_The hellfire demon Kim troubles us no longer_

_The fire and the phoenix make us stronger_

_Burn everything in the land! _

_In the Fire Land of Ireland_

_The plants and trees burn_

_In the Fire Land of Ireland_

_Your stomach will churn_

_In the Fire Land of Ireland_

_The flames and the phoenix learn_

_Burn baby burn_

_There's a fire storm coming so you better take shelter,_

_This is the Fire Land in Ireland!_

* * *

><p>Rheneas finished his song as everyone applauded; Rheneas nodded in satisfaction as he walked back to his seat in the bleachers.<p>

"Whoa, that was a pretty fiery song." Noted Winnie.

"What can I say? I like fire; I am a pyro after all." Reminded Rheneas.

"As fiery as a barbecue." Nodded VayVay.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Burgers!<strong>

**Rheneas: **I think I did pretty good … then again; I have nine opponents so winning the challenge is going to be hard.

**Sasha: **That was a good song; heavy metal is pretty cool … though personally I like retro chiptunes more.

**Eddie: **When I heard the word Ireland I was expecting an Irish jig and one of those giant green hats.

**Zed: **I'm guessing that was the heavy metal music that Opal once told me about.

**Max: **That song was pretty good … but I think mine was a little better … but since it wasn't my song I'm a bit biased.

* * *

><p>"Ok everyone, we still have six songs to go." Announced Quana. "Next up alphabetically is Sasha. I think we should all get ready for a video game song of epic proportions."<p>

"Good luck Sasha, I'm sure you'll do great." Said Eddie supportively.

"Thanks Eddie." Said Sasha as she got onto the stage. "My song isn't about video games like you might have guessed; instead it is called 'Sashalicious'. Here we go!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Sashalicious: This song is a fast paced super sexy pop song with an undertone of sweet sexiness … you'll see what I mean).<strong>

* * *

><p><em>I'm a gamer<em>

_I like to play games_

_Not just video games_

_Sometimes naughty games_

_I'm Sashalicious_

_I'm so delicious_

_If you try and squeeze my butt_

_I'm gonna get vicious_

_… Unless you're Eddie of course_

_Heehee!_

_I'm Sashalicious_

_What does Sashalicious mean?_

_Strip me down_

_Cover me in chocolate_

_Spin me round three times_

_And kiss me sweetly_

_That's super Sashalicious!_

_And now you know_

_I'm Sashalicious_

_I'm seriously delicious_

_I'll grant your wishes_

_… If they aren't too naughty_

_If you try and steal my panties_

_I'm gonna get very vicious_

_... That goes for you too Eddie!_

_I'm Sashalicious_

_So sweet and delicious_

_A combo of honey, chocolate and exotic_

_My belly button piercing is pretty cute too … don't you agree?_

_Strip me down_

_Smear me in honey_

_Lick it off and give me a love slap_

_… But only if you're Eddie!_

_I'm Sashalicious_

_A g-g-gamer_

_I'm super delicious_

_I need a tamer_

_Exotic as a lion_

_S-s-s-s-sashalicious!_

* * *

><p>Sasha finished her song and struck a pose; everyone burst into applause; Sasha blushed due to singing an embarrassing song as she got off the stage and sat back down next to Eddie.<p>

"So … I can smear you n chocolate huh?" Grinned Eddie.

"Don't get any funny idea mister." Giggled Sasha.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: … Delicious…<strong>

**Sasha: **That was pretty embarrassing, but I wanted to make everyone laugh and remind them that we're not just here to win the million dollars, but we're also here to have fun. Judging by how everyone was clapping to the beat I think I succeeded in that regard … I wonder what the judges thought.

**Irene: **(She has her eyes closed and is chanting). I have a girlfriend, I must remain faithful, I have a girlfriend, I must remain faithful.

**Eddie: **… Is it wrong to say that I enjoyed that? … Gee, maybe I shouldn't have called her Sashalicious earlier … oh who am I kidding, I liked it and it's all in good fun anyway. And the mental images… (Eddie trails off with a goofy grin but then slaps himself). Stop it Eddie! If Sasha hears you thinking about that sort of thing she'll suspend your kissing privileges forever!

**Nina: **(She is laughing in great amusement). Best song ever!

**VayVay: **… I have several things I'd like to say but I'm going to keep my mouth shut so people don't feel; awkward. You know, I wonder if Paul would like his very own chocolate covered VayVay. (VayVay giggles).

* * *

><p>"Ok … err … after that sexy song I think that the next person to sing is going to be VayVay." Said Quana.<p>

"I shall sing so soothingly it will make everyone feel like fabric softener." Said VayVay as she got up and approached the stage.

"Hey wait a moment; where's Spider?" Asked Winnie.

"Oh, he said that he had some things he needed to do; important behind the scenes stuff." Explained Quana. "He'll be back later. SO VayVay; what are you going to be singing for us?"

"Well; I notice all the harm Kim did to people, so I thought I would show people, in song, that I'm always here to help them. I call my song 'Bein Friends'. Explained VayVay. "Start the musical music!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Bein Friends: This song starts with a fast, heart warming and lively beat but slows down to a slow soothing melody towards the end.)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>When you are happy, with laughter to spare<em>

_Fun is twice as fun with someone to share_

_When you are lonely and full of despair_

_Things aren't half as bad when somebody cares_

_Maybe now you have figured it out_

_That's what bein' a friend is about_

_When you're lookin' for a shoulder you can cry on_

_Won't you think about me?_

_When you're lookin' for someone you can rely on_

_Don't you ever doubt me!_

_I'll be there someway, somehow_

_That's what bein' friends is about_

_When you are restless and want room to breathe_

_I will give you all the space that you need_

_And when you're ready for my company_

_I will come around; just call on me_

_Maybe now you have figured it out_

_That's what bein' a friend is about_

_When you need someone who feels the way you do_

_Won't you think about me?_

_Someone who can pick you up when you are blue_

_Don't you ever doubt me!_

_I'll be there someway, somehow_

_That's what bein' friends is about_

_I'm your friend 'till the end_

_Count on me_

_In the sunshine and the rain_

_Paradise and back again_

_Count on me_

_Let me be a friend in need_

_Let me be a friend indeed_

_Count on me_

_And if you ask me, you know that it's true_

_There is not a thing that I wouldn't do_

_I'd follow you to the ends of the earth_

_That's how much I think our friendship is worth_

_Maybe now you have figured it out_

_That's what bein' a friend is about_

_When there's something that you just don't understand_

_Won't you think about me?_

_I'll be more than glad to lend a helping hand_

_Don't you ever doubt me!_

_I'll be there someway, somehow_

_That's what bein' friends is about_

_I'll be there someway, somehow_

_That's what bein' friends is about_

_Tell me all your secrets_

_I will swear to keep them_

_Let me know your problems_

_I will help you solve them_

_When your heart is aching_

_I will stop it breaking_

_When you are in danger_

_I am your guardian angel_

_I will stand beside you_

_Be the one to guide you_

_When your dreams are crumblin'_

_Call me I'll come runnin'_

_That's what bein' friends is all about_

* * *

><p>VayVay finished singing, twirled and took a bow. The audience burst into a loud applause as VayVay walked off the stage and back to her seat.<p>

"Great job VayVay!" cheered Winnie. "You did great!"

"I just did what came natural." Assured VayVay.

Yannis clapped and looked impressed.

"I'm glad that you liked it Yannis." Smiled VayVay.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: After all, Friendship is Magic!<strong>

**VayVay: **Nothing like a good sing song to lift people's spirits. I've done my good deed for the day, though why stop at one?

* * *

><p>"Ok, we only have two singers left to go. Since Winnie is before Zed alphabetically she's going to go first. God luck Winnie." Smiled Quana.<p>

Winnie nervously got on stage; she felt quite nervous, though seeing Yannis's reassuring expression calmed her greatly.

"My song is called 'Kitty Cat Combo'; I hope you like it." Smiled Winnie as the music began and she began to sing.

* * *

><p><strong>(Kitty Cat Combo: This song has is upbeat and peppy, it' is full of fun! Just a lovely and cuddly song sung by a lovely and cuddly girl).<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Kitty Cat Combo<em>

_Playing the Bongo_

_Making up words like tongo_

_Kitty Cat Combo_

_A combo of kitty cats_

_Strollin' around the park wearing hats_

_Getting ready to sleep on their cat mats_

_And hit some yarn balls with their baseball bats!_

_A kitty cat combo_

_A kitty cat combo!_

_As combinable as Final Fantasy_

_And as cuddly as a cutesy woostie woo_

_A kitty cat combo, a combo of kitties_

_Ginger, black, white, short hair and long hair … and Siamese if you please_

_If you are allergic they will make you wheeze!_

_They sing no a fence on the afternoon breeze!_

_Kitty cat kit kat combo crunchy koo!_

_Kitty catty kitty catty cuddly wuddly woo!_

_Chang moewchangity meow do bop!_

_A combo of kitty cats, what sounds do they make?_

_Meow, moew, meow!_

_This song is coming near the end, but before I go I've one thing to say_

_Kitty cat combo, everyone loves them!_

_They're so cute!_

* * *

><p>Winnie took a deep breath and then took a bow; the audience applauded, Yannis and VayVay applauded especially loudly. Winnie got off the stage and sat back down next to her best friend and boyfriend.<p>

"That was nerve wracking." Admitted Winnie

"Your song was cute and silly … I liked it." Giggled VayVay.

"Thank you." Smiled Winnie politely.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Meow!<strong>

**Winnie: **Hmm … it looks like my obsession with kitties affects my music tastes as well.

**Nina: **That was a good song, though I don't think Winnie will be winning immunity; but I still liked it.

**Yannis: **(He smiles and looks impressed).

"And finally we have Zed; time for you to show us what you're made of country boy." Encouraged Quana. "You're ur last singer so it's all to play for."

"I'm thankful to be last alphabetically." Said Zed as he got onto the stage.

"You can do it Zed!" Encouraged Opal.

"Thanks m'lady." Smiled Zed. "My song is called 'A Day at The Farm."

Zed gave the signal for the music to start and he began to sing.

* * *

><p><strong>(A Day at The Farm: This one has a country banjo tune to it with a farmyard sort of tone.)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>A day at the farm<em>

_Feed the chickens and collect the eggs_

_Hang out the washing with the aid of cloths pegs_

_Working hard or hardly working_

_That's how it is during a day at the farm_

_Milk the cows, sheer the sheep_

_Opal once mentioned something called a Lileep_

_Take corn from the truck to the silo_

_Take milk from the dairy to the cereal_

_Care must be taken, don't let any animals escape_

_Lest a repeat of the great chicken break out happen again … at least I'm not out of shape_

_The chickens go cluck_

_The cows go moo_

_And when a chicken is moulting_

_Give their feathers a gentle pluck_

_The farm has been in the family for many a year_

_I keep this in mind when I give a sheep a shear_

_It's all funs and games_

_It's a day at the farm_

_When the weather gets rough_

_And the going gets tough_

_Make sure the animals have enough_

_And huddle under a blanket of fluff_

_And surprisingly I'm actually quite buff_

_Collect the eggs wash off the feathers_

_And then make sure to shin the leathers_

_A day at the farm is great in the summer_

_It's going to be anything but a bummer_

_A day at the farm_

_Try not to cause harm_

_A day at the farm for all to enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Zed took a grand bow as the audience applauded. As he went back to his seat in the audience Opal hugged him and gave him a kiss.<p>

"You were great up there Zed." Smiled Opal.

"Thanks Opal." Said Zed as he put an arm around his girlfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Farms have such fresh country hair … it sometimes smells but you'll get used to it eventually.<strong>

**Zed: **Hopefully I did enough for immunity.

**Opal: **Isn't Zed such an awesome singer?

* * *

><p>A short while later Quana held a piece of paper with the results on it in her hand as she stood before the eleven contestants.<p>

"Well everyone, you all did very well." Congratulated Quana. "Your scores are very closely bunched together … so close in fact that I've decided to just announce the top three scorers … but only the highest scorer will win immunity."

Quana paused for dramatic effect.

"In third place with forty five points is Lankston." Said Quana.

"Eh, I'm satisfied." Shrugged Lankston.

"In second place with forty seven points is … Nina. Good job." Complimented Quana.

"So close." Pouted Nina.

"And in first place, the winner of the challenge is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Sasha!"

Sasha cheered while most of the contestants applauded her.

"Your sexy song seems to have worked; you scored a total of forty eight points out of fifty. You are immune from tonight's vote. Also, you can choose three people to bring into the Champion Cabin with you; who will it be?" Asked Quana.

"Easy choice; Eddie, Zed and Opal." Replied Sasha.

"Well everyone, there you have it. Sasha wins, and Yannis ahs automatic immunity … but as for the rest of you, one of you will be voted off. The ceremony is in one hour, so think about who you want to vote off." Instructed Quana.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: We have some business to take care of before the ceremony.<strong>

**Nina: **I've still got a little bit of time before the ceremony … so maybe I can tell Lankston how I feel about him.

* * *

><p>Lankston was leaning against the wall of the Mess Hall; he was waiting for the ceremony to start. He knew hew as safe due to his Immunity Idol but he was hoping that none of his Team Everest allies would be voted off, especially not Nina.<p>

"Hi Lankston." Greeted Nina as she walked up. "Ready for the ceremony?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Nodded Lankston.

"So … what did you think of my song?" Asked Nina.

"I really liked it; did you come up with it yourself?" Asked Lankston.

"I did." Nodded Nina. "And, truth be told … it was dedicated to you." Admitted Nina. "You see … I have quite a crush on you."

"I sort of figured that out … but why do you have a crush on me? Somebody as nice as you could do so much better." Said Lankston.

"I don't want anyone else; in the time I've gotten to know you I've seen how sweet you really are … and I'd kinda like to go out with you if it's alright with you." Asked Nina shyly.

Lankston as silent for a moment and then he smiled.

"My answer is a definite-." Began Lankston.

At that moment Lankston was cut off when the intercom crackled into life.

"Attention everyone; it is time for the Bonfire ceremony; everyone report to the Bonfire Pit. Make sure you cast your votes." Announced Spider.

"Let's get going; we'll continue this conversation after the ceremony." Stated Lankston.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: America will be voting for a new president soon.<strong>

**Nina: **Lankston told me to vote for Zed … and so I shall.

**Winnie: **I vote for Nina … it's just that I don't really know her.

**Opal: **Max could be a powerful opponent, so I, hahaha, vote for him.

**Rheneas: **I vote for Winnie; she's a sweet girl but she has the potential to be a big threat.

**Max: **I vote VayVay.

**VayVay: **Eddie seems like a threat, so I vote for him.

* * *

><p>The eleven campers were sitting on stumps and logs around the Bonfire Pit. Some looked confident and others looked a little nervous. As the stars shone down on them Barney soon arrived with a tray of Golden Letters. He set them down on the oil drum and turned to the eleven campers.<p>

"Ahoy everyone!" Greeted Barney cheerfully. "Welcome back to the Bonfire Pit. One of you will be metaphorically walking the plank in just a few minutes … but first, a few questions."

There was a moment of silence.

"Lankston, do you feel safe tonight?" Asked Barney.

"Yes." Said Lankston.

"Care to elaborate on that?" Asked Barney.

"No." Said Lankston.

"Fair enough." Shrugged Barney. "Sasha, why do you think your song managed to get you immunity?"

"Because I'm Sashalicious." Giggled Sasha.

"Agreed …VayVay, if you hadn't made your song about friendship, would you have made it about Paul yaaar?" Inquired Barney.

"It's a likely possibility." Nodded VayVay.

"Well, I think I've asked enough questions, time to hand out the Golden Letters. As you all know, if you don't receive a Golden Letter then you are out of the contest and will be placed eleventh." Explained Barney. "However, if you have the Immunity Alphabet Idol then now is the time to play it; also, if you have another Idol you would wish to play, you may also do so."

Everyone remained silent.

"Very well, I shall now begin handing out the golden letters … and this time the vote was quite spaced part." Said Barney as he picked up a Golden Letter H. "The first tow Golden Letters go to Sasha and Yannis since they are immune."

Barney tossed two Golden Letters to Sasha and Yannis.

"Also safe tonight are…"

"Lankston"

"Opal"

"Rheneas"

"Max"

"Eddie"

"VayVay"

"Winnie"

Zed and Nina remained without a Golden Letter; both of them looked nervous. Banrey picked up a Golden letter W and continued.

"Nina, Zed, this is the final Golden Letter of the night savvy? The person who doesn't get this is out. I can reveal that the final Golden Letter goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Zed."

Zed sighed in relief while Nina's shoulders slumped in disappointment.

"No…" Whispered Lankston.

"Well Nina, it seems your return to the game was a short one … but I think you truly showed you are more than just dirt." Said Barney comfortingly. "The Dock of Shame awaits you."

Nina got to her feet but managed to smile.

"Don't worry about it guys, I understand. I probably could have made some big moves if you'd kept me … so I guess I'll see you around. Goodbye everyone, and a special goodbye to a special somebody who knows who they are." Said Nina in farewell.

Nina calmly walked the dock of shame and boarded the Boat of Losers. The boat sped off into the night as Lankston walked onto the dock and watched her leave with a look of sorrow in his face.

"… My one chance at happiness … gone." Whispered Lankston in sadness.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: This is gonna start a chain of events.<strong>

**Lankston: **I could have given her my idol … why didn't I consider the possibility of Nina being voted off? … Well this is officially the limit! I am going to get back at those who voted her off … it's all Sasha's fault, if she hadn't won immunity Nina would still be here. (Lankston lowers his head and looks sad). That it's, I'm not gonna hold back anymore; time for them to see how awesome I really am!

* * *

><p>Spider and Quana were standing on the Dock of Shame to give the outro to the episode.<p>

"Well, it looks like Nina's return to the game didn't last very long; she only came back yesterday, and now she's gone. And right before she and Lankston could get together ... this isn't good." Murmured Spider.

"We're now down to the final ten; nine more challenges and we will have our winner ... and most of the idols are still in play. Many things could happen in the remaining episodes ... hopefully with Kim and 'Pokey' no longer here it won't be as full of drama as it was last season. Then again, drama does make things interesting I suppose." Mused Quana.

"So what will Lankston do now that Nina is gone? Will anybody learn that Lankston has the Immunity Alphabet Idol? Will VayVay help Tabitha with her problems? And who will be the next person voted off?" Asked Spider rhetorically.

"Find out next time on Total Drama Letterama!" Finished Quana energetically.

With the outro finished the two teens joined hands and began to walk back to camp.

"So Spider, what were you doing all day?" Asked Quana. "You missed a great show."

"I was setting up something you'll like, I'll show you if you want." Offered Spider. "Call it a date if you want."

"Lead the way handsome." Smiled Quana.

* * *

><p>Votes<p>

Eddie: Nina

Lankston: Zed

Max: VayVay

Nina: Zed

Opal: Max

Rheneas: Winnie

Sasha: Nina

VayVay: Eddie

Winnie: Nina

Yannis: N/A

Zed: Nina

Nina: 4

Zed: 2

Winnie: 2

Eddie: 1

Max: 1

* * *

><p><strong>Remaining Campers: <strong>Eddie, Lankston, Max, Opal, Rheneas, Sasha, VayVay, Winnie, Yannis, Zed

* * *

><p><strong>Voted Off: <strong>Gordon, Lankston (1), Helen, Quarla, Fripp, Nina (1), Alice, Ulric, Bishop, Imanda, Xyly, Yannis (1), Donny, Max (1), Tyson, Jill, Cherry, Paul, Kim, Nina (2)

* * *

><p>And now the first of the returnees is gone. Nina really turned around 180 degrees in terms of the direction her character was going. She was sort of an experiment; make the character seem unlikable at first and then turn them likable later and see how many people change their view on her. I think that, upon getting developed, she was quite enjoyable. And her elimination here does have a point; it's going to put a very important sub plot in motion. You'll see what I mean.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time: <strong>The campers are going to be trying their hand at waterskiing!


	49. Day 23, Part 1: Skiing On Water

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Total Drama or any of its related seasons. They belong to Teletoon and Cartoon Network. The alphabet theme isn't mine and is property of Frank15. The 52 OC's in this story however are mine so do not steal them.

**The Warning: **This chapter contains lovey dovey moments, some fanservicy moments, a lot of tenderness and a lot of funny stuff as well. You have been warned!

**Poll:** Vote for who you most want to win out of the ten remaining campers!

**Note: **I am VERY sorry for the long wait for this chapter, but I was not only busy with Tween Tour, but I also had a bit of writers block. Thankfully the chapter is here now and I think it came out very well. Hope you all enjoy it!

Water is wet!

* * *

><p>It was night time on Wawanakwa Island; everything was mostly quiet and the stars were out. It was indeed a beautiful cloudless night that would be great for star gazing. Currently Xaria and Oscar were standing on the dock of shame to give the intro to the episode.<p>

"Hello everyone; myself and Oscar are doing the intro today since Spider and Quana are elsewhere. Heck if I know where they are and frankly it doesn't matter since it lets me get some camera time." Said Xaria before sighing. "Though to be honest I'd rather be in bed; I was hoping to continue last night's dream where it left off."

"What did you dream about?" Asked Oscar curiously.

"Never you mind." Blushed Xaria while not making eye contact with Oscar.

"Very well then." Shrugged Oscar. "Last time on Total Drama Letterama the final eleven had a singing contest; they were tasked to write their own songs and perform them for the judges and the highest scoring singer would win immunity. It was a simple challenge which was a nice way to celebrate Kim being out of the competition. Everyone managed to come up with a song ... except Yannis. Since Yannis cannot talk he was given automatic immunity, but was also not allowed to vote."

"Let's not forget about what happened before the challenge; Tabitha's parents officially disowned her. It breaks my heart to know that there are monsters like that in the world; I've suffered from home abuse before, but it was from my sister and my parents are very nice ... but knowing Tabitha's Parents treat her like that ... it's bad, really bad." Scowled Xaria. "Regardless of that, the challenge went on just fine and in the end it was Sasha who won solo immunity thanks to her sexy song called 'Sashalicious'."

"Throughout the episode Nina was flirting with Lankston. It was pretty clear that she had a bit of a crush on him. And when Lankston admitted to having no friends in his hometown Nina told him the reason she was so messy at the start of the contest. It comes from a near death experience of nearly drowning in the bathtub and then developing a fear of being in the bathroom. Nina said she told Lankston that to show him that they are friends. Lankston was planning on asking her out ... but things are rarely that simple."

"Yeah; the votes were very spread but in the end it was Nina who got voted off. Lankston was upset and angry; I think he might be playing hard in the near future." Murmured Xaria. "Only ten campers remain and by the end of the day that number will be cut down to nine."

"So what will Lankston do to avenge Nina's elimination? Will VayVay give Tabitha any help with her situation? Will Max make more dungeons and dragons references? And who will be the next person voted off?" Asked Oscar.

"Find out right now on Total Drama Letterama." Finished Xaria.

* * *

><p>(Theme Song, I wanna be famous)<p>

* * *

><p>Spider was leading Quana through the woods as the moon shone high in the sky; the forest trail was being illuminated by the moonlight … and lets face it, Moonlight is far superior to Twilight in every single way.<p>

"So Spider, where are we going?" Asked Quana as she followed her boyfriend along the forest trail.

"It's a surprise, and we should be there in just a few moments." Assured Spider.

"… You're not getting me out here so we can swap spit till the wee hours of the morning are you?" Asked Quana in playful suspicion.

"What?! No, no I'm not." Insisted Spider with a blush.

"… You're a lot of fun to tease." Giggled Quana.

"Don't make me bring out the tickle torture." Threatened Spider playfully. "It's the only way I can deal with you; I might have to carry a feather duster around with me in the future."

"Maybe later." Smiled Quana.

"Ok, we're here." Said Spider as he led Quana through a small archway made of rock and into a secret area of the forest.

This secret place was full of flowers that almost seemed to be glowing with life, as though they were naturally illuminated. A small hot spring was nearby that bubbled a little bit, and there was even a sculpture of Quana carved from wood.

"Whoa Spider, did you make that carving?" Asked Quana in awe.

"Yeah, my mum's an artist as you know … she kinda taught me a few tricks and skills of the trade." Admitted Spider modestly. "I found this area a few days ago and I thought that it would be a nice place where we could come to spend time with each other and not worry about our responsibilities as hosts. I thought it could be our 'special place'. I'll probably fill it with more stuff later on, but until then I figured I could show you the carving, I've been working on it all day."

Quana was silent before smiling in a touched way as she gave Spider as sweet kiss; after they parted from the kiss she hugged him tightly.

"This is so sweet of you, I love it!" Cooed Quana warmly. "And those glowing flowers … magnificent!"

"I knew you'd like it. It's only eleven at night and we can always get someone else to fill in for us if we're too tired for hosting … so we can just hang out and talk about anything you want." Said Spider while not noticing the gleam in Quana's eyes.

"So … total privacy where nobody can see us." Grinned Quana.

"Sorry to burst your 'hormone bubble', but there is a camera recording this place." Said Spider quickly. "It's because I was planning to put the Uzuri Idol here."

"Good thing you told me that, if you hadn't I probably be shirtless about now." Giggled Quana. "You know Spider, I have to say that dating you has been so lovely … and I bet it will continue to be lovely for a long time to come. You make me feel like a princess."

"And you make me feel really special; dating you has given me a lot of self-confidence." Smiled Spider. "So, is there any other types of art you'd like me to make of you?"

"Maybe a picture of us cuddling under the moonlight … but why paint a picture of it when we can do exactly that in real life." Said Quana cheerfully as she and Spider lay down and began to snuggle. "Only nine challenges left and the show will be over, it's going to feel really weird going home and not being around you and the others. I remember when we first arrived on the island last season and you complemented my singing … it feels like it was more than a year ago."

"It's truly been the best summer ever." Agreed Spider. "I'll just place the Uzuri Idol somewhere and then we can-mpph!"

Spider was cut off as Quana lay herself on top of him and began to kiss him softly and sweetly; he shrugged to himself as he began to kiss her back, there duties completely forgotten.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Young teenage love is just so … magical.<strong>

**Spider: **While me and Quana both love getting physical, our relationship is hardly hormone reliant; I like to think we'll be dating in years to come. I think the reason Total Drama is so popular is because of all the romances that have formed; love is magic after all.

**Quana: **Making out in the Moonlight … so romantic! We stayed there for about two or so hours just talking about anything that came to mind; I eventually feel asleep so Spider had to carry me to bed. Well … I just pretended to go to sleep at first so he'd carry me, but I feel asleep shortly after that. Being in Spider's arms … it just feels so _right_.

* * *

><p>Opal and Zed were in the Champions Cabin; Eddie and Sasha had left a while ago to have some 'late night romance' which left them with the cabin to themselves. Currently they were playing a game of 'two hundred questions'; the game was pretty self-explanatory.<p>

"Ok … best memory from childhood?" Asked Zed.

"Probably when my granddaddy and grandma celebrated their, hahaha, golden wedding anniversary." Recalled Opal. "I was allowed to write a song and sing it, hahaha, at the party. Hearing all the applause and pause I got … it made me happy."

"What was the song?" Asked Zed.

"I'll tell you later, I feel too sleepy to sing it now." Yawned Opal. "Time turn to, hahaha, ask you something. Now, what should I ask you?"

"You sure do ask interesting questions." Noted Zed. "I mean, 'favourite candy', 'hottest fictional character', 'third favourite food' … with creativity like yours you should write a book."

"Do you really think I could?" Asked Opal with a sweet smile.

"Sure, I have full confidence in your abilities. I know that I think you are perfect since I'm in love with you, but I think the biggest strength you have is your imagination. I bet you could think of a story worthy of the Nobel Prize." Assured Zed.

"You flatterer." Giggled Opal shyly. "Oh! I got a question. Ok, this may sound really awkward but … have you ever seen a girl naked before?"

Zed flushed in embarrassment.

"I can honestly say that I haven't; you're the first girl I've ever gotten physically close to and the furthest we've gotten iskissing." Answered Zed. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was just wondering if you've ever imagining me like, hahaha, that." Explained Opal. "In a relationship it's completely natural to think about your, hahaha, loved one in that way."

Zed was silent before looking very ashamed.

"Yes, I have." Admitted Zed as he pulled his hat over his face in shame.

"Oh don't feel bad Zed, it is totally normal. Not like I've done any different." Smiled Opal. "And to be honest … we're both, hahaha, sixteen and eventually we're going to have to talk about this sort of thing together. If we're, hahaha, serious about being together then we're gonna need to have the 'talk' about sex eventually, even if we're nowhere near ready for it."

"You make an excellent point Opal." Nodded Zed. "There may come a day…"

The two lovers were silent as Opal snuggled up to Zed with a smile on her face.

"Remember that you told me that I can tell you anything?" Reminded Opal. "Well, it works two ways, you can tell me _anything_, hahaha, as well."

"Anything?" Repeated Zed.

"Yep, trust is a two way street." Nodded Opal.

"Well, there was something that you mentioned the other day that I didn't quite understand." Recalled Zed. "What exactly is a thong?"

Opal giggled and blushed.

"Well … it's a type of ladies, hahaha, underwear that kinda goes up the ridge of your ass." Explained Opal with an awkward smile. "They're really comfy … but for some reason males tend to not wear them."

"I wonder why." Mumbled Zed in amusement and embarrassment. "And I've been thinking, now that there are only ten left in the game … do you think the others would vote one of us off for potentially being a threat since we're dating?"

"It's a possibility." Nodded Opal. "All we can do is enjoy the time we, hahaha, spend together to its fullest and if one of us is gone we just have to remember all the lovely moments we had."

"That's very wise of you m'lady." Said Zed as he hugged Opal. "So, with Eddie and Sasha gone we have the whole Champion Cabin to ourselves … what do you want to do?"

"I may have an idea or two." Said Opal sweetly. "How about we get changed in our, hahaha, pyjamas and cuddle till we fall asleep. Cuddling is always better when it's done in a bed."

"Sounds good to me." Nodded Zed as he picked Opal up bridal style. "I don't know why, but I really like picking you up."

"And being in your arms like this is really comfy … just don't drop me, ok?" Said Opal as Zed carried her up the stairs.

"Don't worry, I won't." Promised Zed.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Dropping somebody would probably make them mad..<strong>

**Opal: **After what happened with Ryan I thought I'd never be able to love someone again, let alone get cuddly … but Zed has, hahaha, healed my wounds and made me feel loved again. In fact, my verbal tic is getting less and less frequent. The 'cuddle time' we spend together is always very special.

**Zed: **Opal has helped me understand more of the real world and become less naïve. I owe her a lot; all she asks in return for being so wonderful is that I keep loving her, and I think I can manage that request without any difficulty at all. Opal is as beautiful as the gemstones she is named after.

* * *

><p>VayVay and Winnie were in the girl's side of the Middle Place Cabin; they were each in one of the bottom bunks and were talking to each other about recent events.<p>

"I'm really disgusted that Tabitha's parents would disown her." Frowned Winnie. "Parents are supposed to love their children; they're supposed to love them no matter what and support them in whatever they do, even if they don't fully agree. People like that shouldn't even _have_ children."

"I quite agree." Nodded VayVay. "If I were to ever have children I would love them no matter what happens and shower them with love and care."

"You'd probably be a good parent." Smiled Winnie. "Man, it's been a while since we've been in the same cabin hasn't it? Or at least, just us and nobody from a different team."

"Yeah, long live Team Savannah." Said VayVay dreamily. "It's a shame we weren't both on the same team after the first merge … but we're both still here and that's what matters."

"It's really cool that the two team savannah members besides me still in the game are my boyfriend and my best friend, I lucked out." Chirped Winnie cheerfully.

"If only Paul was still here." Sighed VayVay. "I do miss him; he was such a nice boy. In fact, he started as a bubble boy and ended up as a bubble _man_ … a handsome hunk of a man to be exact."

"He was a really cool guy; he risked his own personal safety to keep you safe." Recalled Winnie. "You sure laid a beating on 'Pokey' … I wonder what Pokey is doing now. Hopefully he's dropped the soap."

VayVay couldn't help but giggle.

"I love this show; it really is enjoyable despite several people being bonky bonkers. Not to mention the fact I've got a super duper boyfriend … and I've kissed a few girls too." Said VayVay in content.

"Hey VayVay, can I ask you something?" Asked Winnie.

"Fire away." Nodded VayVay.

"Is there any noticeable difference between kissing a guy and kissing a girl?" Asked Winnie curiously. "Only that I don't know since I only like boys. Sorry if it's a stupid question."

"Don't worry; it's a very good question." Assured VayVay. "To answer the question you asked me … there isn't really any difference. Granted every person kisses differently, but between genders they're too similar for me to find a difference. And since I'm Bi with no preference either way I kinda wouldn't really think of kissing a girl as any different than kissing a guy. If I was straight or a lesbian I'd probably be able to feel a difference. But as it is, there is no real difference."

"I always wondered." Mused Winnie. "I personally wouldn't even kiss a girl on a dare; it'd just be too awkward. Now boys on the other hand … hey VayVay, can you keep a secret?"

"Sure." Nodded VayVay.

"When I was a tween and going through puberty I was kind of … boy crazy. I really wanted to know what kissing someone my age was like. I snapped out of it eventually but … well; let's just say my boy obsession led to _the_ most embarrassing moment of my life."

"What happened?" Asked VayVay eagerly.

"Well … I had a poster of Danielle Radcliffe and … my daddy walked in on me kissing it. I don't know which of us was more embarrassed." Blushed Winnie. "Don't tell anyone else, ok?"

"You have my honest word that I will not." Promised VayVay. "But you do realise that the camera in here saw you saying that right?"

Winnie froze and then let out an embarrassed groan as she hid below her bed sheets in shame.

"Oh don't worry about it Winnie, everyone gets a crush on a celebrity at some point during puberty." Assured VayVay gently. "I fancied Princess Jasmine when I was younger."

"Yeah, but you didn't kiss a poster of her though did you?" Replied Winnie while still under her bed sheets.

"Well …. No, I didn't." Nodded VayVay.

"I'm such a dummy for admitting my secret on international television." Groaned Winnie.

"You don't look like a dummy to me." Assured VayVay as she got out of bed and pulled the covers off Winnie.

"Then what do I look like?" Asked Winnie.

"… Someone who needs a hug!" Declared VayVay as she hugged Winnie to comfort her; she soon released the cat lover and got back into her own bed.

"Thanks VayVay." Smiled Winnie. "So, do you have any embarrassing moments you'd like to mention?"

"Well … there is that time I got a _little_ tipsy at the Halloween Party." Blushed VayVay.

"Oo, do tell!" Giggled Winnie.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: VayVay always knows how to make someone smile.)<strong>

**VayVay: **That night is one I _wish_ I could forget. Never again would I drink punch without checking if it had been spiked first. And no, it didn't have any nails in it. From then on I have avoided punch at parties and have simply stuck to Pepsi.

**Winnie: **(She looks very amused). Boy; that was _even more_ embarrassing than what happened to me! It's good to have a gal pal to confide in. And to think VayVay joined my team simply because my team spoke t he first. I wonder how different things would have turned out if she had been put on Team Everest instead … hmm; I guess I'll never know.

**Wallace: **I'd like to know that too … maybe I could build a 'what if machine' like in that episode of Futurama. I love that show.

* * *

><p>Rheneas, Max and Yannis were in their beds in the guy's side of the Middle Place Cabin. They were talking about the result of the latest vote off.<p>

"I can't believe Nina is gone." Said Max. "And so soon after returning as well. So much for Team Everest having a numbers advantage."

"Well I didn't vote for her, I voted for Winnie." Stated Rheneas.

Yannis looked mildly annoyed and gave a look as if to ask why.

"Sorry Yannis, but I voted for her since she has the potential to be a huge threat due to how well liked she is. I don't think anybody here dislikes her." Explained Rheneas. "Believe me when I say that it was nothing personal."

Yannis nodded in understanding and made a joking 'I'm watching you' hand motion.

"Well, at least none of us voted for her so we're guilt free." Said Max before sighing. "Still, it'll be different without her. She really has come a long way in both growing as a person and in the way of improving her personal hygiene."

"Agreed." Nodded Rheneas.

Yannis nodded.

"Still, Lankston won't be too happy … I think he liked Nina. He did look pretty sad when she was voted off." Said Rheneas as he ran a hand through his orange dyed fringe. "And Nina liked him too … I think those that voted off Nina prevented a new hook up … the fans will be disappointed."

Yannis nodded in agreement and then seemed to realise what Rheneas had just said. He took out his notepad, wrote a note and showed it to Rheneas. It said-

'Lankston and Nina … _seriously_?'

"I'm being serious." Nodded Rheneas. "Nobody can help who they fall in love with. You know, a lot of unusual couples have formed. It only goes to show that love really is blind."

"Yeah, who would have thought a geek like me would be privileged enough to date a sexy, special and sweetheart girl like Jill." Nodded Max dreamily. "I miss her already, but when I win the million I'm sure she'll be proud of me."

Yannis wrote another note and passed it to Max. It said-

'She'll be proud of you no matter what'

"Thanks Yannis." Smiled Max. "Still, if I win she'll probably give me one kiss for every dollar I win."

"And let's not forget the lap dance." Sniggered Rheneas.

"Well … Tabitha calls you Renny; at elast my nickname isn't the name of a tablet." Blushed Max.

"I don't see how that makes sense … but whatever floats your boat." Shrugged Rheneas. "Say, do any of you know where Lankston is? He hasn't come back yet … do you think he's taking Nina's elimination hard?"

"Possibly … I guess even cynics have a heart … gee, that sounded less mean in my head." Mumbled Max. "Well, he'll probably feel better in the morning. Alone time always makes me feel better when I'm sad."

Both Rheneas and Yannis sniggered (the latter silently) which made Max blush.

"I didn't mean _that_ you flippin perverts!" Exclaimed Max. "I meant playing a solo D&D campaign."

This just made Rheneas and Yannis grin more.

"You two have a few screws lose, just like the first robot I ever made." Sighed Max with a roll of his eyes.

"Sorry, it comes with the territory." Stated Rheneas.

Yannis gave Max an apologetic look.

"Oh don't worry about it." Assured Max. "So, only nine more challenges and then somebody will be a million dollars richer."

Yannis nodded as if to say 'it'll be me'.

"I'm gonna give it my all, hopefully my efforts will pay off … literally." Said Rheneas as he lay down and looked at the ceiling above him.

"Do you really need the money though? Tabitha's rich already." Pointed out Max.

Rheneas frowned a little while Yannis silently groaned.

"Are you suggesting I would leech of my own girlfriend?" Frowned Rheneas in a rather offended tone.

"… Ok, I _seriously_ didn't mean for it to be taken that way." Apologized Max. "I just meant that she might buy she something nice for a special occasion or something."

"… Ok, I guess I overreacted." Admitted Rheneas. "Man, the stress of the game must be getting to me."

Yannis nodded and made a few gestures with his hands.

"What did he say?" Asked Rheneas. "Only that Paul isn't here to translate it for us."

"I have no idea … but if I had to guess I'd say he is saying he isn't stressed due to being a returnee, but I'm just guessing. Was that anywhere close to what you meant?" Asked Max.

Yannis nodded to confirm that Max's guess was correct.

"Well, goodnight guys, I'm gonna hit the hay. Good luck in the challenge tomorrow." Said Rheneas as he settled down.

Yannis made a likewise gesture as he lay his head on his pillow.

"And so all of my quests today are complete, goodnight world." Said Max dramatically as he lay down as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Does Max count as a Large Ham?<strong>

**Yannis: **(He holds up a piece of paper which say 'with friends like these'; he then rolls his eyes and chuckles silently.)

**Rheneas: **Max has a habit of saying the wrong thing … but we're males, it's bound to happen eventually. One day I might even annoy Tabitha, I dread to think of what that will be like. Hopefully Tabitha will be able to join me for breakfast; it's always nice having her sit on my lap … not that that's important. … Anyway; I have to wonder where Lankston was. Hopefully he isn't taking Nina's elimination too hard.

**Max: **You may have figured it out, but my social skills could be better. It might be due to the fact I'm at the bottom rungs of the popularity ladder back at school … but not for much longer! I'm in the final ten and if I get far enough in the game I might be a school celebrity, I might even get to autograph a few student's text books … maybe I could even become the second in command of the nerd clique … currently I'm the Chief Justice, odd as that may sound.

* * *

><p>Eddie and Sasha were currently at the beach; they were in their swim suits and were submerged to their chests in the water. Sasha had suggested they have a bit of 'wet watery romance' and Eddie, being a guy, had been quick to agree to this. At this moment in time they were kissing each other and having a good time.<p>

"This is one of your best ideas yet Sasha." Said Eddie cheerfully. "We're all alone and can do as we please … I just hope this doesn't get put into the episode."

"What's so bad about that?" Asked Sasha.

"Well, our families could see us." Stated Eddie.

"Wouldn't that be _something_?" Giggled Sasha. "We're both sixteen Eddie, we're allowed to do this sort of thing if we want … and making out while being submerged to my chest feels really good."

"I have to agree." Admitted Eddie. "But what do we do if somebody sees us?"

"… Take a deep breath and submerge yourself." Recommended Sasha. "That was one of the mini games in Mario Party 4."

"I can never win at Mario Party, it's simply too hard." Said Eddie in embarrassment.

Sasha smiled and kissed Eddie sweetly.

"You'd best get used to losing; if you play video games against me there's no way you can win." Teased Sasha.

Eddie was silent for a moment before he splashed Sasha.

"Hey!" Pouted Sasha.

"One thing you might not know about me is that I'm a champion at splashing." Teased Eddie before hugging Sasha. "But if you try hard you might one day be as good a splasher as me."

"You tease." Giggled Sasha before gaining a sly look. "You do realize that our chests are touching, right?"

Eddie quickly let go of Sasha.

"Oops, sorry." Apologized Eddie.

"Oh don't worry about it; I happen to be quite fond of kinky stuff." Grinned Sasha naughtily.

Eddie was about to respond but then he noticed something; sitting on the Dock of Shame a distance away was Lankston. Hew as looking out at the horizon and seemed to be deep in thought.

"What's Lankston doing?" Asked Eddie.

"… Wait here, I'll go and see if he's ok. I like to think I'm good at cheering people up." Said Sasha as she swam to shore and began heading for the Dock of Shame.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: A confrontation is on the horizon.<strong>

**Sasha: **Lankston looked rather upset; I wonder what could have made him like this. Hopefully it isn't my fault.

**Eddie: **Sasha likes kinky stuff? … I guess you learn something new every day.

* * *

><p>Lankston was sitting cross-legged on the Dock of Shame with a rather sad look on his face; he was staring out at the horizon where the Boat of Losers had taken Nina.<p>

"I could have saved her … I'm such an idiot." Muttered Lankston in anger at himself. "Maybe my parents are right about me…"

Lankston then heard the sounds of footsteps approaching him.

"Are you ok Lankston?" Asked Sasha gently.

Upon hearing who it was who was behind him Lankston scowled.

"Oh look, it's Sasha … exactly who I _didn't_ want to see." Muttered Lankston. "How does it feel being immune Sasha? Or having everything you could ever want? Do you like being happy?"

"… What do you mean?" Blinked Sasha.

"Nina is gone and it is completely your fault, you are totally to blame." Scowled Lankston. "If you hadn't sung that fanservicey song then she would still be here. I bet you voted for her as well."

"… How did you know?" Asked Sasha guiltily.

"Because you just told me." Stated Lankston. "I've long ago accepted that I'm one of the underdogs of society, but I guess that wasn't enough, you had to rob me of the girl I like as well!"

Sasha looked very guilty.

"Were you and Nina together?" Asked Sasha gingerly.

"We would have been if you hadn't caused her elimination." Stated Lankston.

"Lankston, I'm really sorry … but it isn't completely my fault. I had no way of knowing I would win immunity and I didn't even know that you and Nina liked each other." Said Sasha to try and calm Lankston down. "Is there any way I can make it up to you?"

"Yeah, by voting yourself off." Said Lankston bitterly as he got up and walked away back to camp. "There's a storm coming Sasha, so you and your friends had best to ready."

Lankston left while Sasha looked a little ashamed.

"I've really messed up now." Mumbled Sasha.

"You ok Sasha?" Asked Eddie as he swam up. "Did Lankston upset you?"

"… Let's just say he's not very happy with me since I'm responsible for eliminating Nina." Mumbled Sasha.

"Would you like a hug?" Asked Eddie gently.

"… I'd rather just go to bed, it's getting late." Said Sasha as she turned to head back to camp. "Come on Eddie, we should get ourselves rested for tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Bed time!<strong>

**Sasha: **From now on I should probably think about the possible consequences of the votes I cast. Hopefully Lankston won't be as angry with me tomorrow…

**Lankston: **Am I overreacting? … Not at all. All my life I've been an outcast and just when I finally find someone who likes me for me she is taken from me. It ahs occurred to me that nobody here knows what it feels like to have their life lose all meaning … so I think it's time I help them experience it. I have a plan both vengeful and strategic; I can separate the couples. They're guaranteed to vote together so I can easily get some of the others to agree to the plan. As I said, this game is _mine_.

* * *

><p>The next morning VayVay was sitting on the ground next to some flowers.<p>

"I don't know why, but talking to flowers always makes me feel happy. I wonder what flowers would say if they could talk." Mused VayVay.

"VayVay, I am a flower." Said a mystic sounding voice. "I want you to put lint in your belly button!"

"Very funny Irene." Giggled VayVay.

Irene came out from behind one of the trees and sat down next to VayVay.

"Good morning VayVay, how are you doing today?" Asked Irene.

"I'm doing fine as a flamingo." Said VayVay pleasantly. "What about you?"

"Well I myself am doing ok, but …" Irene trailed off.

"Something wrong?" Asked VayVay in concern.

"Well … it's just that Yessica seems to be a little upset about something." Explained Irene. "She won't tell me what it is and I can't help but wonder if I'm doing something to upset her."

"I don't think that's the case." Assured VayVay. "You're a very nice person, one anyone would be glad to have as a girlfriend … I could speak to her if you want."

"That would be really good of you VayVay; I seriously owe you one." Said Irene gratefully. "So, do you have any idea what it is that could be bothered Yessica?"

"Well … has she said anything unusual lately?" Asked VayVay.

"Hmm … well, when I entered her room this morning to wake her up so we could play an early morning game of Castle Crashers I heard her mumbled 'No … I can't help it … I'm sorry' in her sleep." Recalled Irene. "Do you have any idea what that could mean?"

VayVay thought to herself silently for a few seconds.

"It could be possible that she's worried about her parents reaction to her being Bisexual … I'll talk with her after the challenge. Just leave it to me Irene, you can count on me." Promised VayVay.

"I hope my baby will be ok." Murmured Irene. "I guess I'm finally experiencing the drama of Total Drama."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: VayVay is nice and will give you good relationship advice.<strong>

**Irene: **Yessica shouldn't be worried; if her family is anything like what she has told me then there is nothing to worry about. But nobody worries for no reason, did something start this off? I reassured her after Kim insulted her so it's probably not that … if I find out somebody has been giving her grief I won't be a happy bunny!

**VayVay: **I admire Irene's protective instincts; protectiveness is a key part of many relationships.

* * *

><p>Max was walking towards the Mess Hall; he was hoping that breakfast would be nice and filling since he felt quite hungry.<p>

"I wonder what's gonna be for breakfast … hopefully pancakes with syrup." Said Max to himself.

"Hey Max, over here." Called Lankston from beside the Mess Hall.

"Hi Lankston, what's up?" Asked Max as he approached his scrawny friend.

"Nothing much; anyway, I'll get straight to the point. Would you care to be in an alliance with me?" Offered Lankston. "It'll provide you with safety in the game and a possibility of getting you to the finals. You in?"

"… Sure, sounds good to me." Nodded Max. "Any reason why you came to me though? I'm not the strongest guy here."

"Maybe not, but you are smart and brains beat brawn." Stated Lankston. "With our brains put together we should make short work of the opposition."

"You make a good point … but what about Rheneas? Is he going to be in our alliance?" Asked Max.

"I was going to ask him alter." Nodded Lankston. "The three of us could easily be the final three; Nina would also have been in the alliance … but that is no longer a possibility thanks to Sasha."

"Are you still sad about Nina being voted off?" Asked Max gently.

"A little, but it doesn't mater anymore. In the end only one of us can win and it seems that Nina was not destined to win." Stated Lankston with what he hoped was an indifferent shrug. "Anyway, I'll tell you who we are voting for after the challenge. I have several candidates in mind as we speak."

"Very well, go Pinky Dinky Alliance!" Declared Max.

"… Yeah." Said Lankston flatly with a roll of his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Brains to the end!<strong>

**Max: **I can tell Lankston wants this alliance to make himself feel better about Nina's elimination … so I'll go along with it. He'll probably feel better if he votes off somebody who voted for Nina; avenging a loved one and all that. Still, I hope I don't end up upsetting anyone.

**Lankston: **I plan to get rid of Max at the final six. You see, Nina was my only real friend … without her there isn't much reason for me to be loyal. For all I know Max might have voted for Nina … and what are the odds of him telling me who he voted for? Well, I suppose he's not a bad guy, so I'll keep him around for a while. As for Rheneas, I might strike up a secret side alliance with him as the numbers of our opposition dwindle … but I can't let him get to the finals because if he does then I'll be beaten hands down. I need a weak person against me in the finals, and the weakest person here besides me is Yannis. This is going to be like a game of Risk … that's one of my favourite games just so you know.

* * *

><p>A while later the ten campers were in the Mess Hall; they were sitting around one table, though Lankston was sitting away from the former members of Team Mongolia.<p>

"Hey Lankston, any reason you are avoiding the Team Mongolia members?" Whispered Max.

"Yeah; there are more of them than the rest of us. I intend to study their weaknesses and break their numbers advantage; it'll then be three versus three and a prime time for alliances to form. I've seen in it in Survivor a lot of times." Replied Lankston quietly. "Just act natural and as unsuspicious as possible."

"Gotcha." Nodded Max.

"So guys." Spoke up Eddie. "We're the final ten; you must all be feeling pretty good about yourselves for getting this far right?"

"Yep; but I couldn't have done it without Zed." Smiled Opal.

"And I couldn't have got this far without Opal." Added Zed.

"It's the same for me and Eddie." Agreed Sasha.

"You couples sure are lucky; it's as though you have an _unbreakable_ bond." Noted Lankston.

"Yep, me and Opal are really close." Nodded Zed.

"I noticed; you sure are going to be a hard team to beat." Said Lankston.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Imagine what would have happened if Russell Hantz had been a contestant in this story … it would have been VERY bad.<strong>

**Lankston: **Hopefully I was able to subtly get the others to realize that the couples need to be separated in order for the rest of us to progress. I had to be subtle because that way nobody can trace it back to me.

**Winnie: **I don't think Lankston intended it … but he really made me think; if the other couples stay together then it could be hard for the rest of us to progress. I wouldn't want to hurt anybody's feelings though … but if I only vote for single people then I might end up backed into a corner if the other couples team up to vote out me and Yannis. … This game is hard.

* * *

><p>"Hey, I've just noticed something funny." Stated VayVay.<p>

Yannis gave a look that seemed to say 'what is it'.

"The final three member of Team Savannah are a blond, a brunette and a redhead. Funny how these things happen eh?" Stated VayVay airily.

Yannis rolled his eyes but smiled all the same.

"So, does anyone have any ideas who will be voted off tonight?" Asked Zed.

There were a few moments of silence as everyone thought about this.

"Probably somebody who is a physical and social threat." Stated Rheneas as he took a bite of his toast.

"Wouldn't that be you?" Asked Eddie.

"Not really, I'm not that much of a social butterfly. I prefer to do my own thing usually." Replied Rheneas. "Come to think of it, none of us are super athletic and strong; last season there were a lot of big threats in the merge … but this time there isn't. Granted, there's probably a strength hierarchy we could work out if we wanted to, but none of us are strong like Oscar or Lavender."

Yannis nodded in agreement and jokingly flexed his skinny arms.

"Yeah, I don't see Yannis going on an immunity run." Giggled Opal. "Then again, I probably won't either."

"I'm planning to though." Said Zed. "And I'll invite you into the champion's cabin each time."

"Actually I think you'll find that I'm going on an immunity run." Grinned Max. "Not all challenges are physical ones."

"Let's not forget the idols." Pointed out Sasha. "They could really shake up the way the game is played. Imagine if one of us had all of the Idols at once."

"Does anybody have an Idol at the moment?" Asked VayVay.

There were a chorus of no's in response to this.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: We, the readers, know someone who has an idol though…<strong>

**Lankston: **Obviously I'm not going to say I've got the Immunity Alphabet idol … otherwise they'll vote for me so that I have no choice but to play it. This is going to be a secret only me and you know about.

**Opal: **Maybe Zed and me could go on an Idol hunt tonight; to bad I don't have a, hahahaha, sexy hunter girl outfit. Heehee!

**Eddie: **I don't think I'm in any danger of being voted off … but the Immunity Alphabet Idol would be a nice bit of reassurance just in case.

* * *

><p>After the ten campers had finished eating their breakfast Spider and Quana entered the mess hall.<p>

"Good morning everyone, it's challenge time." Greeted Spider. "Today's challenge is one of the rare merge challenges where you will be put into temporary teams, five teams of two to be exact."

"So, what's the challenge?" Asked Winnie.

Yannis nodded in agreement.

"Meet us at the beach and you will find out." Assured Quana. "Also, today's challenge involves water, so it'd be wise of you to change into your swimwear."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: For some reason water challenges are great for fan service.<strong>

**Rheneas: **I wonder what type of water challenge we'll have this time … maybe a life size version of that old board-game battleships. I've come to learn to expect the impossible on this show.

**Yannis: **(He holds up a piece of paper which says 'Winnie is really pretty when her hair is wet.')

**Max: **One thing I like about these water challenges is that there are no sharks; if Chris were still the hosts there probably would be. Sharks are said to be some of the dumbest and most aggressive animals on the planet you know. Now robot sharks, those are _cool_.

* * *

><p>A while later the ten campers were in their swimwear and standing in a line on the beach; in the water five speed boats were docked by the Dock of Shame and in the water were a number of ramps and other stunt relating things.<p>

"For our next challenge you are going to be skiing without snow." Explained Spider. "Water-skiing to be exact."

"Well, water challenges are always nice; it lets me see Sasha in a bikini." Said Eddie with a grin.

"Perv!" Teased Sasha.

"Anyway, the challenge is fairly simple." Stated Quana. "You will be split into two team of five, one will drive the boat and the other will do the water-skiing. The objective of the challenge is for the water-skier to grab as many of the ten flags along the course as they can within three minutes … or until the boat crashes. The duo that collects the most flags will win immunity from tonight's vote off."

"This seems simple enough." Said Max.

"Err … what if we don't know how to drive a speedboat?" Asked Zed.

"Don't worry, the controls work just like the go-karts back in episode twelve. You'll be fine." Assured Spider. "Now, before we start the challenge we need to split you guys into teams. Does anybody have any preferences?"

Instantly Eddie walked next to Sasha, Opal stood closer to Zed and Winnie approached Yannis.

"I guess that was a silly question." Chuckled Spider. "What about the rest of you?"

"I'll be with Lankston." Said Max while trying to be unsuspicious.

"Very well, I guess that leaves me with Rheneas." Nodded VayVay.

"So; what order are we going in?" Asked Rheneas.

"That will be decided at random." Stated Quana as she took out a small cloth bag. "Will one member of each group please reach into here and take out a coin. The number on the coin will determine what order you go in."

VayVay, Eddie, Zed, Winnie and Lankston all reached into the bag and took out a coin.

"Looks like we're going first." Said Sasha to Eddie.

"We're going second." Said Zed.

"Me and Yannis are third." Said Winnie.

"Well Rheneas, we're going to be fourth." Stated VayVay dreamily.

"And that leaves me and Max going last … nice." Nodded Lankston.

"Very well, we'll just give you guys the proper safety gear and then we can get this challenge underway." Said Quana with a clap of her hands.

While Oscar approached the group dragging a crate of safety gear such as helmets and shin pads behind him Sasha grinned and smacked Eddie on the butt.

"Yow!" Yelped Eddie.

"Isn't it cool how girls can get away with doing that?" Smirked Sasha slyly.

"Stupid double standards." Frowned Eddie with a chuckle.

There was a moment of silence before Eddie grinned.

"Bad Sasha!" Smirked Eddie as he swatted Sasha on the butt.

"Yip!" Squealed Sasha. "Not so hard!"

"Sorry." Chuckled Eddie

"Enough of the friendly butt slapping you two; you need to get suited up." Smirked Spider.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: It is <em>so<em> easy to get distracted when you love someone.**

**Sasha: **My family would not approve of cheeky butt slapping! … And yet, I kinda _do_. Being a teen sure is fun. I have to wonder what the fan base says about all of us.

**Lankston: **Going last is definitely a good thing, this way I can see the others run the course and learn from their mistakes. Immunity would be nice ... not that I really need it though.

**VayVay: **I wish Paul could have been here to do that to me…

* * *

><p>This should be an interesting challenge; water-skiing always ends badly no matter how hard you try. Who will win and who will be voted off? Find out in the next chapter, stay tuned!<p> 


	50. Day 23, Part 2: The Stategic Game

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Total Drama or any of its related seasons. They belong to Teletoon and Cartoon Network. The alphabet theme isn't mine and is property of Frank15. The 52 OC's in this story however are mine so do not steal them.

**The Warning: **This chapter has snarkiness, exploding water mines, a cool motorbike, the theft of the Mona Lisa and a lot of strategy. You have been warned!

**Poll Results: **Lankston, Rheneas and VayVay are tied for first with three votes each. Opal, Sasha and Yannis tie for second with two votes each. In joint third place with one vote each are Max, Winnie and Zed. Eddie is in last with zero votes. Thank you to everyone who voted, I appreciate it.

**Note: **I don't really have much to say. Halloween has come and gone and I wasn't able to trick or treat due to being 'too old' … you're never too old for free candy! Well, at least I was able to get an essay done. Anyway, enjoy the chapter everyone!

Skiing is best done on snow.

* * *

><p>Eddie and Sasha had been suited up in protective gear; Sasha was on the waterskii's behind the boat in the shallow water while Eddie was at the controls of the boat and ready to start driving.<p>

"Ok you two; you have three minutes to collect as many of the ten flags as you can." Stated Spider. "Well, unless you crash in which case you will automatically be out."

"Fine by me." Nodded Eddie. "But what happens if there is a tie for first place?"

"We have a tie breaker in place for every challenge in case of a tie." Assured Quana while Spider took out an air horn.

"Ok you two, are you ready to start?" Asked Spider.

"We're ready." Nodded Sasha.

"This ought to be good." Sniggered Lankston quietly.

The air-horn was sounded and Eddie drove the boat speedily with Sasha being pulled behind on the skis.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: This is almost like a test of trust; Sasha is relying on Eddie just as much as he is relying on her.<strong>

**Eddie: **I didn't want to go slow since we did have a time limit ... but if I went too fast then Sasha might have been really hurt ... I ended up going at around medium speed. I have to say that if these speedboats were built by Wallace they seem to not quite be his usual 'evil' style; there wasn't even a nuke in them.

**Wallace:** I wanted to put a nuke in! In fact, I was planning on including a Visabomb gun and a Tesla Claw ... Ratchet and Clank has been an inspiration to me; I've made real life versions of all of the weapons and gadgets, it's a great 'ginger hater' deterrent.

**Sasha:** (She is soaking wet). Water skiing is a lot harder than it looks; especially the ramps ... though flying through the air probably did look pretty cool.

* * *

><p>Eddie drove the boat and pulled Sasha along at a fast speed; Sasha saw a flag and reached down to grab it; she was able to pick it up in her left hand while holding onto the handles connected to the boat by a wire. Sasha swerved a little as they rounded a corner on the course; coming up was a ramp that had a flag beyond it that seemed to be held up by nothing.<p>

"Ready for the next flag Sasha?" Asked Eddie.

"You bet I am." Nodded Sasha.

Whoosh!

Sasha sped up the ramp and managed to grab the flag without letting go of her first one. She landed back in the water with a large splash and continued to get pulled along. Sasha swerved left and then right to pick up two more flags that were on the course. Sasha whooped cheerfully; this challenge was actually quite a lot of fun.

"Holy Vishnu! I've never felt so alive!" Cheered Sasha.

Back at the shore the rest of the campers were watching Eddie and Sasha as they sped around the course.

"This is exactly what I was afraid of." Said Lankston quietly.

"What are you fearing?" Asked VayVay.

"The couples all teamed up and since they work so well together I'm doubting that the rest of us are going to have much of a chance to win immunity." Whispered Lankston quietly. "We need to split up one of the couples tight; not just for my safety, but for everyone in the game who has had loved one voted off. Care to join me tonight just this once? You do want to make Paul proud right?"

VayVay thought for a few moments and nodded.

"Just this once." Said VayVay. "I do not much like making people saddy waddy."

"That's just life." Stated Lankston.

"Hey guys, Sasha just grabbed a seventh flag." Stated Max.

Yannis watched what was going on with both anticipation and dread; he didn't want to be on the chopping block and be separated from Winnie again so soon. He then noticed that Eddie and Sasha were driving up to what looked like a small sea mine ... and they hadn't noticed it. Yannis covered his eyes, quite worried about what was going to happen and annoyed that he couldn't warn them due to not being able to talk.

BOOM!

Eddie and Sasha were sent flying upwards and then down into the water as their speedboat was wrecked and transformed into a useless ship wreck. After coughing for a moment they began to swim back to shore.

"What the heck was that?" Blinked Winnie. "Spider and Quana never said that there would be bombs in the challenge!"

"Maybe they didn't know." Guessed Zed. "This smells like Wallace."

"What does he smell like?" Asked Opal curiously.

"It was just an expression." Stated Zed/.

"I know, I was just teasing you." Giggled Opal.

Eddie and Sasha made it back to the shore and walked up to the others; neither of them looked very happy ... but then again, how would you feel after being blown up?

"We got eight flags." Stated Sasha. "I don't suppose you have any ointment for any wounds we might have gotten? What was a bomb even doing there anyway?"

"I think Wallace might have been trying to make the challenge more interesting." Sighed Quana. "We'll have a word with him later. Since your boat was wrecked you unfortunately can't try again. But eight flags is a pretty good score and should get you fairly high on the overall leader board."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Eight out of ten ... that counts a think.<strong>

**Lankston: **Eight out of ten ... if not for Wallace they might have had a perfect score and I can't let that happen ... but I'm a bit above cheating in a competition. I predict the couple teams will get more flags than the other teams. I have four votes on my side tonight ... I've just got to make the couples vote amongst each other ... but how will I do it?

**Opal:** Me and Zed are next ... I hope we don't get blown up by a bomb. I'm honestly, hahaha, surprised that Eddie and Sasha weren't seriously hurt. After what happened to Paul I don't know if I could bare to see another of my friends get hurt, let alone two at the same, hahaha, time.

**Yannis: **(He shows a rather well drawn picture of Wallace; Yannis frowns and makes a 'crazy; motion with his hand.)

**Rheneas: **Ok, taking on Kasimar, err, Pokey to help Tabitha is one thing ... but waterskiing amongst mines? That's a bit much. I'm kinda allergic to being blown to pieces. I always wanted to die either peaceful and around loved ones ... or drying a hero's death saving the world from The Joker ... it could happen.

* * *

><p>After the air horn had been sounded Zed and Opal started the challenge; Zed was driving the boat while Opal was on the water-skis behind it.<p>

"How are you doing so far Opal?" Called Zed from his driver's seat.

"So far so good." Assured Opal.

Opal quickly swerved to the right to grab a flag and went up a small ramp to grab a second one. Opal succeeded in retrieving it and landed with a splash that nearly made her lose balance. However, Opal was able to regain her balance and grab a second flag as well.

"Ok Zed, steer towards the big ramp; I think I'll be able to, hahaha, grab the flag it leads too." Called Opal.

"Will do m'lady!" Nodded Zed as he steered towards the large ramp; Zed went up the ramp with Opal following close behind; Opal reached up for the flag once she became airborne but ultimately she missed it.

"Doh!" Cursed Opal as she fell down to the water and continued being pulled along at a fast speed.

"Don't worry Opal; you can get the next one." Assured Zed.

Opal and Zed continued to drive along trying to get the flags; while they did so Yannis was looking out at them with an expression of worry.

"What's wrong Yannis?" Asked Winnie as she had immediately noticed her boyfriend's concern.

Yannis pointed at one of the stray floating sea mines and then pointed at Winnie.

"Don't worry Yannis; I'll be fine, I'm a tough girl." Assured Winnie. "So, would you rather be the driver or the skier?"

Yannis thought for a moment before making a skiing mime.

"Very well, skiing it is." Nodded Winnie. "So, who do you think we should vote off tonight?"

Yannis shrugged since he hadn't really thought about it much.

"Well, I was thinking we could vote for someone from the other couples." Suggested Winnie. "I don't really want to ... but they have power together and we'll get further if they don't. I'm still thinking about it though; I guess it all depends on who wins immunity."

Yannis nodded in agreement and looked like he was thinking about what Winnie had said.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: With so many of the cast being friends the later votes will be harder than they were back in TDL1.<strong>

**Yannis: **(He holds up a piece of paper which says, 'eventually friends will be voting off friends ... I don't want to vote off my friends or Winne's friends ... that doesn't leave me with very many choices though.')

**Zed: **Maybe if I win the money I could buy a speedboat; it'd be great fun to ride it around the lake back home. I'd finally be able to go fishing in the middle of the lake without worrying that the boat might tip over like the canoes sometimes do.

**Max: **Watching the other make mistakes is going to make things easier for myself and Lankston ... the only problem is that neither of us have been waterskiing before. This will probably amuse you guys ... and leave me with a concussion (Max groans.)

* * *

><p>A very short while later Spider sounded the air horn.<p>

"Opal and Zed, your time is up!" Announced Spider.

Zed carefully drove the boat back to shore, slow enough that Opal wouldn't get hurt due to a sudden stop. After they had made it to dry land they showed Quana their flags.

"Opal and Zed have scored a total of ... seven flags; a good score but not enough to win them immunity." Said Quana.

Zed looked disappointed but Opal didn't seem to mind.

"Oh well, we'll just have to try harder next time." Said Opal in acceptance of her loss. "At least we didn't end up with a zero."

"You make an excellent point m'lady." Nodded Zed.

"Looks like me and Yannis are next." Said Winnie. "Err ... there aren't anymore bombs in the water are there?"

"Nope." Assured Spider. "I think Wallace put one in the water as a sort of practical joke."

"I didn't find it very funny." Muttered Eddie.

"Me neither." Agreed Sasha.

"I dunno, it was kinda funny ... well, at least it is considering you made it out without any injuries at all." Said Max cheerfully.

"Not helping." Stated Eddie.

"Sorry." Chuckled Max.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: This challenge is progressing quickly, but that doesn't at all mean that the drama will be in short supply.<strong>

**Rheneas: **Lankston came up to me earlier asking if I could vote for somebody from one of the couples tonight. He didn't say who it would be, but he did say that it's vote or be voted off in this game and that they outnumber the rest of us. Is he still sore about Nina being voted off? ... Can't say I blame him really. I'll go along with it I guess; they may be my friends, but I would like to win and I aim to get a single digit ranking ... preferably Rank 1.

**Max: **This challenge will probably be over within half an hour; what are we going to do after that? Will we get some free time or will we simply go to the bonfire ceremony earlier than we usually do? I think I'm safe even if I don't win immunity so I should be alright ... hmm, maybe I could go looking for the idols with Lankston, that might cheer him up a bit.

**Eddie: **Ok, so we're in first place so far ... but is it going to last? I'm just as vulnerable to being voted off as everyone else if I'm not immune and I distinctly lack the Immunity Alphabet Idol. I'm not really sure who I'll vote for either ... maybe the biggest threat, and that is Rheneas without a doubt ... man, voting off my friends is bad and I haven't even done it yet; it was a lot easier with Kim since she's evil and also with Nina since I didn't really know her.

* * *

><p>Winnie and Yannis were soon speeding around the lake on their Speedboat; Yannis was being pulled while Winnie was driving the boat. They were going at quite a speed and it was clear that they were in it to win it.<p>

Yannis swerved expertly and grabbed the first flag before going up a ramp and grabbing the next one. He seemed quite satisfied with how he was doing and Winnie had a big smile on her face. As Yannis grabbed his fifth flag everyone on the beach looked amongst each other.

"And people say I'm the big threat." Chuckled Rheneas.

"You generally are." Said Sasha.

"But I do have challenges I stink at and most of my skills you'd probably expect ... but Yannis is tearing the water up out there." Stated Rheneas.

"You cannot cut into a liquid with a knife; it's like trying to grate gas like cheese." Stated VayVay.

"She has a point." Nodded Max.

"...You know what I meant." Said Rheneas flatly. "Well, I think it's clear I'm not going to be able to beat Winnie and Yannis, I'm not that good at water sports."

"I'll be the skier then." Offered VayVay. "You can be the driver; that's definitely the easier job."

"Sounds good." Nodded Rheneas.

"Hey guys, I was just thinking of something." Said Opal suddenly.

"Why your pet rock won't eat?" Asked Lankston sarcastically.

"No, I was wondering whether it's better to go to the, hahaha, end of Survivor with many big moves and people being mad at you or making no moves and having people think you are weak. What's worse? Having people hate you or, hahaha, being weak." Inquired Opal.

"Being weak." Said Lankston automatically. "One of my goals is to be stronger, but it'll never happen."

"Nothing is impossible, just improbable." Stated Zed.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Does he mean that it is possible for it to rain chocolate while Discord isn't around?<strong>

**Zed: **Well, it's impossible for me and Opal to be immune this time, but I was speaking generally; some things are indeed impossible, like winning the lottery everyday for a year.

**Lankston: **(He sighs). I cannot help being so weak ... I've kinda got some deficiencies in my muscles so I'll never be strong like most people are. I need to take pills for it once a day, though I'd rather that stay secret. I don't want these people thinking I'm useless or weak.

**Opal: **Personally I think Survivor is harder than Total Drama; I'd never get _any_ jury votes.

* * *

><p>Soon enough Winnie and Yannis's time was up and Winnie drove the boat back to shore. After they were on solid ground again Yannis presented Spider and Quana with the flags he had collected.<p>

"It wasn't a perfect run, but it came very close." Stated Quana. "Winnie and Yannis take the lead with a total of nine flags!"

Winnie cheered and hugged Yannis while Yannis simply smiled.

"It's like I said at breakfast, they've got quite an unbreakable bond." Stated Lankston.

"Well VayVay, looks like me and you are up next." Said Rheneas. "Hopefully driving a speedboat will be as easy as driving a motorbike."

"Imagine how much for dangerous this challenge would have been with motorbikes." Mused VayVay. "Two wheels are a lot less stable than none."

"That's probably because a lack of wheels gives a vehicle a lower centre of gravity; it's why tanks have tracks … one of the reasons anyway." Stated Max.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: I'm an outhouse, not as tank!<strong>

**Winnie: **With a near perfect score it's likely that me and Yannis are going to win immunity; I wonder who we should invite into the champions cabin with us; I'll probably invite VayVay, but as for Yannis I'm not sure. Well, it's his choice so I won't give him my suggestions.

**Rheneas: **Funnily enough I own a motorbike; it's great run to ride it around empty fields or roads away from town. Not to mention all the 'modifications' it has that make it look like something out of a crazy comic book; it's definitely a part of me … and who knows, maybe Tabitha would like a ride on it sometime? I call it The Mighty Brimhur.

**VayVay: **You know, I sometimes wonder why cars only have four wheels. Is it because of stability? Wouldn't eight wheels be better? Eight is one of my favourite numbers along with twenty five, thirty seven and fifty six … and negative three hundred as well. In the same way that every puzzle has an answer, every number has a meaning to it. It's like how four is associated with death in Chinese culture.

* * *

><p>After getting suited up Rheneas was at the controls of the speedboat with VayVay at the ready on the skis. Rheneas shifted the boat into gear and sped off pulling VayVay behind him with her orangey red hair flowing like water due to the air being flung against her.<p>

VayVay swerved left and right to grab the flags; however, it wasn't long before she missed one.

"Make sure you don't miss anymore VayVay." Cautioned Rheneas. "Otherwise we'll never win immunity; we might not have time to go back for it."

"I'll try my best but I can't make any guarantees." Replied VayVay.

Rheneas slowed the boat down just a small amount to make it slightly easier for VayVay to get the flags; VayVay swerved to the side in order to go up a ramp; she flew through the air and managed to grab onto the flag that was hovering in mid-air. She landed with a big splash and continued being pulled along.

The only problem was that if VayVay missed even one more flag they would have no chance at winning immunity; the stakes were indeed high.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: We interrupt this scene to annoy you and be generally irritating.<strong>

**Lankston: **This was very anti-climactic to watch; it's pretty obvious which duo is winning immunity now. If it weren't for the fact I had to stay for my turn I would have just quit the challenge and gone hunting for some of the idols. I mean, with my muscle conditions I don't even stand a chance in most of these challenges so there is little reason for me to bother competing, I'm as weak as Steve Urkel. But I suppose winning with so many handicaps will just make my parents more proud … if they even know _how_ to feel proud that is.

**Eddie: **Going first is fun and all … but once you've had your go it's kinda boring to watch everyone else, especially when you've already been beaten. It wasn't a bad challenge but it could have been better. Tomorrow's challenge will probably be better … assuming I get through elimination that is.

* * *

><p>A short while later Rheneas and VayVay ran out of time; after driving back to shore and getting back into dry land it was clear that they weren't going to be the immunity winners of the day.<p>

"You guys managed to collect six flags; that means you are currently in last place." Said Spider apologetically. "Not that it means much since every place besides first is pretty much the same."

"Since there's no chance of me and Max winning immunity, how about we skip our turn and just give immunity to Winnie and Yannis." Suggested Lankston dryly.

"Don't you even want to try?" Asked Zed.

"I'm being realistic; what chance do we have? Neither of us are very athletic nor do we have water-skiing experience." Stated Lankston.

"Well I'm gonna give it a go anyway." Shrugged Max. "This challenge is like Lipton Ice Tea, don't doubt it will you try it. That advert is one of the things people can never forget, it's like riding a bike in that regard."

"Fine, if you insist." Sighed Lankston. "But it's only going to end it tears or injury."

"Lankston's a wet blanket." Noted Opal.

"Or he has common sense." Mused Zed.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Common sense is surprisingly uncommon.<strong>

**Lankston: **Just watch, this is gonna go wrong and then I'll be there to tell Max 'I told you so'.

**Max: **nerd powers activate!

**Zed: **Even if there is not much chance of success, there's always a chance you can succeed. It all comes down to trying your best and believing that you can do something; because part of accomplishing a task is believing that you _can_ accomplish it. Still ... what happened next proved that Lankston was kinda right to not want to do it...

* * *

><p>Once Max was on the skii's Lankston shifted the boat into gear and began to speedily drive it along; however, he seemed to have shifted it too far because the boat was going very fast...so fast that Max was pulled right off the skii's and was dragged along the water on his belly; Lankston was trying (key word being trying) to regain control of the speed boat but was unable to shift it into a lower gear; Max was getting a face full of sea water (though thankfully his 3-D glasses protected his eyes from harm) yet he still was managing to grab some of the flags.<p>

"Now do you realize why I said this was a bad idea?" Asked Lankston.

"Point taken!" Wailed Max before managing to grin. "But I've got five flags so far, we still have a chance at this!"

"Not for much longer though." Gulped Lankston.

"Why not?" Asked Max.

"Because we're about to hurt a rock!" Said Lankston with a gulp.

"Batten down the hatches Lankston!" Declared Max.

The boat hit the rocks and the two were sent flying through the air.

"We're taking on air Lankston!" Declared Max.

The two landed on the hard sand and groaned.

"I want my mummy Lankston!" Whimpered Max.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Max's lines should sound mostly familiar to a true SpongeBob fan.<strong>

**Lankston: **Why does nobody ever listen to me? I might be pessimistic, but most of the time I'm right about things ... if this is how dumb the others are I'll probably not even need immunity anymore.

**Max: **On one hand ... that hurt. On the other hand ... Jill might kiss me better. At least it was less painful than an atomic wedgie.

**Yannis: **(He just sighs silently in amusement and rolls his eyes).

* * *

><p>"Ok; Lankston was probably right, this was a bad idea." Groaned Max.<p>

"I told you so." Said Lankston as he got back to his feet. "So, I'm guessing we didn't win immunity."

"I'm afraid not, you only managed to collect five flags." Said Quana apologetically. "That means that today's immunity winners are Winnie and Yannis!"

Winnie cheered while Yannis tried to look modest.

"You two have earned the Champion Cabin for tonight; you can also pick two people to join you for the night." Stated Spider.

"I pick VayVay." Said Winnie instantly.

Yannis thought for a moment and then pointed to Zed.

"Thank you partner." Said Zed politely.

"So, anybody besides Winnie and Yannis might be voted off tonight. Since this challenge has ended earlier than we planned you guys can spend the rest of the day doing whatever you want; we'll announce over the intercom when it's time for the bonfire ceremony. You don't have to cast your votes yet, take your time to think about it." Suggested Spider. "So ... use your free time wisely."

"Will do." Nodded Eddie.

At that moment the intercom crackled into life.

"Attention minions and those not associated with evil, report to camp centre immediately. I have made a new evil invention that you are definitely going to want to see. If you come I'll make it worth your while." Announced Wallace mysteriously.

"Well, let's see what our resident bad guy has come up with this time." Shrugged Eddie.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: This invention is a pretty high tech one.<strong>

**Eddie: **I sometimes wonder how Wallace can build what he does; where does he get the supplies? It's like something out of a high budget science fiction movie. If he wasn't 'evil' he could really bring the world a golden age.

**Sasha: **Do you think he's invented a new video game console?

**Lankston: **If it isn't another immunity Idol then I'm not interested.

* * *

><p>The ten campers soon arrived at camp centre where Wallace was waiting for them; set up being him was a sort of cage with energy running through the bars and a control panel on it. It looked very complicated indeed.<p>

"So, what do you guys think?" Asked Wallace.

"Well, what is it?" Asked Winnie curiously.

"I call it the ... uh ... well, I haven't thought of a name for it yet but it's an ingenious piece of equipment." Said Wallace confidently.

"Probably doesn't do a whole lot." Said Lankston flatly.

"Oh yeah?" Frowned Wallace. "Well you won't think that once I tell you what it does."

"So what does it do?" Asked Sasha.

"I'm glad you asked." Nodded Wallace. "You see, this device works very simply. All I have to do is type in the object I want and press the button. It will make contact with the orbital satellite which will zap down on the desired object, split its atoms and then it will reatomize in the cage., ready to be used for whatever it is needed for."

2So ... you can bring anything at all to the island?" Asked Winnie eagerly.

"Yep." Nodded Wallace.

"Howe is that even possible?" Blinked Max.

"I don't know; I guess I just worked on robotics, electronics, science and engineering in the basement back home so much that I just never realized how far ahead I was of everyone else. This sort of thing comes naturally to me." Stated Wallace. "So, since you guys have got so far ... I can bring each of you one thing from your home and get it to the island as a sort of luxury item ... as long as it isn't a weapon."

"Can you bring one of my kitties?" Asked Winnie hopefully.

"Sorry, but no. You see, I tested this device objects and it worked fine ... but I tried it on a few bugs and they died. I concluded that, with my current technology, living things cannot withstand the atom splitting process. The only failsafe I could think of it taking the creature's brain out of them and putting it in a robot body temporarily ... but I'm not really into medical science. I don't want to risk anyone getting killed."

"So this could theoretically be used to assassinate someone?" Blinked VayVay.

"In theory, but I have to type if the seventy digit password for it to work and it also only registers to my finger print ... and even then it is voice activated. I've got many safety measures, I don't want to kill anyone or be indirectly responsible either." Stated Wallace.

"But I thought you wanted to take over the world." Reminded Opal. "If you want to do that you'll, hahaha, probably have to kill people."

"Sorry, but murder is one evil I would never do." Stated Wallace firmly. "So, what luxury items would you like?"

"My Sherlock Holmes books." Requested Eddie.

"A photo of my Grandpa." Stated Lankston.

"Here's a list of several robotics supplies I need." Said Max as he passed Wallace a list. "I've got all of them in my work shed back home."

"My jack in the box, it has a lot of sentimental value." Requested Opal politely.

"My motorbike." Grinned Rheneas.

"The picture of me at my first video game convention when I was seven years old." Requested Sasha.

"Are you able to transport flowers?" Asked VayVay.

"Do you want to risk it?" Asked Wallace.

"Hmm ... maybe I'll have my rubix cube; I have yet to solve it." Said VayVay.

"I'll have my stuffed tiger Leeroy." Smiled Winnie.

Yannis held up a drawing of a toy soldier.

"I think I'll have the ammonite I found in the fields." Decided Zed.

"Very well then, stand back and watch your possessions arrive." Nodded Wallace as he typed some stuff into the monitor.

There were several and one by one the objects that the campers had requested appeared in the cage. When the machine's work was done Wallace flipped a switch and then opened the cage.

"Ok then, enjoy your stuff." Stated Wallace.

The campers took their respective possessions out of the cage and looked satisfied; as Rheneas wheeled his motorbike out of the cage everyone looked a bit confused and also impressed.

The so called 'Mighty Brimhur' was a somewhat bulky and fully customized three wheeled motorbike though it had the general shaped of a normal motorbike. It had a very streamlined design as well as a cool looking exhaust. It was painted with a metallic flame pattern. It was too cool for words ... that or no word was cool enough to describe it.

"Why did you ask for your motorbike?" Asked Eddie.

"And where did you get it? It's cool!" Exclaimed Opal.

"I wanted it because I was hoping to take Tabitha for a ride on it." Explained Rheneas. "As for where I got it ... you'd be surprised what a combination of inheritance money and a tech wiz friend can get you. It obviously doesn't have any weapons but I think it looks cool."

"What's going on guys?" Asked Zita as she walked up.

"Oh nothing much my dear, just giving the contestants gifts from their homes free of charge." Stated Wallace.

"That's nice of you; anyway, Spider and Quana need to talk to you about ...w ait, did you call me 'dear'?" Asked Zita.

"I might have." Grinned Wallace. "In fact, would you like me to get you a present? I think I know something you might like."

Wallace typed something into his machine and pressed the button; a moment later a painting appeared in the cage. Wallace picked it up and passed into Zita.

"Presenting the one and only Mona Lisa!" Declared Wallace. "No thanks necessary, just enjoy it."

"Wait ... this is the real Mona Lisa?" Blinked Zita.

"Yep, and it's yours now." Smiled Wallace. "I figured it'd be the thing you want most given your thieving urges; you could hang it in the bathroom at your house."

"Put it back! Quick! You could get arrested!" Exclaimed Zita. "I appreciate the thought, but I don't want you getting put in jail."

"I could escape from any jail ... but if you're sure." Shrugged Wallace as he put the Mona Lisa back into the cage and sent it back to the Louve.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: That could have caused a national French crisis...)<strong>

**Winnie: **Looks like me and Yannis are here for one more day. That's pretty good and shows how great of a team we are. After everyone split up we decided to go into the forest to look for some of the Idols. The Gary idol may be out of play ... but there are still five others left to use, including the Immunity Alphabet Idol. I'd hate to get taken out by an idol, it'd suck to experience a so called 'blindside'; you really never see them coming, hence the name I suppose.

**Max: **Lankston said that while everyone was distracted with their possessions we should look for the Idols to keep us safe from elimination. I'd have rather started work on my 'secret weapon', but I suppose this is a good idea too. Just wait until you see what I build ... assuming I don't get voted off. Let's just say all those years of loving DC comics are really gonna come in helpful.

**Rheneas: **You know, I have to wonder what type of car Tabitha's family has. If they're billionaires I predict it's a Lamborghini or a Ferrari. Cherry would probably be impressed.

* * *

><p>A while Later Lankston and Max were walking through the forest of Wawanakwa looking for the idols to help them in the game; Lankston was walking ahead ad looking in bushes and under rocks while Max seemed to be quite calm despite getting a little bashed about during the challenge.<p>

"Where could those idols be?" Asked Lankston out loud. "I was hoping we would have found one of them by now."

"Slow and steady wins the race Lankston." Stated Max. "And you can't rely primarily on the idols to win the game."

"I'm aware of that; it's not so much that we're collecting them for us as it is us stopping the others from using them against us." Replied Lankston. "Neither of us are very strong so we're going to have to use strategy and our brains to progress. Rheneas is strong, but really you're the one I'd rather be in the finals with."

"A fair point ... but I'm going to dominate soon enough. Now that I've got a lot of supplies from home I can build stuff to help me in the challenges; you saw the robots in the talent show right? They weren't really my best work. What I have planned is something that'll dominate the game ... and it's not against the rules either."

"What is it?" Asked Lankston curiously.

"You'll see tomorrow but let's just say that it's based on a certain Super Hero who doesn't have powers." Said Max mysteriously.

"I see ... so, you know who we're voting for tonight right?" Asked Lankston.

"Not really ... Zed?" Guessed Max.

"I was thinking more along the lines of Eddie." Said Lankston. "It's for both strategic and personal reasons."

"Care to elaborate?" Asked Max.

"Well, he's well liked and he him and Sasha work well together. He's also probably the third strongest here after Rheneas and Zed. He's a better boot than Zed though because he isn't naive at all. And besides, I'm pretty certain that he, like Sasha, voted for Nina. It's [poetic justice to take him out. Then Sasha will feel just like I did." Explained Lankston. "We have to split up the couples at some point anyway, so why not start with the ones that wronged me the most?"

"Well ... I can understand your reasons. But Lankston, is losing the one you love really worth separating another couple? I mean, they might ally with us." Said Max optimistically.

"They're the strongest duo that isn't immune, voting for one of them is common sense." Stated Lankston. "Besides, I think it is indeed worth it. Nina was the only person who gave a damn about me."

"I care, you're my friend." Stated Max.

"Thanks." Said Lankston.

"Seriously Lankston, this is kinda mean, no matter how necessary it is." Stated Max.

"Exactly, it's mean but it's not evil. Morality is a straight line; in the middle is neutrality and further along the line is mischief, pranks, bullying, crime and finally wicked sin. At the other side of that furthest point is absolute justice ... and to be honest both of those things make me feel uncomfortable. The world is a brutal nasty place Max, you'd do well to learn that like I did." Stated Lankston in an almost wistful way.

"But there's a lot of good in the world." Insisted Max.

"If there is then I've yet to see it." Said Lankston as he walked ahead. "People are selfish and rarely care at all, like my parents for example. I'm unique in that I am one of the only people to acknowledge my own flaws, but it is beyond my power to fix them given my natural individual instincts."

"I suppose I can't change your mind ... well, I'll vote with you tonight. Maybe you'll feel a bit better after taking out someone who voted for Nina." Said Max as he jogged to catch up to Lankston.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Optimism VS Pessimism<strong>

**Max: **Just wait until you see my next invention; it's really gonna kick butt and hopefully win me solo immunity. But at the moment I'm more concerned about Lankston; he's really bitter about Nina leaving. And what did he mean about his parents not caring ... maybe it links in with his song yesterday. I bet he's got a lot of secrets.

**Lankston: **We ended up not finding a single Idol, but it gave me some time to think about my future game moves. And truthfully I'd really rather not face Max in the finals, his robotics would make him hard to beat.

* * *

><p>In a different part of the forest Winnie and Yannis were walking along also looking for the idols. Both were keeping a sharp eye out for the idols but were also feeling relaxed since they were both immune and could spend the rest of the day in peace without anything to worry about.<p>

"You really did good at the challenge Yannis." Complimented Winnie. "I didn't know you were such a talented water-skier."

Yannis tried to look modest but seemed pleased that his girlfriend was complimenting him. He just gave a modest shrug and made two 'finger guns' to which Winnie giggled.

"Well, we're both safe from elimination so we don't have to worry about being separated. The only problem is who we are voting out. I don't really dislike anybody who is still in the game." Admitted Winnie.

Yannis nodded in agreement and thought to himself. He then picked up a stick and drew a letter 'R' in the dirt.

"Rheneas? But why?" Asked Winnie. "He's a really nice guy."

Yannis nodded and then made some muscle flexing poses.

"Oh right, he is a threat isn't he." Nodded Winnie. "Well, I've also had an idea. I think we should vote for somebody from the other couples."

Yannis raised an eyebrow and beckoned for Winnie to continue.

"I'm just thinking; you saw how well the other couples worked together and how badly the stragglers did. If we keep them around to the final six we'll get ganged up on if they team up against us. We should vote for one of them, sad as it is." Explained Winnie.

Yannis nodded in understanding; he then drew a letter 'Z' in the dirt and drew a line through it.

"Don't worry, I'm not voting for Zed. I think he's a cool guy, not as cool as you admittedly, and he deserves to stay. Boy, why can't vote offs be as easy as they were at the beginning of the show?" Asked Winnie out loud.

Yannis nodded in agreement and picked up a rock; in mild annoyance at how hard voting off his friends would be he tossed it at one of the trees; as he did so a carved piece of wood fell out of the tree.

"I may not like dogs, but suddenly I feel like Bingo." Grinned Winnie as she and Yannis hurried over to the idol.

Winnie picked up the idol and looked at it; it resembled Eleanor, from her turtle hat to her cherubic smile.

"If I recall correctly, the Eleanor Idol simplifies a challenge." Said Winnie as she looked over this idol. "This would certainly improve somebody's chances of winning solo immunity."

Winnie though to herself for a moment and passed it to Yannis

"Since you were the one to find it I think it's only fair that you should be the one to have it." Smiled Winnie. "Here's hoping that it lets you win immunity."

Yannis smiled and gave Winnie a hug; after they parted he pocketed the Idol. Yannis then held up four fingers.

"You're right; there are still four Idols out there." Nodded Winnie. "The Uzuri Idol, the Raven Idol, the Barney Idol and the Immunity Alphabet Idol. Shall we get searching?"

Yannis nodded as he and Winnie continued walking along; as they did both of them held hands with smiles on their faces.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Achievement unlocked! Find the Eleanor Idol!<strong>

**Winnie: **Do I feel disappointed I didn't get the idol ... of course not. Yannis deserves it; he's been so lovely to me after all. I can only hope he uses it at a good time and doesn't waste it ... but he's a very smart guy, so I'm sure he'll put it to good use. These Idols are really gonna shake things up, kinda like a pogo stick of some kind.

* * *

><p>In another part of the forest VayVay was walking around forest; she loved nature a lot, it really soothed her. It was like taking a bubble bath except it involved trees rather than soap. VayVay was also looking for Yessica; she had asked people if they had seen her and Xaria mentioned that she had seen Yessica walking off into the wood earlier. VayVay wondered where she could be but knew she was in no danger since there weren't any dangerous animals on the island anymore.<p>

"I wonder what these trees are saying." Mused VayVay as she adjusted her hat. "Maybe Irene could teach me how to speak tree sometime ... then again, if I can't master French I'll probably be unable to speak the language of the trees. If only I had one of those translator fish like in Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, it would be muchly useful indeedy deed."

As VayVay walked onwards she spotted Yessica; the blond girl was sitting on a tree stump in a meditative stance and appeared to be trying to meditate. VayVay walked up to her and as she got closer she heard Yessica talking to herself.

"No worry ... no problem ... just peace. Ommmm ... oh why won't this work." Muttered Yessica while still keeping her eyes closed. "How does VayVay do this?"

"I tend to listen to the natural sounds around me and they made my noggin go nice and mellow." Stated VayVay.

Yessica opened her eyes and smiled.

"Oh, good afternoon VayVay." Greeted Yessica. "What are you doing out here?"

"Well, I was taking a nice walk through the lovely jubbly forest." Replied VayVay. "I was also looking for you."

"Looking for me? What do you need?" Asked Yessica curiously.

VayVay sat herself down on the ground in a cross legged position as she began to explain.

"Well, I'm on a mission. You see, Irene came to me earlier and told me you've been acting kind of odd lately and she heard you mumbling things in your sleep last night. She's worried about you and wants to know what's wrong since you weren't telling her. She's getting the impression she did something to upset you." Explained VayVay.

"It's nothing to do with Irene, she's a great girlfriend." Assured Yessica. "Trust me, it's nothing."

"You and I both know that isn't true; Irene also thinks somebody might be picking on you … is anyone?" Asked VayVay gently.

"Well … yes." Nodded Yessica uncomfortably. "But they didn't lay a fist on me or anything."

"Emotional bullying is just as serious as something that is physical, a cut can heal but a trauma sometimes won't." Said VayVay wisely.

"Well … the bully came up to me yesterday and basically implied I don't deserve to be alive due to being Bi. She said how all my friends and family will hate my lifestyle and that when I get back home I'll be throttled. But the worst thing she said was that my parents might not love me anymore. It has happened to one or two people I have known and I really don't know how my parents will react. I guess I just feel really worried." Mumbled Yessica. "I've always had a habit of worrying when I shouldn't … but I think I have a right to be worried this time."

"Who was the person who said this to you?" Asked VayVay.

"… Nakia. She's just … snapped. I remember back on day one of Letterz she was a little snooty but didn't seem nasty … and now, she's just a psycho out for revenge. The loss of her hair has truly clouded her mind. She's always yelling at us or staying in her room silently brooding. She kinda scares me … and the scariest part is that what she says may be right…" Mumbled Yessica.

"She's a doodly doo alright." Agreed VayVay. "But Yessica, love is love. I'm sorry that I cannot give you a one hundred percent answer but in my opinion I think your parents will be fine with it. They might be a little surprised at first, but you're still their daughter. And have they ever been horribly mad at you before?"

"Not really; they support me in things even if they don't entirely agree." Realized Yessica with a smile.

"And there's the likely result, they'll support you in this as well. Once they meet Irene I'm sure they'll be fine with it." Smiled VayVay.

"Thanks for the support VayVay … and I guess that my parents won't have to worry about surprise pregnancies." Giggled Yessica.

"Now, do you know where Nakia is? I'd like to have a word with her." Said VayVay seriously.

"She's probably brooding in her room now … but since you'll be in the champions cabin I could trick her into meeting you outside the Champions Cabin tonight. She is pretty dumb after all." Offered Yessica.

"True, true." Nodded VayVay. "Well rest assured Yessica, I shall metaphorically curse her with Swedish fish, I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: The Swedish fish thing is a DucktaleZ shout out, watch it; it's the pinnacle of flash animation!<strong>

**VayVay: **I honestly don't know why people keep holding onto these outdated prejudices. I mean, being Bi doesn't affect if a person is good or bad; people should be judged by their actions and personality … in that regard I've done bad things too, but acknowledging you are in the wrong in another thing that should be considered.

**Yessica: **Well, you know what they say … we Bisexuals have to stick together.

* * *

><p>"Woohoo! Faster!" Cheered Tabitha as she and Rheneas rode the Mighty Brimhur around the island at quite a speed. Both had helmets on so don't worry.<p>

"I never counted on my motorbike being able to get to the island … maybe I should not count on winning so that it will happen." Mused Rheneas as he drove the bike over a bump in the ground which made the Mighty Brimhur become airborne for a moment.

"It must have cost you a fortune to get this custom built." Said Tabitha as she held tightly onto Rheneas so she wouldn't fall off.

"Yeah, but thankfully I got a lot of inheritance from my Aunt Susan, may she rest in peace." Explained Rheneas. "Of course, she was nowhere near as wealthy as you."

"Thanks; maybe one day I could get my own set of wheels." Mused Tabitha.

"Do you own a car by any chance?" Asked Rheneas.

"No, my parents were going to get me one when I turned eighteen … but that won't happen anymore. Oh well, anything from them is contaminated as far as I'm concerned." Stated Tabitha. "I feel like I have been set free. So, have you ever entered any races with your motorbike?"

"Not yet, it isn't really something that appeals to me." Admitted Rheneas. "I plan to be a fireman, I'm in the fire cadets back home. What do you want to be?"

"Well, there's something I've always wanted to do that I thought could never happen due to my parents … but now I think it could easily become reality … I'd kinda like to be a writer for a children's TV show; you know, teach them morals in a funny show so they don't have to go through what I did." Said Tabitha thoughtfully. "Too many cartoons nowadays are all about violence and jerks getting praised, it'd be nice to see something more like Blinky Bill."

"Well, I'm sure you'd be able to do it." Smiled Rheneas. "Shall I slow down a bit or go faster?"

"Faster please." Requested Tabitha.

"You got it." Nodded Rheneas as he drove the Mighty Brimhur at its top speed.

"Woohoo!" Cheered Tabitha in excitement.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Seriously, why do jerks like Duncan get so much praise?<strong>

**Rheneas:** Tabitha's cheers of excitement are a really nice sound; I bet she's never been to an amusement park before. Hmm … there's an amusement park near where I live, so maybe we could go there on a date after the show.

**Tabitha: **I wonder what 'Brimhur' means … I'll ask Rheneas about it some other time; I was more concerned with enjoying the time we had together. It's unlikely … but there is every chance he could go tonight. I'm hoping he'll win this whole thing; imagine that, your boyfriend succeeding where you've failed … I'd be so proud of him.

* * *

><p>Eddie and Sasha were sitting in the Mess Hall playing a game of cards; it was a game of poker to be precise. They both had a hand of five cards and the prize pot in the centre of the table was several bars of chocolate.<p>

"Two pairs of tens." Said Eddie as he lay down his cards.

"A royal flush, read 'em and weep." Grinned Sasha as she lay down her cards with a smug expression.

"How are you so good at this game?" Asked Eddie as Sasha took one of the chocolate bars and unwrapped it.

"Well, every Thursday back home is poker night with my friends." Explained Sasha as she took a bite of the chocolate bar. "I guess I just got really good at it over time."

"Practise makes perfect." Agreed Eddie. "So, can I see that picture of you that you had Wallace get?"

"Sure." Nodded Sasha as she took the photo out of her pocket and passed it to Eddie.

The photo showed a seven year old Sasha dressed up like Princess Zelda and holding what looked like a collectable real life version of The Master Sword. She had a big smile on her face and looked very cute.

"… You were really cute as a child." Noted Eddie.

"Thanks." Smiled Sasha. "That was the first convention I ever attended; there's always so much gaming merchandise to buy at the conventions like Comic Con. I tend to save up money all year so that I can buy all the best stuff. I've even talked to several game designers … sadly I haven't met Shigeru Miyamoto yet … but one day I will. I hope so at least."

"I'm sure you will." Assured Eddie. "If I win the money I promise I will book us a trip to Japan so you can meet your hero. Maybe you could even get a tour around Nintendo's HQ."

"You never know." Giggled Sasha. "£So, who are we going to vote for? The sun is starting to set and somebody will be voted off within two hours. We need to make our choice."

"How about Lankston?" Suggested Eddie. "He did kinda snap at you yesterday; besides, if he's voted off then he'll see Nina again. It's win-win."

"I'd feel kinda bad about doing it though." Sighed Sasha.

"That's one of the things I like about you; you've got a very strong set of morals." Complimented Eddie.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: This episode seems to have more strategy than most episodes do.<strong>

**Eddie: **On one hand it'd be clever to keep Lankston due to him not being strong … but on the other hand he's rather antisocial. Nothing is definite yet; we've still got time before we make our final decision.

**Sasha: **The vote offs are getting harder and harder as time goes on. What if it ended up only being between me and Eddie? It'd be like Lukas vs Claus except not as tragic … it'd still be bad though. I guess I'll let the cards fall where they may.

* * *

><p>Opal and Zed were sitting next to each other watching the sunset on the beach; both of them had their luxury items with them.<p>

"So Opal, why did you ask for a Jack-in-the-box?" Asked Zed curiously.

"It was the first toy I ever had. It holds a lot of memories." Explained Opal. "It did scare me a bit when I was younger, but nowadays it's, hahaha, like a physical memory. You know what I mean don't you?"

"I sure do." Nodded Zed. "I've got several things at home that mean a lot to me such as the deer antlers hung up in my room and the Eagle feather I found when I was three."

"So, why did you ask for that ammonite?" Asked Opal curiously.

"Well, I found it in the fields on the farm one day. It was actually the first time I'd gone out to the fields by myself and I found this thing on the ground. I always thought ammonites were found near the sea rather than on farms … but I reckon that's what makes it so special." Mused Zed. "I go out in the fields sometimes to look for more … but I've never been able to find another one. I like to think that it gives me good luck; since I met you I think that means it truly is a lucky object."

"That's a really cool story." Smiled Opal as she gave Zed a kiss on the cheek. "I hope neither of us get voted off tonight, we've come too far to fail."

"I agree; we'll just have to let the cards fall where they may." Nodded Zed. "I'm just hoping we'll get an ace of spades instead of a one of hearts."

"Now that is one of the, hahaha, best metaphors I've ever heard." Complimented Opal.

"Thanks; you know, I've got more if you want to hear them." Offered Zed.

"Do tell." Nodded Opal eagerly.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: We'll have to hear them later because it's time to vote!<strong>

**Eddie: **I vote for Lankston, the reason for it is because he's just been bitter and dour. No offense meant, but he gets my vote tonight.

**Lankston: **I have the idol … but I don't think I'll play it; I have four votes on my side and my words from earlier probably got me someone else … the only hope Eddie has is if the there is no majority and the other's vote together. Eddie is who I vote for.

**VayVay: **To enhance my chances in the game and to stop a potential cornering I vote for Eddie. I hope Lankston knows that there may be consequences for this in both Sasha's sadness and karma … though karma is kind of a context based thing, I don't know all of Lankston's reasons, but I'll give him the benefit of the doubt and trust him this time.

**Sasha: **Sorry Lankston, but I vote for you. At least you'll be with Nina again though right?

**Opal: **I really don't know who to vote for. Hmm … I think I'll vote for Max. I heard him mention that he had something planned for the next challenge that would give him the advantage … could he possibly have an idol?

**Yannis: **(He holds up a piece of paper which says 'Rheneas')

* * *

><p>Night had fallen and the stars and moon were out in the sky. The ten campers were sitting around the Bonfire Pit awaiting Barney's arrival. There had been some candidates, but nobody really knew if they were being targeted or not. Max looked a little nervous, Rheneas looked quite calm and Lankston had his usual bored expression. After a few minutes of waiting Barney arrived with a tray of nine Golden Letterz. He set them down on the oil drum and then turned to the campers.<p>

"Welcome back to the Bonfire everyone. Tonight the number of you in the game will enter single digits … and this time it's not going back up again yaaar. Throughout the day I've noticed that some of you are a wee bit conflicted about voting for your friends … but a word of advice, voting for your best friend may be the deciding factor between losing or being one million dollars richer." Stated Barney wisely.

Barney was silent for a moment.

"Eddie, you and Sasha work very well as a team and if Yannis had been the boat driver instead of the skier you would have probably won immunity. Do you think your power as a duo might make either of you a target?" Asked Barney.

"I don't know … well, it probably will to be honest. But we've been through a lot on the game and I think that we can continue to rise above the obstacles put in our way." Stated Eddie. "We got past Kim, and I like to think we won't encounter anyone, or anything, worse than her."

"Here's hoping." Nodded Barney. "Max, you mentioned earlier today that with the supplies Wallace got you as your luxury item you would build something that could really help you in the challenges … care to elaborate on that?"

"Well, if I don't get voted off tonight I'll work on it and have it ready by morning so you'll see whatever it is in action tomorrow." Said Max mysteriously. "It's a good thing I'm used to all-nighters; they don't really affect me anymore."

"I look forward to seeing what you come up with." Said Barney. "Winnie, how did you vote tonight? Emotionally or strategically?"

"… I thought it would be best for me if I voted strategically." Said Winnie.

"Interesting." Nodded Barney. "… Lankston; you mentioned earlier today that you take pills for your muscles … could you elaborate on that?"

"No, it's none of your damn business." Frowned Lankston.

"Fair enough." Shrugged Barney as he picked up the first Golden Letter, a letter U. "When I call your name come and get a golden letter yaaar; that means that you are safe. If you do not receive a Golden Letter then you are out of the game and will walk the dock of shame and that would be lame … yaaar. But first … if you have the Immunity Alphabet Idol then now is the time to play it."

Everyone was silent.

"Very well, I shall now dish out the Golden Letters." Said Barney. "Winnie and Yannis both get one due to winning the challenge."

Barney tossed Winnie and Yannis a Golden Letter each.

"Also safe tonight are… Opal"

"Yannis"

"Sasha"

"VayVay"

"Zed"

"Max"

"Rheneas"

Eddie and Lankston were left without a Golden Letter; Eddie looked reasonably confident while Lankston looked just a little bit bored. Barney picked up the final Golden letter, a letter R.

"This is the final Golden Letter of the night; if you do not get this then you are out. Eddie … Lankston … I can reveal that the final Golden Letter goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Lankston."

Lankston nodded in satisfaction as he stood up to claim his Golden Letter. Eddie sighed to himself while Sasha looked very upset.

"Eddie … it's time for you to leave." Said Barney solemnly.

"Well … looks like the E contestant won't be making the final this time." Mused Eddie. "See you around everyone."

"Bye Eddie, sorry for voting for you … it's just that you were too strong and social of a player to keep around, you'd be a threat." Said Winnie apologetically.

"Don't worry, I understand." Assured Eddie.

"I'm really gonna miss you Eddie." Said Sasha while trying and failing to hide her sadness as she gave Eddie a big hug. "Personally I think you deserved to win … if not for you I'd have snapped long ago, probably when Kim left me that note."

"Well, it's the way the game goes sometimes. I'm sure you'll be just fine without me." Assured Eddie. "Zed, take care of Sasha for me ok? Something tells me she'll be a bit sad tomorrow."

"Will do." Promised Zed.

"Goodbye Eddie, I'll never forget you." Said Sasha overdramatically.

"He isn't dead." Said Lankston flatly. "Unlike his chances of winning."

"Well, goodbye everyone. And good luck." Said Eddie in farewell.

After giving Sasha a goodbye kiss Eddie calmly walked the Dock of Shame and boarded the boat of losers which sped off into the night.

"Is this karma for voting off Nina? … It feels horrible." Mumbled Sasha to herself as she and the others headed back to camp.

While Sasha walked along and sniffled lightly Lankston smirked to himself, his plan had worked perfectly. One by one they would drop until the million was his … along other, more personal, things.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: This proves that the final two will not be the same two letters as last time.<strong>

**Sasha: **(She looks very upset). I'll probably feel better by tomorrow … but I really am gonna miss Eddie. Was this punishment for voting out Nina? I guess it kinda makes sense … it really feels horrible though. But at least Kim left before Eddie, if it had been the other way around I don't know what I would have done.

**Max: **Poor Sasha … did I make the right choice? I hope this won't come back to bite me. Well, time to get to work on my secret weapon I guess.

**Lankston: **Does Sasha feel that sadness in her gut? That's her life losing all meaning, she's got nothing left except trying to win the game … now she knows how I feel. I like my chances now; three members from each of the former teams; plus there are three returnees, three Team Graveyard members and three Team Thunderbolt members. Perfect distribution for alliances.

* * *

><p>Spider and Quana stood on the dock of shame.<p>

"And so Eddie is our tenth place recipient. It just goes to show that no matter how much you may have going on for you in both strategy and friendships … you are always at risk of being voted off. Now we are down to nine campers."

"Lankston is playing the game hard; who knows who he will target next time? And what of Sasha? Will she be able to continue without Eddie?" Mused Quana. "I'll be rooting for her."

"So, what secret weapon is Max working on? Will Lankston's brains get him further in the game? Will Yannis use the Eleanor Idol wisely? And who will be the next person voted off?" Asked Spider rhetorically.

"Find out next time on Total Drama Letterama!" Finished Quana.

* * *

><p>Votes<p>

Eddie: Lankston

Lankston: Eddie

Max: Eddie

Opal: Max

Rheneas: Eddie

Sasha: Lankston

VayVay: Eddie

Winnie: Eddie

Yannis: Rheneas

Zed: Rheneas

Eddie: 5

Lankston: 2

Rheneas: 2

Max: 1

* * *

><p><strong>Contestants Remaining:<strong> Lankston, Max, Opal, Rheneas, Sasha, VayVay, Winnie, Yannis, Zed

* * *

><p><strong>Voted Off:<strong> Gordon, Lankston (1), Helen, Quarla, Fripp, Nina (1), Alice, Ulric, Bishop, Xyly, Imanda, Yannis (1), Donny, Max (1), Tyson, Jill, Cherry, Paul, Kim, Nina (2), Eddie

* * *

><p>I think Eddie was a great character; he was caring, he had a good sense of morals, he used his brain and could be quite amusing. Edgically he had a very good edit … but I intended him as a distraction if we're being Edgical about it. He had a lot of plot but this was where he had to go. There will be knock on effects due to his elimination that we will see during the next episode. Overall I'd say Eddie was definetlee a good and likable character.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time: <strong>It's a showdown from the past, present and future!


	51. Day 24, Part 1: A Battle of the Eras

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Total Drama or any of its related seasons. They belong to Teletoon and Cartoon Network. The alphabet theme isn't mine and is property of Frank15. The 52 OC's in this story however are mine so do not steal them.

**The Warning: **This chapter contains a challenge of the eras, a fight, a 'secret weapon', strategizing, snarkyness and also an Idol hunt. You have been warned!

**Note: **Big news! It is my sister's birthday today; she's thirteen and officially a teenager. Then again, my eighteenth birthday is coming up soon so that's something to look forward to. Other than that I have little to say. So … enjoy the chapter!

(Insert Time Travel Pun here)

* * *

><p>Spider and Quana were standing on the Dock of Shame; it was late at night and some crickets were chirping. It can be assumed that if Patch saw them then he would eat them.<p>

"Last time on Total Drama Letterama the game really began getting tougher; since pretty much everyone still in the game is friends in some way they realized that they were going to have to vote off their friends eventually. Lankston meanwhile noticed that the couples would probably vote together and decided that he need to separate them, both as a game move and to get back at those who voted out Nina. He also allied himself with Max and Rheneas to expand his power in the game." Recapped Spider.

"The challenge was catching flags while waterskiing. Yannis and Winnie excelled at this ... in fact, the couples all finished in the top three spots. This meant that the duos of VayVay and Rheneas as well as Max and Lankston were on the outs a bit. The challenge was over fairly quickly, quicker than we thought, and Winnie and Yannis won immunity. Since there was a bit of time before the Bonfire Ceremony the campers were allowed to relax." Added Quana.

"And we got a complaint from the Louve. Wallace used a de-atomization teleporter thingy to get each of the contestants a luxury item; he also used it to steal the Mona Lisa for Zita. That would be really sweet if it wasn't totally illegal." Said Spider in amusement. "Lankston and Max searched for the idols and Lankston made it clear that he wanted Eddie gone. Max tried to reason with him but was unable to."

"Winnie and Yannis were also looking for the idols, and unlike Lankston and Max they managed to find one; the Eleanor Idol. Maybe we'll see it get sued today. Also, VayVay gave Yessica some comfort after she suffered some homophobic bullying from Nakia ... I really hate that girl." Frowned Quana.

"Me too." Agreed Spider. "When it was time for the vote off the votes were rather spread apart; however, Eddie had the clear majority and so he was voted out of the game in tenth place. Sasha will be playing on single player from now on it seems."

"We still have nine campers in the game; by the end of the day it will be eight. I'm not really sure who's going to be voted off ... but what I am sure of is that I want to see Max's secret weapon he mentioned yesterday. I wonder what it could be." Mused Quana.

"We'll find out at some point today. So, will Sasha be ok without Eddie? Will Lankston separate anymore couples? What is Max's so called secret weapon? And who will be the next person voted off?" Asked Spider rhetorically.

"Find out right now on Total Drama Letterama!" Finished Quana.

* * *

><p>(Theme song, I wanna be famous)<p>

* * *

><p>Winnie was sitting on the sofa watching TV; however, she wasn't really watching it, she had too much on her mind. She kept thinking about how upset Sasha had looked when Eddie was voted off. Their separation may have been inevitable, but Winnie knew that she had played a part in it. Winnie sighed to herself ... she wouldn't be sleeping easily tonight.<p>

"Bee in your bonnet Winnie?" Asked VayVay as she walked up.

"Not so much a bee as an angry hornet." Mumbled Winnie. "Let's just say ... well ... I have a friend who did something she really should not have done."

"And what did this friend do?" Asked VayVay gently.

"... She voted for Eddie and is feeling bad about Sasha being sad." Mumbled Winnie.

"How did you know I voted for Eddie?" Asked VayVay sheepishly.

"... I was talking about myself." Said Winnie. "Well, I guess we both played a part in what happened. I was never Sasha's team mate and I feel rather guilty."

"I was her team mate once and I feel like three week old broccoli." Sighed VayVay. "Well, at least we feel bad for it. That proves that we are, at the very least, capable of remorse. This game is survival, beat your rival."

"You make an excellent point." Agreed Winnie. "So, how are we going to tell Sasha we voted for Eddie?"

"... I don't know." Mumbled VayVay.

"But you always have an answer; everyone goes to you for advice!" Exclaimed Winnie.

"When it comes to issues about guilt and sorrow I'm not that good. I'm better with issues relating to sexuality." Stated VayVay. "I may be philosophical but I'm no genius."

"So, do you know where Zed is?" Asked Winnie. "I haven't seen him for a while."

"He went with Opal for a late night walk in the woods; very romantic and sweetie sweet." Replied VayVay. "By the way, Yannis is missing as well ... where do you think he is?"

"He left me a note saying he was going to be tailing someone and looking for the idols ... oh!" Realized Winnie. "Oh, now I know where he is. No worries, he'll be back soon."

"Have you found any of the idols?" Asked VayVay curiously.

"Indeed I have not." Said Winnie truthfully; after all, technically speaking, it had been Yannis who found the Idol. "Have you?"

"Nopesies." Said VayVay. "But I don't think I need them; I'm much more content to just go with the flow and take the obstacles as they come.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Yannis is double O zero ... because he never says anything.<strong>

**Winnie: **I think Yannis is following after Opal and Zed in case they find one of the idols so that he can ready himself for it and know what their idol does. Nothing wrong with it, he's just showing initiative. We're all friends here, but it is still a game that only one person can win.

* * *

><p>"So why did you vote for Eddie anyway?" Asked Winnie curiously.<p>

"Because Lankston said that if I didn't then I might be backed into a corner by the couples if they remain intact." Explained VayVay. "Rest assured however that I will not vote for either you or Yannis."

"I know that we'll be separated eventually though ... I hope that this time it will be under better circumstances than last time." Said Winnie hopefully.

"With Kim gone I'm sure it will be." Nodded VayVay.

There was suddenly an impatient sounding knock at the door.

"Open up! I was told that this building is having a sale on Hair Restoration formulas." Said Nakia rather impatiently.

"The door's open." Called VayVay.

The door opened and Nakia strolled in; she immediately noticed the lack of hair restoration products and scowled.

"Where is the sale? Did that ugly haired dyke lie to me?" Scowled Nakia.

"Actually, I told her to send you here. Me and you need to have quite a serious talk." Said VayVay firmly.

"What about? How you can make your hair less ugly?" Asked Nakia. "Sorry, but red heads are so ugly that even a genius like me wouldn't be able to help you ...nor would I want to."

"Actually, I want to talk to you about what you said to Yessica. She tells me you said her parents wouldn't love her anymore because she is Bi." Scowled VayVay.

"Whoa. Did you actually say that?" Blinked Winnie. "Not cool!"

"So? She had terrible hair so it's not like it really matters." Shrugged Nakia.

"Having bad hair is better than having no hair." Giggled Winnie.

"Shut up you vermin!" Snarled Nakia. "At this point I don't care if you have good hair or bad hair; every single one of you is dead to me! And Spider and Quana are gonna pay, yeah, with their fucking lives!"

"You have nobody to blame but yourself for what happened. You were the one who tried to cripple Spider. If you hadn't done that you'd still have your hair." Stated VayVay. "And to think you seemed to be nice and get along with Quana in the first episode ... you've really gone in a downward spiral."

"Well at least I'm not a red headed abomination. You're ugly, you're retarded and your sexuality is a cause for shame. You have to pick one! Seriously, just looking at you makes me nauseous!" Screamed Nakia.

"Your mind games won't work on me, but I ask you a question in return ... do you like boiled eggs?" Inquired VayVay.

"... Why?" Blinked Nakia in confusion.

"Because your head looks like one." Smirked VayVay.

"Burn!" Giggled Winnie.

Nakia scowled and then, in one quick motion, whipped out her hairbrush and slapped VayVay with it and immediately hit her again.

"Ow!" Wailed VayVay as she tried to shield herself.

"Leave my bestie alone!" Snapped Winnie as she punched Nakia backwards.

"This isn't over! I'll make every single person on this island pay!" Promised Nakia with a growl as she quickly left.

Winnie helped VayVay to her feet and flinched at the red mark on her cheek.

"Do you need some ointment?" Asked Winnie gently and in concern. "I have some really good massage lotions that should help."

"I'll be fine; though I wish Paul was here, I could do with a kiss on the cheek." Mumbled VayVay.

"I'd give you one ... but I just think it'd be awkward." Murmured Winnie.

"Don't worry; I'll probably be fine in the morning." Assured VayVay. "Rabble rousers ... that could have gone a bit better."

"Nakia is a psycho." Agreed Winnie.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: She'll get worse in due time.<strong>

**VayVay: **The thing about me is … I'm not much of a fighter. Not just because I hate violence, but also because I'm not very strong. The only reason I boffed and biffed Kasimar is because I was overcome with extreme rage. I'm not strong, I'm not super genius … really, the only way I can get to the finals is being nice. Fortunately niceness is a virtue I have quite a supply of.

**Winnie: **(She is in a fetal position sucking her thumb). Nakia is kinda scary. I've always been a bit of a scaredy cat … I fear that one day Nakia could really hurt someone … she needs help. (Winnie continues sucking her thumb and shivers).

**Nakia: **They have no right to judge me! I lost my hair; they might see that as something minor, but they're ugly and I was one of the beautiful people! But if I go after Spider again I might lose more than my hair … maybe I should think of this another way … and thing is hard! … Maybe I can get back at him if I can make Quana bald … or better yet, _destroy_ her!

* * *

><p>Lankston and Rheneas were in the beds in the guy's side of the Middle Place cabin; Rheneas was in a top bunk and Lankston was in the bottom bunk of the other bed. Max seemed to be designing some blue prints.<p>

"Thanks for sticking to the plan." Said Lankston. "With Eddie gone Sasha will have a hard time in the next challenge and thus we can take out another big threat."

"But did Eddie really deserve to be voted off?" Asked Rheneas. "It is kinda thanks to him I'm not in jail right now."

"It was either him or you." Stated Lankston. "He lacked an alliance and he paid the price for it. Besides, he was a threat and he voted for Nina; he had it coming."

"I think you're taking this revenge thing a bit far." Said Rheneas.

"Maybe so, but if winning this game means I have to vote off a few 'good people' … then so be it." Shrugged Lankston. "He was probably one of the smarter contestants, so if we ever have a mental challenge then we'll succeed easier."

"If you say so." Said Rheneas in thought. "Do you know where Max is?"

"I think he's in the loser cabin working on some kind of 'secret weapon', he mentioned that it would help him win immunity." Said Lankston idly. "We have eight challenges to go; if we can take out some more threats it'll be smooth sailing to the finish line."

"Can't we all just get along and have a fair competition?" Asked Rheneas.

"I'm not breaking any rules, its fair." Shrugged Lankston. "Besides, Total Drama is no place for a pacifist, they'd never win. You need to not be afraid of making big moves. The game is about politics and managing your peers, like Lord of the Flies."

"We're competing for a million dollars, not managing a country." Said Rheneas flatly.

"In essence it's the same thing." Shrugged Lankston as he took out a bottle of pills, emptied one into his hand and swallowed it. "Don't think I'm the bad guy just because I'm willing to do whatever it takes."

"What are the pills for?" Asked Rheneas curiously.

"It doesn't matter." Stated Lankston.

"They must be for something." Persisted Rheneas.

"It doesn't matter!" Snapped Lankston.

"… Wait, is it to do with that muscle thing Barney mentioned?" Asked Rheneas hesitantly.

Lankston was silent before he scowled.

"Yes; I've got some muscle deficiencies hence my weakness along with low immune system strength; these pills help. And don't you dare say I'm useless or a failure or that I'm just here to make numbers, I can't help it." Glowered Lankston threateningly.

"I wasn't going to do that. Why would anybody care if you're strong or weak?" Asked Rheneas.

"… Never mind, it doesn't matter." Said Lankston simply as he got out of bed and headed for the door.

"Where are you going? I didn't mean to upset you." Said Rheneas apologetically.

"I just need some fresh air." Stated Lankston as he left the room.

Rheneas looked up at the ceiling and looked thoughtful.

"Maybe I should have just kept my mouth shut." Mumbled Rheneas.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Lankston is kinda like a sort of 'Anti-Cameron'.<strong>

**Lankston: **I hate being so weak and useless; if I had been a strong guy with the build of a football player things would be so much easier. But they'll see I'm not useless … they'll see once and for all.

**Rheneas: **I get the feeling that beyond Lankston's ego he's really insecure. It's like how Tabitha looked like she had it all but really she lived in fear all the time. Humans are like cakes, they have layers.

* * *

><p>Sasha was sitting alone in the Mess Hall; she didn't feel very sleepy and also had a lot on her mind. She was still feeling upset that Eddie had been voted off and was now using a spoon to eat from a tub of strawberry ice cream; it may have sounded strange but ice cream always cheered Sasha up when she was upset.<p>

"This is the first time me and Eddie have been apart from each other. We hosted Total Ousted Alphabet together, we've always been team mates, we both outlasted Kim … I guess it had to happen sooner or later." Mused Sasha gloomily. "I know that being sad isn't going to accomplish anything, but I can't help but miss him … maybe more ice cream will help."

Sasha continued to eat the ice cream as she thought to herself about the previous night; one moment she and Eddie had been playing cards together … the next moment he was gone.

"It's karma; I voted off Nina which upset Lankston and so the same thing has happened to me … but if it is indeed karma then why was I not voted off?" Asked Sasha out loud. "… I just hope Vishnu isn't too mad at me."

As Sasha continued to eat ice cream Lankston entered the Mess Hall; he suppressed the urge to smirk at Sasha as he walked past her and sat on a chair. He then put his shoulder on the table and his head in his hand and began to think to himself.

"_Sasha is no longer a threat, she has been neutralized … but which couple should I separate next_? _Maybe Opal and Zed, they give each other emotional support … but Winnie and Yannis excelled in the challenge yesterday. Hmmm._" Thought Lankston to himself.

"Can't you sleep either Lankston?" Asked Sasha. "I know the feeling."

"I just needed some time to myself … which I suppose I won't be getting." Sighed Lankston in annoyance. "What do you want?"

"I just want to say that I'm sorry for voting out Nina; I now know how you were feeling, snapping at me was completely justifiable." Said Sasha apologetically.

"Yeah, people don't often understand why others are upset until they are as emotionally low as each other." Shrugged Lankston. "But don't worry; you'll be reunited with Eddie in due course."

"Probably … but I could still win this." Said Sasha hopefully.

"Possibly." Nodded Lankston. "But each day offers a new challenge; every vote off changes the dynamics of the game. I like to plan long term; I have some I'd rather face in the finals more than others. If I were to face Rheneas then I'd have no chance."

"Yeah, you aren't the strongest guy." Agreed Sasha.

"Don't remind me." Muttered Lankston bitterly.

"Sorry." Apologized Sasha.

"Eh, whatever." Shrugged Lankston. "Sorry about you losing Eddie … if I knew who did it then I would tell you. I voted for Zed."

"I almost wish Kim was still here … then we'd have somebody we could boot without any of us feeling guilt." Mused Sasha.

"That vile _waste_ of precious oxygen doesn't even deserve to be alive, let alone in the final nine. I'm glad she's gone." Said Lankston indifferently. "… Why are you eating ice cream?"

"It cheers me up when I feel sad." Admitted Sasha. "I have a weak spot for tasty snacks."

"Mm, I see." Said Lankston with little interest. "Stick with me Sasha, we'll take down whoever voted off Eddie … I'll do some detective work and see if I can figure out who orchestrated it."

"Thanks Lankston." Smiled Sasha.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: He doesn't miss a beat.<strong>

**Sasha: **I miss Eddie … but I'm gonna try and continue without him; what is moping around going to solve? I may have lost a life, but I haven't run out of continues. It's nice that Lankston is willing to help me; maybe he's nicer than he lets on.

**Lankston: **That was easier than I expected it to be. And so my voting power grows stronger. I just need to tell Sasha that the person I want gone is responsible for voting off Eddie and then she'll vote him or her off. She seems to be quite easy to trick … or maybe she's just really trusting. Well, time to continue where Kim left of … though I'm not going to do _anything_ _close_ to what they big chested slut did.

* * *

><p>Opal and Zed were walking along through the dark woods; Opal had put some war paint on her face and carried a torch while Zed had a woollen jacket on for extra warmth. They were looking for the Idols in order to improve their chances at winning the game, or at least surviving the next elimination ceremony.<p>

"This is a great idea Opal; why didn't I think of looking for the Idols at night while everyone else is asleep? You really have some good ideas." Complimented Zed.

"Thanks Zed; I just thought it'd be common sense really." Admitted Opal. "This way nobody is going to get one over on us. With all this Idol hunting I almost feel like Russell Hantz."

"Who's he?" Asked Zed curiously.

"You don't wanna know." Assured Opal. "So, any ideas where the idols might be?"

"Beats me … but I figure that they wouldn't be hidden in random places; they'd probably be hidden somewhere that has significance on the island … like the bear cave." Suggested Zed. "I'd also figure one might be around the thousand foot cliff … and if we're lucky we might have time to check the Bonfire Pit … but these are all just guesses."

"Even so, they are very good ideas, hahaha, and we'll definetlee have looked in all of those places by sunrise." Saluted Opal.

"Are we even allowed to be awake and out in the woods this late?" Asked Zed.

"There's no rule against it." Nodded Opal. "We're just showing initiative and risking being, hahaha, sleepy in the morning."

"That's fine then, I wouldn't want to get disqualified." Nodded Zed. "Are you sure you're warm enough? You're only wearing a t-shirt and mini skirt."

"I'm not very bothered by cold weather." Assured Opal. "Now, you've listed three major places; but since there were five idols mentioned along with the Immunity Idol, and since the Gary Idol has been used … that means that there are still, hahaha, five idols left to find. There must be some in random places … in fact, I bet one of them is, hahaha, underwater."

"You might be right … but searching the water would be too dangerous at this time of night; it may be summer but hypothermia is still possible." Advised Zed.

"Good point." Agreed Opal. "Well, the night is young so I think we have time to get some searching done. The bear cave is nearest, so let's, hahaha, get going."

"I'm right behind ya m'lady." Nodded Zed.

Opal and Zed continued on their way … but what they didn't notice was that following quietly behind them was Yannis, and he had overheard what they had said. He looked both impressed by their strategy but also concerned that Opal and Zed would be unbeatable if they possessed every Idol.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Even good people have the right to snoop around.<strong>

**Yannis: **(He holds up a piece of paper which says 'if Opal and Zed find any of the Idols I'll have to tell everyone about it; they could be dangerous if they played an Idol and nobody was prepared for it … I'll feel bad about blabbing about it though').

**Opal: **Inevitably we will have to climb the cliff … climbing down it is too dangerous so we'll have to climb up it … and Zed might end up seeing up my skirt. I love him to bits but it'd feel a little embarrassing. Still, I suppose a bit of, hahahaha, embarrassment is worth prolonging my stay on the island.

**Zed: **Some people may think Opal is kind of silly and bouncy … and she is, but that's no reason she can't be smart now is it?

* * *

><p>As Opal and Zed walked onwards with Yannis following them at a safe distance … the inevitable happened.<p>

Yannis tripped over a branch of the ground and fell over onto some twigs with all snapped. Opal and Zed immediately heard the noise and turned around to see what it was. They were surprised to see Yannis getting back to his feet. Yannis saw that he had been discovered and silently gulped.

"What are you doing out here Yannis?" Asked Zed.

Yannis was silent, obviously, as he tried to think of a way out of this.

"We weren't doing anything strategic, we were just looking for a nice, hahaha, place to make out." Lied Opal … well, the part about not doing anything strategic was a lie anyway.

Yannis looked at Opal knowingly which made Opal fidget a bit.

"Hang on … were you following us?" Asked Zed.

Yannis shook his head.

"Don't lie; you were weren't you?" Frowned Opal. "It's not nice to watch other people make out you know."

Yannis raised an eyebrow.

"There's no point lying Opal … same with you Yannis. I see what's going on. We're looking for idols and Yannis was following us to see if we found any; he would then let the others know what we found." Summarised Zed. "I guess all of us have been caught out. I think we're all trying hard to get into the game ... it's really hard to go up against our friends."

Yannis nodded in agreement.

"Well, the jig is up now. I suppose you won't just let us go on our way and look for some, hahaha, idols pretty please?" Asked Opal with cute wide puppy dog eyes.

Yannis shook his head.

"Well, we may as well get back to camp then. It's a bit too late at night for anymore idol hunting anyway." Said Zed. "Come on everyone; we'll need rest to stand a chance in the challenge tomorrow."

"Zed's right as always." Agreed Opal.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: So much for late night idol hunting.<strong>

**Yannis: **(He holds up a piece of paper which says 'did I stop a threat or merely prolong the inevitable?')

**Zed: **I guess that ended up being kinda pointless, we didn't find a single idol and Yannis would know if we found one. I have to hand it to him though, following us was quite clever. At the very elast it gave me and Opal something to bond over.

* * *

><p>Max was hard at work in the Losers Cabin; he was using several high tech tools to work on something that he hoped would give him an advantage in the game. As he worked on the CPU he wiped some sweat off his forehead and downed a mouthful of warmed up canned coffee.<p>

"This has got to be my best work yet … or at least it will be once I finish it. Another hour of work should do it." Said Max to himself as he reached for the rivet gun to attach some rivets into the armour of his secret weapon.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: The thing he is working on shall only be referred to as the 'secret weapon' … if I told you what it was then it wouldn't be much of a secret would it?<strong>

**Max: **I'm used to pulling all nighters. You see, I tend to stay up late working on my robotics projects. I need to keep my skills sharpened after all. I've already got a place in an advanced robotics class in Yale you know. I'm glad I can finally work on something complicated and intricate; wait until everyone sees my 'secret weapon'.

* * *

><p>As Max continued to work on his secret weapon the door of the Losers cabin opened and Carlton walked in.<p>

"I've been sent to investigate the glowing lights coming from in here … what are you doing?" Asked Carlton curiously.

"Working." Said Max simply.

"I know, but what are you working on?" Asked Carlton.

"See for yourself." Grinned Max as he gestured to his secret weapon.

Carlton looked in amazement at the technological marvel that Max had created.

"I thought that only existed in The Avengers." Gaped Carlton.

"You've watched that?" Asked Max in surprise. "I thought you were scared of everything."

"Well … I did it to impress Fifi. I'd like to win her over, but I'm too chicken. Wallace offered to make me a Panophobia cure … but I doubt it would work." Mumbled Carlton.

"Don't underestimate Wallace's intelligence." Said Max as he picked up a wrench and tightened a few bolts on the energy cannon on his secret weapon. "I mean, he did steal the Mona Lisa yesterday."

"In theory he could steal anything with that crazy contraption." Murmured Carlton. "Besides, by condition is neuron based; they cannot be replaced."

"Maybe not … but they can be fixed." Said Max wisely. "Could you pass me the welder?"

"It's not gonna burn me is it?" Asked Carlton hesitantly.

"Don't worry; it only starts if you pull the trigger." Assured Max.

Carlton passed Max the welder and glanced over Max's secret weapon.

"This might put a target on your back you know." Cautioned Carlton.

"I'm aware of that." Nodded Max. "But I have a good alliance and with this I'll be a bit ahead of the competition."

"True." Agreed Carlton. "So … since you're dating Jill … how would you recommend approaching a girl?"

"Be yourself." Smiled Max.

"My normal self is too chicken." Mumbled Carlton.

"Don't sell yourself short; according to polls before this season started you're actually quite popular. You just need to have confidence. Maybe you should consider the Panophobia cure." Suggested Max.

"… I'll think about it." Said Carlton while looking deep in thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Has anyone guessed what Max's 'secret weapon' is?<strong>

**Max: **Gee, I never thought _anyone_ would come to _me_ for love advice.

**Carlton: **Maybe I should consider a cure … maybe it's time I stopped being such a coward.

* * *

><p>The next morning Sasha was the first into the Mess Hall; she was sitting down at one of the tables eating a breakfast of toast and fried eggs. As she ate her meal she thought about what Lankston had said the night before; he offered to help her find out who had voted off Eddie. Sasha was indeed surprised that he had not voted for her or Eddie despite how angry he had been with her previously. Sasha was so lost deep in thought that she didn't even notice that VayVay and Winnie had sat down either side of her.<p>

"Good morning Sasha." Greeted VayVay. "How are you this morning?"

"I'm fine, just thinking about last night's vote off." Replied Sasha. "I'm just thinking who it could have been who got Eddie voted out."

Winnie and VayVay both looked very guilty.

"Yeah … about that." Mumbled Winnie.

"There might be a teensy weensy itty bitty absolutely certain chance we both voted for Eddie." Admitted VayVay in shame. "If you're going to slap me I request you do it on the left side of my face, only that my right cheek is feeling a bit sore."

"Don't worry about it, I'm not mad." Assured Sasha. "And why is your right cheek red anyway?"

"Nakia hit me with her brush since me and Winnie were standing up her after she was homophobic to Yessica." Stated VayVay. "It hurt like buggery skulduggery."

"Nakia was my least favourite contestant from last season." Agreed Sasha. "So, if I may ask … why did you choose to vote for Eddie?"

"Lankston said that if the couples stayed together they would gain too much power over everyone else; I just voted for Eddie by my own decision since he was the biggest threat." Said Winnie apologetically.

"As for me, Lankston came to me shortly before the ceremony and said that Eddie was the best option. I saw no real reason to disagree … I still feel guilty though." Mumbled VayVay.

Sasha was quite shocked at this revelation and tried to hide her anger … anger that Lankston had led to her and had been intending to manipulate her into voting off someone innocent.

"Don't worry about it girls, it's a game after all, and only one of us can win. I understand." Said Sasha calmly.

"That's a relief; I thought that you were going to be mad." Said Winnie in great relief.

"Don't worry; I'm not mad at all." Assured Sasha.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: She's not mad at them anyway…<strong>

**Sasha: **(She looks very mad). I'm not angry that Lankston got Eddie voted out … what really angers me is that he lied to me about it and was going to trick me into voting out someone innocent. I bet he plans to do the same to the other couples as well … all I can do is make sure he doesn't win solo immunity. I can't just tell the others, I've got no real proof and Lankston is a good liar so he might try and make me look like the bad guy. Ok, now it's _personal_.

**VayVay: **I sure am glad that Sasha isn't angry.

**Winnie: **With Eddie gone the only two couples left are me and Yannis as well and Opal and Zed … will we get split up too? Rheneas is lucky that Tabitha is an intern; he doesn't have to worry about her being voted off.

* * *

><p>Lankston was walking through the woods alone; he was looking for one of the idols, any of them in fact. He had come alone since in the case that the game came down to just him and his allies he could take them out without them suspecting it to happen.<p>

"Now where are those Idols?" Asked Lankston to himself. "I'd quite like to find the Eleanor Idol, simplifying a challenge might help me. Of course, they might have all been found already … and its not like I can force the others to tell me anything."

As Lankston continued walking along searching for the idols he noticed that Xaria was sitting against a tree nearby doodling in a sketch pad. Lankston thought to himself and gained an idea.

"Hey Xaria, do you know where the Idols are?" Asked Lankston.

Xaria looked up from her doodle.

"Sorry to disappoint, but I don't know where they were hidden." Stated Xaria. "Beside, I wouldn't tell you even if I knew, it goes against my contract."

"I see … well, do you know who hid them so that I could get some directions?" Asked Lankston.

"Nope." Shrugged Xaria. "And even if I did I wouldn't tell you."

"Why? Is it because I got Eddie voted out?" Frowned Lankston.

"No, it's because you're … well … a bit of a jerk." Admitted Lankston.

"Me and you aren't very different Xaria; both of us have troubles in our pasts and we're both far from being optimists. It's why I would have chosen you as my favourite had I made it to episode fourteen." Stated Lankston.

"… That's surprisingly nice of you. Thanks." Said Xaria with a small smile. "You know, you could easily get far if you focused on being nice instead of strategising."

"What's the point in being nice? Humans are cruel creatures; we always try and outdo each other … niceness won't get me ahead in the game." Said Lankston indifferently.

"Maybe not, but it'll get Nina to like you more." Said Xaria patiently. "Why are you so cynical anyway? I was, and still sorta am, due to my sister … so, what's your story?"

"It doesn't matter." Said Lankston with a frown. "Also, what exactly is it you see in Oscar?"

"Why do you ask?" Inquired Xaria.

"Just curious." Shrugged Lankston.

"Well, he treats me really well and he's just so nice … plus he is drool inducing when he isn't wearing a shirt. I like me a muscular hunk." Grinned Xaria.

"I can't stand muscular people, Oscar is no exception. Always think they're better than everyone else, pushing around the weak and wanting every single one of their friends and family to be strong lest they get ignored and outcast all their lives." Scowled Lankston. "And yet … it's exactly what I want to be. Unfortunately I'm just a ninety two pound brainiac with as much skill in sports as Tony Blair has friends … zero."

"Gee, and I thought I was a cynic." Mused Xaria. "Just keep hoping things will get better, they always do. It worked for me.,"

"If only my life was that simple." Sighed Lankston. "See you around, I'm gonna see if I can find an Idol."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Xaria is a fan favourite, so I bet people like it when she gets screen time.<strong>

**Xaria: **Lankston shouldn't be so bitter about being physically weak, he should focus on what he is good at. He's really smart, so he should be proud. I'm sure that his family is at least.

**Lankston: **Like yesterday I didn't find any of the idols. It's not so bad I guess, I mean, I am untouchable as long as I possess the Immunity Alphabet Idol … but once I sue it I'll be as vulnerable as everyone else. If I had muscles then I'd be able to go on an immunity run … but that's _never_ going to happen.

* * *

><p>A while later the nine campers were sitting in the Mess Hall finishing off their breakfast; notable things included Opal sitting on Zed's lap, Sasha discreetly glaring at Lankston without him noticing and Max looking rather cheerful.<p>

"So guys, ready for today's challenge?" Asked Max eagerly. "I think this one is going to be totally awesome."

"I'd expect that from Tyson." Giggled Winnie.

"You look rather cheerful, something on your mind?" Asked Rheneas.

"Let's just say that my 'secret weapon' is completed and today we're going to see it in full power." Said Max mysteriously.

"If you get overconfident there is more chance of you losing." Cautioned VayVay.

"I'm not overconfident, I'm just feeling optimistic … besides, my 'secret weapon' will only be useful in physical challenges, so if it's something like an eating challenge it'll be useless." Stated Max. "Besides, Spider and Quana mentioned there would be two team challenges in the merge … maybe today will be the second one."

"That would be cool; that way more people will win immunity." Nodded Rheneas.

"I could do with that." Agreed Lankston.

"I agree, some of us need it more than others." Nodded Sasha. "I think we're all realizing the problem of being so far in the game and everyone getting along … it makes it hard to decide who to vote off."

"Yeah, I could be voted off for being the strongest." Agreed Rheneas.

"Or I could be voted off for being the, hahaha, fastest." Added Opal.

"I could be voted off for being too friendly." Murmured Winnie.

"I think I'm safe. I'm really weak; nobody has to worry about me beating them in a challenge." Said Lankston as he stirred some sugar into a cup of tea.

"Well, I wish everyone good luck today … we're all going to need it." Stated Zed.

Yannis nodded in agreement.

"I know it's hard to vote off friends … but it's really nice that we're all getting along." Smiled Opal. "It's as if all the sadness and pain on the island vanished into thin air when, hahaha, Kim was voted off."

"I think you're right." Nodded Zed as he gave Opal a sweet kiss on the cheek to which she giggled.

"Agreed, though Nakia is still here. She's gone crazy." Murmured Winnie.

Yannis gently squeezed his girlfriend's shoulder to comfort her.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: It's a shame that peace is never permanent.<strong>

**Yannis: **(He holds up a picture of Nakia and looks disgusted)

**Rheneas: **I can't help but worry that I might become a target … I have an alliance with Lankston and Max so I know they won't vote for me … but as for everyone else I'm not too sure. I wonder how I could make myself seem like less of a threat … maybe I'm just overreacting a little bit.

**Sasha: **You know … I don't really see how I'm a threat. In terms of game ability I'm about average really. I am great at video games, but I'm not gonna hold out hope for a Super Mario Bros challenge.

**Zed: **It feels good to be in the final nine; I've done really well in the game so far … maybe I could go all the way? Time will tell I suppose.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes Spider and Quana entered the Mess Hall.<p>

"Ready for your twenty fourth challenge everyone?" Asked Spider. "Trust me when I say that this one is very original … well, I thought it was when Oscar pitched it to me anyway."

"What's the challenge this time?" Asked Opal. "Is it anything to do with Halloween?"

"Nope, though a Halloween challenge would have been pretty cool." Mused Quana.

"And also it's August." Said Lankston flatly.

"Follow us and we'll explain the challenge to you." Instructed Spider. "And just so you know, this challenge is probably the hardest one yet."

"Oh joy." Muttered Lankston.

"Hey guys, is it alright if I go and get a certain something first?" Requested Max. "I'll meet you there."

"Sure, but be quick." Nodded Quana.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Time to see what the secret weapon is!<strong>

**Max: **I have quite a good feeling about this challenge.

**Rheneas: **Who wants to bet his secret weapon will be a jetpack?

* * *

><p>A while later the campers minus Max were gathered in a clearing; three tunnels had been built nearby and they were too dark to see where they led. Next toe ach tunnel was a picture; one was a bone, one was a tank and the other was a ray gun.<p>

"Ok everyone; we'll just wait for Max and then we can announce today's challenge." Stated Quana. "Hopefully he'll be here soon."

"Ok, I'm here, sorry for keeping you waiting." Said a robotic voice that sounded somewhat like Max's normal voice.

Everyone turned to the source of the voice and gaped at what they saw; walking up to them was somebody wearing what looked like a robotic suit of armour akin to what Iron Man wore, except it was painted blue and pink. The visor lifted to reveal that it was Max.

"Hey guys, what do you think?" Asked Max cheerfully.

"… Is that a robot suit?" Gaped Zed.

"Cooooool!" Said Opal in awe. "How did you build that?"

"What can I say, self teaching myself robotics comes in handy sometimes." Said Max. "So yeah, this is my secret weapon; I call it the 'Iron Max Techno Suit'; it can even fire energy bolts and has a built in shockwave blaster … it can also fly."

"Well, we might as well hand immunity to Max right now." Said Winnie. "There is no way _any_ of us can compete against _that_."

"Well fortunately for you guys, today's challenge is not solo immunity. Today's challenge is a team effort." Said Quana reassuringly. "Each of you are going to be split into three teams of three and will compete in three challenges; the team with the most wins gets immunity. In the case of a tie we have a tie breaker challenge ready just in case."

"So what's today's challenge?" Asked Zed.

"You've all taken an English Class right? Is so then you should know that there are three types of tense … the past, present and future; and today's challenge is all about cavemen, soldiers and futuristic robots." Explained Spider. "Each team will represent one of the eras and you will also be dressing up to represent your respective time periods."

Quana took out a bag and held it in front of her.

"Ok, everyone reach into the bag and take out one token each." Instructed Quana.

Everyone did as they were asked and took a token one by one.

"Ok; if you have an orange token you are in the past, if you have a green token you are in the present and if you have a purple token you are in the future. Please stand with your team mates for today."

Opal, Yannis and VayVay stood together with orange tokens. Rheneas, Zed and Winnie stood together with green tokens. This left Lankston, Max and Sasha to stand together with the purple tokens.

"So, what do the numbers on the coins mean?" Asked VayVay.

"They signify what order you will be doing the challenges." Stated Spider. "Will everyone with a number one stand to the left, everyone with a number two stand in the middle and everyone with a number three stand to the right."

Yannis, Winnie and Max stood to the left, VayVay, Rheneas and Sasha stood in the middle and thus Opal, Zed and Lankston stood to the right.

"Ok everyone; now that the teams and order you are going in is sorted, lets get on with the challenge. First up is the prehistoric challenge … and it's really Dino-Mighty." Joked Quana.

A few of the campers laughed while some rolled their eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: I wonder if dinosaurs have ever read a Thesaurus *rimshot*.<strong>

**Yannis: **(He holds up the Eleanor Idol and looks confident.)

**Max: **So many jokes to make from this challenge's theme. I won't kneel over like I have in the PAST, I will stay strong in the PRESENT and become macho in the near FUTURE ... I crack me up.

**VayVay: **(She is dressed in a sexy cave girl outfit). I somehow get the feeling this is to generate fanservice … oh dear.

**Sasha: **(She is dressed as robot). So I'm working with Lankston huh? Well, I'm not gonna throw the challenge; that'd be stupid. I have to wonder what challenge is in store for me.

**Rheneas: **(He is dressed as a soldier). … I think the trousers are one size too small.

* * *

><p>A three part challenge of the eras! This is definetlee gonna be interesting; it's like the trial by tri armed triathlon except it isn't.<p>

Here's a cheat sheet of which team everyone is on and the order they are going in.

Lankston: Future (3)

Max: Future (1)

Opal: Past (3)

Rheneas: Present (2)

Sasha: Future (2)

VayVay: Past (2)

Winnie: Present (1)

Yannis: Past (1)

Zed: Present (3)


	52. Day 24, Part 2: Lankston's Gymnopedie

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Total Drama or any of its related seasons. They belong to Teletoon and Cartoon Network. The alphabet theme isn't mine and is property of Frank15. The 52 OC's in this story however are mine so do not steal them.

**The Warning: **This chapter contains swearing, strategy, alliances, a rather sad backstory, a hair obsessed moron and somebody getting wedgied. You have been warned!

**Note: **It's been a while hasn't it? Sorry, but I just had a case of writers block and I was focusing on Tween Tour quite a lot. I'll be working on Letterama more in the future since it is getting close to the end. I hope you all enjoy this chapter; it was a lot of fun to write.

From the dinosaurs all the way to the robots!

* * *

><p>The nine campers had entered the tunnel to the past themed challenge and were now in a clearing where the first of the three challenges was to take place. The ground was sandy and dry which contrasted the rest of the forest and a number of mud pits were set up. Also three nests were at one side of the clearing ... and at the other side was a trio of robotic dinosaurs which were watching the group.<p>

"Are those dinosaurs dangerous?" Asked Winnie nervously.

"They're not gonna leave you with any serious harm." Assured Spider. "But they are programmed to pursue you; they are the main obstacle in the first challenge."

"So, what's the first challenge?" Asked Max eagerly. "I'm ready to win this thing!"

"Your first challenge is, as we said before, past themed. And the thing that most people associate with the past is dinosaurs. Your objective is very simple; all you have to do is collect seven dinosaur eggs and put them in your nest; the eggs are just lying around, though some of them are in the mud or half buried in the ground. If I were you I'd try and get the ones that are further away first and leave the nearer ones for last ... though your opponents might nab the eggs you had intended to get." Explained Spider. "Now, since Winnie, Yannis and Max are competing the rest of you have to stand off to the side and watch. Rest assured that you guys will not be pursued or even acknowledged by the dinosaurs, you are safe."

"That's good to know; since I'm quite short and scrawny I'm not _too_ fond of creatures that are several times bigger than me and have sharp teeth." Stated Lankston.

"Yeah, they look like Tyrannosaurus Rex's." Agreed Zed. "I hope they won't eat anybody."

"I wouldn't worry; the challenges are, by and large, safer now that Chris isn't the host. I don't think you've got anything to worry about." Assured Rheneas.

"I just thought, since I'm dressed as a soldier do I get a gun?" Inquired Winnie. "Only that it would be kind of useful."

"Sorry, but you're going to do this challenge unarmed, that way it keeps up the suspense." Stated Quana.

"But Max has his robot suit." Pointed out Winnie.

"I know ... but he made that by himself and technically there is no rule against it ... it's complicated." Sad Quana apologetically. "Now, if that's everything out of the way, shall we start the challenge?"

Yannis raised his hand.

"Do you have a question?" Asked Spider.

Yannis reached into his pocket and took out the Eleanor Idol which he then passed to Spider. Spider gave it a look over and nodded.

"Yannis has played the Eleanor idol and it is indeed not a fake. Yannis's conditions for winning are now simplified." Announced Spider."Instead of collecting seven eggs, Yannis now only has to collect three."

"Well played Yannis." Complimented VayVay. "That's one less Idol in the game."

"Indeed, the Eleanor Idol will now be permanently taken out of play." Nodded Quana. "However, the Uzuri Idol, Barney Idol, Raven Idol and Immunity Alphabet Idol are still able to be used. If anyone else has an Idol they would like to play ... now would be the time to do it."

Everyone was silent.

"This is boring!" Exclaimed Opal. "Can we start the challenge now?"

"Good idea, let's get this show on the road." Nodded Spider.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Wouldn't that mean it's a travelling circus?<strong>

**Winnie: **I have to admit that I'm a bit nervous about this challenge; those dinosaurs were quite big ... very big. Since Max has his robot suit and Yannis played his Idol I don't really stand a chance against them ... well, I suppose I'll try, I might get voted off if I stand around and do nothing.

**Yannis: **(He looks confident and makes a 'bring it on' gesture.)

**Max: **Normally I'd completely suck at a challenge like this, but with my robot suit I think I stand a big chance at winning. I don't want to sound big headed, but I feel like I'm a shoe-in for physical challenges from now on. Robot suit don't fail me now!

**Rheneas: **It's kinda typical that both of the other teams have an advantage yet my team doesn't. Thankfully Max is only in one challenge and the Idol only helps Yannis. Hopefully I'll be able to win at my challenge in case Winnie doesn't win this one. And those robot dinosaurs were pretty impressive, I wonder if Wallace built them.

**Wallace: **I did; there's nothing like a healthy dose of prehistoric evil, mwahahahahaha!

**Sasha: **I'm very glad to be with Max for this challenge; it makes me feel more at ease since I'm sure I can rely on him to win. But I'm still thinking, if we're safe than Lankston will be too ... if he was planning on using me then he likely was with everyone else. I'll keep quiet for now and see what he does. After all, I'm known as Hawkeye in my gaming guild on X-Box.

**Lankston: **I intend to separate another couple today; the question is who do I get voted out? Each of them has their own strengths and weaknesses that I must consider before I make my decision. I also have to think about what future challenges will be and how likely it is one of them could have an advantage in it. I'm certain I could win a mental challenge, but physical challenges aren't my strong point. Either way I won't vote for Yannis since he's the one I stand the most chance against in a one on one challenge, namely the final challenge of the season.

* * *

><p>Spider sounded an air horn which signified the beginning of the challenge; Winnie and Yannis immediately ran for the eggs while Max tapped together the heels of his robot suit. Instantly the jet thrusters activated and he blasted forwards like Superman.<p>

"I have a feeling this is going to be a one sided challenge." Noted Rheneas.

"Good thing Max is on my team." Said Sasha thankfully.

"As long as he has that robot suit he is going to be unbeatable." Mused Zed. "Maybe we should vote him off if he doesn't win immunity so that the rest of us stand a chance; after all, this is the last team challenge."

"You pose a good point Zed." Agreed Opal. "But there might be challenges where he'll, hahaha, have just as much difficulty as us, like an eating challenge. Unless I'm mistaken, a robot suit wouldn't, hahaha, help in an eating challenge."

"Opal has a good point, it won't help in every type of challenge and Max isn't known for his strength; we should vote off somebody who is good all around." Nodded Lankston.

"Like Rheneas?" Asked Zed.

"That's not exactly what I meant, but if you want." Shrugged Lankston.

"I'm not _that_ big of a threat." Insisted Rheneas. "In what ways am I a threat?"

"You're the strongest and your girlfriend is an intern; that could give you a double advantage." Stated Zed.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Being a major character is a double bladed sword it seems.<strong>

**Rheneas: **Hmm ... people are really starting to see me as a threat, this could be a problem. I suppose I could either go on an immunity run or deliberately lose challenges in pathetic ways so as to be seen as less of a threat. Only eight more rounds till the finals, hopefully I can survive that long.

**Zed: **All I'm saying is that Rheneas, though a good guy, is the biggest threat. I suppose Max's suit makes him stronger, but Rheneas is good all round and I wouldn't want to go against him one on one. We may have to cut him loose depending on the result of today's challenge, but I'm concerned ...when only four or so of us remain we'll be voting of our close friends, it's gonna be mighty difficult.

**Opal: **I have an idea; since myself and Zed and also Winnie and Yannis are the only couples remaining ... maybe we should team up? We'd have four out of nine votes on our side that way. I'll have to, hahaha, ask them after the challenge.

* * *

><p>Yannis quickly grabbed a dinosaur egg and ran back to his nest with it and tossed it in. Winnie did the same and was going as quick as she could due to the fact she was at a bit of a disadvantage. Max had already gathered two eggs and was in the process of quickly digging up the third which was half buried.<p>

"Ok guys, we're going to release the dinosaurs now, so you might want to be careful." Cautioned Quana as she took out a remote and pressed a button.

Instantly the three dinosaurs stood to attention and began pursuing the three campers; Winnie let out a scream as one of the dinosaurs towered over her and she quickly ran through its legs to evade it.

Yannis gulped as he took up at the dinosaur that was approaching him; he grabbed another egg and quickly dashed back to the nest and threw it in; he only needed one more egg and he would win. He then noticed that Max had deposited two more eggs into his own nest which raised his total to four.

The dinosaur pursuing Max was having difficulty keeping up with him due to how fast he was flying. It watched Max fly around it in circles as fast as a blur; after a few moments of pause it lunged out with its jaws and grabbed Max in them.

"Max! Are you alright?" Asked Winnie in concern

There was silence from within the jaws.

Suddenly the Robot Dinosaur's jaws were prized wide open by Max; his robot suit seemed to have given him super strength. Max held them open and flew out; as he did so he faced the dinosaur and held out his right arm and balled his fist which began to charge with energy.

"Now would be a good time to gain a lead ... and yet I cannot turn away." Blinked Winnie.

Yannis nodded in agreement as he watched Max to see what he was about to do.

Max charged up the energy bolt to maximum level and blasted it right at the dinosaur; the robotic dinosaur let out a mechanic roar as it staggered before collapsing down into one of the mud pits and shutting down.

"All in a day's work for Iron Max." Declared Max in quite a hammy voice. "And now on with the challenge."

In the time it took Winnie and Yannis to recover from their shock Max had managed to get a fifth egg into his nest. They saw Max was getting closer to victory and quickly scrambled to get more eggs.

Yannis quickly distanced himself from the robotic dinosaurs and began to try and excavate another egg. As he did so he noticed one of the remaining two robot dinosaurs sneaking up on Winnie. Yannis was about to warn her, but then he remembered that he couldn't talk. Thus he could only watch as the Dinosaur bent down and grabbed Winnie in its teeth.

... Sort of.

"Aaaaagh! Help!" Wailed Winnie.

The dinosaur had grabbed Winnie by her underwear (a pink thong) and was now dangling her above the ground while her underwear stretched like elastic.

"Are you alright Winnie?" Called VayVay in concern.

"Well, it doesn't hurt ... but this is really embarrassing!" Exclaimed Winnie.

"Don't worry, pink looks good on you." Assured VayVay.

"Thanks, I don't know whether to be embarrassed or flattered." Replied Winnie in mild amusement. "Excuse me Mr. Dinosaur, but could you put me down?"

The dinosaur shook it head to say no which shook Winnie from side to side. The force of this caused her underwear to snap right off and her to fall to the ground in a heap.

"... I have never been more humiliated." Mumbled Winnie.

Yannis quickly made his way over to his girlfriend to help her up and make sure she was alright; this gave Max enough time to grab two more eggs and dump them into his nest.

Spider sounded the air horn to signal that the challenge was over.

"And Max wins the first part of the challenge and gets Team Future a point!" Announced Spider.

Max did a loop de loop in celebration of his victory while Sasha cheered. Lankston simple clapped lightly and gave a curt nod.

"Like I said, a one sided challenge." Said Rheneas before sniggering. "I know I shouldn't laugh, but the fact Winnie's undies snapped was pretty funny ... is it wrong of me to think that?"

"Not at all, I found it kinda funny if not a bit juvenile." Shrugged Lankston.

"I hope she's alright; wedgies hurt a lot and that fall couldn't have been nice." Murmered VayVay.

"Have you been wedgied before?" Asked Opal.

"Yes, let's just say some people aren't fond of Bisexuals , but it could have been worse, it could have been a swirly." Stated VayVay.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: A blast from the past!<strong>

**VayVay: **I do admit that I have had some bullying problems in the past, but all it took to stop it was moving schools. And that's when I met Ginny. Half of life is about the experiences and half of it is learning from them; you could say that life is the ultimate test ... one that has no certain marking scheme. Still, I like to think that if the bullies were to apologize to me I'd be able to forgive them; forgiving somebody who mistreated you is one of the hardest things someone can do in my opinion ... it's why I'll never forgive Pokey.

**Max: **Alright! I really aced that challenge ... granted I had some help from the dinosaurs. If the dino's hadn't distracted Yannis then he might have won. But the challenge isn't over yet, it all comes down to how well my team mates do. But I have full confidence in Sasha and Lankston ... besides, we only need to win one more challenge to win overall anyway.

**Yannis: **(He sighs and holds up a piece of paper which says 'looks like I wasted the Idol ... dammit.')

* * *

><p>The campers were following Spider and Quana to the next challenge; as they walked Winnie looked very embarrassed. VayVay and Yannis noticed this and slowed so that they could walk alongside her.<p>

Yannis gave Winnie as look that clearly meant 'what's wrong'.

"Hey Yannis, I just feel really embarrassed. Everyone saw my undies and it was on international TV ... I bet a load of perverted fans are gonna be watching that scene over and over ... I just feel humiliated. Not only that, but my underwear snapped right off ... I feel so exposed." Mumbled Winnie quietly.

Yannis gave Winnie a comforting squeeze to her hand.

"Don't worry about it Winnie, you're not the first girl to have her undies exposed; it happened to me in the fear challenge and it happened to Jill in the kart racing challenge." Assured VayVay. "Trust me, this whole thing will blow over in no time at all."

"Thanks guys." Smiled Winnie. "But I completely blew it for my team."

Yannis gently rubbed Winnie's back to which she let out a purr.

"You're a great comforter Yannis." Said Winnie gratefully. "I suppose it isn't over yet; I'm sure Rheneas and Zed will succeed where I failed."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Here's hoping, all three people on Team Present are popular characters.<strong>

**Winnie: **I guess I shouldn't worry so much, I'm not the only person to have been embarrassed on this show. Still, I bet that little incident will make the highlight reel. I just hope it gets cut when the episode airs on TV. The last thing I want is my parents seeing that...

**Yannis: **(He holds up a piece of paper which says 'I think I'm managing the responsibilities of being a good boyfriend without too much trouble.')

**Sasha: **Winnie and Yannis have a really sweet and special bond; I'll have to make sure that Lankston doesn't separate them. I have to wonder though, is there any other reason that Lankston wants to separate the couples besides getting back at those who voted for Nina? I doubt he'd tell me if I asked so I may never know.

* * *

><p>The campers had been led through the tunnel that led to the Present themed challenge; a tank was set up and three slingshots were also set up around it with a number of grenades next to them.<p>

"This is the present theme challenge; now, sad as it is, war is very common in our current time period. And thus our next challenge is based on war. What you have to do is simple, though when put into practise is may take a few tries. What you have to do is launch the grenades out of the slingshots and get one, just one, down the turret of the tank. The first person to do this will win a point for their team; if Team Future wins then the hole challenge will be over since everyone else would have no way of winning." Explained Quana. "The participants for this challenge are Rheneas, VayVay and Sasha."

The three participating campers stepped forward and went to their designated catapults to get ready to start the challenge.

"I could have done well at this, I'm not a bad, hahaha, shot with a slingshot. I'm like a modern day David, and the tank could have been Goliath ... who would name their son Goliath anyway?" Mused Opal.

"Cruel parents." Stated Lankston. "I'm not particularly religious, but I do quite enjoy that story; the small defeating the big and strong, if only it happened more often."

"Jimmy beat Kasimar last season, that ahs to count right?" Pointed out Zed.

"... Hmm, I suppose you're right." Agreed Lankston. "But since Kasimar was a coward it isn't as much of a victory."

"Fighting isn't really a good thing; does anybody really enjoy causing pain?" Asked VayVay out loud.

"I can name some people; Kasimar, Kim, Nakia, Quarla ... need I go on?" Asked Lankston dryly.

"I suppose bullies make for good TV." Mused Opal. "I wonder what types of people will be in the next season ... if there is another season."

"Total Drama is a really popular franchise, I'm sure there will be another season." Said Winnie confidently. "Who knows, there might even be an all stars season sometime, if that was the case then we could possible return for a second go at the game. Would any of you do anything differently the second time around?"

"I'd bring the necessary supplies with me to make my robot suit for the team phase of the game; it'd really prolong my stay." Said Max. "Also, I'd try and grow a moustache, Jill likes nerds with facial hair; so far all I have is stubble."

"Same with me, but that's simply because I don't like shaving that much." Nodded Lankston. "As for me I wouldn't do anything differently, I'm doing just fine at the moment."

"I'd be more careful with who I trust so that I don't feel as miserable as I have done during certain parts of the game." Said Sasha in painful memory.

Yannis nodded in agreement.

"Well, enough talking, it looks like the challenge is about to start. I hope none of the grenades hit anyone." Said Max before wincing. "And now I've probably jinxed it."

"You can't fight fate." Stated Opal.

"Opal's right, what happens will happen." Nodded Zed.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Grenades are cool and all, but Dynamite is more of a classic.<strong>

**Opal: **Now that not many of us are left we seem to be able to be able t have casual and friendly conversations with no boundaries; Kim really was the, hahaha, source of all the problems. It's nice when everyone gets along, it gives me hope.

**Max: **If I had built my robot suit as early as day one then I think Team Everest would have been totally unbeaten. I don't think that's ever been achieved before ... well, it was in one season of Survivor, but this is total drama. If I can make the final then I think I've got a pretty good shot at winning. I know I may be targeted for being a threat ... but maybe if I pretend the suit has malfunctioned and doesn't work anymore I could survive getting voted off.

**Sasha: **This game has been a good growing up type of experience from me; I've managed to become not as gullible as I was, I won't be tricked again. I'm just glad that it happened on a game show and not in the real world outside the show or else it could have had deadly results. Even if I don't win I'm proud of how I've done; I'm gonna just see how far I can get, if I lose before the end I'll be fine with it ... and it I win then that'll be even better.

* * *

><p>Quana sounded the air horn to signal the start of the challenge.<p>

Instantly the tank's turret began turning around in a circle; quick enough to provide a proper challenge, but not fast enough so that it would be aggravating.

Rheneas quickly launched a grenade at the turret but it bounced off the tank; Sasha and VayVay both launched a grenade and had the same result.

"I have a feeling that this challenge is gonna take a while." Sighed Rheneas. "Hey Spider, what happens if we run out of grenades?"

"If that happens then we'll get Wallace to supply us with some more; he has got plenty of spares. I would think however that one of you will be able to get one grenade down the turret before then." Replied Spider.

VayVay pulled back on her slingshot and aimed carefully; she fired at the turret and missed by about half an inch; this was the closest any of them had gotten so far by quite a wide margin.

"Hey VayVay, how are you so good at aiming?" Asked Sasha.

"My school has a slingshot club of which I am a member; I've gotten a lot of practise with these things." Explained VayVay. "It's all about pulling back hard enough, getting the right leverage and releasing at the correct moment ... not easy, but once you know how it always comes back to you."

As the three competing campers continued to try and get a grenade down the tank turret Nakia arrived and glanced at the challenge.

"Boy, you guys look stupid; your hair looks ridiculous!" Sneered Nakia.

"At least we have hair." Stated Quana.

"Shut up you Hispanic Horse!" Yelled Nakia. "Me and you, right now, a fist fight! I am not going to rest until I get even with you. You ruined my life, it's only fair that I ruin yours in return!"

"How did I ruin your life?" Asked Quana before frowning. "And don't call me that!"

"You shaved off my hair! You took away what made me better than everyone else; now I'm ugly and I barely have anything to separate me from the normal people. I look like ugly and deformed freaks on poverty shows!" Whined Nakia.

"You've always been ugly ... ugly in personality." Said Spider coolly. "I'm not scared of you anymore Nakia, and I would like it if you left my girlfriend alone."

"You can't tell me what to do! I am Nakia Sommo Baxter!" Screamed Nakia.

"I've been meaning to ask, what kind of stupid middle name is Sommo anyway?" Blinked Max.

"It's short for Sommolatinala but I can't spell that." Stated Nakia. "Anyway, I'm gonna give you two the karma you deserve right here and right now!"

Before anyone could do anything else a grenade landed by Nakia's feet; she barely had time to react before it exploded and sent her flying away into the sky. Everyone turned to Rheneas who had fired the grenade.

"I thought she'd _never_ shut up ... is she _always_ that annoying?" Asked Rheneas.

"... You don't know the half of it." Sighed Spider. "I checked the online opinion polls after last season ended and even _Kasimar_ had more fans than she did."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Nakia is considered by many people to be THE most hateable character is the TDL series.<strong>

**Spider: **It is times like this where I wish I had the power to fire Nakia. I've honestly tried to make peace with her, but she just tries to slash at me with her fingernails when I get near her. At the rate she's going she's gonna need a straightjacket. Her ego couldn't accept her losing last season.

**Rheneas: **One thing I cannot stand is a whiner; Nakia's whining is like nails on a _fucking_ chalkboard!

**Zed: **... That girl needs help.

* * *

><p>Sasha continued to try and get a grenade down the barrel f the tank turret; however, she was having some difficulty in achieving this desired result. As she continued to try (and fail) to win the challenge she heard two poofs.<p>

"_Not again_." Thought Sasha as she glanced at her shoulders.

Standing on Sasha's shoulders were Sonic the Hedgehog and Porky Minch.

"Ok, is this another hallucination?" Asked Sasha quietly.

"Yes it is." Nodded Sonic. "We're here to help you with an inner turmoil your emotions are feeling."

"Help? Naw! I'm just here to screw with her because I'm bored." Sneered Porky.

"Ah Porky, you were always my most _hated _character in all of video gaming; what you did in Mother 3 is unforgivable." Growled Sasha.

"I was bored." Shrugged Porky. "Destroying the world, traumatising people and genetically mutating the animals sounded like some quality entertainment."

Sasha was silent before she plucked porky up, threw him to the ground and stomped on him . He disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Ok, now that the little brat is disposed of, what did you want to talk to me about?" Asked Sasha to Sonic.

"Well, you've got a lot on your mind. Eddie was eliminated yesterday thanks to Lankston. I know what you're thinking Sasha, don't do it, don't try and get him back, you're better than that." Sad Sonic gently.

"I know ... I want to sympathise with him, but he was intending to use me just like Kim did." Replied Sasha as she fired another grenade which missed the tank turret.

"Well maybe he has reasons; he is not like Kim, in fact quite the opposite. Trust in what you can't see Sasha, follow me and I'll set you free. I recommend that you have a heart to heart with him at some point. But stand your ground, he's a stubborn guy." Suggested Sonic.

"How do you know he's nice?" Asked Sasha.

"I'm a representation of your subconscious, I know what you know. You know deep down he's not a bad guy, so I know it too."Stated Sonic. "Think about what I've told you, ok?"

"Ok." Agreed Sasha. "And are you gonna ask Amy out sometime?"

Sonic blushed and stammered before quickly poofing away.

"... Boys." Giggled Sasha quietly as she prepared to fire another grenade.

Before Sasha was able to fire another grenade VayVay launched one which went right down the tank turret and exploded. Quana sounded the air horn as smoke exited the turret nozzle.

"And VayVay scores a point for Team Past!" Announced Quana.

VayVay cheered as did Yannis and Opal.

"So far Team Future and Team Past both have a point; if one of them wins the next challenge we'll have our winner, but if Team Present wins the next challenge then we'll go to the tie breaker." Announced Spider. "Ok everyone, follow me and Quana to the Future themed challenge."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Those video game hallucinations defy logic and reason ... and that's why everyone loves them!<strong>

**Sasha: **I'm starting to wonder if I need to see a psychiatrist due to these frequent hallucinations, but they do often help me with my problems. I'll have to be careful about how I confront Lankston though, I don't want to make him mad. If only my social skills were a bit better.

**Rheneas: **It's all up to Zed now; I hope he can manage whatever the future challenge is, my stay on this show might depend on it. I wonder who will be chosen to compete in the tie breaker if it comes down to that' hopefully me since, as people have said, I'm the strongest.

**Zed: **My team is relying on me ... I sure am feeling the pressure. I hope I don't let them down.

**Opal: **I feel bad that I have to compete against Zed for immunity. I won't throw the, hahaha, challenge though. Hopefully he'll bring his A-game.

* * *

><p>In the Interns Cabin Carlton was walking up to Wallace's door; after a moment of hesitation he knocked on it.<p>

"Come in!" Called Wallace from inside the room.

Carlton opened the door and entered Wallace's room; tools and machinery were lying al around and several posters of classic and modern evil villains such as Dick Dastardly and Discord. Wallace was currently working on his Hacker Tether, most likely upgrading it. Wallace looked up and gave a wave.

"Hey Carlton, what can I do you for?" Asked Wallace. "If it's a weapon, a jetpack or a missile launching robot chicken then you've come to the right guy."

"Actually Wallace ... I was wondering if I could request you to invent something for me." Said Carlton nervously. "And sorry, but it isn't an evil invention."

"I see ... what is it that you want?" Inquired Wallace. "And as a rule, it cannot be pink."

"That's fine. You see ... I was wondering if you could ... invent a cure for Panophobia for me." Said Carlton quietly.

"Ah, so you've finally decided to stop being a coward and become a macho guy? A terrific idea." Nodded Wallace. "It might take a few days for me to have it ready due to having to figure out a formula, get the ingredients for it and having to test it. In short, it'll take a bit of time to make it, but I can guarantee I'll get it done."

"Thank you Wallace." Said Carlton politely.

"What's with this sudden desire to be fearless anyway?" Asked Wallace curiously.

"Well ... I kinda like Fifi ... a lot." Admitted Carton."And I want her to like me ... and to tell her that I like her, but I'm too scared to approach her. I figured I might have a chance if I was fearless."

"Understandable." Nodded Wallace before adding. "So ... do you know anything about girls?"

"Well, I'm bad at approaching them, but I do know what attracts them." Nodded Carlton.

"Could you tell me?" Asked Wallace hopefully. "I'm trying to court Zita ... but it's not as easy as rocket science. All of my inventions don't really impress her; I even got her the Mona Lisa but she wasn't too impressed. I thought all girls loved a bad boy."

"Bad boys are overrated ... and scary. Why are you try so hard to be evil anyway? I think it goes a bit deeper than some childhood bullying." Inquired Carlton.

"Well ... I've always wanted to be something special. So many people live their whole lives being unknown and forgotten; I want to leave behind a legacy. If I can boost my noriety then people will know about me. I just want to be remembered." Admitted Wallace. "Admittedly I'm not really evil ... but if I want to be remembered and famous then I have to be."

"But you're such a genius; you invent things most people can only imagine in fiction. You'll do the world wonders!" Exclaimed Carlton. "Trust me, there are better ways to leave behind a legacy than being 'evil'."

"Maybe you're right ... so, how do I get Zita's attention?" Asked Wallace.

"I'd recommend being sweet and genuine with her; girls like sweet guys. Just be nice to her and come onto her very gradually and you'll succeed." Suggested Carlton.

"Hopefully it won't take too long; the show is nearly over and then everyone will be going home." Sighed Wallace. "A villain is love ... that'd be a good Broadway Musical."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: That reminds me of Megamind ... sorta.<strong>

**Carlton: **Me and Wallace are in the same boat; we both like girls but we don't have much longer to tell them how we feel. I hope the Panophobia cure doesn't take too long to be finished.

**Wallace: **I may have love issues ... but I'll put them aside for now. I've got a job to do; helping Carlton stop being a wimp and lose his kiss virginity ... was that a bad joke? It sounded better in my head.

* * *

><p>The nine campers had been led towards the final challenge; three hovering pods had been set up and each of them had a cannon on them.<p>

"Ok everyone, here is your next challenge. I assume all of you have played Space Invaders, right?" Asked Spider.

"What's space invaders?" Asked Zed.

"It's basically a game where you shoot alien ships out of the sky." Stated Sasha.

"The final challenge is going to be a game of space invaders." Continued Spider. "Holographic aliens are going to appear above you and the three campers competing in the challenge will shoot at them with their light cannons. Whoever shoots the most aliens in two minutes will be the winner. The pods are driven using a joystick and a second joystick controls the turret, a button on that joystick fires it. This challenge isn't so much difficult as it is frantic."

"Lankston, Opal and Zed, you're up. Once we sound the air horn the challenge will begin and the aliens will appear." Stated Quana.

"This shouldn't be too hard, I've played space invaders a few times before." Said Lankston confidently.

"I prefer to count my chickens after they hatch." Said Zed as he, Opa and Lankston made their way over to their pods.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Some sayings are mundane made awesome.<strong>

**Zed: **I've never really used a joystick before, but it shouldn't be too hard; at the very least it'll be fun to try something new.

**Lankston: **With opponents like opal and Zed I like my chances with this challenge; I shouldn't presume, but I think I've got this.

**Yannis: **(He holds up a piece of paper which says, 'Why does everybody associate alien invasions with the future? There's no proof any aliens have any interest in invading us.')

* * *

><p>Spider sounded the air-horn to start the challenge while Quana pressed a button on her remote; instantly a number of colourful holographic space invaders appeared above everyone.<p>

Lankston immediately went on the offensive and began shooting at the aliens; every time he hit one of them they would disappear in a puff of light. Lankston seemed to be controlling his pod very well which was more than what could be said for Zed.

Zeds was having difficulty controlling his pod and firing at the same time; he was going in all sorts of erratic directions. He fired his cannon a few times and managed to hit some of the aliens but was still having a bit of trouble due to how uncontrollable and fast it was.

Opal was having a great time in the challenge; she wasn't doing the best but she was having fun. She blasted her cannon rapidly and was spamming the aliens with light blasts and quickly racked up her score.

While the three participating campers shot at the aliens the other six campers stood off to the side watching the challenge.

"I think it's clear that Team Present won't be tying up the score." Noted Rheneas.

"That's fine by me, immunity would be very much appreciated." Said Mac cheerfully.

"You know, you could be a little more sympathetic." Said Rheneas flatly.

"Sorry, I'm just hoping that I'll win today due to how poorly I did yesterday." Explained Max. "At the rate this challenge is going I think Lankston is going to win. He may not be very strong, but he sure does have a few talents."

"I hope Zed wins this; if he doesn't there's a good chance I might be getting the boot." Gulped Winnie.

Yannis gave Winnie a comforting squeeze on the shoulder to which she smiled in appreciation.

"Don't worry Winnie, I'm not going to vote you off." Assured VayVay. "I haven't quite reached a decision yet ... mainly because the challenge isn't over."

"It will be soon though; there's only thirty seconds to go." Noted Sasha.

"This is gonna be between Lankston and Opal." Said VayVay as she watched the challenge. "I personally have my money on Lankston even though I'd much prefer it if Opal won, since she's on my team and all."

The campers watched the challenge as the seconds ticked down; Zed, Lankston and Opal continued to blast the aliens until soon enough it was the end of the challenge.

"Ok you three, step out of your vehicles because the challenge is over." Announced Quana.

The three did so and walked over to hear who had won.

"Ok, time to announce the winner of this challenge." Said Spider as he took out what looked like a PDA to view the scores. "Sorry to say it, but in third place was Zed who shot down a total of seventeen aliens. This means Team Present does not win immunity."

"Sorry guys." Apologized Zed.

"Don't worry about it." Assured Rheneas.

"Yeah, it's alright." Agreed Winnie.

"Opal shot down a total of sixty three aliens." Continued Spider. "And Lankston shot down a total of...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

One hundred and four. That means that with two wins out of three, Team Future are today's winners! Lankston, Max and Sasha win immunity from tonight's vote."

The three winners cheered upon hearing this.

"As for the rest of you, one of you is going to be voted off in a few hours. You have the rest of the day to decide who it will be. Until the Bonfire Ceremony you are free to do as you please." Stated Quana.

The nine campers dispersed to hang out and think about who they were going to vote off.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Nine minus one equals eight.<strong>

**Lankston: **And so everything has gone according to plan. I have four votes guaranteed to be on my side, I just need to convince somebody else to vote with me and then from then on the game will be in my control. But who should I vote out? Hmm...

**Rheneas: **I'm pretty certain that I'm a target tonight; hopefully Lankston can help me out here. But if I am eliminated I'll be fine with it, I've had a good game. Still, if he wants me to vote for somebody I will, it may be my only chance at staying.

**Opal: **After the challenge ended I gathered Zed, Winnie and Yannis; I was going to, hahaha, pitch the idea of an alliance between the four of us. It seemed like a pretty good idea.

* * *

><p>Opal, Winnie, Yannis and Zed were gathered inside the Loser Cabin.<p>

"Ok everyone, I'm guessing you are wondering why I called you here, right?" Asked Opal.

Yannis nodded.

"Kind of." Nodded Winnie.

"Well, I've called you here because I want to pitch an idea to you. I think the four of us should, hahaha, start an alliance." Explained Opal. "We're all the only couples left in the game and I'm sure we don't want to be separated from our loves, hahaha, one. If we vote together we could keep our relationships going strong ... and get further in the game too."

"That sounds like a mighty good idea." Agreed Zed. "You can count on me m'lady."

Winnie looked thoughtful.

"What happens when and if it's only the four of us still in the game?" Inquired Winnie.

"Err..." Trailed off Opal since she hadn't thought about that

"I reckon we'd go head to head with each other." Stated Zed. "May the best couple win, right? I think it's a mighty good idea; we need to look out for each other."

"... Ok then, you can count me in." Saluted Winnie like a soldier.

"Hooray!" Cheered Opal. "What about you Yannis? Interested?"

Yannis nodded and shook hands with Opal.

"Then it's settled, from now on we are working together." Nodded Zed. "So, who should we vote for tonight?"

"How about Rheneas?" Suggested Winnie. "Max is immune and he's the next strongest, I think he's the clear choice.

Yannis nodded in agreement.

Zed and Opal glanced at each other and nodded.

"Fine by us." Nodded Opal.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: It's a foursome! ... You know, because it's an alliance with four people in it. Get your heads out of the gutter!<strong>

**Winnie: **Four votes is a good amount ...but it's not the majority. I think that I need to get VayVay on board with us. I'm not sure if she can join since Paul isn't here, but I'm sure I can rely on her. Maybe we could form a side alliance sometime.

**Yannis: **(He blinks and holds up a piece of paper which says 'I didn't know Opal was serious enough to be strategic.')

**Zed: **It's like I've said all along, Opal is a mighty smart girl. She may be bouncy and silly sometimes, but she has got a lot of great ideas.

* * *

><p>Rheneas and Lankston had met up a short distance outside of camp to discuss that nights vote.<p>

"Ok Lankston, I think you should know that I'm a target tonight. We're in an alliance of three ... but three is not a majority of nine. Do you think you could get anyone else on our side?" Asked Rheneas hopefully.

"I'm confident that I can." Nodded Lankston. "What I lack in strength I more than make up for in brainpower and persuasiveness. I think I can get Sasha and VayVay on our side."

"Are you sure? I thought you didn't like Sasha." Blinked Rheneas.

"I never said that I did." Stated Lankston. "I may dislike her, but she's just lost Eddie, I think she'll be passive enough for me to get her to agree to vote for who I want gone."

"So, who are we voting for tonight?" Asked Rheneas.

"Zed." Replied Lankston promptly.

"Why him?" Asked Rheneas.

"He's the strongest person besides you and he's the thing keeping Opal stable; without him she'll be weakened and won't be a threat." Explained Lankston.

"That's pretty mean." Frowned Rheneas.

"Hey, if you'd rather be voted off and leave Tabitha by herself then be my guest." Shrugged Lankston.

"... Fine, but splitting up the couples makes me feel like a jerk." Sighed Rheneas.

"It's just life; besides, it's only a temporary separation." Stated Lankston. "Anyway, I'm gonna go and try to get VayVay and Sasha on our side. I'll see you at the ceremony."

Lankston left back towards camp while Rheneas leaned against a tree.

"Why does strategy have to be harsh?" Asked Rheneas out loud.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Because it has the syllable 'rat' it in.<strong>

**Lankston: **Zed was the clear choice; Opal is no real threat and Winnie is a distant second to Zed; plus, if I voted her off then Yannis might be harder to sway to my side further down the line if he found out about it. This is how the game should be played; harsh and effective strategy, not with emotional attacking and psychoticness like Kim did.

**Rheneas: **I hope Opal won't be too sad. This feels wrong ... but it is just a game I suppose. Regardless, I don't want to become Lankston's puppet ... but I'll go along with it this time since I'll likely be voted off if I don't.

* * *

><p>Sasha was walking around in the woods looking for the Idols; after seeing Yannis play his Idol at the challenge she knew it would be in her best interests to find one herself; after all, there was every chance that some of the others had already found idols. Spider had said earlier that they were still up for grabs, but since then there was a possibility at least one had been found.<p>

"Where could those idols be?" Asked Sasha to herself. "Russell Hantz found Idols easily on survivor ... so why can't I find any here?"

Sasha walked onwards while keeping an eye out for any of the idols; she looked into holes in trees and in logs on the ground but her search came up empty. Soon enough she saw the bear cave a short distance away.

"I wonder if one of them is in there?" Pondered Sasha.

"Hi Sasha." Greeted Max as he walked up; he wasn't wearing his robot suit. "What are you doing out here?"

"I'm looking for the Idols ... without much success, what about you?" Replied Sasha.

"Exactly the same as you." Admitted Max. "These Idols are harder to find than a four leafed clover."

"I could use one of those; maybe then I'd be lucky enough to find an idol." Mused Sasha. "You did great in the challenge today; that robot suit is really something."

"Thanks, I made it myself. Iron Man has always been my favourite fictional hero; it was my inspiration for the design." Replied Max. "I think I'll stand a really good chance at winning future challenges with it ... provided that it's a physical challenge, it won't help with stuff like an eating challenge."

"Well I think you're set to make it far ... but just to warn you, you might make yourself a bit of a target if you use that suit." Cautioned Sasha.

"I know; it's a double bladed sword ... metaphorically speaking." Agreed Max. "But I feel confident that I can go on an immunity run; I hope it doesn't sound big headed, but considering I have a robot suit I'd say it's justifiable."

"How did you make it anyway?" Asked Sasha curiously. "I would have thought that it'd take more than just one night of work."

"I've always been a bit of an overachiever at electronics and robotics, it just sorta comes naturally for me." Explained Max. "It's simple a matter of having the tool, material components and technological knowhow to put it together. Anyone with as much robotic skill as me could have done it."

"So how did you manage to make it create balls of energy?" Inquired Sasha.

"Let's just say the explanation features complicated science words over ten syllables long." Stated Max.

"Never mind then." Said Sasha before changing the subject. "So, good luck in the challenge tomorrow."

"Same to you." Nodded Max as he turned and left to look for the idols elsewhere.

After Max was gone Sasha approached the bear cave; there was no sign of the bear. Sasha entered the cave and looked around; the cave was mostly bare; however, in one of the corners of the cave was an Idol. Sasha grinned and quickly ran over to grab it. As she picked it up she saw that it was the Raven Idol.

"Woohoo!" Cheered Sasha in a way similar to Mario. "So, if I recall correctly the Raven Idol will allow me to save someone from getting voted off ... but it won't work on me. I suppose I could do the same with the immunity alphabet idol, wherever it is. Hmm ... I wonder who I should save and when I should use it."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Idol get!<strong>

**Max: **I was in those woods until thirty minutes before the bonfire ceremony and I didn't find a single idol ... at least I know where they aren't. I bet I wasn't anywhere near any of them anyway.

**Sasha: **If only I had found this Idol yesterday ... hmm, I wonder who I will use this on, because I'm not sure. I guess I'd have to see who people are voting for and make my choice based on that. But I won't be using it tonight, I'll keep it until it is most advantageous for me to use it.

* * *

><p>VayVay was sitting in the Mess Hall drawing a picture; it was a sort of abstract colourful mass of colour that would be great fun to interpret if you were an art enthusiast. As she worked on her picture Lankston approached her.<p>

"Good evening VayVay." Greeted Lankston. "I'm here to give you a suggestion as to who you should vote for tonight."

"Who do you have in mind?" Inquired VayVay. "If it's Winnie I'm afraid I'll have to say no."

"Don't worry, it's not Winnie. I was going to suggest that you vote for Zed." Stated Lankston.

"Ok ... any reason why?" Asked VayVay.

"He's strong, kind and is friends with pretty much everyone; he's a big threat and voting him off would definitely be a good idea. I've already got some others voting for him, can I rely on your vote?" Asked Lankston.

"... I'll think about it." Replied VayVay uncertainly.

"That's all I can ask of you." Nodded Lankston as he turned and left the Mess Hall.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: That was short and simple.<strong>

**Lankston: **This game is as easy as breathing, I really think that I can make it to the finals using nothing more than my brain; I hardly need solo immunity.

**VayVay: **Maybe I will vote for Zed, he's a nice guy ... but like Lankston said, he's a threateningly threatening threat... I'll still feel bad about it though.

* * *

><p>Two minutes after Lankston was gone Winnie entered the Mess Hall and approached VayVay.<p>

"Hello VayVay, can I ask you something?" Began Winnie.

"Sure, what's on your mind?" Nodded VayVay.

"I was wondering if you could vote for a certain someone tonight." Requested Winnie. "You see, I've got in an alliance with Opal, Zed and Yannis and I'd like to have you on board to vote with us tonight. We're voting for Rheneas, can we rely on you?"

VayVay blinked, this wasn't how she expected her evening to be.

"Err ... I'll think about it." Said VayVay uncertainly.

"Thanks VayVay, you're the best." Smiled Winnie. "If you vote with us I think I could get you a place in our alliance. Cheerio!"

Winnie left the Mess Hall while VayVay sighed to herself.

"... It's not fun being the swing vote." Lamented VayVay.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: And for the second time eight will remain.<strong>

**Rheneas: **I vote for Zed, voting for him is my best chance of surviving.

**Winnie: **Rheneas gets my vote; I think this is going to be quite a non-dramatic and light hearted ceremony.

**Lankston: **I vote for Zed as I've said before; he's the biggest threat to me at the moment.

**Zed: **I vote Rheneas.

**VayVay: **I have decided … that I will vote for Zed. There are two reasons behind it. One is that fi I did join the alliance I'd be at the bottom of the hierarchy … and Rheneas voted to keep Paul in back on day fifteen and I'm gonna repay the favour tonight. A good deed never goes unrewarded.

**Sasha: **I vote for Yannis … but I know he isn't getting voted off. This is just a way of getting the confrontation with Lankston started, that way I can get some answers out of him.

* * *

><p>The nine teens sat on stumps around the Bonfire ceremony area; night had fallen and the stars were out. The campers didn't have to wait long before Barney arrived with a tray of eight Golden Letters. He set the tray down on the oil drum and turned to face the campers.<p>

"Welcome back everyone; today sure was a challenge for the age's right? Not only that, but I've noticed that a number of alliances are forming … I predict this will shake up the game a bit yaaar." Stated Barney.

Barney was silent for a moment.

"Opal, do you think that you are in any danger tonight?" Asked Barney.

"I don't think so, I haven't heard anyone mentioning wanting to vote me out. I've got, hahaha, five votes on my side so I think I'm safe." Replied Opal.

"I see." Nodded Barney. "Lankston, do you have any idea of how things are going to end up?"

"I think I have a general idea." Nodded Lankston. "I know that I'm safe, but not everyone has that luxury tonight. I've got five votes on my side though, so I think I have a good idea of who is going."

"Hang on … Opal said she had five. Five plus five is ten … yet there are nine of you yaaar … you both must have spoken to someone." Realized Barney. "Somebody here is the swing vote. Anyone care to own up?"

There was silence for a moment before VayVay raised her hand.

"Lankston came to me asking me to vote for Zed and Winnie came to me asking me to vote for Rheneas. It was a hard choice but I believe I made the right decision." Stated VayVay. "Let's just say I'm repaying a favour from a while ago."

"Well, it looks like it's between Zed and Rheneas then." Noted Barney. "We'll soon see who is safe … starting now."

Barney picked up three golden letters; an X, N and A.

"If you have the Immunity Alphabet Idol, the Uzuri Idol or the Raven Idol then now is the time to play them yaaar." Stated Barney.

Everyone remained silent.

"The first golden letters go to our immunity winners Max, Lankston and Sasha." Stated Barney as he tossed golden letters to the three safe campers. "Also safe tonight are…"

"Winnie"

"Opal"

"VayVay"

"Yannis"

Rheneas and Zed were left without a golden letter and both of them looked very nervous. Barney picked up the final golden letter, a letter W, and continued.

"Rheneas, Zed … one of you is about to be voted out and place ninth." Stated Barney. "I can now reveal that the final golden letter goes to

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Neither of you because there was a tie yaaar."

Everyone was very surprised to hear this, Lankston was especially stunned.

"Each of you got four votes and someone else voted for Yannis." Explained Barney.

"Who cast the stray vote?" Asked VayVay curiously.

"I did." Said Sasha. "It has nothing to do with Yannis at all, I just have my reasons."

"Well then, since there was a tie … it's time to bring out the wheel of tie breakers." Said Barney cheerfully as he quickly jogged to a nearby pile of logs and pulled out a flashy wheel device from behind it. "I take it that none of you read this part of the rulebook. While before the merge ties were broken by someone from another team … this time there are no teams so we're going to have a mini challenge to see who goes and who stays."

Everyone was silent as Barney gave the wheel a spin; after it finished spinning a plastic ball came out of the machine. Barney picked it up and opened it to read the paper inside of it.

"Ok Rheneas and Zed … your tie breaker challenge is a miniature trivia quiz." Explained Barney. "I am going to ask you five questions about events that have happened in this game; the person with the most correct after five will stay in the game. If there is a tie in the case of you both being unable to answer a question we will move on to sudden death where the first person to incorrectly answer a question will be out yaaar."

Rheneas and Zed nodded in understanding.

"Question one." Began Barney. "Who got their skirt ripped off in the kart racing challenge?"

"Jill." Answered Rheneas instantly. "She told me and the other team Everest members about it after we were out of the race."

"Correct." Nodded Barney.

There was a moment of silence.

"Question two … name one of the foods that Team Savannah prepared in the cooking challenge."

Rheneas and Zed were silent for a moment before Zed spoke up.

"Sushi." Answered Zed confidently.

"Correct; both of you have one correct answer and three questions remain." Stated Barney

There was a moment of silence.

"Question three … which sword was the real one in the darkness challenge? It was the Same for all teams yaaar." Stated Barney.

"The one in the knight bust's hand." Answered Zed. "Sasha said she knew because it was from something called Professor Layton."

"Correct." Said Barney before speaking seriously. "Just so warn you Rheneas, if Zed answers the next question correctly before you do … then you are eliminated."

Rheneas gulped as he started to sweat nervously.

"Question four, what type of beer is Gordon's favourite?" Asked Barney.

Zed was silent as he didn't know while Rheneas decided to take a gamble.

"I'm guessing that he doesn't have a favourite due to being such an alcoholic." Said Rheneas while trying to keep calm.

"… Correct." Nodded Barney. "It has come down to the final question. Whoever answers this correctly will stay in the game."

There was a moment of silence.

"Question five … which of these things does Jill like more; the Daleks or Robocop?" Asked Barney.

Zed and Rheneas were silent; Zed has no idea what either of those things were and Rheneas had no idea what the correct answer would be. After ten seconds of silence Rheneas spoke up.

"Err … I'm gonna guess she likes Robocop more." Guessed Rheneas.

"Rheneas, if you are wrong then we will move onto sudden death since the answer would then be obvious." Warned Barney. "I can confirm that you are…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Correct; Rheneas is safe and Zed is out."

Rheneas let out a huge sigh of relief of Barney passed him the final golden letter while Zed let out a small sigh.

"Sorry Zed; you've played a good game … but this is the end of the contest for you yaaar." Said Barney apologetically.

Zed was silent for a moment before he smiled.

"No worries, I've had a wonderful time. I made friends, I'm less naïve and I have a wonderful girlfriend. I'm content with my performance." Said Zed with a nod of acceptance.

"Zed … please don't go." Whispered Opal while sounding close to tears.

Zed approached Opal and gave her a big strong hug.

"Opal … I'm really gonna miss you. You are a truly special and wonderful girl, never think any different. I may be out of the game, but I have confidence that you can win this whole thing … and even if you get voted out, I'll be proud of you. I never expected to gain a lover in this contest … but I think meeting you is the best thing that ever happened to me." Said zed lovingly. "I've learnt a lot on this contest, but the thing I learnt the most was that you can't believe in everyone … but you can't lose sight of those that you love. Now, I want you to continue in this game for as long as you can … and to enjoy yourself. Can you do that?"

Opal was silent for a moment before she nodded.

"I'll make you proud." Nodded Opal.

"… I already am." Smiled Zed.

Opal and Zed embraced and shared one last passionate kiss; after holding it for ten or so seconds they parted.

"Goodbye everyone, I'll see you at the Playa whenever you are voted off. Farewell." Said Zed with a tip of his hat."

Zed calmly walked the Dock of Shame with his head held high and with no sadness about his loss. He boarded the Boat of Losers which then sped off into the night.

After Zed was gone the remaining eight campers turned to Barney.

"And so Zed has been eliminated despite being in an alliance of four; it just goes to show that you are never truly safe yaaar … you may go." Said Barney dramatically.

Barney picked up the empty tray and left while the remaining eight campers left back to camp to go to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: That was THE most dramatic ceremony ever!<strong>

**Winnie: **All of the alliance voted together … so VayVay must have voted for Zed. I'm not mad at her … but I'd like to know why she did this because at the moment I'm a sad kitty … but not as much as Opal is gonna be.

**Lankston: **Sasha didn't vote with me and my strongest ally was nearly voted out. Granted things still turned out alright … but this could have easily doomed me. I'm gonna get an answer out of her one way or another.

* * *

><p>Sasha and Lankston were in the main room of the champions cabin; Max had gone to the loser cabin to make some improvements to his robot suit which left the two teens alone.<p>

"Ok Sasha, I want an answer; why did you not vote with me? Remember earlier today when I said I'd help you find out who voted out Eddie? You said you would and you went back on your word!" Frowned Lankston.

"Well I've got a question for you; why say you'll help me find out who got Eddie voted out when it was you who did it." Replied Sasha calmly. "VayVay and Winnie told me that it was your idea to vote Eddie out. You were planning on manipulating me just like Kim had done!"

Lankston looked stunned for a moment before composing himself.

"So? It's just a game." Shrugged Lankston. "I wouldn't have done what Kim did, but I did intend to have you work for me. Is wanting to win the game so wrong?"

"No, but your attitude is. You're rude, cynical, you don't care about anyone, you're selfish and you don't seem to care about anyone else's emotions. And yet … I want to know why; why are you like this?" Asked Sasha softly.

"That is none of your business!" Snapped Lankston.

"Does that mean you don't have a reason and that you're just a cynical and obnoxious jerk? You're a mean person and you have an ego that you cannot back up. Why do you never treat anyone with respect?" Frowned Sasha. "Do you even treat your parents with respect?

Sasha seemed to have unintentionally hit a nerve as Lankston's expression became somewhat frightening.

"Why the hell should I give a damn about other people if none of them, not even my parents, give a damn about me?!" Roared Lankston. "All my life I've been neglected and treated like I'm useless and unnecessary because I'm weak; nobody cares about me, nobody! Why should I care about people who judge me before they even know me?!"

Sasha was silent as Lankston seethed.

"Your … your parents neglect you?" Whispered Sasha quietly.

"… I've said enough to you." Said Lankston as he turned to leave.

Before Lankston could leave Sasha gently grabbed him by one of his arms.

"Lankston, is this the reason you are so cynical? Do you really have no friends?" Asked Sasha gently. "Lankston … if you want someone to speak to … I'll listen."

Lankston was silent before he sighed and sat down on the sofa.

"I may as well tell you … but only because you won't stop badgering me if I don't." Stated Lankston. "Yes, my parents don't give a _flying fuck_ about me. They are both sporty and pride themselves on being strong … but I have muscle deficiencies and I'm natural abysmal at sports. They never do anything for me, they just ignore me and act as though I don't even exist; they actually pretend they don't have a son, I've overheard them telling their gym buddies that I'm just fostered and that I'm not biological theirs … hearing that hurts more than anything.2

Lankston was silent as a tear exited his eye.

"They never hit me or anything like what Tabitha's parents do … but they never give me any attention. I have to cook my own meals, get to school myself, get my own stuff … I'm surprised they haven't kicked me out yet. And I'm pretty sure that if I died they'd just carry on with their lives without so much as blinking."

"How can you be sure?" Gaped Sasha.

"… I've never told anybody this … but I want to, no … _need_ to get this off my chest." Said Lankston with a look of vulnerability.

Lankston was silent and Sasha beckoned for him to continue.

"When I was five I got bitten by a poisonous spider, one that had gotten lose from one of our neighbours who has a collection of poisonous pet spiders. I told them the situation and that I needed to get to hospital … they ignored me and told me to wait until the newest episode of Baywatch was over. By the time they got me to hospital it was nearly too late … I nearly died, and yet they didn't even bat an eyelash. I've been deathly afraid of spiders ever since then."

Sasha's brownish skin had gone a little paler after hearing this.

"I auditioned for Total Drama because I thought that if I win this game then they'll finally respect me; they said I couldn't ever win this game because I have no muscle … but if I win with just my brainpower then they'll have to respect me. Truth be told I lost on purpose early on so that I could return and bypass a lot of the game. I just want my parents to love me, nothing more. Nina was the first person to like me for me and … I liked her a lot. She was taken from me before I could tell her that I love her … I guess I'm destined to by alone." Sighed Lankston.

Lankston's voice was cracking but he managed to keep himself together.

"So … I bet you judge me too. Do you think I'm a pathetic toothpick? Do you think I'm a waste of oxygen because I can't play football or even throw a ball? Do you think … I'm a failed investment?" Asked Lankston in a hauntingly emotionless voice.

Sasha was silent for a moment before she gave Lankston a big hug. Lankston looked surprised as this wasn't the reaction that he had been expecting.

"Lankston … I do not hold any ill feeling to you. I may have been annoyed before … but after all this … I totally understand why you did it. You're better than your parents think you are. I can't say I agree with separating the couples … but you're a smart guy indeed." Said Sasha gently. "And … if you want … I'll be your friend; a lack of friends is a fate I wouldn't wish on anyone."

Lankston was silent for a moment before he managed to smile.

"Thank you Sasha … I am sorry I got Eddie out; it was nothing personal. I was angry that you voted off Nina … but I never hated you." Said Lankston apologetically. "I'm still going to be playing the game … but I'll be glad to have you as a friend. You don't have to join me if you don't want to."

"You're right, I don't want to." Nodded Sasha. "But I wish you the best of luck, both in this game and in your life after it."

"Much appreciated." Nodded Lankston. "But just so we're clear … you can't tell any of the others what I have told you, ok? I don't want to be pitied."

"My lips are sealed." Promised Sasha.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Sop, one person has abusive parents and one person has neglective parents … interesting.<strong>

**Sasha: **I didn't expect to hear any of that … but this puts Lankston is a new light for me. I won't forgive him … because there is nothing that needs to be forgiven; consider him my friend. His parents should be _ashamed_ of themselves, they may be physically fit, but they are not 'fit' to be parents.

**Lankston: **It feels nice having a real friend … but I cannot let this distract me from my goal, this is still my game to win. (Lankston pauses and smiles). But … maybe when we're not worrying about vote offs or challenges we can just hang out and be social; I could do with more interaction.

* * *

><p>Spider and Quana stood on the Dock of Shame to give the outro.<p>

"And so Zed is out of the game and another couple is separated. Not only that, but we've learnt that Lankston has abusive parents, albeit not in the same way as Tabitha, but it is still bad. This has been quite an eventful episode." Murmured Spider.

"We've only got eight campers left and each of them wants the prize, but only one of them can win it. It's gonna be a tough race to the finish of the competition." Stated Quana.

"So, will Opal be ok without Zed? Will Lankston continue his strategy but maybe add some niceness? Will Sasha have another hallucination? How will VayVay explain to Winnie that she didn't vote with her? And who will be the next person voted out?" Asked Spider Rhetorically.

"Find out next time on Total Drama Letterz!" Exclaimed Quana.

* * *

><p>Votes<p>

Lankston: Zed

Max: Zed

Opal: Rheneas

Rheneas: Zed

Sasha: Yannis

VayVay: Zed

Winnie: Rheneas

Yannis: Rheneas

Zed: Rheneas

Zed: 4

Rheneas: 4

Yannis: 1

* * *

><p><strong>Remaining Campers: <strong>Lankston, Max, Opal, Rheneas, Sasha, VayVay, Winnie, Yannis

* * *

><p><strong>Voted Off: <strong>Gordon, Lankston (1), Helen, Quarla, Fripp, Nina (1), Alice, Ulric, Bishop, Xyly, Imanda, Yannis (1), Donny, Max (1), Tyson, Jill, Cherry, Paul, Kim, Nina (2), Eddie, Zed

* * *

><p>Zed was one of my favourite characters; he was a kind and honest country boy who always kept a cool head and was the voice of reason and one of the most genuinely nice characters. I loved writing for him and his relationship with Opal. Sadly it is time to say goodbye to him now, but we'll see him again very soon.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time: <strong>It's the fourth episode of Drama Gone Tween and Jimmy and Eleanor will be interviewing Paul, Kim, Nina, Eddie and Zed.


	53. Drama Gone Tween 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Total Drama or any of its related seasons. They belong to Teletoon and Cartoon Network. The alphabet theme isn't mine and is property of Frank15. The 52 OC's in this story however are mine so do not steal them.

**The Warning: **This chapter contains some perverted language, love, swearing, racism, parental disownment and a lot of humour. You have been warned!

**Note: **It's the 22nd of December 2012 … and the world didn't end. See, like I told you guys, there was nothing to worry about. Hopefully this will make the Doomsayers shut the hell up for once, they really do get tiresome. Well, until the next doomsday theory starts why not enjoy the next chapter of the story?

Kim haters will LOVE this chapter.

* * *

><p>Bright stage lights shone down onto the stage in the showing room of the Playa Des Losers as it did every six episodes; the audience was eagerly waiting for the show to start and had snacks at the ready as well as bricks and rotten fruit and vegetables to throw at a certain racist flirt. Jimmy and Eleanor were sitting next to each other on the sofa that was in the centre of the stage while the contestants that were out of the game were sitting on the three rowed high rise sofa. Sitting on the bottom row left to right were Fripp, Quarla, Helen, Cherry, Tyson and Jill. On the middle row from left to right were Imanda, Gordon, Ulric Xyly, Bishop and Alice. Donny was sitting alone on the top row.<p>

"Can we hurry this up? I'm wasting my time being here." Muttered Quarla. "I mean, I'm not even getting interviewed."

"Don't you want the opportunity to give Kim some payback?" Asked Bishop. "I have a few words to say to that monster."

"You're not very nice either dude." Stated Donny.

"I never said I was." Shrugged Bishop. "But I am simply an upper class snob who enjoys the finer things in life, Kim is just a whore. Seriously, she had friggin sex with Kasimar. ... Not the nicest mental image to be honest."

"Bishop's right, Kim's a poopie head." Pouted Fripp. "But ... she's in bandages already."

"So? If a girl can give a punch then she can take one." Shrugged Bishop again.

"OK everyone, you're on air in three, two, one." Stated one of the camera men.

Jimmy and Eleanor smiled for the camera.

"Hello everyone; I'm Eleanor." Greeted Eleanor.

"And I'm Jimmy." Said Jimmy cheerfully.

"Well, another six episodes have gone by and in that time we have had a fire, four returnees, singing, water-skiing and a battle of the eras." Began Eleanor. "It's been quite an epic couple of episodes; Kasimar is now in an asylum and Kim ... well, I don't feel sorry for her at all."

"I don't think anyone does; she did so many bad things and hurt so many people... I think she's even worse than Kasimar... why do the K contestants always have to be evil?" Asked Jimmy in slight bewilderment.

"I don't know, maybe it's an evil letter, like how six hundred and sixty six is an evil number." Guessed Eleanor. "Well, the important thing is that she didn't win."

"Exactly, there's a big difference between playing the game hard and playing so immorally that it is just plain disgusting." Agreed Ulric.

"I'm willing to bet that if this was Survivor than even Russell Hantz could beat her in the final Tribal Council." Added Tyson.

"Good one." Giggled Cherry.

"And that brings us along to introducing the peanut gallery." Continued Jimmy.

"Gordon, the alcoholic with a stocky build and the lowest fan base this season!" Began Eleanor."

"Helen, the girl who wants to make fun illegal!" Stated Jimmy.

"Quarla, the big meanie face!"

"Fripp, the guy who proves that ignorance is bliss."

"Alice, the natural born leader, or so she thinks!"

"Ulric, the tough guy with a lot of common sense."

"Bishop, the resident Mr. Krabs!"

"Xyly, the strongest contestant this season!"

"Imanda, the girl scout with many badges!"

"Donny, the lightweight boxer with very heavy punches!"

"Tyson, the totally cool rock star!"

"Jill, the sarcastic tomboy who is as pink as a princess."

"And finally Cherry, the girl who could probably win the Indy 500 on foot!"

"You flatter me." Smiled Cherry.

"Tonight we will be interviewing the five most recent vote offs; we've got a lot of questions to ask them, so let's get started." Said Eleanor cheerfully as she gestured to the left of the stage. "Our first guest of the night used to be a bubble boy germaphobe, is dating a hippie, got tormented by Quarla, was the last eliminated before the merge and got stabbed by Kasimar; please give a warm welcome for Paul Samuel Foster!"

The audience exploded into applause as Paul walked out from backstage and sat in the interviewee chair.

"Welcome to Drama Gone Tween Paul." Greeted Eleanor. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel pretty good; my stab is healing up nicely and the Playa is very relaxing." Replied Paul. "I love it here and there are plenty of things keeping me occupied; it would be nice to still be in the game, but I'm content with my performance."

"How can you be? You were the last person voted out before the merge." Sneered Quarla.

"Maybe so, but lasting nineteen episodes is a tad better than lasting a measly five." Replied Paul. "Besides, I wasn't voted off per say, I was medivacked due to Kasimar stabbing me because I was protecting my girlfriend, I don't see how you have got any justification to your insults."

"Because you're _weak_ and _useless_." Stated Quarla.

"I think now would be a good time to ask the first question." Said Jimmy quickly. "Would you like to talk about your conflict with Quarla?"

"This ought to be good." Said Jill with a wry grin.

"Well, throughout her short stay on the island Quarla liked to torment me; whether it was through her words or physical violence she just loved to give me a hard time ... I don't know why she treated me like dirt, but perhaps that is the way it was meant to be." Mused Paul. "I however would like to involve Quarla in this discussion; Quarla ... why did you love tormenting me and any other person who you deemed 'weak'?"

"Isn't it obvious? Weak people have no place in the world; they are mere footstools for the strong. In olden times if a child was weak then its parents would simply have it killed; if this noble practise was still carried out then we wouldn't have a population problem and the human race would be perfect. You cannot get _anywhere_ in the world without muscle and physical strength. Yet weak people seem to think that they have rights ... and they don't, they are just a waste of oxygen. Is that enough of an explanation for you?"

Everyone turned to Paul to hear his response.

"Actually ... it's _not_. Physical weakness does not make a person useless. There is much more to being successful and well liked than simply being strong." Growled Paul. "You don't need strength to win Total Drama. Owen won season one and Spider won season two ... neither of them were physically powerful in any way and yet they pulled off the victory. In fact, just about everyone still in the game isn't strong physically ... and they don't need to be. They've gotten as far as they have because they are kind, because they are smart ... because they are good people. Rheneas may be kind of strong, but he hasn't relied on his strength, he played a social game and made friends with people."

"Your argument means nothing to me; I was voted out for being a threat. If I was still in the game then I could easily win." Scoffed Quarla.

"Oh really? How? You couldn't rely on an immunity run because if a challenge not geared around strength came up then you'd be helpless and voted of. You have zero friends due to your cruel and violent nature so you have no social game. And in the final challenge I can guarantee that EVERYONE would support your opponent. There is more to life than strength Quarla; you have no friends, you have no loved one, you were voted out unanimously because nobody could bare to be around you and you actually threatened Irene with an axe and enjoyed her fear. Face it Quarla, the true 'waste of oxygen' is _**you**_!" Exclaimed Paul. "And after how horrid you acted on the show, how do you think people who watched the show will think of you? Nobody will want to be around you due to how mean you are and nobody would employ you due to your aggressive nature. I used to fear you more than anything ... but you know what Quarla, I don't fear you anymore. In fact, I don't hate you at all ... I _pity_ you."

Everyone was silent and turned to Quarla; she looked thunderstruck at all that Paul had just said. After a few moments she got up and stormed off stage.

"Screw you! I'm right, you're wrong!" Roared Quarla as she left; as she disappeared the sounds of angry sobbing could be heard.

Paul looked a bit guilty.

"Maybe I was a bit too hard on her." Murmured Paul.

"No Paul, she needed to be told that. It's better that she realize now how bad she is instead of continue on as she has been throughout the show." Assured Tyson seriously. "And if she is really as strong as she claims then what you said wouldn't have even affected her. I would have done the same in your position."

"Tyson's right, she's just a cowardly bully who couldn't take being stood up to." Agreed Imanda.

"Amen." Agreed Donny.

"So, next question." Said Eleanor to move the interview along. "Would you like to talk about your relationship with VayVay?"

"Please do! She's hot!" Exclaimed Gordon as he chugged down a can of booze.

"Tact." Said Helen dully. "Romance is too exciting."

"Well, if you really want to know ... VayVay and me just sort of 'clicked'; she comforted me when Quarla was bullying me and from there we just gradually become something more. I'm quite surprised that I was able to go into the germy woods to get her a flower, but that just means our love is genuine and not merely a 'summer fling'. I'm truly thankful to have met her; she's a bit part of why I'm not germaphobic anymore. Plus, I've always liked redheads."

"You're a red head." Said Alice flatly.

"Can you check if VayVay is a natural red head? I want to know!" Slurred Gordon drunkenly.

"... You are sick!" Said Paul in disgust.

"It's a tough job but *hic* someone's gotta do it." Slurred Gordon.

"You should lay off the booze; not only it bad for your liver in the excess that you drink it but it is also very low quality; if you must drink then why not try a fancy Wine, I personally think the French make the best wine ... of course, I only drink it on special occasions as I usually prefer coffee. You are merely a loutish peasant who by law should not be allowed within five hundred feet of booze, a reverse restraining order if you will." Stated Bishop.

"Well said Bishop." Agreed Donny. "I honestly have never seen Gordon sober in all the time I have known him ... time that I would like back."

"Time is too exciting." Droned Helen.

"Is breathing too exciting?" Asked Alice flatly.

"That would lead to asphyxiation and dying because of asphyxiation is far too exciting." Stated Helen dully.

"I've got a question." Spoke up Imanda. "What do you think of VayVay being Bi? There's no problem with it of course, but I'm just wondering what your thoughts on it are."

"We were told not to ask that since it could lead to a really awkward silence." Said Jimmy.

"Don't worry; I'll be fine with answering it." Assured Paul. "It doesn't really bother me in the slightest; I just think it makes VayVay more unique. I can't blame her really, girls are quite attractive. I'm sure she has several interesting stories to tell."

"Nudge, nudge, wink, wink." Giggled Cherry as she and Tyson high fived.

"... I didn't mean _that_!" exclaimed Paul in embarrassment.

"What do they mean?" Asked Jimmy.

"You'll find out when you're older." Assured Cherry.

"You guys always say that." Pouted Eleanor. "Just because we're younger doesn't mean we can't know what it is these things you talk about mean."

"I'd love to tell you, it'd be hilarious ... but your parents wouldn't be very happy." Stated Donny.

"Xyly thinks you should move onto the next question, her butt is falling asleep from sitting here doing nothing." Suggested Xyly.

"Good idea." Nodded Jimmy. "So Paul, how exactly did you go from a bubble boy to a bubble _man_?"

Paul thought for a moment.

"To be honest I don't have a definite answer. I guess that over time I started to get braver and less scared around my fear. I think my love for VayVay helped a lot; it gave me the bravery to go into the woods by myself. And when I told her why I was so germaphobic ... I guess a great weight was lifted off my shoulders. I think that my stay on the island helped me grow as a person. I may not have won or even made the merge ... but I have been able to leave the past behind and move forward with my life. Really, I'm the same as I was at the start of the competition; I'm just not germaphobic anymore"

"It's so sweet; your girlfriend gave you the strength you needed to conquer your fears." Cooed Imanda sweetly. "Such a romantic love story."

"If we may ask ... do you still miss your twin?" Asked Eleanor gently.

"I do, and I probably always will." Nodded Paul wistfully. "It's one thing to lose a family member, but losing your twin ... when it happens it feels like your life has lost all of its meaning. That's how I felt when it happened. I would often sneak out at night just to visit her grave; I was just so filled with despair. Even after I received grief counselling the damage was done. Thankfully I have recovered now ... but I will likely always miss her. You should always treasure the time you spend with your family ... you'll never know how much you will miss them when they are gone. If you don't treasure the time you spend with your family ... then it will _hurt_ when they are gone."

"Hey Paul, was your sister hot?" Slurred Gordon drunkenly.

Before Paul could respond to this insensitive question Donny punched Gordon in the back of the head.

"Shut it you insensitive prick!" Yelled Donny.

Gordon's response was snore since he had fallen asleep.

"No wonder he was voted out first." Said Donny with a role of his eyes. "Honestly, I hate big beefy jerks who think they can push the little guys around."

"Xyly does too; they give the strong one's a bad name." Agreed Xyly.

"Kasimar especially." Agreed Jimmy.

"Don't remind Xyly." Said Xyly.

"So Paul, what was your favourite part of the game?" Inquired Eleanor.

"I quite liked the kart racing challenge; me and VayVay were able to bond even my team didn't win that challenge. But I also liked the birthday card challenge even though I didn't really participate in it; it was just a really good day. But in general my favourite part was either meeting VayVay or when Quarla got voted off." Explained Paul.

"One last question Paul, who do you want to win ... besides VayVay?" Asked Jimmy.

"Well, you correctly guessed that VayVay is my number one pick ... but I would also like Winnie and Yannis to win; they're nice people and have gone through a lot." Answered Paul.

"I thought you'd say that." Smiled Jimmy.

Eleanor quicker left the stage and came back hauling a large sack of fan-mail. She pulled it up to her chair and sat down looking quite out of breath.

"These fan mail sacks keep getting heavier; why do the popular contestants have to be so popular?" Asked Eleanor as she took five letters out of the sack. "Would you like to hear your fan mail Paul?"

"Sounds good to me." Nodded Paul.

Eleanor opened the first letter.

"Dear Paul; You've never been on the same team as Nina ... but how would you have dealt with her if she HAD been on the same team as you? Also, do you like her now that she's no longer dirty? From bad-asp." Read Eleanor.

"Well, if she had been on my team I would have probably been scared of her due to her filth and I'd have probably voted for her until she was gone. However, now that she's clean and not dirty I like hanging out with her; she can be quite a lot of fun to talk to. I also now understand that her dirtiness came from an extreme fear of soap due to her accident. I don't approve of dirt, but she's my friend now." Explained Paul.

Eleanor opened the second letter.

"Dear Paul; you were a true badass in episode nineteen; you put yourself in harm's way to keep VayVay safe from a monster ... how did you do it? From Rolph." Read Eleanor.

"I just did what anyone would have done; my beloved was in danger and I immediately jumped into action to save her. And then she beat the snot out of Kasimar. We're quite a badass couple." Mused Paul. "I guess I did it out of love and adrenalin ... and maybe a lack of common sense. It may have gotten me eliminated, but I don't regret it at all."

Eleanor opened the third letter.

"Dear Paul, are you the older or younger twin? From Tessy." Read Eleanor.

"I was the older twin by four minutes." Stated Paul. "Not that this made any difference really, there was never any sibling rivalry between me and Penelopey."

Eleanor opened the fourth letter.

"Dear Paul; how is your stab wound healing? I was so scared for you when Kasimar stabbed you. If I was there I would have shot him before he could hurt you or anyone else. From Doug." Read Eleanor.

"It's healing just fine; all I really needed was some disinfectant and a few stitches, nothing too bad, I am truly lucky though that Kasimar didn't stab me a few inches higher or he could have punctured one of my lungs. I'm just glad that he will never hurt anyone ever again." Stated Paul. "People like Kasimar should not be allowed to walk on the streets."

"I agree." Nodded Jimmy.

"Same here, imagine all the crayons he could snap!" Exclaimed Fripp in dumb fear.

Eleanor opened the fifth and final letter.

"Dear Paul; why are you dating VayVay? She's a flippin Bisexual! She'll just get bored of you and go back to her own freakish kind; you'd be better off dating a straight girl. She's probably slept with girls in the past anyway. Just ditch her, you deserve far better. From Charlton." Read Eleanor while looking shocked. "Howe could anyone write this?"

"I've never met this person, why is my love life any of their business? I'm allowed to date whoever I want and some ignorant homophobe isn't going to stop me from being with VayVay. If she has been with a girl it doesn't bother me; why can't people just be tolerant and accept people with differences? It's not hard!" Exclaimed Paul.

"Well said." Clapped Ulric. "Some people in this world make me sick; there is some real scum among the ranks of the human race."

"Totally." Nodded Tyson. "Everyone is entitled to their feelings. I have to wonder if all these stupid prejudices will ever go away."

"We can only hope." Sighed Jill. "Some people think my slight obsession with the colour pink is weird."

"Don't worry about it Jill, some people think I'm weird due to going commando on the beach on a dare." Assured Cherry.

"... Seriously?" Blinked Jill with a giggle.

"Well, there was two hundred and fifty dollars on the line." Explained Cherry.

"I think we can end Paul's interview here." Said Eleanor with a clap of her hands. "It's been lovely talking to you Paul, but we have to move on to our next guest. Could you take a seat with the rest of the peanut gallery?"

"Sure thing." Nodded Paul. "I'm quite looking forward to the next interview, it'll be _pure_ justice."

"Agreed, it's time to take out the white trash ... _permanently_." Said Bishop darkly.

Paul got up and sat on the bottom row of the high rise chair next to Jill.

"Time to move onto our next guest ... she kinda scares me a bit, so if she tries to hurt me could you make her back off?" Eleanor to Jimmy.

"I sure can." Nodded Jimmy. "But do we have to interview her? I do try and find the best in people ... but she has _nothing_."

"... I completely agree." Nodded Eleanor.

"Our second guest of the night got several good people eliminated, is extremely racist, left a hateful note for Sasha for her own sick amusement, tried to burn Sasha alive in the Mess Hall and was had her game torn apart by Yannis and Lankston ... here's Kim Sarah Rosefelt, do not feel pressured to applaud because you don't have to."

The audience booed and jeered but nobody walked onto the stage.

"Get out there!" yelled an intern back backstage.

"No! You can't make me you fucker!" Yelled another voice.

A moment later Kim was tossed on stage; instantly the audience began to pelt her with rotten fruit and also a few bricks, though only a few of the bricks hit her and specifically got her in her hips. Kim was noticeably bandaged and bruised already and also had a black eye. It was clear that her impact from being catapulted off the island had been painful and also the ex-campers must have had a 'few words' with her. Kim, with a snarl on her face, sat down in the interviewee chair.

"Welcome to Drama Gone Tween Kim; I'm assuming it must suck that you are here yet Sasha is still in the game." Teased Jimmy.

"Shut up!" Snapped Kim. "I will not be bullied around by two failed abortions like you two!"

"Gee, this is off to a pleasant start." Said Xyly sarcastically.

"Look Kim, you don't like anybody and nobody likes you; let's just get this interview over with since none of us want it to last long." Said Jimmy with a frown. "We just want to ask you a few questions and then you can spends a nice long stay in Juvie."

"In that case take all the time you want; I suppose it could be worse, I could be getting an interview by a nigger, chink or spick." Mused Kim.

"You have no right to say that!" Snapped Imanda.

"Oh really? Is it by fault that your place in life is as a servant to the whites? You blacks are only good for one thing ... being chess pieces, both metaphorically and literally. I'm surprised you aren't skin and bone given the state that Africa is in." Sneered Kim.

Imanda was stunned into silence as a tear exited her eye. Xyly noticed this and pulled out a battle axe.

"You've already taken the 'Hurl of Shame' Kim, do you want to take the 'Chop of Shame' as well?" Threatened Xyly.

Kim let out a frightened whimper.

"Xyly thought so." Said Xyly firmly.

"So Kim, first question ... do you feel _any_ guilt at all for what you've done?" Asked Eleanor. "I know you're horrid ... but even the most horrid people have _some_ good in them most of the time."

"Why should I feel guilt? It's not like minorities have any feelings." Shrugged Kim. "They're basically animals that walk on two legs; I wasn't doing anything wrong, I was just playing the game. Besides, I'm never gonna see any of you again, so why should I be sorry? It's not like you'll forgive me, and besides, I don't want anything to do with you shitheads."

"... You really don't feel sorry." Blinked Eleanor in shock.

"Weren't you listening?" Asked Kim dully. "Besides, why should I be sorry? I played the best game and got far into the contest; I made all the big moves and you guys just focused on making friends or getting in relationships or some shit like that. I should be getting a reward for playing the game as I did."

"You disgust me." Said Paul simply.

"Well at least I'm not dating a half dyke." Sneered Kim.

"You know Kim; you may have undoubtfully played the hardest game ... but is it really the best game?" Asked Jill rhetorically. "Total Drama is about more than making big moves to progress yourself; it's about the friendships you make and playing socially and nicely. You didn't make a single friend and you did all you could to emotionally hurt other people. You have only yourself to blame for your loss and things are probably gonna be hell for you soon enough."

"At least I'm not BFF's with a nigger." Spat Kim.

"ENOUGH!" Roared Bishop angrily. "Kim, you are a disgusting failed abortion. You have zero redeeming qualities and I can promise you will die sad and alone, if you even live that long. If you were in my family I would have you disowned and thrown on the streets. You are jailbait, perverted and a complete racist _maniac_. And you have the nerve and audacity to play me for a fool! HOW DARE YOU! Racism is totally unacceptable no matter who you are. What would your parents think?"

"Who cares?" Asked Kim with a shrug.

"I think you'll be caring soon enough." Said Bishop with a mysterious smirk.

"So Kim, why did you think that you had to play so aggressively and evilly?" Asked Jimmy.

"Because it was funny." Shrugged Kim. "I'm never gonna see you guys again once the show ends so I might as well screw with you while I can right?"

"It was not funny at all." Glowered Helen. "It was _far_ too exciting."

"Helen's right, the way you played the game was so ... _uncool_." Frowned Tyson.

"Say, why are you so bandaged up?" Asked Jimmy curiously.

"When I landed in the Playa I crashed into one of the picnic benches and then these bitter cunts beat me up; they just can't let things go." Scowled Kim. "Fucking shitheads."

"You can't say stuff like that on TV!" Gasped Eleanor.

"Why not? Shut, fuck, cunt ... it doesn't hurt anyone." Shrugged Kim. "I mean, if I was one of those freaks with Tourette syndrome nobody would care; those fault neuron freaks have to many rights; freaks should just be locked up somewhere, preferably in a gas chamber along with the niggers and chinks of the world."

Everyone was stunned into silence by what Kim had said.

"Can I snap her neck?" Asked Donny.

"Sadly you'd get arrested for it ... but if Xyly was in charge you'd get a medal for doing that." Stated Xyly.

"Why are you so racist and discriminatory?" Asked Eleanor with a frown.

"You say that like it's a problem. A hundred or so years ago slavery was acceptable; I think it should be bought back. It'd be nice having the nigger as my personal bitch who would have to do whatever I say; I could beat the shit out of her and it'd be perfectly legal." Chuckled Kim.

"You're sick." Snarled Jimmy. "You don't even deserve to be _alive_."

"Whatever." Shrugged Kim. "You're just the result of a broken condom; I hope either you or your parents are dead within a year, that'd wipe that smile off your face."

Jimmy looked quite stunned by what Kim had said and tried to think of a rebuttal to this but was unable to say anything. Eleanor quickly came to the rescue.

"Don't you _dare_ talk to my boyfriend like that!" Yelled Eleanor. "Just because you're a bit bigger than him it doesn't give you the right to push him around! You may be bigger physically, but he has a far bigger heart, since yours is clearly in the negatives!"

"Eleanor is right, your heart is smaller than David Cameron." Nodded Xyly.

Everyone was silent and glanced at Xyly.

"What? Everyone knows he's small." Shrugged Xyly.

"... Ok." Blinked Eleanor while trying not to think about what Xyly just said. "SO, Kim, ... how did it feel when Lankston screwed you out of the game and got you disqualified? It must have sucked right? He made you kiss his shoes. It's fitting that the manipulator got manipulated."

Kim was silent and then snarled.

"How dare you talk about that! I refuse to answer that question." Growled Kim.

"Yeah, because you're a chicken." Sniggered Bishop as he started clucking. "Some girls in this show have proved me wrong about my views somewhat, but you're a little cowardly cry-baby through and through."

"Fine, you want to know how it felt? It sucked! I had a perfect plan and that silent nigger ruined it! And I could have still evaded elimination but Lankston screwed me over. When I next see him I'm gonna tear him to shreds! That million was supposed to me mine! Me! Me! **All for me**!" Screamed Kim in rage.

"Temper, temper." Sniggered Donny.

"Even I don't have that bad of a temper." Mused Alice.

"Face it Kim, you were dead the moment you started manipulating people; people like you never win reality shows ... and even if you did then a heck of a lot of backlash would wait you once you get back to your normal life. Basically all you've achieved is a criminal record and a destroyed reputation." Said Ulric firmly.

"And a number of injuries as well." Added Donny. "You're going to be paying a lot in your next trip to the dentist."

Kim just glowered.

"Is this interview over yet? I'd like to just get out of here." Scowled Kim.

"We still have to get to the fan mail." Said Jimmy as he ran off stage and came back on hauling a very large stack of letters. "You've got quite a large hatedom."

"Don't you mean fandom?" Asked Kim.

"Nope, I meant hatedom, nobody likes you." Stated Jimmy as he took five letters out of the bag.

"Prepare to get burned." Smirked Imanda.

Jimmy opened the first letter.

"Dear Kim; was what you did worth it? From David." Read Jimmy.

"What kind of question is that? Of course it was worth it. I would much rather have won and I feel enraged ... but I was able to make people cry, hurt some minorities and get pretty far in the game. I'm pretty certain that I would have won the game if Lankston hadn't got me out." Stated Kim.

"I can assure you that you'd have been gone as soon as you weren't immune." Stated Cherry.

Jimmy opened the second letter.

"KIM-BAKA! What you did was UNFORGIVABLE! I watched that episode of Letterama, and I wish I could give Yessica-Chan, Uzuri-Chan, and Paul-Kun a hug! (Although, I would ask for VayVay-Chan's permission, first.) You are _**VERY**_ lucky me and Yuki-Chan aren't around! Or you would be in for a world of hurt! From Japan, Kagura Yukari." Read Jimmy.

"She doesn't scare me, as if a Japanese chink could be strong enough to hurt me." Scoffed Kim "And seriously, what does 'chan' and 'kun' mean? Those words seem pretty chinky if you ask me."

"You do realise I show **no** shame in hitting a girl right? And potentially breaking the girl's legs in the process." Threatened Bishop.

"You're gonna be in for a world of hurt one way or another Kim." Threatened Donny with a crack of his knuckles.

"Whatever." Shrugged Kim.

Jimmy opened the third letter.

"Dear Kim; Thanks for causing so much drama, even if you were a one-note caricature. From Jack." Read Jimmy.

Kim was fuming and looked like her brain had broken. The peanut gallery looked amused.

"I'm not one note!" Screamed Kim in anger. "I was the star of the show! I did everything that made the game interesting!"

"Maybe so, but as a person you did little more than act racist and be OTTN." Stated Xyly.

"CPN?" Blinked Ulric in confusion.

"It's an Edgic joke; it means Over the Top Negative." Explained Xyly. "It's a Survivor thing. In other words, Kim was a one note bad guy."

"Shut up!" Snapped Kim.

Jimmy opened the fourth letter.

"Dear Kim; I hate to admit it ... but I enjoyed how you played the game. You were clever in how you fooled everyone and acted nice on the outside but are a perverted bitch on the inside. However, what you did on day nineteen was just _pure evil_. After that you just become like Nakia ... boring, one note and irrelevant. Plus, the fact you has sex with Kasimar is really disturbing. From Anatolesting."

"I'm not boring!" Yelled Kim. "I just played the game better than anyone else. If they don't like it then that's their own fucking fault."

"It's called having common human decency, something that you are seriously lacking." Stated Eleanor.

Jimmy opened the fifth and final letter.

"Dear Kim, DIE. I hope Slender Man eats your soul. From Patrida." Read Jimmy. "... What's Slender Man?"

"You _don't_ want to know." Assured Paul.

"Ok, that's my fan mail, can I go yet?" Asked Kim impatiently.

"Do you really want to go to Juvie that badly?" Blinked Eleanor.

"I'll only be there a day and then my parents will come and get me." Shrugged Kim.

"Why don't you ask them?" Recommended Eleanor as she took out a remote. "We have them ready for a webcam chat."

Kim looked surprised as Eleanor pressed a button; a large TV monitor descended from above and flickered into life. On screen were a man and women who looked to be in their early to mid-forties. They were blond like Kim and both were wearing sunglasses for some reason.

"Kim ... we don't know what to say." Said Kim's mum.

"How about hello?" Suggested Kim.

"No ... I cannot bring myself to look at you. I thought you were the perfect daughter, a nice person, a good human ... but all I can see now is a _monster_. I always thought I was a good mum ... but I must have been a pathetic excuse for a parent." Said Kim's mum as she sniffled.

"Why are you wearing sunglasses?£" Asked Kim in confusion.

"Me and your mother have just been crying and sobbing after seeing how you've been acting." Said Kim's dad without much emotion. "We must have been completely blind to not see what you are really like ... I have officially failed as a dad. And the way you treated that sweet Sasha girl ... I just cannot call you my daughter anymore."

"She was just a nigger." Shrugged Kim.

"Kim Sarah Rosefelt ... we have made a decision." Continued Kim's dad. "It hurts us a lot to do this ... but we have seen that we are not fit to be parents due to how evil you have turned out. Seeing how you have acted has torn us apart. I'm sorry Kim ... but we have disowned you. You are not the sweet little girl you once were, if that wasn't just an act. We have given away your belongings and you will be staying at Juvie. Maybe we will visit you ... but I don't think we could bare too. We are sorry, but you have done so many horrible things and need a punishment that matches what you have done. Goodbye Kim."

Kim's dad walked off Camera while Kim looked horrified and actually scared.

"You're joking! You can't be serious!" Whimpered Kim.

"We are sorry Kim, this hurts us too." Said Kim's mum as some tears exited from behind the sunglasses. "But we failed to raise you properly and you coming home would not correct your behaviour. You can spend some time in Juvie and get a new family ... one that will do a better job at raising you than we did ... goodbye."

Kim's mum looked like she was about to cry as she turned off the webcam. The TV screen went static and rose up above the stage.

Kim looked stunned at what had just happened. Bishop was the first to speak up.

"And that ladies and gentlemen is what we call karma. I hear the Juvie you are going to is culturally diverse, let's hope they aren't violent ... oh wait, they _are_." Smirked Bishop darkly. "You've had sex so much that I'm sure prison rape with be right up your street."

Kim let out a scream of pure terror as two muscular policemen walked on stage and put hand cuffs on her. Kim was dragged away kicking and screaming in terror and fear. Soon enough she was gone ... never to return.

"You know, as evil as Kim is ... I feel bad for her now." Admitted Imanda.

"Xyly agrees." Nodded Xyly. "But Kim had made her bed and now she must lie in it."

"She deserves it, she's a poopie head." Said Fripp dumbly.

"I feel bad for her parents; they saw what Kim was doing since the very beginning. Seeing your own child who you thought was perfect act so horrible must be heartrending." Said Kill with a hint of gloom. "My heart goes out to Mr. And Mrs. Rosefelt."

There were a few moments of silence.

"Well, the show must go on, let's keep the interviews going." Said Bishop.

"Very well then." Nodded Eleanor. "Our next guest used to be messy but is now clean, has a crush on Lankston, had a near death experience in the bathroom, returned to the game for a short while and took a complete one hundred and eighty in hew she presents herself, give a round of applause for Nina Dot Dumpster!"

The audience burst into applause as Nina walked out on stage and sat in the interviewee chair.

"Welcome back to Drama Gone Tween Nina." Greeted Eleanor.

"It's good to be back; I'd rather still be in the competition, but it's always nice to relax at the Playa Des Losers." Replied Nina cheerfully.

"I think everyone has noticed that you are clean now; you almost look like a different person." Noted Jimmy.

"I feel like a different person." Nodded Nina.

"So, how does it feel to be clean?" Inquired Eleanor.

"It feels really nice; my skin is gaining a nice smooth texture and my hair is becoming very silky. I guess my fear of the bathroom really was completely stupid. Hopefully I can redeem myself in the eyes of those who found me disgusting." Said Nina hopefully. "I'm really starting to enjoy using Simply Strawberry shampoo, it really brings out the texture of my hair."

"Who are you and what have you done with Nina?" Joked Donny. "The Nina I knew was never clean"

"You say that like it's a good thing." Stated Bishop. "I'm just glad she doesn't smell like a poor person anymore; otherwise everyone would be begging me to buy them a solid gold nose peg."

"... Nobody was going to ask you that." Said Jill flatly. "Pink is superior to gold anyway."

"So, I take it that you've officially conquered your fear of the bathroom then?" Smiled Eleanor.

"Yep; it is now just like any other room to me." Nodded Nina.

"I have a question; why did you act so disgusting earlier in the contest?" Inquired Jimmy. "I know you have a fear of the bathroom, but it doesn't really justify some of the gross stuff that you did."

"To be honest ... I did have some reasons, though they weren't very good ones. You see, I sort of 'lost myself' due to my lack of cleanliness and I thought that if I could convince people to see that cleanliness is overrated then they wouldn't endanger themselves like I did. I noticed that Paul was germaphobic, I knew it wasn't a healthy condition so I thought if I showed him that being dirty isn't so bad then he wouldn't be so scared of germs anymore." Admitted Nina. "I've already apologized to him for throwing mud at him."

"It's true, we're friends now." Nodded Paul.

"So why did you fart so much?" Asked Bishop flatly.

Nina looked ashamed.

"I've always been a bit of a fan of toilet humour." Admitted Nina. "I was just trying to make people laugh. I've watched the episodes and I feel ashamed of myself; I've changed my ways and I'm just a normal girl now. I plan to leave my messiness behind me."

"Thank goodness, you smelt like poopies on toast!" Gagged Fripp.

"And you would know this how?" Blinked Tyson.

"Cheese!" Cheered Fripp.

"I swear he's got cheese for brains." Muttered Alice.

"Finally we agree on something." Stated Bishop.

"So, what's all this between you and Lankston? I never expected you two to hit if off so well." Admitted Eleanor.

"Well, after I was cleaned up we started to hang out. He's a really smart guy and I knew he just needed a friend. Before long I'd gained a crush on him. I know most of you don't like him, but once you get past his cynicalness and bitterness he's actually a really sweet guy who is just a little insecure. Once we got back into the game he immediately got me on his side and we bonded quite a lot; I even snuggled up to him and he didn't mind. I'm willing to bet that we'd be boyfriend and girlfriend by now if I hadn't been voted of. I just wish I could tell him that he doesn't have to vote off everyone who got me out, it's part of the game after all. I'm rooting for him; I'm really looking forward to seeing him again so I can tell him that I love him." Said Nina in a soft but sweet voice.

Several audience members 'awwed'.

"You two would never work as a couple, you have nothing in common." Said Alice with a role of her eyes.

"Opposites attract." Pointed out Cherry. "Like Rheneas and Tabitha."

"I hate both of them so that doesn't concern me." Stated Alice.

"Nina, what do you think of Lankston's home life? How did it make you feel to learn that his parents neglect him?" Asked Jimmy hesitantly.

"Well, normally I would think they were just very busy and didn't have the time ... but when he mentioned that they ignore him due to his muscle deficiencies and waited until their favourite show was over before getting him medical attention ... I was just disgusted; that is technically child abuse, albeit not in the same way Tabitha's parents do it. It's no wonder that he wants to be something special; nobody ever gave him the attention he needed while he was growing up. Maybe now that they have watched him admit everything they might spend more time with him." Said Nina hopefully. "If not then I'll give them a personal talking to."

"What did you think when you found out that Lankston had the Immunity Alphabet idol all along?" Asked Eleanor.

"I was surprised that he'd found it, but good for him I say. Hopefully he'll use it wisely and get to the end of the competition; too bad the Idol can only be used once." Replied Nina.

"One last question before we move onto your fan mail; who do you want to win out of the remaining eight campers still in the game?" Asked Jimmy.

"Lankston of course ... but if I had to say somebody else, probably Rheneas. He's played a good social game and would deserve the win, though Lankston is my number one pick." Smiled Nina. "To be honest, everyone still in the game deserves to win, I'm just biased in Lankston's favour is all."

"I understand that; it's like how I really want Max to win." Agreed Jill. "With that robot suit of his I'd say he has a good chance of making the final five at least."

"Personally I want Yannis to win, he's one _cool_ dude." Said Tyson opinionatedly.

Eleanor ran off stage and came back on with a bulky sack of letters.

"You've gotten a fair bit more fan mail since the last time we interviewed you." Stated Eleanor as she took out five letters.

"I guess being clean is a good way to have a fan base." Mused Nina.

Eleanor opened the first letter.

"Dear Nina, do you bathe regularly now? From Slicer37." Read Eleanor.

"Yes, I bathe everyday now, twice a day in fact. I'm making sure to get myself squeaky clean; some fans have been saying I look sexy when I'm clean ... I may as well put that into use the next time I see Lankston." Giggled Nina.

Eleanor opened the second letter.

"Dear Nina, Suppose Lankston got down on one knee and asked you to marry him, would you accept his offer?" Read Eleanor.

Nina giggled and swooned.

"Well, I think it's way too soon ... but if we had finished with our education then I would say yes in a heartbeat ... but it's still _**WAY**_ too early to think about stuff like that." Blushed Nina. "Though I do like the idea of it though."

Eleanor opened the third letter.

"Dear Nina; how come you never got sick from your lack of hygiene? From Edmund." Read Eleanor.

"Well, I can actually explain that. You see, my family is known for having fairly strong immune systems so I just about never get sick. I think the last time I had a cold was about two years ago. So yeah, the answer is family genetics." Explained Nina.

Eleanor opened the fourth letter.

"Dear Nina; if your life depending on it which of these girls would you make out with like you meant it? Jessie Jay or Emma Watson? From Roald." Read Eleanor.

"This ought to be amusing." Sniggered Bishop.

"Xyly agrees." Agreed Xyly.

Nina looked very embarrassed.

"Well ... if my life depended on it I guess I'd choose Emma Watson, simply because I like the Harry Potter movies. But if my life didn't depend on it I wouldn't since I like boys." Said Nina while flushing red.

Eleanor opened the fifth and final letter.

"Dear Nina; other than personality, is there anything else that attract you to Lankston? From Lily." Read Eleanor.

"Well ... I've always liked skinny short guys with facial hair; they're just so handsome. It's my personal fetish." Explained Nina.

"There's that word again, what exactly is a fetish?" Asked Jimmy curiously.

"Ask your parents; it's not our job to tell you." Stated Ulric.

"Exactly, there's no badge for giving children The Talk." Agreed Imanda.

"Fine." Pouted Jimmy. "Well Nina, lovely talking to you, but we still have two more guests to interview. Could you take a seat with the peanut gallery?"

"Okie dokie." Nodded Nina.

Nina got up and then sat down on the top row of the high rise sofa.

"Three guests down and two to go; you can introduce the next one Jimmy." Smiled Eleanor.

"Will do." Nodded Jimmy. "Our next guest is an amateur detective, solved several mysteries, hosted the aftermath last season, is currently dating Sasha and Edgically has by far the most CP's; give it up for Eddie Rocky Lynmoire!"

The audience exploded into applause as Eddie walked on stage; he sat down in the interviewee chair and glanced around.

"It feels weird being back here, especially since I'm not the one interviewing people this time." Mused Eddie.

"Yep, this time you'll be getting asked questions instead of the other way around." Nodded Jimmy.

"And what's a CP?" Asked Eddie curiously.

"Xyly can explain that." Stated Xyly. "It's another Edgic term; it stands for 'Complex Personality' and is usually what stars of the episode have. Xyly has seen an Edgic of this season and you had the most CP's overall at this point, a lot of them with a positive tone."

"Interesting." Nodded Eddie. "So guys, what questions do you want to ask me?"

"Well first of all, how does it feel to be a guest instead of an interviewer?" Asked Eleanor.

"It feels quite interesting. Last time I was the one asking the questions, along with Sasha, and I had some control over where the conversation would go and I would generally know what was coming. This time however I don't know what questions are going to be asked so I'm not going to be able to have any responses prepared. Still, it's a nice change of pace and it'll probably be fun. I saw what happened to Kim from backstage and I feel that she got exactly what she deserved; this episode is already turning out great and that was before my interview even started."

"You sure do dislike Kim; and I don't blame you really. Her ultimate plan involved breaking your heart in the finals. I don't understand how somebody could be so cruel." Lamented Jimmy.

"Jimmy … I know that you are optimistic … but the truth is that there are a lot of evil people in the world, and Kim is just one of them. Thankfully the goodness of the world outweighs the bad. But you must understand … the world is not perfect; nothing is perfect." Said Eddie gently. "Thankfully bad people get what's coming to them most of the time; nobody likes a Karma Houdini."

"So, what did you think of the 'love triangle'; it really got the show a lot of ratings." Asked Eleanor.

"Well, it felt nice to have two girls attracted to me. I never knew how evil Kim was though, but after watching the episodes prior to when she was revealed I feel like I was violated, she is that bad. I am_ truly_ thankful I chose Sasha in the end; imagine what terrible things might have happened if I'd chosen Kim. But with Kim and Sasha, it just proves that for every evil person there is also somebody who is kind and pure of heart. I always thought me and Sasha were just friends … but you know what; I think I may have loved her all along."

"That so sweet." Giggled Nina.

"So; I'm guessing that the reason you decided to go out with Sasha was because she saved you from getting hurt by the falling dinosaur skull right?" Asked Jimmy.

"Indeed it is. Her selflessness gave me all the answers I required. But to be honest … even if she hadn't done that it's likely I would have chosen her anyway." Admitted Eddie.

"So, would you like to talk about your relationship with Sasha? You're one of the more popular couples this season. Anything you'd like to share with us?" Asked Jimmy.

"Well, we met each other at the beginning of last season when we were bought here as the hosts of the aftermath. We hit it off pretty well, but we only began to get romantically involved this season. I figured out fairly early on that Sasha liked me. If Kim hadn't gotten involved we'd have probably gotten together much quicker; Kim can indeed put on a good act. Still, when she needed help I was there for her. I remember how she was when Kim left her that note; she was scared … it was up to me to give her comfort. But Sasha is a strong willed girl as we are now seeing. Not only did you punch several of Kim's teeth out, but she also has managed to make peace with Lankston and forgive him for getting me out. I'm looking forward to visiting her after the show; it'll be fun to hang out without having to worry about vote offs or psychopath's like Kim." Explained Eddie. "She's a very pretty girl; I'm seriously surprised nobody has ever asked her out before. Her personality is the main reason I like her … but if we're talking about physical reasons then I quite like her copper brown skin and her eyes."

"And her butt." Sniggered Cherry.

Eddie looked embarrassed.

"Well … can we move on to the next question?" Requested Eddie politely.

"Good idea." Nodded Jimmy.

"What do you think of Sasha's Hindu beliefs? Since you're an atheist and she is a Hindu, do you think this might create any problems?" Asked Eleanor.

"I doubt it; I may not believe in religion, but I'm very tolerant and accepting of it. I'm completely open to the idea, but I prefer the scientific approach. Even so, I think Sasha's beliefs are fascinating and very cultural. I'm sure it won't pose a problem." Said Eddie confidently. "And despite what Kim says, interracial relationships do work out."

"I loved seeing Sasha punch Kim; serves that meanie right." Said Imanda.

"I think everyone enjoyed it." Stated Donny.

"Kim won't be eating solid foods for a while." Sniggered Jill.

"Why did Sasha call it the 'Falcon Punch' anyway? She isn't a reptile." Blinked Fripp dumbly.

"Ok, first of all falcons are birds, second of all it's from a stupid video game." Said Alice flatly.

"Why exactly do you want to be a detective anyway?" Asked Eleanor. "It's something a lot of people want to know."

"Well, I've always had an eye for detail and figuring things out … most things. But I also don't like seeing criminals get away unpunished. I'm also a huge fan of various detective novels and TV shows while growing up. I've solved a few mysterious at school … so to be honest, a desire to be a detective is sort of a natural dream for me. I could go on all sorts of adventures and put several bad people behind bars." Explained Eddie.

"Arresting people is far too exciting." Droned Helen.

"So do you support crime?" Asked Tyson.

"Crime is too exciting." Said Helen without any emotion whatsoever.

"One last question Eddie before we move onto the fan mail; who do you want to win the game … but also who do you _think_ will win?" Asked jimmy.

Eddie pondered for a few moments.

"Well, I obviously want Sasha to win since she is my girlfriend; but when it comes down to it … I think the most likely winner is Rheneas. He seems to have done more than the rest of us and played a hard but nice game. The again, VayVay is also likely since she's never really been targeted and she might become a swing vote. But she might be less likely than Rheneas since she wasn't here for the first four episodes." Pondered Eddie.

"Well, with that being said it's time for the fan mail." Said Jimmy.

Jimmy ran off stage and came back on dragging a large sack of letters behind him. He sat back down and took five letters out of the bag.

"I sure have a lot of fan mail." Blinked Eddie.

"It sure seems like it; but since we've got a time limit we'll just read five of the letters." Said Jimmy.

Jimmy opened the first letter.

"Dear Eddie; which of these two is your favourite book series - Hardy Boys or Nancy Drew? From Conroy." Read Jimmy.

"Definitely Hardy Boys; I love both series', but I personally like the Hardy Boys more. I can't explain why, but I just do. Maybe it's because I can relate more to the protagonists." Stated Eddie.

"Detective novels suck, they add nothing to society." Frowned Alice.

"And they're far too exciting." Droned Helen.

Jimmy opened the second letter.

"Dear Eddie; do you realize that being a detective means you would get into dangerous situations? From Roy." Read Jimmy.

"I do realise that; but I think I could manage it. You may not have seen it when I was in the competition, but I am quite a capable fighter and I have a hard punch. I think I would be alright; besides, what's life without a bit of risk? If everything was safe all the time we'd never learn any life skills." Replied Eddie.

Jimmy opened the third letter.

"Dear Eddie; I was impressed by your detective skills. I am currently in need of a detective to investigate a case of mine. Perhaps we could work out a business opportunity? From Mr. Money." Read Jimmy.

"That sounds very good; I'll need your contact details of course, but I'm sure we can work something out." Nodded Eddie.

"What kind of a name is Mr. Money?" Asked Alice incredulously. "It sounds like something out of Monopoly."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Said Bishop with a smirk.

"Shut up." Frowned Alice.

Jimmy opened the fourth letter.

"Dear Eddie, if you were to choose a diabolical fictional mastermind to be your nemesis, who would it be? From Patrick." Read Jimmy.

"Hmm … I have a number of villains who would be a good nemesis, but I'd say Fire Lord Ozai, simply because I'd love to smack him around and destroy his plans of world destruction if Aang wasn't available. I have to admit that The Last Airbender is a really good show." Replied Eddie.

Jimmy opened the fifth and final letter.

"Dear Eddie, do you like LOL-Cats? From Ruby." Read Jimmy.

"I go on it from time to time, but mostly for cheap amusement. I'm not one of the people who are obsessed with it." Stated Eddie.

"I love cats!" Cheered Fripp.

"Well Eddie, it's been great talking to you, but now we have to move onto the final guest of the night. Could you sit with the rest of the peanut gallery?" Requested Eleanor.

"Sure." Nodded Eddie.

Eddie got up and then sat down on the top row of the high rise sofa next to Nina.

"Well everyone, only one guest left to interview and then another episode of Drama Gone Tween will be over. Enjoy it while it lasts." Recommended Jimmy.

"Our final guest of the night grew up on a farm in the prairies, wears a horseshoe around his neck, is currently dating Opal, was the first person to see Kim for what she really was and is the highest ranking male of Team Mongolia; give it up for Zed Thomas Yenner!"

The audience exploded into a very loud applause as Zed walked out from backstage and sat down in the interviewee chair.

"Welcome to Drama Gone Tween Zed." Greeted Jimmy. "You've only been at the Playa for an hour; how are you enjoying it so far?"

"Well, since I've only just arrived here and it's fairly late I haven't really had much of a chance to relax or do anything yet; but starting tomorrow I'll be enjoying this resort to its fullest. It'll be nice to relax by the pool bar, soak up some rays and maybe enjoy the hot tub."

"Just wait until Opal gets here; after that you'll enjoy the hot tub a while lot more." Grinned Cherry.

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Zed in confusion.

"Let's just say hot tubs can do wonders for hormonal teenagers in relationships." Chuckled Tyson.

"Yeah, you and Cherry have pretty much made it your 'love nest' lately." Noted Imanda with a giggle.

"A girl's got needs." Stated Cherry.

"I think we're getting off topic … and getting off topic is _far_ too exciting." Droned Helen.

"… Seriously, you _need_ a boyfriend." Said Donny flatly.

"Romance is too exciting … and so are teenage pregnancies." Stated Helen dully.

"… That wasn't what I meant." Said Donny with a look of both amusement and exasperation.

"So Zed; you grew up on a farm and have lived there all your life; what was it like growing up in such a rural and basic way?" Asked Jimmy.

"It was mighty enjoyable; the prairies may be a little old fashioned, but it's quite a nice lifestyle. There was never a shortage of things for me to do; not only do I really enjoy doing work on the farm, but I also live near a forest which is about a mile north of the farm; there is never any shortage of things to discover. I often go camping in the fields and star gaze; you can easily see many consolations in the sky and I often see a shooting star or two. Some say it would be boring without all of the modern technologies, but to me it's just a normal way of life." Explained Zed. "Still, I've enjoyed being away from the farm for a while; it's given me a lot of life experience and memories that I wouldn't trade for anything."

"At least someone enjoyed their time in the game; I think this show was a complete waste of time." Muttered Alice.

"Yeah, being the lowest ranked member of your team must suck." Nodded Bishop with a superior kind of smirk.

"Shut up!" Snapped Alice.

"Huh? What's going on?" Slurred Gordon as he woke up. "Did any of the girls take off their bras?"

"Shall I knock him out again?" Offered Donny.

"There's no point, he'd just wake back up in a little while anyway." Stated Imanda.

"So Zed; would you like to talk about your relationship with Opal?" Smiled Eleanor. "You two are a very popular couple."

"Well, there's not really much to tell. We started as friends and then we fell in love. The real drama kinda got started after we hooked up; Opal has some demons in her past and sometimes needs some comforting; she may not look it but she's a bit insecure." Explained Zed. "She is proof that people are often a lot deeper than they first appear to be; some people thought she was just a crazy girl … but in fact she is one of the deepest and most interesting people in the world. I never expected to fall in love on this show … but there are a lot of things that I didn't expect to have happen that did happen so I shouldn't be surprised really."

"Opal's sexy." Slurred Gordon drunkenly as he downed another can of booze.

"Speaking of Opal, what did you think of Opal's past … I have to say that it really scared me a bit." Admitted Eleanor.

"Well, I'm not really sure what I can say since the whole thing is kind of dark, disturbing and a little bit taboo … but it really shocked me. I had no idea that Opal had been through so much. An abusive relationship is one thing, but what Ryan almost did to Opal … the mere thought sends shivers down my spine. Sex is supposed to be something two people who truly love each other do, it must _never_ be forced onto someone. Thankfully Opal is alright now and things are going well … I just hope Opal will be alright without me there to comfort her when she needs it."

"Xyly is sure she'll be fine; she may not be physically strong, but she has a strong soul." Said Xyly kindly.

"Or she could be simply crazy." Said Alice flatly.

"Or maybe you should say nothing if you have nothing nice to say." Frowned Imanda.

"What was your favourite part of the game?" Asked Eleanor. "You made it quite a long way into the game so you must have a lot of favourite moments."

"Well, if you mean what was my favourite challenge then I quite liked the swimming challenge for … reasons I won't mention. If you mean in general then I quite liked it when me and Opal got together and when we would sometimes cuddle on the beach under the moonlight, it was very romantic." Smiled Zed. "To be honest I enjoyed pretty much everything."

"That's the right attitude to have." Nodded Jimmy. "It's better to be positive than negative."

"One last question Zed … what do you think of all of your 'fan girls'?" Inquired Eleanor.

"Fan girls? What do you mean?" Asked Zed curiously.

"You've got quite a fan base with a lot of fans … some a little more loony than others." Explained Eleanor. "People are calling you the perfect and most desired celebrity to have as a boyfriend. People are drawing art of you and have created several fan pages."

"Really? Well, that's mighty nice of the fans." Smiled Zed.

"Well … some of the drawings are a little naughty." Admitted Eleanor. "Me and Jimmy weren't allowed to view many of them."

"Naughty drawings? Do you mean…" Trailed off Zed in horror.

"Yep, people are drawing smut of you." Nodded Eddie sympathetically. "This is why being famous isn't all it's cracked up to be."

"I agree for once, it's just distasteful." Agreed Bishop. "Particular the one with the Kraken."

"Stop! I don't want to hear anymore!" Gagged Zed. "I never want to see those pictures ok? Can we just move on before I throw up?"

"Yes, that's probably a good idea." Agreed Eleanor. "Let's move on to your fan mail."

Eleanor quickly ran off stage and came back on with a huge sack of letters that she was having some trouble moving. She collapsed on the sofa and took five letters out of the sack.

"I hope these letters are appropriate." Gulped Zed.

Eleanor opened the first letter.

"Dear Zed; if you were to go to the city where would you visit first? From Lister.2 Read Eleanor.

"Well, I'd like to visit MacDonald's. Opal says it's the best restaurant in the world so it's probably really fancy." Replied Zed.

"No comment." Sniggered Bishop.

Eleanor opened the second letter.

"Dear Zed; how are you so nice? From Jay." Read Eleanor.

"Maybe because I was raised by good parents … my naivety to the bad things in the world probably has something to do with it as well. I just do what comes naturally to be honest." Admitted Zed.

Eleanor opened the third letter.

"Dear Zed; Do you think you'll ever play Space Invaders again, even after the last challenge? From Malcolm." Read Eleanor.

"I might; hopefully the console version is a lot easier than the real life version; I just couldn't control the pod I was in. I don't think video games are really my thing to be honest, I smell at them." Stated Zed.

"The phrase is you 'stink' at them." Corrected Jimmy.

Eleanor opened the fourth letter.

"Dear Zed; I want you to dominate me! Love me baby! From Sandy." Read Eleanor/

"Err … what does dominate mean?" Asked Zed.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Assured Paul.

"He's right, it's weird." Agreed Nina.

"Let's just say it's an extreme form of role play." Stated Eddie. "Let's just move on."

"Good idea." Agreed Eleanor.

Eleanor opened the fifth and final letter.

"Dear Zed; which of these animals to do you prefer? Sheep or chickens? From Hattie." Read Eleanor.

"I'd say chickens; they're easier to take care of and they are really cute animals. Plus, they lay eggs and I like eggs." Answered Zed.

"And with that, that's all the time to we have." Said Jimmy. "We've learnt quite a lot about the latest five vote offs and Kim … well, I hate to say it but I feel a little bad for her."

"We'll be back right before the finals with six more guests to interview." Continued Eleanor. "Only seven challenges remain and it's all to play for."

"Hopefully nothing bad will happen." Said Jimmy hopefully "So it's goodnight from me."

"And goodnight from him." Added Eleanor.

"And cut, great job kids." Said one of the cameramen.

The peanut gallery got up and began to leave the room as the audience also began to leave.

"So guys, any ideas who the final two will be?" Asked Tyson.

"Maybe it'll be Sasha and Rheneas, they seem the most likely." Guessed Cherry.

"Hopefully the winner will be someone deserving." Said Eddie hopefully.

Soon enough the guests had all left which left Jimmy and Eleanor alone.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Asked Eleanor. "We could cuddle a bit if you want."

"Err … ok." Blushed Jimmy. "Maybe we could watch the stars too."

"Sounds like a plan." Nodded Eleanor. "I wonder who's going to win the game; the challenges aren't going to be easy."

"Nothing worth doing is ever easy." Stated Jimmy as he and Eleanor left the room.

* * *

><p>And thus another aftermath is over. A quick note; hidden somewhere in this chapter is a hint for TDL3, see if you can find it.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time: <strong>The campers are going to be playing a 'game' … a game of 'Non-lethal Death-trap'.


	54. Day 25, Part 1: Nakia Goes Nuts!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Total Drama or any of its related seasons. They belong to Teletoon and Cartoon Network. The alphabet theme isn't mine and is property of Frank15. The 52 OC's in this story however are mine so do not steal them.

**The Warning: **This chapter contains swear words, a lot of strategy, a hair obsessed sociopath and sleeping potion laced cookies. Also, another warning, this chapter has an insult rant from one character to another that is SERIOUSLY horrible and may leave people shocked. You have been warned…

**Note: **Merry Christmas everyone! Well, actually it's Christmas Eve, but the same principle applies. It's one day off my eighteenth birthday and then I'll be an adult; then I can finally go clubbing! … Just kidding, but it should be cool being legally old enough to vote. Also, good news everyone, Dawn has been confirmed for season five of Total Drama! Kickass! And now, on with the show.

Horror movies suck!

* * *

><p>It was night time on Wawanakwa Island, about an hour and a half after Zed had been voted off. The sky was somewhat cloudy though the moonlight managed to shine through it which made the clouds look very celestial. Spider and Quana were standing on the Dock of Shame ready to give the intro.<p>

"Last time on Total Drama Letterama we travelled through time, metaphorically speaking. We split the final nine into three teams of three with each team representing either the past, the present or the future. In a way of was like the tri-armed-triathlon of season one except with nine people … sorta. We had three challenges, as well as a tie breaker that ended up not being used. One challenge involved dinosaurs, one involved a tank and the last one was a real life version of space invaders. Among the highlights were Winnie being wedgied by a dinosaur, Sasha having another hallucination and Zed not being able to control his space pod."

"Before the challenge Max unveiled his secret weapon … a suit of robotic armour like that of Ironman. It gave him an extreme advantage in his challenge and, though it didn't break any rules, I think it was a tad unfair. Thankfully it won't help him in today's challenge which should put everyone at an even playing field. Also of note was that Wallace is going to be working on a Panophobia cure for Carlton … hopefully it won't go wrong like that sort of stuff often does in fiction." Pondered Quana. "Still, in the end of was Team Future that took the win and immunity."

"We saw a strategic side to Opal when she rounded up Zed, Yannis and Winnie to join her in an alliance. This was definetlee a good idea in theory, but they needed one more vote to get the majority. Winnie tried to convince VayVay, but our resident hippie voted with Lankston because of how Rheneas voted to keep Paul in the game back in episode fifteen." Recapped Spider. "In the end it came down to a tie between Zed and Rheneas due to Sasha casting a stray vote for Yannis so that she could confront Lankston over trying to manipulate her into an alliance. It ended with a nail biting mini challenge trivia quiz. Rheneas managed to win this which meant that Zed was eliminated."

"After the challenge Sasha and Lankston had a heated argument; after one moment from Lankston about his parents not caring about him Sasha managed to get him to open up. It turns out that Lankston's parents neglect him since he isn't a 'jock' or 'sporto'. Sasha said she would be his friend and the two made peace, though Lankston said he was still going to be playing the game. Hopefully the last seven episodes will go by smoothly with no big problems." Said Quana hopefully.

"Only eight campers are still in the game and there is only a week to go before we will have our winner. So, will Max be able to win a challenge without his robot suit? Will Opal continue to be strategic and silly? Will VayVay become the swing vote again? And who will be the next person voted off?" Asked Spider rhetorically.

"Find out right now on Total Drama Letterama!" Exclaimed Quana.

* * *

><p>(Theme song, I wanna be famous)<p>

* * *

><p>Lankston and Max were currently sitting on the sofa of the Champion Cabin; Sasha had left to take a shower and think over what Lankston had told her. This was convenient to Lankston because it gave him the chance to talk to his right hand man about their next move in the game.<p>

"We did well today Max; we won immunity and voted out a big threat. Not only that, but I've managed to convince Sasha not to vote for me. All we need is to get someone else in the alliance and we'll easily make it to the final four." Stated Lankston. "From there it is simply a matter of surviving the last two vote offs of the game and making the finals."

"Uh huh." Said Max without much interest.

"Anyway, I think that our best bet for success would be separating Winnie and Yannis since they are the last couple. Between them Winnie is the bigger threat; she's a lot stronger than she looks in more ways than one. If we can vote her out then we will be all set." Continued Lankston.

"I'd rather not do that." Frowned Max. "I think separating the couples is a bit of a, well, a bitch move. You've been responsible for separating two couples, isn't that enough? I feel like a jerk for going along with this."

"Sorry, but it's just what's best for the alliance." Replied Lankston. "Both Winnie and Yannis are allied with Opal and out of them Winnie is the biggest threat; it's only common sense."

"Well I think you're just being selfish; I think this goes beyond avenging Nina, you're just getting sadistic delight from seeing other people upset." Frowned Max. "I'd like you to vote for someone other than Winnie."

"Why? It's the best move for us." Countered Lankston.

"No, it's just you being selfish. You don't seem to give much of a damn about anyone but yourself. I know you're a bit egotistical, but lately you've been obsessing over separating the couples and I feel like a nasty jerk for agreeing to vote with you." Said Max in guilt. "And what's this about 'us'? How do I know you won't cut me loose later in the game?"

"I'm providing you safety; my intelligence can easily get you to the final five." Said Lankston. "You need me, without me you'd be picked off quite quickly."

"I need you? No … it seems to me that in all actuality you are the one who needs me." Said Max calmly. "I'm sorry Lankston; we've had a good run … but due to my conscience and morals I am going to be leaving your alliance. If we vote together from now on it will be due to coincidence."

"Are you sure you want to go through the game without allies?" Scowled Lankston.

"I think I can; me and you are quite different Lankston. I can get through the challenges due to my intelligence and my robot suit; you on the other hand need to rely on your scheming ways to survive vote offs since you'll never be able to win immunity in a physical challenge." Stated Max. "Good luck with an alliance of two Lankston; whether you realised it or not, you only got this far because of me being gullible and feeling bad for you after Nina was voted off. After last night when I saw how upset Opal was I know now that the sympathy I had was unnecessary. … Good luck and goodnight."

Max left up the stairs to go to bed while Lankston was silent as he thought about what had just happened.

"Darn, this certainly changes things … I might have to use my Idol earlier than I thought." Said Lankston quietly. "Ok, I'm gonna need a replacement ally and fast. Either that or win solo immunity … and if the challenge is a physical one that isn't gonna happen. Man, what am I gonna do … I'm sure there is a solution to this."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Alliances break up just as often as couples do, if not more often.<strong>

**Max: **Lankston … I can get that he wants to avenge Nina, but he's really not going about it in a very nice way. Separating three couples in a row is something I want zero part in. I've had enough of his alliance and I've decided that I'm gonna be playing solo from now on. This has two benefits; I only have to look out for myself and I can do that easily with my robot suit … but I can also become a swing vote which may get me through a round or two. This strategicness reminds me off school where I would plan my daily route around school in advance so that I wouldn't come across any bullies or jocks.

**Lankston: **As much as I hate to admit it … Max is right; I have no chance of getting through the game by myself since I'm so _pathetically_ weak. Why did I have to have a muscle deficiency? It means I'll never win solo immunity, or if I do I'll have to seriously push myself to a dangerous limit. But … maybe I could convince the others to keep me around if I convince them that I am no threat in challenges and that I can be taken out Any time; that should give me a few rounds to formulate a plan B. I have to be honest … the money isn't really that important to me, gaining my parents love and respect is. Who knows, maybe I could donate some of the prize to going towards research for muscle deficiencies. In a worst case scenario I have the Immunity Alphabet Idol so I won't be going anywhere today.

* * *

><p>Sasha was sitting on the steps outside of the Champions Cabin and was looking up at the cloudy night sky. She had come back from her shower a while ago and was now thinking about what Lankston had told her.<p>

"I never expected this … originally I thought Lankston was just egotistical … but really he's just an insecure boy looking to win his parents respect." Mused Sasha. "I guess you should never judge somebody before getting to know them one on one … maybe Kim was deeper than I thought … but after how she acted I don't really care. I think it's a safe bet that Lankston won't target me today, but as for tomorrow or any day after that if I make it that far … boy, I really need an alliance of some kind. I was so focused on my relationship with Eddie that I didn't strategize enough … then again, Kim getting busted and my hormones have kinda kept me busy. … What should I do?"

Sasha continued to look up at the clouds for a few minutes; it was rather pleasant to just sit down and watch the moonlight cloudy sky while being alone with her thoughts. As Sasha looked up at the clouds Tabitha walked up and sat down next to Sasha.

"Good evening Sasha." Greeted Tabitha.

"Oh, hello Tabitha." Smiled Sasha. "Do you need something?"

"Well, I was wondering if I could talk to Lankston. I saw his revelation to you over the cameras and I was going to give him some support. I know how it feels to not have your parents care about you." Explained Tabitha.

"I wouldn't recommend it; I heard him and Max arguing a few minutes ago, he might not be in the mood to talk." Cautioned Sasha. "Plus, I don't really think parental neglect and parental abuse are the same thing … it's actually sorta the opposite."

"True, but in essence they are the same thing; they both involve the parents not properly caring for the child." Stated Tabitha before sighing. "You know, whenever I watch the reruns of last season I feel haunted and ashamed when I see myself. I just wish I could go back in time and talk some sense into myself; forget the consequences, I never should have hurt anyone."

"Don't worry Tabitha, nobody bares you any ill will anymore. You're truly a changed girl." Assured Sasha. "When I found out all this I was really chilled; the fact you allied with Kasimar and gave Spider an allergy attack really shows how afraid and desperate you were."

"I know … those were some of my greatest failures. I'm honestly surprised I was forgiven as easily as I have been. I still get hate mail, but not as much anymore. To be honest, I think it was a very good thing that I lost last season." Admitted Tabitha. "I've never told anyone this, besides Rheneas, but sometimes I would sneak out of my cabin at night, go to the confessional and just cry. The pressure of winning the game and what would happen if I didn't was tearing me apart. During our day off, episode fourteen if I recall correctly, I spent most of the day alone in the woods crying to myself. I'm just glad it didn't end up in the episode."

"People like your parents should be locked up in jail; the way they have treated you over the years of nothing short of _disgusting_." Said Sasha calmly as she placed a comforting hand on Tabitha's shoulder. "I'm happy for you now that you've gotten a second chance. I never expected you and Rheneas to get together."

"He makes me feel special and loved, something my soulless parents never made me feel. Plus, he's the _only_ person who can get away with calling me Tabby." Smiled Tabitha.

"What can I say, it's a cute nickname." Said Rheneas as he walked up to the two girls. "What are you two talking about?"

"All things." Said Tabitha as Rheneas sat down next to her. "I was just talking about how I sometimes cried in private last season; I sometimes considered quitting the game. Honestly, why did my parents even want the money if they are already billionaires?"

"Greed probably." Scowled Rheneas. "I assure you Tabitha; one day they will be sorry for what they did. But until then, you can count on me giving you all the protection you need. I'm almost like a bodyguard come to think of it."

"You're not just a bodyguard, you're my true love." Smiled Tabitha as she gave Rheneas a kiss on the cheek. "Would you like to take a walk with me in the first before bed?"

"Sounds good to me." Nodded Rheneas. "By the way Sasha; earlier today in the challenge I noticed that you were talking to yourself and looking at your shoulders, why were you doing that?"

Sasha blushed in embarrassment.

"Well … every now and then I have hallucinations involving video game characters. Either I have mental problems or my gaming addiction is starting to have negative effects. Then again, the hallucinations tend to give me life advice so it sort of balances out." Explained Sasha. "I might need to see a psychiatrist."

"Gaming addiction is something I can relate to; one time I played World of Warcraft for forty hours straight; I felt a little unhinged from reality by the end of it." Admitted Tabitha. "See you later Sasha."

Rheneas and Tabitha walked towards the woods holding hands while Sasha chuckled to herself.

"Forty hours is nothing compared to my record of one hundred and six hours." Giggled Sasha. "Why do MMORPG's have to be so addictive?"

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Because they are like weed in game form.<strong>

**Sasha: **Tabitha's home life makes me more disturbed the more I think about it. I honestly don't know how her parents got away with it for over seventeen years; imagine what would have happened if there had been no Letterama and Tabitha went back to them. In a way Lankston has gone through the opposite but the same; rather than being abused he has been extremely neglected … but it still counts as abuse. Why do so many good people have to have awful home lives? They say that there is nothing more pure or cruel as a child … in a way the same can be said for parents.

**Tabitha: **Besides Rheneas, I'm most rooting for Sasha out of the remaining eight campers. She's gone through a lot and is really playing the game well; what Kim did to her _sickened_ me. I heard that Kim's parents have disowned her … serves her right I'd say. It just goes to show that children aren't always like their parents … this can be both good and bad. I shudder to think what I would be like if I become like mum and daddy. But it does not do to dwell on 'what ifs'.

**Rheneas: **Lately the game is really changing in the way that it is played. Alliances are cropping up all over the place and people are being more strategic. With no team and no dickheads left I suppose this is to be expected; I'm allied with Lankston and Max so I like my chances … but I was nearly voted out yesterday and I doubt that it'll come down to a tie this time … maybe I should throw a challenge? I'll think about it, in the meantime I may as well enjoy the time I can spend with Tabitha.

* * *

><p>In the girl's side of the Middle Place Cabin Opal, Winnie, VayVay and Yannis were sitting on the bottom bunks. Opal looked quite upset and VayVay looked rather guilty.<p>

"I miss Zed already; he was the only thing keeping me, hahaha, calm. With him gone not only is my alliance down a member, but I feel as sad as Squidward." Said Opal softly. "Now I have nobody to kiss or cuddle."

Yannis gave Opal's hand a comforting squeeze and passed her a message.

'At least you didn't get voted off'.

"I know, and I'm thankful … I'm just sad that Zed is gone. I've just gotten so used to, hahaha, having him around that it feels really weird without him. Still, you're right Yannis. I'm still here and in an alliance of three. If we can recruit someone else then we'll have a tie at worst. Hahahaha! You know, this may sound off given the situation, but I'm suddenly craving some pocky. Maybe it'll be on the breakfast menu." Mused Opal hopefully.

"I find it funny how you can talk seriously and sadly one moment and then switch to being cheerful and talking about breakfast a second or so later." Giggled Winnie. "Then again, I'm the same with kitties."

Yannis just smiled and put an arm around Winnie. Winnie smiled in appreciation and then turned to VayVay.

"Let me guess, you're really angry with me aren't you?" Gulped VayVay.

"No, I'm not angry at all." Assured Winnie gently. "I'd just like to know why you voted for Zed. It's just that we're best friends and I was expecting you to join our alliance."

"Well, there are two reasons behind it." Admitted VayVay. "The first is that back on day fifteen Rheneas promised me he wouldn't vote out Paul and he stayed true to his word and he ended up voting for Max, his former team mate. I wanted to repay that trust because if I didn't I'd look like an ungrateful numpty."

Yannis nodded in understanding.

"That makes sense … so, what's the other reason?" Asked Winnie curiously.

"Well … you're dating Yannis and Opal is dating Zed. If I joined your alliance I would be at the bottom of the 'totem pole' and come the final five I'd have been voted off. I didn't want to get backed into a corner." Said VayVay apologetically.

"Well, fifth place is better than sixth or below." Pointed out Opal. "Man, this is hard. Not only is strategy as boring as Math Class and gardening, but it's really hard to have to vote out your friends. This is, hahaha, Total Drama, not Survivor."

"Just keep in mind VayVay, if you don't have allies you might get voted off quite quickly,. I wouldn't want to see my BFF get voted out." Cautioned Winnie.

"Well … how about I vote with you guys tonight. I'm not joining just yet, if I even choose to, but hopefully this will make up for me indirectly getting Zed voted out." Offered VayVay.

Yannis nodded and shook VayVay's hand.

"I agree with Yannis, that's fine by me." Nodded Winnie. "What about you Opal?"

"Well, a vote is a vote. I guess this means a tie at worst unless our target has the Immunity Alphabet Idol or the Raven Idol. Have they even been found, hahaha, yet? Maybe we should search for them? … Gosh! This strategy talk is so boring, even more boring than vanilla ice cream!" Exclaimed Opal before gaining a saucy expression. "El que no donaria per tenir tassa Zed em."

"What did that mean?" Asked Winnie.

Yannis shrugged.

"Judging by Opals expression it was probably something naughty." Said VayVay knowingly. "Anyway, I wish you all good luck in the challenge tomorrow. It's a free for all now, kinda like when ten shoppers want the last turkey at Wal-Mart. Anyway, could you please leave Yannis? I'm going to change into my pyjamas and I don't want you seeing me semi naked."

Yannis nodded in understanding and, after giving Winnie a kiss on the cheek, he left the room to go to his side of the cabin.

"You know, I like my position in the game at the moment." Mused Winnie. "I'm in an alliance, my boyfriend is still in the competition and I'm not a target. I like the way things are going at the moment; it's like I'm a leprechaun kitty … you know, because leprechauns have four leafed clovers and those are supposed to be lucky."

"I hear that rubber bands are lucky." Stated Opal. "At least, that's what a YouTube comment said."

"Ah YouTube comments, the bane of my existence; they are full of bad language, discrimination, spelling and grammar errors and are generally quite boring." Mused VayVay. "Now DeviantArt comments, those are where it's at."

"You're one of a kind VayVay." Giggled Winnie.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Isn't it interesting how a conversation can go from strategic to silly at the drop of a hat?<strong>

**Winnie: **I've noticed that in all my time on this show I've never really been the main target. I wonder why that is; is it because I'm nice or because people see me as no threat. Maybe I should find out why so that I can keep on doing what it is that keeps me safe.

**Yannis: **(He holds up a piece of larger than average paper which says 'I feel safe in the game at the moment … but two couples have been broken up in the previous two ceremonies; I hope me and Winnie won't be targeted. Good thing we have VayVay on board today; after this we'll have the majority for the rest of the game').

**VayVay: **So, yesterday I was with Lankston and today I'm with Winnie … I hope people won't get angry and call be a 'flipper' if I go between alliances; I'm only doing it to stop people from getting mad at me. I don't really like strategy; it takes the fun out of the game. Isn't it more interesting when you don't know what is gonna happen? I never had to worry about this when I was on Team Graveyard since we won most of the time. It's cool being a swing vote and all; but I fear I could get voted off I am in this position too much.

**Opal: **You know, I bet I could be a real strategic force if it weren't for the fact I get distracted easily and that I don't like being bored. I guess it's just as, hahaha, well for the others that I have such a short attention span or I could take over the game despite being so silly … nah, what are the chances of that happening? But now that I've, hahaha, said that it'll probably happen … or maybe it, hahaha, won't … fate is a harsh mistress.

* * *

><p>Rheneas and Tabitha were walking through the forest and enjoying each other's company; since it was a dark night they were staying close to the camp so that they didn't risk getting lost in the forest. As they walked along they came to a log that was next to a crystal clear slow flowing stream. They sat down on the log and looked at the water.<p>

"You know Renny, water kind of reminds me of my life." Noted Tabitha.

"How so Tabby?" Asked Rheneas.

"… It's ever changing." Said Tabitha simply. "Things have really changed for me in the past few months; I've really been given a second chance. I used to truly fear losing due to what would happen if I did … but I think that losing last season was a blessing in disguise; I feel lucky. And speaking of lucky, you really got lucky at the ceremony. I was so scared that you were going to be eliminated."

"I was too; I was one wrong question away from finishing in ninth place." Agreed Rheneas. "Thankfully I'm still here and the results of what could have happened now exist on another separate time line, kinda like in Back to the Future."

Tabitha giggled.

"You're funny when you're being smart." Smiled Tabitha sweetly. "I have complete confidence that you can go all the way to the finals. I'm sorry to say that I cannot tell you anything that could affect the outcome of the game though. I _really_ wanted to tell you what Kim was like; but I would have gotten into trouble if I did."

"Don't worry about it Tabitha, Kim's gone and won't be coming back; she had us all fooled. Her downfall came from her own personality flaws … if she hadn't acted so horrid and racist in the confessional so much then she might still be here. I have to wonder how the Idol she ended up with was fake though; I don't recall Spider and Quana mentioning a fake idol." Pondered Rheneas.

"Yeah … I do know how she got the fake Idol, but I'm not allowed to tell you. I'm afraid that you, and everyone else, will have to figure that out for yourselves. Sorry I can't tell you." Apologized Tabitha.

"Not a problem." Assured Rheneas. "I'm fine with not knowing. Still, I'm a little worried about the future challenges; people deem me a threat so I'm going to need to win solo immunity to stay in the game. The problem is that I can't rely on an immunity run to stay safe. Do you know if there are any idols that haven't been found yet … if you're allowed to tell me?"

"There are some left to find and some are in the possession of others in the game; however, I cannot say anymore than that. You'll have to figure it out for yourself. But there are only seven challenges left; I have full confidence in you." Smiled Tabitha.

At that moment there was a beep; Tabitha reached into her pocket and took out her W.H.M since she had received a message.

"I thought the island didn't get signal." Blinked Rheneas.

"Ever since last season Wallace got us some signal so we can keep in contact with our friends and family outside the show; it's only for the interns though." Said Tabitha before raising an eyebrow in confusion. "Hmm, that's an odd message."

"What is it?" Asked Rheneas.

"Well, it just says 'four days' and it's from an anonymous address … what could it mean?" Pondered Tabitha.

"I have no idea." Admitted Rheneas. "Well, maybe we should get back to camp; it's getting pretty late."

"Good idea." Agreed Tabitha. "Also, the next time you're in the Champion Cabin we can have a sleepover; I'll wear my nightgown if you want."

"I look forward to it." Nodded Rheneas as he and Tabitha got up and headed back to camp.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Why does nobody own a 'daygown' these days?<strong>

**Tabitha: **Hmm … four days … is that some kind of warning? Nah, it's probably just some spammer with too much time on their hands. Still, the fact their address didn't show up means they must be clever.

**Rheneas: **A sleepover sounds like a good idea … it gives me extra incentive to win challenges. (Rheneas chuckles). If it's a physical strength challenge I'll probably come second though; Max's robot suit makes him unbeatable; that's good because he's on my side … but it might pose a problem further down the line. I can't vote him out because he's my ally … but if I don't then I might never win solo immunity.

* * *

><p>The next morning the campers were waking up and getting ready to start the day; it was a rather cloudy day, though it was still quite sunny. Currently Max was walking around the woods on another idol hunt. He wasn't having very much luck and so far his search had being coming up with no results. Max sighed to himself as he walked along.<p>

"Next time I'm going to use my robot suit while I search for Idols; I'll cover more ground that way." Said Max flatly to himself. "The Eleanor idol and the Gary Idol are used … but that means there are still a few more of them left to find. I hope the Immunity Alphabet Idol hasn't been found yet, I could really use it."

Max walked along for a while and soon found himself on the beach near the thousand foot cliff.

"I wonder if there is an Idol up there." Pondered Max. "Maybe I could search there after the challenge. It seems likely that the Idols would be hid in hard to reach places."

Max was about to turn around and go back to the forest but then he noticed that Opal was sitting on a rock nearby and was rather soaked. It seemed that she was soaking up some rays to dry off.

"Hi Opal." Greeted Max as he walked up to the bouncy Chinese girl. "What happened to you?"

"Well, I was looking for the Idols up on the thousand foot cliff … to make a long story short I fell off." Explained Opal.

"Did you find any Idols up there?" Asked Max.

"Trust me Max, there aren't any idols up there." Replied Opal. "I really do not like being wet; I'm just glad that my hair dye isn't running, it took an age to get it styled just so. Blue and green is, hahaha, the top of the range for Feng Shui in hair colours. Plus free fall isn't very pleasant."

"I can imagine." Agreed Max. "I've searched for the Idols several times before and I haven't even found one. I have to wonder if they've all been found already."

"It's a possibility." Nodded Opal. "If it makes you feel any better nobody from my alliance has the Immunity Alphabet idol … though one of us might by the next time we speak."

"You're in a good spot at the moment Opal; you were really smart to get an alliance together; if Sasha had voted for Rheneas instead of wasting her vote then he would have been gone." Stated Max. "You've pretty much got the majority."

"We haven't quite got the majority; it's pretty even at the moment." Admitted Opal. "I've got my alliance and you've got yours with Lankston and Rheneas; Sasha and VayVay are kind of in the middle."

"I'm not allied with Lankston anymore; let's just say we've had a disagreement and we won't be working together from now on." Stated Max. "I could join you guys if you want."

"Well, I'd have to check with the rest of the, hahaha, alliance first; I'm not the leader, The Mankini Bunch doesn't really have a leader." Stated Opal.

"Mankini Bunch?" Blinked Max.

"It's our alliance name, cool huh?" Giggled Opal. "After all, what is hotter than a guy in a swimsuit? Well, anyway, I'll see you later Max, I'm gonna go and get breakfast."

Opal skipped away cheerfully while Max thought to himself.

"Hmm, Opal is a lot more strategic than she was early in the game … I thought silly people hated strategy; then again, I've been wrong plenty of times before." Mused Max.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Silliness is close to strategicness! … Or something like that.<strong>

**Max: **Yet another Idol search and I still have no Idols. Really I don't think I need them; but there's always the chance my suit could fail me. Now that I'm without a real alliance I might need a bit of a backup plan. If the challenge today is a race, which I'm expected the final challenge of the season to be, then I think I'll stand a good chance in it. (Max sighs). If Jill were here then I wouldn't be so stressed, she'd be able to keep me calm, she's good like that.

**Opal: **(She holds up the Barney Idol). When I said that there was no Idols on the cliff I was being truthful because I'd already claimed the Idol that was hidden there. I found this beauty in a, hahaha, birds nest. This should give me a good chance in a future challenge; if I recall correctly it will give me a one minute head start in a challenge. Sounds super to me!

* * *

><p>Rheneas was eating his breakfast in the Mess Hall; today's breakfast was steak pie and it was a great way to start the day. There was even a bottle of ketchup supplied.<p>

"This is great; now that the merge is here we all get good meals; now I don't have to worry about having to force feed myself any of Chef Hatchets shitty cooking." Mused Rheneas.

A cleaver was thrown out of the kitchen and narrowly missed Rheneas and become imbedded in the wall three inches deep. Chef Hatchet glanced at Rheneas menacingly from the kitchen door.

"What did you say about my cooking?" Growled Chef Hatchet.

"Oh, err, I said it was delicious, a taste sensation and creates a party on my mouth akin to the size of a college freshman party." Gulped Rheneas.

"That's what I thought you said." Nodded Chef Hatchet as he disappeared back into the kitchen.

"… That guy has issues." Murmured Rheneas quietly.

At that moment Lankston walked up and sat across from Rheneas.

"Good morning Rheneas." Greeted Lankston. "I recommend that you win solo immunity today; as we saw last night a lot of people seem to think that you are a threat and now it's just you and me in this alliance."

"I thought Max was allied with us." Stated Rheneas.

"The key word is 'was'; he left the alliance yesterday." Replied Lankston. "Me and Max had a disagreement; he said I was being nasty for separating the couples; I admit I was looking for revenge when I voted out Eddie … but with Zed it was only strategic since he was the biggest threat. Quite frankly I don't think he gets that eventually every couple is going to be separated, it's inevitable."

"So we're just an alliance of two now? … Dammit." Sighed Rheneas. "We need to start recruiting."

"The problem with that is that the others are either in the opposing alliance or simply aren't interested in joining up; I'm your only ally and vice versa." Stated Lankston. "Max will probably try and get you on his side at some point; just keep in mind that if all goes according to plan we will be the final two … and I think that you know who you would stand a better chance against between me and Max. That robot suit would make him unbeatable in a one on one competition."

"Maybe we should vote him off then." Suggested Rheneas.

"Perhaps … but you could act as the go between and secure his vote." Pondered Lankston. "Three votes are better than two."

"… I'll think about it; I wouldn't really want to do anything immoral." Replied Rheneas. "So, who are we targeting today?"

"Winnie; she's got a lot of social connections and taking her out would definetlee weaken the opposing alliance. She's VayVay's BFF and Yannis's girlfriend; taking her out would weak two others, she's our best choice."

"But Winnie is nice and kind; what about Yannis? You cannot deny he is really smart and observant; if he can take down Kim then he stands a good chance at winning." Stated Rheneas. "Plus, he's a returnee and he's seen what went on while he was out; he's the biggest threat."

"You pose a good point … I'll consider it; it's either Winnie or Yannis. Regardless, we're going to need at least two more people to join up with us … that or get the most spread out vote in Total Drama history which, if I were you, I would not count on happening." Stated Lankston.

"This strategy talk is getting a bit tiresome; maybe we could focus on something other than the game. Like, for example, you and Nina." Said Rheneas with a grin. "It's beyond obvious you like her; what is it that attracts you to her?"

Lankston very faintly blushed.

"I'd rather not talk about my love life." Said Lankston calmly.

"Yeah, Nina isn't very sexy anyway." Nodded Rheneas.

Lankston frowned.

"I'll have you know that Nina is _very_ sexy and is also a very sweet girl!" Snapped Lankston.

"Reverse psychology, works every time." Chuckled Rheneas.

"… Not cool." Frowned Lankston. "Be thankful that you're on my good side."

"Sorry … I have to know though, do you know why Nina wasn't bothered by her own stench?" Asked Rheneas.

"That I can answer; she has a _very_ poor sense of smell." Explained Lankston. "She's just a bit sensitive about revealing it and usually pretends she can smell stuff; I'm willing to bet the smell of a rotting corpse wouldn't even faze her. Don't tell anyone else ok?"

"My lips are sealed." Nodded Rheneas.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: That kind of explains a lot.<strong>

**Lankston: **I have to make sure I keep Rheneas loyal … but also I don't want him knowing I'll likely cut him in the final four; Yannis is the one I want to go to the final with so I cannot afford to let him get voted out. I may end up using my idol on him … maybe I should start looking for the Raven idol. I wonder what Nina thinks of my game when she watches the episodes … I've never missed anyone before, but I'd love to see her cherubic smile again, even if just for a moment. It would certainly give me a morale boost and the strength to keep going … though likely not enough strength to win a physical challenge.

**Rheneas: **If this was Survivor I think that Lankston would win hands down. I feel relieved that I'm on the good side of a strategic genius; I'll still feel guilty about being involved in separating another couple though … but it's nothing personal; it's only part of the game. If I enjoyed doing it I wouldn't feel guilty. Still, I wonder if Max will want me to stop being Lankston's ally … this game gets more complicated every day.

* * *

><p>VayVay was sitting on a tree stump in the woods a short distance from camp; she was making the most of her extra time before breakfast and had decided to try and meditate.<p>

Currently VayVay was sitting cross legged on the tree stump and was trying to ease her stress levels; it wasn't easy being forced into the role of swing vote and VayVay didn't want to make anyone angry, it would be nasty 'flapdoodle'.

"No worries … no pain … no problem … ommmm." Said VayVay quietly as she meditated.

VayVay thought to herself about the recent happenings in the game; both alliances were coming to her and asking for her vote. Pretty soon she'd have to side with one of them even though she would rather just play the game without an alliance. The problem was that she was friends with most of the remaining campers and backstabbing a friend was something that, to VayVay, was a big no-no.

"_I'm gonna have to make my choice soon_;_ Lankston is hurting from losing Nina and Rheneas is a good guy with strong morals_._ But Winnie is my BFF and Yannis is very nice as well … and Opal has just lost Zed. Sasha seems to be fine but I don't want to vote for her due to how nasty Kim was to her. And Max has a robot suit and thus will likely win immunity, but I can only vote for him if Winnie's alliance wants to … what should I do_? _I wish Paul was here; I could really use a cuddle right about now_." Thought VayVay to herself while feeling very conflicted indeed.

VayVay continued her meditation for a few minutes before she heard footsteps approaching her; VayVay opened her eyes to see who it was and inwardly frowned when she saw that it was Nakia. To VayVay's surprise Nakia had a rather noticeable black eye.

"Hello VayVay; having a nice meditation session are you? Meditation is something that only a freak would do … but that's to be expecting since you are Bi." Sneered Nakia.

"I don't see how my sexuality has anything to do with me liking meditation … and being Bi doesn't make me a freak." Scowled VayVay. "… Where did you get the black eye?"

"Like you have any right to ask that; it's your fault I have it!" Snarled Nakia. "It just wasn't enough for you to be a freak was it? You had to make there be even more freakiness in the world!"

"… Sorry Nakia, I don't follow." Said VayVay blankly.

"Then allow me to explain. You played a part in getting Irene and Yessica together. They're both bad enough as it is due to their _hideous_ hair styles, but their dyke relationship is just _gross_! I called them dykes and gross freaks and Irene punched me. If you hadn't gotten them together then that wouldn't have happened; As such I _deman_d an apology!" Growled Nakia.

"That isn't my fault in any way." Said VayVay while trying to stay calm. "You were the one being homophobic; it's your own fault. I'm not apologising because I have nothing to apologise for. People can be in love with someone of their own gender, if you can't accept that then that's too bad because nowadays most of the world is ok with it."

"Do you want me to beat you with a can opener?" Threatened Nakia. "It won't get me my hair back but it'll be satisfying!"

"… You're insane!" Exclaimed VayVay.

"At least I don't have a chromosome defect!" Countered Nakia. "You're just a waste of genes and a contamination to your family's gene pool; you should have been aborted long ago. I mean, you are so ugly! If I had a daughter like you I'd have sold you to slavery for money to buy hair gel with."

"You're horrible! Do you have any idea how hated you are?" Growled VayVay while trying to not let Nakia see that she was upsetting her.

"I've seen your confessionals VayVay; I know that you've had problems over your bisexuality. Well let me tell you … they were very much deserved. You know what I think? Bisexuals should be burnt at the stake, they should be gutted, they should be gassed, they shouldn't even be alive! Do you know how many people hate people like you? You're just … not normal." Growled Nakia. "You made me unhappy … so I'm gonna make you _very_ unhappy!"

"Leave me alone!" Yelled VayVay as she turned to try and leave; Nakia ran up to VayVay and pushed her to the floor.

"You're going to let me finished." Said Nakia.

There was silence for a moment before Nakia spoke.

"VayVay, you are a vulgar little maggot. Don't you know that you are pathetic? You are more worthless than a worthless bag of filth. As we say in Canada, I'll bet you couldn't pour piss out of a boot without the instructions on the heel. You are a canker, a sore rash that won't go away. I would rather kiss a lawyer on the lips than be seen with you. You are a fiend and a snivelling, back-boneless coward, and you have bad breath. You are degenerate, noxious and depraved. I feel debased just for knowing you exist. I despise everything about you; especially your Bisexuality. You are a bloody nardless newbie twit protohominid chromosomally aberrant caricature of a coprophagic cloacal parasitic pond scum. And I wish you would go away from life. You're a putrescent mass, a walking vomit. You are a spineless little worm deserving nothing but the profoundest contempt. You are a jerk, a cad, a weasel. Your life is a monument to stupidity. You are a stench, a revulsion, a putrefaction, a big suck on a sour lemon with a lime twist. You are a bleating foal, a curdled staggering mutant dwarf smeared richly with the effluvia and offal accompanying your alleged birth into this world. An insensate, blinking calf, meaningful to nobody, abandoned by the puke-drooling, giggling beasts who sired you and then killed themselves in regret for what they had done. I will never get over the embarrassment of belonging to the same species as you. You give humans a very sad connotation. You are a monster, an ogre, a malformation. I barf at the very thought of you. You and bisexuals have all the appeal of a paper cut. Lepers avoid you. Normal people laugh at you. You are vile, worthless, less than nothing. You are a weed, a fungus, a ferment, the dregs of this earth. And did I mention you smell?" Finished Nakia in a calm whisper.

There was a deathly silence; Nakia smirked and mockingly patted VayVay on the head.

"That's a good girl, listening to what I have to say. Maybe one day you'll be good enough to be my footstool. Ciao." Said Nakia as she left the area with a spring in her step.

VayVay got to her feet and was silent for a few moments … and then started bawling as she slowly walked back to camp with a look of extreme hurt and shock on her face. It was clear that Nakia's rant had hurt her deeply … then again, it would do the same to all but the strongest people.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Ok, that goes WAY beyond the Moral Event Horizon. If any of you found that funny then you are <strong>_**sick**_**.**

**Nakia: **That'll teach her to upset me; I think I got my point across. I love being so beautiful and loved by all. Maybe I'll get some good karma for my selfless deed and my hair will grow back. (Nakia smiles).

**VayVay: **(Her eyes are red from crying and she is speechless; she only manages to whimper).

* * *

><p>A while later the seven campers minus VayVay were in the Mess Hall finishing off their breakfast. They had noticed the absence of their red headed friend and were wondering where she was.<p>

"Where do you think she is Yannis?" Asked Max.

Yannis thought for a moment and then shrugged because he did not know.

"Maybe she's just running a little late." Guessed Winnie. "I'm sure she'll be here in a few minutes; we don't need to worry."

"Winnie's right, we should be wondering what today's challenge is going to be." Nodded Opal. "I'm hoping for something, hahaha, involving candy."

"I'm hoping for a physical challenge." Said Max hopefully.

"I'm hoping for an eating challenge since that's something Max's suit wouldn't be able to help him in." Said Sasha opinionatedly.

"Yeah; you're a cool guy Max … but your robot suit kind of gives you a bit of an unfair advantage over the rest of us." Admitted Rheneas.

"It's not completely unfair; it doesn't break any rules. If it was against the rules I wouldn't use it." Insisted Max. "And like Sasha said, it won't help me in every challenge; there are some challenges where I'll probably do so bad I'll score a negative eight or something."

"Why negative eight?" Asked Sasha.

"It's a cool number." Stated Max.

"You're being rather quiet Lankston, is something on your mind?" Asked Winnie.

"Nothing at all; I'm just listening to the rest of you. I merely don't have anything to add to the conversation." Stated Lankston. "But if you want to hear what type of challenge I'd like … I'd quite like something to do with academics or puzzles since I happen to be rather good at both of those things. If I had still been here for the Sudoku part of the darkness challenge I could have solved in in likely less than a minute."

"A tad arrogant don't you think?" Frowned Max.

"It's not arrogance if it's the truth." Shrugged Lankston as he took a piece of toast from the plate at the centre of the table. "Hey Opal, could you please pass the jam?"

"Sure." Nodded Opal as she passed Lankston the blackberry jam.

"Thank you." Nodded Lankston politely. "I've noticed that people tend to get angry at those with ego's … but really, what's wrong with feeling good about yourself? I refuse to believe that none of you guys have ever felt overly proud of yourselves for something. And there are times where an ego can be backed up. Humans are selfish creatures by nature; it's like I said to Nina once at the Playa; I fully expect humans to eventually sign their own death warrant due to their own stupidity and personal flaws."

"You're rather pessimistic … but there is so much good in the world." Insisted Winnie.

"Maybe so, but the fact remains … no matter how much yo change the rules., no matter how much you refuse to accept defeat … in the end, the end result is still the same … destruction. But I have grown used to it; I do not bother to try and fight the inevitable. I bare no ill to those who are positive and optimistic; indeed, we need more of them … but I am just not really one to hold out hope for something." Admitted Lankston as he took a bite of his toast.

"Thankfully bad people usually get punished." Reminded Sasha. "You all saw what happened to Kim right?"

"Yes, I will admit that was indeed awesome." Nodded Lankston.

"It wasn't just awful, it was beautiful." Grinned Max.

"Here, here." Agreed Rheneas.

Yannis nodded in agreement and drew a finger across his throat before silently laughing.

"One can only hope she learnt her lesson from all of this and will try and change her ways … surely everyone has _some_ good in them, right?" Asked Winnie.

"Not always." Said Rheneas gravely. "Tabitha's parents are some of the people who don't. I hope they get what they deserve eventually; child abuse is _not_ acceptable at all. The way they were treating her and the stress she was getting … it could have eventually _killed_ her. Thank _**God**_ she's safe from them now."

Yannis nodded and crackled his knuckles.

"I'd love to get back at them too." Nodded Rheneas. "Maybe I'll get my chance one day."

"Be careful what you wish for, you might just get it." Cautioned Opal.

"Opal's right, wishes are dangerous if used foolishly." Agreed Max.

The conversation was interrupted when Spider and Quana entered the Mess Hall.

"Good morning everyone." Greeted Spider as he passed each camper a cookie. "Ready for your challenge?"

"What's with the cookies?" Asked Winnie.

"They're just a little present for you since you've all gotten so far." Explained Spider. "We'll start the challenge once you've eaten them."

The seven campers shrugged to themselves as they quickly ate their cookies.

"Hang on, where's VayVay?" Asked Spider.

"We don't know; she hasn't turned up for breakfast." Stated Max.

"Ok, we'll get someone to find her." Assured Quana.

A few seconds of silence went by before the seven campers passed out.

"I feel a bit guilty about giving the campers cookies laced with a sleeping potion." Admitted Spider. "Though it is necessary for today's challenge."

"They'll be fine." Assured Quana. "All it does it make them do to sleep; it won't hurt them or anything. Anyway, we'd best get them to the cells before they wake up."

At that moment Irene ran into the Mess Hall looking quite worried.

"Guys, VayVay has locked herself in one of the rooms in the champion Cabin and she is really crying; someone's really upset her. She's barely able to speak due to her sobbing. I don't think she's going to be able to do the challenge." Murmured Irene. "I don't know who's upset her, but I'd be willing to bet five dollars that whoever it was really said something nasty to get her like this."

"Oh dear … why do these things keep happening?" Asked Spider out loud.

At that moment several of the Letterz campers entered the Mess Hall to carry the contestants to the 'cells'.

"Hey Lavender, I've got a job for you." Said Spider. "Could you check the footage of this morning and see if you can find out who has made VayVay so upset."

"I'm on it." Nodded Lavender as she quickly left the Mess Hall to do as instructed.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Gee, one is crying and the rest are unconscious … what an eventful start to the day.<strong>

**Irene: **I hope VayVay is ok; she's been so good to me when I've been sad … so it's time for me to repay the favour and be a good friend for her in her time of need.

**Patch: **Fooooood!

* * *

><p>Yikes! Nakia has really gone over the deep end now … and she'll only get worse. VayVay has been reduced to a miserable pile of tears and sobbing while everyone else is going to be 'tortured' akin to one of the WORST movie series of all time. Stay tune to see what happens next!<p> 


	55. Day 25, Part 2: SAW point

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Total Drama or any of its related seasons. They belong to Teletoon and Cartoon Network. The alphabet theme isn't mine and is property of Frank15. The 52 OC's in this story however are mine so do not steal them.

**The Warning: **This chapter contains mild language, hilarity, stripping, sad moments, heart-warming stuff, weird and funny tortures and some strategy. You have been warned!

**Note: **Sorry for the long wait everyone; Christmas was very busy for me; also I was hooked on World of Warcraft and I started a new fanfics called Total Drama Tweenabet which you may or may not have read. I intend to finish this story as soon as I can; hopefully updates won't take so long from now on … I know I always say that, but I really try to be fast. Anyway, on with the chapter!

I SAW your underwear!

* * *

><p><strong>(Lankston)<strong>

* * *

><p>Lankston let out a groan as he regained consciousness; the last thing he remembered was eating a cookie and passing out. He then realised that the cookie must have been drugged. He tried to get up but fell back down quickly; he saw that one of his legs was cuffed and attached to a chain joined to the wall. He was in a dark cell with only a single light above him as well as a door that he couldn't reach. Lankston assumed that it was probably locked so the fact he couldn't reach it didn't matter.<p>

"Where am I? And why am I cuffed to the wall?" Asked Lankston out loud. "… And where is everyone else? If this is a challenge I don't much like it … I never was fond of being restrained in dark rooms.

At that moment Lankston noticed a monitor on the wall.

"Hmm, I wonder what that's for." Pondered Lankston. "I'm assuming I'm supposed to escape from here … but I can't pick locks; what am I supposed to do?"

At that moment the monitor turned on after a moment of static and it showed someone wearing a Jigsaw Killer Mask. The person looked to be around Uzuri's size.

"Oh great, a SAW parody; I always detested that movie and the morons who have so little taste as to like it." Muttered Lankston.

"**Hello Lankston; I want to play a game."** Said the figure.

"I'd like to play a game as well; it's called 'what the hell is going on', sound fun?" Frowned Lankston. "I'm not in the best of moods so let's get this over with."

"**As you wish**." Nodded the figure. "**Anyway, I am Jiggy, which is short for Jigsaw. You are stuck there with no escape; your friends are in the same situation in cells the same as yours**."

"They're not my friends … well, none besides Sasha anyway." Stated Lankston.

"**I see; well, your challenge is very simple. I am going to give you three tortures; if you pass them then you will be safe from elimination tonight … but only if you are the first person to escape. If you are not the first person then the lights shall be turned on and you will go free**." Stated Jiggy.

"Well can I go free now? I have the Immunity Alphabet Idol and I'd rather not have to put up with this." Stated Lankston.

"**No, you cannot quit the challenge**." Frowned Puzzle.

"Fine, do your worst then." Muttered Lankston.

"**Very well."** Nodded Jiggy as a hatch beside Lankston opened and both a letter and a lighter came out.

"What's that?" Asked Lankston.

"**A love letter from your sweetheart Nina; you can read it after the challenge … but you can't do that if you win immunity. To pass the first part of the challenge … burn the letter**." Ordered Jiggy.

"… You have a _lot_ of nerve." Growled Lankston.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: I SAW this coming a mile away!<strong>

**Lankston: **I detest horror movies of any kind; I suppose it could have been worse than SAW, but if I had my way this challenge wouldn't have gone ahead. Hopefully the 'tortures' won't be lethal.

* * *

><p><strong>(Max)<strong>

* * *

><p>Max (along with the rest of the competing campers) had also awoken and was being presented with his first challenge. A hatch opened beside him and a pair of gym shoes came out.<p>

"Gym shoes … the footwear of jock bullies." Muttered Max.

"**Indeed**." Nodded Jiggy. "**Your first challenge is simple; all you have to do is put the shoes on**."

"… That's it?" Blinked Max.

"**It's harder than it sounds**." Stated Jiggy. "**These shoes are filled to the brim with testosterone, sweat and all the negative essences of a jock. Put them on and become tat which you hate; also, these are the favourite pair of shoes of Lighting, the jock who has picked on you since the first grade**."

"Eww no, I'm not putting on his shoes." Frowned Max. "Besides, my feet are two sizes bigger than lighting's are."

"**Then it's going to be quite a tight fit**." Cackled Jiggy.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: He's a 'shoe in' for victory. *rimshot*<strong>

**Max: **… That wasn't exactly a normal torture; did it even count as a torture at all?

* * *

><p><strong>(Opal)<strong>

* * *

><p>"<strong>Your first challenge is very simple<strong>." Said Jiggy. "**All you have to do is eat a lemon**."

"That sounds pretty easy." Noted Opal.

"**Oh but it isn't; this lemon is one of the leftovers from last season's eating challenge; it is out of date, grimy, sour, furry and mouldy. If you eat it and leave nothing besides the seeds then you pass and will have a funny looking face. If not … then you die**."

A hatch next to Opal opened and a very mouldy lemon rolled out. Opal flinched at the sight of it.

"But it looks so icky; do I have to, hahaha, eat that?" Whined Opal with a kicked puppy expression and a quivering lip.

"**If you ever want to see Zed again then you must**." Grinned Jiggy.

Opal was silent for a moment before sighing, as though resigned to her fate. She picked up the lemon and shuddered.

"This is gonna be so disgusting." Mumbled Opal.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Yuck!<strong>

**Opal: **That was the nastiest thing I've ever eaten … I never want to _look_ at a lemon again. At least it was a god, hahahahaha, source of Vitamin C.

* * *

><p><strong>(Rheneas)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ok, what do I have to do?" Asked Rheneas. "It can't be <em>that<em> bad; Chris isn't the host after all."

"**You'd think that**." Stated Jiggy with a laugh. "**If you'll look to your left you will see a large beaker of water … it is ice cold, so cold it is like the opposite of fire**."

"You mean ice?" Asked Rheneas flatly.

"… **yeah, let's go with that**." Stated Jiggy. "**You have to full submerge your arm in it for ten seconds; and believe me … it won't feel nice**."

"I'm not Cryophobic, I can manage it." Stated Rheneas as moved over to the beaker as far as he could and readied himself to plunge his arm in. "How cold is it exactly?"

"**Colder then negative fifteen degrees**." Cackled Jiggy. "**It's gonna hurt**!"

"… Crap." Sighed Rheneas.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Ivy from Tweenabet would have considered that to be fun.<strong>

**Rheneas: **Yeah … I'm gonna be feeling that for a while; hopefully Tabitha can kiss it better.

* * *

><p><strong>(Sasha)<strong>

* * *

><p>"<strong>Ok Sasha, you have made a name for yourself playing video games … and now you are going to play the worst video game of them all<strong>." Cackled Jiggy.

"No! Please don't make me play Custer's Revenge!" Begged Sasha.

"**Oh, I wasn't talking about that**." Assured Jiggy.

"That's a relief; so, what game is it then?" Asked Sasha.

"**E.T**!" Giggled Jiggy as a DS slid out of a hatch in the wall.

"Oh please no." Whimpered Sasha.

"**Oh yes! I had a friend make a DS version of the game in all its crappy glory, if you can even call it glory. All you have to do is play the game until I tell you to stop. Play the game or risk death … you make the call**." Stated Jiggy.

Sasha gulped as she picked up the DS and, with trembling hands, began to play.

"Vishnu give me strength." Mumbled Sasha before turning to the monitor. "This is just plain mean; do you even know how bad this game is? It caused the video game crash of nineteen eighty three!"

"**I'll have to look that up on Wikipedia**." Stated Jiggy.

Sasha sighed as she started to play.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: No lie; it sold so bad it nearly destroyed video games. Thank goodness for Nintendo!<strong>

**Sasha: **Is immunity really worth playing that travesty? Yes, but only barely. I have to wonder how the others were doing; the challenge will end as soon as someone completes the tortures … whoever wins this challenge is a brave soul.

* * *

><p><strong>(Winnie)<strong>

* * *

><p>"So … what's my torture?" Asked Winnie. "I don't suppose you'd let me go if I asked <em>really<em> nicely, right?"

"**You suppose correctly**." Nodded Jiggy. "**So Winnie; all through this game you've been a cute and playful person … but you've been in many embarrassing moments like yesterday when your thong snapped after you were wedgied by the dinosaur. The whole world laughed when they saw that, teehee**!"

"You don't need to remind me you meanie." Pouted Winnie.

"**Well today I have something for you to do … a dare … a dare that will make people stare … a dare where you flash your underwear**!" Exclaimed Jiggy.

"I don't like the sound of that." Murmured Winnie. "So, what do I have to do? Flash my bra or something? … Because I'd rather be given a different torture … how about having my legs waxed?"

"**Nope, your torture stays as it is**." Grinned Jiggy. "**Now, all you have to do is take off your shirt and skirt and you pass, simple as that**."

"… Is that even legal?" Asked Winnie.

"**You're sixteen**." Shrugged Jiggy.

"Not funny!" Frowned Winnie. "Is there _any_ other way?"

"… **Nope**!" Giggled Jiggy.

Winnie was silent for a moment before she sighed and swallowed her pride.

"I'll do it for immunity … but I won't like it." Sighed Winnie as she took off her shirt.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Sometimes these confessionals arrive at the worst times.<strong>

**Winnie: **That was so embarrassing … I hope my mummy and daddy didn't see that … but they probably did. When I buy the DVD of the season I'll give this episode a miss … if Yannis is stopping over I'll make sure the DVD is hidden away; he is not to know about this ... _ever_.

* * *

><p><strong>(Yannis)<strong>

Yannis sighed to himself; when had his day gone so wrong? It had started fine but now he was stuck in a dark cell stuck in place while having to get 'tortured' for immunity.

"_I never should have eaten that stupid cookie_." Thought Yannis with a sigh.

"**Ok Yannis; you are considered the most Under the Radar contestant in Letterama, a Type B winner if you will**." Grinned Jiggy. "**So we're going to have to do something about that … but since I cannot actually get you to speak I'll have to stick to giving you delightfully amusing tortures**."

Yannis sighed silently and beckoned for Jiggy to continue.

"**Your first torture is going to be very simple; most people yelp in pain when they get hurt ... but you seem to be able to endure pain silently, or can you**?" Pondered Jiggy.

A hatch next to Yannis opened and a few waxing strips slid through.

"**To continue in your life you have to wax your legs with those strips … and they are made to be incredibly sticky**." Grinned Jiggy. "**Wax your legs or die, you make the call**."

Yannis was silent and then flipped Jiggy the bird.

"**I take offense to that you meanie**." Frowned Jiggy.

Yannis just rolled his eyes as he began to do what as he was told.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Wax to the max!<strong>

**Yannis: **(He winces and holds up a piece of paper which says 'I do not know how models can do leg waxing advertisements without screaming'.)

* * *

><p>Uzuri shut off the camera system and took off her mask and giggled to herself.<p>

"This sure is a fun challenge." Said Uzuri cheerfully. "Too bad VayVay isn't here to enjoy it though."

"Something tells me that she probably wouldn't enjoy it very much." Stated Vinnie. "Not many people are as into this kind of thing as you are."

"I guess you're right." Nodded Uzuri.

"Oh well, you're still my unique little U anyway." Assured Vinnie as he nuzzled the back of Uzuri's neck which made her shudder in delight.

"Still, where is VayVay anyway?" Asked Uzuri curiously.

"She's crying in the Champions Cabin; Irene and Yessica are trying to find out what has upset her so much but it's not gonna be easy." Stated Vinnie.

"Hopefully she'll be ok." Said Uzuri. "So how am I doing as 'Jiggy'?"

"You're doing great." Assured Vinnie. "I think you've earned a few kisses later."

"Sounds good to me." Smiled Uzuri.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Does Jiggy sound familiar to any N64 gamers?<strong>

**Vinnie: **Uzuri sure is doing a good job at being the host; Spider and Quana decided that she was the best for the job … but to be honest, there was no contest really.

**Uzuri: **I may love SAW … but this is real life; I'm not gonna cause the contestants any lasting harm, nor am I going to enjoy their pain; I'm just getting into character. Still, all of the tortures were my ideas … the ones that weren't rejected.

* * *

><p>VayVay was lying on a bed in a room in the champion's cabin with her face buried into a pillow; her eyes were red from crying and the pillow had a lot of tear stains of it. Nakia's cruel words kept entering her head.<p>

"VayVay, are you alright? Please answer me." Said Irene from outside the room.

"We're really worried for you." Added Yessica from outside as well. "Do you need a hug? We'd be willing to provide."

"… Just leave me alone please; I just want to wallow in the mud of my sadness." Mumbled VayVay. "Everyone reaches a point in their lives where they question who they are … that time has arrived for me."

"But why? You were just fine yesterday." Said Yessica uncertainly. "What's happened to make you so sad?"

VayVay just mumbled something quietly.

"Could you repeat that?" Asked Irene very gently.

"… Nakia…" Mumbled VayVay a little louder. "She exploded at me; she said some very horrible things … it really hit me hard."

"That little rat." Growled Irene. "Ok, I am _so_ getting her back for this. You shouldn't listen to what she says VayVay; she doesn't know anything."

"She bought a lot of bad memories up to the surface." Mumbled VayVay. "Please, just let me be by myself, I need to cry and I don't want anyone to hear me."

VayVay started to sob quietly.

Outside the door Irene and Yessica exchanged a glance.

"Nakia has gone too far this time; I don't know what she said but it must have been very bad to make VayVay have an emotional breakdown like this." Murmured Yessica. "This isn't the VayVay I know; the VayVay I know is almost always clam and philosophical and has an answer to just about every problem.

"Exactly; and she helped me get with the most wonderful girl in the world." Nodded Irene. "We need to bring her out of this … ok, you try and get VayVay to let you in and I'll see if I can find out what Nakia did; Lavender was looking for the footage so I'll ask her about it. If all goes well we can have this problem resolved before sundown. We just need to see why VayVay is sad since I think it goes beyond Nakia's rant … we just need to remind her of the good times. Can I rely on you to get her to open up both metaphorically and literally?"

"You can count on me." Nodded Yessica.

"That's my girl." Smiled Irene as she gave Yessica a quick kiss. "Be right back."

Irene took off while Yessica glanced towards the door that VayVay was on the other side of.

"Time to put my people skills to the test." Said Yessica while hoping she would succeed in her task.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Irene can be badass and determined when she wants to be.)<strong>

**VayVay: **It's hard being calm all the time … sometimes you just can't keep smiling and you start to cry; it's perfectly natural (She sniffles.)

**Irene: **I may not be allowed to directly influence the course of the game … but this is a matter of morality and helping a friend who has helped me out time and time again. I think it's ok to bend the rules a tad.

**Yessica: **I just have to be calm and say the correct things … but I've never been in a situation like this before; I really feel quite involved this season unlike last season where I didn't do much due to my early elimination.

* * *

><p><strong>(Lankston)<strong>

* * *

><p>"<strong>C'mon Lankston, you've got to burn the letter eventually<strong>." Giggled Jiggy.

"Not a chance; I'm not going to destroy something Nina put effort and affection into. She's the only person who likes me for me and I'm not going to do something as nasty as burning a letter she wrote." Stated Lankston firmly. "Screw immunity, I know I'm safe anyway."

"**Very good Lankston, you passed your torture**." Stated Jiggy.

"Huh? But I thought the torture was to burn the letter." Stated Lankston in mild confusion.

"**Nope, it was reverse psychology. You shouldn't always obey people nor should you make deals with criminals and burning a present from your lover is wrong … you did the right thing**." Explained Jiggy.

"That makes no sense at all." Said Lankston flatly as paper."But if I passed the 'torture' then I won't complain much."

"**You always complain Lankston; every time something irritates you then you let everyone know about it, much like Xaria before you. Like her you have family issues, but unlike her you know slang reasonably well.**" Said Jiggy sinisterly. "**Your next torture is sure to make your skin crawl a bit**."

"With baited breath I await an explanation." Said Lankston dryly.

"**Very well, but don't say I didn't warn you**." Cackled Jiggy.

At that moment Chef Hatcher rode into the room on a tricycle with a clown mask on; if Lankston wasn't already feeling bothered and annoyed he would have laughed. Chef set up a chalk board next to Lankston and tossed him a screw.

"I pity you man; this challenge is gonna be agonizing." Stated Chef Hatchet.

"I pity you for being a man in his early fifties and having to ride a child's tricycle." Stated Lankston flatly.

Chef just frowned as he got back on the tricycle and peddled out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

"**Isn't he just precious**?" Giggled Jiggy.

"That's a matter of interpretation." Said Lankston calmly.

"**Indeed; well, your challenge is simple. You have to write your name on the chalkboard ... but you have to do it with the screw! Mwahahahahaha**!" Laughed Jiggy.

"Now this is torture." Groaned Lankston as he picked up the screw and, with a flinch, started to wrote his name.

It made the most horrible scratching sound ever; a sound so horrible that it beat out even the Gummy Bear Song in terms of horribleness. Jiggy visible flinched as Lankston wrote out his name.

"**Maybe I went too far with this**." Murmered Jiggy.

"Too bad my name is eight letters long." Muttered Lankston.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional: Screech!)<strong>

**Lankston: **... The things I do for immunity. If it weren't for the fact I might need my Immunity Alphabet Idol for a future challenge I'd just quit this challenge and plan my next move in the game.

* * *

><p><strong>(Max)<strong>

* * *

><p>After quite a lot of reluctance and complaining Max had put on the sweaty gym shoes; true to Max's predictions they did not quite fit and getting the smell of sweat out of his socks was going to take a few wash cycles. Max groaned to himself as he looked at the shoes as if they were mocking him with their sweatiness.<p>

"Ok, I'm done with this stupid torture; am I done with this challenge yet?" Asked Max with a frown.

"**No, you have only just begun the agonizing tortures**." Chuckled Jiggy. "**You have merely completed the first of them**."

"How many tortures are there anyway?" Asked Max.

"**Hundreds**." Stated Jiggy.

"What?! This isn't fair!" Frowned Max.

"**Just joking, there aren't too many ... it's simple a question of if you can live through them**." Chuckled Jiggy. "**Now, I hear that you quite like robotics; you've made many robots in your time and now you even have a robot suit to help you out in challenges**."

"It's not helping me today."Frowned Max.

"**Indeed**." Nodded Jiggy. "**Society would call you useful ... but I would call you an **_**abomination**_."

"Well that's a little harsh." Said Max in an offended tone.

"**Well I am the bad guy**." Shrugged Jiggy. "**Anyway, your second challenge will involve destroying what you hold most dear to you ... a robot**."

The hatch next to Max opened and a high tech looking robot about eight inches tall fell out along with a hammer.

"**All you have to do is destroy this advanced robot; it's very advanced and also a technological marvel ... I bet you want it; but you can't have that as well as immunity. To stay alive Max ... you must destroy the robot**."

"I can't do that; this has got at least a fifty tetrahurtz CPU and a Pentium twenty processor. It'd be a crime to destroy it!" Exclaimed Max.

"**You could always risk getting voted out and being a disappointment to Jill**." Offered Jiggy.

Max was silent for a moment before he sighed.

"Give me a few moments to think about this." Mumbled Max.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: This really is Robot Wars if you think about it.<strong>

**Max: **Jiggy has got a _really_ cruel sense of poetic irony. If this wasn't just a challenge I'd be terrified.

* * *

><p><strong>(Opal)<strong>

* * *

><p>Opal had finished the lemon and looked rather ill; it had been so disgusting and foul. She let out a sickly burp and held her tummy while groaning.<p>

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Mumbled Opal weakly.

"**Good job Opal; you passed the first torture with flying colours**." Congratulated Jiggy. "**But a much worse fate awaits you in the next challenge**."

"Can't be much worse than this." Said Opal sickly.

"**So Opal ... you are known as the local crazy girl with a dark past; some would call you annoying, others would call you funny ... others would call you very complex and brave. I however would say that you rely heavily on Zed**." Lectured Jiggy.

"And I'd call you clown face." Replied Opal.

"**... What**?" Blinked Jiggy.

"You look like someone smeared mashed potatoes on a mime." Giggled Opal. "Are you, hahaha, emo?"

"**No, I'm not an emo. Anyway, I want to play another game**." Continued Jiggy.

"A game? Sounds fun! Let's play go fish!" Exclaimed Opal.

"**No**." Said Jiggy.

"Monopoly?" Suggested Opal.

"**No, I hate monopoly, I always lose**." Frowned Jiggy.

"How about snakes and ladders." Offered Opal.

"**Oh my zombies you are annoying**! **This is exactly what I meant**!" Exclaimed Jiggy.

"I'm not the one wearing a mashed potatoes mask." Replied Opal. "And you're breaking the, hahaha, rules; mimes aren't supposed to talk."

"**I'm not a mime**!" Exclaimed Jiggy.

"Well you sound vaguely French to me, and mimes are French aren't they?" Asked Opal. "Say, how about we, hahaha, sing a song?"

"**Can we just get on with the challenge**?" Pleaded Jiggy with a groan.

"... Do you know Banjo and Kazooie? I bet you do since your, hahaha, name is Jiggy after all." Giggled Opal.

"**This is gonna be a long challenge**." Groaned Jiggy.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: As long as a country mile.<strong>

**Opal: **My strategy was simple; I was going to try and annoy Jiggy to the point where, hahaha, he lets me go out of desperation to keep me quiet. After that I'd win immunity. And if not ... it's still fun!

**Uzuri: **Truth be told I wasn't even annoyed, but since the character of Jiggy would be I had to pretend that I was getting mad. Also, I wonder how Opal knew I was of French descent, I don't even have the accent or stereotypical beret ... I guess it isn't very important; still cool though.

* * *

><p><strong>(Rheneas)<strong>

* * *

><p>"I can't understand how cryomaniacs can enjoy cold." Sighed Rheneas as he flinched from his very cold and throbbing left hand. "Good thing I'm right handed."<p>

"**Good job Rheneas; you're one step closer to your freedom**." Clapped Jiggy. "**But now play time is over because the tortures are going to get agonizingly painful**."

"Can't be any more painful than most of the competition has been." Shrugged Rheneas.

"**Oh, but it is**!" Cackled Jiggy. "**Now, you are said to be the star of the show. From being leader of Team Everest to helping out those in need to romancing the **_**lovely**_** Tabitha, you have taken the spotlight for a while ... **_**far**_** too long! So now I am going to delegate you a task that only a lowly person would have to do; something so boring, tedious and stupid that you have probably never done it before**."

"You're not gonna make me gut fish are you? That's friggin disgusting." Gagged Rheneas.

"**No, something even worse**!" Grinned Jiggy.

At that moment Chef Hatchet ride into the room on a tricycle holding a tub of water, cleaning supplies and several dirty dishes. Rheneas burst out laughing at the sight.

"You look ridiculous man." Laughed Rheneas.

"I need a new agent." Muttered Chef as he set up the tub, scrubber, dishes and some soap.

Chef left as quickly as he had arrived and Rheneas glanced at the dishes.

"So, what am I supposed to do?" Asked Rheneas.

"**You have to clean the dishes; you've messed up the villains plans before ... but now you can clean up a literal mess; it's so ironic that I might shed a tear! Make sure to make them spotless and shiny**." Ordered Jiggy.

Rheneas glanced at the dirty dishes and sighed.

"Aw shit." Muttered Rheneas as he began to wash them.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: It's a commonly accepted fact that teenagers hate doing housework.<strong>

**Rheneas: **My slightly foul mouthed reaction was very justified; dish washing is among the lowliest of household tasks, only being beaten by ironing. This wasn't so much hard as it was agonizingly boring.

**Mable: **Have you ever noticed that, with the exception of that monster Kim, Rheneas swears the most out of the contestants. Kinda odd since he's like Kim's opposite.

* * *

><p><strong>(Sasha)<strong>

* * *

><p>Sasha groaned to herself as she finished playing the dreadful E.T game. She put the DS down and let out a whimper.<p>

"I can't take it anymore!" Yelled Sasha. "I refuse to even_ look_ at this game anymore!"

"**Ok** **Sasha; you pass. I am impressed; not many gamers can stand to play that travesty**." Said Jiggy calmly. "**Now, onto your next torture**."

"If it involves playing more awful Atari games then I'm not doing it." Said Sasha flatly.

"No **my dear Sasha, it's going to be something much worse**." Cackled Jiggy. "**Now, you are known as the local gamer. You always talk about games and tell the audience trivia they may not have known. You are also a Hindu for which Kim hated you for ... exactly why she had a problem with it I do not understand, but it has occurred to me that you have certain foods you are not allowed to eat due to your culture**."

Sasha seemed to see where this was going and looked at the monitor with a frown.

"No, you cannot make me eat pork or beef. Not only would it be really mean, but it's against the law to force me to do so. I refuse!" Frowned Sasha.

"**Don't worry; you aren't going to be eating anything forbidden**." Assured Jiggy. "**Instead, you're going to be eating something Chef Hatchet cooked up**."

The hatch next to Sasha opened up and a plate of jelly slid out.

"Jelly? That doesn't seem so bad; I like jelly." Said Sasha with a smile. "What flavour is it?"

"**I'm glad you asked ... it's lima bean and mustard flavour, my favourite! Bon appétit**!" Laughed Jiggy.

"... Can I get a drink with this?" Asked Sasha.

"**Nope; you just have to shovel it in and swallow it**." Stated Jiggy.

"The things I do for a million dollars." Sighed Sasha.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: It would have been mustard and cyanide but that was a tad too lethal.<strong>

**Sasha: **That was disgusting; this challenge is quite a bit different than the ones we've been having lately, it relies on our willpower and pushes us to a limit. I wonder why there is always at least one horror themed challenge every season; it's like a staple of Total Drama don't you think?

* * *

><p><strong>(Winnie)<strong>

* * *

><p>Winnie sat in her pink bra and panties looking very embarrassed; everyone who watched the show was going to see her like this! Winnie sighed and covered herself up a bit.<p>

"At least my underwear has kitties on it ... not that it really eases the embarrassment." Mumbled Winnie.

"**Whoa Winnie I didn't expect you to go through with the torture. Good job ... and if I were Bi or les I'd totally tap that**." Teased Jiggy.

"_Not funny_." Frowned Winnie. "So, you're a girl?"

"**I believe that has been established**." Nodded Jiggy. "**How does it feel be semi-starkers on international TV**?"

"Can we just hurry this up so that I can put my cloths back on?" Requested Winnie. "I feel all _exposed_."

"**Good idea, I think you'll just plain hate the next torture**." Grinned Jiggy. "**Winnie; you have been called the most adorable and huggable contestant of the season. You are cute, positive and snugly as well as just plain _adorable_**."

"Why thank you." Smiled Winnie.

"**But now I think it is time to show that every rose has it's thorns. You've been **_**too**_** nice; it's time to show your bad side**." Stated Jiggy. "**How would you like to put some cloths on**?"

"Sounds good." Nodded Winnie as she picked up her skirt to put back on.

"**Not your normal cloths."** Stated Jiggy. "**We have a new outfit for you**."

A hatch on the ceiling opened and a pair of stockings and a corset fell out; both looked very ... _sexy_ for lack of a better word.

"**Put** **these cloths on; once you have done that we can move onto your next torture**." Sniggered Jiggy.

"But ... these will make me look, well, like eye candy." Mumbled Winnie. "I'd rather shave my hair than do that!"

"**You can do that instead if you want**." Offered Jiggy.

"... You know what I meant." Sighed Winnie as she prepared to put on the sexy outfit.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Does this count as fan service or just plain hilarious?<strong>

**Winnie: **Am I being used for fan service or something? My tortures weren't so much painful as they were totally embarrassing! I hope my kitties didn't see that. I sure hope Yannis never watches this episode; I'm not ready for him to see me in my underwear yet.

* * *

><p><strong>(Yannis)<strong>

* * *

><p>Yannis looked to be in a bit of pain; he had finished waxing his legs which were now hairless and very smooth. He sighed to himself and winced a little.<p>

"_This is the last time I eat a cookie without checking what its ingredients are_." Thought Yannis bitterly. "_Is immunity really worth a leg waxing_?"

"**Good job Yannis, you've passed your first torture**." Cackled Jiggy. "**I bet you'd be screaming now if you could speak**."

Yannis flipped Jiggy the bird.

"**Well that was rude**." Frowned Jiggy. "**Anyway, it's time for your second torture. I thought long and hard to think of a torture that would be suitable for you which would be funny and devious as the same time. And after a late night brainstorming session I thought of something good**."

Chef Hatchet rode into the room on a tricycle carrying a toilet in his arms; Yannis raised an eyebrow and this and silently sniggered at Chef.

"Don't ask." Said Chef. "And don't write me a note asking about it either."

Chef Hatchet quickly left after handing Yannis a scrubbing brush.

"**Ok Yannis; your next torture is very simple ... you have to clean that toilet! Mwahahahaha**." Laughed Jiggy. "**It has several stains inside it that need to be scrubbed off; clean the toilet or die, you make the call**."

Yannis was silent before flipping off Jiggy again and, with a sigh, moved towards the toilet.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: These tortures are rather childish.<strong>

**Yannis: **(He holds up a piece of paper which says 'this challenge is really starting to cross the line; that was disgusting!')

**Uzuri: **The stains weren't _real_, it was just chocolate. As if I'd be _that_ cruel.

* * *

><p>"Please let me in VayVay; I just want to talk to you." Pleaded Yessica. "You've said it yourself; the best way to overcome a problem is to talk about it. You've helped me before, now it's time for me to repay the favour and help you."<p>

"I can't help ... I can't help anyone." Mumbled VayVay sadly. "I just ... feel empty."

"Don't listen to Nakia; she's just a nasty little brat who is not only delusional, but has an ego that cannot be backed up. You've helped both me and Irene; coming out of the closest wouldn't have been so simple if not for you; you saved me from a lot of heartache. And you mauled Kasimar as well; that was truly heroic. And you've always stood up for those who need help. If anything I think that Nakia was jealous of you."

"... Really?" Asked VayVay doubtfully.

"I'm sure of it; now lease let me in, I just want to talk to you ... you can trust me." Assured Yessica gently.

There was a moment or two of silence before Yessica head the sounds of footsteps and the door unlocking; Yessica smiled t herself as she entered the room.

"I'm sorry if I've gotten you worried or upset ... but Nakia, well, she fired up at me this morning. So many horrible insults about my sexuality and me as a person; she said she was embarrassed to belong to the same species as me." Said VayVay quietly.

Yessica gave VayVay a gentle hug.

"Don't listen to her; you're happy with who you are and you have friends, that's what matters." Assured Yessica. "So, when you said it bought back bad memories...?

"Yes ... I have been on the receiving end of some homophobia before." Said VayVay in a quiet voice.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Offered Yessica. "I'm all ears."

"... It's kind of something I don't like talking about; it brings back bad memories." Mumbled VayVay. "But ... you're right, talking about a problem is the bestest besty way of sorting it out."

At that moment Irene entered the room with a very mad expression.

"Nakia is _dead_." Growled Irene.

"What is it sweetie?" Asked Yessica.

"I just saw the recording of Nakia's rant ... it was horrible; it was like some evil version of Dr. Seuss that just made me want to vomit. It didn't have any swear words and it was still just ... slimy and painful." Said Irene while shaking in anger. "If you need me I'm gonna go and break her legs."

"Hang on Irene; I've managed to get VayVay to open up a little ... since you two are very good friend's maybe you'd like to hear that she has to say." Offered Yessica.

"Well ... only if you wants me here." Replied Irene.

"I would like that; Irene has had some similar experiences to me; she'll understand. Could you stay Irene?" Requested VayVay.

"... Sure." Nodded Irene with a smile.

Irene sat down next to VayVay and beckoned her to begin.

"Well, when I was younger I was always a bit different due to my hippie lifestyle and idealistic beliefs; I had some friends though a fair few people thought I was weird, though that wasn't a problematic problem. When I was twelve I came out of the closest about my sexuality; my family weren't bothered by it at all ... but my friends... they all ditched me and got the school to turn on me. It got pretty bad so I had to move schools. Before that my parents kept me home for the last few days before the switch so that I would be safe. Things got better after the switch; I joined social group at school for people like me ... it felt kind of like Glee. Some of the bullies came after me after school once, but my friends defended me. Things had changed for the better ... but still, I really did go through some bad stuff. I may be comfortable with who I am today, but it wasn't always like that. I used to be a nervous wreck that was afraid to go to school; Nakia saying what she did bought some suppressed emotions back to the surface. I know I shouldn't listen to her ... but it still _really_ hurts even after all this time; words are more effective than weapons a lot of the time." Explained VayVay in a vulnerable voice. "You know Yessica, I hope you don't go through what I did ... I gave Irene the strength to tell you how she feels ... what if I've ruined your life?"

VayVay hung her head with a sad expression; after a moment Yessica gently hugged VayVay and Irene followed her lead.

"Sssh, you haven't ruined anything." Assured Yessica. "I'm happy with who I am, I'm happy that I'm with Irene and ... I have you to thank for it; I don't care if people don't like it because I'm happy to be myself."

"Exactly VayVay, you're our friend and if you ever doubt yourself you just have to remember how much people care about you. Me, Yessica, Paul and all your friends and family ... we all believe in you, so now you've got to believe in yourself." Said Irene in a kind voice. "If you want we can go and get Nakia back for you; you'll have the first punch."

VayVay was silent for a moment before she managed to smile.

"Thanks guys; you're true friends, I guess it's a bit silly that I reacted like I did." Said VayVay as she wiped away the last of her tears. "I don't believe in committing violence, not after what I nearly did to Kasimar ... but I can't control the free will of someone else, so I won't stop you."

"Excellent; I know exactly what to do to her. We'll need Patch, some curry and some rope. We'll make her see the error of her ways." Promised Yessica. "Do you want us to stay here with you?"

"... No thanks, I think I can manage; I'll hang out in the Mess Hall till the challenge ends. I may not have immunity and I may be voted out tonight ... but if I am, then I will be content with my performance in the game." Smiled VayVay. "Irene ... Yessica ... thanks for being here."

"Not a problem my friend." Assured Yessica.

"You're welcome." Smiled Irene.

Irene and Yessica, their job done, left the room. As they walked down the hallway Irene put an arm around her girlfriend.

"You've done good today Yessica, I'm really proud of you." Beamed Irene.

"Well, us Bisexuals have to stick together." Smiled Yessica. "She's helped us both out; it was time to show her how grateful I was."

"Good thing you did as well; she really had a breakdown." Nodded Irene before grinning naughtily. "You've earned yourself some _serious_ make out privileges tonight. Heehee!"

"Sounds fun." Blushed Yessica.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Girl power!<strong>

**Irene: **This is one of the main reasons I fell in love with Yessica; she's always there to comfort you and won't judge you for any differences you have. Some people say she's dull ... but if she'd lasted longer than she did last season you'd have all seen how wonderful she is.

**Yessica:** Thank goodness that got sorted out; anyway, now I need to get back at Nakia; I know exactly what to do. I got the idea for this from a story I read once. I think I can rely on Patch to go along with the plan. Nobody upsets a friend of mine and gets away with it.

**VayVay: **I may not be the smartest, or the strongest or the most sensible ... but I have got far and away the_ best_ friends in the world.

* * *

><p><strong>(Lankston)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ok, done." Frowned Lankston while looking like he was in pain from the sounds the screw on the blackboard had made. "Am I done yet?"<p>

"**Not quite**." Stated Jiggy. "**I have one last torture for you to do ... I've really saved the best for last**!"

"What do you want me to do?" Sighed Lankston."No point in delaying the inevitable."

"**Your next torture is the hardest one yet; what I want you to do is very delightfully sadistic**!" Cackled Jiggy. "**I want you to eat an entire bottle of mustard**!"

The hatch next to Lankston opened and a bottle of mustard rolled through.

"... You can't be serious; mustard is disgusting enough in small doses; I'm not chugging down a whole bottle of it." Said Lankston dully. "Screw immunity; I'm not doing it."

"**You might get voted out if you don't**." Cautioned Jiggy.

"In case you've forgotten, I have the immunity alphabet idol; I'm in no danger." Stated Lankston.

"**But you can only use it once; after it's used you'll be in danger**." Pointed out Jiggy.

"I'll take my chances." Shrugged Lankston. "I'm not doing it; I'll just sit here till the challenge is over; now go away."

"... **Fine, you're no fun**." Pouted Jiggy as the screen turned off.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: I'm a lot of fun!<strong>

**Lankston: **Maybe it's risky, but I'd had enough of that stupid challenge. I would have liked to read Nina's love letter; but I wasn't allowed to until the challenge was over. Today has been a big waste of time.

* * *

><p><strong>(Max)<strong>

* * *

><p>"I'm not breaking the robot." Insisted Max. "It's too high tech and advanced to be destroyed."<p>

"**But you won't win immunity if you don't do it**." Stated Jiggy.

"No worries, I feel confident I can use my words to get out of elimination; Lankston isn't the only one who can strategize; I can just try and get Opal's alliance to vote him out." Shrugged Max.

"**... Seriously? You're not gonna do it? Darn it! That's two quitters now; first Lankston and now you; why are you guys so reluctant to be tortured**?" Whined Jiggy.

"Good to hear Lankston isn't immune." Nodded Max. "So, can I go now?"

"**Nope; you have to stay in your cell like a good prisoner until somebody completes their tortures**." Stated Jiggy.

"Hang on ... why don't I just blast my way out of this room? I'm wearing my robot suit." Realized Max. "Would that get me immunity?"

"**No it would not; you have to complete your tortures to win**." Stated Jiggy. "**And if you blow down the door you'll be given a penalty in the next challenge**."

"... Fine." Sighed Max in defeat.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: This is one challenge where his suit won't help him at all.<strong>

**Max: **So much for a second immunity win in a row; but this might prove to the others that I'm not invincible in challenges. If the same thing happens tomorrow I might no longer be a target. I just need to pass tonight's ceremony and I should be good to go.

* * *

><p><strong>(Opal)<strong>

* * *

><p>"<strong>Will you just let me torture you<strong>?" Frowned Jiggy. "**You aren't making this very fun**."

"One man's trash is another man's treasure." Stated Opal.

"**That doesn't make any sense**." Stated Jiggy.

"I know you are but what am, hahaha, I?" Taunted Opal.

"**Neither does that**." Groaned Jiggy.

"Trollololololo!" Sang Opal. "Problem?"

"**Ok, I'm not gonna torture you anymore; you're just impossible to talk to**!" Exclaimed Jiggy. "**I need to pick my hostages more carefully**."

"So, since you're not gonna torture me anymore ... does that mean I win?" Asked Opal. "My strategy was to annoy you into quitting."

"**Nice try, but no; you have to complete all of your tortures to win**." Stated Jiggy. "**Plus you were being mean to me**."

"Well after being forced to eat a, hahaha, mouldy lemon can you really blame me?" Replied Opal.

"**... Hmm, good point**." Admitted Jiggy.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: You either love the troll song or hate it.<strong>

**Opal: **Today has been pretty uneventful; I decided immunity wasn't, hahaha, worth eating another out of date lemon. I may be a little nutty but I'm not, hahaha, insane ... Zed made me realise that. I hope he's doing ok at the Playa, it's a lot different without him being here.

* * *

><p><strong>(Rheneas)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Well, it took a while ... but the dishes are nice and clean. Hopefully I won't have to scrub a toilet." Said Rheneas hopefully.<p>

"**Actually, Yannis is doing that as we speak**." Said Jiggy.

"Poor guy." Noted Rheneas. "So, can I go now? I'm starting to get claustrophobic."

"**You don't need to be afraid of Santa Claus**." Assured Jiggy.

"That's not what ... never mind." Sighed Rheneas.

"**Anyway, your next torture is the worst one yet. It's gonna leave you shaking in your shoes**!" Cackled Jiggy. "**I hear that you don't like bats**."

"Not particularly." Nodded Rheneas uneasily.

"**Well, I'm about to give you one**." Smirked Jiggy.

The hatch next to Rheneas opened and a baseball bat rolled through. Rheneas raised an eyebrow.

"That wasn't the type of bat I meant." Stated Rheneas.

"**I know; but it's part of your next torture**." Stated Jiggy. "**All you have to do is hit yourself in the nuts three times with the bat full force; if you do that you shall win immunity and be released**."

"... You're insane!" Exclaimed Rheneas. "Do you have any idea how much it hurts a guy to get hit down there?"

"**That's why it's a torture**." Stated Jiggy.

"... I may need a few minutes to psyche myself up." Sighed Rheneas. "Why are you so cruel?"

"**It's my job**." Stated Jiggy.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: It's a sadistic choice, risk being voted off or be immune and risk being infertile.<strong>

**Rheneas: **On one hand I had immunity within reach and I could do with it ... but on the other hand, it would involve me likely becoming infertile and saying goodbye to Rheneas Jr. Honestly, if this is what SAW films are like then I know what movie I won't be renting the next time I go to the video shop. Aren't soap operas and animated comedy's good enough anymore?

* * *

><p><strong>(Sasha)<strong>

* * *

><p>Sasha looked quite ill as she finished off the disgusting jelly; the texture and taste were terrible and it smelt kinda bad as well. She had forced herself to finish it and sighed after letting out a sickly burp.<p>

"If we were going to have a movie based challenge couldn't it have been based on Wreck-It-Ralph? At least that's something I could easily do." Groaned Sasha.

"**Are you feeling sick? I bet you are**." Grinned Jiggy. "**You're nearly done with the challenge; just one more torture and you can go free**."

"What is it dare I ask?" Inquired Sasha glumly.

"**Only one of the worst things imaginable**." Stated Jiggy.

The hatch next to Sasha opened and five stink bombs came out; they were the type that would have to be smashed against the floor to activate so were currently inactive.

"**All you have to do is break the five stink bombs and withstand the smell for five minutes**." Explained Jiggy. "**After that you'll win**."

"What do they smell like?" Asked Sasha.

"**Baby poop, dead fish, rotten eggs, animal carcass, sprouts and sewage**." Stated Jiggy.

"... Screw that, I'm not doing it." Said Sasha flatly. "I give up."

"**Why do all of you keep giving up**?" Frowned Jiggy. "**You're not making things very exciting for the viewers you know**."

"I'll let you know when I start to care." Stated Sasha.

"**Fine, whatever; but you're staying there until the challenge is over**." Pouted Jiggy.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: I couldn't have done it either.<strong>

**Sasha: **I don't think I need immunity; I feel pretty safe today. Still, I wonder who's going to win immunity. Well, whoever wins I just hope I know who I'm going to vote for tonight, there aren't many choices left and I'm friends with everyone ... hmm, that might actually make me a threat.

* * *

><p><strong>(Winnie)<strong>

* * *

><p>Winnie had her arms crossed and a <em>big<em> pout on her face as she sat in her bra, panties, stockings and corset. She felt very embarrassed; this challenge, though painless, was very humiliating.

"I feel like somebody in those magazines the 'cool people' at school read." Muttered Winnie. "Is this challenge over yet? I'd like to finish the challenge with at least a tiny bit of my dignity intact."

"**I'm afraid not; I never let my victims keep any dignity at all**." Said Jiggy with a grin. "**And now it is time for your final torture; the most humiliating one of them all**."

"... I'm not going fully starkers am I?" Gulped Winnie.

"**Of course not, kids watch this show**!" Exclaimed Jiggy.

"My current attire isn't very kid friendly." Stated Winnie.

"**Well, they've probably taken anatomy**." Shrugged Jiggy. "**Now, for your final torture you are going to stand up and dance**."

"... What kind of dance?" Asked Winnie uncertainly.

"**Nothing in particular, just make it up ... but you have to make it sexy for your fan boys**." Said Jiggy with a grin. "**Make sure to stick out your butt and wink to the camera every now and then**."

"... Do I have a choice?" Asked Winnie hopefully.

"**Nope**." Laughed Jiggy.

Winnie was silent before she sighed and got to her feet.

"I hope nobody back home brings this up after the show." Mumbled Winnie as she began to dance.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Poor Winnie, she sure gets humiliated a lot huh?<strong>

**Winnie: **(She has her hands over her face and is looking down in shame). I have never been so _humiliated_...

* * *

><p><strong>(Yannis)<strong>

* * *

><p>Yannis sighed as he finished scrubbing the toilet; surprisingly it didn't smell, but it was still gross. After all, he didn't know that the stains were just chocolate.<p>

"_This is not worth immunity_." Thought Yannis to himself with a silent sigh.

"**Good job Yannis; you've successfully cleaned the toilet ... but I'm sorry to tell you that it was for nothing**." Said Jiggy.

Yannis frowned and looked annoyed.

"**Sorry, but somebody else has already won immunity. The doors are being unlocked now so you can leave and be free. Have a nice day**." Said Jiggy as the screen went to static and turned off.

Yannis was silent before he smiled; the door was now unlocked and he could escape from this awful challenge.

"_I hope Winnie is ok_." Thought Yannis.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Humiliation for all!<strong>

**Yannis: **(He holds up a piece of paper which says 'I feel violated in more ways than one; thank goodness the challenge is over.)

* * *

><p>A while later the seven campers who participated in the challenge as well as VayVay were gathered in camp centre; Spider and Quana were there to announce the results. Uzuri was there as well.<p>

"Well guys, today was without a doubt one of the funniest episodes of the season." Giggled Quana. "You guys went through humiliating tortures, but in the end only one of you was able to complete all of them. Today's winner of solo immunity is Winnie!"

The campers clapped for Winnie while Winnie just smiled.

"Glad to know my utter humiliation was somewhat worth it." Said Winnie.

"What were your tortures?" Asked Opal curiously.

"I don't want to talk about it." Mumbled Winnie.

"Ok Winnie; since you won the challenge you will be staying in the Champion Cabin; you can pick two people to join you there tonight." Stated Spider.

"Easy choice; I pick VayVay and Yannis." Replied Winnie. "Also, who was Jiggy anyway?"

"It was me." Said Uzuri cheerfully. "Sorry for humiliating you guys; I was just getting into character. I apologize if I caused you any real pain."

"Thankfully I didn't go through with my last torture so for the most part I was fine." Stated Rheneas.

"Well guys, you know who is immune; you have one hour until the ceremony so you'd best think about who you are going to vote for. Until then you may do as you please." Said Spider.

The campers began to disperse; Lankston walked off one way with Rheneas following him while Opal's alliance went towards the beach. Sasha stood around for a moment before quietly following after Opal's alliance.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: This vote will reduce the numbers down to seven for the first time ever!<strong>

**Winnie: **The alliance decided to meet up to decide who to vote out; we had to think carefully since if this vote succeeds then we'll have the majority ... all that remains is to pick the right person to vote out.

**Lankston: **I might be in danger tonight; I saw Max headed after the Opal's alliance so I decided to talk strategy with Rheneas; if I play my Idol then chances are that both of our votes will be enough to eliminate who I want gone ... problem is that I wanted Winnie out, but she's immune. I'll have to think of an alternate target and fast.

**Max: **I decided to pitch myself to Opal's 'Mankini Bunch' alliance; even if I'm the bottom rank in the alliance or just a temporary member, it'll help me survive for a little while. I just need to stay calm and tell them why Lankston should be voted out.

* * *

><p>Opal, VayVay, Winnie and Yannis were gathered at the beach.<p>

"Are you sure you're alright now VayVay? What was wrong earlier?" Asked Winnie in concern.

"I'm fine now; Nakia just said some things that upset me muchly much; it's all sorted now." Assured VayVay. "If you want to vote me out then I'll understand."

"Not a chance, we're keeping you in the game; you deserve to make it to the final seven at least." Said Winnie firmly. "So, who are we voting out?"

Yannis shrugged and gestured to Opal as if to say that she should decide.

"Maybe we should vote for Rheneas; he's the strongest and he isn't immune; it would only make sense to vote him out just in case he goes, hahahahaha, on an immunity fun. Besides, he's dating an intern so he may get inside knowledge on the challenges and, hahaha, other contestants. He might know our underwear colours!" Exclaimed Opal.

"I'm sure he doesn't." Assured VayVay. "I'll vote for whoever you guys want; I'm still not really sure if I want to officially be in the alliance ... but I'll vote with you today since I voted for zed yesterday ... sorry about that by the way."

"It's alright." Assured Opal. "Very well then, Rheneas it is."

"Actually, I might have an even better suggestion." Said Max as he walked up. "It may surprise you to hear this, but Rheneas is not the biggest threat."

"Then who is?" Asked Winnie curiously.

"Lankston." Stated Max.

Yannis raised a doubtful eyebrow.

"But he isn't strong at all." Stated Winnie.

"Maybe not ... but he is very intelligent and sneaky." Replied Max. "He's always thinking of new plans and he's won immunity a few times already; he'll own the game in non physical challenges. He also has been trying to split up the couples as a way to avenge Nina and prevent huge threats. I admit I was allied with him ... but after yesterday I don't want to work with him anymore. If you guys vote for Lankston then I'll join you; with five votes of out nine you won't have to worry about anything until the final five."

Yannis looked thoughtful.

"That certainly is a strong pitch." Nodded Opal.

"Agreed." Said VayVay.

"But what about your robot suit? You'd steamroll us in the final five." Pointed out Winnie.

"Maybe, but it doesn't work in every challenge; I did quite pitifully today. Chances are that it will happen again; I understand that I'd be the bottom rank in the alliance, but that's good enough for me. Besides, you'd have two extra days to plan your next move." Said Max charismatically. "I'm not saying that you have to accept my offer, but voting out Lankston is the best move at this point."

The alliance was silent for a few moments.

"Well, I'm convinced." Said Opal.

Yannis nod in agreement.

Winnie thought to herself for a few minutes.

"Well, if you guys are voting for him then I will as ell; what about you VayVay?" Asked Winnie,

"You can count on me." Promised VayVay.

"Very well then, Lankston goes tonight." Nodded Max.

As the group dispersed they didn't see Sasha watching them from behind a nearby tree.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Will this plan work or fail?<strong>

**Max: **I feel had about voting with Lankston … so voting him out will probably cancel out the guilt. I don't think he'll see this coming.

**Opal: **Lankston got Zed voted out? … I'm gonna be having _quite_ a talk with him at the playa after the show is over.

**Sasha: **Looks like I'm in no danger tonight … but after what Lankston told me yesterday I don't want him to be voted out; he is actually very deserving of staying in the game … I think I know what I must do.

* * *

><p>Lankston and Rheneas were standing in the woods a short distance from camp; Lankston was pacing and Rheneas was leaning against a tree.<p>

"It's gonna be a close vote tonight Rheneas; Opal has her alliance of three which may include VayVay now … we're gonna have to hope for a tie. They're gonna vote for either me or you." Said Lankston in his strategic voice. "We're gonna have to vote for the same person."

"Fair enough, but I don't think our votes will be enough." Stated Rheneas.

"True … but I have a secret weapon." Said Lankston calmly.

"… The Immunity Alphabet Idol?" Guessed Rheneas.

"I will neither confirm nor deny your guess." Said Lankston. "So, I was originally going to vote for Winnie … but since she's immune we can't; instead we should vote for Opal. She's the leader of the alliance; without her they will crumble."

"What about Yannis? He's watched us from outside the game so he'll know more. If he can bust Kim he can do anything. I think he'd be the better option." Pitched Rheneas.

"Maybe … but Opal is stronger physically and is faster as well." Replied Lankston. "Just stick to the plan; anyway, it's getting dark so the ceremony will start soon. We'd best go and cast our votes."

"Ok then." Said Rheneas as he and Lankston started to head back to camp. "But dude; why exactly did you chose me as your main ally? I'm a lot stronger than you so I could beat you in the finals."

"I'm ware of that … but I trust you and I'm smarter than you, so we're somewhat evenly matched; besides, we aren't that different. We both want to do things our own way and won't be swayed ... we also both were on the same team, so I have some loyalty to you. We won't have to worry about that for a while yet, so it's not worth talking about." Stated Lankston.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Voting time!<strong>

**Lankston: **Opal gets my vote; she's proven me to a much bigger threat than I originally anticipated … I clearly underestimated her and that's a compliment. Hopefully I won't get any backlash for using my idol.

**Winnie: **I vote for Lankston; if what Max says is true then he really is the biggest threat.

**Opal: **I vote for Lankston; he must be a real meanie pants to vote out Zed.

**Max: **Goodbye Lankston, you really haven't changed much since the start of the competition.

**Rheneas: **I vote for Yannis; Lankston is right, we both do things our own way and won't be swayed. If it comes down to a tie it'll definitely shake things up. She may be my friend, but at this point everyone is friends for the most part, so casting votes is harder.

**Yannis:** (He holds up a piece of paper with the letter L on it.)

* * *

><p>The sun had set on Wawanakwa Island which signalled that the twenty fifth day of the competition was coming to an end. Currently the eight campers were sat on stumps around the bonfire pit as the fire burned brightly. Barney soon arrived with a tray of seven golden letters. He put the tray down on the oil barrel and turned to face the eight campers.<p>

"Welcome back guys; it's the twenty fifth day and only weight of you are still standing … but soon that number will be knocked down to seven yaaar. As always, you swim in dangerous waters when you visit here; even the most certain vote can turn out to be somewhat unpredictable." Mused Barney.

Barney was silent for a moment.

"Winnie, what exactly went on during your 'torture'? Whenever someone asks you all yu do is change the subject." Noted Barney.

"I can't say … it was to humiliating." Mumbled Winnie.

"I understand." Nodded Barney. "Lankston; do you feel like you are in danger tonight?"

"I predict I might get a few votes … I can only hope it won't be a majority. I've come too far to fail now." Stated Lankston quietly. "Things have never been easy for me … this game is just a reminder of that; but strength isn't always necessary to win."

"True." Agreed Barney. "VayVay … are you feeling alright now?"

"I feel fine as flapdoodle; I just got a little upset because of Nakia. I kinda overreacted, but her rant bought some bad memories back to the surface. There's no need to worry since I'm ok now." Assured VayVay.

"Good to hear it." Smiled Barney. "Sasha … do you know how this ceremony is going to end?"

"I might have a general idea, but like you said … nothing is certain." Replied Sasha.

"A fair point." Nodded Barney as he picked up a golden letter F. "If you are safe then I will call your name; if I do not call your name you are out of the game yaaar."

There was silence for a moment.

"If you have an Idol that you wish to play, now would be the time to do so." Prompted Barney.

There was a brief silence; Lankston was about to stand up and play his idol … but somebody beat him to it.

Sasha stood up and approached Barney as she took out her Raven Idol. She handed it over to Barney. The pirate teen looked it over for a moment and nodded.

"The rules of Total Drama Letterama state that if somebody plays the Raven Idol then they can give solo immunity to a player of their choice, but not themselves … this is indeed the real Raven Idol. Sasha, who would you like to give immunity?" Asked Barney.

"This may to seen as controversial, but I have my reasons … I would like to give Lankston immunity." Said Sasha calmly.

There was a stunned silence; Lankston managed to crack a small smile. Sasha sat back down and gave him a warm smile.

"This isn't good." Gulped Opal.

"Shit." Muttered Max quietly.

"Very well then; because of this all votes cast against Lankston no longer count. The person with the next most votes will now be eliminated instead" said Barney. "the following people are safe."

"Winnie"

"Lankston."

"VayVay."

"Rheneas"

"Sasha."

"Max"

Opal and Yannis were still without a golden letter; both of them looked very nervous since they had no idea who was going and who was staying.

"Like I said, even the most certain vote can turn out to be unpredictable." Stated Barney. "The final golden letter of the night goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Opal."

Opal let out a big sigh of relief while Yannis sighed in disappointment. A tear exited Winnie's eye.

"Well Yannis; this is the second time you've been voted off … and this time it's for real. But you made it to eighth place, and at least this time you can leave on a positive note. You may say your goodbyes if you wish." Said Barney.

Yannis nodded and got up; he shook hands with the rest of the contestants. When he came to Winnie she flung her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"I'm gonna miss you Yannis; I was hoping we'd get to the finals together … but even though we didn't, I'm glad you could spend more time together in the game. I'll win this for you or get voted off trying." Promised Winnie.

Yannis smiled as he and Winnie kissed one last time. After that he turned to Sasha.

"Yannis … I so sorry; I had no idea this would happen; I didn't know…" Trailed off Sasha while looking worried at what Yannis would do.

Yannis just gave her a reassuring smile and shook her hand to show that he wasn't mad. After his goodbyes were complete Yannis walked towards the dock of shame; he boarded the boat of losers which sped off into the night, within half a minute he was gone.

The remaining seven campers turned to Barney.

"Well guys; this clearly wasn't what a lot of you were expecting. It just goes to show that nothing is certain when it comes to voting somebody off. Only six more days and we will have our winner … you may leave." Said Barney.

Barney picked up the empty tray and left while the seven remaining teens left for bed. Winnie looked sad, but she knew that she would see Yannis again before long.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: And then there were none … intact couples that is. Rheneas and Tabitha don't count.<strong>

**Winnie: **I suppose it was inevitable, returnees tend to not win Total Drama … but at least this time he left on a high note. Don't worry Yannis, I'll win this for you … and I'll get Sasha out as well. Nothing too harsh, but after getting you out I think a teensy bit of payback is on order. I'll have to ask her why she did it.

**Sasha: **I hope I won't regret doing this.

* * *

><p>Patch left the communal washrooms with a content smile.<p>

"Ah, I love exploding a sticky brown mess in the toilet after chomp swallowing a lot of curry. Foooood!" Cheered Patch.

Patch left to go to the intern cabin while Yessica and Irene walked up with Nakia; Irene was holding Nakia's arms and Yessica was holding her feet.

"Let nme go! I command you dykes to let me go!" Yelled Nakia.

"Not gonna happen; you know Nakia, your homophobia really upset VayVay today … that wasn't nice." Frowned Yessica.

"So we've made you your own smelly grave for the night/." Added Irene "And you have Patch to thank for it. Ok baby, open the door and hold your breath!"

Yessica nodded as she kicked open the communal washrooms door and then she and her girlfriend tossed Nakia in; they then shut the door and locked it with a staff key, one that Nakia did not have.

"Sleep tight Nakia; don't let the fume bugs bite." Laughed Yessica.

"Let me out! Now! Yuck, that smells! Heeeeeelp!" Wailed Nakia.

"Could this night get any better?" Asked Yessica out loud.

"I think it might." Grinned Irene. "The cameras are going off soon; how about a _sleepover_ … if you want?"

"I do want." Grinned Yessica eagerly.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: To bad this show has a time limit LOL.<strong>

**Irene: **… Auditioning for this show was the best decision I ever made.

* * *

><p>Spider and Quana stood on the Dock of Shame to give the episode outro.<p>

"And so Yannis has been voted out for the second time thanks to Sasha's Raven Idol. I knew that these Idols were a god idea, they really shake up the game dynamics." Noted Spider.

"Indeed they do; and there is still one idol that has yet to be found." Nodded Quana.

"So, what will the next challenge be? Will another idol be used? Will Winnie avenge Yannis? Will Rheneas go back to being the main target? And who will be the next person vote out of the game?" Asked Spider rhetorically.

* * *

><p>"Find out next time on Total Drama Letterama!" Exclaimed Quana.<p>

Votes

Lankston: Opal

Max: Lankston (void)

Opal: Lankston (void)

Rheneas: Yannis

Sasha: Yannis

VayVay: Lankston (void)

Winnie: Lankston (void)

Yannis: Lankston (void)

Yannis: 2

Opal: 1

Lankston: 5 (void)

* * *

><p><strong>Remaining Campers: <strong>Lankston, Max, Opal, Rheneas, Sasha, VayVay, Winnie

* * *

><p><strong>Voted Off: <strong>Gordon, Lankston (1), Helen, Quarla, Fripp, Nina (1), Alice, Ulric, Bishop, Xyly, Imanda, Yannis (1), Donny, Max (1), Tyson, Jill, Cherry, Paul, Kim, Nina (2), Eddie, Zed, Yannis (2)

* * *

><p>And Yannis is gone again. The main point in bringing Yannis back was him exposing Kim; after all, who better to expose her than the person she framed for a racist hate note? Also, he was meant to play a supporting protagonist role in the general merge and Opal's alliance. He could have left any time really, but because of plot and boot order he got lucky and has finished in eighth. He was a good character, but not quite winner material.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time: <strong>It's a competitive eating challenge of really nasty stuff … sounds lovely (sarcasm).


	56. Day 26, Part 1: The Calm Before the Yuck

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Total Drama or any of its related seasons. They belong to Teletoon and Cartoon Network. The alphabet theme isn't mine and is property of Frank15. The 52 OC's in this story however are mine so do not steal them.

**The Warning: **This chapter contains strategy, friendship, swearing, some love, cuddling and also a gun that causes wrinkles. You have been warned!

**Note: **A quick update! I've decided that until further notice I will be focusing on Letterama; it's quite close to competition so I may as well try and get it done. I hope to have it completed by Easter at the very latest. Can promise you that even though only six episodes remain, there is a LOT of drama still to come. Enjoy!

Eat that!

* * *

><p>Spider and Quana stood on the Dock of Shame to give the intro to the episode. The full moon was out and the stars were shining. The sky was completely cloudless ... perhaps this meant the drama was over? Or maybe it was merely the calm before the inevitable storm?<p>

"Last time on Total Drama Letterama the strategy continued; Opal's 'Mankini Bunch' Alliance consisted of half of the campers while Max broke off his alliance with Lankston which left Rheneas as Lankston's only ally. Meanwhile Sasha was on the outs of the alliances and didn't seem to be a target. But like the sea the game is ever changing and all it takes is someone to flip for the game to shift a little." Stated Spider.

"Before the challenge Nakia confronted VayVay and, for very little reason, unleashed a nasty rant against her for being bisexual. It contained no swear words, but it was just so horrible that VayVay was reduced to tears and locked herself away in one of the rooms in the Champion Cabin. The other seven campers were put to sleep by sleeping potion laced cookies and were taken to cells to be tortured akin to SAW ... I hate that movie series, detest it even, but it was Uzuri's turn to think up a challenge."

"The campers were 'tortured' by Uzuri ... though the tortures were mostly silly and light hearted. Some tortures included eating a rotten lemon, writing a name on a chalkboard with a screw, stripping down to their undies and even wearing sweaty gym shoes." Chuckled Spider. "It was quite humiliating for them, but in the end Winnie was able to complete all of her tortures first and won solo immunity."

"While that was going on Irene and Yessica tried to comfort VayVay; it was hard work but they managed to calm her down and get her to smile again. VayVay admitted some past bullying problems she had when she was younger and Irene and Yessica promised to get Nakia back. And indeed they did ... they locked her in the communal washrooms after Patch had 'the runs' in them. Man, I'd feel bad for her if she wasn't such a bigot." Giggled Quana.

"Before the ceremony Max joined the Mankini Bunch Alliance and suggested voting out Lankston. They agreed to this ... but at the ceremony Sasha played her Raven Idol on Lankston which made him immune and sent Yannis packing with just two votes against him. But unlike his first elimination he left with his head held high and on a positive note. Winnie now wants to vote out Sasha in retaliation." Murmered Spider. "This game is really starting to get intense now that we're so close to the end."

"Yeah, there wasn't really that much strategy in the first few episodes ... but now everyone is scrambling to stay in the game. What makes it more dramatic is that the campers get along very well for the most part. I guess you don't need a shit stirrer in order to create drama." Mused Quana. "I wasn't in the final seven last season, but it wasn't nearly as strategic; it was just heroes was villains at that point."

"I remember that episode ... it felt so great to stand up to Nakia at last." Said Spider in fond remembrance. "So, will Opal's alliance succeed in taking someone out now that they have the majority? Will Winnie avenge Yannis? Will Max's robot suit help him out today? Will Lankston have to use his idol? And who will be vot4ed out and finish in seventh place?"

"Find out right here and right now on Total Drama Letterama!" Exclaimed Quana

* * *

><p>(Theme Song, I wanna be famous)<p>

* * *

><p>Due to Yannis getting voted out Winnie and VayVay were the only two in the Champion Cabin. They were both sitting on the sofa watching TV ... though Winnie wasn't paying much attention to the latest episode of 'Return of the Onion Rings' and looked glum while thinking to herself.<p>

"I know he would have been voted off sooner or later ... but I really wanted to go to the finals with Yannis, or at least as far as possible. I don't feel as bad as I did the first time he was voted off ... I just feel unhappy that he was taken out due to an Idol and how his fate went from safe to eliminated in mere seconds." Sighed Winnie. "I know I'll see him again soon, but having him around made the game really enjoyable. At least this time he left on a much lighter note than the first time."

"I know how you feel; I felt sad when Paul was medivacked, though I know I'll see him again soon. I never would have expected Sasha to want to keep him in the game, but maybe she sees something in him that the rest of us don't." Mused VayVay. "He doesn't seem mean so much as he's just a little antisocial and dry witted. Well, nothing we can do about it now; all we can do is try to go as far as we can in the remaining competition."

"True; I've got to keep going. I've gotten to the twenty sixth day so I must be doing something right ... and it did feel pretty good to win solo immunity." Smiled Winnie. "Though my tortures were just plain terrible."

"What happened?" Asked VayVay.

"Well ... to give you the abridged version I had to strip to my underwear, dress up sexy and do a seductive dance. It was humiliating ... taken out of context it would be a lot worse; I guess it's my fault really since I didn't have to do it." Blushed Winnie. "I'm guessing you would have liked to see that huh?"

"Not at all; like I've said in the past, you're taken so you're off limits. Besides, I'm with Paul and my eyes never wander." Stated VayVay. "I wonder what tortures I would have been given if I'd gone to the challenge ... maybe I would have had to eat a pickle covered in ketchup.

"Yuck!" Gagged Winnie as she made a face. "Or maybe you would have had to sing a song from Shake It Up."

"Or maybe beat up a Kasimar Doll ... it would have been torture on a symbolic level. Well, I didn't attend the challenge and I wasn't voted out so I guess it doesn't really matter." Decided VayVay. "If it wasn't for Irene and Yessica I'd probably still be moping about my a mopey moppitey moper; it feels good to help people ... but when people you've helped in the past give you help in return ... it feels really nice."

"I agree; it just goes to show that a god deed never goes unrewarded." Nodded Winnie. "So, why were you so upset anyway? It must have been bad to upset you since in all the time I've know you I've never seen you cry."

"I don't cry often ... but sometimes my emotions peak and I just break down, though it doesn't happen often. Basically Nakia hit me around and ranted at me about my sexuality and lifestyle; it was just ... well, I won't repeat what she said, but it was really horrific. It really made me break down ... thank goodness Irene and Yessica were there to pick up the pieces and glue them back together with pritstick." Explained VayVay while curling a stand of her reddish hair around one of her fingers. "Most people make many friends in their lives, but only precious few will hang on for the whole journey ... I think I've made some friends here who I will always be there for and vice versa. Friendship is ... magic."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: ... What? It's a good show, don't judge me!<strong>

**VayVay: **I have to admit I couldn't have gotten this far without my friends; Winnie is definitely a special friend. Not in the same way as Paul obviously, but I value her friendship. It'd be nice if we were the final two.

* * *

><p>"I'm glad you're ok now; I hope Nakia is in for a ride because if somebody makes my BFF cry then I become serious about homicide!" Declared Winnie. "Well, not really but I think I'll give her some payback."<p>

"No need; Irene and Yessica said that they would take care of it." Assured VayVay. "They're such a sweet couple; it just goes to show that love is love regardless of gender ... if only everyone would realise that."

"I do." Said Winnie. "So, would you say you're an official part of our alliance now? We have the majority and I can assure you that you'll be the third rank at least; you don't have to join us, but a guaranteed shot at getting third place is better than risking getting fifth or lower right?"

"A good point ... I guess I am allied with you now." Nodded VayVay. "I don't really care much for alliances though; I prefer to just let things happen, so I'll leave the planning up to Opal, she's good like that."

"You know, I've been thinking ... maybe we should make a secret alliance with each other so that when only our alliance remains we can team up and make the finals. I think it's a good plan and nobody would be suspicious of us hanging out a lot since it's already common knowledge that we are BFF's." Suggested Winnie. "You in?"

"As long as we play fair and have fun then I accept." Nodded VayVay.

"Cool; so from this point onwards we've got a final two deal ... I bet Yannis would be proud of my strategic side." Smiled Winnie.

"I'm sure he would be." Smiled VayVay gently. "So; with Kim long gone I have to say that I think the big bad bozo of the season is currently Nakia; she's not even a contestant anymore and yet she keeps causing a lot of trouble for all of us ... I think she needs help, _badly_."

"Agreed; she kinda scares me." Murmered Winnie. "I mean, I get scared easily but Nakia really gives me the heebie jeebies. She started off as somewhat nice but kind of snooty at the start of last season, then she became a bully, then she became mad and driven by revenge ... now she's an utter psychopath ... all because she got beaten by somebody who has 'bad hair' ... do you think it would be accurate to classify her as insane?"

"Absolutely." Nodded VayVay. "She's nuttier than a Christmas fruitcake for sure. I hope she doesn't end up hurting anyone. Granted she hurt me emotionally ... but one day she might cause physical harm to someone."

"Yeah." Gulped Winnie. "Maybe we should talk about something else?"

"Agreed." Nodded VayVay. "What else is there to talk about?"

"Well, how about Lankston and what Max said about him? If Max was telling the truth, and he probably was since he isn't a liar, then Lankston is a brainy schemer who got Eddie and Zed voted out. His words convinced me to vote for Eddie too. Maybe we should keep an eye on him for now to see what he does next." Suggested Winnie

"We should ... but, if he got Eddie out then why would Sasha save him? It doesn't make any sensible sense. Perhaps Sasha know something that we don't; after all, none of us know Lankston particularly well." Mused VayVay. "Well, we're in an alliance, so unless he finds the Immunity Alphabet Idol we should be alright.

"True." Nodded Winnie. "By the way; if Sasha doesn't win immunity in the next challenge then I'd like to vote her out. She was responsible for Yannis's elimination, so I think that as his girlfriend the task falls to me to avenge him. Sasha is not gonna last much longer. You in?"

"If you want me to vote for her I shall ... but I think that you shouldn't start yelling at her and antagonizing her; I don't want a sweetheart like you becoming a bully." Said VayVay nervously.

"Oh don't worry, I'm not gonna be horrible to her, she's still my friend." Assured Winnie. "I just want to vote her out the normal way, no need for scheming of any kind."

"Good for you; it's always nice to do things the proper old fashioned way." Nodded VayVay. "But if you're going to talk to her, try not to lose your temper."

"You can count on me." Nodded Winnie with a yawn. "Boy, I feel really tired."

"Maybe we should go to bed; now that we're getting near the end of the competition we should probably be well rested for the challenges; Total Drama tends to save the hardest challenges for last." Suggested VayVay.

"Good idea; good luck tomorrow VayVay; neither of us will be going anywhere ... but I'm gonna try to get two solo immunities in a row, and I'm not gonna lose without a fight." Declared Winnie.

"Good for you." Smiled VayVay.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Could this be the start of an immunity run?<strong>

**Winnie: **Being allied closely with VayVay should work out pretty well; we're such good friends that she's practically my sister in all but blood. We'll vote with our alliance now, but once only the alliance is left we'll have to think about who we're going to vote out ... and there's always the possiblity our alliance could take another blow today. If I had my kitties with me then I'd be thinking clearer; I miss them _so much_.

**VayVay: **I was thinking I could get to the end without having an alliance ... but I couldn't turn Winnie down. Maybe having an alliance is for the best anyway; with Zed and Yannis gone I wouldn't be the bottom rank anymore. I never expected to get this far ... maybe I can go all the way? If I was in the finals I wonder who my opponent would be ... one on one challenges are generally quite intense, though I'm not known for my strength. I'd say I'm one of the weaker contestants still in the game.

* * *

><p>Max and Rheneas were in the guys side of the Middle Place Cabin; Lankston hadn't come back to the cabin after the ceremony so the pyro and nerd were the only ones in their side of the cabin. Currently the conversation was about the recent ceremony and how surprising it had been.<p>

"I can't believe it ... Lankston was done for ... and Sasha saved him. Of all the people she could have used it on, why him?" Asked Max out loud. "This really doesn't make things easy for me at all; he's gonna want me gone."

"It's good for me though since I'm in the minority ... I've been a bit of a strong underdog in this game; before the merge I was the last Team Everest member standing and now I'm in an alliance of two opposing a big alliance of four ... and that alliance wants me out. If I can go on an immunity run I should be set ... though you haven't really made things easy for me you know." Frowned Rheneas.

"Sorry about that, but since I was a target for my robot suit ... joining the big alliance was the logical course of action; I know I'm the bottom rank of the alliance, but I should be safe until the final four. I think I might just have changed the outcome of the game." Mused Max.

"That or delayed the inevitable." Stated Rheneas. "I have to ask though, why did you betray Lankston anyway? He isn't really that bad of a guy; I can actually understand why Nina fancies him; other than his cynical attitude he's kinda cool to hang out with."

"I didn't 'betray' him; I simple decided to quit the alliance." Stated Max. "The reason I did was because he was splitting up the couples and playing quite snidely and, well, I just didn't want to do that since it just didn't feel right. I know the last couple got separated anyway, but I feel glad that I wasn't involved in it this time; I hope I won't get bad karma for what I did."

"I can understand why you did it ... but you might have been better off staying with us. Eh, it's your choice I suppose." Shrugged Rheneas as he took out his lighter and flicked it on and off. "Just so you know; if we're on opposing sides of the game I'll probably have to vote for you eventually."

"I understand; it's a risk I'm willing to take ... but I rolled a natural twenty in risk taking." Chuckled Max. "But I'm not the biggest threat left in the game; you are since you're good all round and my suit is useless in non physical challenges like yesterday."

"I'm aware that I'm a threat; I'm just wondering how I will counter that." Mused Rheneas. "I'll think of something. I originally thought Lankston had the immunity idol ... but it turns out his 'secret weapon' he mentioned was Sasha's idol. Perhaps he'll ally get her in our alliance next."

"Why do you stay allied with Lankston anyway? He doesn't have the best reputation and given that he's admitted he is physically weak he'll probably backstab you before the finals." Cautioned Max.

"I know; but I'm quite perceptive, so I'm thinking I'll see it coming. Hopefully then I can jump ship with some others to stay in the game. But he won't take me out yet; it's too early for that; I'm expecting the alliance to end at around the final four." Explained Rheneas.

"I expect my alliance to end then as well; I know I'm the bottom rank of the group, but none of my allies are to strong physically so I should be alright. If I can just survive a few more rounds I'll be all set." Assured Max. "You know, we don't have to be opponents in this game. If our respective allies don't work out I'd be willing to work with you ... though not with Lankston."

"I'll keep the offer in mind." Nodded Rheneas. "By the way; have you seen hide or hair of the Uzuri Idol or the Immunity Alphabet Idol; they're still in play and are definitely the most valuable of the idols. I don't really need the Barney Idol, so that one I can do without."

"Sorry, but I don't have either of them. I also have absolutely _no idea_ where they are. The Idol Kim had was a fake ... so nobody knows where the real one is. How did Kim end up with a fake anyway? I don't recall anyone making one."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Remember, nobody actually knows that Lankston is the reason Kim was voted out.<strong>

**Rheneas: **Max makes a good point; where did the fake Idol come from anyway? Spider and Quana never mentioned one ... so it must not have originally been part of the game, it had to have been planted, If only I knew who made it, maybe I could get them to make me one to use as a fake bribe. Tabitha seems to know, but she's not allowed to tell me. ... Guess I'll have to figure this out by myself ... and it could have been _anyone_; they may be a contestant, an intern or have been voted off already.

* * *

><p>"Maybe a fake was secretly planted by Wallace; he'd find it 'evil' most likely." Guessed Rheneas. "Maybe we'll find out eventually; until then we just have to hope neither of us gets tricked with a fake. You know, it's nice that we can still be friendly and civil despite being on opposing alliances."<p>

"Yep, just because we aren't allies doesn't mean we can't be friends." Nodded Max in agreement. "I wonder what the next challenge is going to be; I can only hope it's something I'll stand a chance at ... but if it makes my suit useless maybe I won't be seen as a threat. You know, you shouldn't always do what Lankston says; you can vote separately."

"That's what I did last night." Said Rheneas. "Lankston wanted to vote out Opal but I voted for Yannis because I saw him as a bigger threat. I'm assuming Sasha voted for him as well; I was fully expecting a tie breaker to be honest."

"Yeah, I hope they get ripped since I always hated wearing them ... get it? 'Tie breaker'?" Joked Max.

"Not the best joke I've heard but certainly not the worst." Sad Rheneas. "Say, where is Lankston anyway? It's getting dark and he should have come back by now."

"He's probably planning his next move or looking for an idol; hopefully he won't find the Immunity Alphabet Idol or the Uzuri Idol ... I don't mind if he finds the Barney Idol since that would be no problem; a head start would easily be overcome by the speed of my jet thrusters." Grinned Max. "Well, goodnight Rheneas; good luck tomorrow ... you're going to need it."

"Thanks; and the same to you too." Replied Rheneas.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: They are peaceful now, but during a challenge this friendship will be forgotten; it's all or nothing now!<strong>

**Rheneas: **I'm in an alliance of two against an alliance of four and also somebody not aligned. The best I can hope for is winning immunity, somebody becoming a bigger target than me or finding an idol. I've really backed myself into a corner a bit. But I like to keep my options open, so I'm not ready to admit defeat. I've had close calls before and I have survived, I can do it again. And if not ... well, maybe Tabitha would like to just hang out with me at the Playa Des Losers. After so long on this island I'm really starting to get a tad worn down and I'm sure most of the others are too. Only the strongest contestants are left and just by looking at all of us you know that statement to be true.

**Max: **You know; I'm thinking I should vote out an ally soon. The reason being is that if the alliance doesn't all get near the end I'll have more room for bargaining with others. I may have a target on me, but I should be safe today, and that's all I need. If it's another challenge where my suit is useless I should be all set.

* * *

><p>Opal and Sasha were both in the bottom bunks in the girls side of the Middle Place Cabin. Sasha looked to be deep in thought while Opal was trying to think of what she was going to say to Sasha.<p>

"_That move has either helped me in the game ... or really screwed me over. I feel like I did the right thing regardless so at least I don't feel bad or anything, but I bet Winnie will be mad at me ... I better think of a good excuse_." Thought Sasha to herself.

"Hey Sasha, can I talk to you?" Asked Opal.

"Sure Opal, what do you need?" Asked Sasha.

"Well, I just want to know why you, hahaha, used your idol to save Lankston; I think he got Eddie voted out and he's quite sneaky. It just seems a little bit odd." Admitted Opal. "Did he hypnotize you or did he posses you with the soul of, hahaha, someone else?"

"Not quite." Giggled Sasha before beginning her explanation. "I knew that Lankston was the target ... but if he was voted out then me and Rheneas would be the only ones left that aren't in your alliance; I'd have gotten sixth place at best. You had too much power and I needed to give the rest of us a chance. I had no other choice ... and in my defence I didn't know Yannis would be voted out; I did vote for him but I thought it was just a throwaway vote."

"I understand." Nodded Opal. "But Winnie might be mad at you; you might use you as a, hahaha, scratching post and then as a litter box ... metaphorically speaking. I think she's going to want to vote you out next time and I don't know if I can convince her, hahaha, not to; she's a stubborn Mrs. Stubborn indeed. You'd best be careful."

"I will be ... though it isn't often that Winnie gets mad; I'm sure if I just explain my reasons to her then she won't be as angry as she could be." Said Sasha hopefully. "I've come too far to fail now ... though the truth is that only one of us will succeed."

"I know that all too, hahaha, well. I miss Zed." Nodded Opal. "So, I get the feeling there is another reason you saved Lankston ... you know it as well."

"It's true, there _is_ another reason ... but it is not my secret to tell; it falls to Lankston to tell you or not, I won't betray his trust." Stated Sasha. "Just a few days ago I couldn't stand him ... but now I consider him a very good friend."

"Maybe you do, but I want him to tell me why he, hahaha, voted out Zed; it was mean." Frowned Opal. "I'll confront him about it tomorrow, and there will one _no escape_!"

"Good luck, Lankston's got a very good poker face." Warne Sasha.

"I can handle him." Assured Opal. "Also Sasha ... I need to ask you something and I want, hahaha, an honest answer."

"Fire away." Nodded Sasha.

"If I were to vote you off … could we, hahaha, still be friends?" Asked Opal hopefully.

"Of course we can." Assured Sasha.

"Thanks, that's a relief." Smiled Opal.

The two girls were silent for a moment.

"You know, this game has really changed me in more ways than one; I've become more social than I used to be and I really feel like I've grown up a lot." Mused Sasha.

"Me too; I've just … changed so much." Nodded Opal. "Amazing how much, hahaha, reality TV can change someone … for better or worse."

"Remember when we were on Team Mongolia … I never thought that we'd be the last two members of the team still in the game." Mused Sasha. "I wonder which of us is going to be rank one."

"I'm sure we'll find out sooner or later … and if you're not careful it, hahaha, might be me." Grinned Opal.

"Maybe … but maybe not." Replied Sasha. "It's only been a little under four weeks since the contest began … but so much has happened since then that it feels like it's been _years_."

"Or fifteen months." Giggled Opal.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Opal's right, this story has been in progress for around fifteen months.<strong>

**Opal: **The game isn't very hard or dramatic anymore; it's all about friendship and, hahaha, voting people off now. I'm still going to be questioning Lankston … but I think I'll keep my, hahaha, temper in check.

**Sasha: **I may have friends … but I have no alliance. And yet, maybe I'll be kept around due to not being a threat because of that. Things sure are getting intense now aren't they?

* * *

><p>Lankston was alone on the beach; it was a beautiful night with the moonlight shining on the waves which crashed gently against the shore. Lankston however wasn't focusing on the environment around him; instead he was sketching a diagram in the sand and talking to himself while he did so.<p>

"This isn't good … I wanted to go to the finals with Yannis, but now he's out. Not only that but I'm in a severe minority. If I can get the big alliance to vote for me I could use my idol to take one of them out … but then I might be voted out immediately afterwards. What am I gonna do?" Asked Lankston out loud. "No, I mustn't think negative. There must be something I can do. I'm sure that the Uzuri Idol still hasn't been found and the Barney Idol might still be out there as well. If I can find them I might stand a chance at turning the tide and keeping my idol … maybe I could have the alliance split the vote two ways so I could round up Rheneas and Sasha to vote out one of them. This game is really testing by brainpower."

Lankston finished his sketch in the sand and looked over it; it was made up of drawings of the heads of each of the other campers with lines going between them and numbers by them.

"No matter what way I look at this diagram it seems that I won't be able to make a dent against Opal's 'Mankini Bunch' alliance without a plan working to perfection … either way I'm gonna lose my idol. If I could get them to split the vote one round and use the Uzuri idol the next round and then use my idol I should be all set … but that's probably not gonna work. Winnie is definitely the one I want to go to the finals with now that Yannis is gone … but she might get voted out for being a threat, and if I give her my idol I'll get the boot. Ugh! Why must this be so hard?" Exclaimed Lankston as he sat down and watched the waves with a bitter expression. "I'm not even this much of a schemer in real life … is this what underappreciation is turning me into? A scheming, lying jerk? If mum and dad just appreciated me for who I am instead of ignoring me because I'm not what they want then I wouldn't have to scheme all the time. I wonder what Nina thinks of me now … I bet she's losing her attraction to me. But this is all I can do to stay in the game…"

Lankston sighed as he looked out at the waves; after looking at them for a while he reached into his pocket and took out the love letter from Nina he had been given during the previous challenge.

"A letter from Nina should cheer me up ... if she isn't going to verbally attack me for scheming." Mumbled Lankston as he opened up the letter. "Let's see what she's got to say."

* * *

><p><em>Dearest Lankston<em>

_I hope you are doing alright. I know you must have been sad to be separated from me just before we got together, and truth be told I was sad as well … why did I not kiss you goodbye? I am currently at the Playa enjoying myself; ever since I cleaned up my act (literally) I've made a fair few friends. We all gather in the TV room to watch the newest episodes and I always cheer for you. I am both flattered and worried … flattered by how you voted off people to avenge me … but worried that your desire to avenge me might get you into a lot of trouble._

_You can play the game however you want, but I want you to know that you do not need to play so strategically all the time; life is about having fun and to me it doesn't look like you are having much fun. Lankston, I love you and I will still love you no matter how far you get. I know your parents ignore you, but I want you to know that if they are not proud of you after all you have accomplished then they don't deserve to have you as a son. You are better than they think you are … and you are better than you yourself think you are. Just try to have fun and live life to the max in the remainder of the competition._

_I look forward to seeing you again whether you win or lose. If you win I have plenty of congratulatory kisses ready for you. If you lose I'll be there to cheer you up. Once we are reunited I was thinking we could go on a date somewhere; there is a nice small island a short distance from the playa; it has a cave filled with loads of crystals. I'm not sure if they are valuable, but they are beautiful. And the sunsets, so romantic! I just hope I can share all these things with you._

_Good luck in the rest of the game Lankston; there may be times where you might want to give up … but I believe in you, so you have to believe in yourself. You're a wonderful young man and don't let anyone tell you any different!_

_With much love_

_Nina_

* * *

><p>Lankston finished reading the letter and had a smile on his face as well as a very faint blush. He folded up the letter and put it into his pocket.<p>

"I'll win this game for you Nina, or try to at least. I wonder what you are doing now." Pondered Lankston. "Only six opponents left to go … I'm going _all the way_."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: That was <strong>_**really**_** sweet!**

**Lankston: **Nina my sweetheart … I miss you; I hope you are doing ok at the playa. If I win the money then you can have it; I don't need it too much, I just want the respect of my parents. I don't want to scheme, but it must be so. But if you are there to greet me at the Playa … maybe being voted off won't be so bad. Still, I'm going to survive for as long as I can; all I need to do is play smart. If I can't make my parents proud then I'll make you proud.

* * *

><p>Lankston quickly kicked around the sand over the diagram he made until it was gone. As he looked out at the waves he heard footsteps walking up to him.<p>

"You're up late." Noted Xaria. "It's getting close to midnight; I've been sent to tell you that you should probably turn in for the night now, just about everyone else is already asleep."

"I know … I've just been doing some planning for my future in this game." Replied Lankston. "How much did you hear?"

"Most of your rant, I just felt that I shouldn't interrupt you." Replied Xaria. "You've really been playing hard ball lately; some of the fans think you've taken over for Kim as the season villain."

"I am nothing like that_ beast_." Scowled Lankston.

"I know; and so do the fans. The majority of them see you as a grey morality hero of some kind." Smiled Xaria. "You know Lankston … you talk tough, but I get the feeling that you aren't really a bad guy. I mean, it's been all but confirmed that your original arrogant self was merely an act."

"It was just part of my game plan." Stated Lankston.

"I know, I saw the confessional where you said so." Nodded Xaria. "You're a good guy Lankston; you play a hard game … but whether or not you want to admit it … I think you've started to realise that as well and I'm certain that you care about the other contestants, Nina in particular."

"… I never expected this; I've been told all my life I'm useless and a jerk … I guess I came to believe everyone who told me so. I never expected to open up to people and fall in love … I never expected any of it." Admitted Lankston. "I don't regret my game moves because this is just a game … but I cannot deny I don't hate any of the others … well, maybe Quarla and definitely Kim, but other than that…"

"I have to ask you Lankston; if it came down to winning immunity and helping an opponent in danger, what would you choose?" Asked Xaria curiously.

Lankston was silent.

".. I don't know." Mumbled Lankston.

"Originally I didn't know either, but I came to know I'd help the opponent each and every time." Smiled Xaria. "You likely won't have to make that choice, but if you do … I know you'll do the right thing. Anyway, this has been a nice conversation, but you need to get to bed or you won't be rested enough for tomorrow's challenge."

"Ok then, goodnight Xaria, nice talking to you." Nodded Lankston as he headed off for bed.

"And also, good job getting rid of Kim, everyone hated her." Called Xaria.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Grey morality is so much fun to write for!<strong>

**Lankston: **Xaria is my all-time favourite Total Drama contestant, I can just relate to her a lot … though I'm not attracted to her or anything, it's Nina I like. Still, it'd have been nice to work with her in the Letterz and Letterama team up challenge, too bad I wasn't there.

**Xaria: **Hopefully things will work out for Lankston; he's not such a bad guy, A little rough around the edges, but a good guy all the same.

* * *

><p>The next morning Lankston was leaning against a tree on the outskirts of camp while looking up at the sky and thinking to himself.<p>

"It's two versus four versus one in the middle … this is gonna be hard." Sighed Lankston.

"Hey Lanky, I want a word with you." Said Opal as she walked up.

"It's Lankston." Corrected Lankston. "And what do you need?"

"I want to know exactly why you voted out Zed." Frowned Opal. "And don't try lying; you did it to get back at him for, hahaha, voting out Nina didn't you?"

Lankston was silent for a moment.

"I will not deny that retaliation played a part in my choice; we were just about to get together and then she was gone. I was very angry; most people would have done the same thing in my position. However, I also did it because you had started an alliance which, if left untouched, would have dominated the game even more than it is currently. I didn't just do it for myself; I also did it because I wanted a more equal playing field. Plus, you two were always going to vote together since you're so close, it had to be done." Explained Lankston. "I can understand you're upset, but he's not gone forever. Besides, this is just a _game_."

Opal was silent as she considered Lankston's words.

"I understand." Nodded Opal. "I guess I can forgive you for it even though your, hahaha, reasons were mean. You were still a bit of a mouldy cucumber to do it, but I understand. But I must ask … do you feel sorry for it?"

Lankston looked thoughtful as he carefully chose his words.

"As a person I do feel sorry for it, no lie. However, as a contestant in this game I do not because it was the only way to get ahead; he was the biggest threat in your alliance … you should take that as a compliment by the way." Stated Lankston.

"When you put it that way I suppose I can't be, hahaha, mad." Nodded Opal. "But don't expect any favours or strategic help from me in the future."

"Didn't expect it anyway." Replied Lankston. "Besides, you should feel lucky and proud to have gotten this far; I voted for your last night … but it appears as though my ally strayed from the plan."

"Thank goodness for flimsy alliances." Nodded Opal. "Well, see you later Lankston … and watch out, we may or may not be targeting you tonight."

"I'll keep that in mind." Said Lankston dryly.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: See, even opposing alliance leaders can converse peacefully. It's a golden era!<strong>

**Opal: **Truth be told even I don't know if we're targeting Lankston or not, I'm as vague as a soothsayer! It all depends on if I can, hahaha, get Winnie to focus on someone other than Sasha. Being as alliance leader is harder than folding a piece of paper twenty times … and I've tried, it's impossible you know.

**Lankston: **Opal asking me about my actions makes two facts known to me. First is that yesterday's ceremony could have gone better … the second is that Max ratted me out; good thing I'm quite good with my words. Believe me, I've talked myself out of deep shit before now.

* * *

><p>Sasha was sitting on the steps of the Middle Place Cabin playing a game of Mario Kart on her DS; as she played her game Winnie walked up to her.<p>

"Sasha, I need to speak to you." Said Winnie firmly.

Sasha gulped as she paused her game and looked up at Winnie.

"If you're going to slap me … make it quick." Mumbled Sasha.

"Sasha, I'm not going to hurt you in _any_ way at all." Assured Winnie. "Even though you got my boyfriend voted out we're still friends."

"That's a relief." Said Sasha with a sigh of relief.

"However, I want you to know that I will be voting for you tonight if you don't win immunity." Stated Winnie. "We may be friends, but since you voted out Yannis I'm gonna vote for you in return."

"That sounds fair … is your alliance on board?" Asked Sasha nervously.

"Not entirely; my alliance is very democratic rather than republican." Stated Winnie. "Opal is the leader but she values all of our opinions as well. But be on your guard. For the record I forgive you, but I think casting a vote against you is good payback."

"I understand … and I guess I'll be voting for you." Replied Sasha. "Unless of course something happens to make someone else a target.

"It's possible." Nodded Winnie. "But I suppose that this is the way that it has to be. Good luck today, you'll need it."

With a wave Winnie left to go and get breakfast; Sasha unpaused her game and sighed to herself.

"I'm gonna need Lankston to help me out a bit." Said Sasha.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: This either confirms the vote or is a <strong>_**massive**_** fake out … you decide which.**

**Winnie: **I was just letting Sasha know my plan so that she can try hard to save herself; I want to give her a sporting chance after all; blindsiding her would be mean. And if she wins immunity my alliance can just vote for Lankston or Rheneas anyway.

**Sasha: **At least Winnie is a good enough sport to tell me I'm a target; now I can try hard at the challenge … but even if I don't win immunity there is no guarantee I'll be done for, somebody from the 'Mankini Bunch' might stray from the plan. This is gonna be a tense day.

* * *

><p>Rheneas and Tabitha were on the beach having a romantic moment together; they were cuddling on the sand while soaking up some rays together.<p>

"You did really good in the previous challenge Renny; I know you didn't win, but I don't blame you for not being able to hit yourself in the nuts with baseball bat … it makes me flinch just talking about it." Winced Tabitha. "I'm glad you weren't a target last night, I worry that you might be voted off sooner or later."

"Then it's just as well we can spend some time with each other between the challenges." Smiled Rheneas. "It wasn't really one of my favourite challenges, but for what it's worth it could have been worse … the tortures could actually have been like in those horrible movies."

"Yeah, that would have gotten the show cancelled I bet." Noted Tabitha. "You know, the show is nearly over now; pretty soon everyone will be going home … and I'll be meeting your family; I hope they like me, I wouldn't want to blow the first impression.

"Don't worry Tabby, I'm sure they'll love you." Assured Rheneas. "I mean, what's not to love? You're a sweet, sexy and special girl."

"I love being called sexy." Giggled Tabitha as she nuzzled against Rheneas.

There was a sudden beep sound coming from Tabitha's back pocket.

"Looks like I got a message." Mused Tabitha.

"Want me to get it?" Offered Rheneas.

"If you want to touch my butt you'll have to be more subtle than that." Smirked Tabitha playfully as she sat up and took her W.H.M out of her pocket and opened up the message; she raised an eyebrow in confusion. "That's odd."

"What is it?" Asked Rheneas as he sat up.

"Remember yesterday I got a message that said 'four days'?" Reminded Tabitha.

"Yes I do, why?" Asked Rheneas.

"This one says three days … I think it might be a threat." Murmured Tabitha. "What if somebody tries to come after me? I'm not exactly what you'd call an expert at fighting, I've lost every fight I've been in … though all of them were with my parents."

"Thankfully I have experience with fighting and I've won every fight I've been in; I'll keep you safe, you have my word." Assured Rheneas. "It's probably just some idiot with too much time on his or her hands."

"Maybe you're right." Nodded Tabitha as she put her W.H.M back in her pocket. "Anyway, back to cuddling."

Tabitha lay herself on top of Rheneas and snuggled against him.

"So, why exactly did you fall in love with me? Did you love me before you met me or did you again affection upon getting to know me?" Asked Tabitha.

"I sorta fancied you while watching last season; you were the best looking girl. But I saw you as a very smart player … and when you bragged about how mean you were … something felt a little wrong. As the season went by I got the idea something was _very_ wrong outside the show such as when you showed real fear at times. Upon meeting you I fell head over heels for you." Explained Rheneas. "Remember when you helped me when my arm was stuck in the soda machine?"

"Good times." Giggled Tabitha. "This is why I love you; you're really nice to me and you looked past my bad reputation and took the time to get to know me. Nobody has ever done that before you."

"There's a first time for everything." Nodded Rheneas.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: You mean there's a first time of a Twilight movie being good?<strong>

**Rheneas: **If somebody out there is threatening Tabitha … **STOP**. If anybody intends to hurt her I'll kick their ass; don't think I can't fight because I can, and I am willing to fight _dirty_ if necessary. Gee, one moment I'm worried about my place in the game and the next moment I'm cuddling with my girlfriend. This show sure makes me switch 'modes' easily huh?

**Tabitha: **You know, it may be odd … but this island has become like a home to me over the past few months, way more than Barrington Manor ever was. Having a private holiday home built here would actually be pretty cool. Hmm, I could easily afford that actually … maybe that's something worth considering.

* * *

><p>Carlton looked nervous; he was in the living room of the Interns Cabin and was looking at Fifi who was sitting on the sofa watching an episode of Billy and Mandy. After plucking up what limited courage he had he made his way over to her and sat next to her.<p>

"Morning Fifi." Greeted Carton.

"Hello little buddy." Greeted Fifi. "How's it going?"

"It's going pretty good, all things considered I'm doing alright." Said Carlton. "What are you watching?"

"The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy … it's hilarious." Stated Fifi. "I don't know why, but it just makes me laugh and forget all my problems. It's basically about two kids who have the Grim Reaper as their slave due to a game of limbo."

"… That sounds a little scary." Admitted Carlton.

"It can be creepy sometimes, but the hilarity more than makes up for it." Assured Fifi. "So, I take it you didn't sit next to me to watch the TV, something on your mind?"

"Yes … well kinda … absolutely." Nodded Carlton with a nervous expression. "I was wondering … kinda hoping … sorta desiring …"

Carton trailed off and Fifi gave him a nod to continue, though Carlton has lost his nerve.

"I'd like to know who you are rooting for out of the remaining cast." Inquired Carlton.

"Oh, I'm rooting for Sasha; she's really cool and really gave Kim a strong falcon punch." Replied Fifi in fond remembrance. "Who are you rooting for?"

"Max, he gave me some advice the other day." Stated Carlton.

"Really? What kind of advice?" Asked Fifi.

"Nothing important." Said Carlton quickly. "I gotta go, see you later Fifi."

Carlton quickly got up and sped out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Well that could have gone better.<strong>

**Carlton: **Panophobia sucks.

* * *

><p>Carlton ran out of the room but was quickly yanked to the side; he saw that he had been yanked by Wallace.<p>

"You really need to practise your girl whispering skills." Noted Wallace.

"Don't remind me." Said Carlton bitterly.

"Sorry; well, I just thought that you'd like to know that the panophobia cure is very near completion; it should be ready by tomorrow morning. Starting tomorrow you'll be a panophobia no longer." Declared Wallace.

"Yes! Thank you so much." Said Carlton gratefully.

"Eh, it's what I do." Shrugged Wallace as Zita walked by. "Morning Zita."

"Oh, good morning Wallace." Greeted Zita.

"You know Zita, me talking to you is like a disfigured STD filled rat chatting up a celestial and angelic unicorn." Flirted Wallace.

Zita faintly blushed and turned away.

"You're a funny guy Wallace." Chuckled Zita as she left.

"… Evidently my own girl whispering skills are sorely lacking." Frowned Wallace.

"I thought it was a good line." Admitted Carlton.

"I didn't, it was terrible!" Sneered Nakia as she walked up to the duo. "You two have ugly hair and even uglier personalities, you are a waste of oxygen; you're nothing but coat hanger foetus fodder!"

Wallace frowned and took out a ray gun of some kind; he pointed it at Nakia and fired; an instant later a tonne of wrinkly wrinkles appeared all over Nakia

"AAAAAAAARGH!" Screamed Nakia in horror as she ran off wailing.

"Hmm, looks like the wrinkle pistol has uses after all." Noted Wallace.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: I'd buy it!<strong>

**Wallace: **Ok, the thing is … I don't know how to reverse the wrinkles yet, so until further notice Nakia's gonna look eighty years older than she is Mwahahahaha!

**Nakia: **(She is twitching and looks like she is on the last few scraps of her sanity). They're all gonna _pay_ … I'll … I'll … I'll get them back, _big time_.

**Zita: **Ok don't tell this to anyone … but I think I'm starting to gain a crush on Wallace. He's really funny, I enjoy his company and his inventions are really cool. Too bad I'm useless with boys though.

* * *

><p>The seven campers were seated in the Mess Hall. Breakfast hadn't been served yet even though by now it usually would have been. The campers were sitting around one table and looked hungry.<p>

"I wonder why breakfast isn't ready yet … maybe they've ran out of cereal." Mused Winnie. "I hope they still have some frosties, that's my favourite cereal ever. Tony the Tiger is the best cereal mascot of them all."

"Maybe our challenge is a starve-a-thon." Mused VayVay. "Those with high metabolism would be more doomed than Dr Doom."

"All this talk of food reminds me of home; I miss my mum's cooking." Admitted Opal.

"Me too, though my parents cook an equal amount." Nodded Sasha.

Almost everyone was able to agree that they missed their parents cooking.

"I don't; mainly because my parents never cook and I have to cook my own food." Stated Lankston. "If anything I don't really miss my home at all; this show is almost like a vacation to me."

"Why don't you miss your home? Don't you like your family?" Asked Winnie.

Lankston was spared from answering this question when Spider and Quana entered the Mess Hall.

"Good morning guys, ready for your next challenge?" Asked Spider.

"Not yet we aren't, we haven't even had breakfast yet." Stated Max. "Can the challenge wait for a few minutes?"

"Don't worry, breakfast isn't going to be an issue." Assured Quana.

"Why not?" Asked Opal.

"Because today's challenge is all about eating; more specifically, eating stuff you would probably not want to eat if you had a choice." Stated Quana.

"An eating challenge? Oh _joy_." Said Lankston sarcastically.

"It may not be the most fun challenge, but we have something to sweeten tings out a bit." Assured Spider. "We have a nice buffet being set up for you after the challenge so that you can have a proper meal."

"That's a relief." Said VayVay.

"So, is this any different than the eating challenges from previous seasons? Or is it just more of the same?" Asked Rheneas.

"Yes, there is one different." Nodded Quana. "Each round you will offered a 'mystery dish' that only one of you can eat each round; sometimes it's really nice and other times its worse than the meal you get given. Just let us know if you'd like to try it."

"So, how do we win?" Asked Winnie.

"It's very simple; there are six rounds for you to go through, each one of them is gross and will take a few minutes for you to finish. The last person to finish their meal each round will be eliminated. If multiple people do not finish then the person who ate more will go through. Also, if you throw up then you're out. Oh, and you can quit at any time you want … but if you do then you don't get the buffet afterwards." Warned Spider.

"Well, let's get this over with." Sighed Lankston.

"Lankston's right, it can't be any worse than yesterday's challenge." Nodded Winnie.

"Don't tempt fate." Cautioned VayVay.

"And once again my robot suit is useless." Sighed Max. "At least I'm not gonna be a threat in this challenge."

"Do any of the meals of beef or pork?" Asked Sasha. "I'm not allowed to eat those."

"Don't worry, we made sure that you'll all be able to eat the dishes; none of them will go against your customs." Assured Spider.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: These challenges are a staple of reality TV … but this one has no horrible bugs in it.<strong>

**Rheneas: **I think I might stand a chance in this challenge; I'm used to eating stiff that's heavily burned, so gross food shouldn't be too hard. I'm not gonna get overconfident, but I like my chances.

**Max: **At the very least I won't have a target on my back if I epically fail at the challenge.

**Sasha: **I don't have the strongest stomach … but I'm gonna try my best.

**Lankston: **Yep … I have _zero_ chance at winning this one.

**Chef: **Finally I get to play a big part in a challenge; these kids have been spoiled on Gary's cooking for _far_ too long. Time to give them some _real_ food!

* * *

><p>Oh dear, this challenge is gonna be gross! Who knows what horrors Chef Hatchet is capable of producing? You'll have to read the next chapter to find out!<p> 


	57. Day 26, Part 2: Yucky and Fan Servicey

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Total Drama or any of its related seasons. They belong to Teletoon and Cartoon Network. The alphabet theme isn't mine and is property of Frank15. The 52 OC's in this story however are mine so do not steal them.

**The Warning: **This chapter contains gross food, vomiting, strategy, toenails and a shamelessly fanservicy moment. You have been warned!

**Note: **Like I promised, I'm updating quicker. This chapter is a tad shorter than most second parts of an episode, but it should still be good. I can assure you that it's quite funny … I think so anyway. Hopefully you'll all like it.

Yuck!

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Let the grossness begin!<strong>

**Lankston: **I don't think this challenge is going to be very easy for me ... all I can hope is that Rheneas wins immunity; then I will likely have to use my idol. It's not the result I wanted, but if it keeps me in the game then I'll take what I can get.

* * *

><p>The seven campers were seated around the table dreading what was to come; gross eating challenges always took a strong stomach and a lot of constitution; this wasn't going to be an easy or predictable challenge since for the most part they were fairly evenly matched.<p>

"I can tell I'm not going to enjoy this." Sighed Sasha.

"I don't think any of us are going to." Agreed VayVay. "But we have no choice."

"Unless you guys want to risk being voted out, it'd make things a little bit easier for me if you quit." Stated Lankston.

"Not gonna happen, immunity is too important to give up on at this point in the game." Replied Max. "Then again, I don't have a very strong stomach so I don't think that this is gonna be very easy for me; its challenges like this that prove my robot suit doesn't make me invincible."

"Heads up, here comes the first course." Said Rheneas nervously.

Chef Hatchet dished out seven plates in front of each camper; on them was what looked like a fried lung smothered in marmite. He also set down a mystery dish covered by a cloth in the middle of the table.

"You guys haven't tasted my cooking for way too long, I'm going all out this time." Grinned Chef Hatchet.

"But it's probably inedible." Stated Sasha.

"I can eat it so you can too." Shrugged Chef Hatchet.

"... Yeah, not all of us are shell shocked war veterans with serious issues." Said Lankston flatly.

"And not all of us are egocentric scrawny guys who wouldn't survive in NAAM." Replied Chef Hatchet without missing a beat.

"Whether or not Chef Hatchet is right is debatable, but your first dish is here. You will be eating a fried sheep lung smothered in marmite. You may begin eating anytime." Stated Quana.

"Marmite, my oldest nemesis." Sighed Max.

"You either love it or hate it." Added VayVay.

"And I'm one of those who hate it." Replied Max.

"Same." Agreed Sasha as she took a bite out of the lung and gagged. "The texture is just horrible and the taste is really bitter ... it's too stringy."

"Can I get some ketchup with this?" Requested Winnie.

"Sorry, but you have to eat it without any aid or advantages." Said Spider apologetically.

"This isn't so bad really, I kinda like marmite; it goes great on toast." Said VayVay airily as she ate her meal. "Regardless, I have tasted _much_ better things than this."

"At least one of us is enjoying it ... too bad it's someone who's in the majority." Said Rheneas as he ate the lung he had been given. "I just gotta think happy thought and try to imagine I'm tasting something else."

"Like chocolate?" Suggested Winnie.

"Sure, let's go with that." Nodded Rheneas.

"And here I was thinking seaweed was yucky." Gagged Opal.

"You eat seaweed? ... Why am I not surprised anymore?" Asked Lankston out loud.

"I like eating Chinese food being that I'm, hahaha, Chinese and all. I'm surprised fish don't get high with all the seaweed in the water." Replied Opal cheerfully.

"It isn't that kind of weed." Sighed Lankston as he forced himself to keep eating.

"That's good, weed is for wimps." Nodded Opal. "Ryan tried to make me smoke it once..."

"Don't worry, he's gone forever." Assured Lankston. "Besides, Zed can always run him over with a tractor."

"Done!" Announced VayVay.

"And VayVay sets the bar way high while everyone else is either halfway done or having problems." Announced Quana.

"It's not my fault that marmite is disgusting." Insisted Max.

"You either love it or hate it." Sang VayVay. "And I love it."

"Maybe one of us should take the mystery dish." Pondered Max.

"I wouldn't recommend it; it smells kinda funny." Cautioned Sasha.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: And not laughter type funny.<strong>

**Max: **I have been dreading an eating challenge and I prayed that there wasn't going to be one during the game … sadly we can't have everything we want. If I'd had a drink of soda to go with it then it wouldn't been so bad. At least people will see I'm defenceless without my suit and won't target me.

* * *

><p>One by one the campers were starting to finish their first dish; Rheneas was the second to finish and looked glad that he was done.<p>

"Man; that was not nice, it'd have been better char broiled; one round down five to go." Stated Rheneas.

"My tummy feels queasy." Gagged Winnie as she finished hers.

"This isn't very nice ... if it was smothered in chocolate it would be much better." Mused Opal as she finished hers.

"This doesn't taste properly cooked." Gagged Sasha. "But I am done."

"Only one space remains in the next round; who will be doing through? Lankston or Max?" Asked Spider out loud.

Lankston and Max both looked like they were having difficulty; neither of them were pulling ahead of the other. After a few moments of force feeding themselves Max stopped and gagged in disgust.

"I can't go on, it's simply too disgusting. I quit the challenge." Shuddered Max in disgust.

"Max is out and Lankston qualifies; six of you remain and five courses are still to come. Keep going guys because this challenge isn't over yet." Encouraged Quana. "Bring out the next course Chef."

"With pleasure." Grinned Chef Hatchet.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: At least he didn't puke.<strong>

**Max: **(He is rapidly brushing his teeth). That was disgusting! I pray the aftertaste won't last long. I didn't need immunity too badly so I'm fine, but Lankston is still in the challenge and if he wins immunity it won't be good for anyone.

**Lankston: **I got lucky there; thank goodness for Max's weak stomach.

**VayVay: **That really wasn't so bad, it could have been a lot worse. Eating challenges definitely aren't fun, but it's always a good idea to try new things … allowing for some common sense of course and all that doo dah.

**Winnie: **(She looks a little green). I don't feel so good…

* * *

><p>"Dare I ask what our second dish is?" Asked Sasha gravely.<p>

"I'm gonna guess it's something like a cup of camel spit." Winced Winnie.

"We're about to find out." Gulped Rheneas.

Chef bought out six bowls of soup and set each of them down in front of the campers besides Max. The soup looked like lumpy slimy sludge. He also set down a mystery dish covered by a blanket that had a few flies buzzing around it; the group silently agreed they weren't going to risk eating whatever it was.

"This is an old family recipe; Kenyan style vegetarian slime. Enjoy." Grinned Chef Hatchet.

"Does this even qualify as food?" Asked Lankston doubtfully.

"You can swallow it so yes it does." Shrugged Chef Hatchet.

"By that logic small toys would be food too but those don't, hahaha, stop someone being hungry; they usually cause choking and internal bleeding." Stated Opal in an oddly cheerful tone.

"… Yeah." Shrugged Chef Hatchet as he left back to the kitchen.

"Ok then, this looks gross, smells gross and it probably tastes gross too … time to test my theory." Said Lankston as he picked up the bowl and, with a little hesitation, drank it down quickly. When he finished he looked very ill and gagged sickly. "That tasted horrible! And the texture sucked; where did Chef get his cooking licence? A cereal box?"

"Possibly." Nodded VayVay.

"Ok, I'm going in. You guys know what the emergency number is right?" Asked Rheneas.

"999?" Replied Opal.

"Remember that." Urged Rheneas as he picked up his bowl and gulped down the slimy and disgusting soup as quick as he could. He soon finished and let out a sickly burp. "Eeyuch! I don't think Tabitha's gonna want to kiss me after I've eaten _that_."

"I'll give you some mouth wash after the challenge." Assured Lankston.

One by one the other contestants tried to drink down the disgusting slimy soup; it was dis-diddily-gusting. Winnie started gagging and dropped her bowl; she had turned a light shade of green.

"I can't take this anymore; it's horrible!" Gagged Winnie. "I'm gonna hurl!"

Winnie leapt up and ran outside the Mess hall where she was promptly sick.

"Poor Winnie, puking is never pleasant." Winced Opal.

"Yeah, maybe this challenge is a little too harsh." Murmured Spider. "But the fact remains that Winnie is out."

"Poor gal, she was hoping to win two immunities in a row." Said VayVay sympathetically.

"She still might, but at least you still have a chance at winning." Stated Max. "This challenge is really gonna be a close one."

"I'm just glad that the only losers so far are from the majority alliance, it gives the rest of us a little bit of assurance." Said Lankston. "This game is really requiring all my brainpower and focus; I can't rely on solo immunity as you can tell."

"Just as well really." Nodded Max as Winnie walked back into the Mess Hall. "Are you alright Winnie?"

"I'm fine, but I have a nasty taste in my mouth." Said Winnie. "Quana, can I have a drink of water? Only that I'm eliminated from the challenge now so it won't be unfair."

"I think we can allow that." Nodded Quana. "Once you are out of the challenge you're allowed a drink."

"Good to hear; can I get a soda?" Requested Max.

"You can have one with the buffet but you get water for now." Stated Spider.

"Can the rest of us have a drink?" Asked Sasha hopefully

"Yes you can!" Cackled Chef Hatchet. "Your next dish is a drink anyway."

"… It's blended bugs isn't it?" Sighed Sasha.

"Nope, not even close; it's suitable for vegetarians." Stated Chef Hatchet as he went back into the kitchen.

"I get the feeling we'll be eating asparagus, that vegetable is, hahaha, evil!" Exclaimed Opal.

"It could be worse, it could be spouts … but yes, asparagus is pretty bad." Nodded Sasha. "Gee this game is really hard. Last season the end game was presumably easier because the good guys had somebody to work towards getting out … but since everyone nasty is long gone we're having to turn on each other. There's probably a great metaphor somewhere in all of this."

"You mean like how A Bugs Life is a metaphor for the rich and powerful crushing the poor and weak?" Asked VayVay. "That's how I interpreted it anyway."

"Hopper's death gave me nightmares." Mumbled Winnie.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: It creeped out the author too.<strong>

**VayVay: **I try to find metaphors in most things that I watch, it's a personal hobbie of mine. For example; the point of Pikmin is that life is both delicate and fragile as a flower … you know, since the Pikmin are part plant and all.

**Winnie: **So much for another immunity win; but maybe I'll win again tomorrow. It's not too important at the moment, but it'll be critical once only my alliance is left … if things end up being that simple. I'm just glad I was given a drink to wash the icky taste away.

**Rheneas: **So far things are going pretty good; it's a good thing I have no allergies or special diet, if I did then this challenge would be quite hard. Really this challenge is about force feeding myself and not being sick; I have a strong stomach but like everyone else I have my limits; I'm really gonna need some mouth wash after this is over.

* * *

><p>"Your third dish is a nice chocolate milkshake." Announced Chef Hatchet as he set down five large mugs along with the mystery dish.<p>

"That sounds pretty nice, I love chocolate." Stated Sasha.

"Yeah, but this milkshake is made from heavily expired milk and incredibly bitter dark chocolate." Added Chef Hatchet. "It's my own special recipe."

"One that would be illegal in every state but Texas." Drawled Lankston.

"Good one." Giggled Opal.

"Ok then everyone, you may start drinking it." Stated Spider. "Personally I think this is a big cruel, but the challenge was Chef's idea, not mine."

"I'll take the mystery dish." Said Rheneas promptly. "I doubt it could be worse than expired milk."

"Very well, the mystery dish goes to Rheneas this round." Nodded Quana. "If the dish ends up being worse than the milkshake you won't be allowed to go back to what you originally had. Now, let's see what it is."

Quana lifted the cover off the mystery dish to reveal a toffee doughnut.

"… Sometimes life just gives you a freebie." Noted Rheneas with a smile as he picked up the doughnut and quickly ate it. "Not bad."

"Rheneas is through to the next round." Stated Spider. "Only three of you may join him."

"Lucky." Said Max. "Well, he's trying hard and since he'll likely be voted out if he doesn't win its kinda to be expected."

"Not helping." Stated Rheneas.

"Sorry." Apologized Max.

Sasha picked up her mug and, after bracing herself for the horrible taste, quickly chugged it down with a pained expression on her face. She put the cup down and let out a whimper.

"That was awful." Gagged Sasha. "Please tell me there won't be any more expired milk after this."

"There won't be." Assured Chef Hatchet. "But there will be a whole lot of other things."

"I can _hardly_ wait." Said Sasha sarcastically.

Opal, Lankston and VayVay were still drinking their disgusting milkshakes; Opal was nearly finished with hers while Lankston and VayVay were falling behind. Opal finished her nasty drink and slammed down the mug.

"Finished." Mumbled Opal weakly.

"Opal is safe, it's down to Lankston and VayVay." Stated Spider.

The two remaining drinkers continued to force themselves to drink, but VayVay put down her unfinished drink and ran outside to be sick. Lankston stopped drinking and out his drink back down.

"I haven't finished, but since VayVay was sick does that mean I'm through?" Asked Lankston.

"It does; you're through to the next round." Nodded Quana.

"I'm both pleased and dreading what is to come." Sighed Lankston.

VayVay staggered back into the Mess Hall and flopped down into a seat.

"Great, now we've both puked and only Opal is left to represent our alliance." Sighed Winnie. "I suppose it doesn't really matter either way, but it'd be nice if one of us won immunity; it'd give us more flexibility in our voting options."

"It's gonna be a close contest either way." Stated Max. "Any of the remaining four could win, it all depends on the 'food' they have to eat and who pukes first."

"Go Opal!" Cheered Winnie. "You can do it!"

"As long as Opal or Rheneas win I'll be happy." Stated Max.

"Good to know that someone is cheering for me." Smiled Rheneas.

"Nice to know I have such a devoted fan base." Said Lankston sarcastically.

"Do you have to be so snarky?" Asked Sasha gently.

"It's who I am, I can't help it; maybe if Nina were still here her cheerfulness might have rubbed off on me." Mused Lankston.

"Ok guys, time for round four, and this time it's going to be a nice dessert." Said Chef Hatchet. "Be right back."

"Maybe it'll be ice cream; I love banoffee flavour!" Cheered Opal.

"Don't hold out hope for it tasting good; it'll probably be something like lima bean flavour." Gulped Sasha.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Jelly bean flavour would be nice, they're hands down the best type of bean.<strong>

**Sasha: **Normally I _love_ snack foods and deserts … but if it's a gross desert I don't think it'll taste as heavenly as a chocolate cake. I just hope Chef will go easy on us …oh who am I kissing? He's gonna go all out on us!

**Lankston: **This challenge is disgusting; my body is naturally weak so there is always the chance I could get sick if I eat too many poorly cooked gross foods … and to be honest, my personal safety is more important than winning or anything else really … except maybe for Nina. Oh how I miss her … does pining for her make me look pathetic?

**Opal: **Yuck! That was as gross as eating mud! … I've never done that, but I bet it, hahaha, tastes pretty bad And remember folks, mud spelt backwards is dumb without the silent letter b.

**Rheneas: **I sure got lucky that time, I guess it sometimes pays off to take a gamble.

* * *

><p>Chef bought out four bowls of a yellow colored ice cream; he set them down in front of the four remaining eaters and also put the mystery dish in the centre of the table.<p>

"Yay! I ice cream!" Cheered Opal. "Is it lemon?"

"Nope, it's mustard." Stated Chef Hatchet.

"… That sounds a little icky." Gagged Opal.

"I hate mustard, thank the kitty goddesses I'm not in the challenge anymore." Said Winnie in relief.

"Cat goddesses?" Said Max curiously.

"You know, the goddesses that the Ancient Egyptians worshipped, Sekhmet and Bast; I find Egyptian culture fascinating and I love cats just as much as they did." Explained Winnie.

"… Somehow I can easily picture you being mummified and having your cats buried with you." Joked Max.

"That's what I plan on." Nodded Winnie whilst completely missing the joke.

"I can understand that; I'd quite like to be buried in a coffin filled with flowers on top of a hill with an apple tree." Nodded VayVay in agreement.

"I hope to be reincarnated as something cool, like a tiger or a red panda." Said Sasha before glancing at her ice cream. "Well, may as well not postpone the inevitable."

Sasha ate the first spoonful of the mustard ice cream and visibly winced.

"It tastes _horrible_!" Gagged Sasha. "If I didn't need immunity then I'd throw this right out the window!"

"At this point … I don't blame you." Nodded Lankston as he made a start on his own bowl of mustard ice cream as did Rheneas and Opal with theirs.

The four slowly ate their ice cream; it was quickly apparent that it was bloody awful and that all of them hated it. Maybe it would have tasted better with some chocolate sauce? Alas, even chocolate sauce cannot make culinary abominations taste good…

"I usually like hot foods and mustard goes good on a hotdog … but this is bad mustard and furthermore the texture is lumpy and gross." Gagged Rheneas. "Immunity had better be worth this."

"I assure you that it will be." Stated Lankston. "Oh man, this is vile! Normally in challenges we'd be talking seriously about strategy or personal things, but today it just feels like we're only complaining about the food."

"It's perfectly justifiable." Stated Sasha.

"I'm not saying it wasn't. I was just making an observation is all." Replied Lankston before gagging and sighing. "… I can't do it, I concede defeat."

"Very well then, Lankston is out." Announced Spider.

"Yes!" Whispered Max quietly.

"Looks like I'm votable again, but like I've said before, I cannot win challenges easily; just think about that before you vote." Stated Lankston. "Good luck Rheneas."

"Thanks." Nodded Rheneas. "Boy, this challenge is progressing pretty quickly."

"Well that's understandable." Reasoned Quana. "There are only seven of you left so the challenges logically won't last as long as they did at the start of the contest … most of the time anyway since we still have a few tough challenges for you in the coming days."

"Please tell me there won't be any more eating challenges." Begged Opal.

"There won't be; we wouldn't repeat the same challenge twice in a season." Assured Spider.

"It wouldn't be so bad, some of the challenges were kind of fun; I was quite partial to the hyper Tabitha challenge personally; me and Paul were able to sneak a few kisses." Giggled VayVay in fond remembrance. "How did Tabitha get hyper anyway?"

"That was my fault." Admitted Rheneas. "I was the one who gave her the chocolate during one of our secret meetings … I'm lucky I found a river on the way back to camp or I'd have been seen with chocolate kiss marks all over my face."

"Rheneas you sly dog!" Giggled Winnie.

"It's interesting how many people put romance above winning the game; not necessarily a bad attitude, but I assumed people audition for Total Drama to get rich." Mused Lankston.

"It's a double bladed sword." Said VayVay airily.

"Ok, enough with the sappy talk, time for the next course." Stated Chef Hatchet. "And you are gonna _love_ this next one."

"Bring it on Chef; we've stalled long enough." Nodded Sasha.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: It is kinda strange, and sweet, how many people hook up on reality TV eh?<strong>

**Rheneas: **It has occurred to me that everyone still in the game is romantically involved in some way … I guess getting a girlfriend or boyfriend is a good way to ensure that you stick around. Either that or it's a cool coincidence.

**Lankston: **It's a little irritating to hear the others talk about their love lives … mainly because Nina and me haven't kissed yet. I wonder what it's like.

**Chef: **I used to be young and romantic … then I took an arrow to the knee! (Chef laughs). I don't care how unfunny the joke is, it still makes me laugh. Chris never listened to my jokes. Last I heard he's still grounded and won't be getting out of his room for a LONG time.

**Opal: **Stalling is the best way to make an episode longer. It's all about rambling about nothing until, hahaha, you've spoken so much that the time slot gets filled. Filler is filler I suppose; sometimes, hahaha, half an hour is too long for uncreative minds. I like popcorn … see, I'm stalling right now, most of this confessional was, hahaha, utterly pointless.

* * *

><p>"Ok you three; this is an interesting line up." Noted Chef as he put a pie in front of each of the last three still in the challenge. "We've got one from the majority alliance, one from the majority alliance and the person without an alliance … but only one of you will win immunity. Hope you like pie!"<p>

"Err … what type of pie is it exactly?" Asked Sasha.

"Fruit pie made from leftover rotten fruit from the eating challenge last season." Stated chef.

"I'll take the mystery dish!" exclaimed Opal. "I'm not eating this fruit again! I already had to, hahaha, do that in yesterday's challenge."

"Very well, the mystery dish is yours Opal." Nodded Spider as he took the cloth off it.

Silence.

"Err … what the hell is that?" Asked Max in disgust.

"A plate of Patch's toenails smothered in sweat from his armpits." Stated Chef Hatchet. "Seriously, if you give that guy a gumball he'll do _anything_."

Rheneas and Sasha hadn't even started eating; they just looked utterly disgusted at what they were seeing while Opal looked horrified.

"I have to eat his _toenails_?!" Exclaimed Opal.

"Rules are rules." Said Quana in a guilty, apologetic and shameful tone.

"I can't watch." Gagged Spider. "Isn't this going a _little_ too far Chef?"

"I'm just toughening them up for future challenges; and besides, there wasn't any guarantee that anyone would pick the mystery dish." Stated Chef. "I will admit though that this even grosses me out, but isn't that the point of an eating challenge?"

Opal looked at the toenails in silence before sighing in defeat and pushing the plate away.

"I can't eat that, it's too disgusting." Said Opal weakly.

"I don't blame you in the slightest." Nodded Quana. "Ok then, Opal is out which just leaves Rheneas and Sasha. Time to move onto the final round … and someone get rid of those toenails!"

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: I don't think <strong>_**anyone**_** would be brave enough to eat those … well, they did last season, but Chris was the host back then so they had no choice.**

**Opal: **If I had a choice between losing or eating Patch's toenails and winning … I'd pick, hahaha, losing each and every time! That was disgusting!

**Sasha: **I sure got lucky there; all I need to do now is beat Rheneas and I should be safe … but then Lankston might be in danger; I should probably help him out if I win. And if I don't win I'll need him to help me out.

**Max: **… That was disgusting; I'm almost scared to know what the final dish is going to be.

**Winnie:** Well, that's all of the alliance out; now all we can do is see who wins. If Rheneas wins I'll vote for Sasha … but if Sasha wins I'll vote for Rheneas.

* * *

><p>"Time for the final round, and this time there is no mystery dish. What did you cook up for them Chef?" Asked Quana.<p>

"The most disgusting thing that I could think of." Stated Chef Hatchet as he set two plates down in front of Rheneas and Sasha. "A plate of turkey fat."

"… Ew." Winced VayVay.

"Ok you two; the first one to eat all their 'food' wins immunity … alternatively you will win if your opponent pukes." Stated Spider. "Just remember, you'll have a nice buffet waiting for you once the challenge is over."

"That's all the incentive I need; let's get this over with." Said Rheneas with a groan. "The things I do for immunity."

"Is this even legal?" Asked Sasha with a sigh as she and Rheneas began forcing themselves to eat the disgusting turkey fat.

The five eliminated campers watched the remaining two eaters force feed themselves and felt sympathy for them and also relief that it wasn't them having to eat the turkey fat.

"God bless those brave soldiers." Said Opal with a sympathetic salute. "Their sacrifice won't be in vain."

"They're not going to die." Said Lankston flatly.

"I know, but they sure are sacrificing, hahaha, their taste buds." Stated Opal.

"If I didn't have a sense of taste then this challenge would have probably been very easy." Mused Max. "But if that was the case I wouldn't be able to taste lemon lime soda."

"A fate worse than death." Said VayVay airily.

"Yuck! This wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't so slimy." Gagged Sasha.

"Just gotta keep my eyes on the prize." Said Rheneas weakly as she continued force feeding himself. "I'm just glad we don't have to eat bugs."

"We'll leave that to I'm A Celebrity." Assured Spider. "There won't be any bugs, arachnids or any invertebrates involved in any future challenge."

"That's good to know." Nodded Lankston.

"Ok, this looks like it's gonna be close." Said Quana. "Both eaters are nearly done."

"This … isn't ... right." Gagged Sasha sickly.

Sasha stopped eating so she could get her breath back; Rheneas saw this and quickly force fed himself the rest of the turkey fat I n one big mouthful; he swallowed and looked sick and had also turned a light shade of green.

"Whoa, Rheneas changed colours! Is he a chameleon?" Asked Opal.

"Whether Rheneas is a chameleon or not … the fact remains that he wins immunity! Rheneas is safe from the vote tonight." Announced Spider.

"Cool…" Said Rheneas weakly. "Quick question, if I throw up will I lose my immunity?"

"Nope, the challenge is over." Assured Spider.

"Good, be right back." Said Rheneas as he sped out of the Mess Hall to be sick.

"Ok everyone; the challenge took a little less time than we thought, but it still lasted long enough; now as we promise earlier, you may have the buffet. You can eat it in here or take whatever food you want outside. While you're eating you may want to think about who you are voting out." Stated Quana. "Also, since only six of you will be left after tonight you will all be staying in the Champion Cabin from now on."

"I wonder who will be voted off." Pondered Opal.

"I have a few ideas." Nodded Lankston.

"As do I." Agreed Winnie.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Everyone besides Rheneas has a one I six chance of being voted out.<strong>

**Rheneas: **Ok, vomiting and likely food poisoning aside this has ended up pretty good. I'm safe for today … but Lankston may be a target and I'm not sure if I can convince the others not to vote for him. At least I'm safe … but I may have to win immunity tomorrow as well if I am to stay in the game.

**Lankston: **Perfect, that's what this is. Rheneas is safe and I can use my idol … but tomorrow but be another question. We'll just have to choose somebody from the 'Mankini Bunch' to vote out. I might vote for Opal again since with Yannis gone Rheneas might actually vote with me today.

**Sasha: **This isn't good; I've got no immunity and no alliance. I'm pretty much done for … the best I can do is ask Lankston and Rheneas to vote with me, but even then it'll be four against three … I just hope somebody from Opal's alliance strays from whatever plan they make.

**Winnie: **Time to vote out Sasha; she is still my friend and I bear her no ill at all, but she's my only logical choice at the moment. Aside from personal reasons she's the biggest threat between her and Lankston when it comes to challenges.

* * *

><p>Max, Opal, VayVay and Winnie were sitting at one of the tables in the Mess Hall eating the delicious buffet; the challenge was over and the nasty aftertaste of the gross food had been long since washed away with soda, fruit juice and milkshakes. The alliance was currently eating the wonderful food to their hearts content and they were talking of anything that came to mind.<p>

"I have to admit that when I feel sad nothing helps drown my sorrows quite like banana milkshake." Said VayVay cheerfully. "It's the best drink of them all … besides peach juice of course."

"I find cola to be far superior, it's undeniably better than Pepsi." Announced Opal.

"Aren't they both the same drink?" Blinked Max. "I guess it doesn't matter, the important thing is that we all made it to the next round, we have the majority after all. So, who are we going to be voting for? It's between Lankston and Sasha and I'd suggest Lankston since Sasha is much nicer."

"Me and VayVay have agreed to vote for Sasha; he got Yannis out and also she's stronger than Lankston, she's the best choice to vote out." Stated Winnie. "Plus, she has no alliances so she'll be easy to take out."

"I think it's best to agree with Winnie, I don't think she will be swayed to vote for somebody else." Stated VayVay.

"But Winnie, if what Max told us yesterday is true then Lankston is the bigger, hahaha, threat. He is the Goliath to Winnie's David … if that makes sense." Reasoned Opal.

"I think Winnie's right, Sasha is the bigger threat." Agreed Max. "We can always take out Lankston tomorrow."

"Very well then, Sasha it is." Nodded Opal. "Four votes will be enough I'm sure."

"Math is one of the only certain things in this world." Nodded VayVay.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: But will the vote really be that simple?<strong>

**VayVay: **Sasha is a really sweet girl, but I guess today is the day she'll get voted out. Besides, an S contestant won last time, it's time to give the other letters a chance.

**Max: **I'm not voting out Sasha; she was a really good friend back when we were on Team Graveyard. I think I might vote for Opal; if my alliance has fewer members make it near the end I might be able to make a deal with the opposition if I don't win immunity. Lankston targeted Opal last time so maybe he will this time … I'll still have to think about this though since my mind isn't fully made up yet.

* * *

><p>A short distance away from camp Lankston and Rheneas were eating some of the food they had taken from the Mess Hall.<p>

"This is really good; Gary is a very good cook." Noted Lankston. "At least it's gotten rid of the aftertaste of the abominations we had to eat. I sacrificed my body for nothing pretty much."

"At least I won the challenge though." Replied Rheneas. "You might be in danger tonight; I know you had a deal with Sasha yesterday that she would save you with her idol; but that won't happen today. Unless you have the Immunity Alphabet idol, which I know you don't, you might be in danger."

Lankston decided to not tell Rheneas he had the idol in case there was a way of surviving the vote and keeping it.

"Exactly." Nodded Lankston with a sigh. "But I'll think of something, I always do. So, any ideas who we should vote for?"

"Maybe we should vote for who Sasha is voting for." Suggested Rheneas. "Three votes are better than two and we only have a one in four chance of correctly guessing who she'll vote for."

"A good point; let's see if we can convince her to vote with us." Nodded Lankston. "I wonder where she is."

"Hi guys." Greeted Sasha as she walked up.

"Well that makes things easier." Noted Lankston. "Do you need something?"

"I do, I was hoping I could ask a favour of you." Said Sasha seriously. "Can I join your alliance? Even just for a day would be fine."

"Sure." Shrugged Lankston. "The more votes the better; I was thinking of targeting Opal."

"Actually, would it be alright if we targeted Winnie? She's gonna get her alliance to vote for me and she'll keep making them do that till I'm not I bet. Voting her out is my only way of staying." Murmured Sasha. "I just have to hope that somebody from her alliance strays from the plan; if you do this for me I'll join you till the end."

"Sounds like a good offer to me." Nodded Rheneas. "What do you think Lankston?"

"Well … Winnie is the weakest person in the competition so she'd be best tpo keep around." Murmured Lankston.

"Please Lankston, I need your help. You don't have to, but I'm your friend and I'd appreciate it if you'd help me. Please…" Requested Sasha gently.

"… I'll see what I can do." Stated Lankston. "But this is really going to rely on luck, so be prepared for a worst case scenario.

"I understand." Nodded Sasha.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: This ceremony will either be very predictable or very suspenseful.<strong>

**Sasha: **I vote for Winnie, voting her is my only chance at staying.

**Winnie: **I'm _really_ sorry Sasha, but you get my vote tonight … there's nobody else to vote for. But were still friends.

**VayVay: **Sorry Sasha, but it is you I am voting for; I cannot go against Winnie … especially because we're allied and all that doo dah. Sorry.

**Rheneas: **I vote Winnie, she's the only choice I have; it's for Sasha's sake as much as mine and Lankston's.

**Lankston: **(He looks conflicted). I want to go to the finals with Winnie and voting her out will make things hard for me … but Sasha saved me last time and is the only person I fully trust. … I have made my decision … I vote for (static cuts him off).

* * *

><p>All too quickly the end of the day had arrived and the sun had set. The moon was in the sky and the stars were shining. The seven campers sat on stumps around the Bonfire Pit as the fire burned strongly. Soon enough Barney arrived with a tray of six golden letters; he set it down on the oil drum and turned to face the campers.<p>

"Hello again guys; only seven of you are here, but soon it will be just six yaaar. We're approaching the end of the contest. Seeing you eat gross food reminded me of the eating challenge in my season … unpleasant memories yaaar. Still, you all handled it better than I did … mainly because you guys have it easier due to Chris being fired yaaar." Stated Barney.

There was a moment of silence.

"Rheneas, if you didn't have immunity do you think you would have been in danger?" Asked Barney.

"Well, I'm the strongest here if Max's robot suit isn't counted … so I may have gotten votes. But even if I wasn't immune it turns out I wasn't the main target tonight." Replied Rheneas.

"I see." Nodded Barney. "Winnie, do you feel safe tonight?"

"I sure hope I am; I have an alliance of four so I should be alright; if everybody followed the plan it'll be Sasha going home." Stated Winnie.

"Ok then." Nodded Barney. "Sasha, do you feel nervous knowing that you are the target?"

"I feel like I don't have much chance; the only way I can stay is if Rheneas and Lankston voted for Winnie like they said they would and if one of the 'Mankini Bunch' alliance voted for Winnie or someone besides me." Replied Sasha. "That being said seventh out of twenty six wouldn't be that bad."

"Well let's hope things work out alright." Stated Barney as he picked up a golden letter, a letter A. "When I call your name I shall toss you a golden letter yaaar; if you don't get one then you are out of the game."

There was a moment of silence.

"If you have an idol you wish to play then now would be the time to do so." Prompted Barney.

Everyone remained silent.

"Very well, I will now hand out the Golden Letters." Stated Barney. "Rheneas gets the first one because he is immune. Also safe tonight are."

"Max"

"VayVay"

"Lankston"

"Opal"

Sasha and Winnie were both left without a golden letter; Sasha looked nervousd while Winnie looked confident; she also gave Sasha a gentle squeeze on the shoulder.

"Whatever happens, you're still my friend." Assured Winnie.

"Thanks" Smiled Sasha.

"Winnie, Sasha … this is the final golden letter of the night." Said Barney as he picked up a golden letter I. "The final golden letter goes too…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Well, there was a tie."

"What?" Blinked Sasha while looking relieved.

"Hmm, somebody must have gone against the plan." Mused Winnie. "So, I guess we're having a tie breaker, right?"

"Indeed you are." Nodded Barney as he hauled over the wheel of tie breakers. "We have _quite_ a selection of tie breakers, so let's see what you're going to be doing."

Barney gave the wheel a strong spin and soon a ball dropped out of the machine; Barney picked it up and opened it as he read the paper inside. He then burst out laughing.

"Oh yaaar! This is gonna be funny!" Laughed Barney.

"What's the tie breaker dare I ask?" Inquired Winnie.

"Well … both of you need to change into your swimsuits and meet me back at camp; the rest of you are more than welcome to watch the tie breaker if you want to." Stated Barney.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: This is gonna be hilarious!<strong>

**Max: **Well, this didn't end like I thought it would. Still, it should make things quite exciting for the viewers; everyone loves an unpredictable elimination after all.

**VayVay: **When I saw that they were going to do … well, I just couldn't help but giggle a bit.

**Lankston: **(He face palms). Of all the tie breakers that could have been chosen … _this_ was the one that came up?

* * *

><p>Presently the campers were back at camp with Winnie and Sasha now in their swim suits. Set up in the centre of camp was a pit of mud. Both girls immediately realised what the challenge was going to be.<p>

"Mud wrestling?!" Exclaimed Winnie. "… This is gonna be **_humiliating_**."

"It was Irene's suggestion." Stated Barney. "And there are hundreds of tie breakers anyway, so it was all about luck of the draw yaaar."

"I may be Bi, but even I think this is a little bit inappropriate,." Stated VayVay.

"Well, too late to change it now." Said Barney cheerfully. "Ok girls, here's the idea. You have to wrestle each other in the mud. All you have to do to be safe is pin your opponent for three seconds; the pinned girl will be eliminated. You know, its just as well you're both girls; imagine how people would react if it was two guys."

"Not funny." Said Sasha flatly. "This is insane!"

"On the contrary is could be hilarious." Grinned Rheneas. "You can do it Sasha, I have full confidence in you. And if Eddie were here I'm sure he would as well."

"Great, Eddie's probably gonna see this." Sighed Sasha.

"And Yannis is gonna see me." Groaned Winnie. "Why is it that even though I'm nice to people I get humiliated the most? I mean, in the last three days I've been wedgied, had my undies snap, been stripped to my underwear, made to dance seductively, vomited and now I have to mud wrestle … is a million dollars even worth all this humiliation? … Yes it is, but still! … Let's get this over with."

"Yeah, we can't stall forever." Nodded Sasha as she and Winnie stood their places at opposite ends up of the mud pit.

"Ok girls, you know the rules so let's get this started ... let the fan service commence!" Declared Barney.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Place your bets!<strong>

**Rheneas: **I hope Tabitha won't be mad at me for finding this hilarious. But think about it, how often is it you're in the vicinity of mud wrestling. I have to watch anyway, one of my allies might be out so I need to give Sasha moral support.

**Irene: **I kinda wanted to watch … but Yessica said if I did she'd suspend my kissing privileges for two weeks, and I take her threats seriously.

* * *

><p>Winnie and Sasha circled each other and quickly charged; they grasped each other's hands as they tried to topple their opponent; they both felt humiliated, but they had to choice in the matter. Sasha lunged herself forwards which nearly made Winnie lose balance but the cat loving cutie managed to stay standing and lean sideways which caused both of them to let go of each other and wobble a bit. Winnie then tried to trip up Sasha though Sasha dodged the attempt and pushed Winnie backwards; Winnie fell on her butt into the mud but got back to her feet before Sasha could continue on her attack. Winnie picked up a handful of mud and threw it at Sasha's chest which distracted her for a brief moment; this was all the time Winnie need to grab Sasha by the legs and pull her down into the mud. The two girls started trying to pin each other but just ended up rolling around and getting covered in mud.<p>

Everyone was cheering on the person they were rooting for; there were several cheers of 'pin her, 'hit her' or even 'kiss her' though nobody knew who it was that said that.

"Quick! Sit on her!" Urged Opal. "She'll never be able to get back up!"

"Are you calling me fat?" Blinked Winnie as Sasha clambered on top on her to pin her.

Barney only managed to count to one before Winnie summoned her strength and managed to get back to her feet with Sasha on her back; she then jumped backwards and landed on top of Sasha. The mud cushioned the landing but momentarily knocked the wind out of Sasha; Winnie knelt on her and held her arms to pin her down. However, Winnie hadn't accounted for Sasha's legs which she quickly used to kick Winnie in the butt and knock her off.

"This is degrading to women." Muttered Lankston.

"It's funny though." Chuckled Max.

"And you say I've got problems." Said Lankston with an eye roll.

The girls were soon both on their feet again; both looked rather tired and were covered in mud but they weren't ready to give up yet. They joined hands and tried to make the other fall over but both stood firm and pushed against each other while slowly losing their footing. A few seconds later both of them slipped over and fell down into the mud again. Both were dazed for a moment and quickly tried to catch their breath.

"Winnie! You've got to force her onto her belly and sit on her!" Urged VayVay. "Me and Ginny always used to play fight before cuddling and that's how I always won! Do it!"

Sasha and Winnie both got to their feet and backed off to opposite sides of the mud pit; after that they charged towards each other but Winnie dogged to the side just as Sasha lunged; Sasha slipped and fell over onto her belly. Winnie quickly sat down on Sasha as forcefully as she could. Sasha started struggling as Barney began the countdown. Sasha put the last of her energy into forcing herself up but let out an exhausted sigh as flopped down into the mud as Barney counted to three.

"Winnie is safe and Sasha is out of the game!" Announced Barney. "You girls may go and shower to clean up if you want. Either way, Sasha will be waling the dock of shame within the hour."

Lankston cursed silently, this was not how he had wanted it to end.

Winnie got off Sasha and helped her too her feet.

"Are you alright?" Asked Winnie.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Nodded Sasha. "It would have been nice to win … but at least I lost to the best. Besides, seventh out of twenty six isn't bad at all. We'd better go clean off, I'd rather be clean when I next to Eddie."

"Sorry for voting you out … and beating you at mud wrestling; but we're still friends, right?" Asked Winnie.

"Of course we are." Assured Sasha.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: That was either very awkward or very funny … or a bit of both.<strong>

**Sasha: **(She is now clean). Looks like it's my last time using this thing. Well, I think I played a good game. I made friends, experienced romance, tried my hardest, punched out Kim and got to the final seven … overall I think I did pretty well. I'm content. I just hope that Lankston and Rheneas can keep surviving, but I'll be fine with anyone winning.

**VayVay: **Good thing I gave Winnie that advice; if I hadn't she'd be out … I'm glad Sasha isn't mad.

* * *

><p>The Boat of Losers was parked by the Dock of Shame; some of the campers had come to say goodbye to Sasha.<p>

"Hope you have fun at the Playa Sasha." Smiled Winnie.

"I'm sure I will." Nodded Sasha.

"Good job getting as far as you did Sasha … but it looks like I'm the highest ranked Team Mongolia member now." Teased Opal.

"I can settle for being rank two." Smiled Sasha.

"Goodbye Sasha, you're a nice girl … I truthfully think you deserve to stay; if only a different tie breaker had been chosen." Sighed Lankston.

"It's alright; I'm fine with seventh place." Assured Sasha. "Good luck Lankston, I think you deserve to win this game. Take care everyone."

With enough being said Sasha boarded the boat of losers; Chef Hatchet started it up and it sped away from the island.

Once it was out of sight Opal, Winnie and Lankston started to walk back to camp. As they walked Lankston felt a little worried.

"_It's two against four now … I'm gonna have to use my idol next time, no doubt about it. This is gonna be tough_." Thought Lankston.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Twenty down, six left!<strong>

**Opal: **I made it to the final six! Woohoo! Still, somebody cast a stray vote … and since I was the last to have my name, hahaha, called before the bottom two it might have been a vote for me. I wonder who voted for me, and why.

* * *

><p>Spider and Quana stood on the Dock of Shame to give the outro to the episode.<p>

"And so Sasha is gone which means that an S contestant won't be winning this time." Began Spider. "Only our six strongest players are left and only five challenges remain. It's going to get very intense now."

"Indeed it will." Nodded Quana. "It's the Mankini Bunch VS Lankston's alliance. I doubt this is going to be one sided in any way."

"I agree." Nodded Spider. "So, will the peace last? Will Winnie get humiliated again? Will Lankston have to use his Idol? And who will be the next person voted out of the game?"

"Find out next time on Total Drama Letterama!" Finished Quana.

* * *

><p>Votes<p>

Lankston: Winnie

Max: Opal

Opal: Sasha

Rheneas: Winnie

Sasha: Winnie

VayVay: Sasha

Winnie: Sasha

Sasha: 3 (Eliminated in tie breaker)

Winnie: 3

Opal: 1

* * *

><p><strong>Remaining campers:<strong> Lankston, Max, Opal, Rheneas, VayVay, Winnie

* * *

><p><strong>Voted Out:<strong> Gordon, Lankston (1), Helen, Quarla, Fripp, Nina (1), Alice, Ulric, Bishop, Xyly, Imanda, Yannis (1), Donny, Max (1), Tyson, Jill, Cherry, Paul, Kim, Nina (2), Eddie, Zed, Yannis (2), Sasha

* * *

><p>Farewell Sasha, you shall be missed. Sasha was one of the characters who I loved writing for and had a big attachment to. She was complex, and had her head in the game but also focused on romance and friendship. She was a great foil to Kim and I think she ended up as way more than just Kim's victim and a gamer. She helped Lankston open up and selflessly saved him, but that move cost her in the end. I know some people didn't like her much, but for what it's worth she was one of my favs.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time:<strong> The campers have a challenge all about thongs! … Or at least they would have if one of the interns hadn't mutated into a monster. Oh boy…


	58. Day 27, Part 1: Carlton's Metamorphosis

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Total Drama or any of its related seasons. They belong to Teletoon and Cartoon Network. The alphabet theme isn't mine and is property of Frank15. The 52 OC's in this story however are mine so do not steal them.

**The Warning: **This chapter contains strategy, kissing, thongs, mutation, a lot of unrealisticness and some romance. You have been warned!

**Note: **Five episode to go! We're closing in on the end now! With this chapter written only twelve chapters remain to be written; this story is probably going to overtake TDL1 in length. Speaking of length; I once said TDL1 was over 600 000 words … that isn't accurate. It seems the word count wasn't accurate and so once it got updated the word count decreased. Either way it's still the longest non crossover TD fanfics. Just thought you'd like to know. Also, it's snowing where I live, Woohoo! And now, on with the story!

Monster Mayhem!

* * *

><p>It was quite late at night on Wawanakwa Island; like always the stars and moon were out, though the sky was quite cloudy. It was also slightly chilly. Spider and Quana were standing on the Dock of Shame to give the intro.<p>

"Last time on Total Drama Letterama the final seven were really strategizing; the Mankini Bunch had the majority and Lankston wanted to take back control and keep himself and Rheneas in the game. Winnie told Sasha she was voting for her due to Sasha getting Yannis out previously which made Sasha determined to win immunity." Began Spider.

"The challenge of the day was another gross eating challenge, none of the campers were very happy about this … understandable really. Chef Hatchet cooked up some really gross stuff including mustard ice cream, turkey fat, an expired lumpy and bitter chocolate milkshake and even Patch's toenails. In the end it was Rheneas who managed to win immunity and a spot in the final six. As for the others, it was sink or swim." Added Quana.

"Winnie convinced her alliance to vote for Sasha while Sasha got Lankston and Rheneas to join her in voting for Winnie. Because Max went against his alliance and voted for Opal it ended up in a tie. Due to this they went to a tie breaker … mud wrestling." Mumbled Spider in embarrassment.

"It was an intense duel full of fan service for the males; in the end Winnie pinned Sasha and our resident gamer was eliminated. But she and Winnie patched things up before they left." Continued Quana. "Last season the votes were easy since the good guys could team up against people like Kasimar and Nakia … but now everyone is nice so friends have to turn on each other. I guess you don't always need a villain to have drama."

"Exactly; what's so great about villains anyway?" Nodded Spider. "We are in the home stretch now, just five more episodes and we'll have our winner. The vote offs are going to be intense from now on; immunity and alliances will be important and three idols are still in the game, one of which has not been found yet. I expect a lot of drama in the coming days, but with Kim gone it hopefully won't result in anything dangerous or deathly."

"I have to say though, Nakia is going insane. Her sanity as almost entirely shattered … I hate really dislike her, but I feel worried about her." Murmured Quana. "Perhaps we should hire a therapist for her after the show ends?"

"Good idea." Nodded Spider. "So, will the Mankini Bunch stay in the majority? Will Rheneas and Lankston manage to turn the tide of the game? Will Max's robot suit be useful in the challenge? And who will be the next person voted out of the game?"

"Find out right now on Total Drama Letterama!" Exclaimed Quana energetically.

* * *

><p>(Theme song, I wanna be famous)<p>

* * *

><p>Winnie and VayVay were in the games room of the Champion Cabin playing on the PS1; they were currently playing Micro Machines V3 though both of them were having a bit of difficulty controlling the cars.<p>

"The camera angle is really making things hard; it'd be much easier if it was behind the car." Mused VayVay. "Still, these games are a geniusly genius idea."

"Yeah, they're a lot of fun." Nodded Winnie. "So, only six of us left now, we're doing pretty good at this contest."

"It's a shame only one of us can win because I wouldn't want to cause you to lose; you're a really good friend." Smiled VayVay.

"Sadly only one person can win whether we like it or not." Sighed Winnie.

"Something wrong?" Asked VayVay in concern.

"I just feel bad for getting Sasha voted out; she was close to the end and she had been through a lot … but she was my only choice." Murmured Winnie. "I just feel a little bit guilty is all; hopefully she won't be mad at me."

"Trust me Winnie; she's not mad at all." Assured VayVay. "You both forgave each other after the … err … rather unusual tie breaker. I have to admit it was kind of fun to watch."

"Somehow I knew you'd say that." Said Winnie with a roll of her eyes. "Thanks for helping me out by the way; if you hadn't given me that advice I'd probably be at the Playa Des Losers at the moment and our alliance would have lost the majority. That was definitely a good move."

"Not a problem." Said VayVay as they finished the race. "Want another race?"

"No thanks, I think I've played enough video games." Stated Winnie. "Sorry if I get annoying with my emotionless from time to time, I'm just kinda sensitive."

"It doesn't annoy me, it makes you endearing. Besides, I'm pretty emotional as well … I wonder what emotions would best describe everyone left in the game." Pondered VayVay. "I think humility would best describe you."

"Thanks. Hmm … I'd probably describe you with bravery." Stated Winnie. "I think Max could be friendliness."

"Rheneas is definitely love … and I think Opal is quite easily described with laughter." Added VayVay. "Hmm, what emotion describes Lankston I wonder?"

"Hmmm … I'd say doubt; I don't know why, but it seems fitting." Mused Winnie. "But putting emotions aside, I think we've pretty much made it to the final four. As much as I feel bad for voting out Sasha we have the clear majority now so we'll be safe for the next two rounds … and with our secret alliance we might even make the finals."

"That sounds as wonderful as fireworks." Agreed VayVay. "And if you're in the finals and I'm not, then you will have my _full_ support."

"And you with mine." Nodded Winnie. "I doubt things will be that simple, but it's a good plan. It'll be for Yannis, for my fans and for kitties all over the world!"

"You're quite overly dramatic at times." Giggled VayVay.

Winnie gave VayVay a playful shove.

"Look who's talking." Replied Winnie. "If we both make the finals then I wonder who the voted off campers will side with."

"I'm sure I have Paul's support, but beyond that I don't know." Admitted VayVay. "Still, I _promise_ I won't promote a yacht party to gain support."

"Same." Nodded Winnie. "But first thing's first, we're gonna have to get through the four eliminations before the finals … I wonder if any idols are still out there; it's entirely possible someone has found some and not told anyone. And speaking of ex campers, I really miss some of them."

"Me too." Agreed VayVay. "Paul is such a lovely jubbly gentleman and a true sweetheart. I also miss Tyson, he was a really cool guy who had a way with words; never before had I heard some many uses of the words 'totally awesome'. Adding to that, I also miss Imanda; she loved nature just as much as I do."

"I miss Yannis even though he hasn't been gone for very long. Jill was really nice and was my alliance partner. Cherry was really sweet and Zed was a really nice guy. So many good people have been voted out." Mused Winnie. "On the other hand, I don't miss Kim at all; every second not spent near her is a second worth treasuring."

"Indeed; she is a big meanie panini." Nodded VayVay. "I remember the look on her face when she realized her Idol was a fake ... it was more priceless than the Mona Lisa. I have to wonder where the fake Idol came from though; Spider and Quana never mentioned the existence of a fake Idol."

"I've been wondering about that as well." Agreed Winnie. "The person who made it basically tore apart Kim's game even more than it already was and gave her some well deserved humiliation. But who could have made it? I wonder if we'll ever know where it came from all I know is that I applaud the person who made it."

"Whittling." Said VayVay suddenly. "The Idols were whittled so the person who made it must have been good at whittling; all we have to do is figure out which contest who was in the game when Kim was voted out is talented at whittling; if we do that we'll have our fake Idol maker."

"I have no idea who might be a good whittler." Admitted Winnie.

"Same here." Nodded VayVay. "But whoever it was, they're a hero to me. Like how when I was a little girl my hero was Wonder Woman; even before I came out or even knew what Bisexuality was I always fancied her a bit. Though I also looked up to Shackleton and Elton John. Who were your childhood heroes?"

"You'll laugh." Mumbled Winnie.

"I'll try not to." Assured VayVay.

"Well ... I always looked up to Top Cat, Bagpuss and Thomas O Malley." Admitted Winnie. "It figures my heroes would all be cats doesn't it? ... It's silly isn't it?"

"Not at all, it's actually kinda cute; I think _all_ of us have admired a cartoon character at some point." Assured VayVay.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: It's true; the author always looked up to Ed from Ed, Edd n Eddy.<strong>

**Winnie: **I'm not sure where my kitty obsession started, but watching all kinds of kitty shows and movies when I was little probably has something to do with it. Good thing nobody here minds how much I like them. I feel safe in the game at the moment, but I'd feel safer if I had an idol; though I have no idea where any of them could be. Both me and VayVay haven't come across any of them ... I wonder if either of us could possibly win without them.

**VayVay: **I think Winnie is getting a little nervous with it being so close to the end of the game, and also she might feel guilty for voting out her friends so close to the end; I guess it falls to me to give her some emotional support. To be honest, I feel guilty every time I vote out a friend, even if I don't have a choice. I'm not sure I can win even with my alliances; it's just that in reality TV people who win have to be there for the whole game ... but then again, I'm in the final six so anything is possible I suppose.

* * *

><p>Max and Opal were sitting on the sofa in living room of the Champion Cabin; currently they were watching an episode of Robot Wars; the current battle was Razor VS Inquisitor which Razor lost due to breaking down.<p>

"And that is why you should never underestimate the underdog ... too bad Inquisitor lost against Behemoth after that." Mused Max. "Well, it's still a good show regardless. Watching Robot Wars is the perfect way to celebrate getting to the final six if you ask me. And soon enough we'll be in the final five, and the final four after that if all goes well."

"Yep, we're doing pretty good." Nodded Opal. "But I'm still surprised with how the, hahaha, ceremony ended."

"Yeah, I didn't expect the mud wrestling either." Agreed Max. "But at least one of the opposition was eliminated, right?"

"Good point, but what I meant was that I didn't expect the tie." Explained Opal. "Not only are ties _very_ unfashionable, but it, hahaha, should have been a majority ... so somebody in the alliance voted for me since I was the last to have my name called before the bottom two."

"I wonder who it could have been." Pondered Max while trying to keep a straight face. "But you're still in the contest so I don't think it really matters; the important thing is that you weren't voted out."

"Winnie nearly was though; good thing VayVay gave her that advice or we'd have lost our advantage." Murmered Opal. "Just five more days and, hahaha, one of us will be a million dollars richer; I think I've got a shot at winning."

"All six of us do; and every day that goes by we have more of a chance. It all comes down to winning immunity and not being a target." Nodded Max. "My robot suit may make me a target, but since it helps me win immunity when I normally wouldn't be able to I'd say it kind of balances out a bit. I just have to hope the final challenge is something it can be used in because if not I'm going to have some problems."

"As long as you try your best, that's what matters." Smiled Opal. "Still, we're all gonna have to try hard and make moves in the game to survive these last few rounds."

"I've made a few moves; mostly my robot suit, joining your alliance and previously allying with Lankston ... I hope Jill isn't gonna be mad at me for allying with him." Gulped Max. "I don't want to see her angry face, I bet it looks terrifying! Oh man, I didn't think this through, she's _not_ gonna be pleased..."

"Don't worry Max; I'm sure she'll understand. Now, did you, hahaha, ally with Max with the intent of splitting the couples?" Asked Opal calmly.

"No, I allied with him because I wanted to help him feel better after Nina was voted out. I just thought I was doing the right thing, and when it got too immoral for me I quit." Stated Max.

"And there you have it; with reasons like that I think Jill will probably be proud." Assured Opal. "You've done very well to get this far in the game; if I don't win then it'd be cool if it was you; you deserve it."

"Thanks Opal." Smiled Max while looking flattered. "Still, anything can happen in the final couple of days."

"Yeah, I bet a lot of things are gonna, hahaha, happen." Agreed Opal. "You know, I feel a tad worried.

"Why do you feel worried?" Asked Max.

"Well; it's the final six and I'm the leader of the Mankini Bunch; if Rheneas or Lankston find the Idol they might vote me out because I'm a threat." Explained Opal. "Sixth place wouldn't be so bad, but I'd rather go as far as, hahaha, possible; I don't want to disappoint Zed."

"Well, I can think of a way to keep both of us around once it's only our alliance left." Said Max strategically. "How about we have a secret alliance? That way we can have something to fall back on come the final four. All we'd have to do is make sure that VayVay and Winnie don't vote together. Interested?"

"Sounds like a good offer, kind of like when Wal-Mart back home has a five for one silverware sale." Nodded Opal. "But in the finals I'd never be able to beat you because of your, hahaha, robot suit."

"Well ... I could always make you a robot suit." Offered Max. "That should put us on an equal playing field with each other."

"Whoa, that would be awesomesauce!" Nodded Opal. "You've got yourself a deal. Still, remember the days when strategy wasn't important and everyone just acted like normal people? Those were good, hahaha, times."

"Indeed they were." Nodded Max. " But now that there are no teams and hardly any of us are left strategy has become very important. You know, I have to wonder what things will be like when everyone returns to their homes. How different will things be?"

"I'm not sure; but I hope that I won't be such an outcast when I, hahaha, get back. Maybe after seeing me do so well on TV I'll finally be accepted socially." Said Opal hopefully. "Nobody really likes me at school ... but win or lose maybe I'll become a celebrity when I, hahaha, get back."

"... My words _exactly_." Nodded Max. "Perhaps I'll be considered cool when I get back home ... I'm not holding my breath for it, but it'd be nice."

"You know, we're not really that different." Noted Opal. "We're both outcasts in some way; good thing we're allied now."

"... A good thing indeed." Agreed Max while inwardly feeling a fair bit of guilt. "Good luck tomorrow Opal; you may not need immunity very much, but good luck anyway."

"Thanks Max, good luck to you as well." Replied Opal with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Another alliance; now we have the Mankini Bunch, Lankston's duo and the two alliances within the Mankini Bunch itself ... is your head hurting yet?<strong>

**Opal: **Me and Max may have never been on the same team, but we're getting along pretty, hahaha, well. Hopefully we can be the final two; it'd be a legendary battle! T's also nice to talk to someone who understands what it's like to be an outcast. I know _some_ fans may have their shipping goggles on but he's only, hahaha, a friend; Zed's the one I love. I hope he's doing alright at the Playa, I miss him.

**Max: **It's indeed ironic; I voted for Opal yesterday and now I'm allied with her ... man, I feel like such a loser! I mean, I tried to vote out someone who I'm really not so different from; what the heck was I thinking? I must not be giving a good image to nerds around the world. Hopefully I can make up for it today. And in case you are wondering, I was being _completely_ truthful; I _will_ make Opal a robot suit at some point, provided I'm not voted of before I can construct one of course. I'll have to get her measurements and colour preference before I begin construction though. Still, I have high hopes for the rest of the competition; I'm _really_ gonna make the most of this second chance.

* * *

><p>Lankston and Rheneas were not in the Champion Cabin; rather than turning in for the night they had gone Idol hunting; it was Lankston's suggestion and Rheneas had quickly agreed to it. Currently they were walking through the woods; both guys had a flashlight and were looking in holes in trees, inside logs, in hedges and pretty much everywhere in order to find the remaining idol ... though as far as Lankston knew there were two idols left for he didn't know Opal had the Barney Idol.<p>

"Lankston, we've been walking around for ages and we haven't found any idols yet ... maybe they've all been found? It'd explain why we haven't found one." Stated Rheneas.

"Not possible, I know for a fact the Uzuri Idol is still out here; if it wasn't then it could have been used last night to avoid the tie breaker. Besides, I know that nobody has it." Stated Lankston.

"What makes you so sure?" Inquired Rheneas.

"Well, I might have been the first back to the cabin while everyone else had supper and went through everyone's bags just to be sure; I didn't find any idols ... so unless they are keeping an idol in their pockets at all times, which is a big risk, then they have none." Explained Lankston.

"You went through my belongings?" Frowned Rheneas.

"I had to; it was to be certain you weren't holding out on me ... by the way, I didn't know you had a collection of figures from the Bobobo Bo Bobo anime; are you an Otaku?" Asked Lankston curiously.

"Sort of, I guess nobody ever asked me about it so I had no reason to tell anyone." Shrugged Rheneas. "Some anime's are really good, like Kannazuki No Miko."

"Is that the one with the lesbians?" Asked Lankston with a snigger.

"It had a good plot and is suitable for all!" Justified Rheneas defensively. "Anyway, we're supposed to be looking for idols, not talking about my guilty pleasures. I think we should just head back to the cabin, it's getting quite late."

"I want to cover as much ground as possible; we're going to need the Uzuri Idol to survive future votes; but if we can save it til the final five its power will be tripled and we'll be guaranteed to be safe." Replied Lankston. "Anyway, since we can't both win immunity we're going to have to think about who we can target; with luck the person who went against the Mankini Bunch will do so again today; we'll have to hope for another tie."

"Who would you recommend targeting? I'd say Opal since she's their leader. Cut off the head of the snake and the body dies with it ... or something like that anyway." Stated Rheneas.

"Opal is a good candidate ... but Max and VayVay are worth considering as well; Max has his robot suit which gives him an advantage and VayVay is really nice so she'll be a social threat." Strategized Lankston. "Max may not have been able to use his suit in the last two challenges, but I'm willing to bet he'll be able to use it in the next challenge. We've really been put in the minority."

"Max says he's willing to work with me but not with you; perhaps I could get him to vote with us without telling him that you are involved." Offered Rheneas.

"Good idea." Nodded Lankston. "You know, I really need a massage; I'm just feeling so stressed lately with how hard this game is becoming. If Nina was still here then things would be easier for me ... actually, it'd be easier for both of us."

"Speaking of 'us', I just want you to know that I'm aware you're not intending to take me to the finals." Stated Rheneas. "After all, I'm stronger than you and I know how these sorts of brains and brawn alliances usually end up."

Lankston was silent for a moment before he spoke.

"I do not deny it; but since we're in the minority we've got no choice but to work together. If we don't we'll have absolutely no chance of getting to the final four, let alone the finals itself. You've been an invaluable ally though; how abut we simple call the alliance off at the final three, that way it can simply be a matter of the best person winning... I'm just hoping the other person would be easy to beat in the finals." Sighed Lankston. "I don't like Backstabbing and I'm nowhere near this much of a schemer in real life ... but I have to do this to stick around, it's how game shows work. They're not a social experience or a dating show, it's simple a competition with only one winner."

"I understand." Nodded Rheneas. "A dissolve in the final three sounds fair. Let's hope the penultimate challenge won't be too strenuous."

"By the way, if you know I didn't intend to take you to the finals then why did you stick with me? You could have joined a different alliance ... why didn't you?" Asked Lankston.

"Because you're my friend." Said Rheneas simply. "I think being voted off second was good for you; it really got rid of your ego and made you fun to hang out with and also fun to work with."

Lankston decided to be honest with Rheneas.

"I have a confession; my arrogance at the start of the game was just an act; K was deliberately trying to lose as part of my game plan." Admitted Lankston. "My plan was to lose as early as possible and then rest at the Playa, study the people still in the game by watching the episodes and then return to the game when everyone else is tired from the challenges; it hasn't worked to perfection, but it's got me to the final six at least."

"That's … actually kind of clever." Nodded Rheneas. "But it was really risky; what if you'd lost the returning challenge?"

"It was a calculated risk; I was willing to take a gamble." Stated Lankston. "I can honestly say however, that I never intended to start caring about everyone and fall in love with someone … but nobody can predict the future I suppose."

"Say, why did Sasha save you anyway? I never got the impression you were friends till she saved you." Inquired Rheneas.

"She has her reasons, it's personal though it's a secret; maybe I'll tell you once the game is over. Let's just say she understands my issues and leave it at that." Said Lankston shiftily. "So, how are things going between you and Tabitha?"

Rheneas noticed that Lankston had changed the subject but decided to go along with it since Lankston's private life wasn't his business.

"Well, it's going really well so far; we get along great and we're emotionally close. She's coming home with me after the show now that her parents have disowned her. I'm hoping those monsters can be bought to justice." Said Rheneas hopefully. "She's a really wonderful girl."

"Be happy you don't have to worry about your girlfriend getting voted off." Stated Lankston. "I personally hope her parents get their comeuppance as well. You know, you've got a really good taste in girls; I can understand Tabitha's pain … in a way. Anyway, maybe we should head back; I don't think we're going to find any idols tonight."

"… Good idea" Said Rheneas as he followed after Lankston back towards camp while looking thoughtful of what he had said.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: An idea can be either god or bad, there is no in-between.<strong>

**Lankston: **This game is getting close to the end now; I can only eliminate four more players and then I'll have to go head to head with who's left … and if the final challenge is physical then it needs to be Winnie for me to stand a chance. I still have my idol, but I need the Uzuri idol to guarantee my safety … if I had an idol radar this would be so much easier. I may be the smartest contestant remaining … but brains mean nothing in a physical challenge.

**Rheneas: **Lankston understands Tabitha's pain … does that mean he's abused? I get the feeling there are a lot of things he isn't telling me.

* * *

><p>The next morning Winnie was walking around camp whistling a tune and trying to make the most of the time before the next challenge.<p>

"Hopefully today's challenge won't be one where Max's sit can help; I know I'm safe, but immunity would be nice; it's a real confidence booster." Said Winnie to herself

"Hey Winnie, over here." Called Lankston from behind the Mess Hall.

Winnie approached Lankston to see what he wanted, she had a feeling he wanted to make a deal with her … and she was correct.

"Hey Lankston, what's up?" Asked Winnie.

"Nothing much, I don't really have much to do at the moment since I have to wait for the challenge before I can actually do something … but I do have something important to say to you." Stated Lankston. "As you can tell, Rheneas and myself are in the minority … but I think it'd be a better deal for you if you joined us. Somebody from your alliance voted against the plan last time and you were nearly eliminated because of it, so even with a majority you might not be safe. It'd be better for you if you joined up with the alliance that contains the strongest guy and the smartest guy … you can probably guess which is which. So, what do you say?"

"Well, I'd rather not; I'm happy in my current alliance and I wouldn't want to go against VayVay, she's by BFF." Stated Winnie.

"She can join as well if she wants to; this way we can take out Opal and Max since they're threats; after that we'd all go against each other and hopefully the two of us would get to the finals." Offered Lankston.

Winnie looked thoughtful for a moment before making her decision.

"Sorry Lankston, but I'm happy as I am; I trust my alliance and flipping might put me in a worse position. Besides, I know them a lot better than you since you left fairly early. Sorry, but I'm staying loyal to the Mankini Bunch." Said Winnie gently. "Sorry to disappoint."

"It's alright … it just leaves me with precious few options of what to do." Sighed Lankston. "It's me or Rheneas going tonight isn't it?"

"Probably; I'd recommend trying to find the Immunity Alphabet idol if it hasn't been found already. Try not to end up with a fake like Kim did … where _did_ the fake idol come from anyway?" Pondered Winnie.

"… Good question; I'm not really sure." Admitted Lankston.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: That's true except for it being the opposite of the truth.<strong>

**Winnie: **I get the idea Lankston wanted me for some reason other than gaining foothold in the contest; does he want to use me or genuinely help me? Alas I do not know. One of the reasons I didn't join him is because I know him the least well of everyone still in the game; I prefer to be friendly and familiar with my allies.

**Lankston: **If Winnie won't flip and VayVay won't either … Max won't work with me and I know Opal won't due to me getting Zed out. (Lankston sighs). Rheneas is truly my only ally. I could possibly tell the others that I gave Kim a fake, but then they might get suspicious of me having the real idol and would vote for me to get me to use it … but maybe they'd not vote me out due to me getting rid of Kim. … I'll tell them eventually, but only when it's _truly_ necessary.

* * *

><p>Rheneas and Tabitha were also making the most of the time before the next challenge; they were both in their swimsuits (fire patterned shorts for Rheneas and a one piece purple bikini for Tabitha) and were going for a morning swim. Tabitha looked nervous as they approached the water.<p>

"Something wrong Tabby?" Asked Rheneas.

"Well … I just don't like bearing any skin in public … my scars…" Trailed off Tabitha.

"If it's any consolation I think you look really pretty even with them." Smiled Rheneas assumingly. "Your bikini really brings out your curves."

Tabitha blushed in response to this; there was a beep from her W.H.M.

"Hang on, I've got a message." Said Tabitha as she picked up her W.H.M from the sand. "… Not another one."

"What is it?" Asked Rheneas.

"It says 'two days' … I'm starting to get a little bit worried." Admitted Tabitha. "I've blocked the sender but they … keep getting past it without needing to use an alt."

"Whatever happens, I'll protect you." Assured Rheneas. "So, care for a swim?"

"Sure." Nodded Tabitha as she put her W.H.M back down on the sand. "It may be water proof but I'd rather not potentially lose it in the deeper water."

The two lovers got into the water and started to swim out towards the deeper water, though they didn't go out too far from shore. The sharks may have been gone but it was better to be safer than sorry. After a while of swimming about they stopped in an area where their feet could touch the surface below the water.

"You've come really far in this game Rheneas; just five more rounds and you'll be the winner. I hope that you succeed where I failed … though you haven't den what I did so I see no real reason for you to be voted out." Said Tabitha with a smile.

"Well I am in the minority, but I'm the strongest if Max's suit isn't counted … I think I can survive at least one more round." Said Rheneas hopefully. "A million dollars sure is a lot of money."

"What would you buy with it?" Asked Tabitha curiously.

"I'm not sure; maybe a pass to Comic Con or something like that, I haven't really thought about it to be honest." Admitted Rheneas.

"It's good to not be presumptuous." Nodded Tabitha. "If you need some game advice I'd recommend trying to get in good with Max since he might vote with you if he doesn't know about Lankston being involved. Also, if you find the Uzuri Idol you'd best save it for the final five where its power is increased. I can confirm it hasn't been found yet, but beyond that I can't say anything."

"I understand; boy, I feel nervous … I really am in a tight spot at the moment; I might be gone soon." Murmured Rheneas.

"If you're voted out I'll still be proud of you, and I'll join you at the playa. Also, I can think of a way to 'boost your confidence' if you grow what I mean." Said Tabitha in a flirty voice.

Tabitha wrapped her arms around Rheneas and pressed herself against him as they began to kiss; Rheneas shrugged to himself and began to make out with her. At that moment VayVay floated up on her back.

"Kisses are the most romantic way of joining your body with another; after all, the lips are the entrance to the mouth which leads to the stomach and heart." Said VayVay airily.

Tabitha squeaked in embarrassment and broke apart from Rheneas while her pyro boyfriend looked a tad embarrassed.

"Need something VayVay?" Asked Rheneas while trying to not look embarrassed. "I guess me and Tabby could have picked a better place to make out huh?"

"I just came over to tell you that the cameras can see you … but the far out rocks just over there have no cameras behind them … no need to thank me." Said VayVay cheerfully. "I know how nice it is to have a little private time with your loved one; it reminds me of the cuddles me and Paul used to have when he was here. I wonder what he is doing now."

"He's probably cheering for you." Assured Tabitha. "He really misses you."

"And I miss him too." Nodded VayVay. "You two look so happy together, it gives me hope for the future. Rheneas … I'll make sure to not vote you out … though Lankston is kind of my only other option."

"Thank you VayVay, I appreciate that." Smiled Rheneas. "And thanks for the info of the no camera area."

"My pleasure, have fun you too." Said VayVay cheerfully. "But mind you behave yourselves at least a little; we all know what hormonal teenagers are capable of … I know from experience."

Rheneas sand Tabitha couldn't help but laugh.

"I hope I don't have to vote you out, you're a good girl." Complimented Rheneas. "Good luck in the challenge today."

"Likewise." Nodded VayVay.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Philosophers always float on their back for some reason.<strong>

**Rheneas: **Well, things are looking up. VayVay says she'll try not to vote for me, so I might slip through today … only problem is that she likely won't vote for somebody from her alliance. If Lankston goes then I'll definitely be next. But I'm in the final six; if I've got this far I must be doing something right.

**VayVay: **Rheneas may be my opponent and not in my alliance … but it's no reason I can't be friendly. Besides, he's a really sweet guy. Tabitha is lucky to have him; it's about time she gets some good luck.

**Tabitha: **I think me and Renny will be making _quite_ a bit of use of that no camera zone. (Tabitha giggles).

* * *

><p>A short while later the six campers were in the Mess Hall eating breakfast; the Mankini Bunch were sitting on one side of the table while Rheneas and Lankston sat on the other side.<p>

"Hmm … the division between us is quite obvious." Noted Lankston. "I take it I'm the next target."

"More than likely." Nodded Max.

"But why target me? I'm really weak; I won't stand a chance in physical challenges as I have said before." Stated Lankston.

"We're targeting you because you're really smart and schemes; it'd be a bad idea to keep you in." Replied Max. "You should be happy you've made it to the final six."

"I am happy; I'd just rather go as far as I possibly can." Stated Lankston.

"Only five days left; it feels so long since the contest started." Mused Opal. "So many wonderful things have happened since then."

"Yeah, I bet we all have our own proudest moment." Nodded Rheneas.

"My proudest moment would be when I hooked up with Yannis, such a wonderful moment." Smiled Winnie in remembrance.

"My proudest moment was when I grew a pair and told Jill I liked her." Admitted Max.

"My proudest moment was definitely when I found Tabitha in the woods and managed to make her smile when she was at her lowest; I feel proud that I was able to make her happy." Smiled Rheneas.

"Hmm … I'd say my proudest moment was when I finally faced my past demons and, hahaha, let go of the past and focused on the future … why did I think running off was a good idea anyway?" Pondered Opal.

"he moment I most remember was when I gave Kasimar, well Pokey really, what he deserved … I don't feel proud of what I did, but I certainly remember it." Mused VayVay.

"Trust me; you should be proud of it." Assured Winnie.

"What about you Lankston?" Asked Rheneas.

"… I don't really know for sure." Stated Lankston. "But when it comes to moments I most enjoyed I particularly liked it when Kim was eliminated; Sasha sure packs a strong falcon punch."

"And then some." Nodded VayVay. "Kim won't be eating ice cream for a while with broken teeth like that."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Ok readers, what is <strong>_**your**_** personal favourite moment?**

**Lankston: **Ok, truthfully my favourite moment is getting Kim eliminated and destroying her in the process; having her kiss my shows was very satisfying. People like her make me feel like vomiting. Max can say what he likes about me, I don't care, but the truth of the matter is that Kim is far worse than me. And realistically, what 'evil' things have I done anyway? It was all strategic nothing personal most of the time.

**Opal: **I think this contest has really given me a big boost in, hahaha, self-esteem. If I don't win the million then at least I've truly grown as a person, and that's a good prize in itself in my opinion.

* * *

><p>"So guys, any ideas on what today's challenge is going to be?" Asked Max. "I hope my robot suit will be useful today; I've taken to wearing it to every challenge just in case."<p>

"Hopefully it won't work, that'll give the rest of us a chance." Stated Rheneas. "And myself and Lankston kinda need immunity quite badly."

"If it's any consolation we're targeting Lankston before you." Stated Opal.

"Wonderful." Said Lankston sarcastically.

The conversation didn't go any further because Spider and Quana entered the Mess Hall.

"Good morning guys; hopefully you slept well because it's now time for your twenty seventh challenge." Greeted Spider. "Today's challenge is based on a video game that most of you have probably never heard of, though it's still a good game, and hopefully the challenge will be quite good as well … and trust me when I say I wasn't the one who came up with it; it was Barney's idea."

"So, what exactly is the challenge?" Asked Winnie curiously.

"Follow us and we'll explain." Stated Quana.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: To give you a hint, the game in question is subtitled as 'Thongs of Virtue'.<strong>

**VayVay: **For some reason I have a bad feeling about this challenge.

**Max: **Time to push my suit to its maximum capabilities; hopefully things will work out fine today; I don't need immunity, but it'd be nice to have it regardless.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the interns cabin Carlton entered Wallace's room; he was hoping that the panophobia cure was ready by now. Carlton walked up to Wallace he was at a desk putting the finishing touches on something.<p>

"… Mwahahahaha! I've done it!" Exclaimed Wallace. "The Panophobia cure is finished!"

"Awesome!" Cheered Carlton. "So … what is the cure anyway?"

Wallace passed Carlton a beaker of a glowing yellow liquid.

"Just drink this and you'll be a wimp no longer; you'll be tough, macho and completely fearless. If Fifi doesn't want you after this she must be crazier than I am." Chuckled Wallace.

"Are you sure it's safe?" Asked Carlton.

"I haven't tested it, but I think it should work. I'm 99.9 percent certain of it." Stated Wallace. "You're making history Carlton; the first panophobe to become fearless!"

"Well ... if you're sure it's safe." Nodded Carlton. "Well Fifi, here's to us … hopefully."

Putting caution to the wind Carlton drank the formula; he was silent for a moment.

"So, how do you feel?" Asked Wallace.

"I don't feel any different." Said Carlton. "Did it work?"

"Only one way to find out." Said Wallace as he took out a lawn gnome and held it in front of Carlton.

Carlton didn't react.

"Hey … it worked!" cheered Carlton. "I'm finally brave1 I'm free! I'm fearless! I'm-ACK!"

Carlton fell to the ground and started twitching and convulsing; Wallace gulped as he approached Carlton.

"Are you alright Carlton?" Asked Wallace in concern.

Carlton let out a few gasps, a big change was happening within his body. At that moment Fifi entered the room.

"I heard Carlton scream and … oh my god! Is Carlton alright?" Asked Fifi in great concern.

"I'm not sure; hopefully he's … _damn_ ..." Gasped Wallace.

Carlton's hazel eyes had turned blood red and lost their pupils; he was started to bulk up full of muscle and his pale skin had turned a dark shade of green and had become scaly. Spikes were growing out of his back as were a pair of bat-like wings. Horns burst from his head and his teeth quickly became sharper. He was also growing much bigger.

Fifi and Wallace could only watch in horror as Carlton continued to mutate until his metamorphosis stopped; he now resembled a mix between a dragon and an ogre. Carlton got to his feet and looked down at the two interns; Carlton had grown as least three times taller than his normal height.

"Carlton … are you alright?" Asked Fifi shakily.

Carlton was silent for a moment before he let out a huge roar that shook the building; he lumbered towards Fifi and grabbed her by her torso in one of his clawed hands, though he didn't hurt her. He then charged punched Wallace and sent him flying back into a wall.

"Oof! Good thing my villain attire acts as padded armour." Groaned Wallace as he got back to his feet.

Carlton let out another inhumane roar; he picked up a steel pipe from the ground (it was probably building supplies for one of Wallace's inventions) and then charged through the wall and using his wings he fluttered down to the ground below and ran off, taking Fifi with him who was screaming in terror.

Wallace was silent for a moment.

"Ok … evidently the formula was _somewhat_ flawed; good thing I prepared plenty of antidote just in case." Said Wallace before sighing. "Shit, I'm _so_ fired…"

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Introducing Monster Carton!<strong>

**Wallace: **I always thought that genetic mutation was impossible one something that had already been born as a normal creature; I've only ever been able to make monsters from DNA strands of animals … and most of them ended up escaping and causing havoc in town; good thing I have a memory blanking gun … too bad I left it at home. The worst thing about this is that Carlton seems to have lost all memory of who he is … this is gonna get me one _heck_ of a cut to my pay check.

**Raven: **(She looks terrified). … I saw a monster holding Fifi hostage… (Raven draws up her knees and shivers). I want my mummy…

**Daisy:** I am _so_ tattling on that monster and putting it in detention!

* * *

><p>The six campers were gathered in camp centre; Spider and Quana stood before them to explain the challenge.<p>

"Today's challenge is a game of 'keep away' to a degree. Now; who hear has heard of the DeathSpank series?" Asked Quana.

The campers were silent.

"What kind of a name is that?" Blinked Lankston. 2hat's ridiculous!"

"For nice I totally agree." Nodded Max.

"It's basically a hack and slash RPG that can be downloaded from the PS3 store." Stated Quana. "Anyway; the second game was titled Thongs of Virtue, one thing for each virtue such as generosity, cuisine and justice. There were six thongs in total … and there are six of you."

"I have a feeling I know where this is going." Sighed Rheneas.

"Yep; for today's challenge you will each be given a thong that you have to stop the others from getting. You can do anything to keep it safe besides throwing it in a river and burying it. The challenge will end once somebody holds all six thongs at once." Explained Spider. "Ok Quana, dish them out."

Quana passed each of the final six a thong; they were each a different colour (red, yellow, blue, green, purple and white) and were rather silky.

"I can't believe I'm holding a thong." Groaned Max.

"Where did you get these from anyway? Are they Quana's?" Asked Winnie hesitantly.

"Nope, I rarely wear this kind of underwear." Goggled Quana. "Wallace said he found them in a suitcase that with a gold club in it. Anyway you may start the challenge as soon as-."

"HEY!" Yelled a rather annoyed voice.

Lavender marched up looking quite pissed.

"Ok, hand over my panties _**NOW**_!" Yelled Lavender. "I _refuse_ to let _**anyone**_ use my undies for a challenge! Who nicked them?"

"Wallace did." Said Spider quickly. "We didn't know they were yours, honest!"

"… I'll deal with him later. As for you guys, hand them over." Ordered Lavender "They may be for a challenge, but you'll have to sue something else … _anything else_!"

The six campers quickly gave Lavender her thongs back.

"Thank you very much; in future don't steal my undies or I'll go on strike." Stated Lavender

"HEEEEEEEELP!" Wailed Fifi.

Everyone turned to the source of the yell and saw a monster run past holding Fifi who looked terrified.

"… What the hell?" Blinked Rheneas.

Wallace ran up looking out of breath.

"Of all the times for one of my potions to go wrong, why now?" Groaned Wallace.

"What happened?" Asked Spider.

"I gave Carlton a panophobia cure so he could woo Fifi … but it went wrong and now he's turned into a monster and he doesn't recognize anyone. We have to get him the antidote proto!" Exclaimed Wallace.

"… Bingo!" Declared Quana. "Ok guys; your challenge has changed. The person to give Carlton the antidote and turn him back to normal wins immunity."

"How do we do that? He'll pulverise us if we get near him!" exclaimed Winnie.

"She's right; he'll tear us into nine pieces and bury us in nine different places!" Murmured VayVay.

"I could give each of you some body armour." Offered Wallace. "I'll even throw in a rifle loaded with darts containing the antidote."

"Sounds like a plan." Nodded Spider. "But get the stuff quickly, we need to save Fifi!"

"And hurry back; I want a word with you." Frowned Lavender while shaking her fist, the one holding her undies.

"… Crap." Gulped Wallace. "Ok, I'll be right back; I thankfully have let thrusters in my shoes for quick transport … why I didn't use them to chase Carlton I will never know."

Wallace tapped his shoes together and then blasted off towards the intern cabin. Everyone was silent for a moment.

"… I have a feeling this show's ratings are going to triple." Stated Rheneas.

"I have that same feeling." Nodded Winnie.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Monster Madness!<strong>

**Rheneas: **I never expected to end up having to save a former over the top feminist from a mutated panophobe … this show sure makes unexpected things happen eh?

**VayVay: **I hope Fifi is alright…

**Winnie: **I just know this is going to end up with me being humiliated somehow.

**Max: **Time for my robot suit to shine!

**Opal: **Gee, and here I was thinking Monsters Inc. was just a fictional movie.

**Lankston: **… Strangely, I actually prefer _this _to what we were originally going to do.

**Nakia:** (She is still wrinkly and looks fairly unhinged).I hope Fifi is torn completely apart! Her hair is ugly and she is awful! I hope she bleeds, sinews and _dies_!

* * *

><p>Yikes! This is certainly an exciting challenge! A monster, a damsel in distress and six campers trying to save her … why does this sound a little bit like Mario? Stay tuned to see what happens next!<p> 


	59. Day 27, Part 2: Administer the Antidote!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Total Drama or any of its related seasons. They belong to Teletoon and Cartoon Network. The alphabet theme isn't mine and is property of Frank15. The 52 OC's in this story however are mine so do not steal them.

**The Warning:** This chapter contains traps, a monster, a big fight, some emotional moments, some swearing, a bit of strategy and a hair obsessed psycho. You have been warned!

**Poll:** Vote for who you want to win out of the final five; however, this poll spoils who gets voted off in this chapter. It only takes about ten seconds or less, so please vote if you have time to spare.

**Note: **I'm just chugging along with this story; I'm aiming to get it finished in around a month (don't hold me to that) and I'm just full of inspiration at the moment. My other stories are going to be on a temporary hiatus until TDL2 is completed. Fortunately, I have most things planned out now, so the next few chapters shouldn't be too hard to write. And now, on with the show!

I know you're in there somewhere...

* * *

><p>The six campers were walking through the woods in search of Monster Carlton; despite the fact he turned into a bulky and inhumane beast he hadn't left any clues as to where he had gone. This meant the final six had no idea where he currently was. They were all equipped with a rifle loaded with antidote filled darts as well as some heavily reinforced body armour to protect them from getting hurt.<p>

"Ok guys, any ideas where a mutated panophobe would hang out?" Asked VayVay. "Only that I am concerned for Fifi's well-being so we should find him as fast as possible."

"Not a problem, I think I can take him in a fight." Nodded Max. "I could blast ahead and battle him with no problems; this suit should give me adequate protection from whatever super strength he has."

"But we don't want to hurt Carlton; he's acting under the influence of the potion thingy; we have to be gentle." Insisted Winnie. "Maybe we could work together since this is more than just a challenge; Fifi is in danger and Carlton is a monster … it seems that even reality is not immune to the type of lunacy you'd often find in online stories."

"Reality is the most unrealistic thing of all." Nodded Max. "Ok, maybe we should split into groups to cover more ground in as short a time as possible."

"Sounds like a plan Batman." Rhymed Opal. "But what do we do when we find Carlton? He's become a ferocious monster! He'll stamp us into push and, hahaha, spread us on toast!"

"… That's kinda gross." Said Rheneas with a gag. "But we've got armour and weapons so we should be fine."

"Exactly; machine always beats man … well, it would beat me anyway. I'll see you guys later." Said Lankston as he headed off deeper into the woods.

"Where are you going?" Asked Max.

"I'm going to find Carlton and try to defeat him; what I lack in strength I make up for in brains and strategizing. After all, every battled is planned out by the smart guys; the gunmen are just following orders." Stated Lankston as he left.

"Wait up Lankston, I'll come to. Allies have to stick together." Said Rheneas as he followed after Lankston. "See you guys later."

After Lankston and Rheneas had left the rest of the group the remaining four looked amongst each other.

"If we're splitting up then can I be with Winnie?" Requested VayVay. "We both work very well together."

"Sure, I'll go with Max." Nodded Opal. "I hope Carlton doesn't breath fire though … fire is kinda burny."

"That's the general idea." Nodded VayVay.

"Ok guys, it doesn't matter who wins since we have an unbeatable majority; if we vote together tonight we'll be golden till the final four." Said Max confidently. "Let's move out. Nerd powers activate!"

Max marched off into the woods like a soldier with Opal cheerfully following him; Winnie and VayVay exchanged a glance.

"Well, shall we get going?" Asked Winnie. "It's gonna be no easy task, but we've got to be brave."

"Yeah, we must." Nodded VayVay with a worried expression.

"What's wrong?" Asked Winnie.

"I just fear that we may need to harm 'Monster Carlton' to get a clear shot on him; after what happened with Kasimar I never want to hurt anyone again … I'm not sure if I can do this." Murmured VayVay. "I'll help you out, but I'll let you get the immunity; I'm not going to hurt him. After all, how many ways are there of defeating a ferocious monster without hurting it?"

"Turning it to stone? Impossible in real life I know, but it would be kinda painless." Said Winnie with a look of thought. "Don't worry; I've got a plan that won't require us hurting him. How good at you at making traps?"

"I've never made them before." Replied VayVay.

"Well thankfully I have, so let's get a move on and start this challenge; we're gonna do this the Wile E Coyote way." Declared Winnie.

"All we need now is the road runner." Giggled VayVay.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Beep beep!<strong>

**Max: **I think it'll be easier to win this challenge with Opal helping me; if she can distract Carlton I might be able to knock him out since I somehow get the feeling an antidote dart won't work very well when he's awake and aggressive.

**Lankston: **I'm not gonna risk getting close to Carlton; even with armour he'll maul me … I'll try and snipe him, it'd be much safer. The others are just putting themselves in danger by tackling the monster head on; sometimes it pays to keep a safe distance.

**VayVay: **I admit I'm worried about this challenge; Carlton is going to be hurt regardless of what happens … and I really don't want to watch it. If it weren't for the fact I' loyal to Winnie and want to help her I'd probably give it a miss; immunity may be nice and it always feels good to win a challenge, but if it results from something I'm morally opposed to then it feels more like a bitter defeat.

* * *

><p>A while later Winnie and VayVay were deeper in the forest and were putting the finishing touches on a number of traps. Some traps set up including a rope scare, a net, a deep pit, a wooden cage and even a large boulder … don't ask how Winnie was able to move it, let's just say she 'knows people'.<p>

"Ok VayVay, we've done good." Said Winnie in satisfaction. "All we have to do is wait for Carlton to walk by and then he'll set off the traps; there are so many of them that I'm sure at least one of them will work."

"Will they hurt Carlton?" Asked VayVay uncertainly.

"There won't be any lasting harm; and also he's become so bulky that I think his body will withstand a lot of pain." Assured Winnie. "The point of the traps is to restating him so we can have a clear shot at him with no way of him dodging or even blocking the antidote darts. I've seen Sasha play enough games to know how dangerous monsters are; some of them are invincible … but I get the feeling Carlton is still vulnerable in some way."

"I understand; but I'll let you be the one to shoot him, I don't feel comfortable using guns." Admitted VayVay.

"But they don't fire real bullets or anything lethal." Assured Winnie. "But I can understand what you mean. Anyway, now I must make the traditional monster call.

Winnie cleared her throat.

"AAAARGH! I'M A PRINCESS WHO IS RIPE FOR KIDNAPPING! AAAARGH!" Screamed Winnie as loudly as she could before grabbing VayVay by the wrist and pulling her towards some large bushes.

"What was that?" Blinked VayVay.

"A monster call; everyone knows that monsters always kidnap princesses so I imitating a princess." Explained Winnie.

"Oh, that makes sense." Nodded VayVay.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: In a way it actually does.<strong>

**Winnie: **Seriously, princesses are like the natural prey of monsters; it's like a staple of fiction. Why do the prince's never get kidnapped huh?

* * *

><p>The two girls crouched down I their hiding spot and began to wait; while they waited VayVay spoke up.<p>

"By the way Winnie, where did you learn to make all these traps anyway?" Asked VayVay curiously.

"Oh, the girl scouts; I was in it when I was younger." Explained Winnie. "I was a very loyal Shrub Scout, though nowhere near Imanda's level. "I learnt these sorts of things all the time; I was good at trap building in particular. Eventually I was too old to keep going but I felt I'd done enough and if I'd continued I wouldn't have been able to spend as much time with my kitties as I would like. Still, it was a fun few years."

"I wish I could have joined, it would have been fun." Mused VayVay.

"So why didn't you then?" Asked Winnie curiously.

"Well … you remember how told you a lot of people bullied me for my sexuality right?" began VayVay.

Winnie nodded.

"Well, a few of the alpha males and females of the bullying were in the scouts, so it'd just have ended badly. Shame really, if I was more willing to face them I could have had a good time … too late now I suppose." Sighed VayVay.

"You're only sixteen, you could still join up with the sixteen and over branch; it's never too late to do something you like." Smiled Winnie. "Don't let bullies control you; they're probably just jealous you could date anyone if you wanted to."

VayVay couldn't help but laugh.

"Thanks Winnie; you really do have all the honour of a true scout." Smiled VayVay.

Suddenly the sound of a roar met the ears of the two girls and they crouched lower into the bushes.

A moment later Monster Carlton arrived carrying Fifi in one of his clawed hands and wielded a pipe in the other.

"Let me go, please!" Begged Fifi.

Monster Carlton just grunted like an ogre as he walked towards the traps.

"GRUH!" Yelled Monster Carlton as he noticed the traps; he went to work smashing them with his pipe; in just a few seconds they were all broken. "FWAH!"

Monster Carlton sniffed the air; he seemed to catch the scent of the two girls; he turned to face them and started walking over to them raising his pipe like an axe.

"Run for it!" yelled Winnie as she took off running in terror.

"I second that!" Agreed VayVay as she ran as well.

Monster Carlton let out a ghastly roar and charged after them with ground shaking footsteps while waving his pipe above his head.

Winnie and VayVay ran through the forest as fast as they could and quickly dashed into a small cave in a large rock; they hid themselves out of sight as Monster Carlton entered the vicinity; he looked around as though he was confused.

"Gwuh?" Slurred Monster Carlton as he looked around before shrugging and walking away.

"Looks like we lost him." Said Winnie in relief.

"That or he lost interest in us; either way I'm glad he's not chasing us anymore." Murmured VayVay.

"Can you hold me?" Whispered Winnie.

"Only if you'll hold me." Replied VayVay.

The two girls huddled and shivered as they tried to calm down from the fright they had endured.

"Ok, I guess traps are out" Said Winnie a minute or two later as she got back to her feet. "What now?"

"… I have no idea." Admitted VayVay. "I just hope the others will be ok."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: The Others was a seriously creepy and scary movie the author was shown in Year 8 at school … it gave him nightmares and didn't help his already rock bottom opinion of horror movies.<strong>

**Winnie: **Ok; Carlton may have mutated and lost the ability to speak real words as well as forgetting who he is … but his intelligence and common sense seems to be intact; this'll make it harder to give him the antidote. Evidently I need another plan.

**VayVay: **I wonder … maybe reasoning with Carlton might work … maybe? Surely his real self in inside him somewhere so it may be possible to return him to his correct state of mind with gentle words. I doubt I'm gonna win this challenge, but I think I'll be safe if I don't win. Just to be safe, I was keeping an eye out for the Uzuri Idol; if our alliance had it we'd be unstoppable … just as unstoppable as Carlton's new strength…

* * *

><p>Max and Opal were in a different part of the woods planning out their attack; rather than using traps like Winnie and VayVay they had decided on using a direct attack. Currently Max was pacing before Opal with the visor of his robot suit up while Opal sat on a log looking up at the clouds.<p>

"Hmm, that cloud looks like a pogo stick." Noted Opal.

"… Indeed it is." Agreed Max. "But funny shaped clouds won't help us win; we need to defeat Carlton and get him turned back to normal."

"So, what's the plan?" Asked Opal. "Are we going to cover him in cement and let it harden?"

"A surprisingly good idea … but no. We're going to throw a boulder at him." Declared Max.

"… Won't that hurt him?" Winced Opal. "And how would we even pick up a, hahaha, boulder? None of us are exactly what you'd call buff."

"Normally lifting a boulder would be as impossible as doing a no damage run in D&D, but with my robot suit I can bend the rules a bit. It helps me in the physical strength department; a boulder will be quite easy to lift." Explained Max. "Anyway my plan is very simple; you can distract Monster Carlton when he arrives and when he least expects it I'll hurl a boulder at him; good thing we have one of a decent size right over there."

"Why do I have to distract him?" Asked Opal nervously.

"Well, can _you_ lift a boulder?" Stated Max.

Opal was silent for a moment.

"Aw merda!" Cursed Opal. "Va a merda em esquincen!"

"… I'm guessing you just swore." Guessed Max.

"Correct." Nodded Opal before sighing. "Ok, what should I do to, hahaha, distract Carlton when he arrives?"

"… I'm not sure; maybe pull a few funny faces at him or something?" Suggested Max.

"Can do." Nodded Opal. "So, how are you even going to get him to come here anyway; he could be anywhere on the island."

"I'm glad you asked; there's actually quite a simple explanation I'm going to launch an energy blast into the air; it'll explode into sparks that are visible in broad daylight; Monster Carlton will see it and thus he'll start heading over to us; after all, monsters are naturally drawn to bright lights because it means civilisation … and civilisation means people … and people means victims." Explained Max.

"Makes sense to me." Gulped Opal. "And I'm the victim…"

"Don't worry; if it goes drastically wrong I'll shoot an energy bolt at him' I just don't want to do that immediately because it could hurt him." Assured Max. "Ok then let's put Operation Defeat And Knock Out The Assailant, or D.A.K.O.T.A for short, into action!"

"Just don't let him grab me.; he might rip my clothes off and I'd rather that didn't happen." Mumbled Opal.

"I assure you it won't." Nodded Max. "Ok, here we go!"

Max raised his right arm into the air and blasted an energy bolt into the sky; it exploded into very noticeable sparks that were pretty much impossible to miss. Max then dashed over to the boulder and lifted it up and backed away while waiting for Monster Carlton to arrive.

The seconds snailed by, but soon enough Monster Carlton lumbered over still holding Fifi who was squirming and trying to get free.

"Gwuh!" Roared Monster Carlton as he gazed at Opal.

"Err … oogly boogly boo!" yelled Opal as she stuck her tongue out at Monster Carlton.

The mutated panophobe seemed to take offense to this and raised his pipe as he walked over to Opal who fearfully backed away.

Max then hurled the boulder at Monster Carlton full force. However, Monster Carlton saw it coming and caught it in one hand.

"Oh biscuits." Gulped Max.

Monster Carlton hurled the boulder right back at Max which scored a direct hit and sent the nerdy robotier slashing into a nearby tree. Monster Carlton let out a victorious roar and jogged off deeper into the woods.

Opal let out a sigh of relief as she ran over to Max and helped him up.

"Are you alright Max?" Asked Opal in concern.

"I'll be fine." Nodded Max with a pained groan. "My suit took around eighty percent of the impact … the other twenty percent was _very_ painful."

"What should we do now?" Asked Opal. "Maybe we should hide in a cave, curl into a, hahaha, fatal position, rock back and forth and suck our thumbs."

"… A tempting prospect." Admitted Max. "But I think we'd best follow Monster Carlton and see if we can catch him off guard; he may be a mutant, but he still doesn't have eyes in the back of his head."

"He's got his eye on the prize." Giggled Opal.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Monster is a very broad term.<strong>

**Max: **That hurt, but tis just a flesh wound; I'm not out of this yet! I'm gonna win it for nerds everywhere! I'm just glad my suit didn't malfunction, that'd be as bad as rolling a one while battling a dragon.

**Opal:**… Time for plan B!

* * *

><p>Lankston and Rheneas were on top of a hill looking over a clearing in the forest; they gathered a pile of berries from nearby and were using them as bait for Monster Carlton. Lankston had a sniper scope attached to his gun and was in an aiming position while Rheneas kept an eye out for their target.<p>

"Sniping seems like a good idea; it may not be an incredibly battle, but we're unlikely to be harmed if we take him down like this ... and I'd rather not spend the rest of my life growing my skin back and eating soup through a straw." Shuddered Rheneas. "But why are we using berries as bait? I thought ogre sized monsters like what Carlton has become are carnivores."

"But humans are omnivores and Carlton, despite being a monster, is still human." Stated Lankston. "I really have to wonder how many scientific laws were broken by Carlton's mutation; it's like X-Men in a way."

"It'd be cool to have super powers though; I wish I was like The Human Torch, it'd be awesome to have powers over fire." Mused Rheneas. "For the record I'm a big fan of the Fantastic Four and comic book movies in general; my fav comic book movie is probably Kick Ass."

"Thinking about it that's not too surprising." Noted Lankston. "But talking about comic books isn't going to win us immunity; we need to make sure at least one of us wins today, because it'll become really hard if both of us are votable. The best we can hope for is finding the Uzuri Idol and forcing a tie; that or getting somebody from the Mankini Bunch to join us ... and I'm certain that isn't a possibility."

"Well, VayVay said she won't vote for me if she can help it ... so if you win immunity there's a chance we could get her on our side." Said Rheneas hopefully. "If we can get Max to join us as well then we could take control of the game."

"That's useful to know, but we can't rely on 'maybes'; we need to be certain that they won't vote for us." Stated Lankston. "I'm sorry to say it Rheneas; but there's a good chance that one of us will be voted off if we can't find the Uzuri Idol; we should make finding it our number one priority ... well, number one behind winning today's challenge that is."

"I understand; once the challenge is over I'll see if I can find it." Nodded Rheneas. "I think tonight's vote is going to be a suspenseful one."

"I'm sure it will be." Nodded Lankston. "This game sure is hard ... but to be honest, I'm having more fun here than I've had in years..."

Lankston trailed off and Rheneas decided to ask a question he had wanted to ask since yesterday.

"Lankston, I have to ask you something ... it's a hard question to ask, but I need an answer to this." Said Rheneas.

"Sure, what is it?" Nodded Lankston.

"... Do you suffer from abuse at your home?" Asked Rheneas hesitantly.

Lankston was very silent.

"What makes you said that?" Asked Lankston calmly.

"Well, yesterday you said you understand Tabitha's pain and, well, this is the logical conclusion." Explained Rheneas.

"I'll just say it now ... my personal life is on a 'need to know basis' and you do _not_ need to know." Stated Lankston without emotion.

Rheneas decided it would be best to not continue the conversation so he said nothing.

"GWUH!" Yelled a slurring monstrous voice.

A moment later Monster Carlton ran up still holding Fifi and began to east the berries. Of note was that his pipe now had part of a tree stump skewered onto it which made it seem like a sort of makeshift club. Fifi was still held tightly in his hand and seemed to have given up trying to break free; she looked scared but also worried about her friend.

"Carlton, please remember who you are! You're not a monster, you're a human!" Wailed Fifi.

Carlton paid her no attention as he ate the berries. While Carlton was distracted Lankston carefully aimed his gun; he wanted to get a clear shot at Carlton's exposed scaly flesh around his midriff. After carefully aiming for a moment he fired.

The dart bounced right off Carlton as though it was a pea being thrown at an elephant.

Monster Carlton didn't even seem to have noticed he had been shot at and simply continued on his way once he'd finished eating the berries.

Lankston looked shocked as he got to his feet.

"Ok, it seems that these darts are useless; shooting him is futile." Noted Lankston. "We're going to have to try and battle him in a different way."

"I guess we'll have to try and knock him out." Sighed Rheneas. "If he's unconscious we could get close to him and give him the antidote, but getting close to him while he's awake would be suicidal. This may be a challenge, but Monster Carlton poses a very real threat to our safety ... everyone's safety in fact."

"True; we're going to have to proceed with caution. Something tells me I won't be much use in a fight against him; if we could just have him knocked out or restrained we would be able to turn him back to normal ... but in his current state any attack against him would be useless. We're going to have to improvise a bit; no monster is unbeatable." Said Lankston as he and Rheneas set off to follow Monster Carlton.

"What about Slender Man?" Asked Rheneas.

"... Ok, most monsters can be beaten." Rephrased Lankston. "Besides, Chuck Norris would make Slender Man his bitch."

Rheneas laughed in response to this.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: It's true; there is actually a YouTube video of Chuck Norris killing Slender Man in a single punch.<strong>

**Lankston: **I'm not strong enough to win a fight, let alone a fight against a monster. Can anyone actually imagine me going one on one with a dangerous monster? ... I didn't think so. Thankfully Rheneas is a good fighter so he might be able to defeat Monster Carlton; if he wins immunity then we'll both be through to the next round; I'm not using my idol on anyone but myself, it's just too valuable to give away.

**Rheneas: **At first we had no idea how we were going to take down Monster Carlton; but then as we followed him we were joined by the others; the six of us working together should make this challenge a bit easier. But I have to make sure I'm the one to administer the antidote, otherwise I won't win immunity. And also, I hope Fifi is ok; this must be quite a traumatic experience for her.

* * *

><p>A while later Monster Carlton came to a stop in a clearing in the woods; he had entered a n area that seemed to resemble a quarry; it was like a bowl of some kind with several large rocks scattered around as well as a few trees. Also, storm clouds were staring to gather in the sky; it looked like a storm was about to arrive. Monster Carlton sat down on a large boulder and moved held Fifi in front of him and gazed at her with his pupliess eyes.<p>

"Let me go!" Pleaded Fifi.

Monster Carlton blinked and shook her around for a few moments which made her scream.

"Please Carlton! Remember who you are!" Begged Fifi. "You're not a monster, you're a sweet and wonderful you man! Please remember!"

Fifi's words failed to reach Carlton and the monster that he had become just stared back at her. A moment later he started to squeeze tightly which started to cause Fifi pain.

"Help!" Screamed Fifi.

Luck was on Fifi's side because at that moment the six campers ran into the quarry area; each of them had their guns at the ready as well as a wooden branch each, likely a sort of club.

"Oh my goodness, this isn't good." Gulped Opal.

"Guys! Help me!" Begged Fifi.

"Ok guys, we're gonna need to work together to take down Monster Carlton; immunity no longer matters, what's important is that we save Fifi." Said Max in determination as he lowered the visor on his robot suit. "Attack!"

Monster Carlton let out a roar and placed Fifi on a very high ledge at the side of the quarry where she wouldn't be able to get away. He then raised his makeshift club and looked down at the campers.

"GROOOOOOOARG!" Roared Monster Carlton as he started to walk over to the group while creating a tremor with every footstep.

At that moment there was a flash of lightning as the storm started; rain began to pour down and thunder rang out as the fight began.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: This is so exciting!<strong>

**VayVay: **I didn't want to hurt Carlton, so I decided to try and rescue Fifi and get her to safety; I left the fighting to those who could manage it.

**Max: **It's a good thing by suit is resilient to damage because if it wasn't I'd be in real danger. ... This is gonna be a tough fight.

**Rheneas: **Our main goal was to defeat Monster Carlton ... but it quickly become apparent that he didn't recognize us and that he wasn't gonna hold anything back. Suddenly I'm not even worried about not winning immunity anymore.

* * *

><p>Monster Carlton stomped over to the ground and then bought his fist down to the ground; the campers scattered while the ground shook. Winnie Backed up and fired an antidote dart at Monster Carlton but it simply bounced off.<p>

"Oh crap!"Whimpered Winnie as Monster Carlton cornered her.

"Hold on Winnie, I'll save you!" Declared Max as he quickly charged up a powerful energy bolt and blasted it at Monster Carlton.

Monster Carlton let out a wail as it turned towards Max; he stood still for a moment before he charged elbow forest at Max; he smashed Max to the side and then crashed into the side of the quarry. This caused some rocks to come loose.

"Help!" Wailed Fifi as the platform she was on started to break.

VayVay ran up below the platform and looked up at Fifi.

"Jump Fifi! I'll catch you!" Urged VayVay.

"Burt ... what if you miss?" Whimpered Fifi.

"Even if I miss it'll hurt way less than falling with the rubble, jump!" Yelled VayVay.

Fifi hesitated for a moment but managed to pluck up her courage and jump down; VayVay managed to successfully catch her.

"Ok, now let's get to safety and leave the fighting to the professionals." Ordered VayVay.

Fifi was quick to agree as they ran for safety behind a large pile of rocks.

Max groaned as Rheneas and Lankston helped him to his feet.

"How are we gonna beat him?" Asked Rheneas out loud. "He's too strong!"

"We're gonna have to try." Stated Max. "Wait, what's he doing?"

Monster Carlton had managed to uproot a tree and gazed at the five campers. A moment later he hurled the tree at them

"Run!" Yelled Winnie.

The campers tried to run to the side but Lankston was hit by the tree; thanks to his armour he didn't take any real damage, though he was still knocked out and would be for at least a few minutes.

"Lankston's down, what are we gonna do?" Asked Opal as she dodged a kick from Monster Carlton. "He's too strong!"

"We'll have to try and tire him out; it's all we can do at this point." Said Max before being grabbed by Monster Carlton. "Help!"

Monster Carlton hurled Max against the quarry walls where he lay groaning in pain; his suit was also flickering with a few sparks.

"Retreat!" Yelled Rheneas. "If we can make it back to camp we might be able to get every there to overpower him; fuck immunity, this is far more important!"

"The swear word was unnecessary but I totally agree." Nodded Winnie.

"If zed were here he could, hahaha, save us; he'd have used his shotgun on the monster." Murmered Opal.

However, Monster Carlton seemed to have heard their plan and jumped over to the exit of the quarry, blocking the exit. He then jumped up and stomped down onto the ground; the force of this knocked every over.

"GRAWR!" Roared Monster Carlton as he started to approach the downed campers.

"I can't watch." Whimpered Fifi.

"VayVay, help!" Called Winnie desperately.

VayVay gulped to herself; she didn't want to fight ... but maybe, just maybe, she could use her words to try and get Carlton to remember he was. It was all she could do. VayVay took a deep breath ... and stepped out from her hiding spot.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Can words really work?<strong>

**VayVay: **I'm not fighter ... but talking a monster down and getting it to be nice isn't fighting, so I feel comfortable doing that. Besides, my friends were in danger; any decent person would have done the same.

**Lankston: **When I Regained consciousness I saw VayVay was the only person left standing. At first I thought 'that's it, we're dead' ... oh how wrong I was.

**Opal: **Max's suit looked a little damaged, hopefully he can repair it. But the important thing is if he's ok. Gosh, this day keep getting, hahaha, crazier and crazier!

* * *

><p>Carlton approached Rheneas, Opal and Winnie; before he could stomp on them VayVay spoke up.<p>

"Carlton, stop this!" Yelled VayVay.

Monster Carlton turned around to see who had yelled at him; he saw VayVay standing a distance from him.

"Carlton, you're not a monster! You're a human!" Said VayVay boldly. "Can you hear me? You're Carlton!"

Monster Carlton blinked and then started to approach VayVay while raising his club over his head.

"Carlton, you're a human. You and everyone here are friends! Please remember!" Begged VayVay. "I don't want to hurt you ... and deep down inside you I know that you don't want to hurt us either!"

Carlton started to walk a lot slower as though he was hearing what VayVay was saying.

"Carlton, I know you're in there somewhere ... please remember. You aren't a monster; you are a kind young man!" Shouted VayVay.

Carlton had stopped moving now; he gazed at VayVay.

"She's right! You're not a nasty monster; you're a human with friends, family and a crush on Fifi from what I've heard!" Agreed Rheneas as he staggered back to his feet. "It doesn't have to be this way; you're Carlton, not Monster Carlton. You _aren't_ a monster!"

Fifi let out a small gasp of surprise as she heard what Rheneas said; did Carlton have a crush on her?

"You must be so tired Carlton; just lay down and rest, there's no need to fight. Remember how much you don't like fighting?" Called VayVay. "Please listen to us!"

"Exactly! Do you remember Fifi? Or Wallace? You have so many friends who want you back to normal, please remember!" Urged Rheneas.

Carlton looked around, as if searching for something.

The rest of the campers had managed to back away; they were too scared and in shock to help, but they were silently cheering for their friends. Lankston had regained consciousness and was keeping his distance, though he was amazed at what he was seeing.

"Please Carlton, don't fight! If you have to fight something then fight the urge to destroy stuff! You're a good guy!" Yelled Rheneas.

The storm was starting to stop now; as it eased u Carlton shut his eyes.

"Carlton ... Carlton ... Carlton ... please remember." Said VayVay softly.

Carlton was silent for a few moments before he opened his eyes again and looked down at his friends.

"Guys ... what happened? Where am I? And why am I so big..." Trailed off Carlton before he passed out and collapsed to the ground.

"Carlton!" Yelled Fifi in worry. "Are you alright?"

"He's fine ... I think he passed out from exhaustion." Noted Lankston.

VayVay unloaded one of the antidote darts from her gun and approached Carlton.

"Time to get you back to normal." Said VayVay gently as she carefully and gingerly injected Carlton.

A moment later VayVay took out the dart; a few seconds after that Carlton started to turn back to his regular form. His wings retracted, his sharp teeth returned to normal, his horns fell off, his scaly green skin turned back to the normal peachy colour and he shrunk down back to his regular size After just twenty seconds Carlton was back to normal, a monster no more.

"Amazing." Whispered Opal.

"Ok guys, I think we should get Carlton back to camp." Suggested Max as he got up and dusted himself off. "He might need medical attention."

"Good idea, let's get going." Nodded Winnie. "Good work everyone!"

"So Rheneas, does Carlton really have a crush on me?" Asked Fifi.

"I think so, I've heard him and Wallace talking about you sometimes when I see them around camp." Nodded Rheneas.

Fifi looked thoughtful.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: And so ends one of the big dramatic battles ... but two more huge moments still remain!<strong>

**VayVay: **I'm surprised that worked ... I couldn't have done it without Rheneas; I'm definitely not voting him tonight; if my alliance wants to then too bad.

**Max: **My suit got a bit damaged during the battle; but thankfully I think that I can fix it if I pull an all-nighter; sadly this means that I'll have to put off making one for Opal for the time being.

**Lankston: **Well mum and dad, ready to eat your words? This beyond proves that strength isn't everything. VayVay and Rheneas defeated Carlton using their minds and without having to lay a hit on him? Do you still think I'm useless? ... I bet you do, but this is a start I suppose.

* * *

><p>A while later the campers were back at camp; they were standing in a line with Spider and Quana before them ready to announce the results. Fifi and Carlton were also there as well.<p>

"Well guys ... what can I say besides I'm _so_ glad you're safe?" Said Spider in relief. "This was too dangerous to be a challenge; I feel stupid for not stopping it from happening ... but at least everyone is alright and no major damage was done."

"Sorry everyone, I just ... had no control over what I was doing; I can't even begin to explain what it was like being a monster." Said Carlton in shame. "Thanks for bringing me back to my senses."

"No problem, anyone would have done it. I'm just glad I didn't have to hurt you." Smiled VayVay.

"Well then; as for the challenge results, since VayVay was the one to turn Carlton back to normal she wins immunity and is safe tonight. As for the rest of you, one of you will be voted off. You have two hours to make your decision." Stated Spider. "Until then you may relax ... and after this challenge I bet you need the relaxation."

The campers dispersed with Rheneas heading towards the woods. After they were gone Carlton turned to Fifi.

"Fifi, I'm so sorry if I scared you." Apologised Carlton. "I'll understand if you hate me."

"I'm incapable of hating you Carlton." Assured Fifi. "To be honest, I was more worried about you than myself."

"Well, at least everything has turned out alright. Despite the side effects of the Panophobia cure it still worked; I really don't have Panophobia anymore; it's the beginning of a new life for me." Smiled Carlton. "I'm just glad nobody got hurt.

"As am I." Nodded Fifi. "By the way, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?" Asked Carlton.

"Well, during the battle Rheneas said you have a crush on me ... is that true?" Asked Fifi gently.

If Carlton was still a Panophobia he would have screamed in terror and then started apologising over and over. But since his Panophobia was cured ... he simply smiled and nodded.

"Yes, it's true. I've liked you for a while now; since around the challenge lasts season where Wallace and me went back to the island. You're cute, pretty and I like your personality. The way you changed yourself after you got voted off last season was incredible, not many people can do that. So yeah, in short I like you; would you like to maybe go out sometime?" Asked Carlton with a confident but sweet smile.

Fifi was silent for a moment before she hugged Carlton tightly sand gave him a sweet kiss.

"Sure!" Nodded Fifi eagerly. "After all, you're _definitely_ my type of guy."

"Awesome." Smiled Carlton. "So, care to watch some Billy and Mandy?"

"Sounds good to me." Nodded Fifi as she and Carlton linked arms and left for the intern cabin.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: And that's how Carlton became a MAN.<strong>

**Fifi: **I'm quite picky with guys, even after renouncing my sexism, but Carlton seems like a gentleman. I guess coming on this show had been worthwhile after all.

**Carlton: **And so starts a life without fear ... I think I've got a _great_ future ahead of me.

* * *

><p>About an hour and a half later Rheneas was exited the forest and re-entered camp; he hadn't managed to find the Uzuri Idol so it was pretty likely that Lankston was going to go. And once he was gone he'd be alone in the game with no allies ... things were definitely very hard at the moment.<p>

"Man, what am I gonna do?" Sighed Rheneas. "I've got no idols and soon I'll have no allies. Al I can do is try and win immunity every challenge from now on, but I doubt that will be easy. Perhaps I could ally with Max ... or maybe VayVay; either way I doubt I'm gonna make the final now, let alone the final three."

As Rheneas continued to try and think of a way to keep himself in the game once Lankston was gone Max approached him.

"Good evening Rheneas; are you prepared for the Bonfire Ceremony?" Asked Max.

"As prepared as I can be ... am I getting voted out?" Asked Rheneas.

"Nope, you're safe tonight. The four of us are voting for Lankston; I could team up with you after he's gone if you like; I might even be able to convince Opal to join us. From there we'll easily make the final three. Interested?" Offered Max.

"Sounds like a good offer ... but I'd feel bad for Lankston; I think he might be abused at his home; he has said things that make me wonder." Murmured Rheneas. "So, since I have no power over who goes tonight, who should I vote for?"

"Why not vote for Lankston? It's not gonna make a difference anyway so you may as well make it a unanimous. Just be thankful you aren't going tonight." Stated Max.

"Don't worry, I am thankful." Assured Rheneas.

"Ok then, starting tomorrow we'll be allies. It'll be called the Crazy Nerdy Pyro Alliance!" Declared Max.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: I've heard worse names.<strong>

**Rheneas: **Looks like I've been given a second chance at this game; new allies are good, though I don't want to ditch Lankston ... then again, if he's being voted out no matter what I do it doesn't really count as ditching so much as accepting the inevitable.

**Max: **Well, that was easier than I thought it would be. I guess nerds can be quite charismatic after all.

**Opal: **When Max starts 'hamming it up' everyone in camp hears him; he's got a, hahaha, pretty loud voice. I wonder what he was talking about, hmm.

**VayVay: **I feel glad I've won immunity; it really gives me a confidence boost which is really useful at this late point in the game. I just have to hope this doesn't put a target on my back ... then again, I'm not too strong physically so I should be alright ... either way I'm safe tonight.

* * *

><p>Lankston was sitting on the Dock of Shame; he was looking out the waves and thinking to himself. He felt pretty certain that the Mankini Bunch was going to vote for him, so it looked like it was finally time for him to use his idol.<p>

"I would have liked to keep it longer ... but between using my one sue trump card and being eliminated I'll pick the former option." Said Lankston to himself. "I wonder who I should vote for tonight."

As Lankston continued to think to himself Nakia approached him.

"Good evening Lankston." Greeted Nakia. "A perfect evening isn't it? Of cruse, it'd be better with Spider and Quana's blood spilt on the dock, but you can't have everything I suppose."

"What do you want? I'm not in the mood to deal with you at the moment so make it quick." Sighed Lankston.

"Ok, here's the plan. You're a shoe-in the prize with your intelligence and also you're in the minority. If you split the prize fifty-fifty with me and help me get revenge on Spider then I'll tell you where the Uzuri Idol is and all about the future challenges; sound fair?" Asked Nakia.

"No." Said Lankston simply. "I do not care to have anything to do with someone as loathsome and grotesque as you."

"You'd better do as I say! You won't win without my help! You're just as bad as Kasimar and Kim; this should be right up your street. Your hair is ugly but I can still look past that if you destroy Spider and Quana. Obey me!" Yelled Nakia.

"No. First of all, I am _nothing_ like Kasimar and Kim; they are disgusting creatures and have done things I would never even think of doing in times of desperation. I may want to win, but I'm not doing it in a way that could hurt someone. Besides, you're a _horrible_ person, why would I work with you? You're so delusional; you'd just make things harder for me. Besides, I want the game to be fair ... and I don't work with people that have an IQ lower than zero." Glowered Lankston.

Nakia looked enraged.

"Now listen to me you rat!" Growled Nakia.

"NO! _You_ listen to _me_!" Yelled Lankston in anger.

Nakia looked somewhat afraid as Lankston got to his feet and looked her in the eye.

"Nakia, you are nothing. In fact, you're less than nothing; you're so worthless that you make Drawn Together look priceless, and that show is shit. You cannot let go of a petty grudges and you have become so obsessed with revenge and your hair that you have pretty much lost everything. You need a long stay in an asylum. You are a psychopath, you have zero friends, you have nothing to live for or strive to be and I bet by the time you are older you will be alone, hated and you won't be able to look in the mirror without feeling nauseous. _Get help Nakia_." Growled Lankston.

Nakia was silent for a moment before she let out a scream of rage and tried to punch Lankston; he easily dodged and Nakia slipped off the dock and into the water below. Lankston chuckled to himself as the intercom crackled into life.

"Attention campers; it is now time for the Bonfire Ceremony; please cast your votes and make your way to the Bonfire pit. That is all." Said Spider as he hung up the intercom.

"Well, time to make my decision." Nodded Lankston as he left to cast his vote.

Down in the water Nakia stood still; she was dripping wet and was clenching her fists. She breathed deeply and erratically as she started to turn red due to rage. She thought about how she had lost last season twice, lost her hair, how her enemy had won, how nobody accepted her as better than them and how the losers stood up to her.

SNAP!

That was the metaphorical sound of Nakia losing the last of her sanity. With a disturbing emotionless expression on her face she trudged back to land with one thing in mind.

Getting the _ultimate revenge_.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Time for another ceremony!<strong>

**Max: **I vote Lankston; shame he has to go in a way, he's kinda nerdy just like me ... though nobody here is a bigger nerd than I am. Oh well.

**Opal:** I vote Lankston; he's the only choice I have.

**VayVay:** Lankston gets my vote; I promised I wouldn't vote for Rheneas and I keep my promises.

**Winnie: **I vote for Lankston; I feel bad about this, but the rest of my alliance is voting for him so I kinda have to as well.

**Rheneas:** Since Lankston is being voted out no matter what I do ... I vote for Lankston; sorry buddy, I couldn't find any idols in the woods.

**Lankston: **Now, who should I vote for? VayVay is immune, I want to take Winnie to the finals and Rheneas is my ally ... hmm; it's either Max or Opal ... who to choose?

**Nakia: **(She just stares at the camera without emotion and breaths in and out in a somewhat disturbing way; she twitches every now and then.)

* * *

><p>The six campers sat on stumps around the Bonfire pit; the fire was crackling nicely and the stars were out as was the moon, though they were somewhat hidden behind some clouds left over from the storm., After a short while Barney arrived with a tray of five Golden Letters. He set them down on the oil drum and turned to face the campers.<p>

"Hello again everyone; you sure have had quite a day yaaar? After all, it's not every day that you are able to fight a monster and beat it simply using words. I'm very impressed yaaar." Grinned Barney. "Before I hand out the Golden Letters, I have a few questions for you."

"Max; your suit took a bit of damage during the battle and ended up sparking a bit ... do you think that you can repair it?" Asked Barney.

"I think I can; building it is the hard part, repairing it is generally easy." Nodded Max. "An all-nighter of work on it and it should be good as new."

"That's fortunate for you yaaar." Nodded Barney. "Opal, do you feel safe tonight?"

"I do." Nodded Opal. "Unless a Sloppy Joe Monster switched the votes I think I'm, hahaha, safe."

"I see." Nodded Barney. "Rheneas; do you feel safe knowing that you're in the minority?"

"I'd certainly like to think so, but you can never be sure you're safe until your name is called." Replied Rheneas. "Still, I think I'm safe tonight.

"For the sake of the Edgic makers let's hope so." Nodded Barney. "Winnie; you seem to be good at making traps ... but have your kitties ever gotten caught in them?"

"Thankfully they haven't; they're really smart kitties." Stated Winnie.

"I understand." Nodded Barney. "VayVay; you're immune tonight ... do you have any idea how the vote is going down?"

"Yes I do; all of my alliance voted for one person, that's all I shall say so as to not make it anticlimactic." Replied VayVay.

"That's nice of you." Smiled Barney. "The last question if for Lankston ... do you feel you might be in danger tonight?"

"It's likely; but I don't know for certain until you start handing out the Golden Letters." Shrugged Lankston.

"Very well then." Nodded Barney as he picked up a Golden Letter S. "When I call your name I l toss you a Golden Letter yaaar; if you receive one you are safe, if not then you are eliminated."

There was silence for a moment.

"If you have an idol you wish to play then now would be the time to do so." Prompted Barney.

There was silence for a moment before Lankston spoke up.

"I have a feeling I have the majority of votes against me ... so I think I'll play my idol." Said Lankston calmly.

The Mankini Bunch looked stunned and shocked as Lankston got up and walked over to Barney. Rheneas grinned and looked pleased as Lankston handed Barney the Immunity Alphabet Idol.

"I always have a back-up plan." Stated Lankston to the other campers as he returned to his seat.

"The rules of Total Drama Letterama state that if a camper plays the Immunity Alphabet Idol then al votes cast against them will not count and the person with the second most votes will be voted off instead." Stated Barney. "And unlike with Kim, this IS the real Immunity Alphabet Idol. Therefore, Lankston is safe. And due to the vote being five to one ... only Lankston's vote will be counted.

Everyone looked nervous while Lankston glanced at Rheneas; the pyro mouthed 'I'll explain later' and Lankston nodded.

"Anyway, the following people are safe." Said Barney. "VayVay and Lankston are immune so they both get Golden Letters. Also safe tonight are...

...

...

...

...

...

"Rheneas"

...

...

...

...

...

"Winnie"

Max and Opal were left without a Golden Letter and both looked very nervous and unsure of what was going to happen. Barney picked up the last Golden Letter, a Letter C, and continued.

"Originally you would have both been safe ... but because Lankston played the Idol one of you is now eliminated." Said Barney calmly. "I can say now that the final Golden Letter of the night goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Opal."

Opal let out a big sigh of relief as she caught her Golden Letter; Max let out a disappointed sign due to being voted out again.

"Sorry Max, but your rank is sixth; no lower and no higher. And this time, your vote off is permanent." Said Barney apologetically. "You may say your goodbyes before you leave if you want."

Max was silent for a moment and then he nodded as he got to his feet.

"Well, Kim took me out before the merge because I was a threat ... and it looks like she was right; I man, it took an idol to get me out." Said Max in content.

"I voted for you because you're the biggest threat of those remaining." Stated Lankston. "Nothing personal, but that's how it is."

"I understand; and sixth out of twenty six isn't bad." Mused Max. "Well, good luck everyone; hopefully the remaining challenges won't be as hard as what we had to do today. And at least I'll be able to see Jill again. See you around everyone."

After everyone said goodbye Max walked towards the dock of shame; he then boarded the boat of losers which sped off into the night.

The remaining five campers turned to Barney.

"I bet tonight wasn't what any of you expected; clearly none of you knew that Lankston had the Immunity Alphabet Idol all along. Only five of you remain in the game now; the final four challenges are going to be the hardest of the season, hopefully you'll be ready for them yaaar. You may go." Said Barney.

Barney picked up the empty tray and left the area as the five campers headed off back to camp to go to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: And so the Immunity Alphabet Idol is used once and for all.<strong>

**Lankston: **Voting out Max was common sense; he was the strongest member of the Mankini Bunch, and with him gone it'll be easier for either me or Rheneas to win immunity. We'll need to find the Uzuri Idol tomorrow ... and if we go then we're golden.

**Rheneas: **... Well, I didn't see that coming.

**Winnie: **And so our alliance is down to three ... at least we still have a numbers advantage ... but for how much longer?

* * *

><p>Spider and Quana stood on the Dock of Shame to give the outro.<p>

"And with Max gone we're down to just five campers. What an episode this has been; mutation, an incredibly exciting battle and even a hook up. Will the rest of the season be this exciting?" Asked Spider.

"Possibly, but hopefully it won't be as dangerous as today's challenge could have been; tomorrow's challenge will hopefully turn out alright." Said Quana in hope.

"I hope so too." Nodded Spider. "So; will Lankston continue to survive now that he has used up his Idol? Will VayVay continue to be a pacifist? Will Rheneas win the challenge now that he is the strongest contestant left by quite a margin? Will Opal lead her alliance to victory? Will Winnie continue being cute for the audience? And who will be the next person voted out of the game?"

"Find out next time on Total Drama Letterama!" Exclaimed Quana

* * *

><p>In the basement of the interns cabin Nakia was looking around for something; she didn't know what exactly, but as long as it helped her get her revenge then she would be satisfied.<p>

"Where are all the weapons? I need guns, knives and chainsaws!" Exclaimed Nakia before she came to a suitcase marked 'Dehydrated Genetic Experiments; do not open!'. "Rules were made to be broken, especially for the greater good."

Nakia opened the suitcase and was greeted with the sight of a few capsules with a small pill in each of them. Nakia picked one up and looked at the label.

'Death Widow- a Biomechanical spider large enough for a human to ride on; comes with bladed legs, can walk up walls and has a very poisonous bite. Will obey the first person it sees upon being rehydrated'.

Nakia finished reading the label and chuckled to herself.

"_Perfect_..." Whispered Nakia with a sociopathic smile. "Now all I need is a melee weapon ... tomorrow is the day ... that those losers _die_."

* * *

><p>Votes<p>

Lankston: Max

Max: Lankston (Void)

Opal: Lankston (Void)

Rheneas: Lankston (Void)

VayVay: Lankston (Void)

Winnie: Lankston (Void)

Max- 1

Lankston- 5 (Void)

* * *

><p><strong>Remaining Campers:<strong> Lankston, Opal, Rheneas, VayVay, Winnie

* * *

><p><strong>Voted Out:<strong> Gordon, Lankston (1), Helen, Quarla, Fripp, Nina (1), Alice, Ulric, Bishop, Xyly, Imanda, Yannis (1), Donny, Max (1), Tyson, Jill, Cherry, Paul, Kim, Nina (2), Eddie, Zed, Yannis (2), Sasha, Max (2)

* * *

><p>And Max is eliminated due to the Immunity Alphabet Idol. I think returning was definitely good for Max as a character; he become the threat Kim predicted him to be. He had a good presence and when things become to immoral he stopped doing them; if I'd let him go any further his suit would have gave him an easy victory in both of the next two challenges, so this was where he had to go. His main role in returning was to be a supporting protagonist but make game moves in allying with Lankston and then trying to take him down. I think he's had a good run, but 6th is his final ranking.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time:<strong> The final five have spray tag three checkpoints in the woods after night has fallen ... but there is _something else_ in the woods with them...


	60. Day 28, Part 1: Messages From Home

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Total Drama or any of its related seasons. They belong to Teletoon and Cartoon Network. The alphabet theme isn't mine and is property of Frank15. The 52 OC's in this story however are mine so do not steal them.

**The Warning: **I warn you now, this chapter (and episode as a whole) is a lot darker than anything else so far. I won't spoil anything, but it might be scary for younger viewers even if everything big is in the next chapter. No silly warnings this time; just know that this is gonna stretch the boundaries of a T rating.

**Note: **And so another episode begins; this episode is one I have been planning out since the start of the story due to how huge and important it is. I won't say anything else here, just read on and enjoy…

Madness…

* * *

><p>Spider and Quana stood on the Dock of Shame ready to give the intro to the episode; it was quite dark and late at night; there were a lot of clouds in the sky and a faint wind was blowing through the camp.<p>

"Last time on Total Drama Letterama; the six remaining campers were focusing on getting themselves to the end of the contest through the use of alliance Everyone had a final two deal with someone else; Winnie and VayVay were partnered up as were Lankston and Rheneas. Max and Opal allied with each other and Max felt guilty about voting for her in the previous episode. He even said that he would build a robot suit for her. Before the challenge Lankston tried to convince Winnie to ally with him and Rheneas since it would be a 'better deal for her', though she gently denied him." Began Spider.

"The challenge was originally going to be grabbing thongs of each other with the camper holding all of them winning … however; this didn't happen for two reasons. The first was because they belonged to Lavender and she was not happy about them being used. The other reason was that Carlton mutated. Yeah, basically Wallace had made him a potion that would cure his panophobia … but something was a little bit wrong with the formula and Carlton became Monster Carlton. He also ran off with Fifi so the campers were given armour, weapons and a new challenge … defeat Monster Carlton and turn him back to normal. I'm just glad Wallace had the foresight to make an antidote." Said Quana in relief.

"The campers split up into three groups, they each went with their closest ally and tried different ways of taking down Monster Carlton. Winnie and VayVay made traps … which failed. Max and Opal tried hurling a boulder at him … this failed too. Rheneas and Lankston tried to snipe him … this failed because the dart bounced off him. In the end it looked like the only way to turn him back to normal … was to use force. VayVay was very reluctant to do this due to what happened back in the nineteenth episode. Can't say I blame her really." Murmured Spider.

"The fight was very intense; Max's suit was damaged, Lankston was knocked out and the others couldn't hurt Monster Carlton due to him being too strong. But VayVay managed to defeat him sing words and calling out to him to make Carlton remember who he is. Rheneas helped her with this and they managed to get Carlton to stop being aggressive. After that he fainted, the antidote was administrated and he turned back to normal. VayVay won immunity due to being the one to inject Carlton and Fifi and Carton got together … and Carlton kept the benefits of the panophobia cure and is now fearless and brave, what a happy ending." Cooed Quana sweetly.

"At the bonfire ceremony Lankston got the most votes … but Lankston played his Immunity Alphabet Idol at the right time which meant Max was eliminated due to having the second highest amount of votes. Max took his elimination well and was content with how he did in the game. It's always good to see a good sport." Smiled Spider.

"Only five are left in the game now; the final challenge is on the near horizon. Hopefully we won't have any more incidents in the last four episodes." Said Quana hopefully.

"Hopefully." Agreed Spider. "So, will Lankston survive elimination without his Idol? Will the remaining three Mankini Bunch members stick together? Will the campers be able to handle a challenge in the dark? And who will be the next person voted out of the game?"

"Find out right now on Total Drama Letterama!" exclaimed Quana.

* * *

><p>(Theme song, I wanna be famous)<p>

* * *

><p>Rheneas and Lankston were in one of the bedrooms of the Champion Cabin; currently Lankston was talking to Rheneas about the recent vote.<p>

"I know it doesn't matter since I had the Immunity Alphabet Idol ... but is there any reason that you voted for me? Only that you don't seem like the backstabber type. I take it that you had some kind of reason?" Guessed Lankston.

"Yeah, I had no idea you had the Immunity Alphabet Idol ... and Max told me everyone else was voting for you. I knew my vote wouldn't make a difference either way so I voted for you ... and I guess I prevented a tie breaker by doing so." Mused Rheneas. "Why didn't you tell me that you had the Immunity Alphabet idol anyway?"

"I actually did; after the SAW challenge I said that I had a secret weapon." Reminded Rheneas.

"But then Sasha played her idol on you ... I thought your secret weapon was making a deal with Sasha. I take it that you were going to play your idol but she beat you to it." Guessed Rheneas.

"Exactly." Nodded Lankston. "It was pure luck ...though I am wise enough to not rely on luck in a game like this. The Idol is gone now so we're really gonna need that Uzuri idol more than ever."

"Got that right." Nodded Rheneas. "By the way, where did you find the idol anyway? I don't remember you ever going Idol hunting by yourself."

"... If I tell you do you promise to not tell the others?" Asked Lankston seriously.

"I promise." Nodded Rheneas.

"... I stole it from Kim the day I returned." Admitted Lankston. "I figured out she had it due to her confidence despite everyone hating her. I then made her humiliate herself for a fake that I made. I was utterly disgusted by how she acted and felt that she no longer deserved to be in the game; technically you could say that I saved Sasha from elimination. I may have had some selfish intentions ... but I did have noble intentions as well; nobody like Kim should be allowed anywhere close to the prize."

Rheneas looked stunned.

"That's amazing!" Exclaimed Rheneas. "If you told the others that then there's no way they'd want to vote you out. You're practically a hero; you took down one of the most evil people in the history of reality TV! Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"First of all, I'm no hero. I'm just cynical outcast with muscle deficiencies. And if I told anyone then they'd take out you and I need you in this game for me to progress. Besides, I'll tell the others at a moment where it would work most to my advantage. And if I told the others by myself then they'd never believe me, I'm not exactly the most well liked guy." Sighed Lankston. "I don't really have any friends back home and I blew most of the chances I had to make friends here. If I win then I'll split the money with Nina and move near her; I have no reason to stay in my home town."

"What about your family?" Asked Rheneas.

"With the exception of my granddad they don't really care. They're obsessed with sports and shit like that; they don't value brains. I try not to care." Stated Lankston. "Anyway, I had an encounter with Nakia yesterday. She wanted me to split the prize money with her and hurt her enemies and in return she'd tell me about the future challenges and tell me where the Uzuri Idol is. I refused due to how immoral that was and she got a bit hostile; I stood up to her with my words and she ended up in the water. That girl is friggin mental."

"Got that right; she used to pick on Tabitha a lot." Nodded Rheneas. "You might have made her snap though; she was already pretty insane."

"I don't care; she's a horrible person so why the heck should I give a damn?" Asked Lankston. "Besides, she's about as dangerous as a mud pie; I could take her in a fight ... though I'd prefer to not hit a girl."

"Me too." Agreed Rheneas. "So, speaking of girls; who are we going to vote for next?"

"I was thinking we should vote for VayVay; you saw her in the last challenge, she made Carlton come back to his senses using just her words. If that isn't an indicator she's a threat then I don't know what is. But I know for a fact Winnie won't vote for her ... we'll have to either find the Uzuri Idol or convince Opal to vote for her."

"I'd rather not vote for VayVay since she's nice ... but I guess we don't have much choice." Nodded Rheneas. "We'll look for the Uzuri Idol tomorrow; since they can't start the ceremony until we're all there we could spend a bit of extra time looking for the idol."

"Sounds like a plan." Nodded Lankston. "You know, if this was Survivor it'd probably be much easier since that game is more about strategy than challenges and immunity. It's entirely possible to win that game without winning immunity and having weakness ... sadly I'm not old enough to audition since you have to be eighteen to enter and I'm seventeen."

"What about 'if the Price is Right'? That's got a good cash prize." Suggested Rheneas.

"I hate that show, it's just annoying." Stated Lankston. "But maybe 'Who Wants to be a Millionaire' could be worth considering id I don't win Total Drama; it just relies on intelligence and I have that in spades. But I think after this show is over I'll take a hiatus from reality TV, it's taking its toll on me in terms of stress and moral issues."

"If you're feeling guilty then you could apologize." Suggested Rheneas.

"I doubt anyone would accept an apology; I have been quite a jerk at times." Sighed Lankston.

At that moment there was a strange and horrible type of scream from outside that was from the woods. Whatever made the scream clearly wasn't human ... or friendly.

"What the heck was that?" Blinked Lankston nervously. "You heard it didn't you?"

"I did." Nodded Rheneas. "What do you think it was?"

"I have no idea ...but whatever it was, it wasn't anything I've heard before. That scream was just ... beastly. Do you think there's a monster on the island? Something more ferocious than Sasquatchinakwa?" Asked Lankston nervously. "I'm not too strong so if I came across whatever it was I'd be taken down pretty easily."

"I wouldn't worry; it's far away from us and no animals ever come into camp. And if there were a real danger then we'd all be alerted. Trust me, we'll be fine." Assured Rheneas. "With Kasimar gone and Carlton back to normal we're all safe now

"That's good to know." Agreed Lankston.

At that moment there was a knock at the door and Tabitha entered the room.

"Good evening guys." Greeted Tabitha.

"Hello Tabby." Greeted Rheneas. "Need something?"

"I just came to hang out with you; the challenge of the day is done and I have some free time, so now is probably a good time to spend some time with you." Smiled Tabitha.

"I'd better get going then." Said Lankston as he prepared to leave.

"You can stay if you want to Lankston; we aren't going to do anything naughty." Assured Tabitha.

"Aren't we?" Said Rheneas in mock surprise while Tabitha rolled her eyes with a smile.

"It's fine, I wouldn't want to eavesdrop on your romantic time." Assured Lankston. "It's getting late anyway so I'd best turn in for the night."

"Before you go, I've got a letter for you." Said Tabitha as she took a letter out of her pocket and passed it to Lankston. "It's from Nina just so you know. You're not a bad guy Lankston; if Rheneas doesn't win then I hope you do."

"This is indeed a good day; I've idoled a big threat and now I have another letter from Nina; thank you." Nodded Lankston in appreciation as he left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: What monster could that roar have belonged to?<strong>

**Lankston: **It's nice that Nina is writing to me; it really gives me the strength to go on ... metaphorically since I'm anything but strong. It keeps my moral up though and that's the important thing. But still, what creature made that roar? It sounded very unnatural...

**Rheneas: **Me and Lankston are the only guys left in the game now; I find that ironic because I was originally the highest ranked member of Team Everest and Lankston was the lowest ranked member before he returned. We're gonna need to work together because the girls out number us; I know he won't take me to the finals ... but if we're going to progress in the game then I'll have to trust him and he'll have to trust me. And to be honest he's a pretty cool guy when you get to know him. I mean, he took down Kim! Definitely a good thing.

* * *

><p>After Lankston had left Tabitha shut the door and sat down next to Rheneas on the bed; she looked a little worried about something. Rheneas immediately noticed this and put a comforting arm around Tabitha.<p>

"What's wrong Tabby? You look worried about something." Noted Rheneas in concern.

"I got another threatening message." Mumbled Tabitha. "It said 'one day ... prepare to die'. I know for a fact somebody is intended to harm me and I ... feel scared. I know there's not much chance of them getting on the island, but I still can't help but feel afraid. Is it alright if I sleep with you tonight?"

"Of course you can." Nodded Rheneas. "And trust me, I'm not gonna let anything happen to you; I know how to fight and I'll take down whatever is sent to try and harm you."

"Do you have any weapons? You know, just in case?" Asked Tabitha.

"Well, I do own a beam katana ... but I don't use it for combat; it's really just for show though it does have the potential to hurt someone." Stated Rheneas. "I bought it with me for good luck ... I didn't use it on Carlton since I didn't want to leave him with any injuries."

"Understandable." Nodded Tabitha. "Hey Rheneas; would it be alright if you gave me a massage? I feel like I could use some stress relief."

"Sure thing; lay down and I'll get started." Nodded Rheneas. "Though I've never given a massage before."

"I'm sure you'll do fine." Smiled Tabitha as she lay on her belly. "By the way, I've got some news that you might be interested in hearing."

"What is it?" Asked Rheneas curiously as he started to massage Tabitha's shoulders which made her let out a content sigh.

"I hear that the producers are planning another season ... it's going to be a bit of an all stars; contestants from Letterz and Letterama are being bought back along with a bunch of newbie's as well. It'll be a big season apparently. I also hear that both me and you are being considered, but I'll only agree to it if you're going to be here as well." Explained Tabitha. "If I had another chance I'd play without backstabbings or manipulation; I don't need the money so it would just be for fun."

"It's cool to play the game, and with new faces as well as old ones. I hope to get chosen; I've sort of gotten used to being around everyone. I wonder who will be bought back and who won't be." Pondered Rheneas.

"Well, I know for certain that Kasimar and Kim aren't being bought back; good riddance I say." Said Tabitha in content before letting out another sigh. "This is so nice; even though I feel worried ... I feel happy."

"Glad to hear it." Smiled Rheneas.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Yep, TDL3 will have new and old faces ... though the cast won't be alphabet themed. Despite that, it will still have an alphabet theme to a degree.<strong>

**Rheneas: **A second chance sounds really cool ... but am I enough of a star to be bought back? Well, I've got pretty far and done quite a lot of things during my time here, so maybe I am good enough to come back. Though if I win this season it'll be just for fun and for seeing everyone again.

**Tabitha: **I've had quite an emotional journey in my time on this show so I think I'll be bought back; but I'm interested to hear about the new contestants, what will they be like?

* * *

><p>Opal, VayVay and Winnie were in a different room of the Champion Cabin; they were in their pyjamas and were talking about the vote off and how unexpected it had been.<p>

"I never expected Lankston to have the Immunity Alphabet Idol; I really didn't see it coming." Mused VayVay. "A unanimous vote turned into the most suspenseful vote of the season; I really had no idea who was going."

"You were immune so you needn't have worried." Stated Opal.

"I know, but I was worried that I was going to lose one of you guys; thankfully Lankston took out the person in our alliance I'm the least closed to. Shame though, Max was a nice guy." Said VayVay while blowing a red bang of hair out of her face. "Now our alliance is down to just three."

"It may be a tad mean to say it, but I'm kinda glad that Max is gone; he would have very hard to beat if he had gotten any further; and we still have a numbers advantage so I guess that in the long run it doesn't really matter." Mused Winnie. "Still, we're gonna have to make sure that we do everything we can to all make it past the next challenge; if we do then we'll have a good chance of all being in the final three."

"Unless whoever we don't vote off wins immunity one day after two days before the day after tomorrow." Pointed out VayVay.

"Huh?" Blinked Winnie.

"That means when only four of us are left." Rephrased VayVay.

"Oh, right." Nodded Winnie.

"You know, I feel a little disappointed Max is gone. He was a really, hahaha, cool guy." Admitted Opal. "He even said he was going to build me a robot suit ... I guess we all know that isn't going to happen anymore."

"I wish I had a robot suit." Said Winnie longingly. "Of course I've had kitty ears and a cat tail on mine; you know, the essentials."

"I don't see how a cat tail is essential, but ok." Giggled Opal.

"I just noticed something; the three of us are the last girls in the competition ... and we're a blond, a brunette and a red head." Mused VayVay. "Well, Opal's hair is dyed, but it's normally black."

"I'm representing my fellow brunettes all across the world!" Declared Opal.

"Good one." Giggled Winnie. "You know VayVay; I'm really impressed with you. You managed to get Carlton back to normal by just using your words; that's really something."

"I knew he was in there somewhere; it was just a matter of bringing him to his senses." Smiled VayVay. "But I may not have been able to do it if not for Rheneas' help."

"It was still really cool though." Assured Winnie.

"As cool as a refreshing smoothie." Added Opal. "But good for Rheneas to help you."

"Speaking of Rheneas; do you think we could vote out Lankston before him? He may be stronger than Lankston … but he's a nice guy and he deserves to be in the final four with us. I'd really prefer to not vote for him next time." Requested VayVay.

"Fine by me." Nodded Opal.

"I can agree with that." Nodded Winnie. "But I have to wonder though; do you think Lankston has got anymore idols? It'd be quite a problem for us if he did."

"Maybe he has the Barney Idol." Pondered VayVay.

"He doesn't." Assured Opal.

"What makes you so sure?" Asked Winnie.

"Because I've got it." Stated Opal as she reached into a pocket of her shirt and took out the Barney Idol. "I found it a couple of days ago on the, hahaha, thousand foot cliff; I think I'll win immunity a little easier with a head start in a challenge."

"Why didn't you tell us that you had it before now?" Asked Winnie suspiciously.

"You never asked." Replied Opal.

"It's true, we didn't." Agreed VayVay. "So; we have the Barney idol, nobody has the Uzuri Idol as far as we know … and the rest of the idols have been used. Pretty soon they're all gonna be gone and then we'll have to rely on our wits and natural strengths in order to win challenges."

"Maybe we should look for the Uzuri Idol just in case." Suggested Winnie. "We shouldn't presume anything since the tables could always be turned."

"Good idea; we can do that in the morning." Nodded Opal. "So, we're all going to the, hahaha, final three right? At that point may the best girl win."

"Sounds like a plan." Nodded VayVay. "We'll get there together or fail trying."

"It'll be a friendship finale!" Cheered Winnie.

At that moment there was the sound of an inhumane screechy roar from outside the cabin which made all of the girls jump, especially Winnie.

"W-w-what was that?" Asked Winnie nervously.

"I have no idea." Admitted VayVay.

Winnie got up and walked over to the window to look outside; a few moments later she dashed away from the window and huddled underneath the bed sheets.

"I … I saw something moving out there; it looked like a monster." Whimpered Winnie in fear. "It had a lot of legs … I couldn't see what it was, but I think I saw it dragging something off into the woods."

"I'm sure you were just imagining it, fear can make people do that." Comforted VayVay. "And even if there was something out there; it's far away and we're safe in here."

"VayVay's right, don't worry be happy." Nodded Opal.

"I guess you're right…" Said Winnie uncertainly. "But … do you think that you could stay with me tonight? I'm just feeling really on edge all of a sudden … I really think I saw that monster dragging someone away…"

"Sure, we'll stay with you." Nodded VayVay.

"Not in the same bed." Added Winnie.

"… Darn!" Said VayVay in a tone that showed she was just joking. "I'll go and get a sleeping bag … or two if Opal will be staying here as well."

"Sure will, it'll be like a sleepover!" Cheered Opal. "I've got some snacks we could enjoy, I'll go get them."

"… Thanks guys." Said Winnie gratefully.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Who could it have been dragging away?<strong>

**Opal: **I don't believe in monsters … well, not the type that aren't evil humans anyway. Hopefully this will, hahaha, all be forgotten by the morning.

**VayVay:** I'm sure Winnie was just imagining things since monsters aren't real unless you count Ronald MacDonald. Still, she's my friend so it was my job to comfort her. The sleepover was very enjoyable, it was phantasmagoric!

**Opal: **I'm surprised I've made it so far, but now I actually have an opportunity to, hahaha, actually win the game; I never thought I could do it but here I am in the, hahaha, final five. I don't mind if I'm voted off, I'm already, hahaha, content with how I've done … but winning would be very nice as well.

* * *

><p>Lankston was by himself in one of the rooms in the Champion Cabin; he was sitting on the bed and was reading through the letter that Nina had sent him.<p>

"It's nice that I can still keep in touch with her even though she's out of the game … maybe I should write her a letter sometime, but would it be allowed?" Pondered Lankston. "I do miss her; hopefully I can see her again sometime."

Lankston continued to read through the letter and smiled while he did so; here is what the letter said.

* * *

><p><em>Lankston my sweet<em>

_I am really proud of you for getting so far in the game; you're nearly at the end! I am rooting for you every step of the way and a lot of fans of the show are as well. When you said you would give me the money I felt so touched … but you don't have to do that; if you win then it is rightfully yours and it wouldn't feel right if you gave it to me. Even so, maybe we could spend some of it on getting a fancy dinner reservation for a date or something._

_I'm really proud that you admitted to feeling a little bad for splitting up the couples; I'm not saying that you were at fault, but you're really growing as a person and you're just becoming an even more wonderful young man. I feel so proud that you voted for Winnie to try and help Sasha even though you wanted to face Winnie in the finals. You may call yourself cynical and mean, but you're way better than you think you are. Never forget that people do care about you; if your parents don't then they're just jackasses._

_I was very impressed with how you took out Max; I do like Max but I am glad that you managed to stay in the game. You really took control of that elimination. You've nearly got to the finals; just a few more days and you'll be there. Rest assured that I'll be proud of you no matter what happens. Just remember that I love you and will be there every step of the way. I may not be there with you, but I'll always be thinking of you._

_With much love_

_Nina_

* * *

><p>Lankston smiled to himself as he finished reading the letter; it was nice to know he had someone cheering for him … one person more than the usual amount.<p>

"It's been quite a long game … I took Fripp on as a pawn to make people not suspicious of my true plan, I threw the game, I had a wonderful time at the playa, screwed Kim over, fell in love … and now I'm in the final five. Things have been very hard and not at all easy; most of the time it's been strenuous … so why do I feel like I've had the best time of my life?" Pondered Lankston. "I guess I came to care about everyone more than I thought I would … maybe people called me cynical and mean so much I believed them and lost sight of who I really am."

Lankston folded the letter and put it into his suitcase before looking out the window.

"It's not been an easy game … now that I've come to accept Nina's elimination I feel guilty for separating the couples … but I have to keep my head in the game; only four days are left and anything could happen in that time. I just need to play smart." Said Lankston while gazing up at the starry night sky. "I hope I can make mum and dad proud of me … but to do that I'd need to do some sort of monumentally big athletic achievement and I just can't do that."

Lankston sighed to himself.

"If I can find the Uzuri Idol I should be set until the finals; from there I'll just have to hope my opponent isn't too hard to beat. This isn't about money, this is about respect." Said Lankston out loud. "… I wonder what my parents will think of Nina; they've never taken an interest in my life before, so if they interfere now that I've found someone who likes me for me I'll show them a piece of my mind."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Can Lankston even be considered a villain at this point?<strong>

**Lankston: **Nina's letters are really nice to read; they give me morale boosts. Im in the minority with a guy who I can't take to the finals, so a nice romantic letter is exactly what I need. Nina truly is a changed girl … and in that regard, I guess I'm a changed guy to some degree. Maybe if I wasn't in constant danger of being voted off I could relax and just hang out with the others a bit … but I can't. I wonder what it'll be like to kiss Nina … I have to admit I'm rather looking forward to it.

* * *

><p>Rheneas and Tabitha were cuddled up in bed and were just lying in peaceful silence; it was quite enjoyable for them to just snuggle and forget about the competition for at least a little while.<p>

"This is so nice." Whispered Tabitha. "I've never really had the luxury of being cuddled before; when I was little my parents never really hugged me, not that I can remember at least. I'm ready to leave my past behind; everything is perfect now and I hope things will stay that way; the only reason I would ever go back to Barrington Manor is to get Shadow."

"Who's shadow?" Asked Rheneas.

"My pet cat; she was a birthday present from my Grandma when I was fourteen … you know, it's really just my parents who are bad; the rest of my family is quite nice. I don't know how they got away with it for so long; maybe I should have spoken up sooner, but it isn't an easy thing to do." Mused Tabitha in regret. "I hope mum and daddy didn't do anything bad to Shadow."

"I hope they haven't as well; but if they did it's another thing we can use against them in court … but I'd rather it didn't come to an animal getting hurt." Said Rheneas. "How many scars did your parents give you overall anyway?"

"I don't know, I've never counted … I'd guess upwards of forty though. I wonder if there's a way to get rid of them somehow; it'd be nice to have a perfectly flawless body instead of one covered in scars." Said Tabitha as she subconsciously trailed a finger on her hip.

"I'm really not sure, I'm no expert in medical." Said Rheneas apologetically. "But from a boyfriend's point of view your scars don't make you any less cute or attractive; Fleur wasn't bothered by Bill's scars and I'm not bothered by yours."

"Good thing I wasn't bitten by a werewolf." Giggled Tabitha.

There was a sudden loud strike of lighting outside along with a monstrous howl; Tabitha huddled against Rheneas looking a little nervous.

"You alright Tabby?" Asked Rheneas gently.

"Sorry, it's just that I'm a little scared of storms." Admitted Tabitha. "My worst fear is my parents and bees are a distant second … but I don't like storms very much."

"I can understand that, I'm not just scared of bats, I'm also scared of the game Slender." Said Rheneas while holding Tabitha close.

"I've heard of that game though I haven't played it." Stated Tabitha. "It's about that guy without a face right?"

"Yep. I personally consider it to be a metaphor for paying the taxes." Said Rheneas.

"… What do you mean?" Asked Tabitha curiously.

"Well, everyone always loses tax papers hence why they are spread apart across the map. We don't want to do them, yet we do anyway just like how people force themselves to play Slender. Slender man is the tax collector hence why he can find us no matter where we go. You die if you look at him because people get confused and annoyed when paying taxes. It's also dark and fear inducing in the game, just like how people feel when paying taxes. Also, it is paranoia inducing just like how not paying the taxes makes people paranoid. I'd say it's a pretty accurate theory." Explained Rheneas in mock seriousness.

Tabitha was silent for a moment before she started laughing.

"You sure know how to make me feel better." Laughed Tabitha in amusement as she gave Rheneas a kiss and cuddled up against him.

"It's what I do." Said Rheneas in an attempt at modestly despite looking pleased with himself.

"I always thought pyro's were a little insane … but you're a _real sweetheart_." Whispered Tabitha.

"What can I say; I like to break away from the norm." Replied Rheneas as he and Tabitha settled down.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Slender Bender; it's what Bender becomes when he goes on a low booze diet!<strong>

**Rheneas: **One difference between me and Tabitha is that I like storms and she doesn't. I wonder what other differences we have. I'm not used to sharing a bed with someone … but when Tabitha comes home with me I'd probably best get used to it … I don't think that'll be very hard to do. (Rheneas chuckles). But still, what was making that howling? … Maybe it was the wind or something. Still, if it was anything dangerous we'd probably be told about it immediately so it should be alright.

**Tabitha: **I guess I don't like storms because of the loud noise and the fact they can potentially hurt people. But the biggest reason is that when I was five my mum told me that there was a man in the clouds who created storms to scare bad children and only worthless children would be scared and that I had to be perfect to be immune to fear… she also said he struck down and fried children who didn't obey their parents. Looking back it's obviously not true … but when you're a little kid you don't realise that; for some reason it's always stuck with me even though I know it was a lie. Gee, my childhood sure was messed up huh?

* * *

><p>The next morning the five campers were eating breakfast in the Mess Hall; they were all at the same table and the atmosphere was fairly pleasant due to conflict being pretty much non-existent.<p>

"So guys, did you sleep well?" Asked VayVay.

"I did." Nodded Rheneas. "But when you have your girlfriend huddled against you it's kinda hard to not sleep well."

"I completely understand that feeling." Agreed VayVay. "You know, it's nice … there's really no conflict between us anymore; all there is now is four challenges and three more vote offs. It's simply a matter of not getting voted off, no need for nasty nastiness."

"I agree, all we have to do now is work hard and have fun." Nodded Opal rapidly. "It reminds me of my earliest memories. I had, hahaha, a nice childhood before Ryan entered my life. I remember once that my dad was painting the roof of the house; he went inside to get a drink and then I, hahaha, climbed up the ladder and onto the roof. I can remember the horrified look on mum's face to this day. Nowadays we just laugh about it."

"I bet all of us have done pretty silly things when we were kids." Agreed Winnie. "I remember one time I ate cat food. My kitties like it and I thought it tasted good because of that … oh how _very_ wrong I was, ick!"

"That's nothing. When I was seven I watched an episode of the Simpson's where Bart prank calls Moe … so I did the same thing; I wonder to this day if the barman was serious about his threats." Said Rheneas nervously. "He was pretty descriptive … but maybe he was just playing along in the role of Moe? I'll probably never know."

"I have done some splendidly silly things as well." Added VayVay. "One time when I was eight I tried to write my homework with alphabet soup; needless to say it, but mum didn't let me take it to school and I had to start again. I never did see the problematic problemo problem; it was still legible."

"That's funny." Giggled Opal. "What about you Lankston, do you have any, hahaha, memories to share?"

"… Well, one of the few good memories that I can recall is when my granddad taught me some fighting moves be knew when he was in the army; he's a really great man and the only real role model I have." Stated Lankston before changing the subject. "So, did any of you hear a howling scream last night? Only that I'm not sure if I imagined it or not."

"I heard it a few times." Nodded Rheneas.

"Me and the girls heard it as well; we slept in the same room since Winnie got scared." Stated Opal.

"Just a little…" Mumbled Winnie. "Well, we haven't been given any danger warnings ... so I guess there is no reason to worry about it."

"Exactly, besides, everyone knows that monster prefer the taste of gummy bears to human flesh, its first grade knowledge." Said VayVay as though she was talking about the weather.

"… Yeah, let's just go with that to prevent any more confusion." Shrugged Lankston.

At that moment Spider entered the Mess Hall, though Quana was not with him.

"Hey guys, have any of you seen Quana?" Asked Spider. "I haven't seen her today and we always have breakfast together; also she's my co-host so she's supposed to be with me for the challenge introductions; I can't help but feel worried."

"Don't worry Spider, she might have gone off to tan herself; we all know how she gets her tan ... she probably, hahaha, went to a private sunny spot." Reasoned Opal.

"I guess that's possible." Nodded Spider. "I'm sure she's just relaxing somewhere, I shouldn't worry just yet; though if she's not back by nightfall I will be though."

"Night time is hours away, no need to worry." Assured Winnie.

"Yes … you're right." Agreed Spider.

"So, what's our challenge today?" Asked Lankston. "Is it something intellectual?"

"Well its actually not time for your challenge yet; today's challenge will start at sundown after darkness descends. Until then you have some free time to enjoy yourselves." Explained Spider. "But I do have something for you as a bit of a reward for making it to the final five."

"Is it flowers?" Asked VayVay hopefully.

"Even better; you guys have got some messages from home." Said Spider as he took out five DVD's. "I'll just get the TV set up so that you can watch them; I haven't watched them just so you know. I'm sure your families will be cheering you on."

Most of the campers looked excited while Lankston looked a tad surprised.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Time to meet some new characters for a short while.<strong>

**Opal: **Ah my family, they're the ones who are, hahaha, always there for me no matter what; I hope they're proud of me … and I really hope they approve of me, hahaha, dating Zed.

**Rheneas: **It'll be nice to get a message from mum and dad; I miss them so it'll be nice to hear from them. I wonder what they'll have to say.

**Winnie: **I really miss mummy and daddy … and I miss my kitties a lot as well. Hearing from them will be just what I need to get me through the last few days of the competition; they're really wonderful parents … and my kitties are just super special to me.

**VayVay: **It'll be nice to hear from mum and dad; they're really nice and have been there for me like good parents should. When I came out I was worried what they would think … but they accepted it instantly; they're just super like that.

**Lankston: **When messages from home were announced I didn't expect to get one … this is quite a nice surprise. I doubt mum and dad would have bothered to send anything, but I'm hoping granddad sent it; I could use some words of wisdom from him.

* * *

><p>Soon enough a TV and DVD player were set up and thus the messages from home were about to be played.<p>

"So, whose message is going to be played first?" Asked Winnie.

"I'm going to select them randomly to make it fair." Said Spider as he picked up a DVD without looking. "Ok, the first message from home is addressed to VayVay."

VayVay smiled and focused on the TV as Spider inserted the DVD and pressed play.

* * *

><p><em>The video opened to the living room of a house; the wall paper had a plant pattern on it and several keepsakes were spread around such as carved wooden models, hippie related objects and some unlit scented candles. Sitting on the sofa were a red headed man and women; both looked to be in about their early forties.<em>

"_Hello VayVay, it's your parents." Greeted VayVay's dad._

"_She knows who we are dear." Stated VayVay's mum. "VayVay my sweet little flower, we really miss you; it's been really different not having you here. But we've been watching every episode; you've really done a lot of great things, good thing you didn't arrive too late."_

"_We're really proud of you; the way you stood up for your friends really shows that we did a good job of raising you; I was particular proud of how you helped out Irene, that was so nice of you." Smiled VayVay's dad. "Still, we were really worried when you went head to head with that demonic monster Kasimar; I know you feel guilty … but you needn't be. You did the right thing, though you could have left it to the police. Either way, we're very proud of you and we hope you can go all the way."_

"_And before we end this video, we want you to know we're delighted that you've found a boyfriend. We're looking forward to meeting Paul; he seems like a real gentleman. After all you've done … it's clear you aren't a little girl anymore. Good luck VayVay, we're rooting for you big time." Beamed VayVay's mum._

* * *

><p>The video ended and VayVay looked quite happy with the message she had been sent.<p>

"Your parents look like really nice people." Noted Winnie.

"That they are." Agreed VayVay.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Niceness is close to Godliness.<strong>

**VayVay: **It was nice to hear from my parents; I miss them so it's really sweet to get some support. I'm glad they're proud of me and support my romance with Paul; then again, they support most of the things I do.

* * *

><p>Spider picked up another DVD at random.<p>

"Next up is Rheneas message." Said Spider.

Rheneas smiled to himself as he looked at the TV as Spider pressed play.

* * *

><p><em>The video opened to a living room; the house room seemed quite modern and clean. Sitting on a sofa were a man and a woman in their mid-forties; also of note was a couple of anime posters on the walls.<em>

"_Hello Rheneas, we're just sending you a message to let you know that we miss you and we're so proud of you. After watching all the episodes … you're really become a man; I guess my little pyro is all grown up" Cooed Rheneas's mum._

"_Every kid has to grow up eventually Xipil; it's just as well that ours grew up into such a badass." Grinned Rheneas's dad. "He's the star of the show … but since Rheneas is my son I suppose I'm biased. But after how he has helped out Tabitha, how could I not be biased?"_

"_Rheneas, you are a truly wonderful boy. Tabitha is lucky to have you; the way you've stuck up for her and been a source of comfort for her is truly inspiring. We're looking forward to meeting her … and since she's coming home with you I don't think we have very long to wait. Just promise me one thing; don't get intimate with each other __**too**__ quickly, ok?" Requested Rheneas's mum. "You can share a bed but there are rules ok?"_

"_Dear, I think you might end up embarrassing Rheneas when he sees this." Chuckled Rheneas dad. "But still, we're looking forward to hearing everything that has happened in the show from your perspective; I'm sure you'll have a lot of stories to tell."_

"_And speaking of stories; we've got the newly released complete box set of Fiona and Lawrence waiting for you when you get home; it has ten exclusive never before seen episodes that I'm sure you'll enjoy." Smiled Rheneas's mum. "Good luck in the rest of the contest my little pyro; we have full confidence in you."_

* * *

><p>The video ended and Rheneas looked quite embarrassed while the others were sniggering.<p>

"You like soap operas?" Giggled Opal.

"And your mum calls you her 'little pyro'?" Grinned Winnie.

"… Just go to the next DVD." Requested Rheneas with a groan.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Aren't parents just the most embarrassing things ever?<strong>

**Rheneas: **Well, that was quite embarrassing, but they're my mum and dad so I can't be annoyed. At least mum didn't call me 'Rennykins' like she did when I was three … aw crap.

* * *

><p>Spider picked up a third DVD and put it into the DVD player.<p>

"Next up we have a message for Opal." Stated Spider.

"Awesome!" Cheered Opal.

* * *

><p><em>The DVD opened to show a Chinese man and woman in their late thirties; they were sitting on a red and yellow sofa in a living room that was filled with cultural Chinese objects such as a trio of Meipings, some A Fu clay figures, hanging scrolls on the walls and also some pricy looking carved idols made from jade.<em>

"_Hello Opal, it's your mum and dad." Greeted Opal's dad. "We are most proud of you with how far you've gone in the show and how you've been able to overcome so much. You've really come a long way, and I don't just mean in getting so far. You're a true inspiration … you've grown up so much that I'm wondering if I can still call you 'my little mantis' anymore."_

"_I'm sure Opal wouldn't mind, she's put up with the nickname since you was three years old." Assured Opal's mum. "And speaking of nicknames, our girl has found somebody wonderful; after what happened in the past it's such a relief our little girl has found someone who truly loves and respects her. I suggest we put up camera when Zed visits so no 'hanky panky' goes on when we're not looking."_

"_I don't think there's any need for that we weren't exactly 'well behaved' when we were teenagers." Reminded Opal's dad. "We're rooting for you Opal; win or lose we'll be proud of you. We're looking forward to hearing all about your adventure on Wawanakwa."_

"_We're all rooting for you; not just everyone in the family but a lot of people at your school. They've finally grown a few brain cells and have been coming over to give their apologies to us. Rest assured that you'll have quite a few friends when you get back home."£ Smiled Opals mum. "Good luck Opal, we know you can go far."_

* * *

><p>The video ended and Opal was really smiling in pure happiness<p>

"… People back home like me?" Whispered Opal. "I never thought I'd see the day where they realise, hahaha, friendship is more important than sports. Maybe going back home won't be so bad after all."

"It just goes to show that anyone can change." Nodded Winnie. "So … were you and zed planning on any 'hanky panky' as your mum called it?"

Opal could only blush in embarrassment.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Euphemisms are always funny.<strong>

**Opal: **School used to be the worst part of my, hahaha, day … but maybe it might become something I can enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Next up we have Winnie's message." Said Spider as he inserted another disc into the DVD player.<p>

"This should be nice; I hope my kitties are doing alright without me." Said Winnie hopefully as the message started.

* * *

><p><em>The video opened to show a colourful living room; there were a few portraits on the wall featuring Winnie as a child with her parents and some with Winnie and her kitties. A blond man and women in their late thirties were sitting on a sofa while five cats were sitting around.<em>

"_Hello Winnie; we're sending you a message to tell you how proud we are of you. We had high expectations and you have beyond surpassed everything we thought; lots of people online think that you will win … and we think so too. We really miss you; things have been very quiet without you being here." Said Winnie's mum._

"_Indeed, it's been a little dull without having you here … but we know that you've been having a great time. We're glad you've made so many friends, not to mention you've got a boyfriend now; you sure pick them well." Smiled Winnie's dad. "Maybe now you've found something to obsess over besides your kitties, not that there's anything wrong with how much you love them."_

"_We're getting a big welcome home party ready for you; but don't expect any beer ok? We all know what happened the __**last time**__ you drank some." Chuckled Winnie's mum._

"_She was only a kid dear; still, seeing my daughter running around in her underwear was all I needed to __**never**__ drink ever again, even at parties." Shuddered Winnie's dad. "I always wanted Winnie to grow up to be like me, but not in that way…"_

"_Don't worry sweetie, it's all in the past." Assured Winnie's mum. "By the way Winnie, we have some really big news for you. Emerald is expecting kittens thanks to Henry; I'm sure that'll make you smile. We miss you and hope you win, but if not we'll still be proud of you."_

* * *

><p>Winnie let out a squeal of excitement.<p>

"Emerald is gonna have kittens! I'm gonna be a grandma!" Cheered Winnie.

"So, what's this about you drinking beer and running around in your undies?" Asked Rheneas curiously.

"… Oh look, an ant." Said Winnie in an attempt to change the subject.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Ants are very distracting.<strong>

**Winnie: **Yay! One of my kitties is gonna have kittens and so a new generation will start … though mummy and daddy could have gone without mentioning _that_ Don't think bad of my daddy, it was my fault really. He sometimes drank a bit of beer and I wanted some, but he said only adults could drink it. Being the silly girl I was I figured if I drank some I'd become an adult … yeah, I wish I could forget it yet sadly the beer didn't get rid of the memory. Mummy and daddy didn't let me out of their sight for a few weeks in case I did something else.

* * *

><p>"By process of elimination, the last message is for Lankston." Said Spider as he put the final disc into the DVD player.<p>

Lankston looked passive as he gazed at the TV screen, but also curious as to what the sender would have to say.

* * *

><p><em>The message opened to the living room of a house; there were several pictures on the walls showing several soldiers as well as Lankston as a child with an army helmet on. Sitting on an old fashioned arm chair was an old man who looked to be in his mid-seventies; his hair had gone grew though he seemed to have an air of kindness and youth around him.<em>

"_Hello Lankston; since your mum and dad are currently at the gym working out like always I thought I'd be the one to send you a message. You've really done very well at the game; when you first told me your strategy of losing early on to return midway so as to save energy and study those in the game I thought it was too risky to be worth it … but I can see that it ended up working just fine."_

_Lankston's granddad picked up a photo and showed it to the camera; it showed Lankston as a young boy wearing a few medals, most likely some his granddad had gotten in his time in the army._

"_I remember when you were little you had ambitions to join the army and be just like me; if not for your muscle deficiency I'm sure you could. Hopefully the fact you've gotten so far in the game will make your mum and dad realise that they should love the son they have rather than wish for the son they think they ought to have. Nobody else in the family seems to think you can win … but I have got full confidence in you. You've really become a young man, one I am truly proud to have as a grandson. Not to mention you've found a lady; I hope you and Nina have a happy life together if it works out."_

_Lankston's granddad took a drink out of a glass before continuing._

"_Things are going to get tough when you get nearer and nearer to the end; you're gonna have to fight to stay in the game, though I am proud of how you've made some friends. Nevertheless, you might want to remember those army fighting techniques I taught you when you were younger; some of the interns look a little … 'cuckoo'; honestly, that Nakia girl is as unhinged as the garden gate which I've been meaning to replace … maybe I should just hire a handyman?"_

_Lankston's granddad chuckled to himself._

"_Regardless of if you win or lose I feel honoured, privileged and lucky to have you in the family; the others may not realise it … but even without muscles you are just as strong as they are. Good luck Lankston; play hard, but never lose sight of what's important._

_Lankston's granddad saluted the camera._

* * *

><p>The video came to an end and Lankston was smiling in a touched way while the rest of the campers were looking at him while unsure of what to say.<p>

"Wait, you lost the game on purpose?" Blinked Opal. "And … wait, hang on … what did your granddad mean when he said that your parents should be proud of you instead of wishing for something else?"

"My personal life is none of your business." Said Lankston sharply. "Let's just say it's complicated and leave it at that. Since the challenge isn't until nightfall I'm going to be making the most of my free time … alone, see you guys later."

Lankston got up and left the Mess Hall.

"Well guys, you're free to do whatever you want until nightfall; dinner will be served after sunset; nice dinner is over I'll give you your challenge. Until then, have fun." Smiled Spider as he took his leave.

"Well, since we've got some free time we could have a, hahaha, game of hide and seek." Offered Opal.

"Count me in." Nodded VayVay.

"Sure, sounds fun." Nodded Winnie.

"Thanks but no thanks; I'm gonna take a walk in the woods." Said Rheneas. "Have fun though."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: At least someone appreciates Lankston.<strong>

**Lankston: **My granddad is my personal hero; he's the only person who appreciated me in any way before I came on this show … I guess my parents don't appreciate me even now. Well, if I win then they'll have no choice but to acknowledge me as their son. Still, I'd have rather had that message in private than have everyone know about my problems. Well, it's not granddads fault, he didn't know it'd be played for everyone to see. But who knows, maybe I'll be kept around out of sympathy.

* * *

><p>The day went by bit by bit; through the day the girl had fun with various games such as hide and seek as well as tag, swimming and cards. Meanwhile Rheneas and Lankston had split up to go looking for the Uzuri Idol, though neither had managed to find it despite searching for hours.<p>

Currently the five campers were back in the Mess Hall finishing off their dinner; the guys were at one table and the girls were at another.

"Ok Lankston, I'm sorry to say it … but I could not find the Uzuri Idol; I covered a lot of ground and I didn't find it anywhere; I think it might be somewhere on the west side of the island since I've searched a lot of the other places. Did you have any luck?" Asked Rheneas hopefully.

"Sadly I was just as unsuccessful in my search as you were; I searched all over the east side of the island; since you searched through the middle area and I searched to the east you' might be onto something with you prediction of it being to the west. Hopefully we'll be able to find it during the challenge, which I predict will take place in the forest. Remember Rheneas, we have to find the idol." Urged Lankston.

"I know; hopefully we'll have a stroke of luck soon. Did you find the Barney Idol by any chance?" Asked Rheneas.

"Sadly I did not; we are currently without any idols." Said Lankston apologetically. "Things are indeed going to be hard."

Over at the girls table the girls were also talking about the Uzuri Idol.

"If the guys find the Uzuri Idol then one of us will be eliminated." Whispered Winnie. "Which of us do you think they would vote out?"

"It could be any of us; it all comes down to who they think is the biggest threat." Replied Opal quietly.

"Hmm ... if that's the case then maybe we should try and appear as unthreatening as possible." Suggested VayVay in a whisper.

"Why are we whispering?" Asked Winnie.

"So Lankston and Rheneas don't hear us talking about them." Replied VayVay. "If they find that idol we're toast … cheese toast to be exact."

"Maybe we should, hahaha, stop the problem before it stars and try to find the Uzuri idol." Suggested Opal. "There are three of us so we should be able to cover ground quickly."

"Sounds like a plan." Nodded Winnie.

At that moment Spider entered the Mess Hall; Quana was not with him and he looked a little uneasy and worried.

"Good evening everyone." Greeted Spider without much enthusiasm. "It's time for your next challenge; hopefully you're feeling awake and ready because this challenge isn't gonna be easy."

"Are you alright Spider?" Asked Opal in concern.

"Yeah, you don't look so good, what's wrong?" Asked Lankston.

"… Quana still isn't back yet … and now that night has fallen I feel a little nervous. There isn't anything dangerous in the woods since we scouted it out before the season began, but I still feel very worried about the idea of her being alone in the darkness … maybe she's gotten lost." Murmured Spider. "Perhaps I should send out a search party if she isn't back by the end of the challenge' she's a strong girl … but the thing is, I haven't spotted her on the cameras, in fact some of them are broken. Maybe Nakia threw rocks at them or something."

"Don't worry Spider; Quana will be alright." Assured VayVay gently. "She's a tough girl, she'll be fine."

"I hope you're right … well, we'd best get the challenge started. Follow me and we can get started." Said Spider.

The campers got up to follow Spider, though Winnie looked a little nervous.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Alone in the dark…<strong>

**Winnie: **Ok, I feel worried now … I'm certain I saw someone being dragged off by the 'monster' last night … and now that Quana is missing it sorta adds up. But Spider said there were no monsters in the woods before the season, and they can't just suddenly appear out of nowhere … maybe I'm just over thinking things.

* * *

><p>The five campers were gathered near the forest with Spider standing before them; standing of to the side were Uzuri, Tabitha, Xaria, Irene and Raven. A bag of equipment was at Spider's feet.<p>

"Ok guys, your next challenge is going to take you into the depths of the dark woods." Began Spider. "Your objectives are simple in theory, but doing them may be hard since you might get lost. Each of you will be going into the forest and searching for three checkpoints across the island. At each checkpoint you will have to tag a specific object with spray paint; the first person to tag the third checkpoint will win immunity. But I warn you now; the forest is very dark at night, so it's easy to get lost in the darkness. Now, if the third checkpoint has not been tagged by midnight then none of you will win immunity and I'll get all the interns to come and find you."

"Sounds scary." Gulped Winnie.

"So, why are they here?" Asked Opal as she pointed to the Letterz interns.

"What? You don't think I'd send you out into the forest by yourselves did you? Nope; for this challenge you will each be paired up with your favourite Letterz camper. You all know who your favourites are so partner up." Instructed Spider.

"Hang on; both me and Opal have Xaria as our favourite." Pointed out Lankston.

"I feel flattered." Smiled Xaria.

"Lucky, you have two biggest fans." Pouted Uzuri.

"It could be worse; you could have been partnered with Kim." Said Irene.

"Hmm, true." Agreed Uzuri.

"You are right Lankston." Nodded Spider. "Well, since you can't both work with Xaria I devised a solution. Since Opal worked with Xaria back in the fourteenth challenge and you didn't, to keep things fair you'll be working with her today. Raven volunteered to work with Opal so everyone still has a partner."

"… Works for me." Nodded Lankston as he walked over to Xaria.

"I'm ok with that, raven's a sweetie." Smiled Opal as she skipped over to Raven.

"Ok; now before you go, everyone will get a map, a can of spray paint, a compass and two torches; the maps mark out the checkpoints." Explained Spider as he started handing out the equipment. "The checkpoints that you are looking for are the dead tree, the graveyard and the dark cave."

"Graveyard?" Gulped Raven.

"Don't worry, there aren't any monsters." Assured Spider. "Besides, the graves aren't actually real."

Raven looked relieved to hear this.

"Anyway, when I count to three you will start the challenge." Sated Spider.

"Hang on Spider, before we start the challenge I would like to use this." Said Opal as she took out her Barney Idol and passed it to Spider.

"This is indeed the real Barney idol; Opal will get a one minute head start in the challenge. She and Raven will go on my first countdown; the rest of you will start the challenge one minute later." Stated Spider as he pocketed the idol. "Ok then … three … two … one … go!"

Opal and Raven took off running into the woods as they switched on their torches and soon disappeared from sight into the dark forest.

"Ok Tabitha, ready to win another challenge together?" Asked Rheneas.

"I sure am." Nodded Tabitha. "Good thing I'm not scared of the dark."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Danger is on the horizon.<strong>

**Opal: **With the head start I should stand a good chance at winning immunity; hopefully Winnie and VayVay will use this as an opportunity to find the Uzuri idol. If the, hahahaha, guys get it then it'll be trouble.

**VayVay: **Irene can talk to trees, so maybe we can get some directions through the woods … hopefully it isn't cheating since I don't think there is a rule against it.

**Rheneas: **Me and Tabitha work very well together so this shouldn't be too hard; hopefully I will be able to find the Uzuri Idol since it's now the only idol left in the game. Hopefully I'll come across it at some point. Still, I wonder where Quana is; I have to admit I feel worried about her,

* * *

><p>Quana groaned to herself as he eyes slowly fluttered open; her head was aching and she felt somewhat constructed. A damp and earthly smell was in the hair and it was quite dark. As her eyes adjusted to the light she saw that she was in a cave of some kind; she tried to get up but found that she was unable to move; she looked down and saw that below her neck she was wrapped up in spider silk and was stuck in a very large sider web. Quana felt a little uneasy as she tried to remember what had happened; she'd been going for a late night walk to admire the stars … then some giant creature jumped out at her with someone riding it … but who had been riding it?<p>

"Hello? Is someone here? Anybody?" Called Quana into the darkness beyond her sight range.

The sound of a maniacal and deranged laughter greeted her ears. Out of the darkness came a giant spider; it had a fury black body, blood red eyes and very big fangs dripping poison that fizzled on the ground. It was very big and strong, and it's limbs were fleshy at the top but they become bio-mechanical further down and ended in blades. And riding on top of the Spider on some sort of control seat was none other than Nakia.

"Well isn't this ironic? You're sick twisted freak of a boyfriend is called Spider … and tonight you will die because of a spider. It's so poetic I might shed a tear." Said Nakia in a tone of pure insanity.

"Nakia! What are you doing? What am I doing here?" Asked Quana angrily before realising what Nakia had said. "… Die?"

"Oh yes; for too long I have been pushed around and treated so unfairly; people who should have been worshipping me and acting as my foot stools turned on me and made me lose everything that was important to me. I've lost my hair, my looks … everything! But after tonight it won't matter. This is an elimination game show right? Well, by sunrise I'll be the only person left alive on the island! I'll be the winner! Me! Me! I'm the winner!" Seethed Nakia in a truly deranged way.

Quana started to feel scared but tried to put on a brave face.

"Nakia, I can understand you feel upset; but you tried to cripple Spider and you really hurt Barney. You deserved what you got. And what is killing me going to solve? Everyone would still hate you. Please don't go any further down than you have … please try to feel remorse. Please Nakia." Whispered Quana. "Killing someone is the evilest act of all; we may have never really gotten along … but you're better than that, you're no murderer, you're not Kasimar."

Nakia looked at Quana will cold emotionless eyes. The death widow came close to her until it was within biting range.

"There is no good or evil, there is just beautiful people and those who are truly ugly. It is fortunate I found this spider in its dehydrated form last night; I should thank Wallace for making it. It becomes loyal to the first person it sees upon rehydrating. With my loyal steed I will get my revenge once and for all." Whispered Nakia coldly. "I may never grow my hair back … but you have beautiful hair; I'm sure I could cut off your scalp and wear it as my own. At least I'd be putting it to some good use."

Quana was quiet as she started to feel terrified; Nakia had truly snapped she was beyond the point of reasoning with. She fully intended to _kill her_.

"… Spider will rescue me, he'll know I'm gone and he'll send out a search party." Said Quana more in hope than any other tone.

"Oh sweet naïve Quana; people will come … but they won't save you. This cave happens to be the final checkpoint of the next challenge; I'm going to go out and capture the campers and bring them here; pretty soon a search party will come and I'll capture them too; after that I'll scalp you all and make you see how horrible being bald is. I'll make the Death Widow poison you all; it's poison is very potent you see. And then … well, the web is very flammable, I'll leave the rest up to your logic." Sneered Nakia with no humane tone.

Quana was silent as she silently prayed for everyone's safety.

"I'm not going to kill you yet though; I'll keep you alive to see Spider die … don't worry though, you two won't be separated for very long. I also cut the intercom; nobody will be able to send out any warnings. Tonight is really going to be 'Total Drama' … it'll be an episode to _remember_."

"… You're insane." Said Quana in a soft voice.

"Am I? Or am I the only one with enough sense to cleanse the island?" Replied Nakia. "Anyway, the challenge should have started by now, so I'm gonna go and find the campers. Maybe you'll have some company soon. I do hope they won't end up dying out of fright … I _really_ want to enjoy this…"

With enough being said Nakia made the death widow jump to the ground; she then exited the cave with her arachnid steed.

Quana was left alone in the darkness; she felt terrified.

"… **Help**!" Screamed Quana in terror. "Somebody, anyone, **help me**!"

* * *

><p>Whoa … just whoa; Nakia has gone insane. Stay tuned to find out what happens next, it's gonna be <em>big<em>…


	61. Day 28, Part 2: Terror

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Total Drama or any of its related seasons. They belong to Teletoon and Cartoon Network. The alphabet theme isn't mine and is property of Frank15. The 52 OC's in this story however are mine so do not steal them.

**The Warning: **Once again, no silly warnings; this chapter is the build-up to a very exciting and climatic explosion of drama. Be cautioned, though the true drama is next chapter, this one can be considered slightly creepy.

**Note: **Sorry for the wait everyone; I ran into a bit of writers block. Thankfully I got past it and now the chapter is completed … but not the episode. You see, I have decided to split this episode up into three parts; I feel that things will work better that way. It may give me another chapter to write … but really it doesn't make a difference in the long run. Hope you enjoy!

A battle is on the near horizon…

* * *

><p>Opal and Raven were walking through the dark forest using their flashlights to light up their dark surroundings; Opal was leading the way while Raven was content to follow Opal and keep away from the overgrowth.<p>

"It may only be a small advantage, but hopefully my head start will be just the thing I need to win this challenge." Said Opal as she walked along. "Still, it's kinda, hahaha, creepy being out in the woods late at night ... I think there might be fog further ahead."

"I hope not." Murmered Raven. "I'm not scared of the dark, but I have to admit it is a little unnerving being out here in these woods ... I think that we're being watched."

"Don't worry Raven, we all get that feeling when we're in a scary, hahaha, location of darkness and despair." Assured Opal.

"... Thanks, I think. So, are we going the right way?" Asked Raven. "I would hate for us to get lost in these woods ... and never find our way out. Quana is currently missing, what if we end up like her?"

"I'm sure Quana is fine." Said Opal gently. "Besides, we've got flashlights and monsters hate light. And yes, I'm pretty sure we're, hahaha, going the right way. According to the map the Dead Tree isn't much further ahead ... I wonder if trees have an afterlife; I mean, they are technically living things." What do you, hahaha, think?"

"I don't know; Irene would be the best person to ask since she can talk to trees." Stated Raven. "So ... do you think there is a monster in the woods? Because I heard a howling out here last night ... and I _really_ don't think it was the wind..."

"Ah c'mon, where's your sense of adventure? Wouldn't it be cool to defeat a monster and hang its tentacles above the fireplace?" Declared Opal. "I thought you weren't shy anymore."

"I'm not, but I'm still a nervous person; I'm not as daring or outgoing as you are. I always have wanted to have the ability to make clam and snap decisions under pressure, but I can't. How do you do it?" Inquired Raven.

"Simple, I don't worry about anything ... well, that and the fact I usually don't fully grasp the situation until it's too late ... like with Ryan." Mumbled Opal before changing the subject. "Ok, I think we'll be at the dead tree in a few minutes; we've just got to, hahaha, keep soldiering on."

"Opal ... what are those?" Gulped Raven.

Up ahead were some very unnatural footprints in the ground along with a few scraps of torn web. The two girls walked up to them to investigate.

"Hmm, looks like spider footprints." Noted Opal. "I thought our host had normal feet; get it? Heehee!"

"I think we should keep moving ... this might be the very thing that caught Quana ... and possibly Nakia." Gulped Raven.

"Has Nakia gone missing too?" Asked Opal.

"Yes; I haven't seen her or Quana since yesterday. And Nakia is usually loud and yelling so that's indeed odd." Murmered Raven. "We'd best stay close together and not let anything sneak up on us."

"Good idea, we'll walk back to back." Nodded Opal.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: For maximum atmosphere go on YouTube and play the Twilight Trail song from Paper Mario the Thousand Year Door while reading this chapter, it'll make things very spooky.<strong>

**Opal: **Raven was clearly scared; I guess even though she's no longer shy she's still easily scared ... and to be honest I, hahaha, was quite unnerved as well; those footprints and web scraps were too big to belong to a normal spider...

**Raven: **If we had more light sources it wouldn't have been as creepy. This challenge was like playing Slender!

* * *

><p>Opal and Raven continued on their way while walking back to back to make sure nothing managed to sneak up on them.<p>

"So Opal, since you're in the majority I have to ask; what are you going to do if it comes down to only you, Winnie and VayVay left in the game? They'd likely team up against you." Cautioned Raven.

"I'm all too aware of that." Nodded Opal. "I'd have to win immunity or find the Uzuri Idol; hopefully I can find it during this challenge. Due to Winnie and VayVay's friendship I don't think I'll be targeted if the boys find it. It just goes to show that even if, hahaha, you're in the majority you can still be as unsafe as a roller coaster with a few rivets missing."

"I hate roller coasters." Mumbled Raven. "Hey look, I can see the Dead Tree."

Sure enough, a short distance ahead of the two girls was the Dead Tree; it stuck out very easily and had not got a since leaf on it. It looked quite creepy.

"Ok, let's tag it and continue on our way." Said Opal as she took out her spray paint.

"Agreed." Nodded Raven.

Opal and Raven started to head towards the Dead Tree but as they got close both of them were blasted with a shot of stick web and were bought to the ground.

"Ack! What the heck?" Exclaimed Opal. "This is so sticky, I can't move!"

"Me neither!" Gulped Raven as she struggled to free herself.

At that moment a shadow was cast over the girl, and before they could react they were both slapped with a branch and were knocked unconscious. A moment later they were secured by two stands of web and were quickly dragged away.

* * *

><p>Lankston and Xaria were making steady progress through the woods, though it was also quite slow progress. Lankston was walking quite slowly and frequently looked in bushes and holes in trees in search of the Uzuri Idol. Xaria was started to get a little impatient from the slow pace they were going at.<p>

"Could you speed up a bit Lankston? I get that you are looking for the idol, but at this rate you won't win the challenge and will likely be the last one to the final checkpoint." Stated Xaria with crossed arms.

"I'm aware of that." Nodded Lankston. "But without the idol I stand no chance of getting past the next vote off ceremony; Nina is rooting for me and my Granddad bevies in me ... I am _not_ going to let them down. I've already been called a disappointment by my parents ... I don't want my girlfriend and role model thinking that of me as well."

"Trust me Lankston; they'll be proud of you." Assured Xaria. "I only made it to tenth place and my family was proud of me."

"Well for the most part your family is probably better than mine." Stated Lankston. "I bet hardly anyone back home will be supportive of me and Nina ... funny how people only get involved when it's about something that doesn't concern them."

"That's the bitter truth." Agreed Xaria. "Anyway, can we keep moving?"

"We will once I find the Uzuri Idol; if I find that then immunity won't matter." Stated Lankston.

"Look, it's not even around this area." Grained Xaria before realising that she had said. "Crap."

"It's not around here? Then where is it?" Asked Lankston curiously.

"Sorry, I'm not telling you; Spider and Quana will have me head if I tell you it's in their secret romantic area." Said Xaria before groaning. "And I did it again."

"Hmm … where would you say is the most romantic place on the island?" Asked Lankston in idol curiosity … no pun intended.

"Probably the glowing overgrowth to the west of the island near the tallest tree." Replied Xaria before letting out an annoyed groan.

"Bingo!" Grinned Lankston. "I promise you now Xaria, because you've helped me I'll help you; how does fifty thousand dollars sound?"

"… Trust me with a delivery, trust me with a job, trust me with your life … but don't trust me with your secrets." Lamented Xaria. "I'm really gonna be in trouble for this."

"Nobody would have found it if you hadn't told me, and it'll stop the game being one sided; you've only made things more interesting." Assured Lankston. "Ok, I'll see if I can win immunity; once the challenge is over I'll go and get the idol, from there I think I'll vote out Opal … thank you Xaria, I truly appreciate your help."

"You're welcome … man, I am so losing my pay check." Muttered Xaria.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Opal's fate might be sealed … but it all comes down to who wins immunity and who the Nakia and her Death Widow manage to capture.<strong>

**Lankston: **I regret tricking Xaria since I quite admire her in a platonic way; I'll definitely give her a financial reward for this if I end up winning. All that's left to do now is finish the challenge and grab the idol. The tallest tree is easy to spot from a distance so it'll be no problem. I'm sure I can slip away on the trek back to camp.

**Xaria: **Lankston is sneaky … and yet he's a cool guy. Maybe him and Nina could join me and Oscar on a double date sometime after the show?

* * *

><p>Lankston and Xaria continued on their way in relative silence. As they walked onwards Lankston spoke up.<p>

"So, where do you think Quana is? I have to admit I'm quite concerned for her; she may be a tough girl, but it still must be frightening to be lost in the woods at night. Do you think she's alright?" Asked Lankston.

"I hope she's ok, but we have no idea where she is. She might just be lost … but she might have injured herself. If she's not back by the end of the challenge we'll be forming a search and rescue party; Spider is quite worried about her." Replied Xaria. "But we have no clues as to where she went, so it'll be a long search most likely."

"… I can see a clue." Said Lankston with a nervous expression.

Up ahead of the two teens lying on the ground … was Quana's microphone. As they approached the microphone they noticed that it actually had teeth marks in it. Lankston picked it up and looked over it.

"It looks like some of the material has been dissolved … but what kind of creature has a bite that could do that?" Blinked Lankston. "Should we start fearing the worst for Quana?"

"Not yet; I'm gonna give Spider a call with my cell phone the _instant_ I get some signal. There might be a dangerous creature in the woods." Gulped Xaria as she shined her torch around. "We'd best keep moving and keep our wits about us."

"Good plan; I'll keep a hold of Quana's microphone, she'll probably want it back." Said Lankston as he pocketed the damaged microphone.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: And so the plot thickens.<strong>

**Lankston: **So there might be a monster in the woods? … That's not good; I can only hope we don't come across it. Still, it's probably just an animal so it likely can't do stuff like teleportation or telekinesis. If only I had a weapon of some kind since in a hand to hand fight I'd lose, even with my Granddad's combat training.

* * *

><p>Rheneas and Tabitha had made it to the Dead Tree; Rheneas had successfully managed to tag it with his orange spray paint. He noticed that there were no other tagging marks on the tree which meant he was the first one to make it there.<p>

"Hmm, I would have thought Opal would be in First Place due to her head start … maybe she got lost; it's a good thing I'm not scared of the dark." Mused Rheneas. "Ok, where to next?"

Tabitha looked over the map and pointed to the North East.

"The graveyard is that way according to the map." Stated Tabitha as she and Rheneas continued walking along. "Still, I feel a bit uneasy for some reason; Quana and Nakia have disappeared and there might be something dangerous in the woods … and we don't have any weapons."

"Trust me Tabitha, we'll be fine." Assured Rheneas. "I doubt there are any monsters out here."

"Yeah, woe betide us if we run into an Amayzee Dayzee." Giggled Tabitha.

"Yeah, they have absurd attack power." Agreed Rheneas. "It kinda is like the twilight trail out here; dark and spooky. At least we've got torches, a map and a compass. Still, this challenge would be a lot easier if it was done during the day."

"Yeah, but then it would be too easy and since it's so close to the end of the game the challenges are supposed to be, well, challenging." Replied Tabitha. "It is a million dollars in prize money after all and we don't want to make it too easy."

"I can understand that." Nodded Rheneas. "Thing is, if I don't win immunity there's a good chance I'll be voted off … between me and Lankston I'm the bigger threat. Still, fifth out of twenty six wouldn't be too bad."

"I'd like to see if you can beat my record of third; you deserve to win after how wonderfully you've treated me." Smiled Tabitha. "I know reality shows aren't about who deserves to win … but I think they should be; then again, everyone left in the game deserves it in some way. You know, if you make the finals I might have a _reward_ for you."

"Sounds fun." Said Rheneas with a nervous chuckle. "By the way, where do you think Quana is?"

"I have no idea; I can only hope that she is ok." Murmured Tabitha. "Nakia has gone missing too … but I'm not worried about her, she deserves a frightening experience in the woods … is it mean of me to think that?"

"Not at all; she deserves whatever pain she gets." Stated Rheneas. "I have to admit though … I feel bad for her; this game has really been a downward spiral for her … her ego was too big for her to comprehend people not worshipping her."

"Yeah, if I acted anything close to what she did back home then I'd be belted for roughly thirty minutes." Winced Tabitha. "You know, I don't like the so called 'professional psychologists; that say people who get abused become abusers themselves. The very thought of me willingly causing pain to young children makes me feel sick. It's part of why I absolutely loath Family Guy; the fact they find child abuse to be something to joke about so freely is really disgusting."

"That's understandable, though it is a pretty controversial show … and to be fair, it makes fun of _everything_." Pointed out Rheneas.

"I know … but it's something I feel strongly about." Pouted Tabitha. "My parents find those sorts of scenes funny."

"Was it a guilty pleasure for them?" Asked Rheneas.

"They don't feel guilt." Said Tabitha simply.

Rheneas looked very uncomfortable for a moment which Tabitha noticed.

"Something wrong Renny?" Asked Tabitha.

Rheneas stammered for a moment before looking guilty.

"I've got the entire collection of the family guy DVD;s at home … but after meeting you I feel really bad for finding them funny … please don't hit me." Requested Rheneas.

"Don't worry Renny; if you find it funny that's ok with me." Assured Tabitha. "It's just a personal pet peeve of mine. Still, I'd prefer you to not watch them while I'm nearby … unless that's asking too much."

"I'll give them away." Decided Rheneas. "You're far more important to me than a rude cartoon. I wouldn't want to upset you … and since you'll be staying with me after the show it'll probably be common decency."

Tabitha looked touched.

"That's really sweet of you Rheneas; you don't have to do that … but the fact you'd throw our something of yours just because I dislike it is really touching." Cooed Tabitha. "You don't have to do that; it's inevitable that we each like things the other does not."

"I guess you're right; I just want you to be perfectly happy all the time after so many years of abuse." Admitted Rheneas.

"You treat me so well; I feel like a Disney Princess." Giggled Tabitha as she gave Rheneas a peck on the cheek. "Speaking of DVD's and cartoons, we should watch my Blinky Bill DVD's together; the show was one of the only good things in my childhood."

"It sounds kinda babyish … but I'll try anything once." Nodded Rheneas.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Even the best of couples have a lot of differences.<strong>

**Rheneas: **One thing you should know about me is I tread very carefully around Tabitha since I don't want to upset her. Maybe it'd just me being a bit silly and paranoid, but I want to be a perfect boyfriend … If such a thing is possible. Still, we'll have to compare our opinions in the three big areas soon … just so you know those areas are religion, politics and, of course, Pepsi versus Coke.

**Tabitha: **(She giggles). Rheneas may look like a bad boy and a macho man … but he's actually quite sensitive and somewhat 'adorkable' … and I love it! It's nice that he doesn't want to get me upset, though he shouldn't be afraid to speak his mind to me; it's just part of being in a relationship. I can only imagine what he'll try to do for our first date; I predict he'll try and hire a limo, but a simple movie night in or a picnic in the park would be fine. Hmm I've used this confessional a tonne of times … it's practically my 'hidey hole'.

* * *

><p>VayVay and Irene were walking through the woods; they had just made it to the first checkpoint and had tagged it, but the woods were really starting to get spooky now. A thick blanket of fog had descended and it was making it hard for the girls to see more than a few feet ahead of themselves. Irene couldn't help but shiver.<p>

"I may love nature and trees and planet earth … but this is kinda creepy." Shivered Irene. "It's kinda hard to find out way; the torch light doesn't penetrate the fog very well."

"I agree; it is quite spooky." Nodded VayVay. "But all you have to do is think of something that makes the fear go away; for example I have been thinking about Paul for the last few minutes. How about you think about Yessica."

"Good idea … cloths on or off?" Joked Irene with a naughty grin.

"Your perverted sense of humour doesn't seem to have been affected by your nerves." Noted VayVay.

"Some things never change." Shrugged Irene with a giggle. "So, do you think you stand a chance at winning the contest? Me and Yessica are rooting for you all the way."

"Thank you, I appreciate the support." Smiled VayVay. "Well, I have a chance … I will always have a chance until the moment I get voted off, but if I am indeed destined to win then I won't have to worry about that. I think I'm in a pretty good position; I'm in the majority alliance and I've got a side alliance with Winnie so I'd say I'm all set at the moment. Of course, life throws more curveballs than a game of soccer … hmm, I wonder if life could be considered a metaphorical soccer field."

"Maybe, I don't really watch sports for anything besides the cheerleaders." Replied Irene. "Geez, this fog is as thick as Nakia's skull! I can barely tell West from South and usually I'm pretty good at navigation. Where does the map say to go?"

"The Graveyard is about a mile ahead of us … but in this fog we might go a bit off course. I can only hope that Opal and Winnie are doing ok; I hope Winnie isn't scared, she got a bit frightened last night and me and Opal had to sleep with her … by which I mean sleep in the same room. She said she heard a monster." Recollected VayVay.

"I know how that is, I'm pretty sure there are monsters in the world, mostly of the carnivorous tree variety." Mused Irene. "Normally I'd say that she was overreacting, but I experienced something similar last night. I heard the monster as did Yessica; my mermaid gets scared kinda easy so she ended up having to sleep with me since she was too scared to sleep by herself. It was win-win for both of us. Still, talking about monsters isn't going to help us win the challenge."

"Hmm, here's an idea; why don't you ask the trees for directions?" Suggested VayVay.

Irene was silent for a moment before face palming.

"Doh! Why didn't I think of that before?" Asked Irene out loud.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Maybe the fog clouded her judgment? *rimshot*<strong>

**Irene: **When I get nervous I tend to not think of an obvious solution; I guess we all have different reactions to fear. At least I wasn't alone; I may love nature but I wouldn't want to be alone in the fog.

**VayVay: **I wish I could talk to trees; it'd make for some super-duper conversation … though it would be kinda disturbing if you think about it; firewood would literally be like burning a corpse … maybe it's just as well I can't talk to trees. Still, it'd be cool to have a super power.

* * *

><p>Irene focused for a moment as she turned to a nearby tree.<p>

"Mr. Redwood, which way is the graveyard?" Asked Irene politely.

A few seconds passed as Irene listened to the tree's 'response'. After that she looked worried.

"What did it say?" Asked VayVay.

"… It said to or get about the challenge and just run … it says there is a monster nearby." Gulped Irene.

At that moment there was a monstrous howl from nearby that sounded very inhumane and quite croaky. Irene and VayVay both screamed and tried to run. They only made it a few steps before they were both blasted with sticky web and fell to the ground tangled up and unable to move. As they struggled a shadow was cast over them; they managed to look up and see what it was.

"_You_!" Growled Irene before both she and VayVay were knocked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: You know who!<strong>

**Yessica: **I can't help but feel worried about Irene; I know she's made of _much _stronger stuff than me … but I just feel nervous since she's out in the dark woods that are full of fog. If I were out there I'd be rocking back and forth with my knees drawn up while sucking my thumb. And while all this was going on Spider was searching all of the cameras to find Quana; he's really worried about her and I don't blame him, it's a pretty creepy night. Not only that but Nakia has gone missing too … gee, this is almost like a horror movie of some kind … and I hate horror movies a _lot_.

* * *

><p>Winnie and Uzuri were both walking through the dark and foggy woods; Winnie had heard the howl and had jumped into Uzuri's arms; currently she was huddled against her friend looking quite scared while Uzuri tried to convince her to get back on her feet.<p>

"Winnie, trust me, there isn't a monster anywhere nearby; it was just the wind." Assured Uzuri.

"Sorry Uzuri, I'm just a bit of a scaredy cat." Admitted Winnie.

"So, are you going to be a big girl and walk on your own feet or do I have to carry you like a little girl?" Asked Uzuri in an almost motherly tone.

"… My dignity wants to be a big girl but my common sense wants to be a little girl." Said Winnie before sighing and getting back on her feet. "Too bad I value my dignity."

"Don't worry; everyone has some scraps of dignity they don't want to lose." Assured Uzuri. "Besides, I think you lost all of yours after the SAW challenge; teehee!"

"Don't remind me." Groaned Winnie. "You know; I may not get hurt much but I seem to get humiliated a lot. Hopefully the million dollars will be worth it … if I even win."

"You're one of the fan favourites; because of that you'll likely have a good chance. None of the others would want your fan boys coming after them." Assured Uzuri.

"Fan boys?" Inquired Winnie.

"You don't want to know; I'd _seriously_ advise against typing in your name on Deviantart." Said Uzuri simply. "I did however find a delightful drawing of your encounter with the robotic dinosaur that I think you might want to see."

"… I'll pass." Said Winnie with a shudder. "I think I'm started to see the downsides of being a fan favourite … the fans tend to be perverts."

"There are a few thousand like that in each fandom." Assured Uzuri. "You should see the Sonic the Hedgehog fandom."

Winnie looked a little grossed out and decided to change the subject.

"So, any idea where the graveyard is? Have we gone off course? Only that this fog is making it hard to traverse the woods." Admitted Winnie. "And its kinda creepy tonight as well."

"Yeah, it's cool isn't it?" Nodded Uzuri while looking at the map and compass. "According to the map we should just keep going in the direction we are and we'll be there before long."

"Glad to hear it; the sooner we're out of the woods the better … I hope the graveyard doesn't have any zombies." Gulped Winnie.

"I hope it does, I've always wanted to meet one." Exclaimed Uzuri cheerfully.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: I want to get Zombie #34's autograph!<strong>

**Winnie: **Uzuri is great to have as a partner in this sort of challenge because her lack of fear keeps me at ease … she also makes me laugh and boosts my morale. Still, I could have done without her telling me about the pictures people have drawn of me…

**Uzuri:** While we were walking along Winnie jumped into my arms roughly three times due to getting spooked … I don't blame her really since it is a pretty creepy night.

* * *

><p>"You know Winnie; you're in a pretty good spot in the game at the moment." Noted Uzuri. "You're in the majority and you've got a secret alliance with VayVay; and to think you were close to giving up back when you were one of the last three on Team Thunderbolt."<p>

"Yeah, I guess life gave me a lot of lemons to make lemonade with." Nodded Winnie. "I just have to hope Lankston and Rheneas don't find the Uzuri Idol; I might get taken out for being a threat."

"Well if they don't use it by tomorrow then it will expire and be taken out of the game. Besides, I'm not sure if they'd want to vote you out; you aren't the strongest person left so maybe they'd keep you around because of that. Still, the idol is now worth three votes so it will be very valuable if it is used when barely anyone remains ... that's kinda the case at the moment come to think of it." Mused Uzuri. "It feels good that the idol made in my image has the potential to change the game completely."

"It must be cool having a game element modelled after you; it'd be so cool to have a job on this show." Mused Winnie.

"Well; you didn't hear it from me but there is an all stars season planned for the future and they're thinking of making some of the most popular contestants hosts ...you're a fan favourite so you might have a chance." Smiled Uzuri.

"Being host would be pretty cool; I wonder who my co-hosts would be though; hopefully somebody nice." Pondered Winnie "Do you think you'll be a host?"

"It'd be nice, but I'd rather be a contestant." Admitted Uzuri before shivering. "Brrrr, it's getting kinda cold out here; this fog is really sapping away my body heat."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: The host with the most!<strong>

**Winnie: **Being the host would be pretty sweet, but I'd probably be biased in favour of my friends ... would I be allowed to root for them?

* * *

><p>Lankston and Xaria had made it to the graveyard; there were several graves all around them and the fog was getting quite thick. The graves all had different names on them and looked downright creepy; some of them had eroded a bit, though it was probably just for effect rather than being the result of real erosion. There was a large statue in the centre of the graveyard that looked like a woman being hung upside down, it was kinda disturbing.<p>

"Well, they sure went for a realistic and haunting appearance." Noted Lankston. "This reminds me of Threed in Earthbound, minus the zombies. Good thing I'm not scared of cemeteries."

"Me neither, but this place is still creepy; it's probably because of the fog. Everything is scarier when covered in a blanket of fog." Murmered Xaria. "And that big statue is just plain chilling; I'm just glad it's just a statue and not something that comes to life as Wallace wanted."

"You sure you're ok?" Asked Lankston in concern. "Do you need me to hold your hand or something?"

"I appreciate the offer, but I'll be fine." Assured Xaria. "You know, you sure are a lot friendlier than you used to be; what caused the change?"

"... I've just matured I guess; and Nina has bought out a more positive side in me. Usually other people bring the worst out of me; but Nina is quite the opposite." Admitted Lankston. "This game show hasn't just been a competition to win money ... it's been a journey of self discovery and going from a boy to a man ... cliché as it may sound."

"Cliché's work." Stated Xaria. "Though one cliché I hate is when the liar is revealed and they get cast out only to return, do the right thing and get forgiven ... it's been done _so_ many times."

"Hollywood isn't very original anymore." Shrugged Lankston. "So, which grave do I need to tag?"

"The grave with your name on it; it's around here somewhere, probably at the other side of the graveyard." Said Xaria. "But if it's alright with you ... I'd rather stay over here; this place is giving me the creeps."

"Fine by me, I'll be back shortly." Nodded Lankston as he shone his torch ahead and headed deeper into the graveyard.

Though Lankston wasn't scared, he couldn't help but feel a little bit unnerved; he felt like he was being watched somehow. He shook off the feeling and looked around in search of his own grave.

"I never thought I'd actually be searching for my own grave ... it's almost ironic in a way ... somehow." Mused Lankston as he shone his torch around to light the way. "Ah, there it is."

Lankston arrived at his grave; it had a tombstone with his name on it and a pit in front of it with a coffin that was open. There were four other graves just like it except they had the names of the other four contestants; of note was that none of them had been tagged yet. This lifted Lankston's spirits considerably.

"Looks like I'm still in first place; and with only one more checkpoint left that definitely puts me in a good spot." Nodded Lankston in satisfaction.

Lankston shook his can of spray paint and tagged his grave.

"Ok, not to get back to Xaria and head on to the final checkpoint." Said Lankston.

At that moment however he heard the sound of a horrifying roar and then Xaria screaming and finally the sound of a loud whack.

"Run Lankston!" Yelled Xaria before another whack was heard ... and then she went quiet.

Lankston froze in fear; _something_ was coming towards him, though thankfully it hadn't spotted him yet due to the fog. Lankston quickly jumped into his grave and into the coffin; he then closed the coffin lid over him and didn't make a _sound_.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: The coffin saved him ... that's kinda ironic.<strong>

**Lankston: **(He is wide eyed). That was the most terrifying moment of my life...

* * *

><p>A few minutes rolled by and eventually Lankston opened the coffin and, with a little difficulty, managed to climb out of the hole and get back to his feet. He shone his torch around in case the monster was still there; upon seeing that it was gone he took a few deep breaths.<p>

"Ok ... apparently there is a monster on the loose ... and it got Xaria. This isn't good." Gulped Lankston. "Wait, hang on ... maybe this is part of the challenge? Perhaps Spider didn't tell us about this so as to make it scarier ... if that's true then job well done. Maybe it's part of the challenge ... or maybe not. Either way I'd best keep moving; I have no ideas where Xaria is and if I look for her I might lose immunity ... not like Spider would let anything happen to one of his interns."

Lankston looked at his map for a few moments.

"Looks like the final checkpoint is to the north; hopefully I can maintain my lead." Said Lankston hopefully. "But ... it's gonna be a little unnerving travelling alone through the woods after what just happened."

Lankston set off towards the last checkpoint while not truly aware of how lucky he had been. If not for the coffin he'd have been in a pretty bad situation.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Coughin' or coffin?<strong>

**Lankston: **Only one checkpoint left; so far all is going according to plan ... but geez, whatever that thing was it really has a nasty scream. I'd rather not know what it looked like; hopefully the others won't be scared if it finds them; I don't scare easy and I felt quite terrified. Maybe it's one of Wallace's robots or something?

* * *

><p>A short while after Lankston had left the graveyard Rheneas and Tabitha arrived; they took a look at the statue in the centre of the graveyard and both shuddered.<p>

"This place gives me the creeps; I'll tag the checkpoint so we can leave." Said Rheneas. "Which grave do I tag?"

"The one with your name on it." Said Tabitha. "I think it's over at the other side of the graveyard."

"Then let's get going." Nodded Rheneas. "You know, I can see why Quana is afraid of cemeteries ... it's pretty unnerving around here."

"I don't blame her, they are really spooky." Nodded Tabitha. "If you can believe it, my parents have already ordered solid gold tombstones for themselves; that's just frivolous, how would it be any different than a normal tombstone?"

"Got that right, greedy bastards aren't they." Nodded Rheneas. "So ... what do you think happens after we die?"

"I honestly don't know; I like the idea of a nice place that we go to once we exit the mortal coil ... but it's really a matter of personal opinion. I wouldn't exactly call myself religious, but I do kinda believe in the concept of a soul. I guess you could say I'm open to the idea of an afterlife, but I'm not really a so called believer; I guess I'm slightly agnostic in a way. It's just never been much of a concern of mine; I guess on a scale of one to seven, one being a believer and seven being a non believer ... I'm roughly a four." Said Tabitha on a tone of thought. "What about you?"

"I don't really know either; I simply think nobody has enough knowledge to truly prove or disprove a deity's existence without people not listening on both sides of the fence. I do like the idea of an afterlife, but what we like isn't always what is. Even so, on the scale of one to seven that you mentioned, I'd probably be either a four or a three." Admitted Rheneas as he knelt down next to his grave and shook his can of spray paint. "Good thing I've got experience with tagging."

"Do you do graffiti?" Asked Tabitha.

"Not exactly; I prefer to call it 'making the dullness exciting'; it's not like I do anything nasty or tasteless." Assured Rheneas. "Usually I make really nice pictures in the alley's that aren't part of anything important; it's not like I'd vandalise the town hall or anything; I'm not an idiot. I'm no delinquent, believe me."

"I believe you; I just don't think you have what it talks to be a criminal." Giggled Tabitha before noticing Lankston's grave had been tagged. "Looks like Lankston is ahead of us; we'd best get a move on."

"Good idea; but then again, he's my ally so it's not really much of a problem to me if he wins immunity. As long as we can find the Uzuri Idol we should be all set." Said Rheneas as he and Tabitha continued onwards. "According to the map we just have to head north and we'll be there in about twenty minutes more or less."

"Good to hear we're nearly done with this challenge; I have to admit that it's a little spooky out here; I've never liked fog much. It doesn't scare me, but I don't like how it makes a familiar environment very foreign, especially at night." Murmered Tabitha. "I'm not really much of an outdoors person ... that's ironic considering I always spent a lot of time away from the mansion. Still, I'd take getting bitten by bugs and covered in mud and twigs over a beating any day of the week."

"I hate bugs; nasty little blighters." Muttered Rheneas.

"Agreed, they're so disgusting." Nodded Tabitha. "Since we'll be sharing a room after the show, is it alright if I put up some insect repellent? It's odourless and makes me feel a lot better."

"Fine by me." Nodded Rheneas. "But bugs never get in the house; we're pretty much insect free."

"I'm not taking any chances." Said Tabitha simply.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: She wouldn't like roulette then...<strong>

**Rheneas: **This challenge is really going very well; Lankston is winning so I'm guaranteed to not lose my ally; all I need to do now is find the Uzuri Idol and I'll be all set. After that I just have to win the challenge tomorrow and I should be good for the rest of the game.

**Tabitha: **Aside from the creepiness of the forest this has been quite a nice challenge' it's been like a 'bonding forest walk' of some kind. And no, I am not paranoid about hating bugs ... if anything it's quite sensible; I'm allergic to bee stings and mosquito's can carry malaria.

* * *

><p>"I wonder if we'll be able to catch up to Lankston and Xaria; the spray paint looked fairly wet so he shouldn't be too far ahead. Perhaps if we catch him then we could decide who gets immunity and who searches for the idol." Pondered Rheneas.<p>

"You'll have to search without me; I'm heading straight back to camp once this challenge is over." Stated Tabitha. "It's been fun hanging out with you, but it's a bit chilly out here and I'd kinda like to go to bed; it's getting quite late."

"You can join me for some video games if you want; I'd like to go against you in Smash Bros; what do you say, care for a few games?" Offered Rheneas.

"Sure, sounds good to me." Nodded Tabitha.

At that moment there was a flash of lightning followed by some very loud thunder; Tabitha yelped and hugged Rheneas tightly for a moment.

"So ... am I comfy?" Asked Rheneas before turning serious. "You ok Tabitha?"

"I'm fine ... sorry, I guess I was just a bit startled." Apologized Tabitha. "Geez, it's like the weather is pulling all stops to make this challenge as creepy as possible."

"Do you need me to hug you for a while?" Asked Rheneas.

"Just for a few moments." Requested Tabitha.

The two teens hugged in comfy silence for a few seconds; a few moments later they were both blasted with stick web and thus were bound to each other. They quickly lost their Balance and fell over, with Tabitha on top.

"Err ... is this part of the challenge?" Asked Rheneas nervously.

"... No, it's not." Gulped Tabitha.

"At least we're comfy." Joked Rheneas to ease the tension.

"Yeah, at least that's something." Agreed Tabitha. "But now what do we do?"

At that moment there was a roar and a moment later both Rheneas and Tabitha were knocked out after being whacked on their heads by a branch. After that they were dragged away.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Nakia is a spider rider ... hey, that rhymes!<strong>

**Zita: **While we were waiting for the challenge to end Wallace was saying how one of his inventions had gone missing ... I wonder what is was; he only said that it'd be very bad if it ended up in the wrong hands. Hopefully this won't mean anything bad for us.

* * *

><p>Winnie had tagged her tombstone and now she and Uzuri were on their way to the final checkpoint that was in a cave; as they walked Winnie couldn't help but feel a little worried.<p>

"Is something wrong Winnie?" Asked Uzuri in concern.

"Yes; when I was tagging my grave ... did you look at the other graves and notice anything?" Asked Winnie.

"I did; it seems that Lankston and Rheneas are ahead of us." Nodded Uzuri. "We'd bets move quickly."

"Well yeah ... but I meant the fact that Opal and VayVay's graves weren't tagged; do you think they might have gotten lost? I wouldn't want them to be frightened and lost in these woods." Murmured Winnie.

"I'm sure they're fine; but if they're not then they wouldn't be in any real danger." Assured Uzuri.

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Winnie curiously.

"Everyone's torches have a tracking chip on them so that the owner can be found in case they get lost. It's very unlikely that they've lost their torches, so it's a good bet that they'll be just fine." Explained Uzuri. "Everyone will be back at camp within an hour of the challenge ending."

"Well that's a relief." Smiled Winnie. "Still, you can't deny it's kind of creepy out here."

"Indeed it is, but I'm not bothered by scary stuff like most people are. Some things do scare and disgust me, but for the most part I'm pretty hard to scare. It's like how I was never scared of the so called 'monster under the bed' and I once slept under my bed in hopes that he would show up. The only monster I found was my Boo plush I'd lost two weeks earlier." Recalled Uzuri. "Lots of stuff tends to go missing under my bed."

"It's the same with me; come to think of it, Spooky seems to like hiding his toys under there for some reason. I wonder why." Pondered Winnie. "I guess it isn't very important. I wonder which of the boys is further ahead; I guess I'll be voting for the one who doesn't have immunity."

"Who would you rather vote off?" Asked Uzuri.

"Probably Rheneas since even though he's really nice ... he's the bigger threat." Admitted Winnie.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: At this point in the game it is most wise to vote strategically rather than emotionally.<strong>

**Winnie: **It's good to hear that nobody is in any real danger; but I still feel kinda nervous … probably because it's a dark foggy forest and a storm is starting. Hopefully I'm not too far behind Rheneas and Lankston; here's hoping that I can catch up.

* * *

><p>Winnie and Uzuri walked on for a few minutes; the fog was getting thicker and thicker and it was starting to get hard to navigate properly.<p>

"Ok seriously, why is there so much fog?" Exclaimed Winnie. "It hasn't been like this on any other day of the competition … I find it suspicious that it gets foggy once we have a night time challenge in the woods, it's almost like fate."

"It's probably Murphy's Law; what can go wrong _will_ go wrong." Stated Uzuri. "It is indeed a thing to be feared."

"I think I've experienced that law a few times before." Muttered Winnie.

At that moment there was the sound of a horrible howling roar from very nearby that made Winnie almost jump out of her skin.

"What the hell was that?!" Shivered Winnie in fear.

"I have no idea." Admitted Uzuri. "Maybe it was a sound effect from the intercom at something."

At that moment both of the two girls were blasted with stick web and fell to thar ground completely unable to move. A shadow was cast over them and they both whimpered.

"Can we panic?" Asked Winnie.

"… Yes, we can." Nodded Uzuri.

Both girls screamed but they were both knocked out before they could get to full volume. After that they were dragged away into the darkness.

* * *

><p>Spider was in the camera room of the filming building; he had been flipping through the hundreds and hundreds of cameras around the island to try and locate Quana but he had been unable to find her on any of them.<p>

"Where could she be?" Asked Spider in worry.

Spider flipped through the camera and stopped … then blinked and rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't just seeing things.

The camera he was looking at was showing a very large biomechanical spider with somebody on its back; it was dragging along two webbed up figures. Before Spider could get a closer look the figure on the spider threw a fire axe at the camera and it broke and showed only static.

"… Ok, what the _heck_ was that?" Asked Spider out loud. "Was that a monster or something? Oh dear … this isn't good. I'll have to cancel the challenge, the contestants safety comes first; but who was it who riding what thing?"

"Hey Spider, a moment of your time please." Said Wallace as he entered the room. "Have you seen a capsule around here? Only that I lost one that contained a monster of mine that was dehydrated into a pellet."

"By any chance was it a biomechanical spider?" Asked Spider weakly.

"Yes it was; how do you know?" Asked Wallace.

"Because I just saw it on one of the cameras … and somebody was riding it." Said Spider before looking panicky. "We have to bring that thing down; somebody could get hurt!"

"Relax Spider; that thing will obey the first person it sees upon rehydration; who here would be evil enough to injure people?" Asked Wallace. "Also I have some other news; I am detecting on the radar that three of the duos have made it to the final checkpoint … but they haven't tagged it; they're just standing around. Do you think you could check it out?"

"Sure." Nodded Spider as he pressed a button and the camera opened to show static. "Looks like the camera broke … good thing I put a second camera in there that was put into the wall."

Spider pressed another button and the camera opened … instantly Spider and Wallace froze.

The camera was showing several people stuck in a large spider web screaming and trying to squirm free. Among them was Quana.

"Quana!" Exclaimed Spider. "Oh my god!"

At that moment the spider came into view and put Winnie and Uzuri into the web. The figure on top could now be clearly identified as Nakia.

"_Stop screaming, it's annoying_!" Whined Nakia. "_I'll only kill you faster if you scream so you'd best stay silent_."

"_Spider will save me_!" Said Quana confidently.

"_You'd think that; but he has no idea where any of you are … now, I'll just see if I can get these wrinkles out and then I'll scalp you … it should take about thirty minutes to make myself look decent. I'm gonna savour every moment of this kill_!" Cackled Nakia insanely.

Spider shut off the camera looking very pale. Wallace looked absolutely horrified and unable to speak. As soon as Spider recovered from shock he quickly looked determined.

"Ok Wallace; I want you to gather everyone together and get them all armed; we've got a rescue mission on our hands. Let Barney lead, he knows the way. I'll go ahead and see if I can stall Nakia." Said Spider. "I'll need you to give me a weapon as well."

"But … you'll never make it in time." Said Wallace quietly.

"I'm going to be taking Rheneas's motorbike; I'm sure he won't mind seeing as he's in the web .He left the keys here so I won't have to hotwire it." Stated Spider. "Now, where are your weapons?"

"… In the second storage room." Said Wallace emotionlessly.

"Good, now get everyone ready!" Ordered Spider as he dashed out of the room.

Wallace was silent for a moment before he spoke quietly.

"My god … what have I done." Whispered Wallace in horror.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Wallace is finally learning that evil is <strong>_**not**_** a toy.**

**Wallace: **I may be a bad guy with bad morals and schemes … but I never wanted to put anyone in serious danger … this is all my fault. (Some tears slide out from behinds Wallace's sunglasses).

* * *

><p>Deep in the woods Lankston was walking along at a calm and leisurely pace. He knew that he was in the lead and he hadn't seen any of the others at all; he felt quite confident that he could win the challenge.<p>

"It may be kinda creepy out here … but this really has been quite a lucky day for me; I'm gonna win the challenge and I know where the Uzuri Idol is. All that's left to do is tag the final checkpoint and I'll be in the final four." Said Lankston to himself.

Lankston looked ahead and saw the entrance to the cave where the final checkpoint was located; before he approached it he noticed a fire axe laying on the ground.

"That's odd, what's this doing here?" Blinked Lankston as he picked the axe up. "Maybe I'm supposed to use it to get past an obstacle in the cave or something? Well, time to win immunity … hopefully the others are alright though, it is kinda scary out here."

With his torch in one hand and the fire axe in the other Lankston approached the cave … not knowing what was inside it…

* * *

><p>Cliff hanger! Aren't I evil! Yep, you'll have to wait till the next chapter to see all the incredible action and drama. Trust me, you will not be disappointed, I assure you.<p> 


	62. Day 28, Part 3: Free from Fear

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Total Drama or any of its related seasons. They belong to Teletoon and Cartoon Network. The alphabet theme isn't mine and is property of Frank15. The 52 OC's in this story however are mine so do not steal them.

**The Warning: **Caution! **Very** dramatic and suspenseful … but also **VERY** heart-warming.

**Note:** And here we have a lighting fast update! I guess I was able to complete the chapter quicker than I thought I'd be able to do so; I guess I was just very motivated. Maybe I needn't have made this a three part episode … but tbh I think it works better like this. I can guarantee that most of you will like the resolution to this episode. Enjoy!

There is light is even the darkest storm…

* * *

><p>Lankston had entered the cave and was shining his torch to illumine the darkness around him; there wasn't much light in the cave save for some lights up ahead that seemed to be there to act as a signal that the challenge was over if somebody made it to them. Even so, the path of the cave that led up to the end was quite dark so Lankston had to use his torch. He also had the fire axe in his other hand; it couldn't have just been outside the cave for no reason, it had to have a purpose. Lankston smiled to himself as he walked further into the cave.<p>

"Looks like victory is assured for me this time; I guess you don't need to be super strong in order to win challenges; sometimes it just comes down to luck and the ability to navigate properly." Mused Lankston. "I bet Nina is cheering for me at this very moment … I'm not gonna let her down. I have to wonder what that thing in the graveyard was though … maybe it was just part of the challenge, because if it wasn't…"

Lankston shook off his uneasy feeling as he continued through the cave. He could have sworn he heard some faint heavy breathing further up ahead, but decided it was probably just his imagination.

Lankston entered the main room of the cave; it was quite spacious and almost seemed like a battle arena. The ground was made of tough and solid dirt that was a rusty orange colour and several rocky pillars were spread around. Lankston assumed they were just for show and to add to the atmosphere of the cave. At the other end of the cave he saw what looked like a monolith that had the number three carved onto it; it was the third and final checkpoint.

"Looks like I'll be safe for at least another day." Smiled Lankston. "And to think my parents said that I would be curb stomped by 'physically capable people'. Pfft, shows what they know."

Lankston approached the third and final tagging checkpoint … at which point everyone stuck in the nearby web started yelling out loud.

"Lankston! Over here!" Called VayVay.

"Help us!" Pleaded Winnie.

"Save us!" Wailed Opal.

Lankston immediately turned to face them and saw everyone was tied up in spider webbing and were all stuck in a large spider web stuck against the wall and raised off the ground.

"What are you guys doing up there?" Blinked Lankston. "Is this part of the challenge or something? A monster grabbed Xaria so I'm guessing this is one way of losing the challenge."

"Lankston, this isn't about the challenge! This is life or death! We're all in danger; help us!" Yelled Rheneas.

"What … what's going on?" Blinked Lankston. "If this isn't just part of the challenge … then what is it?"

"Nakia is what it is; she's gone completely insane and is going to kill us!" Said Raven in panic. "She intends to shave us bald, poison us and burn us alive! And she's gonna scalp Quana!"

"Ok, just calm down. Nakia isn't here at the moment; if you just let me tag the checkpoint real quick I'll get you down. And how would she do all of that anyway? She isn't exactly a powerhouse." Stated Lankston.

At that moment a truly insane and chilling laugh rang all throughout the cave; it was quite nasty to listen to.

"Err … what was that?" Gulped Lankston.

"Quick! Help us!" Pleaded Opal. "I don't wanna be spider food!"

Before Lankston could ask what this meant a voice spoke.

"Well, well, if it isn't Lankston; the puny bad haired cynic himself." Cackled someone from above Lankston.

Lankston looked up at the ceiling and visibly paled in terror; a large bio-mechanical spider was descending from the ceiling on a thread of web; it severed the thread a meter before the ground and landed with a rumble. It's fangs dripped poison and it had spindly legs that were furry on the top half and metallic on the bottom half; it raised its front two legs and roared; jagged barbed wire was attached to them and it looked like it was used for slashing at prey. And riding on its back was none other than Nakia who looked absolutely _insane_.

"So nice of you to join us Lankston; a shame I didn't find you earlier … but I suppose that it doesn't really matter anymore. After all … the apple never rots far from the tree." Said Nakia poetically.

"That doesn't really make sense." Stated Lankston before gathering his nerve. "What the fuck are you doing? Are you actually going to hurt the others? What did they even do to you? You were the one who acted like a sociopath and alienated yourself from them!"

"Tomato tomarto." Shrugged Nakia. "And I'm not gonna hurt them … I'm gonna kill them! Everyone on this island! Dead! Dead by morning! No more nasty bad hair! This island shall be cleansed of the unpopular bad haired losers and only I will remain; me, the rightful winner of total drama and the prize will be mine! Me! Me! All for me!"

To this Lankston had no snappy cynical remark; he was absolutely horrified at what Nakia was saying … he was also very scared of the spider. Lankston could feel his arachnophobia acting up and took a few steps back.

"This Death Widow does whatever I tell it to since it saw me first when I rehydrated it … I should thank Wallace, my steed has been most useful. It does whatever I say, it acts on my will alone, it is my double … and it loves the taste of human _flesh_. If I don't give it the command to stop then me and it will be the only things left alive on the island by sunrise … I'm more than ready for that to happen … I even had little jars to put clippings of your hair into … I even built a trophy cabinet." Giggled Nakia.

"You're a monster! You need help badly!" Exclaimed Lankston. "This goes beyond revenge … this is just _pure evil_. Please Nakia, stop this and turn yourself in … get the help you need, try to do the right thing just _once_ in your life…"

"Who needs morals when I have power? It has occurred to me that nobody takes me seriously anymore, mainly due to not having my own hair. Well, I will scalp each of you; that way I'll have so many wigs that I can make perfect … something your hair cannot be when attached to you guys." Said Nakia in insane pity. "And who are you to call me evil? You're not exactly the nicest guy yourself; why don't you tell your fellow campers how underhanded you are and everything you've done?"

"They already know most of what I've done." Said Lankston whilst not taking his eyes off the Death Widow.

"Well, I'll tell them for you. You have insulted them in confessionals, made alliances and deals you never intended to keep, made a fake idol which you swapped with Kim's real one, you manipulated rip early in the game, you separated the couples not just as revenge for Nina, but because you were jealous that they had what you don't. And you hate your family too; so what if they don't appreciate you; it's no reason to despise those that conceived you. I don't ate my family, they mean a lot to me. And on top of all this … at the playa you often insulted the other behind their backs and sometimes right to their faces. Face it, you're just like 'Pokey'; you're selfish and you don't really give a shit about anyone but yourself. Who cares who gets hurt, as long as you win the money it's all good … right?"

"… I do not deny all of that … but I've changed over time; I'm not so cynical anymore and I admit that there is a lot of goodness in the people in this game. I've actually made some friends … and I met a wonderful girl who melted the ice around my heart made me a better person. But you … you are nothing." Snarled Lankston. "I'll … I'll fight you!"

"I doubt that very much; I know how scared of spiders you are. If one small spider nearly killed you then my sweet little Death Widow will make mincemeat out of you." Laughed Nakia. "I will give you a choice Lankston Edward Gallows … you can tag the final checkpoint and run; I won't come after you. You'll likely escape and win the cash by default. Or you can stay and fight me to save people you've only cared about for a short while … and likely die in the process. The choice is yours, though I know which one I'd choose."

Lankston was silent as he looked at the checkpoint and then at the others who were stuck in the web. They were silent and looked at him with pleading eyes; as though they were silently begging for him to help them.

"I can be a very selfish git, it's true." Nodded Lankston.

There was a deathly silence before Lankston continued.

"But what I can be … is not what I must be." Said Lankston calmly.

With enough being said Lankston hurled his can of spray paint at Nakia; it hit her on the forehead and made her let out a wail of pain.

"Die!" Yelled Nakia. "Death Widow! Kill!"

The Death Widow let out a horrible screechy roar and charged forwards at Lankston; the scrawny teen let out a scream and ran to the side to avoid it. The Death Widow stopped and skidded around to face Lankston. It raised both of its front legs that ended in barbed wire and approached Lankston with Nakia cackled madly to herself. Lankston tried to run to the side but the Death Widow smashed him to the side, though fortunately the barbed wire didn't hit Lankston.

Lankston groaned as he got back to his feet; this show had gone beyond a simple competition for a million dollars and was now a matter of life or death. He glanced at the fire axe that he was holding; it was used by firemen for chopping through doors … so it stood to reason that it would work against organic life as well.

The Death Widow then stood up tall on the tips of its 'feet' and spewed out a large amount of corrosive poison from its mouth; Lankston evaded the blast and swung the axe at the upper part of one of the Death Widow's legs. This Death Widow let out a screech of pain and kneeled over.

"No! No you stupid creature, attack!" Ordered Nakia.

Lankston took this opportunity to strike the death widow a few more times; it would have been more effective if he was stronger, but it was definitely hurting the Death Widow. The monstrous arachnid soon rose back up though and swung a barbed foot at Lankston which sent him flying backwards and onto the ground.

"You can do it Lankston! Keep fighting!" Encouraged Opal. "We know you can do it!"

"Opals right, you're a good guy! Keep fighting!" Cheered VayVay.

"Kick that spider's hairy butt!" Exclaimed Uzuri. "And after you've bisected it could you get us down?"

Nakia made the Death Widow rear up as it approached Lankston; it then bought the barbed wire stubbed bladed ends of its front legs down … had Lankston not rolled to the side he would have been impaled. The Death Widow's legs had gotten stuck in the ground due to the force Nakia had made it use. As it tugged away and tried to pull itself free with Nakia urging it to Lankston started to swing his axe at it again and again in hopes of either killing it or simply disabling it.

"I can't keep this up for much longer; curse my muscle deficiency." Panted Lankston tiredly. "I hope some help arrives soon … I feel so terrified and yet I feel so _alive_."

The Death Widow got free and spun round, slamming Lankston over in the process. It managed to pin him down and Nakia looked down at Lankston with an expression of insanity.

"Any _regrets_ Lankston?" Asked Nakia tonelessly.

"Yeah, I regret not punching you in the breast." Said Lankston as he spat at Nakia.

Nakia wailed in disgust and nearly fell off the Death Widow; her lack of focus made the Death Widow stop putting pressure on Lankston which gave him a chance to hit the monstrous spider in the face with his axe.

The Death Widow let out a roar and charged forwards which bowled Lankston over; he groaned in pain as he weakly got to his feet. Lankston was exhausted and he was nearly out of energy; help _had_ to get there soon or they'd all be done for.

Lankston charged at the Death Widow and swung his axe at it again; the Death Widow let out a howl. Nakia kicked her feet at the spider's sides; in an instant it spun around as though it was turning on a dime and managed to bite Lankston with one of its fangs.

"AAAAAARGH!" Screamed Lankston in pain.

"Lankston!" Screamed several of the tied up teens.

"Isn't it such a shame that the antidote for that poison is all the way back at camp?" Giggled Nakia.

Lankston staggered in pain and dropped to his knees while losing his hold on the axe; he was swaying while the poison started to slowly spread through his system.

"Well that was fun, but all good things must come to an end. Anyway, time to get some scalping done." Chuckled Nakia.

BANG!

The Death Widow screamed in pain and writhed for a moment.

BANG!

Everyone turned to the source of the noise; standing at the entrance to the cavernous room and holding a rifle was Spider … and he looked _pissed_.

"Never."

BANG!

"Mess."

BANG!

"With.

BANG!

"My."

BANG!

"Friends!" Roared Spider.

The Death Widow gave a final croakish sound before it fell backwards and died with its legs curling. Nakia was thrown off and landed in a heap on the floor. Spider approached her and looked at her in _pure_ hatred and loathing.

"You don't have the hair to shoot me." Sneered Nakia. "I beat your friend Barney, I can beat you. You never defeated me last season, you had your friends do all the work for you; you don't have the killing instinct."

"You're right … I don't have the killing instinct." Agreed Spider.

Nakia smirked as she prepared to attack Spider.

"But I do have the instinct to smash you in the head with this gun and knock you out!" Yelled Spider.

BAM!

Nakia swayed on her knees before collapsing completely unconscious.

Spider took a few deep breaths and looked up at the campers and interns who had been webbed up.

"Help is on the way, you'll be down shortly." Assured Spider gently. "Is anyone hurt?"

"Lankston is; he got bit by the Death Widow." Murmured Winnie.

Lankston was now barely able to support himself and was lying on his side looking extremely sick.

"Just hang on Lankston, you're gonna be ok." Assured Spider.

A few minutes rolled by and soon enough the rest of the interns arrived; upon seeing that the threat had been neutralised they quickly got to work in getting everyone who was in the web safely down to the ground. Mable meanwhile looked over Lankston who looked ready to pass out and seemed to be in great pain.

"He's been poisoned; he needs an antidote and fast … but I don't know what to give him since this is a never before seen type of spider." Said Mable gravely.

"I've got the antidote back at camp." Stated Wallace with a tone full of guilt and fear. "The cure for the poison is a blue herb; the poison takes two hours to kill … with Lankston's deficiencies I'd guess half of that."

"Ok, we've got to get Lankston back to camp immediately." Ordered Spider.

At that moment Spider was tackled by Quana who bought him to the ground and began kissing him with all of her passion and love.

"Spider, you saved me … you're a hero." Whispered Quana. With tears in her eyes. "I really thought I was going to die…"

"Sssh, you're safe now Quana." Assured Spider gently. "Anyway, let's get back to camp and call the authorities to take Nakia away."

Within twenty ore seconds everybody was back on the ground; the campers who had been captured quickly ran up to Lankston.

"Lankston, are you ok?" Asked Opal in worry.

"Please be alright!" Begged Winnie.

"Don't go into the light; we need you." Whispered VayVay.

"Dude … please me ok." Murmured Rheneas.

Lankston managed to weakly opened his eyes and look at his competition.

"I'm _so_ sorry for everything I did." Whispered Lankston weakly. "… If you see Nina … please tell her I love her…"

Lankston then passed out while breathing very faintly; Oscar and Chef Hatchet arrived with a stretcher and placed Lankston on it.

"We'll take him back to camp in the helicopter." Stated Chef Hatchet. "He'll be ok."

Lankston was speedily taken away on the stretcher and out of the cave; everyone else was silent as they started the trek back to camp.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: … Whoa.<strong>

**Xaria: **I remember a few days ago I asked Lankston if he would pick friendship instead of the prize and he wasn't sure … I guess we have our answer now. But … whoa; he put himself as so much risk and could have easily died from it. Judging by what he said I think he thought he was going to die. He is nothing short of a true _hero_.

**Winnie: **(She is sobbing). This is just terrible; Lankston very nearly … died. He put his own safety on the line to help us when he could have easily ran for it. Consider him forgiven for getting Yannis out … and for every single other thing.

**Opal: **I can't bring myself to smile … not after, hahaha, what just happened. If not for my verbal tic I'd be one hundred percent miserable and sombre. If I had a hat I'd take it off is respect for Lankston; I know he's, hahaha, gonna be ok … but the gesture would still be appropriate due to how heroic his actions were.

**Rheneas: **If Lankston's parents don't respect him after that they officially lack a soul and any human decency. I was truly scared back there and I don't often get scared … I am lucky that Lankston was there.

**VayVay: **Some people say there is no good in the world and that humans are selfish … but Lankston's actions were truly selfless and heroic. Nina is lucky to have him.

* * *

><p><strong>(Medical Building)<strong>

* * *

><p>Lankston stirred; he felt himself lying on something soft … and he felt warm and safe somehow. He slowly opened his eyes and after adjusting to the light he saw that he was in a room of the medical building. He weakly sat up and automatically glanced at where he had been bitten; it had been bandaged and wasn't hurting like hell anymore. He still felt quite weak though. Lankston the noticed that Quana was on a seat next to the bed; she saw that he was awake and smiled.<p>

"Oh good, you're awake." Smiled Quana in relief. "You gave us all quite a scare. After you were bitten by the death widow … well, we had to get you back to camp as quick as possible to administer the antidote … a blue herb. It sounds familiar for some reason, but that's not important. What is important is … how are you feeling?"

"Like shit." Admitted Lankston "How long have I been unconscious?"

"Just an hour or two; it's about half one in the morning. It's quite remarkable that you've regained consciousness as quick as you have." Said Quana. "I just want to personally say … thank you; you saved my life … you saved lots of lives. If not for you Nakia could have … no, _would have_ killed me. I know people may think of you as selfish … but to me, and by extension every other competitor and a majority of the fan base, you are a hero. I sure made the right choice picking you as a contestant. Spider would be here to thank you … but, well, he was arranging for a special guest to see you, but more on that later."

"So … what happened to Nakia? Please tell me she's been arrested." Said Lankston hopefully.

"Nakia is gone; she was put into a straightjacket by asylum authorities and is being taken to a mental institution … not the one that Pokey went to, but one that will hopefully repair her mind. Who knows, maybe if she gets the help she needs she might become a better person … we can only hope." Mused Quana.

"So, who win immunity? Did I? Only that I was the closest to winning the challenge." Inquired Lankston.

"The challenge was pretty much cancelled; nobody won. Still … I _**truly**_ hate to say this, but due to your injury and the fact that you'll be needing some additional treatment we cannot give you on the island … you are no longer a contestant in the game." Said Quana apologetically. "You are hereby the recipient of fifth place."

"Darn it." Sighed Lankston. "It figures that the one time I do something selfless it ends up with me losing what I worked so hard to achieve."

"Don't feel too bad Lankston; you may not have won, but you've got so many friends and admirers … and a girlfriend. Some things are worth more than money. And I have a feeling that your parents might accept you for who you are now." Smiled Quana gently.

"… I suppose you're right." Agreed Lankston. "So, when do I walk the Dock of Shame?"

"For tonight only it has been renamed the Dock of Glory … you'll be leaving in about an hour. Until then, try to relax and just take it easy. By the way, the other campers would like to see you; shall I let them in?" Asked Quana.

"Please do … they're ok right?" Asked Lankston in concern.

"They don't have a single scratch on them … thanks to you." Assured Quana. "I'll go and let them in."

Quana got up and left the room; a few moments later the other fur campers entered the room. Winnie immediately glomped Lankston and hugged him tightly.

"Lankston, thank you, you _saved_ me." Whispered Winnie. "In fact you saved _all_ of us; how can I ever repay you?"

"By letting go, you're choking me." Gagged Lankston.

"Oh, sorry." Apologized Winnie as she let Lankston go. "So, how are you?"

"I've been better … but it could be worse, I could be dead." Shrugged Lankston.

"Gallows humour much?" Giggled Opal.

"Gallows is my surname." Reminded Lankston. "So, I'm guessing you've heard that I'm out of the game, right?"

"Yeah, it totally sucks." Sighed Rheneas. "Not because I'm all alone now … but because you really deserved to get further than fifth."

"Yeah, well, what can you do? Besides, the fact I'm a hero is cushioned the blow a little bit. I would have thought I'd be upset … but I feel kind of content, but I can't explain why." Pondered Lankston.

"The way I see it growing up is never easy. You hold on to things that were. You wonder what's to come. But during the battle, I think you knew it was time to let go of what had been, and look ahead to what will be. Other days. New days. Days to come. The thing is; we didn't have to hate others for ourselves changing. No … we just have to forgive ourselves... for growing up." Said VayVay wisely. "This show has been a big roller coaster ride, and even though it's not quite over yet … I think we've all gained something out of the experience."

"True that." Agreed Opal.

"So Lankston; anything we can do for you?" Asked Winnie.

"Well, could you three girls leave for a moment; I need to talk to Rheneas … alone." Requested Lankston.

"Sure thing." Nodded Winnie as she, Opal and VayVay left the room.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Asked Rheneas.

"I want to tell you that I know where the Uzuri Idol is; I tricked Xaria into telling me." Explained Lankston. "It's by the tallest tree in the woods, on the West side of the island. It's in an area where Spider and Quana have romantic time; I'm sure there will be something to help distinguish the area. It's your only hope for surviving besides winning immunity; I'd recommend looking for it."

"Got it." Nodded Rheneas. "So, any reason you're telling me? I mean, our alliance wasn't going to last till the finals."

"Maybe not … but I'd like it if you won." Admitted Lankston. "And to be completely honest … if I could have stood a chance against you in the finals I would have taken you there with me without a second thought."

"Thanks Lankston; you're a pretty cool dude. I'll try my best to win … by the way, there's a special guest here for you; would you like me to go and tell her she can come in?" Offered Rheneas.

"Sure, please do." Nodded Lankston.

Rheneas got up and exited the room and all was silent for a few moments.

"I wonder who the special guest could be … maybe it's my mother." Pondered Lankston.

At that moment the door opened … and Nina entered with an expression of true love, affection and admiration. She walked up to Lankston's bed and gave him a big hug.

"I'm so proud of you." Whispered Nina. "You're … perfect."

"Nina, what are you doing here?" Asked Lankston in delight.

"Well, when it was decided that you were to be medivacked Spider decided that I should come here to just hang out with you and ease the blow in case you were upset. He's grateful to you, everyone is really." Smiled Nina. "So here I am; ready to talk, cuddle or just hang out."

"Maybe we can do all three." Smiled Lankston.

"Sounds good to me." Giggled Nina as she climbed into the bed with Lankston. "You were so brave when you battled the spider; I was practically crying with worry all through the fight … and I was bawling when you got bitten. When the episode is aired on real TV to the viewers it'll probably have to be very edited; wouldn't want to scare the younger viewers."

"I agree. So; looks like my time in the game is over … shame really, I was hoping I could win the contest and split the money with you." Sighed Lankston in slight regret. "I guess it wasn't meant to be."

"I don't need the money, I've got _you_." Said Nina simply as she nuzzled against Lankston. "So; you never officially answered my question back in the singing challenge before I got voted out … I know the answer, but I want to hear it from you … would you like to be my boyfriend?"

"I can say with absolute certainty … yes, I would love to be." Nodded Lankston. "You know, maybe losing isn't so bad … if it means I get to cuddle with you then I could get used to it. Being a hero seems to have its perks."

"Yep, it sure does." Giggled Nina. "We've both come a _long_ way in this show … but things are just peachy keen now. So, since we've got about forty five minutes before we have to leave … wanna make out?"

Lankston was about to respond but Nina didn't give him time to answer before she started kissing him with passion. Lankston mentally shrugged and began to kiss Nina back.

* * *

><p>How long they kissed and cuddled for … Lankston did not know, nor did he even care to be honest. But all good things had to come to an end. Just as Nina was about to take her shirt off the door opened. Nina quickly put her shirt back down and the two lovers looked to see who it was. Xaria was at the door.<p>

"Oh, err, sorry if I'm interrupting something." Apologized Xaria with a blush. "I just came to let you know that it's time for Lankston to walk the Dock of Glory and leave the island. Do you need any help getting there? Consider it payback for saving my life."

"No thanks, I can manage." Assured Lankston. "Come on my sweet, let's get going."

Lankston and Nina got up; Lankston promptly discovered he couldn't walk completely fine so Nina put an arm around him and allowed her boyfriend to lean on her to give him some support.

"See you around Lankston … and thank you for saving me." Smiled Xaria.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: What a touching amount of friendship and love!<strong>

**Lankston: **Well, fifth out of twenty sixth isn't too bad. I may not have won the game … but I have a girlfriend, several friends, a lot of fans and I succeeded at a feat that required strength. I'm content to call my time here a solid victory.

* * *

><p>Lankston walked down the 'Doc of Glory' and, with help from Nina, boarded the 'Boat of Heroes' with Nina getting on after him.<p>

"Well, goodbye everyone; it's been fun … and painful … and taxing … and humiliating … but mostly fun." Said Lankston in content. "I'll be fine with any of you winning, but Rheneas has got my support."

"I'll try to not let you down." Assured Rheneas.

"Bye Lankston, have fun at the playa!" Waved Winnie.

"Don't do anything with Nina that I wouldn't do." Joked Opal.

"Goodbye Lankston; things may not have turned out like you expected … but sometimes what we don't expect could be an even better result than what we do expect … and true love is worth more than money. Farewell my friend." Said VayVay in a wise and dreamy voice.

The Boat of Heroes started up and sped away from the island; the final four waved until it was out of sight. After that they turned to head back to camp.

"What a crazy night is has been, even crazier than me!" Exclaimed Opal. "I don't know about you, but all I want to do now is go to sleep."

"Same here; it's way past my bed time." Agreed Winnie. "I hope we can sleep in a bit tomorrow."

"Only four of us left now; a guy and three girls; just like last season." Mused VayVay. "I wish you all good luck; only one of us can win … and I can tell we all want to be that person."

"At least all conflict if gone, forgotten and assassinated. From here on out it'll just be a friendly competition; no hard feelings anymore right everyone?" Asked Rheneas.

"Exactly, no need to do anything but try and win challenges and then cast votes." Nodded Winnie. "Whatever happens … we're friends, right?"

To this everyone was able to agree; it had been quite a frightening and drama filled night … but now the contestants were confident that the drama and fighting was over and only good times remained…

… Oh how very wrong they were.

* * *

><p>Spider and Quana stood on the Dock of Glory to give the outro to the episode.<p>

"And so the most dramatic, epic and suspenseful episode ever is finally over." Announced Spider. "Lankston has left with his head held high and now only four remain. Three more challenges are left and then we will have our winner. It sure is exciting."

"You said it Spider." Agreed Quana very sleepily. "Hopefully it'll be all downhill from here in terms of the amount of drama."

"Hopefully." Nodded Spider. "So, what will the next challenge be? Can Rheneas survive by himself? Will the girls vote out their last opposition? Will the Uzuri Idol be found? And who will be the next person voted off?"

Quana didn't say her usual line; she had fallen fast asleep while standing up. Spider chuckled to himself as he picked her up bridal style.

"Find out next time on Total Drama Letterama." Finished Spider as he headed back to camp with Quana in his arms.

* * *

><p>Votes<p>

N/A- Lankston was medivacked

* * *

><p><strong>Remaining Campers: <strong>Opal, Rheneas, VayVay, Winnie

* * *

><p><strong>Voted Out:<strong> Gordon, Lankston (1), Helen, Quarla, Fripp, Nina (1), Alice, Ulric, Bishop, Xyly, Imanda, Yannis (1), Donny, Max (1), Tyson, Jill, Cherry, Paul, Kim, Nina (2), Eddie, Zed, Yannis (2), Sasha, Max (2), Lankston (2)

* * *

><p>And now we say goodbye to one of the most beloved characters of the story. Lankston truly was a remarkable character; I may have said I didn't like him too much after his first boot but that only referred to his exaggerated goatyness. He was a villain who become an anti-hero who ended up becoming a true hero. He had his own troubles outside the game that sometimes affected him inside it, yet he tried to not let things bother him. His romance with Nina was really fun to write for and made him much more … human; though to be honest I consider him a very realistic character. He took down Kim and had a gameplay style that was strategic, but never caused harm like what Kim did. Lankston certainly had his flaws, but in the end his good side overpowered them and he left in a good way. Definitely one of my favs of this story. A shame that he is out, but since he skipped so much of the contest it wouldn't be too fair for him to win as opposed to one of the other four who have either been here since the start or very nearly the start. Either way, go Lankston!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time: <strong>The contestants have a foot race across the island to reach the flagpole on the other side. But just when you though the drama was over … two nasty abusers arrive on the island … and they are _not happy_…


	63. Day 29, Part 1: Family Reunion

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Total Drama or any of its related seasons. They belong to Teletoon and Cartoon Network. The alphabet theme isn't mine and is property of Frank15. The 52 OC's in this story however are mine so do not steal them.

**The Warning: **This episode as a whole is the climax of the story; everything has been leading up to this. The drama is high and there is a very real threat to the safety and lives of everyone. You have been warned!

**Note: **Yet another quick update! I'm so _very_ close to finishing this story that I see no reason to stop working on it until it is complete. I hope to finish it within two weeks or so. This chapter is extremely dramatic, though the next chapter will be even more so in that regard. I can't think of anything to say that isn't spoilery, so just read on and enjoy!

Not exactly the happiest of reunions…

* * *

><p>It was very late at night on Wawanakwa Island; in fact, it could be considered early morning. Either way, it was nearly three in the morning and as such almost everyone was asleep. Currently Gary and Raven were on the Dock of Shame ready to give the recap. Both of them looked quite tired.<p>

"Last time on Total Drama Letterama we had the spookiest, scariest and most dramatic episode in the history of the franchise." Began Gary. "And in case you are wondering why we're doing the recap, Spider and Quana were too exhausted to do it, so we volunteered to stand in for them."

"Volunteering to do the recap is a lot less dangerous than volunteering to help in a challenge." Murmered Raven. "The campers all spent the night in the Champions Cabin; Rheneas and Tabitha cuddled a bit, the girls had a slumber party and Lankston received a letter from Nina. A storm was going on outside and everyone kept hearing a monstrous howl that scared some of the campers ... and me as well."

"During the day it was discovered that Quana had gone missing; the challenge was to take place at night so the campers had some free time. The girls simply hung out and had fun while Lankston and Rheneas split up to search for the Uzuri Idol. Before that however, the campers received video messages from home. Lankston got a message from his Grandfather and the others got messages from their parents ... some of the messages sure were embarrassing." Chuckled Gary.

"The challenge was simple in theory, but ended up nearly ending in tragedy. The campers were paired up with a TDL1 camper each; Rheneas with Tabitha, Opal with me, Lankston with Xaria, VayVay with Irene and Winnie with Uzuri. All the campers had to do was tag the checkpoints around the woods with spray paint ... if only things had been that simple. You see ... Nakia had gone insane, hijacked a bio-mechanical spider she stole from Wallace called the Death Widow and began capturing everyone in the hopes of killing us..." Shivered Raven. "She captured everyone besides Lankston."

"It all ended up in a battle between good vs evil, Lankston vs Nakia. Nakia managed to make her spider bite Lankston and poison him ... but then, ironically enough, Spider arrived with a rifle and killed the Death Widow ... and then knocked Nakia out by hitting her on the head with the gun. Nakia was put in a straightjacket and taken to a mental institution while Lankston was given medical attention." Continued Gary. "I truly am in eternal debt to Lankston ... I could have lost my dear sweet Raven..."

"Don't worry Gary, it's all in the past now; it is merely a bad dream we have woken up from ... metaphorically speaking." Assured Raven gently. "Lankston was eliminated due to his injuries, but he left on a high note with his head held high. Nina was bought back to see him; they shared their first kiss ... and a _lot_ more kisses after that. Heehee! Also, Lankston told Rheneas where the Uzuri Idol was before he left the island."

"We're down to the final four ... only three episodes are left and we will have our champion. Each of the campers has come a long way and overcome various individual obstacles, but now only a few hurdles are left to jump over before the finish line is reached." Stated Gary. "So, will Rheneas find the Uzuri Idol? Will Opal make us laugh some more? Will VayVay manage to win immunity again? Will Winnie mention her kitties again? And who will be the next person voted out of the game?"

"Fine out right now in the third to last episode of Total Drama Letterama." Finished Raven before yawning. "So, can we get back to bed? I'm _exhausted_."

"Good idea; we'll need to be rested in order to cook breakfast tomorrow." Nodded Gary.

* * *

><p>(Theme song, I wanna be famous)<p>

* * *

><p>Rheneas was in one of the rooms of the Champion Cabin; he was asleep in bed and lightly snoring. It had been such a long day that he had fallen asleep almost immediately after he had gotten into bed.<p>

"Mmm ... marshmallows." Mumbled Rheneas as he started to unknowingly chew on his pillow.

A few moments of peaceful silence rolled by before there was a knock at the door; Rheneas stirred a little and the knocking persisted. A few seconds later Rheneas woke up and yawned as he stretched out.

"Morning already?" Mumbled Rheneas sleepily before realising it was still night time and somebody was knocking on his door. "Who could that be?"

Rheneas got out of bed and approached the door; he yawned and then opened it; he was greeted with the sight of his girlfriend looking nervous.

"Oh, hello Tabitha." Greeted Rheneas. "Need something? And can it possibly wait ... I'm so exhausted after the previous challenge and I need some sleep."

"If it could wait I wouldn't have come to you." Apologized Tabitha. "Can I come in?"

"Sure." Nodded Rheneas as he let Tabitha into his room and closed the door behind her. "So, what do you need? ... And why did you come over here in your pyjamas?"

Sure enough Tabitha was wearing deep purple colored pyjamas with a pink pinstriped pattern on them.

"Well ... I was kind of hoping I could spend the night with you." Requested Tabitha. "I'm still a bit shaken up after what happened and the fact that today is the day that the messages threatened me about ... can I sleep with you?"

"... Sure, fine by me." Nodded Rheneas. "But I'd prefer to sleep instead of making out; I feel exhausted."

"I've never heard of a guy who would willingly pass up the opportunity to make out with his girlfriend." Giggled Tabitha. "Is it alright if I talk to you a bit first? I've got a few things on my mind."

"Sure; I'm all ears." Nodded Rheneas as he got back into bed. "But be warned, I might fall asleep while you're talking to me; if I do you have permission to wake me up."

"I can think of a few ways of doing that." Nodded Tabitha as she climbed into bed with Rheneas and cuddled against him. "First things first, good job on getting to the final four; not only have you nearly beaten my record, but you're the last guy standing ... I'm very impressed."

"Well, I have been kinda lucky lately; if not for luck being on my side I'd have been gone long ago." Admitted Rheneas. "But I think I've got a good shot into the final three even without immunity."

"What makes you so sure?" Asked Tabitha. "The girls will definitely vote for you if you aren't immune."

"I'm aware of that; but I happen to know where the Uzuri Idol is." Replied Rheneas. "It's by the tallest tree in the forest at the place where Spider and Quana meet up."

"... That is indeed correct; but if you know where it is then why don't you have it?" Asked Tabitha in confusion.

"Because Lankston tricked Xaria into telling him where it was and he told me its location before he got eliminated." Explained Rheneas. "I'll go and get it tomorrow; hopefully the girls don't know where it is."

"I may be wrong, but I'm pretty sure they don't." Assured Tabitha. "I cannot help you with actual game play ... all I can do is give you hugs, kisses and moral support."

"And I appreciate it very much." Smiled Rheneas before yawning. "So, anything else you want to talk about?"

"Yes ... I feel a little worried; those threatening messages were counting down to today ... I'm concerned that something bad is going to happen." Admitted Tabitha. "I try to act like a tough girl ... but really I'm quite nervous and mellow; I do have a habit of worrying about things at times."

"It'll be ok." Assured Rheneas gently. "It'll be just like every doomsday prophesies in history ... overhyped and uneventful. The worst thing that could happen is me getting voted out and *yawn* that's probably not going to happen if I can find the Uzuri Idol."

"I guess you're right." Nodded Tabitha before giving Rheneas a sweet kiss. "Do you think you can win a tie breaker?"

"I can certainly try; I don't want to get overconfident and jinx myself." Stated Rheneas.

"That is most wise." Agreed Tabitha. "Good luck in the next challenge ... but for now, let's cuddle and go to sleep; I really need some rest."

"Likewise." Nodded Rheneas as he and Tabitha settled down and within a minute were fast asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: I wonder if the tie breaker will be ripping bow ties. *rimshot.<strong>

**Rheneas: **The finals are getting close and I'm still here. I think I've got a good shot at winning ... it all comes down to finding the Uzuri Idol, as well as who my opponent will be in the finals, if I make it there. After such a frightening challenge gone wrong a cuddle with Tabitha was just what I needed ... and I think she needed it too. I doubt anything is going to happen; it was probably just a troll sending those messages.

**Tabitha:** I should just try not to worry; it'd probably save me from some stress. Now that Nakia is gone there are no horrible people left ... it's just peace. Still, the competition is still going on and only four people are left; obviously I'm rooting for Rheneas, but some of the interns are actually placing bets on the contestants. I know for a fact that Uzuri has ten dollars on Winnie.

* * *

><p>The next morning the four campers were waking up and getting ready to start their day; currently Opal and Winnie were in the games room playing a game of Mario Party 8.<p>

"How come you're so good at the mini games Opal? I haven't beaten you at any of them yet!" Exclaimed Winnie.

"I've had a lot of practise with the Mario Party games; I often played the party games by myself, hahaha, back home." Explained Opal. "My mini-game skills are so sharp you can get a cut just by looking at them."

"You can't physically look at your skill ... but I get what you mean." Nodded Winnie. "If we have a mini game challenge then you're going to win for sure."

"As long as Rheneas doesn't win it doesn't really matter who wins immunity." Replied Opal. "Still, it'd be nice to win solo immunity for once; it's the type of solo that isn't social unacceptable."

"Opal! That's dirty!" Gagged Winnie while making a face.

"You're right, it was a bad joke." Agreed Opal. "It was still funny though. This is nice; only four, hahaha, friends are left in the game; no need to keep secrets or strategize anymore ... everything is, hahaha, pretty straightforward now."

"It's nice that we can just relax and have fun; a lot of the game has been a struggle of drama, strategy, morals and terror ... but now we can just relax and be happy." Said Winnie cheerfully. "Hopefully I won't suffer anymore humiliation."

"Don't tempt fate; it's a vengeful and mean mistress." Cautioned Opal. "Boy, I could go for some jellybeans right about now ... I have no, hahaha, idea why I just said that."

"Your randomness is why you're so well liked." Giggled Winnie. "So, the plan for today is simple; make sure Rheneas doesn't win immunity. If the two of us and VayVay work together in the challenge, whatever it may be, then we'll be guaranteed to get into the final three."

"Sounds fun!" Nodded Opal. "But you and VayVay are close ... I'd better win immunity in the final three if it isn't an auto elimination challenge."

"I'd recommend that." Nodded Winnie. "But if you win the challenge and are allowed to choose who to take to the final with you between me and VayVay ... who would you choose?"

"... I really don't know; I'm as clueless as a detective without a magnifying glass." Admitted Opal. "But that isn't going to be until tomorrow and might not end up happening; no need to, hahaha, talk about something that we don't know for sure will happen."

"I guess you're right." Nodded Winnie. "Anyway, shall we play some more Mario Party?"

"Sure, but I get to be Princess Daisy." Stated Opal.

"Fine by me." Shrugged Winnie.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: That's a good point, will the penultimate challenge be auto elimination or not? ... You'll find out in a few chapters.<strong>

**Winnie: **I think I've got a really good chance at getting to the finals at the moment; I'm in a three to one majority, I have a secondary alliance with VayVay so I'll stay in power ... and if VayVay wins the challenge then she'll bring me to the finals assuming that the reward for winning is picking who to eliminate and who to bring to the last challenge. Still, I'm not gonna get overconfident, there's every chance things won't go according to plan. Like Uzuri said, what can go wrong _will_ go wrong.

**Opal: **That's a good point ... who would I bring to the finals with me? VayVay might be easier to beat but Winnie is a closer friend ... this is gonna be a, hahaha, hard choice if it indeed comes to pass. It's times like this where I like to stand on my head, it always calms me down.

* * *

><p>VayVay was sitting by herself on the sofa in the living room of the Champion Cain while watching TV. She was currently watching an episode of the Muppets and had a smile on her face.<p>

"Oh Statler and Waldorf, you guys are the oldest and most professional trolls in all of fiction." Giggled VayVay. "I wonder what you would have to say about Twilight ... hmm; maybe I should send that in as a suggestion; it'd be the heckling of the century."

VayVay continued to watch the Muppets for a few more minutes but then noticed Rheneas and Tabitha coming down the stairs; they shared a kiss before Tabitha left the Champions Cabin to start her interning duties. Rheneas smiled to himself; he then noticed VayVay and waved as he walked over to her.

"So, you're a fan of the Muppets huh?" Asked Rheneas while looking at the TV. "My favourite is either Rizzo the Rat or Pepe the King Prawn."

"Mine are Statler and Waldorf." Replied VayVay. "I've been a fan of the Muppets since I was a little girl. It's very nostalgic and flapdoodily funny. So, I noticed you and Tabitha came down the stairs together ... I didn't notice her going to bed with you last night."

"Well, she came here after we were all asleep; she was a little shaken after what happened so she asked if she could spend the night with me; predictably I agreed to this. She has been feeling a little worried lately though." Admitted Rheneas.

"What's troubling her? Is there any way that I can help?" Offered VayVay.

"Well, she's been getting threatening messages lately that are counting down the days for something ... today is that day. She's worried that somebody is going to try and hurt her; but I think I managed to assure her that nothing bad will happen." Explained Rheneas. "She's a real sweetheart and a lot more sensitive than I assumed she was while watching her during the previous season ... not that that's a bad thing or anything."

"You're a very good boyfriend to her Rheneas." Smiled VayVay. "Everyone still in the contest is in a relationship ... we all want to make our special somebody very proud of us; though I think Paul is already proud of me for getting this far. I didn't expect to get to the final four ... maybe I could possibly make it to the final three."

"Or even the final two." Added Rheneas. "I'm guessing that I'm the target tonight, right? Only that I don't expect you and the other girls to turn against each other while an outsider is still here."

"You are correct; I don't want to vote you out, but it's the only choice I've got." Admitted VayVay. "You're a nice guy ... and I guess niceness is what makes you such a threat."

"In that regard you could be considered a threat too." Pointed out Rheneas.

"I guess you're right." Agreed VayVay. "I'd recommend winning immunity today since me and the girls will likely be working together. But it isn't over yet ... so I wish you good luck."

"You too VayVay." Replied Rheneas. "I'm gonna go and get breakfast; expect me to be putting all of my strength and power into the challenge ... because I _need_ immunity today."

"I'd expect nothing less of you." Nodded VayVay.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: This is shaping up to be quite a strategic episode.<strong>

**Rheneas: **I would have loved to tell VayVay I knew where the Uzuri Idol was, it may have thrown the girls for a loop ... but then they'd be following me around to try and get it before I do. This is something I'm keeping a secret. It'd be cool if I could win immunity and the idol so that I can choose who leaves ... but between immunity and the Idol I'll take the Idol; after all, this is the final day that it can be used.

**VayVay: **(She is sitting cross legged). Rheneas sees to be quite calm despite being a target ... maybe he's just not panicking because this is nothing compared to what happened yesterday. It's nice that everyone is getting along; in a way it makes the game more interesting since friends have to turn on friends ... though that isn't exactly nice, but it is what it is.

* * *

><p>A short while later the four campers were in the Mess Hall eating their breakfast; Rheneas was sitting by himself on one table while the three girls were sitting together on a different table. Currently the girls were in a conversation about the end game.<p>

"Well girls, only three challenges are left; we have an unbeatable majority ... so I think that, hahaha, this is a victory for the Mankini Bunch!" Exclaimed Opal. "Forming the alliance was the best move I ever made; I guess, hahaha, even a girl who is nuttier than a fruit cake then play smart as a blue smartie. All we have to do now is have one of us win today's challenge and we'll be all set. It feel good about myself, hahaha, I made it all possible; if I hadn't made the Mankini Bunch alliance then we might not have even, hahaha, got this far."

"... That's a very good point." Admitted Winnie. "You really have helped me and VayVay get this far..."

"You're welcome." Said Opal cheerfully. "Today shouldn't be too hard ... but starting tomorrow we'll have to end the alliance; not much point in having one if the, hahaha, alliance members are the only guys left in the game. It'd be like how there's no point in buying Liquorice All Sorts is the only sweets in the packet are the black ones that _nobody_ likes. Blech!"

"I like the bobbly ones." Said VayVay airily. "But we can't count Rheneas out of it yet; underdogs rarely lose; it's the way the universe works"

"The key word there is rarely; that implies that there is still a chance that the underdog can lose." Stated Winnie. "All we have to do is have one of us three win the challenge and we're golden."

"Unless I win the challenge." Added Rheneas. "And I'm not going down without a good solid fight."

"Well we wish you good luck." Said Winnie with a smile. "I wonder if today's challenge is going to be as dangerous as the one we had yesterday.

"To be fair to Spider and Quana, the challenge itself was only spooky, not dangerous. The danger was caused by Nakia's rampage and was not originally part of the challenge." Pointed out Rheneas. "In that regard yesterday's challenge could have been safe ... but fate was just against us."

"Rheneas has a point; the danger was because of Nakia, not the challenge that we were given." Nodded VayVay. "And since Nakia is gone it stands to reason that today's challenge will be safe and hopefully something enjoyable."

"I hope you're right." Said Winnie as she finished her breakfast. "I've had enough drama for a lifetime ... or two."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: You shouldn't tempt fate; it's a mean spirited bastard.<strong>

**Rheneas: **I may be their target ... but it's nice that the girls are being civil and sweet; it makes the tension very limited, and after the last couple of days I think that tension is something I could really do without. But if I play the Uzuri Idol tonight, and I likely will, who would I vote for? Each of them is a threat in their own way and deserves to be here ... this is gonna be a hard choice no matter what happens.

**Opal:** I was trying to be strategic back there; I figured that if I could convince Winnie and VayVay that I'm, hahaha, responsible for keeping them in the game then they'd take me to the finals instead of each other. It's not dishonest or anything since I, hahaha, kinda have played a big part in keeping them safe thanks to forming the alliance.

* * *

><p>At that moment Spider and Quana entered the Mess Hall and they were holding four laptops.<p>

"Good morning everyone." Greeted Spider. "Are you all feeling ok? After what happened last night I feel really bad. I may have helped save you, but I still feel awful for not arriving sooner than I did."

"We're fine." Assured Winnie. "And we're ready for our next challenge."

"Well, it's not quite time for your next challenge yet." Replied Spider. "Instead, we've got a little reward for you. We're giving you one hour of internet access as both a reward for making it this far and also as an apology for what happened yesterday."

"Cool, it'll be nice to check if I've had any email." Nodded Rheneas.

"And I can go on LOL Cats!" Cheered Winnie.

"That site is silly." Giggled VayVay.

"But it's cute ... because they're cats ... and they can't spell ... because they're cats." Reasoned Winnie.

"I'm gonna go on Deviantart and see if anybody has drawn some pictures of me." Declared Opal.

"We'll be back in an hour; until then we hope you enjoy yourselves." Smiled Quana. "By the way; if you go on any taboo or adult sites then you'll get a disadvantage in the challenge ... and at this point in the game I don't think you would want that."

With enough being said Spider and Quana both handed out the laptops to the campers and left the Mess Hall.

"You know what, maybe I'll see if people have drawn pictures of me as well." Decided Winnie. "Also, is there any way to make sure I don't see mature art?"

"You need an account that has your age as at least eighteen to see mature drawings so you'll be, hahaha, fine." Assured Opal.

"That's a relief." Said Winnie as she got the internet loaded up. "Time to see what the fans have been drawing of me."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Fan Art is Magic!<strong>

**Winnie: **Some of the fans are really talented artists; it's nice that people like me enough to draw me ... though there were several pictures labelled mature ... I'm probably better off not seeing them. I know Uzuri said to not search for myself on deviantart, but so far the art has been rather sweet.

* * *

><p>The four teens were soon surfing the web; Rheneas was on Newgrounds, VayVay was listening to some meditation music whilst browsing the Letterama website, Opal was on the Cartoon Network website watching short cartoon episodes and Winnie was still browsing Deviantart.<p>

"It's nice to be able to see what's been happening online; did you guys know what each of us has a fan club?" Asked VayVay. "There's a poll on here asking fans who they want to win and for the most part it's quite equal, though I'm in the lead by about one percent ... then again, the poll's don't really mean anything since this isn't a cartoon or something, it's real life."

"How many people have voted overall?" Asked Opal.

"Over nine thousand." Replied VayVay with a laugh. "But seriously, over two hundred thousand people have voted."

"Boy, this show sure is popular ... it's really touching to know that we each have so many people cheering us on, especially since the votes are close." Said Rheneas thoughtfully. "Hopefully the fans won't be too disappointed if their favourite loses."

"Yeah, it's a shame this isn't a cartoon; if it was then there would be an alternate ending made so more of the fans would be pleased." Nodded Opal. "That way every is a, hahaha, winner ... well, everyone who makes it to the final two anyway."

"But the alternate ending wouldn't be canonical." Pointed out Winnie. "Hmm, what's this?"

Winnie clicked on a picture and viewed it; it showed a sprited version of Winnie and, well...

"...How dare you!" Yelled Winnie at the laptop's screen.

"What's wrong?" Asked VayVay.

"Some fan has made a picture that claims I am a Satanist." Stated Winnie while looking upset and very offended. "I admit I look good as a game sprite, but this is just _mean_! I hope whoever made this feels guilty!"

"... Ok, why would anyone make something like that?" Blinked Opal. "That's as silly as socks made of snow!"

"I think I've had _enough_ of Deviantart." Pouted Winnie. "I'm going back to LOL Cats, the best website of all time ... and the least offensive as well!"

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: That picture really does exist LOL.<strong>

**Winnie: **I do not know what to say to the guy who made that besides ... you stink!

**Opal: **Winnie looks kind of funny when she gets angry; her face goes all pouty. Hopefully she'll still be able to focus on the challenge.

* * *

><p>Zita nervously approached Wallace's room; he had shut himself away since yesterday and was taking the guilt very hard. Zita had always thought he wasn't such a bad guy … and his reaction to the near tragedy had proven her right. Zita decided that she needed to see if Wallace was alright; not just because she fancied him, but because he was her friend.<p>

Zita reached the door and knocked on it.

"Wallace, its Zita, are you ok? Can I come in?" Asked Zita.

"It's unlocked." Said Wallace quietly from inside the room.

Zita opened the door and entered … and immediately looked confused. All of Wallace's 'evil inventions' and villain posters were gone and also there were several empty soda cans and wrappers on the floor. Wallace was sitting in an armchair watching TV; his villainous suit was gone and now he was wearing a simple white t-shirt and blue pants. His shades were also gone and his blue arrow dyed in his hair was no longer there.

"Wallace … what's going on? Why do you look so … different?" Asked Zita in confusion. "And where are all of your inventions?"

"Oh … hello Zita." Said Wallace in a glum voice with not a microgram of his usual energy, enthusiasm and pep. "I've just decided to … quit. I just can't go on living like a loser."

"What do you mean? You're not a loser." Said Zita comfortingly.

Wallace sighed glumly as he ate a handful of potato chips while looking at the TV.

"Ever since last night when I nearly indirectly caused the deaths of several people, I've been doing a bit of thinking … what the **hell** am I doing? Is this how I want to spend my life? All I've been doing is making these high tech contraptions for evil and acting so over the top all the time … and for _what_? To nearly get several people killed and possibly get Total Drama cancelled?! Through my own foolishness of not having a voice activated lock on my monster suitcase I could have caused deaths … even yours. So, I've decided that I don't care about anything anymore; who cares about villainy, showmanship and technology; what's the point when it can cause things like this? The fact I care proves I'm not a villain … I've been such a dumbass for so long. I am hereby resigning from being a bad guy and a genius … I'm just gonna stay in my room watching TV, maybe even get a job as a stock boy or something. But for now, I'm doing what I always do when I'm upset … I watch some nostalgic TV commercials." Explained Wallace with zero enthusiasm and only guilt and shame.

Zita was stunned; it was not in Wallace's nature to quit at anything … he would never give up, even when something would not succeed.

"Wallace, you must not be thinking clearly." Insisted Zita.

"No Zita … for the first time in years I am thinking clearly; I'm a loser, a danger to society and a complete … _waste_." Mumbled Wallace. "I'm just gonna spend the rest of the competition here where I won't cause a disaster. You're welcome to join me if you want, but I don't see why you would."

Zita promptly pulled up a chair and sat down next to Wallace and then put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Wallace, it wasn't your fault; you had no way of knowing Nakia would hijack the Death Widow." Said Zita comfortingly. "I'll watch TV with you if it makes you feel better … but you can't hide yourself away, you're one of the stars! And you're hosting the challenge tomorrow."

"They'll just have to get someone else to do it." Said Wallace glumly. "I used to live by the wise motto 'never give up, even when your goal is impossible' … but now all I live by is 'what's the point' … "

Wallace sighed to himself as he continued to watch TV with an unchanging sad and guilty expression; Zita was silent and gave him a comforting squeeze on the shoulder.

"I'll help you through this." Whispered Zita.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Even villains can have breakdowns.<strong>

**Zita: **Wallace is really in a bad state … he's nothing like his usual enthusiastic and funny self … I want the real Wallace back, not a depressed quitter. I'll help him through this; he just needs a bit of comfort and some kind words of encouragement.

* * *

><p>In the Mess Hall the campers were still surfing the web; a few minutes rolled by before Spider and Quana entered the Mess Hall again.<p>

"Ok guys; your internet time is up." Announced Spider.

The campers closed down what they were on and shut down the laptops before focusing their attention on Spider and Quana.

"Ok, hopefully you enjoyed your internet time; but now it's time for your next challenge, and this one is going to take a bit of stamina." Stated Spider.

"It'll also help if you are a fast runner." Added Quana. "Follow us and we'll explain the challenge."

Spider and Quana exited the Mess Hall and the four campers got up from their seats and followed after them.

"I wonder what the challenge will be." Pondered Winnie.

"Hopefully something I'm good at." Said Rheneas in hope.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Challenge time!<strong>

**Opal: **The challenge requires fats running according to Quana … looks like I might have an advantage since I'm pretty fast. As long as one of us wins the outcome will be the same.

**VayVay: **Sounds like another physical challenge; I may not be very strong, but me and the girls are gonna work together, so hopefully it won't matter too much.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later the four campers were gathered around a starting line that was laid out on the ground. It was placed down in front of the woods so it was quite clear that the challenge was going to take place in the woods.<p>

"Ok final four, your challenge today is going to be a race. But unlike the kart race, this one will be on foot." Began Spider. "Your objective is very simple; there is a flagpole situated at the far side of the woods. You guys have to race through the woods on foot and touch it. The first person to touch the flagpole will get immunity from tonight's vote."

"Sounds suspiciously simple." Noted Rheneas.

"Very suspicious." Agreed VayVay.

"Well, obstacles have been set up in the woods to make things a bit more challenging. You can expect stuff like pit traps, rope snares and a few wooden cages. Nevertheless, each trap can be escaped from and are mainly there to just slow you down." Stated Quana. "You can go through the woods in any direction that you want; you could even go around the forest by the beach if you wanted to."

"Question." Spoke up Opal. "What if we can't find the flagpole? It might be easy to miss."

"Not a problem." Said Quana as she took out what looked like four touch screen phones. "The flagpole has a tracking chip in it and these babies can lead you right to it … but the way that they point might not be the fastest way. However, it won't show you where the other campers are. However, me and Spider have one of these that tracks you guys. For this challenge you'll have to each wear one of these."

Quana nodded to Spider and he took out four badged that had a picture of the heads of each of the final four and passed them out to their respective owners.

"It's a precaution in case any of you get lost." Explained Spider. "Any more questions?"

"Yeah, has the Uzuri Idol been found yet?" Asked Winnie.

"I can confirm that it is still out there somewhere … but I shall not say where it is." Stated Spider. "Also, today is the _last_ day that it can be used; there will be no idols to help you during the last two challenges, so if you want it you'll have to find it and use it today."

The campers exchanged some glances.

"Ok then, if those are all the questions; everyone get behind the starting line so we can start the challenge." Instructed Quana.

The campers obeyed and got into starting positions behind the starting line. Spider took out a starter pistol and pointed it in the air.

"Ok … on your marks … get set … GO!" Yelled Spider while firing the starter pistol.

The four campers took off running; Opal, Winnie and VayVay ran off straight ahead while Rheneas started to head towards the west side of the forest.

"Well, we may have to meet them at the flagpole … but since they won't be there for a while, I think we've earned a break." Said Quana cheerfully. "The weather's great, maybe I can work on my tan."

"Maybe I could try and get one." Mused Spider.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Tan in a can!<strong>

**Winnie: **The plan was simple; me and the girls were going to help each other out and make sure we got through the woods as quickly as possible. Rheneas went off in a different direction and though we cannot track him on the radar … I think we have the advantage in this challenge.

**Rheneas: **This is perfect; since the challenge is a race through the woods I can easily go and grab the idol without anyone getting suspicious. I'm not automatically safe, it'll likely end in a tie breaker … hopefully it'll be something I can win.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes had gone by since the four campers had started the challenge. While they competed in the challenge the interns were relaxing around camp. Tabitha was sitting next to Lavender while talking about who they thought would win.<p>

"Rheneas is definitely winning; he's strong, smart, fast, handsome and a complete sweetie." Said Tabitha confidently.

"I've got my money on Winnie; she just seems very capable at the challenges and is in a great spot in the game at the moment. Looking at it from a logical point of view I'd say she has the best chance." Replied Lavender. "Hard to believe it's the final four; time sure flies doesn't it?"

"I don't know, to me it feels like this contest has lasted months." Smiled Tabitha.

At that moment the sound of a helicopter could be heard; the interns all looked up to see a helicopter getting ready to land.

"Were we expected visitors today?" Asked Lavender curiously. "Maybe we should greet them."

The interns all gathered in a crowd as the helicopter gently touched down into camp; there was silence for a few moments before the doors opened and two adults who looked to be in their forties stepped out … and immediately Tabitha felt _**terror**_ surge through her body.

The man had very tidy blond hair that was short and went down to the sides of his head. He wore a blue business suit and a white undershirt, a brown belt with what looked like a golden buckle, navy blue pants and fancy grey shoes. He was holding a cane in his left hand that had a snake head on the end of it and also had some dents on it.

The woman had long curly blond hair that went down to her shoulders; there was also a blue bow in her hair. She wore a fancy light blue and cyan dress that looked like it had cost thousands of dollars. She wore a golden necklace that had a sapphire on it. Her lips also had red lipstick on them.

It was Tabitha's parents.

Before speaking the man took out a remote and pressed a button, though it didn't appear to actually do anything.

"Greetings; allow me to introduce myself. My name is Gerald Faustus Barrington, head of Barrington Enterprises. This is my wife Peyton Sophia Barrington." Greeted Mr. Barrington professionally in a tone of business and authority. "We are here just for a quick visit; we are here to collect _something_ that belongs to us."

There was a moment of silence before al heads turned to ace Tabitha who had gone as pale as a white sheet.

"Come Tabitha; you have disgraced our family name and it is time to face the consequences. Your _disgusting_ boyfriend is not here, so I think it would be best if you listened to me." Ordered Mr. Barrington. "Come with us, that's an _order_!"

"Listen to your father Tabitha; you may not be part of our family anymore, but you are still our offspring and we are giving you an _order_!" Growled Mrs. Barrington. "I have all the implements at the ready; you have nowhere to run Tabitha. You have cost us so much money in lost business partners and sales. It may not make a scratch on our fortunes, but you still made us lose money by not keeping your worthless mouth shut."

"Back off!" Growled Oscar while crackling his knuckles. "You do realise you are on TV right?"

"Oh, the remote I pressed the button on has turned off every camera on the island." Said Mr. Barrington with a sneer. "I would suggest handing over that _creature_ that used to be our daughter … or things will get a little bit … _unpleasant_."

"Never." Said Xaria boldly while standing beside Oscar. "There are twenty three of us and only two of you; I'd suggest that you leave now before the police get involved. Connections or not, you'll be in a _lot_ of trouble with the law."

Mr. Barrington simple raised an eyebrow and then reached into a pocket on the inside of his suit … his hand came out holding a gun. His wife reached into a pocket of her dress and also took out a gun.

Everyone froze.

"I foresaw that you might be hesitant in handing over our daughter, so we bought something that might help our … negotiation." Said Mr. Barrington calmly. "This is a machine pistol custom made by one of our business partners; it could very easily mow all of you down in less than three seconds. Now … hand over Tabitha!"

There was silence as the campers looked to wear Tabitha had been standing … but she was not there. Everyone looked around and immediately and saw Tabitha making a break for the Champion Cabin. Mr. Barrington fired his pistol, though his aim was off and it missed Tabitha. She ran into the Champion Cabin and locked the door.

"Dear, could you get everyone into the Mess Hall? Make sure they know they are not to do anything you do not tell them to. And besides, we wouldn't want to scar them if they saw what I'm going to do to that thing that sued to be my daughter." Requested Mr. Barrington.

"Yes Gerald." Nodded Mrs. Barrington while pointing her gun at the scared crowd. "Everyone into the Mess Hall, I shall shoot anyone who does not obey."

The interns had no choice and were quickly taken into the Mess Hall.

Mr. Barrington nodded to himself before blinking.

"Wait … twenty three? Here of them aren't here." Cursed Mr. Barrington. "No matter, I'm the one with the weapon and the power, and they have nothing. They wouldn't dare to oppose me."

Mr. Barrington approached the door of the Champion Cabin and tried to open it; he was unable to; not only had Tabitha locked it but she had barricaded the door with furniture. He moved to the windows but saw that they had been barricaded as well. He let out a scowl of frustration.

"Tabitha! Get out here now! You know better than to disobey me!" Growled Mr. Barrington

Inside the building Tabitha was frantically fortifying herself inside; she had no idea what to do, she was in _deep_ shit now.

"Rheneas! Heeeeeeelp!" Screamed Tabitha as loud as she possible could.

* * *

><p>Uzuri ran into the Camera Control Room; she had been walking through the woods scratching some of the trees when Tabitha's parents had arrived; she had seen everything from behind some trees a safe distance away. As soon as she saw the guns she had ran for it.<p>

"Ok, got to stay calm … oh screw, it, I can't keep calm!" Wailed Uzuri. "Ok, I have a plan; I may not be able to fight them … but I can turn the cameras back on, at least then help might arrive … oh I hope Tabitha will be alright. … This is not the fun type of scary … this is _terrifying_."

Uzuri flipped a large switch; the one that could manually turn all of the cameras on and off. Upon seeing that the cameras were turned off she then locked the door and started to barricade herself inside the room. For the first time in her life … Uzuri felt true fear.

* * *

><p>Whoa. … Just whoa. Tabitha's parents mean business and are dead set on punishing their daughter. What will happen now? Will Rheneas even find out what is going on? Will the Barrington's be stopped? Who will win immunity? And who is going to be voted off if the show isn't cancelled? Stay tuned and you will find out next time!<p> 


	64. Day 29, Part 2: Chaos

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Total Drama or any of its related seasons. They belong to Teletoon and Cartoon Network. The alphabet theme isn't mine and is property of Frank15. The 52 OC's in this story however are mine so do not steal them.

**The Warning: **This chapter is extremely epic and dramatic; you have been warned!

**Note: **I'm really on a roll with these quick updates; I'll likely finish the story quite soon if I am able to continue updating at this fast speed. I have nothing much to say besides rad on and enjoy!

This can only end in a fight…

* * *

><p>While absolute chaos and anarchy was going on back at camp, in the woods the campers had no idea of the danger that was present on the island. Rheneas was walking along looking quite calm and enjoying the walk; if he had known how much danger his girlfriend was in he likely would be feeling the opposite of the emotions that he currently was.<p>

"This is a nice challenge." Said Rheneas cheerfully to himself. "In fact, it's not even a challenge. It's simply a nature walk to the Uzuri Idol; I have a couple of hours to find it … all I need to do is win a tie breaker. Still, maybe I could try and win immunity once I get the idol; I may not need it, but that way I'd control the vote."

Rheneas hopped over a log and continued walking along; he knew where he was heading, he'd been able to see the tallest tree in the forest from his bedroom window back at camp. All that was left to do was reach the tree and then search the surrounding area. As Rheneas continued walking along he started to speak out loud.

"Hmm, I wonder if there are any traps around here; Quana did say that there were a number of them throughout the woods." Pondered Rheneas whilst keeping an eye out.

At that moment, as though to answer Rheneas's question, a log on a rope swung down and missed him by a mere inch; if it had hit him it likely would have left him in a fair bit of pain.

"… Ok, clearly there are traps around here … I'd best be careful where I step." Murmured Rheneas.

Rheneas started jogging; as he ran he avoided some more log traps. As he ran he began to speak out loud.

"If I play my idol I'll be in a tie breaker with the girl I vote for … but who should I vote for though? Opal is fast and speedy, but she has a short attention span. Winnie is close to VayVay and was an original member of the Mankini bunch, but she's not very strong. And VayVay is very passive and isn't very string either, plus she is the nicest … no matter what happens I'm gonna feel bad about it." Lamented Rheneas.

Rheneas soon came to the top of a hill and gazed out at the woods; he could see the tallest tree about a mile and a half away. Rheneas grinned to himself in triumph.

"That idol is as good as mine; the girls are nowhere nearby and I have plenty of time to search for it. Today is definitely going a lot better than yesterday." Mused Rheneas.

With enough being said Rheneas set off towards his objective … if only he knew of the drama that was going on back at camp.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: He isn't even trying to win immunity is he?<strong>

**Rheneas: **I was thinking of just heading back to camp and relaxing as soon as I get the idol … but that would definitely make the girls suspicious since I did say I need this win earlier today, with emphasis on need. I guess I'll just take a walk in the woods for a few hours; it should help be decide who I'll vote for. Even so, it'll probably be kind of boring; I prefer the city to the country side.

* * *

><p>Opal, Winnie and VayVay were making steady progress through the woods; so far they had encountered a few traps but had managed to avoid each of them. As they walked along Winnie couldn't help but comment on the number of traps that had been set up.<p>

"I find it hard to believe that all of these traps could be set up in one night ... and most of the night was spent in panic and danger; it doesn't seem logically possible. I know this show is insane, but this is just confusing." Stated Winnie in thought. "Do you think Wallace was involved?"

"I'm not sure ... maybe Spider and Quana hired a duo of ten year old step brothers with a knack of building things." Joked VayVay.

"I hate that show." Stated Winnie. "It's just so unrealistic."

"Well duh, can you imagine how stupid cartoons would be if, hahaha, they were actually realistic?" Asked Opal logically.

"Hmm ... I guess they would be pretty stupid." Agreed Winnie. "Top Cat wouldn't wear a hat and then the show would be ruined."

"And Barney the Dinosaur would eat all the children." Nodded VayVay. "Unrealism is one of the core building blocks for children's shows, especially something like Alphablocks which literally has building blocks in it. By the way, what is your favourite letter girls? Mine is G."

"K for me." Stated Winnie.

"Mine is Z; it's a pretty useless letter but I like it anyway." Said Opal cheerfully. "By the way, where do you girls think Rheneas is? He went a, hahaha, completely different direction than we did."

"He probably went a different way to try and confuse us; we're on the way to the finish line, so all we need to do is move quickly and hopefully we'll stay ahead of him. I saw him veering off course towards the west side of the island at the start of the challenge ... do you think he knows a faster way to the finish line? He has searched for idols with Lankston a lot in the past."

"Hang on ... maybe he's searching for the Uzuri Idol." Realized Opal. "It is worth, hahaha, three votes now so with it he would force a tie breaker ... and he's stronger than us. Oh no! This is worse than, hahaha, when I dropped my toothbrush in the toilet and had to buy a new one!"

"Ew." Winced Winnie. "Well, there's no guarantee that he'll find it; if he hasn't found it in days gone by then he might not find it today. I don't think we need to worry ... as long as we all vote together then Rheneas has no guarantee of staying in the game, even with the idol. It all comes down to what the tie breaker is."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Ties get broken every week; if only business men didn't put them on in such a hurry. *rimshot*<strong>

**Winnie: **I have to wonder who Rheneas would vote for if he had the Uzuri idol; would it be somebody he could easily win against ... or would it be somebody who is a threat? I can only hope he votes for Opal if he does find the Idol; Opal is my friend, but VayVay is my BFF and I'd like to go to the finals with her. If my kitties were here I wouldn't be so on edge...

* * *

><p>"Just do what I do and don't worry; worrying will only make it harder for you to keep calm. Just think happy thoughts and think of the positives; we've made it to the final four and that is definitely something to be proud of. I'd be fine with getting voted out; I'd like to win but I'd accept it with my head held high as a pot smoking druggie."<p>

"That's a funny metaphor." Giggled Opal.

"I know ... but you're said it yourself; we've all come very far. It would seriously suck to be voted out this close to the end." Mumbled Winnie. "It's a million dollars, a thousand grand; it really is a life changing amount of money."

"Yea, a boyfriend and a million dollars ... that would be _awesome_." Agreed Opal. "And even if we all get past today's, hahaha, challenge ... only two of us can go to the finals. Losing at the last hurdle would really suck seaweed."

"I wonder who the final two will be. Will it be two girls or a boy and a girl ... I'm bi so either is fine with me." Joked VayVay.

"Good one." Chuckled Winnie.

"You're welcome, just trying to lighten the mood." Replied VayVay.

At that moment a wooden cage fell from above and trapped the three girls. The bars seemed to be made out of the same stuff as the animal cage back in the first season.

"Well, this is inconvenient." Noted Opal. "How are we going to get out?"

"Darn, where's a panda when you need one?" Exclaimed VayVay.

"So what now? We can't just stay here or Rheneas will win and we'll have to turn on each other. Do you think we can bust our way out?" Asked Winnie.

"We can certainly try." Nodded Opal. "Ok everyone, line up and, hahaha, on the count of three we'll punch the bars with as much force as a, hahaha, physics text."

The girls took their positions and readied themselves.

"One..."

"Two"

"... Three!" Yelled Opal.

The three girls thrust their fists forwards with all their might and broke through the bamboo bars of the cage ... they also hurt their hands in the process.

"OWIE!" Yelped Winnie as she winced from the pain in her hand.

"Ooo ... that stings..." Whimpered VayVay.

"At least we got out of the cage." Stated Opal before wincing. "I wish Zed were here to kiss my hand better though."

"Well, let's keep going; we still have a challenge to complete." Said Winnie as she and the other girls continued on their way. "Next time we'll just pull at the bars, punching them isn't exactly the most painless method."

"Agreed." Mumbled VayVay.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: I gotta <strong>_**hand**_** it to them; that looked kinda painful! *rimshot***

**Winnie: **You know, now that I think about it ... I think the three of us are thin enough to slip through the bars; we needn't have hurt our hands. Why is it people always realize this sort of thing after it would have been useful?

**Opal: **That little blunder probably allowed Rheneas to either overtake us or, hahaha, catch up a bit. It's a good thing that we are all fast runners; but I have to wonder, which of us is going to be the one to get solo immunity? We'll have to come to a fair decision; it may not matter much, but we can't all, hahaha, win the challenge.

**VayVay: **If the bars had been made of metal we'd have really been in trouble ... good thing they were made of flimsy bamboo ... though it still hurt to punch it. My hand felt all nobbly bobbly! But we were in the lead ... at far as we could tell anyway since we hadn't seen Rheneas since the start of the challenge.

* * *

><p>Mr. Barrington was trying to get through the door of the champion cabin in order to reach Tabitha; he was unable to force his way through due to Tabitha barricading it quite strongly. With a look of anger he aimed his pistol at the door and repeatedly fired a few shots in hopes of the bullets either weakening the door or going through the door and hitting Tabitha. The gun soon ran out of ammo and he tossed it away in frustration.<p>

"Tabitha! Get out here _now_! Things will only rend up _worse_ for you if you do not obey me!" Screamed Mr. Barrington. "I am the authority in your life; you are _my_ daughter, _my_ property and it is _my_ choice alone what happens to you!"

"No! You're never going to hurt me again!" Replied Tabitha in a determined, but very scared, voice. "I've been putting up with your abuse for seventeen years and you haven't felt the slightest bit sorry for any of it ... you're no dad of mine! When Rheneas gets here you'll be for it!"

"I'm the one with the gun; if he tries anything I will shoot him. You are the one I'm here for, but if _anyone_ gets in my way I will _crush_ them." Said Mr. Barrington in disturbing calmness. "I admit my gun is out of ammo, and your mother's gun isn't actually loaded ... but there is more to my cane than meets the eye. Now get out here _now_, obey me!"

In response to this the sound of running could be heard; Tabitha seemed to have retreated up to the top floor of the building and would likely barricade herself into one of the rooms.

"You're just making things harder for yourself Tabitha; just accept you deserve this punishment ... imperfection will _not _be tolerated." Sighed Mr. Barrington.

Mrs. Barrington walked up to her husband to see how he was doing in capturing their daughter.

"Is something wrong dear?" Asked Mrs. Barrington. "Tabitha is resisting isn't she? Doesn't she remember what happened last time she resisted? It wasn't fun for her to have both arms broken."

"She clearly is feeling fear; such a pointless and weak emotion." Muttered Mr. Barrington. "We need to either get to her ... or have her come to us. Could you give me a hand in getting to our failed abortion?"

"Absolutely, she's been a _bad_ girl." Nodded Mrs. Barrington.

"Somebody, anybody, help me!" Yelled Tabitha while praying to every god she could think of for her safety.

Mr and Mrs Barrington started to bash away at the entrance to the Champion Cabin; the door was holding for now, but Tabitha wasn't certain that it would keep them out forever.

"I'm gonna die … I'm gonna die." Whimpered Tabitha in terror.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Thankfully the author never kills off contestants.<strong>

**Uzuri: **I was watching everything from the camera control room … I also noticed that Wallace and Zita were not among the hostages. That's when I realised that they were in the intern building; I knew they were our only hope at taking control of the situation and prevented a disaster. Good thing I had my cell phone on me.

* * *

><p>Wallace and Zita were both watching TV in Wallace's room; Zita had quickly learned that it was a DVD that had a large amount of commercials from the eighties and early nineties on it. According to Wallace that was when the best commercials were on TV.<p>

"Oh Sergeant Slaughter, you represented a simpler time … where your surname could also be a war crime. Fight the good fight sergeant." Sighed Wallace with a weak salute as the next advert started. "Oh micro machines, I remember when I thought you guys were normal cars shrunk down to a tiny size; to think I ended up actually building a shrink ray and doing that … but what use is a shrink ray anyway?"

Zita listened to Wallace's monologue with a sad look on her face; there had to be a way to break him out of his current state.

"Wallace; you may have made a bit of a mistake … but you have to remember that you've done a lot of good things with your inventions as well." Said Zita gently. "You've made some awesome challenges, you bought the campers their luxury items … in fact, without your teleporter invention Lankston would be dead because Spider wouldn't have reached him in time without Rheneas's motorbike; she technically saved his life."

"You have a point." Said Wallace with a weak smile. "But one good deed doesn't excuse all my misdeeds. I think I have learnt an important lesson … evil is not a toy. If only I could have learnt that in a way that wasn't so horrible. What happened yesterday … it was like a hard slap to the face, a big wakeup call in fact. All those schemes I made … all of my weapons and bombs … it's _not_ right. I'm no villain … I don't have the killer instinct; I'm just a loser … or a weirdo if I'm lucky."

Zita was about to respond but the sound of the Simpsons theme song played from her pocket (it was the ringtone of her cell phone); she took her cell phone out of her pocket and accepted the call.

"Hello, Zita speaking." Said Zita.

"_Zita, where are you and Wallace_?" Asked Uzuri frantically.

"We're in the intern building … what's wrong?" Asked Zita in concern.

"_Tabitha's parents have arrived! They're holding everyone hostages and Tabitha has barricaded herself in the Champion Cain, they want to kill her_!" exclaimed Uzuri hysterically. "_The campers have no idea what is happening and unless we do something Tabitha is doomed_!"

"WHAT?" Gasped Zita in horror. "Where are you?"

"_I'm safe in the camera co troll room; it's a very good thing I was in the first sketching the trees. The two monsters both have guns, but they have no ammo now. But they are still highly dangerous; I have reason to believe Mr. Barrington's cane has some sort of weapon built into it. I need you guys to send out a message to Rheneas immediately_! _And you guys will need to arm yourselves as well_." Urged Uzuri.

"Oh god … this is bad." Whimpered Zita. "Wallace is in a bit of a state at the moment, I'm not sure what I can do. I'll need his help to do something, but he's in a depression over what happened yesterday … what should I do?"

"_Just tell him how much you need him … both his help and him as a boyfriend. You have to try. Anyway, just so you know, the cameras are rolling so the Barrington's will be in trouble with the law. I've already called the police … but they won't be here for a while since they have a distance to travel. We need to take things into our own hands. Good luck_." Said Uzuri as she hung up.

Zita was silent for a moment; this was a serious code red situation, action had to be taken immediately.

"Wallace, listen to me and stop moping!" Ordered Zita. "Tabitha's parents have arrived and have taken everyone hostage; if we don't do something they'll probably kill Tabitha! We need to use your inventions to get the word out to Rheneas and to arm ourselves as well."

"What?! Gasped Wallace. "… But how can I help? I might make things worse.

Zita was silent for a moment before she knelt in front of Wallace and held his right hand with both of her own.

"Wallace, I cannot do this without you. I need your help to save Tabitha. Without your inventions a terrible thing will happen. You may have messed up yesterday … but this is your chance to redeem yourself and do the right thing. You can make things right again … you can do something good … the boy I'm looking at isn't the Wallace I know and love. The Wallace I know would dive right into the action and do anything to make sure he was successful; the Wallace I know would _never_ run away from a fight, even when he knew he had _absolutely_ no chance of winning. Tabitha needs you Wallace … all of the others need you … _I_ need you." Finished Zita in a whisper.

Wallace was silent and wide eyed.

"… You love me?" Replied Wallace quietly.

"Yes, I do. But we can talk about romance after we've dealt with this situation. We need your inventions to save the day … do you think you can do it?" Asked Zita urgently.

Wallace was silent for a moment before he spoke.

"You know what … what the heck am I doing? How is moping around going to help? I'm Wallace William Magenta, teen genius! I may be pathetic, but I'm proud. I'm back baby!" Declared Wallace as he jumped up and tore his clothes off while inexplicably revealing his villain outfit underneath it. "Let's get dangerous!"

Wallace slipped on his shades and, in one quick motion, sweeped Zita into a kiss. Zita was too surprised to react. She was set back on her feet three seconds later and by the time she came back to reality all of Wallace's villain inventions were back in the room.

"… Where did all of those come from?" Blinked Zita.

"That's not important; we're going to need to get a message and weapons to Rheneas pronto. He's gonna be fighting under the influence of love, he'll be unbeatable!" Exclaimed Wallace while quickly typing in the long password on his teleporter machine. "Ok; I have pinpointed Rheneas's location. We're going to send his motorbike and a message explaining the situation to him … but what weapon would he be skilled in?"

"The other day he mentioned that he owns a beam katana; it's in the Champion Cabin I think." Said Zita quickly.

"Good, we'll send that to him as well." Nodded Wallace. "As for us … well, it sounds like I'll have time to prepare my ultimate weapon; the Polybius Cannon! Mwahahahaha!"

"I could never tire of that laugh." Giggled Zita. "Ok, let's get this plan underway, and quick."

"Will do; it'll take a few minutes to get the device charged up enough to transport all of the items, so hopefully we'll have a few minutes to spare. It should only take two or three minutes." Said Wallace while twisted the tip of his moustache with between a finger and thumb. "This shall be a day to remember … hopefully for the right reasons."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: We've got a big battle coming up!<strong>

**Zita: **Hmm, Wallace is a good kisser … it's great to have him back to normal! Hopefully his plan will work…

* * *

><p>Rheneas had made it to the tallest tree of the woods; he was a distance from camp and nowhere near the finish line, but he was in very close proximity of the Uzuri Idol. Rheneas entered past some vines and saw he was clearly in the area Lankston had told him about. There were several pretty flowers, a flowing stream and a wooden carving of Quana that looked very impressive. And placed on a pedestal nearby was the Uzuri Idol; Rheneas cheered in triumph as he ran over to the idol and picked it up.<p>

"Like I said to the girls earlier, I'm not going down without a fight." Said Rheneas to himself as he pocketed the idol. "Ok, now which way is the flagpole?"

Rheneas took out his tracker and began to walk in the direction that the arrow pointed; however, after just one minute of walking there was a sudden flash and his motorbike and beam katata appeared nearby along with a written message.

"Huh?" Blinked Rheneas in confusion. "What the frick? How did this stuff get here? I'm certain this violates at least twelve of the laws of physics."

Rheneas then noticed the message and picked it up.

"Hmm, what's this?" Pondered Rheneas as he started reading though it.

Rheneas's calm expression was very quickly replaced by one of utter horror and panic; he paled significantly and started to hyperventilate.

"Oh god! Oh god! Tabitha is in danger! What am I gonna do?" Exclaimed Rheneas in a frenzy of panic.

Rheneas then realized his motorbike and beam katana were right next to him and quickly a look of determination appeared on his face.

"Time to go all Travis Touchdown on those fuckwad abusers." Said Rheneas boldly as he climbed onto the seat of his custom motorbike; he stuffed the switched off Beam Katana in his pocket and started up the Mighty Brimhur. "I just hope Tabitha can hold out until I get there. Hold on Tabitha! I'm coming!"

Rheneas hit the gas pedal and his motorbike lurched forwards at full speed and he sped off towards camp.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Time to meet the in-laws. *rimshot*<strong>

**Rheneas: **And here I was thinking that the drama was all over … loos like I've got one last fight before everything comes to a close. Hopefully those slimy shitballs won't put up too much of a fight … but if they do, then so much the better … they're about to get seventeen years of karma in one ultra-painful dosage!

* * *

><p>Opal, VayVay and Winnie were still making progress through the woods towards the flagpole; they had absolutely no idea what was going on back at camp and as far as they knew … it was just a normal day.<p>

"This is a really nice challenge; it's just like nature walk. No worry, no stress, no pain … just peace and bobbly bubbliness." Said VayVay in a dreamy tone. "We're getting closer to the flagpole too; I think we've all but made it to the final three."

"My kitties are going to be so proud of me." Said Winnie cheerfully.

"I wish you two the best of luck in the last two challenge; I'm gonna be trying, hahaha, my very best to win. I want you two to try hard as well; I want a good clean fight to the finish, no point in, hahaha, making it easy." Requested Opal.

"You can count on us to make it a challenge for you." Assured Winnie. "The only question is … can you handle us?"

"Winnie is right; we're not pushovers like dominos." Added VayVay.

"Good; why win easily when you can, hahaha, win spectacularly." Nodded Opal. "But I've been thinking … which of us is going to win immunity today? We can't all win immunity since, hahaha, the first person to touch the flagpole is the winner … who will it be?"

"I think it should be one of you two; I don't think I need immunity." Stated VayVay politely. "Should we flip a coin for it?"

"I think we can come to some kind of agreement; hopefully we'll decide by the time that we get there." Said Winnie thoughtfully. "I don't think it's really important who wins; it's really just icing on the cake."

"Yum! Cake!" Cheered Opal. "By the way, I think I heard a helicopter before. Do you, hahaha, think somebody has arrived on the island?"

"It was probably the chairman or something; maybe he's checking up on how things are going." Guessed Winnie. "Why do they call it a chairman anyway?"

"Because they sit on a throne which, technically speaking, is a type of chair." Stated VayVay. "In that regard kings and queens are chairmen and chairwoman of their respective countries. A chairman could also be a superhero whose special power is shape shifting into a chair … but that'd be a pretty stupid power.

"Good one." Giggled Winnie.

"I've heard of stupider powers … like turning into a tree, or turning everything you, hahaha, touch into gold." Stated Opal. "But the best power is having the power to have any power that, hahaha, you want; you'd be a jack of all trades … like a jack of hearts, diamonds, clubs and spades all in one!"

"This is nice; a relaxing nature walk and a fun casual conversation between friends … definitely my kind of challenge." Smiled VayVay. "I know Total Drama is supposed to be dramatic … but a few light hearted and friendship filled episodes are definitely welcome after what has been happening recently."

"Yeah; monster Carlton and a Death Widow … it wasn't in the contract." Agreed Winnie. "So, who's up for a game of I spy?"

"Count me in!" Nodded Opal.

"Sounds fun." Agreed VayVay.

"Ok … I spy with my kitty cat eye … something beginning with Z." Said Winnie.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: … What woodland object begins with Z anyway?<strong>

**VayVay: **Peace at last; after so many out of control and dangerous catastrophes in my time in this game it's nice to be able to relax … I honestly never thought a challenge could be relaxing, but there are a lot of things I don't know. Part of me hopes Rheneas is nearby since I am hoping he has a chance, I wouldn't want him to be curb stomped … I just naturally root for the underdog.

**Winnie: **It's amazing how varied the choices for objects in I spy can be when you're in the forest. No wonder kids like playing it.

* * *

><p>Back at camp Mr and Mrs Barrington were completely unable to get into the Champion Cabin; due to its strong fortifications (thanks to Spider and Quana hiring professional builders) they were unable to break in to get at Tabitha. You would think that Tabitha would be safe, but child abusers stop at nothing to keep control over their children.<p>

"Hmm, it looks like Tabitha is too cowardly to come out and accept her punishment … I guess we'll have to bring her out here." Decided Mrs. Barrington. "But how will we do that?"

"I have an idea." Said Mr. Barrington "Darling, could you round up all of the interns and bring them here."

"Of course." Nodded Mrs. Barrington.

Mrs. Barrington left to the Mess Hall while Mr. Barrington back off from the Champion Cabin. Soon enough the campers were led out of the Mess Hall with Mrs. Barrington pointing a gun at them; sadly they did not know that it wasn't loaded. Once everyone was assembled Mr. Barrington turned to ace the Champion Cabin and spoke.

"Listen up you disgusting creature that sued to be my daughter; we only came here to get you. We even gave you time to prepare for it because of those messages we sent you. We did not want to hurt anyone else if it could be helped … but you have forced my hand for the last time." Said Mr. Barrington in a calm but evil voice. "If you for not come out right now I will break one of your friends."

"You wouldn't dare!" Growled Tabitha while knowing full well her dad was serious.

"Oh really?" Said Mr Barrington as he grabbed Gary and forced him to the ground in front of him.

"Gary!" Yelped Raven in horror as she tried to run to her boyfriend only to be grabbed and restrained my Mrs. Barrington. "Let me go, that's my boyfriend, you can't hurt him!"

Mr. Barrington pressed a button on his snake cane and several spikes extended out of the snake head; it looked like a mace bludgeon from medieval times.

"I know you are watching me Tabitha." Said Mr. Barrington as he raised the cane. "If you do not come out within one minute I shall strike this boy on the head and most likely he will die … or ,maybe just be sent to intensive care. One minute Tabitha; either ace your punishment … or have the blood of a life on your hand forever."

There was a horrified silence; Raven had started to sob while still behind restrained.

"No! Not Gary! Take me instead!" Wailed Raven.

"Don't worry, if she doesn't come out then you'll be next." Stated Mr. Barrington with little emotion.

The seconds ticked by very slowly. It looked like Tabitha wasn't going to come out.

"Well … it seems she's made her choice." Shrugged Mr. Barrington. "Keep a tight hold on that cowardly girl would you darling."

"I've got her nice and secure." Nodded Mrs. Barrington.

Mr. Barrington raised his cane; but before he could bring it down there was the sound of a lock unclicking and a door opening.

Tabitha had exited the Champion Cabin and was walking up to her parents; she was clearly terrified … but she seemed almost accepting of her fate.

"Let him go." Requested Tabitha. "It's me you want."

"No Tabitha! Run!" Urged Gary as he was shoved back into the crowd by Mr. Barrington as was raven by Mrs. Barrington.

Tabitha locked eyes with Gary and gave him a weak tragic smile.

"Consider this my ultimate apology for getting your legs broken last season." Said Tabitha as tears exited her eyes. "Ok dad … do what you want to me…"

Mr. Barrington pressed the button on his cane and the spikes disappeared. He the raised the cane and bought it down on Tabitha which made her scream in ain and fall to the ground. Mrs. Barrington aimed her gun at the crowd to stop them from interfering. All they could do was helplessly watch as Tabitha was beaten.

A minute or two later Tabitha was groaning in pain and was sobbing hysterically; her dad towered over her and pressed his foot on her back.

"You're about to find out why you should never go against your parents." Whispered Mr. Barrington in a tone of passive aggressive malice.

However, at that moment there was the sound of an engine; everyone turned to see Rheneas speed up on his motorbike which skidded and came to a halt. He leapt off it and pointed his glowing beam katana at Mr. Barrington.

"Get the _fuck_ away from Tabitha." Snarled Rheneas aggressively.

"Rheneas…" Whispered Tabitha weakly in relief and hope; her knight in shining armour had arrived just in time.

"So, you are Rheneas." Said Mr, Barrington with a nod of acknowledgment. "The boy who intended to get my property away from me. I do not much appreciate theft."

"Shut up! You have _no_ right to talk about Tabitha like she is an object … she isn't even your daughter anymore; you disowned her … and for what? Because she doesn't want to be a disgustingly immoral person like you?" Growled Rheneas.

"We gave her an extremely high standard of living … and she decided that she would rather be with a common class pyromaniac than live a luxurious life with me and her mother. We may be a little rough at times, but only because we want her to be the _best_." Stated Mr. Barrington.

"I am truly disturbed by how you can talk about the abuse you have given her as though it doesn't matter." Said Rheneas coolly. "All of what you have done to her is just _pure evil_. I am putting an end to your abusive ways right now."

Mr. Barrington snapped his fingers and his wife positioned her gun at Rheneas. Rheneas just chuckled.

"How stupid do you think I am? It's not loaded." Said Rheneas calmly as he approached Mr. Barrington with his beam katana raised; they looked stunned that Rheneas had seen through their bluff. "Here's what's gonna happen; you are going to let Tabitha go and leave, never to return. I won't be surprised if you are given a life sentence when everyone hears about this. If you don't leave … then prepare for a fight."

"A juvenile will never surpass me and my authority." Said Mr. Barrington calmly. "You do _not_ want me as your enemy."

Rheneas took that to mean they were not leaving; he then charged forward with his beam katana power level set to maximum. Mr. Barrington panicked and instinctively grabbed his wife and held her in front of him. Rheneas wildly slashed at her; it wasn't doing any lethal damage, but it sure was hurting her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Screamed Mrs. Barrington in agony.

The crowd of interns had a good distance away so that they would not get in the way; Tabitha had weakly managed to get herself to her feet and limp away to safety.

Mrs. Barrington had now gone unconscious in her husband's arms; he then pushed her at Rheneas and knocked him over. As Rheneas fell backwards his beam katana slashed upwards and broke Mr. Barrington's cane in half. Rheneas quickly got to his feet as Mr. Barrington took a few steps back while having an expression that was both calm and quite annoyed. Rheneas glanced at the unconscious form of Mrs. Barrington on the ground and then at Mr. Barrington … he looked stunned.

"Using your wife as a shield … you should be ashamed of yourself you _scum_!" Growled Rheneas in utter disgust.

"I'm just making use of the assets that I have and you don't." Replied Mr. Barrington simply.

"Well you're next; and how are you going to fight? Your cane is broken." Said Rheneas calmly.

"I'm hardly defenceless; I am quite good at throwing punches and fighting." Stated Mr. Barrington. "But in terms of weaponry I do have something … two somethings in fact."

Mr. Barrington reached into some concealed pockets on the inside of his suit; his hands came back out holding two beam kodachi; for those who are unfamiliar with Japanese culture, a kodachi is like a small sabre … though these ones were bigger than normal kodachi and looked like they would be agonising if one was to be hit by them.

"Do you still thin that it is a good idea to go against me?" Asked Mr. Barrington calmly.

Rheneas was silent for a moment before looking determined.

"I will never let you get near Tabitha again; you've had this coming for a _**long**_ time." Said Rheneas in a brave voice as he readied his Beam Katana.

"Then so be it." Nodded Mr. Barrington before turning to the crowd. "If any of you come close to me I will treat you as another enemy and I _will_ harm you; I wouldn't recommend attacking; I'm a skilled fighter and you all have no weapons."

"Take him down Rheneas … I believe in you!" Cheered Tabitha weakly due to her injuries.

Rheneas and Mr. Barrington locked eyes for a few seconds.

"It's pain time!" Yelled both fighters as they charged at each other with their weapons at the ready.

This was going to be one epic fight; it could either end in tragedy or victory … and the whole viewing world was watching it while on the edge of their seats. Tis was truly the final battle of Total Drama Letterama.

* * *

><p>And here's another cliff hanger! This is another three part episode; it was a decision I made while writing the chapter and I think it'll make things work out for the bets. The next chapter will hopefully be up before long, so stay tuned!<p> 


	65. Day 29, Part 3: Suspense

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Total Drama or any of its related seasons. They belong to Teletoon and Cartoon Network. The alphabet theme isn't mine and is property of Frank15. The 52 OC's in this story however are mine so do not steal them.

**The Warning:** This chapter is very epic and suspenseful! You have been warned!

**Note: **I have only one thing to say; some rumours are floating around that Winnie is a Satanist. I must officially state that … IT IS NOT TRUE! It started as a joke picture that one of my friends made and now people are mentioning it more; it is not true I assure you. Anyway, on with the chapter!

The Final Boss!

* * *

><p>Rheneas and Mr. Barrington charged at each other with their weapons raised; as they neared each other Rheneas leapt forwards. This caught Mr. Barrington off guard and he was struck with Rheneas' beam katana which was set for maximum power; Rheneas wasn't aiming to kill him, but he wanted to cause this child abusing <em>monster<em> as much pain as he possibly could. Rheneas struck Mr. Barrington again but then his third strike was blocked by Mr. Barrington's beam kodachi and entered a blade lock.

"You're a _bad_ boy." Stated Mr. Barrington.

"And you're a _bad_ man." Replied Rheneas while putting pressure on his beam katana towards Mr. Barrington.

"... Time for you to sleep." Whispered Mr. Barrington calmly as, with a sudden amount of force, he broke through Rheneas' block and struck him with his duel beam kodachi.

Rheneas let ut some pained cries as he was knocked over; he quickly rolled to the side to avoid a duel stab and was quickly back on his feet. He nimbly ran at Mr. Barrington and uppercut him under the chin; this made the rich man stagger backwards which allowed Rheneas to start striking him repeatedly while he howled in pain. Mr. Barrington quickly struck Rheneas with a roundhouse kick and then punched him in the gut.

"This is why you should never mess with me; I always get what I want ... and currently I want to discipline the _thing_ that was once my daughter and you will not stop me from doing what I want." Said Mr. Barrington with a growl. "You are just a teenager, and I am a strong, rich and fully grown man, you cannot beat your superiors ... it's a rule of life!"

Mr. Barrington tried to strike Rheneas again but Rheneas blocked the block and they started trying to force through each other's block.

"Well rules were made to be broken!" Replied Rheneas. "Just like how it's against the law to abuse Tabitha in the way that you have ... and you used your wife as a shield; you're just a coward!"

"I don't see how it matters." Growled Mr. Barrington. "I didn't get to be one of the richest men in the world by playing nice; I've had to take out several business threats, I have connections to hit-men sand I always get what I want. I have the power, not you."

"If you're so powerful then shouldn't you do all the killing yourself instead of getting others to do your dirty work?" Asked Rheneas while starting to break through Mr. Barrington's block. "And since you've hired assassins, am I to believe others before? Or maybe committed some other crimes? Gee, why are most rich people evil?"

"I just did what I had to; it doesn't matter who I harm as long as it achieves the desired results. I take money, I take out business rivals, I destroy rising companies ... it's just how the world works. I am one of the elite, the best, the wonders ... I aim to be the richest of all humans and if beating my daughter and breaking the law from time to time is an effective means to an end ... then so be it." Said Mr. Barrington calmly.

Though nobody knew it, Rheneas was actually getting Mr. Barrington to confess since he knew the cameras were back on and Mr. Barrington did not. He was also going to let him strike him a few times; the pain would be worth guaranteeing a life sentence for this monster.

As the blade lock intensified with heated sparks flying from the fighter's weapons Rheneas stomped on Mr. Barrington's foot. The rich man let out a grunt of pain and stumbled briefly; this brief moment was all that Rheneas needed to strike him with a lot of force and then punch him in the gut.

"You say you're a good fighter? You're perhaps the easiest opponent I've ever had!" Taunted Rheneas in an attempt to get Mr. Barrington angry.

Mr. Barrington let ut a roar of anger and tried to strike Rheneas, but he cart wheeled out of the way and struck him again. Mr. Barrington was clearly getting angry and wounded; his suit had several burn marks on it and he looked quite roughed up. He had a gleam of madness and rage in his eyes as he charged at Rheneas; the pyro allowed Mr. Barrington to hit him while expecting his opponent to try and strike him with his dual beam kodachi.

"Now I've got you, you little twerp." Snarled Mr. Barrington as he grabbed Rheneas by his neck and hoisted him in the air. "Never go against me, you will _always lose_. I'm not going to kill you ... but I am going to leave you paralysed; Tabitha is coming with me and my wife and you cannot stop that."

Rheneas was started to choke; Mr. Barrington smirked slightly and slammed Rheneas into the ground where he lay groaning in pain. He managed to use his beam katana to block Mr. Barrington and enter a blade lock with him.

"Face it Rheneas, you cannot beat me. I am the best, I am perfect ... and you're just a boy." Said Mr. Barrington with sadistic smile. "Once you're out of the way Tabitha will be coming with me ... and if anyone tries to stop me they will meet the same fate as you. You may talk big ... but you haven't put up much of a fight."

Despite his current state Rheneas couldn't help but chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Frowned Mr. Barrington.

"Nothing ... just that I _haven't_ even been trying to beat you, only to cause you pain. I was never intending to defeat you." Stated Rheneas.

"... What?" Blinked Mr. Barrington in confusion.

"Yeah; one of the interns you didn't capture, Uzuri to be exact, managed to get to the camera control room and switch all of the cameras on again. You've admitted your crimes to the whole viewing world ...and _millions_ of people watch Total Drama; face it you nasty fuck ... you're _finished_." Said Rheneas calmly. "You can try injuring me some more if you want, but you'll just add more lifetimes to your sentence."

Mr. Barrington was frozen and thunderstruck in absolute horror and shock. He let out a roar of anger and grabbed Rheneas by his neck.

"You little cunt!" Screamed Mr. Barrington.

"Let the pyro go!"Announced a voice.

Everyone turned to see Wallace and Zita standing a distance away; Wallace was holding the handles of what appeared to be a shopping cart.

"Who the hell are you?" Asked Mr. Barrington with a growl. "Come any closer and the pyro dies!"

"Who am I? Well ... fear me you insignificant ant! I am the great and powerful Wallace! I used to be a villain, but now I am more of a vigilante, I bring justice where it is required ...and you are gonna get one heck of a blast of it!" Declared Wallace. "Mwahahahahaha!"

Mr. Barrington was silent and then started laughing as he dropped Rheneas who grinned to himself and quickly dashed over to where Tabitha was to make sure that she was ok.

"Who do you think you are?" Laughed Mr. Barrington.

"What? I couldn't hear you." Said Wallace.

"I said who do you think you are!" Frowned Mr. Barrington.

"... What? Sorry, my hearing isn't all it used to be." Said Wallace while grinning as his invention reached the necessary charge. "Could you repeat that?"

Mr. Barrington closed his eyes in frustration.

"I said who do you think you are!" Roared Mr. Barrington.

"Ah, I heard you that time. Well, I'm Wallace ... Wallace William Magenta ... also known as the person who will bring you to justice! Say hello onto the Polybius Cannon!" Cackled Wallace.

Mr. Barrington opened his eyes ... and immediately paled.

Wallace; shopping cart had transformed into a large and powerful energy cannon that was pointing directly at Mr. Barrington ... and it was gathering energy for a powerful blast.

"Imperfection is not something we accept ... and it must be beaten out of its owner." Said Wallace in an ironic echo of Mr. Barrington. "Or should I say ... blasted out of its owner?"

Mr. Barrington had no time to react or run; at that moment the cannon fired a powerful blast which engulfed Mr. Barrington. He screamed in pure agony as he was blasted back against the Champion Cabin with quite a lot of force; when the blasted finished he fell to the ground and rolled over onto his back while barely conscious.

Rheneas walked over to Mr. Barrington and looked down at him in disgust. The rich man's suit was mostly burned away, his hair was singed off and his skin was all burned and bright red. He looked like he was in immense pain.

"You feel that pain? That's how Tabitha felt every time you abused her ... not so nice when it happens to you is it?" Asked Rheneas rhetorically.

With enough being said he spat at Mr. Barrington. Tabitha walked up and looked down at her dad.

"You are an awful person ... parents are supposed to give their children love and guidance ... but you only made me feel fear and pain. I hope you feel pain, you deserve it ... you deserve everything that will happen to you." Said Tabitha in pity. "You're no parent of mine ... but you did do one good thing for me ... you made me sign up for this show. Without that I'd still be trapped by your abuse."

With a last look at her dad and a sad shake of her head Tabitha left towards the beach.

"I need to be alone for a while." Said Tabitha simply.

At that moment Uzuri arrived holding a large bowl of some sort of red substance.

"Did I miss the fight?" Asked Uzuri.

"Yes you did ... be thankful." Said Spider. "Oh my god, what a disaster this has been ... but how did Rheneas know to come back to camp?"

"I sent a message to Wallace and Zita requesting help; they must have contacted Rheneas." Explained Uzuri.

"... You're a true hero Uzuri." Said Vinnie as he walked up to his girlfriend and gave her a passionate kiss. "So, what's that stuff in the tub?"

"Blood." Said Uzuri simply. "I found a supply of it in the intern cabin basement."

With enough being said Uzuri walked up to Mr. Barrington and poured the blood all over his face. He let out a scream of disgust and horror but Uzuri didn't care. After she finished she kicked him.

"That's for being so mean to Tabitha you slimy git!" Scowled Uzuri. "I've contacted the police; they should be here soon."

"That was disgusting." Winced Daisy.

"But it was totally deserved." Stated Irene.

"Agreed ... maybe we should give him a swirly yaaar!" Suggested Barney.

"No need Barney, he's gonna go away for a long time ... me might becomes somebody's prison bitch, both him and his wife." Assured Lavender.

"Well, this has been quite a dramatic day." Noted Quana. "Rheneas, Wallace, Uzuri and Zita ... I'll see to it that you each get a medal for saving us all, you all played your part and are heroes ... even you Wallace."

"Hey Wallace, why did you save us? I thought you were a villain?" Inquired Fifi.

"Well ... I decided that being a hero has its _perks_." Grinned Wallace. "So Zita, do I get a reward for my heroism?"

"Well ... alright." Smiled Zita as she embraced Wallace and kissed him passionately while popping her knee.

"Yay! Another kissy wissy!" Cheered Patch. "... I'm hungry!"

"Good job Wallace ... I always knew you weren't such a bad guy." Said Carlton in a proud tone. "So ... what happens now?"

"We'll have to detain the Barrington's and clear up the damages. Hopefully we can restore everything by the end of the day." Said Spider hopefully. "But it'll take time."

"No it won't; I'll just use my Clean-o-tron 2000 to make things tidy." Assured Wallace. "So, where are the other campers? Did they miss all the action?"

"I think they did; boy, that's both unlucky and lucky at the same time." Mused Mabel.

Quana took out the radar device and looked at it.

"They're all approaching the flagpole; me and Spider will go and pick them up. As for you Rheneas, you can do as you please until we get back. Would you like to have your injuries looked at?" Asked Quana in concern.

"Yeah, that would be a good idea." Nodded Rheneas.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: The girls missed one hell of a fight!<strong>

**Rheneas: **All's well that ends well; that was one heck of a killer fight! Hopefully now the drama will end. What I wouldn't give for a day without drama. I wonder who's gonna win immunity ... more importantly, I wonder how Tabitha is feeling. I'll go see her once I've been looked at.

**Barney:** Yaaaaar! That was both terrifying and super exciting! This will be a mighty high rated episode indeed!

**Lavender:** And to think I dislike Wallace lasts season, he's a pretty awesome guy! Hopefully the medals will be solid gold; he and the others definitely deserve a decent reward.

**Raven:** Wallace and Zita? ... Didn't see that coming.

**Patch:** Fooooood!

**Carlton: **Even with the Panophobia cure I still felt a little scared ... then again, I guess it'd be impossible to be fearless in a situation like that. I'm just glad nobody got hurt ... well, nobody except the Barringtons at least ... hopefully Rheneas will be alright though.

**Jimmy:** ... That was terrifying...

**Eleanor: **Thank goodness Frost, Dandelion and their kids didn't see that, they'd have been so scared!

* * *

><p>Opal, VayVay and Winnie had not been aware of the battle that had happened back at camp sand their day had been rather relaxing and carefree. They were coming very close to the flag pole and the challenge was going to be over soon.<p>

"Well girls, I think it's a victory for us today. Rheneas is nowhere in sight, the flagpole isn't very far away and the challenge hasn't ended so he hasn't touched it yet. Definitely a victory." Said Winnie in content.

"It's indeedy deed been a nice break from the dramatic drama and dangerous danger that we've been having recently." Nodded VayVay. "All that remains is for one of us to win immunity."

"It's going to be an estrogen filled final three!" Cheered Opal.

At that moment the girls saw the flagpole ahead of them; Rheneas was nowhere in light and the light at the top of the flagpole was switched off, so he clearly hadn't touched it yet.

"Ok girls, which of us is going to win immunity?" Asked VayVay. "I don't want it since I feel like I'll be safe without it, so which of you wants it?"

"I think Opal should have it." Decided Winnie.

"Really?" Smiled Opal.

"Indeed; you're the reason me and VayVay have made it this far and since you're the leader of the alliance I think it's only fair you get immunity ... besides, you haven't won solo immunity yet, so it's your turn to have it now." Smiled Winnie.

"Well, who am I to argue with, hahaha, the facts." Grinned Opal. "Ok, here I go!"

Opal ran towards the flag pole and quickly reached it; with a triumphant grin she touched the flagpole. Instantly the light turned on and made a sort of 'victory jingle'.

"So ... what now? Do we have to walk back to camp?" Asked Opal.

At that moment there was the sound of a helicopter approaching. The three girls looked up and saw Chef Hatchet flying a helicopter above them. It slowly landed and touched down; after it landed Spider and Quana got out.

"Congratulations Opal; you win immunity." Congratulated Spider. "Hopefully you girls have had a day that has been less panic and fear filled than everyone else's has been."

"What happened?" Asked Winnie in concern.

"We'll tell you on the helicopter ride back to camp ... but to sum it up; Tabitha's parents arrived, tried to kill her, held us hostage and then got beaten up by Rheneas and his beam katana as well as Wallace's laser cannon ... it's been a _long_ day." Said Quana wearily.

As the three girls boarded the helicopter Opal could only say one thing.

"Sounds like we missed one heck of a butt whooping." Noted Opal.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Understatement of the century.<strong>

**Winnie: **Tabitha's parents sound scary ... I hope nobody got hurt. Well, Opal won immunity so it looks like we're all safe for tonight.

**VayVay: **Well, so much for a day without drama ... we may not have had any bad experiences, but it seems everyone else had quite a suspenseful and fearful day.

**Opal:** ... Rheneas has a beam katana?

* * *

><p>Presently the three girls arrived back at camp; the police had arrived and they had cuffed Mr and Mrs. Barrington and were getting them onto a police chopper to take them to prison.<p>

"You two are going to be going away for a long time." Said one of the cops. " Child abuse, hostages, attempted murder, hiring hit men ... it doesn't look good for you."

You can't do this to us!" Wailed Mrs. Barrington as she was hauled onto the chopper and restrained into a seat.

"You can tell it to a judge, but we have so much evidence and proof that I'd advice you plead guilty ... realistically a trial won't be needed." Stated the cop.

"What about our mansion? Our fortune? Our corporation? What about them! Those belong to us!" Said Mr. Barrington while looking like he was going to cry.

"Since you will likely be jailed for life, they will pass onto your heir. Yu may have disowned Tabitha, but since she is your daughter she, by law, inherits it all." Said the cop. "She may do with it all as she wishes; it is no longer yours."

"No! My money! No! Unhand me!" Screamed Mr. Barrington before being silenced with a smack from the barrel of the cop's gun.

After the Barringtons were loaded in the police quickly took their leave; the chopper rose up and flew away the island, the last of the drama and danger going with it. Soon enough all was silent.

"I guess crime doesn't pay ... literally." Giggled Opal. "Serves those monsters right!"

"I really don't feel any sympathy for them." Nodded VayVay in agreement.

"Child abusers are some of the worst people in the world." Frowned Winnie with crossed arms.

At that moment Rheneas arrived; he was watching the chopper disappear into the horizon and smiled to himself.

"All in a day's work."Chuckled Rheneas. "I feel like Superman."

"Did you really battle those monsters with a beam katana?" Asked Winnie in awe.

"Indeed I did ... I take it you're still voting for me though, right?" Guessed Rheneas.

"We have no choice." Said VayVay apologetically.

"Well, I've had a good run." Shrugged Rheneas.

"Well, to give a quick rundown, Opal has won immunity today. She cannot be voted off and has a spot in the final three. As for the rest of you, one of you will be voted out; Rheneas may be the target, but things could change before the ceremony. The sun is setting so it'll be time for the elimination ceremony shortly. Before then you can do as you please." Summed up Quana.

"In that case I'm gonna go to the beach and make sure that Tabitha is ok." Said Rheneas as he left towards the beach.

"How about we get some dinner, I'm hungry." Suggested Opal.

"Good idea." Nodded Winnie.

"Rheneas seemed quite accepting of the fact he'll be voted out ... I wonder why." Pondered VayVay.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Is she getting suspicious?<strong>

**VayVay: **I think Rheneas is accepting of it because he's had a super duper awesome final day and feels he's going to leave in style. Good for him I say.

**Rheneas: **It's been quite a stressful day for Tabitha; I hope she's ok. But now she'll never have to worry about her parents ever again ...she really has _earned_ her happy ending.

* * *

><p>Opal, VayVay and Winnie were sitting at a table in the Mess Hall; they were eating dinner (which was just various types of sandwiches due to the lack of time Gary and Raven had to prepare the meal) and were having a nice and relaxed conversation.<p>

"So then the pig says to the horse 'hey buddy, why the long face!" Joked Opal.

Winnie and VayVay giggled at the joke and smiled.

"It's been such a long competition; too bad it'll be over in a few days, I'm gonna miss you guys." Said Winnie with a sigh. "It'll be great to see mummy, daddy and my kitties again, but I've really gotten used to being around you all ... it'll be very _weird_ going home."

"I know how you feel; I may not have been on this island as long as the rest of you, but I've really gotten used to being here; it's gonna be strange to leave. I'd definitely do it again if I could." Agreed VayVay.

"I've had a great time here; I think that, hahaha, I've regained a lot of my sanity and I feel a lot calmer than I used to. Coming to this show was, hahaha, really for the best. And I have a boyfriend too ... this show is, hahaha, like one of those dating shows that are so overrated." Mused Opal.

"It might as well be called Total Drama Romance." Nodded VayVay. "All three of us have boyfriends ... it's nice that we all have something in common despite being so differently different."

"I think this shows has proved that you may have a lot in common with people you wouldn't normally interact with." Agreed Winnie. "You two are great friends, as is Rheneas ... it's a shame that we have to vote him out really because after today he deserves to stay ... but he is my far the biggest threat ... and the only choice we have."

"This has been a great alliance; but starting tomorrow it will be dissolved. Good luck girls; I don't think that the, hahaha, penultimate challenge is going to be easy." Said Opal as she took a bite out of another sandwich.

"Are they ever?" Asked VayVay airily.

"She has a point." Agreed Winnie.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: A point as sharp as a needle!<strong>

**Opal: **After today there is just one challenge before the finals; I'm ready for it ... and I know that Winnie and VayVay are ready as well. It'll be, hahaha, challenging ... but that just makes it fun. Here's hoping it involves sombreros!

**VayVay: **I didn't expect to get this far ... but I won't complain, I'm pleased about the way things have turned out. Can't get much better than the final three ... except for making the finals and winning.

* * *

><p>Rheneas was walking along the beach searching for Tabitha; he soon spotted her sitting on the sand and looking out at the gentle waves. Rheneas walk up and sat down next to her.<p>

"How are you doing Tabitha? Are you ok? Do you need any medical attention? Or maybe something to calm you?" Asked Rheneas in concern.

"Don't worry Rheneas, I'm fine." Assured Tabitha. "In fact ... I've never been _better_. My parents are gone forever ... I'll never be abused by them again; no longer do I have to live in fear of failure and not being safe in my own home. I'm free ... all is well."

"Well I'm glad to hear that you're alright." Said Rheneas in relief. "I'm guessing it was quite scary when your parents arrived, right?"

"I'd never felt more scared ... my dad tried to shoot me." Nodded Tabitha.

"He what?" Growled Rheneas in thought of the evil man.

"Exactly; I find the fact he was willing to kill me to be just ... I don't know how to describe it." Muttered Tabitha. "Still, I survived and things are ok now. I've had to work hard and suffer through many trials, miseries and painful moments ... but I've finally gotten my happy ending. And to think it started because I lost last season ... if I'd won I'd still be living of fear of those monsters. Life is good."

"They'll be locked up forever." Nodded Rheneas. "Just so you know, all of their fortune, the mansion and Barrington Enterprises ... it all belongs to you now. You're really gonna be one of the richest girls in the world, a true billionaire."

"Eh, I've had enough of living as an extremely filthy rich girl; I have enough money in my own account; I'll just give it to charity." Decided Tabitha. "And maybe I could turn Barrington Manor into an orphanage, I wouldn't want to live there ... too many bad memories. As for Barrington Enterprises ... I'll give it to whichever employee is best for the job."

"Whoa ... that's just ... amazing generosity." Whispered Rheneas.

"Oh shush and cuddle me." Giggled Tabitha.

Tabitha and Rheneas rolled in the sand for a few moments while cuddling; soon enough they stopped with Tabitha on top.

"My childhood and teen years haven't really been the best … but I bet my adult years are going to be incredible; Total Drama has really changed by life for the better." Saud Tabitha while straddling Rheneas's torso. "IK take it you're the girls target tonight … is there any way of changing their minds?"

"I doubt it … but I'm not necessarily out of the game yet." Assured Rheneas. "I found the Uzuri Idol; it's gonna be a tie … the only question is who I will vote for."

"It's your choice; I wish you good luck, you're gonna need it." Said Tabitha. "How about we just cuddle until the ceremony? I've got nothing else to do."

"Sounds good, my schedule is kinda empty." Nodded Rheneas.

The two teens began to snuggle while both wondering what the outcome of the ceremony would be.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: This will certainly be epic!<strong>

**Winnie: **I vote for Rheneas, he's the only person left who isn't in our alliance.

**VayVay: **Sadly, Rheneas gets my vote, I have no other choice.

**Opal: **Sorry Rheneas, I vote for you … but you're still a cool guy!

**Rheneas: **I am lucky to have found the Uzuri Idol … but I'm not guaranteed safety, I need to win a tie breaker. I've thought long and hard about it and I've decided to vote for (static cuts him off).

* * *

><p>The four campers were sitting on stumps around the Bonfire Ceremony area; each of them looked quite passive, though Rheneas was trying to not look suspicious in any way. It wasn't long before Barney arrived with a tray of just three Golden Letters. He set the tray down on the oil drum and turned to the campers.<p>

"Welcome back everyone; hardly any of you are still in the game … and soon yet another of you will be out leaving three to continue yaaar. It seems the vote tonight is quite simple, but I'll still ask some questions." Said Barney.

There was a moment of silence.

"Opal, you have immunity tonight; do you think you would be safe even if you didn't have it?" Asked Barney.

"I'm certain I'd be safe regardless; I'm in an alliance with Winnie and VayVay so, hahaha, we're all watching out for each other." Answered Opal.

"Ok then." Nodded Barney. "VayVay; if you make it to the final three, who would you side with between Opal and Winnie?"

"Well, they are both my best friends here … but I'd have to say Winnie, simply for the simply simple fact that I've been her friend for longer." Said VayVay.

"That'll make tomorrow dramatic if you get through." Nodded Barney. "Winnie … do you think it's possible somebody from your alliance strayed from the plan and voted against you?"

"No, not possible; while the other girls were casting their votes I heard them say Rheneas' name. All three of us are safe." Stated Winnie.

"You seem confident." Noted Barney. "Rheneas … it seems like you'll be going … do you have anything to say to that?"

"We all have to leave sometime." Shrugged Rheneas.

"Very well then, then let us start handing out the Golden Letters." Nodded Barney as he picked up a golden letter T. "For the final time in the game, if you have the Uzuri Idol … then now is the time to play it."

There was a moment of silence before Rheneas got to his feet.

"We may all have to leave sometime, but I don't intend to go down easily." Said Rheneas with a grin as he passed the Uzuri Idol to Barney.

Rheneas sat down while the girls looked shocked. Barney closely inspected the Uzuri Idol and nodded.

"This is indeed the Uzuri Idol; Rheneas one vote is now multiplied by three which means we will have a tie." Said Barney. "So … Opal gets the first Golden Letter because she is immune."

Barney tossed Opal her Golden Letter and then picked up a Golden Letter Y.

"Winnie … VayVay; Rheneas voted for one of you two." Said Barney dramatically. "The person who is safe and will not be taking part in a tie breaker is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

VayVay yaaar."

VayVay looked relived as she caught her Golden Letter but looked worried as she glanced at Winnie.

"That means that there is a tie between Rheneas and Winnie; you two are the biggest contenders according to the fans and their edgics … so this should be interested." Said Rheneas as he pulled over the Wheel of Tie Breakers. "Time to see what your tie breaker will be."

Barney gave the Wheel of Tie Breakers a strong spin; a ball rolled out and Barney picked it up and opened it. He read through it and nodded.

"Ok you two, your challenge is an old favourite from Survivor; follow me and we can get started." Said Barney.

The four campers followed after Barney while Winnie walked beside Rheneas.

"Why did you vote for me?" Asked Winnie curiously.

"… You were the biggest threat." Admitted Rheneas.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Time for some drama!<strong>

**Winnie: **This isn't isn't good … I just hope the tie breaker is something that I'm good at.

**Rheneas: **Win or lose I'll be content with my performance … but I'm gonna keep going for as long as I can. Bring on the tie breaker!

* * *

><p>Presently Rheneas and Winnie were standing by two small platforms; they were raised more or less ten feet off the ground and each had a ladder placed against them so they could be got to. Opal and VayVay stood off to the side looking anxious. Barney had lit some flaming torches around the platforms to add some atmosphere; he turned to Rheneas and Winnie and spoke.<p>

"Today's tie breaker is all about balancing." Stated Barney. "Both of you are going to stand on these platforms for as long as you can; the first person to fall will be eliminated from the contest and will finish in fourth place. As time goes on I will remove pieces of the platform via a remote control so that it becomes harder to balance … ad the platform isn't that big to start with. If both of you could climb onto the platforms we can begin."

"Good luck Winnie!" Called VayVay.

"You show that platform who's boss!" Cheered Opal.

Rheneas and Winnie climbed onto the platforms and got in position. Barney took away the ladders and stood between the platforms.

"The challenge has now begun, if you fall then you are out." Stated Barney.

Rheneas and Winnie stood on their small platforms trying to keep balance; it wasn't so hard at the moment but it was certainly going to be difficult overall.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes had gone by and the two campers on the platforms had not fallen.<p>

"How are you guys holding up?" Asked Barney.

"My legs feel a little uncomfortable, but I'm fine." Assured Rheneas.

"Same here, my legs feel weird." Agreed Winnie.

"Ok then; I'm going to make the right half of your platforms fall away … so get ready." Advised Barney as he took out a remote.

Rheneas and Winnie readied themselves and a few seconds later Barney pressed a button on the remote; some of the platforms fell away; Winnie kept balance and Rheneas wobbled….

…

…

…

…

But he managed to regain his balance and stay standing.

"That was close." Whispered Rheneas to himself.

At that moment Tabitha arrived looking a little out of breath; after she caught her breath she looked up at Rheneas.

"Sorry I'm late; I had some interning work to do. Since Winnie has two supporters it's only fair that you have one as well." Said Tabitha with a grin. "Go Rheneas!"

Rheneas smiled in determination; he wasn't going to let Tabitha down!

"Man, this is kinda boring." Noted Winnie. "I wonder how long this is going to take."

* * *

><p>Another twenty minutes rolled by and by now Rheneas and Winnie were starting to feel the effects of standing in place for so long.<p>

"How are you two doing?" Asked Barney.

"My legs feel kinda painful, but I'm not giving up." Stated Winnie.

"I can't even feel my legs anymore." Mumbled Rheneas.

"Well, it's time for another part of the platform to fall down. This time it will be the front half." Stated Barney as he raised his remote.

Rheneas and Winnie got ready as Barney pressed another button on his remote; the front halves of the platforms fell off and both of the campers on them wobbled a bit, though they both stayed balancing.

"This is so exciting and suspenseful." Whispered VayVay.

"I wish I had some popcorn." Lamented Opal.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes went by and still Rheneas and Winnie stayed balancing; both of them looked like they were having difficulty staying balanced.<p>

"You two have been up there for fifty five minutes now … do either of you feel like you might fall?" Asked Barney.

"I just hope Winnie falls within the next few minutes." Sid Rheneas weakly.

"And vice versa." Added Winnie.

"Well, it's time for the last part of your platform to fall." Said Barney. "This time it will be the left side of what's left … things are going to be very difficult now." Cautioned Barney.

Rheneas and Winnie braced themselves; a few moments after Barney pressed the button. The left halves of each platform fell away and both of the camper started wobbling quite noticeably.

Just three seconds of wobbling later…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Rheneas regained his balance while Winnie fell off her platform and landed on the sand below.

"And the tie breaker is over." Announced Barney. "Rheneas is through to the final three and, sad to say it, Winnie is out of the game."

Rheneas cheered as he jumped off his platform; he and Tabitha hugged in celebration while Winnie got to her feet and sighed in disappointment.

"So close." Mumble Winnie.

"Are you ok Winnie?" Asked VayVay gently.

"Do you need a hug?" Asked Opal.

Winnie was silent for a moment before she smiled.

"Oh well, you can't win them all. At least I got to the final four." Said Winnie positively. "Besides, I have a boyfriend, I have a large fan base and I've got some great friends; I'm happy with how I did."

"Being a good sport is always a good thing." Smiled VayVay.

Barney passed Rheneas a golden letter F and then turned to Winnie.

"You've played a great game Winnie, but now it is time for you to walk the Dock of Shame." Said Barney.

"Fine by me." Nodded Winnie.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: That was exciting!<strong>

**Winnie: **Well, I may not have won … but I've had a wonderful time in the game. Besides, now I can relax at the playa with Yannis. I'd be fine with any of the final three winning. Maybe I'll go back and watch the episodes; it'll be nice to see myself competing. See you later kitty cats!

* * *

><p>Winnie walked down the Dock of Shame to the Boat of Losers; Opal, Rheneas and VayVay had come to see her off.<p>

"I'm sorry I voted for you Winnie, but I just thought you were the biggest threat … you have my apologies." Said Rheneas as he shook hands with Winnie.

"It's alright Rheneas; only one of us can win … I guess it just wasn't supposed to be me. Im fine with it." Assured Winnie.

"Goodbye Winnie; you're an awesome gal, I'm sorry that I, hahaha, couldn't get you to the final three." Said Opal apologetically.

"It's alright; you got me to the final four, and all things considered that's not bad at all." Smiled Winnie.

"I'm gonna miss you Winnie; you've been my best friend in this contest; even though only two days are left in the contest it'll still be different not having you here to talk to even if just for a little while." Said VayVay sadly.

"I'll miss you too VayVay." Replied Winnie as she hugged VayVay. "Take care, and try your best to win, I'll be rooting for you."

With enough being said Winnie boarded the boat of losers which started up and began to leave the island.

"Good luck everyone, I'll see one of you tomorrow and the rest of you at the finals. Cheerio!" Called Winnie from the Boat of Losers.

Pretty soon the boat was out of sight and the three remaining campers turned to head back to camp.

"Just one more elimination and then we'll be in the finals … it's gonna be dramatic and hard. I'll be bringing my A-game and I expect you two to do so as well." Said Rheneas with his hands in his pockets.

"You can count on me, I'm gonna be as, hahaha, powerful as Chuckled Norris." Exclaimed Opal.

"Oh silly Opal, nobody is as powerful as Chuck Norris." Giggled VayVay.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Twenty three down, two to go! We'll have our winner very soon!<strong>

**Rheneas: **I sure got lucky tonight … but I just need to get through one last challenge and I'll be in the finals. Hopefully I can beat Opal and VayVay since they might try and double team me.

**VayVay: **I miss Winnie already … but I'm going to try my best to win; only two days left, I think I stand a chance, all I've got to go is not get voted out tomorrow.

**Opal: **End game is in sight; I'm gonna go all the, hahaha, way! This'll be fun!

* * *

><p>Spider and Quana stood on the Dock of Shame to give the outro.<p>

"And now with Winnie gone only three campers remain. It's been such a dramatic day; I hope things will be a little less dangerous from now on." Said Spider hopefully. "One more episode to go before the final, it's all to play for!"

"The campers are going to be trying their very best; nobody wants to lose one episode before the finals." Nodded Quana. "It's gonna be exciting!"

"So, will Rheneas survive another ceremony? Will Opal and VayVay work together or end their alliance? How will the campers fair now that there are no idols left? What will be the next challenge be? And who will be the next person voted out of the game?" Asked Spider rhetorically.

"Find out next time on Total Drama Letterama!" Exclaimed Quana.

* * *

><p>Votes<p>

Opal: Rheneas

Rheneas: Winnie (multiplied by three due to the Uzuri Idol)

VayVay: Rheneas

Winnie: Rheneas

Winnie- 3 (Lost the tie breaker)

Rheneas- 3

* * *

><p><strong>Remaining Campers:<strong> Opal, Rheneas, VayVay

* * *

><p><strong>Voted Out:<strong> Gordon, Lankston (1), Helen, Quarla, Fripp, Nina (1), Alice, Ulric, Bishop, Xyly, Imanda, Yannis (1), Donny, Max (1), Tyson, Jill, Cherry, Paul, Kim, Nina (2), Eddie, Zed, Yannis (2), Sasha, Max (2), Lankston (2), Winnie

* * *

><p>Winnie was one of my most favourite characters, both as a person and to write for; she was cute, cuddly, adorable and funny … but she was also able to progress through hardships and overcome the odds while still being very positive and adorable. When I started the story I was worried people would find her annoying, but thankfully this doesn't seem to have happened (as far as I know). She was a great character, but this was her time to go. Lots of people loved her and some were convinced she would win … sorry to disappoint you guys, but this is how it must be.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time:<strong> The final three are given their penultimate challenge … a trivia quiz based on Grunty's Furnace Fun from Banjo-Kazooie … except the lava is replaced with water.


	66. Day 30, Part 1: Penultimate Pressure

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Total Drama or any of its related seasons. They belong to Teletoon and Cartoon Network. The alphabet theme isn't mine and is property of Frank15. The 52 OC's in this story however are mine so do not steal them.

**The Warning: **This chapter contains swearing, strategy, comedy, a butt slap, electrocution and some really catchy rhymes! You have been warned! ... hey we're back to the silly rhymes ... woohoo!

**Note: **I'm getting these chapter out faster than Sonic the Hedgehog plays the minute Waltz (seven seconds) … ok, maybe it's an exaggeration, but still! We're down to three campers and the penultimate episode. It's going to be an exciting and comedic episode … definitely a nice break from the last few episode, eh? Read on and enjoy!

I've seen this challenge somewhere before…

* * *

><p>It was late at night on Wawanakwa Island; the stars were shining brightly and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. A number of astronomical consolations were clearly visible in the sky and there wasn't a cloud, storm or anything to ruin the night. It seemed that, at long last, peace had arrived on Wawanakwa. Spider and Quana were standing on the Dock of Shame to give the recap.<p>

"Last time on Total Drama Letterama … there was absolute chaos. The episode started off quite light hearted; the girls played video games and Rheneas and Tabitha cuddled together. The campers even got rewarded for getting so far in the game with one hour of internet … and Winnie discovered some rather … sensitive art drawn of her. Poor girl." Winced Spider. "The challenge of the day was racing on foot to a flagpole at the opposite side of the island. The girls all teamed up due to being in an alliance while Rheneas chose to ignore the challenge and go to get the Uzuri Idol since Lankston had previously told him where it was. And then things started to go downhill _very_ fast."

"Tabitha's parents arrived in a helicopter to try and … well … they wanted to basically kill Tabitha for making them lose business and shaming the family name or some shit like that; they also deactivated the cameras to get away with it.." Frowned Quana in disgust. "When Tabitha barricaded herself in the champions cabin and we threatened them … they took out guns and then held us hostage. Thankfully Uzuri, Wallace and Zita were not captured. Uzuri turned the cameras back on and phoned Zita to tell her the situation. Zita was able to bring Wallace out of his depression and he got a plan together … and also teleported Rheneas's motorbike and beam katana to the pyro. Rheneas had managed to find the Uzuri Idol, but he was soon on his way back to camp … the girls meanwhile continued through the woods completely unaware of what was happening."

"Tabitha's parents threatened to kill Gary which bought her out of hiding; just when the beating began Rheneas arrived and … to put it simply, he beat the shit out of Mr and Mrs. Barrington with his beam katana … Sasha was right, he really _is_ like Travis Touchdown. Rheneas tricked Mr. Barrington into admitting to his many crimes which the cameras recorded. The Wallace blasted the rich man which a laser cannon and left him … well, fried like an egg. The Barrington's were arrested and taken into custody; they'll most definitely get a life sentence. Also, Opal won immunity and a spot in the final three." Stated Spider.

"Rheneas played the Uzuri Idol and it came down to a tie between him and Winnie. The tie breaker was a balancing challenge like what they often have in Survivor; it was a close challenge … but Rheneas managed to win and Winnie finished in fourth place overall. We're getting incredibly close to the end of the season, this is exciting!" Cheered Quana.

"Only three campers are left now; Opal the bouncy funny girl, Rheneas the pyro with a big heart and VayVay the hippie. By the end of today another of them will be voted out and we will have our finalists." Stated Spider. "We have quite a taxing penultimate challenge set up for them; it'll certainly test them on how well they have been paying attention. There are no idols left so it'll come down to playing hard and winning immunity. So, what exactly is the challenge? Can Rheneas survive another elimination? Will the girls work together or fly solo? And who will be the next person voted out?"

"Find out right now on Total Drama Letterama!" Exclaimed Quana.

* * *

><p>(Theme song, I wanna be famous)<p>

* * *

><p>Opal, Rheneas and VayVay were sitting on the steps in front of the Champion Cabin; they felt quite proud of themselves for making it all the way to the final three, but there was still one last challenge remaining before the finals. Currently the three of them were talking about the previous ceremony and how it had ended.<p>

"I feel bad for Winnie; she was really close to the finals ... I think she deserved to be here." Lamented VayVay. "I'm glad I'm safe, but Winnie was my best friend."

"I'm sorry VayVay, but it was between you and Winnie ... and you weren't as big a threat as Winnie was. I could have easily lost the tie breaker, I just got lucky. At least she made it to the final four, that's quite an achievement." Said Rheneas comfortingly.

"I guess you're right, I should be thankful you didn't vote for me because I would have certainly lost the tie breaker." Agreed VayVay. "So ... what now?"

"We wait for tomorrow and compete in whatever the next challenge is; chances are, hahaha, it'll be instant elimination like in previous seasons ... sounds fun!" Said Opal cheerfully. "It'll probably be another dare challenge ... I hope I, hahaha, don't have to eat dog food."

"I think we all hope we won't have to." Agreed Rheneas.

"Well, dare challenges were back when Chris was the host; we might have something different this time." Mused VayVay. "Perhaps we'll have to get through a maze while blindfolded; if that's true then hopefully we'll get blind canes."

"Well, this time tomorrow there will only be two of us left; I wonder who will be the next one, hahaha, eliminated ... it could be _any_ of us." Murmered Opal. "Or alternatively it could be a, hahaha, reward challenge and it'll be all three of us in the finals."

"That would certainly be interesting." Agreed VayVay.

"I don't think that'll happen; Total Drama has always had a final two in the last episode and I don't see why it would be any different this season; it'll be a one on one challenge for the most suspense." Said Rheneas with a tone of pondering. "The final challenge has always been a race ... but maybe it'll be something different this time, like a duel."

"I don't like fighting; I mean ... can you guys actually see me winning a fight. That'd be ridiculous." Murmered VayVay.

"But you beat the snot out of Kasimar, remember?" Reminded Opal. "Besides, if the final challenge is a duel I really, hahaha, doubt we'd be allowed to cause serious injury; we'd probably be given body armour or something. And who knows, maybe it'll be something totally out of, hahaha, left field ... like making an ice sculpture of a flamingo or something. That'd be cool!"

"Good to hear you have enthusiasm." Smiled VayVay.

"It's going to take more than enthusiasm to win the next challenge; it's probably going to be hard since it's the only thing standing between two of us and the finals. If I were you girls I'd expect the worst ... well, maybe that is too strong of a word ... I'd just be ready for a tough challenge. Still, at least all the drama has ended now; it's just gonna be nice and peaceful from here on out." Said Rheneas in a hopeful tone. " And seriously, you girls missed a lot of action earlier."

"Yeah, we've been told." Nodded Opal. "So, did Mr. Barrington really attack you with a pair of beam kodachi?"

"He sure did; but I tricked him into admitting crimes to the cameras and Wallace blasted him with a laser cannon." Said Rheneas with a satisfied expression. "I bet he's gonna become somebody's prison bitch."

"What is a kodachi?" Asked VayVay.

"It's like a small Japanese sabre; he had a duel pair of them and they hurt like hell to be zapped with ... thankfully no real damage was done to me; the last thing I need is to be medivacked this close to the end."

"I think we are all officially survivors." Nodded Opal. "... Maybe we should have gone on, hahaha, survivor or something?"

"I think you have to be eighteen to audition and we're all sixteen; my seventeenth birthday is sixteen days away and my eighteenth is over a year away." Stated Rheneas. "And Survivor has no bathrooms at all."

"That sounds pretty harsh." Winced Opal.

Rheneas and VayVay nodded in full agreement, the three teens sat silently looking up at the stars for a few minutes ... it was quite serene and relaxing. As they continued star gazing Tabitha arrived.

"Hello Renny." Smiled Tabitha as she greeted Rheneas with a hug. "Oh, and hello to you too Opal and VayVay."

"Hello Tabitha; I'm guessing you're here to spend the night with me again, right?" Asked Rheneas knowingly.

"If that's ok with you." Nodded Tabitha.

"Fine by me." Nodded Rheneas.

"It's so nice that you two are so close emotionally; it's like myself and Paul ... except neither of you are red heads." Cooed VayVay.

"... Have you two spooned yet?" Asked Opal.

"What's spooning?" Asked Tabitha curiously.

"I can explain. It's when you hug somebody from behind and fit your body against theirs, like two spoons hence the name." Explained VayVay. "It's really romantic."

"She's right." Agreed Opal.

"Maybe I'll give it a try." Pondered Tabitha. "You coming in Rheneas?"

"Sure, it's getting late." Nodded Rheneas as he walked in ahead of Tabitha.

Tabitha grinned to herself with a gleam in her eyes and smacked Rheneas on the butt. Rheneas yelped while Tabitha giggled.

"Hey! ... Man, _why_ are girls allowed to do that but guys aren't?" Asked Rheneas out loud with an embarrassed expression.

"Because we're better at it." Stated VayVay.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Well ... that certainly made the conversation 57% more awkward.<strong>

**VayVay:** Tabitha sure seems to be in a good mood; with her nasty parents locked up I don't blame her. But I'm getting off topic; there's only one challenge left before the finals and I'm going to have to try my hardest not to lose. Third out of twenty six would be pretty good, but the prize only goes to the winner. Hopefully the challenge won't be as hard as frozen ice cream.

**Rheneas: **... I hope Tabitha gives me a warning the next time she's gonna do that.

**Opal: **One more elimination and then it'll be the finals ... I just have to hope it isn't me. VayVay is still my ally so hopefully she'll be on board and we can, hahaha, work together; we work together as easily as ice cream and carrots, my own special recipe. Yum!

**Tabitha: **Ok, maybe I should have asked first, but I was just in such a good mood. Maybe I shouldn't though. I mean, I probably won't let Renny do that to me due to how sensitive I am to pain ... still, at least he knew it was all fun and games ... emphasis on fun. (Tabitha giggles).

* * *

><p>After Rheneas and Tabitha were out of earshot Opal turned to VayVay.<p>

"Well, we may have lost Winnie … but we still, hahaha, have the majority. Do you think we can postpone ending our super cool alliance and help each other out in the next, hahaha, challenge?" Asked Opal.

"I was going to suggest the same thing." Nodded VayVay. "If the challenge is something that we can work together on I'll be all for helping you out. The only problem is if the challenge is something where working together would be impossible, as in something like the SAW challenge or maybe escaping from a locked box. God thing I'm not claustrophobic … when I first learnt that word I thought it meant being afraid of Santa. Back when I was little I didn't know how anybody could possibly fear such a merry old soul."

"Well if you think about it … its kinda creepy how he supposedly, hahaha, watches girls and boys all the time and sneaks into their homes while they sleep. I, hahaha, swear Ryan stalked me sometimes … he was a 靠桶." Frowned Opal.

"What does that mean?" Asked VayVay.

"Fuck bucket." Said Opal simply. "He's a monster and shall, hahaha, not be given any nice nicknames."

"You mean like how 'Pokey' is a bitter dreg in the coffee cup of life?" Asked VayVay.

"Exactly." Nodded Opal. "So, here's hoping we can both qualify to the finals. I won't let down the, hahaha, last member of my alliance."

"And I won't let down the alliance leader." Assured VayVay. "You now, I've just realised; out of the three of us, there is one member of each of the original the teams. Rheneas for Team Everest, me for Team Savannah and you for Team Mongolia. Come to think of it, not only was I not an original member of Team Savannah but I wasn't an original member of this alliance. I wasn't even here at the start … I sure am unique in that regard."

"That's interesting." Nodded Opal. "Hooray for diversity!"

"They are a great Dance Troupe." Nodded VayVay. "So, shall we turn in for the night? We're going to need to be well rested for tomorrow."

"Good idea; sweet dreams VayVay." Agreed Opal as she and VayVay got to their feet. "I'm gonna have the Viking dream!"

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Why dream about Vikings when you actually know a Viking?<strong>

**Opal: **When three is a crowd it's always best to have company; if Winnie were here I'd be exploded from the company ... but since she's gone VayVay, hahaha, is working with me. Just one more challenge and I'll be in the finals; I'm gonna try so hard that the challenge will be, hahaha, all like 'who turned out the lights'!

**VayVay: **There's a good chance me and Opal will be in the finals if we win … but if we don't win and Rheneas does, who will lose? If the reward for winning it choosing who to vote out then maybe I should try and not appear threatening. But if it's an auto elimination challenge I'd best try my best in order to be the best … hmm, that was a redundant sentence wasn't it?

* * *

><p>In one of the bedrooms of the Champion Cain Rheneas and Tabitha were snuggling in a bed; it had been a very long day for both of them, but now they could finally relax … and Tabitha could live a happy life now that she was never going to be abused again.<p>

"Today has been, in many ways, utterly exhausting and terrifying. But in equally as many ways … it has been full of freedom and relief." Mused Tabitha. "Normally I'd feel bad for somebody if they got mauled by a beam katana, blasted by a laser and covered in blood … but I don't feel any sympathy for mum and daddy; even the fact they are my parents doesn't make me feel bad for them. With them arrested and never getting out I don't have to feat failure anymore … nor do I have to pretend to be a cold and cruel schemer ever again due to fear of punishment if I don't. A few months ago I was stuck living with two awful abusers and getting ready to go on the show while dreading playing dirty … but here I am now in my boyfriend's arms … life is good."

"You're a strong one Tabitha; not many people could go through what you have and come out of it alright. I expect you'll be getting a lot of fame and interviews after the show is over … should we buy pepper spray to ward of the paparazzi?" Asked Rheneas half jokingly and half seriously.

"No need, I'm used to being in large crowds, it comes with being as rich as I am; all of the big events, flashy lights of cameras and fancy social gatherings … well, hopefully I won't have to go to them much anymore; I never really _had_ to go, I was just forced to. I don't really have much in common with any of the people at the events. I never really minded the paparazzi much anyway; the cameras were never focused on me anyway." Replied Tabitha while turning over and spooning her back against Rheneas. "Well, you've got to the final three; I'm really proud and impressed. Time to see if you can beat my record … do you think that you can do that?"

"I'll try my best; I just have to win one more challenge and I'll be in the finals … but I'm expecting Opal and VayVay to team up against me; still, it won't be the first time I've had the odds against me. I seem to be the underdog a lot." Noted Rheneas.

"Well, I'll be proud of you no matter what happens; and if you lose today … well, it'll just be another thing we have in common." Giggled Tabitha. "The next challenge is going to be something that isn't physical, so I think you'll be on even ground with three girls. I have full confidence in you though; just try your best, that's all I can ask of you."

"So it's not physical? Guess it's not another dare challenge then." Guessed Rheneas.

"Correct; Spider and Quana wanted something a bit more … original. Let's just say the challenge is based on something from a famous Nintendo Sixty Four game. I cannot say any more than that." Hinted Tabitha. "If you make it to the finals I'll have a _special_ reward for you."

Rheneas blushed awkwardly.

"I don't think I'm ready for that." Said Rheneas quietly.

Tabitha's eyes widened.

"No! I didn't mean _that_! I simply meant a lot of kisses and a bit of eye candy caused by my night gown. Seriously, I'm quite a prude." Assured Tabitha with a blush.

"I know what you meant, I was just teasing you." Smirked Rheneas.

"Jerk." Teased Tabitha.

"Well, now I've got some _serious_ motivation … but will you give me a feel better kiss if I lose?" Requested Rheneas.

"I don't see why not." Nodded Tabitha. "You know, it was so _awesome_ to see you fight my daddy, you're a hero. I shudder to think what would have happened if you hadn't arrived when you did."

"Thanks … but Wallace was the one who sent me the message of what was going on as well as my motorbike and my beam katana; you should thank him as well; he was just as responsible for helping you as I was. Come to think of it, Zita bought Wallace out of his depression and Uzuri informed Wallace and Zita of the situation … so _technically_ speaking it was Uzuri who saved you … technically."

"I'll give each of you a reward; I have plenty of money to spare." Said Tabitha. "I'll be sure to thank each of them individually. Uzuri is such a wonderful person; she's like a little sister to me in all but blood … I owe her a lot. Still, you were the one to lay the blows on daddy until Wallace arrived … you're a hero to me."

With enough being said Tabitha rolled so she was on top of Rheneas and gave him a kiss. When they parted a few seconds later Rheneas smiled.

"Well, who am I to deny lovely reward kisses from my girlfriend; you know, maybe I should get you a weapon or something so you can defend yourself … just in case." Offered Rheneas.

"No need, I think I'll be safe from now on." Assured Tabitha before yawning sleepily. "Goodnight Rheneas, I wish you good luck in the next challenge."

Tabitha got herself comfy and settled down; Rheneas gently stroked her hair for a minute or two before he settled down as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Awww!<strong>

**Rheneas: **… It feels good being a hero; but it'd also feel good to win this show. I just have two opponents remaining out of the original twenty five. It won't be easy, but worthwhile things rarely are. Sharing a ranking with Tabitha would be a cool coincidence, but I'm aiming for first place. I just hope the challenge is something I won't have too much difficulty at.

**Tabitha: **Tomorrow is a big day; it'll be the day where I will find out if Rheneas will surpass me. I really hope he does, I think he'll do quite well at the planned final challenge if he gets there. And with Wallace hosting the next challenge it's clear that it won't be very straightforward; but since he's become a good guy … maybe he'll go easy on the campers. … Yeah, I doubt it as well.

* * *

><p>The next morning the three campers were in the Mess Hall; they were sitting at the table and were enjoying their breakfast. The breakfast was a buffet of pancakes with various types of condiments to add to them such as whipped cream, maple syrup, honey and various types of jam. It was a very delicious and filling breakfast, far better than bran flakes or marmite on toast.<p>

Currently the final three were talking about how they hoped the drama and deathly dangerous doomy dooms of doom would stop and how much they would love to have some peace.

"I'm starting to wonder if I'm going to have to wear body armour or build a hippie themed bomb shelter; in the last three days we've dealt with a mutated intern, a crazy bald girl with a poisonous spider … and yesterday, though I wasn't involved, most of us were taken hostage … this really isn't funny anymore, and it never was to begin with. Will we ever get a break?" Exclaimed VayVay wearily. "I'm really expecting a carnivorous vacuum cleaner to burst through the doors of the Mess Hall any second."

"Don't worry, we've already overcome the final boss, all that's left now is, hahaha, the ending cinematics." Assured Opal before adding. "Metaphorically speaking of course."

"Opal's right … though we sure have been in danger a lot lately haven't we?" Noted Rheneas. "It's as if this island is like a magnet for attracting trouble."

"But we've overcome the odds and here we are in the final three." Said Opal cheerfully. "All that's left to do now is the last two challenges; we all have, hahaha, a one in three chance of winning and those aren't bad odds. Much better odds than winning the lottery."

"Playing the lottery would have been a lot safer though." Mused VayVay. "But I guess you don't make such wonderful friends with the lottery. I wonder which one of us will be out of the game today; I bet each of us have got a lot of viewers rooting for us, it would indeed suck soup if we let our fans down."

"True … but only one of us can win." Reminded Rheneas. "Well, I think we'd best just enjoy our breakfast before we have to worry about the challenge; though if it's auto elimination like in previous seasons then it's gonna be quite suspenseful."

"I hope it isn't another dare challenge." Said Opal hopefully. "Those challenges, hahaha, metaphorically stink like a swamp!"

"It's not a physical challenge." Assured Rheneas.

"How do you know?" Asked VayVay.

"Tabitha told me last night … but other than that I have absolutely no idea what the challenge will be; I just thought I'd let you know so you wouldn't worry and so things will be fair." Explained Rheneas.

"That's very nice of you." Smiled VayVay. "Good luck you two, may the best person win. I wonder who will make it to the finals and who won't…"

"It'll probably depend on what the challenge is." Stated Rheneas.

"I wonder of the challenge will be to, hahaha, get run over by the most cars while wearing bubble wrap armour." Gulped Opal.

There was silence for a moment.

"Oh great, now you've got me worried; does that count as physical or just plain dangerous?" Asked Rheneas with a groan.

"Spider and Quana will be here soon, so we'll find out soon enough. I don't think it'll be anything too bad though; after all, Chris isn't the host." Reminded VayVay.

"Good point." Nodded Opal.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: He's still grounded!<strong>

**Opal: **After tasting those pancakes … I can really understand why Owen, hahaha, rambled on and on about them back in season one.

* * *

><p>After breakfast was finished Spider and Quana entered the Mess Hall.<p>

"Hello everyone; it is now the semi-finals. One more elimination and we will have our finalists. It's all to play for; are you ready for your thirtieth challenge?" Asked Spider. "And this one is _not_ going to be easy."

"We're all ready." Nodded Rheneas. "Opal thinks the challenge is to do with getting ran over by cars … _please_ say she is wrong."

"Don't worry; we wouldn't do anything that mean." Assured Quana. "Follow us to the East side of camp and we'll let Wallace explain the challenge."

"Why Wallace?" Asked VayVay.

"He's going to be hosting the challenge today, not us." Said Spider simply.

With enough being said and done, the three campers got up from their seats and followed Spider and Quana towards their penultimate challenge.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: For those who are confused, penultimate means 'second to last'.<strong>

**VayVay: **Wallace may be a good guy now … but he might still have invented something that will give us a hard time; this is going to put the challenge in challenging.

**Rheneas: **… I don't know whether to be worried for my safety or thankful that my opponents may have difficulty as well. It's gonna be suspenseful either way.

* * *

><p>Presently the three campers looked over their challenge; a large pool of water was set up with three flat rectangle bridges raised above it that led to the other side; the bridges were supported by some metal beams with a ladder at each end of the bridge and the distance between the bridges and the surface of the water was about three meters. Of note was that the bridges were separated into eight 'segments' and each one was rapidly flashing between different pictures, though it was too quick to see what they were. Spider and Quana stood off to the side while standing at a flashy and bright podium dressed in a game show outfit was Wallace. The villain turned good guy flashed a grin and began to speak.<p>

"Welcome all, Wallace is the name, and the final three are here to play my game! The contest is nearly done and here they stand, through all the tricks and traps and sand! This penultimate challenge will see one person win, while the other two will metaphorically sit on a pin! The prize is show is awesome immunity, but be prepared to withstand hash scrutiny! But do not get too cocky now, because this challenge will have you yelling how! And somewhere soon along the way, your lack of skill will make my day! And into the water the two losers will go, accompanied by a loud screech of 'no'. My rhyming may be a pretty bad pun, but this here is a game of Wallace's Furnace Fun! From the vote off one will be a spare, get up on the platforms to begin … if you dare!" Announced Wallace very over dramatically.

The final three couldn't help but clap at Wallace's very amusing and impressive intro speech. Wallace flashed another grin and continued speaking.

"Ok, now that the intro is out of the way, here is how this challenge will work. You will be walking across those bridges to the other side. On each tile you will be asked a question; get it right and you move onto the next square, get it wrong and you'll be zapped, stay where you are and be asked a different question. It's harder than it sounds though; these questions are trivia about various aspects of the game, and they come in different types." Explained Wallace.

"What types of questions are there?" Asked Opal nervously.

"Each of the segments of each bridge is flashing between various pictures; each one will get you a different type of question which are as follows. A picture of Zita will be a question about your fellow contestants, a picture of a heart will be a question about the romances, a picture of an exclamation mark will be a question about key events in the game, a picture of a star will be a question about the challenges, a picture of Wawanakwa will be questions about the environment around you … and a picture of me will be questions about me." Explained Wallace. "I hope you understood that because I'm not gonna repeat it. Also, one more thing you need to hear."

There was silence for a moment before Wallace continued.

"The winner of this challenge will not only be through to the finals, but will also be the only person voting at the ceremony tonight and will choose who goes and who stays out of the two who are not immune." Said Wallace seriously, before adding. "Also, the losers of this challenge will fall into the water below the bridges … it's not freezing or anything, just very wet. Anyway, if you will al get on the bridges we will start the challenge."

The final three exchanged glances and then each climbed up a ladder and onto a separate bridge each.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: EVERYONE knows the game where this challenge has been ripped off from!<strong>

**Rheneas: **I hate getting wet when I'm not I my swim wear … that's just extra incentive to win.

**Opal: **So the winner votes on who goes? … I'm starting to, hahaha, like my chances!

* * *

><p>"We'll be going alphabetically, so Opal is going to start." Stated Wallace.<p>

Opal stepped onto the first tile of her bridge and watched nervously as it rapidly changed images before coming to a stop on a picture of Zita.

"Name two campers who did not face their fear during the fear challenge." Asked Wallace.

"Hmm … I think two who did not were Alice and Eddie." Replied Opal.

"Correct!" Nodded Wallace. "Whenever you answer a question correctly you may move on to the next square."

Opal smiled cheerfully as she moved to the second square.

Rheneas stepped onto his first tile which came to a stop on a picture of Zita.

"Who was the first camper to arrive on the island?" Asked Wallace.

Rheneas quickly thought about who had been on the island when he arrived; thankfully he was one of the first few to arrive.

"Was it Winnie?" Asked Rheneas.

ZAP!

"Ow!" Yelped Rheneas as the bridge was electrified for the briefest of moments; it wasn't too painful, but it wasn't pleasant.

"Sorry, it was Tyson." Stated Wallace.

Upon seeing Rheneas get electrocuted VayVay looked quite nervous; she stepped onto her first tile which stopped on a picture of an exclamation mark.

"Name somebody who was on Team Mongolia originally but ended up as a member of Team Thunderbolt after the first merge." Prompted Wallace.

"Opal." Answered VayVay quickly.

"Correct!" Nodded Wallace.

VayVay moved forward to her second tile while looking pleased.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Fun challenge! Reader, how many of these questions can you answer without looking at the answer? Let's see how well you've been paying attention!<strong>

**Rheneas: **Man, that smarts … well, it wasn't horrible, but it definitely made me jump. Hopefully I can answer the next question correctly.

**VayVay: **So far so good … maybe this won't be such a bad challenge?

* * *

><p>Opal's second tile came to a stop on a picture of a heart.<p>

"Name one guy who has squeezed his girlfriend's butt … not counting Zed." Asked Wallace.

Opal thought for a moment.

"I think I saw Tyson squeeze Cherry back there in the swimming challenge … my answer is, hahaha, Tyson." Stated Opal with a slight giggle at the question she was being asked.

"That is correct." Nodded Wallace.

Rheneas's second tile soon stopped cycling through the images and showed a picture of Wallace.

"Ok Rheneas, personal question here; what was my first evil deed? Was it A, stealing somebody's lunch money, B, squashing a sand castle at the beach, or C, mailing a letter without a stamp?" Asked Wallace.

Rheneas thought for a moment.

"I'll guess B." Guessed Rheneas.

ZAP!

"Ow!" Yelped Rheneas.

"Nope, it was in fact C." Stated Wallace.

"Darn it." Muttered Rheneas.

VayVay's second tile slowed and then showed a picture of an exclamation mark.

"In which episode did Sasha play the Gary Idol?" Asked Wallace.

"Err … the final ten?" Guessed VayVay since she had forgotten when Sasha had done that.

ZAP!

"Ow!" Yelped VayVay.

"Wrong! It was in the final eleven, the episode where everyone besides Yannis had to sing a song." Stated Wallace.

"… This might be harder than I thought." Gulped VayVay.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: I smell an understatement!<strong>

**Opal: **Yay! I'm in the lead! Hopefully I, hahaha, can keep it up.

**Rheneas: **Well, at least somebody else has got a question wrong besides me.

**VayVay: **… Why couldn't we have had a flower gathering challenge?

* * *

><p>The semi-finals have begun! It's going to be really exciting no matter what happens; stay tuned to find out what happens next!"<p>

Also, here's a reminded of what the icons on the tiles mean.

Zita: Questions about the contestants

Heart: Questions about the romance

Exclamation Mark: Questions about game events

Star: Questions about challenges

Wawanakwa: Questions about the island's geology

Wallace: Questions about Wallace himself


	67. Day 30, Part 2: The Final Cut

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Total Drama or any of its related seasons. They belong to Teletoon and Cartoon Network. The alphabet theme isn't mine and is property of Frank15. The 52 OC's in this story however are mine so do not steal them.

**The Warning: **This chapter contains electrocution, hard trivia questions, a bit of strategy, a suspenseful vote and some sauciness within the quiz. You have been warned!

**Poll: **Vote for who you'd most like to see win! However, this poll spoilers the boot in this chapter (not a good thing since only three are left) so you might want to read this chapter before voting.

**Note: **hey guys, sorry for the wait. I've been really busy with making edgics and stuff like that. It's four in the morning in my time zone; I really didn't want to keep you waiting any longer than necessary. The finale is on the horizon, but only two of the three contestants will make it there. Who makes it? Read on to find out!

This challenge should be familiar to N64 gamers!

* * *

><p>"Ok Opal, time for your second question, and this one will likely be harder than the first." Cackled Wallace as Opal's third platform showed a picture of a star. "Name a challenge that involved animals."<p>

Opal was silent for a few moments as she thought to herself.

"I'd say the fear challenge; Alice's fear was, hahaha, hamsters." Answered Opal.

"Correct!" Declared Wallace.

Opal cheered to herself as she stepped forwards along her bridge. Wallace then turned to face Rheneas.

"You seem to be falling behind Rheneas; getting three questions in a row wrong would be pretty bad for your chances of winning." Noted Wallace.

"Gee, I never would have worked that out by myself." Said Rheneas sarcastically.

The cycling pictures on Rheneas's first platform came to a stop and showed a picture of Zita.

"Ok Rheneas, name one campers who has their driver's license … a Letterz camper." Questioned Wallace.

"I thought this quiz was about this season." Blinked Rheneas.

"Mostly it is, but there are a few questions here and there about last season." Grinned Wallace.

"Well, good thing I know the answer then. Xaria has her licence. She mentioned it during her interview last season if I recall correctly." Said Rheneas confidently.

"That is correct." Nodded Wallace.

Rheneas looked relived that he hadn't been shocked as he stepped forwards.

"What's my question Wallace?" Asked VayVay.

The picture on VayVay's second platform slowed to show an exclamation mark.

"Which Idol was the first one to be played?" Asked Wallace.

"Hmm … I'm certain it was the Gary Idol; Sasha used it to get all of us a nice breakfast." Answered VayVay.

"Correctamundo." Nodded Wallace. "No zappity zap for you."

"And for that I am grateful." Said VayVay as she took a step forwards.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Then again, the haters of the final 3 will probably be satisfied when they got shocked…<strong>

**Rheneas: **So far so good; I'm a little behind the girls, but I'm catching up on them. The good thing about this challenger is that it relies on memory and there's no guarantee that the girls will remember the answers to the questions … the same can be said for me of course. I just hope the girls end up getting hard question categories … and if it's something easy like questions about the other campers then hopefully it won't be somebody they know very well.

**VayVay: **I have a bit of a disadvantage in this challenge; since I arrived a few episodes late I don't know as much about the game as the others. Maybe this is karma, since I fully admit it is a somewhat unfair I missed out on the first four challenges … but it's not like I had any way of avoiding it. Well, with only one episode before the finals I can't really do anything about it now … but if Rheneas wins immunity it will likely count against me quite a bit. I just have to hope that either me or Opal will win the challenge. … Rabble Rousers, this is stressful.

* * *

><p>"Ok Opal, your next question is easy … or maybe not." Stated Wallace as the picture underneath Opal showed a picture of Wawanakwa. "Name a creature that is indigenous to Wawanakwa; there is a Wikipedia article about this, so you could have checked when you had internet access."<p>

"Err … Wawanakwa Sharks?" Guessed Opal uncertainly.

ZAP!

"Owie!" Yelped Opal.

"Nope; there were several answers you could have given me, but the most obvious one was Sasquatchinakwa." Stated Wallace.

"… Doh!" Cursed pal in realisation.

Rheneas braced himself for his question … the picture beneath him stopped and showed a Heart.

"Name a couple that has gotten to second base." Cackled Wallace. "This'll get the shippers going nuttier than a fruit cake!"

"… I don't feel right about answering this." Groaned Rheneas. "I don't even know this sort of thing."

"You're allowed to guess." Stated Wallace.

"Err … Gary and Raven?" Guessed Rheneas randomly while bracing himself for an electric shock.

"Correct!" Laughed Wallace.

"… I don't even want to _know_ how you know that." Said Rheneas awkwardly as he stepped forwards.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: I don't know either!<strong>

**Raven: **(She hangs her head in utter humiliation). … Incense candles _really_ create atmosphere … oh _why_ did Wallace have to include that question? Daddy is doing to interrogate me and be very mad!

**Rheneas: **… No comment, but at least I was correct. I kinda feel bad about revealing that secret though; it was only a guess, honest!

**Opal: **_Such_ a naughty pair of teens. (Opal wags her finger at the camera in mock disapproval and then giggles). This'll make the, hahaha, top 10 funniest moments of the season! Heehee!

**Gary: **(He looks embarrassed and annoyed). Gee, and I thought Wallace was a good guy now … apparently not!

* * *

><p>"Ok, haha, time for the, snrrk, next question." Sniggered Wallace as VayVay's platform showed a picture of Zita. "Ok, which camper has a dream job of making the world boring and full on no fun at all. Pretty easy question really."<p>

VayVay was silent, she had no idea.

"Err … Alice?" Guessed VayVay.

ZAP!

"Ow!" Yelped VayVay.

"Nope, the answer is Helen." Stated Wallace.

"How was I supposed to know that? She was voted off before I arrived." Complained VayVay.

"All luck of the draw." Stated Wallace. "Be warned, there are other questions to do with things that happened before you arrived."

"… Aw cactus juice!" Cursed VayVay.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Does anyone drink that?<strong>

**VayVay: **… Why would anyone want to make a world without fun? I can't really comprehend that.

* * *

><p>Opal's fourth platform slowed down and showed an image of Wallace.<p>

"Ok Opal, time to see how much you know about me." Grinned Wallace. "Your question is simple; where is my secret lair located?"

"That a, hahaha, easy one; I read your online bio during last season and it's in your basement." Answered Opal confidently.

"Correct … and clearly my base isn't a secret anymore." Frowned Wallace.

Opal moved to her fifth platform and looked quite pleased that she was in the lead.

Rheneas glanced down at his platform, the third of the eight, and saw it showed a picture of Zita.

"Name two contestants who have gotten drunk while on the show; this applies to both Letterz and Letterama." Stated Wallace.

"Uzuri and Gordon." Answered Rheneas promptly.

"Correct." Nodded Wallace.

"Has Gordon ever been sober anyway?" Asked Rheneas out loud as he walked to the next segment of his bridge.

"Who is Gordon?" Asked VayVay.

"He was the first person voted off this season; he was drunk all the time. I didn't really know his since he wasn't on my team." Stated Rheneas.

"Beer is _yucky_; I prefer warm Dr. Pepper with a spoonful of honey." Said Opal opinionatedly.

"Mountain dew does me good." Replied Wallace. "Ok VayVay; question time."

VayVay saw that the image on her platform was showing a picture of a star.

"Name one pair who failed at the cliff jump part of the challenge during episode fourteen." Stated Wallace.

"Hmmm … I recall Eleanor not wanting to jump, and she worked with Kim … so my answer is Eleanor and Kim." Answered VayVay.

"That is completely correct." Nodded Wallace.

VayVay smiled to herself as she stepped onto the fourth segment of her bridge.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: That sure was a memorable episode.<strong>

**Rheneas: **I liked episode fourteen; it was fun to work with Tabitha and the heart to heart talk we had in the woods that night really was emotional and sad, but it all ended up ok. I wonder how different things would have ended up if it had been on camera, hmm…

**Opal: **Me and VayVay are both doing pretty good; as long as Rheneas doesn't get a lead over us we should be, hahaha, good to go. … I wonder what's for dinner, I'm hungry.

**VayVay: **I may be as useless as a wooden frying pan at questions about the first four episodes, but I sure do stand a chance on everything else. This challenge really tests how well we've been paying attention … it'd have been so muchly much easier if we'd known this was coming; then we could have had time to think about the episodes gone by and maybe Opal could have informed me about what I'd missed.

* * *

><p>Opal's fifth platform showed a picture of a heart.<p>

"Name a couple who originally didn't like each other very much." Questioned Wallace.

"… I don't know." Gulped Opal.

ZAP!

"Ow!" Yelped Opal.

"The answer was Oscar and Xaria; they started to mutually warm up to each other around the Pikmin challenge." Stated Wallace. "You have to stay where you are."

Rheneas's fourth platform showed a picture of Wawanakwa.

"How many islands are there in the surrounding area of Wawanakwa, including Wawanakwa itself. Six, seven or eight." Asked Wallace. "This is a pretty easy question for anybody who looked out at the waves since the island are visible on the near horizon."

"… I never really counted, and I besides Boney Island don't know their names come to think of it … but I'll guess seven since it's a lucky number." Answered Rheneas.

"Correct; I guess seven is a lucky number." Mused Wallace. "Those islands are going to be important in the next season by the way, but that's information for another day."

Rheneas looked thoughtful at this revelation as he stepped to the next segment of his bridge. As he did this the picture on VayVay's current platform showed a picture of Zita.

"Ok VayVay, your next question will either be simple or hard depending on if you know the answer or not." Stated Wallace.

"Sounds logical." Nodded VayVay.

"Name the contestant who was this season's highest ranking female who doesn't wear a skirt." Stated Wallace.

"It was definitely Sasha." Replied VayVay confidently. "Opal, Winnie, myself and Sasha were the last four girls and all of us wear skirts besides Sasha."

"Correct." Nodded Wallace.

VayVay smiled to herself as she stepped forward to her next platform. As she did this Opal's next bridge segment showed a star.

"How many trees did Team Mongolia chop down in the tree chopping challenge?" Asked Wallace.

"Err … forty eight?" Guessed Opal since she had no idea despite the fact she had been a member of Team Mongolia.

"That was indeed a very lucky guess, you are correct." Nodded Wallace.

Opal sighed in relief as she stepped to her next square.

Rheneas bridge segment stopped to show a picture of Wallace.

"Name one special function of my sunglasses." Stated Wallace.

"… Thermal vision?" Guessed Rheneas.

"Correct." Nodded Wallace.

Rheneas looked pleased as he stepped forwards.

"Ok VayVay, time from your next question." Said Wallace as VayVay's bridge segment showed a picture of a heart. "Which camper from either this season or last season thinks they are an expert of love and actually proved it?"

"I'd guess Barney, he did help Spider get with Quana after all." Recalled VayVay.

"Correct." Nodded Wallace before frowning. "And could one of you hurry up and get a question wrong? It gets boring if everyone gets their questions correct; I'll give you ten bucks if you throw a question."

"Ten dollars doesn't compare to a million." Stated Rheneas.

"Yea, twenty dollars is much better." Agreed Opal.

"How so?" Blinked Rheneas.

"Because that's what it takes to, hahaha, keep slender man away." Giggled Opal.

"That guy really should eat more, it isn't healthy to be so slender." Said VayVay airily.

Rheneas just shook his head in amusement.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Yeah, maybe he's a really picky eater or something… come to think of it, he doesn't have a mouth … so how exactly does he eat?<strong>

**Rheneas: **I have to wonder, are Opal and VayVay acting silly to make me lower my guard … or are they able to keep relaxed and loopy despite the immense risks that result from losing this challenge … it's understandable since regardless of which one of the wins I'll be voted out. It's clearly two against one.

**Opal: **Oh pineapples! Rheneas is starting to catch up! I mean, good for him since, hahaha, it shows he puts effort in, but if he wins then tonight will be more suspenseful than the finale of ever season, hahaha, of Survivor. Still, I only need to get three more questions right and I'll win … but the, hahaha, same can be said for Rheneas.

**VayVay: **I still have to correctly answer four more questions in order to win … I might have to rely on Opal for this, but I'm not out of this challenge yet.

* * *

><p>Opal's sixth bridge segment stopped cycling through the images and now showed a picture of Zita's face.<p>

"What is Tyson's normal hair colour?" Asked Wallace.

"Hmm … is he a, hahaha, blond? Only that blonds apparently have more fun." Guessed Opal.

"Correct." Nodded Wallace.

"Yay for insane troll logic!" Cheered Opal.

Opal stepped forwards while Rheneas's platform showed a picture of Zita's face.

"Name a camper this season who wore glasses and was eliminated before the first merge." Stated Wallace.

Rheneas was silent for a moment before he spoke.

"Trick question; the only person who wore glasses this season was Imanda and she was eliminated after the first merge." Answered Rheneas confidently.

"That is absolutely correct." Nodded Wallace. "Two more correct answers and you'll win … but try not to get overconfident; according to Murphy's law what can go wrong _will_ go wrong."

"That could apply to the girls as well." Pointed out Rheneas.

"In that case I sure hope I don't get my question wrong." Gulped VayVay.

"We'll see about that in a few seconds." Grinned Wallace as VayVay's platform showed a star. "Name a challenge that involved food _not counting_ the cooking challenge _or_ the eating challenge."

VayVay was silent as she thought back to previous challenge, but she was unable to think of one.

"I don't suppose you won't zap me if I give you five dollars?" Offered VayVay.

ZAP!

"… I didn't think so." Mumbled VayVay.

"Well guys; VayVay is falling behind and Opal and Rheneas are two questions away from winning. Try not to get a question wrong because your opponents could easily catch up." Cautioned Wallace.

"Gee thanks Captain Obvious; I'm guessing your boat is called the 'S.S Obvious." Said Rheneas in a dry tone.

"By the way, the challenge was the bee keeping challenge since it involved honey." Added Wallace.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: I'd call my boat the 'S.S Better than Superman, Batman and Spiderman combined'.<strong>

**VayVay: **… I sure hope Opal has paid attention. If I hadn't arrived late I'd be on an even footing with the others. If Opal wins then it won't matter, but if Rheneas wins then me and Opal will have no choice but to turn on each other … and the fact I arrived late might be used against me.

**Rheneas: **… Why do quiz show hosts love pointing out the obvious? Is it part of the job or something? … Because it's kind of annoying.

* * *

><p>Opal's seventh bridge segment showed a picture of Wallace's face.<p>

"What is the most evil shape in the world … in my opinion?" Asked Wallace.

"A circle?" Guessed Opal.

ZAP!

"Yowch!" Yelped Opal.

"Nope, it's triangles; I mean, they're the basic for trigonometry and that's the only type of math I never scored a consistent one hundred percent score on." Admitted Wallace. "Regardless of that … wrong!"

Opal pouted and crossed her arms while glancing down at the water below.

"Howe cold is the water?" Asked Opal curiously.

"It's neither freezing nor boiling … it's just like tap water really." Stated Wallace.

"Aw nuts, I hope I don't, hahaha, fall in it." Gulped Opal.

Rheneas seventh bridge segment showed a picture of a heart.

"Name a couple that is thinking of marriage." Stated Wallace.

"What?! It's way too early for any of us to be thinking of that! It's got to be a trick question!" exclaimed Rheneas.

"Indeed it is." Nodded Wallace. "But ten years from now … who knows?"

VayVay's current bridge segment slowed to show a picture of Zita.

"Which contestants has a family line that goes back almost a thousand years?" Asked Wallace.

"Err … I have no idea; I'll guess Bishop since he is so rich." Guessed VayVay.

ZAP!

"Ow!" Yelped VayVay.

"Nope; if that is true he never said so. The correct answer, the only one we know for certain, is Xyly. She has Viking ancestor, remember?" Reminded Wallace.

"… Doh and doo dah and doh again!" Cursed VayVay. "I would say this is a blond moment except I'm a red head … maybe a red moment then?"

"Regardless, you're starting to fall behind … so I'd trey and answer questions correctly if I were you." Advised Wallace.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: This challenge may be over soon depending on if the questions are answered correctly or not.<strong>

**Opal: **Darn, Rheneas has nearly won, I have to pray to the, hahaha, God of fun and laughter that he gets it incorrect! (Opal starts silently praying)

**VayVay: **… I think it's pretty obvious I'm gonna get wet; good thing I don't mind swimming in cold water. After all, all hippies have to swim in a lake at some point … don't ask.

* * *

><p>Opal's seventh bridge segment stopped cycling through the images and came to stop on a picture of an exclamation mark.<p>

"Name three contestants this season who lost the game but did not get voted out." Stated Wallace.

"Easy as apple pie! Lankston and Paul were 'medivacked' and Kim was, hahaha, disqualified." Replied Opal cheerfully.

"That is absolutely correct." Nodded Wallace. "Though come to think of it Kim would have been voted out regardless of if she was disqualified or not … eh, you're still correct so who gives a schnitzel?"

"Wallace almost said a _bad_ word." Giggled Opal.

Rheneas's final bridge segment showed a picture of Wawanakwa once it stopped cycling through the images.

"Ok Rheneas, if you get this question correct then you win immunity." Said Wallace. "When was camp Wawanakwa built?"

"I'd guess at the beginning of the first season since these islands are pretty remote." Guessed Rheneas.

ZAP!

"Ow!" Yelped Rheneas.

"Nope, they were actually built during the sixties; it was a sort of hippie summer camp for hippies." Stated Wallace.

"That sounds delightful." Smiled VayVay.

"Let's see how delightful your next question is." Grinned Wallace.

VayVay's current platform came to a stop on a picture of a star.

"Which challenge was thought up by Yessica?" Asked Wallace.

"I'd say the swimming challenge." Guessed VayVay.

ZAP"

"Ow, that hurt!" Frowned VayVay.

"It was actually the bee keeping challenge; Spider actually said this to you guys while explaining it." Stated Wallace. "From the looks of things I'd say that this challenge is between Opal and Rheneas."

"Good luck Opal … I'll try to catch up, but I think you've got a better shot of winning than I do." Said VayVay encouragingly.

"I'll try my best." Saluted Opal.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: This is so suspenseful!<strong>

**Opal: **Good thing my name is alphabetically before Rheneas's. Let's hope I get a very easy question … and if not then, hahaha, hopefully Rheneas will get his question wrong.

**Rheneas: **My stay in this game depends on Opal getting her next question wrong … hopefully fate it on my side.

**VayVay: **Hopefully Murphy's Law won't make an appearance, I _hope_ it doesn't.

* * *

><p>Opal's final bridge segment showed a picture of Zita.<p>

"Name the first campers eliminated from the eating challenge … from both Letterz and Letterama." Stated Wallace.

"Well Max was the first out this season … as for last season … Jimmy?" Guessed Opal.

There was a few moments of dramatic silence…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

ZAP!

"Ow!" Yelped Opal.

"You were half right; you were correct about Max, but Xaria was the first one out of last season's eating challenge." Stated Wallace.

Rheneas platform showed a picture of Zita's face.

"Name a campers from last season who broke the rules … by simply being in the game." Stated Wallace.

Rheneas was silent for a moment as he thought about this.

"By the way, if you don't answer within thirty seconds you get zapped and I will have to move onto VayVay's next question." Cautioned Wallace.

"No need; I think I know the answer." Assured Rheneas. "Was it Kasimar? Because his real name is Pokey and there was already a P contestant in the game; I think lying about his name counts as breaking the rules."

There were a few moments of very dramatic silence.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Correct!" Declared Wallace.

Instantly Opal and VayVay's bridges tilted ninety degrees and the two girls fell down into the pool of water below.

"Ack! It's so cold!" exclaimed Opal as she surfaced.

"It isn't that bad, it's like a Jacuzzi except it's cold and without the bubbles." Stated VayVay as she floated on her back.

"He shoots he scores! Bada bing, bada boom!" Cheered Rheneas while doing an air guitar.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: This should be an interesting vote off; the pyro has got all of the power …<strong>

**Rheneas: **I guess VayVay was right, underdogs never lose … I guess I've beaten Tabby's record; I'm sure she's gonna congratulate me … but seriously, I got _very_ lucky this time.

* * *

><p>Once Rheneas had gotten down from his bridge and Opal and VayVay had gotten out of the water Spider and Quana were in position to give the challenge outro to the three teens.<p>

"And so the semi-final challenge is over! Good job Rheneas, you've got a spot in the finals." Congratulated Quana. "If you can win the next challenge you'll win the whole contest."

"Sounds good to me." Nodded Rheneas.

"Opal, VayVay … one of you two will be voted off tonight. Rheneas has the sole vote to eliminate … so if I were you I'd try and convince him to keep you, or why he shouldn't keep the other. It's a shame friends have to turn against each other … but there isn't really any other way of going about this."

"Oh dear." Gulped VayVay.

"There are still a few hours until the Bonfire ceremony; until then you may do as you please." Stated Quana. "I'm sure tonight's ceremony will be very dramatic."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: The suspense sure is building up…<strong>

**Rheneas: **Looks like I've got a big decision to make; I have the power to eliminate someone and choose who I face in the finals. I'll feel bad about eliminating one of the girls so close to the end … but realistically, if I had lose the challenge I'd have been the one walking the dock of shame, no doubt about it. This will take some thought.

**VayVay: **Looks like underdogs never lose, just as I thought … but I might have become the underdog now, so maybe there is still hope for me … oh who am I kidding? I have a one in toe chance of being eliminated and arriving late will count against me. I'll have no choice but to trash Opal … and I don't feel right doing that … but what choice do I have?

**Opal: **Looks like there's no way Im getting my last ally to the, hahaha, finals. I'm really gonna have to use my words and be serious if I'm going to, hahaha, convince Rheneas to keep me … and I've _never_ been good at being serious! This is bad…

* * *

><p>Opal and VayVay were having an alliance meeting on the beach; Rheneas was elsewhere which gave them time to talk to each other before they would have to go against each other.<p>

"Well today sucked like someone getting a vacuum cleaner attached to them." Sighed Opal. "Looks like, hahaha, one of us is leaving in a few hours."

"Indeed … but which of us will it be?" Asked VayVay. "We're going to have to talk to Rheneas and convince him to keep one of us."

"Yeah … I wonder who he will, hahaha, keep." Pondered Opal. "Well, I guess we'll find out soon enough."

"So … I'm guessing our alliance is over?" Asked VayVay.

"Sorry to say it … but the Mankini Bunch is no more; the man has packed up and, hahaha, left the beach. I'm a pretty lousy alliance leader, I couldn't even, hahaha, get one of my allies to the finals." Sighed Opal.

"You're not lousy." Assured VayVay. "If not for you the game would have been very differently different and I'd have been voted off a long time ago … Winnie might have been as well. You sure did some damage without it being collateral."

"Thanks." Smiled Opal. "But still, it doesn't change the fact that one of us is getting voted out."

"It's probably going to be me; I arrived late and it cost me the challenge. Besides, Rheneas might see me as a threat to go against … though to be honest we're about equal in physical strength." Mused VayVay.

"It might be me though; I was the leader of, hahaha our alliance." Gulped Opal. "Well, since our alliance is over … we're gonna have to trash each other a bit when we talk to Rheneas. No hard feelings right?"

"Of cruse not; I wouldn't hold it against you since it's the only thing we can do to stick around." Assured VayVay. "… May the better player win"

VayVay held her hand out for a shake which Opal accepted.

"Too bad a handshake can't solve all of our problems." Mumbled Opal. "So, who's going to talk to Rheneas, hahaha, first?"

"How about we flip a coin for it?" Suggested VayVay.

"Good idea." Nodded Opal as she took a dime out of her pocket. "Since it's my dime I call heads."

Opal flipped the coin and caught it.

"Tails; make sure you make what you say count, it's your only chance … the same could be, hahaha, said for me when I speak to him." Advised Opal.

"Will do." Nodded VayVay as she headed off to look for Rheneas.

After VayVay left Opal sat down on the sand and began building a sandcastle.

"Time to sue my words to solve this problem … I, hahaha, never thought I'd have to do that." Mused Opal. "I feel bad for hoping VayVay will blow it … but if she convinces Rheneas to keep her then I'll be, hahaha out of here … this is tense."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: All alliances are dead now; it's a true free for all.<strong>

**Opal: **… I need a hug…

**VayVay: **I have a lot of things against me … so I'll have to think of true reasons why Opal should go … why do final vote offs have to be so morally hard?

* * *

><p>Rheneas was sitting with his Back against a tree; he was on a hill looking out at the waves a fair distance from the girls; as he watched the sunset he was very deep in thought.<p>

"I have two people to choose from … but who should I vote for?" Asked Rheneas out loud. "I feel bad already, but they will likely try and convince me to keep one of them … and having to choose one over the other is hard since I'm friends with both of them. What to do?"

Rheneas sighed to himself as he continued to look out at the waves. A minute or two later he heard footsteps and looked up to see VayVay approaching him.

"Hello VayVay." Greeted Rheneas. "I take it you're coming here for reasons other than watching the sunset, right?"

"Indeed I am." Nodded VayVay as she sat down next to Rheneas. "Me and Opal have logically ended our alliance and are going to talk to you one at a time to since you to keep one of us. It feels bad to have to basically backstab a friend … but it is what it is. But first, have you already decided?"

"I haven't; I'm still thinking hard about this." Stated Rheneas. "But you're free to talk to me about it."

"Well, I do have some reasons why you should keep me, even though it's your decision in the end. We were team mates during the second stage of the game so you know me a little better than Opal. Also, while me and Opal have roughly the same strength, she is faster than me which might be a problem for you in the final challenge. I think you have a good chance at winning against either of us, but I'd be the easier opponent." Reasoned VayVay. "But also, you've been in the minority a lot, and that's because Opal formed the alliance that made up the majority; it was a smart move … and I haven't made too many moves compared to her."

"All of those are very good reasons … but are you sure you aren't the stronger of the two? You did beat the shit out of Pokey." Reminded Rheneas.

"Well, I was so overcome with rage and grief at the time since Paul had been stabbed." Mumbled VayVay with a wince at the memory. "I'm not proud of it."

"I personally think that you should be proud of it." Assured Rheneas. "He had it coming for a _**long**_ time. So, do you have anything else to say?"

"I don't want to say too much, it'd be like grovelling." Admitted VayVay. "Just keep in mind what I've said … also, remember when you went in a tie breaker against Zed? Well, that day I didn't go along with the Mankini Bunch and I voted for Zed; if I hadn't then you would have likely been voted out. But … in the end, it's your decision.

VayVay got to her feet and left while looking like she was very on edge with nerves.

"… VayVay has given me a lot to think about." Pondered Rheneas.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Can Opal do better than that?<strong>

**VayVay: **I think I managed to pitch my case quite well … but I'm not sure if it was enough. Even so, I think I did ok. I just have to hope that Rheneas will consider what I've said … I also have to hope Opal won't do very well at talking to him. This is a depressing dapper doodle evening…

* * *

><p>A few minutes later Rheneas was still sitting in the same spot; the sun has set a little bit more and it was probably going to be nightfall within an hour.<p>

"VayVay made some very good points … but Opal might make even better ones; I cannot come to a final decision without hearing what Opal has to say … I wonder when she'll get here." Mused Rheneas.

"Hello Rheneas, nice evening isn't it?" Asked Opal as she walked up and sat down next to Rheneas. "I'm betting that VayVay made a lot of good points to you, right?"

"… I won't deny that she did." Nodded Rheneas. "But I'm more than willing to listen to what you have to say."

"Well … I will not deny that I, hahaha, have been in control of a game a bit … but I don't have any power now, so realistically that doesn't matter anymore. I didn't do much in the early game and I relied on Zed a lot. Going against me would be an easy victory for you; I mean, did you, hahaha, see how powerful VayVay was when she took out pokey? I wouldn't want to go against someone like that … even though I was planning on bringing her to the finals if I won the challenge … and vice versa." Admitted opal. "You could probably win against either of us; I may be faster than VayVay … but she is, as we have seen, _way_ stronger than me."

"Hmm … those are all solid points; I've really got a lot to think about." Said Rheneas in a conflicted tone.

"Also, VayVay arrived late and bypassed the first four challenges; you're a guy a fairness right? Is it fair to let her, hahaha, potentially win the game after she has competed for less time than me and you?"

"… Another good point." Conceded Rheneas. "I really am having trouble making my decision … but that being said, I'll likely decide by the time I have to vote."

"Well, I'll respect your decision either way. By the way, dinner is being served; we're having, hahaha, MacDonald's." Said Opal cheerfully.

"Sounds good." Nodded Rheneas as he got up to follow Opal back to camp.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: The vote is on the horizon.<strong>

**Opal: **Hopefully my words were enough … but if not, at least I've had a great last day; MacDonald's is the king of fast food!

**Rheneas: **It wasn't long before it was time for the ceremony. However, I was told that I won't be voting in the confessional tonight and instead things will be done slightly differently. I wonder what Spider meant by that…

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before the sun had set and night had fallen on Wawanakwa; the three remaining campers were sitting on stumps around the Bonfire Pit. Rheneas looked very calm due to being immune, but the two girls both looked very nervous since they had a one in two chance of losing. It wasn't very long before Barney arrived with a tray that had a mere two Golden Letters on it. He set the tray down on the oil drum and turned to face the final three contestants.<p>

"Welcome to the final voting ceremony of the season me hearties." Greeted Barney. "Tomorrow is the final day of the contest; two of you will progress to the finals, one of you will be voted out in just a few minutes. But first, I have a question for each of you."

There was a moment of silence.

"Opal, do you feel safe tonight?" Asked Barney.

"I'm not entirely sure; if Rheneas votes for VayVay then I will be, but he could be, hahaha, just as likely to vote for me. It's going to be very suspenseful either way since only one of us is voting." Murmured Opal.

"VayVay; do you think that you are at a disadvantage tonight since you weren't here for the first four episodes?" Asked Barney.

"I suspect I am; but I didn't have any way of avoiding it though. I mean, I live in Alaska, have done for the last nine years, and the planes were grounded due to an unpredicted violent snow storm … and then when Andy and Mable came to get me our car crashed into a ditch. After that we had no choice but to join a protest in order to get a ride to the dock to get on the boat to the island … it was a complete _clusterfrick_ of bad luck that I had no way of preventing." Said VayVay with a sigh. "I personally don't think I can be held accountable for the weather … but if I do get voted out then I'll take my loss gracefully."

"Rheneas … have you decided on who you are voting out?" Asked Barney.

"Well … it has been a very hard choice with a lot of good points made from both of the girls … but I think I have managed to come to a decision." Nodded Rheneas. "I hope I won't regret this decision … but for all intents and purposes I have made up my mind."

"Very good." Nodded Barney. "Now, there has been a new path set up as you can see. At the end of it is a voting booth with a pen, a scrap of parchment and a ballot box. What I want you to do is write the name of the person you want to eliminate and then fold it and put it in the ballot box. After that you can come back here with the ballot box and I'll read thee vote out … it's for suspense yaaar."

"Ok then, be right back." Said Rheneas as he got to his feet and walked down the path to cast his vote.

Opal and VayVay nervously exchanged a glance.

"Good luck." Said Opal quietly.

"You too." Whispered VayVay.

A minute later Rheneas came back with the ballot box; he passed it to Barney and then sat back down on his stump without making eye contact with the girls. Opal and VayVay both looked worried as Barney took the single folded vote out of the ballot box and opened it. He nodded to himself as he picked up a Golden Letter F and tossed it to Rheneas. He then picked up a Golden Letter U and looked over the two girls.

"Rheneas has made his decision and cast his vote. He is in the finals, but only one of you girls can join him there." Stated Barney in a soft but dramatic voice. "The final Golden Letter of the night goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

VayVay."

VayVay was so relived and also surprised that she way safe tha she didn't even catch the Golden Letter which simply went over her shoulder. Opal sighed to herself in disappointment.

"And so we have our finalists and the third place recipient." Said Barney. "Opal, you may say your goodbyes, but the Dock of Shame awaits you."

Opal nodded and turned to Rheneas and VayVay.

"Let's take a walk and talk." Said Opal as she started to walk towards the Dock of Shame with Rheneas and VayVay following her. "Well, I suppose I should be happy I made it to the hahaha, final three … and you know what, I am. I think I can leave the game without any regrets."

"So … you're not mad?" Asked Rheneas hopefully.

"Nope." Assured Opal. "I'm a little bummed out, but I'm, hahaha, overall just dandy. I would like to know though … why did you vote for me?"

"Well … your main argument against VayVay was that she was late to the game … but it turns out she had no way of preventing it. Also, you said VayVay was much stronger than you. And that reminds me of a saying, 'why win easily when you can win spectacularly'. I have no doubt it wouldn't have been easy to beat you, but I wanted the biggest challenge." Explained Rheneas. "Also, I know VayVay a bit better than you since we were team mates at one point and also she's the reason I'm still here."

"How come?" Asked Opal curiously.

"She went against your alliance and voted for Zed on the day it came down to a tie between me and him; if she hadn't then I'd have been voted out and without me being here Tabitha would have been … well, yeah, it's best not to think about it." Said Rheneas uncomfortably. "Upon learning that the choice become a bit easier. No hard feeling right?"

"Not at all." Nodded Opal. "I lasted thirty days out of thirty one, sand that's, hahaha, not bad at all."

"I always did admire graceful losers." Smiled VayVay.

By now the three teens had made it to the Dock of Shame. Opal walked to the Boat of Losers but stopped to say one last thing.

"I'll be rooting for you VayVay and I bet, hahaha, lots of the others will be too … actually, it might be an even split of supporters between you and Rheneas. Regardless, good luck!" Exclaimed Opal.

"I will try not to let you down." Saluted VayVay. "I just wish we could have been in the finals together."

"Eh, you can't win them all." Shrugged Opal. "Besides, this contest was, hahaha, more fun than a game of strip poker."

"Agreed." Giggled VayVay.

With enough being said Opal boarded the Boat of Losers; Chef Hatchet started it up and it quickly sped away from the island.

Once the boat was gone Rheneas and VayVay turned to face each other.

"Thanks for keeping me in." Said VayVay gratefully. "I thought my chances of winning were more dead than Dumbledore."

"Well, I figured I owed you one … besides, I think you are the bigger challenges. Also, we were team mates and I feel some loyalty for that reason." Admitted Rheneas. "But … you're welcome."

The two teens silently looked out at the waves for a few moments.

"So, what now?" Asked VayVay.

"We enjoy the last of our free time and then compete in the final challenge; it's winner take all … all or nothing. I think we should head back to camp, we've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow." Stated Rheneas.

"Indeed; the final challenge is usually a very hard one." Agreed VayVay. "So, before we head to bed … care to take a walk on the beach? I'm in the mood for some reminiscing; it's been a _very_ long contest."

"… Sounds good to me." Nodded Rheneas as he and VayVay headed for the beach.

The final two had been decided, only one challenge was left, a million dollars were at stake … things were going to get _**serious**_.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Twenty four down, one to go!<strong>

**Rheneas: **One challenge left … I just have to beat VayVay and I'll be the winner. I doubt it'll be easy, but I like doing things the hard way. And Tabitha still has the 'special reward' she promised me. … Best summer _ever_.

**VayVay: **I originally thought I'd be at a disadvantage … but I never realised how much of an impact some of my choices had on the outcome of certain events. Imagine how different things would have been if I hadn't voted for Zed. Well, just one challenge left … time to finish what I started! Only problem is … Rheneas is stronger than me. But like I said earlier, underdogs never lose … or maybe they will this time…

* * *

><p>Spider and Quana stood on the Dock of Shame to give the outro.<p>

"And so we have our final two! Rheneas the gold hearted pyro and VayVay the bisexual hippie full of friendship. I honestly have no idea who will win." Admitted Spider. "Either way it's going to be one _heck_ of a finale!"

"Indeed it will be." Nodded Quana. "It's time for the viewers to pick a side; boy or girl, pyro or hippie, straight or bi. This time tomorrow we'll have our winner."

"So, what will the final challenge be? Will our finalists manage to keep calm? What side will the twenty four ousted campers take? And who will be the winner of Total Drama Letterama?" Asked Spider rhetorically and energetically.

"Find out next time on Total Drama Letterama!" Exclaimed Quana.

* * *

><p>Votes<p>

Opal: Couldn't vote.

Rheneas: Opal

VayVay: Couldn't vote.

* * *

><p><strong>Remaining Campers: <strong>Rheneas, VayVay

* * *

><p><strong>Voted Out:<strong> Gordon, Lankston (1), Helen, Quarla, Fripp, Nina (1), Alice, Ulric, Bishop, Xyly, Imanda, Yannis (1), Donny, Max (1), Tyson, Jill, Cherry, Paul, Kim, Nina (2), Eddie, Zed, Yannis (2), Sasha, Max (2), Lankston (2), Winnie, Opal

* * *

><p>And the last boot before the finals is Opal. Our resident Chinese crazy girl was a character who seriously changed as person as the story progressed. She started out very one note, she gained a love interest, she went through a lot of hardships and revealed a very troubled past, she made game moves and ultimately became a shadow of her original self. She truly had a huge amount of character development. I am aware a number of people didn't like her, but I found her to be a very likable and memorable protagonist. And she's the highest ranked member of both Team Mongolia and Team Thunderbolt; can't take that from her. Overall I'd call her a success as a character.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time: <strong>Jimmy and Eleanor are back to interview Yannis, Sasha, Max, Lankston, Winnie and Opal. Send in your questions since I will be including questions from the readers; send me a note with your questions if you want.


	68. Drama Gone Tween 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Total Drama or any of its related seasons. They belong to Teletoon and Cartoon Network. The alphabet theme isn't mine and is property of Frank15. The 52 OC's in this story however are mine so do not steal them.

**The Warning:** This chapter contains some insults, a World of Warcraft rant, several funny moments, a few emotional and serious moments, a bit of love and al that you've come to expect from the story. You have been warned!

**Poll Results: **The results of the poll are in! It seems that support is equal for the finalists; both Rheneas and VayVay got six votes. I decided who the winner while planning the story, but this is still a good way of seeing what my audience likes. Thank you to everyone who voted!

**Note: **Once again., sorry for the delay. I've been busy with homework, school and stuff like that … but hopefully I can get the story completed by Easter; that's my target. With this chapter published only four chapters remain to be written. This story has come a long way and is so close to the end … it's true, writing fan fiction is a VERY fulfilling hobbie. Read on and enjoy the chapter everyone!

Tell me what you know!

* * *

><p>Everything was silent and calm, but suddenly bright stage lights shone spotlight radiance down onto the stage of the showing room of the Playa des Losers. It was tie for the penultimate aftermath to begin. The audience were heavily armed with all manner of snack food such as popcorn and pies so that they wouldn't go hungry. In the centre of the stage Jimmy and Eleanor were sitting next to each other while the peanut gallery of the voted off campers were on the triple rowed high rise sofa. Sitting on the bottom row from left to right were Nina Cherry and Tyson. Sitting on the middle row from left to right were Ulric, Jill, Gordon, Quarla, Alice, Bishop, Eddie, Zed and Helen. Sitting on the top row from left to right were Donny, Fripp, Paul, Imanda and Xyly.<p>

"Xyly wonders how Kim is doing in Juvie … not that Xyly cares or anything, but she is just curious." Pondered Xyly.

"Beats me, but hopefully she dropped the soap; that would be such deliciously cruel irony." Smirked Bishop. "I suppose I have enough money to bail her … but the drive to the prison is so far … I just can't be bothered."

"Enough talking about Kim, she has made her bed and now she must lie in it." Stated Ulric. "So, the final challenge is tomorrow and we'll be going back to the island to watch … I wonder what the challenge is going to be."

"I bet it'll be something totally awesome and radical; I'll be cheering for VayVay all the way, she's a totally strong player." Said Tyson confidently.

"I disagree; I think Rheneas is going to win." Said Donny confidently. "He's stronger physically and has overcome more obstacles … like fighting Tabitha's parents."

"Well that's not totally true; if you think about it, VayVay didn't use an idol to get to the finals while Rheneas did. Also, VayVay was late to the competition which meant she wasn't as familiar with everyone as the rest of us were. They both deserve to be there." Said Zed logically.

"Hmm, I guess you're right." Agreed Donny. "I'm still rooting for Rheneas though."

"Ok everyone; it's time for the interviews to begin." Stated a Cameraman. "You're on in three, two, one."

Jimmy and Eleanor smiled for the camera.

"Hello everyone, I'm Eleanor." Greeted Eleanor.

"And I'm Jimmy." Added Jimmy.

"Another six episodes have concluded and now only two contestants remain in the game. We've had such a lot of danger and drama in the last few episodes; we've had a challenge based on a controversial movie series, a gross eating contest, a mutated monster, a giant poisonous spider, Tabitha's evil parents and an epic trivia quiz … all in all nothing out of the ordinary." Giggled Eleanor.

"This show is really crazy." Agreed Jimmy. "It's been the best summer of my life to be honest … though I have to wonder what my friends back home have been doing. Maybe Ted got a girlfriend; lord knows he tries hard enough."

"I'd love to meet your friends, they sound really cool. Well, we've got six people to interview today, and three of them have been here before. I bet they'll all have a lot to say about their time in the game." Mused Eleanor. "This is the penultimate aftermath and we have six toughies to talk to, so let's get to it."

"But first, we'll reintroduce you to the peanut gallery." Said Jimmy. "You can start us off Eleanor."

"Sure thing." Nodded Eleanor. "First up is Gordon … he likes to drink!"

"Helen, she likes things to be boring and uneventful!" Continued Jimmy.

"Quarla, she is a big time Social Darwinist!"

"Fripp, not so smart but still nice!"

"Alice, it's her way or the highway!"

"Ulric, he's calm and collected as well as tough!"

"Bishop, he's mean … but he has standards!"

"Xyly, she's a person who speaks in the third person!"

"Imanda, her scout group has a badge for _everything_!"

"Donny, he may be small but he has _big_ power!"

"Tyson, he's cool as a sea cucumber!"

"Jill, she's as pink as Princess Peach!"

"Cherry, the fastest girl in the world!"

"Paul, a germaphobe no more!"

"Nina, she used to smell but now she's super sweet!"

"Eddie, he leaves no mystery unsolved!"

"And lastly Zed, he may be naïve, but he's a genuine guy!"

The peanut gallery waved to the crowd after they were introduced.

"Thanks for calling me cool, I appreciate it." Smiled Tyson.

"Just get on with the show; you're just wasting time introducing us one by one." Muttered Alice.

"I would have thought you'd appreciate being named, especially since you're quite the nasty little braggart." Noted Bishop.

"Shut up." Scowled Alice.

Eleanor gestured to the left of the stage.

"Ok; our first guest of the night returned to the game, managed to expose Kim for the monster she is, played a good under the radar game and got taken out in a shocking blindside; give it up once again for Yannis Tyrone Kumatora!" Exclaimed Eleanor.

The audience applauded very loudly as Yannis walked out from backstage; he waved to the audience politely and sat down in the interviewee chair.

"Welcome back Yannis; it's been a while since we last saw you." Greeted Eleanor as she passed Yannis a small laptop. "Like last time you were here you can use this to answer our questions.

Yannis nodded in understanding and gestured to Eleanor and Jimmy to start asking the questions.

"Ok Yannis, where to begin? You made it to eighth place out of twenty six which places you in the top third of the rankings. Not only that, but you managed to expose Kim without having to say a word. I think it's clear that you're quite a badass despite your disability. Would you say your second go at the game was better than your first, and if so then why?" Asked Eleanor.

Yannis quickly typed a response on the laptop.

"**I think that I enjoyed my second time playing the game a bit more; it was fun the first time, though it ended badly. This time I was able to get back at the whore who I shall not name; not only that but I was able to get past a few rounds without much difficulty while spending time with Winnie. We even won immunity in one of the challenges. Overall I'd say that I enjoyed my return to the game more than my original performance. I've also been told that Kim is in Juvie now … is it a bad thing that I don't feel any sympathy for her**?"

"Not at all." Assured Ulric. "I cannot abide a racist."

"Me neither." Agreed Imanda.

"Well, there is one thing we should probably mention." Said Jimmy hesitantly. "Kim's going to be coming to watch the final challenge."

There were a few moments of silence. Yannis broke it by typing a response.

"**Why is she allowed back after what she did**?"

"Well … I don't know all the details, but apparently she's being bought here for her own personal safety. I heard Andy mention she has become a real life Captain Pike … but I don't know what that means. Let's just hope she makes an effort to not upset anyone." Murmured Eleanor.

"I have a question Yannis; do you think you'd have done better than eight place if you'd been allowed to take the speech laptop to the island?" Asked Nina.

Yannis thought for a moment before tying a response.

"**I'm not sure; I might have done better … but since I got taken out due to an unforeseeable idol move then it might have simply made conversation easier but not improved my ranking. In short, I do not know for certain, but I don't think it would have made a huge difference**."

"Speaking of idols; do you think you could have made better use of yours if Max hadn't had his robot suit?" Asked Jimmy.

Yannis quickly typed his response.

"**I might have been able to win that challenge if not for Max's robot suit; it may have changed the outcome of the entire contest. Still, I wasn't beaten only because of Max; Winnie was a little bashed about as well so I had to help her. It was a bit annoying to waste an idol, but it was just bad luck I got pitted against Max. If I hadn't I could have won that mini challenge quite easily**."

"Max is like Chuck Norris in nerd form." Said Jill with a giggle.

"They say that there is no theory of evolution, just a list of creatures Chuck Norris has allowed to live." Said Cherry dramatically.

"Living is too exciting." Droned Helen.

"How did you feel when Winnie was eliminated? Asked Quarla with a sadistic grin. "It's just like I said, weak people cannot win at anything."

Yannis quickly typed his response.

"**First of all, up yours. Second of all, I was a little disappointed, but she made it to fourth place and that's a lot better than twenty fourth place … but you'd know all about that wouldn't you Quarla**?"

Quarla scowled at Yannis.

"There's gonna be an all stars season; I'm gonna be invited to that for sure. My elimination this time was just a fluke." Frowned Quarla. "I just didn't have my team on a tight enough leash."

"To be honest, you'd have likely been voted off comer the merge for being a threat if you'd made it that far." Stated Bishop. "If I'd made it that far I'd stop with the game moves and just fly on under the radar; it's a strategy proven to work."

"The rich poshy has a point." Agreed Donny.

"So Yannis; you competed for five episodes after returning to the island; was there a particular moment of those five days that you particularly liked?" Asked Jimmy. "And by moment I mean anything at all, not just the challenges."

Yannis thought for a moment before typing his response.

"**Well, I quite liked the time where the Mankini Bunch alliance was formed; it gave me a good feeling of safety in the game. It was everything Heather's alliance wished it could be … an alliance of friends. But I have to say that I also enjoyed the water skiing challenge, both due to winning immunity and a reason I won't mention**."

"Because you saw Winnie in her bikini right?" Smirked Xyly knowingly.

Yannis typed a response while not making eye contact with anyone.

"… **No comment**."

"Winnie's a sexy piece of ass!" Cheered Gordon while downing a can of beer.

Yannis flipped Gordon the bird in response to that remark.

"Next question … how did it feel to be voted out due to an Idol?" Asked Eleanor.

Yannis typed a response.

"**Well, it did kinda suck that I was safe one moment and then voted out the next … but I now know that if Sasha had not played her Idol then Lankston would have played his, so I guess there wasn't really any way of avoiding it. Shame really, but hey, it took an idol to get me out, so that's something I suppose**."

"How did you feel when you learnt Lankston intended to take you to the finals with him?" Asked Jimmy. "… I'm assuming you've learnt this now."

Yannis considered his answer before typing his response.

"**Well, it's cool that I was never his target and that if not for the idol and stray votes I might have gotten to the finals … at least I'd have been evenly matched against him, maybe even have a tiny advantage. I guess being physically weak does have its uses**."

"If you and Lankston were the final two it would be a travesty to reality TV." Grumbled Quarla.

"I thought you were the travesty." Said Eddie coolly.

"On the subject of Lankston; what did you think when you learnt that he was the one responsible for Kim's elimination?" Asked Eleanor.

Yannis quickly typed his answer.

"**I have a lot of respect for him; watching that episode again I saw the scene where he stole her idol and made her humiliate herself for the fake one … if only I could have thought of that. It was definitely one of the best moments of the season; if Winnie had been voted off before Lankston he would have become the person I wanted to win … well, him and VayVay**."

"Once Kim was gone it seemed that friends had to turn on each other … what did you think of that?" Asked Jimmy.

Yannis typed out his answer after a few moments of thought.

"**It was kind of a hard thing to do since everyone got along for the most part, but there can only be one winner so it was kind of inevitably really. I guess it was the result of what happens when the vast majority of the people left had white morality … or a light shade of grey that eventually became white. I suppose bad people should make the merge to prolong the time it takes for the good guys to vote against each other**."

"That's a really intelligent answer." Noted Imanda.

"Last question; who do you want to win out of the final two?" Asked Eleanor.

"Yannis quickly typed his answer.

"**VayVay; she's a nice girl and deserves to win. Rheneas is cool too, but I know VayVay better than him**."

"I think that should do it for the questions." Nodded Jimmy. "Time for the fan mail now."

Jimmy ran off stage and came back on a few moments later hauling a large sack of letters behind him. He sat back down and took four latters out of the sack; he then opened the first letter and began to read it.

"Dear Yannis, how satisfying was it when you got your revenge on Kim? From Wifishark." Read Jimmy.

Yannis was quick to type his answer.

"**It was very satisfying; after how much pain she caused everyone and how she deliberately got close to people before hurting them … it felt so right to start her downfall. Lankston played a big role; but I felt it was poetic justice that I exposed her. She targeted me the first time because of my ethnicity and because I cannot talk … so the fact that her façade was destroyed by the person she cruelly framed and who could not defend himself … it was satisfying. Still, I do feel a bit uneasy … she is so very racist and vile; I fear that myself and the others non-whites on this show are **_**far**_** from her first victims…**"

"I can only hope her victims are as amused by her misery as I am." Chuckled Bishop.

"… For once I agree." Nodded Eddie.

Jimmy opened the next letter and began to read it.

"Really big fan of you, I was sad when you were voted out. Anyways, nice job getting Winnie and coming back to take down Kim! (Or doing your part of it...) Anyways, are you gonna adopt one of Winnie's kittens when they get born and are old enough? From S. Protagonist."

Yannis smiled as he typed his answer.

"**Sure; I always have liked cats … and I've never had a pet before so it would be pretty cool; then again, I bet Winnie would want to be kept updated on how it was doing … she **_**really**_** loves her kitties. Thanks for the letter**."

"Cats are cute! But the best pets are turtles; my turtle Fizz is the _fastest_ turtle in the world!" Declared Cherry.

Jimmy opened the third letter and then began to read it.

"Dear Yannis; I have a question. Does your muteness run in the family? Or is it a case of bad luck? Either way you're awesome! From Dane Shawson." Read Jimmy.

Yannis smiled as he typed his response.

"**Well, out of my living relatives I am the only one to be mute … but it is within the realm of possibility that I have had mute ancestors. I do not have a certain answer … all I can say it that either answer is plausible, but not confirmed. And thanks for the compliment**."

"I guess lameness might run in the family." Scoffed Quarla.

"Shut up." Scowled Tyson. "You're totally _uncool_."

Jimmy opened the final letter and began to read it.

"Dear Yannis; this statement is false. From Ritney." Read Jimmy.

"Fripp is confused." Blinked Fripp.

Yannis typed his response quickly.

"**Ah, a logic problem. They are a sure-fire way to survive a renegade robot … but since it was just a statement and no question was attached to it I'm not sure what I can say. Thanks for the letter regardless**."

"Logic problems are too exciting." Droned Helen.

"Well Yannis, it's been lovely talking with you again." Smiled Eleanor. "Can you sit with the peanut gallery while we move onto the next guest?"

Yannis nodded as he got up and sat down on the bottom row of the peanut gallery sofa next to Tyson. As he did so Eleanor gestured to the left side of the stage.

"Our second guest of the night is a hard-core video game fan girl, has a fear of something called Giygas, follows the Hindu religion, was Kim's main target without knowing it, has apparently had several video game hallucinations and started an odd but sweet friendship with Lankston. Give a cheer for Sasha Hooky Tasset!"

The audience exploded into applause as Sasha walked onto the stage and sat down in the interviewee chair.

"I honestly don't know why my parents gave me such an embarrassing and silly middle name." Mumbled Sasha.

"Maybe because they thought you'd end up skipping school." Joked Xyly. "… Xyly admits that was a bad joke."

"Welcome to Drama Gone Tween Sasha." Greeted Jimmy. "I remember last season when you were interviewing me … guess the shoe is on the other foot eh?"

"Yeah, it sure is different being the one getting interviewed rather than being the one asking the questions." Nodded Sasha. "I have to wonder who the aftermath hosts will be if we are ever called back for another season."

"Probably audience favourites." Guessed Ulric. "Then again … the fans might get mad if a beloved contestant is left out."

"So Sasha, how are you feeling? The game was quite emotional and stressful for you; I'm guessing you've been having a good time at the playa, right?" Asked Eleanor.

"I feel pretty good; I've been having a great time, this resort truly is paradise. I can hang out with all my friends, play my video games and occasionally make out with Eddie. There were hard times during the game, but things have turned out alright despite everything bad that happened. I'd call this the best summer ever."

"As do I." Agreed Eddie.

"So, when did you get into video games? Did you first play them at a friend's house or did your parents buy you a game console as a birthday present?" Asked Eleanor.

"Well, when I was a little girl I was at my cousins house; everyone else was outside and I was inside since I was feeling a bit unwell; I ended up finding my cousins PlayStation and I chose to play Spyro the Dragon since it looked colourful … I played the game for seven hours straight and ended up completing it; that was the start of a lifelong hobbie. My parents got me my own PlayStation for my birthday and, well, I become obsessed … I've never really grown out of the addiction and I don't care to either." Explained Sasha. "Some of my favourite PS1 titles are the Spyro series, the Crash Bandicoot series, Micro Machines V3 and … pretty much anything really. I have quite a variety of video games in my collection, even some I honestly regret buying."

"Such as?" Prompted Alice with a smirk.

"… Plumbers Don't Wear Ties." Said Sasha in shame. "I just had to see for myself how bad it was … I sure hope the creators saw the review of it I posted online, it was just painful to play…"

"Do plumbers even wear ties? … Does it even matter?" Blinked Xyly.

"Well, the plumber in the game actually does." Admitted Sasha. "Anyway, what's the next question?"

"We'd like to know why you play games so much; you've said before that you have an addiction and that you should get out more … but you never really try to unhook yourself. Why is that?" Inquired Jimmy.

"Well … real life is kind of boring to be honest." Admitted Sasha. "In real life I am a simple high school student who is basically a geek … but in video games I can be a heroic dragon, a powerful wizard, an intelligent animal and a lot more. In games I can save the world and even the universe … it's a lot more exciting than real life is. Then again, now that I have a boyfriend I might be spending more time outside the house."

"How did it feel to be eliminated? Only that not many people can say that they have lost a reality TV game due to mud wrestling." Giggled Eleanor.

"Well … it sure was a bit embarrassing." Blushed Sasha. "Seriously, I do not want to know how many guys enjoyed watching that. I suppose it could have been worse … to be honest I was more humiliated than upset; seventh place out of twenty six isn't too bad and at least I was able to outlast Kim. But honestly, whoever thought up the mud wrestling tie breaker really has a couple of screws loose."

"You shouldn't come to Total Drama if you don't want to get your hands dirty … along with the rest of your body too." Joked Donny.

"Yeah, even I got dirty … and I was a complete germaphobe." Added Paul.

"Since you follow the Hindu religion, could you tell us a bit about what it's like?" Asked Jimmy.

"Well, really it doesn't change my life that much to be honest. I don't eat pork or beef and I go to the local Mandir to worship Vishnu and other Gods; my culture often has arranged marriages, but thankfully my parents don't have one planned for me. I believe in karma; it seems that I've received some good Karma while Kim has had the opposite. I suspect she'll be reincarnated as something rather nasty … the idea of a past life is really fascinating in my opinion. There are several festivals that I attend yearly such as Diwali; that means the 'festival of lights'. When this life ends I am likely to be cremated as is custom; since I will already be dead I won't feel anything, so it doesn't bother me."

"I don't like the idea of being burned." Winced Nina. "Even so, your culture sounds interesting."

"Thank you; if you have any questions I'll be more than happy to answer them." Smiled Sasha.

"You better not try and convert me." Threatened Quarla aggressively.

"The thought didn't cross my mind." Frowned Sasha.

"Would you like to comment on your romance with Eddie and the 'love triangle'?" Asked Eleanor."Many viewers found it to be an engaging and suspenseful thing to watch."

"Well; me and Eddie were close before I started to fancy him. We hit it off when we met last season and over time I started to feel something more than friendship for him. I think we really have a special bond. There's not much I can really say except that I love him even more than video games … probably more than triple my love for them." Giggled Sasha.

"You flatter me." Blushed Eddie.

"You deserve the compliments." Smiled Sasha before frowning. "But Kim … urgh! I try not to hate someone due to how strong a word it is … but I will _never_ forgive her. I've watched some of the episodes of the season and … I am beyond disgusted with what she has done. I am truly thankful Eddie did not choose her because if he had … it wouldn't really been a travesty. I'm just glad she's gone; I know she'll be back tomorrow, but hopefully she won't try anything and she'll be nice … I suppose we all know that isn't going to happen."

"We were going to ask you more about Kim … but maybe we won't." Decided Eleanor. "But we'd like to know one thing … in one word, how did you feel when you read that note Kim left for you?"

"… Terrified." Said Sasha quietly.

"So, to move onto a move light hearted question; what do you think of Banjo-Kazooie Nuts and Bolts?" Asked Jimmy.

Sasha looked like she had been slapped.

"That game is awful! It is an insult to the legacy of the bear and the bird! Since we have a time limit I'll just say it sucks." Stated Sasha.

"It's amazing how a game series can go down the drain simply by changing the core mechanics." Mused Eddie.

"It's a case of 'They Changed It, Now It Sucks'." Stated Helen. "Why can't things stay the same? It's much more boring that way."

"The amount of Pokémon fans who complain after each generation … it's just embarrassing." Sighed Sasha. "Not to mention how many people love Snorlax but others hate him for blocking the paths and being lazy … the flame wars can get very unsettling."

"Fire! Oh no!" Wailed Fripp dumbly.

"Moving on from that … what do you have to say about your friendship with Lankston?" Asked Jimmy curiously. "If you hadn't been friends and you hadn't used your idol on him then you could have kept it for another round and possibly changed the game's outcome."

"Well; I didn't really like Lankston at first due to how he thought he was better than everyone else and because he schemed … though he was nowhere near as bad as Kim. I was mad when he lied to me about Eddie's elimination … but maybe it was for the best. If I hadn't got angry I wouldn't have confronted him and then got him to open up a little … or a lot. I feel really had that he has such a rotten home life. It's an odd friendship, but he's a cool guy."

"The coolest and the cutest." Giggled Nina.

"What would house say was your best moment in the game?" Asked Eleanor.

"I would say, with no uncertainty, that it was when I saved Eddie from being hurt by the dino skull in eighteenth challenge. It was what made him choose me and stopped Kim's master plan from succeeding." Stated Sasha in fond remembrance. "Though I also liked how I saved Lankston with my idol … though I guess it didn't really matter in the long or short run since he actually had the immunity alphabet idol all along."

"One last question before we move onto the fan mail; who are you rooting for out of the remaining two campers?" Asked Jimmy.

"Definitely Rheneas; he gave me advice when I was competing with Kim, and he took down Tabitha's parents … he's got my support." Said Sasha.

"Well, with that being said it's time for the fan mail." Said Eleanor cheerfully as she ran off stage and came back on hauling a large sack of letters and took four out of the bag.

"Hopefully the letters will have a pleasant tone; I saw the type of mail Kim got." Said Sasha.

"I'm sure you've got a lot of nice fan mail." Assured Eleanor as she opened the first letter. "Dear Sasha; what was your worst moment on the island? From SkaterHater32."

"Well, I'd say the worst moment was either when Kim left that horrid note for me … I felt so scared and miserable. But also … when I learned that the girl I thought was my friend was actually a monster who wanted me dead because of my skin colour … it was horrible." Said Sasha quietly. "I hope that answers your question."

Eleanor opened the second letter and began to read it.

"Hi! I'm a really big fan of you, and I gotta congratulate you in getting this far; and taking out Kim epically! (Yeah, her words hurt me, being I'm of Japanese blood...) Anyways, I gotta ask... What was the toughest boss battle you ever fought? Anyways, I wish you and Eddie a wonderful future! Sincerely, Tina. PS: Sorry if my letter smells like cotton candy, blame my hairstyle." Read Eleanor. "She seems really cool."

"Good to hear from another gamer." Smiled Sasha. "Thanks for supporting me and Eddie, it's nice that fans are so supportive. Hmm … a cotton candy hair style sounds pretty cool. As for your question … I'd say the hardest boss I ever battled was Diamond Dog from Earthbound; it has the highest HP in the game and it can diamondize part member, basically killing them in the process. It's definitely a hard battle and took me a fair few tries to beat it."

Eleanor opened the third message and began to read it.

"Really awesome job getting this far; all the gamer girls would be proud of you! I am! Anyways, have you ever caught a shiny Pokémon? Anyways hope you have a nice time on the Playa! From Fuginaki." Read Eleanor.

"Well, someone's got to represent the gamer girls." Giggled Sasha. "And yes, I have caught several shiny Pokémon; I once caught a shiny Mewtwo with a normal pokeball … it was a proud day for me."

"I'm stuck on the screen where you name your rival … I can't tell if the meanie poopy is a guy or a girl!" Wailed Fripp in despair.

Eleanor opened the fourth and final letter.

"Dear Sasha; you suck! How dare you like Nintendo games when graphics are what matters! Xbox is the best! I challenge you to an online WoW duel; be there … or are you too chicken? From Peter, AKA The Graphics Gaming God AKA Pain the Orc." Read Eleanor.

"What a noob." Said Sasha with an eye roll. "I'll take him on, but grievers like this guy are why I prefer PS3 and Wii. I mean, if he was in my guild in World of Warcraft he'd probably make us wipe and aggro the mobs before we have the buffs ready. Besides … he'd probably play a Death Night; those guys do thousands of DPS even if the player can't play the class right and instead just spams the attacks. Night Elves are the best; he probably plays an undead, and some undead classes need several Warlock and Paladin buffs in order to give the illusion that they are good. Do I need to go on WoW Wiki and bring up the DPS comparison charts to prove how right I am? And not only that, but I bet he disses 'clothies'; it's not their fault that their classes can't wear the strong armour, it interferes with their spells and might cause splash damage on the party! And don't get me started on how people who send hate mail tend to go around ganking the low level players when they are forty levels higher than them, mostly in Westfall … Vanilla Warcraft was a classic; that was before all the Gold sellers who inevitably angered the creators and also when getting into a guild was something special and a way to make friends rather than a way to get an achievement and easily get epic quality drops in raids that generally BoP, as in Bind on Pickup. Every guild nowadays has a lot of annoying people who frequently goof off during a meeting; they just spam the jump button and cast spells and thus waste precious mana! Not to mention when a low level noob who isn't a newbie joins the party for a raid and runs up to a powerful monster only to then expect that we'll save him … that or he quits the party and leaves us to deal with the mess. And don't get me started on the people who raid the guild bank and then quit the guild! I had to grind for a week to get all the gold back! And that brings me along to the corrupted blood incident; why would people try and spread it around to kill all the players? Sure, it only affected a few realm servers, but it was like low level bio terrorism! Thank goodness for the high level persists and their uber healing abilities … but if they're so good then shouldn't players look up to them instead of blaming them when a party wipes in a raid or calling their class 'for girls'? True, I have a priest, but she's not my main! … What were we talking about again?"

Everyone was silent after hearing Sasha go into a WoW rant.

"Yeah, you tell him Sasha!" Cheered Eddie.

"The hell was that?" Blinked Bishop.

"… Clearly I am too passionate about World of Warcraft … that was embarrassing." Blushed Sasha. "So, is that it for my interview?"

"Indeed it is." Nodded Jimmy. "Care to take a seat with the peanut gallery?"

"Sure." Nodded Sasha. "Move over guys, I'm sitting with Eddie."

Ulric and Jill moved down to the bottom row of the peanut gallery sofa while the other moves over so that Sasha could climb up and sit herself on Eddie's lap.

"You're comfy." Smiled Sasha.

"Gag me." Muttered Quarla.

"Ok, two guests down, four to go." Said Jimmy as he gestured to the left of the stage. "Our next guest returned to the game, was in both post merge alliances though not at the same time, created a fully functional robot suit to aid him in challenges and was the victim of the Immunity Alphabet Idol; give a cheer for Max Fry Austintine!"

The audience applauded loudly as Max walked out from backstage; he sat in the interviewee chair and adjusted his 3-D glasses.

"The nerd has entered the building!" Declared Max.

"I could never tire of that hammy voice." Giggled Jill.

"Welcome to your second interview Max." Greeted Jimmy. "We've got a lot of new questions for you, and a fair bit of new fan mail has been sent to you; people are calling you the coolest end ever … that or the nerdiest cool guy ever."

"I'd rather be nerdy and cool then cool and nerdy." Admitted Max.

"What's the difference?" Blinked Xyly.

"The word that comes first represents the majority of the equation." Stated Max.

"You sure are a smart robot guy." Complimented Eleanor.

"No, I am a guy who makes robots; I am not a #robot guy' persay." Said Max with a nerdy laugh.

"Nerd." Muttered Quarla.

"He's cute." Said Jill firmly.

"So now that I've cleared that up, feel free to ask me anything … anything other than what the difference between a nerd and a geek is; that's something people need to learn to research online; the internet has everything, even aglets." Mused Max.

"Ok then; our first question is how did it feel being in the contest without Jill?" Asked Eleanor. "Would you say it allowed you to focus, or did it feel lonely without her?"

"I did miss her and I felt that the game wasn't as fun without her … but on the other hand it did allow me to get my head in the game without being distracted by her cherubic face. Overall I'd say it was a little disheartening being without her, but it helped me focus … I'd have still rathered that she had returned with me though." Replied Max.

"Me too; the playa was kinda boring without you … I miss our midnight fun time in the hot tub." Giggled Jill with a flirty expression.

"Jill!" Groaned Max in embarrassment.

"You've got Xyly's attention." Grinned Xyly. "Anything to confirm or deny?"

"… We just kiss a bit, that's it!" Insisted Max.

"And then the rest." Smirked Cherry.

" … Just ask the next question." Mumbled Max.

"Will do." Nodded Jimmy. "Do you think your robot suit made the game easier for you, or did it make things harder since it made you a threat?"

"That's a good question; my suit did give me a big advantage at the challenges … but I became a threat which is why I got voted out. It's kind of a double bladed sword to be honest." Mused Max. "I think that if I didn't have it I'd have stood no chance in the challenges, but I'd have been no threat. Still, it was kind of a gamble and it got me to sixth place; I didn't win, but overall I'm satisfied. It took an idol to get me out, so I feel pleased with my performance."

"You were really cool Max." Nodded Tyson. "That robot suit was totally radical! Have you repaired it? Only that I'd kind of like to take it out for a test run."

"Sure, be my guest." Nodded Max. "It wasn't really that hard to repair; just took a bit of welding and fixing shattered circuits. Not as hard as staying awake after a fifty hour role-playing session, that's for sure."

"Since you mentioned the Immunity Alphabet Idol; that brings me along to the next question ... how did it feel to be taken out by one vote due to an idol?" Asked Eleanor.

"Well, it certainly was a dramatic ceremony; if Rheneas had voted for somebody else then it would have been a tie ... I might have been able to win it; it was a shame to lose so near the end, but it's better to lose close to the end than right at the end." Mused Max. "I can understand why Lankston voted me out; I think I would have done excellent in the next few challenges so I was the only logical option; I hope that isn't arrogance because to me it's quite a justifiable thing to say."

"You were too exciting and you paid the price." Droned Helen.

"It isn't arrogant; it's perfectly fine to be proud of your talents as long as it doesn't consume who you are." Assured Sasha. "That robot suit was a really nifty piece of technology; I bet you could easily make a virtual reality console that could transport the player into the game, I'd love to be able to explore Azeroth on foot as myself rather than as one of my characters."

"One thing we all noticed watching the show is that you started out as friends with Lankston, but you came to kind of ... hate him. Are you friends again after how Lankston saved everyone?" Asked Jimmy.

"First of all, I _never_ hated Lankston. It isn't healthy to hate someone unless it can be fully justified; as far as dislike goes that's perfectly fine, but hate is a strong word. That being said, I can honestly say that we're friends now." Stated Max. "The game is over and all has been put behind us into the past. Really it came down to me simply not liking the way he was playing the game and the fact I was ... now; how do I word this? ... Ah! I was 'morally opposed' to it. I thought Lankston was heading for a fall and I didn't want to be involved anymore ... I didn't know the full story, but like I said ... it's in the past."

"So ... when you found out about Lankston being neglected by his parents, how did you feel?" Asked Eleanor.

"I never saw it coming; you sure can learn a lot about people by watching the episodes. If I'd known about it then I would have probably stayed allied with him and tried to help him out. A lot of people who come on this show seem to have a few demons in their past; be it home life or social problems or even very touchy things, we all seem to have actually benefitted from coming on this show. It's like one of those counselling type shows that try and fix problems ... though Total Drama's problem solving seems to be a sort of 'additional bonus'." Said Max thoughtfully. "Either way, hopefully things will get better for Lankston after the show ends."

"I sure hope things do; I think the worst part is that his parents don't even see that what they are doing is wrong." Murmured Nina.

"That's because it's right; if I had a weakling for a child I'd do the same thing. It's natural selection; the weak die so that the strong may live and make future generations stronger." Stated Quarla.

"... You're boring." Stated Max flatly. "What's the next question?"

Quarla fumed in annoyance.

"We'd like to know one thing; if your robot suit had an Idol Tracker then why didn't it detect that Lankston had the Immunity Alphabet Idol?" Asked Jimmy.

"To be honest, I hadn't actually installed the Idol finder ... I was going to, but I decided that it would be kind of unfair ... especially since my robot suit gave me quite a big advantage already." Admitted Max.

"Well then, we have just one more question for you before we move onto the fan mail." Said Eleanor. "Who do you want to win the show?"

"Rheneas all the way; he was my team mate and he took out Tabitha's parents, I'm rooting for him." Said Max in certainty. "He's got it in the bag."

"Not necessarily; VayVay is quite a lot stronger than she may seem." Said Paul confidently. "She said underdogs never lose, and now she has become the underdog ... but I guess we'll find out for certain tomorrow."

"Indeed we will, it's gonna be an epic final challenge." Nodded Eleanor as she ran backstage and came back hauling a hefty sack of letters behind her. "Like with Yannis you've gotten a lot more fan mail since the last time we interviewed you."

Eleanor took four letters out of the bag and opened the first.

"Dear Max; I have a question. If you were forced to watch the entire saga of a certain movie series which a mass majority of people really dislike... Would you and Jill build some robot friends to help you riff at them? From Diamond, a gentle gal that wants to improve the world." Read Eleanor.

"I assume you mean the Twilight Saga right? Sure, if I get the time I could probably do that; Mystery Science Theatre 3000 was a really cool show, so it'd probably be pretty lulzy." Nodded Max. "Of course, it depends if Jill would be up for it."

"Count me in; I have a list of thousands of reasons that Twilight sucks and I'm still adding to the list every day." Nodded Jill.

Eleanor then opened the second letter.

"Hey. Glad you got to come back; shame your robot suit didn't work. Anyways... Do you have a fellow nerdy best friend named Sam? Just wondering. From Mitzi." Read Eleanor.

"Yeah, I have a good friend called Sam; we sometimes play video games together." Nodded Max. "Not sure how you would know that, but there's your answer."

Eleanor opened the third letter.

"Dear Max; do you regret leaving Lankston's alliance? From Mr. Blame." Read Eleanor.

"... Yes and no. Yes because I didn't realise that Lankston had home issues and if I'd stayed with him he might have been in less trouble in the votes ... but no because the Mankini Bunch had the majority and I felt I could work better with them at that moment in time; it kept me safe, and thus kept me calm, but I think in the end it made not that much difference to the end result of my game. So yeah, my answer is both yes and no." Replied Max.

Eleanor quickly opened the final letter.

"Greetings, Maxwell (I refuse to refer to you by a name that lacks such dignity.) You act like you're just the next Einstein with all your inventions, and while I doubt that highly, you should be answer this question. Your Robotic Suit was years ahead of modern science, and you mentioned that you needed to charge it; now even a dullard such as yourself should know that energy cannot simply be made but must be transferred from a source. My question is; what is your secret to generating that much energy with the parts you had. Have you created some self-sufficient engine? Tell me! ...Of course, a genius like myself already has a solid hypothesis, but I'd like to hear you try to explain it Ashley." Read Eleanor.

"Ok, first of all my name is MAX, it's on my birth certificate." Stated Max. "And as for your question; my suit runs on its own unique energy source that nobody else uses ... well, as far as I'm aware of at least. It is very abundant; my suit does need to charge ... but by that I meant that I needed to charge up the cooling system since the suit generates heat faster than the cooling system dispels it." Stated Max. "Anyone care to guess what my fuel source is?"

Everyone was silent.

"Err ... gravy?" Guessed Xyly.

"Nope; it actually runs on _stupidity_; it never runs out and it's environment friendly. My suit is built in with an Epilonzetaltan Fusion Suction Aborbation Generator; it keeps the suit supplied with all the energy I need; it sort of absorbs it like a sponge. So yeah, in conclusion my suit runs on stupidity." Said Max with a grin. "I'm nothing if not resourceful."

"... Well, with Fripp within a few miles of the radius I'd assume you have all the power that you could ever need." Chuckled Donny.

"Stupidity can be found in every square nanometre of the earth; it's everywhere." Replied Max.

"What a sexy genius." Swooned Jill.

"Well Max, it's been lovely talking to you; would you care to sit with the rest of the peanut gallery so we can move on?" Requested Eleanor.

"Can do." Nodded Max.

Max got up and then sat down next to Jill on the middle row of the high rise sofa.

"Our fourth guest of the night threw the game early on so that he could return, caused Kim's downfall, started a romance with Nina, had his own alliance, idoled Max out, has a somewhat troubled home life and ended up saving the lives of many despite not being strong physically; give it up for Lankston Edward Gallows!" Exclaimed Jimmy.

The audience _exploded_ into applause as Lankston walked out from backstage; he smiled and waved to the audience as he sat down in the interviewee chair.

"It's been a while since I was last here." Mused Lankston. "And it looks like the audience is happier to see me than they were when I was first interviewed."

"Well that's to be expected; you are a hero now." Smiled Jimmy. "Seriously, you're probably gonna get a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame."

"Oh, I'm not _that_ famous." Said Lankston modestly. "Though I admit that it would be quite satisfying to have one of those. So, do you have any questions you want to ask me? I'll be willing to answer just about anything as long as it's appropriate."

"Ok then; our first question is quite an important one ... were you aware of the risks of your plan? I mean, bypassing a lot of the game is quite clever ... but there was a big chance it could have gone wrong; you got really lucky in the returnee challenge because if it had been fully physical you would have had no chance." Stated Eleanor.

"I was aware of the risks; but I think that the pros outweighed the cons. There have been a lot of risky plans in the history of Total Drama; mine just happened to be the riskiest ... I admit that it could have easily gone wrong, but the benefits of the plan working made it worth doing; and my plan worked in the end so it doesn't really matter. In a way I scammed a few weeks of beach resort vacation time out of the show." Chuckled Lankston.

"That leads us to our next question; if you were going to throw the game, then why didyou start scheming and getting Fripp as an ally?" Asked Jimmy curiously.

"It was to make sure that nobody caught onto my game plan; if it was general knowledge then they may have tried to get me out of the returnee challenge as a form of 'poetic justice' or something. And they might have taken to spying on me to keep tabs on me ... that would have made it difficult to whittle the fake idol I made in my spare time." Explained Lankston.

"... Hang on, I remember you mentioning something about whittling during your first interview." Recalled Jimmy.

"Indeed I did." Nodded Lankston. "As soon as I was voted out I got to work making my fake idol as a game tool for my return; I also made notes on those still in the game as well as relationship webs to tell who were friends and enemies. It's always important to keep tabs on your competition ... most of the time I was just analysing the people still in the game rather than watching the show to be entertained, but some episodes did have me on the edge of my seat ... most notable episode nineteen; I was thankful I wasn't there for that episode."

"Be thankful; it was mighty scary." Murmured Zed. "I would like to say nobody got hurt, but we all know that isn't true."

"Well, I'm alright now and neither Uzuri or Yessica are showing any signs of pain, so I guess nobody suffered any long term damage besides Pokey." Assured Paul.

"Xyly would have finished him off with no problems." Stated Xyly.

"How did it feel to be the one directly responsible for Kim's elimination?" Asked Eleanor.

"It indeed felt great; she was a vile and disgusting person ... the things she did are just sickening; I hope there is a place in the deepest layers of hell reserved for her." Said Lankston coolly. "I felt she did not deserve to go any further; I made sure to utterly destroy her, I wanted to hurt her just like she hurt her victims. I think she got what she deserved; too bad I didn't see her painful impact after her catapult ride. I felt very satisfied overall; not only had I got the real immunity idol for myself, but I'd taken out a truly nasty person without having to use any physical strength at all; it was a personal victory for me."

"And you saved me from elimination." Added Sasha. "I think it was only fitting that I would eventually repay the favour."

"What do you have to say about your friendship with Sasha?" Asked Eleanor. "She was the first person you opened up to; I'm guessing it wasn't easy for you to open up, right?"

"You are correct; it's not easy for me to open up to people. Not only am I naturally antisocial, but I just don't really fit in. Besides, it's even harder for me to talk about my home life; it's not really something that I like to mention." Admitted Lankston. "But ... it actually felt kinda good to talk to somebody about my problems; I've never really had someone to talk to before besides my Granddad, so it was nice to have someone my age that I could confide in. Sasha herself is a nice girl; I was _disgusted_ with how Kim was treating her and I knew I had to take immediate action upon returning or it could lead to potential trauma. I was sad to see her go; even if only one of us could win, she deserved second place. Of course, as sweet as she is, the only girl for me is Nina."

"Just like how Eddie is the only boy for me." Nodded Sasha. "But I appreciate the compliments."

"How did you go from a jerk to being so nice?" Asked Jill. "At the beginning of the contest you weren't the nicest guy around."

"That was just an act to get me out as quickly as possible." Explained Lankston. "To be honest, I've never really had friends, so I figured that there was no point in trying to make friends with you guys ... but it seems things have turned out pretty good all round."

"Love changes people; what a waste of time." Muttered Alice.

"That's what she said." Said Xyly.

"That didn't even make sense." Grumbled Alice.

"Who's complaining?" Asked Bishop in amusement at Alice's temper.

"One of the things that got you to start becoming nicer was your romance with Nina; would you like to tell us a bit about your love life?" Requested Jimmy.

"I figured you'd ask me about this, so I've been rehearsing my answer." Nodded Lankston. "Once Nina cleaned up I saw how beautiful she was; from there we began to hang out together ... she was actually quite pleasant to hang out with. I guess I started to like her as we spent time together; when we returned it was clear she liked me ... when she revealed her past trauma just to prove that she was my friend ... I guess I began to return the feelings at that point. Sadly, she got voted off before we could officially get together. Still, her love letters gave me encouragement and seeing her when I was in the medical building ... it certainly lightened the blow of be losing for a number of reasons."

"So, what was your first kiss with Nina like?" Asked Eleanor innocently.

"... Like magic." Said Lankston simply which made all of the audience awww

"Well, I certainly wish you two a happy and meaningful relationship." Nodded Jimmy. "You two started out as complete opposites ... but I guess it was fate that you two would be together."

"Yeah, fate is very kind." Giggled Nina. "Lankston may not have abs or pecks ... but he's so good at cuddling me and knows exactly where I like to be squeezed ... what a guy."

"Nina, please don't tell them anything private." Requested Lankston. "We all know that the paparazzi are always lurking nearby; they don't care about personal space at all."

"Oh, ok." Nodded Nina. "You can rely on me to keep our sexy secrets a secret."

"Xyly smells teenage hormones." Stated Xyly.

"What type of sexy secrets?" Asked Eddie with a smirk.

"… Nothing R rated; that's all I will say." Said Lankston calmly.

"Moving onto the next question … how did it feel to have the Immunity Alphabet Idol and not have to worry about elimination as long as you had it?" Asked Jimmy.

"Well, it gave me a bit of reassurance … but it was one use only; I wanted to keep it for as lo n as I possibly could; thanks to Sasha I was able to keep it for two more episodes which I think made a difference to the game overall. Still, I kept it on me at all times; this was a precaution so that it wouldn't be stolen, but also so nobody could check my belongings to see if I had it; thankfully nobody did this, but it's better to be safe than sorry." Explained Lankston. "I would have liked to have the Eleanor Idol, but Yannis found it before I could."

"**To be fair I had help from Winnie**."

"I think we should move onto the question that everyone wants to hear." Stated Ulric. "How did it feel to go against Nakia and her Death Widow?"

Lankston was silent for a few moments as he thought about his answer before he spoke.

"Well, by that point I had begun to care about the other contestants … I knew I couldn't beat the spider since it was too strong; but I wanted to buy enough time for help to arrive. I know I could have run away without any harm … but I'm not Kim. I may be very afraid of spiders, but if I didn't do anything then lives would be lost … and life is more important than winning immunity. It may have cost me the game, but I think I did the right thing … and at least I left in a blaze of glory; having Nina come to the island to hug me, kiss me and tell me how proud she was of me … it felt even better than winning the million dollars would have been."

"That's so sweet!" Cooed Imanda.

"So romantic." Giggled Jill.

"So wonderful." Agreed Cherry.

"He's a *hic* fairy." Slurred Gordon drunkenly before promptly falling asleep.

"And once again Gordon proves that he is as one note as a piano with only one key on it." Said Sasha with a roll of her eyes.

"We'd like to know one thing Lankston … how would you describe your relationship with your parents? Do you hate them for being so mean and neglective, or do you want to give them as many chances as it takes?" Asked Eleanor.

"… To be honest, even I am not sure." Admitted Lankston. "All I've ever wanted is for them to love me as the son they have instead of ignoring me and wishing for the son they think they deserve. I really feel like I should hate them … but it's not in my nature to hate family members; but I do feel bitter though. I'm hoping that all I have done in this show will be enough for them to finally accept me for who I am … if they have even bothered to watch the show."

"You know Lankston, if your parents don't accept you … just know that I'll love you even more to make up for it." Assured Nina. "If it's any consolation to you … my parents are looking forward to meeting you; they think you're a perfect gentleman."

"… It's nice to know I have some people who care." Smiled Lankston.

"Not to mention a huge fan base." Added Zed.

"He's right; you've got one of the biggest fan bases on the show." Nodded Eddie.

"One last question Lankston; who do you want to win the game?" Asked Jimmy.

"Rheneas." Said Lankston simply. "He was a great ally and is a very good friend; he's got my support."

"Well then, that's all the questions we were going to ask; time for the fan mail." Said Jimmy as he ran off stage and came back hauling a large sack of letters. He flopped back down on the sofa and took out four letters; he then opened the first one and began to read it.

"Dear Lankston; Hi! I am totally a big fan, and I was SOOOOO sad when you got bit by that nasty spider. But you won Nina, so that totally counts, right? Anyways, since you faced off with a giant spider, think you'll ever see the level 'Muncher Marathon' from Donkey Kong Country Returns the same way again? Anyways, I shall wish you the best! Totally a big fan of you, Xylia Footsies." Read Jimmy.

"It feels nice to get some positive fan mail." Smiled Lankston. "It was pretty painful to be poisoned ... but Nina made me feel better. And I've never liked that level really; my fear of spiders carries over to video games as well ... my arachnophobia is quite severe; but a fear that is the result of a near death experience generally leaves a lasting mark. Thank you for writing to me."

Jimmy opened the second letter.

"Hi there, Lankston. First let me just say congratulations on getting as far as you did; you really showed that physical strength isn't everything and you can get just as far with a sharp mind. I actually thought you could win. But as for my question, I just want to know if you thought that your game would have improved, worsened, or stayed the same if you hadn't developed feelings for Nina. Sincerely, Keith."

"Well ... in my opinion I'd say my game would have worsened if I hadn't fallen in love with Nina; she helped improve my people skills and made me less bitter and cynical than I was. Not only did my social game improve a bit, but she gave me a reason to improve myself ... I like to think that being with her has made me a better person." Explained Lankston. "And it's true, physical strength is not everything ... if only my parents would see that. Thanks for the letter."

Jimmy opened the third letter.

"Dear Lankston; where did you get the idea to steal Kim's idol? From Wicked Weegee." Read Jimmy.

"I personally though it was common sense. Kim had the idol and she didn't deserve to stay; I figured I could make better use of the idol than she ever could. Besides, when the Idol was first hidden Quana did say there was no rule against stealing it; I was just doing what anyone would have done if they knew that Kim had the idol." Replied Lankston.

"I would have burned it in front of her; her expression would have been priceless." Stated Max.

"Priceless expressions are too exciting." Droned Helen.

Jimmy opened the final letter.

"Dear Lankston; what will you do if your parents _still_ don't accept you, even after all you've done?" Read Jimmy.

"... It'll be hard to do, but if they still don't care even after all they've done I'll just ditch them and move on. If they don't respect me after I risk my life to save people then they're no parents of mine. I'd probably get some money together and then move away from them, maybe near to Nina; at least I know I can rely on her family to acknowledge me. I am really hoping that they'll finally accept me ... all I want is for my parents to love me; is it really that big of a request? Well, I guess I'll find out for sure when I get back home ... at least I know that my Granddad will be proud of me." Sighed Lankston.

"Don't worry Lankston; things will get better." Assured Nina. "Your parents must have no heart if they don't love you after all this; if they don't accept you ... then they're truly stupid for passing up a wonderful boy like you."

"... Thanks Nina." Smiled Lankston.

"And that concludes your interview Lankston; it's been great having you on the show, but we have to move on. Can you sit with the peanut gallery?" Requested Jimmy.

"Sure." Nodded Lankston.

Lankston got up and sat on the bottom row of the high rise sofa next to Nina; Nina cuddled up against Lankston with a smile on her face while Lankston put an arm around her.

Eleanor gestured to the left side of the stage.

"Our fifth guest of the night loves kitties a _lot_, is dating Yannis, frequently ended up in embarrassing situations, is widely considered adorable, is best friends with VayVay and was eliminated due to a tie breaker; give a big cheer for Winnie Samantha Kipps!"

The audience exploded into a _thunderous_ applause as Winnie walked out from backstage with a cheerful smile on her face. She sat down in the interviewee chair and relaxed.

"Hello everyone." Greeted Winnie. "I've been looking forward to this interview ever since I got voted off ... or eliminated; did it count as a vote off or elimination? Oh well, it's not important. Anyway, it's good to be here."

"It's great to have you here." Smiled Eleanor. "I was _really_ rooting for you; it was a real shame that you lost."

"Sorry to disappoint you." Said Winnie apologetically. "I tried my best, but I guess it wasn't meant to be ... I hope my fans won't be mad at me; I've heard fans can get quite hostile when they are upset..."

"Don't worry about it Winnie; fourth place out of twenty six is really good and I'm sure your fans, and our family and friends, will all be proud of you." Assured Jimmy.

"Well that's good to know; so, what would you like to ask me?" Inquired Winnie.

"Well, we may as well get the most obvious question out of the way first ... why do you like kitties so much?" Asked Jimmy curiously.

"Well, I just love cute and cuddly things ... and kitties are so adorable, snugly and lovable. I used to watch several cat themed TV shows when I was a baby ... I guess I just naturally love and adore them. I love every type of cat and I'm always willing to take in a stray for the night; it would be mean to leave them out on the streets after all." Explained Winnie.

"Would you say that it's an obsession?" Asked Eleanor.

"Yep ... and I'm perfectly ok with that; an obsession is only harmful when the person involved is obsessed with something bad ... but kitties are cute and cuddly so there's nothing wrong with it." Replied Winnie cheerfully.

"Any reason you dress like a cat?" Asked Jimmy.

"It's just my style; the kitty headband and cast tail make me look cute; I love being called cute. You see, being called sexy makes me nervous ... but I love being called cute or pretty; simple compliments are what I prefer." Said Winnie while adjusting her kitty ears headband so that it was straight.

"**I think everyone can agree that you are a cutie**."

"Thanks Yannis." Smiled Winnie sweetly.

"What would you say was your favourite moment of the game?" Asked Eleanor.

"Easy; when me and Yannis got together! Well, that or when Kim was eliminated; she deserved what she got. She was a meanie!" Declared Winnie.

"I don't think that there was a _single_ person who didn't enjoy Kim's elimination." Stated Zed. "She got what she deserved; no normal person would support the things that she did; I find it kind of disturbing how low some people are willing to go in order to win money."

"Money tends to corrupt people ... same with power." Said Lankston. "It's kinda like The One Ring; only the purest people resist it, and even then only if they are not exposed to it for extended periods of time; maybe that's why rich people in the middle ages were such pricks, because they had power and wealth."

"The Middle Ages were the stupid era." Stated Jill.

"You were on Team Savannah and Team Thunderbolt; which team was your favourite?" Asked Eleanor.

"Definitely Team Savannah; I had so many friends on the team like my BFF VayVay and my boyfriend too. We may have lost a number of challenges; but overall we were a really nice team full of friends. Team Thunderbolt was cool too, but our losing streak wasn't much fun ... not to mention one of our victories was due to Kim sabotaging her own team; yeah, it isn't fun being on a weak team." Said Winnie in thought. "But ... at least I was always around friends and never on a team with Kim."

"An excellent point." Nodded Sasha. "It's my bad luck that she was my teammate on both teams I was a member of."

"Same here." Agreed Eddie.

"We've noticed that you tended to get into very embarrassing situations during your time in the game such as being stripped, having to mud wrestle ... and getting your thong ripped off by a dinosaur." Noted Jimmy.

"Where's the thong?" Asked Gordon as he woke up. "Oo! Ruddy hangover!"

"Anyway ... we'd just like to know; do you think it was bad luck, or do you think there was some paranormal force trying to humiliate you?" Inquired Jimmy.

Winnie couldn't help but laugh.

"I think it was just bad luck; still, at least I never went starkers, right?" Chuckled Winnie.

"Aw, I wanted to *hic* see that." Whined Gordon. "... Can I borrow your *hic* thong? I bet it smells *hic* good!"

"**Shut up pervert**."

"Oh, do you want a *hic* fight?" Threatened Gordon before passing out and starting to snore loudly.

"**... Dumbass**."

"Agreed." Nodded Alice. "He can barely dress himself."

"How did it feel to not have to worry about elimination very much after the merge?" Asked Eleanor. "You slipped by for a few rounds and then joined the majority alliance; you only lost because of the Uzuri Idol; it must have been good to not have to worry."

"It was definitely a nice change of pace; before the merge my team lost a fair bit and my second team was quite weak so I was lucky to survive that ... but after the merge, well, it felt good to have some power. I never really had to worry about elimination since I was never really the main target ... I guess the fact I was well liked and not too much of a target is why Rheneas used his idol to vote for me; I may have been vote out near the end, but it was nice to be able to go a few days without having to worry at all."

"That's definitely the opposite of me; I always had to make plans and worry about the next vote off ... then again, I was in the minority so it's to be expected." Stated Lankston while still having his arm around Nina.

"Would you like to say anything about your relationship with Yannis?" Asked Jimmy.

Winnie giggled and smiled.

"Well, there's not really much to say. I love him, he loves me, we're in love and happy about it. We just sort of 'clicked' with each other and worked our way up to starting a romantic relationship. We don't make out like Cherry and Tyson do or have late night kisses in the hot tub like Jill and Max do ... but we like to just snuggle and enjoy each other's company ... we do kiss a bit, but we're more emotional than physical."

Many people 'awwed' at this cute statement.

"On the subject of romance ... what did you think of VayVay's crush on you?" Asked Eleanor curiously.

Winnie blushed but managed to smile.

"Well, it was a little awkward at first since I'd never had a girl fancy me before ... and I'm straight so I did have to gently turn her down; but to be honest ... I actually kinda liked it. I have no interest in girls, but I do like being called cute and pretty, and VayVay is a very good friend so it didn't really bother me very much, if at all. It was a little awkward when she called my bum cute ... but I don't judge; at least I've got a cuter backside than Kim, right?" Said Winnie in good spirits.

"**Agreed**."

"Oh _you_." Giggled Winnie.

"How did it feel to see Kim finally get what she deserved? I'm guessing that after what she had done to Yannis you were satisfied to see her suffer, right?" Guessed Jimmy.

"Indeed I was." Nodded Winnie. "She is just ... horrid. Was so upset and miserable when Yannis was voted off the first time, I was very happy to see her get what was coming to her. No matter how far and long you run ... the finger of karma will never ever lose sight of you."

"You were a little mad at Sasha during the game since she unintentionally got Yannis voted out ... are you two friends again now? I mean, you did mud wrestle so I can never be sure." Giggled Eleanor.

"Yep, all is forgiven; the game is over and now me and Yannis are together full time ... so there is really no reason to stay mad." Nodded Winnie.

"It's true; all conflict of the game is now gone and forgotten." Added Sasha.

"One more question before we move onto the fan mail ... who do you want to win out of the two finalists?" Asked Jimmy.

"VayVay for sure; she's my BFF and I'll be cheering her on in the challenge tomorrow; I probably won't be allowed to directly help, but I'll still be giving her moral support." Said Winnie cheerfully. "It's gonna be an exciting final challenge."

"I have no doubt that it will be." Nodded Max. "Wallace had to borrow my robot suit because he needed to work from it to build a pair of 'somethings' for the challenge; I'm guessing Rheneas and VayVay will have a sort of 'Iron Man Duel', but I may be wrong."

"It's always funny seeing poor people fight each other; it should be a sport ... oh wait, it is ... it's called wrestling." Smirked Bishop.

Eleanor ran off the stage and came back hauling a _very_ large sack of letters; she flopped down onto the sofa and took four letters out of the bag. She then opened the first letter.

"To Winnie. Salutations, Winnie. The name's Cat Boy and I am an up and coming superhero with Cat themed abilities such as curtain destruction and extreme purring. But I've been looking for someone to fill the role of my sidekick, Filly Feline, and I must say you caught my eye. A girl like you, with your cat affinity and bubbly personality is just the kind of person Cat Boy needs at his side. You'll be given such perks as a tight revealing costume, and all sorts of cat-centric gadgets. And of course, all health benefits for your kitties will be covered. We could be an unstoppable force together, what do you say? Sincerely, Ace The Cat Boy!" Read Eleanor.

"Well, I do love kitties ... but I wouldn't want to end up getting arrested and thrown in the slammer. And I'm not really into superhero sorts of activities; I don't have any super powers you see. But the biggest reason ... I don't want to wear a tight revealing costume; people would stare at me and I might get thong itch. Yeah, I think I'll have to politely decline ... but thanks for the offer." Said Winnie politely.

Eleanor then opened the second letter.

"Dear Winnie; is Bubsy the Bobcat a bad cat? From Widdick." Read Eleanor.

"Well; he's not really a bad cat, no cats are truly bad ... he just made some really silly and awful decisions such as becoming 3-D and dooming his franchise to gaming hell; I don't hate him, I just think he should have stayed in 2-D and maybe worked out a little bit so that he could survive more than one hit." Stated Winnie.

Eleanor opened up the third letter.

"Dear Winnie ... are you a Satanist? From Slicer37." Read Winnie.

Winnie looked somewhat offended and rather upset.

"I am not a devil worshipper! Just because one drawing a silly fan made of me says so it doesn't mean I am! The devil is a meanie and I don't worship meanies!" Exclaimed Winnie. "You sir are a mean man ... or boy ... or girl ... or whatever you are! The point is, I'm not a Satanist and I would like it if people just dropped it!"

Winnie crossed her arms and pouted in annoyance which actually looked rather adorable. Eleanor quickly moved on and opened the last letter.

"Hi Winnie! Sorry if this letter smells like cheeseburgers, my owner Maxwell is writing this for me. Don't ask me how, but just roll with it. Anyways, if they came out with a Nyan Cat themed surfboard, would you take up surfing? Anyways, here's a hearty MEOW from a furry ball of meow from you. MEOW! From Kanata. PS: CAN I HAS CHEEZBURGER FLAVORED CAT FOOD?" Read Eleanor.

Winnie laughed in amusement.

"That was funny, just what I needed to forget about the previous message." Giggled Winnie. "I'm not sure whether it's really a cat or not, but whatever, it's cool. To answer your question I've actually tried surfing before and I stank at it; I think I'll stick to skateboarding. If a Nyan Cat skateboard comes out I'll be sure to buy it."

"And that concludes your interview Winnie." Said Jimmy whilst adjusting his hat. "Could you sit with the rest of the peanut gallery while we interview the final guest?"

"Fine by me." Nodded Winnie as she got up and then sat down next to Yannis on the high rise sofa.

After Winnie sat down Jimmy gestured to the left of the stage.

"Our final guest of the night started out as quite a kooky and silly girl, formed a strong relationship with Zed, can speak fluent Catalan and Chinese, has a rather dark past, formed her own alliance, laughs a lot, is as bouncy as Tigger and was voted off about an hour ago; give a big cheer for Opal Mitzy Shigeru!"

The audience exploded into a loud applause as Opal walked out from backstage with a big smile on her face; she waved to the audience and struck a few funny poses and made a few funny faces for the cameras before she sat down in the interviewee chair.

"Hi everybody!" Waved Opal.

"Hi Dr. Opal!" Chorused the audience.

"Welcome to Drama Gone Tween Opal." Greeted Jimmy. "It's good to have you on the show; you were my favourite contestant this season; your playful, energetic and kind personality is really cool … no wonder Zed likes you so much."

"Yeah, I'm pretty irresistible." Nodded Opal. "So, I take it you're going to ask me some questions right? Fire away; just don't ask me about the meaning of life; everyone knows the answer is, hahaha, forty two."

"I thought it was to never ask what hotdogs are made of." Blinked Fripp.

"No, that's the moral of Twilight … the moral makes no sense because neither does the stupid book; no self-respecting man would date that cardboard cut-out idiotic selfish moron." Stated Bishop.

"… Yeah." Said Eleanor before changing the subject. "So Opal; our first question is quite a simple one … how does it feel to be voted out right before the finals? You have my sympathies."

"Ah don't worry about it; you can't, hahaha, win them all." Shrugged Opal. "If everyone won everything then there would be so many paradoxes … and the lottery would be, hahaha, pointless since every player would win. I may have lost right before the end … but I've gotten a lot further than I thought I would, so I'm happy with, hahaha, my overall performance."

"What was your favourite part of the game?" Asked Jimmy.

"Definitely any time me and Zed made out." Giggled Opal. "Though I also enjoyed Kim's elimination and forming my own alliance; it was, hahaha, a lot of fun being the leader; I feel glad that one member of my alliance made it to the finals even if it wasn't me."

"You were too weak to make the finals … both physically and mentally." Stated Quarla.

"I'd rather be the third highest ranking than the third lowest, hahaha, ranking." Replied Opal with a smirk.

"… Bitch." Muttered Quarla.

"You really have changed a lot during the game; at the start you were a little … nutty. But now you're just like everyone else, if not a bit bouncy. What do you think caused this change?" Asked Eleanor.

"… I guess I just regained some of my sanity over time; the 'incident' a few years ago left me broken and traumatised … the bullying didn't, hahaha, help. But being around friends, and my boyfriend, well … I think my mind was repaired over time. I am _so_ glad I, hahaha, auditioned for this show. So yeah, friendship and love was what made me, hahaha, calm down a little … too bad my verbal tic isn't gone yet."

"Give it some time m'lady; time heals all wounds." Assured Zed.

"You're right, as always, though it is kinda annoying." Admitted Opal. "But your love helped me, hahaha, get this far … maybe a little more love can fix me. After all, I am gonna visit you after the show … your room is soundproof right?"

"Why would that matter?" Asked Zed curiously.

"You'll see." Giggled Opal.

"Animals." Muttered Alice.

"That brings us along to our next question Opal; what do you have to say about your relationship with Zed?" Asked Eleanor.

"All I can say is that there is no need for heaven … because I'm there whenever I'm with Zed." Said Opal simply.

The crowd 'awwed' at this and clapped.

"How did it feel to be in charge of your own alliance?" Asked Eleanor.

"It was quite interesting; I've never been much of a, hahaha, leader before … but I've surprised myself more than once during this crazy, hahaha, competition. It was cool to control some of the eliminations and make, hahaha, big moves … but I guess that's what caused me to get voted out in the end. Still, I had fun and though I didn't win any money I did, hahaha, gain love, friendship and sanity … it may be a bit sappy and cliché, but it's still really nice."

"Amen to that." Agreed Cherry. "You've made me proud; I have to wonder what would have happened if I hadn't voted for myself so that you could stay … I bet the game would have ended up being _very_ different. Oh well, I made things interesting so it's all good."

"You certainly have learnt some good karma for that." Agreed Sasha. "I bet good things will be in your future."

"We have a question we wanted to ask you … but given how the subject matter affected you in the past … we don't think we should ask you about it." Murmured Jimmy.

"It's alright; you can ask me anything, I won't get, hahaha, mad." Assured Opal.

"Well … what happened in the aftermath of the 'incident'? Me and Jimmy were not allowed to watch the episode where you apparently revealed some of what happened since the others thought it would be irresponsible of them to let us … but whatever it was, it must have been bad. So, I'm just gonna assume whatever it was left an emotional mark." Said Jimmy quietly.

"Yeah; I can't really give you the exact, hahaha, details … but as you know, Ryan did something bad to me; it's something that results in a long stay in jail and a permanent criminal record. I just … became a recluse after 'it' happened … I was shut away in my room for, hahaha, weeks. Therapy did nothing and, well, I was traumatised. I should have, hahaha, known Ryan was bad news; but I was blinded by what I thought was love … I thought he had, hahaha, changed his ways … I was too optimistic and trusting for my own safety. At least he's gone now. But … it's hard to, hahaha, move on from something like that … it takes time; even today I am still haunted by what happened … if only I could go back in time and, hahaha, warn myself of how much danger I was in … but you can't change the past, no matter how much you _really_ want to." Said Opal quietly in a voice of none of her usual joy and instead with a tone of seriousness and regret.

"Don't worry Opal; I'll be there for you no matter what, and most of the people here will be as well." Promised Zed. "Things may be bad sometimes, but for something to go down it had to be up in the first place … and thus things will be looking up for you before long. After all, your message from home did say that everyone at school wants to apologize to you; it's the dawn of a new day for you."

"… You're so poetic Zed; a complete gentleman and a true sweetheart." Said Opal is a soft but loving voice.

"It's what I do m'lady; like any good friend, I'll always be here … and like every good boyfriend, I'll always be ready to hug and kiss you if you're feeling sad." Smiled Zed.

"I think there's something in my eye." Said Tyson while trying to keep a straight face.

"Are you crying Tyson?" Asked Cherry.

"No, of course not." Assured Tyson.

"It's ok if you are … I feel like it too. That was so touching." Said Cherry quietly.

"It was far too exciting … but even I cannot deny it was sweet." Stated Helen.

"I wish romantic moments like this could last forever." Giggled Eleanor as she snuggled up against Jimmy. "But sadly we have a few more questions to ask."

"Fine by me; what else would you like to know?" Asked Opal.

"You found the Barney Idol and had an advantage in the … challenge that went very wrong. If Nakia hadn't gone insane and captured you, do you think that you could have won the challenge if that hadn't happened?"

"I might have been able to; but since the boys would have, hahaha, found the Uzuri Idol regardless … it may not have made much difference in the end; I guess we'll, hahaha, never know." Mused Opal thoughtfully.

"That's the fun part of speculation; since we'll never know the true answer it's possible that anything we say is correct." Said Nina.

"Exactly; everything happens with a cause and a reason … I think so anyway." Nodded Ulric.

"I agree; philosophy like this helped me earn my 'sensible nonsensical philosophy debate' badge." Agreed Imanda.

"Another thing we'd like to know Opal … how come you're so fluent in Chinese and Catalan? Not many people can speak three languages. It's very impressive." Said Jimmy in admiration.

Opal looked flattered and then smiled.

"Well; it just sort of kinda comes naturally to me; I'm also in the process of trying to learn how to speak Russian, but I haven't had a chance to, hahaha, practise and revise it during the contest; I may be rusty, but I'm sure it'll come back to me once I, hahaha, look at the tutoring DVD again." Explained Opal. "I like to speak the more unusual languages; they're the most fun. Funnily enough I actually, hahaha, know how to say the S word in every language … it's essential knowledge you know. Heehee!"

"… That's our Opal!" Giggled Sasha.

"One last question before we move onto your fan mail; who do you want to win out of the final two campers still in the game?" Asked Eleanor.

"Definitely VayVay; Rheneas is a cool guy and is really nice … but VayVay was a great friend and is the last member of my alliance standing. She's also been through some hardships in the game and has always been there to lend a helping hand to, hahaha, those who need it … I think she deserves the victory. I can barely wait till tomorrow; watching the, hahaha, final challenge will be so exciting!"

"Looks like we've got pretty much equal support for both of the finalists." Noted Jimmy. "Be right back."

Jimmy ran off stage and came back on dragging a bulky and large sack of letters behind him. He flopped back down onto the sofa looking somewhat winded and took four letters out of the bag. He then opened the first letter.

"Hi. I'm a fan of you, and it disgusted me on what Ryan did... But that's water under the bridge now. Anyways, I have a bit of a question... Would you juggle steaks if you could? (Sorry to the vegetarians watching this!) Anyways, good job getting this far! From BaconBaka." Read Jimmy.

"Well, sorry to say it but I stink at juggling; and I'd rather juggle balls, meat would make too much of a mess and I don't want to, hahaha, have to clear up a big raw meat mess." Stated Opal.

Jimmy opened up the second letter.

"Hi there, Opal. Wow, third place, you must be really proud, or really disappointed. Anyways congrats, either way. Now, I know you've had some bad experiences with the cheerleader types at your old school, but let me tell you, with the energy and enthusiasm you bring almost every day, you'd make a stellar cheerleader. People just can't help be infected by your joy. I really think you should think about it, any squad would be blessed to have you on board. From Chelsea."

"Sorry, but I just don't really like the idea of, hahaha, being a cheerleader; I wouldn't want people to stare at me if the cheerleader outfit was skimpy. Nah, it's not really, hahaha, my kind of thing; and I don't like sports either so I don't see what enjoyment I would get out of it. Thanks for the letter." Answered Opal.

Jimmy opened the third letter.

"Dear Opal; Do you think Alice is like Courtney from TDI? From Trig." Read Jimmy.

"Yeah, they kinda are similar. Both bossy, mean and like being in charge … kind of odd if you think about it." Mused Opal.

Jimmy opened up the final letter and began to read it out loud.

"Dear Opal; if you're so scared of Ryan, then why didn't you say he was your biggest fear when you drank the truth serum? From Accurser96." Read Jimmy.

"Well … I saw that the others were admitting their fears … and I was just so desperate not to reveal my secret that I was able to overpower the effects of the truth serum. I guess I have a strong will." Mused Opal.

"And with that … it looks like we're out of time!" Announced Eleanor. "Boy, what an episode it has been! We've learnt a lot about the latest vote offs and we have support for both of the finalists. All in all a great episode!"

"It's a shame the season is nearly over, it's been such a lot of fun running this show … but we'll make sure that the last Drama Gone Tween is funny, enjoyable and awesome." Assured Jimmy.

"So it's goodnight from me." Said Eleanor.

"And goodnight from her." Added Jimmy.

"And cut, great job you two, that was a good episode." Said one of the cameramen.

Jimmy, Eleanor and the teenagers began to get up and leave as did the audience. Opal walked up to Zed and gave him a hug.

"I've _really_ missed you." Whispered Opal. "It's so good to see you again."

"Likewise m'lady." Agreed Zed. "I've been rooting for you all the way; you may not have won, but I'm _very_ proud of you."

Opal smiled and gave Zed a kiss; when they parted she yawned tiredly.

"Boy, I sure am tired; it's been a long day." Said Opal sleepily. "Is it alright if I sleep with you tonight?"

"Fine by me." Nodded Zed.

"… Can you carry me to bed, if that's ok with, hahaha, you?" Requested Opal.

"Not a problem." Smiled Zed as he picked Opal up and began to carry her to bed.

* * *

><p>And so another aftermath is complete; I think this is the best one so far. Only one episode is left (and an aftermath and epilogue) … and it's the episode we've all been waiting for! Tune in next time for the final challenge!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time: <strong>The final two engage in a showdown against several infamous bosses from gaming with the aid of Iron Man suits and PK powers!


	69. Day 31, Part 1: PK Showdown

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Total Drama or any of its related seasons. They belong to Teletoon and Cartoon Network. The alphabet theme isn't mine and is property of Frank15. The 52 OC's in this story however are mine so do not steal them.

**The Warning: **This chapter contains some sexiness, humour, literal sauciness, memories, a fate worse than death and a robot suits. You have been warned!

**Note: **And here we are at the final challenge of the story; only two campers of the twenty six are left standing. Soon enough we will have our winner. Will it be Rheneas the gold hearted pyro? Or VayVay the cheerful bisexual hippie? Regardless of who you are rooting for, hopefully this will be a finale to remember! We're SO close to the end … enjoy!

It all comes down to this…

* * *

><p>It was late at night on Wawanakwa Island; the waves were calmly washing up at the beach and some crickets were chirping. The moon was out and looked quite big in the sky; the stars were twinkling brightly and overall it was a calm and peaceful night. In less than twenty four hours the winner of Total Drama Letterama would be decided ... it was going to be a very exciting and suspenseful final challenge. Currently Spider and Quana were on the standing on the Dock of Shame to give the final recap.<p>

"Last time on Total Drama Letterama the remaining three campers participated in the penultimate challenge." Began Spider. "It was a trivia quiz hosted by Wallace ... and it was based on Grunty's Furnace Fun from the classic Nintendo sixty four game Banjo Kazooie. The reward for winning was immunity as well as deciding who would be voted off. And as an extra incentive, a wrong answer resulted in an electric shock and the two losers would fall into the cold water."

"The trivia quiz asked questions about this season as well as Letterz; Opal and VayVay had agreed to keep their alliance going so that they could vote out Rheneas; the pyro sure had his work cut out for him ... but in the end Rheneas managed to win immunity and had to decide who he was going to vote off. It was indeed going to be a dramatic ceremony." Said Quana.

"Before the ceremony the two girls tried to convince Rheneas to keep them and why he shouldn't keep the other. It was a truly suspenseful vote off ... but in the end Rheneas decided to vote out Opal which meant that VayVay scraped on by to the finals." Summed up Spider. "We now have our final two; Rheneas the gold hearted pyro and VayVay the sweet bisexual hippie. Both of them have come a long way in this competition, but only one of them can win the million dollars."

"Rheneas has been a strong competitor; he was good at the challenges, has always played fairly and morally, he has really helped out Tabitha and he won a fight against Tabitha's parents. VayVay arrived a little late but immediately started making friendships; she started a strong relationship with Paul, made many friends, defeated Kasimar after he stabbed Paul and has actually made it to the finals without using any idols. Both of them have played good games, but all that matters now is winning the final challenge. Who will win?" Asked Quana dramatically.

"Don't go anywhere because this is the episode where a champion will be crowned! So, what will the challenge be? Who will have more supporters? Will another disaster strike or will we have a safe challenge? And who will be the winner of the competition?" Asked Spider rhetorically.

"Find out right now on Total Drama Letterama!" Sang Quana.

* * *

><p>(Theme song, I wanna be famous)<p>

* * *

><p>Rheneas and VayVay were walking back towards the Champions Cabin; they'd been watching the calm waves on the beach for a while; but now it was getting late and so they were going to turn in for the night. The final challenge was on the near horizon and they were going to have to go head to head against each other. They walked along silently before VayVay started to speak.<p>

"Thanks again for keeping me Rheneas." Said VayVay gratefully. "I am indeed grateful to you."

"Not a problem VayVay." Assured Rheneas. "It's thanks to you that I'm still here; if you hadn't voted for Zed when you did then I'd have been voted out long ago. I thought that it was only common decency to repay the favour. I know I didn't have to, but I just wanted to. You're a really nice person and I think you deserve to be here ... Opal was really nice too, but your boyfriend got stabbed during the competition so ... yeah."

"It'll be nice to see Paul again; I'm assuming everyone who got voted off will be watching the challenge ... having support from friends makes all the difference; there were some lovely people in this season." Smiled VayVay. "So ... we're gonna have to go head to head huh?"

"Yeah, that's a guarantee; I have no idea what the challenge is going to be ... but I'm gonna try my best at it and I'm sure you will do the same." Said Rheneas while running a hand through his hair. "One of us is going to win a million dollars ... gee, a thousand grand ... that's _so_ much money; now that I'm so close to winning it actually seems like an even bigger prize."

"Things often do seem bigger when you are close to them; it works both metaphorically and literally." Nodded VayVay. "Good luck tomorrow Rheneas; you've played a great game and you deserve to be here ... I do wonder if it's a little unfair that I got this far when I missed the first four episodes."

"VayVay, it's completely fair." Assured Rheneas. "You've done fantastic; you started late and thus had the odds against you since you didn't have the connections and friendships that the others already had, you've always been there to comfort your friends, you took out Kasimar despite how broken you felt after what he did to Paul, you made it here without using any idols and you were never a major target for elimination ... I'd say you've played a great game and that you fully deserve to be here."

"Thank you muchly Rheneas." Said VayVay with a sweet smile. "You deserve to be here too; you've survived being the target of eliminations, you helped Tabitha escape being abused, you've ... well, you've played a _perfect_ game, let's put it that way. It's a shame that we have to go against each other, but only one person can win. Even so, I'll be content with second place ... though I'd love to win."

"Same here; if you win I'll take my loss with dignity and no bitterness, but I would really like to be the one holding the cheque for the million dollars." Agreed Rheneas. "This time tomorrow one of us will be a millionaire ... it sure is suspenseful."

"I know what you mean; I have the exact same feeling." Agreed VayVay.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: I also have a feeling ... a feeling that this story is nearly complete!<strong>

**VayVay: **Just one more challenge remains ... if I can win this then I'll be a million dollars richer ... but Rheneas is stronger than me. Then again, I have shown I some a fair bit of strength when I get very angry. I just have to hope that the challenge plays to my strengths ... or to Rheneas's weaknesses. If it involves ice then I might stand a chance.

**Rheneas: **This is it, the final challenge is looming. All I have to do is beat VayVay and I'll win ... but I'm not going to underestimate her, people who do that tend to lose. Russell Hantz underestimated Natalie in Survivor Samoa and she beat him ... so I am smart enough to see VayVay as an equal to me in terms of capability; I'm certain she's going to be a challenging opponent regardless of what the challenge is.

* * *

><p>The two campers were soon in the Champion Cabin; Rheneas was playing a few video games before bed while VayVay had decided to turn in for the night. The bisexual hippie walked up the stairs and headed towards her bedroom that she had been sleeping in for the past few nights.<p>

"I sure am tired." Yawned VayVay. "I'm gonna need to be well rested for the challenge tomorrow; hopefully I'll have a nice dream, maybe one about Paul ... that'd be nice."

VayVay approached her bedroom door and opened it; upon entering she noticed that she wasn't alone. Irene and Yessica were sitting on her bed and seemed to have been waiting for her. They also had a large bag next to them as well as an empty bottle.

"Hey VayVay, congratulations on making it to the finals! I knew you could do it!" Whooped Irene. "I have no doubt that you will bring home a victory for the lesbians and bisexuals all over the world!"

"You should have seen her while she was watching the ceremony on our TV; she was shaking and could barely watch." Giggled Yessica. "But I never had any doubt in you; good job getting to the end of the contest."

"Thanks girls." Smiled VayVay. "I'll try to not let you down tomorrow; do you have any idea what the challenge is going to be?"

"We do know, but we're not allowed to tell you." Said Yessica apologetically. "But I think you and Rheneas are going to be evenly matched in it; the chairman of Total Drama didn't want a potentially one sided finale so had us come up with an idea that would prevent one of the finalists from steamrolling the other."

"That's good to know; hopefully Lady Luck will be on my side ... I've always wondered what Lady Luck looks like and if she's attractive or not. What do you girls think?" Asked VayVay.

"All I know is that no girl is prettier than my little mermaid." Giggled Irene while hugging Yessica.

"You flatterer." Smiled Yessica.

"So, is there any reason that you girls are here? Or did you just want to congratulate me on getting to the finals?" Asked VayVay. "And what's with the bag and bottle?"

"Well that's part of why we're here; me and Yessica were wondering if you'd like to play a celebratory game of truth or dare." Offered Irene.

"Sure, that sounds like fun." Nodded VayVay. "So, do you have any pre planned dares or are we just making stuff up?"

"We'll make up dares on the spot; it's a lot more unpredictable that way." Stated Irene. "Ok girls, everyone sit in a circle and we can get started. This is gonna be fun!"

"Just keep the dares PG 13." Requested Yessica.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Darn! Curse the rating restriction!<strong>

**Yessica: **I really do love Irene ... but she can get kind of kinky sometimes; I have to wonder if this game will bring out her more ... saucy side.

**VayVay: **Truth or dare is fun ... but I might stick to truths since Irene might come up with something humiliating...

**Irene: **Game on!

* * *

><p>Presently the three girls were sitting in a circle with the bottle in the middle; Irene had explained that the large bag they had bought was filled with supplies for various dares. Yessica was the first to give the bottle a spin; after a few seconds of spinning it was pointing at VayVay.<p>

"Truth or dare?" Asked Yessica.

"Truth." Stated VayVay.

"When you were dating Ginny, how far did you two get physically?" Asked Yessica with a giggle.

VayVay blushed and looked very embarrassed.

"Err ... can I get a dare instead?" Requested VayVay.

"Nope, you have to tell the truth." Said Yessica with a smirk.

VayVay was silent for a moment before hanging her head.

"Second base." Whispered VayVay quietly.

Irene and Yessica laughed as Irene gave the bottle a spin; it came to a stop while pointing at Yessica.

"Truth or dare?" Asked Irene.

"I'll be safe and pick truth." Answered Yessica.

"When it comes to girls, do you prefer bums or boobs?" Asked Irene with a saucy expression.

"... I thought truths were safe." Whimpered Yessica.

"Not when you're playing truth or dare with me." Cackled Irene.

"... Boobs." Muttered Yessica.

Irene and VayVay laughed in amusement as VayVay gave the bottle a spin; it came to a stop while pointing at Irene.

"Truth or dare?" Asked VayVay.

"Give me a dare." Grinned Irene.

"Well, you embarrassed your girlfriend ... but your girlfriend embarrassed me ... so I think I'm gonna punish both of you in a single dare. And I know the most humiliating dare for you to perform." Smirked VayVay.

"What is it?" Asked Irene with interest.

"... Irene, I dare you to lick chocolate sauce off Yessica's belly." Said VayVay cheerfully.

"What?!" Eeped Yessica.

"... Sure, I'll take the dare." Nodded Irene. "You ok with this Yessica?"

"... What will my parents think?" Asked Yessica quietly.

"Come on Yessica, unleash your wild side; it's all fun and games." Assured Irene as she took a bottle of chocolate sauce out of the bag.

"... Well, I guess it could be worse. Fine, I'll take the dare ... as long as VayVay turns off the camera in the room." Requested Yessica.

"Can do." Nodded VayVay.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Does it get annoying when confessions arrive at the worst possible moment?<strong>

**Yessica: **(She looks very embarrassed). That was so humiliating! Why did I accept that dare? ... Oh who am I kidding? It was actually kinda fun ... maybe coming out has made me a bit more wild?

**Irene:** There is _no_ dare I won't do!

**VayVay:** It's nice to see them so happy together; I'm proud that I played a part of helping their relationship. Even so ... I didn't expect them to _actually_ do the dare.

* * *

><p>Rheneas had finished playing video games and was walking down the hallway to his bedroom; he could hear giggling and laughter coming from VayVay's room which gained his interest.<p>

"Hahaha! Irene!" Laughed Yessica from within the room. "That tickles!"

Rheneas was silent for a moment before chuckling.

"Yeah, they're probably playing truth or dare." Noted Rheneas as he approached his room.

Rheneas opened his door and walked in while shutting it behind him; he immediately noticed that Tabitha was sitting on the bed.

"What took you so long Rennykins?" Asked Tabitha sweetly.

"Me and VayVay were talking about the challenge tomorrow and we were watching the waves … after that I played some video games; to be fair though, I didn't realise you were already here." Said Rheneas apologetically.

"No worries; tomorrow's challenge doesn't start until midday, so we can sleep in a bit … that means we can stay up for a little while. After all, if you recall … I did promise you a _reward_ if you made it to the finals." Giggled Tabitha.

It was at that moment that Rheneas noticed Tabitha's outfit; rather than sleeping in her normal cloths like she usually did when they had a sleepover she was instead wearing a purple nightgown that was half buttoned up and had her underwear on underneath it.

"You gonna come to bed?" Asked Tabitha with a wink.

"Err … sure." Nodded Rheneas as he sat down on the bed next to Tabitha.

As soon as Rheneas sat down Tabitha pounced on him and managed to pin him beneath her; she promptly began kissing him and all Rheneas could do was kiss her back since he had no way of breaking free … nor did he want to.

Twenty minutes or so rolled by with the two teens simply making out and stroking each other; Rheneas even gave Tabitha a cheeky pinch to her butt to which she let out a muffled giggle. After a while of doing this Tabitha got off Rheneas so that she was lying beside him. Tabitha, with practised ease, cuddled up close to Rheneas and snuggled against him.

"That was … really nice." Said Rheneas while stroking Tabitha's hair.

"There's more to come; I just need to catch my breath for a moment … amazingly making out takes a bit of energy. That being said, it's _so_ nice." Giggled Tabitha. "I may have had to wait nearly eighteen years to experience romance … but I think it was _totally_ worth the wait."

"I agree; most good things are worth waiting for. But I think we should settle down for the night; I feel pretty tired. We can make out in the morning if you want." Offered Rheneas.

"Sounds good to me." Nodded Tabitha. "Good luck tomorrow Rheneas; whether you win or lose I'll be proud of you."

"Thanks Tabitha; I'll try my best to win this competition in your honour." Assured Rheneas. "So … any reason you own a sexy nightgown? Only that you told me you don't wear revealing outfits and this one is kinda revealing, particular around your tush … not that I mind or anything."

Tabitha playfully rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Well, it's just really comfy. Back home I never wore it outside my bedroom." Stated Tabitha. "I didn't mean to bring it with me; I guess I just packed it without realizing what it was … still, it hardly matters since I'm putting it to good use."

The two teens cuddled closer in each other's arms and exchanged a few butterfly kisses.

"By the way, VayVay is currently playing truth or dare with Irene and Yessica." Said Rheneas with a chuckle. "Unless I'm mistaken, I think Irene was tickle torturing Yessica."

"My parents never tickled me when I was growing up; in fact, I don't think they ever hugged me." Mused Tabitha. "I sure missed out on a lot of things in my childhood."

"… Well then." Grinned Rheneas as he quickly got on top of Tabitha. "I think I can do something about that!"

Rheneas promptly began tickling Tabitha while she squirmed and kicked her feet a little while laughing happily and loudly.

"Hahahaha! Hahahaha! Oooo! Hahaha! Eep! Hahaha!" Laughed Tabitha as though she were a little girl.

Even though the final challenge was very near and a lot was a stake … there was _always_ time for a kissing session and a tickle.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Even Tabitha is not immune to tickle torture!<strong>

**Rheneas: **Tabitha's laughter is really cute sounding, who knew she was so ticklish eh? I feel nervous about the challenge tomorrow, so this is a perfect way to relax.

**Tabitha: **That was fun … I honestly don't know why I enjoyed it, but I did.

* * *

><p>The next morning Rheneas and VayVay were sitting next to each other in the Mess Hall eating breakfast; they had been served a buffet of many types of pizza as well as some hamburger, fries, hotdogs and soda; it may have been an unhealthy breakfast, but it was delicious and they had really earned it for getting so far in the game.<p>

"This is the life; a one in two chance of winning a million dollars and having junk food for breakfast! Such a diddily doodly great morning!" Cheered VayVay.

"Yeah, it's great that we made it this far." Agreed Rheneas. "I think we're the last two anybody expected; I was targeted for elimination a lot and according to Tabitha a lot of fans thought you had no chance due to arriving late … I guess we both proved everyone wrong."

"Not much longer and it'll be time for the challenge … I wonder what we're going to have to do." Pondered VayVay. "It's definitely not going to be easy."

"Well, easy challenges wouldn't make for a very good finale." Stated Rheneas. "It feels good to be able to relax; after all the eliminations, heartbreak, danger and fear everyone has experienced … it's nice to just have peace of mind and be free from fear with a moment of relief … serenity."

"Are you quoting the titles of the resident evil save room themes?" Asked VayVay.

"… Yes." Admitted Rheneas. "But you get my point; anyway, it's not going to be much longer before we start the challenge; we'd best make the most of what little free time we have left."

"Indeed we should." Nodded VayVay. "But we don't really have much to do before the last challenge starts … all we can really do is talk to each other. So, I heard some kissy sounds coming from your room last night; I take it you and Tabitha are just as in love as ever, right?"

"Yep, we're a perfect couple." Nodded Rheneas. "I find the fact she is so willing to sleep in the same bed as me to be really touching; it shows just how much she loves and trusts me."

"Well that love and trust is not misplaced." Nodded VayVay.

"Thanks. So, what were you doing? I'm guessing you were playing truth or dare with Irene and Yessica right? I'd know the sound of tickle torture anywhere." Chuckled Rheneas.

"We were playing truth or dare … but there wasn't any tickle torture." Giggled VayVay.

"What was the laughter caused by then?" Asked Rheneas curiously.

"Well … to put it simply, I dared Irene to lick chocolate sauce off of Yessica's belly … she accepted the dare." Said VayVay cheerfully.

"Err … there are several things I'd love to say and ask, but Tabitha might get mad so I'll just say that it sounds like you three had a good time." Said Rheneas while trying to not let his mind wander.

At that moment Spider and Quana entered the Mess Hall.

"Good morning finalists." Greeted Spider. "It's almost time for you to participate in the final challenge; this time there is no immunity at stake … just the prize of one million dollars. Are you ready?"

"Bring it on!" Said Rheneas in determination.

"I am ready to push myself to the limit." Nodded VayVay.

"Good to hear it." Grinned Quana. "Now, before the challenge stars, we'd like you to use the confessional and answer some questions about your experiences in the competition. After that, meet me and my little arachnid at the entrance to the forest."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Time for some questions!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(How would you describe your time in the competition?)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Rheneas: <strong>It was absolutely AWESOME! This has been a great summer; so great that I sometimes wonder if I'm dreaming. I've had a blast with the challenges, I have the most wonderful girl in the world as my girlfriend, I made some great friends, I have memories I'll never forget … not to mention I got into a _killer_ fight. I think this has been more than a competition; it's been a way of growing up from a teen to a man.

**VayVay: **It's been super-duper excellent; I've had a wonderful time. I've made a lot of friends and I have a perfect boyfriend. I also think I've learnt some life lessons such as not everyone having a good side and that no matter what somebody says about me I just have to remember that there are people who like me for me. I really have surprised myself; I've done much muchly much more than I thought I was capable of.

* * *

><p><strong>(What will you spend the money on if you win?)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Rheneas: <strong>I'd definitely buy a flame thrower, that's a must. But I'd also see if I could get myself a role in an episode of Fiona and Lawrence; maybe I could take myself, Tabitha and my family on a nice long vacation or something.

**VayVay: **I'd probably donate some to a few animal charities and nature protection acts. But as for what I'd spend on myself … well, I'd probably do a bit of a travelling with Paul; I've always wanted to visit the Amazon, Egypt and Siberia and with the prize money I can make that happen. Oh, and I'd buy a nice bar of chocolate too.

* * *

><p><strong>(Do you have anything you regret?)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Rheneas: <strong>My biggest regret is voting out my original team mates Imanda and Max during the second stage of the game; with Imanda it was because she nearly got both of us very injured during the challenge … and with Max, it was because I made a promise to VayVay I wouldn't. I guess it worked in my favour, but I still regret doing it.

**VayVay: **I regret flirting with Winnie so much early on; she didn't fully like it and … I guess my 'schoolgirl crush' on her made me have difficulty stopping. It had no long term harm, but I still think it was uncalled for. I also regret what I did to Kasimar … he was so horrid and evil … but I think I went too far, regardless of what everyone else says. I hope to never get angry like that ever again.

* * *

><p><strong>(What was your biggest and most awesome moment in the competition?)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Rheneas: <strong>Two moments come to mind; either when I comforted Tabitha deep in the woods and we become a couple … or when I beat the shit out of her parents with my beam katana. It shows that I can be very nice and caring … but also that I can kick the ass of anyone who upsets those that I love.

**VayVay: **When I defeated Kasimar … but I'm not proud of it. But when it comes to things I am proud of … well, I really do fondly remember helping Paul open up over time, and also getting Monster Carlton to stop fighting and to remember who he was simply by using my words.

* * *

><p><strong>(What do you think of your opponent?)<strong>

**Rheneas: **VayVay may not look very strong … but she's a much better player than people might think; not only is she quite smart but she is also very strong when she needs to be. I think her compassion and kindness make her a powerful opponent. I may be stronger, but I'm not gonna get overconfident.

**VayVay: **Rheneas is definitely a really nice guy, Tabitha is so lucky to have him! He's strong and brave … but also very gentle and caring; he's got a lot of strengths and few weaknesses … I'm going to have my work cut out today, but I've performed decently in challenge before … maybe I can win this one?

* * *

><p>After the two finalists were finished using the confessional they approached the edge of the forest like they were asked; Spider and Quana were standing there waiting for them.<p>

"Hey guys, are you ready to get started?" Asked Spider.

"We sure are." Nodded Rheneas.

"Um … where is everyone else? Aren't they here to watch the challenge?" Asked VayVay. "I was hoping to see Paul again."

"It's not actually time for the challenge to start yet; we've got a special activity set up first. You are going to be remembering the campers who did not make it this far visa a 'Walk of the Fallen'." Explained Quana. "They do it in Survivor all the time and we thought that it'd be good for the viewers to hear your thoughts on everyone."

"So, do we just have to walk in the woods?" Asked Rheneas.

"Yep; signposts with a picture of each eliminated campers have been set up, twenty four in total; just follow the trail and soon enough you'll arrive at the location for the challenge. The walk should probably take you about one hour more or less." Summed up Spider. "We're heading to the PK Arena right now; we'll meet you there."

Spider and Quana left to go and get a helicopter ride to the PK Arena; after they left Rheneas and VayVay glanced at each other.

"Well, shall we start the walk?" Asked VayVay.

"Yeah, we might as well; not like we have anything else to do." Nodded Rheneas. "It should be fun to take a walk down memory lane … or memory forest path as the case may be."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Let the memories commence!<strong>

**Rheneas: **All that's left to do before the challenge is take a nature walk … that should keep both me and VayVay calm since we're both a bit on edge due to the stakes of this challenge.

**VayVay: **It'll be nice to remember everyone who didn't get this far … except for the meanies either way, I'm sure me and Rheneas will have something to say about all of the voted out campers.

* * *

><p>Rheneas and VayVay started the Walk of the Fallen and followed the forest trail that had been set up; before long they came to a signpost which had a picture of Gordon on it. The drunk teen was holding a beer can and looked completely wasted.<p>

"Who is he?" Asked VayVay. "I don't remember him."

"I barely remember him either." Admitted Rheneas. "From what I remember his name is Gordon and he was a complete drunken lout akin to Bender from Futurama except he wasn't funny. He got voted out due to always being drunk and doing nothing to help his team. He wasn't my team mate so I don't know anything other than that."

"Sounds like he filled his role as a first boot quite well." Noted VayVay. "Shall we keep going?"

"Yes we shall; one down, twenty three to go." Nodded Rheneas.

* * *

><p>"<em>This show was stupid; it was full of Preps and Goths and poshies! I could beat them in a fight easily. But it was cool; I was able to drink so much booze! A summer full of booze and babes, not bad! … What're you looking at? Do you want a fight?"<em>

* * *

><p>A short while later the finalists came across a signpost which had a picture of Helen on it; her expression was devoid of emotion and looked very bored.<p>

"I don't know who she is either." Stated VayVay. "She looks kind of … bored."

"I hardly remember her as well; I think her name was Helen." Said Rheneas. "She liked boring stuff and wanted to make the world boring and beige as well as destroying everything fun. Yeah, no wonder she didn't get very far."

"It's impossible to destroy fun; as long as there are children and emotions then there will be ways to have fun. Why fight what cannot be destroyed? Just go with the flow … fun is what being young is all about." Said VayVay airily.

* * *

><p>"<em>I regret being on this show; everyone was dangerously fun and energetic. They had fun romances, had funny moments and even told funny jokes … it was blasphemy to the ways of boredom. And the worst part is that fans of the show think I am funny … clearly I need to sharpen by skill at being a total bore."<em>

* * *

><p>The next signpost that Rheneas and VayVay came to had a picture of Quarla on it; she was snarling and looked very aggressive.<p>

"Quarla was really nasty; she bullied Paul and Yannis so much and was pretty violent from what I saw. She may have respected the strong, but the way she treated those without strength was just bad." Frowned VayVay.

"I didn't really interact with her, but I cannot abide a bully … I think she encourages bullying; hopefully her early elimination taught her that she cannot get away with being aggressive all the time." Stated Rheneas. "Good job getting your team to vote her out."

"To be honest I'm certainly certain that she may have been voted off even if I did nothing … I simply made sure everyone was on board." Replied VayVay with a smile.

* * *

><p>"<em>I was robbed! I was playing the game the way it was supposed to be; with the strong on top and the weak people crushed underfoot! Instead, I was cheated out of the game thanks to some mentally deficient hippie; she had better not win! I hate this show!"<em>

* * *

><p>A few minutes of walking later the two teens came to the fourth sign post; this one showed a picture of Fripp with the dumbest expression he could possibly muster.<p>

"Fripp seemed nice; a little dopey, but nice." Noted VayVay.

"He was dumber than I thought possible." Said Rheneas with a groan. "He cost my team the art challenge and he … well, I try not to be mean, but he was _very_ annoying. I'm certain Kim manipulated him into throwing the challenge, but he was the one dumb enough to screw over his own team; what idiot would do that?"

"Well, at least he wasn't mean or anything … though he shouldn't have insulted Donny over his height; I think he was too dumb to know he was doing wrong. Poor little guy." Said VayVay while adjusting her top hat.

"Let's just move on, maybe the next person will bring back positive memories." Said Rheneas hopefully.

* * *

><p>"<em>I had a great time! It was very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very fun! … Do you like cheese?"<em>

* * *

><p>The fifth sign post had a picture of Alice; she was frowning and looked rather annoyed.<p>

"Alice was really bossy; from what I know she treated her team mates like servants and had a very big ego." Recalled Rheneas. "I hear she got voted out because she forced her team mates to face their fears but couldn't face her own ... that's pretty hypocritical and cowardly."

"I never really interacted with her so I'll take your word for it." Said VayVay. "Still, that red streak in her hair is pretty cool."

"True, but having cool hair wasn't enough to save her from elimination ... gee, I sound like Nakia, bleh." Shuddered Rheneas.

"Hair today, gone tomorrow." Giggled VayVay.

* * *

><p>"<em>This show was a waste of my time. My team clearly didn't see how vital I as to their success; no wonder none of them made the finals. I should have just stayed home and studied; that would have been a better use of my time instead of having to put up with so many morons. And I am bewildered that an idiot like Opal was the top rank of the team, what is this bloody world coming to?"<em>

* * *

><p>Further along the trail the two finalists came to another signpost which had a picture of Ulric on it; the picture showed him with his arms folded and a smile on his face.<p>

"I don't really remember Ulric much; he was never on my team and he got voted out kinda early." Stated Rheneas. "He seemed like a nice guy though."

"Ulric went before his time; he was a tough guy with a good head on his shoulders. I feel bad for voting him out even if it was my only option for my own survival. He seemed to know how to play the game; I wonder how things would have turned out if he'd made the first merge." Pondered VayVay.

"I bet that if even one elimination was changed then the whole game would gradually become very different; it's called the ripple effect." Replied Rheneas. "Out of the people we've remembered so far Ulric is definitely the best."

"Indeed ... I wonder who is next." Pondered VayVay.

* * *

><p>"<em>I may not have gotten very far, but I had a good time. I'm content with my performance, though I would have liked to make the merge since I think I could have done quite well at the individual challenges. Hopefully Daphne is proud of me."<em>

* * *

><p>After walking further up the trail Rheneas and VayVay came to the next signpost; it had a picture of Bishop on it and the rich boy's expression was quite pompous with an air of snobbery.<p>

"Bishop wasn't really the nicest guy; he was very snobbish and also kinda sexist." Frowned Rheneas. "That said; he definitely wasn't the worst person in the game."

"If he had kept his mouth shut then perhaps he would have made it further." Mused VayVay. "It was kind of funny to see him have minor tantrums from time to time. Well, he shouldn't be too disappointed since he doesn't really need the money anyway."

"True; it'd be better if the prize went to someone who isn't already rich." Nodded Rheneas. "And is it just me or does his nose look like a pickle?"

"It's not just you; I thought it did as well." Assured VayVay.

* * *

><p>"<em>It was interesting playing the game; I learnt that arrogant poor people can be very irksome, but I also learnt I was wrong to think girls were weaker than guys, they've proved me wrong. Still, I think my elimination contributed to the fact nobody from Team Mongolia is in the finals. Even so, I've learnt a few lessons and I know what I'll do differently if I were to play the game again. Now, are we done here? It's time for my traditional money bath."<em>

* * *

><p>The next signpost had a picture of Xyly on it; she was holding her battle axe and looked ready for a big fight.<p>

"Xyly was so much fun; she was really nice. I loved how she talked in the third person." Giggled VayVay. "She was also a lot smarter than people might give her credit for; it' a shame she got voted out ... but like with Ulric, there was nobody else I could vote for."

"I think it's just as well she was voted out; she would have absolutely _steamrolled_ everyone at the merge." Replied Rheneas. "But I mean that as a compliment; I could easily see her winning every single solo immunity challenge; I'm sure she has a lot of fans."

"I think that if she was here today then her opponent would be better off surrendering; she's like Chuck Norris when it comes to challenges." Mused VayVay. "I have to wonder what team she would have ended up on had she made it to the first merge."

"Hopefully our team; we could have made it to the second merge intact ... but with Kim on the team that might not have been a good thing..." Pondered Rheneas.

* * *

><p>"<em>Xyly learnt a lot during this experience ... mainly that strength alone cannot win and also that Chef Hatchet's cooking isn't as bad as people think. Xyly may not have won, but hopefully she earned some fan boys, Xyly would kinda like a boyfriend to be honest. Hopefully Xyly made her Viking ancestors proud."<em>

* * *

><p>Rheneas and VayVay came to a bridge over a river; a sign post was by the bridge and it had a picture of Imanda on it. The Girl Scout was smiling cutely for the camera and looked very cheerful.<p>

"Imanda was a really sweet girl; she was funny and was always there when somebody had a problem ... her scout troupe also had badges for just about _everything_, even crazy things." Chuckled Rheneas. "She was also the first person who knew about my feelings for Tabitha ... I felt bad for voting her out, but she wasn't angry when she left. I'll give her a proper apology when I next see her."

"I never really spoke to her that much, but she seemed very sweet and friendly. She looks really pretty ... platonically speaking. I bet she'll earn her 'get a nice boyfriend' badge within a few months." Giggled VayVay. "Since she has so much outdoor skills I think she may have become a threat if she made it to the merge."

"That's a good bet." Nodded Rheneas. "It would have been cool if she had returned, but I guess it wasn't meant to be. I have to admit, her Girl Scout cookies were really tasty."

"Cookies are the best biscuits." Nodded VayVay. "Especially if they are chocolate flavoured."

* * *

><p>"<em>I may not have won or even made the halfway point ... but I had a blast! I've done enough to earn a lot more badges and I made the first merge so I have some bragging rights. I think I've made the Girl Scout organisation proud and I would definitely do it again if I was able to. I'm glad one of my team mates made it to the end; I know who I'm supporting in the final challenge!"<em>

* * *

><p>Further ahead was a tree that had fallen over; a signpost was next to it with a picture of Donny on it. Rather than looking angry like normal, Donny as seen in the picture was smiling and looked energetic.<p>

"Donny was a cool little guy; he was my best friend in the early stages of the game. It was a shame that he was voted out, he proved that big power can come in small packages. He had a big temper, but he was a nice guy at heart." Said Rheneas as he looked at the picture. "I remember in the tree chopping challenge he felled a tree and it crushed Kasimar ... good times."

"I never really knew him that well, but he seemed alright when he wasn't angry." Agreed VayVay. "He showed that having dwarfism does not mean you can't do well at something. I wish he'd been around for when Kim was revealed; he'd have pulverised her."

"That's a fair bet." Agreed Rheneas. "I also found it interesting he had some Turkish blood in him ... I wonder if he can teach me any Turkish swear words."

"Oh _you_." Said VayVay with an amused shake of her head.

* * *

><p>"<em>Yeah, it kinda sucked to get voted out just before the halfway mark ... but you know what? I had a good time! Sure, I may have lost my temper a bit and some people may have annoyed me ... but I've made some good friends and I think I proved that height does not matter; the only thing that matters is that you put effort into what you do. Besides, I was able to give Kim a swirly when she arrived at the Playa, so I'm content."<em>

* * *

><p>After continuing onwards for a few minutes the finalists came to another signpost that was next to a flower bush; it had a picture of Tyson on it and he was making the peace sign with his right hand.<p>

"Tyson was a really cool guy; he was just ... cool. He never broke a sweat, he was always in a good mood and he enjoyed his time in the game. I wish he'd been on Team Graveyard with us. I wish the best for him and Cherry." Smiled VayVay.

"Tyson seemed like a guy anyone could get along with." Agreed Rheneas. "He had a go with the flow attitude and he was pretty funny too; the fact he named his guitar was kinda amusing. Him and Cherry were cute together; I was seriously expecting that one day I'd try and make a confessional only to find them making out in there ... I'm surprised that never happened."

"He was another of Kim's victims; it was a shame he was in involved in the three way tie ... I bet if anyone else had been the tie breaker voter than he'd have been safe." Frowned VayVay. "But I hear that he was a graceful loser and I can respect that."

"Yeah, he knew it was just a game and not something worth screaming about." Nodded Rheneas. "I wish he'd been on Team Everest with me; he'd have been a better team mate than Fripp."

* * *

><p>"<em>I had a totally wicked gnarly tubular funky mondo awesome time! I got pretty far and I had so much fun; not only did I get to play some cool music and hang out with some equally cool people, but I also met the most awesome girl in the universe! Cherry isn't just a babe ... she's a complete sweetheart and a wonderful person. I may not have won the money ... but Cherry is worth more than a million easily."<em>

* * *

><p>The next signpost was painted pink; there was a picture of Jill on it and she was smiling with a cheerful expression.<p>

"Jill was one of my Team Everest team members that I really connected to; she was sarcastic, buy also very playful and fun. She and Max are a really good couple. Tabitha is my love and hopefully always will be ... but I won't deny that before I fell for Tabitha I did think Jill was kinda cute." Admitted Rheneas. "But I'm glad I have Tabitha. Still, I have to say her obsession with pink was kinda funny."

"I agree; Jill was a cutie." Nodded VayVay. "I can understand her love of pink; it's a pretty cool colour. I think it was kinda funny how she had a fetish for nerds; can't say I'm without a fetish."

"What's yours?" Asked Rheneas curiously.

"Not telliiiiing." Sang VayVay.

* * *

><p>"<em>Being on Total Drama was a really cool experience. I may not have won, but I got pretty close to the merge and I got myself a really handsome boyfriend. I think the best part of the game was when I started being strategic and making game moves ... I guess I started a bit too late huh? Well, if I ever play the game again I'd start making moves from the beginning. Now if you'll excuse me I have an appointment with Max in the hot tub."<em>

* * *

><p>Rheneas and VayVay continued further along the trail and walked to the top of a hill. At the top was a signpost which had a picture of Cherry on it; she was grinning widely and was striking a pose.<p>

"Cherry looked like a really cool girl; she was so fast and fun. I think she and Tyson are perfect for each other. If she had made it to the final four she'd have won that challenge with no difficulty at all." Mused Rheneas. "She voted herself off so that Opal could stay ... that's really honourable and touching; I can't say I'd have been able to do the same thing."

"I guess friendship and kindness meant more to her than money did." Guessed VayVay. "She was very over the top in how she acted ... I guess that's one of the reasons why she was so well liked."

"I wonder how the game would have changed if she hadn't voted herself out." Pondered Rheneas.

"I guess we'll never know..." Replied VayVay.

* * *

><p>"<em>Bingo wingo! I had a wicked time! The challenges were extreme and so much fun! Not to mention the people here were, for the most part, really nice and a lot of fun. I may have gotten far if I hadn't voted myself out ... but I feel like I did the right thing; after all, who needs money when you've got a boyfriend who is just as wild as you? Best summer ever!"<em>

* * *

><p>The next signpost had a picture of Paul on it; he was smiling and looked happy.<p>

"Oh Paul, I love you _so_ much." Cooed VayVay. "When you got stabbed ... I guess my love for you made me snap. I hope you're doing alright; I _really_ miss you."

"Don't worry; you'll be seeing him shortly." Assured Rheneas. "Paul was a really nice guy; he started out as a nervous and quiet germaphobe and ended up as almost a different person. You're lucky to have him VayVay; I hope you two have a great long lasting relationship."

"I'm sure we will." Smiled VayVay. "If he had made the merge I bet the Mankini Bunch would have taken the majority ... he deserved to go further; but at least he left on a high note, I made sure of that."

"Naughty." Chuckled Rheneas.

* * *

><p>"<em>I think this show worked a miracle on me; not only did it cure my germaphobia but it helped me move on from the death of my twin. VayVay has always been there for me; she's a wonderful person and I'm glad to have her as a girlfriend. Thanks to her I stopped being a victim and started to become brave; the way I was taken out was very painful ... but I'm ok now and that's the important thing."<em>

* * *

><p>The next signpost was next to a dead tree; it showed a picture of Kim. The nasty racist slut was scowling and looked very spiteful.<p>

"I feel sick just looking at that picture." Growled Rheneas. "I don't even know where to start."

"I agree; all of what Kim has done is just _pure evil_." Agreed VayVay with a sigh. "Her racism is nothing short of vile and her homophobia really hurt my feelings ... not to mention she was somewhat sexist too. I have nothing to say that hasn't already been said."

"I'm just thankful that there were returnees this season; if there weren't then she might have actually been standing here today. Thank goodness for justice." Muttered Rheneas.

"True ... but I must wonder, what do you suppose made Kim the way she was? Evil isn't born, it's made." Noted VayVay. "It boggly boggle bogs my mind. What do you think?"

"Whatever made her like that, it must have been a hell of a massive thing. But I doubt we;ll never know; nothign she said in this game was the truth." Sighed Rheneas.

"I guess you're right ... all we can do is speculate." Agreed VayVay.

* * *

><p><em>"I have nothing to say. This summer sucked. It proved me right;; everybody is a monster deep down who acts like shit to anybody doesn't for the mold of a 'good guy'. Fuck, these people piss me off. Whatever, I'm never gonna see them again and I'd prefer it that way. If they knew ... but they'd not believe anything because I'm a 'bad guy'. Nobody on this miserable piece of shit planet is a good guy, we're all selfish bastards and I'm the only one who can truly see it. No friends, no family ... no anything, but that's life..."<br>_

* * *

><p>After a bit more walking along the forest trail the finalists came to a picture of Nina; she was smiling and looked very happy.<p>

"Early in the game I wasn't fond of Nina since she was so smelly and gross ... but after she returned she was such a sweetheart. I think her second elimination arrived way too soon. I still don't know why she was so messy before, but Lankston said she has a reason so I don't mind anymore. Her relationship with Lankston is really sweet and special; this contest is like a dating show almost."

"Nina really cleaned up her act ... literally. Once she was clean she really did look beautiful. She deserves Lankston." Smiled VayVay. "I wonder what they are doing right now."

"Nina is probably sitting on Lankston's lap snuggling against him while they wait for us to arrive at the PK arena." Guessed Rheneas.

"... Yeah, you're probably right." Agreed VayVay.

* * *

><p>"<em>I had a wonderful time on this show; I was able to conquer my fear of taking a bath and I've gained a truly perfect boyfriend. I may not have won, nor lasted long upon returning ... but I still enjoyed myself. If I was to play again I think I'd do better since I would be clean from the beginning. Good luck to both the finalists!"<em>

* * *

><p>The next sign post had a picture of Eddie on it; he looked calm and collected, but he also had a smile on his face.<p>

"Eddie was a legend." Said Rheneas simply. "The way he proved my innocence and bluffed 'Pokey' into admitting his guilt was one of the highlights of the entire competition."

"Eddie was such a nice guy; he was smart and funny. And his love for Sasha was so genuine, it just makes me happy." Said VayVay happily. "It was so satisfying to see him uppercut Kim to the ground.

"True that." Agreed Rheneas. "I think he is gonna be a great detective; possible better than Poirot and Colombo."

"He certainly has the potential to do so" Nodded VayVay.

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm satisfied with tenth place. Victory may not have been achieved, but I feel like I did a lot during the game. I was involved in a love triangle and I solved several mysteries. I even fell in love! I think all of this will look good on my resume when I apply to be a detective. I will forever remember my time here; especially when I got Kasimar to admit his crime."<em>

* * *

><p>The trail led up to a small clearing where there was another signpost; this one had a picture of Zed on it. He looked cheerful and was tipping his hat politely.<p>

"Zed was a real sweetheart and a genuine type of person ... I feel bad for voting him out even though it's the reason that I'm here today. He was a true friend and his love for Opal is just _magical_." Said VayVay with a dreamy expression.

"Zed was the type of guy you know you can trust. He may have been a bit naive, but he had his heart in the right place all the time. I think he had the potential to win the game if he hadn't been voted out when he was." Mused Rheneas.

"His hat is really cool; I like mine just fine, but maybe I should buy a straw hat sometime." Pondered VayVay. "Well, either way, Zed was a very nice person."

"Country folk generally are." Agreed Rheneas.

* * *

><p>"<em>This show has been a real learning experience for me; it's taught me a lot about the world outside my family's farm and I reckon it's given me some life lessons as well. I'm proud of how far I got ... I really didn't expect to get into the single digit ranks. I think the best part of my time here can be summed up in one word ... Opal. I'm a believer in true love and soul mates and I think we're meant for each other ... and I know she feels the same way."<em>

* * *

><p>The finalists were getting deeper in the forest by now; it wasn't long before they came to the next signpost; this was had a picture of Yannis on it. He was smiling politely.<p>

"Yannis was another person I really liked; he was such a gentlemen. He may not have been able to talk, but his actions spoke for him." Noted VayVay. "It was poetic justice that he was able to start Kim's downfall; what she did to him to cause his first elimination was just horrible."

"I agree; Yannis did nothing to deserve that." Agreed Rheneas. "He was well liked by everyone and was more of an observer than a speaker when it came to game play and strategy ... and that was why I vote for him; he may not have been strong, but he was quite a threat."

"That's the problem when only friends are left ... they have to turn on each other in order to win the prize." Sighed VayVay. "Well; Yannis may not have won, but he made an impact in the game and he's very lucky to have Winnie as a girlfriend."

"It was very interesting having 'conversations' with him; it really makes you appreciate things that you might tend for granted." Said Rheneas thoughtfully.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>I had a great time in the game, and thanks to the voice program on the laptop I can actually say a few words about it. I've overall enjoyed being a part of Total Drama. There were some moments I could have done without experiencing, but even though I didn't win ... I'm content to call my time here a victory."<strong>_

* * *

><p>Rheneas and VayVay walked onwards for a few minutes before they came to the next signpost; it had a picture of Sasha on it and she was beaming while playing on her DS.<p>

"Sasha was such a kind and interesting girl; I find her Indian culture to be very interesting and her video game knowledge made for fun conversations. I was sad to see her go." Said Rheneas wistfully. "I think she deserved to stay a little longer ... but you have to admit, the way she lost was kind of funny."

"It's kind of my fault; I was the one who gave Winnie advice during the tie breaker ... I guess that brings the total number of votes I've controlled up to two." Mused VayVay. "I felt so bad for her when that note was left for her ... I am glad she got back at Kim. Sasha went through a lot and I think she was one of the best people in the competition."

"Yeah, she was a cool gal." Nodded Rheneas. "It's a shame she wasn't on my team from the beginning; maybe we could have talked about games like Dead Space. And you know; it was kind of amusing when she said I look like Travis Touchdown. She deserves to have Eddie after all she went through."

"Too bad she isn't here now ... but I probably wouldn't be able to beat her. But seventh out of twenty six isn't bad." Said VayVay as she and Rheneas walked onwards.

* * *

><p>"<em>This competition was a real emotional roller coaster for me; I was racially attacked behind my back, got reduced to tears because of that hate note, fell in love and actually got the guy, helped Lankston open up and made some game moves. It's been tough, but I think that my experiences here will help me in my adult years. But now that I'm out I've been able to catch up on my gaming; I sure missed it!"<em>

* * *

><p>The finalists had been walking for a while now; it wouldn't be much longer before they arrived at the PK Arena. As they walked through a denser part of the forest they came to a signpost that had a picture of Max on it; he had a dorky expression but looked cheerful.<p>

"Max was a ton of fun; he was such a large ham with his mannerisms and way of speaking. He may have been a nerd, but I think he was really cool." Said Rheneas with a fond smile. "His robot suit was a great idea of his, but it made him a threat ... I would have probably had to vote him out at the final four or three."

"I liked Max too." Nodded VayVay. "He played the game well before his first elimination and only got voted out because of Kim; still, he sure did very well upon returning; he applied his real life skills to a great effect. I guess the moral is that in a game like this you shouldn't make yourself appear to be too much of a threat if someone else has an Immunity Alphabet Idol."

"Yeah, if not for that Idol Max would have likely made the finals ... in a way it's just as well he was taken out, though I feel bad for saying that." Mumbled Rheneas.

"Don't be; I feel the same and I'm sure the rest of the final five did as well." Assured VayVay.

* * *

><p>"<em>If this were an RPG I'd have likely gained enough experience points to reach the level cap! I may be a nerd, but I think this show proved that being a nerd doesn't mean you can't be cool. I became a serious threat and a power player; not to mention O got a girlfriend ... who saw that coming? Yeah, I had a blast; this was more fun than going to a Star Wars convention!<em>

* * *

><p>Rheneas and VayVay were coming up to the end of the forest area and towards a large clearing; they could see a large sort of coliseum in the distance which was where their final challenge lay in wait. At the edge of the forest area was a signpost with a picture of Lankston on it; he was smiling warmly.<p>

"Oh Lankston, you went through such a change throughout the game. I originally thought you were a braggart ... but you turned out to be a true friend and a hero as well. I salute you." Said Rheneas while saluted the picture. "If not for Lankston we'd probably be dead; he's made of the right stuff."

"I know; he faced his worst fear to help us when he could have easily run away to safety." Agreed VayVay. "If he hadn't been medivacked I would have likely tried to bring him to the final three with me and Winnie. I sure hope that his parents will finally accept him for who he is; he deserves it after what he went through."

"Parental neglect can be just as harmful as physical abuse ... it may not leave a physical scar, but it still hurts emotionally." Nodded Rheneas. "At least he left on a high note and has Nina as a girlfriend."

"Indeed, he was a good person and deserved a happy ending." Agreed VayVay with a smile.

* * *

><p>"<em>Coming into this game my goal was to win my any means necessary in order to gain my parents love and care ... though I obviously wouldn't have done what Kim did. But over time ... I found myself starting to care and actually losing some of my cynical pessimistic attitude. I may not have won, but like lots of people I have found something more important than money ... love. I really am glad I came on this show; I roved physical strength doesn't matter and I have a wonderful girlfriend. All that's left for me to do now is cheer Rheneas on in the final challenge."<em>

* * *

><p>Rheneas and VayVay walked along the marked path in the clearing towards the large coliseum; on the way there they stopped next to a signpost that had a picture of Winnie on it; she was posing in a cute position with her head tilted to the right and an adorable smile on her face.<p>

"Winnie has been my BFF for this entire competition; I admit I had a crush on her early on, but that crush eventually turned into a strong friendship. I admire how positive she was and her love of kitties was so charming. She was adorable and a true friend to many; it's a shame she didn't make it to the finals." Said VayVay with a warm smile.

"I voted for her because she was the biggest threat of you girls ... but even then, I admit I didn't like voting her out and beating her in the tie breaker because she was so nice." Admitted Rheneas. "Fourth out of twenty six is pretty good though, she should be proud of herself."

"It'll be nice to see her again; along with all my friends ... I miss most of those who have been voted out. That tie breaker was so suspenseful; I certainly couldn't have won again you." Murmured VayVay.

"To be honest, I almost lost as well; if she'd managed to stay on her another minute or two I'd have probably fallen off. I sure am lucky." Said Rheneas is an relived tone.

* * *

><p>"<em>This show has been both fun and emotional; I've made a lot of great friends and I've got a boyfriend ... but I really miss my mummy and daddy and my kitties. I may have been in several humiliating incidents, but overall I think this show has been a positive experience. I did better than I thought I would and I really never knew I was so capable before I came here. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to eat some tuna."<em>

* * *

><p>Rheneas and VayVay came to the entrance to the PK Arena; an archway doorframe was in front of them and it left into a tunnel that would take them to their final challenge. Next to the entrance was a signpost that had a picture of Opal on it; she was crossed eyed with her tongue sticking out.<p>

"Opal sure was a power player; her alliance changed the game. She may have seemed silly and crazy at a first glance ... but she was so much deeper than that. Her past is just ... painful. At least things have gotten better for her. I really didn't want to vote her out, but I felt that it was the best move to make ... hopefully she won't be mad." Murmured Rheneas nervously.

"I'm sure she's fine with it; she wasn't the slightest bit mad when it happened, remember?" Reminded VayVay. "Opal was a lot of fun to have around; she was a sweetheart and had such a lot of energy and joy ... it was hard not to smile when she was around; she made things fun. I'm glad things have got better for her than they were before the show."

"Yeah, I never would have expected her to have such a dark past." Agreed Rheneas quietly. "Good thing Zed will always be there for her."

"That's part of being in a relationship; you should be able to rely on your loved one when you need comfort. I rely on Paul and he relies on me ... we have a lot of mutual affection." Giggled VayVay.

* * *

><p><em>"Woohoo! This has been the best month of my life! I made friends, recovered a lot of my, hahaha, sanity and I gained a sweet boyfriend. I may have lost ... but eh, you can't win them all. I successfully faced my demons and I, hahaha, think that things are going to be better for me from now on. Total Drama roxxors my soxxors!<em>

* * *

><p>A moment of silence arose as Rheneas and VayVay looked towards the archway tunnel that led into the coliseum.<p>

"Well ... there's no delaying it any longer; it's time for the final challenge. Are you ready?" Asked Rheneas.

"Only if you are." Replied VayVay.

With enough being said the finalists walked forward side by side into the tunnel that would lead towards their final trial.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: The suspense is getting very high!<strong>

**Rheneas: **After thirty one days, many challenges, lots of vote offs and an emotional journey ... it all comes down to this. I just have one opponent left to beat; if I can do this I'll win. ... It won't be easy, but I'm gonna give it my all. Let the final battle begin.

**VayVay: **I can just tell that the challenge is going to be a duel of some kind ... I don't like fighting, but if I want to win it looks like I have no choice. I really want to win, but I don't want to hurt Rheneas. Well, there's nothing I can do about it ... I'm ready, bring on the challenge.

* * *

><p>Rheneas and VayVay entered the arena; as they entered some bars descended behind them which barred the way they had come. A huge amount of applause and cheering greeted them; they looked up and saw the audience; all of the voted out campers were there as well as all of the Letterz campers. The campers from Letterz were all seated directly in front of where they had entered except raised off the ground. Between them was a sort of Emperor Podium where Spider and Quana were dressed as an emperor and empress while sitting on thrones.<p>

To the left of them was a large tapestry hung down from the audience section; it had VayVay's face on it which meant the people sitting above it were her supporters. Sitting there were Alice, Cherry, Fripp, Gordon, Opal, Tyson, Ulric, Winnie, Xyly, Yannis and Zed

To the right of the finalists was a second large tapesty that had Rheneas's face on it with his supporters sitting on the seats above. Sitting there was Bishop, Donny, Eddie, Helen, Imanda, Jill, Kim, Lankston, Max, Nina, Quarla and Sasha.

The finalists walked to the centre of the battle arena while waving to the crowd; as they waved VayVay noticed that Paul wasn't there.

"Welcome to your final challenge." Greeted Spider. "You two have both come a long way and overcome many obstacles and trials in order to get here ... but now it is time to decide who will be the winner of Total Drama Letterama. Your fellow campers who got voted off are here to watch; the side they are sitting on shows who they want to win. Are you ready to start the challenge?"

"Where's Paul?" Asked VayVay. "Please tell me he's here."

"Don't worry, he's here; he just had somewhere to be ... but he'll definitely be seated in the audience once the challenge starts." Assured Spider.

"Err ... question." Said Rheneas with a confused expression. "Where's Kim, I don't see her."

Rheneas was right; Kim was nowhere to be seen. The audience was short one busty blond flirt.

"Is she watching from behind a one way mirror?" Asked VayVay.

"Actually Kim is no longer with us." Admitted Quana.

Rheneas and VayVay gasped in horror.

"She's _dead_?!" Exclaimed Rheneas.

"Mercy me..." Whispered VayVay quietly.

"No, no, she's alive. She just did not want to attend. We gave her the ionvitation, but she refused on the grounds of 'personal reasons' along with a speech full of swear words I can't repeat. By contract we can't force eliminated cameprs to attend the finale if they do not want to. Last I heard, she was getting some therapy and treatment ... I don't know anything more than that." Admitted Spider.  
>"I also hear Nakia is getting therapy too." Added Quana. "... May they both benefit from it."<p>

There was an awkward and uenasy silence for a few moments.

"Well, moving on from that ... your challenge is going to be a duel of sorts." Stated Quana while glancing at Kim in concern for a brief moment. "However, unlike a traditional duel ... you will not be fighting each other. Instead, Wallace has built seven real life versions of infamously hard and rage inducing bosses from video games. One by one they will be released into the arena and whoever lands the finishing blow onto one of them gets a point; whoever reaches four points first will be the winner of the competition."

"So, are we fighting completely unarmed?" Asked Rheneas.

"Nope; each of you are being given a special robotic suit like what Max used during the competition." Replied Quana. "They are outfitted with PK abilities like what is seen in the mother series. You will be able to use Fire, Freeze, Flash, Ground, Thunder, Starstorm, Love and shield. Just say PK and then the name of the attack you want and it will activate and remain active until you switch to something else. Your suits are not invincible though and do have a certain amount of energy; if your suit has its energy completely drained then it will shut down and you'll fall over ... this will give your opponent the win, so be careful."

"Your suits are waiting for you in the changing rooms; enter the door below the tapesty with your own face on it and you'll find your suit in there. The challenge begins in five minutes." Stated Spider.

Rheneas and VayVay nodded in understanding as they turned to enter their respective changing rooms.

"You can do it VayVay!" Cheered Winnie.

"Give him a dose of flower power VayVay!" Whooped Cherry.

"C'mon Rheneas! You've so got this!" Cheered Donny.

"Please beat down that dangerously exciting girl; I don't like you either, but you're marginally better than her." Droned Helen.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Place your bets!<strong>

**Eddie: **I wonder what Kim is doing right now ... I wish the girl I knew for the twenty days prior to 'the reveal' was the true her, I really do...

**Lankston: **I think it might be partially my fault that Kim is like that ... but I really don't care; she deserves it. On the subject on the challenge ... I hope Rheneas wins. I won't mind if VayVay wins, but I'd prefer it if Rheneas won.

**Fripp: **I like to eat frozen yogurt!

**Jimmy: **I wonder what will become of Kim ... she scared me, but I didn't _hate_ her ... I don't hate things.

**Sasha: **This is gonna be a fun challenge! It'll be interesting to see which bosses were selected; I know of several very hard ones ... I bet Air Man is one of them. As for Kim ... _karma_.

**Imanda: **Looks like I'll be earning my 'watch a battle in a coliseum' badge. This is so exciting! I am so glad I'm able to watch this; it's gonna be full of thrills and action!

**Lavender: **I think this is a good change of pace from the typical 'race to the finish' format that previous final challenges have been. I've always wanted to watch a gladiator fight ... guess I'm gonna get my wish.

**Xaria: **Statistically I think Rheneas stands more of a chance ... but gaming knowledge is going to play a part in this. I really don't know who is gonna win.

**Tyson: **Game on dudes! This is like watching a rock concert except it involves robotic bosses ... either way, it still totally rocks!

**Xyly: **Xyly just wants to say one thing ... can she get some popcorn to eat while watching the challenge?

* * *

><p>Rheneas entered his changing room; he was ready for the challenge, it was time to do or die! ... Well, not really die but the phrase still fit the context. Rheneas saw his robot suit set out for him to put on; it was coloured orange and black and looked like Iron Man's costume except the helmet looked like a robotic version of his face.<p>

"Nice." Noted Rheneas.

"Ready for your final trial Rheneas?" Asked Tabitha as she walked up.

"Oh hey Tabitha, what are you doing here?" Asked Rheneas.

"I just came here to give you some encouragement before the challenge." Replied Tabitha. "You're so close to winning the entire contest; you just have to beat the majority of the bosses and you'll win. It's not going to be easy, but I have full confidence that you can do it."

"Thanks Tabitha; I won't let you down." Nodded Rheneas. "So, any advice you can give me?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you anything since it would give you an unfair advantage." Said Tabitha apologetically. "My only advice is to avoid damage and don't talk any unnecessary risks. I believe in you Rheneas ... you made my life so much better, you deserve the victory."

"Thanks Tabitha." Smiled Rheneas as he hugged Tabitha. "Can I have a pre battle kiss?"

"Of course." Nodded Tabitha as she leaned in and kissed Rheneas with intense passion.

When the couple parted about a minute later they looked at each other lovingly.

"Now put that costume on and win this show!" Grinned Tabitha.

"M'aam yes M'aam." Saluted Rheneas.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: That's one way of getting someone motivated.<strong>

**Rheneas: **Let's. Get. Dangerous!

**Tabitha: **Good luck Rheneas, you're gonna need it … boy, I am just _so_ proud he'd gotten this far. He'd be the _best_ winner ever!

* * *

><p>VayVay entered her changing room and glanced around; a robot suit had been laid out nearby. The robot suit was colored green and white and the helmet resembled a robot version of her head, except without her top hat. As VayVay walked up to it she was suddenly hugged tightly from behind by someone.<p>

"I've really missed you." Whispered a loving voice.

"Paul!" Squeed VayVay in delight.

VayVay turned herself around and hugged Paul tightly while giving him a lot of affectionate kisses.

"I've missed you so much! How are you? Does your stab still hurt?" Asked VayVay in concern while still hugging Paul tightly.

"It's fine now; I got the treatment I needed and it's already healing up; I'll have a permanent scar, but other than that I'm going to be fine." Assured Paul. "I'm so proud of you; after I was gone you really started playing the game; you've continued to impress me and now here you are in the finals. You're so close to victory ... I have full confidence that you can win this. And even if you don't, I am _honoured_ to be dating someone as _wonderful_ as you."

"Thanks Paul, your support means a lot." Whispered VayVay. "Not a day has gone by where I haven't thought about you and hoped that you're ok. I've missed being able to kiss and cuddle you."

"Well we can catch up on that once we get to the Playa." Assured Paul. "In the meantime, you have a million dollars to win. It won't be easy, but … I don't believe you can do it, because I _know for a fact_ that you can do it."

"I'll do my best." Promised VayVay. "So, since I have around four minutes until the challenge … would you like to have a quick kissing session?"

"Sure." Nodded Paul as he sat down on one of the benches while VayVay straddled his lap. "I think we only have about two minutes of fun though; you still need to put on the robot suit and I need to get to my seat."

"I understand … now enough talking, let's smooch." Smiled VayVay as she and Paul began to kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: That's another way of getting someone motivated!<strong>

**VayVay: **This is going to be a challenge … but I have people who are rooting for me, and I'm _not_ gonna let them down. Nopity nope, no way.

**Paul: **I'll be cheering VayVay on all the way … and if she doesn't win I'll be there to kiss and cuddle her to make her feel better. This is gonna be exciting.

* * *

><p>Presently the two finalists walked out from their respective changing rooms towards the center of the arena; the crowd was cheering for them and now Paul and Tabitha were in the audience. Once the cheering died down Spider spoke.<p>

"Now, before we release the first boss I have one last thing to say. You need not worry about getting hurt; your suits will protect you from any serious injury … and minor injuries too. If one of you is defeated then the current boss in the arena will deactivate." Stated Spider. "Ok finalists … are you ready?"

"Ready and raring to go!" Nodded Rheneas.

"Bring it on!" Nodded VayVay.

"Very well; ok then, bring in boss number one!" Announced Quana.

As the large doors beneath the interns seating area started to open Rheneas and VayVay turned to each other.

"Good luck." Said VayVay as she held her hand out for a shake.

"You too." Nodded Rheneas as he and VayVay shook hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: What a mean place to end the chapter!<strong>

**Barney: **Yaaar! This be exciting!

**Zita: **Wallace actually let me suggest some bosses for him to make real life versions of; it was nice that he let me be involved in the creation of this challenge. Hopefully they'll be fun to see in action.

**Max: **This will be a battle to remember! It's like two Iron Men having a huge comic book battle … awesome!

* * *

><p>And so the first part of the final episode is up; who will win? Regardless of the winner, this challenge is gonna be epic! Stay tuned to see who will reign victorious!<p> 


	70. Day 31, Part 2: Seven Deadly Bosses

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Total Drama or any of its related seasons. They belong to Teletoon and Cartoon Network. The alphabet theme isn't mine and is property of Frank15. The 52 OC's in this story however are mine so do not steal them.

**The Warning: **This chapter is absolutely packed with _pure awesomeness_. You have been warned!

**Note: **And here we are; the final competition chapter (though _not_ the last chapter of the story). It's been anticipated for a long time and it's finally here; the time has come to see who the champion of Total Drama Letterama will be. Who will join Spider in the Winner's Hall of Fame? Read on and find out!

The home stretch!

* * *

><p>The 'Boss Doors' were opening and the two finalists had no idea what boss was going to emerge from them; there were thousands of thousands of bosses across all the video games ever made so it would be almost impossible to guess what they were going to face.<p>

"The doors are opening so slowly ... this is so flapdoodly suspenseful." Murmured VayVay.

"I just hope it's a boss from a game that I've played; hopefully it isn't something obscure that nobody will have heard of." Said Rheneas hopefully. "By the way, what do you think of Kim getting therapy? Think it will help her, or not?"

"What I think and what I wish are one and the same and equal ... I hope it helps." Mumbled VayVay.

"I don't know if she'd be asked back for another season, so we may never know..." Mused Rheneas. "Ok VayVay, get ready ... here comes the first of the bosses."

The doors fully opened; after they opened a short human figure walked out; it had a green lab coat sort of outfit that covered his legs with blue sleeves visible as part of the undershirt and red shoes. It also had bolts either side of its head.

"Introducing Nitrus Brio from the Crash Bandicoot series, specifically the first game!" Announced Quana.

Brio took out two beakers, one with red liquid and one with green liquid. He then started to pour the mixture of the red beaker into the green beaker and then poured the mixture of the green beaker into the red beaker before repeating this process.

"That's it? He doesn't seem so tough." Noted Rheneas. "PK Fire!"

Rheneas pointed his right arm at Brio and his suit blasted a fireball out of the hand; it shot at Brio but the robotic replica of the gaming boss smashed its beakers together which created an explosion which fizzled out the fireball before it could do anything.

"Ok ... how could an explosion stop a fireball? It doesn't make logical sense!" Exclaimed Rheneas.

"Hmm ... got it! PK Freeze!" Yelled VayVay as she blasted a burst of ice at Brio.

Like before Brio simply smashed his beakers together to cancel out the attack.

"... This might be harder than I first thought." Blinked VayVay.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Well duh! It IS the final challenge after all!<strong>

**VayVay: **Maybe if I played video games more often I'd know what to do ... maybe if I let Rheneas weaken it a bit I'll be able to take the boss down and get a point.

**Zed: **... Why does that guy have bolts on his head? That looks mighty painful...

**Sasha: **Brio is probably the hardest boss in the original Crash Bandicoot, he has much more hit points than the others bosses. The way to beat him is to jump on the green blobs he sends out and then jump on his head when he turns into a monster. Occasionally there is a bug that makes him become immortal ... but I doubt that's gonna happen here; a stalemate would annoy the viewers.

* * *

><p>Brio threw out a green beaker which exploded and left a green blob of slime in its place. The blob of slime then started to slowly jump towards Rheneas at a rather sluggish speed.<p>

"PK Fire!" Yelled Rheneas.

Rheneas blasted a fireball at the green blob which promptly melted away; as it melted away Brio flinched which suggested that he had taken some form of damage. Brio then took out a red beaker and tossed it towards Rheneas; the pyro did not see this coming and was blasted backwards by the explosion.

"Careful Rheneas, I think the red beakers are explosive." Cautioned VayVay.

"Gee, you think?" Said Rheneas flatly.

Brio quickly continued to attack and tossed out two green beakers one after another which left two green blobs; the blobs started slowly bouncing towards Rheneas and VayVay but both were quickly dispatched by a blast of PK Fire from both of the finalists, this made Brio flinch again. Brio then threw three red beakers; the finalists both ran to the side to avoid them.

"Is it just me or are the explosive beakers getting a bigger explosion radius?" Asked Rheneas. "I am so glad I didn't get hit."

"Same here." Agreed VayVay. "PK Thunder!"

A bolt of electricity shot out of VayVay's hand and hurtled towards Brio from behind; Brio instantly spun around and smashed his beakers together to dissipate the blast. Brio then started mixing his potions together like before.

"Are we even doing any damage to this guy? None of our attacks have even hit him yet ... do we have to make him run out of beakers or something?" Asked Rheneas while readying himself for Brio's next attack.

"That might be a good idea." Nodded VayVay. "I guess all we can do is defeat the slime blobs and dodge the explosions."

Brio then threw out three green beakers which exploded to form three blobs of slime; the green blobs bounced towards Rheneas and VayVay at a quicker speed than the previous blobs did. The finalists used PK Fire to make short work of them. Again Brio flinched.

"I bet he's gonna throw out a load of explosive beakers; let's get a safe distance away." Advised VayVay as she quickly back up.

"Good idea." Agreed Rheneas.

Brio started throwing out more explosive beakers; it seemed that despite being quite small he actually had quite a good throwing arm; the beakers came very near to hitting Rheneas and VayVay, but they missed due to the finalists running out of the way. Once six beakers had been thrown Brio stopped attacking.

"I think he's almost out of beakers." Noted Rheneas in relief. "I'd like to see him hurt us now."

"I wouldn't tempt fate if I were you; it might activate Murphy's Law." Cautioned VayVay.

VayVay's warning came too late; Brio mixed his beakers together for a few moments and then drank the contents of one of them. His head started to turn green before there was an explosion of smoke; when the explosion cleared there was a large and muscular green monster with Brio's head standing where the small scientist once stood.

"... Cool!" Cheered Uzuri from the audience. "I did _not_ see that coming!"

"I did, I've played the Crash games before." Stated Vinnie. "I wonder what they're gonna do now."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: It is an unwritten scientific law that chemical mixtures can give you super strength and mutate you as well!<strong>

**Uzuri: **And to think my Kindergarten teacher said that monsters aren't real; I think this show has proved her wrong!

**Quarla: **This challenge is boring; those weaklings aren't doing anything! I could have easily beaten it by now ... no matter who wins I'm gonna be unsatisfied; but hopefully it'll be Rheneas ... at least he actually has a tiny bit of strength and sanity.

**Wallace: **It's kind of a shame that the robots are going to get destroyed; but I've got the blueprints and supplies to build them again, and I have the memory of how I constructed them last time. I just hope that some of them will put up a decent fight.

**Tyson: **He mutated?! … Now that is _cool_.

* * *

><p>Monster Brio began slamming his fists at the ground repeatedly while closing in towards Rheneas; the pyro quickly picked a random attack to use."<p>

"PK Rockin!" Yelled Rheneas.

Rheneas blasted an orange ball of energy out of his hand which hurtled towards Monster Brio and struck him in the head.

BOOM!

There was an explosion and when it cleared there was a black skid mark where Monster Brio had been standing. The first boss had been defeated.

There was the sound of a 'boss defeated jingle' like in Super Mario Bros 3 and the audience burst into applause, especially from Rheneas's side.

"Great job Rheneas!" Cheered Tabitha. "Just do that three more times and you'll win!"

"Nice one Rheneas!" Nodded Lankston in support. "Keep going!"

"Don't worry VayVay, you can still catch up!" Assured Paul.

"Keep your guard up VayVay; the next bosses will probably be even stronger." Cautioned Ulric.

Kim beeped the red light on her trauma chair; it seemed that she didn't want either of the finalists to win.

"I hope the bosses will get harder; I'm here to be entertained, not to watch the finalists easily slaughter video game characters." Said Bishop in a bored tone.

"And Rheneas gets the first point." Announced Spider. "However, there are six bosses left so it's all to play for; after all, it takes four points to win"

"This challenge isn't so bad; that guy was pretty easy." Mused Rheneas.

"They do get harder." Assured Spider.

"Ok, release the second boss!" Announced Quana.

The large doors opened slowly like before; perhaps they were so slow in order to give a feeling of suspense? Barney was shaking in excitement in his seat which Lavender noticed.

"Enjoying the challenge?" Asked Lavender.

"I sure am!" Exclaimed Barney. "This is even more epic than the finale of last season; I have no idea who is gonna win yaaar ... and I'm perfectly ok with that! You know; I bet if you'd been a contestant this season you could have beaten your record from last season."

"Thanks Barney." Smiled Lavender.

"No problem; and I'm certain that had you not gotten voted off last time you'd have likely easily won. You were voted off because the others were _so_ scared of you!" Complimented Barney.

"Oh you." Blushed Lavender before giving Barney a kiss.

The doors opened up and the next boss walked out ... or rather it rolled out due to the fact it was a tank. The tank itself was silver colored and had a powerful looking energy cannon on it. It also looked quite speedy and manoeuvrable.

"Introducing Stealth Tank from the classic PS1 game Tiny Tank." Announced Quana.

"Why is it called Stealth Tank?" Asked VayVay curiously.

The tank suddenly disappeared from sight; it seemed to have switched on a sort of camouflaging device and blended in with its surroundings.

"I guess that kinda answers the question." Noted VayVay.

There was an eerie silence as Rheneas and VayVay glanced around; there was no sign of the tank and it could literally be anywhere in the arena, even right next to them.

"Do you think Stealth Tank is right behind us?" Asked VayVay nervously.

"I don't know ... but it's possible." Replied Rheneas.

At that moment there was a rapid fire blast of energy balls from behind them that knock Rheneas and VayVay over to the ground. They got back to their feet and saw Stealth Tank nearby; however, before they could attack it activated its stealth again and moved somewhere else in the arena.

Rheneas and VayVay glanced around; sometimes when something is camouflaged, like a chameleon, it is possible to vaguely see an outline of them if you focus hard enough. Unfortunately, Stealth Tank was completely invisible to their eyes.

"Do we have any attacks that might force that tank to become visible?" Asked Rheneas. "Maybe something that can home in on it ... is there such thing as PK Heat Seeking Missle?"

"Apparently not." Noted VayVay.

At that moment Stealth Tank appeared again and fired a large blast of energy at the finalists before they could react; they were blasted into a wall at high speed, though thankfully their armoured robot suits protected them from harm.

"Hmm ... I think Stealth Tank becomes visible when he attacks." Realized Rheneas. "Only problem is, he's invisible at every other time and keep sneaking up on us."

"We need an attack that can affect a large area ... but do we have one?" Asked VayVay out loud.

The two finalists thought about their attacks and what would work; Stealth Tank could attack at any time it wanted so they had to be quick. After a few seconds of thought VayVay came to a realisation.

"PK Ground!" Yelled VayVay as she stomped her foot.

Instantly there was a miniature earthquake that shook the battle arena and the audience stands as well; Stealth Tank became visible as its engine stalled. Rheneas was also knocked over with quite a lot of force due to the fact he was right next to VayVay.

"Evidently the suit doesn't block all pain." Groaned Rheneas.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: It's heavy duty! *rimshot*<strong>

**Gordon: **That was *hic* funny"!

**Jill: **This battle is certainly more exciting than the previous one ... but what would happen if Rheneas and VayVay's suits lose all their stored energy at the exact same time? I don't think tie breakers are very common in final challenges in any reality show. Then again, there was a tie in the Gauntlet in robot wars series two semi final one ... Max got me into it.

**Rheneas: **Evidently the suit doesn't protect me from all pain ... I might need to keep a bit of distance from VayVay the next time she does that.

**VayVay: **As Steve Urkel would say ... did I do that?

**Sasha: **Stealth Tank gave me trouble when I was younger; it keeps turning invisible and evading your attacks and it moves pretty quickly. If you can keep up with it and fire at it consistently it's not too bad ... but to a five year old girl it's pretty hard.

* * *

><p>VayVay saw that Rheneas was down and Stealth Tank was vulnerable; this was her chance to even the score!<p>

"PK Love!" Yelled VayVay.

A huge burst of pure energy blasted out of her hands and engulfed Stealth Tank; there was an explosion as Stealth Tank was toppled over. Its tracks were whirring but it was going nowhere.

"PK Ground!" Yelled VayVay again as she ran over to Stealth Tank stomped her foot.

Stealth Tank was sent flying by the force of the tremor; it hit the ground and exploded into pieces, after it did so the 'boss defeated jingle' played again. The crowd applauded with a lot of cheering coming from VayVay's supporters while Rheneas got back to his feet.

"Nice moves VayVay." Complimented Rheneas. "But it's not over yet. There's still five bosses to go ... and they're probably gonna be harder than Stealth Tank."

"Oh dear." Gulped VayVay.

"And VayVay has defeated the second boss and has got her first point!"! Announced Spider. "And just like in Mother 3, PK Ground is a complete game breaker."

"Perhaps we should just use PK Ground over and over then?" Pondered Rheneas.

"Actually, that won't work. Your suits can only hold a limited amount of power at once; each time you use an attack you'll use some of your power and strong attacks like PK Love and PK Ground use a fair chunk of it. The energy gradually recharges, but if you go overboard with your strongest attack you might end up unable to attack the bosses." Cautioned Quana. "We would have told you earlier, but we felt it'd add more suspense to tell you during the challenge."

"I sure feel the suspense." Murmured VayVay. "What's the next boss dare I ask? It is a hunky dory one eyed goople spoing doodle monstrous monstery monster?"

"Let's find out." Said Spider. "Release the third boss!"

The doors started to slowly open again; as they opened some of the audience began to cheer for the respective finalist that they were rooting for.

"You can go it VayVay! Kick the next boss in the crotch!" Cheered Opal.

"Groin attacks are way too exciting." Droned Helen.

"Go Rheneas! Show the bosses that you're the boss of them!" Cheered Sasha.

"You'd better win this Rheneas!" Threatened Quarla. "I don't want a weak person winning!"

"Come on Rheneas! I've got five bucks on you that I don't intend to lose!" Exclaimed Lavender.

"Rheneas, if you win then you'll get a very special reward!" Grinned Tabitha.

"You've got this in the bag VayVay; study the boss's weaknesses and avoid its attacks, then hit it when you can. I believe in you!" Encouraged Paul.

"It feels great that people are rooting for us and are giving kind encouragement." Smiled Rheneas.

"It is indeed touching." Agreed VayVay. "And speaking of touching; I'll certainly reward Paul for his support with lots of cuddles tonight."

At that moment the doors finished opened and out from within them stomped what looked like an electric generator with study legs. It walked towards the centre of the arena; after it did so it secured itself in place and unfolded itself to reveal a frowny face and two arms that had electricity surging through them and a pair of what looked like machine guns on them.

"Introducing the Generator Robot from Fur Fighters." Announced Spider.

"The result of this battle might be shocking." Giggled Uzuri.

"I hope they won't get hurt." Murmured Mable.

"Don't worry, the bullets are just bolts that will just make them lose balance and the electricity only gives them a mild shock." Assured Wallace. "Boy, this is better than Celebrity Deathmatch!"

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: That show is either well loved or a guilty pleasure.<strong>

**Sasha: **Oooo, this boss is a tough one! It electrifies the floor and repeatedly fires at the Fur Fighters, plus it takes a fair few hits to kill. Not to mention the damage it deals adds up quickly. I wish both Rheneas and VayVay good luck.

**Rheneas: **It's at times like this where I wish I had a rubber hazmat suit instead of a robot mech; at least rubber doesn't conduct electricity.

**VayVay: **Oh dear, and here I was thinking I would be able to avoid getting electrocuted ... but still, maybe I can short circuit the boss with a dose of PK Thunder?

**Zed: **Gee, this kinda reminds me of that Transformers cartoon Opal showed me at the Playa des Losers; that generator really was a robot in disguise.

**Cherry: **This is really wild and exciting! I bet I'll see some 'shocked' faces pretty soon! (Cherry giggles).

**Eleanor: **At the rate this challenge is going Rheneas and VayVay are going to be feeling sore tonight.

* * *

><p>The generator robot immediately charged itself up full of electrify and sent out a shockwave blast of high voltage across the arena; Rheneas and VayVay jumped to avoid it and stood on opposite sides of the arena to hopefully gang up on the Generator Robot. The boss then aimed both of its machine guns and began to fire as its upper half span around very fast.<p>

"Duck!" Yelled Rheneas.

Neither of the finalists ducked fast enough and both were hit by a number of high velocity bolts and both fell to the ground.

"You know ... now that I think about it, we've both got up to three uses of PK Shield." Realized Rheneas. "PK Shield!"

Instantly a transparent orange bubble enveloped Rheneas as he got back to his feet. VayVay got to her feet and follow his lead.

"PK Shield!" Yelled VayVay which made a transparent green bubble envelope her.

Rheneas was quickly on the attack and ran quickly to avoid the Generator Robot getting a lock on him.

"PK Flash!" Yelled Rheneas.

Instantly there was a very bright light with made the audience wince; the boss seemed to have been blinded temporarily and its shots were going everywhere except their intended target.

"PK Fire!" Yelled Rheneas as he blasted a burst of flames at the Generator Robot.

The flames however didn't seem to do much to the robot; it seemed to have taken damage but nothing major. Before Rheneas could blast at the boss again VayVay stepped forwards.

"PK Thunder!" Yelled VayVay.

A blast of electricity was sent at the Generator Robot and hit it right in its 'face'; it writhed on the spot which showed that it had taken a bit of damage.

"Of course; it's a robot so it's weak to electricity; duh." Realized Rheneas. "PK Thunder!"

Due to its weakness being discovered the boss was quickly taking damage and within two minutes was looking like it was nearly defeated. It was also turning its weak spot away from them so that they couldn't land a hit on it. The Generator Robot was also sending out more frequent shockwaves of electricity. The finalists had also lost their shields due to getting zapped a few times; even with the shield the pain still got through.

"I thought Spider said that these suits would protect us from pain!" Exclaimed Rheneas.

"No, he said they protect us from injury; pain does not always mean an injury." Corrected VayVay.

"This thing is turning too fast, how are either of us going to land another hit on it?" Asked Rheneas in frustration.

"A clock can go two ways." Said VayVay philosophically.

"What does that mean?" Asked Rheneas curiously.

There was no response, just silence. Rheneas stopped and turned to see why VayVay was being quiet; when he turned he was that she had already ran anti clockwise (the opposite direction to the one they were running in) and was aiming her hand at the Generator Robot.

"PK Thunder!" Yelled VayVay.

A blast of electricity shot at the Generator Robot and hit it in the face; instantly its face blew up and it drooped as it deactivated. It then exploded and when the explosion cleared all that was left were a couple of broken robot pieces. The 'boss defeated jingle' sounded again.

VayVay's supporters applauded loudly while Rheneas side clapped politely.

"And VayVay defeats the boss and takes the lead with two points!" Exclaimed Quana.

"You go dudette!" Whooped Tyson.

"Totally hardcore!" Cheered Cherry.

"Good job VayVay! Just do that two more times and you'll be victorious!" Cheered Paul.

"Victory is too exciting." Droned Helen from her seat among Rheneas's supporters.

Rheneas's supporters were also cheering the pyro on and were giving him encouragement.

"Don't worry Rheneas; she's only one point ahead. You can easily catch up!" Assured Eddie. "Just stay calm and keep a clear head; too much stress might lower your accuracy."

"Forget PK powers, just punch the bosses! You've got steel knuckles on that suit, use them!" Exclaimed Donny. "You've got this!"

"Don't immediately charge in; make sure to study the boss for weaknesses." Recommended Lankston.

"The sexy hunk is right; be smart!" Agreed Nina.

"Three bosses down, four to go ... I wonder what's next." Pondered Rheneas.

"I think we're about to find out." Said VayVay as she braced herself for the next fight.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: They make is look so easy!<strong>

**Rheneas: **This is exactly why I didn't underestimate VayVay; she's ahead of me already. I knew that she was stronger than people might think; good thing I still have time to catch up.

**VayVay: **I thought I'd be the underdog in this challenge, but I'm actually doing pretty well so far; hopefully I can keep it up for the next two battles.

**Hector: **Such a waste of great technology ... that being said, the finalists are putting on a great show for everyone.

**Jimmy: **They made that look simple; when I played Fur Fighters that boss took me three weeks to beat! I'd tip my hat to them, but a beanie isn't really the type of hat you can do that with.

**Quana: **It's a shame my time as hostess is nearly over, but it's been a great job to have and this challenge will make us go out with a bang. No matter who wins I know one thing for certain ... this has been the best summer _ever_!

* * *

><p>"Release the fourth boss!" Announced Spider.<p>

The boss doors slowly opened again as Rheneas and VayVay readied themselves to fight their fourth boss opponent. Soon enough the doors were fully opened and a dark figure came out; it had grey skin, red eyes, pointy ears and a dark blackish grey tunic as well as a sword. Almost everyone recognized this boss.

"Oh no, not _that_ guy." Groaned Xyly. "He cost Xyly so many controllers when she was a little girl!"

"That thing has no originality; it's a palette swap and a copy cat." Frowned Lankston.

"That thing is a poopy." Pouted Fripp.

"Introducing Dark Link from The Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time!" Announced Quana.

Upon being introduced Dark Link pointed his sword at the finalists and let out a battle cry before standing still and gazing at them.

"Why isn't it doing anything?" Asked VayVay.

"It's waiting for us to make the first move." Replied Rheneas.

"Well, in that case ... PK Love!" Yelled VayVay.

Rheneas gulped and quickly dashed to a safe distance; VayVay then blasted the powerful surge of energy at Dark Link ... however, as soon as she did so Dark Link blasted a dose of PK Love at VayVay. Both of them were blasted backwards to the ground. Dark Link quickly got back to his feet while VayVay groaned in pain as she staggered back to her feet.

"What the heck?" Blinked VayVay in bewilderment.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Mirror Bosses are annoying ... is that a trope or have I coined a new term?<strong>

**VayVay: **Ok, this guy might require a different strategy than simply attacking it repeatedly and dodging its attacks.

**Rheneas: **Ah Dark Link, the bane of my gaming years as a child; it does whatever you do ... so you need to outsmart it. Thing is, this is different than the game. (Rheneas thinks for a few moments). I think I've got an idea.

**Sasha: **Dark Link was a very annoying boss and is considered by some to be the hardest boss in Ocarina of Time ... and the worst part is that it is only a _mini boss_. It copies what Link does, so you need to outsmart it and out manoeuvre it; hacking and slashing this guy isn't the best strategy. Of course, in the game he cannot use PK attacks ... looks like this will be an interesting battle.

**Quarla: **This is painful to watch; those two completely suck! If I was in the finals I'd win every single one of the battles! Urgh!

**Carlton: **Good thing I'm no longer panophobic; if I was I'd be terrified of that guy.

* * *

><p>Rheneas stood back while VayVay and Dark Link gazed at each other; VayVay moved her right arm and Dark Link did the same. She then raised both hands and Dark Link copied her. Lastly she started a rock paper scissors game and ended up with paper ... Dark Link had scissors.<p>

"I suppose it copies everything it can see." Guessed VayVay. "Beating it at Rock Paper Scissors won't help ... what should I do?"

VayVay checked the power left on her suit; it was running at half capacity.

"I'd better be careful." Gulped VayVay. "PK Shield!"

VayVay set up a shield; however, Dark Link did not copy her.

"PK Shield!" Yelled Rheneas as he moved closer while still keeping his distance. "PK Freeze!"

Rheneas blasted an icy burst at Dark Link; he dived to the side as soon as he fired it. His shot hit Dark Link and Dark Link's return blast only barely got Rheneas and didn't do full damage.

"PK Rockin!" Yelled VayVay while Dark Link was distracted.

Dark Link immediately turned to face her and sent a blast at VayVay; the bisexual hippie was knocked over while Dark Link stumbled.

"PK Love!" Yelled Rheneas.

Dark Link was still stumbling so was unable to dodge or fire a blast in return; he was hit with the full brunt of the PK Love Blast and was blown to pieces. The 'boss defeated jingle' promptly sounded.

Rheneas's supporters cheered loudly in support for the pyro.

"Great job Renny!" Cheered Tabitha.

"I don't care who wins, but I don't like VayVay so you've got my support." Stated Alice.

"Yeah! Anyone who can defeat Dark Link deserves victory!" Cheered Sasha.

"Destroy the doppelganger! Destroy! Destroy! Destroy!" Cheered Max.

"Easy Max, we don't want you passing out from excitement." Giggled Jill.

"It'll take more than exhaustion and an overdose of excitement to stop me." Assured Max.

VayVay's supporters clapped and offered some encouragement.

"**You can do it VayVay, don't give up**." Typed Yannis on the voice program of his laptop.

"Don't worry VayVay, the score is only tied; you've still got a chance!" Assured Zed. "You rock! ... if that's the right saying.

"Is is." Assured Opal. "Keep trying VayVay; you can pull ahead in the, hahaha, next battle!"

"Pulling ahead is too exciting." Droned Helen.

The finalists listened to their supporters for a while; once they were done speaking Spider spoke up.

"And the score is tired with two points to both of you; there are still free boss left to battle so this challenge is far from over. How are you both feeling?" Asked Spider.

"Full of pure adrenaline." Grinned Rheneas.

"Nervous of what you have in store for us next." Replied VayVay.

"Well, let's see if that nervousness is justified; release the fifth boss!" Announced Quana.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Will it end up coming down to the last battle? Or will the seventh boss not even need to be battled?<strong>

**Rheneas: **I just need to win two of the remaining three battles and I'll win the overall contest; victory is getting closer and closer ... good thing I'm not prone to overconfidence. I just hope VayVay doesn't get a lead on me again; if she does she'll be one battle away from victory.

**VayVay: **You know; it's occurred to me that I could technically win by defeating Rheneas ... but that'd be bad sportsmanship and would make the finale anti climatic and that'd definitely anger the fans. Hell hath no fury like a diehard fan scorned.

**Fripp: **I wonder if Spider will be battled ... he's a boss isn't he? Toast!

**Fifi: **This is a really exciting challenge; definitely a refreshing change of pace than the usual race challenge finales of the past. I may be all for women's rights ... but I am personally glad I'm not fighting, I'd be smooshed! Here's hoping that VayVay wins, but Rheneas is a nice guy, I could deal with him winning.

**Irene: **Me and Yessica have a bet going on; I'm betting it won't come down to the seventh battle and Yessica is betting it will; whoever loses the bet has to skinny dip at midnight ... Yessica is going _down_! (Irene giggles).

**Xaria: **Now these bosses sure are something to complain about; several of them have pissed me off _many_ times. It's good to see them get what's coming to them after how many kids they've made cry due to making them lose all the time.

**Opal: **This is more exciting than, hahaha, being hyper on caffeine!

* * *

><p>The boss doors slowly opened for the fifth time; once they were opened the boss walked out making clunky steps as it went. Sasha recognized it immediately and winced.<p>

"Guys, you might want to cover your ears." Recommended Sasha.

At that moment the boss let out a really awful and loud barely musical sound that lasted ten seconds; everyone covered their ears except Kim who was forced to endure the awful noise.

"Introducing Mr. Sax from the original Rayman!" Announced Quana.

The boss lived up to its name; it was basically a large saxophone with stubby red feet and white gloved hands. It had two eyes on it that looked quite angry.

Mr. Sax immediately ran towards the centre of the arena; once he got there he started to blast out several music note shaped bombs. The bombs bounced towards the finalists and seemed to be homing in on them. Both Rheneas and VayVay used a blast of PK Fire to destroy them ... however, rather than being destroyed the bombs were simply sent flying in the opposite direction (some bouncing off the walls of the arena) where they continued to bounce before eventually exploding. And while all this happening Mr. Sax blasted out more bombs, each one making an awful sound upon being launched.

"There's too many bombs!" Exclaimed Rheneas.

"We'll have to take out Mr. Sax in order to stop them from coming." Suggested VayVay. "PK Thunder!"

VayVay blasted some electricity at Mr. Sax but it didn't seem to do anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: A poorly played saxophone symphony can sound ... like <strong>_**pure**_** pain.**

**Sasha: **Mr. Sax is an example of a 'Tennis Boss'; whatever they send at your character you must hit it right back at them to cause damage. Mr. Sax isn't the hardest boss ever, but it can take younger players a little while to figure out how to hurt him ... and the world he is the boss of is pretty hard, plus there's a chase before the fight as well. Definitely harder than Mosquito, the boss of the Dream Forest.

**Irene: **What in the name of nature was _that_? It was _dreadful_! I play the saxophone; maybe I could give the boss some music lessons?

* * *

><p>"PK Ground!" Yelled Rheneas as he stomped his foot.<p>

Mr. Sax took no damage, but he was knocked over backwards with some force; as he fell he launched out a bomb which flew up and then fell back down and exploded on its creator which made it jolt due to taking damage.

"_So that's how you harm it_." Thought Rheneas to himself. "_I can't let VayVay know that though, I can't risk her getting ahead_."

At that moment a bomb hit Rheneas which blasted him back and took out his shield; VayVay was also hit by a bomb when getting back up which make her shield disappear and knocked her back down. While she was distracted Rheneas blasted a shot of PK Fire at an incoming bomb and sent it back to hit Mr. Sax which dealt more damage to him.

VayVay got back to her feet but hadn't seen what Rheneas did; she pondered on which attack she could use next. Her suits power level was still reasonable since it had gotten a chance to recharge when she was knocked over, so she decided to use a strong attack.

"PK Rockin" Yelled VayVay.

A powerful blast of PK Rockin hit Mr. Sax and exploded, but Mr. Sax seemed to have taken no damage.

"Man, this thing is tougher than a squishy squashy star bobble." Noted VayVay.

VayVay quickly backed off to try and plan her next move; this gave Rheneas the chance to send another bomb back at Mr. Sax. The bomb hit Mr. Sax with a strong impact and an even stronger explosion; Mr. Sax collapsed to the ground and exploded into shiny pieces. The 'boss defeated jingle' played for the fifth time.

"And Rheneas gets a third point; the score is now three to two in his favour. If Rheneas defeats the next boss then he will be the winner and we won't go onto the seventh fight." Announced Spider. "If VayVay is to have a chance at winning she needs to be the one to beat the next boss."

"This sure is mighty nerve wracking." Murmured Zed.

"Ok, bring out the sixth boss!" Announced Quana.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Suspense!<strong>

**Tabitha: **I'm practically at the edge of my seat; Rheneas is _so_ close, he only needs to beat one more boss and he'll be the champion. I'm so psyched!

**Raven: **Personally I'm rooting for VayVay; she just seems like a more deserving winner to me. Gary is rooting for Rheneas and that's fine by me … though I'd have liked Jill to win; it was nice working with my 'biggest fan'. (Raven giggles)

**Lavender: **… I think I'll need a new pair of eardrums after that dose of obnoxious noise.

**Nina: **A living saxophone? … That isn't very original.

* * *

><p>The boss doors slowly opened; once they had fully opened the boss marched out. It was a stout blue robot with yellow hands and feet as well as a propeller fan in the middle of its body.<p>

"Introducing a notorious and hated boss, Air Man from Mega Man 2!" Announced Spider.

Sasha booed while Helen frowned.

"Blowing air is way too exciting." Droned Helen emotionlessly.

Airman immediately started his fan and blasted out several miniature tornados that homed in on the finalists; they had no chance to run before they were blown upwards and then sent blasting into the walls by the powerful tornados; they were bombarded for around twenty seconds and weren't given a chance to break free.

"Let me stand up!" Yelled Rheneas.

"PK Shield!" Yelled VayVay as her last shield enveloped her and stopped the tornados from harming her.

Rheneas quickly followed VayVay's lead and put up his final shield. Airman quickly dashed to the other side of the arena and began firing out more tornados at the group as well as occasionally jumping in the air.

"Eat this! PK Ground!" Yelled Rheneas as he stamped his foot.

Here was a huge rumbling as VayVay was knocked down, but Airman had jumped at the time of the tremor and so was unaffected.

"Man, this guy is actually smart." Noted Rheneas.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: You cannot beat Airman!<strong>

**VayVay: **I hate this type of boss; they just spam over and over, but rather than throwing meat at us or sending annoying emails they pummel us and don't let us get up; such meanies!

**Rheneas: **That guy was so annoying; I don't even want to know how hard he was in his debut appearance! I suspect he made people cry.

**Sasha: **Airman is a very infamous boss; he is considered one of, if not the, hardest bosses in the Mega Man series. Leaf Shield is helpful when facing him, but sadly Rheneas and VayVay don't have it. Airman is so notorious that he actually has a song about him; it's pretty popular.

**Yessica: **… This battle seems kinda one sided…

* * *

><p>VayVay got back to her feet while Rheneas kept trying to dodge the tornados; Airman simply stood in place smugly while jumping every now and then.<p>

"We need to slow him down somehow." Frowned Rheneas as he was blown back against the wall again which made his shield disappear. "Aw crap!"

"Slow down … of course!" Exclaimed VayVay. "PK Freeze!"

A blast of ice hurtled towards Air Man and landed a direct hit; Air Man became frozen in place and covered in ice, though his fan was still spurting out more tornadoes.

"PK Ground!" Yelled VayVay as she stomped her foot.

The ground rumbled again which floored Rheneas; the force of the earthquake made Airman shatter into hundreds of pieces like Verdugo from Resident Evil 4. After it was defeated the 'boss defeated jingle' played once again.

"And VayVay earns her third point and ties up the score!" Announced Quana energetically.

VayVay's supporters burst into loud applause while Rheneas's supports clapped since it had been a good battle.

"You can do it VayVay! Just one more boss to beat and you'll be a millionaire! I believe in you!" Cheered Paul supportively.

"Come on Renny! You're but a mere inch away from victory; pulverise the last boss and complete your destiny!" Whooped Tabitha.

"Ok you two; it has all come down to this." Said Spider dramatically. "One boss remains to be beaten; the person who beats it will be crowned the winner of Total Drama Letterama. How are you both feeling?"

"I feel very nervous, but I'm ready to take on whatever boss is left." Said Rheneas confidently.

"I may not like fighting very much, but I think I'm doing really well. I just hope the next boss isn't a dippy dragon or something." Said VayVay hopefully.

"Well, it's time to finish this contest; unleash the final boss!" Exclaimed Spider.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Rocket Surgeon! … It's a hint to who the next boss is.<strong>

**Rheneas: **It's the very last hurdle, just one obstacle remains … I either win this contest, or I'll go down fighting!

**VayVay: **I will either be a modest winner or a graceful loser … people seem to think I'm more of a threat than I seem to be; time to see if they are right.

* * *

><p>The boss doors slowly opened; the was indeed a powerful boss waiting behind them, one that looked weak but was in fact a real challenge and something that could easily defeat the player. Once the doors opened completely the boss stepped out.<p>

The boss was a slender female aged around 27; she had blond hair that went down past her neck and to her shoulders. Her clothing was very scanty and revealing; she wore an extremely small white and red tube top alone with white and red stockings, white trainers, white and red shorts and a red thong. She also looked devoid of emotion and ready for a fight.

"Introducing Jeanne, the final boss of Mo More Heroes … not counting the bonus boss." Exclaimed Spider. "A million dollars are on the line, so make sure to put up a good fight."

A gong sounded from somewhere to signal the final battle had begun; Jeanne immediately got into a defensive stance and slowly approached the finalists.

"PK Ground!" Yelled Rheneas as he stomped his foot.

The ground rumbled and VayVay fell over, but Jeanne seemed to be completely unaffected.

"PK Freeze!" Yelled Rheneas.

The icy blast shot at Jeanne but she blocked it with just her arms. She then charged at Rheneas and punched him hard before knocking him to the ground with a powerful roundhouse kick.

Rheneas groaned ain pain as he got back to his feet only to be hit once again.

"PK Rockin!" Yelled VayVay.

Jeanne immediately spun around and deflected the blast with a slap of her hand; the powerful psychic attack hurtled towards the center of the arena and caused an explosion; when it cleared there was a crater in the center of the arena.

Jeanne rapidly punched VayVay six times before grabbing her by and arm and throwing her over her head and several feet away where she landed in a heap.

Up in the audience Wallace was grinning while Zita looked concerned.

"Wallace, I think you made this boss a bit too powerful." Said Zita nervously.

"Nonsense my dear; Jeanne can be beaten, but psychic powers are useless against her. She can't withstand much damage at all, but she can only be hurt by hand to hand combat. It's up to the finalists to figure that out." Replied Wallace.

"You sneaky devil." Grinned Zita.

"I try." Replied Wallace.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: What does 'Rocket Surgeon' even mean? Rockets don't get diseases … do they?<strong>

**Sasha: **Jeanne is a hard boss; she blocks so many attacks, even counters … and it seems that PK attacks are useless on her. All I can say is that Rheneas and VayVay are in for a _tough_ fight.

* * *

><p>Jeanne continued to cream the finalists; every single PK attack they tried to use was ineffective on her. The audience in the coliseum was cheering them on but emotions weren't going to defeat Jeanne, she wasn't Giygas after all.<p>

Rheneas and VayVay were out of shields and the energy on their suits was started to run out; if either finalist was defeated then the victory would go to the other finalist and they didn't want that to happen. At the moment all they could do was back away.

"How are we supposed to beat this thing?" Asked Rheneas nervously. "I've played No More Heroes, but I never got up to this boss; I've only got up to Bad girl so far."

"A strategy guidebook would be useful right about now." Gulped VayVay.

Jeanne charged at the two finalists and knocked both of them over; she then grabbed VayVay and repeatedly punched and picked her. VayVay wasn't being dealt any real harm, but the energy in her suit was rapidly getting chipped away at.

"PK Thunder!" Yelled VayVay in an attempt to escape.

Even at point blank range Jeanne was able to block the shield piercing attack … evidently it couldn't pierce shields outside Earthbound. Jeanne punched VayVay hard and sent her flying backwards and against the boss doors which rattled from the impact.

"Ooo … I'll be feeling that tomorrow." Groaned VayVay.

Jeanne then rounded on Rheneas; he tried to block her attacks with his arms like Jeanne did against him, but it was ineffective and she effortlessly lay the smack on him. Rheneas was uppercut with a lot of force and was sent flying backwards and lay groaning on the ground.

"Quana, I think Wallace made this boss too powerful; it's making mincemeat of the finalists." Murmured Spider.

"Thankfully it is set to deactivate once one of the finalists is taken down … and at the rate things are going, that won't be much longer. This is brutal." Winced Quana.

Down by the boss doors VayVay managed to sit herself up; she looked at her life bar and saw she had one unit of life left. One more hit and she'd lose.

"Oh rabble rousers." Gulped VayVay.

As VayVay tried to think of a plan she noticed a sword nearby; it was the sword that Dark Link had been holding. VayVay gained an idea and picked up the sword.

"This is either gonna look very cool … or be very stupid." Stated VayVay before she charge towards Jeanne.

Jeanne saw VayVay coming and quickly began running at her; she was readying herself to give a big punch.

The boss and the hippie charged towards their opponent and upon reaching each other the battle was over in a single blow…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

VayVay sliced off Jeanne's head.

The boss staggered for a few steps before it collapsed to the ground and deactivated.

There were a few seconds of pure silence before VayVay's supporters exploded into _**EXTREMELY**_ loud cheering and applauding. The ex-campers cheered for her and even Rheneas's supporters applauded her as well. Tabitha hung her head and looked a little sad before she joined in with the applauding.

"Bloody brilliant!" Cheered Paul.

"Even Chuck Norris couldn't have done it!" Cheered Winnie.

"Totally radically awesome! You are _pure_ coolness!" Grinned Tyson.

"Woohoo! Great job!" Whooped Cherry.

Spider took out a megaphone and turned it on.

"She's done it! VayVay has done it! With four points to Rheneas's three VayVay is the winner of Total Drama Letterama!" Announced Spider grandly. "If anybody wants to congratulate her, or congratulate Rheneas on coming second you may make your way down the stairs you climbed to get to your seats and then enter the arena."

The audience members quickly made their way towards the stairs for there were a lot of congratulations and commiserations to be given. As they did this VayVay took off her helmet and walked over to Rheneas.

"Need a hand?" Asked VayVay while offering Rheneas a helping hand.

"Thanks." Said Rheneas gratefully as VayVay, with a little effort, helped him to his feet. Rheneas took off his helmet and offered VayVay a handshake. "Good job; you earned the victory."

VayVay accepted the hand shake and gave Rheneas a look of respect.

"I really thought that you were going to win." Said VayVay as she and Rheneas released hands. "I was down to just one unit of energy; another hit and I'd have lost. Shame that we couldn't both win; you've done so many lovely jubbly things in the game; I bet a lot of fans will be disappointed."

"Eh, you can't win them all." Shrugged Rheneas. "I would have liked a million dollars … but at least I won't leave empty handed; I have Tabitha as my girlfriend and I've had an awesome time. Besides, I did come second and that's not bad at all."

"You're not disappointed at all?" Blinked VayVay. "If I'd lost then I'd probably be a little upset no matter how graceful a loser I would be."

"Well, I guess I do feel a little gutted." Admitted Rheneas. "But hey, I might be asked back to an all stars season and I can take pride in the fact that I saved Tabitha from a life of abuse and beat the shit out of her parents. Disappointment is inevitable … but it's how you deal with the disappointment that matters."

"Wiser words never spoken." Agreed VayVay. "Oh, looks like our supporters are coming; prepare to be swarmed by fans."

And indeed they were; everyone was soon crowding around them congratulating the finalists on how great they'd done whether they won or lost. It'd be a while before the applause and congratulations were over, so VayVay and Rheneas just let their friends cheer for them.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: V is for Victory!<strong>

**VayVay: **Whoa … I actually won … that's super-duper! I guess it shows you don't need to be strong or a genius in order to win, you just have to be yourself … I know it's cliché, but it's a nice cliché. This victory was for everyone in the LGBT community! (VayVay tips her top hat politely and smiles).

**Rheneas: **I may not have won, but second place is good enough. And since I'll likely be back for al all-stars season it's not like I'll never get another chance. But now I've got bigger things to think about, like helping Tabitha settle into my neighbourhood and finding her own home. I may not be the winner … but I sure feel like one. Also, Tabitha wasn't in the crowd … I wonder where she is?

**Paul: **I never doubted VayVay for a moment; I always believed in her and it looks like that faith was not misplaced. This is indeed a good day.

**Tabitha: **(She looks a little upset). I'm happy for VayVay … but I feel so bad for Rheneas; I bet he's upset about losing at the very end.

* * *

><p>All of the campers were milling around camp; the contest was over, but they wouldn't be leaving the island until the final Bonfire ceremony. Until then they were allowed to do as they pleased. Currently VayVay was sitting on the steps of the Champion Cabin with all of her team Savannah Teammates who were congratulating her on her victory.<p>

"You were incredible in that challenge VayVay." Smiled Winnie. "I knew you could do it; I'm proud of you and I bet my kitties are as well."

"Winnie's right dudette, you were awesome out there." Agreed Tyson. "I've never seen more coolness in one place in my entire life."

"Thank you muchly." Smiled VayVay. "It really wasn't easy … but I guess things turned out for the best."

"You were way too exciting and should be arrested." Droned Helen before adding. "But good job to you anyway."

"Booze party at the Playa!" Cheered Gordon. "I've got ten party kegs waiting to be used; we'll drink till we puke!"

"No thanks, I don't drink." Said VayVay politely.

"Wimp." Shrugged Gordon.

"I'm very impressed with you VayVay; you won a strength based challenge despite not being very strong. Even with your special armour it still took a lot of effort … you've made me proud." Said Ulric with a nod of respect.

"I just tried my best … I'm just thankful that my best was good enough." Said VayVay modestly.

"Bah, why are we congratulating her? She didn't deserve to win! She's weak and useless!" Scowled Quarla.

"Well Quarla, some things are more important than strength … like bravery, kindness loyalty and love. VayVay has those in spades; if you don't have anything nice to say then please piss off." Requested Paul.

Quarla just scowled as she stormed away.

"So VayVay, what are you going to do now that you're rich?" Asked Winnie.

Yannis typed something into his laptop.

"**Maybe she'll have a hippie music festival"**

"Maybe, but I think me, Paul and our families deserve a nice long vacation; I'm all Total Drama'd out after all this. It's been a long twenty seven days for me." Replied VayVay. "I'll be sleeping like a baby tonight."

"Hopefully not too sleepy." Grinned Paul.

"Oh you." Giggled VayVay as she gave Paul a sweet and tender kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Quarla sure is a sourpuss.<strong>

**Quarla: **And so a weak person won … what a fucking waste of time this show has been. Bah!

**VayVay: **Tonight we'll be leaving the island and spending three days at the Playa before heading home … it'll be strange not being around all my friends, but I'm sure it won't be goodbye forever … just a temporary farewell.

* * *

><p>Rheneas was walking towards the Dock of Shame; Donny had told him that he's seen Tabitha there and that she looked a little upset. Rheneas guessed she was sad about him losing; he was hoping he could cheer her up a bit.<p>

As Rheneas got near the dock he saw Tabitha sitting at the end of it with her feet over the edge; she was watching the setting sun and looked very quiet. Rheneas walked up to her and sat down next to her.

"It's a beautiful sunset isn't it?" Said Rheneas to start conversation.

"I suppose it is." Agreed Tabitha. "But I can't enjoy it to its fullest."

"Why not?" Asked Rheneas.

"… You lost. After how kind you were and how hard you worked … you still lost. I was really hoping that you'd win because you truly deserved to. I admit VayVay deserved it as well, but I wanted you to win. I bet you feel upset … and I do too. If only I hadn't kissed you before the challenge; if I hadn't you have been more focused and would have won." Mumbled Tabitha in guilt.

"I'm gonna stop you right there." Said Rheneas as he moved Tabitha to sit on his lap and looked her in her aqua blue eyes. "It wasn't your fault at all; heck, you're kisses are probably why I came as close as I did. I may be a tad disappointed, but I'm not upset or grief stricken. I think you are worth more than the prize anyway. I'm happy with how this contest has gone; a million would have been nice … but why have money that will eventually all be spent when I can have you _forever_?"

"… Well, if you're happy then I guess I have no reason to be sad." Smiled Tabitha. "Well, I guess this is the end of our Total Drama experience for a while … it's been like a fairy tale almost. You the knight, me the princess … Wawanakwa our kingdom. This show has changed my life for the better … but it only happened because I met you."

"Thank you Tabitha." Smiled Rheneas as he and Tabitha nuzzled noses. "And hey, at least I beat your record so I think we both know who's better at the game."

"Oh shush!" Giggled Tabitha. "Well … only one thing left to do now before the show ends."

"What's that?" Asked Rheneas.

"This." Said Tabitha simply as she leaned in and gave Rheneas a very passionate and steamy kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Even the runner up is happy!<strong>

**Rheneas: **All's well that ends well; I know real life doesn't always have happy endings … but I'm glad that, at least, this show has a happy ending for me and Tabitha.

**Tabitha: **… All is well.

* * *

><p>Soon enough the sun had set and night had fallen; the stars were twinkling and the moon was visible to everyone. All of the campers were sitting or standing around the Bonfire Ceremony along with the interns of TDL1. VayVay was standing at the front and Spider and Quana were next to her; Quana was holding the million dollar case and Spider was holding a Golden Letter V.<p>

"And so the contest is over; it's been a long thirty one days with lots of challenges, incidents, crying, romance and a much more … but now we have our champion of Total Drama Letterama; give a big cheer for VayVay!" Exclaimed Spider.

Most of the crowd applauded loudly.

"Well VayVay, do you have anything you'd like to say?" Asked Quana.

"All I can say are a few wise words … nitwit, blubber, oddment, tweek." Said VayVay simply.

There was a silence.

"Just joking; well, there's only a few things I'd like to say. Thank you to everyone who supported me; the support of my friends made all the difference. I never expected to win … but then again, I always hoped I would so I guess hope can beat out what is expected to happen. And as a wise man once said, life is either a daring adventure or absolutely nothing." Smiled VayVay.

"Well good job to you." Nodded Spider. "And as a token of victory and survival, here is the final Golden Letter."

Spider passed VayVay the Golden Letter V and she tipped her hat politely.

"Thank you muchly; I'll treasure it until it goes mouldy." Saluted VayVay.

"And to the winner go the spoils; one million dollars exactly." Added Quana as she passed VayVay the million dollar case.

"I'll spend it wisely." Assured VayVay.

"Well guys; it's been great having you al on the show … but sadly all great things must come to an end. We've got a large transportation boat ready to take you all to the Playa des losers to enjoy the rest of your time here; in three days everyone will be going home. So, if everyone is ready, will all contestants please make their way to the boat" Instructed Spider. "Us interns will be going on the next boat; we just have to clear up some stuff here. So … enjoy the Playa!"

The campers al cheered and began to head towards the dock; the couples all walked together holding hands while some campers stood a distance from the others.

As the contestants walked to the dock Tabitha waked up beside Rheneas.

"I've been given permission to go with you guys" Smiled Tabitha. "So … care for a bit of _fun_ in the hot tub tonight? You've earned it."

"… Lead the way." Saluted Rheneas jokingly as he and Tabitha shared a sweet kiss before walking to the boat holding hands.

As the campers took their leave Spider and Quana began to give the outro to the episode.

"And so VayVay is this seasons winner; she arrived slightly late, thought with her heart, took down Kasimar, helped out her friends when she was able to and proved to be stronger than she appeared to be at first glance." Said Spider grandly.

"It's been a dramatic season full of vile villains, lots of romance, a sprinkle of humiliation, many funny moments and overall a lot of kick ass action!" Grinned Quana.

"This has been Total Drama Letterz, bought to you by Spider and Quana." Smiled Spider.

"See ya!" Winked Quana as she blew a kiss to the camera.

* * *

><p><strong>Rankings<strong>

**1st: **VayVay

**2nd: **Rheneas

**3rd: **Opal

**4th: **Winnie

**5th: **Lankston

**6th:** Max

**7th:** Sasha

**8th:** Yannis

**9th: **Zed

**10th: **Eddie

**11th: **Nina

**12th: **Kim

**13th: **Paul

**14th: **Cherry

**15th: **Jill

**16th: **Tyson

**17th: **Donny

**18th: **Imanda

**19th: **Xyly

**20th: **Bishop

**21st: **Ulric

**22nd: **Alice

**23rd: **Fripp

**24th: **Quarla

**25th: **Helen

**26th: **Gordon

* * *

><p>And so we have our winner and runner up; for a full explanation on VayVay and Rheneas check my deviantart page; I'll be posting a journal full of explanation and beta elements as well as some hints for TDL3 in the near future. But, here are a few musings on the finalists.<p>

VayVay is a character I'm quite fond of; she was kind and gentle, but she could stand up to people when it was needed. Her bisexuality was definitely a great story element which made for some funny jokes and some backstory. To put my choice of her as winner it simply; my goal was to have a 'hidden winner' who people would not logically expect to win, let alone even make the finals. VayVay filled this very well since she arrived late (and thus people wrote her off) and didn't take center stage all the time. And even as the numbers dwindled people still didn't catch on. Only at the very end did people even consider her as a possible winner, and even then not many did. I also aimed to have this season's winner fix problems people had with Spider; some complained that Spider relied on his friends too much. I fixed this by having VayVay be the one in the comforting role most of the time. Some will inevitably disagree but I think she is a good winner.

Rheneas, believe it or not, was actually _**never**_ considered as winner at _**any**_ point in planning. He was basically 'the ultimate distraction'; I wanted people to expect him to win, but then throw a curveball and make the result surprising. But even though he didn't win he definitely earned his runner up position. He was, in point of fact, the main protagonist of the season. His plot with Tabitha was great fun to write and almost felt like a magical fairy tale at some points. He may be a pyro, but he's exactly the opposite of what you'd expect him to be. In some ways he is an 'Anti Duncan'. He is my favourite character of this season's cast and I think he has been pretty well received. Sorry to those who are disappointed that he didn't win.

Stay tuned everyone; we still have two chapters left!

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time: <strong>It's time for the final Drama Gone Tween and Jimmy and Eleanor will be interviewing Rheneas and VayVay.


	71. Drama Gone Tween 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Total Drama or any of its related seasons. They belong to Teletoon and Cartoon Network. The alphabet theme isn't mine and is property of Frank15. The 52 OC's in this story however are mine so do not steal them.

**The Warning: **This chapter contains funny moments and … nothing really bad to be honest. Enjoy!

**Note: **Sorry for the delay; I've been busy with schoolwork; it really picks up around this time of the hear. Anyway, here's the final aftermath where the finalists will get interviewed as could logically be expected. Also … PIKMIN 3 HAD GAMEPLAY FOOTAGE SHOWN AND NOW HAS A RELASE DATE! WOOT! Also ... this story is now over SIX HUNDRED THOUSAND WORDS!

Answer me this!

* * *

><p>Every seat in the audience of the showing room of the Playa Des Losers was filled; the audience had several snacks at the ready as well as big foam hands like at a football game. The stage lights were shining down on the stage and the cameras were ready to record the show. Jimmy and Eleanor were sitting next to each other on the sofa in the center of the stage while the peanut gallery of the voted off campers were sitting on the triple rowed high rise sofa. On the bottom row from left to right were Paul, Tyson, Cherry, Winnie, Jill and Donny. On the middle row from left to right were Alice, Helen, Gordon, Ulric, Max, Yannis, Zed and Opal. Sitting on the top row from left to right were Bishop, Eddie, Sasha, Fripp, Imanda, Nina, Lankston, Xyly and Quarla. Kim was absent.<p>

"This sure has been a summer to remember; it's only been thirty one days since we arrived on the island, but it feels like so much longer." Mused Sasha. "I think that, for better or worse, we've all changed a bit by being on this show. I for example don't feel so insecure about my physical appearance anymore."

"And I've learnt that two plus two equals four! Yay!" Cheered Fripp.

"It's a shame it's just about over; a few more days at the Playa and we'll all be going home. I don't care much for home, I prefer it here." Admitted Lankston. "If my parents still won't accept me then I'm ditching them."

"Just give them a chance; you never know … they might feel really bad for how they've treated you." Said Nina gently.

"I just want to leave so that I can get back to working out at the gym and showing weak people that they are servants to the strong." Scowled Quarla. "This show has been a waste of my summer."

"I on the other hand think it's been time well spent." Replied Paul. "Besides, my girlfriend won so it's natural for me to be in a good mood."

"Things sure are going to be different when we get back home." Pondered Winnie. "We might become celebrities or pariahs."

"Ok everyone, the show is about to begin." Stated one of the cameramen.

Jimmy and Eleanor smiled for the camera.

"Hello everyone, I'm Eleanor." Greeted Eleanor.

"And I'm Jimmy." Added Jimmy.

"Well, it's finally happened … the contest is _over_! It's been a long battle, but in the end it was, spoiler alert, VayVay who won the million dollars while Rheneas placed second and took his loss rather well. The final challenge was full of adrenalin and excitement and several notorious bosses from video games, some of which I had never heard of before." Recapped Eleanor.

"And now the only thing left to do is interview the finalists; it's been a long contest for both of them and they are probably relieved to be finished with all the challenges. We'll be interviewing them in order of lowest rank to highest rank … so obviously that means Rheneas is first." Continued Jimmy. "But first, let's refamilierise ourselves with the peanut gallery who did not make the finals, but still found a place in our hearts … for the most part."

"Gordon; he's like a real life Bender!" Began Eleanor.

"Helen, she hates fun but still congratulated the fun loving VayVay on her victory!" Exclaimed Jimmy.

"Quarla … a bully who's prejudice against 'weak people' was proven wrong!"

"Fripp; he likes frozen yogurt!"

"Alice; she took charge and took the fall!"

"Ulric; he's tough and nice!"

"Bishop; he's a snob who has some class and likes money!"

"Xyly; could she be related to Sigard?"

"Imanda; she has a badge for everything!"

"Donny; he's a champion lightweight boxer!"

"Tyson; he's just so _cool_!"

"Jill; she can be snarky, but she's mostly a playful pink princess!"

"Cherry; she's fast and allergic to her namesake!"

"Paul; he's become strong enough to rival Chuck Norris!"

"Nina; she's Lankston's Australian beauty!"

"Eddie; he solved a lot of mysteries!"

"Zed; he's finally mastered slang!"

"Yannis; he showed actions speak louder than words!"

"Sasha; she's the coolest Indian gamer girl ever!"

"Max; a master a robotics like no other!"

"Lankston; he showed muscles do not matter and that anyone can be a badass hero!"

"Winnie; she's a cute kitty lover!"

"Opal; full of laughter and full of heart!"

Most of the peanut gallery waved to the audience and some blew kisses or posed.

"Come on Helen, give the fans a wave." Said Cherry while wildly waving to the audience.

"Waving is too exciting." Droned Helen.

"Our first guest of the night was the last member of Team Everest standing before the merge, helped Tabitha escape her abusive parents, loves fire, survived the Mankini Bunch thanks to an idol, took down Tabitha's parents with a beam katana and according to Sasha resembles and sounds like Travis Touchdown, give a cheer for Rheneas!" Announced Eleanor.

The audience _**exploded**_ into applause like a hydrogen bomb as Rheneas walked out from backstage; he waved to the audience and sat down in the interviewee chair.

"Welcome to Drama Gone Tween Rheneas." Greeted Jimmy. "It's great to have you here."

"It's great to be here; after such a strenuous competition I just want to relax and have a do nothing day." Replied Rheneas. "An interview sounds like a good way to kick back and relax; ask me anything.

"Well, we'll get right to the questions." Nodded Eleanor. "First of all, what did you think of your Total Drama experience?"

"It's certainly something I'll always remember; I've had a great time! It's been like a sort of summer adventure; I may not have won, but I feel happy with how I did. It was an awesome experience and if I were to ever be asked back I'd say yes in a heartbeat." Said Rheneas cheerfully. "I think this contest was time well spent; the challenges were fun, the people were cool for the most part and the danger made things exciting ... though I could have gone without Nakia trying to kill me."

"I think we all could have." Said Lankston.

"How did it feel during the second part of the game where you were the only member of your original team standing?" Asked Jimmy.

"It was a little concerning since the others could have easily ganged up on me and voted me out, though thankfully Team Graveyard tended to win a lot. In the long run it didn't really matter since three of my team mates returned at the merge and by the final four I was the last one of us standing once again." Replied Rheneas. "It feels good to be top rank on my team."

"Even though you're not the top rank in the game." Smirked Alice.

"You're one to talk; you're the bottom rank of your team." Replied Rheneas with a smirk of his own.

Alice scowled.

"Where exactly does your pyromania come from?" Inquired Eleanor.

"Well, when I was a young boy me and my mum were walking home from school and we walked past the local fire-fighters doing a training session with a burning building. It was fascinating to watch them ... but even moreso the flames; they were mesmerising. I guess this might be the root of me being a pyromaniac ... though unlike some pyro's I don't set buildings ablaze, I just enjoy watching things burn." Explained Rheneas.

"I does have a question, why does your mum call you Rennykins?" Giggled Fripp like an idiot.

Rheneas groaned in embarrassment while some people in the audience laughed.

"My mum ... well, she's a great parent, but she does tend to embarrass me a lot. Even to this day she sometimes calls me Rennykins. Not to mention that she wrote our contact details under my skateboard in case I hurt myself when riding it. And when I checked my emails an hour ago ... she sent me a message telling me to 'say no to drugs when me and Tabitha go on a date' and also to 'use protection' ... I love her of course, but she is embarrassing." Said Rheneas in a very embarrassed tone. "Though why I am saying this I have no idea."

Everyone was laughing now while Rheneas sank down in shame.

"Ok everyone, you can, hahaha, stop laughing!" Said Opal, though she looked very amused as well.

"Just move onto the next question." Requested Rheneas.

"Will do." Nodded Jimmy. "A number of fans are calling you the main hero of the season as well as the overall central focus; how accurate would you say that opinion is?"

"I don't really think I was the 'main hero'; I wasn't the only one who did stuff and I don't think that I was a screen hog. I mean, sure, I did do a lot of things such as helping Tabitha, being an underdog and fighting Mr. Barrington with a beam katana ... but a lot of the others did a lot of big things too, like VayVay defeating Pokey, Lankston saving everyone from the Death Widow and the mud wrestling tie breaker." Listed Rheneas.

"That was _so_ embarrassing." Murmured Winnie.

"The point is I don't think I was the main hero; a big player maybe, but not the one who stood above the rest. Still, I think I made my mark on Reality TV." Summed up Rheneas.

"Why exactly did your parents call you Rheneas?" Inquired Eleanor curiously. "It's not a very common name."

"They just thought it suited me; a lot of people take one look at their baby and then instantly decide what to call it ... I'm just thankful I didn't get stuck with a name like Willie. Besides, it shows my parents are creative. I wouldn't want a boring name like Fred or Jack. Lots of us have quite interesting names come to think of it." Mused Rheneas.

"I agree, not many of us have such sophisticated names as myself and you." Agreed Bishop. "Some of us dreadfully common names that rhyme with Malice."

"You're a prick." Muttered Alice.

"And proud of it." Nodded Bishop.

"How did it feel to lose in the finals? It's disappointing isn't it?" Said Eleanor in understanding.

"Yeah, it was a bit of a bummer, but second out of twenty six isn't bad. A million would have been a nice sum of money, but I have Tabitha as my girlfriend and a lot of fans so I'm pretty content." Replied Rheneas. "I'm overall the highest ranked male and member of Team Everest, so that's something I can feel good about. Even so, it's a shame I can't buy a flamethrower now."

"Well, there is the all stars season; if you get on that you could try and beat your record." Suggested Jimmy.

"Good point." Agreed Rheneas. "When are more details about it going to be revealed?"

"The big boss said he'll be coming to the Playa on the last day to reveal the cast." Explained Eleanor. "He said he's going to be picking the cast on the day in a rather original method ... hopefully I'll get on."

"I think we all want a second chance." Said Nina. "Technically it'd be my third chance ... third time's the charm."

"Who was your favourite of your original team members?" Asked Jimmy.

"I'd say it comes down to a tie between Jill and Lankston; Jill is a cool girl, sarcastic, tough, friendly and funny ... and Lankston is smart, calm and despite everything ... a true hero. But overall I had a pretty good team to be honest. And on the subject of teams, Team Graveyard was very good too with the obvious exception of Kim."

"In the past two seasons both K contestants have been very horrid, though technically Kasimar was never a K contestant ... does a good K exist?" Asked Eleanor out loud.

"Special K?" Joked Jimmy.

There were some laughs and some groans.

"I have to ask; your 'label' on the website is the 'rebellious pyromaniac' ... but you're hardly a rebel; if anything you're heroic ... do you think your 'label' was a little unfair?" Asked Jimmy.

"Well, I like to think I am a nice guy, but I can be quite rebellious so I'd say it's accurate. I do like causing a bit of trouble and mayhem every now and then, though nothing that actually hurts anyone; you know, stuff like egging a bully's house. You could say I rebel against rebelling; for example, I'm firmly against people hating their parents for 'controlling them'. At the same time, I don't like authority abusing power over civilians like some people back in my hometown. If the Dungeons and Dragons alignment system was applied to me I'd likely be Chaotic Good in my opinion."

"I wonder what alignment would I be?" Pondered Zed.

"I would say Lawful Good." Stated Max.

"Is that a good alignment?" Asked Zed.

"It's the alignment of holy nights and pure goodness ... so yes." Replied Max.

"How come you're so good at singing?" Asked Jimmy. "From a first glance I wouldn't expect it."

"Mum got me singing lessons when I was little." Replied Rheneas. "It's better than dancing at least; I simply cannot dance."

"What about grinding?" Joked Winnie.

"Good one." Giggled Opal.

"... For personal and strategic reasons I neglect to answer the question." Stated Rheneas.

"Why strategic? The contest is over." Stated Eddie.

"It's just something I wanted to say. Truthfully I'm just bad at dancing; I usually fall over or step on someone's feet." Admitted Rheneas.

"Never take Tabitha ballroom dancing then." Advised Imanda. "Come to think of it, I should try and get my ballroom dancing badge soon."

"How did it feel to be in the clear minority for the majority of the post merge part of the contest?" Asked Eleanor. "Last season there weren't as many alliances as there were this time."

"It made the game quite hard; I got lucky several times ... I mean; I had to win two tie breakers and use the Uzuri Idol. I guess I relied on luck throughout the merge and eventually it ran out. It wasn't exactly desirable to me in the minority, but it did keep me motivated and focused. It was good that I made it to the end; it makes me the only person who was in the competition for all thirty one days." Stated Rheneas.

"Now for the question that everyone wants the answer to. What's all this between you and Tabitha? What is your attraction? Explain your affection. What do you _represent_?" Asked Eleanor eagerly.

"What do we represent? Well ... I honestly have _no idea_." Admitted Rheneas. "So many fans think we're the 'best couple ever' and are 'hope for the future'. I didn't expect for so many fans to start becoming diehard fans of us."

"It's inevitable when you hook up on Reality TV." Stated Cherry cheerfully.

"You should be happy dude ... though now Tabitha might have to fight off some overzealous fan girls that want to sniff your hair." Chuckled Tyson

Rheneas shuddered but recomposed himself.

"Well, our relationship is just ... really special. She loves me and I love her; its mutual affection. There isn't really much to say other than what everybody already knows; we're teens who like each other a lot. I liked her a lot when I met her and gradually started to love her once I got to know her; I felt it was my duty to get her away from her abusive home life ... and I am glad that I have succeeded in doing that. Now that the competition is over we can just hang out without worry of me being voted out; maybe we can go on a real date sometime. If we had to represent something ... I'd personally say we represent 'protection', or maybe 'loyalty'." Said Rheneas with a dreamy expression before snapping out of it. "So, any other questions you want to ask me?"

"Just one ... in one word, how would you describe your time in the game?" Asked Jimmy.

Rheneas thought for a moment.

"... Awesome." Said Rheneas simply.

"Well then, with that done it's time to move onto the fan mail ... can you give me a hand Jimmy? I doubt that I'll be able to move it by myself." Requested Eleanor.

"Sure thing sweetie." Nodded Jimmy.

The two kids ran off stage and soon came back on hauling a large sack of letters behind them; Jimmy took out thirteen letters from it.

"How come Rheneas gets *hic* thirteen letters and I only got two?" Whined Gordon while downing a can of beer.

"He's a finalist." Stated Eleanor. "If any of you made the finalists we'd read more of your fan mail; since we only have two guests in this episode we've got more time and thus more mail will be read."

Jimmy opened the first letter.

"Dear Rheneas; are you a fan of Avatar: The Last Airbender, and if you are, do you like to practice the moves the members of the Fire Nation use? From bad-asp." Read Jimmy.

"Well, I'm a fan of the series, but I don't use their moves because I cannot fire bend. It'd be cool if I could, but I can't." Answered Rheneas.

Jimmy opened the next letter.

"Hi, Mr. Scorch. You are late on your return of the anime Yumerio Patissiere. The one with the cute cook girl. Could you please return it soon? Thanks. Wannarenta Video." Read Jimmy.

"Yeah, I've been meaning to return that ... but I just keep getting sidetracked. I'll return it once I get home." Assured Rheneas.

Jimmy opened the next letter.

"I gotta say; you did a nice job getting so far in the contest. And you took down some really complete monsters along the way. I gotta ask something, though; you think you and I could have a nice, friendly spar one day? Anyways, hope you have a nice future! From Felix Fieldgoal

"Sure, sounds good to me." Nodded Rheneas. "Just provide me with your contact details and I'll see if I can arrange something."

Jimmy opened the next letter.

"I really adored you, and I wish you luck! I don't have a question to ask, but... I do have something for you... two vouchers for a free flamethrower! Both in his and hers sizes! Now you and Tabitha can be pyros together! PS: Don't cross the streams! Peki." Read Jimmy before passing the two vouchers to Rheneas.

"I feel so content. I so owe this girl ... maybe I could give her my autograph." Pondered Rheneas.

"Flame throwers are too exciting." Droned Helen.

Jimmy opened the next letter.

"Dear Rheneas. You rocked during the contest! But I gotta ask; what was your first anime? From Maxwell." Read Jimmy.

"In all honesty ... it was the Pokémon anime; I'm not exactly a big fan of the series, but the anime is really good. I hear that one episode gaze hundreds of kid's seizures." Recalled Rheneas

"**Seriously**." Typed Yannis on his laptop.

"It's true; the episode got banned." Nodded Rheneas.

Jimmy opened the next letter.

"Hi, Rheneas! I like how you dealt with Tabitha's Parents. Can you teach me how to kick ass like that? Burton." Read Jimmy.

"Sure, if you want me to. One thing I can recommend is the desire to cause your opponent _pain_; if you let your kinder nature hold you back you'll never take down your enemies." Advised Rheneas. "Send me an email and I'll give you some more advice."

Jimmy opened the next letter.

"Dear Rheneas. Here's an idea! Why don't you play with matches near a gas station? That ought to be fun! From SomeDude45." Read Jimmy.

Rheneas was stony faced.

"... I may be a pyro but I'm not a moron." Said Rheneas flatly.

Jimmy opened the next letter.

"Dear Rheneas. Congrats on making it this far! Even though your pyrotechnics kinda scared me, all in all, you're a cool guy. But I need some advice... How can I be brave around fire? I'm really, really petrified when it comes to fire. (I can't even get past the Mess Hall fire stage in the Letterama Video Game; I had to get my friend to do the level for me.) Anyways, you're awesome, VayVay's awesome, and this entire show's awesome! From Danielle." Read Jimmy.

"I didn't know that there was a Letterama video game." Blinked Rheneas. "As for advice ... I'd say keep your distance from it; even I don't like getting too close. If you get scared then try to think of something you like or something that makes you happy. Fear can be hard to face; perhaps you could ask a doctor to recommend someone who can help."

Jimmy opened the next letter.

"Have you ever taught Tabitha the secrets of setting fire to stuff? From Smooshy." Read Jimmy.

"Tabitha doesn't really want to burn stuff, and I don't let fire to just anything. Tabitha prefers to use fire to warm herself, not to burn stuff." Stated Rheneas.

Jimmy opened the next letter.

"Dear Rheneas; why do you like fire so much? From Xebla." Read Jimmy.

"Like I said earlier, it comes from an admiration of the fire-fighters. It helps life and has so many uses. It's just a very useful thing." Stated Rheneas.

Jimmy opened the next letter.

"You rocked this contest! Really did! But I do have something to ask; what do you think of the influx of Fire/Fighting starters in the Pokémon games? From Gibbs." Read Rheneas.

"I don't really play Pokémon, so I don't know what to say. As long as the fire Pokémon are strong I suppose it's ok." Shrugged Rheneas.

Jimmy opened the next letter.

Hiya, Rheneas! I'm, like, your BIGGEST fan! I was wondering if I can battle you someday? Just a friendly match of some sorts? Anyways, good job totally bagging Tabitha, she totally is a sweetie! Lilli Mahu."

"Fine by me; though you might want to bring you own beam katana." Replied Rheneas. "And thanks for being a fan."

Jimmy opened the final letter.

"Hey man! First of all, you rock and second of all, if you want to be a Pokémon, what would've been? What do you want to do when you grow up? Who is your favourite contestant from season 1, TDI I mean? From Marcus." Read Jimmy.

"Three questions in one letter? Well, I'll try and answer them. If I was a Pokémon I'd be a Magmar. I'd like to be a fire fighter as a job and my favourite of the original contestants was Harold." Answered Rheneas.

"And that concludes your interview." Said Eleanor. "While we interview the last guest, could you take a seat with the others?"

"Sure; thanks for the interview." Said Rheneas as he got to his feet and then sat down next to Donny.

There was silence as a drumroll sound effect started to play.

"Our final guest of the night and of the competition considers herself a pacifist, is gentle and kind, can kick ass if she needs to, is openly bisexual, pulverised Pokey, made it to the finals without using an idol, is dating Paul, likes making up words and is the winner of Total Drama Letterama; give a cheer for VayVay Hinawa Mittens!" Cheered Jimmy.

The crowd burst into applause and cheered loudly as VayVay walked out from backstage; she waved to the crowd and sat in the interviewee seat.

"Hello everyone; it's bloopily nice to see you all." Greeted VayVay.

"It's nice to see you too VayVay." Smiled Eleanor. "This is the last interview of the season, so we'll make sure to make it memorable."

"Well feel free to ask me anything; every good question deserves a good answer." Replied VayVay.

"Well first of all, how does it feel to win Total Drama Letterama?" Asked Jimmy. "I bet it feels great right?"

"It feels … well, there are many made up words I could use, but I'll simply call it a somewhat magical feeling. I've triumphed over everything, I've won and I'm rich … I really didn't see it coming. I was honestly expected to lose the final challenge, and I almost did as well. Overall I just feel … amazed and really happy, yet somehow still grounded in reality." Explained VayVay.

"Were you ever grounded in reality?" Asked Quarla flatly.

"Probably not, but I understand what reality is." Replied VayVay.

"Do you think that arriving late may have affecting your placing in the game?" Asked Jimmy.

"I do not actually know; all we know is the reality we have. Maybe in some alternate universe I arrived on time and my placing changed … but the truth is we'll never know. All we can know is what happens; a 'what if' can only be estimated, never confirmed." Said VayVay philosophically.

"It still isn't really fair that you skipped out the first four challenges." Stated Ulric. "I have no problem with you winning and am glad you did, but I still think it's a tad unfair."

"I agree with that … but I didn't really want to vote myself out either. It was something that couldn't be helped; it just goes to show that _anyone_ can win a contest like this. If I had a choice between arriving late or on time I'd choose to be on time; tardiness isn't cool. I guess you could say I feel a tad guilty about winning despite missing four challenges … but it's not like I wouldn't have arrived on time if I could have." Assured VayVay.

"What was your overall strategy in the game?" Asked Eleanor.

"To be honest I didn't really have a strategy; I just preferred to let things happen and react to them as best as I could." Admitted VayVay. "And besides, no real strategy is better than an extreme amount of disgustingly immoral strategy like what Kim did."

"What did you think of Kim's true attitude?" Asked Jimmy hesitantly.

"It was indeed painful to hear; I was just … angry and upset. It hurts to hear such filthy and nasty insults fired at me and my friends. She was truly an evil person … but maybe the therapy will help her, maybe." Mumbled VayVay.

"How did it feel when you realised that you are bisexual? Was it a shock, did it scare you or were you pretty accepting of it?" Asked Eleanor curiously.

"Well, after I started getting a crush on one of my classmates I wasn't sure why I was feeling as I was … then I looked it up online and kinda came to my answer; I knew I wasn't a lesbian since I still found boys attractive. At first I was quite worried about it and kept it closeted for a while, but eventually I was brave enough to tell my parents, for better or worse. They accepted it in a heartbeat, though my class mates sadly did not. It definitely changed things a bit, but in the present I am happy with how things have turned out." Said VayVay while curling a lock of her red hair around one of her fingers.

"Your friendship with Winnie clearly helped you during the game; do you think you would have ended up being voted off if you had been put on a different team? Only that being part of the 'Mankini Bunch' was a big part of your path to victory." Inquired Jimmy.

"I will fully own up to the fact Winnie's friendship definitely helped. She was my BFF and somebody I knew I could trust. It's because of her that I became a part of the Mankini Bunch; I think she really helped me a lot." Nodded Winnie.

"Happy to help." Smiled Winnie.

"What do you think of the relationship you and Paul have? Do you two hear wedding bells in the future?" Teased Eleanor.

Both VayVay and Paul looked embarrassed.

"Err … well … maybe … possibly … but it's … too early to tell." Said VayVay while turning very red.

"Yeah, it's a … bit too early … for that sort of thing. For now we're just boyfriend and girlfriend." Blushed Paul. "We're just very close emotionally."

"And physically." Added Cherry with a giggle.

"Well, so are you and Tyson." Replied Paul with a blush.

"I'm pretty sure every couple has made out at some point." Stated Cherry. "Some of us are just more open about it than others."

"Me and Jimmy haven't made out." Said Eleanor.

"Eh, give it two or three years and you'll be all over each other." Assured Cherry.

"Right on." Agreed Tyson.

Jimmy and Eleanor looked embarrassed.

"Err … why are tulips your favourite flower?" Asked Jimmy.

"Because when my dad proposed to my mum he handed her a bouquet of tulips with the ring box inside it. It's just symbolic to me." Explained VayVay.

"That's so romantic." Giggled Sasha.

"You sometimes said that the underdog always wins, which is why Rheneas won the semi-finals challenge … but then you became the underdog when it was just the two of you left; do you think this was your words being true or just a coincidence?" Asked Eleanor.

"Well, coincidence or not it's really interesting. Perhaps my words were true and it's a philosophy that truly exists in the real world … if the underdog really can win then it will definitely provide people with hope for the future. Then again, it could just be a simple coincidence … but I still won either way." Pondered VayVay.

"What's your personal philosophy?" Asked Jimmy.

"To life a life that is true to who I am." Smiled VayVay.

"Mine is to ban fun." Droned Helen.

"Xyly thinks that's more of a crusade doomed to fail than a personal philosophy." Stated Xyly.

"What do you think about how you defeated Pokey? I know you feel shame because of it … but I don't think you should be ashamed; if he hadn't been arrested he'd have only ended up hurting more people. Honestly, he might have tried to destroy the world if he ever got the means to do so." Shuddered Eleanor. "After what he did to poor Bitsy I think he got what he deserved."

"Well I believe Kasimar deserved every bit of karma that he got. After all, he just got paralyzed and mauled, it wasn't truly horrific as what some people would have done to him. Even so, despite the fact he got what he deserved … I feel guilty for doing something so violent. It just makes me a little afraid now that I know what I'm capable of if I get pushed too far. It's not so much I feel sorry for Kasimar as it is that I pray I won't one day hurt somebody I care about." Admitted VayVay quietly.

"What are you going to spend your prize money on?" Asked Jimmy.

"Buying things for my loved ones, donations to a few charities, going on some nice vacations, a flower patterned lime green Volkswagen beetle and … probably a new pair of socks, my current ones have a hole in them." Replied VayVay. "Though I'll probably put some away for my adult years like when I inevitably move out."

"Last question; if you could describe your time in the game in just one word, what would that word be?" Asked Jimmy.

VayVay looked thoughtful.

"Probably pulchritudinous." Smiled VayVay.

"… What does _that_ mean?" Blinked Eleanor.

"It means beautiful." Explained VayVay.

"Well then, time for your fan mail … I might need a hand with this Eleanor." Requested Jimmy.

"Sure thing." Nodded Eleanor.

Jimmy and Eleanor ran off stage and came back hauling a large sack of letters; they finished pulling it and sat back down on the sofa to catch their breath. After they did Eleanor took thirteen letters out of the sack.

"You seem to be a very popular contestant; not everyone wanted you to win, but you do have a few big fans." Said Eleanor.

"Glad to hear I've impressed some people." Smiled VayVay.

Eleanor opened the first letter.

"Dear VayVay; since you came in late, you missed four of the challenges. Which of them would you have loved to participate in? From Dazz." Read Eleanor.

"Well, I'd have liked to participate in the Easter egg hunt; it sounded like jolly, good fun. Besides, I quite like chocolate." Said VayVay.

Eleanor opened the next letter.

"Hey there VayVay, congrats on winning the game. It nice to see a hippie do so well in the game even if you missed out on the first four episodes. I'm a grass type Pokémon lover so I can see how you can love the grass and trees. So, would you think of dying your hair green? Mine is, and I even use a whip to protect innocent people. So would you think of dying your hair green to promote the earth safety? From Ivy." Read Eleanor.

"Well, I do like the colour green, but I don't really like the idea of dying my hair; I'd rather keep my orangey red hair as it is. It's one of the things that Paul really likes about me." Said VayVay dreamily.

Eleanor opened the next letter.

"Hey, Groovy VayVay!

I want to congratulate you for getting this far, and representing the Bisexuals out there! (I'm straight, but my friend is Bi... She says I have a cute butt.) So, this isn't a question, but... Okay, it's a question. You have any advice for the younger VayVay's, or the VayVay's at heart? Anyways, you're awesome, and your name is awesome! From Vikki." Read Eleanor.

"Well, if my young VayVay's you mean people who are different and oddball … I say to be happy about who you are. If somebody says you're a loser because you're weird, then just tell yourself that they are _wrong_. There's no problem with doing your own thing and not following a crowd." Smiled VayVay sweetly.

Eleanor opened the next letter.

"Hi. It's totally been a wild ride for you; you helped out a groovy friend, you found love in said groovy friend, and you took out that buzzkill Kasimar, even though you were ashamed about it. Don't be; he's an ungroovy dick, and all that doo-dah. (I would have aimed my dodge ball at his... well, let's just say, he would had been floored right on the spot.) Anyways, how DO you swim so good? Anyways, I wish you a far out future! From your biggest and bestest fan, Treela Flori."

"Thank you muchly for the compliments." Smiled VayVay. "As for my swimming … I just lie on my back and go with the flow … literally. Thank you for your letter."

Eleanor opened the next letter.

"Hiya! Congrats with getting this far, and good job winning Paul! Anyways, I gotta ask... How do you grow flowers very well? You have any secrets? Anyways, hope you and Paul have a nice future! From Petulia." Read Eleanor.

"Well, my secret to growing flowers is both a combination of patience, love and fertiliser. I make my fertiliser out of a combination of compost, fruit peel and soda." Stated VayVay. "I suppose it's not a secret anymore."

Eleanor opened the next letter.

"Hiya! I may have sent a question to someone earlier, but I wanna send one to you, too! Anyways, you're really cool! You represented the hippie community well. I've gotta ask, though... When did you get your hat? Anyways, you did a good job, and have a good future with Paul! BaconBaka."

"Well, there's a nice story as to where my hat came from. You see, my parents are the type of people who reward virtues, you know, stuff like bravery and kindness. Well, when I came out to them they got me the hat as a gift to show they were proud of me for being brave enough to tell them. I've worn it every day since then." Explained VayVay with a fond smile at the memory.

Eleanor opened the next letter.

"Dear VayVay You rocked! I am so rooting for you in the finals! Anyways, I have something to give you! Anyways, kick serious butt! Sincerely, O. ShineBrite." Read Eleanor.

"I guess the sender must have sent the letter before the finals. Glad I didn't disappoint them." Said VayVay in content. "What did she send me?"

Eleanor took out a piece of paper and giggled at what she read as she passed it to VayVay. VayVay looked at the paper and blushed; written on it was 'VayVay's butt score- A+'.

"This is a little embarrassing … but also really sweet. I'll have it framed on my wall. It'd be nice to meet the sender … maybe one day." Mused VayVay.

"Some people just love sending comical letters." Chuckled Jill.

Eleanor opened the next letter.

"WOOT! I am SO excited and glad you made it this far! You ROXXOR'ed my GROOVY sandals off! Anyways, I'm planning on signing up for a Total Drama, someday! What kinda leet skills can you teach everyone if they want to join a reality show? Also... Can you autograph my poster of you? I won it at a con I visited... Anyways, you're groovy for getting this far... WOOT! Sincerely, Petal." Read Eleanor while taking a rolled up poster out of the large envelope attached to the letter.

"Sure, I can sign it." Nodded VayVay. "As for advice? Well … just have fun and try not to worry or get stressed out. It's not just about making big moves, but also about the friends you make. It isn't just outwit and outplay, but also _outlast_."

Eleanor opened the next letter.

"Hi. Congrats on getting far, and all that doo-dah! Anyways, I have something to ask... How did it feel when you came out to your parents? When I did, I felt satisfaction. Just remember; you're an inspiration to everyone; cause of you, I started wearing tie-dyed shirts! Sure they clash with my tail, but hey! From a fellow Bisexual, Easter Peninsula, age eleven." Read Eleanor.

"Well, when I was telling them my heart was beating quite hard and I felt pretty scared in case they didn't accept it … but when they accepted it I felt completely relived and proud of myself for plucking up the courage to tell them. And thanks for calling me an inspiration." Replied VayVay.

Eleanor opened the next letter.

"Hi, you groovy sweetie! Congrats for getting so far in the contest! And do NOT feel bad about what you did to Kasimar; I did the exact same thing when a meanie attacked my best friend. (I hooked up with said best friend later that day.) Anyways, since you're a hippie and all, what kind of hippie face paint designs are you're interested in, if you're interested in that kinda thing? I can teach you some if you want, hon! Anyways, hope you and Paul have an awesome future! From Yuki White." Read Eleanor.

"Well, I don't really use face paint that much; I only put it on when it's a special occasion. I guess I like putting on vibrant colours in different patterns, it looks nice." Answered VayVay.

Eleanor opened the next letter.

"Dear VayVay; Are you using illegal drugs? From Tom Bomb." Read Eleanor.

VayVay looked offended.

"I am no druggie' just because I[m a hippie it does not mean I get high. I have nothing more to say in response to this letter." Frowned VayVay.

"Yeah, what a meanie." Agreed Winnie. "In my interview somebody asked if I was a Satanist … some fans are crazy!"

Eleanor opened the next letter.

"What was your most enjoyable moment on the show? And if Nakia returns, are you going to try and get back at her for what she said to you? I mean I know you don't like retaliation, but nobody should insult you like she did! From Professor Ratigan Fan." Read Eleanor.

"The most enjoyable moment? … Besides winning I would probably say any of the times me and Paul cuddled or made out." Giggled VayVay. "I doubt I'll ever see Nakia again, but if I do I'll have a few firm choice words to say to her … but hopefully she will get therapy and change for the better."

Eleanor opened the final letter.

"Dear VayVay; if you had been present on Letterama from Day one, what team do you think you would have been on, and do you think you would have made it as far as you did? From Yaxley." Read Eleanor.

"I hopefully would have been on the same team, but I really don't know. I might have done just as well, or things may have turned out completely differently … I guess we'll never know." Answered VayVay.

"And with that … it looks like the last season for the season is over!" Announced Jimmy. "It's been a big season, but it's finally time for the show to come to an end."

"We've had many twists and turns; we've had romance, tears, drama, vile villains, heroic heroes, shocking eliminations, idols and everything that the show is known for. But sadly all good things must come to an end." Smiled Eleanor. "Total Drama Letterama is now over, but it's inevitable that another Total Drama season will arise from the ashes. We won't be there, but we're sure you'll enjoy whoever the next cast is. So for the final time … it's goodnight from me."

"And goodnight from her." Added Jimmy.

"And see you around!" Exclaimed both kids at the same time.

"And cut; great show as always kids." Said a camera man.

The audience began to disperse and soon enough the twenty five campers and the two kids were left on stage.

"So, what should we do now guys?" Asked Max. "The show's over and so is the competition."

"I'm not sure; it's pretty late … maybe we should just head to bed?" Pondered Lankston.

"Actually guys, while this show has been going on the rest of the campers have been setting up a _big_ party for everyone; it's gonna go on all night. Meet you there!" Smiled Eleanor as she dashed off.

"Wait for me!" Called Jimmy as he can after his girlfriend.

"A party? Count me in!" Whooped Cherry.

"Me too!" Grinned Tyson.

"Me three!" Cheered Nina.

"Me seven." Exclaimed Fripp dumbly.

It wasn't long before all of the campers had head off towards the party … everyone except for Paul and VayVay.

"Well VayVay … it's finally over. It may have been a long and hard road, like with me getting stabbed and Nakia verbally attacking you … but it looks like things are just peachy keen now." Said Paul while giving VayVay a hug from behind.

"Indeedy deed they are." Smiled VayVay as she sank into Paul's hug. "You know, I think I'll share the money with you; it's only fair. I think after the show ends we can have a nice trip to The Caribbean or maybe Japan. With a million dollars there's so much that we can do."

"I've come a long way from the start of this contest … I think a lot of us have." Mused Paul. "So, what do you want to do now?"

"Well, later tonight I'm gonna snog your brains out." Decided VayVay nonchalantly. "But first of all … how about we go and party hard a bit? They might play a game of truth or dare."

"Sounds like this'll be a night to remember." Nodded Paul. "So, once we get there … may I have a dance?"

Paul extended his hand for VayVay; she smiled and took his hand.

"Of course … the drama is done, the fighting is over and life goes on; all that's left is a week of sunshine and relaxation at this resort … life is bliss, and all that doo dah." Said VayVay dreamily.

"I could never tire of you saying that." Chuckled Paul.

The red headed couple left the showing room holding hands to enjoy the party … and with a week to relax at the playa, the party had only just begun. Like the season before it, the bad guys were beaten, everyone was happy and all was well in the world … for a time at least.

* * *

><p>And so that's the final aftermath; not too shabby in my opinion! Thank you very much to everyone who sent a question in!<p>

But don't go away! The story is **not** over yet; we still have one last chapter before Letterama reaches its conclusion … the epilogue. It'll feature the characters saying goodbye and hanging out for the last time … and it'll have the auditions of seven new campers who will be in TDL3. The Dictionary and Alpharama characters won't appear (for plot reasons for the next story) but it should be a nice ending regardless. Until then, stay tuned!


	72. Epilogue: Goodbye and Farewell

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Total Drama or any of its related seasons. They belong to Teletoon and Cartoon Network. The alphabet theme isn't mine and is property of Frank15. The 52 OC's in this story however are mine so do not steal them.

**The Warning: **Lots of cuddling and cutesy stuff ahead! Also, a bit of violence and foul language in certain auditions. You have been warned!

**Note: **Here we are … the final chapter of the story. It's been a long time coming, but Total Drama Letterama is now complete. It's been a wild ride, both for myself and all of you guys, but now it is time to end the story. More notes will be included at the end of the chapter, but let me tell you, writing this story has been AWESOME and your reviews have been just plain great! Let's finish this story once and for all!

The 'Goodbye Song' from 'Bear in the Big Blue House' springs to mind…

* * *

><p>Playa Des Losers was quite busy at the moment; but then again, with forty nine teenagers currently residing there this was to be expected. Food was being eaten, kisses were exchanged, games were played, sun rays were absorbed and some insults were dished out too. It was the last day that the campers were going to be here; in just a few hours they were all going to be going home. A boat had been booked to take them back to the mainland where their families were going to be waiting for them … but until then, they were making the most of the last time that they were going to be spending with each other.<p>

What were they doing you ask? Let's invade their privacy and find out!

* * *

><p>Alice and Bishop were watching TV in one of the rooms of the Playa Des Losers resort; currently they were watching the news much to Bishop's boredom.<p>

"Why do we have to watch the news? There's never anything good on it. It's just doom and gloom and suffering; can't we watch Downton Abbey? That show actually has class." Said Bishop dully.

"No! The news is very important; it lets us know what is going on in the world." Stated Alice with a frown. "Maybe there will be something on it that can help benefit me, like an apprenticeship sort of convention; it's never too early to start a career."

"I don't need to worry about that; I have billions to burn." Shrugged Bishop. "Still, this show has been quite an interesting experience despite my early elimination. Next season I'll be playing differently."

"You're not gonna get on the next season; if it's an all stars season then I'm gonna be a lock for it!" Snapped Alice.

"You keep telling yourself that." Chuckled Bishop. "It takes more than a drive to win to achieve victory; it also takes breeding, nepotism and snobbery as well as learning from your mistakes. My undoing was not having any allies or friends, so I'll be sure to correct that next time. You on the other hand … you haven't really learned anything."

"Oh shut up you nonce." Muttered Alice.

"Nonce? You aren't even trying today." Said Bishop as he took out his expensive looking wallet, fished out ten $100 dollar bills and passed them to Alice. "Enjoy."

"What's this for?" Asked Alice in confusion.

"Consider it payment for being such a worthy adversary to me. My time here would have been dreadfully boring without you to argue with. I do hope you'll be a contestant next time; maybe we could work together rather than simply argue all the time … even if arguing is fun." Chuckled Bishop. "I'll see you around, I'm gonna go and pack my stuff. Besides, I'd rather leave as soon as I can; I'm certain there will be a giant welcome home party at my family's estate."

Bishop got up and left the room while Alice looked at the money Bishop had passed her.

"Maybe he isn't such a complete prick." Mused Alice. "… I still don't like him though."

* * *

><p>Cherry and Tyson were making out in the hot tub in their swim wear while Lankston and Nina were snuggled up on the opposite side of the hot tub. Ulric was sitting at the side and was dangling his legs over the side and his feet into the water.<p>

"It's a bit of a shame that we have to go home; it's been a really fun summer." Said Nina while snuggling against Lankston. "But we've got contact details so we're all just a phone call or an email away."

"Well, it's not like we can stay here forever; we have to get back to our families and loved ones." Stated Ulric. "Daphne might be missing me and I have some good stories to tell."

"Speaking of families, I got a call from my parents this morning." Said Lankston.

Cherry and Tyson broke apart to listen.

"Dude, please tell me they aren't still neglecting you." Said Tyson hopefully.

"… Actually, they're not. They gave me a big tearful apology for how they had treated me. They are proud of me and now know brains matter just as much as brawn. There's a big welcome home party ready for me and … it sounds like things are going to be fine from now on." Said Lankston with a look of content and happiness.

"Awesome!" Cheered Cherry. "Looks like everything has worked out; all's well that ends well!"

"They're looking forward to meeting you Nina; good thing you don't live too far from me." Smiled Lankston. "We'll have to get together soon after the show so we can meet each other's families."

"Sounds good to me." Nodded Nina. "So, care for a bit of _sugar_?"

"Of course." Nodded Lankston as Nina started to kiss him.

"What a totally awesome ending." Said Tyson with a content nod.

* * *

><p>In the game's room of the Hotel, Eddie, Sasha and Donny were playing video games … or more specifically Eddie and Donny were playing Super Smash Bros Brawl and Sasha was stroking and kissing Eddie to try and make him lose his focus.<p>

"Heh, your girlfriend is acting like a succubus to you." Chuckled Donny.

"It's taking all of my willpower to not quit the game and start making out with her." Replied Eddie.

"Well, it's an easy victory for me, so I can't complain." Smirked Donny as he landed the final blow to Eddie's character.

"You almost had him Eddie." Chuckled Sasha.

"It would have been easier if you weren't being so _frisky_." Replied Eddie with a smile. "Not that I mind or anything. So, since we only live thirty miles from each other, maybe we can go on a date next week?"

"Sounds good to me." Nodded Sasha. "We can go to the cinema, or maybe the carnival."

"Or both." Suggested Donny. "You two are a really nice couple; I wouldn't be surprised if you two end up married within a year."

Eddie and Sasha both looked embarrassed

"Just teasing." Chuckled Donny. "I'm gonna go and pack my stuff, you two can fool around if you want to."

Donny took his leave which left the two lovers alone; instantly Sasha snuggled up against Eddie.

"Wanna make out for a while?" Offered Sasha.

"Sure." Nodded Eddie. "So … think we'll get on the all-stars season?"

"It'd be nice if we did; hopefully it'll be much less stressful than this season has been. I hope we both get on; if you aren't competing it'll be a lot less fun. Anyway, less talky more kissy." Smiled Sasha as she and Eddie started to make out.

"_I've got it made_." Thought Eddie.

* * *

><p>Fripp, Helen, Gordon and Quarla were at the bar inside the Playa; Gordon was downing several bottles of booze while Fripp and Quarla had a cup of cola each and Helen had a simple cup of water.<p>

"Booze!" Cheered Gordon as he downed a bottle of it in one go. "Thish plashe *hic* ish aweshome, much better than *hic* that crappy *hic* island."

"The island was too exciting … this place even moreso." Droned Helen.

"I like ponies." Said Fripp dumbly.

"How did I get stuck with you guys?" Muttered Quarla. "This show has been a waste of my summer; why compete if not to win? Pointless."

"For fun?" Guessed Fripp.

"Fun is irrelevant when you can win money and oppress weak people." Stated Quarla.

"… What are people?" Asked Fripp dumbly.

"Too exciting." Stated Helen. "I hope I'm not in the all-stars season, it'd be full of fun and happiness … and I hate those things."

At that moment Gordon passed out due to alcohol intake and began to snore.

"Nap time!" Declared Fripp as he fell asleep on the spot.

"… These two are insane." Muttered Quarla.

"Insanity is too exciting." Agreed Helen.

* * *

><p>Imanda, Jill, Max and Xyly were hanging out in one of the sitting rooms of the Playa. Jill was snuggling up to Max while Imanda and Xyly were sitting either side of them.<p>

"That sure was one epic final challenge." Noted Max. "I'm glad I was able to contribute to it; good thing my robot suits prevented the finalists from getting any serious injuries. Wallace worked on the offense and I worked on the defence."

"Think you can build me a robot suit?" Requested Jill.

"Of course." Nodded Max before sighing. "I'm gonna miss it here; it's been great. Hopefully I won't be such a target for swirlies and wedgies when I get back to school."

"Xyly doubts it; you're pretty badass for a nerd." Assured Xyly. "Besides, if you don't wear underpants then how can they wedgie you? Xyly thinks it's a good idea."

"Yeah, and you can earn your 'go to school without undies' badge … I haven't plucked up the courage to get mine yet." Said Imanda with a shy giggle. "But I'll be getting a ton of new badges once I get home; I may not have won, but I've still gained a lot from this show. And if I'm back for all stars I'll get my 'compete on a reality show for the second time' badge … hopefully I won't get my 'lose twice at a reality show' badge though, that'd be a bit shameful."

"I remember when it was just me and you as the girls on Team Everest." Recalled Jill. "It seems so long ago … come to think of it, you're the only girl on the team who doesn't have a boyfriend yet. Maybe I could try and set you up, if you want?"

Imanda blushed shyly.

"No thanks, I'd rather stay single for a bit longer, but thanks for the offer." Smiled Imanda.

"It's nice to see everyone finding someone nice, or being set up to inevitably find someone … Xyly feels jealous." Admitted Xyly. "I'm considered one of the boys rather than a girl … not bad, but not great either. What exactly is love like?"

"It's different for everyone" Stated Jill. "But I'm sure you'll find someone."

"Yeah, if somebody like me can find somebody then you could in a heartbeat." Nodded Max.

"Thanks." Smiled Xyly. "Well, it won't be much longer before we leave for home … Xyly's gonna go and play pool."

"I'll come too; I haven't got my 'play pool against a Viking' badge yet." Said Imanda.

* * *

><p>Opal, Zed, Winnie and Yannis were swimming in one of the swimming pools of the playa … more specifically Winnie and Yannis were relaxing in the shallow end of the pool and Opal was sitting on Zed's shoulders while he tried to stay balanced.<p>

"This is such a great resort." Smiled Winnie. "Sunshine, relaxation and no more drama. I'm one happy kitty."

Yannis nodded in agreement to his girlfriend as Zed lost balance which made him slip over and Opal fell off his shoulder and into the water. When Opal surfaced she laughed.

"I love it here! Ever since I've got here it's been nothing but fun, fun, making out and fun!" Cheered Opal. "This has been like a vacation that hasn't, hahaha, cost any money!"

"This Playa is like a doubled bladed sword; it's a comfort for losing the game early, but those who make it far don't get to enjoy it for as long as the early boots. It's somehow ironic." Mused Zed.

"Well, we've all been able to enjoy it for the past week; I'm surprised the weather is so consistently sunny. It'd be great to work up a tan … but I have no need for one, I'd rather be cute than sexy."

Yannis smiled and gave Winnie a kiss on the cheek to which she giggled.

"So Zed, you'll send me an email once you get to the farm right? I can link you to some cool online videos like, hahaha, Gangnam Style and Smosh." Grinned Opal.

"Sounds good, but first I'll have to buy a computer." Nodded Zed. "Is there anything you recommend I don't look at?"

"Don't type in a word that rhymes with born and begins with p." Stated Opal.

"… What's porn?" Asked Zed curiously.

Winnie and Opal laughed while Yannis just rolled his eyes.

"Why are you laughing?" Asked Zed in confusion.

"You still have a lot to learn … I'll keep you safe from the dangers of, hahaha, the internet." Giggled Opal.

* * *

><p>Paul and VayVay were in Paul's bedroom cuddling on the bed; soon they would be going home … Paul lived in the Eastern side of Canada and VayVay lived in Alaska, so they would be quite far from each other. But since VayVay had a million dollars, and her parents had wanted to move, she was hoping they she could move closer to Paul.<p>

"All's well that ends well." Said VayVay in content. "It seems that most of the cast have gained something from the show, be it love, friendship, self-esteem or some other fourth thing. Life sadly does not always have a happy ending, but it's good that this season almost everyone is happy."

"I think the only people who aren't happy are Kasimar, Kim and Nakia … I kinda feel bad for the latter two of the three somewhat, but then again I can't exactly feel nothing but sympathy either." Said Paul. "Is it wrong of me to say that?"

"It depends on who you ask; sympathy is a very subjective thing. Some people easily feel sorry for bad people and others feel nothing. Sometimes it's not just the good people that need saving, but the bad people as well … saving from themselves. For every Yin there is a Yang." Mused VayVay.

"That's a great viewpoint to have." Agreed Paul. "Though I doubt I'll be able to feel the sympathy you are able to. You know … this show has really been a great thing; not just because I've got you, but because I am no longer a germaphobe. I'm sure Penelopy would be proud of me."

"I'm **sure** she is." Assured VayVay. "Like it says in the Lion King … she lives in you."

"This conversation is kinda corny … but it's really sweet, so who cares." Chuckled Paul. "We've still got two hours before we have to head home; that gives us plenty of cuddle time."

"Cuddles are lovely." Agreed VayVay. "The day I stop loving them is the day I need therapy. I wonder how my family will react to me winning."

"… With loud cheers that likely could be heard from miles around." Said Paul.

"Probably." Giggled VayVay.

* * *

><p>Spider and Quana were in Spider's room relaxing; their hosting contracts had come to an end and now all that was left to do was … nothing really. Currently Spider was sitting on the edge of the bed and Quana was straddling his lap.<p>

"It sure has been fun being a host; too bad it's over now." Remarked Quana. "But I think we did a better job than Chris did. Hopefully being grounded has taught him some manners."

"Yeah, he was just nasty to us … he never seemed that bad in the first season." Mused Spider. "So, our payment for hosting has got us an extra few tens of thousands of dollars … we're in the black like a shadow. I wonder who the next winner of Total Drama will be."

"Beats me." Admitted Quana. "So, what shall we do now that the show is over?"

"Well, it'll be back to school before long … I might actually be quite popular; that'd be cool. And I'm sure you'll be as popular as ever." Smiled Spider.

"More popular than you." Teased Quana.

"Just let me have this." Said Spider with a chuckle. "This has been the best summer ever, _hands down_."

"Hands down? Sure, you can if you want." Said Quana suggestively.

Spider stammered a little while Quana laughed.

"You're fun to tease." Smiled Quana. "But in all seriousness, if you want to kiss me, feel free. Boy, just a few more hours and it'll be back home for us … it's been months since I last saw my family and slept in my own bed … it's been a great summer adventure, but I miss my home."

"Me too." Agreed Spider. "All good things must come to an end. But we don't live too far from each other so we can meet up pretty easily. And thankfully I have contact details of just about everyone … I wouldn't want to lose contact with anyone; we're been through so much together."

"We're all a winning team." Agreed Quana. "So … wanna make out one last time before we go home?"

"Sounds like a plan." Nodded Spider.

* * *

><p>Andy, Barney, Lavender and Mable were hanging out together; the guys were lying on deckchairs soaking up some rays while their girlfriends cuddled against them from the side.<p>

"This is nice; one last cuddle before we go home." Smiled Mable. "This has been one eventful summer; remember when you boys were going after Big Wally?"

"I _shall_ catch him one of these days!" Vowed Barney.

"_Sure_ you will." Giggled Lavender with a roll of her eyes. "This summer has been like a sort of adventure book; I mean, who knew pirates were such good boyfriends in real life? I'll have quite a few stories to tell my cheerleader squad back home."

"Like when you kissed Quana?" Teased Barney. "I still don't know why you did that."

"It was a dare … from _you_." Said Lavender flatly.

"You didn't have to do it … something you're not telling me?" Teased Barney.

Lavender let out a groan and just sighed.

"Oh shut up and kiss me." Stated Lavender.

"With pleasure yaaar!" Saluted Barney as he and Lavender started kissing.

Andy and Mable watched this for a moment before smiling and looking at each other.

"So, what are you gonna do when you get home?" Asked Andy.

"Catch up with my sisters first of all. After that, maybe I'll go to MacDonalds; after all that's happened I don't fear Junk Food like I used to." Decided Mable.

"Good to hear it." Nodded Andy. "I'm sure my parents will want to meet you soon; I was talking to them on the phone earlier and they really want to make your acquaintance … I think they see you as part of the family already; I sure am thankful they approve … eloping wasn't exactly high on my priorities list."

Mable giggled at Andy's joke and gave him a kiss.

"Mine either; it's best left for fairy tales and fiction." Agreed Mable. "You know, I'm thinking of redyeing my hair … how does pink, purple and red sound?"

"Very funky." Nodded Andy. "Maybe I should dye my hair … though I'd need to let it grow out first; it's only a centimetre long at the moment."

"I have some hair growth formula you could use." Offered Mable. "It won't be much longer before we leave … how about a cuddle?"

"Sounds good to me." Nodded Andy.

* * *

><p>Carlton, Fifi, Daisy and Hector were hanging out at the beach area of the Playa and were talking about what they would do when they got home.<p>

"I'm gonna do a hard test and get a very high score; this show has been a waste of time and I yearn to get somebody expelled for being a juvenile miscreant." Said Daisy snootily. "After all, I can get away with so much because my dad is the headmaster."

"Do you think we care?" Asked Hector dully. "Yeah, you lost and it sucks … but we lost too. Only one person can win in these types of shows … so just _let it go_."

"Pfft, like I'm gonna listen to a fat guy." Scoffed Daisy as she got up and left with a 'humph'.

"I'm not even that overweight; I've actually lost a couple of pounds on this show." Frowned Hector. "So guys, what will you do once you get home? I'm probably going to play some 'Sudoku Duels' with my friends."

"I'm likely gonna make some friends; I kept myself shut away due to my panophobia … but now that it's cured I'm ready to grab life by the horns and be adventurous." Replied Carlton. "I might even go for a walk in the woods; I used to be too scared to do that. What about you Fifi? Got any plans?"

"I'll probably just do nothing for a while; watch some TV and relax a bit … after all that's happened on this show I think I'll just take it easy for a while." Stated Fifi. "But you're welcome to come over whenever you want; outside the show my life is … pretty boring really."

"You on the other hand are not boring, just pretty." Smiled Carlton.

"You flatterer." Giggled Fifi.

* * *

><p>Gary, Raven, Jimmy and Eleanor were hanging out in the dining room of the Playa; they were eating some chocolate cake that Gary had made.<p>

"Too bad the contest is over; I quite enjoyed being the hostess of Drama Gone Tween." Mused Eleanor. "It'll be cool watching myself on DVD. I have to wonder though … if I'd won last season, how would I have done as the host?"

"I'm sure you'd have been incredible." Assured Jimmy. "You'd have picked me as co-host, right?"

"You know it." Nodded Eleanor. "After someone as mean as Chris it'd be only fitting to have someone as nice as you. Still, I think I need a break from being on TV and some time to just be a kid again. I bet my parents are missing me."

"Mine too." Nodded Jimmy. "I haven't seen them in months; I don't know what I'd do without them, you know?"

"I know; it's the same with my parents." Nodded Eleanor.

At the other side of the table Gary and Raven were conversing.

"It'll be strange going home and not being with everyone; we're almost like a family." Mused Raven. "So, the date next week is still a go, right?"

"Of course." Nodded Gary. "You've really grow up since I first met you; you've gone from being so shy to being really open and outgoing … but you're still a little cutie."

"Oh you." Blushed Raven. "I'm definitely better in crowds, but I still feel nervous sometimes, so I've got a bit of a way to go."

"Being nervous is totally normal; the fact you're careful and a little bit cautious is just another thing I like about you." Assured Gary. "I'm pretty sure that you're going to get on the all-stars season; you're the biggest star of them all."

"Oh I'm not that popular..." Blushed Raven.

"Actually you've got quite a big fan base; the fans _love_ you. Just type in 'Raven Total Drama' on Google or whatever search engine you use and you'll see what I mean." Smiled Gary.

"Well ok … I just hope they haven't drawn anything naughty of me." Murmured Raven.

"If they have then they'll have me to answer to." Promised Gary.

* * *

><p>Irene and Yessica were both lying down on Irene's bed; they were facing each other and holding hands.<p>

"My parents are really looking forward to meeting you; they're delighted that I managed to find someone." Said Irene cheerfully. "My bros want to meet you too; but I warn you, they're a bit protective of their 'innocent little sis'."

"I didn't know you had siblings; you know, I've got a little sister called Karly, she's eleven ... I hope she isn't weirded out by our relationship." Murmured Yessica.

"If your parents are accepting of it then she will be too; she'll probably have a few curious questions, but I'm sure you can handle that." Assured Irene. "By the way, your parents _are_ ok with it ... right?"

"They sent me an email and ... I had no reason to worry. They're fine with me being Bi and really want to meet you. I am so glad they aren't gonna send me to some kind of 'straight camp' or something. It really took a great weight off my shoulders. ... Now I just have to tell them I prefer girls over guys." Stated Yessica while giving Irene a peck on the cheek.

"We've made Total Drama history; we're the first lesbian couple ... I wonder if there might be more in future seasons." Pondered Irene. "Well, I have an idea for a date; there's a big hedge maze near where I live, maybe we could go there and try to find our way through."

"Sounds fun." Nodded Yessica.

"And if we get lost, and I'm certain we will, we can just make out and nobody will ever know." Winked Irene.

Yessica blushed.

"You're such a _naughty_ little girl." Chuckled Yessica.

"And I'm darn sexy too." Added Irene.

"... No argument there." Smiled Yessica. "Less than two hours and we'll be going home ... I may not have lasted long as a contestant, but I've had a great summer; too bad our time here is almost over."

"Yeah, going home will be as weird as the intro to Peewee's playhouse." Agreed Irene. "... Wanna make out?"

"Sure." Blushed Yessica. "You're a lot wilder than I am when it comes to being cuddly and intimate."

"It's my best quality." Giggled Irene as she and Yessica started to kiss.

* * *

><p>Oscar and Xaria were in the gym of the Playa; Oscar was lifting up a barbell while Xaria sat on one side of the barbell and thus was being lifted up and down.<p>

"It's been fun being an intern." Mused Oscar. "But in retrospect I'd rather be a contestant."

"Same here." Nodded Xaria. "We both did really good last season; too bad we got taken out for being threats ... but if we were voted out because people were afraid we'd win then I can live with that. By the way, am I making the barbell overbalance?"

"Not really; you're not very heavy to be honest." Replied Oscar.

"Right answer." Chuckled Xaria. "You've done wonders for me; you've made me much more social than I was. We may have started out on rough grounds, but I guess it was fate that we would get together. If not for you I'd still be a grumpy cynic ... still, I wonder what will happen when Jaron gets out of prison..."

"Still feeling worried?" Asked Oscar gently.

"More like scared; I was abused by her in the past, I don't want her coming at me to get 'revenge' for me getting her in jail in the first place." Said Xaria quietly. "After all, I'm not that good of a fighter."

"I'll be there to protect you; I happen to be very good at protecting people." Promised Oscar. "Maybe I could teach you some wrestling moves you can use on her; I know some good ones that can really cause pain if enough force is used."

"Thanks Oscar." Smiled Xaria gratefully. "Well, not much left to do now except go home and get back to my normal life ... but after being on this show, what _is_ normal?"

"Not us." Joked Oscar. "It's been a really dramatic season, even moreso than what we went through ... I'm just glad that Kasimar is locked away where he won't be able to hurt anyone ever again. What the hell was Chris thinking having him on the show?"

"He probably wanted a second Duncan ... I think everyone got more than they bargained for, most of all the 'villains'." Stated Xaria.

"Total Drama seems to have a way of humbling bad people whether they want it or not, most often not. It's almost like purgatory." Mused Oscar. "Anyway, I'll be visiting you next week; any good places in your town we could hang out, other than the arcade?"

"Well ... there is 'Make-out Peak' as it is called by the teens." Offered Xaria with a wink.

"Tell me more." Grinned Oscar.

* * *

><p>Vinnie and Uzuri were on the balcony of Uzuri's room; they were watching the sun start to set on the horizon. Vinnie was embracing Uzuri from behind and Uzuri has completely sunk into the hug.<p>

"I'm gonna miss being on this show." Sighed Uzuri. "It's been a wonderful experience; I'm actually popular for once. I have a boyfriend and a sort of sister figure ... I'm gonna miss everyone."

"You've got everyone's contact information though." Reminded Vinnie.

"I know, but I'm still gonna miss everyone." Relied Uzuri. "As you know, I'm not very popular back home ... but maybe, just maybe, after seeing me on the show I might be given a chance by the others at school. I may like horror movies and doing my own thing, but being part of a social group would be nice."

"I'm sure that everything will be fine." Assured Vinnie. "If they don't like you then that's their loss; I happen to think you are a truly wonderful person."

"Thanks Vinnie." Smiled Uzuri. "So, what are you gonna do when you get home?"

"I'm not sure; but I'll be visiting you as soon as possible. I don't want to be apart from you for very long." Said Vinnie. "I might put some oil on my metal arm though; it's getting a bit tight and is in need of some loosening. But enough about my arm; this has been one awesome season. Maybe we'll be bought back for the next season?"

"Here's hoping." Nodded Uzuri. "It'll be a blast! Teehee!"

Uzuri and Vinnie leaned in for a kiss, but at that moment the door to Uzuri's room opened and Patch walked in.

"I smell yummy chocolate!" Declared Patch. "Where is it?"

"That's one way of ruining the mood." Frowned Vinnie. "There's isn't any chocolate in here."

"AWWWWWW!" Whined Patch before leaving with an expression of stupidity on his face.

"So ... still want that kiss?" Offered Uzuri.

"You know it." Nodded Vinnie as he and Uzuri smooched happily.

* * *

><p>Wallace was in the basement of the Playa working on some kind of invention; Zita was watching him work on it.<p>

"What are you working on Wallace?" Asked Zita curiously.

"Fireworks." Replied Wallace. "Last season I wanted to use my fireworks in the talent show, but I was overruled. This time I'm going to show them to everyone; I won't say what they do exactly, but I think everyone is going to enjoy what I've got coming."

"I'm glad that the boat coming to collect us got delayed; if it picked us up in the morning as was originally planned we'd have been in a rush today. But since we're leaving at night we can have an enjoyable last day. You know, I'm thinking of getting a tattoo of a dollar sign on my cheek, what do you think?" Inquired Zita.

"Sounds good, but nobody would be able to see it." Chuckled Wallace.

"I meant on my right face cheek." Stated Zita with an eye roll. "By the way; how are we going to keep up our relationship? We live on opposite sides of Canada."

"Not a problem my dear, I've already figured out a solution." Assured Wallace. "I can just teleport to your house. I've built a new teleporter with a different atom splitting method that is totally safe; I can visit you whenever you want."

"... You're brilliant." Said Zita simply. "Your inventions could change the world."

"And they shall." Nodded Wallace, before adding. "For the right price; I can't give these things out for free."

"I have to ask; how the heck can you invent all of this amazing tech?" Asked Zita in amazement.

"Just comes naturally to me; I'm a certified genius. Remember when I said IQ was around two hundred and thirty? I lied; it's actually more like seven hundred, I just didn't want people getting jealous and plotting against me." Stated Wallace.

"Man; you could have _easily_ won last season." Noted Zita. "How come you didn't?"

"I didn't use my best stuff because I didn't want to paint a target on my back; if I'd made the merge I'd have easily won ... but if I had I wouldn't have learnt any life lessons. From now on I'll be good ... _most_ of the time." Added Wallace with a cackle.

"You can take the genius out of the discord, but you can't take the discord out of the genius ... or something like that." Chuckled Zita.

"I'll be back next season ... and I'm gonna win; spoiler alert!" Laughed Wallace.

"Not if I beat you." Teased Zita.

* * *

><p>Rheneas and Tabitha were sitting on the dock of the playa watching the sunset; Tabitha was cuddled up to Rheneas and looked happy.<p>

"Well ... it's been almost eighteen years, but I've finally earned my happy ending." Smiled Tabitha. "I'm looking forward to meeting your family; hopefully I'll make a good first impression."

"I'm sure you will." Nodded Rheneas. "They don't even mind us bunking together as long as we don't get any 'funny ideas' ... sorry to disappoint you."

Tabitha rolled her eyes and giggled.

"Hopefully things will be nice and slow after the show, I'd just like some time to relax after all that has happened ... but somehow I get the feeling I'm gonna be wanted for a lot of interviews and such." Mused Tabitha. "Well, I'll enjoy whatever life throws at me; with my parents locked away for good I don't have to live in fear anymore. Optimism is much better than pessimism."

"You said it." Agreed Rheneas. "We can try and find you a house of your own when we've got settled back into life outside the show; but you're welcome to stay at my house for as long as you need to."

"Thanks Renny. You know; I've suffered a lot and overcome many trials of pain and fear ... it fills me with satisfaction that I have managed to overcome my inner fears and persevered to a happy ending without losing hope. It must be said, hope is indeed a powerful thing ... it can be as weak as a ripple, or as strong as a tsunami" Said Tabitha poetically. "Speaking of hope, I'm hoping that we'll both be in the all star season."

"Weren't we locks?" Asked Rheneas.

"Not exactly. You see, the boss says a more 'random' selection method is being used to prevent people suspecting favouritism and to keep things interesting. Hopefully the odds will be in our favour." Said Tabitha hopefully.

"Well like you said, hope is a powerful thing. All we have to do is hope ... and if not, I'll be cheering you on all the way; and vice versa if I don't get in. And if neither of us are in then we'll rock it as interns. I wonder when the all stars season will be." Pondered Rheneas.

"I'm not sure; but I do know it won't be for a while. It'll be at least a year, maybe more." Stated Tabitha. "But enough talk, let's just cuddle."

"Good idea." Nodded Rheneas in agreement. "I love happy endings."

"Me too." Agreed Tabitha.

* * *

><p>A while later the teens had been called to the center of the Playa Des Losers; there was less than an hour left until they would be going home.<p>

"Spider, what's this all about?" Asked Tyson.

"I don't know; all I know is that Mr. Gregson wants to speak to all of us." Replied Spider.

"Is Mr. Gregson the guy who fired Chris in the last aftermath of last season?" Asked Xyly.

"He is." Nodded Barney. "I have a feeling this is gonna be exciting!"

At that moment a brunette middle aged man in a green business suit walked out from inside the Playa; following him was, to everyone's surprise, Chris Maclean who was carrying a box of Easter Eggs like what were in the first challenge,

"What is _he_ doing here?" Scowled Uzuri. "He's a meanie!"

"Relax, I mean no harm." Assured Chris. "I've got no power, so it's not like I can do anything … I have a shock collar on as well, much to my dismay."

"Sucks to be you." Chuckled Xaria.

"Attention everyone, I have some big news for you all." Announced Mr. Gregson. "Everyone pay attention and we can get through this quickly."

There were a few moments of silence before Mr. Gregson spoke again.

"The season has come to an end and Total Drama's ratings are at an all-time high and a big all-stars season has been commissioned already. Here's how it will work; twenty six of you guys will be competing for a bigger than ever prize pot … it's gonna be a very big season and we have a lot to get ready for it."

"Sounds like a fun seasons." Noted Hector.

"Indeed." Nodded Mr. Gregson. "Now, would you guys like to start the selection process?"

"I have a better question, why is Chris here? I thought he was grounded." Frowned Vinnie. "I haven't forgiven him for the way he treated everyone last season."

"I have an explanation for that." Assured Mr. Gregson. "Spider and Quana have been wonderful hosts … but their contracts have now run out. Thus, we need another host."

"Oh please tell me Chris isn't the host!" Begged Lavender.

"No, he is not." Stated Mr. Gregson. "He will merely be a supervisor and an overseer for various different things. He has been cured and is now in much better condition to actually do his job."

"What do you mean by 'condition'?" Inquired Tabitha. "Do you mean being a psychopath?"

"Actually … I was suffering from a brain tumour that was … well, it was addling and corrupting me. I passed out at Nansey's home and was taken to hospital; the doctors found out the cause and … I'm back to normal, to make a long story short." Stated Chris, looking shifty. "It was the tumour's fault, so no harm no foul, right?"

Chris was met with several frowny faces.

"Ok maybe a bit of foul." Shrugged Chris. "Look, I'm no good with issues of guilt and stuff like that, so yeah. Still, I am quite wealthy as you know, so I've arranged for some … compensation to be sent to you guys. One thousand dollars each."

"Forgiveness cannot be bought." Stated Uzuri.

"C'mon, I'm trying to be nice!" Whined Chris. "Well whatever; I'll be a sort of co-host next time, so we'll have to learn to tolerate each other."

"So … if Chris isn't the new host, then who is?" Asked Spider curiously.

"That, and the cast line-up, will be decided right now.." Said Mr. Gregson.

Chris pushed the box of Easter Eggs so that it was in front of the campers.

"Inside these Easter eggs is a coin; we have no idea what coin is in which egg due to them all being plain white. All I can say is that the coin inside will either make you a contestant, an intern … or something else." Stated Mr. Gregson. "Everyone please take an egg and open it."

The contestants quickly ran at the box and, after some shoving and bumping, each had an egg.

"Ok everyone … open your eggs." Ordered Mr. Gregson.

The teen all opened their eggs and looked at the coins in their hands; there was a coin for each of them and they were red, yellow and blue.

"If you have a red coin move to the right, if you have a yellow coin move to the left and if you have a blue coin stay in the center." Stated Mr. Gregson.

Andy, Carlton, Daisy, Donny, Fifi, Fripp, Gordon, Gary, Jill, Mable, Max, Nina, Oscar, Patch, Ulric, Vinnie, Xyly, Yannis and Zita moved over to the right.

Alice, Barney, Bishop, Eddie, Eleanor, Hector, Helen, Imanda, Irene, Jimmy, Lankston, Lavender, Opal, Paul, Quana, Quarla, Raven, Rheneas, Sasha, Spider, Tabitha, Uzuri, VayVay, Wallace, Yessica and Zed moved over to the left.

Cherry, Tyson, Winnie and Xaria stayed in the center.

"Ok, if you have a red coin … you will be an intern and not competing." Said Mr. Gregson.

Some sounded disappointed, some relieved and others angry.

"If you have a yellow coin … you will be a contestant." Said Mr. Gregson.

Those with yellow coins cheered at their luck.

"What about us?" Asked Xaria.

"Are we doing nothing?" Asked Winnie nervously.

"Look at your coins; if it has a gold marshmallow on it you will be a co-host, if it has a microphone you will host the aftermath." Stated Mr. Gregson. "Will those holding the microphone coins step to the left."

Cherry and Tyson stepped to the left and both looked excited.

"Totally awesome! We've gonna host the aftermath!" Cheered Tyson.

"Bingo wingo! Yeehaw!" Cheered Cherry.

"Co-host … hooray!" Whooped Winnie.

"… I guess I could try my hand at co-hosting; it sounds kinda fun." Admitted Xaria.

"I'm gonna win next season!" Declared Alice.

"I'd be happier if I won." Smirked Bishop.

"Nah, I'm gonna be the winner!" Cheered Irene.

"Well, you'll all have your work cut out for you." Chuckled Chris. "Anyway, the boat to take you guys home has arrived … so, see you in a year!"

Everyone was silent for a moment; the time had finally come … the time where they would have to go back to their normal lives.

"Ok guys, let's go and get our stuff; it's time to go home." Said Quana with a sigh and a smile. "But it'll be at least an hour journey on the boat, so we'll have time to hang out before we truly leave."

* * *

><p>A short while later the ex-campers were on the boat which had started to sail away from the playa. Wallace had set up his special fireworks and they were ready to go.<p>

"Ready for some fireworks guys?" Asked Wallace.

"Bring them on!" Cheered Sasha.

Wallace took out a remote and pressed the button; the fireworks shot up into the sky and exploded into a massive amount of colourful sparks; when they cleared there were vibrantly colourful figures of all forty nine of the teens in the sky, running around and performing tricks for everyone to watch. Everyone cheered as they watched the fireworks.

As everyone watched the fireworks Rheneas and Tabitha held hands at the bow of the boat with Paul and VayVay standing next to them.

"What a wonderful end to the summer." Smiled Tabitha. "This truly is paradise, kinda like that song everyone knows."

"These fireworks are kickass … but you're even better." Smiled Rheneas. "I got a call from my parents and we'll be having Chinese food when we get home … that's ok with you right?"

"I've never had Chinese food before, my parents didn't let me." Admitted Tabitha. "But I'm willing to give anything a try."

"It'll be strange going home; we've been here for so long that it feels like an eternity." Mused VayVay. "But then again … how many years are in an eternity? It's such a subjective time period that nobody truly knows."

"I don't know." Admitted Paul. "But I do know one thing."

"What's that?" Asked VayVay.

"I'll love you for more than an eternity." Smiled Paul as he and VayVay leaned in for a kiss.

Rheneas and Tabitha smiled before turning to each other.

"Just one kiss." Said Tabitha before grinning. "We can do _much more_ once we're in the privacy of your room."

"I like the way you think." Said Rheneas with a grin that matched Tabitha's.

Rheneas and Tabitha embraced for a kiss as the fireworks continued to fill the night sky with an utterly amazing light show.

It had been a very emotional summer for everyone; there had been injury, heartache, body ache, evil people and a lot more … but thanks to the hope and love that filled the hearts of the campers, they had managed to triumph over evil, fear and pain. It was a happy ending for everyone and an end for everything that wasn't happy.

* * *

><p>A light was on in a private room of the Playa Des losers. The staff had cleaned up and all had been put in its place. The cast was gone, and the season was over. However, to the producers for a show, the game is never over ... the game being getting ratings and money. Thus, the three producers of the Total Drama Franchise were sitting in a private room, each with a glass of wine, discussing the next season.<p>

"I think this has been a successful season. The fans ate it up as always, and ratings are at an all time high." Said Mr Gregson in content. "Next season will be even better. These teens are the perfect money makers."

"Are they? Some of them are too smart for their own good." Muttered Chris. "Its fine to be game smart, but legal smart ... it's dangerous. Though they did buy the cover-up."

"Even the sick kid fell for it, and he wants to be a doctor." Chuckled Mt Gregson lightly. "But we have a season of 35 players, some still to be picked, and I see no way it will flop. What say you Miss Grey?"

A dark red haired women in a plum dress sipped her wine and looked at Mr Gregson with playful eyes.

"Call me Trina, Matthew; we've worked together long enough. As for what I think? Eh, with _her_ in jail and _them_ in the dark about their roles, what worry do we have?" Scoffed Trina. "But I do have an idea."

"What might that be?" Asked Mr Gregson.

"Flushing the losers down a giant toilet?" Joked Chris.

"Nobody would watch that, not even children." Scoffed Mr Gregson. "Continue Trina."

"I was just thinking, well, next season could do with a bit of _blue_, and our profits should cover it..." Trina trailed off, waiting for a response.

"Nice! Ooo, this is gonna be awesome." Grinned Chris sadistically.

"I think I could part with the money to get him on board." Agreed Mr Gregson with a nod. "I admit I was unsure once if this show would take off ... but now, it's making us some of the richest TV producers in all of the world. We milked that slut for all we could, but ... I think a certain bull can be milked for a lot more."

"Bulls don't produce milk." Stated Chris.

"It was a metaphor you idiot." Sneered Trina as she got to her feet. "I'm gonna get more wine."

As Trina walked off to the bar Mr Gregson turned to Chris.

"So, Winnie and Xaria are the hosts. Think we can spin it to our advantage?" Asked Mr Gregson.

"Do you even need to ask?" Smirked Chris. "Here's to being rich, famous and clean of any 'dirt'!"

"A fine toast." Agreed Mr Gregson.

The two clinked glasses and drank, thinking of the profit next season would bring while planning out fine details and drama set-ups, each more nasty than the last.

* * *

><p><strong>The End…?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>TDL3 INTERNS:<strong> Andy, Carlton Daisy, Donny, Fifi, Fripp, Gordon, Gary, Jill, Kim, Mable, Max, Nakia Nina, Oscar, Patch, Ulric, Vinnie, Yannis and Zita.

**TDL3 CONTESTANTS: **Alice, Barney, Bishop, Eddie, Eleanor, Hector, Helen, Imanda, Irene, Jimmy, Lankston, Lavender, Opal, Paul, Quana, Quarla, Raven, Rheneas, Sasha, Spider, Tabitha, Uzuri, VayVay, Wallace, Yessica and Zed.

**TDL3 CO-HOSTS: **Winnie and Xaria.

**TDL3 AFTERMATH HOSTS: **Cherry and Tyson

**Jailed:** Kasimar

* * *

><p>And that does it for Total Drama Letterama! What a ride this has been! This story has been incredibly fun to write and I think it has really improved my skills as a writer. TDL1 may have been a great intro to the series, but I think this story has set the bar high for TDL3.<p>

For Chris returning … well, I must admit I think I was a bit noobish with how I wrote him in the original TDL but in the long run it all makes sense. You'll see what I mean...

Speaking of TDL3, it won't be for a while. I still have Tween Tour and Tweenabet to work on and those stories will now be my priority. I don't want to work on three stories at once, so it'll be a while before TDL3 arrives sorry to say.

And now, before I end this story for good, here are some shout outs to those who must be acknowledged.

* * *

><p><strong>agreenparrot:<strong> You're awesome! Thanks for all the fan art of the story and the very big reviews, I appreciate them all!

**BaconBaka:** You're perhaps my best friend online; your fan art and little one-shots of my characters are just incredible. I look forward to using some of your characters in TDL3.

**Bad-asp: **The charts you make for my stories are much appreciated, thank you very much! It'll be awesome using some of your OC's in TDL3!

**The loyal reviewers: **Too numerous to mention, but if you've frequently left a review on this story, then thank you very much; I appreciate them all. :)

**Everyone Else: **If you've just left one review or even simply clicked on the story out of curiosity, thank you! The fans are what keep me writing.

* * *

><p>This was Total Drama Letterama … but now I'm all lettered out.<p> 


	73. BONUS CHAPTER: Beauty Is Never Tarnished

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Total Drama.

**Note:** Well, it's been a while since I touched this story, huh? Mainly because it was completed ... mostly. A LOT of things have happened since the last update and, well, long story short I've grown as a person and a fair few things relating to TDL3 have changed, such as the removal of Zephyr (and thus a new ending scene has been added to the previous chapter) and some of the cast being changed around, and the trauma chair thing Kim went through being removed as, looking back, it was just wrong to include it. Now, for this chapter ... this sheds a lot of light onto Kim, the villain of the story. It's always been planned that she will develop a lot in TDL3, but in reflection, this chapter is more than necessary for the finale of the trilogy to work properly. What is this chapter all about exactly? Read, and be informed...

Beauty both inner and outer.

* * *

><p>A few hours after Kim's parents let their daughter know about their recent disownment order, when the sun had already set, they lay down in bed with frowns on their faces. The tension in the air could be cut with a butter knife, and the two did not desire to change that after making such an extreme decision.<p>

However, after about a minute, Kim's father turned to his wife and asked, "Honey… do you think we did the right thing?"

Kim's mother cocked her head. "Hmm?"

Kim's father sighed. "I mean… this probably would have happened had Kim come home… I don't think we would have been able to calm her down… it's for the best, right?"

Kim's mother's tone got more intense. "How is betraying our daughter for the best?!"

Kim's father's eyes widened before he nodded and said, "...You're right, honey. But still… what could have caused this? Kim seemed fine after we moved a little while back..."

Kim's mother nodded. "...You're right, dear. And… come to think of it, I think I saw a brief smile from Kim after the guy she blackmailed came back and exposed her."

Kim's father's eyes widened. "Really? ...Come to think of it, I think I saw that too. Maybe it wasn't just me. ...But, the main thing I noticed about Kim were her eyes. They seemed… bloodshot. Did you notice that too, honey?"

Kim's mother gasped. "...Oh no."

Kim's father's tone seemed to get shakier. "W-What is it, honey?"

Kim's mother gulped. "I t-think I know what happened… do you remember what happened a few years ago?"

Kim's father gasped. "She had those same bloodshot eyes after that… no, it can't be!"

Kim's mother nodded. "We have to check her room. We have to!"

With that, Kim's parents frantically got out of bed and entered their daughter's room for the first time in what seemed like an eternity. Then, after a quick search, Kim's father found the jar of pills, gave a hefty sigh, and said, "Honey… it's full…"

Kim's mother gasped. "No… so she really did take herself off her medications… but why? Why would she do that for such a stressful game?"

Kim's father then found Kim's laptop and said, "Honey, there's a video on Kim's laptop. It looks like… our daughter made it, and it was created a week before the show began. Maybe we should watch it?"

Kim's mother sniffed, but nonetheless took a deep breath and said, "Let's."

Subsequently, Kim's father hit the play button, and the video began with Kim on the camera.

* * *

><p><em>Kim sat in front of the webcam on her computer screen, an almost weary look on her face. He looked fairly anxious.<em>

_"Hey, guys. So, first off, if you were wondering what I look like, well, here I am. Yes, I'm KimmyWobbles, and Kim is my real name. I know, not the face or the body you'd expect from someone who plays Survivor ORGs all the fucking time, but hey, it's a great stress reliever, and I'm fascinated with the game."_

_She then sighed. "But, let's cut to the fucking chase. As you may know, I'm one of the 26 contestants who got accepted into Total Drama Letterama, and while, yes, I'm very excited to show off my skill and love for Survivor… I'm also very worried that things may spiral downhill quickly. You remember how in Letterz, both Kasimar and Nakia were portrayed as negatively as fucking possible? Well, I think I've discovered one of the reasons behind that."_

_Kim proceeded to place the big jar of pills directly to the right of her face and continued, "This is a jar of pills. You may be wondering why I have this, and that's because… well, I'm clinically depressed. Yes, I suffer from depression. And it's pretty fucking serious, so I need some equally serious pills to counteract it."_

_She then took a deep breath and sniffed before saying, "I'd rather not go into what led me to become depressed, because it's very personal, and I'd relapse if I were to just mention it. But, back to my original point. Notice that this pill jar is full. That's because I've intentionally taken myself off my pills for the last five days… and I'm really feeling the effects. I really wish I didn't have to, but the show requires me to stay off my pills for the duration of my stay. Plus, it's only two days before the game starts, and I've already signed the contract, so I can't back off now, as much as I want to…"_

_Kim sniffed and sighed before violently shaking her head and continuing, "The good news is, the show also requires me to send them a medical report, so if I start to lose my shit, which sadly has a possibility of happening with all of the stress I'll be dealing with on the show, combined with my desire to play a strategic, cold game, they should be able to dose me up before I actually hurt someone… and I really don't want to hurt anyone that badly…"_

_She then took a moment to calm herself down and take a few deep breaths before opening her eyes and saying, "But, just to be certain, I'd like to discuss a few things that could happen if I don't get my pills in time, because they do help provide me with the self-control I need to prevent me from… yeah. The first thing is… well, you may have noticed I have a few… undesirable beliefs about other cultures."_

_Kim sighed. "Look, I've legitimately tried to branch out, but I live in a white upper-class area, and as such, most of the minority groups, including homosexuals, around where I live essentially reinforce the negative stereotypes that I've gotten from music and the media in general. Plus, I personally believe that our huge focus on race and sexual orientation is starting to turn into a bit of an obsession and distracting us from addressing other serious problems, like police brutality and teen pregnancy, for instance. I'm not saying they shouldn't be addressed, but… yeah. Additionally, that experience that led to me becoming depressed? Again… it's too personal for me to divulge, but I will say it relates to these beliefs… oh fuck..."_

_After that, Kim stopped and started to cry for a few seconds, but then managed to recover by wiping her eyes and shaking her head. "I bring this up, because without my pills, it's already gotten to the point where just looking at a non-Caucasian person sends a slight chill down my spine, when I could interact with people just fine when I was on my meds, albeit slightly tentatively around some of the minority groups around my school. Fuck, yesterday, I went to the local pool with my parents to get some natural tanning done on my body. It went along just fine, until a rather thuggish looking African-American looked at me. Then, I tensed up, and was about to call him a nig-"_

_Just then, she caught what she was about to say, gasped, and covered her mouth with her hands, before yelling, with tears in her eyes, "God damn it! Why can't I control myself?! Great, if I can't stop myself from saying shit like that now… fuck! Oh, I'm so fucked, they're going to eat me alive and turn me into Kasimar and Nakia, the racist, slutty version…"_

_Kim took the next minute to cry in an attempt to catch her breath. Then, she shook her head violently and continued, "...Oh, t-that reminds me. Since flirtation is a major part of my strategy, I'd like to clear up my sexual history too. Now, I may have dated fifty… fifteen, fuck! Why can I not fucking pronounce fifteen correctly?!"_

_She took a deep breath. "Anyway, yes, I've dated fifteen different guys before... and I'm pretty sure I slept with most to all of them."_

_Kim then gulped before quickly and nervously adding, "H-However, I define 'slept with' as literally sleeping with them, like cuddling!"_

_She then blew out a sigh of relief. "Y-Yeah... and I definitely remember I've only had actual sex with three different guys before. And while that is higher than the norm for a sixteen-year-old, I've talked with girls who have a higher 'body count', per se. Trust me, teenage girls are naughty. And even my 'body count' is a bit of a misnomer. After the 'incident' I keep on mentioning, I was a bit of a wreck, honestly. In a little more than a year, I was still experimenting with different pills, and found that having dominance over guys helped me cope with my depression."_

_Kim sighed. "So… in that time, I dated twelve different guys, and had sex with three of them. And yeah, word did get around, and I was called a slut and a whore many times in my old school. And it did hurt..."_

_She sniffed and cried for a little bit before taking a deep breath and continuing, "Fortunately, my parents noticed this and moved to where I am now, where I've lived for, again, a little more than a year. After that, I got over that period, and have only dated three guys since then before realizing I wasn't going to have a serious relationship with any of them. Believe it or not, I am looking for the one, but not being on my pills… yeah, that's going to make it difficult, sadly. Maybe the detective contestant will be able to figure all of this out and help me… but then again, he's friends with that Indian gamer. Damn, nothing is fucking sacred, is it?"_

_Kim took another deep breath. "Alright, one more thing. This may sound strange, but hear me out, because I'll explain this to the best of my ability. I enjoy watching movies, and I was once dared to watch SAW in full. And, surprisingly enough, I wasn't fazed by any of the violence and gore at all. In fact, I kinda found it fascinating. No joke, I probably have a tolerance for gore and violence that matches Uzuri's. So, if I interject violent, gore-filled phrases into my comments, I won't see them as a big deal. I know I haven't done stuff like that before, for the most part, but I'm noticing that some of the thoughts I have in my head without my pills are pretty fucking morbid, so I want to make sure I warn you guys about that."_

_She seemed to stop for a few seconds before shaking her head violently and adding, "I'll give you an example. Let's say, for instance, that I try to put the moves on that detective, and the Indian gamer steps in and uses her 'natural charm' to sway the detective's heart, you know, like all gamer girls do. They complain about their image, when in actually, they're the ones who end up with the 'good guys'. Such fucking bullshit… oh, sorry. Had experiences like that in school. Anyway, so, in the Confessional, if I'm in a particularly foul mood without my pills, I may say something like: 'Fuck you, you stupid Indian nigger, I'll stick a needle in your chest so fucking hard, your goddamn ribs will crack open.' This actually translates to: 'I don't like this girl, she's ruining my plans, so I want her to go home.' ...I know this sounds stupid and ridiculous, along with suggesting that I've got some serious mental damage, but I'm afraid that's the best way I can explain why I could severely exaggerate violent stuff like that when I get angry."_

_She then took a few deep breaths and put on the most serious face she could muster before saying, "Before I finish, I want to make a few things very clear. I hate getting angry, and the fact that I'm having these morbid thoughts is honestly scaring the fucking shit out of me. I want to believe that I've gotten past that incident thanks to my pills, but without them… I feel completely exposed. And, since I want to play a strategic game when I get to the island, because that's how I feel the game should be played, I want to assure you that the Kim you're seeing on TV when Letterama occurs is not the real me. This is. Everything I'm saying to you is completely 100% me, but since I don't think the others are going to be as nice to these thoughts, since they barely fucking know me, I have to exaggerate my niceness, which will probably make me even fucking angrier._

_Kim sighed. "Hopefully the Confessionals will help me, the producers will give me my pills if things go too far, since I can't quit without my folks suffering a fucking stupid financial penalty, and my parents will see this video along with the full jar of pills clearly on my desk, so they can connect the dots. And as for why I haven't told my parents about this yet… it's too late. I can't opt out of the show, and I don't want to concern them, especially considering those fucking penalties. So… if I do go too far, I just hope you guys can understand where I'm coming from, and that the damage may be mitigated thanks to these precautions. I'll upload this on all of my online accounts so that you can see the true me, and I just hope my worries are unfounded and I'll be able to have a great time competing on Letterama. So… goodbye..."_

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of Kim practically pouring her heart out on the video and explaining her reasoning regarding most of the issues surrounding some of the things that she was concerned she'd do and ultimately did in Letterama, Kim's parents simply stared at the screen in complete shock. About thirty seconds later, Kim's mother started sobbing, "Oh, Kim! We're so sorry! We never should've quit on you like that! We're horrible parents!"<p>

Kim's father sighed. "...We made a grave mistake. Now, we need to make it right, honey."

Kim's mother kept crying. "B-But how? Kim's never going to trust us again!"

Kim's father embraced his wife and gently whispered. "She will. But we need to act now. It may be starting to get late, but the disownment office is still open. I'm going to call them, repeal the order, and use my old lighter to burn most of the disownment papers."

After about thirty more seconds of wiping her eyes and stopping the tears from falling, Kim's mother nodded more confidently. "Alright. And I'll gather some pictures of all the good times Kim and us have had and write a letter to her. We'll put the burned disownment papers and those pictures in the letter and send it to juvie anonymously, so Kim can read it."

Kim's father smiled. "Sounds wonderful, honey. Alright, let's do this… for our beloved daughter."

* * *

><p>Directly after the show and her aftermath interview, Kim was taken to juvie and went through their typical procedures, including walking to the prison with a guard, and since Kim had already gone through the show, Total Drama was able to verify her possessions so that she did not have to go through the normal strip search, much to her relief. Then, she was issued a white, rather big jumpsuit for her to wear for the duration of her stay, and a locker to put her old clothes in.<p>

Finally, when all of that was finished, the guard, who appeared to be rather young with unkempt brown hair, brown eyes, and a typical guard uniform, escorted a mumbling, pissed off looking, but physically unharmed Kim to her room.

However, before the two got to this room, Kim slammed her cuffed hands against a wall and yelled, "F*ck this show!"

The guard looked concerned. "What's wrong, Mrs. Rosefelt?"

Kim groaned. "Ugh, my life is ruined! I did everything I could to stop myself, but nothing worked! Nothing! And now I'm going to stay here for the rest of my life because I'm a racist, homophobic slut! And that's all I'll ever f*cking be!"

With that, Kim started to cry against the wall, and after a few seconds, the guard kneeled down next to her and said, in the calmest voice he could, "It's alright, Mrs. Rosefelt. We promise we'll help you through all of this and make sure that you'll be able to recover."

Kim snapped back, with tears still flying from her eyes, "What the f*ck can you assholes do?! Nothing! You just arrest people haphazardly and don't bother to help the people who need it the most!"

The guard sighed. "So… you've had negative experiences with the law in the past, correct?"

Kim groaned. "Yes! And now I'm trapped thanks to the law again because of this show and… I… damn it! Why is this f*cking happening to me?!"

With that, Kim cried for a few more seconds before the guard put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I assure you, Mrs. Rosefelt, you'll be just fine here. We saw your video, acquired your medications, and are working on a plan to give you an unbiased mediator who will listen to and care for you. And we'll see to it that your parents know about all of this. Once they see you're nowhere close to being a monster, I'm absolutely certain they'll welcome you back with open arms."

This seemed to be the key to get Kim to calm down, as about fifteen seconds later, she eased up on the tears, sniffed, and said, "You… you really think so?"

The guard smiled. "Of course. And there's no need to bog yourself down with guilt over your actions on the show. The past is just that, and now that you're here, we'll be certain to help you through this rough patch in your life with all of our resources, Mrs. Rosefelt."

With that, Kim sniffed, took a deep breath, and said, "Good. I wish I wasn't here, but after I got accepted on that f*cking nightmare of a show, I kinda thought I'd end up here in the back of my mind, sadly enough. At least you guys seem nice. Alright, just give me a minute..."

Kim then took about a minute to wipe her eyes, take a few deep breaths, and calm down. Subsequently, she stood up, nodded at the guard, and the two then proceeded to Kim's room. When the guard opened the door, it was clear the room was rather dull, as it only had a bed, a rather old looking bench, and no windows, but it had air conditioning and was comfortable enough.

Once the two were in the room, Kim said, "So, this is it, huh? 'Least it's not as bad as I expected. I mean, f*ck, I thought we'd be in cells."

The guard nodded. "Do not concern yourself, Ms. Rosefelt, we are here to help. However, now that we're here, I'd like to address some of the rules here, if that's alright."

Kim nodded. "Sure. But could ya take these fucking cuffs off?"

The guard shrugged. "I suppose so."

After the guard removed the cuffs, Kim said, "Good, that's much better."

The guard smiled. "Not a problem, Ms. Rosefelt."

Kim chuckled. "Don't worry about formalities, just call me Kim. I mean, you're above me on the f*ckin' totem pole anyway."

The guard shrugged. "Very well. Kim, here are the rules around here. We have a specific schedule for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, and we serve it cafeteria style. As in, all of the cellmates in your sector will get in a line with you, and each of you will get a tray filled with food. You will have assigned tables that we may change as we see fit, but you may share food with each other. We do not have big portions, but the diversity and the number of food groups we offer should keep you healthy."

Kim nodded. "That's fine. I don't eat much anyway."

The guard returned the nod. "Excellent. Now then, besides food, we also offer physical activities on very rare occasions, and these are optional, but recommended, considering they are opportunities to meet people in your sector."

Kim cocked her head. "Do you guys play soccer?"

The guard nodded, causing Kim to fistpump and the guard to continue, "As for the bathrooms, each area has two large bathrooms, one male and one female, with many stalls, sinks, and showers, just like a college bathroom. This facility was once a college dormitory, but due to poor conditions, poor advertising, and poor funds, it got shut down, and the construction workers and former employees of the school decided to turn it into a detention centre. Thus far, it has proven to be a profitable decision. But anyway, if you need to use it, you must get a guard to escort you there and back, and you can call for one using this green button to the right of your door. And yes, you can call for a guard for other things as well, but if they are not emergencies or fairly important things, we may disable your button for a certain period of time. Understood?"

Kim nodded. "Yeah, gotcha. And by 'college showers', you mean that there are actually boundaries between showers?!"

The guard nodded, causing Kim to fistpump happily and respond, "Yes! Oh, thank f*ck! Trust me, that really does help. So, anything else I need to know?"

The guard continued, "Yes, one more thing. Regarding your handcuffs, you do not need to wear them at all times, but there's a catch. If you are caught horse-playing or generally disrespecting authority, that privilege will be revoked for a certain period of time. Understood?"

Kim gulped, but then nodded. "Y-Yeah."

The guard smiled. "Excellent. Now then, one more thing…"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a bottle of white pill capsules, causing Kim to gasp and chirp, "My pills! Wow, how'd you get 'em?!"

The guard smiled. "I'll tell you after you take them. Come with me, please."

Kim cocked her head for a brief second, but shrugged and followed the guard to the bathroom. Before entering, the guard gave her two capsules, and Kim kissed them in sheer happiness before heading into the bathroom, turning the water on, and using the water to swallow her pills whole. Almost immediately, she felt much more relaxed and took a minute or two to catch her breath before smiling into the mirror and saying, "Damn, it's good to be back… after four horrible weeks… I'm back on my meds!"

Then, she walked out the door where the guard was waiting and said, "Wow, you would not f*cking believe how much better I feel right now. So glad I'm finally back on them!"

The guard smiled before sighing. "I'm glad to hear that, but…"

Kim cocked her head. "But what? Don't worry, I'm a lot calmer now. I don't think I'll get too pissed off at whatever you have to say."

The guard sighed again. "Do you know where I got these pills from?"

Kim chuckled. "That's what I asked earlier."

The guard took a deep breath before saying something that make Kim's expression instantly darken, causing her to say, "...What?"

The guard sighed. "Yes, I'm afraid that's how we were able to give you your medication so quickly."

Kim said nothing, but clearly began to shake and take deep breaths before growling, "Give me a pen and a piece of paper."

The guard scratched his head, unaware as to what Kim was trying to do. "...I only have my notepad."

Kim nodded. "That's fine. Just give them to me. I want to write a note to those f*cking assholes..."

The guard then recognized Kim's objective and quickly pulled the two objects out. Kim snatched them and started to write. She had a nasty scowl on her face, and one could practically see the heat between the pen and paper as she recklessly wrote down what she wanted to say, and she certainly had a lot to say.

Then, after about ninety seconds, she stopped, took a few deep breaths, and handed the notebook and pen back to the officer and said, "S-Sorry for snapping like that and demanding something from you. I feel a lot better now. And thank you so much for holding off on that news until after I took them, because I know I wouldn't have reacted that well otherwise… those pills are the only things that keep me from losing my f*cking mind."

The guard nodded. "Not a problem. Believe me, when I found out the news, I was rather appalled myself."

Kim shook her head. "...Wow. I just… I'm stunned. I'm not saying I don't belong in here after that horrendous game I played, but holy s*it, they call me a monster?"

The guard sighed and nodded in sympathy. About thirty seconds later, Kim said, "Hey, I don't mean to be demanding, but could you send this to the producers? You're clearly in contact with them. I know you're above me in social standing here, but I'd really appreciate that. Besides, it would ring a lot stronger if I was the one… sending this to them."

The guard thought about Kim's proposal for a few seconds before smiling and saying, "Of course. Just allow me to escort you to your room, and I'll send it to them."

Kim's eyes widened. "R-Really? W-Wow, I never thought you guys would actually be this nice to me… if anything, I thought you'd be harsher than the assholes on the island."

The guard smiled. "I know the law gets a negative reception these days, but believe me, first and foremost, we're here to help people, and you're certainly no exception, Kim. In fact, we're planning a rehabilitation project for you right now. It should be ready soon, and if all goes well, you should be able to have much better living conditions and a kind therapist waiting to help you go through a smooth recovery before Letterific."

Kim shook her head and mouthed 'wow' in response, but after a few more moments, for what seemed like the first time in years, she gave a genuine smile and managed to say, "Thanks."

The guard returned the smile and said, "My pleasure. Now then, let's get you back to your room. Feel free to wash up and go to sleep whenever you're ready. But it's pretty late: about 10 PM, in fact, so you may want to do that soon."

With that, the guard returned Kim to her room, and she reclined on her bed and stretched for a few minutes before a tune popped into her head. She started whistling 'Niton' by Eric Prydz and after about thirty seconds, she leaned her head back, closed her eyes, and began to sing, in her very airy voice, "You are the reason why, years fly by and I don't find, the strength I need to grow. I know… I know."

Then, a few tears began to fall from her eyes as she continued to sing, "Enemies, they stand in line. I'm on my knees, and I can't find, the words to let you know. I know… I know… I know!"

Although Kim started to cry, she continued to whistle, as if she was getting all of her emotions out. She bobbed her head to the beat and then sung the lyrics once more. Then, after getting some of her tears out, she decided to take a shower.

After a half an hour of singing and showering, Kim walked into her room, yawned, and got ready for bed.

* * *

><p>For a few minutes, everything seemed perfectly fine. However, all good things must come to an end at some point.<p>

Suddenly, the door was kicked open, and Kim saw four tall angry-looking African-American males. Instantly, she got nervous and said, "U-Uh, h-hi?!"

The first African-American shook his head. "Well, well, well, it's the n*gger hater herself!"

The second African-American smirked. "Yeah, but she's got one hell of a rack on her!"

The third African-American shrugged. "Maybe she'll be less of a heartless bitch once she's knocked down a few pegs!"

Before Kim could react, the fourth African-American grabbed the top part of her uniform and tore it off her body, leaving her with just a skimpy pink bra. Then, she screamed, "Help! Somebody help me, please!"

The first African-American smirked. "Too late for that, ya f*ckin' racist slut! Take this!"

He then punched her in the face…

…

…

…

…

…

* * *

><p>...This caused Kim to wake up with a start and scream at the top of her lungs. The instant she recognized where she was, she sped over to the button that called the guard and smashed it over and over again, with fear and panic evident in her expression. All the while, she yelled, "Help! Help! Help! Help me, please just f*cking help me!"<p>

After about ten seconds, the same guard who introduced Kim to juvie came rushing in to see her crying a river with a fear-filled expression on her face. He then quickly gave her a warm hug and gently whispered, "It's OK, it's OK, I'm here now. No one's going to hurt you now, I promise."

This managed to help Kim calm down slightly, as she took deep breaths. The guard kept hugging Kim and gently calming her down for about three minutes before Kim said, "O-OK… I feel a little better… what a horrible nightmare… at least it wasn't real..."

The guard cocked his head. "That must have been some nightmare…"

Kim gulped. "I-It was… sorry for being childish…"

The guard smiled. "No need to apologize. It can happen to anyone."

Kim sighed. "I s-still f-feel kind of on edge…"

The guard kept his smile. "Would you like me to stay here for a little while longer?"

Kim nodded. "Yeah…"

After about five minutes of silence, Kim smiled and said, "Thanks. I feel better now. Good night…"

The guard smiled. "Good night, Kim."

With that, the guard left and Kim, with a newfound smile on her face, drifted back into slumber with ease. And this time, nothing bothered her.

* * *

><p>Two days later, Kim began to get accustomed to the conditions. While they were very basic and rather drab, along with the fact that her uniform made her unable to flirt with anyone, on the whole, she seemed to be in fairly good spirits due to the positive vibes surrounding this detention centre.<p>

And, on this particular day, the guard opened Kim's door a little earlier than usual, causing her to cock her head and say, "Hmm? Seems a bit early for breakfast, right? I mean, f*ck, I just woke up about ten minutes ago."

The guard nodded. "Correct. Actually, I have a letter for you, Kim."

Kim's eyes widened. "A letter? Hmm, weird. Alright, I'll give it a peek."

With that, the guard gave Kim the letter and said, "Breakfast is in half an hour, Kim. I'll see you then."

The flirt nodded before the guard closed the door. Then, she opened the letter and a few scraps of burnt paper and a few photos popped out of it.

Kim cocked her head. "Huh? What's this?"

First off, she picked up the burnt scraps of paper and tried to make sense out of them. About a minute later, her eyes widened as she stuttered, "T-These are… my disownment papers… b-burned? B-But how? Why?"

Kim then shook her head violently before continuing to pick up the contents of the letter. The first thing she picked up was a fairly recent picture. It featured Kim in the middle, her mother to the right of her, and her father to the left of her. They were all wearing birthday hats and smiles, with a banner saying 'Happy 16th Birthday, Kim!' in the background and a fancy cake in front of the birthday girl.

This instantly caused Kim to smile. "Ah, that was a great day. Just about ten months ago too. Still, my 17th birthday probably isn't going to be nearly as great… what else is here?"

She put the birthday picture down on her bed, and picked up the next picture on the ground. This one did not have Kim's parents in it, but it did have Kim herself, along with many other girls. They were crowding around a trophy with a soccer ball next to it, and they were all wearing a tight white shirt with blue highlights and black shorts.

At this, Kim continued to smile. "It's good to see you girls again… Betty, Leah, Ursula… I hope you three saw my video… maybe perhaps you could find it in your heart… yeah, right…"

With a sigh, Kim put the soccer picture down on the bed and found that there was one more picture left. She then shrugged, picked it up, and gasped. "It… it can't be…"

Unlike the others, this picture only contained Kim. Additionally, she looked a little younger than the other pictures, as evidenced by her smaller breasts. However, there were three other noteworthy things about Kim's appearance in the photo. First, she appeared to be wearing a bright red hoodie. Second, she didn't only look happy in the picture, she looked positively ecstatic. It was clear back then, Kim was practically full of energy. But third, and most importantly, the picture appeared to be hung up on a wall, and thanks to the background decoration of the wall, Kim instantly knew where the picture was being held.

Once Kim took all of this in, she warmly said, "...Wow, they still have it. Even after everything… it's still up there in their bedroom. I thought they would have destroyed it after disowning me! That picture… it meant the world to me. Do they still think… I have some of that cheerful girl left in me? ...I need to read the letter."

And so, she did.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Kim,<em>

_**We're so sorry**! We made a terrible mistake by giving up like that, and that's unforgivable for us as your parents. We were stressed, shocked, and thought that we would be unable to calm you down when you returned home. In the back of our minds, we were afraid that this confrontation would lead to you running away regardless in an even worse mood. However, we know that's no excuse, so we quickly repealed the disownment papers._

_We saw your video and discovered everything that happened before the show… and we understand why you failed to tell us and acted up like that on Letterama. No matter what happened in the past, we know for certain that you're on the path to recovery now, and from now on, we promise to care for and love you without question. We'll make sure to care for you no matter what and do our best to help give you the strength to show the world that you're anything but a monster next season._

_We still love you, Kim, and we'll always love you no matter what happens or happened, because you're our beloved daughter, and on that day, we rekindled the truth that we need you, and our lives would truly be less fulfilled without you here. We hope this letter and these pictures help both you and the guards understand that things will never be hopeless in your situation, and we know you'll be able to fight through juvie. Hopefully now you're on your pills, and with the next season a long way off, just think of this year as a vacation away from the world. Plus, the guards aren't nearly as bad as you think. Just keep this letter and those photos close, and believe us, you can do it, Kim! We love you!_

_Love,_

_Mum and Dad_

* * *

><p>After reading the letter once, Kim pinched herself and read it over again to make certain she wasn't dreaming. And, after the second read, she fell down on her bed with a smile and started to sniff, "Thank you… that means so much to me… Mum and Dad… I love you too..."<p>

Then, she started to cry. But, unlike before, these tears were tears of joy, and they were accompanied by a smile that seemed even more genuine than the one she made two days ago. She continued to let the tears out until a few minutes before the guard opened her door and said, "It's breakfast time, Kim. Let's go."

Kim nodded. "You've got it. Want to look at my letter?"

The guard shrugged. "Sure."

With that, Kim handed the guard her letter, and after reading it through, the guard lightly chuckled and said, "You have great parents, Kim."

Kim's eyes widened, but after a few seconds, she sniffed and said, with a warm smile, "Yeah… I really do. And I'm so grateful for that..."

* * *

><p>Four days after the detention centre got the letter from Kim's parents, the guard met up with one of the higher-ups while everyone was having a nice, light lunch. The guard had a folder in his right hand, and used his left hand to knock on the office of the higher-up.<p>

A few seconds later, a gruff voice responded, "Come in."

The guard listened and took a seat in front of the higher-up's desk. The higher-up himself appeared to be middle-aged, with short grey hair, brown eyes, a shaved beard and moustache, formal clothing, and a bit of girth on him. Then, the higher-up said, "So, you were the one who pushed for one of our prisoners to go through a recovery plan, correct?"

The guard nodded. "Yes, sir. Based her not taking important medications during the show she competed on for… certain reasons, her nightmare, and her parents sending her a loving, comforting letter, I believe it would suit her well to get better conditions and a therapist before having to compete on the next show a year later, sir."

The higher-up then put his thumb underneath his chin and asked, "And you believe this sympathetic behaviour to be genuine? You never know when you have a true psychopath on your hands."

The guard nodded. "I do, sir. And besides, we do have the power to take things away if we find out her behaviour is fake."

The higher-up nodded. "Very true, very true. May I see that folder?"

The guard then handed the higher-up the folder, to which the higher-up opened it and looked it through, saying, "Hmm… three different types of medication, now currently on Lamictal, no therapist meetings, and of course, her behaviour on that show… maybe I could call him."

The guard cocked his head. "Him, sir?"

The higher-up nodded. "A friend of mine. ...Yes, perhaps that could work. He retired recently, but I think he could handle one more case. However, I want you to look me in the eyes and tell me: do you think we should give Kim a chance like this? What I am about to propose is definitely special treatment, and if you make me look bad by lying to me, you can kiss your ass goodbye, Ken."

Ken gulped and thought for a few seconds before saying, "...I trust her, sir. What is your proposal?"

The higher-up glared at the guard for a few more seconds. "...Very well. I am going to call my old friend: a therapist who specializes in working with kids with racial prejudices. Then, I'll tell him about Kim and propose to have her stay at his house where he will take care of her for the next year. During that time, she cannot leave the house, and this therapist can call us at any time, at which point we will take her back to juvie where she will stay until the next season."

The guard nodded. "House arrest, sir?"

The higher-up returned the nod. "Essentially. Now, I'll ask this once more: do you think she'll be able to take advantage of this opportunity in a way that doesn't make us look bad?"

Ken looked to be in deep thought for a few more seconds, but eventually, he said, "...I do, sir."

The higher-up nodded. "Good. Then you may go."

And so, Ken left as the higher-up went over to the phone. After pushing a few button numbers, the familiar noise of ringing sounded in the higher-up's ears for a few seconds, then with a click, another voice sounded from the phone: "Hello?"

The higher-up sighed. "Hello. It's Bruce from the Ontario Detention Centre. I have a proposition for you."

* * *

><p>Two weeks after Kim first entered juvie, she was beginning to get used to the conditions, even if they were rather drab. But, this morning, when Ken opened Kim's door, instead of the traditional call to breakfast, he said, "Kim, would you mind coming with me?"<p>

Kim cocked her head. "Eh? Am I in trouble? I didn't f*ckin' do anything!"

Ken chuckled slightly, shook his head, and smiled. "We've figured out a recovery plan for you, and I'd like to take you to my higher-up so he can discuss the details with you."

Kim's eyes widened as her expression brightened. "Oh, really? Sweet! Lead the way!"

And lead the way the way Ken did. A few minutes later, he knocked on Bruce's door, to which the higher-up responded, "Come in."

With that, the guard opened the door, allowing the higher-up to say, "So, Kim, yes? Have a seat."

Kim shrugged, but obeyed the higher-up and sat down. Then, the higher-up turned around and faced the flirt before saying, "So, I take it you know why you're here, Kim?"

Kim nodded. "Yes. You wanted to discuss a 'recovery plan' for me, right?"

The higher-up returned the nod. "Correct. Now, before I tell you about this plan, I want to get a few things out of the way. First and foremost, due to your participation on a reality television show being the cause for your 'visit' here, your situation is a very unique one, and thus, something that we haven't dealt with often."

Kim scratched her head. "Err… OK?"

The higher-up continued. "You'll realize why this is important later. Anyway, the second thing about this plan is that for it to work, you'll need to keep your mouth shut and listen to us without question. Because this plan is, in essence, very special treatment."

Kim still seemed confused. "OK, I guess? Could you just tell me the plan, please?"

The higher-up lightly chuckled. "All will become clear soon. Anyway, here is the recovery plan we have for you. We will move you from the detention centre to the house of a friend of mine, who happens to be a recently retired psychologist. You will live there, and he will take custody of you. Additionally, you may never leave the house, and he can call us at any time if you misbehave. If you act up, we will take you back to the detention centre where you will stay until Letterific starts. Is that clear?"

Kim scratched her head. "Alright, so let me make sure I have this down. This recovery plan is going to put me under house arrest to a therapist, and he'll basically become my guardian, right?"

The higher-up nodded. "Correct. And the reason why this is special treatment is because, although you cannot leave until your time is served, you may use whatever belongings he gives you permission to use that he has in his house. To add, the house itself is in decent condition and can shelter at least one more person."

Kim's eyes widened. "W-What? H-Holy sh-crap…"

The higher-up nodded. "After that nightmare, that letter, and Ken's overall faith in you, along with your unique condition of arrest, I found it within my heart to make an agreement with a good friend of mine who has also been a devoted partner of the law for years. However, such a plan is a great privilege, and if you break any of the conditions, you will return here, and you will not get a second chance. Is that clear, Kim?"

Kim gulped. "Y-Yes, sir… I just hope I don't botch it…"

The higher-up sighed. "Believe me, Kim, I wish I did not have to be so blunt. However, with the rise of psychopaths, the fact that this is considered special treatment, meaning we have to keep this a secret, and how unique your situation is, I must make sure you know that we are giving you a great privilege. And you needn't worry; this friend of mine will help you and make sure you can return to the show in the best shape possible."

Kim seemed a bit surprised, but after a few seconds, she smiled and said, "Thank you, sir."

The higher-up nodded. "You're welcome. Now then, you may return to breakfast. However, during lunch, for this plan to work, you must follow this list of directions exactly."

With that, he handed Kim a paper and asked, "Is that clear, Kim?"

Kim nodded. "As crystal, sir."

The higher-up smiled. "Excellent. I hope that this plan works out for you, Kim. And, with that, I wish you a good day."

With a nod and a smile, the guard took Kim back to breakfast.

* * *

><p>On that day, while Kim was eating lunch, she put her plan into action. After she finished her meal, she rose her hand to call Ken, and when he was within her hearing range, she asked, "May I use the bathroom?"<p>

The guard nodded, and then the two walked out of the room. When everyone couldn't see them, Kim showed the guard the paper, causing the guard to nod and respond, "I know where we're going."

With that, Ken took a rather twisty path around the detention centre until the two were outside. A police car was in front of the two, and before Kim entered, the guard smiled at her, handed Kim her normal clothes, and said, "Goodbye, Kim. I hope this recovery plan goes smoothly for you."

Kim returned the smile, and then entered the car and lay down in the space between the front seats and the back seats on her front so that no one could see her. Then, the car started patrolling around the city for about five minutes, but fortunately, no one was speeding or was committing any other illegal driving techniques, so they were able to get to the house without much trouble.

Then, the driver said, "Alright, we're here. Sit up and hold out your hands, please."

With a nod, Kim obeyed the driver, who proceeded to cuff and walk her up to the house itself. It only had one floor, but it looked spacious enough to support another person if necessary. Then, after the driver walked her up to the front door, looked around, and took the cuffs off after making sure no one was watching. Finally, the driver said, "Good luck, ma'am."

With that, he returned to the car and drove away. Meanwhile, Kim took a deep breath, gripped the door handle, and whispered, "Here we go…"

She then turned the doorknob and stepped inside her new home.

After two weeks clammed up in a juvenile detention centre, Kim was thrilled to be able to step outside and get some fresh air. Of course, that excitement was short-lived, given that she was put under house arrest, but unlike the detention centre, the house had windows, so it was already a step up.

With those thoughts in mind, Kim opened the door and went into the house. The initial design was fairly simple, with wooden floors, marble walls, about six rooms on one floor, and a door that revealed a stairwell that supposedly led down to the basement. After checking the basement for a brief second, Kim saw that it was fairly spacious. To add, the walls were loaded with all sorts of intriguing, foreign-looking antiques.

This caught Kim's eye, as she went up to a few of the figurines and said, "So, this guy collects antiques, huh? ...They're really nice. Maybe this won't be so bad after all."

With a nod, Kim seemed about ready to continue walking around the house before a voice sounded out. "Kim?"

The flirt turned around and walked in the direction of the voice to find a rather old looking man, appearing to be in his early sixties. He looked to be Caucasian, wore slightly baggy clothes, and was sitting in a rather comfortable leather chair with a desk behind him that contained a fairly new computer and a tablet.

Once Kim saw him, she said, "So… you're the therapist, right?"

The old man nodded. "That's right. My name is Jay Naveen. It's a pleasure to meet you, Kim."

With that, he extended his hand, and Kim walked into the room and shook it. Subsequently, the psychologist gestured to another comfortable leather chair and said, "Please, have a seat."

Kim then took a seat and said, "So… I guess I'm going to be living here for the next ten to eleven months, um… Mr. Naveen?"

The therapist smiled. "You can call me Jay if you want. No need to formalities; I'm here to help you."

Kim nodded. "Thanks. So… what are these sessions like? I haven't had a therapist before. I know it didn't seem like it on the show, but those pills actually really helped me control myself, so my parents saw no need for me to have one. But now…"

Jay continued to smile. "There's nothing wrong with having a psychologist, I assure you. My job is to, in essence, talk with you, and be an unbiased mediator who helps you with things that you'd like to improve on or stop a thought process, as it were."

Kim's eyes widened. "Really? ...You promise you won't judge me?"

Jay smiled. "Of course I won't. I may be retired, but I know from experience the best thing you can offer anyone is a shoulder to lean on, and I'd be more than happy to be that shoulder for you, Kim. Bruce would not have called me if he didn't believe in you 100%, and if he believes in you, I'll believe in you too."

Kim seemed a bit stunned. "T-Thank you… but who's Bruce?"

Jay responded, "The person who briefed you about the details of this experience. He's one of the higher-ups in the detention centre you were cooped in for two weeks, and the two of us are very good friends, Kim."

Kim nodded. "I gotcha. Soooo, is there anything you'd like to start with? I'm not really sure where to begin…"

Jay lightly chuckled. "Well, I received your police report from Bruce and took a week to make preparations for your visit, so, if you don't mind, would you care to explain some of your thought processes during Letterama? I'm well aware you were not on your medications and that some of the memories may be painful for you, but I assure you that I am here to help you, and these sessions are for you. So, whatever you feel comfortable revealing today is what we'll discuss today. We have many sessions in the future, so there's no need to rush nor is there a need for you to feel uncomfortable until we get to know each other more."

Kim couldn't help but smile. "Wow… thanks. If I had known how nice the law could be… just, thank you."

Jay took note of this hesitation in his head, but didn't make any verbal or nonverbal cue in response before saying, "You're welcome. So, whenever you're ready, please feel free to tell me whatever's on your mind."

Kim nodded, and then started to tell the therapist about the other side of her experience on Letterama.

* * *

><p>That night, after Kim talked with Jay for about two hours, she said, "And I think that's all you need to know about how I feel about this f*cking horrible show."<p>

Jay's eyes widened. "Yikes. I've heard rumours about how horrible reality TV can be… but wow. Still, thank you for being honest with me. Rest assured, this will truly help both of us out with future meetings."

He then yawned. "But, for now, it's starting to get late, and I'm starting to get hungry."

Kim nodded. "Me too. What do you have to eat?"

Jay responded, "Fish, rice, roasted vegetables…"

Kim smiled. "That sounds perfect. Thank you so much!"

Jay returned the smile. "My pleasure."

With that, he got up, walked over to the kitchen, and started cooking. He deboned the fish with ease, and then put the rice and frozen veggies in a bowl. Afterwards, he started up the pan, and when it was hot enough, he plopped the fish down in the pan, making it sizzle.

Once Kim heard that, she said, "Ah, music to my ears."

Jay then chuckled and smiled before whistling a tune while cooking the fish. Then, he pulled out a pot from underneath the sink and poured the rice and veggies into it before heating it up. About five minutes later, both the fish and the rice/veggie mixture were done, and he went up and placed the two plates on the table.

However, just then, Kim noticed that there were three chairs with three separate plates on the table, causing the flirt to cock her head. "Huh? Why are there three chairs? Aren't we the only two eating?"

Jay just smiled. "Oh, I'm not eating with you today. ...They are."

With that, the psychologist snapped his fingers…

…

…

…

And from the other room came Kim's parents.

Kim then pinched herself before gasping and yelling, "Mum! Dad! You're here!"

With that, Kim ran up to her parents and gave them a group hug while crying tears of joy into their clothes. Once there, Jay smiled, nodded, and said, "I'll leave you three to it."

He then left while Kim hugged her parents like she never hugged anyone before, and continued to cry tears of joy into their clothes for what seemed like hours, but was, in actuality, only a few minutes. Then, she finally let go and said, through sniffles, "I-It's so wonderful to see you again… I got your note… I love you so much..."

Kim's father and Kim's mother could only smile for a minute straight before Kim's father said, "Well, shall we go eat?"

Kim nodded. "Y-Yeah…"

With that, the once disjointed family was back in a matter of two weeks, and the three took their spots at the dinner table and started to eat. Not much was said during their meal, but, then again, not much needed to be said.

However, about ten minutes into dinner, Kim sighed and said, "...I'm sorry."

Kim's mother cocked her head. "What are you sorry about, darling?"

Kim sniffed. "For everything. I… haven't been completely honest with you for years, and I was such a horrible bitch on the show, so I can completely understand why you gave up on me like that… I'm a terrible daughter..."

Kim's father's tone became more intense. "Kim, you're a wonderful daughter. We would never give up on you, and if you don't feel like you trust us completely, that's our fault as parents."

Kim's mother nodded. "Your father's absolutely right, Kim. Like we said in the note, we completely understand why you tried to cover up the fact that you took yourself off your medications."

Kim sighed. "It… it's not that. It's something else… something that I screwed up in the past that's ruining me. But, then again, I probably deserve this misery and getting punched in the face and having nightmares for being a racist, homophobic slut..."

Kim's father said, "Kim, look me in the eye. I have something I need to say to you."

Kim sniffed, but nonetheless listened to her father. "You don't deserve to be miserable. You don't deserve to feel like you don't trust us enough to be fair and unbiased parents who will love and care for you no matter what happens. You don't deserve to be labelled as a monster just because of your actions on the show. You don't deserve to be afraid of us and afraid of people in general. And you definitely don't deserve to feel like you have to lie and stretch the truth just to cover up the hurt you feel inside of you, Kim. We love you, Kim, with all our hearts, and if we ever made you even consider the possibility that may not be 100% true, that's our fault, and we sincerely apologize from the bottom of our hearts. I promise you, you can tell us anything you want, and we'll help you find the best way forward, just like we should have always done."

Kim's mother nodded and continued. "Your father is right, Kim. We need you here, with us. Even for the few hours after we signed those papers, there truly was a void in our hearts that only you could fill, and we mean that from the bottom of our hearts. And now, you don't need to worry about living in fear anymore. You're in a place where there are people who want to help you, and people who can help you, so you don't need to be afraid of anything now. The worst is over, we promise, and now you have so many people who want to help you and want to see you recover, Kim. And know that no matter what, we love you."

Kim sniffed, and then started to break out into full out tears for a few minutes while choking, "Thank you…" between breaths.

Finally, Kim managed to catch her breath and say, "Alright. I've… been living in fear… for so long. I tried to gain better perceptions of other cultures, tried to move on and not worry about it, and tried to ride a lie for years to make it seem like it never happened. ...But nothing worked completely, and without my pills, the holes in my psyche were revealed for everyone to see. And now, I've lost so much… but I still have that video, I still have my pills, and I was still able to get here… to recover. So… now, I'm going to tell you the truth, like I always should've done. So…"

With that, Kim revealed the truth, causing her to cry when her story was done. When she finished, her parents hugged her tightly and whispered, "We're so sorry, Kim…"

After a few more minutes, Kim's mother said, "...We're so sorry you felt the need to hide this from us, Kim. But know that we believe you 100% and know that this has never been and will never be your fault. Ever. You're such a strong, brave woman for being able to survive through this for so long and found a way to be honest to yourself so that we could help you. We know that you may have had a hard time trusting the law again because of this, but you can rest easy knowing that the perpetrators have been brought to justice and now, you have almost an entire year to get you the recovery and support that you need, OK?"

Kim sniffed. "Y-Yeah… b-but do you think this psychologist can help me recover?"

Kim's father smiled. "Of course he can. And Kim, we'll help you as well. We'll stay close to you and make sure we're nearby at all times before you get to Letterific, and we'll never even consider leaving you when you need help. We made a terrible mistake by even considering putting that disownment order into motion, even for an hour, but we promise we'll work the rest of our lives to make it up to you, our beloved daughter."

Kim sniffed, almost overwhelmed with joy. Her only response was another tear-filled group hug. Then, about a minute later, the psychologist came back with a smile on his face before saying, "Good evening."

With that, the group hug stopped, and Kim's father asked, "Would you like us to tell him about it?"

Kim thought for a few seconds before nodding, and with that, Kim's parents told Jay the horrible story, causing him to cringe for a few seconds and take a few deep breaths.

However, before things could get awkward, he smiled and said, "...You don't need to worry, Kim. I'll help provide you with the exact recovery plan you need, get you into contact with support groups who have been through similar experiences and will be able to empathize and care for you, and if this plan it takes longer than the show will allow, then I'll make sure you can go to the show in peace whenever you're ready. Just know that this isn't your fault, and you can and will recover from this. And for surviving that long without telling anyone… that's just a testament to how strong you are as a woman. I'm proud of you for being honest with your feelings and managing to gain the courage to reveal a horrifying secret. Rest assured, your life will go up from here. Your parents and I will make certain of that, Kim."

Kim couldn't help but smile. "Thanks. I… I'd really like that."

* * *

><p>And that is the true ending of Total Drama Letterama. But, what des this mean for TDL3, and what were the things alluded to and not outright mentioned? Find out ... in June.<p>

A special thank you to DarkShockBro for helping me out with this. Couldn't have done it without ya man.


End file.
